Soundless
by LiveLoveDanceSpin
Summary: Alex Aveta, a quiet eighteen year old, has never believed in the supernatural. But when a mysterious stranger enters Clark County, Nevada, something is trying to tell her something with sounds and phrases from a TV. But there's a catch: Alex is deaf.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, for me, visualizing the characters helps me when I imagine my stories, so I kind of made up a little cast for mine. Comment, see if you agree with me. *Like half of them are too old right now, but still***

**Alexandra (Desdemona) Aveta: Camilla Belle**

**Theodore Marwolaeth: Gaspard Ulliel**

**Diane Jefferson: AnnaSophia Robb**

**Ethan Aveta: William Moseley**

**Jacqueline Marwolaeth: Anna Popplewell**

**Valerie Aveta: Abigail Breslin**

**I don't know if I'm the only one that does this, but I come up with songs that could be the story's theme song, and for this specific story I found that the song by Within Temptation, Angels, fit this perfectly. I could tell just by listening to the first four lines. Listen to it, I wanna see how many people agree with me on this. :D**

**Chapter One:**

I opened my eyes, and was frightened for a moment when everything was silent and black. Shouldn't there be crickets, or the sound of the fan spinning?

Then I remembered. During these six years, I hadn't yet gotten used to the endless silence. Being deaf had completely changed my life. I had never appreciated the ability to hear until it had been ripped out of my hands and taken away from me forever.

I put my hands on my head, pulling away my short chocolate colored hair off of my face. Because I could no longer hear, the talking in my head had slowly grown louder, driving me to insanity piece by piece.

Just then, a small light filled the room. My TV had turned on.

"Crap," I groaned. Unlike most deaf people, I could speak, because I had been able to hear for twelve years of my life before becoming deaf. I grabbed my remote and shut off the television, rolling over on my side. It was about five in the morning, and I had school today. I didn't go to a school that was made for "special" people, like some other deaf kids did. I went toArborViewHigh Schoolwith all the other normal-kinda-kids. But everyone gave me special treatment because of my "condition" and I hated that. Yes, it was harder for me to learn. Yes, I couldn't hear anything. But no, I am not stupid. No, I am not failing high school. Actually, I'm one of the better students, straight A's almost every year.

I decided to get up and take a shower, since there was no way I was going back to sleep. I thanked God I could still feel the steaming hot water on my icy skin. I let the hot water sooth my muscles and run down my ski-slope nose.

When I went downstairs, dressed and ready, my mom was in the kitchen frying eggs and bacon. I grimaced. Ever since my "accident" that had left me deaf, I had spent more time with animals. After a few weeks, I adapted a vegetarian diet, and always frowned upon the rest of my family eating meat.

Mom's head raised, and her lips started moving, but I couldn't hear her words. I read her lips. _Hello, Alexandra!_

"Hi, Mom," I replied, grabbing a cup of orange juice and sitting at the table. Mom smiled sadly, as if just remembering I couldn't hear, and brought eggs over to my seat. I picked up a fork and started poking the eggs.

She must have been saying something, because she tapped my shoulders. I looked up at her, and she said, _Don't play_. I smiled guiltily.

"Sorry." I took a bite of eggs, but they tasted strange. I fed them to the dog when Mom wasn't looking before picking up my bag. "Bye, Mom. I'm going to school."

My friends and I usually just mouthed words, they all joined me in my wordlessness at school. In class, when I couldn't make out what they were saying, I nudged whoever I was sitting by and they wrote what the teacher had said on a piece of paper.

Today I knew would be awful. Our history teacher, Mrs. Hallowell, transferred, and we were getting a new teacher today. I knew she wouldn't remember to tell whoever the replacement was that I was deaf. _That_ should be fun.

When I got to school, I went straight for my locker, where my friends Gracie McGillicough and Hanna Gomes were already standing. They saw me and squealed...I think. I smiled at them. Their lips started moving so fast I couldn't tell what they were saying.

I held up a hand, and when they stopped talking, I pointed to my ear. They looked down guiltily. Hanna, as always, "spoke" first. She nodded and mouthed, _Sorry_. Then she started mouthing again, so fast I only caught two words.

_New. Guy._

I smiled and nudged Hanna. She was the prettiest and most ambitious of us all. "New bait, huh?"

She laughed and shook her head. _Ew, no._ She mouthed. But then she looked down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of deep brown hair, pale skin, and black clothes. I let my eyes follow up to his face.

Oh. My. God. He was gorgeous. But scary, in a Goth sort of way. He turned, as if he could feel my gaze. His face transformed from annoyed to suspicious to angry and he whirled back around and walked out of my line of sight.

Hanna nudged my shoulder. She motioned to where the boy had been standing before pointing to her ear and shaking her head. My eyes widened as I registered what it meant. That Goth boy was... "Deaf?"

We sat down in class. History was our first hour, Gracie and mine. Our new teacher was Mr. Hennings, an older strict-looking man. When he started taking role, and I dozed off. I new the chorus of "here" was going around. I caught the new guy, who was sitting in the corner, staring at me, a smirk on his face. When I turned back to the front, Mr. Hennings was in front of my desk, looking angry. His lips were moving, but I couldn't understand.

I motioned to my ear and shook my head. His head turned to Gracie, who was next to me. I read her lips as she spoke to the teacher gently. _Alexandra's telling you that she's deaf, Mr. Hennings_. He looked back at me and shook his head. I read his next words.

_Two deaf kids in one class. Lucky me._

I looked back at the kid in the corner, who was staring at me, his eyes-which were a beautiful aqua blue-wide as he understood that I was, like him, deaf. I smiled. Then I turned back to Gracie and motioned with my head back at him.

"What's his name?"

She wrote it on a piece of paper. _Theodore Marwolaeth._I resisted the urge to snort. Theodore? How could such a tough, scary looking teenager be named that? I looked at Gracie, and she was holding back a giggle, too.

Then she poked me, pointing to Mr. Hennings. He was saying, _...Alexandra, Theodore, come with me please..._I stood up at the same time Theodore did. I still thought his name was ironic, but I couldn't laugh in front of him.

Mr. Hennings lead us into the hall. He must have understood that we could read lips, because he spoke slowly and clearly, easily showing what he was saying on his lips.

_Now, since you two, Alexandra, Theodo-_

Theodore held up a hand and shook his head. I looked at him. He spoke, I could tell by his throat moving, but I read his lips. _Teddy. Not Theodore. Teddy._

Teddy...still an ironic name, but better.

Mr. Hennings sighed and went on. _Alexandra, Teddy, I want you two sitting together, because of your...conditions._I rolled my eyes, but nodded. _You will both receive extra time to complete assignments, but will be expected to take tests with everyone else._

Now I held up a hand. "No. I don't want special treatment. I wasn't born deaf. I can handle it."

He raised his eyebrows but nodded. _Alright. Let's go. Alexandra, you move your things over by Theo-I mean, Teddy. Come on._

I followed him inside and gave Gracie a sorry look as I gathered my things and sat in the desk by Teddy. A piece of paper landed on my desk. It had elegant writing on it and read only one word: _Overachiever._

I crumpled the note and tossed it at Teddy's head, and he almost smiled. Almost. I brushed hair out of my face and looked at the teacher, but I could feel Teddy's eyes on me. Or maybe I was just crazy. But the text I got next proved me right.

_Goth guy staring u, Lex._ It was from Gracie, and I snuck a peek at Teddy. Yeah, he was staring. I was deaf like him, so what? But...he was kinda hot, so I have to admit I didn't mind much when he stared at me with his big blue eyes. I even smiled a little to myself.

It turned out we had a sub today in my third hour, so I had to go through the "deaf kid in my class" thing again. And, it turned out, Teddy and I had three more classes together, and, because we were the "Soundless Ones," as people were now calling us, we were sat next to each other in every class we had together. And during every class, Teddy just looked at me. I wanted to ask him why, but I couldn't.

At lunch, I got called up to Principal Ruthord's office. He "told" me that he expected me to help Teddy around, because I had gone to this school for my entire high school years, deaf, and he was new here. I told him that I didn't mind and that I would have helped Teddy anyways. Then he told me that I was to sit with Teddy at lunch. Teddy had already been informed of this, and he sent me out to find him.

There was a small cove in the middle of the school, a fountain in the little garden. I found him there. I was going to knock, but what use would that be to get a deaf guy's attention. Instead, I went over and touched his shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled cockily.

He said, what I thought was, "Damn, you found me. Gotta admit, I was hiding." I smiled.

"Don't cuss at school. Just cause you can't hear doesn't mean you won't get in trouble." I sat down in front of him and suddenly asked, "How did you become deaf?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "What?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well, most people born deaf at birth can't speak well, or at all, but I'm guessing that you can. So, if it's not too personal, will you tell me?" I looked up at him, my bright green eyes staring into his blue ones.

He shook his head. "A stupid accident a few years ago. What about you? What's the story of how you came to be in this condition?" He chuckled. He must have noticed my annoyance at Mr. Hennings use of words.

"Same. Fell out of a tree, hit my head. Woke up in the hospital the next morning deaf. I was twelve." I sighed. "They tried to fix me, but they just had to accept that I would be deaf for the rest of my life."

"Well, you never know, Lex," he said. I realized I didn't know if he was talking or not, but all that mattered was that he was actually "talking" to me. "Your hearing could come back."

I scoffed. "After six years? What, are you a miracle worker or something?"

He smiled weakly. "No not quite. I'm getting my Professional Miracle Worker permit in a few days though," he laughed, but it turned into a cough. I noticed how pale and thin he was, and wondered if he was sick.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look too good?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Lex!"

"My name is Alex!"

"Fine! I'm okay, _Alex_!"

Despite myself, I started to giggle. Then I was on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Something icy touched my skin, and I yelped and sat up, my giggles subsiding. It was Teddy's hand, the cold thing on my skin. He was holding my wrist.

He smiled. "Sorry."

I pushed his hand away, laughing again. "God, Teddy, you got the hands of an eighty year old man!"

He chuckled and touched my face. I yanked away from his touch, a terrible feeling welling up in my stomach. He looked at my face. "What?"

"I...nothing." But there was something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

It had felt nice to talk to someone else who was like me...someone else who was deaf. In my mind, I had found many similarities between Teddy and I. Besides being deaf, we had both come to be like that from an accident when we were younger, and we could both read lips and speak. He was becoming less scary to me, almost as if it was an act.

But the shock I had felt when Teddy's skin had met mine lingered in my mind, as did the look he first gave me when he saw me.

I shook my head and replied a text Hanna had sent me a few minutes ago. She was in one of her "moods" where she asked the most random question that popped into her mind, and she would hate me if I didn't answer every one of them.

Her next one surprised me. _What'd u think of Mr. Hottie Goth?_

I stared at the text before replying. _I dunno._

_! No no no, answer me with a He's hot and I like him or a Ew I wish he'd go away_

I lingered for a moment. _He seems nice, and I think we might be friends._

_Shut up. U 2 would b perfect 2gether. I mean, ur both deaf and everything._

I rolled my eyes. Yes, because we're both deaf, we should be together. Might as well marry every deaf person in the world. I replied, _Y don't u d8 him?_ I dropped my phone on the bed and laid back, closing my eyes. I kept one hand on my phone, so I would know when it buzzed again, because I couldn't hear it go off.

It vibrated. _Nah. BUT U SHOULD!_

_Hey Han I gotta go...bye!_ I smiled and turned my phone off and closed my eyes again. I fell asleep like that, for once appreciated the endless quiet that was my life.

I sat down beside Teddy at the table and smiled. Someone in the front of the room yelled something, but I didn't know what. It was annoying, being deaf. I motioned to Gracie and mouthed, "What did he say?"

She wrote it down and passed the paper to me. It said, _Look! The Soundless Ones!_As I read, I felt Teddy's eyes on the piece of paper. I crumpled it up, hoping he hadn't had time to read it. I was wrong, of course. He nudged my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"Soundless Ones? Who came up with that?"

I shrugged. "Not sure."

"Has it always been like that for you?"

I shook my head. "No. But this school hasn't had two deaf kids at once before. It'll die down eventually." I looked up again as a girl said something else, eyeing Teddy and me. I didn't even have to ask, because a slip of paper landed on my desk. I opened it.

_Aledore. Alexandra and Theodore put together._

My cheeks flamed as Teddy looked over it. He sat back, uncomfortable. I crumpled this note, too, and shoved it in my pocket. I wanted to say something to Teddy, but I couldn't think of how to explain what people were saying.

But he touched my shoulder lightly. "I'm going to ignore them. Are you?"

I nodded. "Oh, yeah."

"This will get better?"

"I hope so."

He smiled and turned away. I noticed a hint of pink in his otherwise waxy complexion. I could still feel the heat in mine. I could feel Gracie's eyes on me, and I knew she felt guilty for not trying to hide the note from Teddy. I peeked at him through my eyes, and caught his eyes dash away from my face. I felt warmth spread through my body at the sight.

Mr. Hennings started speaking, slowly and clearly. _Now, class, I am going to pair you up for your third quarter final project. You will each prepare a song-yes, a song-on a significant historical event. The songs will be recorded and presented to the class. Now, everyone come up, and I will give you two slips of paper. One will have your name on, and the other will have your partner's name on it. You will be expected to complete this project at home._

I stood up and walked with everyone else up to the desk. He gave me the two slips of paper. I made sure it was mine before I looked at the other.

_Teddy._

I sighed. Figures. Not that I minded...

Teddy walked up to me, showing me his paper. "Hey, partner. Such luck, don't you think?"

I giggled. "Oh, yeah. Luck is surely involved in this." I recycled my papers and looked for Gracie. I found her at her desk, looking upset. "Who's your partner?" I asked.

She showed me her paper. _Stupid Freddie Therman. How can I get an A with him?_She mouthed. I patted her shoulder. Freddie Therman was someone who hadn't quite hit puberty yet, aside from his mounds of zits. I imaged he couldn't have a good voice.

At that moment, Freddie came over, slinging his arm around Gracie, who automatically lurched away from him. He said, _Hi, Gracie. We're partners! Isn't it great?_ He looked at me and frowned. He made motions with his hands, saying words very slowly and clearly. _Hello. Alexandra. My. Name. Is. Freddie. Gracie. Is. My. Partner. Can. You. Understand. Me?_

I glared at him and slapped him across the face. "Bitch," I said. "I'm deaf, not stupid."

He shot me a dirty glance, his eyes saying "The deaf chick dared touch _me_?" Then Teddy walked over. Freddie smirked, doing the same thing to him as he had done to me. Teddy frowned angrily, his hand clenching into fists.

I read Teddy's lips as he said, "Fuck off, jackass. You don't want to mess with me."

Freddie pretended to be scared. _Oh, I'm so scared._He looked at Gracie, who was glaring at him, her eyes filled with hate and anger. _Deaf people are mean, aren't they?_

Teddy lost it, and fist met face and Teddy punched Freddie. Yeah, deaf people are mean. But only when you mess with us. Mr. Hennings came over, and I was guessing he yelled at Teddy, but I didn't read his lips.

Then Gracie spoke. _Freddie was making fun of Alex and Teddy because they're deaf, Mr. Hennings. I can imagine anyone would have punched him. Can I have a new partner?_

Mr. Hennings shook his head and moved his eyes from Teddy to Freddie. _Detention. Both of you. And Mr. Therman, if I hear of any more trouble, you will fail this quarter and have to make it up in summer school! And no, Miss McGillicough, you would not fail the project._

I smiled. Justice. Teddy got detention, but Freddie had been punished worse, threatened to be failed. I looked at Teddy, who was still glaring at Freddie, a glint of...what? Hate? Anger? Violence? In his eyes. I touched his shoulder gently.

"Come on. We gotta get to work, Teddy." He sighed and turned around.

"I hate people like that. Didn't mean to punch him, but it worked out pretty good, didn't it?"

I laughed. "I'd say so."

I ached to take his hand as I sat down at my desk. As it turned out, our fingers brushed, sending a white-hot sizzle up my arm.

At lunch, Teddy and I went to the cove again. The need to hold is hand had grown, making my fingers ache with pain as I resisted. I sat closer to him this time, wishing he would reach over and touch me again. Hanna was right; we were perfect for each other.

He didn't seem to mind how close I had sat to him. In fact, he had closed more distance between us. His hand was in his lap, twitching. I looked up into his face, and decided something inside of me. My hand shook as I reached over and clasped his hand in mine. I raised my eyes to his, and he was looking at me. His lips turned up in a small smile, which I returned.

"Is that okay?" I whispered. He read my lips and smiled wider.

"I was trying to work up the courage to do the same thing," he replied. I loved having an excuse to watch him speak, his full lips moving, forming words I couldn't hear. I squeezed his hand.

"What gave you the idea?"

"Well, I thought you were amazing the first day I saw you, but when I saw how red you looked after reading the note, you looked beautiful, but I didn't know how you would feel..." he used his thumb to caress my hand. It was cold, but also soft, and it felt nice.

"Now you know how I would feel. Thank you."

He looked puzzled. I sighed. "For six years, I've really only had my two friends, everyone else feeling sorry for the 'poor little girl who hit her head and went deaf' but you...you just seem to make me feel like there's a person in the world who actually cares."

I leaned and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him nod. He pulled his hand out of my grasp and instead placed his arm around my waist, taking my hand with his other hand. I knew people could see us, but I didn't care. Let them spread the talk of Aledore, because right now it felt like the truth.

When I got home that night, my sister Valerie, who was a year younger than I was, went straight to my mom and whispered something. I waited for mom to say something. When she did, she was staring at me, a concerned look on her face.

_Alexandra, Valerie is telling me you're in a relationship with a boy at school._

I shrugged. "I guess."

_Does he know you're deaf? Boys always take advantage of girls like you._

I shot her a no-duh look. "Mom, Teddy's deaf, too."

She looked shocked. _Well, I think I should meet this Teddy._

"Maybe you will. We're doing this project together that has to be done out of school. But don't embarrass me, okay?"

Just then, the radio light turned green, and I could tell it had turned on. But I didn't know what it was saying. I shut it off and walked upstairs.

As soon as I got into my room, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I opened a text message from Hanna.

_! Y didn't u tell me u liked Teddy?_

I sighed. Should have known. I texted back, _Idk well it really just_happened.

She obviously didn't believe me. _Well, Gracie and I are coming over now so you can explain EVERYTHING!_

I groaned. I should have known that, too. Not that I didn't love Hanna and Gracie, but I really didn't want to explain anything. My phone buzzed again.

It was Gracie this time.

_C u in a few, chica!_

When Gracie and Hanna got there, they would barely let me say anything.

As soon as they got up to my room, they pushed me onto my bed and took turns "speaking" to me about "Alex's New Romance", as they were now calling it. Gracie took the first turn, practically bouncing up and down.

_Okay, now tell us everything! How did it happen? You do not leave out a single detail, Mrs. Marwolaeth!_She put her hands on my shoulder and shook me back and forth excitedly. I slapped her hands away and laughed.

"Don't call me that!"

Hanna spoke next. _Come on, Alexandra Banana, tell tell tell us!_

I smiled giddily. "Well, we were at lunch. His hand was shaking, so I reached over and took it. I asked him how he felt about it. He said he had wanted to do the exact same thing. Then he told me he thought I was amazing, and he put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder and we spent the rest of lunch like that. See? Not much to tell."

_Aw, Alex, we're so so so happy for you! You guys look great together!_ Hanna sighed after she spoke.

_Yeah. Have you guys kissed?_

"No!"

I threw a pillow at Gracie as I spoke. This started a giant pillow fight between us, which was only stopped when Mom came in a received a pillow to the face, courtesy of me. Then I collapsed giggling, and Gracie and Hanna fell on top of me.

"Oh...kay...deaf...girl...can't...breathe!" I gasped between bursts of laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

I sat next to Teddy in our last class of the day, AP English. I moved my desk closer to his, and he smiled, taking my hand in his. It had grown warmer since the last time I had touched him. We had a sub today, so when a student told her that both me _and_ Teddy were deaf, she stared at us. Then she started using what I guessed what sign language. Teddy and I stared at her blankly.

"We don't speak sign language," Teddy explained after a minute. She looked down and nodded, apologizing. A blonde girl with a ponytail tied up by a red ribbon, who looked way too perky, bounced over to us. She smirked at me before smiling at Teddy warmly. A little _too_ friendly for my liking.

_If you want, I could teach you sometime, Teddy,_ she said. I glared at her. She didn't notice, but Teddy did. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"No thanks, Diane."

She didn't falter. Instead, she batted her eyelashes. _Well, if you change your mind, the offer still holds. But I was thinking that maybe we could eat lunch together or something._I hated her, this too-perky girl, Diane. I wanted her to go away now.

Teddy chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, Diane. I'm good." Teddy, probably to annoy Diane or show her that he already _had_someone, reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, squeezing my hand.

She didn't look jealous; instead, she batted her thick eyelashes and smiled wider. _Another time, then. See you later, Teddy._I glared at Diane as she walked back to her seat, but smiled at Teddy as I was reassured he really did like me.

He chuckled again. "Calm down, Lex." He, I guessed, mouthed the next words. "I don't like girls like that."

That made a warm feeling travel through my entire body.

Teddy and I arranged to work on our project tomorrow after school at my house for two hours. We had to pick a song. I knew that it would be hard, seeing as we were both deaf, and there wasn't likely to be a song we both knew the tune of. But whatever. The point was that he would be with me outside of school, where we could be Teddy and Alex instead of Aledore or the "Soundless Ones."

When I reached my car, I turned to face Teddy. Our fingers unclasped from each other, and only our pinkies stayed connected. I looked up into his eyes, and he was looking down into mine. I smiled, not sure what to do next. He reached up and cupped my cheek in his cold, pale hand. He kissed my forehead and dropped his hand.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked, smiling, with his blue eyes twinkling.

I nodded. "Yup. Don't forget about our project."

He chuckled. "Never."

Later that night, I got a text from a strange number, one I didn't know. But as soon as I read the message I understood who it was from immediately. I smiled to myself and I wondered who had given him my number.

_Hey, Aledore. Or half, I should say._

I replied immediately. _Teddy? How'd u get my number?_

As soon as I'd asked, I felt stupid. Of course I knew the answer already when the phone buzzed with a new message. _Hanna, of course._ I chuckled and felt some of the warmth I felt with him creep back into my cheeks and arms.

_Good ol' Hanna ;)_Of course Hanna would give him my phone number. Hanna was the girl in our group who dealt with guys. I opened a new message and texted Hanna. _Thanks, Han._ Then my phone buzzed again.

Teddy: _Yeah she's helpful. How are you?_

It was a weird question, but I shrugged and answered anyways. _I'm good. How r u?_

_Decent._

I laughed, clicking reply. _That's good. Hey I got 2 go now. Time 4 SLEEP. C u 2morrow?_

His response was immediate. _Who sleeps these days? Night, and yeah._

_Night._

I fell asleep happy a few minutes later.

When I got to school, I found an unhappy sight. To me, anyways. Teddy was getting something out of his locker, and the perky little bitch, Diane, from yesterday, was leaning against the locker next to it. She had let her hair lose today. So maybe Teddy and I had annoyed her in class yesterday.

I narrowed my eyes and headed their way. Teddy saw me and smiled. Diane saw me and frowned. I smiled warmly at Teddy, giving Diane a fake one. "Hey, Diane! What's in your hair? I think it might be a bug," I focused on a point on her head. She brought her hand up, eyes wide.

_I'll be right back!_ She said, taking off towards the girl's bathroom. I turned to Teddy, who was laughing.

"You can be mean, Lex," he said, putting his arms around me. I nodded. I replied when he released me and took my hands instead.

"Only to sluts like that. What did she want?" I wanted to look into his eyes, but I had to look at his lips to know what he was saying. Even then, seeing only his sculpted lips, it made my heart jump, and I wanted to lean closer and kiss him. But I couldn't.

Teddy shrugged. "She was trying her 'I'll teach you sign language' thing again. She's desperate." As he said it, his lips turned up in a smile. I slapped his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into him. I rested my chin on his shoulder.

I saw a teacher approaching us. _Hug and release, Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth!_He said. I patted Teddy's back and pulled away.

"Yeah, Teddy, hug and release," I teased. As soon as the teacher was out of sight, Teddy wrapped an arm around my waist, and we started walking towards History. This felt so right. Yet, in the pit of my stomach, something was saying, This feels wrong. Get away!

When Teddy and I got to my house after school, Mom eyed him carefully before ordering that the door stay open at all times. I rolled my eyes and pulled Teddy up the stairs and into my room, leaving it open just a crack. Teddy looked around the room, raising his eyebrows as he saw the things scattered across the floor. When he looked back at me, I smiled.

"Say nothing and live," I threatened before breaking out in laughter. "Okay...let's...get started." I stumbled over to my computer, bring up a Word document to write down the lyrics. "What 'significant historical event' should we do?"

He took a seat next to me. "Hmmmm...I don't know. Prohibition?'

I broke out laughing. "Oh, yeah. Let's sing a song about alcohol. That'll set well with Mr. Hennings." He smiled and chuckled, too. I tapped my chin. "Civil Rights Act? World War I? World War II? Civil War? Great Depression? Any of those sound good?"

He thought for a moment. "How about the Civil Rights Movement in general? There'll be a ton of information on that, and we can put all the Acts into it, too."

I smiled. "You're a genius, Teddy!"

He laughed. "What else is new?" I picked up a pencil and chucked it at him.

"Don't be so cocky." He returned the pencil, but I dodged it. I picked up a small pillow, and it his face with a small _oof_! I blinked, and he was gone. I felt his arms go around my waist, lifting me up. I squealed and kicked, making both of us fall onto the bed. I was breathing hard, mostly from being so close to him.

He turned his head towards me, and I rolled onto my side. Our faces were almost touching. His face inches towards mine. Now our noses were touching. I brought my eyes up to his and hesitantly touched my lips to his.

I slightly pulled away, opening my eyes. His blue eyes were shimmering at he leaned in and kissed me again, wrapping his arms around me. I curled my fingers into his brown hair and pulled him closer to me.

A pencil hit me. I pulled away, rolling over. "What the-" I saw the man standing in the doorway, looking like he wanted to explode into laughter.

_What will Mom say about this, Lex?_ he asked. I covered my mouth, my face flaming. Teddy sat up beside me.

"Oh, God, Ethan? Ever heard of knocking? What the hell!" I yelled at my brother. I hadn't seen Ethan in months, not since about the beginning of high school. He was a junior in an out of state collage, and didn't come home often.

_I tried, but you obviously didn't hear me calling your name a thousand times..._he stopped talking. How could he have forgotten? _Oh, Lex, I'm sorry. I totally forgot._

My face was still hot as I got up and hugged my brother. I turned back to Teddy. "Teddy, this is my older brother, Ethan. Ethan, this is my...Teddy."

Ethan smiled, holding out his hand to Teddy, who shook it hesitantly. _I'm surprised you didn't hear me, dude._

I took Teddy's hand, stepping away from Ethan. "No. He's deaf, too."

Ethan smiled. _Well, I'm glad my little sister finally found someone to love. Anyways, I'll go now, so you can..._Ethan laughed and walked out of the room. Teddy's cheeks were blood-red. He was embarrassed. Great.

"I'm sorry, Teddy. Ethan doesn't mean to be like that...he just..." I couldn't explain very well. My brother was a complicated person, and anything he thought he said right away. "I'm sorry," I said again.

He smiled, tilting my chin up and kissing me softly. "I better go," he said. "I'll...text you later? Tomorrow's Saturday, so I probably won't see you."

I kissed his nose and smiled. "Okay," I kissed him one last time before walking him out of the house. Mom was busy making dinner. When she saw Teddy leaving, she tried to protest.

_But Teddy, darling, dinner's almost ready. Can't you stay?_

Teddy smiled. "No, ma'am. I have to get home. Perhaps another time." He kissed my cheek before pulling up his hood and walking down the street. Mom looked at me, a confused look on her face. I rolled my eyes.

_Did I say something?_

_I shook my head__. "No, Mom. He just had to go, its fine. Anyways, when did Ethan get here? I didn't know he was coming to visit today."_

_Oh, he got here a little while after you and Teddy went upstairs. He helped me with dinner first and went to say hi to you after a little while. Oh, did you introduce him to Teddy?_

_Yes, Mom, she did.__I read Ethan's lips as he walked into the room. He slung his arm around me and continued to talk__. I like that boy. He's got a Dark Side. Much more interesting than most of the blobs you've dated, sis._

_I jabbed his stomach and laughed. I slipped out from under his shoulder and helped Mom set the table for dinner._

_As soon as we sat down to eat, my mom, dad, Ethan, Valerie, and I, it was silent. Well, I'm guessing anyways._

_Until Valerie spoke__. Did Alexandra tell you about her new boyfriend, Daddy?_

_I glared at her as my dad turned to me__. Boyfriend? Who is he, Alexandra?_

_I __shrugged and picked at my salad. His fist hit the table. Dad kinda had anger problems__._

_Who is it, Alexandra?_

_I sighed__. "His name is Teddy Marwolaeth. He's new at school. And before you ask, yes he knows I'm deaf, and he is, too."_

_Dad hesitated__. Well, okay…have you kissed him yet?_

_"Dad!" I shrieked. Valerie was laughing._

_Yeah, Lex, have you?_

_"Oh my God, how could you ask a question like that? Haven't you heard of a personal life?" __I stood up and ran up the stairs, slamming my door behind me._

_I sat on my bed, head in my hands. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Teddy. I sighed in relief._

_Hey. Are you upset?_

_I replied, almost telling him everything. Then I backspaced and wrote something else__. Yeah, a little. Valerie's just being a jerk and Dad's pretending to care again. Nothing, really._

_It doesn't sound like nothing. Do you want me to come back? I can if you want me to._

_NO! Mom will get upset. But I wish you could._

_Me too. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I'll try to see you tomorrow, ok?_

_Ok. Thanks, Teddy._

_Night, Alex._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter One:**

I opened my eyes, and was frightened for a moment when everything was silent and black. Shouldn't there be crickets, or the sound of the fan spinning?

Then I remembered. During these six years, I hadn't yet gotten used to the endless silence. Being deaf had completly changed my life. I had never appreciated the ability to hear until it had been ripped out of my hands and taken away from me forever.

I put my hands on my head, pulling away my short chocolate colored hair off of my face. Because I could no longer hear, the talking in my head had slowly grown louder, driving me to insanity piece by piece.

Just then, a small light filled the room. My TV had turned on.

"Crap," I groaned. Unlike most deaf people, I could speak, because I had been able to hear for twelve years of my life before becoming deaf. I grabbed my remote and shut off the television, rolling over on my side. It was about five in the morning, and I had school today. I didn't go to a school that was made for "special" people, like some other deaf kids did. I went to Arbor View High School with all the other normal-kinda-kids. But everyone gave me special treatment because of my "condition" and I hated that. Yes, it was harder for me to learn. Yes, I couldn't hear anything. But no, I am not stupid. No, I am not failing high school. Actually, I'm one of the better students, straight A's almost every year.

I decided to get up and take a shower, since there was no way I was going back to sleep. I thanked God I could still feel the steaming hot water on my icy skin. I let the hot water sooth my muscles and run down my ski-slope nose.

When I went downstairs, dressed and ready, my mom was in the kitchen frying eggs and bacon. I grimaced. Ever since my "accident" that had left me deaf, I had spent more time with animals. After a few weeks, I adapted a vegitarian diet, and always frowned apon the rest of my family eating meat.

Mom's head raised, and her lips started moving, but I couldn't hear her words. I read her lips. _Hello, Leanna!_

"Hi, Mom," I replied, grabbing a cup of orange juice and sitting at the table. Mom smiled sadly, as if just remembering I couldn't hear, and brought eggs over to my seat. I picked up a fork and started poking the eggs.

She must have been saying something, because she tapped my shoulders. I looked up at her, and she said, _Don't play_. I smiled guiltily.

"Sorry." I took a bite of eggs, but they tasted strange. I fed them to the dog when Mom wasn't looking before picking up my bag. "Bye, Mom. I'm going to school."

My friends and I usually just mouthed words, they all joined me in my wordlessness at school. In class, when I couldn't make out what they were saying, I nudged whoever I was sitting by and they wrote what the teacher had said on a piece of paper.

Today I knew would be awful. Our history teacher, Mrs. Hallowell, transferred, and we were getting a new teacher today. I knew she wouldn't remember to tell whoever the replacement was that I was deaf. _That_ should be fun.

When I got to school, I went straight for my locker, where my friends Gracie McGillicough and Hanna Gomes were already standing. They saw me and sqealed...I think. I smiled at them. Their lips started moving so fast I couldn't tell what they were saying.

I held up a hand, and when they stopped talking, I pointed to my ear. They looked down guiltily. Hanna, as always, "spoke" first. She nodded and mouthed, _Sorry_. Then she started mouthing again, so fast I only caught two words.

_New. Guy._

I smiled and nudged Hanna. She was the prettiest and most ambitious of us all. "New bait, huh?"

She laughed and shook her head. _Ew, no._ She mouthed. But then she looked down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of deep brown hair, pale skin, and black clothes. I let my eyes follow up to his face.

Oh. My. God. He was gorgeous. But scary, in a Goth sort of way. He turned, as if he could feel my gaze. His face transormed from annoyed to suspicious to angry and he whirled back around and walked out of my line of sight.

Hanna nudged my shoulder. She motioned to where the boy had been standing before pointing to her ear and shaking her head. My eyes widened as I registered what it meant. That Goth boy was... "Deaf?"

We sat down in class. History was our first hour, Gracie and mine. Our new teacher was Mr. Hennings, an older strict-looking man. When he started taking role, and I dozed off. I new the chorus of "here" was going around. I caught the new guy, who was sitting in the corner, staring at me, a smirk on his face. When I turned back to the front, Mr. Hennings was in front of my desk, looking angry. His lips were moving, but I couldn't understand.

I motioned to my ear and shook my head. His head turned to Gracie, who was next to me. I read her lips as she spoke to the teacher gently. _Leanna's telling you that she's deaf, Mr. Hennings_. He looked back at me and shook his head. I read his next words.

_Two deaf kids in one class. Lucky me._

I looked back at the kid in the corner, who was staring at me, his eyes-which were a beautiful aqua blue-wide as he understood that I was, like him, deaf. I smiled. Then I turned back to Gracie and motioned with my head back at him.

"What's his name?"

She wrote it on a piece of paper. _Theodore Marwolaeth. _I resisted the urge to snort. Theodore? How could such a tough, scary looking teenager be named that? I looked at Gracie, and she was holding back a giggle, too.

Then she poked me, pointing to Mr. Hennings. He was saying, _...Leanna, Theodore, come with me please..._I stood up at the same time Theodore did. I still thought his name was ironic, but I couldn't laugh in front of him.

Mr. Hennings lead us into the hall. He must have understood that we could read lips, because he spoke slowly and clearly, easily showing what he was saying on his lips.

_Now, since you two, Leanna, Theodo-_

Theodore held up a hand and shook his head. I looked at him. He spoke, I could tell by his throat moving, but I read his lips. _Teddy. Not Theodore. Teddy._

Teddy...still an ironic name, but better.

Mr. Hennings sighed and went on. _Leanna, Teddy, I want you two sitting together, because of your...conditions. _I rolled my eyes, but nodded. _You will both recieve extra time to complete assignments, but will be expected to take tests with everyone else._

Now I held up a hand. "No. I don't want special treatment. I wasn't born deaf. I can handle it."

He raised his eyebrows but nodded. _Alright. Let's go. Leanna, you move your things over by Theo-I mean, Teddy. Come on._

I followed him inside and gave Gracie a sorry look as I gathered my things and sat in the desk by Teddy. A piece of paper landed on my desk. It had elegant writing on it and read only one word: _Overachiever. _

I crumpled the note and tossed it at Teddy's head, and he almost smiled. Almost. I brushed hair out of my face and looked at the teacher, but I could feel Teddy's eyes on me. Or maybe I was just crazy. But the text I got next proved me right.

_Goth guy staring u, Lee._ It was from Gracie, and I snuck a peek at Teddy. Yeah, he was staring. I was deaf like him, so what? But...he was kinda hot, so I have to admit I didn't mind much when he stared at me with his big blue eyes. I even smiled a little to myself.

It turned out we had a sub today in my third hour, so I had to go through the "deaf kid in my class" thing again. And, it turned out, Teddy and I had three more classes together, and, because we were the "Soundless Ones," as people were now calling us, we were sat next to each other in every class we had together. And during every class, Teddy just looked at me. I wanted to ask him why, but I couldn't.

At lunch, I got called up to Principal Ruthord's office. He "told" me that he expected me to help Teddy around, because I had gone to this school for my entire high school years, deaf, and he was new here. I told him that I didn't mind and that I would have helped Teddy anyways. Then he told me that I was to sit with Teddy at lunch. Teddy had already been informed of this, and he sent me out to find him.

There was a small cove in the middle of the school, a fountain in the little garden. I found him there. I was going to knock, but what use would that be to get a deaf guy's attention. Instead, I went over and touched his shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled cockily.

He said, what I thought was, "Damn, you found me. Gotta admit, I was hiding." I smiled.

"Don't cuss at school. Just cause you can't hear doesn't mean you won't get in trouble." I sat down in front of him and suddenly asked, "How did you become deaf?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "What?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well, most people born deaf at birth can't speak well, or at all, but I'm guessing that you can. So, if it's not too personal, will you tell me?" I looked up at him, my bright green eyes staring into his blue ones.

He shook his head. "A stupid accident a few years ago. What about you? What's the story of how you came to be in this condition?" He chuckled. He must have noticed my annoyance at Mr. Hennings use of words.

"Same. Fell out of a tree, hit my head. Woke up in the hospital the next morning deaf. I was twelve." I sighed. "They tried to fix me, but they just had to accept that I would be deaf for the rest of my life."

"Well, you never know, Lee," he said. I realized I didn't know if he was talking or not, but all that mattered was that he was actually "talking" to me. "Your hearing could come back."

I scoffed. "After six years? What, are you a miracle worker or something?"

He smiled weakly. "No not quite. I'm getting my Perfessional Miracle Worker permit in a few days though," he laughed, but it turned into a cough. I noticed how pale and thin he was, and wondered if he was sick.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look too good?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Lee!"

"My name is Leanna!"

"Fine! I'm okay, _Leanna_!"

Despite myself, I started to giggle. Then I was on the floor, laughing uncontrolably. Something icy touched my skin, and I yelped and sat up, my giggles subsiding. It was Teddy's hand, the cold thing on my skin. He was holding my wrist.

He smiled. "Sorry."

I pushed his hand away, laughing again. "God, Teddy, you got the hands of an eighty year old man!"

He chuckled and touched my face. I yanked away from his touch, a terrible feeling welling up in my stomach. He looked at my face. "What?"

"I...nothing." But there was something.

**Chapter Two:**

It had felt nice to talk to someone else who was like me...someone else who was deaf. In my mind, I had found many similarities between Teddy and I. Besides being deaf, we had both come to be like that from an accident when we were younger, and we could both read lips and speak. He was becoming less scary to me, almost as if it was an act.

But the shock I had felt when Teddy's skin had met mine lingered in my mind, as did the look he first gave me when he saw me.

I shook my head and replied a text Hanna had sent me a few minutes ago. She was in one of her "moods" where she asked the most random question that popped into her mind, and she would hate me if I didn't answer every one of them.

Her next one surprised me. _What'd u think of Mr. Hottie Goth? _

I stared at the text before replying. _I dunno._

_! No no no, answer me with a He's hot and I like him or a Ew I wish he'd go away_

I lingered for a moment. _He seems nice, and I think we might be friends._

_Shut up. U 2 would b perfect 2gether. I mean, ur both deaf and everything._

I rolled my eyes. Yes, because we're both deaf, we should be together. Might as well marry every deaf person in the world. I replied, _Y don't u d8 him?_ I dropped my phone on the bed and laid back, closing my eyes. I kept one hand on my phone, so I would know when it buzzed again, because I couldn't hear it go off.

It vibrated. _Nah. BUT U SHOULD!_

_Hey Han I gotta go...bye!_ I smiled and turned my phone off and closed my eyes again. I fell asleep like that, for once appriciated the endless quiet that was my life.

I sat down beside Teddy at the table and smiled. Someone in the front of the room yelled something, but I didn't know what. It was annoying, being deaf. I motioned to Gracie and mouthed, "What did he say?"

She wrote it down and passed the paper to me. It said, _Look! The Soundless Ones! _As I read, I felt Teddy's eyes on the piece of paper. I crumpled it up, hoping he hadn't had time to read it. I was wrong, of course. He nudged my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"Soundless Ones? Who came up with that?"

I shrugged. "Not sure."

"Has it always been like that for you?"

I shook my head. "No. But this school hasn't had two deaf kids at once before. It'll die down eventually." I looked up again as a girl said something else, eyeing Teddy and me. I didn't even have to ask, because a slip of paper landed on my desk. I opened it.

_Leodore. Leanna and Theodore put together._

My cheeks flamed as Teddy looked over it. He sat back, uncomfortable. I crumpled this note, too, and shoved it in my pocket. I wanted to say something to Teddy, but I couldn't think of how to explain what people were saying.

But he touched my shoulder lightly. "I'm going to ignore them. Are you?"

I nodded. "Oh, yeah."

"This will get better?"

"I hope so."

He smiled and turned away. I noticed a hint of pink in his otherwise waxy complexion. I could still feel the heat in mine. I could feel Gracie's eyes on me, and I knew she felt guilty for not trying to hide the note from Teddy. I peeked at him through my eyes, and caught his eyes dash away from my face. I felt warmth spread through my body at the sight.

Mr. Hennings started speaking, slowly and cleariy. _Now, class, I am going to pair you up for your third quarter final project. You will each prepare a song-yes, a song-on a significant historical event. The songs will be recorded and presented to the class. Now, everyone come up, and I will give you two slips of paper. One will have your name on, and the other will have your partner's name on it. You will be expected to complete this project at home._

I stood up and walked with everyone else up to the desk. He gave me the two slips of paper. I made sure it was mine before I looked at the other.

_Teddy._

I sighed. Figures. Not that I minded...

Teddy walked up to me, showing me his paper. "Hey, partner. Such luck, don't you think?"

I giggled. "Oh, yeah. Luck is surely involved in this." I recycled my papers and looked for Gracie. I found her at her desk, looking upset. "Who's your partner?" I asked.

She showed me her paper. _Stupid Freddie Therman. How can I get an A with him? _She mouthed. I patted her shoulder. Freddie Therman was someone who hadn't quite hit puberty yet, aside from his mounds of zits. I imaged he couldn't have a good voice.

At that moment, Freddie came over, slinging his arm around Gracie, who automatically lurched away from him. He said, _Hi, Gracie. We're partners! Isn't it great?_ He looked at me and frowned. He made motions with his hands, saying words very slowly and clearly. _Hello. Leanna. My. Name. Is. Freddie. Gracie. Is. My. Partner. Can. You. Understand. Me?_

I glared at him and slapped him across the face. "Bitch," I said. "I'm deaf, not stupid."

He shot me a dirty glance, his eyes saying "The deaf chick dared touch _me_?" Then Teddy walked over. Freddie smirked, doing the same thing to him as he had done to me. Teddy frowned angrily, his hand clenching into fists.

I read Teddy's lips as he said, "Fuck off, jackass. You don't want to mess with me."

Freddie pretended to be scared. _Oh, I'm so scared. _He looked at Gracie, who was glaring at him, her eyes filled with hate and anger. _Deaf people are mean, aren't they?_

Teddy lost it, and fist met face and Teddy punched Freddie. Yeah, deaf people are mean. But only when you mess with us. Mr. Hennings came over, and I was guessing he yelled at Teddy, but I didn't read his lips.

Then Gracie spoke. _Freddie was making fun of Leanna and Teddy because they're deaf, Mr. Hennings. I can imagine anyone would have punched him. Can I have a new partner?_

Mr. Hennings shook his head and moved his eyes from Teddy to Freddie. _Detention. Both of you. And Mr. Therman, if I hear of any more trouble, you will fail this quarter and have to make it up in summer school! And no, Miss McGillicough, you would not fail the project. _

I smiled. Justice. Teddy got detention, but Freddie had been punished worse, threatened to be failed. I looked at Teddy, who was still glaring at Freddie, a glint of...what? Hate? Anger? Violence? In his eyes. I touched his shoulder gently.

"Come on. We gotta get to work, Teddy." He sighed and turned around.

"I hate people like that. Didn't mean to punch him, but it worked out pretty good, didn't it?"

I laughed. "I'd say so."

I ached to take his hand as I sat down at my desk. As it turned out, our fingers brushed, sending a white-hot sizzle up my arm.

At lunch, Teddy and I went to the cove again. The need to hold is hand had grown, making my fingers ache with pain as I resisted. I sat closer to him this time, wishing he would reach over and touch me again. Hanna was right; we were perfect for each other.

He didn't seem to mind how close I had sat to him. In fact, he had closed more distance between us. His hand was in his lap, twitching. I looked up into his face, and decided something inside of me. My hand shook as I reached over and clasped his hand in mine. I raised my eyes to his, and he was looking at me. His lips turned up in a small smile, which I returned.

"Is that okay?" I whispered. He read my lips and smiled wider.

"I was trying to work up the courage to do the same thing," he replied. I loved having an excuse to watch him speak, his full lips moving, forming words I couldn't hear. I squeezed his hand.

"What gave you the idea?"

"Well, I thought you were amazing the first day I saw you, but when I saw how red you looked after reading the note, you looked beautiful, but I didn't know how you would feel..." he used his thumb to caress my hand. It was cold, but also soft, and it felt nice.

"Now you know how I would feel. Thank you."

He looked puzzled. I sighed. "For six years, I've really only had my two friends, everyone else feeling sorry for the 'poor little girl who hit her head and went deaf' but you...you just seem to make me feel like there's a person in the world who actually cares."

I leaned and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him nod. He pulled his hand out of my grasp and instead placed his arm around my waist, taking my hand with his other hand. I knew people could see us, but I didn't care. Let them spread the talk of Leodore, because right now it felt like the truth.

When I got home that night, my sister Valerie, who was a year younger than I was, went straight to my mom and whispered something. I waited for mom to say something. When she did, she was staring at me, a concerned look on her face.

_Leanna, Valerie is telling me you're in a relationship with a boy at school._

I shrugged. "I guess."

_Does he know you're deaf? Boys always take advantage of girls like you._

I shot her a no-duh look. "Mom, Teddy's deaf, too."

She looked shocked. _Well, I think I should meet this Teddy._

"Maybe you will. We're doing this project together that has to be done out of school. But don't embarrass me, okay?"

Just then, the radio light turned green, and I could tell it had turned on. But I didn't know what it was saying. I shut it off and walked upstairs.

As soon as I got into my room, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I opened a text message from Hanna.

_! Y didn't u tell me u liked Teddy?_

I sighed. Should have known. I texted back, _Idk well it really just _happened.

She obviously didn't believe me. _Well, Gracie and I are coming over now so you can explain EVERYTHING!_

I groaned. I should have known that, too. Not that I didn't love Hanna and Gracie, but I really didn't want to explain anything. My phone buzzed again.

It was Gracie this time.

_C u in a few, chica!_

When Gracie and Hanna got there, they would barely let me say anything.

As soon as they got up to my room, they pushed me onto my bed and took turns "speaking" to me about "Leanna's New Romance", as they were now calling it. Gracie took the first turn, practically bouncing up and down.

_Okay, now tell us everything! How did it happen? You do not leave out a single detail, Mrs. Marwolaeth! _She put her hands on my shoulder and shook me back and forth excitedly. I slapped her hands away and laughed.

"Don't call me that!"

Hanna spoke next. _Come on, Leanna Banana, tell tell tell us!_

I smiled giddily. "Well, we were at lunch. His hand was shaking, so I reached over and took it. I asked him how he felt about it. He said he had wanted to do the exact same thing. Then he told me he thought I was amazing, and he put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder and we spent the rest of lunch like that. See? Not much to tell."

_Aw, Leanna, we're so so so happy for you! You guys look great together!_ Hanna sighed after she spoke.

_Yeah. Have you guys kissed?_

"No!"

I threw a pillow at Gracie as I spoke. This started a giant pillow fight between us, which was only stopped when Mom came in a received a pillow to the face, curtosy of me. Then I collapsed giggling, and Gracie and Hanna fell on top of me.

"Oh...kay...deaf...girl...can't...breathe!" I gasped between bursts of laughter.

**Chapter Three:**

I sat next to Teddy in our last class of the day, AP English. I moved my desk closer to his, and he smiled, taking my hand in his. It had grown warmer since the last time I had touched him. We had a sub today, so when a student told her that both me _and_ Teddy were deaf, she stared at us. Then she started using what I guessed what sign language. Teddy and I stared at her blankly.

"We don't speak sign language," Teddy explained after a minute. She looked down and nodded, apologizing. A blonde girl with a ponytail tied up by a red ribbon, who looked way too perky, bounced over to us. She smirked at me before smiling at Teddy warmly. A little _too_ friendly for my liking.

_If you want, I could teach you sometime, Teddy,_ she said. I glared at her. She didn't notice, but Teddy did. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"No thanks, Diane."

She didn't falter. Instead, she batted her eyelashes. _Well, if you change your mind, the offer still holds. But I was thinking that maybe we could eat lunch together or something. _I hated her, this too-perky girl, Diane. I wanted her to go away now.

Teddy chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, Diane. I'm good." Teddy, probably to annoy Diane or show her that he already _had _someone, reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, squeezing my hand.

She didn't look jealous, instead, she batted her thick eyelashes and smiled wider. _Another time, then. See you later, Teddy. _I glared at Diane as she walked back to her seat, but smiled at Teddy as I was reassured he really did like me.

He chuckled agian. "Calm down, Lee." He, I guessed, mouthed the next words. "I don't like girls like that."

That made a warm feeling travel through my entire body.

Teddy and I arranged to work on our project tomorrow after school at my house for two hours. We had to pick a song. I knew that it would be hard, seeing as we were both deaf, and there wasn't likely to be a song we both knew the tune of. But whatever. The point was that he would be with me outside of school, where we could be Teddy and Leanna instead of Leodore or the "Soundless Ones."

When I reached my car, I turned to face Teddy. Our fingers unclasped from each other, and only our pinkies stayed connected. I looked up into his eyes, and he was looking down into mine. I smiled, not sure what to do next. He reached up and cupped my cheek in his cold, pale hand. He kissed my forehead and dropped his hand.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked, smiling, with his blue eyes twinkling.

I nodded. "Yup. Don't forget about our project."

He chuckled. "Never."

Later that night, I got a text from a strange number, one I didn't know. But as soon as I read the message I understood who it was from immediatly. I smiled to myself and I wondered who had given him my number.

_Hey, Leodore. Or half, I should say._

I replied immediatly. _Teddy? How'd u get my number?_

As soon as I'd asked, I felt stupid. Of course I knew the answer already when the phone buzzed with a new message. _Hanna, of course._ I chuckled and felt some of the warmth I felt with him creep back into my cheeks and arms.

_Good ol' Hanna ;) _Of course Hanna would give him my phone number. Hanna was the girl in our group who delt with guys. I opened a new message and texted Hanna. _Thanks, Han._ Then my phone buzzed again.

Teddy: _Yeah she's helpful. How are you?_

It was a weird question, but I shrugged and answered anyways. _I'm good. How r u?_

_Decent. _

I laughed, clicking reply. _That's good. Hey I got 2 go now. Time 4 SLEEP. C u 2morrow?_

His response was immediate. _Who sleeps these days? Night, and yeah._

_Night._

I fell asleep happy a few minutes later.

When I got to school, I found an unhappy sight. To me, anyways. Teddy was getting something out of his locker, and the perky little bitch, Diane, from yesterday, was leaning against the locker next to it. She had let her hair lose today. So maybe Teddy and I had annoyed her in class yesterday.

I narrowed my eyes and headed their way. Teddy saw me and smiled. Diane saw me and frowned. I smiled warmly at Teddy, giving Diane a fake one. "Hey, Diane! What''s in your hair? I think it might be a bug," I focused on a point on her head. She brough her hand up, eyes wide.

_I'll be right back!_ she said, taking off towards the girl's bathroom. I turned to Teddy, who was laughing.

"You can be mean, Lee," he said, putting his arms around me. I nodded. I replied when he released me and took my hands instead.

"Only to sluts like that. What did she want?" I wanted to look into his eyes, but I had to look at his lips to know what he was saying. Even then, seeing only his sculpted lips, it made my heart jump, and I wanted to lean closer and kiss him. But I couldn't.

Teddy shrugged. "She was trying her 'I'll teach you sign language' thing again. She's desperate." As he said it, his lips turned up in a smile. I slapped his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into him. I rested my chin on his shoulder.

I saw a teacher approaching us. _Hug and release, Miss Aveta, Mr. Malworaeth! _He said. I patted Teddy's back and pulled away.

"Yeah, Teddy, hug and release," I teased. As soon as the teacher was out of sight, Teddy wrapped an arm around my waist, and we started walking towards History. This felt so right. Yet, in the pit of my stomach, something was saying, This feels wrong. Get away!

When Teddy and I got to my house after school, Mom eyed him carefuly before ordering that the door stay open at all times. I rolled my eyes and pulled Teddy up the stairs and into my room, leaving it open just a crack. Teddy looked around the room, raising his eyebrows as he saw the things scattered across the floor. When he looked back at me, I smiled.

"Say nothing and live," I threatened before breaking out in laughter. "Okay...let's...get started." I stumbled over to my computer, bring up a Word document to write down the lyrics. "What 'significant historical event' should we do?"

He took a seat next to me. "Hmmmm...I don't know. Prohibition?'

I broke out laughing. "Oh, yeah. Let's sing a song about alchohol. That'll set well with Mr. Hennings." He smiled and chuckled, too. I tapped my chin. "Civil Rights Act? World War I? World War II? Civil War? Great Depression? Any of those sound good?"

He thought for a moment. "How about the Civil Rights Movement in general? There'll be a ton of information on that, and we can put all the Acts into it, too."

I smiled. "You're a genious, Teddy!"

He laughed. "What else is new?" I picked up a pencil and chucked it at him.

"Don't be so cocky." He returned the pencil, but I dodged it. I picked up a small pillow, and it his face with a small _oof_! I blinked, and he was gone. I felt his arms go around my waist, lifting me up. I squealed and kicked, making both of us fall onto the bed. I was breathing hard, mostly from behing so close to him.

He turned his head towards me, and I rolled onto my side. Our faces were almost touching. His face inches towards mine. Now our noses were touching. I brought my eyes up to his and hesitantly touched my lips to his.

I slightly pulled away, opening my eyes. His blue eyes were shimmering at he leaned in and kissed me again, wrapping his arms around me. I curled my fingers into his brown hair and pulled him closer to me.

A pencil hit me. I pulled away, rolling over. "What the-" I saw the man standing in the doorway, looking like he wanted to explode into laughter.

_What will Mom say about this, Lee?_ he asked. I covered my mouth, my face flaming. Teddy sat up beside me.

"Oh, God, Ethan? Ever heard of knocking? What the hell!" I yelled at my brother. I hadn't seen Ethan in months, not since about the beginning of high school. He was a junior in an out of state collage, and didn't come home often.

_I tried, but you obviously didn't hear me calling your name a thousand times..._he stopped talking. How could he have forgotten? _Oh, Lee, I'm sorry. I totally forgot._

My face was still hot as I got up and hugged my brother. I turned back to Teddy. "Teddy, this is my older brother, Ethan. Ethan, this is my...Teddy."

Ethan smiled, holding out his hand to Teddy, who shook it hesitantly. _I'm surprised you didn't hear me, dude._

I took Teddy's hand, stepping away from Ethan. "No. He's deaf, too."

Ethan smiled. _Well, I'm glad my little sister finally found someone to love. Anyways, I'll go now, so you can..._Ethan laughed and walked out of the room. Teddy's cheeks were blood-red. He was embarrassed. Great.

"I'm sorry, Teddy. Ethan doesn't mean to be like that...he just..." I couldn't explain very well. My brother was a complicated person, and anything he thought he said right away. "I'm sorry," I said again.

He smiled, tilting my chin up and kissing me softly. "I better go," he said. "I'll...text you later? Tomorrow's Saturday, so I probably won't see you."

I kissed his nose and smiled. "Okay," I kissed him one last time before walking him out of the house. Mom was busy making dinner. When she saw Teddy leaving, she tried to protest.

_But Teddy, darling, dinner's almost ready. Can't you stay?_

Teddy smiled. "No, ma'am. I have to get home. Perhaps another time." He kissed my cheek before pulling up his hood and walking down the street. Mom looked at me, a confused look on her face. I rolled my eyes.

_Did I say something?_

I shook my head. "No, Mom. He just had to go, its fine. Anyways, when did Ethan get here? I didn't know he was coming to visit today."

_Oh, he got here a little while after you and Teddy went upstairs. He helped me with dinner first and went to say hi to you after a little while. Oh, did you introduce him to Teddy?_

_Yes, Mom, she did_. I read Teddy's lips as he walked into the room. He slung his arm around me and continued to talk. I_ like that boy. He's got a Dark Side. Much more interesting than most of the blobs you've dated, sis. _

I jabbed his stomach and laughed. I slipped out from under his shoulder and helped Mom set the table for dinner.

As soon as we sat down to eat, my mom, dad, Ethan, Valerie, and I, it was silent. Well, I'm guessing anyways.

Until Valerie spoke. _Did Leanna tell you about her new boyfriend, Daddy?_

I glared at her as my dad turned to me. _Boyfriend? Who is he, Leanna?_

I shrugged and picked at my salad. His fist his the table. Dad kinda had anger problems.

_Who is it, Leanna?_

I sighed. "His name is Teddy Marwolaeth. He's new at school. And before you ask, yes he knows I'm deaf, and he is, too."

Dad hesitated. _Well, okay…have you kissed him yet?_

"Dad!" I shrieked. Valerie was laughing.

_Yeah, Lee, have you?_

"Oh my God, how could you ask a question like that? Haven't you heard of a personal life?" I stood up and ran up the stairs, slamming my door behind me.

I sat on my bed, head in my hands. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Teddy. I sighed in relief.

_Hey. Are you upset?_

I replied, almost telling him everything. Then I backspaced and wrote something else. _Yeah, a little. Valerie's just being a jerk and Dad's pretending to care again. Nothing, really._

_It doesn't sound like nothing. Do you want me to come back? I can if you want me to._

_NO! Mom will get upset. But I wish you could._

_Me too. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I'll try to see you tomorrow, ok?_

_Ok. Thanks, Teddy._

_Night, Leanna._

**Chapter Four:**

Today, my mom was taking Valerie out shopping. Prom was coming up, and, as a junior, she 'needed' a dress. So Ethan and I were home alone. Back when I had first had my accident, Ethan was always there for me. I was always closer to Ethan than Valerie.

So, when I woke up that morning, I wasn't surprised that I smelled chocolate chip pancakes. I stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, holding back laughter at the sight of my tough older brother in a frilly pink apron.

He looked up and saw my face. _Alright, laugh all you want, but Mom only has one apron!_

I let my laughter out. "Yeah, Ethan, but, as a guy, maybe you should have gone without the apron, like every other guy would."

_Fine, no pancakes for you then, Lee!_

I stopped laughing. "I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry, Ethan Bear!" I used his old nickname. He jumped and nuzzled my head with his fist. "Ah, stop it!"

He let go and slid me a plate, two steaming pancakes on it. I grabbed it and poked a melting chocolate chip with a fork, watching the dark brown ooze out onto the fluffy white pancake. I cut a piece and popped it in my mouth.

"Oh, yummy." More chocolate dripped onto the plate. I sat down on the bar stool, and Ethan slid in next to me. I turned to him, ready to see what he was about to say.

_So, are you and Teddy going to Senior Prom?_

I shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it very much. So, I don't really know." I took another bite of my pancakes.

_Come on, Leanna, you gotta go to prom! Isn't it the highlight of every teenage girl's life? The high point before you go to collage?_

I punched his shoulder. "For some people, yeah, but not for me, not really. Besides, Teddy doesn't seem like the person that would fit into the prom scene."

_Sure, Leanna. _

We finished eating without saying another word.

A few hours later, Ethan went to lunch with a few old friends. Mom and Valerie would be gone for a few more hours, so I texted Teddy.

Hey, can you come over now?

He responded, as always, right away. Anything you want.

He arrived minutes later. I bounded up to him and threw my arms around his neck, kissing his soft lips quickly.

"Hey," I said.

He smiled and kissed me again, brushed my hair out of my face. "Quite a greeting. I like it." We stood like that for a second before he spoke again. "Prom season is coming up, isn't it?" he asked, taking my hands in his.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem very excited. I thought every girl wanted to go to prom in their senior year."

I shrugged again. "Some girls make too big a deal of prom. It doesn't seem very important to me."

He chuckled nervously. "So you wouldn't want to go with, say, me?"

I smiled giddily. "Well, for you, I could make an exception. But only for you." He squeezed my hands and twirled me around.

"Well, I'm glad." He kissed my forehead, then my two cheeks, and finally lightly pressed his lips to mine.

I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled myself closer to him, kissing him harder. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me into the air a little too easily. I clung to him, even after I pulled away.

Then I thought of something, which completely ruined the moment. "Crap!" I groaned. Teddy looked at me, startled. He set me down on the floor. "I haven't even started that mythology paper! My topic was…I think the Incubus and Succubus legends. I have to start that."

"Here, I'll help." He looked paler and more hesitant, but I shook my head, pulling my laptop off of the table.

"Thanks. Do you know anything about them? I mean, I know that Incubuses are supposed to have seduced women, and Succubuses seduced men, and that they both fed from their victim's life force, but there aren't many details there."

I looked back at him, and he was shaking his head. "No. It was some of that, but there's a lot most people don't know. Like, there's more than one type of Incubus and Succubus. There are such things as a Fire Incubus, a Sun Incubus, a Night Incubus, a Life Incubus, and a ton of others. There is one kind you are probably familiar with; the Blood Incubus, which is the proper name for what you would call a Vampire. And of the two, Succubuses are the superior kind. The most powerful of all Succubuses are called a Queen Succubus, but there are very few of them. And, also like a Vampire, any Incubus or Succubus can infect a Mortal by a single bite. Although with Blood Incubuses, it has to be a single bite, without drinking any blood."

I stared at him. "How do you know so much? You sound like you have firsthand knowledge of this stuff." I tried to imagine it, Teddy as an Incubus. Ha.

He shrugged. "My mom and dad spent years researching them. They were kind of obsessed, and they passed on to me the belief that the legends aren't fake. My dad would always try to point out who he thought was an Incubus and who was a Succubus, or who had been attacked by one. Yeah, weird family."

I laughed. "That's cool! You're lucky to have a family like that. Mine's pretty boring. But still, it's cool how much you know about them, and how there are different kinds and everything. Did you parents tell you what each of them can do?"

He nodded. "A few things. I know that they are all fast and strong, and obviously the Blood Incubus or Succubus drinks blood. A Fire Incubus feeds off of fire. A Sun Incubus feeds off of sunlight. A Night Incubus feeds off of moonlight, and a Life Incubus feeds off of human life force. And a Queen Succubus is one that any Incubus or Succubus has to obey, and they can feed off of anything at all, and they are the strongest, fastest, and most beautiful creatures you can come across. They can use a kind of Mind Control on you. Oh, and I forgot another type I know. A Sleep Incubus feeds off of the energy that you waste when you sleep, but they can also make it impossible for you to move, and they can put you to sleep. Sleep Incubuses and Succubuses are rare, but they are powerful. Almost every Queen Succubus had started out as a Sleep Succubus before realizing that they were a Queen."

"This is so amazing, Teddy. Which would you be?"

"What?"

"What kind of Incubus would you be?"

"None of them. Incubuses and Succubuses are Demons, created only for the torture of mankind."

I didn't believe that. "But not all of them are evil, are they? It's like people; some are bad, some are good."

He shook his head. "I doubt it. I bet some can try, but all that they'll ever be is a soulless Demon."

"You can't believe that. Everyone has good in them."

"Drop it, Leanna. I don't want to talk about it anymore." He looked away, obviously wanting to not see what I was going to say next. I reached over and touched his shoulder.

He looked back at me hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Teddy. I didn't mean to upset you or anything like that. I'm glad you're here."

He smiled weakly. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Me, too. I overreacted, and I'm sorry. Come here." He opened his arms to me. I slid onto his lap and leaned my head on his shoulder.

I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck. I held him close to me and I never wanted to let him go.

Teddy left before anyone got home, which I was grateful for. My mom would freak if she knew I had a boy over while she wasn't here. But I liked having Teddy near me. It was almost like he kept me calm.

Soon after Teddy had left, the TV turned on, playing what I thought was some kind of murder-mystery. I clicked it off and grabbed my laptop, heading upstairs.

I had to text Gracie and Hanna. Prom was two weeks away, and I needed a dress. They would be excited that I was actually going.

I took out my phone. _Hey. U guys wanna help me shop 4 a dress?_

Gracie responded first, and I knew why. She was with Hanna, of course. OH MY GOD HE ASKED YOU? WHEN?

_Yeah. A few hours ago. _

_YES YES YES YES! WHEN SHOULD WE GO? OMG LET'S GO NOW!_

I rolled my eyes. _I can't go now. It's almost 5. 2morrow?_

_Yes! We'll pick you up at noon, Leanna!_

_OK. Thanks, guys :D _

_Can.__ Not. Wait. :D_

Even I had to admit, I was excited, too. Even though I knew that Gracie would pick out incredibly puffy dresses, and Hanna would pick out mini ones. But sometimes they coordinated and came together with something awesome.

I smiled, holding my phone close to me. I hadn't gone to prom last year, and I was happy than I was going this year, especially since it was Teddy I was going with.

Then, suddenly, my TV turned on. This time, it had the subtitles on. I read the four words on the bottom of the screen before they changed.

Something bad will happen.

I rolled my eyes and shut off the TV. We needed our house wiring checked.

_**Chapter Five:**_

_The shiny Prius pulled up to the house at exactly twelve the next day. I called back to my mom. "Bye! I'm leaving!"_

_She probably replied, but as I couldn't hear…I had an excuse. I slid into the back seat, Hanna driving, and Gracie smiling excitedly._

_I can't believe he asked you! This is so amazing! Prom is going to be so much fun!__ Gracie said, smiling so wide I was afraid that she would tear her face in half. _

_I laughed. "Yeah, I hope. Honestly, I didn't think he was the 'Will you go to prom with me' type, but I'm really glad he did ask."_

_Oh my God, I found the perfect dress for you at Windsor! _

_"Uh, Gracie, I don't want to look like a puff ball."_

_She smirked. __No. This one's not puffy. Even Hanna agrees with me on it. Okay, so it's red, which would look great with your skin and hair, and it has that kind of sweetheart top, and looks a little like a corset top, and the skirt kinda puffs out a little bit, but not too much. I put it on hold for you. Trust me, you'll love it!_

_Well, it didn't sound as bad as her normal 'I found the perfect dress for you' but I still wasn't convinced._

_The drive wasn't long, but we still laughed so hard we ran out of breath. We walked through the crowded mall, saying hi to a few people that we knew from school or church or whatever. When we finally reached Windsor, I was relieved._

_Gracie went right to the counter to get the dress she had put on hold for me. Hanna and I skimmed through the racks of dresses and shoes._

_Gracie touched my shoulder, her face excited. __Come on! I have your dress and a fitting room! Go try it on now!_

_She and Hanna pushed me to the back fitting room. I sighed a shut the door, locking it and turning to look at the red dress hanging behind me. I touched it. It was made of silky material, and actually looked really pretty. I took off my clothes and slid the dress over my head. The material settled over my skin and I zipped up the side. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. The chocolate-brown of my shoulder-length hair looked darker compared to the bright red dress. It seemed to make my skin glow from within. The skirts did flare out a little, and into little creases and it fluttered down to my feet. The top looked like a corset, but it wasn't tight._

_I opened the door and stepped out into the waiting room. Hanna and Gracie both gasped when they saw me._

_Oh my God, Leanna! You look amazing! You have to get it! You have to! Teddy will just DIE!__ They said at the same time. I twirled._

_"Thanks. You guys did great. I'll get it, for sure." I twirled once more, pleased with the dress my best friends had found for me on the first try._

_When I stepped back into the room to take it off, I looked in the mirror once again. What I saw scared me._

_It was me, but my hair was tangled, the beautiful dress torn, and my arms scratched and neck bleeding._

_When the she that was me spoke, I could 'hear' the wispy voice in my head. _

_"He's dangerous! A Demon! Don't go! Don't go! Something terrible will happen to you! Just look at me. Stay away from him, Leanna! Stay away from Marwolaeth! He will hurt you. His kind always do."_

_When I blinked, my normal reflection was back. Stay away from Marwolaeth? That was Teddy's last name. But Demon? His kind? How would he hurt me? Why would he hurt me? _

_I shook the thoughts from my head. I was just tired or something. Yeah, that's it, I thought. Tired. I'll buy the dress and some shoes, and that's it. I'll go home and take a nap and text Teddy and tell him that I miss him. Perfect._

_I put my clothes back on, carrying the dress out. Hanna and Gracie frowned when they saw my face._

_Lee? You're pale. Are you okay?_

_I tried to smile. "Yeah, great. Will you help me pick out some shoes for this?"_

_Yeah. But after that I'm taking you home. I think you're sick.__ Gracie looked at me with concern in her eyes. I knew, after what I had seen, or thought I had seen, I had to look like a complete mess, skin even paler than usual._

_"Alright, that's probably best. I don't think I got enough sleep last night, so that's most likely why." Hanna took the dress from me as we walked out of the dressing room._

_When I got home that night, I had a full load of prom things; red dress, black heels (which made me taller than I already was, but Teddy was tall, too) and a short black choker necklace that had a small black heart hanging from it. A little Gothic, but I liked the look and I knew Teddy would, too._

_Mom was in the kitchen, so I managed to escape without questions. I hung the dress up in my closet and looked at it. But I couldn't get the image of the beautiful dress torn and tattered, my hair tangled, and my skin scratched and bleeding. It frightened me, especially the words the image had spoken about Teddy._

_I tried to push the memory from my mind and sat down on my bed, taking out my phone. I hesitated on the text I was going to send to Teddy. Then I closed it and put my cell away. _

_Wow, I thought, my mental insanity is making me question Teddy? This is so stupid!_

_"No it's nooooot," the wispy voice from the store floated into my mind. "He's dangerous. You've known that ever since you met him. Stay awaaaaay!" _

_No! I thought back. No, Teddy's not dangerous! And he's not a Demon, whatever you say! You aren't even real!_

_"I'm you," it hissed. "I'm just more knowledgeable than you!"_

Shut up! Shut up shut up SHUT UP!

"I'm always here, Leanna…you can't get away from me!"

I can sure as hell try!

"Watch your back, Leanna! Because someone else is, too!"

When I turned my head and looked in the mirror, the version of me was there, tangled hair and everything. And it was smiling evilly.

I screamed.

Ethan burst into my room. He was the only one home. Mom had just left to pick up Valerie from her friend Jenna's house.

I was crying on my bed, head in my hands. He came and wrapped his arms around me in a sisterly hug. I sobbed into his lap.

"There was something in the mirror! Ethan, I'm scared. I'm scared," I whimpered as he held me tightly.

I looked up to see what he would say next. _What did you see, Leanna?_

I swallowed; scared to tell him, afraid he would think I was crazy. "It was…me, I think. But the me in the mirror looked terrible. Her hair was all tangled and she was hurt, and she was smiling at me with this evil look, and it was so scary, Ethan!"

_Are you sick, Leanna?_

"No!" I screamed. "No I'm not sick! I'm not crazy! This has happened to me twice today, and I swear each time she warned me about…someone, Teddy, I think. But it's scaring me, Ethan! I'm not crazy!"

He frowned, obviously concerned. _Leanna, what did the girl in the mirror say?_

"She said that Marwolaeth was dangerous and that he was a Demon and would hurt me. That's Teddy's last name; Marwolaeth."

_Leanna…go to sleep. You're just tired. Please. Just go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow you should ask Teddy if he's a secret Demon._ I knew he was trying to make a joke, but it didn't ease my panic. But I agreed to go to sleep.

That night I had a nightmare. At least, I think it was a nightmare. For all I know, if I hadn't been able to hear, it could have been real.

I was standing behind a wall, listening to two people arguing. I could see them. One was Ethan. The other was Teddy. What were they doing?

"You may not trust me, Marwolaeth, but you know you can't keep this from her forever. Leanna will find out eventually."

"I know, Ethan. But I can't tell her. It would do more harm than good."

"It would harm you and be good for her, you mean. But, why are you showing her those Illusions? They are scaring the crap out of her!"

"What are you talking about? For one, I would never do anything to scare or harm Leanna. And second, I can't do Illusions. Only a few can, and they feed off of certain things. Mostly it's Night and Sleep."

"Well, find whoever is doing it and stop them."

"Maybe she's doing it to herself, though."

"What?"

"She could be doing it. You said it yourself; something Changed in her when she had her accident. Her subconscious could be doing this without her even realize it. It wouldn't be the first time it happened."

"But my sister isn't like you, Marwolaeth! She isn't a Demon or anything Dark for that matter. She may be different, but she's not evil."

"I never said she was! All I'm saying is that she could be some king of new breed of Mental Superhuman."

"Whatever. Just keep her safe, alright? I know you aren't the only one of your kind here. Some followed you. If anything happens to my sister, you will report to me, Demon. And you won't be going home."

"I won't let anything happen to her, Ethan. She's safe with me. As safe as she can be, at least."

"I'm holding you to that."

"I know."

I woke up, my dream disappearing from my mind as soon as I blinked my eyes once, twice, and three times.

**Chapter Six:**

I was exhausted the next morning as I got ready for school. Ethan kept a close eye on me as I ate my cereal and brushed my hair.

When I got to school, Teddy was already there. He looked weary, but smiled when he saw me. I wrapped myself in his arms before reaching up and kissing his lips quickly. He smiled wider and kissed me again, his arms tightening around me.

"Hey," I said. "I missed you. I wasn't feeling too great on Sunday. I was having weird dreams and seeing things. But you're here now, and I'm glad."

He wiped hair out of my face and kissed my nose. "I'm here now, Leanna."

"I know."

"And I'll be here as long as you need me."

"That will be forever."

"Then I'll be here forever."

"I hope so." I hugged him again and let him, so, slinging my backpack back onto my shoulder and held his hand. Then he suddenly dropped my hand fished in his pocket for something.

"I want to give you something." He pulled out a small box. His cheeks were red as he handed me the box. I looked into his eyes as I took it.

I opened it and saw a glint of silver. I pulled out the long sleek chain, on which hung a single sapphire stone, shaped into a heart.

I gasped. "Oh my God! It's beautiful, Teddy! Thank you! Where'd you get it?"

He smiled, taking the chain from me and clasping it around my neck. "Something that's been passed down the family. I wanted you to have it."

"I love it. Thank you." I touched the sapphire pendant before reaching up and kissing his soft lips.

He kissed me again and tucked me under his arm. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked to class. I held the heart in my hand tightly, loving the feeling of the smooth gem under my fingers.

Gracie gasped when she saw the necklace. Mr. Hennings had Teddy out running errands for him, and I was sitting next to her right now.

_Oh my God that's amazing! When did he give it to you? It's so romantic!_

I smiled. "He gave it to me this morning." I ran my fingers over the heart as Gracie squeezed my shoulders.

_You going to wear it to prom?_

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

_You guys make the cutest couple ever! Even Diane Jefferson is jealous! I hear she's going to ask him to prom today._

I glared at her. "No. No she's not. That little—" she cut me off before I could cuss.

_Watch it, Leanna!_

I smacked her shoulder, but my expression didn't soften at all.

In AP English, Diane came up to Teddy, smiling flirtatiously. She, of course, ignored me, looking only at Teddy.

My hands curled into fists as I glared at Diane. Her perfect lips moved as she spoke to _my_ boyfriend.

_Hey, Teddy! So I was wondering…do you want to go to prom? With me?_

Teddy glanced at me through the side of his eye and smiled. "No thanks, Diane. I'm already going with someone." He took my hand and smiled wider at Diane's expression.

She was stunned. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving. I smiled at my small victory and squeezed his hand.

_Oh…you are? Who?_

I cleared my throat. "Uh, me, Diane."

She finally looked at me, her eyes filled with hate. She turned back to Teddy. _You could do better than the Charity Case, Teddy._

His response was immediate. "Go to hell, bitch."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter One:**

I opened my eyes, and was frightened for a moment when everything was silent and black. Shouldn't there be crickets, or the sound of the fan spinning?

Then I remembered. During these six years, I hadn't yet gotten used to the endless silence. Being deaf had completly changed my life. I had never appreciated the ability to hear until it had been ripped out of my hands and taken away from me forever.

I put my hands on my head, pulling away my short chocolate colored hair off of my face. Because I could no longer hear, the talking in my head had slowly grown louder, driving me to insanity piece by piece.

Just then, a small light filled the room. My TV had turned on.

"Crap," I groaned. Unlike most deaf people, I could speak, because I had been able to hear for twelve years of my life before becoming deaf. I grabbed my remote and shut off the television, rolling over on my side. It was about five in the morning, and I had school today. I didn't go to a school that was made for "special" people, like some other deaf kids did. I went to Arbor View High School with all the other normal-kinda-kids. But everyone gave me special treatment because of my "condition" and I hated that. Yes, it was harder for me to learn. Yes, I couldn't hear anything. But no, I am not stupid. No, I am not failing high school. Actually, I'm one of the better students, straight A's almost every year.

I decided to get up and take a shower, since there was no way I was going back to sleep. I thanked God I could still feel the steaming hot water on my icy skin. I let the hot water sooth my muscles and run down my ski-slope nose.

When I went downstairs, dressed and ready, my mom was in the kitchen frying eggs and bacon. I grimaced. Ever since my "accident" that had left me deaf, I had spent more time with animals. After a few weeks, I adapted a vegitarian diet, and always frowned apon the rest of my family eating meat.

Mom's head raised, and her lips started moving, but I couldn't hear her words. I read her lips. _Hello, Leanna!_

"Hi, Mom," I replied, grabbing a cup of orange juice and sitting at the table. Mom smiled sadly, as if just remembering I couldn't hear, and brought eggs over to my seat. I picked up a fork and started poking the eggs.

She must have been saying something, because she tapped my shoulders. I looked up at her, and she said, _Don't play_. I smiled guiltily.

"Sorry." I took a bite of eggs, but they tasted strange. I fed them to the dog when Mom wasn't looking before picking up my bag. "Bye, Mom. I'm going to school."

My friends and I usually just mouthed words, they all joined me in my wordlessness at school. In class, when I couldn't make out what they were saying, I nudged whoever I was sitting by and they wrote what the teacher had said on a piece of paper.

Today I knew would be awful. Our history teacher, Mrs. Hallowell, transferred, and we were getting a new teacher today. I knew she wouldn't remember to tell whoever the replacement was that I was deaf. _That_ should be fun.

When I got to school, I went straight for my locker, where my friends Gracie McGillicough and Hanna Gomes were already standing. They saw me and sqealed...I think. I smiled at them. Their lips started moving so fast I couldn't tell what they were saying.

I held up a hand, and when they stopped talking, I pointed to my ear. They looked down guiltily. Hanna, as always, "spoke" first. She nodded and mouthed, _Sorry_. Then she started mouthing again, so fast I only caught two words.

_New. Guy._

I smiled and nudged Hanna. She was the prettiest and most ambitious of us all. "New bait, huh?"

She laughed and shook her head. _Ew, no._ She mouthed. But then she looked down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of deep brown hair, pale skin, and black clothes. I let my eyes follow up to his face.

Oh. My. God. He was gorgeous. But scary, in a Goth sort of way. He turned, as if he could feel my gaze. His face transormed from annoyed to suspicious to angry and he whirled back around and walked out of my line of sight.

Hanna nudged my shoulder. She motioned to where the boy had been standing before pointing to her ear and shaking her head. My eyes widened as I registered what it meant. That Goth boy was... "Deaf?"

We sat down in class. History was our first hour, Gracie and mine. Our new teacher was Mr. Hennings, an older strict-looking man. When he started taking role, and I dozed off. I new the chorus of "here" was going around. I caught the new guy, who was sitting in the corner, staring at me, a smirk on his face. When I turned back to the front, Mr. Hennings was in front of my desk, looking angry. His lips were moving, but I couldn't understand.

I motioned to my ear and shook my head. His head turned to Gracie, who was next to me. I read her lips as she spoke to the teacher gently. _Leanna's telling you that she's deaf, Mr. Hennings_. He looked back at me and shook his head. I read his next words.

_Two deaf kids in one class. Lucky me._

I looked back at the kid in the corner, who was staring at me, his eyes-which were a beautiful aqua blue-wide as he understood that I was, like him, deaf. I smiled. Then I turned back to Gracie and motioned with my head back at him.

"What's his name?"

She wrote it on a piece of paper. _Theodore Marwolaeth. _I resisted the urge to snort. Theodore? How could such a tough, scary looking teenager be named that? I looked at Gracie, and she was holding back a giggle, too.

Then she poked me, pointing to Mr. Hennings. He was saying, _...Leanna, Theodore, come with me please..._I stood up at the same time Theodore did. I still thought his name was ironic, but I couldn't laugh in front of him.

Mr. Hennings lead us into the hall. He must have understood that we could read lips, because he spoke slowly and clearly, easily showing what he was saying on his lips.

_Now, since you two, Leanna, Theodo-_

Theodore held up a hand and shook his head. I looked at him. He spoke, I could tell by his throat moving, but I read his lips. _Teddy. Not Theodore. Teddy._

Teddy...still an ironic name, but better.

Mr. Hennings sighed and went on. _Leanna, Teddy, I want you two sitting together, because of your...conditions. _I rolled my eyes, but nodded. _You will both recieve extra time to complete assignments, but will be expected to take tests with everyone else._

Now I held up a hand. "No. I don't want special treatment. I wasn't born deaf. I can handle it."

He raised his eyebrows but nodded. _Alright. Let's go. Leanna, you move your things over by Theo-I mean, Teddy. Come on._

I followed him inside and gave Gracie a sorry look as I gathered my things and sat in the desk by Teddy. A piece of paper landed on my desk. It had elegant writing on it and read only one word: _Overachiever. _

I crumpled the note and tossed it at Teddy's head, and he almost smiled. Almost. I brushed hair out of my face and looked at the teacher, but I could feel Teddy's eyes on me. Or maybe I was just crazy. But the text I got next proved me right.

_Goth guy staring u, Lee._ It was from Gracie, and I snuck a peek at Teddy. Yeah, he was staring. I was deaf like him, so what? But...he was kinda hot, so I have to admit I didn't mind much when he stared at me with his big blue eyes. I even smiled a little to myself.

It turned out we had a sub today in my third hour, so I had to go through the "deaf kid in my class" thing again. And, it turned out, Teddy and I had three more classes together, and, because we were the "Soundless Ones," as people were now calling us, we were sat next to each other in every class we had together. And during every class, Teddy just looked at me. I wanted to ask him why, but I couldn't.

At lunch, I got called up to Principal Ruthord's office. He "told" me that he expected me to help Teddy around, because I had gone to this school for my entire high school years, deaf, and he was new here. I told him that I didn't mind and that I would have helped Teddy anyways. Then he told me that I was to sit with Teddy at lunch. Teddy had already been informed of this, and he sent me out to find him.

There was a small cove in the middle of the school, a fountain in the little garden. I found him there. I was going to knock, but what use would that be to get a deaf guy's attention. Instead, I went over and touched his shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled cockily.

He said, what I thought was, "Damn, you found me. Gotta admit, I was hiding." I smiled.

"Don't cuss at school. Just cause you can't hear doesn't mean you won't get in trouble." I sat down in front of him and suddenly asked, "How did you become deaf?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "What?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well, most people born deaf at birth can't speak well, or at all, but I'm guessing that you can. So, if it's not too personal, will you tell me?" I looked up at him, my bright green eyes staring into his blue ones.

He shook his head. "A stupid accident a few years ago. What about you? What's the story of how you came to be in this condition?" He chuckled. He must have noticed my annoyance at Mr. Hennings use of words.

"Same. Fell out of a tree, hit my head. Woke up in the hospital the next morning deaf. I was twelve." I sighed. "They tried to fix me, but they just had to accept that I would be deaf for the rest of my life."

"Well, you never know, Lee," he said. I realized I didn't know if he was talking or not, but all that mattered was that he was actually "talking" to me. "Your hearing could come back."

I scoffed. "After six years? What, are you a miracle worker or something?"

He smiled weakly. "No not quite. I'm getting my Perfessional Miracle Worker permit in a few days though," he laughed, but it turned into a cough. I noticed how pale and thin he was, and wondered if he was sick.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look too good?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Lee!"

"My name is Leanna!"

"Fine! I'm okay, _Leanna_!"

Despite myself, I started to giggle. Then I was on the floor, laughing uncontrolably. Something icy touched my skin, and I yelped and sat up, my giggles subsiding. It was Teddy's hand, the cold thing on my skin. He was holding my wrist.

He smiled. "Sorry."

I pushed his hand away, laughing again. "God, Teddy, you got the hands of an eighty year old man!"

He chuckled and touched my face. I yanked away from his touch, a terrible feeling welling up in my stomach. He looked at my face. "What?"

"I...nothing." But there was something.

**Chapter Two:**

It had felt nice to talk to someone else who was like me...someone else who was deaf. In my mind, I had found many similarities between Teddy and I. Besides being deaf, we had both come to be like that from an accident when we were younger, and we could both read lips and speak. He was becoming less scary to me, almost as if it was an act.

But the shock I had felt when Teddy's skin had met mine lingered in my mind, as did the look he first gave me when he saw me.

I shook my head and replied a text Hanna had sent me a few minutes ago. She was in one of her "moods" where she asked the most random question that popped into her mind, and she would hate me if I didn't answer every one of them.

Her next one surprised me. _What'd u think of Mr. Hottie Goth? _

I stared at the text before replying. _I dunno._

_! No no no, answer me with a He's hot and I like him or a Ew I wish he'd go away_

I lingered for a moment. _He seems nice, and I think we might be friends._

_Shut up. U 2 would b perfect 2gether. I mean, ur both deaf and everything._

I rolled my eyes. Yes, because we're both deaf, we should be together. Might as well marry every deaf person in the world. I replied, _Y don't u d8 him?_ I dropped my phone on the bed and laid back, closing my eyes. I kept one hand on my phone, so I would know when it buzzed again, because I couldn't hear it go off.

It vibrated. _Nah. BUT U SHOULD!_

_Hey Han I gotta go...bye!_ I smiled and turned my phone off and closed my eyes again. I fell asleep like that, for once appriciated the endless quiet that was my life.

I sat down beside Teddy at the table and smiled. Someone in the front of the room yelled something, but I didn't know what. It was annoying, being deaf. I motioned to Gracie and mouthed, "What did he say?"

She wrote it down and passed the paper to me. It said, _Look! The Soundless Ones! _As I read, I felt Teddy's eyes on the piece of paper. I crumpled it up, hoping he hadn't had time to read it. I was wrong, of course. He nudged my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"Soundless Ones? Who came up with that?"

I shrugged. "Not sure."

"Has it always been like that for you?"

I shook my head. "No. But this school hasn't had two deaf kids at once before. It'll die down eventually." I looked up again as a girl said something else, eyeing Teddy and me. I didn't even have to ask, because a slip of paper landed on my desk. I opened it.

_Leodore. Leanna and Theodore put together._

My cheeks flamed as Teddy looked over it. He sat back, uncomfortable. I crumpled this note, too, and shoved it in my pocket. I wanted to say something to Teddy, but I couldn't think of how to explain what people were saying.

But he touched my shoulder lightly. "I'm going to ignore them. Are you?"

I nodded. "Oh, yeah."

"This will get better?"

"I hope so."

He smiled and turned away. I noticed a hint of pink in his otherwise waxy complexion. I could still feel the heat in mine. I could feel Gracie's eyes on me, and I knew she felt guilty for not trying to hide the note from Teddy. I peeked at him through my eyes, and caught his eyes dash away from my face. I felt warmth spread through my body at the sight.

Mr. Hennings started speaking, slowly and cleariy. _Now, class, I am going to pair you up for your third quarter final project. You will each prepare a song-yes, a song-on a significant historical event. The songs will be recorded and presented to the class. Now, everyone come up, and I will give you two slips of paper. One will have your name on, and the other will have your partner's name on it. You will be expected to complete this project at home._

I stood up and walked with everyone else up to the desk. He gave me the two slips of paper. I made sure it was mine before I looked at the other.

_Teddy._

I sighed. Figures. Not that I minded...

Teddy walked up to me, showing me his paper. "Hey, partner. Such luck, don't you think?"

I giggled. "Oh, yeah. Luck is surely involved in this." I recycled my papers and looked for Gracie. I found her at her desk, looking upset. "Who's your partner?" I asked.

She showed me her paper. _Stupid Freddie Therman. How can I get an A with him? _She mouthed. I patted her shoulder. Freddie Therman was someone who hadn't quite hit puberty yet, aside from his mounds of zits. I imaged he couldn't have a good voice.

At that moment, Freddie came over, slinging his arm around Gracie, who automatically lurched away from him. He said, _Hi, Gracie. We're partners! Isn't it great?_ He looked at me and frowned. He made motions with his hands, saying words very slowly and clearly. _Hello. Leanna. My. Name. Is. Freddie. Gracie. Is. My. Partner. Can. You. Understand. Me?_

I glared at him and slapped him across the face. "Bitch," I said. "I'm deaf, not stupid."

He shot me a dirty glance, his eyes saying "The deaf chick dared touch _me_?" Then Teddy walked over. Freddie smirked, doing the same thing to him as he had done to me. Teddy frowned angrily, his hand clenching into fists.

I read Teddy's lips as he said, "Fuck off, jackass. You don't want to mess with me."

Freddie pretended to be scared. _Oh, I'm so scared. _He looked at Gracie, who was glaring at him, her eyes filled with hate and anger. _Deaf people are mean, aren't they?_

Teddy lost it, and fist met face and Teddy punched Freddie. Yeah, deaf people are mean. But only when you mess with us. Mr. Hennings came over, and I was guessing he yelled at Teddy, but I didn't read his lips.

Then Gracie spoke. _Freddie was making fun of Leanna and Teddy because they're deaf, Mr. Hennings. I can imagine anyone would have punched him. Can I have a new partner?_

Mr. Hennings shook his head and moved his eyes from Teddy to Freddie. _Detention. Both of you. And Mr. Therman, if I hear of any more trouble, you will fail this quarter and have to make it up in summer school! And no, Miss McGillicough, you would not fail the project. _

I smiled. Justice. Teddy got detention, but Freddie had been punished worse, threatened to be failed. I looked at Teddy, who was still glaring at Freddie, a glint of...what? Hate? Anger? Violence? In his eyes. I touched his shoulder gently.

"Come on. We gotta get to work, Teddy." He sighed and turned around.

"I hate people like that. Didn't mean to punch him, but it worked out pretty good, didn't it?"

I laughed. "I'd say so."

I ached to take his hand as I sat down at my desk. As it turned out, our fingers brushed, sending a white-hot sizzle up my arm.

At lunch, Teddy and I went to the cove again. The need to hold is hand had grown, making my fingers ache with pain as I resisted. I sat closer to him this time, wishing he would reach over and touch me again. Hanna was right; we were perfect for each other.

He didn't seem to mind how close I had sat to him. In fact, he had closed more distance between us. His hand was in his lap, twitching. I looked up into his face, and decided something inside of me. My hand shook as I reached over and clasped his hand in mine. I raised my eyes to his, and he was looking at me. His lips turned up in a small smile, which I returned.

"Is that okay?" I whispered. He read my lips and smiled wider.

"I was trying to work up the courage to do the same thing," he replied. I loved having an excuse to watch him speak, his full lips moving, forming words I couldn't hear. I squeezed his hand.

"What gave you the idea?"

"Well, I thought you were amazing the first day I saw you, but when I saw how red you looked after reading the note, you looked beautiful, but I didn't know how you would feel..." he used his thumb to caress my hand. It was cold, but also soft, and it felt nice.

"Now you know how I would feel. Thank you."

He looked puzzled. I sighed. "For six years, I've really only had my two friends, everyone else feeling sorry for the 'poor little girl who hit her head and went deaf' but you...you just seem to make me feel like there's a person in the world who actually cares."

I leaned and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him nod. He pulled his hand out of my grasp and instead placed his arm around my waist, taking my hand with his other hand. I knew people could see us, but I didn't care. Let them spread the talk of Leodore, because right now it felt like the truth.

When I got home that night, my sister Valerie, who was a year younger than I was, went straight to my mom and whispered something. I waited for mom to say something. When she did, she was staring at me, a concerned look on her face.

_Leanna, Valerie is telling me you're in a relationship with a boy at school._

I shrugged. "I guess."

_Does he know you're deaf? Boys always take advantage of girls like you._

I shot her a no-duh look. "Mom, Teddy's deaf, too."

She looked shocked. _Well, I think I should meet this Teddy._

"Maybe you will. We're doing this project together that has to be done out of school. But don't embarrass me, okay?"

Just then, the radio light turned green, and I could tell it had turned on. But I didn't know what it was saying. I shut it off and walked upstairs.

As soon as I got into my room, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I opened a text message from Hanna.

_! Y didn't u tell me u liked Teddy?_

I sighed. Should have known. I texted back, _Idk well it really just _happened.

She obviously didn't believe me. _Well, Gracie and I are coming over now so you can explain EVERYTHING!_

I groaned. I should have known that, too. Not that I didn't love Hanna and Gracie, but I really didn't want to explain anything. My phone buzzed again.

It was Gracie this time.

_C u in a few, chica!_

When Gracie and Hanna got there, they would barely let me say anything.

As soon as they got up to my room, they pushed me onto my bed and took turns "speaking" to me about "Leanna's New Romance", as they were now calling it. Gracie took the first turn, practically bouncing up and down.

_Okay, now tell us everything! How did it happen? You do not leave out a single detail, Mrs. Marwolaeth! _She put her hands on my shoulder and shook me back and forth excitedly. I slapped her hands away and laughed.

"Don't call me that!"

Hanna spoke next. _Come on, Leanna Banana, tell tell tell us!_

I smiled giddily. "Well, we were at lunch. His hand was shaking, so I reached over and took it. I asked him how he felt about it. He said he had wanted to do the exact same thing. Then he told me he thought I was amazing, and he put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder and we spent the rest of lunch like that. See? Not much to tell."

_Aw, Leanna, we're so so so happy for you! You guys look great together!_ Hanna sighed after she spoke.

_Yeah. Have you guys kissed?_

"No!"

I threw a pillow at Gracie as I spoke. This started a giant pillow fight between us, which was only stopped when Mom came in a received a pillow to the face, curtosy of me. Then I collapsed giggling, and Gracie and Hanna fell on top of me.

"Oh...kay...deaf...girl...can't...breathe!" I gasped between bursts of laughter.

**Chapter Three:**

I sat next to Teddy in our last class of the day, AP English. I moved my desk closer to his, and he smiled, taking my hand in his. It had grown warmer since the last time I had touched him. We had a sub today, so when a student told her that both me _and_ Teddy were deaf, she stared at us. Then she started using what I guessed what sign language. Teddy and I stared at her blankly.

"We don't speak sign language," Teddy explained after a minute. She looked down and nodded, apologizing. A blonde girl with a ponytail tied up by a red ribbon, who looked way too perky, bounced over to us. She smirked at me before smiling at Teddy warmly. A little _too_ friendly for my liking.

_If you want, I could teach you sometime, Teddy,_ she said. I glared at her. She didn't notice, but Teddy did. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"No thanks, Diane."

She didn't falter. Instead, she batted her eyelashes. _Well, if you change your mind, the offer still holds. But I was thinking that maybe we could eat lunch together or something. _I hated her, this too-perky girl, Diane. I wanted her to go away now.

Teddy chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, Diane. I'm good." Teddy, probably to annoy Diane or show her that he already _had _someone, reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, squeezing my hand.

She didn't look jealous, instead, she batted her thick eyelashes and smiled wider. _Another time, then. See you later, Teddy. _I glared at Diane as she walked back to her seat, but smiled at Teddy as I was reassured he really did like me.

He chuckled agian. "Calm down, Lee." He, I guessed, mouthed the next words. "I don't like girls like that."

That made a warm feeling travel through my entire body.

Teddy and I arranged to work on our project tomorrow after school at my house for two hours. We had to pick a song. I knew that it would be hard, seeing as we were both deaf, and there wasn't likely to be a song we both knew the tune of. But whatever. The point was that he would be with me outside of school, where we could be Teddy and Leanna instead of Leodore or the "Soundless Ones."

When I reached my car, I turned to face Teddy. Our fingers unclasped from each other, and only our pinkies stayed connected. I looked up into his eyes, and he was looking down into mine. I smiled, not sure what to do next. He reached up and cupped my cheek in his cold, pale hand. He kissed my forehead and dropped his hand.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked, smiling, with his blue eyes twinkling.

I nodded. "Yup. Don't forget about our project."

He chuckled. "Never."

Later that night, I got a text from a strange number, one I didn't know. But as soon as I read the message I understood who it was from immediatly. I smiled to myself and I wondered who had given him my number.

_Hey, Leodore. Or half, I should say._

I replied immediatly. _Teddy? How'd u get my number?_

As soon as I'd asked, I felt stupid. Of course I knew the answer already when the phone buzzed with a new message. _Hanna, of course._ I chuckled and felt some of the warmth I felt with him creep back into my cheeks and arms.

_Good ol' Hanna ;) _Of course Hanna would give him my phone number. Hanna was the girl in our group who delt with guys. I opened a new message and texted Hanna. _Thanks, Han._ Then my phone buzzed again.

Teddy: _Yeah she's helpful. How are you?_

It was a weird question, but I shrugged and answered anyways. _I'm good. How r u?_

_Decent. _

I laughed, clicking reply. _That's good. Hey I got 2 go now. Time 4 SLEEP. C u 2morrow?_

His response was immediate. _Who sleeps these days? Night, and yeah._

_Night._

I fell asleep happy a few minutes later.

When I got to school, I found an unhappy sight. To me, anyways. Teddy was getting something out of his locker, and the perky little bitch, Diane, from yesterday, was leaning against the locker next to it. She had let her hair lose today. So maybe Teddy and I had annoyed her in class yesterday.

I narrowed my eyes and headed their way. Teddy saw me and smiled. Diane saw me and frowned. I smiled warmly at Teddy, giving Diane a fake one. "Hey, Diane! What''s in your hair? I think it might be a bug," I focused on a point on her head. She brough her hand up, eyes wide.

_I'll be right back!_ she said, taking off towards the girl's bathroom. I turned to Teddy, who was laughing.

"You can be mean, Lee," he said, putting his arms around me. I nodded. I replied when he released me and took my hands instead.

"Only to sluts like that. What did she want?" I wanted to look into his eyes, but I had to look at his lips to know what he was saying. Even then, seeing only his sculpted lips, it made my heart jump, and I wanted to lean closer and kiss him. But I couldn't.

Teddy shrugged. "She was trying her 'I'll teach you sign language' thing again. She's desperate." As he said it, his lips turned up in a smile. I slapped his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into him. I rested my chin on his shoulder.

I saw a teacher approaching us. _Hug and release, Miss Aveta, Mr. Malworaeth! _He said. I patted Teddy's back and pulled away.

"Yeah, Teddy, hug and release," I teased. As soon as the teacher was out of sight, Teddy wrapped an arm around my waist, and we started walking towards History. This felt so right. Yet, in the pit of my stomach, something was saying, This feels wrong. Get away!

When Teddy and I got to my house after school, Mom eyed him carefuly before ordering that the door stay open at all times. I rolled my eyes and pulled Teddy up the stairs and into my room, leaving it open just a crack. Teddy looked around the room, raising his eyebrows as he saw the things scattered across the floor. When he looked back at me, I smiled.

"Say nothing and live," I threatened before breaking out in laughter. "Okay...let's...get started." I stumbled over to my computer, bring up a Word document to write down the lyrics. "What 'significant historical event' should we do?"

He took a seat next to me. "Hmmmm...I don't know. Prohibition?'

I broke out laughing. "Oh, yeah. Let's sing a song about alchohol. That'll set well with Mr. Hennings." He smiled and chuckled, too. I tapped my chin. "Civil Rights Act? World War I? World War II? Civil War? Great Depression? Any of those sound good?"

He thought for a moment. "How about the Civil Rights Movement in general? There'll be a ton of information on that, and we can put all the Acts into it, too."

I smiled. "You're a genious, Teddy!"

He laughed. "What else is new?" I picked up a pencil and chucked it at him.

"Don't be so cocky." He returned the pencil, but I dodged it. I picked up a small pillow, and it his face with a small _oof_! I blinked, and he was gone. I felt his arms go around my waist, lifting me up. I squealed and kicked, making both of us fall onto the bed. I was breathing hard, mostly from behing so close to him.

He turned his head towards me, and I rolled onto my side. Our faces were almost touching. His face inches towards mine. Now our noses were touching. I brought my eyes up to his and hesitantly touched my lips to his.

I slightly pulled away, opening my eyes. His blue eyes were shimmering at he leaned in and kissed me again, wrapping his arms around me. I curled my fingers into his brown hair and pulled him closer to me.

A pencil hit me. I pulled away, rolling over. "What the-" I saw the man standing in the doorway, looking like he wanted to explode into laughter.

_What will Mom say about this, Lee?_ he asked. I covered my mouth, my face flaming. Teddy sat up beside me.

"Oh, God, Ethan? Ever heard of knocking? What the hell!" I yelled at my brother. I hadn't seen Ethan in months, not since about the beginning of high school. He was a junior in an out of state collage, and didn't come home often.

_I tried, but you obviously didn't hear me calling your name a thousand times..._he stopped talking. How could he have forgotten? _Oh, Lee, I'm sorry. I totally forgot._

My face was still hot as I got up and hugged my brother. I turned back to Teddy. "Teddy, this is my older brother, Ethan. Ethan, this is my...Teddy."

Ethan smiled, holding out his hand to Teddy, who shook it hesitantly. _I'm surprised you didn't hear me, dude._

I took Teddy's hand, stepping away from Ethan. "No. He's deaf, too."

Ethan smiled. _Well, I'm glad my little sister finally found someone to love. Anyways, I'll go now, so you can..._Ethan laughed and walked out of the room. Teddy's cheeks were blood-red. He was embarrassed. Great.

"I'm sorry, Teddy. Ethan doesn't mean to be like that...he just..." I couldn't explain very well. My brother was a complicated person, and anything he thought he said right away. "I'm sorry," I said again.

He smiled, tilting my chin up and kissing me softly. "I better go," he said. "I'll...text you later? Tomorrow's Saturday, so I probably won't see you."

I kissed his nose and smiled. "Okay," I kissed him one last time before walking him out of the house. Mom was busy making dinner. When she saw Teddy leaving, she tried to protest.

_But Teddy, darling, dinner's almost ready. Can't you stay?_

Teddy smiled. "No, ma'am. I have to get home. Perhaps another time." He kissed my cheek before pulling up his hood and walking down the street. Mom looked at me, a confused look on her face. I rolled my eyes.

_Did I say something?_

I shook my head. "No, Mom. He just had to go, its fine. Anyways, when did Ethan get here? I didn't know he was coming to visit today."

_Oh, he got here a little while after you and Teddy went upstairs. He helped me with dinner first and went to say hi to you after a little while. Oh, did you introduce him to Teddy?_

_Yes, Mom, she did_. I read Teddy's lips as he walked into the room. He slung his arm around me and continued to talk. I_ like that boy. He's got a Dark Side. Much more interesting than most of the blobs you've dated, sis. _

I jabbed his stomach and laughed. I slipped out from under his shoulder and helped Mom set the table for dinner.

As soon as we sat down to eat, my mom, dad, Ethan, Valerie, and I, it was silent. Well, I'm guessing anyways.

Until Valerie spoke. _Did Leanna tell you about her new boyfriend, Daddy?_

I glared at her as my dad turned to me. _Boyfriend? Who is he, Leanna?_

I shrugged and picked at my salad. His fist his the table. Dad kinda had anger problems.

_Who is it, Leanna?_

I sighed. "His name is Teddy Marwolaeth. He's new at school. And before you ask, yes he knows I'm deaf, and he is, too."

Dad hesitated. _Well, okay…have you kissed him yet?_

"Dad!" I shrieked. Valerie was laughing.

_Yeah, Lee, have you?_

"Oh my God, how could you ask a question like that? Haven't you heard of a personal life?" I stood up and ran up the stairs, slamming my door behind me.

I sat on my bed, head in my hands. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Teddy. I sighed in relief.

_Hey. Are you upset?_

I replied, almost telling him everything. Then I backspaced and wrote something else. _Yeah, a little. Valerie's just being a jerk and Dad's pretending to care again. Nothing, really._

_It doesn't sound like nothing. Do you want me to come back? I can if you want me to._

_NO! Mom will get upset. But I wish you could._

_Me too. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I'll try to see you tomorrow, ok?_

_Ok. Thanks, Teddy._

_Night, Leanna._

**Chapter Four:**

Today, my mom was taking Valerie out shopping. Prom was coming up, and, as a junior, she 'needed' a dress. So Ethan and I were home alone. Back when I had first had my accident, Ethan was always there for me. I was always closer to Ethan than Valerie.

So, when I woke up that morning, I wasn't surprised that I smelled chocolate chip pancakes. I stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, holding back laughter at the sight of my tough older brother in a frilly pink apron.

He looked up and saw my face. _Alright, laugh all you want, but Mom only has one apron!_

I let my laughter out. "Yeah, Ethan, but, as a guy, maybe you should have gone without the apron, like every other guy would."

_Fine, no pancakes for you then, Lee!_

I stopped laughing. "I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry, Ethan Bear!" I used his old nickname. He jumped and nuzzled my head with his fist. "Ah, stop it!"

He let go and slid me a plate, two steaming pancakes on it. I grabbed it and poked a melting chocolate chip with a fork, watching the dark brown ooze out onto the fluffy white pancake. I cut a piece and popped it in my mouth.

"Oh, yummy." More chocolate dripped onto the plate. I sat down on the bar stool, and Ethan slid in next to me. I turned to him, ready to see what he was about to say.

_So, are you and Teddy going to Senior Prom?_

I shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it very much. So, I don't really know." I took another bite of my pancakes.

_Come on, Leanna, you gotta go to prom! Isn't it the highlight of every teenage girl's life? The high point before you go to collage?_

I punched his shoulder. "For some people, yeah, but not for me, not really. Besides, Teddy doesn't seem like the person that would fit into the prom scene."

_Sure, Leanna. _

We finished eating without saying another word.

A few hours later, Ethan went to lunch with a few old friends. Mom and Valerie would be gone for a few more hours, so I texted Teddy.

Hey, can you come over now?

He responded, as always, right away. Anything you want.

He arrived minutes later. I bounded up to him and threw my arms around his neck, kissing his soft lips quickly.

"Hey," I said.

He smiled and kissed me again, brushed my hair out of my face. "Quite a greeting. I like it." We stood like that for a second before he spoke again. "Prom season is coming up, isn't it?" he asked, taking my hands in his.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem very excited. I thought every girl wanted to go to prom in their senior year."

I shrugged again. "Some girls make too big a deal of prom. It doesn't seem very important to me."

He chuckled nervously. "So you wouldn't want to go with, say, me?"

I smiled giddily. "Well, for you, I could make an exception. But only for you." He squeezed my hands and twirled me around.

"Well, I'm glad." He kissed my forehead, then my two cheeks, and finally lightly pressed his lips to mine.

I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled myself closer to him, kissing him harder. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me into the air a little too easily. I clung to him, even after I pulled away.

Then I thought of something, which completely ruined the moment. "Crap!" I groaned. Teddy looked at me, startled. He set me down on the floor. "I haven't even started that mythology paper! My topic was…I think the Incubus and Succubus legends. I have to start that."

"Here, I'll help." He looked paler and more hesitant, but I shook my head, pulling my laptop off of the table.

"Thanks. Do you know anything about them? I mean, I know that Incubuses are supposed to have seduced women, and Succubuses seduced men, and that they both fed from their victim's life force, but there aren't many details there."

I looked back at him, and he was shaking his head. "No. It was some of that, but there's a lot most people don't know. Like, there's more than one type of Incubus and Succubus. There are such things as a Fire Incubus, a Sun Incubus, a Night Incubus, a Life Incubus, and a ton of others. There is one kind you are probably familiar with; the Blood Incubus, which is the proper name for what you would call a Vampire. And of the two, Succubuses are the superior kind. The most powerful of all Succubuses are called a Queen Succubus, but there are very few of them. And, also like a Vampire, any Incubus or Succubus can infect a Mortal by a single bite. Although with Blood Incubuses, it has to be a single bite, without drinking any blood."

I stared at him. "How do you know so much? You sound like you have firsthand knowledge of this stuff." I tried to imagine it, Teddy as an Incubus. Ha.

He shrugged. "My mom and dad spent years researching them. They were kind of obsessed, and they passed on to me the belief that the legends aren't fake. My dad would always try to point out who he thought was an Incubus and who was a Succubus, or who had been attacked by one. Yeah, weird family."

I laughed. "That's cool! You're lucky to have a family like that. Mine's pretty boring. But still, it's cool how much you know about them, and how there are different kinds and everything. Did you parents tell you what each of them can do?"

He nodded. "A few things. I know that they are all fast and strong, and obviously the Blood Incubus or Succubus drinks blood. A Fire Incubus feeds off of fire. A Sun Incubus feeds off of sunlight. A Night Incubus feeds off of moonlight, and a Life Incubus feeds off of human life force. And a Queen Succubus is one that any Incubus or Succubus has to obey, and they can feed off of anything at all, and they are the strongest, fastest, and most beautiful creatures you can come across. They can use a kind of Mind Control on you. Oh, and I forgot another type I know. A Sleep Incubus feeds off of the energy that you waste when you sleep, but they can also make it impossible for you to move, and they can put you to sleep. Sleep Incubuses and Succubuses are rare, but they are powerful. Almost every Queen Succubus had started out as a Sleep Succubus before realizing that they were a Queen."

"This is so amazing, Teddy. Which would you be?"

"What?"

"What kind of Incubus would you be?"

"None of them. Incubuses and Succubuses are Demons, created only for the torture of mankind."

I didn't believe that. "But not all of them are evil, are they? It's like people; some are bad, some are good."

He shook his head. "I doubt it. I bet some can try, but all that they'll ever be is a soulless Demon."

"You can't believe that. Everyone has good in them."

"Drop it, Leanna. I don't want to talk about it anymore." He looked away, obviously wanting to not see what I was going to say next. I reached over and touched his shoulder.

He looked back at me hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Teddy. I didn't mean to upset you or anything like that. I'm glad you're here."

He smiled weakly. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Me, too. I overreacted, and I'm sorry. Come here." He opened his arms to me. I slid onto his lap and leaned my head on his shoulder.

I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck. I held him close to me and I never wanted to let him go.

Teddy left before anyone got home, which I was grateful for. My mom would freak if she knew I had a boy over while she wasn't here. But I liked having Teddy near me. It was almost like he kept me calm.

Soon after Teddy had left, the TV turned on, playing what I thought was some kind of murder-mystery. I clicked it off and grabbed my laptop, heading upstairs.

I had to text Gracie and Hanna. Prom was two weeks away, and I needed a dress. They would be excited that I was actually going.

I took out my phone. _Hey. U guys wanna help me shop 4 a dress?_

Gracie responded first, and I knew why. She was with Hanna, of course. OH MY GOD HE ASKED YOU? WHEN?

_Yeah. A few hours ago. _

_YES YES YES YES! WHEN SHOULD WE GO? OMG LET'S GO NOW!_

I rolled my eyes. _I can't go now. It's almost 5. 2morrow?_

_Yes! We'll pick you up at noon, Leanna!_

_OK. Thanks, guys :D _

_Can.__ Not. Wait. :D_

Even I had to admit, I was excited, too. Even though I knew that Gracie would pick out incredibly puffy dresses, and Hanna would pick out mini ones. But sometimes they coordinated and came together with something awesome.

I smiled, holding my phone close to me. I hadn't gone to prom last year, and I was happy than I was going this year, especially since it was Teddy I was going with.

Then, suddenly, my TV turned on. This time, it had the subtitles on. I read the four words on the bottom of the screen before they changed.

Something bad will happen.

I rolled my eyes and shut off the TV. We needed our house wiring checked.

_**Chapter Five:**_

_The shiny Prius pulled up to the house at exactly twelve the next day. I called back to my mom. "Bye! I'm leaving!"_

_She probably replied, but as I couldn't hear…I had an excuse. I slid into the back seat, Hanna driving, and Gracie smiling excitedly._

_I can't believe he asked you! This is so amazing! Prom is going to be so much fun!__ Gracie said, smiling so wide I was afraid that she would tear her face in half. _

_I laughed. "Yeah, I hope. Honestly, I didn't think he was the 'Will you go to prom with me' type, but I'm really glad he did ask."_

_Oh my God, I found the perfect dress for you at Windsor! _

_"Uh, Gracie, I don't want to look like a puff ball."_

_She smirked. __No. This one's not puffy. Even Hanna agrees with me on it. Okay, so it's red, which would look great with your skin and hair, and it has that kind of sweetheart top, and looks a little like a corset top, and the skirt kinda puffs out a little bit, but not too much. I put it on hold for you. Trust me, you'll love it!_

_Well, it didn't sound as bad as her normal 'I found the perfect dress for you' but I still wasn't convinced._

_The drive wasn't long, but we still laughed so hard we ran out of breath. We walked through the crowded mall, saying hi to a few people that we knew from school or church or whatever. When we finally reached Windsor, I was relieved._

_Gracie went right to the counter to get the dress she had put on hold for me. Hanna and I skimmed through the racks of dresses and shoes._

_Gracie touched my shoulder, her face excited. __Come on! I have your dress and a fitting room! Go try it on now!_

_She and Hanna pushed me to the back fitting room. I sighed a shut the door, locking it and turning to look at the red dress hanging behind me. I touched it. It was made of silky material, and actually looked really pretty. I took off my clothes and slid the dress over my head. The material settled over my skin and I zipped up the side. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. The chocolate-brown of my shoulder-length hair looked darker compared to the bright red dress. It seemed to make my skin glow from within. The skirts did flare out a little, and into little creases and it fluttered down to my feet. The top looked like a corset, but it wasn't tight._

_I opened the door and stepped out into the waiting room. Hanna and Gracie both gasped when they saw me._

_Oh my God, Leanna! You look amazing! You have to get it! You have to! Teddy will just DIE!__ They said at the same time. I twirled._

_"Thanks. You guys did great. I'll get it, for sure." I twirled once more, pleased with the dress my best friends had found for me on the first try._

_When I stepped back into the room to take it off, I looked in the mirror once again. What I saw scared me._

_It was me, but my hair was tangled, the beautiful dress torn, and my arms scratched and neck bleeding._

_When the she that was me spoke, I could 'hear' the wispy voice in my head. _

_"He's dangerous! A Demon! Don't go! Don't go! Something terrible will happen to you! Just look at me. Stay away from him, Leanna! Stay away from Marwolaeth! He will hurt you. His kind always do."_

_When I blinked, my normal reflection was back. Stay away from Marwolaeth? That was Teddy's last name. But Demon? His kind? How would he hurt me? Why would he hurt me? _

_I shook the thoughts from my head. I was just tired or something. Yeah, that's it, I thought. Tired. I'll buy the dress and some shoes, and that's it. I'll go home and take a nap and text Teddy and tell him that I miss him. Perfect._

_I put my clothes back on, carrying the dress out. Hanna and Gracie frowned when they saw my face._

_Lee? You're pale. Are you okay?_

_I tried to smile. "Yeah, great. Will you help me pick out some shoes for this?"_

_Yeah. But after that I'm taking you home. I think you're sick.__ Gracie looked at me with concern in her eyes. I knew, after what I had seen, or thought I had seen, I had to look like a complete mess, skin even paler than usual._

_"Alright, that's probably best. I don't think I got enough sleep last night, so that's most likely why." Hanna took the dress from me as we walked out of the dressing room._

_When I got home that night, I had a full load of prom things; red dress, black heels (which made me taller than I already was, but Teddy was tall, too) and a short black choker necklace that had a small black heart hanging from it. A little Gothic, but I liked the look and I knew Teddy would, too._

_Mom was in the kitchen, so I managed to escape without questions. I hung the dress up in my closet and looked at it. But I couldn't get the image of the beautiful dress torn and tattered, my hair tangled, and my skin scratched and bleeding. It frightened me, especially the words the image had spoken about Teddy._

_I tried to push the memory from my mind and sat down on my bed, taking out my phone. I hesitated on the text I was going to send to Teddy. Then I closed it and put my cell away. _

_Wow, I thought, my mental insanity is making me question Teddy? This is so stupid!_

_"No it's nooooot," the wispy voice from the store floated into my mind. "He's dangerous. You've known that ever since you met him. Stay awaaaaay!" _

_No! I thought back. No, Teddy's not dangerous! And he's not a Demon, whatever you say! You aren't even real!_

_"I'm you," it hissed. "I'm just more knowledgeable than you!"_

Shut up! Shut up shut up SHUT UP!

"I'm always here, Leanna…you can't get away from me!"

I can sure as hell try!

"Watch your back, Leanna! Because someone else is, too!"

When I turned my head and looked in the mirror, the version of me was there, tangled hair and everything. And it was smiling evilly.

I screamed.

Ethan burst into my room. He was the only one home. Mom had just left to pick up Valerie from her friend Jenna's house.

I was crying on my bed, head in my hands. He came and wrapped his arms around me in a sisterly hug. I sobbed into his lap.

"There was something in the mirror! Ethan, I'm scared. I'm scared," I whimpered as he held me tightly.

I looked up to see what he would say next. _What did you see, Leanna?_

I swallowed; scared to tell him, afraid he would think I was crazy. "It was…me, I think. But the me in the mirror looked terrible. Her hair was all tangled and she was hurt, and she was smiling at me with this evil look, and it was so scary, Ethan!"

_Are you sick, Leanna?_

"No!" I screamed. "No I'm not sick! I'm not crazy! This has happened to me twice today, and I swear each time she warned me about…someone, Teddy, I think. But it's scaring me, Ethan! I'm not crazy!"

He frowned, obviously concerned. _Leanna, what did the girl in the mirror say?_

"She said that Marwolaeth was dangerous and that he was a Demon and would hurt me. That's Teddy's last name; Marwolaeth."

_Leanna…go to sleep. You're just tired. Please. Just go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow you should ask Teddy if he's a secret Demon._ I knew he was trying to make a joke, but it didn't ease my panic. But I agreed to go to sleep.

That night I had a nightmare. At least, I think it was a nightmare. For all I know, if I hadn't been able to hear, it could have been real.

I was standing behind a wall, listening to two people arguing. I could see them. One was Ethan. The other was Teddy. What were they doing?

"You may not trust me, Marwolaeth, but you know you can't keep this from her forever. Leanna will find out eventually."

"I know, Ethan. But I can't tell her. It would do more harm than good."

"It would harm you and be good for her, you mean. But, why are you showing her those Illusions? They are scaring the crap out of her!"

"What are you talking about? For one, I would never do anything to scare or harm Leanna. And second, I can't do Illusions. Only a few can, and they feed off of certain things. Mostly it's Night and Sleep."

"Well, find whoever is doing it and stop them."

"Maybe she's doing it to herself, though."

"What?"

"She could be doing it. You said it yourself; something Changed in her when she had her accident. Her subconscious could be doing this without her even realize it. It wouldn't be the first time it happened."

"But my sister isn't like you, Marwolaeth! She isn't a Demon or anything Dark for that matter. She may be different, but she's not evil."

"I never said she was! All I'm saying is that she could be some king of new breed of Mental Superhuman."

"Whatever. Just keep her safe, alright? I know you aren't the only one of your kind here. Some followed you. If anything happens to my sister, you will report to me, Demon. And you won't be going home."

"I won't let anything happen to her, Ethan. She's safe with me. As safe as she can be, at least."

"I'm holding you to that."

"I know."

I woke up, my dream disappearing from my mind as soon as I blinked my eyes once, twice, and three times.

**Chapter Six:**

I was exhausted the next morning as I got ready for school. Ethan kept a close eye on me as I ate my cereal and brushed my hair.

When I got to school, Teddy was already there. He looked weary, but smiled when he saw me. I wrapped myself in his arms before reaching up and kissing his lips quickly. He smiled wider and kissed me again, his arms tightening around me.

"Hey," I said. "I missed you. I wasn't feeling too great on Sunday. I was having weird dreams and seeing things. But you're here now, and I'm glad."

He wiped hair out of my face and kissed my nose. "I'm here now, Leanna."

"I know."

"And I'll be here as long as you need me."

"That will be forever."

"Then I'll be here forever."

"I hope so." I hugged him again and let him, so, slinging my backpack back onto my shoulder and held his hand. Then he suddenly dropped my hand fished in his pocket for something.

"I want to give you something." He pulled out a small box. His cheeks were red as he handed me the box. I looked into his eyes as I took it.

I opened it and saw a glint of silver. I pulled out the long sleek chain, on which hung a single sapphire stone, shaped into a heart.

I gasped. "Oh my God! It's beautiful, Teddy! Thank you! Where'd you get it?"

He smiled, taking the chain from me and clasping it around my neck. "Something that's been passed down the family. I wanted you to have it."

"I love it. Thank you." I touched the sapphire pendant before reaching up and kissing his soft lips.

He kissed me again and tucked me under his arm. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked to class. I held the heart in my hand tightly, loving the feeling of the smooth gem under my fingers.

Gracie gasped when she saw the necklace. Mr. Hennings had Teddy out running errands for him, and I was sitting next to her right now.

_Oh my God that's amazing! When did he give it to you? It's so romantic!_

I smiled. "He gave it to me this morning." I ran my fingers over the heart as Gracie squeezed my shoulders.

_You going to wear it to prom?_

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

_You guys make the cutest couple ever! Even Diane Jefferson is jealous! I hear she's going to ask him to prom today._

I glared at her. "No. No she's not. That little—" she cut me off before I could cuss.

_Watch it, Leanna!_

I smacked her shoulder, but my expression didn't soften at all.

In AP English, Diane came up to Teddy, smiling flirtatiously. She, of course, ignored me, looking only at Teddy.

My hands curled into fists as I glared at Diane. Her perfect lips moved as she spoke to _my_ boyfriend.

_Hey, Teddy! So I was wondering…do you want to go to prom? With me?_

Teddy glanced at me through the side of his eye and smiled. "No thanks, Diane. I'm already going with someone." He took my hand and smiled wider at Diane's expression.

She was stunned. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving. I smiled at my small victory and squeezed his hand.

_Oh…you are? Who?_

I cleared my throat. "Uh, me, Diane."

She finally looked at me, her eyes filled with hate. She turned back to Teddy. _You could do better than the Charity Case, Teddy._

His response was immediate. "Go to hell, bitch."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter One:**

I opened my eyes, and was frightened for a moment when everything was silent and black. Shouldn't there be crickets, or the sound of the fan spinning?

Then I remembered. During these six years, I hadn't yet gotten used to the endless silence. Being deaf had completly changed my life. I had never appreciated the ability to hear until it had been ripped out of my hands and taken away from me forever.

I put my hands on my head, pulling away my short chocolate colored hair off of my face. Because I could no longer hear, the talking in my head had slowly grown louder, driving me to insanity piece by piece.

Just then, a small light filled the room. My TV had turned on.

"Crap," I groaned. Unlike most deaf people, I could speak, because I had been able to hear for twelve years of my life before becoming deaf. I grabbed my remote and shut off the television, rolling over on my side. It was about five in the morning, and I had school today. I didn't go to a school that was made for "special" people, like some other deaf kids did. I went to Arbor View High School with all the other normal-kinda-kids. But everyone gave me special treatment because of my "condition" and I hated that. Yes, it was harder for me to learn. Yes, I couldn't hear anything. But no, I am not stupid. No, I am not failing high school. Actually, I'm one of the better students, straight A's almost every year.

I decided to get up and take a shower, since there was no way I was going back to sleep. I thanked God I could still feel the steaming hot water on my icy skin. I let the hot water sooth my muscles and run down my ski-slope nose.

When I went downstairs, dressed and ready, my mom was in the kitchen frying eggs and bacon. I grimaced. Ever since my "accident" that had left me deaf, I had spent more time with animals. After a few weeks, I adapted a vegitarian diet, and always frowned apon the rest of my family eating meat.

Mom's head raised, and her lips started moving, but I couldn't hear her words. I read her lips. _Hello, Leanna!_

"Hi, Mom," I replied, grabbing a cup of orange juice and sitting at the table. Mom smiled sadly, as if just remembering I couldn't hear, and brought eggs over to my seat. I picked up a fork and started poking the eggs.

She must have been saying something, because she tapped my shoulders. I looked up at her, and she said, _Don't play_. I smiled guiltily.

"Sorry." I took a bite of eggs, but they tasted strange. I fed them to the dog when Mom wasn't looking before picking up my bag. "Bye, Mom. I'm going to school."

My friends and I usually just mouthed words, they all joined me in my wordlessness at school. In class, when I couldn't make out what they were saying, I nudged whoever I was sitting by and they wrote what the teacher had said on a piece of paper.

Today I knew would be awful. Our history teacher, Mrs. Hallowell, transferred, and we were getting a new teacher today. I knew she wouldn't remember to tell whoever the replacement was that I was deaf. _That_ should be fun.

When I got to school, I went straight for my locker, where my friends Gracie McGillicough and Hanna Gomes were already standing. They saw me and sqealed...I think. I smiled at them. Their lips started moving so fast I couldn't tell what they were saying.

I held up a hand, and when they stopped talking, I pointed to my ear. They looked down guiltily. Hanna, as always, "spoke" first. She nodded and mouthed, _Sorry_. Then she started mouthing again, so fast I only caught two words.

_New. Guy._

I smiled and nudged Hanna. She was the prettiest and most ambitious of us all. "New bait, huh?"

She laughed and shook her head. _Ew, no._ She mouthed. But then she looked down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of deep brown hair, pale skin, and black clothes. I let my eyes follow up to his face.

Oh. My. God. He was gorgeous. But scary, in a Goth sort of way. He turned, as if he could feel my gaze. His face transormed from annoyed to suspicious to angry and he whirled back around and walked out of my line of sight.

Hanna nudged my shoulder. She motioned to where the boy had been standing before pointing to her ear and shaking her head. My eyes widened as I registered what it meant. That Goth boy was... "Deaf?"

We sat down in class. History was our first hour, Gracie and mine. Our new teacher was Mr. Hennings, an older strict-looking man. When he started taking role, and I dozed off. I new the chorus of "here" was going around. I caught the new guy, who was sitting in the corner, staring at me, a smirk on his face. When I turned back to the front, Mr. Hennings was in front of my desk, looking angry. His lips were moving, but I couldn't understand.

I motioned to my ear and shook my head. His head turned to Gracie, who was next to me. I read her lips as she spoke to the teacher gently. _Leanna's telling you that she's deaf, Mr. Hennings_. He looked back at me and shook his head. I read his next words.

_Two deaf kids in one class. Lucky me._

I looked back at the kid in the corner, who was staring at me, his eyes-which were a beautiful aqua blue-wide as he understood that I was, like him, deaf. I smiled. Then I turned back to Gracie and motioned with my head back at him.

"What's his name?"

She wrote it on a piece of paper. _Theodore Marwolaeth. _I resisted the urge to snort. Theodore? How could such a tough, scary looking teenager be named that? I looked at Gracie, and she was holding back a giggle, too.

Then she poked me, pointing to Mr. Hennings. He was saying, _...Leanna, Theodore, come with me please..._I stood up at the same time Theodore did. I still thought his name was ironic, but I couldn't laugh in front of him.

Mr. Hennings lead us into the hall. He must have understood that we could read lips, because he spoke slowly and clearly, easily showing what he was saying on his lips.

_Now, since you two, Leanna, Theodo-_

Theodore held up a hand and shook his head. I looked at him. He spoke, I could tell by his throat moving, but I read his lips. _Teddy. Not Theodore. Teddy._

Teddy...still an ironic name, but better.

Mr. Hennings sighed and went on. _Leanna, Teddy, I want you two sitting together, because of your...conditions. _I rolled my eyes, but nodded. _You will both recieve extra time to complete assignments, but will be expected to take tests with everyone else._

Now I held up a hand. "No. I don't want special treatment. I wasn't born deaf. I can handle it."

He raised his eyebrows but nodded. _Alright. Let's go. Leanna, you move your things over by Theo-I mean, Teddy. Come on._

I followed him inside and gave Gracie a sorry look as I gathered my things and sat in the desk by Teddy. A piece of paper landed on my desk. It had elegant writing on it and read only one word: _Overachiever. _

I crumpled the note and tossed it at Teddy's head, and he almost smiled. Almost. I brushed hair out of my face and looked at the teacher, but I could feel Teddy's eyes on me. Or maybe I was just crazy. But the text I got next proved me right.

_Goth guy staring u, Lee._ It was from Gracie, and I snuck a peek at Teddy. Yeah, he was staring. I was deaf like him, so what? But...he was kinda hot, so I have to admit I didn't mind much when he stared at me with his big blue eyes. I even smiled a little to myself.

It turned out we had a sub today in my third hour, so I had to go through the "deaf kid in my class" thing again. And, it turned out, Teddy and I had three more classes together, and, because we were the "Soundless Ones," as people were now calling us, we were sat next to each other in every class we had together. And during every class, Teddy just looked at me. I wanted to ask him why, but I couldn't.

At lunch, I got called up to Principal Ruthord's office. He "told" me that he expected me to help Teddy around, because I had gone to this school for my entire high school years, deaf, and he was new here. I told him that I didn't mind and that I would have helped Teddy anyways. Then he told me that I was to sit with Teddy at lunch. Teddy had already been informed of this, and he sent me out to find him.

There was a small cove in the middle of the school, a fountain in the little garden. I found him there. I was going to knock, but what use would that be to get a deaf guy's attention. Instead, I went over and touched his shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled cockily.

He said, what I thought was, "Damn, you found me. Gotta admit, I was hiding." I smiled.

"Don't cuss at school. Just cause you can't hear doesn't mean you won't get in trouble." I sat down in front of him and suddenly asked, "How did you become deaf?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "What?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well, most people born deaf at birth can't speak well, or at all, but I'm guessing that you can. So, if it's not too personal, will you tell me?" I looked up at him, my bright green eyes staring into his blue ones.

He shook his head. "A stupid accident a few years ago. What about you? What's the story of how you came to be in this condition?" He chuckled. He must have noticed my annoyance at Mr. Hennings use of words.

"Same. Fell out of a tree, hit my head. Woke up in the hospital the next morning deaf. I was twelve." I sighed. "They tried to fix me, but they just had to accept that I would be deaf for the rest of my life."

"Well, you never know, Lee," he said. I realized I didn't know if he was talking or not, but all that mattered was that he was actually "talking" to me. "Your hearing could come back."

I scoffed. "After six years? What, are you a miracle worker or something?"

He smiled weakly. "No not quite. I'm getting my Perfessional Miracle Worker permit in a few days though," he laughed, but it turned into a cough. I noticed how pale and thin he was, and wondered if he was sick.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look too good?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Lee!"

"My name is Leanna!"

"Fine! I'm okay, _Leanna_!"

Despite myself, I started to giggle. Then I was on the floor, laughing uncontrolably. Something icy touched my skin, and I yelped and sat up, my giggles subsiding. It was Teddy's hand, the cold thing on my skin. He was holding my wrist.

He smiled. "Sorry."

I pushed his hand away, laughing again. "God, Teddy, you got the hands of an eighty year old man!"

He chuckled and touched my face. I yanked away from his touch, a terrible feeling welling up in my stomach. He looked at my face. "What?"

"I...nothing." But there was something.

**Chapter Two:**

It had felt nice to talk to someone else who was like me...someone else who was deaf. In my mind, I had found many similarities between Teddy and I. Besides being deaf, we had both come to be like that from an accident when we were younger, and we could both read lips and speak. He was becoming less scary to me, almost as if it was an act.

But the shock I had felt when Teddy's skin had met mine lingered in my mind, as did the look he first gave me when he saw me.

I shook my head and replied a text Hanna had sent me a few minutes ago. She was in one of her "moods" where she asked the most random question that popped into her mind, and she would hate me if I didn't answer every one of them.

Her next one surprised me. _What'd u think of Mr. Hottie Goth? _

I stared at the text before replying. _I dunno._

_! No no no, answer me with a He's hot and I like him or a Ew I wish he'd go away_

I lingered for a moment. _He seems nice, and I think we might be friends._

_Shut up. U 2 would b perfect 2gether. I mean, ur both deaf and everything._

I rolled my eyes. Yes, because we're both deaf, we should be together. Might as well marry every deaf person in the world. I replied, _Y don't u d8 him?_ I dropped my phone on the bed and laid back, closing my eyes. I kept one hand on my phone, so I would know when it buzzed again, because I couldn't hear it go off.

It vibrated. _Nah. BUT U SHOULD!_

_Hey Han I gotta go...bye!_ I smiled and turned my phone off and closed my eyes again. I fell asleep like that, for once appriciated the endless quiet that was my life.

I sat down beside Teddy at the table and smiled. Someone in the front of the room yelled something, but I didn't know what. It was annoying, being deaf. I motioned to Gracie and mouthed, "What did he say?"

She wrote it down and passed the paper to me. It said, _Look! The Soundless Ones! _As I read, I felt Teddy's eyes on the piece of paper. I crumpled it up, hoping he hadn't had time to read it. I was wrong, of course. He nudged my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"Soundless Ones? Who came up with that?"

I shrugged. "Not sure."

"Has it always been like that for you?"

I shook my head. "No. But this school hasn't had two deaf kids at once before. It'll die down eventually." I looked up again as a girl said something else, eyeing Teddy and me. I didn't even have to ask, because a slip of paper landed on my desk. I opened it.

_Leodore. Leanna and Theodore put together._

My cheeks flamed as Teddy looked over it. He sat back, uncomfortable. I crumpled this note, too, and shoved it in my pocket. I wanted to say something to Teddy, but I couldn't think of how to explain what people were saying.

But he touched my shoulder lightly. "I'm going to ignore them. Are you?"

I nodded. "Oh, yeah."

"This will get better?"

"I hope so."

He smiled and turned away. I noticed a hint of pink in his otherwise waxy complexion. I could still feel the heat in mine. I could feel Gracie's eyes on me, and I knew she felt guilty for not trying to hide the note from Teddy. I peeked at him through my eyes, and caught his eyes dash away from my face. I felt warmth spread through my body at the sight.

Mr. Hennings started speaking, slowly and cleariy. _Now, class, I am going to pair you up for your third quarter final project. You will each prepare a song-yes, a song-on a significant historical event. The songs will be recorded and presented to the class. Now, everyone come up, and I will give you two slips of paper. One will have your name on, and the other will have your partner's name on it. You will be expected to complete this project at home._

I stood up and walked with everyone else up to the desk. He gave me the two slips of paper. I made sure it was mine before I looked at the other.

_Teddy._

I sighed. Figures. Not that I minded...

Teddy walked up to me, showing me his paper. "Hey, partner. Such luck, don't you think?"

I giggled. "Oh, yeah. Luck is surely involved in this." I recycled my papers and looked for Gracie. I found her at her desk, looking upset. "Who's your partner?" I asked.

She showed me her paper. _Stupid Freddie Therman. How can I get an A with him? _She mouthed. I patted her shoulder. Freddie Therman was someone who hadn't quite hit puberty yet, aside from his mounds of zits. I imaged he couldn't have a good voice.

At that moment, Freddie came over, slinging his arm around Gracie, who automatically lurched away from him. He said, _Hi, Gracie. We're partners! Isn't it great?_ He looked at me and frowned. He made motions with his hands, saying words very slowly and clearly. _Hello. Leanna. My. Name. Is. Freddie. Gracie. Is. My. Partner. Can. You. Understand. Me?_

I glared at him and slapped him across the face. "Bitch," I said. "I'm deaf, not stupid."

He shot me a dirty glance, his eyes saying "The deaf chick dared touch _me_?" Then Teddy walked over. Freddie smirked, doing the same thing to him as he had done to me. Teddy frowned angrily, his hand clenching into fists.

I read Teddy's lips as he said, "Fuck off, jackass. You don't want to mess with me."

Freddie pretended to be scared. _Oh, I'm so scared. _He looked at Gracie, who was glaring at him, her eyes filled with hate and anger. _Deaf people are mean, aren't they?_

Teddy lost it, and fist met face and Teddy punched Freddie. Yeah, deaf people are mean. But only when you mess with us. Mr. Hennings came over, and I was guessing he yelled at Teddy, but I didn't read his lips.

Then Gracie spoke. _Freddie was making fun of Leanna and Teddy because they're deaf, Mr. Hennings. I can imagine anyone would have punched him. Can I have a new partner?_

Mr. Hennings shook his head and moved his eyes from Teddy to Freddie. _Detention. Both of you. And Mr. Therman, if I hear of any more trouble, you will fail this quarter and have to make it up in summer school! And no, Miss McGillicough, you would not fail the project. _

I smiled. Justice. Teddy got detention, but Freddie had been punished worse, threatened to be failed. I looked at Teddy, who was still glaring at Freddie, a glint of...what? Hate? Anger? Violence? In his eyes. I touched his shoulder gently.

"Come on. We gotta get to work, Teddy." He sighed and turned around.

"I hate people like that. Didn't mean to punch him, but it worked out pretty good, didn't it?"

I laughed. "I'd say so."

I ached to take his hand as I sat down at my desk. As it turned out, our fingers brushed, sending a white-hot sizzle up my arm.

At lunch, Teddy and I went to the cove again. The need to hold is hand had grown, making my fingers ache with pain as I resisted. I sat closer to him this time, wishing he would reach over and touch me again. Hanna was right; we were perfect for each other.

He didn't seem to mind how close I had sat to him. In fact, he had closed more distance between us. His hand was in his lap, twitching. I looked up into his face, and decided something inside of me. My hand shook as I reached over and clasped his hand in mine. I raised my eyes to his, and he was looking at me. His lips turned up in a small smile, which I returned.

"Is that okay?" I whispered. He read my lips and smiled wider.

"I was trying to work up the courage to do the same thing," he replied. I loved having an excuse to watch him speak, his full lips moving, forming words I couldn't hear. I squeezed his hand.

"What gave you the idea?"

"Well, I thought you were amazing the first day I saw you, but when I saw how red you looked after reading the note, you looked beautiful, but I didn't know how you would feel..." he used his thumb to caress my hand. It was cold, but also soft, and it felt nice.

"Now you know how I would feel. Thank you."

He looked puzzled. I sighed. "For six years, I've really only had my two friends, everyone else feeling sorry for the 'poor little girl who hit her head and went deaf' but you...you just seem to make me feel like there's a person in the world who actually cares."

I leaned and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him nod. He pulled his hand out of my grasp and instead placed his arm around my waist, taking my hand with his other hand. I knew people could see us, but I didn't care. Let them spread the talk of Leodore, because right now it felt like the truth.

When I got home that night, my sister Valerie, who was a year younger than I was, went straight to my mom and whispered something. I waited for mom to say something. When she did, she was staring at me, a concerned look on her face.

_Leanna, Valerie is telling me you're in a relationship with a boy at school._

I shrugged. "I guess."

_Does he know you're deaf? Boys always take advantage of girls like you._

I shot her a no-duh look. "Mom, Teddy's deaf, too."

She looked shocked. _Well, I think I should meet this Teddy._

"Maybe you will. We're doing this project together that has to be done out of school. But don't embarrass me, okay?"

Just then, the radio light turned green, and I could tell it had turned on. But I didn't know what it was saying. I shut it off and walked upstairs.

As soon as I got into my room, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I opened a text message from Hanna.

_! Y didn't u tell me u liked Teddy?_

I sighed. Should have known. I texted back, _Idk well it really just _happened.

She obviously didn't believe me. _Well, Gracie and I are coming over now so you can explain EVERYTHING!_

I groaned. I should have known that, too. Not that I didn't love Hanna and Gracie, but I really didn't want to explain anything. My phone buzzed again.

It was Gracie this time.

_C u in a few, chica!_

When Gracie and Hanna got there, they would barely let me say anything.

As soon as they got up to my room, they pushed me onto my bed and took turns "speaking" to me about "Leanna's New Romance", as they were now calling it. Gracie took the first turn, practically bouncing up and down.

_Okay, now tell us everything! How did it happen? You do not leave out a single detail, Mrs. Marwolaeth! _She put her hands on my shoulder and shook me back and forth excitedly. I slapped her hands away and laughed.

"Don't call me that!"

Hanna spoke next. _Come on, Leanna Banana, tell tell tell us!_

I smiled giddily. "Well, we were at lunch. His hand was shaking, so I reached over and took it. I asked him how he felt about it. He said he had wanted to do the exact same thing. Then he told me he thought I was amazing, and he put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder and we spent the rest of lunch like that. See? Not much to tell."

_Aw, Leanna, we're so so so happy for you! You guys look great together!_ Hanna sighed after she spoke.

_Yeah. Have you guys kissed?_

"No!"

I threw a pillow at Gracie as I spoke. This started a giant pillow fight between us, which was only stopped when Mom came in a received a pillow to the face, curtosy of me. Then I collapsed giggling, and Gracie and Hanna fell on top of me.

"Oh...kay...deaf...girl...can't...breathe!" I gasped between bursts of laughter.

**Chapter Three:**

I sat next to Teddy in our last class of the day, AP English. I moved my desk closer to his, and he smiled, taking my hand in his. It had grown warmer since the last time I had touched him. We had a sub today, so when a student told her that both me _and_ Teddy were deaf, she stared at us. Then she started using what I guessed what sign language. Teddy and I stared at her blankly.

"We don't speak sign language," Teddy explained after a minute. She looked down and nodded, apologizing. A blonde girl with a ponytail tied up by a red ribbon, who looked way too perky, bounced over to us. She smirked at me before smiling at Teddy warmly. A little _too_ friendly for my liking.

_If you want, I could teach you sometime, Teddy,_ she said. I glared at her. She didn't notice, but Teddy did. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"No thanks, Diane."

She didn't falter. Instead, she batted her eyelashes. _Well, if you change your mind, the offer still holds. But I was thinking that maybe we could eat lunch together or something. _I hated her, this too-perky girl, Diane. I wanted her to go away now.

Teddy chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, Diane. I'm good." Teddy, probably to annoy Diane or show her that he already _had _someone, reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, squeezing my hand.

She didn't look jealous, instead, she batted her thick eyelashes and smiled wider. _Another time, then. See you later, Teddy. _I glared at Diane as she walked back to her seat, but smiled at Teddy as I was reassured he really did like me.

He chuckled agian. "Calm down, Lee." He, I guessed, mouthed the next words. "I don't like girls like that."

That made a warm feeling travel through my entire body.

Teddy and I arranged to work on our project tomorrow after school at my house for two hours. We had to pick a song. I knew that it would be hard, seeing as we were both deaf, and there wasn't likely to be a song we both knew the tune of. But whatever. The point was that he would be with me outside of school, where we could be Teddy and Leanna instead of Leodore or the "Soundless Ones."

When I reached my car, I turned to face Teddy. Our fingers unclasped from each other, and only our pinkies stayed connected. I looked up into his eyes, and he was looking down into mine. I smiled, not sure what to do next. He reached up and cupped my cheek in his cold, pale hand. He kissed my forehead and dropped his hand.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked, smiling, with his blue eyes twinkling.

I nodded. "Yup. Don't forget about our project."

He chuckled. "Never."

Later that night, I got a text from a strange number, one I didn't know. But as soon as I read the message I understood who it was from immediatly. I smiled to myself and I wondered who had given him my number.

_Hey, Leodore. Or half, I should say._

I replied immediatly. _Teddy? How'd u get my number?_

As soon as I'd asked, I felt stupid. Of course I knew the answer already when the phone buzzed with a new message. _Hanna, of course._ I chuckled and felt some of the warmth I felt with him creep back into my cheeks and arms.

_Good ol' Hanna ;) _Of course Hanna would give him my phone number. Hanna was the girl in our group who delt with guys. I opened a new message and texted Hanna. _Thanks, Han._ Then my phone buzzed again.

Teddy: _Yeah she's helpful. How are you?_

It was a weird question, but I shrugged and answered anyways. _I'm good. How r u?_

_Decent. _

I laughed, clicking reply. _That's good. Hey I got 2 go now. Time 4 SLEEP. C u 2morrow?_

His response was immediate. _Who sleeps these days? Night, and yeah._

_Night._

I fell asleep happy a few minutes later.

When I got to school, I found an unhappy sight. To me, anyways. Teddy was getting something out of his locker, and the perky little bitch, Diane, from yesterday, was leaning against the locker next to it. She had let her hair lose today. So maybe Teddy and I had annoyed her in class yesterday.

I narrowed my eyes and headed their way. Teddy saw me and smiled. Diane saw me and frowned. I smiled warmly at Teddy, giving Diane a fake one. "Hey, Diane! What''s in your hair? I think it might be a bug," I focused on a point on her head. She brough her hand up, eyes wide.

_I'll be right back!_ she said, taking off towards the girl's bathroom. I turned to Teddy, who was laughing.

"You can be mean, Lee," he said, putting his arms around me. I nodded. I replied when he released me and took my hands instead.

"Only to sluts like that. What did she want?" I wanted to look into his eyes, but I had to look at his lips to know what he was saying. Even then, seeing only his sculpted lips, it made my heart jump, and I wanted to lean closer and kiss him. But I couldn't.

Teddy shrugged. "She was trying her 'I'll teach you sign language' thing again. She's desperate." As he said it, his lips turned up in a smile. I slapped his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into him. I rested my chin on his shoulder.

I saw a teacher approaching us. _Hug and release, Miss Aveta, Mr. Malworaeth! _He said. I patted Teddy's back and pulled away.

"Yeah, Teddy, hug and release," I teased. As soon as the teacher was out of sight, Teddy wrapped an arm around my waist, and we started walking towards History. This felt so right. Yet, in the pit of my stomach, something was saying, This feels wrong. Get away!

When Teddy and I got to my house after school, Mom eyed him carefuly before ordering that the door stay open at all times. I rolled my eyes and pulled Teddy up the stairs and into my room, leaving it open just a crack. Teddy looked around the room, raising his eyebrows as he saw the things scattered across the floor. When he looked back at me, I smiled.

"Say nothing and live," I threatened before breaking out in laughter. "Okay...let's...get started." I stumbled over to my computer, bring up a Word document to write down the lyrics. "What 'significant historical event' should we do?"

He took a seat next to me. "Hmmmm...I don't know. Prohibition?'

I broke out laughing. "Oh, yeah. Let's sing a song about alchohol. That'll set well with Mr. Hennings." He smiled and chuckled, too. I tapped my chin. "Civil Rights Act? World War I? World War II? Civil War? Great Depression? Any of those sound good?"

He thought for a moment. "How about the Civil Rights Movement in general? There'll be a ton of information on that, and we can put all the Acts into it, too."

I smiled. "You're a genious, Teddy!"

He laughed. "What else is new?" I picked up a pencil and chucked it at him.

"Don't be so cocky." He returned the pencil, but I dodged it. I picked up a small pillow, and it his face with a small _oof_! I blinked, and he was gone. I felt his arms go around my waist, lifting me up. I squealed and kicked, making both of us fall onto the bed. I was breathing hard, mostly from behing so close to him.

He turned his head towards me, and I rolled onto my side. Our faces were almost touching. His face inches towards mine. Now our noses were touching. I brought my eyes up to his and hesitantly touched my lips to his.

I slightly pulled away, opening my eyes. His blue eyes were shimmering at he leaned in and kissed me again, wrapping his arms around me. I curled my fingers into his brown hair and pulled him closer to me.

A pencil hit me. I pulled away, rolling over. "What the-" I saw the man standing in the doorway, looking like he wanted to explode into laughter.

_What will Mom say about this, Lee?_ he asked. I covered my mouth, my face flaming. Teddy sat up beside me.

"Oh, God, Ethan? Ever heard of knocking? What the hell!" I yelled at my brother. I hadn't seen Ethan in months, not since about the beginning of high school. He was a junior in an out of state collage, and didn't come home often.

_I tried, but you obviously didn't hear me calling your name a thousand times..._he stopped talking. How could he have forgotten? _Oh, Lee, I'm sorry. I totally forgot._

My face was still hot as I got up and hugged my brother. I turned back to Teddy. "Teddy, this is my older brother, Ethan. Ethan, this is my...Teddy."

Ethan smiled, holding out his hand to Teddy, who shook it hesitantly. _I'm surprised you didn't hear me, dude._

I took Teddy's hand, stepping away from Ethan. "No. He's deaf, too."

Ethan smiled. _Well, I'm glad my little sister finally found someone to love. Anyways, I'll go now, so you can..._Ethan laughed and walked out of the room. Teddy's cheeks were blood-red. He was embarrassed. Great.

"I'm sorry, Teddy. Ethan doesn't mean to be like that...he just..." I couldn't explain very well. My brother was a complicated person, and anything he thought he said right away. "I'm sorry," I said again.

He smiled, tilting my chin up and kissing me softly. "I better go," he said. "I'll...text you later? Tomorrow's Saturday, so I probably won't see you."

I kissed his nose and smiled. "Okay," I kissed him one last time before walking him out of the house. Mom was busy making dinner. When she saw Teddy leaving, she tried to protest.

_But Teddy, darling, dinner's almost ready. Can't you stay?_

Teddy smiled. "No, ma'am. I have to get home. Perhaps another time." He kissed my cheek before pulling up his hood and walking down the street. Mom looked at me, a confused look on her face. I rolled my eyes.

_Did I say something?_

I shook my head. "No, Mom. He just had to go, its fine. Anyways, when did Ethan get here? I didn't know he was coming to visit today."

_Oh, he got here a little while after you and Teddy went upstairs. He helped me with dinner first and went to say hi to you after a little while. Oh, did you introduce him to Teddy?_

_Yes, Mom, she did_. I read Teddy's lips as he walked into the room. He slung his arm around me and continued to talk. I_ like that boy. He's got a Dark Side. Much more interesting than most of the blobs you've dated, sis. _

I jabbed his stomach and laughed. I slipped out from under his shoulder and helped Mom set the table for dinner.

As soon as we sat down to eat, my mom, dad, Ethan, Valerie, and I, it was silent. Well, I'm guessing anyways.

Until Valerie spoke. _Did Leanna tell you about her new boyfriend, Daddy?_

I glared at her as my dad turned to me. _Boyfriend? Who is he, Leanna?_

I shrugged and picked at my salad. His fist his the table. Dad kinda had anger problems.

_Who is it, Leanna?_

I sighed. "His name is Teddy Marwolaeth. He's new at school. And before you ask, yes he knows I'm deaf, and he is, too."

Dad hesitated. _Well, okay…have you kissed him yet?_

"Dad!" I shrieked. Valerie was laughing.

_Yeah, Lee, have you?_

"Oh my God, how could you ask a question like that? Haven't you heard of a personal life?" I stood up and ran up the stairs, slamming my door behind me.

I sat on my bed, head in my hands. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Teddy. I sighed in relief.

_Hey. Are you upset?_

I replied, almost telling him everything. Then I backspaced and wrote something else. _Yeah, a little. Valerie's just being a jerk and Dad's pretending to care again. Nothing, really._

_It doesn't sound like nothing. Do you want me to come back? I can if you want me to._

_NO! Mom will get upset. But I wish you could._

_Me too. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I'll try to see you tomorrow, ok?_

_Ok. Thanks, Teddy._

_Night, Leanna._

**Chapter Four:**

Today, my mom was taking Valerie out shopping. Prom was coming up, and, as a junior, she 'needed' a dress. So Ethan and I were home alone. Back when I had first had my accident, Ethan was always there for me. I was always closer to Ethan than Valerie.

So, when I woke up that morning, I wasn't surprised that I smelled chocolate chip pancakes. I stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, holding back laughter at the sight of my tough older brother in a frilly pink apron.

He looked up and saw my face. _Alright, laugh all you want, but Mom only has one apron!_

I let my laughter out. "Yeah, Ethan, but, as a guy, maybe you should have gone without the apron, like every other guy would."

_Fine, no pancakes for you then, Lee!_

I stopped laughing. "I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry, Ethan Bear!" I used his old nickname. He jumped and nuzzled my head with his fist. "Ah, stop it!"

He let go and slid me a plate, two steaming pancakes on it. I grabbed it and poked a melting chocolate chip with a fork, watching the dark brown ooze out onto the fluffy white pancake. I cut a piece and popped it in my mouth.

"Oh, yummy." More chocolate dripped onto the plate. I sat down on the bar stool, and Ethan slid in next to me. I turned to him, ready to see what he was about to say.

_So, are you and Teddy going to Senior Prom?_

I shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it very much. So, I don't really know." I took another bite of my pancakes.

_Come on, Leanna, you gotta go to prom! Isn't it the highlight of every teenage girl's life? The high point before you go to collage?_

I punched his shoulder. "For some people, yeah, but not for me, not really. Besides, Teddy doesn't seem like the person that would fit into the prom scene."

_Sure, Leanna. _

We finished eating without saying another word.

A few hours later, Ethan went to lunch with a few old friends. Mom and Valerie would be gone for a few more hours, so I texted Teddy.

Hey, can you come over now?

He responded, as always, right away. Anything you want.

He arrived minutes later. I bounded up to him and threw my arms around his neck, kissing his soft lips quickly.

"Hey," I said.

He smiled and kissed me again, brushed my hair out of my face. "Quite a greeting. I like it." We stood like that for a second before he spoke again. "Prom season is coming up, isn't it?" he asked, taking my hands in his.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem very excited. I thought every girl wanted to go to prom in their senior year."

I shrugged again. "Some girls make too big a deal of prom. It doesn't seem very important to me."

He chuckled nervously. "So you wouldn't want to go with, say, me?"

I smiled giddily. "Well, for you, I could make an exception. But only for you." He squeezed my hands and twirled me around.

"Well, I'm glad." He kissed my forehead, then my two cheeks, and finally lightly pressed his lips to mine.

I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled myself closer to him, kissing him harder. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me into the air a little too easily. I clung to him, even after I pulled away.

Then I thought of something, which completely ruined the moment. "Crap!" I groaned. Teddy looked at me, startled. He set me down on the floor. "I haven't even started that mythology paper! My topic was…I think the Incubus and Succubus legends. I have to start that."

"Here, I'll help." He looked paler and more hesitant, but I shook my head, pulling my laptop off of the table.

"Thanks. Do you know anything about them? I mean, I know that Incubuses are supposed to have seduced women, and Succubuses seduced men, and that they both fed from their victim's life force, but there aren't many details there."

I looked back at him, and he was shaking his head. "No. It was some of that, but there's a lot most people don't know. Like, there's more than one type of Incubus and Succubus. There are such things as a Fire Incubus, a Sun Incubus, a Night Incubus, a Life Incubus, and a ton of others. There is one kind you are probably familiar with; the Blood Incubus, which is the proper name for what you would call a Vampire. And of the two, Succubuses are the superior kind. The most powerful of all Succubuses are called a Queen Succubus, but there are very few of them. And, also like a Vampire, any Incubus or Succubus can infect a Mortal by a single bite. Although with Blood Incubuses, it has to be a single bite, without drinking any blood."

I stared at him. "How do you know so much? You sound like you have firsthand knowledge of this stuff." I tried to imagine it, Teddy as an Incubus. Ha.

He shrugged. "My mom and dad spent years researching them. They were kind of obsessed, and they passed on to me the belief that the legends aren't fake. My dad would always try to point out who he thought was an Incubus and who was a Succubus, or who had been attacked by one. Yeah, weird family."

I laughed. "That's cool! You're lucky to have a family like that. Mine's pretty boring. But still, it's cool how much you know about them, and how there are different kinds and everything. Did you parents tell you what each of them can do?"

He nodded. "A few things. I know that they are all fast and strong, and obviously the Blood Incubus or Succubus drinks blood. A Fire Incubus feeds off of fire. A Sun Incubus feeds off of sunlight. A Night Incubus feeds off of moonlight, and a Life Incubus feeds off of human life force. And a Queen Succubus is one that any Incubus or Succubus has to obey, and they can feed off of anything at all, and they are the strongest, fastest, and most beautiful creatures you can come across. They can use a kind of Mind Control on you. Oh, and I forgot another type I know. A Sleep Incubus feeds off of the energy that you waste when you sleep, but they can also make it impossible for you to move, and they can put you to sleep. Sleep Incubuses and Succubuses are rare, but they are powerful. Almost every Queen Succubus had started out as a Sleep Succubus before realizing that they were a Queen."

"This is so amazing, Teddy. Which would you be?"

"What?"

"What kind of Incubus would you be?"

"None of them. Incubuses and Succubuses are Demons, created only for the torture of mankind."

I didn't believe that. "But not all of them are evil, are they? It's like people; some are bad, some are good."

He shook his head. "I doubt it. I bet some can try, but all that they'll ever be is a soulless Demon."

"You can't believe that. Everyone has good in them."

"Drop it, Leanna. I don't want to talk about it anymore." He looked away, obviously wanting to not see what I was going to say next. I reached over and touched his shoulder.

He looked back at me hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Teddy. I didn't mean to upset you or anything like that. I'm glad you're here."

He smiled weakly. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Me, too. I overreacted, and I'm sorry. Come here." He opened his arms to me. I slid onto his lap and leaned my head on his shoulder.

I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck. I held him close to me and I never wanted to let him go.

Teddy left before anyone got home, which I was grateful for. My mom would freak if she knew I had a boy over while she wasn't here. But I liked having Teddy near me. It was almost like he kept me calm.

Soon after Teddy had left, the TV turned on, playing what I thought was some kind of murder-mystery. I clicked it off and grabbed my laptop, heading upstairs.

I had to text Gracie and Hanna. Prom was two weeks away, and I needed a dress. They would be excited that I was actually going.

I took out my phone. _Hey. U guys wanna help me shop 4 a dress?_

Gracie responded first, and I knew why. She was with Hanna, of course. OH MY GOD HE ASKED YOU? WHEN?

_Yeah. A few hours ago. _

_YES YES YES YES! WHEN SHOULD WE GO? OMG LET'S GO NOW!_

I rolled my eyes. _I can't go now. It's almost 5. 2morrow?_

_Yes! We'll pick you up at noon, Leanna!_

_OK. Thanks, guys :D _

_Can.__ Not. Wait. :D_

Even I had to admit, I was excited, too. Even though I knew that Gracie would pick out incredibly puffy dresses, and Hanna would pick out mini ones. But sometimes they coordinated and came together with something awesome.

I smiled, holding my phone close to me. I hadn't gone to prom last year, and I was happy than I was going this year, especially since it was Teddy I was going with.

Then, suddenly, my TV turned on. This time, it had the subtitles on. I read the four words on the bottom of the screen before they changed.

Something bad will happen.

I rolled my eyes and shut off the TV. We needed our house wiring checked.

_**Chapter Five:**_

_The shiny Prius pulled up to the house at exactly twelve the next day. I called back to my mom. "Bye! I'm leaving!"_

_She probably replied, but as I couldn't hear…I had an excuse. I slid into the back seat, Hanna driving, and Gracie smiling excitedly._

_I can't believe he asked you! This is so amazing! Prom is going to be so much fun!__ Gracie said, smiling so wide I was afraid that she would tear her face in half. _

_I laughed. "Yeah, I hope. Honestly, I didn't think he was the 'Will you go to prom with me' type, but I'm really glad he did ask."_

_Oh my God, I found the perfect dress for you at Windsor! _

_"Uh, Gracie, I don't want to look like a puff ball."_

_She smirked. __No. This one's not puffy. Even Hanna agrees with me on it. Okay, so it's red, which would look great with your skin and hair, and it has that kind of sweetheart top, and looks a little like a corset top, and the skirt kinda puffs out a little bit, but not too much. I put it on hold for you. Trust me, you'll love it!_

_Well, it didn't sound as bad as her normal 'I found the perfect dress for you' but I still wasn't convinced._

_The drive wasn't long, but we still laughed so hard we ran out of breath. We walked through the crowded mall, saying hi to a few people that we knew from school or church or whatever. When we finally reached Windsor, I was relieved._

_Gracie went right to the counter to get the dress she had put on hold for me. Hanna and I skimmed through the racks of dresses and shoes._

_Gracie touched my shoulder, her face excited. __Come on! I have your dress and a fitting room! Go try it on now!_

_She and Hanna pushed me to the back fitting room. I sighed a shut the door, locking it and turning to look at the red dress hanging behind me. I touched it. It was made of silky material, and actually looked really pretty. I took off my clothes and slid the dress over my head. The material settled over my skin and I zipped up the side. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. The chocolate-brown of my shoulder-length hair looked darker compared to the bright red dress. It seemed to make my skin glow from within. The skirts did flare out a little, and into little creases and it fluttered down to my feet. The top looked like a corset, but it wasn't tight._

_I opened the door and stepped out into the waiting room. Hanna and Gracie both gasped when they saw me._

_Oh my God, Leanna! You look amazing! You have to get it! You have to! Teddy will just DIE!__ They said at the same time. I twirled._

_"Thanks. You guys did great. I'll get it, for sure." I twirled once more, pleased with the dress my best friends had found for me on the first try._

_When I stepped back into the room to take it off, I looked in the mirror once again. What I saw scared me._

_It was me, but my hair was tangled, the beautiful dress torn, and my arms scratched and neck bleeding._

_When the she that was me spoke, I could 'hear' the wispy voice in my head. _

_"He's dangerous! A Demon! Don't go! Don't go! Something terrible will happen to you! Just look at me. Stay away from him, Leanna! Stay away from Marwolaeth! He will hurt you. His kind always do."_

_When I blinked, my normal reflection was back. Stay away from Marwolaeth? That was Teddy's last name. But Demon? His kind? How would he hurt me? Why would he hurt me? _

_I shook the thoughts from my head. I was just tired or something. Yeah, that's it, I thought. Tired. I'll buy the dress and some shoes, and that's it. I'll go home and take a nap and text Teddy and tell him that I miss him. Perfect._

_I put my clothes back on, carrying the dress out. Hanna and Gracie frowned when they saw my face._

_Lee? You're pale. Are you okay?_

_I tried to smile. "Yeah, great. Will you help me pick out some shoes for this?"_

_Yeah. But after that I'm taking you home. I think you're sick.__ Gracie looked at me with concern in her eyes. I knew, after what I had seen, or thought I had seen, I had to look like a complete mess, skin even paler than usual._

_"Alright, that's probably best. I don't think I got enough sleep last night, so that's most likely why." Hanna took the dress from me as we walked out of the dressing room._

_When I got home that night, I had a full load of prom things; red dress, black heels (which made me taller than I already was, but Teddy was tall, too) and a short black choker necklace that had a small black heart hanging from it. A little Gothic, but I liked the look and I knew Teddy would, too._

_Mom was in the kitchen, so I managed to escape without questions. I hung the dress up in my closet and looked at it. But I couldn't get the image of the beautiful dress torn and tattered, my hair tangled, and my skin scratched and bleeding. It frightened me, especially the words the image had spoken about Teddy._

_I tried to push the memory from my mind and sat down on my bed, taking out my phone. I hesitated on the text I was going to send to Teddy. Then I closed it and put my cell away. _

_Wow, I thought, my mental insanity is making me question Teddy? This is so stupid!_

_"No it's nooooot," the wispy voice from the store floated into my mind. "He's dangerous. You've known that ever since you met him. Stay awaaaaay!" _

_No! I thought back. No, Teddy's not dangerous! And he's not a Demon, whatever you say! You aren't even real!_

_"I'm you," it hissed. "I'm just more knowledgeable than you!"_

Shut up! Shut up shut up SHUT UP!

"I'm always here, Leanna…you can't get away from me!"

I can sure as hell try!

"Watch your back, Leanna! Because someone else is, too!"

When I turned my head and looked in the mirror, the version of me was there, tangled hair and everything. And it was smiling evilly.

I screamed.

Ethan burst into my room. He was the only one home. Mom had just left to pick up Valerie from her friend Jenna's house.

I was crying on my bed, head in my hands. He came and wrapped his arms around me in a sisterly hug. I sobbed into his lap.

"There was something in the mirror! Ethan, I'm scared. I'm scared," I whimpered as he held me tightly.

I looked up to see what he would say next. _What did you see, Leanna?_

I swallowed; scared to tell him, afraid he would think I was crazy. "It was…me, I think. But the me in the mirror looked terrible. Her hair was all tangled and she was hurt, and she was smiling at me with this evil look, and it was so scary, Ethan!"

_Are you sick, Leanna?_

"No!" I screamed. "No I'm not sick! I'm not crazy! This has happened to me twice today, and I swear each time she warned me about…someone, Teddy, I think. But it's scaring me, Ethan! I'm not crazy!"

He frowned, obviously concerned. _Leanna, what did the girl in the mirror say?_

"She said that Marwolaeth was dangerous and that he was a Demon and would hurt me. That's Teddy's last name; Marwolaeth."

_Leanna…go to sleep. You're just tired. Please. Just go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow you should ask Teddy if he's a secret Demon._ I knew he was trying to make a joke, but it didn't ease my panic. But I agreed to go to sleep.

That night I had a nightmare. At least, I think it was a nightmare. For all I know, if I hadn't been able to hear, it could have been real.

I was standing behind a wall, listening to two people arguing. I could see them. One was Ethan. The other was Teddy. What were they doing?

"You may not trust me, Marwolaeth, but you know you can't keep this from her forever. Leanna will find out eventually."

"I know, Ethan. But I can't tell her. It would do more harm than good."

"It would harm you and be good for her, you mean. But, why are you showing her those Illusions? They are scaring the crap out of her!"

"What are you talking about? For one, I would never do anything to scare or harm Leanna. And second, I can't do Illusions. Only a few can, and they feed off of certain things. Mostly it's Night and Sleep."

"Well, find whoever is doing it and stop them."

"Maybe she's doing it to herself, though."

"What?"

"She could be doing it. You said it yourself; something Changed in her when she had her accident. Her subconscious could be doing this without her even realize it. It wouldn't be the first time it happened."

"But my sister isn't like you, Marwolaeth! She isn't a Demon or anything Dark for that matter. She may be different, but she's not evil."

"I never said she was! All I'm saying is that she could be some king of new breed of Mental Superhuman."

"Whatever. Just keep her safe, alright? I know you aren't the only one of your kind here. Some followed you. If anything happens to my sister, you will report to me, Demon. And you won't be going home."

"I won't let anything happen to her, Ethan. She's safe with me. As safe as she can be, at least."

"I'm holding you to that."

"I know."

I woke up, my dream disappearing from my mind as soon as I blinked my eyes once, twice, and three times.

**Chapter Six:**

I was exhausted the next morning as I got ready for school. Ethan kept a close eye on me as I ate my cereal and brushed my hair.

When I got to school, Teddy was already there. He looked weary, but smiled when he saw me. I wrapped myself in his arms before reaching up and kissing his lips quickly. He smiled wider and kissed me again, his arms tightening around me.

"Hey," I said. "I missed you. I wasn't feeling too great on Sunday. I was having weird dreams and seeing things. But you're here now, and I'm glad."

He wiped hair out of my face and kissed my nose. "I'm here now, Leanna."

"I know."

"And I'll be here as long as you need me."

"That will be forever."

"Then I'll be here forever."

"I hope so." I hugged him again and let him, so, slinging my backpack back onto my shoulder and held his hand. Then he suddenly dropped my hand fished in his pocket for something.

"I want to give you something." He pulled out a small box. His cheeks were red as he handed me the box. I looked into his eyes as I took it.

I opened it and saw a glint of silver. I pulled out the long sleek chain, on which hung a single sapphire stone, shaped into a heart.

I gasped. "Oh my God! It's beautiful, Teddy! Thank you! Where'd you get it?"

He smiled, taking the chain from me and clasping it around my neck. "Something that's been passed down the family. I wanted you to have it."

"I love it. Thank you." I touched the sapphire pendant before reaching up and kissing his soft lips.

He kissed me again and tucked me under his arm. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked to class. I held the heart in my hand tightly, loving the feeling of the smooth gem under my fingers.

Gracie gasped when she saw the necklace. Mr. Hennings had Teddy out running errands for him, and I was sitting next to her right now.

_Oh my God that's amazing! When did he give it to you? It's so romantic!_

I smiled. "He gave it to me this morning." I ran my fingers over the heart as Gracie squeezed my shoulders.

_You going to wear it to prom?_

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

_You guys make the cutest couple ever! Even Diane Jefferson is jealous! I hear she's going to ask him to prom today._

I glared at her. "No. No she's not. That little—" she cut me off before I could cuss.

_Watch it, Leanna!_

I smacked her shoulder, but my expression didn't soften at all.

In AP English, Diane came up to Teddy, smiling flirtatiously. She, of course, ignored me, looking only at Teddy.

My hands curled into fists as I glared at Diane. Her perfect lips moved as she spoke to _my_ boyfriend.

_Hey, Teddy! So I was wondering…do you want to go to prom? With me?_

Teddy glanced at me through the side of his eye and smiled. "No thanks, Diane. I'm already going with someone." He took my hand and smiled wider at Diane's expression.

She was stunned. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving. I smiled at my small victory and squeezed his hand.

_Oh…you are? Who?_

I cleared my throat. "Uh, me, Diane."

She finally looked at me, her eyes filled with hate. She turned back to Teddy. _You could do better than the Charity Case, Teddy._

His response was immediate. "Go to hell, bitch."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter One:**

I opened my eyes, and was frightened for a moment when everything was silent and black. Shouldn't there be crickets, or the sound of the fan spinning?

Then I remembered. During these six years, I hadn't yet gotten used to the endless silence. Being deaf had completly changed my life. I had never appreciated the ability to hear until it had been ripped out of my hands and taken away from me forever.

I put my hands on my head, pulling away my short chocolate colored hair off of my face. Because I could no longer hear, the talking in my head had slowly grown louder, driving me to insanity piece by piece.

Just then, a small light filled the room. My TV had turned on.

"Crap," I groaned. Unlike most deaf people, I could speak, because I had been able to hear for twelve years of my life before becoming deaf. I grabbed my remote and shut off the television, rolling over on my side. It was about five in the morning, and I had school today. I didn't go to a school that was made for "special" people, like some other deaf kids did. I went to Arbor View High School with all the other normal-kinda-kids. But everyone gave me special treatment because of my "condition" and I hated that. Yes, it was harder for me to learn. Yes, I couldn't hear anything. But no, I am not stupid. No, I am not failing high school. Actually, I'm one of the better students, straight A's almost every year.

I decided to get up and take a shower, since there was no way I was going back to sleep. I thanked God I could still feel the steaming hot water on my icy skin. I let the hot water sooth my muscles and run down my ski-slope nose.

When I went downstairs, dressed and ready, my mom was in the kitchen frying eggs and bacon. I grimaced. Ever since my "accident" that had left me deaf, I had spent more time with animals. After a few weeks, I adapted a vegitarian diet, and always frowned apon the rest of my family eating meat.

Mom's head raised, and her lips started moving, but I couldn't hear her words. I read her lips. _Hello, Leanna!_

"Hi, Mom," I replied, grabbing a cup of orange juice and sitting at the table. Mom smiled sadly, as if just remembering I couldn't hear, and brought eggs over to my seat. I picked up a fork and started poking the eggs.

She must have been saying something, because she tapped my shoulders. I looked up at her, and she said, _Don't play_. I smiled guiltily.

"Sorry." I took a bite of eggs, but they tasted strange. I fed them to the dog when Mom wasn't looking before picking up my bag. "Bye, Mom. I'm going to school."

My friends and I usually just mouthed words, they all joined me in my wordlessness at school. In class, when I couldn't make out what they were saying, I nudged whoever I was sitting by and they wrote what the teacher had said on a piece of paper.

Today I knew would be awful. Our history teacher, Mrs. Hallowell, transferred, and we were getting a new teacher today. I knew she wouldn't remember to tell whoever the replacement was that I was deaf. _That_ should be fun.

When I got to school, I went straight for my locker, where my friends Gracie McGillicough and Hanna Gomes were already standing. They saw me and sqealed...I think. I smiled at them. Their lips started moving so fast I couldn't tell what they were saying.

I held up a hand, and when they stopped talking, I pointed to my ear. They looked down guiltily. Hanna, as always, "spoke" first. She nodded and mouthed, _Sorry_. Then she started mouthing again, so fast I only caught two words.

_New. Guy._

I smiled and nudged Hanna. She was the prettiest and most ambitious of us all. "New bait, huh?"

She laughed and shook her head. _Ew, no._ She mouthed. But then she looked down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of deep brown hair, pale skin, and black clothes. I let my eyes follow up to his face.

Oh. My. God. He was gorgeous. But scary, in a Goth sort of way. He turned, as if he could feel my gaze. His face transormed from annoyed to suspicious to angry and he whirled back around and walked out of my line of sight.

Hanna nudged my shoulder. She motioned to where the boy had been standing before pointing to her ear and shaking her head. My eyes widened as I registered what it meant. That Goth boy was... "Deaf?"

We sat down in class. History was our first hour, Gracie and mine. Our new teacher was Mr. Hennings, an older strict-looking man. When he started taking role, and I dozed off. I new the chorus of "here" was going around. I caught the new guy, who was sitting in the corner, staring at me, a smirk on his face. When I turned back to the front, Mr. Hennings was in front of my desk, looking angry. His lips were moving, but I couldn't understand.

I motioned to my ear and shook my head. His head turned to Gracie, who was next to me. I read her lips as she spoke to the teacher gently. _Leanna's telling you that she's deaf, Mr. Hennings_. He looked back at me and shook his head. I read his next words.

_Two deaf kids in one class. Lucky me._

I looked back at the kid in the corner, who was staring at me, his eyes-which were a beautiful aqua blue-wide as he understood that I was, like him, deaf. I smiled. Then I turned back to Gracie and motioned with my head back at him.

"What's his name?"

She wrote it on a piece of paper. _Theodore Marwolaeth. _I resisted the urge to snort. Theodore? How could such a tough, scary looking teenager be named that? I looked at Gracie, and she was holding back a giggle, too.

Then she poked me, pointing to Mr. Hennings. He was saying, _...Leanna, Theodore, come with me please..._I stood up at the same time Theodore did. I still thought his name was ironic, but I couldn't laugh in front of him.

Mr. Hennings lead us into the hall. He must have understood that we could read lips, because he spoke slowly and clearly, easily showing what he was saying on his lips.

_Now, since you two, Leanna, Theodo-_

Theodore held up a hand and shook his head. I looked at him. He spoke, I could tell by his throat moving, but I read his lips. _Teddy. Not Theodore. Teddy._

Teddy...still an ironic name, but better.

Mr. Hennings sighed and went on. _Leanna, Teddy, I want you two sitting together, because of your...conditions. _I rolled my eyes, but nodded. _You will both recieve extra time to complete assignments, but will be expected to take tests with everyone else._

Now I held up a hand. "No. I don't want special treatment. I wasn't born deaf. I can handle it."

He raised his eyebrows but nodded. _Alright. Let's go. Leanna, you move your things over by Theo-I mean, Teddy. Come on._

I followed him inside and gave Gracie a sorry look as I gathered my things and sat in the desk by Teddy. A piece of paper landed on my desk. It had elegant writing on it and read only one word: _Overachiever. _

I crumpled the note and tossed it at Teddy's head, and he almost smiled. Almost. I brushed hair out of my face and looked at the teacher, but I could feel Teddy's eyes on me. Or maybe I was just crazy. But the text I got next proved me right.

_Goth guy staring u, Lee._ It was from Gracie, and I snuck a peek at Teddy. Yeah, he was staring. I was deaf like him, so what? But...he was kinda hot, so I have to admit I didn't mind much when he stared at me with his big blue eyes. I even smiled a little to myself.

It turned out we had a sub today in my third hour, so I had to go through the "deaf kid in my class" thing again. And, it turned out, Teddy and I had three more classes together, and, because we were the "Soundless Ones," as people were now calling us, we were sat next to each other in every class we had together. And during every class, Teddy just looked at me. I wanted to ask him why, but I couldn't.

At lunch, I got called up to Principal Ruthord's office. He "told" me that he expected me to help Teddy around, because I had gone to this school for my entire high school years, deaf, and he was new here. I told him that I didn't mind and that I would have helped Teddy anyways. Then he told me that I was to sit with Teddy at lunch. Teddy had already been informed of this, and he sent me out to find him.

There was a small cove in the middle of the school, a fountain in the little garden. I found him there. I was going to knock, but what use would that be to get a deaf guy's attention. Instead, I went over and touched his shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled cockily.

He said, what I thought was, "Damn, you found me. Gotta admit, I was hiding." I smiled.

"Don't cuss at school. Just cause you can't hear doesn't mean you won't get in trouble." I sat down in front of him and suddenly asked, "How did you become deaf?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "What?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well, most people born deaf at birth can't speak well, or at all, but I'm guessing that you can. So, if it's not too personal, will you tell me?" I looked up at him, my bright green eyes staring into his blue ones.

He shook his head. "A stupid accident a few years ago. What about you? What's the story of how you came to be in this condition?" He chuckled. He must have noticed my annoyance at Mr. Hennings use of words.

"Same. Fell out of a tree, hit my head. Woke up in the hospital the next morning deaf. I was twelve." I sighed. "They tried to fix me, but they just had to accept that I would be deaf for the rest of my life."

"Well, you never know, Lee," he said. I realized I didn't know if he was talking or not, but all that mattered was that he was actually "talking" to me. "Your hearing could come back."

I scoffed. "After six years? What, are you a miracle worker or something?"

He smiled weakly. "No not quite. I'm getting my Perfessional Miracle Worker permit in a few days though," he laughed, but it turned into a cough. I noticed how pale and thin he was, and wondered if he was sick.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look too good?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Lee!"

"My name is Leanna!"

"Fine! I'm okay, _Leanna_!"

Despite myself, I started to giggle. Then I was on the floor, laughing uncontrolably. Something icy touched my skin, and I yelped and sat up, my giggles subsiding. It was Teddy's hand, the cold thing on my skin. He was holding my wrist.

He smiled. "Sorry."

I pushed his hand away, laughing again. "God, Teddy, you got the hands of an eighty year old man!"

He chuckled and touched my face. I yanked away from his touch, a terrible feeling welling up in my stomach. He looked at my face. "What?"

"I...nothing." But there was something.

**Chapter Two:**

It had felt nice to talk to someone else who was like me...someone else who was deaf. In my mind, I had found many similarities between Teddy and I. Besides being deaf, we had both come to be like that from an accident when we were younger, and we could both read lips and speak. He was becoming less scary to me, almost as if it was an act.

But the shock I had felt when Teddy's skin had met mine lingered in my mind, as did the look he first gave me when he saw me.

I shook my head and replied a text Hanna had sent me a few minutes ago. She was in one of her "moods" where she asked the most random question that popped into her mind, and she would hate me if I didn't answer every one of them.

Her next one surprised me. _What'd u think of Mr. Hottie Goth? _

I stared at the text before replying. _I dunno._

_! No no no, answer me with a He's hot and I like him or a Ew I wish he'd go away_

I lingered for a moment. _He seems nice, and I think we might be friends._

_Shut up. U 2 would b perfect 2gether. I mean, ur both deaf and everything._

I rolled my eyes. Yes, because we're both deaf, we should be together. Might as well marry every deaf person in the world. I replied, _Y don't u d8 him?_ I dropped my phone on the bed and laid back, closing my eyes. I kept one hand on my phone, so I would know when it buzzed again, because I couldn't hear it go off.

It vibrated. _Nah. BUT U SHOULD!_

_Hey Han I gotta go...bye!_ I smiled and turned my phone off and closed my eyes again. I fell asleep like that, for once appriciated the endless quiet that was my life.

I sat down beside Teddy at the table and smiled. Someone in the front of the room yelled something, but I didn't know what. It was annoying, being deaf. I motioned to Gracie and mouthed, "What did he say?"

She wrote it down and passed the paper to me. It said, _Look! The Soundless Ones! _As I read, I felt Teddy's eyes on the piece of paper. I crumpled it up, hoping he hadn't had time to read it. I was wrong, of course. He nudged my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"Soundless Ones? Who came up with that?"

I shrugged. "Not sure."

"Has it always been like that for you?"

I shook my head. "No. But this school hasn't had two deaf kids at once before. It'll die down eventually." I looked up again as a girl said something else, eyeing Teddy and me. I didn't even have to ask, because a slip of paper landed on my desk. I opened it.

_Leodore. Leanna and Theodore put together._

My cheeks flamed as Teddy looked over it. He sat back, uncomfortable. I crumpled this note, too, and shoved it in my pocket. I wanted to say something to Teddy, but I couldn't think of how to explain what people were saying.

But he touched my shoulder lightly. "I'm going to ignore them. Are you?"

I nodded. "Oh, yeah."

"This will get better?"

"I hope so."

He smiled and turned away. I noticed a hint of pink in his otherwise waxy complexion. I could still feel the heat in mine. I could feel Gracie's eyes on me, and I knew she felt guilty for not trying to hide the note from Teddy. I peeked at him through my eyes, and caught his eyes dash away from my face. I felt warmth spread through my body at the sight.

Mr. Hennings started speaking, slowly and cleariy. _Now, class, I am going to pair you up for your third quarter final project. You will each prepare a song-yes, a song-on a significant historical event. The songs will be recorded and presented to the class. Now, everyone come up, and I will give you two slips of paper. One will have your name on, and the other will have your partner's name on it. You will be expected to complete this project at home._

I stood up and walked with everyone else up to the desk. He gave me the two slips of paper. I made sure it was mine before I looked at the other.

_Teddy._

I sighed. Figures. Not that I minded...

Teddy walked up to me, showing me his paper. "Hey, partner. Such luck, don't you think?"

I giggled. "Oh, yeah. Luck is surely involved in this." I recycled my papers and looked for Gracie. I found her at her desk, looking upset. "Who's your partner?" I asked.

She showed me her paper. _Stupid Freddie Therman. How can I get an A with him? _She mouthed. I patted her shoulder. Freddie Therman was someone who hadn't quite hit puberty yet, aside from his mounds of zits. I imaged he couldn't have a good voice.

At that moment, Freddie came over, slinging his arm around Gracie, who automatically lurched away from him. He said, _Hi, Gracie. We're partners! Isn't it great?_ He looked at me and frowned. He made motions with his hands, saying words very slowly and clearly. _Hello. Leanna. My. Name. Is. Freddie. Gracie. Is. My. Partner. Can. You. Understand. Me?_

I glared at him and slapped him across the face. "Bitch," I said. "I'm deaf, not stupid."

He shot me a dirty glance, his eyes saying "The deaf chick dared touch _me_?" Then Teddy walked over. Freddie smirked, doing the same thing to him as he had done to me. Teddy frowned angrily, his hand clenching into fists.

I read Teddy's lips as he said, "Fuck off, jackass. You don't want to mess with me."

Freddie pretended to be scared. _Oh, I'm so scared. _He looked at Gracie, who was glaring at him, her eyes filled with hate and anger. _Deaf people are mean, aren't they?_

Teddy lost it, and fist met face and Teddy punched Freddie. Yeah, deaf people are mean. But only when you mess with us. Mr. Hennings came over, and I was guessing he yelled at Teddy, but I didn't read his lips.

Then Gracie spoke. _Freddie was making fun of Leanna and Teddy because they're deaf, Mr. Hennings. I can imagine anyone would have punched him. Can I have a new partner?_

Mr. Hennings shook his head and moved his eyes from Teddy to Freddie. _Detention. Both of you. And Mr. Therman, if I hear of any more trouble, you will fail this quarter and have to make it up in summer school! And no, Miss McGillicough, you would not fail the project. _

I smiled. Justice. Teddy got detention, but Freddie had been punished worse, threatened to be failed. I looked at Teddy, who was still glaring at Freddie, a glint of...what? Hate? Anger? Violence? In his eyes. I touched his shoulder gently.

"Come on. We gotta get to work, Teddy." He sighed and turned around.

"I hate people like that. Didn't mean to punch him, but it worked out pretty good, didn't it?"

I laughed. "I'd say so."

I ached to take his hand as I sat down at my desk. As it turned out, our fingers brushed, sending a white-hot sizzle up my arm.

At lunch, Teddy and I went to the cove again. The need to hold is hand had grown, making my fingers ache with pain as I resisted. I sat closer to him this time, wishing he would reach over and touch me again. Hanna was right; we were perfect for each other.

He didn't seem to mind how close I had sat to him. In fact, he had closed more distance between us. His hand was in his lap, twitching. I looked up into his face, and decided something inside of me. My hand shook as I reached over and clasped his hand in mine. I raised my eyes to his, and he was looking at me. His lips turned up in a small smile, which I returned.

"Is that okay?" I whispered. He read my lips and smiled wider.

"I was trying to work up the courage to do the same thing," he replied. I loved having an excuse to watch him speak, his full lips moving, forming words I couldn't hear. I squeezed his hand.

"What gave you the idea?"

"Well, I thought you were amazing the first day I saw you, but when I saw how red you looked after reading the note, you looked beautiful, but I didn't know how you would feel..." he used his thumb to caress my hand. It was cold, but also soft, and it felt nice.

"Now you know how I would feel. Thank you."

He looked puzzled. I sighed. "For six years, I've really only had my two friends, everyone else feeling sorry for the 'poor little girl who hit her head and went deaf' but you...you just seem to make me feel like there's a person in the world who actually cares."

I leaned and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him nod. He pulled his hand out of my grasp and instead placed his arm around my waist, taking my hand with his other hand. I knew people could see us, but I didn't care. Let them spread the talk of Leodore, because right now it felt like the truth.

When I got home that night, my sister Valerie, who was a year younger than I was, went straight to my mom and whispered something. I waited for mom to say something. When she did, she was staring at me, a concerned look on her face.

_Leanna, Valerie is telling me you're in a relationship with a boy at school._

I shrugged. "I guess."

_Does he know you're deaf? Boys always take advantage of girls like you._

I shot her a no-duh look. "Mom, Teddy's deaf, too."

She looked shocked. _Well, I think I should meet this Teddy._

"Maybe you will. We're doing this project together that has to be done out of school. But don't embarrass me, okay?"

Just then, the radio light turned green, and I could tell it had turned on. But I didn't know what it was saying. I shut it off and walked upstairs.

As soon as I got into my room, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I opened a text message from Hanna.

_! Y didn't u tell me u liked Teddy?_

I sighed. Should have known. I texted back, _Idk well it really just _happened.

She obviously didn't believe me. _Well, Gracie and I are coming over now so you can explain EVERYTHING!_

I groaned. I should have known that, too. Not that I didn't love Hanna and Gracie, but I really didn't want to explain anything. My phone buzzed again.

It was Gracie this time.

_C u in a few, chica!_

When Gracie and Hanna got there, they would barely let me say anything.

As soon as they got up to my room, they pushed me onto my bed and took turns "speaking" to me about "Leanna's New Romance", as they were now calling it. Gracie took the first turn, practically bouncing up and down.

_Okay, now tell us everything! How did it happen? You do not leave out a single detail, Mrs. Marwolaeth! _She put her hands on my shoulder and shook me back and forth excitedly. I slapped her hands away and laughed.

"Don't call me that!"

Hanna spoke next. _Come on, Leanna Banana, tell tell tell us!_

I smiled giddily. "Well, we were at lunch. His hand was shaking, so I reached over and took it. I asked him how he felt about it. He said he had wanted to do the exact same thing. Then he told me he thought I was amazing, and he put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder and we spent the rest of lunch like that. See? Not much to tell."

_Aw, Leanna, we're so so so happy for you! You guys look great together!_ Hanna sighed after she spoke.

_Yeah. Have you guys kissed?_

"No!"

I threw a pillow at Gracie as I spoke. This started a giant pillow fight between us, which was only stopped when Mom came in a received a pillow to the face, curtosy of me. Then I collapsed giggling, and Gracie and Hanna fell on top of me.

"Oh...kay...deaf...girl...can't...breathe!" I gasped between bursts of laughter.

**Chapter Three:**

I sat next to Teddy in our last class of the day, AP English. I moved my desk closer to his, and he smiled, taking my hand in his. It had grown warmer since the last time I had touched him. We had a sub today, so when a student told her that both me _and_ Teddy were deaf, she stared at us. Then she started using what I guessed what sign language. Teddy and I stared at her blankly.

"We don't speak sign language," Teddy explained after a minute. She looked down and nodded, apologizing. A blonde girl with a ponytail tied up by a red ribbon, who looked way too perky, bounced over to us. She smirked at me before smiling at Teddy warmly. A little _too_ friendly for my liking.

_If you want, I could teach you sometime, Teddy,_ she said. I glared at her. She didn't notice, but Teddy did. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"No thanks, Diane."

She didn't falter. Instead, she batted her eyelashes. _Well, if you change your mind, the offer still holds. But I was thinking that maybe we could eat lunch together or something. _I hated her, this too-perky girl, Diane. I wanted her to go away now.

Teddy chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, Diane. I'm good." Teddy, probably to annoy Diane or show her that he already _had _someone, reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, squeezing my hand.

She didn't look jealous, instead, she batted her thick eyelashes and smiled wider. _Another time, then. See you later, Teddy. _I glared at Diane as she walked back to her seat, but smiled at Teddy as I was reassured he really did like me.

He chuckled agian. "Calm down, Lee." He, I guessed, mouthed the next words. "I don't like girls like that."

That made a warm feeling travel through my entire body.

Teddy and I arranged to work on our project tomorrow after school at my house for two hours. We had to pick a song. I knew that it would be hard, seeing as we were both deaf, and there wasn't likely to be a song we both knew the tune of. But whatever. The point was that he would be with me outside of school, where we could be Teddy and Leanna instead of Leodore or the "Soundless Ones."

When I reached my car, I turned to face Teddy. Our fingers unclasped from each other, and only our pinkies stayed connected. I looked up into his eyes, and he was looking down into mine. I smiled, not sure what to do next. He reached up and cupped my cheek in his cold, pale hand. He kissed my forehead and dropped his hand.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked, smiling, with his blue eyes twinkling.

I nodded. "Yup. Don't forget about our project."

He chuckled. "Never."

Later that night, I got a text from a strange number, one I didn't know. But as soon as I read the message I understood who it was from immediatly. I smiled to myself and I wondered who had given him my number.

_Hey, Leodore. Or half, I should say._

I replied immediatly. _Teddy? How'd u get my number?_

As soon as I'd asked, I felt stupid. Of course I knew the answer already when the phone buzzed with a new message. _Hanna, of course._ I chuckled and felt some of the warmth I felt with him creep back into my cheeks and arms.

_Good ol' Hanna ;) _Of course Hanna would give him my phone number. Hanna was the girl in our group who delt with guys. I opened a new message and texted Hanna. _Thanks, Han._ Then my phone buzzed again.

Teddy: _Yeah she's helpful. How are you?_

It was a weird question, but I shrugged and answered anyways. _I'm good. How r u?_

_Decent. _

I laughed, clicking reply. _That's good. Hey I got 2 go now. Time 4 SLEEP. C u 2morrow?_

His response was immediate. _Who sleeps these days? Night, and yeah._

_Night._

I fell asleep happy a few minutes later.

When I got to school, I found an unhappy sight. To me, anyways. Teddy was getting something out of his locker, and the perky little bitch, Diane, from yesterday, was leaning against the locker next to it. She had let her hair lose today. So maybe Teddy and I had annoyed her in class yesterday.

I narrowed my eyes and headed their way. Teddy saw me and smiled. Diane saw me and frowned. I smiled warmly at Teddy, giving Diane a fake one. "Hey, Diane! What''s in your hair? I think it might be a bug," I focused on a point on her head. She brough her hand up, eyes wide.

_I'll be right back!_ she said, taking off towards the girl's bathroom. I turned to Teddy, who was laughing.

"You can be mean, Lee," he said, putting his arms around me. I nodded. I replied when he released me and took my hands instead.

"Only to sluts like that. What did she want?" I wanted to look into his eyes, but I had to look at his lips to know what he was saying. Even then, seeing only his sculpted lips, it made my heart jump, and I wanted to lean closer and kiss him. But I couldn't.

Teddy shrugged. "She was trying her 'I'll teach you sign language' thing again. She's desperate." As he said it, his lips turned up in a smile. I slapped his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into him. I rested my chin on his shoulder.

I saw a teacher approaching us. _Hug and release, Miss Aveta, Mr. Malworaeth! _He said. I patted Teddy's back and pulled away.

"Yeah, Teddy, hug and release," I teased. As soon as the teacher was out of sight, Teddy wrapped an arm around my waist, and we started walking towards History. This felt so right. Yet, in the pit of my stomach, something was saying, This feels wrong. Get away!

When Teddy and I got to my house after school, Mom eyed him carefuly before ordering that the door stay open at all times. I rolled my eyes and pulled Teddy up the stairs and into my room, leaving it open just a crack. Teddy looked around the room, raising his eyebrows as he saw the things scattered across the floor. When he looked back at me, I smiled.

"Say nothing and live," I threatened before breaking out in laughter. "Okay...let's...get started." I stumbled over to my computer, bring up a Word document to write down the lyrics. "What 'significant historical event' should we do?"

He took a seat next to me. "Hmmmm...I don't know. Prohibition?'

I broke out laughing. "Oh, yeah. Let's sing a song about alchohol. That'll set well with Mr. Hennings." He smiled and chuckled, too. I tapped my chin. "Civil Rights Act? World War I? World War II? Civil War? Great Depression? Any of those sound good?"

He thought for a moment. "How about the Civil Rights Movement in general? There'll be a ton of information on that, and we can put all the Acts into it, too."

I smiled. "You're a genious, Teddy!"

He laughed. "What else is new?" I picked up a pencil and chucked it at him.

"Don't be so cocky." He returned the pencil, but I dodged it. I picked up a small pillow, and it his face with a small _oof_! I blinked, and he was gone. I felt his arms go around my waist, lifting me up. I squealed and kicked, making both of us fall onto the bed. I was breathing hard, mostly from behing so close to him.

He turned his head towards me, and I rolled onto my side. Our faces were almost touching. His face inches towards mine. Now our noses were touching. I brought my eyes up to his and hesitantly touched my lips to his.

I slightly pulled away, opening my eyes. His blue eyes were shimmering at he leaned in and kissed me again, wrapping his arms around me. I curled my fingers into his brown hair and pulled him closer to me.

A pencil hit me. I pulled away, rolling over. "What the-" I saw the man standing in the doorway, looking like he wanted to explode into laughter.

_What will Mom say about this, Lee?_ he asked. I covered my mouth, my face flaming. Teddy sat up beside me.

"Oh, God, Ethan? Ever heard of knocking? What the hell!" I yelled at my brother. I hadn't seen Ethan in months, not since about the beginning of high school. He was a junior in an out of state collage, and didn't come home often.

_I tried, but you obviously didn't hear me calling your name a thousand times..._he stopped talking. How could he have forgotten? _Oh, Lee, I'm sorry. I totally forgot._

My face was still hot as I got up and hugged my brother. I turned back to Teddy. "Teddy, this is my older brother, Ethan. Ethan, this is my...Teddy."

Ethan smiled, holding out his hand to Teddy, who shook it hesitantly. _I'm surprised you didn't hear me, dude._

I took Teddy's hand, stepping away from Ethan. "No. He's deaf, too."

Ethan smiled. _Well, I'm glad my little sister finally found someone to love. Anyways, I'll go now, so you can..._Ethan laughed and walked out of the room. Teddy's cheeks were blood-red. He was embarrassed. Great.

"I'm sorry, Teddy. Ethan doesn't mean to be like that...he just..." I couldn't explain very well. My brother was a complicated person, and anything he thought he said right away. "I'm sorry," I said again.

He smiled, tilting my chin up and kissing me softly. "I better go," he said. "I'll...text you later? Tomorrow's Saturday, so I probably won't see you."

I kissed his nose and smiled. "Okay," I kissed him one last time before walking him out of the house. Mom was busy making dinner. When she saw Teddy leaving, she tried to protest.

_But Teddy, darling, dinner's almost ready. Can't you stay?_

Teddy smiled. "No, ma'am. I have to get home. Perhaps another time." He kissed my cheek before pulling up his hood and walking down the street. Mom looked at me, a confused look on her face. I rolled my eyes.

_Did I say something?_

I shook my head. "No, Mom. He just had to go, its fine. Anyways, when did Ethan get here? I didn't know he was coming to visit today."

_Oh, he got here a little while after you and Teddy went upstairs. He helped me with dinner first and went to say hi to you after a little while. Oh, did you introduce him to Teddy?_

_Yes, Mom, she did_. I read Teddy's lips as he walked into the room. He slung his arm around me and continued to talk. I_ like that boy. He's got a Dark Side. Much more interesting than most of the blobs you've dated, sis. _

I jabbed his stomach and laughed. I slipped out from under his shoulder and helped Mom set the table for dinner.

As soon as we sat down to eat, my mom, dad, Ethan, Valerie, and I, it was silent. Well, I'm guessing anyways.

Until Valerie spoke. _Did Leanna tell you about her new boyfriend, Daddy?_

I glared at her as my dad turned to me. _Boyfriend? Who is he, Leanna?_

I shrugged and picked at my salad. His fist his the table. Dad kinda had anger problems.

_Who is it, Leanna?_

I sighed. "His name is Teddy Marwolaeth. He's new at school. And before you ask, yes he knows I'm deaf, and he is, too."

Dad hesitated. _Well, okay…have you kissed him yet?_

"Dad!" I shrieked. Valerie was laughing.

_Yeah, Lee, have you?_

"Oh my God, how could you ask a question like that? Haven't you heard of a personal life?" I stood up and ran up the stairs, slamming my door behind me.

I sat on my bed, head in my hands. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Teddy. I sighed in relief.

_Hey. Are you upset?_

I replied, almost telling him everything. Then I backspaced and wrote something else. _Yeah, a little. Valerie's just being a jerk and Dad's pretending to care again. Nothing, really._

_It doesn't sound like nothing. Do you want me to come back? I can if you want me to._

_NO! Mom will get upset. But I wish you could._

_Me too. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I'll try to see you tomorrow, ok?_

_Ok. Thanks, Teddy._

_Night, Leanna._

**Chapter Four:**

Today, my mom was taking Valerie out shopping. Prom was coming up, and, as a junior, she 'needed' a dress. So Ethan and I were home alone. Back when I had first had my accident, Ethan was always there for me. I was always closer to Ethan than Valerie.

So, when I woke up that morning, I wasn't surprised that I smelled chocolate chip pancakes. I stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, holding back laughter at the sight of my tough older brother in a frilly pink apron.

He looked up and saw my face. _Alright, laugh all you want, but Mom only has one apron!_

I let my laughter out. "Yeah, Ethan, but, as a guy, maybe you should have gone without the apron, like every other guy would."

_Fine, no pancakes for you then, Lee!_

I stopped laughing. "I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry, Ethan Bear!" I used his old nickname. He jumped and nuzzled my head with his fist. "Ah, stop it!"

He let go and slid me a plate, two steaming pancakes on it. I grabbed it and poked a melting chocolate chip with a fork, watching the dark brown ooze out onto the fluffy white pancake. I cut a piece and popped it in my mouth.

"Oh, yummy." More chocolate dripped onto the plate. I sat down on the bar stool, and Ethan slid in next to me. I turned to him, ready to see what he was about to say.

_So, are you and Teddy going to Senior Prom?_

I shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it very much. So, I don't really know." I took another bite of my pancakes.

_Come on, Leanna, you gotta go to prom! Isn't it the highlight of every teenage girl's life? The high point before you go to collage?_

I punched his shoulder. "For some people, yeah, but not for me, not really. Besides, Teddy doesn't seem like the person that would fit into the prom scene."

_Sure, Leanna. _

We finished eating without saying another word.

A few hours later, Ethan went to lunch with a few old friends. Mom and Valerie would be gone for a few more hours, so I texted Teddy.

Hey, can you come over now?

He responded, as always, right away. Anything you want.

He arrived minutes later. I bounded up to him and threw my arms around his neck, kissing his soft lips quickly.

"Hey," I said.

He smiled and kissed me again, brushed my hair out of my face. "Quite a greeting. I like it." We stood like that for a second before he spoke again. "Prom season is coming up, isn't it?" he asked, taking my hands in his.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem very excited. I thought every girl wanted to go to prom in their senior year."

I shrugged again. "Some girls make too big a deal of prom. It doesn't seem very important to me."

He chuckled nervously. "So you wouldn't want to go with, say, me?"

I smiled giddily. "Well, for you, I could make an exception. But only for you." He squeezed my hands and twirled me around.

"Well, I'm glad." He kissed my forehead, then my two cheeks, and finally lightly pressed his lips to mine.

I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled myself closer to him, kissing him harder. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me into the air a little too easily. I clung to him, even after I pulled away.

Then I thought of something, which completely ruined the moment. "Crap!" I groaned. Teddy looked at me, startled. He set me down on the floor. "I haven't even started that mythology paper! My topic was…I think the Incubus and Succubus legends. I have to start that."

"Here, I'll help." He looked paler and more hesitant, but I shook my head, pulling my laptop off of the table.

"Thanks. Do you know anything about them? I mean, I know that Incubuses are supposed to have seduced women, and Succubuses seduced men, and that they both fed from their victim's life force, but there aren't many details there."

I looked back at him, and he was shaking his head. "No. It was some of that, but there's a lot most people don't know. Like, there's more than one type of Incubus and Succubus. There are such things as a Fire Incubus, a Sun Incubus, a Night Incubus, a Life Incubus, and a ton of others. There is one kind you are probably familiar with; the Blood Incubus, which is the proper name for what you would call a Vampire. And of the two, Succubuses are the superior kind. The most powerful of all Succubuses are called a Queen Succubus, but there are very few of them. And, also like a Vampire, any Incubus or Succubus can infect a Mortal by a single bite. Although with Blood Incubuses, it has to be a single bite, without drinking any blood."

I stared at him. "How do you know so much? You sound like you have firsthand knowledge of this stuff." I tried to imagine it, Teddy as an Incubus. Ha.

He shrugged. "My mom and dad spent years researching them. They were kind of obsessed, and they passed on to me the belief that the legends aren't fake. My dad would always try to point out who he thought was an Incubus and who was a Succubus, or who had been attacked by one. Yeah, weird family."

I laughed. "That's cool! You're lucky to have a family like that. Mine's pretty boring. But still, it's cool how much you know about them, and how there are different kinds and everything. Did you parents tell you what each of them can do?"

He nodded. "A few things. I know that they are all fast and strong, and obviously the Blood Incubus or Succubus drinks blood. A Fire Incubus feeds off of fire. A Sun Incubus feeds off of sunlight. A Night Incubus feeds off of moonlight, and a Life Incubus feeds off of human life force. And a Queen Succubus is one that any Incubus or Succubus has to obey, and they can feed off of anything at all, and they are the strongest, fastest, and most beautiful creatures you can come across. They can use a kind of Mind Control on you. Oh, and I forgot another type I know. A Sleep Incubus feeds off of the energy that you waste when you sleep, but they can also make it impossible for you to move, and they can put you to sleep. Sleep Incubuses and Succubuses are rare, but they are powerful. Almost every Queen Succubus had started out as a Sleep Succubus before realizing that they were a Queen."

"This is so amazing, Teddy. Which would you be?"

"What?"

"What kind of Incubus would you be?"

"None of them. Incubuses and Succubuses are Demons, created only for the torture of mankind."

I didn't believe that. "But not all of them are evil, are they? It's like people; some are bad, some are good."

He shook his head. "I doubt it. I bet some can try, but all that they'll ever be is a soulless Demon."

"You can't believe that. Everyone has good in them."

"Drop it, Leanna. I don't want to talk about it anymore." He looked away, obviously wanting to not see what I was going to say next. I reached over and touched his shoulder.

He looked back at me hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Teddy. I didn't mean to upset you or anything like that. I'm glad you're here."

He smiled weakly. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Me, too. I overreacted, and I'm sorry. Come here." He opened his arms to me. I slid onto his lap and leaned my head on his shoulder.

I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck. I held him close to me and I never wanted to let him go.

Teddy left before anyone got home, which I was grateful for. My mom would freak if she knew I had a boy over while she wasn't here. But I liked having Teddy near me. It was almost like he kept me calm.

Soon after Teddy had left, the TV turned on, playing what I thought was some kind of murder-mystery. I clicked it off and grabbed my laptop, heading upstairs.

I had to text Gracie and Hanna. Prom was two weeks away, and I needed a dress. They would be excited that I was actually going.

I took out my phone. _Hey. U guys wanna help me shop 4 a dress?_

Gracie responded first, and I knew why. She was with Hanna, of course. OH MY GOD HE ASKED YOU? WHEN?

_Yeah. A few hours ago. _

_YES YES YES YES! WHEN SHOULD WE GO? OMG LET'S GO NOW!_

I rolled my eyes. _I can't go now. It's almost 5. 2morrow?_

_Yes! We'll pick you up at noon, Leanna!_

_OK. Thanks, guys :D _

_Can.__ Not. Wait. :D_

Even I had to admit, I was excited, too. Even though I knew that Gracie would pick out incredibly puffy dresses, and Hanna would pick out mini ones. But sometimes they coordinated and came together with something awesome.

I smiled, holding my phone close to me. I hadn't gone to prom last year, and I was happy than I was going this year, especially since it was Teddy I was going with.

Then, suddenly, my TV turned on. This time, it had the subtitles on. I read the four words on the bottom of the screen before they changed.

Something bad will happen.

I rolled my eyes and shut off the TV. We needed our house wiring checked.

_**Chapter Five:**_

_The shiny Prius pulled up to the house at exactly twelve the next day. I called back to my mom. "Bye! I'm leaving!"_

_She probably replied, but as I couldn't hear…I had an excuse. I slid into the back seat, Hanna driving, and Gracie smiling excitedly._

_I can't believe he asked you! This is so amazing! Prom is going to be so much fun!__ Gracie said, smiling so wide I was afraid that she would tear her face in half. _

_I laughed. "Yeah, I hope. Honestly, I didn't think he was the 'Will you go to prom with me' type, but I'm really glad he did ask."_

_Oh my God, I found the perfect dress for you at Windsor! _

_"Uh, Gracie, I don't want to look like a puff ball."_

_She smirked. __No. This one's not puffy. Even Hanna agrees with me on it. Okay, so it's red, which would look great with your skin and hair, and it has that kind of sweetheart top, and looks a little like a corset top, and the skirt kinda puffs out a little bit, but not too much. I put it on hold for you. Trust me, you'll love it!_

_Well, it didn't sound as bad as her normal 'I found the perfect dress for you' but I still wasn't convinced._

_The drive wasn't long, but we still laughed so hard we ran out of breath. We walked through the crowded mall, saying hi to a few people that we knew from school or church or whatever. When we finally reached Windsor, I was relieved._

_Gracie went right to the counter to get the dress she had put on hold for me. Hanna and I skimmed through the racks of dresses and shoes._

_Gracie touched my shoulder, her face excited. __Come on! I have your dress and a fitting room! Go try it on now!_

_She and Hanna pushed me to the back fitting room. I sighed a shut the door, locking it and turning to look at the red dress hanging behind me. I touched it. It was made of silky material, and actually looked really pretty. I took off my clothes and slid the dress over my head. The material settled over my skin and I zipped up the side. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. The chocolate-brown of my shoulder-length hair looked darker compared to the bright red dress. It seemed to make my skin glow from within. The skirts did flare out a little, and into little creases and it fluttered down to my feet. The top looked like a corset, but it wasn't tight._

_I opened the door and stepped out into the waiting room. Hanna and Gracie both gasped when they saw me._

_Oh my God, Leanna! You look amazing! You have to get it! You have to! Teddy will just DIE!__ They said at the same time. I twirled._

_"Thanks. You guys did great. I'll get it, for sure." I twirled once more, pleased with the dress my best friends had found for me on the first try._

_When I stepped back into the room to take it off, I looked in the mirror once again. What I saw scared me._

_It was me, but my hair was tangled, the beautiful dress torn, and my arms scratched and neck bleeding._

_When the she that was me spoke, I could 'hear' the wispy voice in my head. _

_"He's dangerous! A Demon! Don't go! Don't go! Something terrible will happen to you! Just look at me. Stay away from him, Leanna! Stay away from Marwolaeth! He will hurt you. His kind always do."_

_When I blinked, my normal reflection was back. Stay away from Marwolaeth? That was Teddy's last name. But Demon? His kind? How would he hurt me? Why would he hurt me? _

_I shook the thoughts from my head. I was just tired or something. Yeah, that's it, I thought. Tired. I'll buy the dress and some shoes, and that's it. I'll go home and take a nap and text Teddy and tell him that I miss him. Perfect._

_I put my clothes back on, carrying the dress out. Hanna and Gracie frowned when they saw my face._

_Lee? You're pale. Are you okay?_

_I tried to smile. "Yeah, great. Will you help me pick out some shoes for this?"_

_Yeah. But after that I'm taking you home. I think you're sick.__ Gracie looked at me with concern in her eyes. I knew, after what I had seen, or thought I had seen, I had to look like a complete mess, skin even paler than usual._

_"Alright, that's probably best. I don't think I got enough sleep last night, so that's most likely why." Hanna took the dress from me as we walked out of the dressing room._

_When I got home that night, I had a full load of prom things; red dress, black heels (which made me taller than I already was, but Teddy was tall, too) and a short black choker necklace that had a small black heart hanging from it. A little Gothic, but I liked the look and I knew Teddy would, too._

_Mom was in the kitchen, so I managed to escape without questions. I hung the dress up in my closet and looked at it. But I couldn't get the image of the beautiful dress torn and tattered, my hair tangled, and my skin scratched and bleeding. It frightened me, especially the words the image had spoken about Teddy._

_I tried to push the memory from my mind and sat down on my bed, taking out my phone. I hesitated on the text I was going to send to Teddy. Then I closed it and put my cell away. _

_Wow, I thought, my mental insanity is making me question Teddy? This is so stupid!_

_"No it's nooooot," the wispy voice from the store floated into my mind. "He's dangerous. You've known that ever since you met him. Stay awaaaaay!" _

_No! I thought back. No, Teddy's not dangerous! And he's not a Demon, whatever you say! You aren't even real!_

_"I'm you," it hissed. "I'm just more knowledgeable than you!"_

Shut up! Shut up shut up SHUT UP!

"I'm always here, Leanna…you can't get away from me!"

I can sure as hell try!

"Watch your back, Leanna! Because someone else is, too!"

When I turned my head and looked in the mirror, the version of me was there, tangled hair and everything. And it was smiling evilly.

I screamed.

Ethan burst into my room. He was the only one home. Mom had just left to pick up Valerie from her friend Jenna's house.

I was crying on my bed, head in my hands. He came and wrapped his arms around me in a sisterly hug. I sobbed into his lap.

"There was something in the mirror! Ethan, I'm scared. I'm scared," I whimpered as he held me tightly.

I looked up to see what he would say next. _What did you see, Leanna?_

I swallowed; scared to tell him, afraid he would think I was crazy. "It was…me, I think. But the me in the mirror looked terrible. Her hair was all tangled and she was hurt, and she was smiling at me with this evil look, and it was so scary, Ethan!"

_Are you sick, Leanna?_

"No!" I screamed. "No I'm not sick! I'm not crazy! This has happened to me twice today, and I swear each time she warned me about…someone, Teddy, I think. But it's scaring me, Ethan! I'm not crazy!"

He frowned, obviously concerned. _Leanna, what did the girl in the mirror say?_

"She said that Marwolaeth was dangerous and that he was a Demon and would hurt me. That's Teddy's last name; Marwolaeth."

_Leanna…go to sleep. You're just tired. Please. Just go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow you should ask Teddy if he's a secret Demon._ I knew he was trying to make a joke, but it didn't ease my panic. But I agreed to go to sleep.

That night I had a nightmare. At least, I think it was a nightmare. For all I know, if I hadn't been able to hear, it could have been real.

I was standing behind a wall, listening to two people arguing. I could see them. One was Ethan. The other was Teddy. What were they doing?

"You may not trust me, Marwolaeth, but you know you can't keep this from her forever. Leanna will find out eventually."

"I know, Ethan. But I can't tell her. It would do more harm than good."

"It would harm you and be good for her, you mean. But, why are you showing her those Illusions? They are scaring the crap out of her!"

"What are you talking about? For one, I would never do anything to scare or harm Leanna. And second, I can't do Illusions. Only a few can, and they feed off of certain things. Mostly it's Night and Sleep."

"Well, find whoever is doing it and stop them."

"Maybe she's doing it to herself, though."

"What?"

"She could be doing it. You said it yourself; something Changed in her when she had her accident. Her subconscious could be doing this without her even realize it. It wouldn't be the first time it happened."

"But my sister isn't like you, Marwolaeth! She isn't a Demon or anything Dark for that matter. She may be different, but she's not evil."

"I never said she was! All I'm saying is that she could be some king of new breed of Mental Superhuman."

"Whatever. Just keep her safe, alright? I know you aren't the only one of your kind here. Some followed you. If anything happens to my sister, you will report to me, Demon. And you won't be going home."

"I won't let anything happen to her, Ethan. She's safe with me. As safe as she can be, at least."

"I'm holding you to that."

"I know."

I woke up, my dream disappearing from my mind as soon as I blinked my eyes once, twice, and three times.

**Chapter Six:**

I was exhausted the next morning as I got ready for school. Ethan kept a close eye on me as I ate my cereal and brushed my hair.

When I got to school, Teddy was already there. He looked weary, but smiled when he saw me. I wrapped myself in his arms before reaching up and kissing his lips quickly. He smiled wider and kissed me again, his arms tightening around me.

"Hey," I said. "I missed you. I wasn't feeling too great on Sunday. I was having weird dreams and seeing things. But you're here now, and I'm glad."

He wiped hair out of my face and kissed my nose. "I'm here now, Leanna."

"I know."

"And I'll be here as long as you need me."

"That will be forever."

"Then I'll be here forever."

"I hope so." I hugged him again and let him, so, slinging my backpack back onto my shoulder and held his hand. Then he suddenly dropped my hand fished in his pocket for something.

"I want to give you something." He pulled out a small box. His cheeks were red as he handed me the box. I looked into his eyes as I took it.

I opened it and saw a glint of silver. I pulled out the long sleek chain, on which hung a single sapphire stone, shaped into a heart.

I gasped. "Oh my God! It's beautiful, Teddy! Thank you! Where'd you get it?"

He smiled, taking the chain from me and clasping it around my neck. "Something that's been passed down the family. I wanted you to have it."

"I love it. Thank you." I touched the sapphire pendant before reaching up and kissing his soft lips.

He kissed me again and tucked me under his arm. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked to class. I held the heart in my hand tightly, loving the feeling of the smooth gem under my fingers.

Gracie gasped when she saw the necklace. Mr. Hennings had Teddy out running errands for him, and I was sitting next to her right now.

_Oh my God that's amazing! When did he give it to you? It's so romantic!_

I smiled. "He gave it to me this morning." I ran my fingers over the heart as Gracie squeezed my shoulders.

_You going to wear it to prom?_

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

_You guys make the cutest couple ever! Even Diane Jefferson is jealous! I hear she's going to ask him to prom today._

I glared at her. "No. No she's not. That little—" she cut me off before I could cuss.

_Watch it, Leanna!_

I smacked her shoulder, but my expression didn't soften at all.

In AP English, Diane came up to Teddy, smiling flirtatiously. She, of course, ignored me, looking only at Teddy.

My hands curled into fists as I glared at Diane. Her perfect lips moved as she spoke to _my_ boyfriend.

_Hey, Teddy! So I was wondering…do you want to go to prom? With me?_

Teddy glanced at me through the side of his eye and smiled. "No thanks, Diane. I'm already going with someone." He took my hand and smiled wider at Diane's expression.

She was stunned. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving. I smiled at my small victory and squeezed his hand.

_Oh…you are? Who?_

I cleared my throat. "Uh, me, Diane."

She finally looked at me, her eyes filled with hate. She turned back to Teddy. _You could do better than the Charity Case, Teddy._

His response was immediate. "Go to hell, bitch."

Diane stared at him. _You know what Teddy? Leanna is exactly what you deserve!_

His hand tightened around mine. I looked at him. "Don't, Teddy. She's not worth the trouble. Don't."

He relaxed as Diane stalked away. "Is it bad that I wanted to punch her, like I did to that Freddie kid?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Her head is so thick it probably wouldn't even hurt her."

He laughed with me, then leaned in and whispered, "Secretly, I think she's a Succubus!"

I covered my mouth and giggled. "Well she certainly is evil. It would fit if she was an Dark Succubus."

Teddy frowned. How had I offended him, talking about a mythical creature? Then he laughed, and I felt better.

"Yeah. Dark. She sure is, no doubt about it." He squeezed my hand and stroked my cheek. I could feel Diane's eyes burning a whole through me, but I didn't care. I pulled him closer and pressed my lips to his softly. The hatred Diane felt for me grew as I pulled away and caught her eye. I swore I saw a flash of red go through them before she turned away.

That night I had another nightmare. Only this time, it wasn't Teddy and Ethan talking, it was Teddy and Diane.

"It's been you, hasn't it? Scaring Leanna with those images and thoughts? Why?" Teddy was asking, his face a mask of fury.

She batted her eyes flirtatiously. "How did you guess? I mean, I don't come across others very often. And when you showed interest in her, it was just too tempting."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Why? Well, because poor little Leanna deserves to know that you two can never be together. I mean, when she finds out, she's going to freak."

"She's not going to find out, Diane. Because you aren't going to tell her. You are going to stop harassing her. And there can be a future between us."

"How, Teddy? Face it; you're stronger, faster, and you're Dark. You could kill her like this." She snapped her fingers. "But we…" she walked up to him and touched his shoulder with her fingers. "We can have a future together. You couldn't kill me as easily, because I'm stronger and faster than you."

"I told you, Diane. Go to hell. You're only the bad parts of what we are. You are a Dark Demon, but that's never going to be me. I will never kill Leanna. I'm protecting her from things like you."

"I'm just trying to show her the truth, Teddybear. Something you should have done the night you kissed her."

"Stay away from Leanna, Diane. And tell you're little friends that, too."

She leaned close to his face and whispered one word. "No."

Teddy reached out and wrapped a hand around her throat, lifting her in the air. In one swift movement, he flung her back so she hit the wall.

"Damn you, Diane! Stay away from her!"

She got up, snarling. In a flash, she was on top of him, her hand around his throat. "I am stronger, Teddy! Faster! Don't mess with me!"

He flipped her over, so he was on top. He had her arms pinned under one of his hands, the other around her neck.

"Stay away from her or I swear I'll kill you, Diane." He moved closer to her ear and whispered fiercely. "I could do it and not think twice. You know that."

He let go of her arms and turned away. Just as he did, Diane leapt up, faster than any human could. A knife glinted in her hand.

"No, Teddy!" I shrieked as she plunged it into his side. He fell to his knees as Diane whirled around. Teddy turned around, too.

A single word escaped Teddy's lips before he fell unconscious. "Leanna?"

I sat up, breathing hard as I looked around me. I was back in my own dark, silent room. My head was pounding. The dreams seemed so real. I could still see the blood oozing out of Teddy's side from where Diane had stabbed him.

I brought my hand up to wipe my face and saw the dark, metallic smelling liquid on my hands.

I screamed.

Mom and Dad came rushing in as I stared at my hand. They turned the lights on as I sobbed. I looked at my hand. The blood was gone.

Dad shook me. _Leanna? Leanna, what's wrong?_

"Blood!" I cried. "There was blood…there was blood on my hands! I swear! It-it was there! I'm not crazy!"

Dad felt my sweaty hand. _There's no blood there, darling. Was it a nightmare?_

Of course he didn't believe me. "No! I was awake! I swear I'm not crazy, Dad! I didn't imagine it! It was there!"

Dad took my face in his hands. _Leanna, everything's fine. Alright? Just go back to sleep. You just had a nightmare. I'm sure it was very real._

"No!" I pushed him away. "It was real! I knew you wouldn't believe me! You never do! But I'm not crazy!"

I ran out of the room and down the stairs, flinging the door open and running outside. I realized I didn't know where I was going, but I kept running, my bare feet hurting from the hard concrete.

I ran into something solid in the darkness.

"Ow! Oh, I'm sorry—wait, Teddy?" His pale face loomed in the darkness. He looked paler than usual and confused.

"Leanna? What are you doing out here? What were you running from?" He looked behind me.

"Oh." I felt stupid explaining. "I got mad at my parents. I had—or thought I had—blood on my hands. My dad told me it was just a nightmare and to go back to bed but…I was so scared, Teddy." I wrapped my arms around him and felt him wince. I noticed his shirt was wet and sticky. I pulled away and gently touched the spot.

It was exactly where Diane had stabbed him in my dream.

But how?

"Teddy? What happened? Why are you out here?" I looked up at him.

He sighed. "I was going home. I had gone to see Diane, to tell her to lay off bothering you."

"But you're bleeding!"

He smiled painfully. "She got mad and scratched me. I'll be fine, Lee."

"Let me see it." I tried to lift his shirt up, but he moved my hands away. I sighed. "Teddy, in a nightmare I had tonight, you were with Diane. She stabbed you!"

He paled. "What?" Then he chuckled. "That's crazy, Lee. I'm still alive, aren't I?" He looked back. "You have to go home, Leanna." He looked at my neck. "Why aren't you wearing the necklace?"

I blinked. "I took it off before I went to bed. I didn't want to break it."

He shook his head. "It won't break. Don't ever take it off, okay Leanna? Just promise me you'll always wear it."

I hesitated before nodding. "Okay. I won't."

He kissed my cheek. "Let's get you home. Before you go back to bed, put on the necklace."

"Okay."

He wrapped his arms around me before leading me back home, where Mom and Dad were in the kitchen, frantic. Ethan was up, too, calling someone on the phone. Valerie must have still been asleep.

As I had promised Teddy, before I climbed back into bed, I fastened the necklace around my neck, patting the heart. I didn't know why, but it made me feel safer to have it around my neck as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Chapter Seven:**

I yawned. After my hysteric moments last night, I hadn't gotten many more hours of sleep. I was utterly exhausted.

Teddy still walked as if his side hurt, and I was scared. Had Diane hurt him more seriously than he had thought? Did he need to see a doctor?

Was my dream real?

Teddy wrapped his arms around me, and I relaxed. It was lunch, the only time at school we could relatively be alone. I sighed as I breathed in his scent; earthy, but a hint of a campfire in it.

"So…" I said, bringing up a subject I hated but had been killing me lately. "Diane's pretty. Did you like her when you first got here?"

Teddy stared at me before chuckling lightly. "Are you serious, Leanna?"

I glared at his lips. "Yes, I am."

He sighed before leaning in close to my face. "No, I didn't. You were the only one I saw when I got here. I honestly don't even like her very much, don't be jealous."

My face flamed. "I'm not. I was just curious."

"She's not you, Leanna. No one is." He kissed me softly, his strong arms tightening around me as I clung to him.

Someone tapped my shoulder. Embarrassed, I turned around. Principal Ruthord. He spoke with a stern face.

_There is no physical contact at this school, Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth. Don't let me catch you doing that again, or it will be detention for both of you._

I smiled and turned away from Teddy, holding his hand but other than that not touching at all. I squeezed it and kissed his cheek when Principal Ruthord walked away, smiling evilly.

Teddy reached over and cupped my chin in his icy hand. I giggled and batted his hand away. He smiled.

"Geez, Teddy! Why are your hands so cold all the time?"

He caught my hand and kissed it, chuckling. "Maybe I'm part shark. You never know." He ran a cold finger down my jaw line.

I sighed and leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He continued to trace the bones in my face. His touch sent shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder, loving how solid he felt under me,

"You can never be with him. He'll kill you!" a wispy voice said in my head. My eyes sprang open and I looked around. I clutched Teddy's arms. He sat up straighter and tilted my face towards his.

"What's wrong, Leanna?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"I…" I closed my eyes. "It's that…voice! Am I crazy, Teddy?" I felt tears come to my eyes, but I blinked them away.

He looked angry. "Damn it!" he swore. Then he looked back at me and smiled uneasily. "You're not crazy, Lee." He touched my necklace, a confused look on his face.

I cocked my head to the side, touching the hand he had on my necklace softly. "What's wrong?"

He raised his eyes to mine as he kissed my nose lightly. "Nothing, Leanna. Tell me whenever you hear this voice, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. I'm not crazy, I swear."

He tucked me back under his arm. "I know you're not crazy, Leanna." But he didn't loose his concerned look or release my necklace.

Teddy came over again after school, to work on our 'homework.' As soon as we got upstairs and shut my bedroom door, he had pulled me into him and kissed me long and hard.

He picked me up, still kissing me, and twirled me around in a small circle. I laughed stupidly. He set me down gently and ran his cold fingers along my jaw, kissing wherever his fingers had been. When his fingers reached my lips, he lightly brushed his own over them.

When I opened my eyes, Diane was behind him. She plunged a silver knife into his side. His eyes went wide in pain as he dropped to his knees. I let out a silent scream as I dropped next to him. Diane was still holding the knife, dripping in scarlet blood.

"Why?" I screamed at her.

I heard her voice in my head. "You can't be with him. If hurting him is what t takes for you to see that, then that's what I'll do. It's too easy to get into your mind and scare you like this. Oh, and tell Teddy that stupid Charm he gave you won't work on me. I'm not a Blood."

She disappeared and I saw Teddy's normal face, not twisted in pain like the other one. He was shaking me.

"Leanna?"

I stared at him. "Oh, Teddy! I don't know what happened! One second we were fine and then Diane stabbed you and you were dying and she was laughing and saying I couldn't be with you and that a Charm you gave me wouldn't work because she's not a Blood." I flung my arms around his neck.

He comforted me, but he seemed as if he had something else on his mind.

I had another dream that night, just like the other two. I could hear every word they spoke, and Teddy was there.

"I told you, Diane!" Teddy was yelling. Diane stood there, smirking. "Stop the Illusions!"

She twirled a necklace around her fingers. "But Teddy," she said, pouting. "It's just so much fun! And seeing your face when you found out your stupid little Protective Charm didn't work! Classic!" She cackled.

"What are you, then? You're not a Blood. You're not a Fire. You're not a Sun. What the hell are you?"

"I'm Rare."

Teddy snorted. "A Sleep? You seriously use that stupid little nickname for them?" He glared at her. "You better not be feeding off her. I will personally kill you."

"And I'll have Adam kill her."

Teddy paled. "Adam? Last I checked, he was inGreece."

"Well, I asked him to come back." She batted her eyelashes. "And all you have is Jackie. Not much."

Teddy clenched his jaw. "Don't talk about my sister like that. She'll take my side over Adam's any day."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Jackie can be convinced otherwise. You know she's Darker than you by a long shot. By the way, you know who she reminds me of? Leanna. I mean, they have the same eyes and everything."

Teddy narrowed his eyes. "Leanna isn't one of us. You and I would have both Sensed her."

"Maybe she can hide her Tracker."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "No one has ever been able to do that. And she would have confronted me. Mine isn't hidden."

Diane smiled evilly. "It sure isn't."

"Listen, just stay away from Leanna. You and I both want Adam to stay out of this. It get's ugly when he's involved."

She laughed again. "But Teddy, he's already involved."

I screamed as a man latched his teeth on Teddy's neck from behind.

The man's aqua-blue eyes penetrated my soul.

I sat up, the silent, velvety-black night settling over me. I put my face in my hands, rubbing my eyes. Why did I keep imagining Teddy being hurt or killed? Was something in my subconscious wanting it?

No!

I felt the hot, salty tears spilling down my cheeks. What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't want Teddy dead! I wanted him alive and healthy, always by my side. If I could have it my, I would never leave his side.

"You're lying to yourself," a weak voice whispered. It was different than the other one. This one sounded male. "You want Teddy dead for what he is! Everyone does! Even his own father! He's evil, and everyone knows it!"

"Stop it!" I shrieked. "Leave me alone! Stop it stop it stop it!" I clenched my hair with my hands and shook my head.

Light flooded the room and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me, shaking me. I brought my watering eyes up to their face.

I screamed.

It was the man who had attacked Teddy. I tried to pull away from him, gasping for air. The strong hands clutched at my arms.

I looked at him again. It wasn't the man, it was Ethan. _Leanna! Leanna, you're okay! What happened? Talk to me, Leanna!_

"I…you…your face…" I panted, trying to understand what had happened. Ethan stared at me before shaking his head.

_I'm calling Teddy. He'll get you to talk._

I was silent. Teddy. Teddy!

Ten minutes later, I was sitting against the wall on the floor, my face in my hands when a cold finger touched my cheek.

I looked up into Teddy's aqua-blue eyes. "Hey, Lee," he said, his eyes filled with concern. "Do you want to tell me why you're scared?"

My lip trembled as Teddy took me in his arms. "It was just like earlier today, Teddy," I whispered. "Someone…they attacked you, and when I woke up, Ethan looked just like him! I don't know what's happening to me, Teddy. I'm so scared." I clung to him as my tears soaked his shirt. Then my eyes went to something red on his neck.

It was a scar. Two crescent-shaped scars on his neck. As if he'd been…bitten. And it looked fresh. I widened my eyes.

"Where did you get that?"

He grabbed my hands away from his neck and smiled. "It's an old scar, Leanna. You don't need to worry."

I shook my head. "In my nightmare…you were bitten. Right there. By someone named…Adam?"

Teddy kissed my nose. "It was just a dream, Lee. It doesn't mean anything. Come on, you need to go back to sleep now."

"No, Teddy. Tell me." I stood up, looking down at him. "Don't lie to me."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Stay out of it, Leanna."

I was silent as I stared at him. "So now I'm not allowed to know? What, is it some mega life-changing secret? Fine, then get the hell out."

Teddy frowned. "Leanna, don't."

He stood up and reached out towards me, but I jerked away from him. "If you're going to keep secrets from me, I don't want you here."

He sighed. "I wish I could tell you. I really do. You just…won't understand it, not yet. Please, Lee, don't be like this." He reached out again, and again I stepped away.

"Be quiet, Teddy. I don't want to hear it." As I turned away, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him, kissing me hard. Hesitantly, I reached up and twined my fingers into his hair and kissed him back.

As I pulled away, he stared into my eyes. "I don't want to lie to you, Leanna. I care about you too much for that."

I put a finger on his lips, closing my eyes. "Then don't. You can trust me, you know." I cradled his cheek in my hand.

"I don't know anything anymore," Teddy said, kissing me more. "Except for you, you I'm sure about." He leaned in and kissed me, wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

I pulled away from him slowly and smiled. "I should go back to sleep now, I guess. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded and kissed my nose. "Tomorrow."

**Chapter Eight:**

Diane came up to me the next morning, looking sour, yet a gloating look on her face. _Listen, Leanna, when you and Teddy break up, I'll be happy to take him off your hands._ She smiled sweetly.

I punched her across the face.

She staggered back slightly. _You little ass!_

I smiled innocently. "I'd slap you again, but bitch, that would be animal abuse." Then I turned and walked away from her, smiling to myself. I hadn't come up with that myself; I had seen it as background on Hanna's phone once.

"You'll take up my offer once you know him better," the female wispy voice whispered through my mind. When I turned back, Diane was gone.

I turned back around, and gasped. Teddy was standing right in front of me, his eyebrow raised.

"Leanna? You okay?" he asked, looking back where Diane had been.

I shook my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Diane was just being a bitch as usual. Nothing to be worried about." I kissed him lightly, taking his hand in mine.

He smiled lightly and kissed my nose before tucking me under his arm and walking towards our first hour class.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter One:**

I opened my eyes, and was frightened for a moment when everything was silent and black. Shouldn't there be crickets, or the sound of the fan spinning?

Then I remembered. During these six years, I hadn't yet gotten used to the endless silence. Being deaf had completly changed my life. I had never appreciated the ability to hear until it had been ripped out of my hands and taken away from me forever.

I put my hands on my head, pulling away my short chocolate colored hair off of my face. Because I could no longer hear, the talking in my head had slowly grown louder, driving me to insanity piece by piece.

Just then, a small light filled the room. My TV had turned on.

"Crap," I groaned. Unlike most deaf people, I could speak, because I had been able to hear for twelve years of my life before becoming deaf. I grabbed my remote and shut off the television, rolling over on my side. It was about five in the morning, and I had school today. I didn't go to a school that was made for "special" people, like some other deaf kids did. I went to Arbor View High School with all the other normal-kinda-kids. But everyone gave me special treatment because of my "condition" and I hated that. Yes, it was harder for me to learn. Yes, I couldn't hear anything. But no, I am not stupid. No, I am not failing high school. Actually, I'm one of the better students, straight A's almost every year.

I decided to get up and take a shower, since there was no way I was going back to sleep. I thanked God I could still feel the steaming hot water on my icy skin. I let the hot water sooth my muscles and run down my ski-slope nose.

When I went downstairs, dressed and ready, my mom was in the kitchen frying eggs and bacon. I grimaced. Ever since my "accident" that had left me deaf, I had spent more time with animals. After a few weeks, I adapted a vegitarian diet, and always frowned apon the rest of my family eating meat.

Mom's head raised, and her lips started moving, but I couldn't hear her words. I read her lips. _Hello, Leanna!_

"Hi, Mom," I replied, grabbing a cup of orange juice and sitting at the table. Mom smiled sadly, as if just remembering I couldn't hear, and brought eggs over to my seat. I picked up a fork and started poking the eggs.

She must have been saying something, because she tapped my shoulders. I looked up at her, and she said, _Don't play_. I smiled guiltily.

"Sorry." I took a bite of eggs, but they tasted strange. I fed them to the dog when Mom wasn't looking before picking up my bag. "Bye, Mom. I'm going to school."

My friends and I usually just mouthed words, they all joined me in my wordlessness at school. In class, when I couldn't make out what they were saying, I nudged whoever I was sitting by and they wrote what the teacher had said on a piece of paper.

Today I knew would be awful. Our history teacher, Mrs. Hallowell, transferred, and we were getting a new teacher today. I knew she wouldn't remember to tell whoever the replacement was that I was deaf. _That_ should be fun.

When I got to school, I went straight for my locker, where my friends Gracie McGillicough and Hanna Gomes were already standing. They saw me and sqealed...I think. I smiled at them. Their lips started moving so fast I couldn't tell what they were saying.

I held up a hand, and when they stopped talking, I pointed to my ear. They looked down guiltily. Hanna, as always, "spoke" first. She nodded and mouthed, _Sorry_. Then she started mouthing again, so fast I only caught two words.

_New. Guy._

I smiled and nudged Hanna. She was the prettiest and most ambitious of us all. "New bait, huh?"

She laughed and shook her head. _Ew, no._ She mouthed. But then she looked down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of deep brown hair, pale skin, and black clothes. I let my eyes follow up to his face.

Oh. My. God. He was gorgeous. But scary, in a Goth sort of way. He turned, as if he could feel my gaze. His face transormed from annoyed to suspicious to angry and he whirled back around and walked out of my line of sight.

Hanna nudged my shoulder. She motioned to where the boy had been standing before pointing to her ear and shaking her head. My eyes widened as I registered what it meant. That Goth boy was... "Deaf?"

We sat down in class. History was our first hour, Gracie and mine. Our new teacher was Mr. Hennings, an older strict-looking man. When he started taking role, and I dozed off. I new the chorus of "here" was going around. I caught the new guy, who was sitting in the corner, staring at me, a smirk on his face. When I turned back to the front, Mr. Hennings was in front of my desk, looking angry. His lips were moving, but I couldn't understand.

I motioned to my ear and shook my head. His head turned to Gracie, who was next to me. I read her lips as she spoke to the teacher gently. _Leanna's telling you that she's deaf, Mr. Hennings_. He looked back at me and shook his head. I read his next words.

_Two deaf kids in one class. Lucky me._

I looked back at the kid in the corner, who was staring at me, his eyes-which were a beautiful aqua blue-wide as he understood that I was, like him, deaf. I smiled. Then I turned back to Gracie and motioned with my head back at him.

"What's his name?"

She wrote it on a piece of paper. _Theodore Marwolaeth. _I resisted the urge to snort. Theodore? How could such a tough, scary looking teenager be named that? I looked at Gracie, and she was holding back a giggle, too.

Then she poked me, pointing to Mr. Hennings. He was saying, _...Leanna, Theodore, come with me please..._I stood up at the same time Theodore did. I still thought his name was ironic, but I couldn't laugh in front of him.

Mr. Hennings lead us into the hall. He must have understood that we could read lips, because he spoke slowly and clearly, easily showing what he was saying on his lips.

_Now, since you two, Leanna, Theodo-_

Theodore held up a hand and shook his head. I looked at him. He spoke, I could tell by his throat moving, but I read his lips. _Teddy. Not Theodore. Teddy._

Teddy...still an ironic name, but better.

Mr. Hennings sighed and went on. _Leanna, Teddy, I want you two sitting together, because of your...conditions. _I rolled my eyes, but nodded. _You will both recieve extra time to complete assignments, but will be expected to take tests with everyone else._

Now I held up a hand. "No. I don't want special treatment. I wasn't born deaf. I can handle it."

He raised his eyebrows but nodded. _Alright. Let's go. Leanna, you move your things over by Theo-I mean, Teddy. Come on._

I followed him inside and gave Gracie a sorry look as I gathered my things and sat in the desk by Teddy. A piece of paper landed on my desk. It had elegant writing on it and read only one word: _Overachiever. _

I crumpled the note and tossed it at Teddy's head, and he almost smiled. Almost. I brushed hair out of my face and looked at the teacher, but I could feel Teddy's eyes on me. Or maybe I was just crazy. But the text I got next proved me right.

_Goth guy staring u, Lee._ It was from Gracie, and I snuck a peek at Teddy. Yeah, he was staring. I was deaf like him, so what? But...he was kinda hot, so I have to admit I didn't mind much when he stared at me with his big blue eyes. I even smiled a little to myself.

It turned out we had a sub today in my third hour, so I had to go through the "deaf kid in my class" thing again. And, it turned out, Teddy and I had three more classes together, and, because we were the "Soundless Ones," as people were now calling us, we were sat next to each other in every class we had together. And during every class, Teddy just looked at me. I wanted to ask him why, but I couldn't.

At lunch, I got called up to Principal Ruthord's office. He "told" me that he expected me to help Teddy around, because I had gone to this school for my entire high school years, deaf, and he was new here. I told him that I didn't mind and that I would have helped Teddy anyways. Then he told me that I was to sit with Teddy at lunch. Teddy had already been informed of this, and he sent me out to find him.

There was a small cove in the middle of the school, a fountain in the little garden. I found him there. I was going to knock, but what use would that be to get a deaf guy's attention. Instead, I went over and touched his shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled cockily.

He said, what I thought was, "Damn, you found me. Gotta admit, I was hiding." I smiled.

"Don't cuss at school. Just cause you can't hear doesn't mean you won't get in trouble." I sat down in front of him and suddenly asked, "How did you become deaf?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "What?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well, most people born deaf at birth can't speak well, or at all, but I'm guessing that you can. So, if it's not too personal, will you tell me?" I looked up at him, my bright green eyes staring into his blue ones.

He shook his head. "A stupid accident a few years ago. What about you? What's the story of how you came to be in this condition?" He chuckled. He must have noticed my annoyance at Mr. Hennings use of words.

"Same. Fell out of a tree, hit my head. Woke up in the hospital the next morning deaf. I was twelve." I sighed. "They tried to fix me, but they just had to accept that I would be deaf for the rest of my life."

"Well, you never know, Lee," he said. I realized I didn't know if he was talking or not, but all that mattered was that he was actually "talking" to me. "Your hearing could come back."

I scoffed. "After six years? What, are you a miracle worker or something?"

He smiled weakly. "No not quite. I'm getting my Perfessional Miracle Worker permit in a few days though," he laughed, but it turned into a cough. I noticed how pale and thin he was, and wondered if he was sick.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look too good?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Lee!"

"My name is Leanna!"

"Fine! I'm okay, _Leanna_!"

Despite myself, I started to giggle. Then I was on the floor, laughing uncontrolably. Something icy touched my skin, and I yelped and sat up, my giggles subsiding. It was Teddy's hand, the cold thing on my skin. He was holding my wrist.

He smiled. "Sorry."

I pushed his hand away, laughing again. "God, Teddy, you got the hands of an eighty year old man!"

He chuckled and touched my face. I yanked away from his touch, a terrible feeling welling up in my stomach. He looked at my face. "What?"

"I...nothing." But there was something.

**Chapter Two:**

It had felt nice to talk to someone else who was like me...someone else who was deaf. In my mind, I had found many similarities between Teddy and I. Besides being deaf, we had both come to be like that from an accident when we were younger, and we could both read lips and speak. He was becoming less scary to me, almost as if it was an act.

But the shock I had felt when Teddy's skin had met mine lingered in my mind, as did the look he first gave me when he saw me.

I shook my head and replied a text Hanna had sent me a few minutes ago. She was in one of her "moods" where she asked the most random question that popped into her mind, and she would hate me if I didn't answer every one of them.

Her next one surprised me. _What'd u think of Mr. Hottie Goth? _

I stared at the text before replying. _I dunno._

_! No no no, answer me with a He's hot and I like him or a Ew I wish he'd go away_

I lingered for a moment. _He seems nice, and I think we might be friends._

_Shut up. U 2 would b perfect 2gether. I mean, ur both deaf and everything._

I rolled my eyes. Yes, because we're both deaf, we should be together. Might as well marry every deaf person in the world. I replied, _Y don't u d8 him?_ I dropped my phone on the bed and laid back, closing my eyes. I kept one hand on my phone, so I would know when it buzzed again, because I couldn't hear it go off.

It vibrated. _Nah. BUT U SHOULD!_

_Hey Han I gotta go...bye!_ I smiled and turned my phone off and closed my eyes again. I fell asleep like that, for once appriciated the endless quiet that was my life.

I sat down beside Teddy at the table and smiled. Someone in the front of the room yelled something, but I didn't know what. It was annoying, being deaf. I motioned to Gracie and mouthed, "What did he say?"

She wrote it down and passed the paper to me. It said, _Look! The Soundless Ones! _As I read, I felt Teddy's eyes on the piece of paper. I crumpled it up, hoping he hadn't had time to read it. I was wrong, of course. He nudged my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"Soundless Ones? Who came up with that?"

I shrugged. "Not sure."

"Has it always been like that for you?"

I shook my head. "No. But this school hasn't had two deaf kids at once before. It'll die down eventually." I looked up again as a girl said something else, eyeing Teddy and me. I didn't even have to ask, because a slip of paper landed on my desk. I opened it.

_Leodore. Leanna and Theodore put together._

My cheeks flamed as Teddy looked over it. He sat back, uncomfortable. I crumpled this note, too, and shoved it in my pocket. I wanted to say something to Teddy, but I couldn't think of how to explain what people were saying.

But he touched my shoulder lightly. "I'm going to ignore them. Are you?"

I nodded. "Oh, yeah."

"This will get better?"

"I hope so."

He smiled and turned away. I noticed a hint of pink in his otherwise waxy complexion. I could still feel the heat in mine. I could feel Gracie's eyes on me, and I knew she felt guilty for not trying to hide the note from Teddy. I peeked at him through my eyes, and caught his eyes dash away from my face. I felt warmth spread through my body at the sight.

Mr. Hennings started speaking, slowly and cleariy. _Now, class, I am going to pair you up for your third quarter final project. You will each prepare a song-yes, a song-on a significant historical event. The songs will be recorded and presented to the class. Now, everyone come up, and I will give you two slips of paper. One will have your name on, and the other will have your partner's name on it. You will be expected to complete this project at home._

I stood up and walked with everyone else up to the desk. He gave me the two slips of paper. I made sure it was mine before I looked at the other.

_Teddy._

I sighed. Figures. Not that I minded...

Teddy walked up to me, showing me his paper. "Hey, partner. Such luck, don't you think?"

I giggled. "Oh, yeah. Luck is surely involved in this." I recycled my papers and looked for Gracie. I found her at her desk, looking upset. "Who's your partner?" I asked.

She showed me her paper. _Stupid Freddie Therman. How can I get an A with him? _She mouthed. I patted her shoulder. Freddie Therman was someone who hadn't quite hit puberty yet, aside from his mounds of zits. I imaged he couldn't have a good voice.

At that moment, Freddie came over, slinging his arm around Gracie, who automatically lurched away from him. He said, _Hi, Gracie. We're partners! Isn't it great?_ He looked at me and frowned. He made motions with his hands, saying words very slowly and clearly. _Hello. Leanna. My. Name. Is. Freddie. Gracie. Is. My. Partner. Can. You. Understand. Me?_

I glared at him and slapped him across the face. "Bitch," I said. "I'm deaf, not stupid."

He shot me a dirty glance, his eyes saying "The deaf chick dared touch _me_?" Then Teddy walked over. Freddie smirked, doing the same thing to him as he had done to me. Teddy frowned angrily, his hand clenching into fists.

I read Teddy's lips as he said, "Fuck off, jackass. You don't want to mess with me."

Freddie pretended to be scared. _Oh, I'm so scared. _He looked at Gracie, who was glaring at him, her eyes filled with hate and anger. _Deaf people are mean, aren't they?_

Teddy lost it, and fist met face and Teddy punched Freddie. Yeah, deaf people are mean. But only when you mess with us. Mr. Hennings came over, and I was guessing he yelled at Teddy, but I didn't read his lips.

Then Gracie spoke. _Freddie was making fun of Leanna and Teddy because they're deaf, Mr. Hennings. I can imagine anyone would have punched him. Can I have a new partner?_

Mr. Hennings shook his head and moved his eyes from Teddy to Freddie. _Detention. Both of you. And Mr. Therman, if I hear of any more trouble, you will fail this quarter and have to make it up in summer school! And no, Miss McGillicough, you would not fail the project. _

I smiled. Justice. Teddy got detention, but Freddie had been punished worse, threatened to be failed. I looked at Teddy, who was still glaring at Freddie, a glint of...what? Hate? Anger? Violence? In his eyes. I touched his shoulder gently.

"Come on. We gotta get to work, Teddy." He sighed and turned around.

"I hate people like that. Didn't mean to punch him, but it worked out pretty good, didn't it?"

I laughed. "I'd say so."

I ached to take his hand as I sat down at my desk. As it turned out, our fingers brushed, sending a white-hot sizzle up my arm.

At lunch, Teddy and I went to the cove again. The need to hold is hand had grown, making my fingers ache with pain as I resisted. I sat closer to him this time, wishing he would reach over and touch me again. Hanna was right; we were perfect for each other.

He didn't seem to mind how close I had sat to him. In fact, he had closed more distance between us. His hand was in his lap, twitching. I looked up into his face, and decided something inside of me. My hand shook as I reached over and clasped his hand in mine. I raised my eyes to his, and he was looking at me. His lips turned up in a small smile, which I returned.

"Is that okay?" I whispered. He read my lips and smiled wider.

"I was trying to work up the courage to do the same thing," he replied. I loved having an excuse to watch him speak, his full lips moving, forming words I couldn't hear. I squeezed his hand.

"What gave you the idea?"

"Well, I thought you were amazing the first day I saw you, but when I saw how red you looked after reading the note, you looked beautiful, but I didn't know how you would feel..." he used his thumb to caress my hand. It was cold, but also soft, and it felt nice.

"Now you know how I would feel. Thank you."

He looked puzzled. I sighed. "For six years, I've really only had my two friends, everyone else feeling sorry for the 'poor little girl who hit her head and went deaf' but you...you just seem to make me feel like there's a person in the world who actually cares."

I leaned and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him nod. He pulled his hand out of my grasp and instead placed his arm around my waist, taking my hand with his other hand. I knew people could see us, but I didn't care. Let them spread the talk of Leodore, because right now it felt like the truth.

When I got home that night, my sister Valerie, who was a year younger than I was, went straight to my mom and whispered something. I waited for mom to say something. When she did, she was staring at me, a concerned look on her face.

_Leanna, Valerie is telling me you're in a relationship with a boy at school._

I shrugged. "I guess."

_Does he know you're deaf? Boys always take advantage of girls like you._

I shot her a no-duh look. "Mom, Teddy's deaf, too."

She looked shocked. _Well, I think I should meet this Teddy._

"Maybe you will. We're doing this project together that has to be done out of school. But don't embarrass me, okay?"

Just then, the radio light turned green, and I could tell it had turned on. But I didn't know what it was saying. I shut it off and walked upstairs.

As soon as I got into my room, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I opened a text message from Hanna.

_! Y didn't u tell me u liked Teddy?_

I sighed. Should have known. I texted back, _Idk well it really just _happened.

She obviously didn't believe me. _Well, Gracie and I are coming over now so you can explain EVERYTHING!_

I groaned. I should have known that, too. Not that I didn't love Hanna and Gracie, but I really didn't want to explain anything. My phone buzzed again.

It was Gracie this time.

_C u in a few, chica!_

When Gracie and Hanna got there, they would barely let me say anything.

As soon as they got up to my room, they pushed me onto my bed and took turns "speaking" to me about "Leanna's New Romance", as they were now calling it. Gracie took the first turn, practically bouncing up and down.

_Okay, now tell us everything! How did it happen? You do not leave out a single detail, Mrs. Marwolaeth! _She put her hands on my shoulder and shook me back and forth excitedly. I slapped her hands away and laughed.

"Don't call me that!"

Hanna spoke next. _Come on, Leanna Banana, tell tell tell us!_

I smiled giddily. "Well, we were at lunch. His hand was shaking, so I reached over and took it. I asked him how he felt about it. He said he had wanted to do the exact same thing. Then he told me he thought I was amazing, and he put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder and we spent the rest of lunch like that. See? Not much to tell."

_Aw, Leanna, we're so so so happy for you! You guys look great together!_ Hanna sighed after she spoke.

_Yeah. Have you guys kissed?_

"No!"

I threw a pillow at Gracie as I spoke. This started a giant pillow fight between us, which was only stopped when Mom came in a received a pillow to the face, curtosy of me. Then I collapsed giggling, and Gracie and Hanna fell on top of me.

"Oh...kay...deaf...girl...can't...breathe!" I gasped between bursts of laughter.

**Chapter Three:**

I sat next to Teddy in our last class of the day, AP English. I moved my desk closer to his, and he smiled, taking my hand in his. It had grown warmer since the last time I had touched him. We had a sub today, so when a student told her that both me _and_ Teddy were deaf, she stared at us. Then she started using what I guessed what sign language. Teddy and I stared at her blankly.

"We don't speak sign language," Teddy explained after a minute. She looked down and nodded, apologizing. A blonde girl with a ponytail tied up by a red ribbon, who looked way too perky, bounced over to us. She smirked at me before smiling at Teddy warmly. A little _too_ friendly for my liking.

_If you want, I could teach you sometime, Teddy,_ she said. I glared at her. She didn't notice, but Teddy did. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"No thanks, Diane."

She didn't falter. Instead, she batted her eyelashes. _Well, if you change your mind, the offer still holds. But I was thinking that maybe we could eat lunch together or something. _I hated her, this too-perky girl, Diane. I wanted her to go away now.

Teddy chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, Diane. I'm good." Teddy, probably to annoy Diane or show her that he already _had _someone, reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, squeezing my hand.

She didn't look jealous, instead, she batted her thick eyelashes and smiled wider. _Another time, then. See you later, Teddy. _I glared at Diane as she walked back to her seat, but smiled at Teddy as I was reassured he really did like me.

He chuckled agian. "Calm down, Lee." He, I guessed, mouthed the next words. "I don't like girls like that."

That made a warm feeling travel through my entire body.

Teddy and I arranged to work on our project tomorrow after school at my house for two hours. We had to pick a song. I knew that it would be hard, seeing as we were both deaf, and there wasn't likely to be a song we both knew the tune of. But whatever. The point was that he would be with me outside of school, where we could be Teddy and Leanna instead of Leodore or the "Soundless Ones."

When I reached my car, I turned to face Teddy. Our fingers unclasped from each other, and only our pinkies stayed connected. I looked up into his eyes, and he was looking down into mine. I smiled, not sure what to do next. He reached up and cupped my cheek in his cold, pale hand. He kissed my forehead and dropped his hand.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked, smiling, with his blue eyes twinkling.

I nodded. "Yup. Don't forget about our project."

He chuckled. "Never."

Later that night, I got a text from a strange number, one I didn't know. But as soon as I read the message I understood who it was from immediatly. I smiled to myself and I wondered who had given him my number.

_Hey, Leodore. Or half, I should say._

I replied immediatly. _Teddy? How'd u get my number?_

As soon as I'd asked, I felt stupid. Of course I knew the answer already when the phone buzzed with a new message. _Hanna, of course._ I chuckled and felt some of the warmth I felt with him creep back into my cheeks and arms.

_Good ol' Hanna ;) _Of course Hanna would give him my phone number. Hanna was the girl in our group who delt with guys. I opened a new message and texted Hanna. _Thanks, Han._ Then my phone buzzed again.

Teddy: _Yeah she's helpful. How are you?_

It was a weird question, but I shrugged and answered anyways. _I'm good. How r u?_

_Decent. _

I laughed, clicking reply. _That's good. Hey I got 2 go now. Time 4 SLEEP. C u 2morrow?_

His response was immediate. _Who sleeps these days? Night, and yeah._

_Night._

I fell asleep happy a few minutes later.

When I got to school, I found an unhappy sight. To me, anyways. Teddy was getting something out of his locker, and the perky little bitch, Diane, from yesterday, was leaning against the locker next to it. She had let her hair lose today. So maybe Teddy and I had annoyed her in class yesterday.

I narrowed my eyes and headed their way. Teddy saw me and smiled. Diane saw me and frowned. I smiled warmly at Teddy, giving Diane a fake one. "Hey, Diane! What''s in your hair? I think it might be a bug," I focused on a point on her head. She brough her hand up, eyes wide.

_I'll be right back!_ she said, taking off towards the girl's bathroom. I turned to Teddy, who was laughing.

"You can be mean, Lee," he said, putting his arms around me. I nodded. I replied when he released me and took my hands instead.

"Only to sluts like that. What did she want?" I wanted to look into his eyes, but I had to look at his lips to know what he was saying. Even then, seeing only his sculpted lips, it made my heart jump, and I wanted to lean closer and kiss him. But I couldn't.

Teddy shrugged. "She was trying her 'I'll teach you sign language' thing again. She's desperate." As he said it, his lips turned up in a smile. I slapped his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into him. I rested my chin on his shoulder.

I saw a teacher approaching us. _Hug and release, Miss Aveta, Mr. Malworaeth! _He said. I patted Teddy's back and pulled away.

"Yeah, Teddy, hug and release," I teased. As soon as the teacher was out of sight, Teddy wrapped an arm around my waist, and we started walking towards History. This felt so right. Yet, in the pit of my stomach, something was saying, This feels wrong. Get away!

When Teddy and I got to my house after school, Mom eyed him carefuly before ordering that the door stay open at all times. I rolled my eyes and pulled Teddy up the stairs and into my room, leaving it open just a crack. Teddy looked around the room, raising his eyebrows as he saw the things scattered across the floor. When he looked back at me, I smiled.

"Say nothing and live," I threatened before breaking out in laughter. "Okay...let's...get started." I stumbled over to my computer, bring up a Word document to write down the lyrics. "What 'significant historical event' should we do?"

He took a seat next to me. "Hmmmm...I don't know. Prohibition?'

I broke out laughing. "Oh, yeah. Let's sing a song about alchohol. That'll set well with Mr. Hennings." He smiled and chuckled, too. I tapped my chin. "Civil Rights Act? World War I? World War II? Civil War? Great Depression? Any of those sound good?"

He thought for a moment. "How about the Civil Rights Movement in general? There'll be a ton of information on that, and we can put all the Acts into it, too."

I smiled. "You're a genious, Teddy!"

He laughed. "What else is new?" I picked up a pencil and chucked it at him.

"Don't be so cocky." He returned the pencil, but I dodged it. I picked up a small pillow, and it his face with a small _oof_! I blinked, and he was gone. I felt his arms go around my waist, lifting me up. I squealed and kicked, making both of us fall onto the bed. I was breathing hard, mostly from behing so close to him.

He turned his head towards me, and I rolled onto my side. Our faces were almost touching. His face inches towards mine. Now our noses were touching. I brought my eyes up to his and hesitantly touched my lips to his.

I slightly pulled away, opening my eyes. His blue eyes were shimmering at he leaned in and kissed me again, wrapping his arms around me. I curled my fingers into his brown hair and pulled him closer to me.

A pencil hit me. I pulled away, rolling over. "What the-" I saw the man standing in the doorway, looking like he wanted to explode into laughter.

_What will Mom say about this, Lee?_ he asked. I covered my mouth, my face flaming. Teddy sat up beside me.

"Oh, God, Ethan? Ever heard of knocking? What the hell!" I yelled at my brother. I hadn't seen Ethan in months, not since about the beginning of high school. He was a junior in an out of state collage, and didn't come home often.

_I tried, but you obviously didn't hear me calling your name a thousand times..._he stopped talking. How could he have forgotten? _Oh, Lee, I'm sorry. I totally forgot._

My face was still hot as I got up and hugged my brother. I turned back to Teddy. "Teddy, this is my older brother, Ethan. Ethan, this is my...Teddy."

Ethan smiled, holding out his hand to Teddy, who shook it hesitantly. _I'm surprised you didn't hear me, dude._

I took Teddy's hand, stepping away from Ethan. "No. He's deaf, too."

Ethan smiled. _Well, I'm glad my little sister finally found someone to love. Anyways, I'll go now, so you can..._Ethan laughed and walked out of the room. Teddy's cheeks were blood-red. He was embarrassed. Great.

"I'm sorry, Teddy. Ethan doesn't mean to be like that...he just..." I couldn't explain very well. My brother was a complicated person, and anything he thought he said right away. "I'm sorry," I said again.

He smiled, tilting my chin up and kissing me softly. "I better go," he said. "I'll...text you later? Tomorrow's Saturday, so I probably won't see you."

I kissed his nose and smiled. "Okay," I kissed him one last time before walking him out of the house. Mom was busy making dinner. When she saw Teddy leaving, she tried to protest.

_But Teddy, darling, dinner's almost ready. Can't you stay?_

Teddy smiled. "No, ma'am. I have to get home. Perhaps another time." He kissed my cheek before pulling up his hood and walking down the street. Mom looked at me, a confused look on her face. I rolled my eyes.

_Did I say something?_

I shook my head. "No, Mom. He just had to go, its fine. Anyways, when did Ethan get here? I didn't know he was coming to visit today."

_Oh, he got here a little while after you and Teddy went upstairs. He helped me with dinner first and went to say hi to you after a little while. Oh, did you introduce him to Teddy?_

_Yes, Mom, she did_. I read Teddy's lips as he walked into the room. He slung his arm around me and continued to talk. I_ like that boy. He's got a Dark Side. Much more interesting than most of the blobs you've dated, sis. _

I jabbed his stomach and laughed. I slipped out from under his shoulder and helped Mom set the table for dinner.

As soon as we sat down to eat, my mom, dad, Ethan, Valerie, and I, it was silent. Well, I'm guessing anyways.

Until Valerie spoke. _Did Leanna tell you about her new boyfriend, Daddy?_

I glared at her as my dad turned to me. _Boyfriend? Who is he, Leanna?_

I shrugged and picked at my salad. His fist his the table. Dad kinda had anger problems.

_Who is it, Leanna?_

I sighed. "His name is Teddy Marwolaeth. He's new at school. And before you ask, yes he knows I'm deaf, and he is, too."

Dad hesitated. _Well, okay…have you kissed him yet?_

"Dad!" I shrieked. Valerie was laughing.

_Yeah, Lee, have you?_

"Oh my God, how could you ask a question like that? Haven't you heard of a personal life?" I stood up and ran up the stairs, slamming my door behind me.

I sat on my bed, head in my hands. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Teddy. I sighed in relief.

_Hey. Are you upset?_

I replied, almost telling him everything. Then I backspaced and wrote something else. _Yeah, a little. Valerie's just being a jerk and Dad's pretending to care again. Nothing, really._

_It doesn't sound like nothing. Do you want me to come back? I can if you want me to._

_NO! Mom will get upset. But I wish you could._

_Me too. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I'll try to see you tomorrow, ok?_

_Ok. Thanks, Teddy._

_Night, Leanna._

**Chapter Four:**

Today, my mom was taking Valerie out shopping. Prom was coming up, and, as a junior, she 'needed' a dress. So Ethan and I were home alone. Back when I had first had my accident, Ethan was always there for me. I was always closer to Ethan than Valerie.

So, when I woke up that morning, I wasn't surprised that I smelled chocolate chip pancakes. I stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, holding back laughter at the sight of my tough older brother in a frilly pink apron.

He looked up and saw my face. _Alright, laugh all you want, but Mom only has one apron!_

I let my laughter out. "Yeah, Ethan, but, as a guy, maybe you should have gone without the apron, like every other guy would."

_Fine, no pancakes for you then, Lee!_

I stopped laughing. "I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry, Ethan Bear!" I used his old nickname. He jumped and nuzzled my head with his fist. "Ah, stop it!"

He let go and slid me a plate, two steaming pancakes on it. I grabbed it and poked a melting chocolate chip with a fork, watching the dark brown ooze out onto the fluffy white pancake. I cut a piece and popped it in my mouth.

"Oh, yummy." More chocolate dripped onto the plate. I sat down on the bar stool, and Ethan slid in next to me. I turned to him, ready to see what he was about to say.

_So, are you and Teddy going to Senior Prom?_

I shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it very much. So, I don't really know." I took another bite of my pancakes.

_Come on, Leanna, you gotta go to prom! Isn't it the highlight of every teenage girl's life? The high point before you go to collage?_

I punched his shoulder. "For some people, yeah, but not for me, not really. Besides, Teddy doesn't seem like the person that would fit into the prom scene."

_Sure, Leanna. _

We finished eating without saying another word.

A few hours later, Ethan went to lunch with a few old friends. Mom and Valerie would be gone for a few more hours, so I texted Teddy.

Hey, can you come over now?

He responded, as always, right away. Anything you want.

He arrived minutes later. I bounded up to him and threw my arms around his neck, kissing his soft lips quickly.

"Hey," I said.

He smiled and kissed me again, brushed my hair out of my face. "Quite a greeting. I like it." We stood like that for a second before he spoke again. "Prom season is coming up, isn't it?" he asked, taking my hands in his.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem very excited. I thought every girl wanted to go to prom in their senior year."

I shrugged again. "Some girls make too big a deal of prom. It doesn't seem very important to me."

He chuckled nervously. "So you wouldn't want to go with, say, me?"

I smiled giddily. "Well, for you, I could make an exception. But only for you." He squeezed my hands and twirled me around.

"Well, I'm glad." He kissed my forehead, then my two cheeks, and finally lightly pressed his lips to mine.

I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled myself closer to him, kissing him harder. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me into the air a little too easily. I clung to him, even after I pulled away.

Then I thought of something, which completely ruined the moment. "Crap!" I groaned. Teddy looked at me, startled. He set me down on the floor. "I haven't even started that mythology paper! My topic was…I think the Incubus and Succubus legends. I have to start that."

"Here, I'll help." He looked paler and more hesitant, but I shook my head, pulling my laptop off of the table.

"Thanks. Do you know anything about them? I mean, I know that Incubuses are supposed to have seduced women, and Succubuses seduced men, and that they both fed from their victim's life force, but there aren't many details there."

I looked back at him, and he was shaking his head. "No. It was some of that, but there's a lot most people don't know. Like, there's more than one type of Incubus and Succubus. There are such things as a Fire Incubus, a Sun Incubus, a Night Incubus, a Life Incubus, and a ton of others. There is one kind you are probably familiar with; the Blood Incubus, which is the proper name for what you would call a Vampire. And of the two, Succubuses are the superior kind. The most powerful of all Succubuses are called a Queen Succubus, but there are very few of them. And, also like a Vampire, any Incubus or Succubus can infect a Mortal by a single bite. Although with Blood Incubuses, it has to be a single bite, without drinking any blood."

I stared at him. "How do you know so much? You sound like you have firsthand knowledge of this stuff." I tried to imagine it, Teddy as an Incubus. Ha.

He shrugged. "My mom and dad spent years researching them. They were kind of obsessed, and they passed on to me the belief that the legends aren't fake. My dad would always try to point out who he thought was an Incubus and who was a Succubus, or who had been attacked by one. Yeah, weird family."

I laughed. "That's cool! You're lucky to have a family like that. Mine's pretty boring. But still, it's cool how much you know about them, and how there are different kinds and everything. Did you parents tell you what each of them can do?"

He nodded. "A few things. I know that they are all fast and strong, and obviously the Blood Incubus or Succubus drinks blood. A Fire Incubus feeds off of fire. A Sun Incubus feeds off of sunlight. A Night Incubus feeds off of moonlight, and a Life Incubus feeds off of human life force. And a Queen Succubus is one that any Incubus or Succubus has to obey, and they can feed off of anything at all, and they are the strongest, fastest, and most beautiful creatures you can come across. They can use a kind of Mind Control on you. Oh, and I forgot another type I know. A Sleep Incubus feeds off of the energy that you waste when you sleep, but they can also make it impossible for you to move, and they can put you to sleep. Sleep Incubuses and Succubuses are rare, but they are powerful. Almost every Queen Succubus had started out as a Sleep Succubus before realizing that they were a Queen."

"This is so amazing, Teddy. Which would you be?"

"What?"

"What kind of Incubus would you be?"

"None of them. Incubuses and Succubuses are Demons, created only for the torture of mankind."

I didn't believe that. "But not all of them are evil, are they? It's like people; some are bad, some are good."

He shook his head. "I doubt it. I bet some can try, but all that they'll ever be is a soulless Demon."

"You can't believe that. Everyone has good in them."

"Drop it, Leanna. I don't want to talk about it anymore." He looked away, obviously wanting to not see what I was going to say next. I reached over and touched his shoulder.

He looked back at me hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Teddy. I didn't mean to upset you or anything like that. I'm glad you're here."

He smiled weakly. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Me, too. I overreacted, and I'm sorry. Come here." He opened his arms to me. I slid onto his lap and leaned my head on his shoulder.

I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck. I held him close to me and I never wanted to let him go.

Teddy left before anyone got home, which I was grateful for. My mom would freak if she knew I had a boy over while she wasn't here. But I liked having Teddy near me. It was almost like he kept me calm.

Soon after Teddy had left, the TV turned on, playing what I thought was some kind of murder-mystery. I clicked it off and grabbed my laptop, heading upstairs.

I had to text Gracie and Hanna. Prom was two weeks away, and I needed a dress. They would be excited that I was actually going.

I took out my phone. _Hey. U guys wanna help me shop 4 a dress?_

Gracie responded first, and I knew why. She was with Hanna, of course. OH MY GOD HE ASKED YOU? WHEN?

_Yeah. A few hours ago. _

_YES YES YES YES! WHEN SHOULD WE GO? OMG LET'S GO NOW!_

I rolled my eyes. _I can't go now. It's almost 5. 2morrow?_

_Yes! We'll pick you up at noon, Leanna!_

_OK. Thanks, guys :D _

_Can.__ Not. Wait. :D_

Even I had to admit, I was excited, too. Even though I knew that Gracie would pick out incredibly puffy dresses, and Hanna would pick out mini ones. But sometimes they coordinated and came together with something awesome.

I smiled, holding my phone close to me. I hadn't gone to prom last year, and I was happy than I was going this year, especially since it was Teddy I was going with.

Then, suddenly, my TV turned on. This time, it had the subtitles on. I read the four words on the bottom of the screen before they changed.

Something bad will happen.

I rolled my eyes and shut off the TV. We needed our house wiring checked.

_**Chapter Five:**_

_The shiny Prius pulled up to the house at exactly twelve the next day. I called back to my mom. "Bye! I'm leaving!"_

_She probably replied, but as I couldn't hear…I had an excuse. I slid into the back seat, Hanna driving, and Gracie smiling excitedly._

_I can't believe he asked you! This is so amazing! Prom is going to be so much fun!__ Gracie said, smiling so wide I was afraid that she would tear her face in half. _

_I laughed. "Yeah, I hope. Honestly, I didn't think he was the 'Will you go to prom with me' type, but I'm really glad he did ask."_

_Oh my God, I found the perfect dress for you at Windsor! _

_"Uh, Gracie, I don't want to look like a puff ball."_

_She smirked. __No. This one's not puffy. Even Hanna agrees with me on it. Okay, so it's red, which would look great with your skin and hair, and it has that kind of sweetheart top, and looks a little like a corset top, and the skirt kinda puffs out a little bit, but not too much. I put it on hold for you. Trust me, you'll love it!_

_Well, it didn't sound as bad as her normal 'I found the perfect dress for you' but I still wasn't convinced._

_The drive wasn't long, but we still laughed so hard we ran out of breath. We walked through the crowded mall, saying hi to a few people that we knew from school or church or whatever. When we finally reached Windsor, I was relieved._

_Gracie went right to the counter to get the dress she had put on hold for me. Hanna and I skimmed through the racks of dresses and shoes._

_Gracie touched my shoulder, her face excited. __Come on! I have your dress and a fitting room! Go try it on now!_

_She and Hanna pushed me to the back fitting room. I sighed a shut the door, locking it and turning to look at the red dress hanging behind me. I touched it. It was made of silky material, and actually looked really pretty. I took off my clothes and slid the dress over my head. The material settled over my skin and I zipped up the side. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. The chocolate-brown of my shoulder-length hair looked darker compared to the bright red dress. It seemed to make my skin glow from within. The skirts did flare out a little, and into little creases and it fluttered down to my feet. The top looked like a corset, but it wasn't tight._

_I opened the door and stepped out into the waiting room. Hanna and Gracie both gasped when they saw me._

_Oh my God, Leanna! You look amazing! You have to get it! You have to! Teddy will just DIE!__ They said at the same time. I twirled._

_"Thanks. You guys did great. I'll get it, for sure." I twirled once more, pleased with the dress my best friends had found for me on the first try._

_When I stepped back into the room to take it off, I looked in the mirror once again. What I saw scared me._

_It was me, but my hair was tangled, the beautiful dress torn, and my arms scratched and neck bleeding._

_When the she that was me spoke, I could 'hear' the wispy voice in my head. _

_"He's dangerous! A Demon! Don't go! Don't go! Something terrible will happen to you! Just look at me. Stay away from him, Leanna! Stay away from Marwolaeth! He will hurt you. His kind always do."_

_When I blinked, my normal reflection was back. Stay away from Marwolaeth? That was Teddy's last name. But Demon? His kind? How would he hurt me? Why would he hurt me? _

_I shook the thoughts from my head. I was just tired or something. Yeah, that's it, I thought. Tired. I'll buy the dress and some shoes, and that's it. I'll go home and take a nap and text Teddy and tell him that I miss him. Perfect._

_I put my clothes back on, carrying the dress out. Hanna and Gracie frowned when they saw my face._

_Lee? You're pale. Are you okay?_

_I tried to smile. "Yeah, great. Will you help me pick out some shoes for this?"_

_Yeah. But after that I'm taking you home. I think you're sick.__ Gracie looked at me with concern in her eyes. I knew, after what I had seen, or thought I had seen, I had to look like a complete mess, skin even paler than usual._

_"Alright, that's probably best. I don't think I got enough sleep last night, so that's most likely why." Hanna took the dress from me as we walked out of the dressing room._

_When I got home that night, I had a full load of prom things; red dress, black heels (which made me taller than I already was, but Teddy was tall, too) and a short black choker necklace that had a small black heart hanging from it. A little Gothic, but I liked the look and I knew Teddy would, too._

_Mom was in the kitchen, so I managed to escape without questions. I hung the dress up in my closet and looked at it. But I couldn't get the image of the beautiful dress torn and tattered, my hair tangled, and my skin scratched and bleeding. It frightened me, especially the words the image had spoken about Teddy._

_I tried to push the memory from my mind and sat down on my bed, taking out my phone. I hesitated on the text I was going to send to Teddy. Then I closed it and put my cell away. _

_Wow, I thought, my mental insanity is making me question Teddy? This is so stupid!_

_"No it's nooooot," the wispy voice from the store floated into my mind. "He's dangerous. You've known that ever since you met him. Stay awaaaaay!" _

_No! I thought back. No, Teddy's not dangerous! And he's not a Demon, whatever you say! You aren't even real!_

_"I'm you," it hissed. "I'm just more knowledgeable than you!"_

Shut up! Shut up shut up SHUT UP!

"I'm always here, Leanna…you can't get away from me!"

I can sure as hell try!

"Watch your back, Leanna! Because someone else is, too!"

When I turned my head and looked in the mirror, the version of me was there, tangled hair and everything. And it was smiling evilly.

I screamed.

Ethan burst into my room. He was the only one home. Mom had just left to pick up Valerie from her friend Jenna's house.

I was crying on my bed, head in my hands. He came and wrapped his arms around me in a sisterly hug. I sobbed into his lap.

"There was something in the mirror! Ethan, I'm scared. I'm scared," I whimpered as he held me tightly.

I looked up to see what he would say next. _What did you see, Leanna?_

I swallowed; scared to tell him, afraid he would think I was crazy. "It was…me, I think. But the me in the mirror looked terrible. Her hair was all tangled and she was hurt, and she was smiling at me with this evil look, and it was so scary, Ethan!"

_Are you sick, Leanna?_

"No!" I screamed. "No I'm not sick! I'm not crazy! This has happened to me twice today, and I swear each time she warned me about…someone, Teddy, I think. But it's scaring me, Ethan! I'm not crazy!"

He frowned, obviously concerned. _Leanna, what did the girl in the mirror say?_

"She said that Marwolaeth was dangerous and that he was a Demon and would hurt me. That's Teddy's last name; Marwolaeth."

_Leanna…go to sleep. You're just tired. Please. Just go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow you should ask Teddy if he's a secret Demon._ I knew he was trying to make a joke, but it didn't ease my panic. But I agreed to go to sleep.

That night I had a nightmare. At least, I think it was a nightmare. For all I know, if I hadn't been able to hear, it could have been real.

I was standing behind a wall, listening to two people arguing. I could see them. One was Ethan. The other was Teddy. What were they doing?

"You may not trust me, Marwolaeth, but you know you can't keep this from her forever. Leanna will find out eventually."

"I know, Ethan. But I can't tell her. It would do more harm than good."

"It would harm you and be good for her, you mean. But, why are you showing her those Illusions? They are scaring the crap out of her!"

"What are you talking about? For one, I would never do anything to scare or harm Leanna. And second, I can't do Illusions. Only a few can, and they feed off of certain things. Mostly it's Night and Sleep."

"Well, find whoever is doing it and stop them."

"Maybe she's doing it to herself, though."

"What?"

"She could be doing it. You said it yourself; something Changed in her when she had her accident. Her subconscious could be doing this without her even realize it. It wouldn't be the first time it happened."

"But my sister isn't like you, Marwolaeth! She isn't a Demon or anything Dark for that matter. She may be different, but she's not evil."

"I never said she was! All I'm saying is that she could be some king of new breed of Mental Superhuman."

"Whatever. Just keep her safe, alright? I know you aren't the only one of your kind here. Some followed you. If anything happens to my sister, you will report to me, Demon. And you won't be going home."

"I won't let anything happen to her, Ethan. She's safe with me. As safe as she can be, at least."

"I'm holding you to that."

"I know."

I woke up, my dream disappearing from my mind as soon as I blinked my eyes once, twice, and three times.

**Chapter Six:**

I was exhausted the next morning as I got ready for school. Ethan kept a close eye on me as I ate my cereal and brushed my hair.

When I got to school, Teddy was already there. He looked weary, but smiled when he saw me. I wrapped myself in his arms before reaching up and kissing his lips quickly. He smiled wider and kissed me again, his arms tightening around me.

"Hey," I said. "I missed you. I wasn't feeling too great on Sunday. I was having weird dreams and seeing things. But you're here now, and I'm glad."

He wiped hair out of my face and kissed my nose. "I'm here now, Leanna."

"I know."

"And I'll be here as long as you need me."

"That will be forever."

"Then I'll be here forever."

"I hope so." I hugged him again and let him, so, slinging my backpack back onto my shoulder and held his hand. Then he suddenly dropped my hand fished in his pocket for something.

"I want to give you something." He pulled out a small box. His cheeks were red as he handed me the box. I looked into his eyes as I took it.

I opened it and saw a glint of silver. I pulled out the long sleek chain, on which hung a single sapphire stone, shaped into a heart.

I gasped. "Oh my God! It's beautiful, Teddy! Thank you! Where'd you get it?"

He smiled, taking the chain from me and clasping it around my neck. "Something that's been passed down the family. I wanted you to have it."

"I love it. Thank you." I touched the sapphire pendant before reaching up and kissing his soft lips.

He kissed me again and tucked me under his arm. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked to class. I held the heart in my hand tightly, loving the feeling of the smooth gem under my fingers.

Gracie gasped when she saw the necklace. Mr. Hennings had Teddy out running errands for him, and I was sitting next to her right now.

_Oh my God that's amazing! When did he give it to you? It's so romantic!_

I smiled. "He gave it to me this morning." I ran my fingers over the heart as Gracie squeezed my shoulders.

_You going to wear it to prom?_

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

_You guys make the cutest couple ever! Even Diane Jefferson is jealous! I hear she's going to ask him to prom today._

I glared at her. "No. No she's not. That little—" she cut me off before I could cuss.

_Watch it, Leanna!_

I smacked her shoulder, but my expression didn't soften at all.

In AP English, Diane came up to Teddy, smiling flirtatiously. She, of course, ignored me, looking only at Teddy.

My hands curled into fists as I glared at Diane. Her perfect lips moved as she spoke to _my_ boyfriend.

_Hey, Teddy! So I was wondering…do you want to go to prom? With me?_

Teddy glanced at me through the side of his eye and smiled. "No thanks, Diane. I'm already going with someone." He took my hand and smiled wider at Diane's expression.

She was stunned. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving. I smiled at my small victory and squeezed his hand.

_Oh…you are? Who?_

I cleared my throat. "Uh, me, Diane."

She finally looked at me, her eyes filled with hate. She turned back to Teddy. _You could do better than the Charity Case, Teddy._

His response was immediate. "Go to hell, bitch."

Diane stared at him. _You know what Teddy? Leanna is exactly what you deserve!_

His hand tightened around mine. I looked at him. "Don't, Teddy. She's not worth the trouble. Don't."

He relaxed as Diane stalked away. "Is it bad that I wanted to punch her, like I did to that Freddie kid?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Her head is so thick it probably wouldn't even hurt her."

He laughed with me, then leaned in and whispered, "Secretly, I think she's a Succubus!"

I covered my mouth and giggled. "Well she certainly is evil. It would fit if she was an Dark Succubus."

Teddy frowned. How had I offended him, talking about a mythical creature? Then he laughed, and I felt better.

"Yeah. Dark. She sure is, no doubt about it." He squeezed my hand and stroked my cheek. I could feel Diane's eyes burning a whole through me, but I didn't care. I pulled him closer and pressed my lips to his softly. The hatred Diane felt for me grew as I pulled away and caught her eye. I swore I saw a flash of red go through them before she turned away.

That night I had another nightmare. Only this time, it wasn't Teddy and Ethan talking, it was Teddy and Diane.

"It's been you, hasn't it? Scaring Leanna with those images and thoughts? Why?" Teddy was asking, his face a mask of fury.

She batted her eyes flirtatiously. "How did you guess? I mean, I don't come across others very often. And when you showed interest in her, it was just too tempting."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Why? Well, because poor little Leanna deserves to know that you two can never be together. I mean, when she finds out, she's going to freak."

"She's not going to find out, Diane. Because you aren't going to tell her. You are going to stop harassing her. And there can be a future between us."

"How, Teddy? Face it; you're stronger, faster, and you're Dark. You could kill her like this." She snapped her fingers. "But we…" she walked up to him and touched his shoulder with her fingers. "We can have a future together. You couldn't kill me as easily, because I'm stronger and faster than you."

"I told you, Diane. Go to hell. You're only the bad parts of what we are. You are a Dark Demon, but that's never going to be me. I will never kill Leanna. I'm protecting her from things like you."

"I'm just trying to show her the truth, Teddybear. Something you should have done the night you kissed her."

"Stay away from Leanna, Diane. And tell you're little friends that, too."

She leaned close to his face and whispered one word. "No."

Teddy reached out and wrapped a hand around her throat, lifting her in the air. In one swift movement, he flung her back so she hit the wall.

"Damn you, Diane! Stay away from her!"

She got up, snarling. In a flash, she was on top of him, her hand around his throat. "I am stronger, Teddy! Faster! Don't mess with me!"

He flipped her over, so he was on top. He had her arms pinned under one of his hands, the other around her neck.

"Stay away from her or I swear I'll kill you, Diane." He moved closer to her ear and whispered fiercely. "I could do it and not think twice. You know that."

He let go of her arms and turned away. Just as he did, Diane leapt up, faster than any human could. A knife glinted in her hand.

"No, Teddy!" I shrieked as she plunged it into his side. He fell to his knees as Diane whirled around. Teddy turned around, too.

A single word escaped Teddy's lips before he fell unconscious. "Leanna?"

I sat up, breathing hard as I looked around me. I was back in my own dark, silent room. My head was pounding. The dreams seemed so real. I could still see the blood oozing out of Teddy's side from where Diane had stabbed him.

I brought my hand up to wipe my face and saw the dark, metallic smelling liquid on my hands.

I screamed.

Mom and Dad came rushing in as I stared at my hand. They turned the lights on as I sobbed. I looked at my hand. The blood was gone.

Dad shook me. _Leanna? Leanna, what's wrong?_

"Blood!" I cried. "There was blood…there was blood on my hands! I swear! It-it was there! I'm not crazy!"

Dad felt my sweaty hand. _There's no blood there, darling. Was it a nightmare?_

Of course he didn't believe me. "No! I was awake! I swear I'm not crazy, Dad! I didn't imagine it! It was there!"

Dad took my face in his hands. _Leanna, everything's fine. Alright? Just go back to sleep. You just had a nightmare. I'm sure it was very real._

"No!" I pushed him away. "It was real! I knew you wouldn't believe me! You never do! But I'm not crazy!"

I ran out of the room and down the stairs, flinging the door open and running outside. I realized I didn't know where I was going, but I kept running, my bare feet hurting from the hard concrete.

I ran into something solid in the darkness.

"Ow! Oh, I'm sorry—wait, Teddy?" His pale face loomed in the darkness. He looked paler than usual and confused.

"Leanna? What are you doing out here? What were you running from?" He looked behind me.

"Oh." I felt stupid explaining. "I got mad at my parents. I had—or thought I had—blood on my hands. My dad told me it was just a nightmare and to go back to bed but…I was so scared, Teddy." I wrapped my arms around him and felt him wince. I noticed his shirt was wet and sticky. I pulled away and gently touched the spot.

It was exactly where Diane had stabbed him in my dream.

But how?

"Teddy? What happened? Why are you out here?" I looked up at him.

He sighed. "I was going home. I had gone to see Diane, to tell her to lay off bothering you."

"But you're bleeding!"

He smiled painfully. "She got mad and scratched me. I'll be fine, Lee."

"Let me see it." I tried to lift his shirt up, but he moved my hands away. I sighed. "Teddy, in a nightmare I had tonight, you were with Diane. She stabbed you!"

He paled. "What?" Then he chuckled. "That's crazy, Lee. I'm still alive, aren't I?" He looked back. "You have to go home, Leanna." He looked at my neck. "Why aren't you wearing the necklace?"

I blinked. "I took it off before I went to bed. I didn't want to break it."

He shook his head. "It won't break. Don't ever take it off, okay Leanna? Just promise me you'll always wear it."

I hesitated before nodding. "Okay. I won't."

He kissed my cheek. "Let's get you home. Before you go back to bed, put on the necklace."

"Okay."

He wrapped his arms around me before leading me back home, where Mom and Dad were in the kitchen, frantic. Ethan was up, too, calling someone on the phone. Valerie must have still been asleep.

As I had promised Teddy, before I climbed back into bed, I fastened the necklace around my neck, patting the heart. I didn't know why, but it made me feel safer to have it around my neck as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Chapter Seven:**

I yawned. After my hysteric moments last night, I hadn't gotten many more hours of sleep. I was utterly exhausted.

Teddy still walked as if his side hurt, and I was scared. Had Diane hurt him more seriously than he had thought? Did he need to see a doctor?

Was my dream real?

Teddy wrapped his arms around me, and I relaxed. It was lunch, the only time at school we could relatively be alone. I sighed as I breathed in his scent; earthy, but a hint of a campfire in it.

"So…" I said, bringing up a subject I hated but had been killing me lately. "Diane's pretty. Did you like her when you first got here?"

Teddy stared at me before chuckling lightly. "Are you serious, Leanna?"

I glared at his lips. "Yes, I am."

He sighed before leaning in close to my face. "No, I didn't. You were the only one I saw when I got here. I honestly don't even like her very much, don't be jealous."

My face flamed. "I'm not. I was just curious."

"She's not you, Leanna. No one is." He kissed me softly, his strong arms tightening around me as I clung to him.

Someone tapped my shoulder. Embarrassed, I turned around. Principal Ruthord. He spoke with a stern face.

_There is no physical contact at this school, Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth. Don't let me catch you doing that again, or it will be detention for both of you._

I smiled and turned away from Teddy, holding his hand but other than that not touching at all. I squeezed it and kissed his cheek when Principal Ruthord walked away, smiling evilly.

Teddy reached over and cupped my chin in his icy hand. I giggled and batted his hand away. He smiled.

"Geez, Teddy! Why are your hands so cold all the time?"

He caught my hand and kissed it, chuckling. "Maybe I'm part shark. You never know." He ran a cold finger down my jaw line.

I sighed and leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He continued to trace the bones in my face. His touch sent shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder, loving how solid he felt under me,

"You can never be with him. He'll kill you!" a wispy voice said in my head. My eyes sprang open and I looked around. I clutched Teddy's arms. He sat up straighter and tilted my face towards his.

"What's wrong, Leanna?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"I…" I closed my eyes. "It's that…voice! Am I crazy, Teddy?" I felt tears come to my eyes, but I blinked them away.

He looked angry. "Damn it!" he swore. Then he looked back at me and smiled uneasily. "You're not crazy, Lee." He touched my necklace, a confused look on his face.

I cocked my head to the side, touching the hand he had on my necklace softly. "What's wrong?"

He raised his eyes to mine as he kissed my nose lightly. "Nothing, Leanna. Tell me whenever you hear this voice, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. I'm not crazy, I swear."

He tucked me back under his arm. "I know you're not crazy, Leanna." But he didn't loose his concerned look or release my necklace.

Teddy came over again after school, to work on our 'homework.' As soon as we got upstairs and shut my bedroom door, he had pulled me into him and kissed me long and hard.

He picked me up, still kissing me, and twirled me around in a small circle. I laughed stupidly. He set me down gently and ran his cold fingers along my jaw, kissing wherever his fingers had been. When his fingers reached my lips, he lightly brushed his own over them.

When I opened my eyes, Diane was behind him. She plunged a silver knife into his side. His eyes went wide in pain as he dropped to his knees. I let out a silent scream as I dropped next to him. Diane was still holding the knife, dripping in scarlet blood.

"Why?" I screamed at her.

I heard her voice in my head. "You can't be with him. If hurting him is what t takes for you to see that, then that's what I'll do. It's too easy to get into your mind and scare you like this. Oh, and tell Teddy that stupid Charm he gave you won't work on me. I'm not a Blood."

She disappeared and I saw Teddy's normal face, not twisted in pain like the other one. He was shaking me.

"Leanna?"

I stared at him. "Oh, Teddy! I don't know what happened! One second we were fine and then Diane stabbed you and you were dying and she was laughing and saying I couldn't be with you and that a Charm you gave me wouldn't work because she's not a Blood." I flung my arms around his neck.

He comforted me, but he seemed as if he had something else on his mind.

I had another dream that night, just like the other two. I could hear every word they spoke, and Teddy was there.

"I told you, Diane!" Teddy was yelling. Diane stood there, smirking. "Stop the Illusions!"

She twirled a necklace around her fingers. "But Teddy," she said, pouting. "It's just so much fun! And seeing your face when you found out your stupid little Protective Charm didn't work! Classic!" She cackled.

"What are you, then? You're not a Blood. You're not a Fire. You're not a Sun. What the hell are you?"

"I'm Rare."

Teddy snorted. "A Sleep? You seriously use that stupid little nickname for them?" He glared at her. "You better not be feeding off her. I will personally kill you."

"And I'll have Adam kill her."

Teddy paled. "Adam? Last I checked, he was inGreece."

"Well, I asked him to come back." She batted her eyelashes. "And all you have is Jackie. Not much."

Teddy clenched his jaw. "Don't talk about my sister like that. She'll take my side over Adam's any day."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Jackie can be convinced otherwise. You know she's Darker than you by a long shot. By the way, you know who she reminds me of? Leanna. I mean, they have the same eyes and everything."

Teddy narrowed his eyes. "Leanna isn't one of us. You and I would have both Sensed her."

"Maybe she can hide her Tracker."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "No one has ever been able to do that. And she would have confronted me. Mine isn't hidden."

Diane smiled evilly. "It sure isn't."

"Listen, just stay away from Leanna. You and I both want Adam to stay out of this. It get's ugly when he's involved."

She laughed again. "But Teddy, he's already involved."

I screamed as a man latched his teeth on Teddy's neck from behind.

The man's aqua-blue eyes penetrated my soul.

I sat up, the silent, velvety-black night settling over me. I put my face in my hands, rubbing my eyes. Why did I keep imagining Teddy being hurt or killed? Was something in my subconscious wanting it?

No!

I felt the hot, salty tears spilling down my cheeks. What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't want Teddy dead! I wanted him alive and healthy, always by my side. If I could have it my, I would never leave his side.

"You're lying to yourself," a weak voice whispered. It was different than the other one. This one sounded male. "You want Teddy dead for what he is! Everyone does! Even his own father! He's evil, and everyone knows it!"

"Stop it!" I shrieked. "Leave me alone! Stop it stop it stop it!" I clenched my hair with my hands and shook my head.

Light flooded the room and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me, shaking me. I brought my watering eyes up to their face.

I screamed.

It was the man who had attacked Teddy. I tried to pull away from him, gasping for air. The strong hands clutched at my arms.

I looked at him again. It wasn't the man, it was Ethan. _Leanna! Leanna, you're okay! What happened? Talk to me, Leanna!_

"I…you…your face…" I panted, trying to understand what had happened. Ethan stared at me before shaking his head.

_I'm calling Teddy. He'll get you to talk._

I was silent. Teddy. Teddy!

Ten minutes later, I was sitting against the wall on the floor, my face in my hands when a cold finger touched my cheek.

I looked up into Teddy's aqua-blue eyes. "Hey, Lee," he said, his eyes filled with concern. "Do you want to tell me why you're scared?"

My lip trembled as Teddy took me in his arms. "It was just like earlier today, Teddy," I whispered. "Someone…they attacked you, and when I woke up, Ethan looked just like him! I don't know what's happening to me, Teddy. I'm so scared." I clung to him as my tears soaked his shirt. Then my eyes went to something red on his neck.

It was a scar. Two crescent-shaped scars on his neck. As if he'd been…bitten. And it looked fresh. I widened my eyes.

"Where did you get that?"

He grabbed my hands away from his neck and smiled. "It's an old scar, Leanna. You don't need to worry."

I shook my head. "In my nightmare…you were bitten. Right there. By someone named…Adam?"

Teddy kissed my nose. "It was just a dream, Lee. It doesn't mean anything. Come on, you need to go back to sleep now."

"No, Teddy. Tell me." I stood up, looking down at him. "Don't lie to me."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Stay out of it, Leanna."

I was silent as I stared at him. "So now I'm not allowed to know? What, is it some mega life-changing secret? Fine, then get the hell out."

Teddy frowned. "Leanna, don't."

He stood up and reached out towards me, but I jerked away from him. "If you're going to keep secrets from me, I don't want you here."

He sighed. "I wish I could tell you. I really do. You just…won't understand it, not yet. Please, Lee, don't be like this." He reached out again, and again I stepped away.

"Be quiet, Teddy. I don't want to hear it." As I turned away, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him, kissing me hard. Hesitantly, I reached up and twined my fingers into his hair and kissed him back.

As I pulled away, he stared into my eyes. "I don't want to lie to you, Leanna. I care about you too much for that."

I put a finger on his lips, closing my eyes. "Then don't. You can trust me, you know." I cradled his cheek in my hand.

"I don't know anything anymore," Teddy said, kissing me more. "Except for you, you I'm sure about." He leaned in and kissed me, wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

I pulled away from him slowly and smiled. "I should go back to sleep now, I guess. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded and kissed my nose. "Tomorrow."

**Chapter Eight:**

Diane came up to me the next morning, looking sour, yet a gloating look on her face. _Listen, Leanna, when you and Teddy break up, I'll be happy to take him off your hands._ She smiled sweetly.

I punched her across the face.

She staggered back slightly. _You little ass!_

I smiled innocently. "I'd slap you again, but bitch, that would be animal abuse." Then I turned and walked away from her, smiling to myself. I hadn't come up with that myself; I had seen it as background on Hanna's phone once.

"You'll take up my offer once you know him better," the female wispy voice whispered through my mind. When I turned back, Diane was gone.

I turned back around, and gasped. Teddy was standing right in front of me, his eyebrow raised.

"Leanna? You okay?" he asked, looking back where Diane had been.

I shook my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Diane was just being a bitch as usual. Nothing to be worried about." I kissed him lightly, taking his hand in mine.

He smiled lightly and kissed my nose before tucking me under his arm and walking towards our first hour class.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter One****:**

I opened my eyes, and was frightened for a moment when everything was silent and black. Shouldn't there be crickets, or the sound of the fan spinning?

Then I remembered. During these six years, I hadn't yet gotten used to the endless silence. Being deaf had completely changed my life. I had never appreciated the ability to hear until it had been ripped out of my hands and taken away from me forever.

I put my hands on my head, pulling away my short chocolate colored hair off of my face. Because I could no longer hear, the talking in my head had slowly grown louder, driving me to insanity piece by piece.

Just then, a small light filled the room. My TV had turned on.

"Crap," I groaned. Unlike most deaf people, I could speak, because I had been able to hear for twelve years of my life before becoming deaf. I grabbed my remote and shut off the television, rolling over on my side. It was about five in the morning, and I had school today. I didn't go to a school that was made for "special" people, like some other deaf kids did. I went toArborViewHigh Schoolwith all the other normal-kinda-kids. But everyone gave me special treatment because of my "condition" and I hated that. Yes, it was harder for me to learn. Yes, I couldn't hear anything. But no, I am not stupid. No, I am not failing high school. Actually, I'm one of the better students, straight A's almost every year.

I decided to get up and take a shower, since there was no way I was going back to sleep. I thanked God I could still feel the steaming hot water on my icy skin. I let the hot water sooth my muscles and run down my ski-slope nose.

When I went downstairs, dressed and ready, my mom was in the kitchen frying eggs and bacon. I grimaced. Ever since my "accident" that had left me deaf, I had spent more time with animals. After a few weeks, I adapted a vegetarian diet, and always frowned upon the rest of my family eating meat.

Mom's head raised, and her lips started moving, but I couldn't hear her words. I read her lips. _Hello, Alexandra!_

"Hi, Mom," I replied, grabbing a cup of orange juice and sitting at the table. Mom smiled sadly, as if just remembering I couldn't hear, and brought eggs over to my seat. I picked up a fork and started poking the eggs.

She must have been saying something, because she tapped my shoulders. I looked up at her, and she said, _Don't play_. I smiled guiltily.

"Sorry." I took a bite of eggs, but they tasted strange. I fed them to the dog when Mom wasn't looking before picking up my bag. "Bye, Mom. I'm going to school."

My friends and I usually just mouthed words, they all joined me in my wordlessness at school. In class, when I couldn't make out what they were saying, I nudged whoever I was sitting by and they wrote what the teacher had said on a piece of paper.

Today I knew would be awful. Our history teacher, Mrs. Hallowell, transferred, and we were getting a new teacher today. I knew she wouldn't remember to tell whoever the replacement was that I was deaf. _That_ should be fun.

When I got to school, I went straight for my locker, where my friends Gracie McGillicough and Hanna Gomes were already standing. They saw me and squealed...I think. I smiled at them. Their lips started moving so fast I couldn't tell what they were saying.

I held up a hand, and when they stopped talking, I pointed to my ear. They looked down guiltily. Hanna, as always, "spoke" first. She nodded and mouthed, _Sorry_. Then she started mouthing again, so fast I only caught two words.

_New. Guy._

I smiled and nudged Hanna. She was the prettiest and most ambitious of us all. "New bait, huh?"

She laughed and shook her head. _Ew, no._ She mouthed. But then she looked down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of deep brown hair, pale skin, and black clothes. I let my eyes follow up to his face.

Oh. My. God. He was gorgeous. But scary, in a Goth sort of way. He turned, as if he could feel my gaze. His face transformed from annoyed to suspicious to angry and he whirled back around and walked out of my line of sight.

Hanna nudged my shoulder. She motioned to where the boy had been standing before pointing to her ear and shaking her head. My eyes widened as I registered what it meant. That Goth boy was... "Deaf?"

We sat down in class. History was our first hour, Gracie and mine. Our new teacher was Mr. Hennings, an older strict-looking man. When he started taking role, and I dozed off. I new the chorus of "here" was going around. I caught the new guy, who was sitting in the corner, staring at me, a smirk on his face. When I turned back to the front, Mr. Hennings was in front of my desk, looking angry. His lips were moving, but I couldn't understand.

I motioned to my ear and shook my head. His head turned to Gracie, who was next to me. I read her lips as she spoke to the teacher gently. _Alexandra's telling you that she's deaf, Mr. Hennings_. He looked back at me and shook his head. I read his next words.

_Two deaf kids in one class. Lucky me._

I looked back at the kid in the corner, who was staring at me, his eyes-which were a beautiful aqua blue-wide as he understood that I was, like him, deaf. I smiled. Then I turned back to Gracie and motioned with my head back at him.

"What's his name?"

She wrote it on a piece of paper. _Theodore Marwolaeth. _I resisted the urge to snort. Theodore? How could such a tough, scary looking teenager be named that? I looked at Gracie, and she was holding back a giggle, too.

Then she poked me, pointing to Mr. Hennings. He was saying, _...Alexandra, Theodore, come with me please..._I stood up at the same time Theodore did. I still thought his name was ironic, but I couldn't laugh in front of him.

Mr. Hennings lead us into the hall. He must have understood that we could read lips, because he spoke slowly and clearly, easily showing what he was saying on his lips.

_Now, since you two, Alexandra, Theodo-_

Theodore held up a hand and shook his head. I looked at him. He spoke, I could tell by his throat moving, but I read his lips. _Teddy. Not Theodore. Teddy._

Teddy...still an ironic name, but better.

Mr. Hennings sighed and went on. _Alexandra, Teddy, I want you two sitting together, because of your...conditions. _I rolled my eyes, but nodded. _You will both receive extra time to complete assignments, but will be expected to take tests with everyone else._

Now I held up a hand. "No. I don't want special treatment. I wasn't born deaf. I can handle it."

He raised his eyebrows but nodded. _Alright. Let's go. Alexandra, you move your things over by Theo-I mean, Teddy. Come on._

I followed him inside and gave Gracie a sorry look as I gathered my things and sat in the desk by Teddy. A piece of paper landed on my desk. It had elegant writing on it and read only one word: _Overachiever. _

I crumpled the note and tossed it at Teddy's head, and he almost smiled. Almost. I brushed hair out of my face and looked at the teacher, but I could feel Teddy's eyes on me. Or maybe I was just crazy. But the text I got next proved me right.

_Goth guy staring u, Lex._ It was from Gracie, and I snuck a peek at Teddy. Yeah, he was staring. I was deaf like him, so what? But...he was kinda hot, so I have to admit I didn't mind much when he stared at me with his big blue eyes. I even smiled a little to myself.

It turned out we had a sub today in my third hour, so I had to go through the "deaf kid in my class" thing again. And, it turned out, Teddy and I had three more classes together, and, because we were the "Soundless Ones," as people were now calling us, we were sat next to each other in every class we had together. And during every class, Teddy just looked at me. I wanted to ask him why, but I couldn't.

At lunch, I got called up to Principal Ruthord's office. He "told" me that he expected me to help Teddy around, because I had gone to this school for my entire high school years, deaf, and he was new here. I told him that I didn't mind and that I would have helped Teddy anyways. Then he told me that I was to sit with Teddy at lunch. Teddy had already been informed of this, and he sent me out to find him.

There was a small cove in the middle of the school, a fountain in the little garden. I found him there. I was going to knock, but what use would that be to get a deaf guy's attention. Instead, I went over and touched his shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled cockily.

He said, what I thought was, "Damn, you found me. Gotta admit, I was hiding." I smiled.

"Don't cuss at school. Just cause you can't hear doesn't mean you won't get in trouble." I sat down in front of him and suddenly asked, "How did you become deaf?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "What?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well, most people born deaf at birth can't speak well, or at all, but I'm guessing that you can. So, if it's not too personal, will you tell me?" I looked up at him, my bright green eyes staring into his blue ones.

He shook his head. "A stupid accident a few years ago. What about you? What's the story of how you came to be in this condition?" He chuckled. He must have noticed my annoyance at Mr. Hennings use of words.

"Same. Fell out of a tree, hit my head. Woke up in the hospital the next morning deaf. I was twelve." I sighed. "They tried to fix me, but they just had to accept that I would be deaf for the rest of my life."

"Well, you never know, Lex," he said. I realized I didn't know if he was talking or not, but all that mattered was that he was actually "talking" to me. "Your hearing could come back."

I scoffed. "After six years? What, are you a miracle worker or something?"

He smiled weakly. "No not quite. I'm getting my Professional Miracle Worker permit in a few days though," he laughed, but it turned into a cough. I noticed how pale and thin he was, and wondered if he was sick.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look too good?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Lex!"

"My name is Alex!"

"Fine! I'm okay, _Alex_!"

Despite myself, I started to giggle. Then I was on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Something icy touched my skin, and I yelped and sat up, my giggles subsiding. It was Teddy's hand, the cold thing on my skin. He was holding my wrist.

He smiled. "Sorry."

I pushed his hand away, laughing again. "God, Teddy, you got the hands of an eighty year old man!"

He chuckled and touched my face. I yanked away from his touch, a terrible feeling welling up in my stomach. He looked at my face. "What?"

"I...nothing." But there was something.

**Chapter Two:**

It had felt nice to talk to someone else who was like me...someone else who was deaf. In my mind, I had found many similarities between Teddy and I. Besides being deaf, we had both come to be like that from an accident when we were younger, and we could both read lips and speak. He was becoming less scary to me, almost as if it was an act.

But the shock I had felt when Teddy's skin had met mine lingered in my mind, as did the look he first gave me when he saw me.

I shook my head and replied a text Hanna had sent me a few minutes ago. She was in one of her "moods" where she asked the most random question that popped into her mind, and she would hate me if I didn't answer every one of them.

Her next one surprised me. _What'd u think of Mr. Hottie Goth? _

I stared at the text before replying. _I dunno._

_! No no no, answer me with a He's hot and I like him or a Ew I wish he'd go away_

I lingered for a moment. _He seems nice, and I think we might be friends._

_Shut up. U 2 would b perfect 2gether. I mean, ur both deaf and everything._

I rolled my eyes. Yes, because we're both deaf, we should be together. Might as well marry every deaf person in the world. I replied, _Y don't u d8 him?_ I dropped my phone on the bed and laid back, closing my eyes. I kept one hand on my phone, so I would know when it buzzed again, because I couldn't hear it go off.

It vibrated. _Nah. BUT U SHOULD!_

_Hey Han I gotta go...bye!_ I smiled and turned my phone off and closed my eyes again. I fell asleep like that, for once appreciated the endless quiet that was my life.

I sat down beside Teddy at the table and smiled. Someone in the front of the room yelled something, but I didn't know what. It was annoying, being deaf. I motioned to Gracie and mouthed, "What did he say?"

She wrote it down and passed the paper to me. It said, _Look! The Soundless Ones! _As I read, I felt Teddy's eyes on the piece of paper. I crumpled it up, hoping he hadn't had time to read it. I was wrong, of course. He nudged my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"Soundless Ones? Who came up with that?"

I shrugged. "Not sure."

"Has it always been like that for you?"

I shook my head. "No. But this school hasn't had two deaf kids at once before. It'll die down eventually." I looked up again as a girl said something else, eyeing Teddy and me. I didn't even have to ask, because a slip of paper landed on my desk. I opened it.

_Aledore. Alexandra and Theodore put together._

My cheeks flamed as Teddy looked over it. He sat back, uncomfortable. I crumpled this note, too, and shoved it in my pocket. I wanted to say something to Teddy, but I couldn't think of how to explain what people were saying.

But he touched my shoulder lightly. "I'm going to ignore them. Are you?"

I nodded. "Oh, yeah."

"This will get better?"

"I hope so."

He smiled and turned away. I noticed a hint of pink in his otherwise waxy complexion. I could still feel the heat in mine. I could feel Gracie's eyes on me, and I knew she felt guilty for not trying to hide the note from Teddy. I peeked at him through my eyes, and caught his eyes dash away from my face. I felt warmth spread through my body at the sight.

Mr. Hennings started speaking, slowly and clearly. _Now, class, I am going to pair you up for your third quarter final project. You will each prepare a song-yes, a song-on a significant historical event. The songs will be recorded and presented to the class. Now, everyone come up, and I will give you two slips of paper. One will have your name on, and the other will have your partner's name on it. You will be expected to complete this project at home._

I stood up and walked with everyone else up to the desk. He gave me the two slips of paper. I made sure it was mine before I looked at the other.

_Teddy._

I sighed. Figures. Not that I minded...

Teddy walked up to me, showing me his paper. "Hey, partner. Such luck, don't you think?"

I giggled. "Oh, yeah. Luck is surely involved in this." I recycled my papers and looked for Gracie. I found her at her desk, looking upset. "Who's your partner?" I asked.

She showed me her paper. _Stupid Freddie Therman. How can I get an A with him? _She mouthed. I patted her shoulder. Freddie Therman was someone who hadn't quite hit puberty yet, aside from his mounds of zits. I imaged he couldn't have a good voice.

At that moment, Freddie came over, slinging his arm around Gracie, who automatically lurched away from him. He said, _Hi, Gracie. We're partners! Isn't it great?_ He looked at me and frowned. He made motions with his hands, saying words very slowly and clearly. _Hello. Alexandra. My. Name. Is. Freddie. Gracie. Is. My. Partner. Can. You. Understand. Me?_

I glared at him and slapped him across the face. "Bitch," I said. "I'm deaf, not stupid."

He shot me a dirty glance, his eyes saying "The deaf chick dared touch _me_?" Then Teddy walked over. Freddie smirked, doing the same thing to him as he had done to me. Teddy frowned angrily, his hand clenching into fists.

I read Teddy's lips as he said, "Fuck off, jackass. You don't want to mess with me."

Freddie pretended to be scared. _Oh, I'm so scared. _He looked at Gracie, who was glaring at him, her eyes filled with hate and anger. _Deaf people are mean, aren't they?_

Teddy lost it, and fist met face and Teddy punched Freddie. Yeah, deaf people are mean. But only when you mess with us. Mr. Hennings came over, and I was guessing he yelled at Teddy, but I didn't read his lips.

Then Gracie spoke. _Freddie was making fun of Alex and Teddy because they're deaf, Mr. Hennings. I can imagine anyone would have punched him. Can I have a new partner?_

Mr. Hennings shook his head and moved his eyes from Teddy to Freddie. _Detention. Both of you. And Mr. Therman, if I hear of any more trouble, you will fail this quarter and have to make it up in summer school! And no, Miss McGillicough, you would not fail the project. _

I smiled. Justice. Teddy got detention, but Freddie had been punished worse, threatened to be failed. I looked at Teddy, who was still glaring at Freddie, a glint of...what? Hate? Anger? Violence? In his eyes. I touched his shoulder gently.

"Come on. We gotta get to work, Teddy." He sighed and turned around.

"I hate people like that. Didn't mean to punch him, but it worked out pretty good, didn't it?"

I laughed. "I'd say so."

I ached to take his hand as I sat down at my desk. As it turned out, our fingers brushed, sending a white-hot sizzle up my arm.

At lunch, Teddy and I went to the cove again. The need to hold is hand had grown, making my fingers ache with pain as I resisted. I sat closer to him this time, wishing he would reach over and touch me again. Hanna was right; we were perfect for each other.

He didn't seem to mind how close I had sat to him. In fact, he had closed more distance between us. His hand was in his lap, twitching. I looked up into his face, and decided something inside of me. My hand shook as I reached over and clasped his hand in mine. I raised my eyes to his, and he was looking at me. His lips turned up in a small smile, which I returned.

"Is that okay?" I whispered. He read my lips and smiled wider.

"I was trying to work up the courage to do the same thing," he replied. I loved having an excuse to watch him speak, his full lips moving, forming words I couldn't hear. I squeezed his hand.

"What gave you the idea?"

"Well, I thought you were amazing the first day I saw you, but when I saw how red you looked after reading the note, you looked beautiful, but I didn't know how you would feel..." he used his thumb to caress my hand. It was cold, but also soft, and it felt nice.

"Now you know how I would feel. Thank you."

He looked puzzled. I sighed. "For six years, I've really only had my two friends, everyone else feeling sorry for the 'poor little girl who hit her head and went deaf' but you...you just seem to make me feel like there's a person in the world who actually cares."

I leaned and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him nod. He pulled his hand out of my grasp and instead placed his arm around my waist, taking my hand with his other hand. I knew people could see us, but I didn't care. Let them spread the talk of Aledore, because right now it felt like the truth.

When I got home that night, my sister Valerie, who was a year younger than I was, went straight to my mom and whispered something. I waited for mom to say something. When she did, she was staring at me, a concerned look on her face.

_Alexandra, Valerie is telling me you're in a relationship with a boy at school._

I shrugged. "I guess."

_Does he know you're deaf? Boys always take advantage of girls like you._

I shot her a no-duh look. "Mom, Teddy's deaf, too."

She looked shocked. _Well, I think I should meet this Teddy._

"Maybe you will. We're doing this project together that has to be done out of school. But don't embarrass me, okay?"

Just then, the radio light turned green, and I could tell it had turned on. But I didn't know what it was saying. I shut it off and walked upstairs.

As soon as I got into my room, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I opened a text message from Hanna.

_! Y didn't u tell me u liked Teddy?_

I sighed. Should have known. I texted back, _Idk well it really just _happened.

She obviously didn't believe me. _Well, Gracie and I are coming over now so you can explain EVERYTHING!_

I groaned. I should have known that, too. Not that I didn't love Hanna and Gracie, but I really didn't want to explain anything. My phone buzzed again.

It was Gracie this time.

_C u in a few, chica!_

When Gracie and Hanna got there, they would barely let me say anything.

As soon as they got up to my room, they pushed me onto my bed and took turns "speaking" to me about "Alex's New Romance", as they were now calling it. Gracie took the first turn, practically bouncing up and down.

_Okay, now tell us everything! How did it happen? You do not leave out a single detail, Mrs. Marwolaeth! _She put her hands on my shoulder and shook me back and forth excitedly. I slapped her hands away and laughed.

"Don't call me that!"

Hanna spoke next. _Come on, Alexandra Banana, tell tell tell us!_

I smiled giddily. "Well, we were at lunch. His hand was shaking, so I reached over and took it. I asked him how he felt about it. He said he had wanted to do the exact same thing. Then he told me he thought I was amazing, and he put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder and we spent the rest of lunch like that. See? Not much to tell."

_Aw, Alex, we're so so so happy for you! You guys look great together!_ Hanna sighed after she spoke.

_Yeah. Have you guys kissed?_

"No!"

I threw a pillow at Gracie as I spoke. This started a giant pillow fight between us, which was only stopped when Mom came in a received a pillow to the face, courtesy of me. Then I collapsed giggling, and Gracie and Hanna fell on top of me.

"Oh...kay...deaf...girl...can't...breathe!" I gasped between bursts of laughter.

**Chapter Three:**

I sat next to Teddy in our last class of the day, AP English. I moved my desk closer to his, and he smiled, taking my hand in his. It had grown warmer since the last time I had touched him. We had a sub today, so when a student told her that both me _and_ Teddy were deaf, she stared at us. Then she started using what I guessed what sign language. Teddy and I stared at her blankly.

"We don't speak sign language," Teddy explained after a minute. She looked down and nodded, apologizing. A blonde girl with a ponytail tied up by a red ribbon, who looked way too perky, bounced over to us. She smirked at me before smiling at Teddy warmly. A little _too_ friendly for my liking.

_If you want, I could teach you sometime, Teddy,_ she said. I glared at her. She didn't notice, but Teddy did. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"No thanks, Diane."

She didn't falter. Instead, she batted her eyelashes. _Well, if you change your mind, the offer still holds. But I was thinking that maybe we could eat lunch together or something. _I hated her, this too-perky girl, Diane. I wanted her to go away now.

Teddy chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, Diane. I'm good." Teddy, probably to annoy Diane or show her that he already _had _someone, reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, squeezing my hand.

She didn't look jealous; instead, she batted her thick eyelashes and smiled wider. _Another time, then. See you later, Teddy. _I glared at Diane as she walked back to her seat, but smiled at Teddy as I was reassured he really did like me.

He chuckled again. "Calm down, Lex." He, I guessed, mouthed the next words. "I don't like girls like that."

That made a warm feeling travel through my entire body.

Teddy and I arranged to work on our project tomorrow after school at my house for two hours. We had to pick a song. I knew that it would be hard, seeing as we were both deaf, and there wasn't likely to be a song we both knew the tune of. But whatever. The point was that he would be with me outside of school, where we could be Teddy and Alex instead of Aledore or the "Soundless Ones."

When I reached my car, I turned to face Teddy. Our fingers unclasped from each other, and only our pinkies stayed connected. I looked up into his eyes, and he was looking down into mine. I smiled, not sure what to do next. He reached up and cupped my cheek in his cold, pale hand. He kissed my forehead and dropped his hand.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked, smiling, with his blue eyes twinkling.

I nodded. "Yup. Don't forget about our project."

He chuckled. "Never."

Later that night, I got a text from a strange number, one I didn't know. But as soon as I read the message I understood who it was from immediately. I smiled to myself and I wondered who had given him my number.

_Hey, Aledore. Or half, I should say._

I replied immediately. _Teddy? How'd u get my number?_

As soon as I'd asked, I felt stupid. Of course I knew the answer already when the phone buzzed with a new message. _Hanna, of course._ I chuckled and felt some of the warmth I felt with him creep back into my cheeks and arms.

_Good ol' Hanna ;) _Of course Hanna would give him my phone number. Hanna was the girl in our group who dealt with guys. I opened a new message and texted Hanna. _Thanks, Han._ Then my phone buzzed again.

Teddy: _Yeah she's helpful. How are you?_

It was a weird question, but I shrugged and answered anyways. _I'm good. How r u?_

_Decent. _

I laughed, clicking reply. _That's good. Hey I got 2 go now. Time 4 SLEEP. C u 2morrow?_

His response was immediate. _Who sleeps these days? Night, and yeah._

_Night._

I fell asleep happy a few minutes later.

When I got to school, I found an unhappy sight. To me, anyways. Teddy was getting something out of his locker, and the perky little bitch, Diane, from yesterday, was leaning against the locker next to it. She had let her hair lose today. So maybe Teddy and I had annoyed her in class yesterday.

I narrowed my eyes and headed their way. Teddy saw me and smiled. Diane saw me and frowned. I smiled warmly at Teddy, giving Diane a fake one. "Hey, Diane! What's in your hair? I think it might be a bug," I focused on a point on her head. She brought her hand up, eyes wide.

_I'll be right back!_ She said, taking off towards the girl's bathroom. I turned to Teddy, who was laughing.

"You can be mean, Lex," he said, putting his arms around me. I nodded. I replied when he released me and took my hands instead.

"Only to sluts like that. What did she want?" I wanted to look into his eyes, but I had to look at his lips to know what he was saying. Even then, seeing only his sculpted lips, it made my heart jump, and I wanted to lean closer and kiss him. But I couldn't.

Teddy shrugged. "She was trying her 'I'll teach you sign language' thing again. She's desperate." As he said it, his lips turned up in a smile. I slapped his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into him. I rested my chin on his shoulder.

I saw a teacher approaching us. _Hug and release, Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth! _He said. I patted Teddy's back and pulled away.

"Yeah, Teddy, hug and release," I teased. As soon as the teacher was out of sight, Teddy wrapped an arm around my waist, and we started walking towards History. This felt so right. Yet, in the pit of my stomach, something was saying, This feels wrong. Get away!

When Teddy and I got to my house after school, Mom eyed him carefully before ordering that the door stay open at all times. I rolled my eyes and pulled Teddy up the stairs and into my room, leaving it open just a crack. Teddy looked around the room, raising his eyebrows as he saw the things scattered across the floor. When he looked back at me, I smiled.

"Say nothing and live," I threatened before breaking out in laughter. "Okay...let's...get started." I stumbled over to my computer, bring up a Word document to write down the lyrics. "What 'significant historical event' should we do?"

He took a seat next to me. "Hmmmm...I don't know. Prohibition?'

I broke out laughing. "Oh, yeah. Let's sing a song about alcohol. That'll set well with Mr. Hennings." He smiled and chuckled, too. I tapped my chin. "Civil Rights Act? World War I? World War II? Civil War? Great Depression? Any of those sound good?"

He thought for a moment. "How about the Civil Rights Movement in general? There'll be a ton of information on that, and we can put all the Acts into it, too."

I smiled. "You're a genius, Teddy!"

He laughed. "What else is new?" I picked up a pencil and chucked it at him.

"Don't be so cocky." He returned the pencil, but I dodged it. I picked up a small pillow, and it his face with a small _oof_! I blinked, and he was gone. I felt his arms go around my waist, lifting me up. I squealed and kicked, making both of us fall onto the bed. I was breathing hard, mostly from being so close to him.

He turned his head towards me, and I rolled onto my side. Our faces were almost touching. His face inches towards mine. Now our noses were touching. I brought my eyes up to his and hesitantly touched my lips to his.

I slightly pulled away, opening my eyes. His blue eyes were shimmering at he leaned in and kissed me again, wrapping his arms around me. I curled my fingers into his brown hair and pulled him closer to me.

A pencil hit me. I pulled away, rolling over. "What the-" I saw the man standing in the doorway, looking like he wanted to explode into laughter.

_What will Mom say about this, Lex?_ he asked. I covered my mouth, my face flaming. Teddy sat up beside me.

"Oh, God, Ethan? Ever heard of knocking? What the hell!" I yelled at my brother. I hadn't seen Ethan in months, not since about the beginning of high school. He was a junior in an out of state collage, and didn't come home often.

_I tried, but you obviously didn't hear me calling your name a thousand times..._he stopped talking. How could he have forgotten? _Oh, Lex, I'm sorry. I totally forgot._

My face was still hot as I got up and hugged my brother. I turned back to Teddy. "Teddy, this is my older brother, Ethan. Ethan, this is my...Teddy."

Ethan smiled, holding out his hand to Teddy, who shook it hesitantly. _I'm surprised you didn't hear me, dude._

I took Teddy's hand, stepping away from Ethan. "No. He's deaf, too."

Ethan smiled. _Well, I'm glad my little sister finally found someone to love. Anyways, I'll go now, so you can..._Ethan laughed and walked out of the room. Teddy's cheeks were blood-red. He was embarrassed. Great.

"I'm sorry, Teddy. Ethan doesn't mean to be like that...he just..." I couldn't explain very well. My brother was a complicated person, and anything he thought he said right away. "I'm sorry," I said again.

He smiled, tilting my chin up and kissing me softly. "I better go," he said. "I'll...text you later? Tomorrow's Saturday, so I probably won't see you."

I kissed his nose and smiled. "Okay," I kissed him one last time before walking him out of the house. Mom was busy making dinner. When she saw Teddy leaving, she tried to protest.

_But Teddy, darling, dinner's almost ready. Can't you stay?_

Teddy smiled. "No, ma'am. I have to get home. Perhaps another time." He kissed my cheek before pulling up his hood and walking down the street. Mom looked at me, a confused look on her face. I rolled my eyes.

_Did I say something?_

_I shook my head. "No, Mom. He just had to go, its fine. Anyways, when did Ethan get here? I didn't know he was coming to visit today."_

_Oh, he got here a little while after you and Teddy went upstairs. He helped me with dinner first and went to say hi to you after a little while. Oh, did you introduce him to Teddy?_

_Yes, Mom, she did.__ I read Teddy's lips as he walked into the room. He slung his arm around me and continued to talk. I like that boy. He's got a Dark Side. Much more interesting than most of the blobs you've dated, sis. _

_I jabbed his stomach and laughed. I slipped out from under his shoulder and helped Mom set the table for dinner._

_As soon as we sat down to eat, my mom, dad, Ethan, Valerie, and I, it was silent. Well, I'm guessing anyways._

_Until Valerie spoke. Did Alexandra tell you about her new boyfriend, Daddy?_

_I glared at her as my dad turned to me. Boyfriend? Who is he, Alexandra?_

_I shrugged and picked at my salad. His fist hit the table. Dad kinda had anger problems. _

_Who is it, Alexandra?_

_I sighed. "His name is Teddy Marwolaeth. He's new at school. And before you ask, yes he knows I'm deaf, and he is, too."_

_Dad hesitated. Well, okay…have you kissed him yet?_

_"Dad!" I shrieked. Valerie was laughing._

_Yeah, Lex, have you?_

_"Oh my God, how could you ask a question like that? Haven't you heard of a personal life?" I stood up and ran up the stairs, slamming my door behind me._

_I sat on my bed, head in my hands. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Teddy. I sighed in relief._

_Hey. Are you upset?_

_I replied, almost telling him everything. Then I backspaced and wrote something else. Yeah, a little. Valerie's just being a jerk and Dad's pretending to care again. Nothing, really._

_It doesn't sound like nothing. Do you want me to come back? I can if you want me to._

_NO! Mom will get upset. But I wish you could._

_Me too. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I'll try to see you tomorrow, ok?_

_Ok. Thanks, Teddy._

_Night, Alex._

_**Chapter Four:**_

_Today, my mom was taking Valerie out shopping. Prom was coming up, and, as a junior, she 'needed' a dress. So Ethan and I were home alone. Back when I had first had my accident, Ethan was always there for me. I was always closer to Ethan than Valerie. _

_So, when I woke up that morning, I wasn't surprised that I smelled chocolate chip pancakes. I stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, holding back laughter at the sight of my tough older brother in a frilly pink apron._

_He looked up and saw my face. Alright, laugh all you want, but Mom only has one apron!_

_I let my laughter out. "Yeah, Ethan, but, as a guy, maybe you should have gone without the apron, like every other guy would."_

_Fine, no pancakes for you then, Lex!_

_I stopped laughing. "I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry, Ethan Bear!" I used his old nickname. He jumped and nuzzled my head with his fist. "Ah, stop it!"_

_He let go and slid me a plate, two steaming pancakes on it. I grabbed it and poked a melting chocolate chip with a fork, watching the dark brown ooze out onto the fluffy white pancake. I cut a piece and popped it in my mouth._

_"Oh, yummy." More chocolate dripped onto the plate. I sat down on the bar stool, and Ethan slid in next to me. I turned to him, ready to see what he was about to say._

_So, are you and Teddy going to Senior Prom?_

_I shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it very much. So, I don't really know." I took another bite of my pancakes._

_Come on, Alex, you gotta go to prom! Isn't it the highlight of every teenage girl's life? The high point before you go to collage?_

_I punched his shoulder. "For some people, yeah, but not for me, not really. Besides, Teddy doesn't seem like the person that would fit into the prom scene."_

_Sure, Alex. _

_We finished eating without saying another word. _

_A few hours later, Ethan went to lunch with a few old friends. Mom and Valerie would be gone for a few more hours, so I texted Teddy._

_Hey, can you come over now? _

_He responded, as always, right away. Anything you want._

_He arrived minutes later. I bounded up to him and threw my arms around his neck, kissing his soft lips quickly._

_"Hey," I said._

_He smiled and kissed me again, brushed my hair out of my face. "Quite a greeting. I like it." We stood like that for a second before he spoke again. "Prom season is coming up, isn't it?" he asked, taking my hands in his._

_I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem very excited. I thought every girl wanted to go to prom in their senior year."_

_I shrugged again. "Some girls make too big a deal of prom. It doesn't seem very important to me."_

_He chuckled nervously. "So you wouldn't want to go with, say, me__?"_

_I smiled giddily. "Well, for you, I could make an exception. But only for you." He squeezed my hands and twirled me around._

_"Well, I'm glad." He kissed my forehead, then my two cheeks, and finally lightly pressed his lips to mine._

_I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled myself closer to him, kissing him harder. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me into the air a little too easily. I clung to him, even after I pulled away. _

_Then I thought of something, which completely ruined the moment. "Crap!" I groaned. Teddy looked at me, startled. He set me down on the floor. "I haven't even started that mythology paper! My topic was…I think the Incubus and Succubus legends. I have to start that."_

_"Here, I'll help." He looked paler and more hesitant, but I shook my head, pulling my laptop off of the table._

_"Thanks. Do you know anything about them? I mean, I know that Incubuses are supposed to have seduced women, and Succubuses seduced men, and that they both fed from their victim's life force, but there aren't many details there."_

_I looked back at him, and he was shaking his head. "No. It was some of that, but there's a lot most people don't know. Like, there's more than one type of Incubus and Succubus. There are such things as a Fire Incubus, a Sun Incubus, a Night Incubus, a Life Incubus, and a ton of others. There is one kind you are probably familiar with; the Blood Incubus, which is the proper name for what you would call a Vampire. And of the two, Succubuses are the superior kind. The most powerful of all Succubuses are called a Queen Succubus, but there are very few of them. And, also like a Vampire, any Incubus or Succubus can infect a Mortal by a single bite. Although with Blood Incubuses, it has to be a single bite, without drinking any blood." _

_I stared at him. "How do you know so much? You sound like you have firsthand knowledge of this stuff." I tried to imagine it, Teddy as an Incubus. Ha. _

_He shrugged. "My mom and dad spent years researching them. They were kind of obsessed, and they passed on to me the belief that the legends aren't fake. My dad would always try to point out who he thought was an Incubus and who was a Succubus, or who had been attacked by one. Yeah, weird family."_

_I laughed. "That's cool! You're lucky to have a family like that. Mine's pretty boring. But still, it's cool how much you know about them, and how there are different kinds and everything. Did you parents tell you what each of them can do?"_

_He nodded. "A few things. I know that they are all fast and strong, and obviously the Blood Incubus or Succubus drinks blood. A Fire Incubus feeds off of fire. A Sun Incubus feeds off of sunlight. A Night Incubus feeds off of moonlight, and a Life Incubus feeds off of human life force. And a Queen Succubus is one that any Incubus or Succubus has to obey, and they can feed off of anything at all, and they are the strongest, fastest, and most beautiful creatures you can come across. They can use a kind of Mind Control on you. Oh, and I forgot another type I know. A Sleep Incubus feeds off of the energy that you waste when you sleep, but they can also make it impossible for you to move, and they can put you to sleep. Sleep Incubuses and Succubuses are rare, but they are powerful. Almost every Queen Succubus had started out as a Sleep Succubus before realizing that they were a Queen." _

_"This is so amazing, Teddy. Which would you be?"_

_"What?"_

_"What kind of Incubus would you be?"_

_"None of them. Incubuses and Succubuses are Demons, created only for the torture of mankind."_

_I didn't believe that. "But not all of them are evil, are they? It's like people; some are bad, some are good."_

_He shook his head. "I doubt it. I bet some can try, but all that they'll ever be is a soulless Demon."_

_"You can't believe that. Everyone has good in them."_

_"Drop it, Alex. I don't want to talk about it anymore." He looked away, obviously wanting to not see what I was going to say next. I reached over and touched his shoulder. _

_He looked back at me hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Teddy. I didn't mean to upset you or anything like that. I'm glad you're here."_

_He smiled weakly. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Me, too. I overreacted, and I'm sorry. Come here." He opened his arms to me. I slid onto his lap and leaned my head on his shoulder._

_I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck. I held him close to me and I never wanted to let him go._

_Teddy left before anyone got home, which I was grateful for. My mom would freak if she knew I had a boy over while she wasn't here. But I liked having Teddy near me. It was almost like he kept me calm. _

_Soon after Teddy had left, the TV turned on, playing what I thought was some kind of murder-mystery. I clicked it off and grabbed my laptop, heading upstairs. _

_I had to text Gracie and Hanna. Prom was two weeks away, and I needed a dress. They would be excited that I was actually going._

_I took out my phone. Hey. U guys wanna help me shop 4 a dress?_

_Gracie responded first, and I knew why. She was with Hanna, of course. OH MY GOD HE ASKED YOU? WHEN?_

_Yeah. A few hours ago. _

_YES YES YES YES! WHEN SHOULD WE GO? OMG LET'S GO NOW!_

_I rolled my eyes. I can't go now. It's almost 5. 2morrow?_

_Yes! We'll pick you up at noon, Lex!_

_OK. Thanks, guys :D _

_Can.__ Not. Wait. :D_

_Even I had to admit, I was excited, too. Even though I knew that Gracie would pick out incredibly puffy dresses, and Hanna would pick out mini ones. But sometimes they coordinated and came together with something awesome._

_I smiled, holding my phone close to me. I hadn't gone to prom last year, and I was happy than I was going this year, especially since it was Teddy I was going with._

_Then, suddenly, my TV turned on. This time, it had the subtitles on. I read the four words on the bottom of the screen before they changed._

_Something bad will happen._

_I rolled my eyes and shut off the TV. We needed our house wiring checked._

_**Chapter Five:**_

_The shiny Prius pulled up to the house at exactly twelve the next day. I called back to my mom. "Bye! I'm leaving!"_

_She probably replied, but as I couldn't hear…I had an excuse. I slid into the back seat, Hanna driving, and Gracie smiling excitedly._

_I can't believe he asked you! This is so amazing! Prom is going to be so much fun!__ Gracie said, smiling so wide I was afraid that she would tear her face in half. _

_I laughed. "Yeah, I hope. Honestly, I didn't think he was the 'Will you go to prom with me' type, but I'm really glad he did ask."_

_Oh my God, I found the perfect dress for you at Windsor! _

_"Uh, Gracie, I don't want to look like a puff ball."_

_She smirked. No. This one's not puffy. Even Hanna agrees with me on it. Okay, so it's red, which would look great with your skin and hair, and it has that kind of sweetheart top, and looks a little like a corset top, and the skirt kinda puffs out a little bit, but not too much. I put it on hold for you. Trust me, you'll love it!_

_Well, it didn't sound as bad as her normal 'I found the perfect dress for you' but I still wasn't convinced._

_The drive wasn't long, but we still laughed so hard we ran out of breath. We walked through the crowded mall, saying hi to a few people that we knew from school or church or whatever. When we finally reached Windsor, I was relieved._

_Gracie went right to the counter to get the dress she had put on hold for me. Hanna and I skimmed through the racks of dresses and shoes._

_Gracie touched my shoulder, her face excited. Come on! I have your dress and a fitting room! Go try it on now!_

_She and Hanna pushed me to the back fitting room. I sighed a shut the door, locking it and turning to look at the red dress hanging behind me. I touched it. It was made of silky material, and actually looked really pretty. I took off my clothes and slid the dress over my head. The material settled over my skin and I zipped up the side. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. The chocolate-brown of my shoulder-length hair looked darker compared to the bright red dress. It seemed to make my skin glow from within. The skirts did flare out a little, and into little creases and it fluttered down to my feet. The top looked like a corset, but it wasn't tight._

_I opened the door and stepped out into the waiting room. Hanna and Gracie both gasped when they saw me._

_Oh my God, Alex! You look amazing! You have to get it! You have to! Teddy will just DIE!__ They said at the same time. I twirled._

_"Thanks. You guys did great. I'll get it, for sure." I twirled once more, pleased with the dress my best friends had found for me on the first try._

_When I stepped back into the room to take it off, I looked in the mirror once again. What I saw scared me._

_It was me, but my hair was tangled, the beautiful dress torn, and my arms scratched and neck bleeding._

_When the she that was me spoke, I could 'hear' the wispy voice in my head. _

_"He's dangerous! A Demon! Don't go! Don't go! Something terrible will happen to you! Just look at me. Stay away from him, Alexandra! Stay away from Marwolaeth! He will hurt you. His kind always do."_

_When I blinked, my normal reflection was back. Stay away from Marwolaeth? That was Teddy's last name. But Demon? His kind? How would he hurt me? Why would he hurt me? _

_I shook the thoughts from my head. I was just tired or something. Yeah, that's it, I thought. Tired. I'll buy the dress and some shoes, and that's it. I'll go home and take a nap and text Teddy and tell him that I miss him. Perfect._

_I put my clothes back on, carrying the dress out. Hanna and Gracie frowned when they saw my face._

_Lex? You're pale. Are you okay?_

_I tried to smile. "Yeah, great. Will you help me pick out some shoes for this?"_

_Yeah. But after that I'm taking you home. I think you're sick.__ Gracie looked at me with concern in her eyes. I knew, after what I had seen, or thought I had seen, I had to look like a complete mess, skin even paler than usual._

_"Alright, that's probably best. I don't think I got enough sleep last night, so that's most likely why." Hanna took the dress from me as we walked out of the dressing room._

_When I got home that night, I had a full load of prom things; red dress, black heels (which made me taller than I already was, but Teddy was tall, too) and a short black choker necklace that had a small black heart hanging from it. A little Gothic, but I liked the look and I knew Teddy would, too._

_Mom was in the kitchen, so I managed to escape without questions. I hung the dress up in my closet and looked at it. But I couldn't get the image of the beautiful dress torn and tattered, my hair tangled, and my skin scratched and bleeding. It frightened me, especially the words the image had spoken about Teddy._

_I tried to push the memory from my mind and sat down on my bed, taking out my phone. I hesitated on the text I was going to send to Teddy. Then I closed it and put my cell away. _

_Wow, I thought, my mental insanity is making me question Teddy? This is so stupid!_

_"No it's nooooot," the wispy voice from the store floated into my mind. "He's dangerous. You've known that ever since you met him. Stay awaaaaay!" _

_No! I thought back. No, Teddy's not dangerous! And he's not a Demon, whatever you say! You aren't even real!_

_"I'm you," it hissed. "I'm just more knowledgeable than you!"_

Shut up! Shut up shut up SHUT UP!

"I'm always here, Alexandra…you can't get away from me!"

I can sure as hell try!

"Watch your back, Alexandra! Because someone else is, too!"

When I turned my head and looked in the mirror, the version of me was there, tangled hair and everything. And it was smiling evilly.

I screamed.

Ethan burst into my room. He was the only one home. Mom had just left to pick up Valerie from her friend Jenna's house.

I was crying on my bed, head in my hands. He came and wrapped his arms around me in a sisterly hug. I sobbed into his lap.

"There was something in the mirror! Ethan, I'm scared. I'm scared," I whimpered as he held me tightly.

I looked up to see what he would say next. _What did you see, Alex?_

I swallowed; scared to tell him, afraid he would think I was crazy. "It was…me, I think. But the me in the mirror looked terrible. Her hair was all tangled and she was hurt, and she was smiling at me with this evil look, and it was so scary, Ethan!"

_Are you sick, Alex?_

"No!" I screamed. "No I'm not sick! I'm not crazy! This has happened to me twice today, and I swear each time she warned me about…someone, Teddy, I think. But it's scaring me, Ethan! I'm not crazy!"

He frowned, obviously concerned. _Alex, what did the girl in the mirror say?_

"She said that Marwolaeth was dangerous and that he was a Demon and would hurt me. That's Teddy's last name; Marwolaeth."

_Alex…go to sleep. You're just tired. Please. Just go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow you should ask Teddy if he's a secret Demon._ I knew he was trying to make a joke, but it didn't ease my panic. But I agreed to go to sleep.

That night I had a nightmare. At least, I think it was a nightmare. For all I know, if I hadn't been able to hear, it could have been real.

I was standing behind a wall, listening to two people arguing. I could see them. One was Ethan. The other was Teddy. What were they doing?

"You may not trust me, Marwolaeth, but you know you can't keep this from her forever. Alex will find out eventually."

"I know, Ethan. But I can't tell her. It would do more harm than good."

"It would harm you and be good for her, you mean. But, why are you showing her those Illusions? They are scaring the crap out of her!"

"What are you talking about? For one, I would never do anything to scare or harm Alex. And second, I can't do Illusions. Only a few can, and they feed off of certain things. Mostly it's Night and Sleep."

"Well, find whoever is doing it and stop them."

"Maybe she's doing it to herself, though."

"What?"

"She could be doing it. You said it yourself; something Changed in her when she had her accident. Her subconscious could be doing this without her even realize it. It wouldn't be the first time it happened."

"But my sister isn't like you, Marwolaeth! She isn't a Demon or anything Dark for that matter. She may be different, but she's not evil."

"I never said she was! All I'm saying is that she could be some king of new breed of Mental Superhuman."

"Whatever. Just keep her safe, alright? I know you aren't the only one of your kind here. Some followed you. If anything happens to my sister, you will report to me, Demon. And you won't be going home."

"I won't let anything happen to her, Ethan. She's safe with me. As safe as she can be, at least."

"I'm holding you to that."

"I know."

I woke up, my dream disappearing from my mind as soon as I blinked my eyes once, twice, and three times.

**Chapter Six:**

I was exhausted the next morning as I got ready for school. Ethan kept a close eye on me as I ate my cereal and brushed my hair.

When I got to school, Teddy was already there. He looked weary, but smiled when he saw me. I wrapped myself in his arms before reaching up and kissing his lips quickly. He smiled wider and kissed me again, his arms tightening around me.

"Hey," I said. "I missed you. I wasn't feeling too great on Sunday. I was having weird dreams and seeing things. But you're here now, and I'm glad."

He wiped hair out of my face and kissed my nose. "I'm here now, Alex."

"I know."

"And I'll be here as long as you need me."

"That will be forever."

"Then I'll be here forever."

"I hope so." I hugged him again and let him, so, slinging my backpack back onto my shoulder and held his hand. Then he suddenly dropped my hand fished in his pocket for something.

"I want to give you something." He pulled out a small box. His cheeks were red as he handed me the box. I looked into his eyes as I took it.

I opened it and saw a glint of silver. I pulled out the long sleek chain, on which hung a single sapphire stone, shaped into a heart.

I gasped. "Oh my God! It's beautiful, Teddy! Thank you! Where'd you get it?"

He smiled, taking the chain from me and clasping it around my neck. "Something that's been passed down the family. I wanted you to have it."

"I love it. Thank you." I touched the sapphire pendant before reaching up and kissing his soft lips.

He kissed me again and tucked me under his arm. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked to class. I held the heart in my hand tightly, loving the feeling of the smooth gem under my fingers.

Gracie gasped when she saw the necklace. Mr. Hennings had Teddy out running errands for him, and I was sitting next to her right now.

_Oh my God that's amazing! When did he give it to you? It's so romantic!_

I smiled. "He gave it to me this morning." I ran my fingers over the heart as Gracie squeezed my shoulders.

_You going to wear it to prom?_

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

_You guys make the cutest couple ever! Even Diane Jefferson is jealous! I hear she's going to ask him to prom today._

I glared at her. "No. No she's not. That little—" she cut me off before I could cuss.

_Watch it, Lex!_

I smacked her shoulder, but my expression didn't soften at all.

In AP English, Diane came up to Teddy, smiling flirtatiously. She, of course, ignored me, looking only at Teddy.

My hands curled into fists as I glared at Diane. Her perfect lips moved as she spoke to _my_ boyfriend.

_Hey, Teddy! So I was wondering…do you want to go to prom? With me?_

Teddy glanced at me through the side of his eye and smiled. "No thanks, Diane. I'm already going with someone." He took my hand and smiled wider at Diane's expression.

She was stunned. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving. I smiled at my small victory and squeezed his hand.

_Oh…you are? Who?_

I cleared my throat. "Uh, me, Diane."

She finally looked at me, her eyes filled with hate. She turned back to Teddy. _You could do better than the Charity Case, Teddy._

His response was immediate. "Go to hell, bitch."

Diane stared at him. _You know what Teddy? Alexandra is exactly what you deserve!_

His hand tightened around mine. I looked at him. "Don't, Teddy. She's not worth the trouble. Don't."

He relaxed as Diane stalked away. "Is it bad that I wanted to punch her, like I did to that Freddie kid?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Her head is so thick it probably wouldn't even hurt her."

He laughed with me, then leaned in and whispered, "Secretly, I think she's a Succubus!"

I covered my mouth and giggled. "Well she certainly is evil. It would fit if she was an Dark Succubus."

Teddy frowned. How had I offended him, talking about a mythical creature? Then he laughed, and I felt better.

"Yeah. Dark. She sure is, no doubt about it." He squeezed my hand and stroked my cheek. I could feel Diane's eyes burning a whole through me, but I didn't care. I pulled him closer and pressed my lips to his softly. The hatred Diane felt for me grew as I pulled away and caught her eye. I swore I saw a flash of red go through them before she turned away.

That night I had another nightmare. Only this time, it wasn't Teddy and Ethan talking, it was Teddy and Diane.

"It's been you, hasn't it? Scaring Alex with those images and thoughts? Why?" Teddy was asking, his face a mask of fury.

She batted her eyes flirtatiously. "How did you guess? I mean, I don't come across others very often. And when you showed interest in her, it was just too tempting."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Why? Well, because poor little Leanna deserves to know that you two can never be together. I mean, when she finds out, she's going to freak."

"She's not going to find out, Diane. Because you aren't going to tell her. You are going to stop harassing her. And there can be a future between us."

"How, Teddy? Face it; you're stronger, faster, and you're Dark. You could kill her like this." She snapped her fingers. "But we…" she walked up to him and touched his shoulder with her fingers. "We can have a future together. You couldn't kill me as easily, because I'm stronger and faster than you."

"I told you, Diane. Go to hell. You're only the bad parts of what we are. You are a Dark Demon, but that's never going to be me. I will never kill Alexandra. I'm protecting her from things like you."

"I'm just trying to show her the truth, Teddybear. Something you should have done the night you kissed her."

"Stay away from Alex, Diane. And tell you're little friends that, too."

She leaned close to his face and whispered one word. "No."

Teddy reached out and wrapped a hand around her throat, lifting her in the air. In one swift movement, he flung her back so she hit the wall.

"Damn you, Diane! Stay away from her!"

She got up, snarling. In a flash, she was on top of him, her hand around his throat. "I am stronger, Teddy! Faster! Don't mess with me!"

He flipped her over, so he was on top. He had her arms pinned under one of his hands, the other around her neck.

"Stay away from her or I swear I'll kill you, Diane." He moved closer to her ear and whispered fiercely. "I could do it and not think twice. You know that."

He let go of her arms and turned away. Just as he did, Diane leapt up, faster than any human could. A knife glinted in her hand.

"No, Teddy!" I shrieked as she plunged it into his side. He fell to his knees as Diane whirled around. Teddy turned around, too.

A single word escaped Teddy's lips before he fell unconscious. "Alexandra?"

I sat up, breathing hard as I looked around me. I was back in my own dark, silent room. My head was pounding. The dreams seemed so real. I could still see the blood oozing out of Teddy's side from where Diane had stabbed him.

I brought my hand up to wipe my face and saw the dark, metallic smelling liquid on my hands.

I screamed.

Mom and Dad came rushing in as I stared at my hand. They turned the lights on as I sobbed. I looked at my hand. The blood was gone.

Dad shook me. _Alexandra? Alex, what's wrong?_

"Blood!" I cried. "There was blood…there was blood on my hands! I swear! It-it was there! I'm not crazy!"

Dad felt my sweaty hand. _There's no blood there, darling. Was it a nightmare?_

Of course he didn't believe me. "No! I was awake! I swear I'm not crazy, Dad! I didn't imagine it! It was there!"

Dad took my face in his hands. _Alex, everything's fine. Alright? Just go back to sleep. You just had a nightmare. I'm sure it was very real._

"No!" I pushed him away. "It was real! I knew you wouldn't believe me! You never do! But I'm not crazy!"

I ran out of the room and down the stairs, flinging the door open and running outside. I realized I didn't know where I was going, but I kept running, my bare feet hurting from the hard concrete.

I ran into something solid in the darkness.

"Ow! Oh, I'm sorry—wait, Teddy?" His pale face loomed in the darkness. He looked paler than usual and confused.

"Alex? What are you doing out here? What were you running from?" He looked behind me.

"Oh." I felt stupid explaining. "I got mad at my parents. I had—or thought I had—blood on my hands. My dad told me it was just a nightmare and to go back to bed but…I was so scared, Teddy." I wrapped my arms around him and felt him wince. I noticed his shirt was wet and sticky. I pulled away and gently touched the spot.

It was exactly where Diane had stabbed him in my dream.

But how?

"Teddy? What happened? Why are you out here?" I looked up at him.

He sighed. "I was going home. I had gone to see Diane, to tell her to lay off bothering you."

"But you're bleeding!"

He smiled painfully. "She got mad and scratched me. I'll be fine, Lex."

"Let me see it." I tried to lift his shirt up, but he moved my hands away. I sighed. "Teddy, in a nightmare I had tonight, you were with Diane. She stabbed you!"

He paled. "What?" Then he chuckled. "That's crazy, Lex. I'm still alive, aren't I?" He looked back. "You have to go home, Alex." He looked at my neck. "Why aren't you wearing the necklace?"

I blinked. "I took it off before I went to bed. I didn't want to break it."

He shook his head. "It won't break. Don't ever take it off, okay Alex? Just promise me you'll always wear it."

I hesitated before nodding. "Okay. I won't."

He kissed my cheek. "Let's get you home. Before you go back to bed, put on the necklace."

"Okay."

He wrapped his arms around me before leading me back home, where Mom and Dad were in the kitchen, frantic. Ethan was up, too, calling someone on the phone. Valerie must have still been asleep.

As I had promised Teddy, before I climbed back into bed, I fastened the necklace around my neck, patting the heart. I didn't know why, but it made me feel safer to have it around my neck as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Chapter Seven:**

I yawned. After my hysteric moments last night, I hadn't gotten many more hours of sleep. I was utterly exhausted.

Teddy still walked as if his side hurt, and I was scared. Had Diane hurt him more seriously than he had thought? Did he need to see a doctor?

Was my dream real?

Teddy wrapped his arms around me, and I relaxed. It was lunch, the only time at school we could relatively be alone. I sighed as I breathed in his scent; earthy, but a hint of a campfire in it.

"So…" I said, bringing up a subject I hated but had been killing me lately. "Diane's pretty. Did you like her when you first got here?"

Teddy stared at me before chuckling lightly. "Are you serious, Alex?"

I glared at his lips. "Yes, I am."

He sighed before leaning in close to my face. "No, I didn't. You were the only one I saw when I got here. I honestly don't even like her very much, don't be jealous."

My face flamed. "I'm not. I was just curious."

"She's not you, Alex. No one is." He kissed me softly, his strong arms tightening around me as I clung to him.

Someone tapped my shoulder. Embarrassed, I turned around. Principal Ruthord. He spoke with a stern face.

_There is no physical contact at this school, Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth. Don't let me catch you doing that again, or it will be detention for both of you._

I smiled and turned away from Teddy, holding his hand but other than that not touching at all. I squeezed it and kissed his cheek when Principal Ruthord walked away, smiling evilly.

Teddy reached over and cupped my chin in his icy hand. I giggled and batted his hand away. He smiled.

"Geez, Teddy! Why are your hands so cold all the time?"

He caught my hand and kissed it, chuckling. "Maybe I'm part shark. You never know." He ran a cold finger down my jaw line.

I sighed and leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He continued to trace the bones in my face. His touch sent shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder, loving how solid he felt under me,

"You can never be with him. He'll kill you!" a wispy voice said in my head. My eyes sprang open and I looked around. I clutched Teddy's arms. He sat up straighter and tilted my face towards his.

"What's wrong, Alex?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"I…" I closed my eyes. "It's that…voice! Am I crazy, Teddy?" I felt tears come to my eyes, but I blinked them away.

He looked angry. "Damn it!" he swore. Then he looked back at me and smiled uneasily. "You're not crazy, Lex." He touched my necklace, a confused look on his face.

I cocked my head to the side, touching the hand he had on my necklace softly. "What's wrong?"

He raised his eyes to mine as he kissed my nose lightly. "Nothing, Alex. Tell me whenever you hear this voice, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. I'm not crazy, I swear."

He tucked me back under his arm. "I know you're not crazy, Alex." But he didn't loose his concerned look or release my necklace.

Teddy came over again after school, to work on our 'homework.' As soon as we got upstairs and shut my bedroom door, he had pulled me into him and kissed me long and hard.

He picked me up, still kissing me, and twirled me around in a small circle. I laughed stupidly. He set me down gently and ran his cold fingers along my jaw, kissing wherever his fingers had been. When his fingers reached my lips, he lightly brushed his own over them.

When I opened my eyes, Diane was behind him. She plunged a silver knife into his side. His eyes went wide in pain as he dropped to his knees. I let out a silent scream as I dropped next to him. Diane was still holding the knife, dripping in scarlet blood.

"Why?" I screamed at her.

I heard her voice in my head. "You can't be with him. If hurting him is what t takes for you to see that, then that's what I'll do. It's too easy to get into your mind and scare you like this. Oh, and tell Teddy that stupid Charm he gave you won't work on me. I'm not a Blood."

She disappeared and I saw Teddy's normal face, not twisted in pain like the other one. He was shaking me.

"Alex?"

I stared at him. "Oh, Teddy! I don't know what happened! One second we were fine and then Diane stabbed you and you were dying and she was laughing and saying I couldn't be with you and that a Charm you gave me wouldn't work because she's not a Blood." I flung my arms around his neck.

He comforted me, but he seemed as if he had something else on his mind.

I had another dream that night, just like the other two. I could hear every word they spoke, and Teddy was there.

"I told you, Diane!" Teddy was yelling. Diane stood there, smirking. "Stop the Illusions!"

She twirled a necklace around her fingers. "But Teddy," she said, pouting. "It's just so much fun! And seeing your face when you found out your stupid little Protective Charm didn't work! Classic!" She cackled.

"What are you, then? You're not a Blood. You're not a Fire. You're not a Sun. What the hell are you?"

"I'm Rare."

Teddy snorted. "A Sleep? You seriously use that stupid little nickname for them?" He glared at her. "You better not be feeding off her. I will personally kill you."

"And I'll have Adam kill her."

Teddy paled. "Adam? Last I checked, he was in Greece."

"Well, I asked him to come back." She batted her eyelashes. "And all you have is Jackie. Not much."

Teddy clenched his jaw. "Don't talk about my sister like that. She'll take my side over Adam's any day."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Jackie can be convinced otherwise. You know she's Darker than you by a long shot. By the way, you know who she reminds me of? Alexandra. I mean, they have the same eyes and everything."

Teddy narrowed his eyes. "Alex isn't one of us. You and I would have both Sensed her."

"Maybe she can hide her Tracker."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "No one has ever been able to do that. And she would have confronted me. Mine isn't hidden."

Diane smiled evilly. "It sure isn't."

"Listen, just stay away from Alex. You and I both want Adam to stay out of this. It get's ugly when he's involved."

She laughed again. "But Teddy, he's already involved."

I screamed as a man latched his teeth on Teddy's neck from behind.

The man's aqua-blue eyes penetrated my soul.

I sat up, the silent, velvety-black night settling over me. I put my face in my hands, rubbing my eyes. Why did I keep imagining Teddy being hurt or killed? Was something in my subconscious wanting it?

No!

I felt the hot, salty tears spilling down my cheeks. What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't want Teddy dead! I wanted him alive and healthy, always by my side. If I could have it my, I would never leave his side.

"You're lying to yourself," a weak voice whispered. It was different than the other one. This one sounded male. "You want Teddy dead for what he is! Everyone does! Even his own father! He's evil, and everyone knows it!"

"Stop it!" I shrieked. "Leave me alone! Stop it stop it stop it!" I clenched my hair with my hands and shook my head.

Light flooded the room and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me, shaking me. I brought my watering eyes up to their face.

I screamed.

It was the man who had attacked Teddy. I tried to pull away from him, gasping for air. The strong hands clutched at my arms.

I looked at him again. It wasn't the man, it was Ethan. _Alex! Alex, you're okay! What happened? Talk to me, Alex!_

"I…you…your face…" I panted, trying to understand what had happened. Ethan stared at me before shaking his head.

_I'm calling Teddy. He'll get you to talk._

I was silent. Teddy. Teddy!

Ten minutes later, I was sitting against the wall on the floor, my face in my hands when a cold finger touched my cheek.

I looked up into Teddy's aqua-blue eyes. "Hey, Lex," he said, his eyes filled with concern. "Do you want to tell me why you're scared?"

My lip trembled as Teddy took me in his arms. "It was just like earlier today, Teddy," I whispered. "Someone…they attacked you, and when I woke up, Ethan looked just like him! I don't know what's happening to me, Teddy. I'm so scared." I clung to him as my tears soaked his shirt. Then my eyes went to something red on his neck.

It was a scar. Two crescent-shaped scars on his neck. As if he'd been…bitten. And it looked fresh. I widened my eyes.

"Where did you get that?"

He grabbed my hands away from his neck and smiled. "It's an old scar, Alex. You don't need to worry."

I shook my head. "In my nightmare…you were bitten. Right there. By someone named…Adam?"

Teddy kissed my nose. "It was just a dream, Lex. It doesn't mean anything. Come on, you need to go back to sleep now."

"No, Teddy. Tell me." I stood up, looking down at him. "Don't lie to me."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Stay out of it, Alex."

I was silent as I stared at him. "So now I'm not allowed to know? What, is it some mega life-changing secret? Fine, then get the hell out."

Teddy frowned. "Alex, don't."

He stood up and reached out towards me, but I jerked away from him. "If you're going to keep secrets from me, I don't want you here."

He sighed. "I wish I could tell you. I really do. You just…won't understand it, not yet. Please, Lex, don't be like this." He reached out again, and again I stepped away.

"Be quiet, Teddy. I don't want to hear it." As I turned away, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him, kissing me hard. Hesitantly, I reached up and twined my fingers into his hair and kissed him back.

As I pulled away, he stared into my eyes. "I don't want to lie to you, Alex. I care about you too much for that."

I put a finger on his lips, closing my eyes. "Then don't. You can trust me, you know." I cradled his cheek in my hand.

"I don't know anything anymore," Teddy said, kissing me more. "Except for you, you I'm sure about." He leaned in and kissed me, wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

I pulled away from him slowly and smiled. "I should go back to sleep now, I guess. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded and kissed my nose. "Tomorrow."

**Chapter Eight:**

Diane came up to me the next morning, looking sour, yet a gloating look on her face. _Listen, Alex, when you and Teddy break up, I'll be happy to take him off your hands._ She smiled sweetly.

I punched her across the face.

She staggered back slightly. _You little ass!_

I smiled innocently. "I'd slap you again, but bitch, that would be animal abuse." Then I turned and walked away from her, smiling to myself. I hadn't come up with that myself; I had seen it as a background on Hanna's phone once.

"You'll take up my offer once you know him better," the female wispy voice whispered through my mind. When I turned back, Diane was gone.

I turned back around, and gasped. Teddy was standing right in front of me, his eyebrow raised.

"Alex? You okay?" he asked, looking back where Diane had been.

I shook my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Diane was just being a bitch as usual. Nothing to be worried about." I kissed him lightly, taking his hand in mine.

He smiled lightly and kissed my nose before tucking me under his arm and walking towards our first hour class.

When we sat down, Mr. Hennings started talking to us about the upcoming prom. _I know you're all excited that prom is this weekend, but that doesn't mean that you can slack off and pass notes all hour about it, and I'm talking to the ladies about that. Or guys, that you can talk all hour about who has the 'hottest' dates. Pay attention or I will fail you, and there will be no prom this weekend. Do you all understand?_

Everyone nodded. A couple of guys were laughing at the 'hottest dates' part, but we all knew it was true. Teddy squeezed my hand as we both nodded with everyone else. Hanna and Gracie were both coming over hours before prom on Saturday to get ready. Hanna was doing my hair and Gracie my makeup. I was excited.

I leaned my head on Teddy's shoulder as Mr. Hennings told the class what we would be doing today. Someone threw a crumpled up piece of paper at Teddy. A guy. Teddy raised an eyebrow and opened it.

In scribbled writing, barely readable, it said, you snagged the hot one. My cheeks flamed as I looked away pretending not to have read it. Teddy tensed and shoved the crumpled note in his pocket.

A crumpled paper landed in front of me. I opened it and angled it away from Teddy. In the same messy writing, it said, ditch the Goth. Come party w/ some real men prom. C'mon, Alex. I looked up to see Bryan Jackson, the senior football captain, smiling cockily at me.

He raised his eyebrows and mouthed, _Go to prom with me?_

I felt Teddy's hand tighten around mine as I shook my head atBryan. He frowned, glaring at Teddy. I felt a tinge of worry for muscular and could easily beat up Teddy if he got the chance.

Bryancornered me after school when I was walking to meet Teddy. He slammed me against the lockers. He looked angry.

_Are you sure you want to say no to me, Alex?_ He asked, his face close to mine. I tried to push him away, but he held my wrists together with one of his hands.

"Go away,Bryan," I said through my teeth. "You're an ass. Let go."

He smiled cruelly and smashed his lips against mine. I struggled then thought of something. I brought my knee up and hit his crotch. He staggered back, his face red. I punched him in the face. He came at me again, but I shoved him away, feeling the energy surging through my veins. He stared at me.

_What the hell, Alex?_

I stumbled away from him, not knowing how the hell I had done any of that. I ran into Teddy's arms. He held me tight. Had he seen any of that?

I could still feel the power in my muscles as Teddy led me into the car.

I sat on my bed, still stunned from what had happened at school. Suddenly, the lights around the room went out. I started breathing hard, scared. Something in the shadows moved.

A hand touched me, and I relaxed. I recognized Teddy's cold skin. "Teddy? What are you doing here?"

He put his hands on either side of my face and kissed me hard. Hesitating only slightly, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pulled me closer. He rolled on top of me, running a hand down my arms.

I felt a twinge of pain in my neck for a second. I gasped, trying to push his away. The pain was starting to come back.

"Teddy, you're hurting me. Get off." He looked up as a flash of light went by. I saw the blood rimming his lips, his aqua-blue eyes. But the hair was jet- black. Whoever this was, it wasn't Teddy. "No!" I screamed. The lights flickered on and off before the door burst open. The guy was gone, but I could feel blood dripping down my neck.

Dad rushed to my side, staring at my neck. His lips moved, but I couldn't focus on them hard enough to figure out what he was saying.

I felt my consciousness fade away as I blacked out.

I blinked. My head felt light, but I could make out my room around me. My parents and Ethan were there, and so was Teddy. Teddy with his usual dark-brown hair.

I touched my neck. It was sensitive, and I felt bandage and gauze around it. I shook my head, looking at my dad. "What happened?"

He looked at my mother first. _I was hoping you could tell me. I came in last night after you screamed. You were unconscious and your neck was bleeding terrible. What happened last night, Alexandra?_

A few memories flooded back. Teddy with black hair and blood around his mouth, biting my neck. I shook my head again. "I…I remember the lights went out, but that's all I know."

I looked at Teddy. He looked furious, but he wasn't staring at me, not exactly. He was staring at my neck. I cleared my throat.

"Can I talk to Teddy? Alone?" My family nodded and left the room. Teddy sighed and came up on my bed, holding me hand.

"What really happened, Lex? I can tell you were lying, at least a little bit." He touched my neck gently.

"It was mostly like that, except…you were there, or at least I thought it was you, but you had black hair, and…and you bit me."

His face twisted in anger. "Damn it!" he cursed, looking away. I touched his shoulder.

"What do you know, Teddy?"

He turned back. "Nothing."

I shut my eyes and sighed. "I thought you'd say that. Why don't you trust me, Teddy? I want you to, but you don't."

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed both of my cheeks. "I do trust you, Alex, with all my heart."

I stared into his blue eyes. "But you're keeping things from me. Like where you got that scar? Why you get so mad, but you won't tell me why?"

He dropped his eyes. "Alex, secrets are necessary sometimes. I'll tell you someday, I promise."

"Teddy, please."

"No, Lex. Not now. What happened tonight is just more proof that you don't need to know."

I argued. "Tonight is just more proof that I need to know! What are you keeping from me?"

He got up and put his head in his hands. Then he whirled around. "Alex, where's your necklace?"

My hands went to my throat. No chain. I looked around. "I was wearing it when I went to sleep." I spotted it on the floor, under my desk. As if someone had thrown it. "There it is. How did it get off? I always wear it to sleep."

He picked it up and put it around my neck. I looked up at him. "Why do you always want me wearing this?"

He sighed. "Let's just say that because you weren't wearing it, you were attacked. Can you live with that? Just for now?"

I blinked, surprised. "I guess. Just for now."

He smiled and kissed me again. "Good. I'll tell you soon. I promise." He started towards the door, then changed his mind and turned around. "If anyone says anything about a guy named Adam, make sure you just stay away from him." Then he left the room.

I closed my hand around the heart pendant and sighed. I wished Teddy would tell me everything, but I suppose he thought he was…protecting me, I guess. Who was Adam? He was mentioned in the dream, but Teddy had never said anything about his 'sister' Jackie. What else was he keeping from me? Was his dad a mass-murderer?

I touched my sore neck gently before lying back down to go to sleep. Hanna and Gracie were going to freak out when they saw the scar my injury was sure to leave. Great, just great.

I went to sleep trying to figure out what big secret Teddy was keeping from me. The dream proved he had a sister, but who was this Adam guy who attacked him and attacked me, too?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter One****:**

I opened my eyes, and was frightened for a moment when everything was silent and black. Shouldn't there be crickets, or the sound of the fan spinning?

Then I remembered. During these six years, I hadn't yet gotten used to the endless silence. Being deaf had completely changed my life. I had never appreciated the ability to hear until it had been ripped out of my hands and taken away from me forever.

I put my hands on my head, pulling away my short chocolate colored hair off of my face. Because I could no longer hear, the talking in my head had slowly grown louder, driving me to insanity piece by piece.

Just then, a small light filled the room. My TV had turned on.

"Crap," I groaned. Unlike most deaf people, I could speak, because I had been able to hear for twelve years of my life before becoming deaf. I grabbed my remote and shut off the television, rolling over on my side. It was about five in the morning, and I had school today. I didn't go to a school that was made for "special" people, like some other deaf kids did. I went toArborViewHigh Schoolwith all the other normal-kinda-kids. But everyone gave me special treatment because of my "condition" and I hated that. Yes, it was harder for me to learn. Yes, I couldn't hear anything. But no, I am not stupid. No, I am not failing high school. Actually, I'm one of the better students, straight A's almost every year.

I decided to get up and take a shower, since there was no way I was going back to sleep. I thanked God I could still feel the steaming hot water on my icy skin. I let the hot water sooth my muscles and run down my ski-slope nose.

When I went downstairs, dressed and ready, my mom was in the kitchen frying eggs and bacon. I grimaced. Ever since my "accident" that had left me deaf, I had spent more time with animals. After a few weeks, I adapted a vegetarian diet, and always frowned upon the rest of my family eating meat.

Mom's head raised, and her lips started moving, but I couldn't hear her words. I read her lips. _Hello, Alexandra!_

"Hi, Mom," I replied, grabbing a cup of orange juice and sitting at the table. Mom smiled sadly, as if just remembering I couldn't hear, and brought eggs over to my seat. I picked up a fork and started poking the eggs.

She must have been saying something, because she tapped my shoulders. I looked up at her, and she said, _Don't play_. I smiled guiltily.

"Sorry." I took a bite of eggs, but they tasted strange. I fed them to the dog when Mom wasn't looking before picking up my bag. "Bye, Mom. I'm going to school."

My friends and I usually just mouthed words, they all joined me in my wordlessness at school. In class, when I couldn't make out what they were saying, I nudged whoever I was sitting by and they wrote what the teacher had said on a piece of paper.

Today I knew would be awful. Our history teacher, Mrs. Hallowell, transferred, and we were getting a new teacher today. I knew she wouldn't remember to tell whoever the replacement was that I was deaf. _That_ should be fun.

When I got to school, I went straight for my locker, where my friends Gracie McGillicough and Hanna Gomes were already standing. They saw me and squealed...I think. I smiled at them. Their lips started moving so fast I couldn't tell what they were saying.

I held up a hand, and when they stopped talking, I pointed to my ear. They looked down guiltily. Hanna, as always, "spoke" first. She nodded and mouthed, _Sorry_. Then she started mouthing again, so fast I only caught two words.

_New. Guy._

I smiled and nudged Hanna. She was the prettiest and most ambitious of us all. "New bait, huh?"

She laughed and shook her head. _Ew, no._ She mouthed. But then she looked down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of deep brown hair, pale skin, and black clothes. I let my eyes follow up to his face.

Oh. My. God. He was gorgeous. But scary, in a Goth sort of way. He turned, as if he could feel my gaze. His face transformed from annoyed to suspicious to angry and he whirled back around and walked out of my line of sight.

Hanna nudged my shoulder. She motioned to where the boy had been standing before pointing to her ear and shaking her head. My eyes widened as I registered what it meant. That Goth boy was... "Deaf?"

We sat down in class. History was our first hour, Gracie and mine. Our new teacher was Mr. Hennings, an older strict-looking man. When he started taking role, and I dozed off. I new the chorus of "here" was going around. I caught the new guy, who was sitting in the corner, staring at me, a smirk on his face. When I turned back to the front, Mr. Hennings was in front of my desk, looking angry. His lips were moving, but I couldn't understand.

I motioned to my ear and shook my head. His head turned to Gracie, who was next to me. I read her lips as she spoke to the teacher gently. _Alexandra's telling you that she's deaf, Mr. Hennings_. He looked back at me and shook his head. I read his next words.

_Two deaf kids in one class. Lucky me._

I looked back at the kid in the corner, who was staring at me, his eyes-which were a beautiful aqua blue-wide as he understood that I was, like him, deaf. I smiled. Then I turned back to Gracie and motioned with my head back at him.

"What's his name?"

She wrote it on a piece of paper. _Theodore Marwolaeth. _I resisted the urge to snort. Theodore? How could such a tough, scary looking teenager be named that? I looked at Gracie, and she was holding back a giggle, too.

Then she poked me, pointing to Mr. Hennings. He was saying, _...Alexandra, Theodore, come with me please..._I stood up at the same time Theodore did. I still thought his name was ironic, but I couldn't laugh in front of him.

Mr. Hennings lead us into the hall. He must have understood that we could read lips, because he spoke slowly and clearly, easily showing what he was saying on his lips.

_Now, since you two, Alexandra, Theodo-_

Theodore held up a hand and shook his head. I looked at him. He spoke, I could tell by his throat moving, but I read his lips. _Teddy. Not Theodore. Teddy._

Teddy...still an ironic name, but better.

Mr. Hennings sighed and went on. _Alexandra, Teddy, I want you two sitting together, because of your...conditions. _I rolled my eyes, but nodded. _You will both receive extra time to complete assignments, but will be expected to take tests with everyone else._

Now I held up a hand. "No. I don't want special treatment. I wasn't born deaf. I can handle it."

He raised his eyebrows but nodded. _Alright. Let's go. Alexandra, you move your things over by Theo-I mean, Teddy. Come on._

I followed him inside and gave Gracie a sorry look as I gathered my things and sat in the desk by Teddy. A piece of paper landed on my desk. It had elegant writing on it and read only one word: _Overachiever. _

I crumpled the note and tossed it at Teddy's head, and he almost smiled. Almost. I brushed hair out of my face and looked at the teacher, but I could feel Teddy's eyes on me. Or maybe I was just crazy. But the text I got next proved me right.

_Goth guy staring u, Lex._ It was from Gracie, and I snuck a peek at Teddy. Yeah, he was staring. I was deaf like him, so what? But...he was kinda hot, so I have to admit I didn't mind much when he stared at me with his big blue eyes. I even smiled a little to myself.

It turned out we had a sub today in my third hour, so I had to go through the "deaf kid in my class" thing again. And, it turned out, Teddy and I had three more classes together, and, because we were the "Soundless Ones," as people were now calling us, we were sat next to each other in every class we had together. And during every class, Teddy just looked at me. I wanted to ask him why, but I couldn't.

At lunch, I got called up to Principal Ruthord's office. He "told" me that he expected me to help Teddy around, because I had gone to this school for my entire high school years, deaf, and he was new here. I told him that I didn't mind and that I would have helped Teddy anyways. Then he told me that I was to sit with Teddy at lunch. Teddy had already been informed of this, and he sent me out to find him.

There was a small cove in the middle of the school, a fountain in the little garden. I found him there. I was going to knock, but what use would that be to get a deaf guy's attention. Instead, I went over and touched his shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled cockily.

He said, what I thought was, "Damn, you found me. Gotta admit, I was hiding." I smiled.

"Don't cuss at school. Just cause you can't hear doesn't mean you won't get in trouble." I sat down in front of him and suddenly asked, "How did you become deaf?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "What?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well, most people born deaf at birth can't speak well, or at all, but I'm guessing that you can. So, if it's not too personal, will you tell me?" I looked up at him, my bright green eyes staring into his blue ones.

He shook his head. "A stupid accident a few years ago. What about you? What's the story of how you came to be in this condition?" He chuckled. He must have noticed my annoyance at Mr. Hennings use of words.

"Same. Fell out of a tree, hit my head. Woke up in the hospital the next morning deaf. I was twelve." I sighed. "They tried to fix me, but they just had to accept that I would be deaf for the rest of my life."

"Well, you never know, Lex," he said. I realized I didn't know if he was talking or not, but all that mattered was that he was actually "talking" to me. "Your hearing could come back."

I scoffed. "After six years? What, are you a miracle worker or something?"

He smiled weakly. "No not quite. I'm getting my Professional Miracle Worker permit in a few days though," he laughed, but it turned into a cough. I noticed how pale and thin he was, and wondered if he was sick.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look too good?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Lex!"

"My name is Alex!"

"Fine! I'm okay, _Alex_!"

Despite myself, I started to giggle. Then I was on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Something icy touched my skin, and I yelped and sat up, my giggles subsiding. It was Teddy's hand, the cold thing on my skin. He was holding my wrist.

He smiled. "Sorry."

I pushed his hand away, laughing again. "God, Teddy, you got the hands of an eighty year old man!"

He chuckled and touched my face. I yanked away from his touch, a terrible feeling welling up in my stomach. He looked at my face. "What?"

"I...nothing." But there was something.

**Chapter Two:**

It had felt nice to talk to someone else who was like me...someone else who was deaf. In my mind, I had found many similarities between Teddy and I. Besides being deaf, we had both come to be like that from an accident when we were younger, and we could both read lips and speak. He was becoming less scary to me, almost as if it was an act.

But the shock I had felt when Teddy's skin had met mine lingered in my mind, as did the look he first gave me when he saw me.

I shook my head and replied a text Hanna had sent me a few minutes ago. She was in one of her "moods" where she asked the most random question that popped into her mind, and she would hate me if I didn't answer every one of them.

Her next one surprised me. _What'd u think of Mr. Hottie Goth? _

I stared at the text before replying. _I dunno._

_! No no no, answer me with a He's hot and I like him or a Ew I wish he'd go away_

I lingered for a moment. _He seems nice, and I think we might be friends._

_Shut up. U 2 would b perfect 2gether. I mean, ur both deaf and everything._

I rolled my eyes. Yes, because we're both deaf, we should be together. Might as well marry every deaf person in the world. I replied, _Y don't u d8 him?_ I dropped my phone on the bed and laid back, closing my eyes. I kept one hand on my phone, so I would know when it buzzed again, because I couldn't hear it go off.

It vibrated. _Nah. BUT U SHOULD!_

_Hey Han I gotta go...bye!_ I smiled and turned my phone off and closed my eyes again. I fell asleep like that, for once appreciated the endless quiet that was my life.

I sat down beside Teddy at the table and smiled. Someone in the front of the room yelled something, but I didn't know what. It was annoying, being deaf. I motioned to Gracie and mouthed, "What did he say?"

She wrote it down and passed the paper to me. It said, _Look! The Soundless Ones! _As I read, I felt Teddy's eyes on the piece of paper. I crumpled it up, hoping he hadn't had time to read it. I was wrong, of course. He nudged my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"Soundless Ones? Who came up with that?"

I shrugged. "Not sure."

"Has it always been like that for you?"

I shook my head. "No. But this school hasn't had two deaf kids at once before. It'll die down eventually." I looked up again as a girl said something else, eyeing Teddy and me. I didn't even have to ask, because a slip of paper landed on my desk. I opened it.

_Aledore. Alexandra and Theodore put together._

My cheeks flamed as Teddy looked over it. He sat back, uncomfortable. I crumpled this note, too, and shoved it in my pocket. I wanted to say something to Teddy, but I couldn't think of how to explain what people were saying.

But he touched my shoulder lightly. "I'm going to ignore them. Are you?"

I nodded. "Oh, yeah."

"This will get better?"

"I hope so."

He smiled and turned away. I noticed a hint of pink in his otherwise waxy complexion. I could still feel the heat in mine. I could feel Gracie's eyes on me, and I knew she felt guilty for not trying to hide the note from Teddy. I peeked at him through my eyes, and caught his eyes dash away from my face. I felt warmth spread through my body at the sight.

Mr. Hennings started speaking, slowly and clearly. _Now, class, I am going to pair you up for your third quarter final project. You will each prepare a song-yes, a song-on a significant historical event. The songs will be recorded and presented to the class. Now, everyone come up, and I will give you two slips of paper. One will have your name on, and the other will have your partner's name on it. You will be expected to complete this project at home._

I stood up and walked with everyone else up to the desk. He gave me the two slips of paper. I made sure it was mine before I looked at the other.

_Teddy._

I sighed. Figures. Not that I minded...

Teddy walked up to me, showing me his paper. "Hey, partner. Such luck, don't you think?"

I giggled. "Oh, yeah. Luck is surely involved in this." I recycled my papers and looked for Gracie. I found her at her desk, looking upset. "Who's your partner?" I asked.

She showed me her paper. _Stupid Freddie Therman. How can I get an A with him? _She mouthed. I patted her shoulder. Freddie Therman was someone who hadn't quite hit puberty yet, aside from his mounds of zits. I imaged he couldn't have a good voice.

At that moment, Freddie came over, slinging his arm around Gracie, who automatically lurched away from him. He said, _Hi, Gracie. We're partners! Isn't it great?_ He looked at me and frowned. He made motions with his hands, saying words very slowly and clearly. _Hello. Alexandra. My. Name. Is. Freddie. Gracie. Is. My. Partner. Can. You. Understand. Me?_

I glared at him and slapped him across the face. "Bitch," I said. "I'm deaf, not stupid."

He shot me a dirty glance, his eyes saying "The deaf chick dared touch _me_?" Then Teddy walked over. Freddie smirked, doing the same thing to him as he had done to me. Teddy frowned angrily, his hand clenching into fists.

I read Teddy's lips as he said, "Fuck off, jackass. You don't want to mess with me."

Freddie pretended to be scared. _Oh, I'm so scared. _He looked at Gracie, who was glaring at him, her eyes filled with hate and anger. _Deaf people are mean, aren't they?_

Teddy lost it, and fist met face and Teddy punched Freddie. Yeah, deaf people are mean. But only when you mess with us. Mr. Hennings came over, and I was guessing he yelled at Teddy, but I didn't read his lips.

Then Gracie spoke. _Freddie was making fun of Alex and Teddy because they're deaf, Mr. Hennings. I can imagine anyone would have punched him. Can I have a new partner?_

Mr. Hennings shook his head and moved his eyes from Teddy to Freddie. _Detention. Both of you. And Mr. Therman, if I hear of any more trouble, you will fail this quarter and have to make it up in summer school! And no, Miss McGillicough, you would not fail the project. _

I smiled. Justice. Teddy got detention, but Freddie had been punished worse, threatened to be failed. I looked at Teddy, who was still glaring at Freddie, a glint of...what? Hate? Anger? Violence? In his eyes. I touched his shoulder gently.

"Come on. We gotta get to work, Teddy." He sighed and turned around.

"I hate people like that. Didn't mean to punch him, but it worked out pretty good, didn't it?"

I laughed. "I'd say so."

I ached to take his hand as I sat down at my desk. As it turned out, our fingers brushed, sending a white-hot sizzle up my arm.

At lunch, Teddy and I went to the cove again. The need to hold is hand had grown, making my fingers ache with pain as I resisted. I sat closer to him this time, wishing he would reach over and touch me again. Hanna was right; we were perfect for each other.

He didn't seem to mind how close I had sat to him. In fact, he had closed more distance between us. His hand was in his lap, twitching. I looked up into his face, and decided something inside of me. My hand shook as I reached over and clasped his hand in mine. I raised my eyes to his, and he was looking at me. His lips turned up in a small smile, which I returned.

"Is that okay?" I whispered. He read my lips and smiled wider.

"I was trying to work up the courage to do the same thing," he replied. I loved having an excuse to watch him speak, his full lips moving, forming words I couldn't hear. I squeezed his hand.

"What gave you the idea?"

"Well, I thought you were amazing the first day I saw you, but when I saw how red you looked after reading the note, you looked beautiful, but I didn't know how you would feel..." he used his thumb to caress my hand. It was cold, but also soft, and it felt nice.

"Now you know how I would feel. Thank you."

He looked puzzled. I sighed. "For six years, I've really only had my two friends, everyone else feeling sorry for the 'poor little girl who hit her head and went deaf' but you...you just seem to make me feel like there's a person in the world who actually cares."

I leaned and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him nod. He pulled his hand out of my grasp and instead placed his arm around my waist, taking my hand with his other hand. I knew people could see us, but I didn't care. Let them spread the talk of Aledore, because right now it felt like the truth.

When I got home that night, my sister Valerie, who was a year younger than I was, went straight to my mom and whispered something. I waited for mom to say something. When she did, she was staring at me, a concerned look on her face.

_Alexandra, Valerie is telling me you're in a relationship with a boy at school._

I shrugged. "I guess."

_Does he know you're deaf? Boys always take advantage of girls like you._

I shot her a no-duh look. "Mom, Teddy's deaf, too."

She looked shocked. _Well, I think I should meet this Teddy._

"Maybe you will. We're doing this project together that has to be done out of school. But don't embarrass me, okay?"

Just then, the radio light turned green, and I could tell it had turned on. But I didn't know what it was saying. I shut it off and walked upstairs.

As soon as I got into my room, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I opened a text message from Hanna.

_! Y didn't u tell me u liked Teddy?_

I sighed. Should have known. I texted back, _Idk well it really just _happened.

She obviously didn't believe me. _Well, Gracie and I are coming over now so you can explain EVERYTHING!_

I groaned. I should have known that, too. Not that I didn't love Hanna and Gracie, but I really didn't want to explain anything. My phone buzzed again.

It was Gracie this time.

_C u in a few, chica!_

When Gracie and Hanna got there, they would barely let me say anything.

As soon as they got up to my room, they pushed me onto my bed and took turns "speaking" to me about "Alex's New Romance", as they were now calling it. Gracie took the first turn, practically bouncing up and down.

_Okay, now tell us everything! How did it happen? You do not leave out a single detail, Mrs. Marwolaeth! _She put her hands on my shoulder and shook me back and forth excitedly. I slapped her hands away and laughed.

"Don't call me that!"

Hanna spoke next. _Come on, Alexandra Banana, tell tell tell us!_

I smiled giddily. "Well, we were at lunch. His hand was shaking, so I reached over and took it. I asked him how he felt about it. He said he had wanted to do the exact same thing. Then he told me he thought I was amazing, and he put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder and we spent the rest of lunch like that. See? Not much to tell."

_Aw, Alex, we're so so so happy for you! You guys look great together!_ Hanna sighed after she spoke.

_Yeah. Have you guys kissed?_

"No!"

I threw a pillow at Gracie as I spoke. This started a giant pillow fight between us, which was only stopped when Mom came in a received a pillow to the face, courtesy of me. Then I collapsed giggling, and Gracie and Hanna fell on top of me.

"Oh...kay...deaf...girl...can't...breathe!" I gasped between bursts of laughter.

**Chapter Three:**

I sat next to Teddy in our last class of the day, AP English. I moved my desk closer to his, and he smiled, taking my hand in his. It had grown warmer since the last time I had touched him. We had a sub today, so when a student told her that both me _and_ Teddy were deaf, she stared at us. Then she started using what I guessed what sign language. Teddy and I stared at her blankly.

"We don't speak sign language," Teddy explained after a minute. She looked down and nodded, apologizing. A blonde girl with a ponytail tied up by a red ribbon, who looked way too perky, bounced over to us. She smirked at me before smiling at Teddy warmly. A little _too_ friendly for my liking.

_If you want, I could teach you sometime, Teddy,_ she said. I glared at her. She didn't notice, but Teddy did. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"No thanks, Diane."

She didn't falter. Instead, she batted her eyelashes. _Well, if you change your mind, the offer still holds. But I was thinking that maybe we could eat lunch together or something. _I hated her, this too-perky girl, Diane. I wanted her to go away now.

Teddy chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, Diane. I'm good." Teddy, probably to annoy Diane or show her that he already _had _someone, reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, squeezing my hand.

She didn't look jealous; instead, she batted her thick eyelashes and smiled wider. _Another time, then. See you later, Teddy. _I glared at Diane as she walked back to her seat, but smiled at Teddy as I was reassured he really did like me.

He chuckled again. "Calm down, Lex." He, I guessed, mouthed the next words. "I don't like girls like that."

That made a warm feeling travel through my entire body.

Teddy and I arranged to work on our project tomorrow after school at my house for two hours. We had to pick a song. I knew that it would be hard, seeing as we were both deaf, and there wasn't likely to be a song we both knew the tune of. But whatever. The point was that he would be with me outside of school, where we could be Teddy and Alex instead of Aledore or the "Soundless Ones."

When I reached my car, I turned to face Teddy. Our fingers unclasped from each other, and only our pinkies stayed connected. I looked up into his eyes, and he was looking down into mine. I smiled, not sure what to do next. He reached up and cupped my cheek in his cold, pale hand. He kissed my forehead and dropped his hand.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked, smiling, with his blue eyes twinkling.

I nodded. "Yup. Don't forget about our project."

He chuckled. "Never."

Later that night, I got a text from a strange number, one I didn't know. But as soon as I read the message I understood who it was from immediately. I smiled to myself and I wondered who had given him my number.

_Hey, Aledore. Or half, I should say._

I replied immediately. _Teddy? How'd u get my number?_

As soon as I'd asked, I felt stupid. Of course I knew the answer already when the phone buzzed with a new message. _Hanna, of course._ I chuckled and felt some of the warmth I felt with him creep back into my cheeks and arms.

_Good ol' Hanna ;) _Of course Hanna would give him my phone number. Hanna was the girl in our group who dealt with guys. I opened a new message and texted Hanna. _Thanks, Han._ Then my phone buzzed again.

Teddy: _Yeah she's helpful. How are you?_

It was a weird question, but I shrugged and answered anyways. _I'm good. How r u?_

_Decent. _

I laughed, clicking reply. _That's good. Hey I got 2 go now. Time 4 SLEEP. C u 2morrow?_

His response was immediate. _Who sleeps these days? Night, and yeah._

_Night._

I fell asleep happy a few minutes later.

When I got to school, I found an unhappy sight. To me, anyways. Teddy was getting something out of his locker, and the perky little bitch, Diane, from yesterday, was leaning against the locker next to it. She had let her hair lose today. So maybe Teddy and I had annoyed her in class yesterday.

I narrowed my eyes and headed their way. Teddy saw me and smiled. Diane saw me and frowned. I smiled warmly at Teddy, giving Diane a fake one. "Hey, Diane! What's in your hair? I think it might be a bug," I focused on a point on her head. She brought her hand up, eyes wide.

_I'll be right back!_ She said, taking off towards the girl's bathroom. I turned to Teddy, who was laughing.

"You can be mean, Lex," he said, putting his arms around me. I nodded. I replied when he released me and took my hands instead.

"Only to sluts like that. What did she want?" I wanted to look into his eyes, but I had to look at his lips to know what he was saying. Even then, seeing only his sculpted lips, it made my heart jump, and I wanted to lean closer and kiss him. But I couldn't.

Teddy shrugged. "She was trying her 'I'll teach you sign language' thing again. She's desperate." As he said it, his lips turned up in a smile. I slapped his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into him. I rested my chin on his shoulder.

I saw a teacher approaching us. _Hug and release, Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth! _He said. I patted Teddy's back and pulled away.

"Yeah, Teddy, hug and release," I teased. As soon as the teacher was out of sight, Teddy wrapped an arm around my waist, and we started walking towards History. This felt so right. Yet, in the pit of my stomach, something was saying, This feels wrong. Get away!

When Teddy and I got to my house after school, Mom eyed him carefully before ordering that the door stay open at all times. I rolled my eyes and pulled Teddy up the stairs and into my room, leaving it open just a crack. Teddy looked around the room, raising his eyebrows as he saw the things scattered across the floor. When he looked back at me, I smiled.

"Say nothing and live," I threatened before breaking out in laughter. "Okay...let's...get started." I stumbled over to my computer, bring up a Word document to write down the lyrics. "What 'significant historical event' should we do?"

He took a seat next to me. "Hmmmm...I don't know. Prohibition?'

I broke out laughing. "Oh, yeah. Let's sing a song about alcohol. That'll set well with Mr. Hennings." He smiled and chuckled, too. I tapped my chin. "Civil Rights Act? World War I? World War II? Civil War? Great Depression? Any of those sound good?"

He thought for a moment. "How about the Civil Rights Movement in general? There'll be a ton of information on that, and we can put all the Acts into it, too."

I smiled. "You're a genius, Teddy!"

He laughed. "What else is new?" I picked up a pencil and chucked it at him.

"Don't be so cocky." He returned the pencil, but I dodged it. I picked up a small pillow, and it his face with a small _oof_! I blinked, and he was gone. I felt his arms go around my waist, lifting me up. I squealed and kicked, making both of us fall onto the bed. I was breathing hard, mostly from being so close to him.

He turned his head towards me, and I rolled onto my side. Our faces were almost touching. His face inches towards mine. Now our noses were touching. I brought my eyes up to his and hesitantly touched my lips to his.

I slightly pulled away, opening my eyes. His blue eyes were shimmering at he leaned in and kissed me again, wrapping his arms around me. I curled my fingers into his brown hair and pulled him closer to me.

A pencil hit me. I pulled away, rolling over. "What the-" I saw the man standing in the doorway, looking like he wanted to explode into laughter.

_What will Mom say about this, Lex?_ he asked. I covered my mouth, my face flaming. Teddy sat up beside me.

"Oh, God, Ethan? Ever heard of knocking? What the hell!" I yelled at my brother. I hadn't seen Ethan in months, not since about the beginning of high school. He was a junior in an out of state collage, and didn't come home often.

_I tried, but you obviously didn't hear me calling your name a thousand times..._he stopped talking. How could he have forgotten? _Oh, Lex, I'm sorry. I totally forgot._

My face was still hot as I got up and hugged my brother. I turned back to Teddy. "Teddy, this is my older brother, Ethan. Ethan, this is my...Teddy."

Ethan smiled, holding out his hand to Teddy, who shook it hesitantly. _I'm surprised you didn't hear me, dude._

I took Teddy's hand, stepping away from Ethan. "No. He's deaf, too."

Ethan smiled. _Well, I'm glad my little sister finally found someone to love. Anyways, I'll go now, so you can..._Ethan laughed and walked out of the room. Teddy's cheeks were blood-red. He was embarrassed. Great.

"I'm sorry, Teddy. Ethan doesn't mean to be like that...he just..." I couldn't explain very well. My brother was a complicated person, and anything he thought he said right away. "I'm sorry," I said again.

He smiled, tilting my chin up and kissing me softly. "I better go," he said. "I'll...text you later? Tomorrow's Saturday, so I probably won't see you."

I kissed his nose and smiled. "Okay," I kissed him one last time before walking him out of the house. Mom was busy making dinner. When she saw Teddy leaving, she tried to protest.

_But Teddy, darling, dinner's almost ready. Can't you stay?_

Teddy smiled. "No, ma'am. I have to get home. Perhaps another time." He kissed my cheek before pulling up his hood and walking down the street. Mom looked at me, a confused look on her face. I rolled my eyes.

_Did I say something?_

_I shook my head. "No, Mom. He just had to go, its fine. Anyways, when did Ethan get here? I didn't know he was coming to visit today."_

_Oh, he got here a little while after you and Teddy went upstairs. He helped me with dinner first and went to say hi to you after a little while. Oh, did you introduce him to Teddy?_

_Yes, Mom, she did.__ I read Teddy's lips as he walked into the room. He slung his arm around me and continued to talk. I like that boy. He's got a Dark Side. Much more interesting than most of the blobs you've dated, sis. _

_I jabbed his stomach and laughed. I slipped out from under his shoulder and helped Mom set the table for dinner._

_As soon as we sat down to eat, my mom, dad, Ethan, Valerie, and I, it was silent. Well, I'm guessing anyways._

_Until Valerie spoke. Did Alexandra tell you about her new boyfriend, Daddy?_

_I glared at her as my dad turned to me. Boyfriend? Who is he, Alexandra?_

_I shrugged and picked at my salad. His fist hit the table. Dad kinda had anger problems. _

_Who is it, Alexandra?_

_I sighed. "His name is Teddy Marwolaeth. He's new at school. And before you ask, yes he knows I'm deaf, and he is, too."_

_Dad hesitated. Well, okay…have you kissed him yet?_

_"Dad!" I shrieked. Valerie was laughing._

_Yeah, Lex, have you?_

_"Oh my God, how could you ask a question like that? Haven't you heard of a personal life?" I stood up and ran up the stairs, slamming my door behind me._

_I sat on my bed, head in my hands. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Teddy. I sighed in relief._

_Hey. Are you upset?_

_I replied, almost telling him everything. Then I backspaced and wrote something else. Yeah, a little. Valerie's just being a jerk and Dad's pretending to care again. Nothing, really._

_It doesn't sound like nothing. Do you want me to come back? I can if you want me to._

_NO! Mom will get upset. But I wish you could._

_Me too. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I'll try to see you tomorrow, ok?_

_Ok. Thanks, Teddy._

_Night, Alex._

_**Chapter Four:**_

_Today, my mom was taking Valerie out shopping. Prom was coming up, and, as a junior, she 'needed' a dress. So Ethan and I were home alone. Back when I had first had my accident, Ethan was always there for me. I was always closer to Ethan than Valerie. _

_So, when I woke up that morning, I wasn't surprised that I smelled chocolate chip pancakes. I stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, holding back laughter at the sight of my tough older brother in a frilly pink apron._

_He looked up and saw my face. Alright, laugh all you want, but Mom only has one apron!_

_I let my laughter out. "Yeah, Ethan, but, as a guy, maybe you should have gone without the apron, like every other guy would."_

_Fine, no pancakes for you then, Lex!_

_I stopped laughing. "I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry, Ethan Bear!" I used his old nickname. He jumped and nuzzled my head with his fist. "Ah, stop it!"_

_He let go and slid me a plate, two steaming pancakes on it. I grabbed it and poked a melting chocolate chip with a fork, watching the dark brown ooze out onto the fluffy white pancake. I cut a piece and popped it in my mouth._

_"Oh, yummy." More chocolate dripped onto the plate. I sat down on the bar stool, and Ethan slid in next to me. I turned to him, ready to see what he was about to say._

_So, are you and Teddy going to Senior Prom?_

_I shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it very much. So, I don't really know." I took another bite of my pancakes._

_Come on, Alex, you gotta go to prom! Isn't it the highlight of every teenage girl's life? The high point before you go to collage?_

_I punched his shoulder. "For some people, yeah, but not for me, not really. Besides, Teddy doesn't seem like the person that would fit into the prom scene."_

_Sure, Alex. _

_We finished eating without saying another word. _

_A few hours later, Ethan went to lunch with a few old friends. Mom and Valerie would be gone for a few more hours, so I texted Teddy._

_Hey, can you come over now? _

_He responded, as always, right away. Anything you want._

_He arrived minutes later. I bounded up to him and threw my arms around his neck, kissing his soft lips quickly._

_"Hey," I said._

_He smiled and kissed me again, brushed my hair out of my face. "Quite a greeting. I like it." We stood like that for a second before he spoke again. "Prom season is coming up, isn't it?" he asked, taking my hands in his._

_I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem very excited. I thought every girl wanted to go to prom in their senior year."_

_I shrugged again. "Some girls make too big a deal of prom. It doesn't seem very important to me."_

_He chuckled nervously. "So you wouldn't want to go with, say, me__?"_

_I smiled giddily. "Well, for you, I could make an exception. But only for you." He squeezed my hands and twirled me around._

_"Well, I'm glad." He kissed my forehead, then my two cheeks, and finally lightly pressed his lips to mine._

_I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled myself closer to him, kissing him harder. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me into the air a little too easily. I clung to him, even after I pulled away. _

_Then I thought of something, which completely ruined the moment. "Crap!" I groaned. Teddy looked at me, startled. He set me down on the floor. "I haven't even started that mythology paper! My topic was…I think the Incubus and Succubus legends. I have to start that."_

_"Here, I'll help." He looked paler and more hesitant, but I shook my head, pulling my laptop off of the table._

_"Thanks. Do you know anything about them? I mean, I know that Incubuses are supposed to have seduced women, and Succubuses seduced men, and that they both fed from their victim's life force, but there aren't many details there."_

_I looked back at him, and he was shaking his head. "No. It was some of that, but there's a lot most people don't know. Like, there's more than one type of Incubus and Succubus. There are such things as a Fire Incubus, a Sun Incubus, a Night Incubus, a Life Incubus, and a ton of others. There is one kind you are probably familiar with; the Blood Incubus, which is the proper name for what you would call a Vampire. And of the two, Succubuses are the superior kind. The most powerful of all Succubuses are called a Queen Succubus, but there are very few of them. And, also like a Vampire, any Incubus or Succubus can infect a Mortal by a single bite. Although with Blood Incubuses, it has to be a single bite, without drinking any blood." _

_I stared at him. "How do you know so much? You sound like you have firsthand knowledge of this stuff." I tried to imagine it, Teddy as an Incubus. Ha. _

_He shrugged. "My mom and dad spent years researching them. They were kind of obsessed, and they passed on to me the belief that the legends aren't fake. My dad would always try to point out who he thought was an Incubus and who was a Succubus, or who had been attacked by one. Yeah, weird family."_

_I laughed. "That's cool! You're lucky to have a family like that. Mine's pretty boring. But still, it's cool how much you know about them, and how there are different kinds and everything. Did you parents tell you what each of them can do?"_

_He nodded. "A few things. I know that they are all fast and strong, and obviously the Blood Incubus or Succubus drinks blood. A Fire Incubus feeds off of fire. A Sun Incubus feeds off of sunlight. A Night Incubus feeds off of moonlight, and a Life Incubus feeds off of human life force. And a Queen Succubus is one that any Incubus or Succubus has to obey, and they can feed off of anything at all, and they are the strongest, fastest, and most beautiful creatures you can come across. They can use a kind of Mind Control on you. Oh, and I forgot another type I know. A Sleep Incubus feeds off of the energy that you waste when you sleep, but they can also make it impossible for you to move, and they can put you to sleep. Sleep Incubuses and Succubuses are rare, but they are powerful. Almost every Queen Succubus had started out as a Sleep Succubus before realizing that they were a Queen." _

_"This is so amazing, Teddy. Which would you be?"_

_"What?"_

_"What kind of Incubus would you be?"_

_"None of them. Incubuses and Succubuses are Demons, created only for the torture of mankind."_

_I didn't believe that. "But not all of them are evil, are they? It's like people; some are bad, some are good."_

_He shook his head. "I doubt it. I bet some can try, but all that they'll ever be is a soulless Demon."_

_"You can't believe that. Everyone has good in them."_

_"Drop it, Alex. I don't want to talk about it anymore." He looked away, obviously wanting to not see what I was going to say next. I reached over and touched his shoulder. _

_He looked back at me hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Teddy. I didn't mean to upset you or anything like that. I'm glad you're here."_

_He smiled weakly. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Me, too. I overreacted, and I'm sorry. Come here." He opened his arms to me. I slid onto his lap and leaned my head on his shoulder._

_I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck. I held him close to me and I never wanted to let him go._

_Teddy left before anyone got home, which I was grateful for. My mom would freak if she knew I had a boy over while she wasn't here. But I liked having Teddy near me. It was almost like he kept me calm. _

_Soon after Teddy had left, the TV turned on, playing what I thought was some kind of murder-mystery. I clicked it off and grabbed my laptop, heading upstairs. _

_I had to text Gracie and Hanna. Prom was two weeks away, and I needed a dress. They would be excited that I was actually going._

_I took out my phone. Hey. U guys wanna help me shop 4 a dress?_

_Gracie responded first, and I knew why. She was with Hanna, of course. OH MY GOD HE ASKED YOU? WHEN?_

_Yeah. A few hours ago. _

_YES YES YES YES! WHEN SHOULD WE GO? OMG LET'S GO NOW!_

_I rolled my eyes. I can't go now. It's almost 5. 2morrow?_

_Yes! We'll pick you up at noon, Lex!_

_OK. Thanks, guys :D _

_Can.__ Not. Wait. :D_

_Even I had to admit, I was excited, too. Even though I knew that Gracie would pick out incredibly puffy dresses, and Hanna would pick out mini ones. But sometimes they coordinated and came together with something awesome._

_I smiled, holding my phone close to me. I hadn't gone to prom last year, and I was happy than I was going this year, especially since it was Teddy I was going with._

_Then, suddenly, my TV turned on. This time, it had the subtitles on. I read the four words on the bottom of the screen before they changed._

_Something bad will happen._

_I rolled my eyes and shut off the TV. We needed our house wiring checked._

_**Chapter Five:**_

_The shiny Prius pulled up to the house at exactly twelve the next day. I called back to my mom. "Bye! I'm leaving!"_

_She probably replied, but as I couldn't hear…I had an excuse. I slid into the back seat, Hanna driving, and Gracie smiling excitedly._

_I can't believe he asked you! This is so amazing! Prom is going to be so much fun!__ Gracie said, smiling so wide I was afraid that she would tear her face in half. _

_I laughed. "Yeah, I hope. Honestly, I didn't think he was the 'Will you go to prom with me' type, but I'm really glad he did ask."_

_Oh my God, I found the perfect dress for you at Windsor! _

_"Uh, Gracie, I don't want to look like a puff ball."_

_She smirked. No. This one's not puffy. Even Hanna agrees with me on it. Okay, so it's red, which would look great with your skin and hair, and it has that kind of sweetheart top, and looks a little like a corset top, and the skirt kinda puffs out a little bit, but not too much. I put it on hold for you. Trust me, you'll love it!_

_Well, it didn't sound as bad as her normal 'I found the perfect dress for you' but I still wasn't convinced._

_The drive wasn't long, but we still laughed so hard we ran out of breath. We walked through the crowded mall, saying hi to a few people that we knew from school or church or whatever. When we finally reached Windsor, I was relieved._

_Gracie went right to the counter to get the dress she had put on hold for me. Hanna and I skimmed through the racks of dresses and shoes._

_Gracie touched my shoulder, her face excited. Come on! I have your dress and a fitting room! Go try it on now!_

_She and Hanna pushed me to the back fitting room. I sighed a shut the door, locking it and turning to look at the red dress hanging behind me. I touched it. It was made of silky material, and actually looked really pretty. I took off my clothes and slid the dress over my head. The material settled over my skin and I zipped up the side. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. The chocolate-brown of my shoulder-length hair looked darker compared to the bright red dress. It seemed to make my skin glow from within. The skirts did flare out a little, and into little creases and it fluttered down to my feet. The top looked like a corset, but it wasn't tight._

_I opened the door and stepped out into the waiting room. Hanna and Gracie both gasped when they saw me._

_Oh my God, Alex! You look amazing! You have to get it! You have to! Teddy will just DIE!__ They said at the same time. I twirled._

_"Thanks. You guys did great. I'll get it, for sure." I twirled once more, pleased with the dress my best friends had found for me on the first try._

_When I stepped back into the room to take it off, I looked in the mirror once again. What I saw scared me._

_It was me, but my hair was tangled, the beautiful dress torn, and my arms scratched and neck bleeding._

_When the she that was me spoke, I could 'hear' the wispy voice in my head. _

_"He's dangerous! A Demon! Don't go! Don't go! Something terrible will happen to you! Just look at me. Stay away from him, Alexandra! Stay away from Marwolaeth! He will hurt you. His kind always do."_

_When I blinked, my normal reflection was back. Stay away from Marwolaeth? That was Teddy's last name. But Demon? His kind? How would he hurt me? Why would he hurt me? _

_I shook the thoughts from my head. I was just tired or something. Yeah, that's it, I thought. Tired. I'll buy the dress and some shoes, and that's it. I'll go home and take a nap and text Teddy and tell him that I miss him. Perfect._

_I put my clothes back on, carrying the dress out. Hanna and Gracie frowned when they saw my face._

_Lex? You're pale. Are you okay?_

_I tried to smile. "Yeah, great. Will you help me pick out some shoes for this?"_

_Yeah. But after that I'm taking you home. I think you're sick.__ Gracie looked at me with concern in her eyes. I knew, after what I had seen, or thought I had seen, I had to look like a complete mess, skin even paler than usual._

_"Alright, that's probably best. I don't think I got enough sleep last night, so that's most likely why." Hanna took the dress from me as we walked out of the dressing room._

_When I got home that night, I had a full load of prom things; red dress, black heels (which made me taller than I already was, but Teddy was tall, too) and a short black choker necklace that had a small black heart hanging from it. A little Gothic, but I liked the look and I knew Teddy would, too._

_Mom was in the kitchen, so I managed to escape without questions. I hung the dress up in my closet and looked at it. But I couldn't get the image of the beautiful dress torn and tattered, my hair tangled, and my skin scratched and bleeding. It frightened me, especially the words the image had spoken about Teddy._

_I tried to push the memory from my mind and sat down on my bed, taking out my phone. I hesitated on the text I was going to send to Teddy. Then I closed it and put my cell away. _

_Wow, I thought, my mental insanity is making me question Teddy? This is so stupid!_

_"No it's nooooot," the wispy voice from the store floated into my mind. "He's dangerous. You've known that ever since you met him. Stay awaaaaay!" _

_No! I thought back. No, Teddy's not dangerous! And he's not a Demon, whatever you say! You aren't even real!_

_"I'm you," it hissed. "I'm just more knowledgeable than you!"_

Shut up! Shut up shut up SHUT UP!

"I'm always here, Alexandra…you can't get away from me!"

I can sure as hell try!

"Watch your back, Alexandra! Because someone else is, too!"

When I turned my head and looked in the mirror, the version of me was there, tangled hair and everything. And it was smiling evilly.

I screamed.

Ethan burst into my room. He was the only one home. Mom had just left to pick up Valerie from her friend Jenna's house.

I was crying on my bed, head in my hands. He came and wrapped his arms around me in a sisterly hug. I sobbed into his lap.

"There was something in the mirror! Ethan, I'm scared. I'm scared," I whimpered as he held me tightly.

I looked up to see what he would say next. _What did you see, Alex?_

I swallowed; scared to tell him, afraid he would think I was crazy. "It was…me, I think. But the me in the mirror looked terrible. Her hair was all tangled and she was hurt, and she was smiling at me with this evil look, and it was so scary, Ethan!"

_Are you sick, Alex?_

"No!" I screamed. "No I'm not sick! I'm not crazy! This has happened to me twice today, and I swear each time she warned me about…someone, Teddy, I think. But it's scaring me, Ethan! I'm not crazy!"

He frowned, obviously concerned. _Alex, what did the girl in the mirror say?_

"She said that Marwolaeth was dangerous and that he was a Demon and would hurt me. That's Teddy's last name; Marwolaeth."

_Alex…go to sleep. You're just tired. Please. Just go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow you should ask Teddy if he's a secret Demon._ I knew he was trying to make a joke, but it didn't ease my panic. But I agreed to go to sleep.

That night I had a nightmare. At least, I think it was a nightmare. For all I know, if I hadn't been able to hear, it could have been real.

I was standing behind a wall, listening to two people arguing. I could see them. One was Ethan. The other was Teddy. What were they doing?

"You may not trust me, Marwolaeth, but you know you can't keep this from her forever. Alex will find out eventually."

"I know, Ethan. But I can't tell her. It would do more harm than good."

"It would harm you and be good for her, you mean. But, why are you showing her those Illusions? They are scaring the crap out of her!"

"What are you talking about? For one, I would never do anything to scare or harm Alex. And second, I can't do Illusions. Only a few can, and they feed off of certain things. Mostly it's Night and Sleep."

"Well, find whoever is doing it and stop them."

"Maybe she's doing it to herself, though."

"What?"

"She could be doing it. You said it yourself; something Changed in her when she had her accident. Her subconscious could be doing this without her even realize it. It wouldn't be the first time it happened."

"But my sister isn't like you, Marwolaeth! She isn't a Demon or anything Dark for that matter. She may be different, but she's not evil."

"I never said she was! All I'm saying is that she could be some king of new breed of Mental Superhuman."

"Whatever. Just keep her safe, alright? I know you aren't the only one of your kind here. Some followed you. If anything happens to my sister, you will report to me, Demon. And you won't be going home."

"I won't let anything happen to her, Ethan. She's safe with me. As safe as she can be, at least."

"I'm holding you to that."

"I know."

I woke up, my dream disappearing from my mind as soon as I blinked my eyes once, twice, and three times.

**Chapter Six:**

I was exhausted the next morning as I got ready for school. Ethan kept a close eye on me as I ate my cereal and brushed my hair.

When I got to school, Teddy was already there. He looked weary, but smiled when he saw me. I wrapped myself in his arms before reaching up and kissing his lips quickly. He smiled wider and kissed me again, his arms tightening around me.

"Hey," I said. "I missed you. I wasn't feeling too great on Sunday. I was having weird dreams and seeing things. But you're here now, and I'm glad."

He wiped hair out of my face and kissed my nose. "I'm here now, Alex."

"I know."

"And I'll be here as long as you need me."

"That will be forever."

"Then I'll be here forever."

"I hope so." I hugged him again and let him, so, slinging my backpack back onto my shoulder and held his hand. Then he suddenly dropped my hand fished in his pocket for something.

"I want to give you something." He pulled out a small box. His cheeks were red as he handed me the box. I looked into his eyes as I took it.

I opened it and saw a glint of silver. I pulled out the long sleek chain, on which hung a single sapphire stone, shaped into a heart.

I gasped. "Oh my God! It's beautiful, Teddy! Thank you! Where'd you get it?"

He smiled, taking the chain from me and clasping it around my neck. "Something that's been passed down the family. I wanted you to have it."

"I love it. Thank you." I touched the sapphire pendant before reaching up and kissing his soft lips.

He kissed me again and tucked me under his arm. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked to class. I held the heart in my hand tightly, loving the feeling of the smooth gem under my fingers.

Gracie gasped when she saw the necklace. Mr. Hennings had Teddy out running errands for him, and I was sitting next to her right now.

_Oh my God that's amazing! When did he give it to you? It's so romantic!_

I smiled. "He gave it to me this morning." I ran my fingers over the heart as Gracie squeezed my shoulders.

_You going to wear it to prom?_

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

_You guys make the cutest couple ever! Even Diane Jefferson is jealous! I hear she's going to ask him to prom today._

I glared at her. "No. No she's not. That little—" she cut me off before I could cuss.

_Watch it, Lex!_

I smacked her shoulder, but my expression didn't soften at all.

In AP English, Diane came up to Teddy, smiling flirtatiously. She, of course, ignored me, looking only at Teddy.

My hands curled into fists as I glared at Diane. Her perfect lips moved as she spoke to _my_ boyfriend.

_Hey, Teddy! So I was wondering…do you want to go to prom? With me?_

Teddy glanced at me through the side of his eye and smiled. "No thanks, Diane. I'm already going with someone." He took my hand and smiled wider at Diane's expression.

She was stunned. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving. I smiled at my small victory and squeezed his hand.

_Oh…you are? Who?_

I cleared my throat. "Uh, me, Diane."

She finally looked at me, her eyes filled with hate. She turned back to Teddy. _You could do better than the Charity Case, Teddy._

His response was immediate. "Go to hell, bitch."

Diane stared at him. _You know what Teddy? Alexandra is exactly what you deserve!_

His hand tightened around mine. I looked at him. "Don't, Teddy. She's not worth the trouble. Don't."

He relaxed as Diane stalked away. "Is it bad that I wanted to punch her, like I did to that Freddie kid?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Her head is so thick it probably wouldn't even hurt her."

He laughed with me, then leaned in and whispered, "Secretly, I think she's a Succubus!"

I covered my mouth and giggled. "Well she certainly is evil. It would fit if she was an Dark Succubus."

Teddy frowned. How had I offended him, talking about a mythical creature? Then he laughed, and I felt better.

"Yeah. Dark. She sure is, no doubt about it." He squeezed my hand and stroked my cheek. I could feel Diane's eyes burning a whole through me, but I didn't care. I pulled him closer and pressed my lips to his softly. The hatred Diane felt for me grew as I pulled away and caught her eye. I swore I saw a flash of red go through them before she turned away.

That night I had another nightmare. Only this time, it wasn't Teddy and Ethan talking, it was Teddy and Diane.

"It's been you, hasn't it? Scaring Alex with those images and thoughts? Why?" Teddy was asking, his face a mask of fury.

She batted her eyes flirtatiously. "How did you guess? I mean, I don't come across others very often. And when you showed interest in her, it was just too tempting."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Why? Well, because poor little Leanna deserves to know that you two can never be together. I mean, when she finds out, she's going to freak."

"She's not going to find out, Diane. Because you aren't going to tell her. You are going to stop harassing her. And there can be a future between us."

"How, Teddy? Face it; you're stronger, faster, and you're Dark. You could kill her like this." She snapped her fingers. "But we…" she walked up to him and touched his shoulder with her fingers. "We can have a future together. You couldn't kill me as easily, because I'm stronger and faster than you."

"I told you, Diane. Go to hell. You're only the bad parts of what we are. You are a Dark Demon, but that's never going to be me. I will never kill Alexandra. I'm protecting her from things like you."

"I'm just trying to show her the truth, Teddybear. Something you should have done the night you kissed her."

"Stay away from Alex, Diane. And tell you're little friends that, too."

She leaned close to his face and whispered one word. "No."

Teddy reached out and wrapped a hand around her throat, lifting her in the air. In one swift movement, he flung her back so she hit the wall.

"Damn you, Diane! Stay away from her!"

She got up, snarling. In a flash, she was on top of him, her hand around his throat. "I am stronger, Teddy! Faster! Don't mess with me!"

He flipped her over, so he was on top. He had her arms pinned under one of his hands, the other around her neck.

"Stay away from her or I swear I'll kill you, Diane." He moved closer to her ear and whispered fiercely. "I could do it and not think twice. You know that."

He let go of her arms and turned away. Just as he did, Diane leapt up, faster than any human could. A knife glinted in her hand.

"No, Teddy!" I shrieked as she plunged it into his side. He fell to his knees as Diane whirled around. Teddy turned around, too.

A single word escaped Teddy's lips before he fell unconscious. "Alexandra?"

I sat up, breathing hard as I looked around me. I was back in my own dark, silent room. My head was pounding. The dreams seemed so real. I could still see the blood oozing out of Teddy's side from where Diane had stabbed him.

I brought my hand up to wipe my face and saw the dark, metallic smelling liquid on my hands.

I screamed.

Mom and Dad came rushing in as I stared at my hand. They turned the lights on as I sobbed. I looked at my hand. The blood was gone.

Dad shook me. _Alexandra? Alex, what's wrong?_

"Blood!" I cried. "There was blood…there was blood on my hands! I swear! It-it was there! I'm not crazy!"

Dad felt my sweaty hand. _There's no blood there, darling. Was it a nightmare?_

Of course he didn't believe me. "No! I was awake! I swear I'm not crazy, Dad! I didn't imagine it! It was there!"

Dad took my face in his hands. _Alex, everything's fine. Alright? Just go back to sleep. You just had a nightmare. I'm sure it was very real._

"No!" I pushed him away. "It was real! I knew you wouldn't believe me! You never do! But I'm not crazy!"

I ran out of the room and down the stairs, flinging the door open and running outside. I realized I didn't know where I was going, but I kept running, my bare feet hurting from the hard concrete.

I ran into something solid in the darkness.

"Ow! Oh, I'm sorry—wait, Teddy?" His pale face loomed in the darkness. He looked paler than usual and confused.

"Alex? What are you doing out here? What were you running from?" He looked behind me.

"Oh." I felt stupid explaining. "I got mad at my parents. I had—or thought I had—blood on my hands. My dad told me it was just a nightmare and to go back to bed but…I was so scared, Teddy." I wrapped my arms around him and felt him wince. I noticed his shirt was wet and sticky. I pulled away and gently touched the spot.

It was exactly where Diane had stabbed him in my dream.

But how?

"Teddy? What happened? Why are you out here?" I looked up at him.

He sighed. "I was going home. I had gone to see Diane, to tell her to lay off bothering you."

"But you're bleeding!"

He smiled painfully. "She got mad and scratched me. I'll be fine, Lex."

"Let me see it." I tried to lift his shirt up, but he moved my hands away. I sighed. "Teddy, in a nightmare I had tonight, you were with Diane. She stabbed you!"

He paled. "What?" Then he chuckled. "That's crazy, Lex. I'm still alive, aren't I?" He looked back. "You have to go home, Alex." He looked at my neck. "Why aren't you wearing the necklace?"

I blinked. "I took it off before I went to bed. I didn't want to break it."

He shook his head. "It won't break. Don't ever take it off, okay Alex? Just promise me you'll always wear it."

I hesitated before nodding. "Okay. I won't."

He kissed my cheek. "Let's get you home. Before you go back to bed, put on the necklace."

"Okay."

He wrapped his arms around me before leading me back home, where Mom and Dad were in the kitchen, frantic. Ethan was up, too, calling someone on the phone. Valerie must have still been asleep.

As I had promised Teddy, before I climbed back into bed, I fastened the necklace around my neck, patting the heart. I didn't know why, but it made me feel safer to have it around my neck as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Chapter Seven:**

I yawned. After my hysteric moments last night, I hadn't gotten many more hours of sleep. I was utterly exhausted.

Teddy still walked as if his side hurt, and I was scared. Had Diane hurt him more seriously than he had thought? Did he need to see a doctor?

Was my dream real?

Teddy wrapped his arms around me, and I relaxed. It was lunch, the only time at school we could relatively be alone. I sighed as I breathed in his scent; earthy, but a hint of a campfire in it.

"So…" I said, bringing up a subject I hated but had been killing me lately. "Diane's pretty. Did you like her when you first got here?"

Teddy stared at me before chuckling lightly. "Are you serious, Alex?"

I glared at his lips. "Yes, I am."

He sighed before leaning in close to my face. "No, I didn't. You were the only one I saw when I got here. I honestly don't even like her very much, don't be jealous."

My face flamed. "I'm not. I was just curious."

"She's not you, Alex. No one is." He kissed me softly, his strong arms tightening around me as I clung to him.

Someone tapped my shoulder. Embarrassed, I turned around. Principal Ruthord. He spoke with a stern face.

_There is no physical contact at this school, Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth. Don't let me catch you doing that again, or it will be detention for both of you._

I smiled and turned away from Teddy, holding his hand but other than that not touching at all. I squeezed it and kissed his cheek when Principal Ruthord walked away, smiling evilly.

Teddy reached over and cupped my chin in his icy hand. I giggled and batted his hand away. He smiled.

"Geez, Teddy! Why are your hands so cold all the time?"

He caught my hand and kissed it, chuckling. "Maybe I'm part shark. You never know." He ran a cold finger down my jaw line.

I sighed and leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He continued to trace the bones in my face. His touch sent shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder, loving how solid he felt under me,

"You can never be with him. He'll kill you!" a wispy voice said in my head. My eyes sprang open and I looked around. I clutched Teddy's arms. He sat up straighter and tilted my face towards his.

"What's wrong, Alex?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"I…" I closed my eyes. "It's that…voice! Am I crazy, Teddy?" I felt tears come to my eyes, but I blinked them away.

He looked angry. "Damn it!" he swore. Then he looked back at me and smiled uneasily. "You're not crazy, Lex." He touched my necklace, a confused look on his face.

I cocked my head to the side, touching the hand he had on my necklace softly. "What's wrong?"

He raised his eyes to mine as he kissed my nose lightly. "Nothing, Alex. Tell me whenever you hear this voice, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. I'm not crazy, I swear."

He tucked me back under his arm. "I know you're not crazy, Alex." But he didn't loose his concerned look or release my necklace.

Teddy came over again after school, to work on our 'homework.' As soon as we got upstairs and shut my bedroom door, he had pulled me into him and kissed me long and hard.

He picked me up, still kissing me, and twirled me around in a small circle. I laughed stupidly. He set me down gently and ran his cold fingers along my jaw, kissing wherever his fingers had been. When his fingers reached my lips, he lightly brushed his own over them.

When I opened my eyes, Diane was behind him. She plunged a silver knife into his side. His eyes went wide in pain as he dropped to his knees. I let out a silent scream as I dropped next to him. Diane was still holding the knife, dripping in scarlet blood.

"Why?" I screamed at her.

I heard her voice in my head. "You can't be with him. If hurting him is what t takes for you to see that, then that's what I'll do. It's too easy to get into your mind and scare you like this. Oh, and tell Teddy that stupid Charm he gave you won't work on me. I'm not a Blood."

She disappeared and I saw Teddy's normal face, not twisted in pain like the other one. He was shaking me.

"Alex?"

I stared at him. "Oh, Teddy! I don't know what happened! One second we were fine and then Diane stabbed you and you were dying and she was laughing and saying I couldn't be with you and that a Charm you gave me wouldn't work because she's not a Blood." I flung my arms around his neck.

He comforted me, but he seemed as if he had something else on his mind.

I had another dream that night, just like the other two. I could hear every word they spoke, and Teddy was there.

"I told you, Diane!" Teddy was yelling. Diane stood there, smirking. "Stop the Illusions!"

She twirled a necklace around her fingers. "But Teddy," she said, pouting. "It's just so much fun! And seeing your face when you found out your stupid little Protective Charm didn't work! Classic!" She cackled.

"What are you, then? You're not a Blood. You're not a Fire. You're not a Sun. What the hell are you?"

"I'm Rare."

Teddy snorted. "A Sleep? You seriously use that stupid little nickname for them?" He glared at her. "You better not be feeding off her. I will personally kill you."

"And I'll have Adam kill her."

Teddy paled. "Adam? Last I checked, he was in Greece."

"Well, I asked him to come back." She batted her eyelashes. "And all you have is Jackie. Not much."

Teddy clenched his jaw. "Don't talk about my sister like that. She'll take my side over Adam's any day."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Jackie can be convinced otherwise. You know she's Darker than you by a long shot. By the way, you know who she reminds me of? Alexandra. I mean, they have the same eyes and everything."

Teddy narrowed his eyes. "Alex isn't one of us. You and I would have both Sensed her."

"Maybe she can hide her Tracker."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "No one has ever been able to do that. And she would have confronted me. Mine isn't hidden."

Diane smiled evilly. "It sure isn't."

"Listen, just stay away from Alex. You and I both want Adam to stay out of this. It get's ugly when he's involved."

She laughed again. "But Teddy, he's already involved."

I screamed as a man latched his teeth on Teddy's neck from behind.

The man's aqua-blue eyes penetrated my soul.

I sat up, the silent, velvety-black night settling over me. I put my face in my hands, rubbing my eyes. Why did I keep imagining Teddy being hurt or killed? Was something in my subconscious wanting it?

No!

I felt the hot, salty tears spilling down my cheeks. What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't want Teddy dead! I wanted him alive and healthy, always by my side. If I could have it my, I would never leave his side.

"You're lying to yourself," a weak voice whispered. It was different than the other one. This one sounded male. "You want Teddy dead for what he is! Everyone does! Even his own father! He's evil, and everyone knows it!"

"Stop it!" I shrieked. "Leave me alone! Stop it stop it stop it!" I clenched my hair with my hands and shook my head.

Light flooded the room and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me, shaking me. I brought my watering eyes up to their face.

I screamed.

It was the man who had attacked Teddy. I tried to pull away from him, gasping for air. The strong hands clutched at my arms.

I looked at him again. It wasn't the man, it was Ethan. _Alex! Alex, you're okay! What happened? Talk to me, Alex!_

"I…you…your face…" I panted, trying to understand what had happened. Ethan stared at me before shaking his head.

_I'm calling Teddy. He'll get you to talk._

I was silent. Teddy. Teddy!

Ten minutes later, I was sitting against the wall on the floor, my face in my hands when a cold finger touched my cheek.

I looked up into Teddy's aqua-blue eyes. "Hey, Lex," he said, his eyes filled with concern. "Do you want to tell me why you're scared?"

My lip trembled as Teddy took me in his arms. "It was just like earlier today, Teddy," I whispered. "Someone…they attacked you, and when I woke up, Ethan looked just like him! I don't know what's happening to me, Teddy. I'm so scared." I clung to him as my tears soaked his shirt. Then my eyes went to something red on his neck.

It was a scar. Two crescent-shaped scars on his neck. As if he'd been…bitten. And it looked fresh. I widened my eyes.

"Where did you get that?"

He grabbed my hands away from his neck and smiled. "It's an old scar, Alex. You don't need to worry."

I shook my head. "In my nightmare…you were bitten. Right there. By someone named…Adam?"

Teddy kissed my nose. "It was just a dream, Lex. It doesn't mean anything. Come on, you need to go back to sleep now."

"No, Teddy. Tell me." I stood up, looking down at him. "Don't lie to me."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Stay out of it, Alex."

I was silent as I stared at him. "So now I'm not allowed to know? What, is it some mega life-changing secret? Fine, then get the hell out."

Teddy frowned. "Alex, don't."

He stood up and reached out towards me, but I jerked away from him. "If you're going to keep secrets from me, I don't want you here."

He sighed. "I wish I could tell you. I really do. You just…won't understand it, not yet. Please, Lex, don't be like this." He reached out again, and again I stepped away.

"Be quiet, Teddy. I don't want to hear it." As I turned away, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him, kissing me hard. Hesitantly, I reached up and twined my fingers into his hair and kissed him back.

As I pulled away, he stared into my eyes. "I don't want to lie to you, Alex. I care about you too much for that."

I put a finger on his lips, closing my eyes. "Then don't. You can trust me, you know." I cradled his cheek in my hand.

"I don't know anything anymore," Teddy said, kissing me more. "Except for you, you I'm sure about." He leaned in and kissed me, wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

I pulled away from him slowly and smiled. "I should go back to sleep now, I guess. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded and kissed my nose. "Tomorrow."

**Chapter Eight:**

Diane came up to me the next morning, looking sour, yet a gloating look on her face. _Listen, Alex, when you and Teddy break up, I'll be happy to take him off your hands._ She smiled sweetly.

I punched her across the face.

She staggered back slightly. _You little ass!_

I smiled innocently. "I'd slap you again, but bitch, that would be animal abuse." Then I turned and walked away from her, smiling to myself. I hadn't come up with that myself; I had seen it as a background on Hanna's phone once.

"You'll take up my offer once you know him better," the female wispy voice whispered through my mind. When I turned back, Diane was gone.

I turned back around, and gasped. Teddy was standing right in front of me, his eyebrow raised.

"Alex? You okay?" he asked, looking back where Diane had been.

I shook my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Diane was just being a bitch as usual. Nothing to be worried about." I kissed him lightly, taking his hand in mine.

He smiled lightly and kissed my nose before tucking me under his arm and walking towards our first hour class.

When we sat down, Mr. Hennings started talking to us about the upcoming prom. _I know you're all excited that prom is this weekend, but that doesn't mean that you can slack off and pass notes all hour about it, and I'm talking to the ladies about that. Or guys, that you can talk all hour about who has the 'hottest' dates. Pay attention or I will fail you, and there will be no prom this weekend. Do you all understand?_

Everyone nodded. A couple of guys were laughing at the 'hottest dates' part, but we all knew it was true. Teddy squeezed my hand as we both nodded with everyone else. Hanna and Gracie were both coming over hours before prom on Saturday to get ready. Hanna was doing my hair and Gracie my makeup. I was excited.

I leaned my head on Teddy's shoulder as Mr. Hennings told the class what we would be doing today. Someone threw a crumpled up piece of paper at Teddy. A guy. Teddy raised an eyebrow and opened it.

In scribbled writing, barely readable, it said, you snagged the hot one. My cheeks flamed as I looked away pretending not to have read it. Teddy tensed and shoved the crumpled note in his pocket.

A crumpled paper landed in front of me. I opened it and angled it away from Teddy. In the same messy writing, it said, ditch the Goth. Come party w/ some real men prom. C'mon, Alex. I looked up to see Bryan Jackson, the senior football captain, smiling cockily at me.

He raised his eyebrows and mouthed, _Go to prom with me?_

I felt Teddy's hand tighten around mine as I shook my head atBryan. He frowned, glaring at Teddy. I felt a tinge of worry for muscular and could easily beat up Teddy if he got the chance.

Bryancornered me after school when I was walking to meet Teddy. He slammed me against the lockers. He looked angry.

_Are you sure you want to say no to me, Alex?_ He asked, his face close to mine. I tried to push him away, but he held my wrists together with one of his hands.

"Go away,Bryan," I said through my teeth. "You're an ass. Let go."

He smiled cruelly and smashed his lips against mine. I struggled then thought of something. I brought my knee up and hit his crotch. He staggered back, his face red. I punched him in the face. He came at me again, but I shoved him away, feeling the energy surging through my veins. He stared at me.

_What the hell, Alex?_

I stumbled away from him, not knowing how the hell I had done any of that. I ran into Teddy's arms. He held me tight. Had he seen any of that?

I could still feel the power in my muscles as Teddy led me into the car.

I sat on my bed, still stunned from what had happened at school. Suddenly, the lights around the room went out. I started breathing hard, scared. Something in the shadows moved.

A hand touched me, and I relaxed. I recognized Teddy's cold skin. "Teddy? What are you doing here?"

He put his hands on either side of my face and kissed me hard. Hesitating only slightly, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pulled me closer. He rolled on top of me, running a hand down my arms.

I felt a twinge of pain in my neck for a second. I gasped, trying to push his away. The pain was starting to come back.

"Teddy, you're hurting me. Get off." He looked up as a flash of light went by. I saw the blood rimming his lips, his aqua-blue eyes. But the hair was jet- black. Whoever this was, it wasn't Teddy. "No!" I screamed. The lights flickered on and off before the door burst open. The guy was gone, but I could feel blood dripping down my neck.

Dad rushed to my side, staring at my neck. His lips moved, but I couldn't focus on them hard enough to figure out what he was saying.

I felt my consciousness fade away as I blacked out.

I blinked. My head felt light, but I could make out my room around me. My parents and Ethan were there, and so was Teddy. Teddy with his usual dark-brown hair.

I touched my neck. It was sensitive, and I felt bandage and gauze around it. I shook my head, looking at my dad. "What happened?"

He looked at my mother first. _I was hoping you could tell me. I came in last night after you screamed. You were unconscious and your neck was bleeding terrible. What happened last night, Alexandra?_

A few memories flooded back. Teddy with black hair and blood around his mouth, biting my neck. I shook my head again. "I…I remember the lights went out, but that's all I know."

I looked at Teddy. He looked furious, but he wasn't staring at me, not exactly. He was staring at my neck. I cleared my throat.

"Can I talk to Teddy? Alone?" My family nodded and left the room. Teddy sighed and came up on my bed, holding me hand.

"What really happened, Lex? I can tell you were lying, at least a little bit." He touched my neck gently.

"It was mostly like that, except…you were there, or at least I thought it was you, but you had black hair, and…and you bit me."

His face twisted in anger. "Damn it!" he cursed, looking away. I touched his shoulder.

"What do you know, Teddy?"

He turned back. "Nothing."

I shut my eyes and sighed. "I thought you'd say that. Why don't you trust me, Teddy? I want you to, but you don't."

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed both of my cheeks. "I do trust you, Alex, with all my heart."

I stared into his blue eyes. "But you're keeping things from me. Like where you got that scar? Why you get so mad, but you won't tell me why?"

He dropped his eyes. "Alex, secrets are necessary sometimes. I'll tell you someday, I promise."

"Teddy, please."

"No, Lex. Not now. What happened tonight is just more proof that you don't need to know."

I argued. "Tonight is just more proof that I need to know! What are you keeping from me?"

He got up and put his head in his hands. Then he whirled around. "Alex, where's your necklace?"

My hands went to my throat. No chain. I looked around. "I was wearing it when I went to sleep." I spotted it on the floor, under my desk. As if someone had thrown it. "There it is. How did it get off? I always wear it to sleep."

He picked it up and put it around my neck. I looked up at him. "Why do you always want me wearing this?"

He sighed. "Let's just say that because you weren't wearing it, you were attacked. Can you live with that? Just for now?"

I blinked, surprised. "I guess. Just for now."

He smiled and kissed me again. "Good. I'll tell you soon. I promise." He started towards the door, then changed his mind and turned around. "If anyone says anything about a guy named Adam, make sure you just stay away from him." Then he left the room.

I closed my hand around the heart pendant and sighed. I wished Teddy would tell me everything, but I suppose he thought he was…protecting me, I guess. Who was Adam? He was mentioned in the dream, but Teddy had never said anything about his 'sister' Jackie. What else was he keeping from me? Was his dad a mass-murderer?

I touched my sore neck gently before lying back down to go to sleep. Hanna and Gracie were going to freak out when they saw the scar my injury was sure to leave. Great, just great.

I went to sleep trying to figure out what big secret Teddy was keeping from me. The dream proved he had a sister, but who was this Adam guy who attacked him and attacked me, too?

**Chapter Nine:**

The next week went by as a blur until, somehow and completely and utterly too soon, it was Saturday. Which meant prom.

Ugh. I so wasn't ready for prom.

I had been right; Gracie and Hanna had freaked, but my bite marks had mostly healed over, and I didn't have to wear the bandages anymore, which was nice.

At only eleven in the morning, Gracie and Hanna burst into the room, bearing plastic bags with dresses, bags with shoes, and overflowing purses of makeup, perfume, and random hair crap.

_Are you ready for prom, Alex? _Gracie asked when she shook me back and forth. Gracie was going to prom with Jason Beck, a cute senior that played basketball, and bitchy Freddie Therman had even had the cuts to ask her out. She'd slapped him and called him an ass. Hanna was going with Viktor Pukelnowanskov, a senior who had moved here fromRussia in seventh grade, so he had an amazing Russian accent along with a last name that no one knew how to pronounce (Pu-kel-nows-k-ov).

I fluffed Gracie's hair and laughed, nodding. She squealed, sitting me down in the little chair and pulling out a curling iron that would make curls about the size of a penny and Hanna pulled out a huge makeup bag. They looked at each other before swapping supplies.

I looked up at Hanna. "You know my hair won't curl. It's stubbornly straight." Even though most people with hair as short as mine (a little above my shoulder) had curly hair, mine would never ever curl. Ever.

Hanna smirked. _We're going to make it curl, Lex._

I rolled my eyes but Gracie told me to stop moving. I felt Hanna tugging on my hair and Gracie plastering concealer all over my face. Next Gracie moved to my eyes. Then my eyelashes. Then my eyebrows. Then my cheeks. Then my lips. It was never ending. When Gracie finally finished, Hanna was still working. Gracie, with nothing to do now, went over to my jewelry box and fished through it.

_What do you think?_ She asked. _Black earring, red earrings, or diamond studs?_

I tapped my chin. "Diamond. I feel like I have too much black with my earrings." I felt Hanna pull at my hair one last time before setting down the curling iron.

_Look, Alex, look!_ Hanna urged. I looked into the mirror and gasped.

Hanna had actually gotten my hair to curl. The little ringlets framed my face, and Hanna had set some rhinestone barrettes in my hair, flattening it down. She had also added silver glitter on top of it.

Gracie had covered my face in concealer and powders, making it look softer and smoother, taking away the sprinkle of freckles on my nose. My eyelashes looked inches longer and a thousand times darker. My eyebrows were shaped into elegant arks. My lips were plumped up and the same shade of red as my dress. I looked like a princess or a fabulous model. I smiled, my bright green eyes flashing behind my dark eyelashes. Beautiful.

I stood up and waved Gracie down. "Your turn." And so the process started over again, then with Hanna.

When we were done, and all dressed up, in was five-forty-five. Hanna's dress was a golden champaign color, almost mermaid-style. It had sweetheart top and tapered at her incredibly slim waist. Her hair was curled and set up into a half-up half-down bun. She had a long silver chain that had a white-gold heart and dangling diamond earrings.

Gracie's dress was baby-pink, a slash of darker pink across her small waistline. Her hair, curled and set completely on her head, aside from one little strand that hung along with her side-swept bangs onto her face. The pink brought out how icy-blue her eyes were. Her necklace was shorter than Hanna's and hung right above the top of the dress, made of pure gold that had a simple tourmaline stone in the middle of a golden heart. Tourmaline gemstones hung in her ears.

Together, we were dashing.

When the doorbell rang, I felt my heart flutter. Even though he didn't know them, Teddy had agreed to show up in a sleek black limo with Viktor and Jason. Gracie went down the stairs first, then Hanna. I went last. Teddy, his shaggy brown hair combed out of his face for once, stood by the stairs in a simple black tuxedo. I smiled when I saw him, and so did he.

I kissed him when I got downstairs, but he pulled away after a moment, eyeing the sapphire necklace he had given me. Then he squeezed my hand.

"I don't want to mess up your pretty makeup," he said before bringing out a corsage of white and black roses surrounded by baby's breath. I gasped out how beautiful they were. He slid them onto my wrist and I tucked his single red rose into his jacket.

_Pictures, pictures! _Mom said, bringing out a camera. Hanna and Gracie smiled. _Okay, Alexandra, you and Teddy first. Then Gracie and Jason, then Hanna and Viktor. After that let's have a group photo. Then you can all go. Okay, let's get started!_

Mom smashed Teddy and me together. He slipped his arm around my waist and I held his arm. She snapped the photo before hurrying us on and snapping a picture of the other two. Then she had us all line up, girls in front of the guys, with the guy's hands, one on the shoulder and one on the waist, on us. After that we were finally free to go.

Teddy shook hands with my dad before we left, and he jumped when he felt Teddy's ice cold hands, Teddy smiled guiltily.

I laughed when we got outside, rubbing the back of Teddy's hand with my thumb. "Relax," I said. "C'mon, it'll be fun, Teddy. One night of no worries and a lot of drunk teenagers."

He smirked. "That should be something to worry about."

"Well, it's not like we can escape them. Try to ignore them. This will be fun, Teddy. I promise." We climbed into the limo and rode off towards the school gym. I know it's weird to have the dance there, but it was really big and we were allowed outside, so long as we didn't leave.

The dance was huge. Teddy and I had to go through the photo thing again but at least it was quick. Then we were out on the floor, slow dancing.

"I warn you," I said, my cheeks getting warm. "I can't dance to save my life. And I'm in heels. If I fall, which I will, I could take you down with me."

He smiled and kissed me. "I'll save you, don't worry a bit."

I smiled. "I know. Just testing you." He placed both of his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I reached up and kissed his lips softly, not pulling away until it was absolutely necessary for the both of us to breathe.

I hesitated as we twirled in a circle. "Teddy, I…" someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around. It wasBryan.

He was smiling cruelly, and by his side, in a slutty black dress, was non other than Diane Jefferson. She smiled evilly at me asBryanspoke.

_I just wanted to let you know I found someone hotter than you to come here with, Alex._ He smirked as Diane spoke next.

_Hey, Teddy, do you want to dance? I mean, to give Bryan a chance to dance with Alexandra. _

Teddy glared at her as Bryanwrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me towards him and said, _Sorry, Mr. Goth, but I am not taking no for an answer!_

Then he pulled me away as I struggled. "Let me go,Bryan! You're hurting me! Let me go!"

He just held me tighter. _Makes you wish you'd been nicer last week, doesn't it, Alexandra?_

"Shut up and let me go!" I tried to find that surge of energy that I'd had the other day, but nothing came. I stomped on his foot and saw his face twist in pain. "Stay away from me!" I screamed just as the room went dark and red lights flashed. Everyone started rushing to the back of the room.

I looked around the room, confused. Gracie ran up to me.

_There's an escaped killer outside the building, Alex! They're putting everything on lock-down! Come on, we have to get to the back of the room!_

I looked around. "Where's Teddy?" I shrieked.

She looked at me, bewildered. _Who cares? Come on, Alex!_

"I care!" I yelled back at her, but she pulled me to the back. We stumbled over almost everyone, burying ourselves in the back of the room. Panic was welling up in my chest. Where the hell was Teddy?

I couldn't see anyone in the room, only feel them. A wispy answer floated through my head. "Oh, Teddy won't be causing me any problems tonight, Alexandra. You will be mine, and mine alone."

Tears welled up in my eyes. I was purely terrified. Gracie was clutching my arm, her nails digging into my skin.

"Gracie, let go!" I said quietly. She was making me bleed. And I was pretty sure my dress was being stepped on by multiple people.

She didn't let go, and I imagined she was whimpering.

"You can end all her fear. End all of their fear," the voice whispered. "You know what to do. Do it now, or I'll come in there now."

I couldn't understand. Was the psycho-killer some kind of psychic? Could he read all my thoughts and talk to everyone like this?

"No. Just you, Teddy, Diane, Jackie…a few others, too."  
><em>I'm going crazy,<em> I thought to myself. _Crazy. Perfect. And on the night of my deadly prom. What is this, Prom Night?_

I was scaring myself out of my mind as I thought this. There was a killer outside. This was no time to be worrying about my mental health. Although this stupid killer certainly wasn't helping at all.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and a figure stepped inside. I can imagine everyone started screaming. The man held up him hand.

In my head and out of it, the man said, "Alexandra Aveta! Come out now and I will spare everyone's life! Alexandra, you have ten seconds."

"One."

Should I go?

"Two."

Everyone would be okay.

"Three."

But how could I trust him?

"Four."

I can't do this!

"Five."

But I have to try!  
>"Six."<p>

I had to try to save everyone else.

"Seven."

What do I do?

"Eight."

What do I do!

"Nine. One second, Alexandra."

I stood up. "I'll go with you. Don't hurt anyone. Swear you won't."

He smiled evilly. "As long as you corporate with me, I swear that everyone inside this building will remain unharmed."

I walked up to face him squarely. "If you are planning on cheating me in any way, I will personally kill you."

His eyes brightened. "Oh, you won't get that chance, Alexandra. I can also promise that when tonight is over, you will never want to leave your room ever again."

I walked outside with him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter One****:**

I opened my eyes, and was frightened for a moment when everything was silent and black. Shouldn't there be crickets, or the sound of the fan spinning?

Then I remembered. During these six years, I hadn't yet gotten used to the endless silence. Being deaf had completely changed my life. I had never appreciated the ability to hear until it had been ripped out of my hands and taken away from me forever.

I put my hands on my head, pulling away my short chocolate colored hair off of my face. Because I could no longer hear, the talking in my head had slowly grown louder, driving me to insanity piece by piece.

Just then, a small light filled the room. My TV had turned on.

"Crap," I groaned. Unlike most deaf people, I could speak, because I had been able to hear for twelve years of my life before becoming deaf. I grabbed my remote and shut off the television, rolling over on my side. It was about five in the morning, and I had school today. I didn't go to a school that was made for "special" people, like some other deaf kids did. I went toArborViewHigh Schoolwith all the other normal-kinda-kids. But everyone gave me special treatment because of my "condition" and I hated that. Yes, it was harder for me to learn. Yes, I couldn't hear anything. But no, I am not stupid. No, I am not failing high school. Actually, I'm one of the better students, straight A's almost every year.

I decided to get up and take a shower, since there was no way I was going back to sleep. I thanked God I could still feel the steaming hot water on my icy skin. I let the hot water sooth my muscles and run down my ski-slope nose.

When I went downstairs, dressed and ready, my mom was in the kitchen frying eggs and bacon. I grimaced. Ever since my "accident" that had left me deaf, I had spent more time with animals. After a few weeks, I adapted a vegetarian diet, and always frowned upon the rest of my family eating meat.

Mom's head raised, and her lips started moving, but I couldn't hear her words. I read her lips. _Hello, Alexandra!_

"Hi, Mom," I replied, grabbing a cup of orange juice and sitting at the table. Mom smiled sadly, as if just remembering I couldn't hear, and brought eggs over to my seat. I picked up a fork and started poking the eggs.

She must have been saying something, because she tapped my shoulders. I looked up at her, and she said, _Don't play_. I smiled guiltily.

"Sorry." I took a bite of eggs, but they tasted strange. I fed them to the dog when Mom wasn't looking before picking up my bag. "Bye, Mom. I'm going to school."

My friends and I usually just mouthed words, they all joined me in my wordlessness at school. In class, when I couldn't make out what they were saying, I nudged whoever I was sitting by and they wrote what the teacher had said on a piece of paper.

Today I knew would be awful. Our history teacher, Mrs. Hallowell, transferred, and we were getting a new teacher today. I knew she wouldn't remember to tell whoever the replacement was that I was deaf. _That_ should be fun.

When I got to school, I went straight for my locker, where my friends Gracie McGillicough and Hanna Gomes were already standing. They saw me and squealed...I think. I smiled at them. Their lips started moving so fast I couldn't tell what they were saying.

I held up a hand, and when they stopped talking, I pointed to my ear. They looked down guiltily. Hanna, as always, "spoke" first. She nodded and mouthed, _Sorry_. Then she started mouthing again, so fast I only caught two words.

_New. Guy._

I smiled and nudged Hanna. She was the prettiest and most ambitious of us all. "New bait, huh?"

She laughed and shook her head. _Ew, no._ She mouthed. But then she looked down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of deep brown hair, pale skin, and black clothes. I let my eyes follow up to his face.

Oh. My. God. He was gorgeous. But scary, in a Goth sort of way. He turned, as if he could feel my gaze. His face transformed from annoyed to suspicious to angry and he whirled back around and walked out of my line of sight.

Hanna nudged my shoulder. She motioned to where the boy had been standing before pointing to her ear and shaking her head. My eyes widened as I registered what it meant. That Goth boy was... "Deaf?"

We sat down in class. History was our first hour, Gracie and mine. Our new teacher was Mr. Hennings, an older strict-looking man. When he started taking role, and I dozed off. I new the chorus of "here" was going around. I caught the new guy, who was sitting in the corner, staring at me, a smirk on his face. When I turned back to the front, Mr. Hennings was in front of my desk, looking angry. His lips were moving, but I couldn't understand.

I motioned to my ear and shook my head. His head turned to Gracie, who was next to me. I read her lips as she spoke to the teacher gently. _Alexandra's telling you that she's deaf, Mr. Hennings_. He looked back at me and shook his head. I read his next words.

_Two deaf kids in one class. Lucky me._

I looked back at the kid in the corner, who was staring at me, his eyes-which were a beautiful aqua blue-wide as he understood that I was, like him, deaf. I smiled. Then I turned back to Gracie and motioned with my head back at him.

"What's his name?"

She wrote it on a piece of paper. _Theodore Marwolaeth. _I resisted the urge to snort. Theodore? How could such a tough, scary looking teenager be named that? I looked at Gracie, and she was holding back a giggle, too.

Then she poked me, pointing to Mr. Hennings. He was saying, _...Alexandra, Theodore, come with me please..._I stood up at the same time Theodore did. I still thought his name was ironic, but I couldn't laugh in front of him.

Mr. Hennings lead us into the hall. He must have understood that we could read lips, because he spoke slowly and clearly, easily showing what he was saying on his lips.

_Now, since you two, Alexandra, Theodo-_

Theodore held up a hand and shook his head. I looked at him. He spoke, I could tell by his throat moving, but I read his lips. _Teddy. Not Theodore. Teddy._

Teddy...still an ironic name, but better.

Mr. Hennings sighed and went on. _Alexandra, Teddy, I want you two sitting together, because of your...conditions. _I rolled my eyes, but nodded. _You will both receive extra time to complete assignments, but will be expected to take tests with everyone else._

Now I held up a hand. "No. I don't want special treatment. I wasn't born deaf. I can handle it."

He raised his eyebrows but nodded. _Alright. Let's go. Alexandra, you move your things over by Theo-I mean, Teddy. Come on._

I followed him inside and gave Gracie a sorry look as I gathered my things and sat in the desk by Teddy. A piece of paper landed on my desk. It had elegant writing on it and read only one word: _Overachiever. _

I crumpled the note and tossed it at Teddy's head, and he almost smiled. Almost. I brushed hair out of my face and looked at the teacher, but I could feel Teddy's eyes on me. Or maybe I was just crazy. But the text I got next proved me right.

_Goth guy staring u, Lex._ It was from Gracie, and I snuck a peek at Teddy. Yeah, he was staring. I was deaf like him, so what? But...he was kinda hot, so I have to admit I didn't mind much when he stared at me with his big blue eyes. I even smiled a little to myself.

It turned out we had a sub today in my third hour, so I had to go through the "deaf kid in my class" thing again. And, it turned out, Teddy and I had three more classes together, and, because we were the "Soundless Ones," as people were now calling us, we were sat next to each other in every class we had together. And during every class, Teddy just looked at me. I wanted to ask him why, but I couldn't.

At lunch, I got called up to Principal Ruthord's office. He "told" me that he expected me to help Teddy around, because I had gone to this school for my entire high school years, deaf, and he was new here. I told him that I didn't mind and that I would have helped Teddy anyways. Then he told me that I was to sit with Teddy at lunch. Teddy had already been informed of this, and he sent me out to find him.

There was a small cove in the middle of the school, a fountain in the little garden. I found him there. I was going to knock, but what use would that be to get a deaf guy's attention. Instead, I went over and touched his shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled cockily.

He said, what I thought was, "Damn, you found me. Gotta admit, I was hiding." I smiled.

"Don't cuss at school. Just cause you can't hear doesn't mean you won't get in trouble." I sat down in front of him and suddenly asked, "How did you become deaf?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "What?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well, most people born deaf at birth can't speak well, or at all, but I'm guessing that you can. So, if it's not too personal, will you tell me?" I looked up at him, my bright green eyes staring into his blue ones.

He shook his head. "A stupid accident a few years ago. What about you? What's the story of how you came to be in this condition?" He chuckled. He must have noticed my annoyance at Mr. Hennings use of words.

"Same. Fell out of a tree, hit my head. Woke up in the hospital the next morning deaf. I was twelve." I sighed. "They tried to fix me, but they just had to accept that I would be deaf for the rest of my life."

"Well, you never know, Lex," he said. I realized I didn't know if he was talking or not, but all that mattered was that he was actually "talking" to me. "Your hearing could come back."

I scoffed. "After six years? What, are you a miracle worker or something?"

He smiled weakly. "No not quite. I'm getting my Professional Miracle Worker permit in a few days though," he laughed, but it turned into a cough. I noticed how pale and thin he was, and wondered if he was sick.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look too good?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Lex!"

"My name is Alex!"

"Fine! I'm okay, _Alex_!"

Despite myself, I started to giggle. Then I was on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Something icy touched my skin, and I yelped and sat up, my giggles subsiding. It was Teddy's hand, the cold thing on my skin. He was holding my wrist.

He smiled. "Sorry."

I pushed his hand away, laughing again. "God, Teddy, you got the hands of an eighty year old man!"

He chuckled and touched my face. I yanked away from his touch, a terrible feeling welling up in my stomach. He looked at my face. "What?"

"I...nothing." But there was something.

**Chapter Two:**

It had felt nice to talk to someone else who was like me...someone else who was deaf. In my mind, I had found many similarities between Teddy and I. Besides being deaf, we had both come to be like that from an accident when we were younger, and we could both read lips and speak. He was becoming less scary to me, almost as if it was an act.

But the shock I had felt when Teddy's skin had met mine lingered in my mind, as did the look he first gave me when he saw me.

I shook my head and replied a text Hanna had sent me a few minutes ago. She was in one of her "moods" where she asked the most random question that popped into her mind, and she would hate me if I didn't answer every one of them.

Her next one surprised me. _What'd u think of Mr. Hottie Goth? _

I stared at the text before replying. _I dunno._

_! No no no, answer me with a He's hot and I like him or a Ew I wish he'd go away_

I lingered for a moment. _He seems nice, and I think we might be friends._

_Shut up. U 2 would b perfect 2gether. I mean, ur both deaf and everything._

I rolled my eyes. Yes, because we're both deaf, we should be together. Might as well marry every deaf person in the world. I replied, _Y don't u d8 him?_ I dropped my phone on the bed and laid back, closing my eyes. I kept one hand on my phone, so I would know when it buzzed again, because I couldn't hear it go off.

It vibrated. _Nah. BUT U SHOULD!_

_Hey Han I gotta go...bye!_ I smiled and turned my phone off and closed my eyes again. I fell asleep like that, for once appreciated the endless quiet that was my life.

I sat down beside Teddy at the table and smiled. Someone in the front of the room yelled something, but I didn't know what. It was annoying, being deaf. I motioned to Gracie and mouthed, "What did he say?"

She wrote it down and passed the paper to me. It said, _Look! The Soundless Ones! _As I read, I felt Teddy's eyes on the piece of paper. I crumpled it up, hoping he hadn't had time to read it. I was wrong, of course. He nudged my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"Soundless Ones? Who came up with that?"

I shrugged. "Not sure."

"Has it always been like that for you?"

I shook my head. "No. But this school hasn't had two deaf kids at once before. It'll die down eventually." I looked up again as a girl said something else, eyeing Teddy and me. I didn't even have to ask, because a slip of paper landed on my desk. I opened it.

_Aledore. Alexandra and Theodore put together._

My cheeks flamed as Teddy looked over it. He sat back, uncomfortable. I crumpled this note, too, and shoved it in my pocket. I wanted to say something to Teddy, but I couldn't think of how to explain what people were saying.

But he touched my shoulder lightly. "I'm going to ignore them. Are you?"

I nodded. "Oh, yeah."

"This will get better?"

"I hope so."

He smiled and turned away. I noticed a hint of pink in his otherwise waxy complexion. I could still feel the heat in mine. I could feel Gracie's eyes on me, and I knew she felt guilty for not trying to hide the note from Teddy. I peeked at him through my eyes, and caught his eyes dash away from my face. I felt warmth spread through my body at the sight.

Mr. Hennings started speaking, slowly and clearly. _Now, class, I am going to pair you up for your third quarter final project. You will each prepare a song-yes, a song-on a significant historical event. The songs will be recorded and presented to the class. Now, everyone come up, and I will give you two slips of paper. One will have your name on, and the other will have your partner's name on it. You will be expected to complete this project at home._

I stood up and walked with everyone else up to the desk. He gave me the two slips of paper. I made sure it was mine before I looked at the other.

_Teddy._

I sighed. Figures. Not that I minded...

Teddy walked up to me, showing me his paper. "Hey, partner. Such luck, don't you think?"

I giggled. "Oh, yeah. Luck is surely involved in this." I recycled my papers and looked for Gracie. I found her at her desk, looking upset. "Who's your partner?" I asked.

She showed me her paper. _Stupid Freddie Therman. How can I get an A with him? _She mouthed. I patted her shoulder. Freddie Therman was someone who hadn't quite hit puberty yet, aside from his mounds of zits. I imaged he couldn't have a good voice.

At that moment, Freddie came over, slinging his arm around Gracie, who automatically lurched away from him. He said, _Hi, Gracie. We're partners! Isn't it great?_ He looked at me and frowned. He made motions with his hands, saying words very slowly and clearly. _Hello. Alexandra. My. Name. Is. Freddie. Gracie. Is. My. Partner. Can. You. Understand. Me?_

I glared at him and slapped him across the face. "Bitch," I said. "I'm deaf, not stupid."

He shot me a dirty glance, his eyes saying "The deaf chick dared touch _me_?" Then Teddy walked over. Freddie smirked, doing the same thing to him as he had done to me. Teddy frowned angrily, his hand clenching into fists.

I read Teddy's lips as he said, "Fuck off, jackass. You don't want to mess with me."

Freddie pretended to be scared. _Oh, I'm so scared. _He looked at Gracie, who was glaring at him, her eyes filled with hate and anger. _Deaf people are mean, aren't they?_

Teddy lost it, and fist met face and Teddy punched Freddie. Yeah, deaf people are mean. But only when you mess with us. Mr. Hennings came over, and I was guessing he yelled at Teddy, but I didn't read his lips.

Then Gracie spoke. _Freddie was making fun of Alex and Teddy because they're deaf, Mr. Hennings. I can imagine anyone would have punched him. Can I have a new partner?_

Mr. Hennings shook his head and moved his eyes from Teddy to Freddie. _Detention. Both of you. And Mr. Therman, if I hear of any more trouble, you will fail this quarter and have to make it up in summer school! And no, Miss McGillicough, you would not fail the project. _

I smiled. Justice. Teddy got detention, but Freddie had been punished worse, threatened to be failed. I looked at Teddy, who was still glaring at Freddie, a glint of...what? Hate? Anger? Violence? In his eyes. I touched his shoulder gently.

"Come on. We gotta get to work, Teddy." He sighed and turned around.

"I hate people like that. Didn't mean to punch him, but it worked out pretty good, didn't it?"

I laughed. "I'd say so."

I ached to take his hand as I sat down at my desk. As it turned out, our fingers brushed, sending a white-hot sizzle up my arm.

At lunch, Teddy and I went to the cove again. The need to hold is hand had grown, making my fingers ache with pain as I resisted. I sat closer to him this time, wishing he would reach over and touch me again. Hanna was right; we were perfect for each other.

He didn't seem to mind how close I had sat to him. In fact, he had closed more distance between us. His hand was in his lap, twitching. I looked up into his face, and decided something inside of me. My hand shook as I reached over and clasped his hand in mine. I raised my eyes to his, and he was looking at me. His lips turned up in a small smile, which I returned.

"Is that okay?" I whispered. He read my lips and smiled wider.

"I was trying to work up the courage to do the same thing," he replied. I loved having an excuse to watch him speak, his full lips moving, forming words I couldn't hear. I squeezed his hand.

"What gave you the idea?"

"Well, I thought you were amazing the first day I saw you, but when I saw how red you looked after reading the note, you looked beautiful, but I didn't know how you would feel..." he used his thumb to caress my hand. It was cold, but also soft, and it felt nice.

"Now you know how I would feel. Thank you."

He looked puzzled. I sighed. "For six years, I've really only had my two friends, everyone else feeling sorry for the 'poor little girl who hit her head and went deaf' but you...you just seem to make me feel like there's a person in the world who actually cares."

I leaned and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him nod. He pulled his hand out of my grasp and instead placed his arm around my waist, taking my hand with his other hand. I knew people could see us, but I didn't care. Let them spread the talk of Aledore, because right now it felt like the truth.

When I got home that night, my sister Valerie, who was a year younger than I was, went straight to my mom and whispered something. I waited for mom to say something. When she did, she was staring at me, a concerned look on her face.

_Alexandra, Valerie is telling me you're in a relationship with a boy at school._

I shrugged. "I guess."

_Does he know you're deaf? Boys always take advantage of girls like you._

I shot her a no-duh look. "Mom, Teddy's deaf, too."

She looked shocked. _Well, I think I should meet this Teddy._

"Maybe you will. We're doing this project together that has to be done out of school. But don't embarrass me, okay?"

Just then, the radio light turned green, and I could tell it had turned on. But I didn't know what it was saying. I shut it off and walked upstairs.

As soon as I got into my room, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I opened a text message from Hanna.

_! Y didn't u tell me u liked Teddy?_

I sighed. Should have known. I texted back, _Idk well it really just _happened.

She obviously didn't believe me. _Well, Gracie and I are coming over now so you can explain EVERYTHING!_

I groaned. I should have known that, too. Not that I didn't love Hanna and Gracie, but I really didn't want to explain anything. My phone buzzed again.

It was Gracie this time.

_C u in a few, chica!_

When Gracie and Hanna got there, they would barely let me say anything.

As soon as they got up to my room, they pushed me onto my bed and took turns "speaking" to me about "Alex's New Romance", as they were now calling it. Gracie took the first turn, practically bouncing up and down.

_Okay, now tell us everything! How did it happen? You do not leave out a single detail, Mrs. Marwolaeth! _She put her hands on my shoulder and shook me back and forth excitedly. I slapped her hands away and laughed.

"Don't call me that!"

Hanna spoke next. _Come on, Alexandra Banana, tell tell tell us!_

I smiled giddily. "Well, we were at lunch. His hand was shaking, so I reached over and took it. I asked him how he felt about it. He said he had wanted to do the exact same thing. Then he told me he thought I was amazing, and he put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder and we spent the rest of lunch like that. See? Not much to tell."

_Aw, Alex, we're so so so happy for you! You guys look great together!_ Hanna sighed after she spoke.

_Yeah. Have you guys kissed?_

"No!"

I threw a pillow at Gracie as I spoke. This started a giant pillow fight between us, which was only stopped when Mom came in a received a pillow to the face, courtesy of me. Then I collapsed giggling, and Gracie and Hanna fell on top of me.

"Oh...kay...deaf...girl...can't...breathe!" I gasped between bursts of laughter.

**Chapter Three:**

I sat next to Teddy in our last class of the day, AP English. I moved my desk closer to his, and he smiled, taking my hand in his. It had grown warmer since the last time I had touched him. We had a sub today, so when a student told her that both me _and_ Teddy were deaf, she stared at us. Then she started using what I guessed what sign language. Teddy and I stared at her blankly.

"We don't speak sign language," Teddy explained after a minute. She looked down and nodded, apologizing. A blonde girl with a ponytail tied up by a red ribbon, who looked way too perky, bounced over to us. She smirked at me before smiling at Teddy warmly. A little _too_ friendly for my liking.

_If you want, I could teach you sometime, Teddy,_ she said. I glared at her. She didn't notice, but Teddy did. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"No thanks, Diane."

She didn't falter. Instead, she batted her eyelashes. _Well, if you change your mind, the offer still holds. But I was thinking that maybe we could eat lunch together or something. _I hated her, this too-perky girl, Diane. I wanted her to go away now.

Teddy chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, Diane. I'm good." Teddy, probably to annoy Diane or show her that he already _had _someone, reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, squeezing my hand.

She didn't look jealous; instead, she batted her thick eyelashes and smiled wider. _Another time, then. See you later, Teddy. _I glared at Diane as she walked back to her seat, but smiled at Teddy as I was reassured he really did like me.

He chuckled again. "Calm down, Lex." He, I guessed, mouthed the next words. "I don't like girls like that."

That made a warm feeling travel through my entire body.

Teddy and I arranged to work on our project tomorrow after school at my house for two hours. We had to pick a song. I knew that it would be hard, seeing as we were both deaf, and there wasn't likely to be a song we both knew the tune of. But whatever. The point was that he would be with me outside of school, where we could be Teddy and Alex instead of Aledore or the "Soundless Ones."

When I reached my car, I turned to face Teddy. Our fingers unclasped from each other, and only our pinkies stayed connected. I looked up into his eyes, and he was looking down into mine. I smiled, not sure what to do next. He reached up and cupped my cheek in his cold, pale hand. He kissed my forehead and dropped his hand.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked, smiling, with his blue eyes twinkling.

I nodded. "Yup. Don't forget about our project."

He chuckled. "Never."

Later that night, I got a text from a strange number, one I didn't know. But as soon as I read the message I understood who it was from immediately. I smiled to myself and I wondered who had given him my number.

_Hey, Aledore. Or half, I should say._

I replied immediately. _Teddy? How'd u get my number?_

As soon as I'd asked, I felt stupid. Of course I knew the answer already when the phone buzzed with a new message. _Hanna, of course._ I chuckled and felt some of the warmth I felt with him creep back into my cheeks and arms.

_Good ol' Hanna ;) _Of course Hanna would give him my phone number. Hanna was the girl in our group who dealt with guys. I opened a new message and texted Hanna. _Thanks, Han._ Then my phone buzzed again.

Teddy: _Yeah she's helpful. How are you?_

It was a weird question, but I shrugged and answered anyways. _I'm good. How r u?_

_Decent. _

I laughed, clicking reply. _That's good. Hey I got 2 go now. Time 4 SLEEP. C u 2morrow?_

His response was immediate. _Who sleeps these days? Night, and yeah._

_Night._

I fell asleep happy a few minutes later.

When I got to school, I found an unhappy sight. To me, anyways. Teddy was getting something out of his locker, and the perky little bitch, Diane, from yesterday, was leaning against the locker next to it. She had let her hair lose today. So maybe Teddy and I had annoyed her in class yesterday.

I narrowed my eyes and headed their way. Teddy saw me and smiled. Diane saw me and frowned. I smiled warmly at Teddy, giving Diane a fake one. "Hey, Diane! What's in your hair? I think it might be a bug," I focused on a point on her head. She brought her hand up, eyes wide.

_I'll be right back!_ She said, taking off towards the girl's bathroom. I turned to Teddy, who was laughing.

"You can be mean, Lex," he said, putting his arms around me. I nodded. I replied when he released me and took my hands instead.

"Only to sluts like that. What did she want?" I wanted to look into his eyes, but I had to look at his lips to know what he was saying. Even then, seeing only his sculpted lips, it made my heart jump, and I wanted to lean closer and kiss him. But I couldn't.

Teddy shrugged. "She was trying her 'I'll teach you sign language' thing again. She's desperate." As he said it, his lips turned up in a smile. I slapped his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into him. I rested my chin on his shoulder.

I saw a teacher approaching us. _Hug and release, Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth! _He said. I patted Teddy's back and pulled away.

"Yeah, Teddy, hug and release," I teased. As soon as the teacher was out of sight, Teddy wrapped an arm around my waist, and we started walking towards History. This felt so right. Yet, in the pit of my stomach, something was saying, This feels wrong. Get away!

When Teddy and I got to my house after school, Mom eyed him carefully before ordering that the door stay open at all times. I rolled my eyes and pulled Teddy up the stairs and into my room, leaving it open just a crack. Teddy looked around the room, raising his eyebrows as he saw the things scattered across the floor. When he looked back at me, I smiled.

"Say nothing and live," I threatened before breaking out in laughter. "Okay...let's...get started." I stumbled over to my computer, bring up a Word document to write down the lyrics. "What 'significant historical event' should we do?"

He took a seat next to me. "Hmmmm...I don't know. Prohibition?'

I broke out laughing. "Oh, yeah. Let's sing a song about alcohol. That'll set well with Mr. Hennings." He smiled and chuckled, too. I tapped my chin. "Civil Rights Act? World War I? World War II? Civil War? Great Depression? Any of those sound good?"

He thought for a moment. "How about the Civil Rights Movement in general? There'll be a ton of information on that, and we can put all the Acts into it, too."

I smiled. "You're a genius, Teddy!"

He laughed. "What else is new?" I picked up a pencil and chucked it at him.

"Don't be so cocky." He returned the pencil, but I dodged it. I picked up a small pillow, and it his face with a small _oof_! I blinked, and he was gone. I felt his arms go around my waist, lifting me up. I squealed and kicked, making both of us fall onto the bed. I was breathing hard, mostly from being so close to him.

He turned his head towards me, and I rolled onto my side. Our faces were almost touching. His face inches towards mine. Now our noses were touching. I brought my eyes up to his and hesitantly touched my lips to his.

I slightly pulled away, opening my eyes. His blue eyes were shimmering at he leaned in and kissed me again, wrapping his arms around me. I curled my fingers into his brown hair and pulled him closer to me.

A pencil hit me. I pulled away, rolling over. "What the-" I saw the man standing in the doorway, looking like he wanted to explode into laughter.

_What will Mom say about this, Lex?_ he asked. I covered my mouth, my face flaming. Teddy sat up beside me.

"Oh, God, Ethan? Ever heard of knocking? What the hell!" I yelled at my brother. I hadn't seen Ethan in months, not since about the beginning of high school. He was a junior in an out of state collage, and didn't come home often.

_I tried, but you obviously didn't hear me calling your name a thousand times..._he stopped talking. How could he have forgotten? _Oh, Lex, I'm sorry. I totally forgot._

My face was still hot as I got up and hugged my brother. I turned back to Teddy. "Teddy, this is my older brother, Ethan. Ethan, this is my...Teddy."

Ethan smiled, holding out his hand to Teddy, who shook it hesitantly. _I'm surprised you didn't hear me, dude._

I took Teddy's hand, stepping away from Ethan. "No. He's deaf, too."

Ethan smiled. _Well, I'm glad my little sister finally found someone to love. Anyways, I'll go now, so you can..._Ethan laughed and walked out of the room. Teddy's cheeks were blood-red. He was embarrassed. Great.

"I'm sorry, Teddy. Ethan doesn't mean to be like that...he just..." I couldn't explain very well. My brother was a complicated person, and anything he thought he said right away. "I'm sorry," I said again.

He smiled, tilting my chin up and kissing me softly. "I better go," he said. "I'll...text you later? Tomorrow's Saturday, so I probably won't see you."

I kissed his nose and smiled. "Okay," I kissed him one last time before walking him out of the house. Mom was busy making dinner. When she saw Teddy leaving, she tried to protest.

_But Teddy, darling, dinner's almost ready. Can't you stay?_

Teddy smiled. "No, ma'am. I have to get home. Perhaps another time." He kissed my cheek before pulling up his hood and walking down the street. Mom looked at me, a confused look on her face. I rolled my eyes.

_Did I say something?_

_I shook my head. "No, Mom. He just had to go, its fine. Anyways, when did Ethan get here? I didn't know he was coming to visit today."_

_Oh, he got here a little while after you and Teddy went upstairs. He helped me with dinner first and went to say hi to you after a little while. Oh, did you introduce him to Teddy?_

_Yes, Mom, she did.__ I read Teddy's lips as he walked into the room. He slung his arm around me and continued to talk. I like that boy. He's got a Dark Side. Much more interesting than most of the blobs you've dated, sis. _

_I jabbed his stomach and laughed. I slipped out from under his shoulder and helped Mom set the table for dinner._

_As soon as we sat down to eat, my mom, dad, Ethan, Valerie, and I, it was silent. Well, I'm guessing anyways._

_Until Valerie spoke. Did Alexandra tell you about her new boyfriend, Daddy?_

_I glared at her as my dad turned to me. Boyfriend? Who is he, Alexandra?_

_I shrugged and picked at my salad. His fist hit the table. Dad kinda had anger problems. _

_Who is it, Alexandra?_

_I sighed. "His name is Teddy Marwolaeth. He's new at school. And before you ask, yes he knows I'm deaf, and he is, too."_

_Dad hesitated. Well, okay…have you kissed him yet?_

_"Dad!" I shrieked. Valerie was laughing._

_Yeah, Lex, have you?_

_"Oh my God, how could you ask a question like that? Haven't you heard of a personal life?" I stood up and ran up the stairs, slamming my door behind me._

_I sat on my bed, head in my hands. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Teddy. I sighed in relief._

_Hey. Are you upset?_

_I replied, almost telling him everything. Then I backspaced and wrote something else. Yeah, a little. Valerie's just being a jerk and Dad's pretending to care again. Nothing, really._

_It doesn't sound like nothing. Do you want me to come back? I can if you want me to._

_NO! Mom will get upset. But I wish you could._

_Me too. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I'll try to see you tomorrow, ok?_

_Ok. Thanks, Teddy._

_Night, Alex._

_**Chapter Four:**_

_Today, my mom was taking Valerie out shopping. Prom was coming up, and, as a junior, she 'needed' a dress. So Ethan and I were home alone. Back when I had first had my accident, Ethan was always there for me. I was always closer to Ethan than Valerie. _

_So, when I woke up that morning, I wasn't surprised that I smelled chocolate chip pancakes. I stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, holding back laughter at the sight of my tough older brother in a frilly pink apron._

_He looked up and saw my face. Alright, laugh all you want, but Mom only has one apron!_

_I let my laughter out. "Yeah, Ethan, but, as a guy, maybe you should have gone without the apron, like every other guy would."_

_Fine, no pancakes for you then, Lex!_

_I stopped laughing. "I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry, Ethan Bear!" I used his old nickname. He jumped and nuzzled my head with his fist. "Ah, stop it!"_

_He let go and slid me a plate, two steaming pancakes on it. I grabbed it and poked a melting chocolate chip with a fork, watching the dark brown ooze out onto the fluffy white pancake. I cut a piece and popped it in my mouth._

_"Oh, yummy." More chocolate dripped onto the plate. I sat down on the bar stool, and Ethan slid in next to me. I turned to him, ready to see what he was about to say._

_So, are you and Teddy going to Senior Prom?_

_I shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it very much. So, I don't really know." I took another bite of my pancakes._

_Come on, Alex, you gotta go to prom! Isn't it the highlight of every teenage girl's life? The high point before you go to collage?_

_I punched his shoulder. "For some people, yeah, but not for me, not really. Besides, Teddy doesn't seem like the person that would fit into the prom scene."_

_Sure, Alex. _

_We finished eating without saying another word. _

_A few hours later, Ethan went to lunch with a few old friends. Mom and Valerie would be gone for a few more hours, so I texted Teddy._

_Hey, can you come over now? _

_He responded, as always, right away. Anything you want._

_He arrived minutes later. I bounded up to him and threw my arms around his neck, kissing his soft lips quickly._

_"Hey," I said._

_He smiled and kissed me again, brushed my hair out of my face. "Quite a greeting. I like it." We stood like that for a second before he spoke again. "Prom season is coming up, isn't it?" he asked, taking my hands in his._

_I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem very excited. I thought every girl wanted to go to prom in their senior year."_

_I shrugged again. "Some girls make too big a deal of prom. It doesn't seem very important to me."_

_He chuckled nervously. "So you wouldn't want to go with, say, me__?"_

_I smiled giddily. "Well, for you, I could make an exception. But only for you." He squeezed my hands and twirled me around._

_"Well, I'm glad." He kissed my forehead, then my two cheeks, and finally lightly pressed his lips to mine._

_I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled myself closer to him, kissing him harder. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me into the air a little too easily. I clung to him, even after I pulled away. _

_Then I thought of something, which completely ruined the moment. "Crap!" I groaned. Teddy looked at me, startled. He set me down on the floor. "I haven't even started that mythology paper! My topic was…I think the Incubus and Succubus legends. I have to start that."_

_"Here, I'll help." He looked paler and more hesitant, but I shook my head, pulling my laptop off of the table._

_"Thanks. Do you know anything about them? I mean, I know that Incubuses are supposed to have seduced women, and Succubuses seduced men, and that they both fed from their victim's life force, but there aren't many details there."_

_I looked back at him, and he was shaking his head. "No. It was some of that, but there's a lot most people don't know. Like, there's more than one type of Incubus and Succubus. There are such things as a Fire Incubus, a Sun Incubus, a Night Incubus, a Life Incubus, and a ton of others. There is one kind you are probably familiar with; the Blood Incubus, which is the proper name for what you would call a Vampire. And of the two, Succubuses are the superior kind. The most powerful of all Succubuses are called a Queen Succubus, but there are very few of them. And, also like a Vampire, any Incubus or Succubus can infect a Mortal by a single bite. Although with Blood Incubuses, it has to be a single bite, without drinking any blood." _

_I stared at him. "How do you know so much? You sound like you have firsthand knowledge of this stuff." I tried to imagine it, Teddy as an Incubus. Ha. _

_He shrugged. "My mom and dad spent years researching them. They were kind of obsessed, and they passed on to me the belief that the legends aren't fake. My dad would always try to point out who he thought was an Incubus and who was a Succubus, or who had been attacked by one. Yeah, weird family."_

_I laughed. "That's cool! You're lucky to have a family like that. Mine's pretty boring. But still, it's cool how much you know about them, and how there are different kinds and everything. Did you parents tell you what each of them can do?"_

_He nodded. "A few things. I know that they are all fast and strong, and obviously the Blood Incubus or Succubus drinks blood. A Fire Incubus feeds off of fire. A Sun Incubus feeds off of sunlight. A Night Incubus feeds off of moonlight, and a Life Incubus feeds off of human life force. And a Queen Succubus is one that any Incubus or Succubus has to obey, and they can feed off of anything at all, and they are the strongest, fastest, and most beautiful creatures you can come across. They can use a kind of Mind Control on you. Oh, and I forgot another type I know. A Sleep Incubus feeds off of the energy that you waste when you sleep, but they can also make it impossible for you to move, and they can put you to sleep. Sleep Incubuses and Succubuses are rare, but they are powerful. Almost every Queen Succubus had started out as a Sleep Succubus before realizing that they were a Queen." _

_"This is so amazing, Teddy. Which would you be?"_

_"What?"_

_"What kind of Incubus would you be?"_

_"None of them. Incubuses and Succubuses are Demons, created only for the torture of mankind."_

_I didn't believe that. "But not all of them are evil, are they? It's like people; some are bad, some are good."_

_He shook his head. "I doubt it. I bet some can try, but all that they'll ever be is a soulless Demon."_

_"You can't believe that. Everyone has good in them."_

_"Drop it, Alex. I don't want to talk about it anymore." He looked away, obviously wanting to not see what I was going to say next. I reached over and touched his shoulder. _

_He looked back at me hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Teddy. I didn't mean to upset you or anything like that. I'm glad you're here."_

_He smiled weakly. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Me, too. I overreacted, and I'm sorry. Come here." He opened his arms to me. I slid onto his lap and leaned my head on his shoulder._

_I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck. I held him close to me and I never wanted to let him go._

_Teddy left before anyone got home, which I was grateful for. My mom would freak if she knew I had a boy over while she wasn't here. But I liked having Teddy near me. It was almost like he kept me calm. _

_Soon after Teddy had left, the TV turned on, playing what I thought was some kind of murder-mystery. I clicked it off and grabbed my laptop, heading upstairs. _

_I had to text Gracie and Hanna. Prom was two weeks away, and I needed a dress. They would be excited that I was actually going._

_I took out my phone. Hey. U guys wanna help me shop 4 a dress?_

_Gracie responded first, and I knew why. She was with Hanna, of course. OH MY GOD HE ASKED YOU? WHEN?_

_Yeah. A few hours ago. _

_YES YES YES YES! WHEN SHOULD WE GO? OMG LET'S GO NOW!_

_I rolled my eyes. I can't go now. It's almost 5. 2morrow?_

_Yes! We'll pick you up at noon, Lex!_

_OK. Thanks, guys :D _

_Can.__ Not. Wait. :D_

_Even I had to admit, I was excited, too. Even though I knew that Gracie would pick out incredibly puffy dresses, and Hanna would pick out mini ones. But sometimes they coordinated and came together with something awesome._

_I smiled, holding my phone close to me. I hadn't gone to prom last year, and I was happy than I was going this year, especially since it was Teddy I was going with._

_Then, suddenly, my TV turned on. This time, it had the subtitles on. I read the four words on the bottom of the screen before they changed._

_Something bad will happen._

_I rolled my eyes and shut off the TV. We needed our house wiring checked._

_**Chapter Five:**_

_The shiny Prius pulled up to the house at exactly twelve the next day. I called back to my mom. "Bye! I'm leaving!"_

_She probably replied, but as I couldn't hear…I had an excuse. I slid into the back seat, Hanna driving, and Gracie smiling excitedly._

_I can't believe he asked you! This is so amazing! Prom is going to be so much fun!__ Gracie said, smiling so wide I was afraid that she would tear her face in half. _

_I laughed. "Yeah, I hope. Honestly, I didn't think he was the 'Will you go to prom with me' type, but I'm really glad he did ask."_

_Oh my God, I found the perfect dress for you at Windsor! _

_"Uh, Gracie, I don't want to look like a puff ball."_

_She smirked. No. This one's not puffy. Even Hanna agrees with me on it. Okay, so it's red, which would look great with your skin and hair, and it has that kind of sweetheart top, and looks a little like a corset top, and the skirt kinda puffs out a little bit, but not too much. I put it on hold for you. Trust me, you'll love it!_

_Well, it didn't sound as bad as her normal 'I found the perfect dress for you' but I still wasn't convinced._

_The drive wasn't long, but we still laughed so hard we ran out of breath. We walked through the crowded mall, saying hi to a few people that we knew from school or church or whatever. When we finally reached Windsor, I was relieved._

_Gracie went right to the counter to get the dress she had put on hold for me. Hanna and I skimmed through the racks of dresses and shoes._

_Gracie touched my shoulder, her face excited. Come on! I have your dress and a fitting room! Go try it on now!_

_She and Hanna pushed me to the back fitting room. I sighed a shut the door, locking it and turning to look at the red dress hanging behind me. I touched it. It was made of silky material, and actually looked really pretty. I took off my clothes and slid the dress over my head. The material settled over my skin and I zipped up the side. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. The chocolate-brown of my shoulder-length hair looked darker compared to the bright red dress. It seemed to make my skin glow from within. The skirts did flare out a little, and into little creases and it fluttered down to my feet. The top looked like a corset, but it wasn't tight._

_I opened the door and stepped out into the waiting room. Hanna and Gracie both gasped when they saw me._

_Oh my God, Alex! You look amazing! You have to get it! You have to! Teddy will just DIE!__ They said at the same time. I twirled._

_"Thanks. You guys did great. I'll get it, for sure." I twirled once more, pleased with the dress my best friends had found for me on the first try._

_When I stepped back into the room to take it off, I looked in the mirror once again. What I saw scared me._

_It was me, but my hair was tangled, the beautiful dress torn, and my arms scratched and neck bleeding._

_When the she that was me spoke, I could 'hear' the wispy voice in my head. _

_"He's dangerous! A Demon! Don't go! Don't go! Something terrible will happen to you! Just look at me. Stay away from him, Alexandra! Stay away from Marwolaeth! He will hurt you. His kind always do."_

_When I blinked, my normal reflection was back. Stay away from Marwolaeth? That was Teddy's last name. But Demon? His kind? How would he hurt me? Why would he hurt me? _

_I shook the thoughts from my head. I was just tired or something. Yeah, that's it, I thought. Tired. I'll buy the dress and some shoes, and that's it. I'll go home and take a nap and text Teddy and tell him that I miss him. Perfect._

_I put my clothes back on, carrying the dress out. Hanna and Gracie frowned when they saw my face._

_Lex? You're pale. Are you okay?_

_I tried to smile. "Yeah, great. Will you help me pick out some shoes for this?"_

_Yeah. But after that I'm taking you home. I think you're sick.__ Gracie looked at me with concern in her eyes. I knew, after what I had seen, or thought I had seen, I had to look like a complete mess, skin even paler than usual._

_"Alright, that's probably best. I don't think I got enough sleep last night, so that's most likely why." Hanna took the dress from me as we walked out of the dressing room._

_When I got home that night, I had a full load of prom things; red dress, black heels (which made me taller than I already was, but Teddy was tall, too) and a short black choker necklace that had a small black heart hanging from it. A little Gothic, but I liked the look and I knew Teddy would, too._

_Mom was in the kitchen, so I managed to escape without questions. I hung the dress up in my closet and looked at it. But I couldn't get the image of the beautiful dress torn and tattered, my hair tangled, and my skin scratched and bleeding. It frightened me, especially the words the image had spoken about Teddy._

_I tried to push the memory from my mind and sat down on my bed, taking out my phone. I hesitated on the text I was going to send to Teddy. Then I closed it and put my cell away. _

_Wow, I thought, my mental insanity is making me question Teddy? This is so stupid!_

_"No it's nooooot," the wispy voice from the store floated into my mind. "He's dangerous. You've known that ever since you met him. Stay awaaaaay!" _

_No! I thought back. No, Teddy's not dangerous! And he's not a Demon, whatever you say! You aren't even real!_

_"I'm you," it hissed. "I'm just more knowledgeable than you!"_

Shut up! Shut up shut up SHUT UP!

"I'm always here, Alexandra…you can't get away from me!"

I can sure as hell try!

"Watch your back, Alexandra! Because someone else is, too!"

When I turned my head and looked in the mirror, the version of me was there, tangled hair and everything. And it was smiling evilly.

I screamed.

Ethan burst into my room. He was the only one home. Mom had just left to pick up Valerie from her friend Jenna's house.

I was crying on my bed, head in my hands. He came and wrapped his arms around me in a sisterly hug. I sobbed into his lap.

"There was something in the mirror! Ethan, I'm scared. I'm scared," I whimpered as he held me tightly.

I looked up to see what he would say next. _What did you see, Alex?_

I swallowed; scared to tell him, afraid he would think I was crazy. "It was…me, I think. But the me in the mirror looked terrible. Her hair was all tangled and she was hurt, and she was smiling at me with this evil look, and it was so scary, Ethan!"

_Are you sick, Alex?_

"No!" I screamed. "No I'm not sick! I'm not crazy! This has happened to me twice today, and I swear each time she warned me about…someone, Teddy, I think. But it's scaring me, Ethan! I'm not crazy!"

He frowned, obviously concerned. _Alex, what did the girl in the mirror say?_

"She said that Marwolaeth was dangerous and that he was a Demon and would hurt me. That's Teddy's last name; Marwolaeth."

_Alex…go to sleep. You're just tired. Please. Just go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow you should ask Teddy if he's a secret Demon._ I knew he was trying to make a joke, but it didn't ease my panic. But I agreed to go to sleep.

That night I had a nightmare. At least, I think it was a nightmare. For all I know, if I hadn't been able to hear, it could have been real.

I was standing behind a wall, listening to two people arguing. I could see them. One was Ethan. The other was Teddy. What were they doing?

"You may not trust me, Marwolaeth, but you know you can't keep this from her forever. Alex will find out eventually."

"I know, Ethan. But I can't tell her. It would do more harm than good."

"It would harm you and be good for her, you mean. But, why are you showing her those Illusions? They are scaring the crap out of her!"

"What are you talking about? For one, I would never do anything to scare or harm Alex. And second, I can't do Illusions. Only a few can, and they feed off of certain things. Mostly it's Night and Sleep."

"Well, find whoever is doing it and stop them."

"Maybe she's doing it to herself, though."

"What?"

"She could be doing it. You said it yourself; something Changed in her when she had her accident. Her subconscious could be doing this without her even realize it. It wouldn't be the first time it happened."

"But my sister isn't like you, Marwolaeth! She isn't a Demon or anything Dark for that matter. She may be different, but she's not evil."

"I never said she was! All I'm saying is that she could be some king of new breed of Mental Superhuman."

"Whatever. Just keep her safe, alright? I know you aren't the only one of your kind here. Some followed you. If anything happens to my sister, you will report to me, Demon. And you won't be going home."

"I won't let anything happen to her, Ethan. She's safe with me. As safe as she can be, at least."

"I'm holding you to that."

"I know."

I woke up, my dream disappearing from my mind as soon as I blinked my eyes once, twice, and three times.

**Chapter Six:**

I was exhausted the next morning as I got ready for school. Ethan kept a close eye on me as I ate my cereal and brushed my hair.

When I got to school, Teddy was already there. He looked weary, but smiled when he saw me. I wrapped myself in his arms before reaching up and kissing his lips quickly. He smiled wider and kissed me again, his arms tightening around me.

"Hey," I said. "I missed you. I wasn't feeling too great on Sunday. I was having weird dreams and seeing things. But you're here now, and I'm glad."

He wiped hair out of my face and kissed my nose. "I'm here now, Alex."

"I know."

"And I'll be here as long as you need me."

"That will be forever."

"Then I'll be here forever."

"I hope so." I hugged him again and let him, so, slinging my backpack back onto my shoulder and held his hand. Then he suddenly dropped my hand fished in his pocket for something.

"I want to give you something." He pulled out a small box. His cheeks were red as he handed me the box. I looked into his eyes as I took it.

I opened it and saw a glint of silver. I pulled out the long sleek chain, on which hung a single sapphire stone, shaped into a heart.

I gasped. "Oh my God! It's beautiful, Teddy! Thank you! Where'd you get it?"

He smiled, taking the chain from me and clasping it around my neck. "Something that's been passed down the family. I wanted you to have it."

"I love it. Thank you." I touched the sapphire pendant before reaching up and kissing his soft lips.

He kissed me again and tucked me under his arm. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked to class. I held the heart in my hand tightly, loving the feeling of the smooth gem under my fingers.

Gracie gasped when she saw the necklace. Mr. Hennings had Teddy out running errands for him, and I was sitting next to her right now.

_Oh my God that's amazing! When did he give it to you? It's so romantic!_

I smiled. "He gave it to me this morning." I ran my fingers over the heart as Gracie squeezed my shoulders.

_You going to wear it to prom?_

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

_You guys make the cutest couple ever! Even Diane Jefferson is jealous! I hear she's going to ask him to prom today._

I glared at her. "No. No she's not. That little—" she cut me off before I could cuss.

_Watch it, Lex!_

I smacked her shoulder, but my expression didn't soften at all.

In AP English, Diane came up to Teddy, smiling flirtatiously. She, of course, ignored me, looking only at Teddy.

My hands curled into fists as I glared at Diane. Her perfect lips moved as she spoke to _my_ boyfriend.

_Hey, Teddy! So I was wondering…do you want to go to prom? With me?_

Teddy glanced at me through the side of his eye and smiled. "No thanks, Diane. I'm already going with someone." He took my hand and smiled wider at Diane's expression.

She was stunned. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving. I smiled at my small victory and squeezed his hand.

_Oh…you are? Who?_

I cleared my throat. "Uh, me, Diane."

She finally looked at me, her eyes filled with hate. She turned back to Teddy. _You could do better than the Charity Case, Teddy._

His response was immediate. "Go to hell, bitch."

Diane stared at him. _You know what Teddy? Alexandra is exactly what you deserve!_

His hand tightened around mine. I looked at him. "Don't, Teddy. She's not worth the trouble. Don't."

He relaxed as Diane stalked away. "Is it bad that I wanted to punch her, like I did to that Freddie kid?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Her head is so thick it probably wouldn't even hurt her."

He laughed with me, then leaned in and whispered, "Secretly, I think she's a Succubus!"

I covered my mouth and giggled. "Well she certainly is evil. It would fit if she was an Dark Succubus."

Teddy frowned. How had I offended him, talking about a mythical creature? Then he laughed, and I felt better.

"Yeah. Dark. She sure is, no doubt about it." He squeezed my hand and stroked my cheek. I could feel Diane's eyes burning a whole through me, but I didn't care. I pulled him closer and pressed my lips to his softly. The hatred Diane felt for me grew as I pulled away and caught her eye. I swore I saw a flash of red go through them before she turned away.

That night I had another nightmare. Only this time, it wasn't Teddy and Ethan talking, it was Teddy and Diane.

"It's been you, hasn't it? Scaring Alex with those images and thoughts? Why?" Teddy was asking, his face a mask of fury.

She batted her eyes flirtatiously. "How did you guess? I mean, I don't come across others very often. And when you showed interest in her, it was just too tempting."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Why? Well, because poor little Leanna deserves to know that you two can never be together. I mean, when she finds out, she's going to freak."

"She's not going to find out, Diane. Because you aren't going to tell her. You are going to stop harassing her. And there can be a future between us."

"How, Teddy? Face it; you're stronger, faster, and you're Dark. You could kill her like this." She snapped her fingers. "But we…" she walked up to him and touched his shoulder with her fingers. "We can have a future together. You couldn't kill me as easily, because I'm stronger and faster than you."

"I told you, Diane. Go to hell. You're only the bad parts of what we are. You are a Dark Demon, but that's never going to be me. I will never kill Alexandra. I'm protecting her from things like you."

"I'm just trying to show her the truth, Teddybear. Something you should have done the night you kissed her."

"Stay away from Alex, Diane. And tell you're little friends that, too."

She leaned close to his face and whispered one word. "No."

Teddy reached out and wrapped a hand around her throat, lifting her in the air. In one swift movement, he flung her back so she hit the wall.

"Damn you, Diane! Stay away from her!"

She got up, snarling. In a flash, she was on top of him, her hand around his throat. "I am stronger, Teddy! Faster! Don't mess with me!"

He flipped her over, so he was on top. He had her arms pinned under one of his hands, the other around her neck.

"Stay away from her or I swear I'll kill you, Diane." He moved closer to her ear and whispered fiercely. "I could do it and not think twice. You know that."

He let go of her arms and turned away. Just as he did, Diane leapt up, faster than any human could. A knife glinted in her hand.

"No, Teddy!" I shrieked as she plunged it into his side. He fell to his knees as Diane whirled around. Teddy turned around, too.

A single word escaped Teddy's lips before he fell unconscious. "Alexandra?"

I sat up, breathing hard as I looked around me. I was back in my own dark, silent room. My head was pounding. The dreams seemed so real. I could still see the blood oozing out of Teddy's side from where Diane had stabbed him.

I brought my hand up to wipe my face and saw the dark, metallic smelling liquid on my hands.

I screamed.

Mom and Dad came rushing in as I stared at my hand. They turned the lights on as I sobbed. I looked at my hand. The blood was gone.

Dad shook me. _Alexandra? Alex, what's wrong?_

"Blood!" I cried. "There was blood…there was blood on my hands! I swear! It-it was there! I'm not crazy!"

Dad felt my sweaty hand. _There's no blood there, darling. Was it a nightmare?_

Of course he didn't believe me. "No! I was awake! I swear I'm not crazy, Dad! I didn't imagine it! It was there!"

Dad took my face in his hands. _Alex, everything's fine. Alright? Just go back to sleep. You just had a nightmare. I'm sure it was very real._

"No!" I pushed him away. "It was real! I knew you wouldn't believe me! You never do! But I'm not crazy!"

I ran out of the room and down the stairs, flinging the door open and running outside. I realized I didn't know where I was going, but I kept running, my bare feet hurting from the hard concrete.

I ran into something solid in the darkness.

"Ow! Oh, I'm sorry—wait, Teddy?" His pale face loomed in the darkness. He looked paler than usual and confused.

"Alex? What are you doing out here? What were you running from?" He looked behind me.

"Oh." I felt stupid explaining. "I got mad at my parents. I had—or thought I had—blood on my hands. My dad told me it was just a nightmare and to go back to bed but…I was so scared, Teddy." I wrapped my arms around him and felt him wince. I noticed his shirt was wet and sticky. I pulled away and gently touched the spot.

It was exactly where Diane had stabbed him in my dream.

But how?

"Teddy? What happened? Why are you out here?" I looked up at him.

He sighed. "I was going home. I had gone to see Diane, to tell her to lay off bothering you."

"But you're bleeding!"

He smiled painfully. "She got mad and scratched me. I'll be fine, Lex."

"Let me see it." I tried to lift his shirt up, but he moved my hands away. I sighed. "Teddy, in a nightmare I had tonight, you were with Diane. She stabbed you!"

He paled. "What?" Then he chuckled. "That's crazy, Lex. I'm still alive, aren't I?" He looked back. "You have to go home, Alex." He looked at my neck. "Why aren't you wearing the necklace?"

I blinked. "I took it off before I went to bed. I didn't want to break it."

He shook his head. "It won't break. Don't ever take it off, okay Alex? Just promise me you'll always wear it."

I hesitated before nodding. "Okay. I won't."

He kissed my cheek. "Let's get you home. Before you go back to bed, put on the necklace."

"Okay."

He wrapped his arms around me before leading me back home, where Mom and Dad were in the kitchen, frantic. Ethan was up, too, calling someone on the phone. Valerie must have still been asleep.

As I had promised Teddy, before I climbed back into bed, I fastened the necklace around my neck, patting the heart. I didn't know why, but it made me feel safer to have it around my neck as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Chapter Seven:**

I yawned. After my hysteric moments last night, I hadn't gotten many more hours of sleep. I was utterly exhausted.

Teddy still walked as if his side hurt, and I was scared. Had Diane hurt him more seriously than he had thought? Did he need to see a doctor?

Was my dream real?

Teddy wrapped his arms around me, and I relaxed. It was lunch, the only time at school we could relatively be alone. I sighed as I breathed in his scent; earthy, but a hint of a campfire in it.

"So…" I said, bringing up a subject I hated but had been killing me lately. "Diane's pretty. Did you like her when you first got here?"

Teddy stared at me before chuckling lightly. "Are you serious, Alex?"

I glared at his lips. "Yes, I am."

He sighed before leaning in close to my face. "No, I didn't. You were the only one I saw when I got here. I honestly don't even like her very much, don't be jealous."

My face flamed. "I'm not. I was just curious."

"She's not you, Alex. No one is." He kissed me softly, his strong arms tightening around me as I clung to him.

Someone tapped my shoulder. Embarrassed, I turned around. Principal Ruthord. He spoke with a stern face.

_There is no physical contact at this school, Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth. Don't let me catch you doing that again, or it will be detention for both of you._

I smiled and turned away from Teddy, holding his hand but other than that not touching at all. I squeezed it and kissed his cheek when Principal Ruthord walked away, smiling evilly.

Teddy reached over and cupped my chin in his icy hand. I giggled and batted his hand away. He smiled.

"Geez, Teddy! Why are your hands so cold all the time?"

He caught my hand and kissed it, chuckling. "Maybe I'm part shark. You never know." He ran a cold finger down my jaw line.

I sighed and leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He continued to trace the bones in my face. His touch sent shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder, loving how solid he felt under me,

"You can never be with him. He'll kill you!" a wispy voice said in my head. My eyes sprang open and I looked around. I clutched Teddy's arms. He sat up straighter and tilted my face towards his.

"What's wrong, Alex?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"I…" I closed my eyes. "It's that…voice! Am I crazy, Teddy?" I felt tears come to my eyes, but I blinked them away.

He looked angry. "Damn it!" he swore. Then he looked back at me and smiled uneasily. "You're not crazy, Lex." He touched my necklace, a confused look on his face.

I cocked my head to the side, touching the hand he had on my necklace softly. "What's wrong?"

He raised his eyes to mine as he kissed my nose lightly. "Nothing, Alex. Tell me whenever you hear this voice, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. I'm not crazy, I swear."

He tucked me back under his arm. "I know you're not crazy, Alex." But he didn't loose his concerned look or release my necklace.

Teddy came over again after school, to work on our 'homework.' As soon as we got upstairs and shut my bedroom door, he had pulled me into him and kissed me long and hard.

He picked me up, still kissing me, and twirled me around in a small circle. I laughed stupidly. He set me down gently and ran his cold fingers along my jaw, kissing wherever his fingers had been. When his fingers reached my lips, he lightly brushed his own over them.

When I opened my eyes, Diane was behind him. She plunged a silver knife into his side. His eyes went wide in pain as he dropped to his knees. I let out a silent scream as I dropped next to him. Diane was still holding the knife, dripping in scarlet blood.

"Why?" I screamed at her.

I heard her voice in my head. "You can't be with him. If hurting him is what t takes for you to see that, then that's what I'll do. It's too easy to get into your mind and scare you like this. Oh, and tell Teddy that stupid Charm he gave you won't work on me. I'm not a Blood."

She disappeared and I saw Teddy's normal face, not twisted in pain like the other one. He was shaking me.

"Alex?"

I stared at him. "Oh, Teddy! I don't know what happened! One second we were fine and then Diane stabbed you and you were dying and she was laughing and saying I couldn't be with you and that a Charm you gave me wouldn't work because she's not a Blood." I flung my arms around his neck.

He comforted me, but he seemed as if he had something else on his mind.

I had another dream that night, just like the other two. I could hear every word they spoke, and Teddy was there.

"I told you, Diane!" Teddy was yelling. Diane stood there, smirking. "Stop the Illusions!"

She twirled a necklace around her fingers. "But Teddy," she said, pouting. "It's just so much fun! And seeing your face when you found out your stupid little Protective Charm didn't work! Classic!" She cackled.

"What are you, then? You're not a Blood. You're not a Fire. You're not a Sun. What the hell are you?"

"I'm Rare."

Teddy snorted. "A Sleep? You seriously use that stupid little nickname for them?" He glared at her. "You better not be feeding off her. I will personally kill you."

"And I'll have Adam kill her."

Teddy paled. "Adam? Last I checked, he was in Greece."

"Well, I asked him to come back." She batted her eyelashes. "And all you have is Jackie. Not much."

Teddy clenched his jaw. "Don't talk about my sister like that. She'll take my side over Adam's any day."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Jackie can be convinced otherwise. You know she's Darker than you by a long shot. By the way, you know who she reminds me of? Alexandra. I mean, they have the same eyes and everything."

Teddy narrowed his eyes. "Alex isn't one of us. You and I would have both Sensed her."

"Maybe she can hide her Tracker."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "No one has ever been able to do that. And she would have confronted me. Mine isn't hidden."

Diane smiled evilly. "It sure isn't."

"Listen, just stay away from Alex. You and I both want Adam to stay out of this. It get's ugly when he's involved."

She laughed again. "But Teddy, he's already involved."

I screamed as a man latched his teeth on Teddy's neck from behind.

The man's aqua-blue eyes penetrated my soul.

I sat up, the silent, velvety-black night settling over me. I put my face in my hands, rubbing my eyes. Why did I keep imagining Teddy being hurt or killed? Was something in my subconscious wanting it?

No!

I felt the hot, salty tears spilling down my cheeks. What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't want Teddy dead! I wanted him alive and healthy, always by my side. If I could have it my, I would never leave his side.

"You're lying to yourself," a weak voice whispered. It was different than the other one. This one sounded male. "You want Teddy dead for what he is! Everyone does! Even his own father! He's evil, and everyone knows it!"

"Stop it!" I shrieked. "Leave me alone! Stop it stop it stop it!" I clenched my hair with my hands and shook my head.

Light flooded the room and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me, shaking me. I brought my watering eyes up to their face.

I screamed.

It was the man who had attacked Teddy. I tried to pull away from him, gasping for air. The strong hands clutched at my arms.

I looked at him again. It wasn't the man, it was Ethan. _Alex! Alex, you're okay! What happened? Talk to me, Alex!_

"I…you…your face…" I panted, trying to understand what had happened. Ethan stared at me before shaking his head.

_I'm calling Teddy. He'll get you to talk._

I was silent. Teddy. Teddy!

Ten minutes later, I was sitting against the wall on the floor, my face in my hands when a cold finger touched my cheek.

I looked up into Teddy's aqua-blue eyes. "Hey, Lex," he said, his eyes filled with concern. "Do you want to tell me why you're scared?"

My lip trembled as Teddy took me in his arms. "It was just like earlier today, Teddy," I whispered. "Someone…they attacked you, and when I woke up, Ethan looked just like him! I don't know what's happening to me, Teddy. I'm so scared." I clung to him as my tears soaked his shirt. Then my eyes went to something red on his neck.

It was a scar. Two crescent-shaped scars on his neck. As if he'd been…bitten. And it looked fresh. I widened my eyes.

"Where did you get that?"

He grabbed my hands away from his neck and smiled. "It's an old scar, Alex. You don't need to worry."

I shook my head. "In my nightmare…you were bitten. Right there. By someone named…Adam?"

Teddy kissed my nose. "It was just a dream, Lex. It doesn't mean anything. Come on, you need to go back to sleep now."

"No, Teddy. Tell me." I stood up, looking down at him. "Don't lie to me."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Stay out of it, Alex."

I was silent as I stared at him. "So now I'm not allowed to know? What, is it some mega life-changing secret? Fine, then get the hell out."

Teddy frowned. "Alex, don't."

He stood up and reached out towards me, but I jerked away from him. "If you're going to keep secrets from me, I don't want you here."

He sighed. "I wish I could tell you. I really do. You just…won't understand it, not yet. Please, Lex, don't be like this." He reached out again, and again I stepped away.

"Be quiet, Teddy. I don't want to hear it." As I turned away, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him, kissing me hard. Hesitantly, I reached up and twined my fingers into his hair and kissed him back.

As I pulled away, he stared into my eyes. "I don't want to lie to you, Alex. I care about you too much for that."

I put a finger on his lips, closing my eyes. "Then don't. You can trust me, you know." I cradled his cheek in my hand.

"I don't know anything anymore," Teddy said, kissing me more. "Except for you, you I'm sure about." He leaned in and kissed me, wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

I pulled away from him slowly and smiled. "I should go back to sleep now, I guess. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded and kissed my nose. "Tomorrow."

**Chapter Eight:**

Diane came up to me the next morning, looking sour, yet a gloating look on her face. _Listen, Alex, when you and Teddy break up, I'll be happy to take him off your hands._ She smiled sweetly.

I punched her across the face.

She staggered back slightly. _You little ass!_

I smiled innocently. "I'd slap you again, but bitch, that would be animal abuse." Then I turned and walked away from her, smiling to myself. I hadn't come up with that myself; I had seen it as a background on Hanna's phone once.

"You'll take up my offer once you know him better," the female wispy voice whispered through my mind. When I turned back, Diane was gone.

I turned back around, and gasped. Teddy was standing right in front of me, his eyebrow raised.

"Alex? You okay?" he asked, looking back where Diane had been.

I shook my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Diane was just being a bitch as usual. Nothing to be worried about." I kissed him lightly, taking his hand in mine.

He smiled lightly and kissed my nose before tucking me under his arm and walking towards our first hour class.

When we sat down, Mr. Hennings started talking to us about the upcoming prom. _I know you're all excited that prom is this weekend, but that doesn't mean that you can slack off and pass notes all hour about it, and I'm talking to the ladies about that. Or guys, that you can talk all hour about who has the 'hottest' dates. Pay attention or I will fail you, and there will be no prom this weekend. Do you all understand?_

Everyone nodded. A couple of guys were laughing at the 'hottest dates' part, but we all knew it was true. Teddy squeezed my hand as we both nodded with everyone else. Hanna and Gracie were both coming over hours before prom on Saturday to get ready. Hanna was doing my hair and Gracie my makeup. I was excited.

I leaned my head on Teddy's shoulder as Mr. Hennings told the class what we would be doing today. Someone threw a crumpled up piece of paper at Teddy. A guy. Teddy raised an eyebrow and opened it.

In scribbled writing, barely readable, it said, you snagged the hot one. My cheeks flamed as I looked away pretending not to have read it. Teddy tensed and shoved the crumpled note in his pocket.

A crumpled paper landed in front of me. I opened it and angled it away from Teddy. In the same messy writing, it said, ditch the Goth. Come party w/ some real men prom. C'mon, Alex. I looked up to see Bryan Jackson, the senior football captain, smiling cockily at me.

He raised his eyebrows and mouthed, _Go to prom with me?_

I felt Teddy's hand tighten around mine as I shook my head atBryan. He frowned, glaring at Teddy. I felt a tinge of worry for muscular and could easily beat up Teddy if he got the chance.

Bryancornered me after school when I was walking to meet Teddy. He slammed me against the lockers. He looked angry.

_Are you sure you want to say no to me, Alex?_ He asked, his face close to mine. I tried to push him away, but he held my wrists together with one of his hands.

"Go away,Bryan," I said through my teeth. "You're an ass. Let go."

He smiled cruelly and smashed his lips against mine. I struggled then thought of something. I brought my knee up and hit his crotch. He staggered back, his face red. I punched him in the face. He came at me again, but I shoved him away, feeling the energy surging through my veins. He stared at me.

_What the hell, Alex?_

I stumbled away from him, not knowing how the hell I had done any of that. I ran into Teddy's arms. He held me tight. Had he seen any of that?

I could still feel the power in my muscles as Teddy led me into the car.

I sat on my bed, still stunned from what had happened at school. Suddenly, the lights around the room went out. I started breathing hard, scared. Something in the shadows moved.

A hand touched me, and I relaxed. I recognized Teddy's cold skin. "Teddy? What are you doing here?"

He put his hands on either side of my face and kissed me hard. Hesitating only slightly, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pulled me closer. He rolled on top of me, running a hand down my arms.

I felt a twinge of pain in my neck for a second. I gasped, trying to push his away. The pain was starting to come back.

"Teddy, you're hurting me. Get off." He looked up as a flash of light went by. I saw the blood rimming his lips, his aqua-blue eyes. But the hair was jet- black. Whoever this was, it wasn't Teddy. "No!" I screamed. The lights flickered on and off before the door burst open. The guy was gone, but I could feel blood dripping down my neck.

Dad rushed to my side, staring at my neck. His lips moved, but I couldn't focus on them hard enough to figure out what he was saying.

I felt my consciousness fade away as I blacked out.

I blinked. My head felt light, but I could make out my room around me. My parents and Ethan were there, and so was Teddy. Teddy with his usual dark-brown hair.

I touched my neck. It was sensitive, and I felt bandage and gauze around it. I shook my head, looking at my dad. "What happened?"

He looked at my mother first. _I was hoping you could tell me. I came in last night after you screamed. You were unconscious and your neck was bleeding terrible. What happened last night, Alexandra?_

A few memories flooded back. Teddy with black hair and blood around his mouth, biting my neck. I shook my head again. "I…I remember the lights went out, but that's all I know."

I looked at Teddy. He looked furious, but he wasn't staring at me, not exactly. He was staring at my neck. I cleared my throat.

"Can I talk to Teddy? Alone?" My family nodded and left the room. Teddy sighed and came up on my bed, holding me hand.

"What really happened, Lex? I can tell you were lying, at least a little bit." He touched my neck gently.

"It was mostly like that, except…you were there, or at least I thought it was you, but you had black hair, and…and you bit me."

His face twisted in anger. "Damn it!" he cursed, looking away. I touched his shoulder.

"What do you know, Teddy?"

He turned back. "Nothing."

I shut my eyes and sighed. "I thought you'd say that. Why don't you trust me, Teddy? I want you to, but you don't."

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed both of my cheeks. "I do trust you, Alex, with all my heart."

I stared into his blue eyes. "But you're keeping things from me. Like where you got that scar? Why you get so mad, but you won't tell me why?"

He dropped his eyes. "Alex, secrets are necessary sometimes. I'll tell you someday, I promise."

"Teddy, please."

"No, Lex. Not now. What happened tonight is just more proof that you don't need to know."

I argued. "Tonight is just more proof that I need to know! What are you keeping from me?"

He got up and put his head in his hands. Then he whirled around. "Alex, where's your necklace?"

My hands went to my throat. No chain. I looked around. "I was wearing it when I went to sleep." I spotted it on the floor, under my desk. As if someone had thrown it. "There it is. How did it get off? I always wear it to sleep."

He picked it up and put it around my neck. I looked up at him. "Why do you always want me wearing this?"

He sighed. "Let's just say that because you weren't wearing it, you were attacked. Can you live with that? Just for now?"

I blinked, surprised. "I guess. Just for now."

He smiled and kissed me again. "Good. I'll tell you soon. I promise." He started towards the door, then changed his mind and turned around. "If anyone says anything about a guy named Adam, make sure you just stay away from him." Then he left the room.

I closed my hand around the heart pendant and sighed. I wished Teddy would tell me everything, but I suppose he thought he was…protecting me, I guess. Who was Adam? He was mentioned in the dream, but Teddy had never said anything about his 'sister' Jackie. What else was he keeping from me? Was his dad a mass-murderer?

I touched my sore neck gently before lying back down to go to sleep. Hanna and Gracie were going to freak out when they saw the scar my injury was sure to leave. Great, just great.

I went to sleep trying to figure out what big secret Teddy was keeping from me. The dream proved he had a sister, but who was this Adam guy who attacked him and attacked me, too?

**Chapter Nine:**

The next week went by as a blur until, somehow and completely and utterly too soon, it was Saturday. Which meant prom.

Ugh. I so wasn't ready for prom.

I had been right; Gracie and Hanna had freaked, but my bite marks had mostly healed over, and I didn't have to wear the bandages anymore, which was nice.

At only eleven in the morning, Gracie and Hanna burst into the room, bearing plastic bags with dresses, bags with shoes, and overflowing purses of makeup, perfume, and random hair crap.

_Are you ready for prom, Alex? _Gracie asked when she shook me back and forth. Gracie was going to prom with Jason Beck, a cute senior that played basketball, and bitchy Freddie Therman had even had the cuts to ask her out. She'd slapped him and called him an ass. Hanna was going with Viktor Pukelnowanskov, a senior who had moved here fromRussia in seventh grade, so he had an amazing Russian accent along with a last name that no one knew how to pronounce (Pu-kel-nows-k-ov).

I fluffed Gracie's hair and laughed, nodding. She squealed, sitting me down in the little chair and pulling out a curling iron that would make curls about the size of a penny and Hanna pulled out a huge makeup bag. They looked at each other before swapping supplies.

I looked up at Hanna. "You know my hair won't curl. It's stubbornly straight." Even though most people with hair as short as mine (a little above my shoulder) had curly hair, mine would never ever curl. Ever.

Hanna smirked. _We're going to make it curl, Lex._

I rolled my eyes but Gracie told me to stop moving. I felt Hanna tugging on my hair and Gracie plastering concealer all over my face. Next Gracie moved to my eyes. Then my eyelashes. Then my eyebrows. Then my cheeks. Then my lips. It was never ending. When Gracie finally finished, Hanna was still working. Gracie, with nothing to do now, went over to my jewelry box and fished through it.

_What do you think?_ She asked. _Black earring, red earrings, or diamond studs?_

I tapped my chin. "Diamond. I feel like I have too much black with my earrings." I felt Hanna pull at my hair one last time before setting down the curling iron.

_Look, Alex, look!_ Hanna urged. I looked into the mirror and gasped.

Hanna had actually gotten my hair to curl. The little ringlets framed my face, and Hanna had set some rhinestone barrettes in my hair, flattening it down. She had also added silver glitter on top of it.

Gracie had covered my face in concealer and powders, making it look softer and smoother, taking away the sprinkle of freckles on my nose. My eyelashes looked inches longer and a thousand times darker. My eyebrows were shaped into elegant arks. My lips were plumped up and the same shade of red as my dress. I looked like a princess or a fabulous model. I smiled, my bright green eyes flashing behind my dark eyelashes. Beautiful.

I stood up and waved Gracie down. "Your turn." And so the process started over again, then with Hanna.

When we were done, and all dressed up, in was five-forty-five. Hanna's dress was a golden champaign color, almost mermaid-style. It had sweetheart top and tapered at her incredibly slim waist. Her hair was curled and set up into a half-up half-down bun. She had a long silver chain that had a white-gold heart and dangling diamond earrings.

Gracie's dress was baby-pink, a slash of darker pink across her small waistline. Her hair, curled and set completely on her head, aside from one little strand that hung along with her side-swept bangs onto her face. The pink brought out how icy-blue her eyes were. Her necklace was shorter than Hanna's and hung right above the top of the dress, made of pure gold that had a simple tourmaline stone in the middle of a golden heart. Tourmaline gemstones hung in her ears.

Together, we were dashing.

When the doorbell rang, I felt my heart flutter. Even though he didn't know them, Teddy had agreed to show up in a sleek black limo with Viktor and Jason. Gracie went down the stairs first, then Hanna. I went last. Teddy, his shaggy brown hair combed out of his face for once, stood by the stairs in a simple black tuxedo. I smiled when I saw him, and so did he.

I kissed him when I got downstairs, but he pulled away after a moment, eyeing the sapphire necklace he had given me. Then he squeezed my hand.

"I don't want to mess up your pretty makeup," he said before bringing out a corsage of white and black roses surrounded by baby's breath. I gasped out how beautiful they were. He slid them onto my wrist and I tucked his single red rose into his jacket.

_Pictures, pictures! _Mom said, bringing out a camera. Hanna and Gracie smiled. _Okay, Alexandra, you and Teddy first. Then Gracie and Jason, then Hanna and Viktor. After that let's have a group photo. Then you can all go. Okay, let's get started!_

Mom smashed Teddy and me together. He slipped his arm around my waist and I held his arm. She snapped the photo before hurrying us on and snapping a picture of the other two. Then she had us all line up, girls in front of the guys, with the guy's hands, one on the shoulder and one on the waist, on us. After that we were finally free to go.

Teddy shook hands with my dad before we left, and he jumped when he felt Teddy's ice cold hands, Teddy smiled guiltily.

I laughed when we got outside, rubbing the back of Teddy's hand with my thumb. "Relax," I said. "C'mon, it'll be fun, Teddy. One night of no worries and a lot of drunk teenagers."

He smirked. "That should be something to worry about."

"Well, it's not like we can escape them. Try to ignore them. This will be fun, Teddy. I promise." We climbed into the limo and rode off towards the school gym. I know it's weird to have the dance there, but it was really big and we were allowed outside, so long as we didn't leave.

The dance was huge. Teddy and I had to go through the photo thing again but at least it was quick. Then we were out on the floor, slow dancing.

"I warn you," I said, my cheeks getting warm. "I can't dance to save my life. And I'm in heels. If I fall, which I will, I could take you down with me."

He smiled and kissed me. "I'll save you, don't worry a bit."

I smiled. "I know. Just testing you." He placed both of his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I reached up and kissed his lips softly, not pulling away until it was absolutely necessary for the both of us to breathe.

I hesitated as we twirled in a circle. "Teddy, I…" someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around. It wasBryan.

He was smiling cruelly, and by his side, in a slutty black dress, was non other than Diane Jefferson. She smiled evilly at me asBryanspoke.

_I just wanted to let you know I found someone hotter than you to come here with, Alex._ He smirked as Diane spoke next.

_Hey, Teddy, do you want to dance? I mean, to give Bryan a chance to dance with Alexandra. _

Teddy glared at her as Bryanwrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me towards him and said, _Sorry, Mr. Goth, but I am not taking no for an answer!_

Then he pulled me away as I struggled. "Let me go,Bryan! You're hurting me! Let me go!"

He just held me tighter. _Makes you wish you'd been nicer last week, doesn't it, Alexandra?_

"Shut up and let me go!" I tried to find that surge of energy that I'd had the other day, but nothing came. I stomped on his foot and saw his face twist in pain. "Stay away from me!" I screamed just as the room went dark and red lights flashed. Everyone started rushing to the back of the room.

I looked around the room, confused. Gracie ran up to me.

_There's an escaped killer outside the building, Alex! They're putting everything on lock-down! Come on, we have to get to the back of the room!_

I looked around. "Where's Teddy?" I shrieked.

She looked at me, bewildered. _Who cares? Come on, Alex!_

"I care!" I yelled back at her, but she pulled me to the back. We stumbled over almost everyone, burying ourselves in the back of the room. Panic was welling up in my chest. Where the hell was Teddy?

I couldn't see anyone in the room, only feel them. A wispy answer floated through my head. "Oh, Teddy won't be causing me any problems tonight, Alexandra. You will be mine, and mine alone."

Tears welled up in my eyes. I was purely terrified. Gracie was clutching my arm, her nails digging into my skin.

"Gracie, let go!" I said quietly. She was making me bleed. And I was pretty sure my dress was being stepped on by multiple people.

She didn't let go, and I imagined she was whimpering.

"You can end all her fear. End all of their fear," the voice whispered. "You know what to do. Do it now, or I'll come in there now."

I couldn't understand. Was the psycho-killer some kind of psychic? Could he read all my thoughts and talk to everyone like this?

"No. Just you, Teddy, Diane, Jackie…a few others, too."  
><em>I'm going crazy,<em> I thought to myself. _Crazy. Perfect. And on the night of my deadly prom. What is this, Prom Night?_

I was scaring myself out of my mind as I thought this. There was a killer outside. This was no time to be worrying about my mental health. Although this stupid killer certainly wasn't helping at all.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and a figure stepped inside. I can imagine everyone started screaming. The man held up him hand.

In my head and out of it, the man said, "Alexandra Aveta! Come out now and I will spare everyone's life! Alexandra, you have ten seconds."

"One."

Should I go?

"Two."

Everyone would be okay.

"Three."

But how could I trust him?

"Four."

I can't do this!

"Five."

But I have to try!  
>"Six."<p>

I had to try to save everyone else.

"Seven."

What do I do?

"Eight."

What do I do!

"Nine. One second, Alexandra."

I stood up. "I'll go with you. Don't hurt anyone. Swear you won't."

He smiled evilly. "As long as you corporate with me, I swear that everyone inside this building will remain unharmed."

I walked up to face him squarely. "If you are planning on cheating me in any way, I will personally kill you."

His eyes brightened. "Oh, you won't get that chance, Alexandra. I can also promise that when tonight is over, you will never want to leave your room ever again."

I walked outside with him.

**Chapter Ten:**

The man pulled me up a hill as I stumbled behind him. "What do you want with me? Why do you want me?" I panted as he stopped me from falling; he put his face close to mine as he replied.

"I want you, dear Alexandra, because, for one, I saw you and instantly wanted you, and two, because my brother has you instead." He smiled as I realized who he was talking about. I shook my head, trying to pull away.

"No! Teddy doesn't have a brother!" I screamed at him. But then I looked at his face-really looked at it. He had Teddy's blue eyes. He had the defined features, except his were sharper. But instead of dark brown, he had jet black hair. I struggled harder to get away from him. "You attacked me that night! It was you!"

He smiled easily and put a hand on my cheek, sending chills through me. "Yes. And you were delicious. I might even want another taste now."

I screamed and tried to move my head away from him as he opened his mouth and moved it towards my scar. But something stopped him. His eyes were wide and confused as he again attempted to bite me. There was almost an invisible wall keeping him away.

He brought his eyes down to my sapphire necklace and he narrowed his eyes. "Take off the necklace, Alexandra. Do it now."

I shook my head. "No."

He grinned maliciously. "Do it or I'll burn down that gym and lock everyone inside. Your best friends are in there, aren't they?"

I gasped and tears stung my eyes. I reached up and unclasped the necklace. He told me to throw it into the grass. I did.

"Good," he said, leaning towards my neck again. "Now I'm hungry. You don't mind, do you, Alex?"

I was silent as his sharp teeth pierced my neck. I drew in a sharp breath as he bit me, but other than that I stayed on my feet and did nothing. But soon my head was light and I couldn't keep my head up or stand easily. I groaned and my eyes fluttered shut.

His teeth came out of my neck. I could still see through a crack in my eyelids. I felt the soft pressure and metallic taste of his lips on mine for a moment before he dropped me into the grass.

I felt his icy skin on my arms and my neck and my face. He kissed my jaw bone from my ear to my chin before kissing my lips again. Then he kissed my eyelids, trailing his hands down my waist. I felt pressure on the skirt of my dress before the cool wind on my now exposed legs.

The man's voice was still in my head. "How does that feel, Alexandra? Tell me it feels nice." His voice sounded dangerous.

"…Nice…" I murmered, barely able to speak. Suddenly, the pressure all over me was gone. I could feel some strength start to come back. I opened my eyes a crack.

I could see the man; hear his voice, along with another man and his voice, too. He had pushed Teddy's brother off of me and was speaking harshly.

"I told you, Adam, stay away from her!" he shouted. I recognized the newcomer.

"Teddy…?" I muttered, trying to reach for him. The best I could do was to curl my fingers.

Teddy looked at me and was by my side before I could take another breath. His cold hand closed around mine and he touched my face gently.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Lex," his voice whispered. "You won't get hurt anymore by Adam."

"I feel so strange," I whispered, more strength coming back now. "Like I'm not really here at all."

"Sh. It'll be okay, Alex. Everything will be okay."

Then Teddy was gone from my sight, Adam sitting in his place, eyes glistening with hunger.

"No!" I screamed. "No, no, no!" I could feel the tears dripping down my cheeks as I sobbed. Adam bent down and sunk his teeth into my skin again. My head grew light again as I gradually lost consciousness.

I felt someone pick me up in their arms. "If she's dead, Adam, I swear I will rip you to pieces!" Teddy spit at him.

"She'll want to be dead once she figures out what the hell you and I both are, Ted." Adam had the hint of a smile in his voice.

"She won't…" Teddy started, but Adam cut him off.

"She'll find out, Teddy. We both know it. In fact, unless you tell her tonight, I'll come

Change her and she'll be just like me. A worse Jackie."

Teddy was silent. "I'll tell her," he finally whispered. "But if you hurt her or Change her, you will report to me and me alone."

Adam said, "Once you tell her I'll have no reason for that. She'll know and she'll hate you."

"You don't know that."

"I could never hate you, Teddy," I muttered groggily. I was beginning to wake up again.

"Oh, in time you will, Princess," Adam said.

"Never," I replied firmly.

Teddy kissed my forehead. "I'll tell her now, Adam. Just go and I'll tell her everything. My way."

Teddy sat me against a small tree. My eyes opened half way. All I wanted to do was sleep.

"What was he talking about, Teddy?" I asked. Teddy stood in front of me, looking down at me.

"When I told you about the Incubuses," he started. "I didn't tell you everything. Where I got the knowledge was partial truth, but not all of it. My mother did study Incubuses, but my father didn't. He didn't need to; he was one."

"What? Teddy, what do you mean, he was one? He was an Incubus? That's impossible. They aren't real."

"Yes, Alex, they are real. Diane is a Succubus, a Sleep Succubus. Adam is, too. He's a Blood, obviously. That's what Diane was talking about when she sent you that message; she isn't a Blood Succubus. My sister, Jackie, is a Sun Succubus, but I haven't seen her in a while we keep in touch, a little. That sapphire necklace I gave you," he held it up in his hand, "It's called a Protective Charm. It can protect anyone against a Blood Incubus or Succubus, keep them from feeding off you. I imagine that's why Diane had taken it off of you before Adam attacked you the first time."

"Wait, if Adam is your brother, and Jackie's your sister, that mean…" I widened my eyes and scrambled up weakly, pressing against the tree. "No. That's impossible!"

Teddy nodded. "I am an Incubus."

I felt tears come to my eyes. Teddy, the perfect boyfriend for me, a deadly, soulless Demon. No.

"There's one last thing you have to know, Alex." He hesitated. "I'm not deaf, not really. Incubuses and Succubuses have a very sensitive hearing, everything is intensified. We can choose to turn it off. I do, almost always. It leaves me deaf."

Tears washed down my face. "I…Teddy…I can't…"

I turned and ran.

When I ran inside, I discovered that only Ethan was home; the rest had gone to see some movie they had wanted to see but Ethan and I hadn't. I didn't care, in fact, I was grateful. Only Ethan would hear my hysterical outburst.

Ethan jumped off the couch when I slammed the door, coming straight over to me. I rushed past him, to the stairs. I jumped up them, two at a time, while screaming at him.

"You knew, didn't you?" I cried. "You knew what Teddy was and you didn't tell me!" I stormed into my room and collapsed on the bed, sobbing. Ethan knelt down in front of me, holding my shoulders.

_Yes, I knew,_ he admitted. _But you would have taken it worse if I had told you and he hadn't. And Teddy would never forgive himself if he wasn't the one. Just relax, Alex. You're bleeding._

I touched my neck, sore and sticky from Adam's attack. "I don't care," I wept. "Teddy lied to me! He's…he's a…a monster, a Demon. You should have told me right away, Ethan." The tears stung my eyes and choked me, but they just kept coming.

Ethan looked at me for a long moment before replying. _You need a bandage for your neck and it needs to be cleaned. Change out of your dress while I'm gone. I'll throw it away later. Put on the necklace, though. You can't afford another attack by a Blood Incubus tonight, or ever._ He got up and dropped the necklace in my lap. I twisted it in my hands before chucking it at the wall and standing up. I peeled the dress off of me and got into my pajamas.

I jumped the dress in the corner of the room and moved the hair out of the way to inspect my wound. The two crescent-shaped cuts were still bleeding a little, and there was dirt and grass around the edges. I got a washcloth to clean it out, dabbing it painfully onto the cut.

Ethan returned, bandage, gauze, and Neosporin in hand. He dabbed the Neosporin onto the cuts, and I winced as the anti-biotic cleaned the wound. The stinging was turning into numbness as Ethan put the gauze on the cleaned cut and stuck the bandage on gently.

Before leaving, he hugged me tight and told me to get some sleep. But ever time I closed my eyes all I saw was Adam's bloody face and Teddy's long, handsome one soaked in my blood, too, as I lay limp on the floor.

I was scared that the Teddy I knew wasn't the real one. I was scared that, really, he was just like Adam in every way possible.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't know if I'm the only one that does this, but I come up with songs that could be the story's theme song, and for this specific story I found that the song by Within Temptation, Angels, fit this perfectly. I could tell just by listening to the first four lines. Listen to it, I wanna see how many people agree with me on this. :D**

**Chapter One****:**

I opened my eyes, and was frightened for a moment when everything was silent and black. Shouldn't there be crickets, or the sound of the fan spinning?

Then I remembered. During these six years, I hadn't yet gotten used to the endless silence. Being deaf had completely changed my life. I had never appreciated the ability to hear until it had been ripped out of my hands and taken away from me forever.

I put my hands on my head, pulling away my short chocolate colored hair off of my face. Because I could no longer hear, the talking in my head had slowly grown louder, driving me to insanity piece by piece.

Just then, a small light filled the room. My TV had turned on.

"Crap," I groaned. Unlike most deaf people, I could speak, because I had been able to hear for twelve years of my life before becoming deaf. I grabbed my remote and shut off the television, rolling over on my side. It was about five in the morning, and I had school today. I didn't go to a school that was made for "special" people, like some other deaf kids did. I went toArborViewHigh Schoolwith all the other normal-kinda-kids. But everyone gave me special treatment because of my "condition" and I hated that. Yes, it was harder for me to learn. Yes, I couldn't hear anything. But no, I am not stupid. No, I am not failing high school. Actually, I'm one of the better students, straight A's almost every year.

I decided to get up and take a shower, since there was no way I was going back to sleep. I thanked God I could still feel the steaming hot water on my icy skin. I let the hot water sooth my muscles and run down my ski-slope nose.

When I went downstairs, dressed and ready, my mom was in the kitchen frying eggs and bacon. I grimaced. Ever since my "accident" that had left me deaf, I had spent more time with animals. After a few weeks, I adapted a vegetarian diet, and always frowned upon the rest of my family eating meat.

Mom's head raised, and her lips started moving, but I couldn't hear her words. I read her lips. _Hello, Alexandra!_

"Hi, Mom," I replied, grabbing a cup of orange juice and sitting at the table. Mom smiled sadly, as if just remembering I couldn't hear, and brought eggs over to my seat. I picked up a fork and started poking the eggs.

She must have been saying something, because she tapped my shoulders. I looked up at her, and she said, _Don't play_. I smiled guiltily.

"Sorry." I took a bite of eggs, but they tasted strange. I fed them to the dog when Mom wasn't looking before picking up my bag. "Bye, Mom. I'm going to school."

My friends and I usually just mouthed words, they all joined me in my wordlessness at school. In class, when I couldn't make out what they were saying, I nudged whoever I was sitting by and they wrote what the teacher had said on a piece of paper.

Today I knew would be awful. Our history teacher, Mrs. Hallowell, transferred, and we were getting a new teacher today. I knew she wouldn't remember to tell whoever the replacement was that I was deaf. _That_ should be fun.

When I got to school, I went straight for my locker, where my friends Gracie McGillicough and Hanna Gomes were already standing. They saw me and squealed...I think. I smiled at them. Their lips started moving so fast I couldn't tell what they were saying.

I held up a hand, and when they stopped talking, I pointed to my ear. They looked down guiltily. Hanna, as always, "spoke" first. She nodded and mouthed, _Sorry_. Then she started mouthing again, so fast I only caught two words.

_New. Guy._

I smiled and nudged Hanna. She was the prettiest and most ambitious of us all. "New bait, huh?"

She laughed and shook her head. _Ew, no._ She mouthed. But then she looked down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of deep brown hair, pale skin, and black clothes. I let my eyes follow up to his face.

Oh. My. God. He was gorgeous. But scary, in a Goth sort of way. He turned, as if he could feel my gaze. His face transformed from annoyed to suspicious to angry and he whirled back around and walked out of my line of sight.

Hanna nudged my shoulder. She motioned to where the boy had been standing before pointing to her ear and shaking her head. My eyes widened as I registered what it meant. That Goth boy was... "Deaf?"

We sat down in class. History was our first hour, Gracie and mine. Our new teacher was Mr. Hennings, an older strict-looking man. When he started taking role, and I dozed off. I new the chorus of "here" was going around. I caught the new guy, who was sitting in the corner, staring at me, a smirk on his face. When I turned back to the front, Mr. Hennings was in front of my desk, looking angry. His lips were moving, but I couldn't understand.

I motioned to my ear and shook my head. His head turned to Gracie, who was next to me. I read her lips as she spoke to the teacher gently. _Alexandra's telling you that she's deaf, Mr. Hennings_. He looked back at me and shook his head. I read his next words.

_Two deaf kids in one class. Lucky me._

I looked back at the kid in the corner, who was staring at me, his eyes-which were a beautiful aqua blue-wide as he understood that I was, like him, deaf. I smiled. Then I turned back to Gracie and motioned with my head back at him.

"What's his name?"

She wrote it on a piece of paper. _Theodore Marwolaeth. _I resisted the urge to snort. Theodore? How could such a tough, scary looking teenager be named that? I looked at Gracie, and she was holding back a giggle, too.

Then she poked me, pointing to Mr. Hennings. He was saying, _...Alexandra, Theodore, come with me please..._I stood up at the same time Theodore did. I still thought his name was ironic, but I couldn't laugh in front of him.

Mr. Hennings lead us into the hall. He must have understood that we could read lips, because he spoke slowly and clearly, easily showing what he was saying on his lips.

_Now, since you two, Alexandra, Theodo-_

Theodore held up a hand and shook his head. I looked at him. He spoke, I could tell by his throat moving, but I read his lips. _Teddy. Not Theodore. Teddy._

Teddy...still an ironic name, but better.

Mr. Hennings sighed and went on. _Alexandra, Teddy, I want you two sitting together, because of your...conditions. _I rolled my eyes, but nodded. _You will both receive extra time to complete assignments, but will be expected to take tests with everyone else._

Now I held up a hand. "No. I don't want special treatment. I wasn't born deaf. I can handle it."

He raised his eyebrows but nodded. _Alright. Let's go. Alexandra, you move your things over by Theo-I mean, Teddy. Come on._

I followed him inside and gave Gracie a sorry look as I gathered my things and sat in the desk by Teddy. A piece of paper landed on my desk. It had elegant writing on it and read only one word: _Overachiever. _

I crumpled the note and tossed it at Teddy's head, and he almost smiled. Almost. I brushed hair out of my face and looked at the teacher, but I could feel Teddy's eyes on me. Or maybe I was just crazy. But the text I got next proved me right.

_Goth guy staring u, Lex._ It was from Gracie, and I snuck a peek at Teddy. Yeah, he was staring. I was deaf like him, so what? But...he was kinda hot, so I have to admit I didn't mind much when he stared at me with his big blue eyes. I even smiled a little to myself.

It turned out we had a sub today in my third hour, so I had to go through the "deaf kid in my class" thing again. And, it turned out, Teddy and I had three more classes together, and, because we were the "Soundless Ones," as people were now calling us, we were sat next to each other in every class we had together. And during every class, Teddy just looked at me. I wanted to ask him why, but I couldn't.

At lunch, I got called up to Principal Ruthord's office. He "told" me that he expected me to help Teddy around, because I had gone to this school for my entire high school years, deaf, and he was new here. I told him that I didn't mind and that I would have helped Teddy anyways. Then he told me that I was to sit with Teddy at lunch. Teddy had already been informed of this, and he sent me out to find him.

There was a small cove in the middle of the school, a fountain in the little garden. I found him there. I was going to knock, but what use would that be to get a deaf guy's attention. Instead, I went over and touched his shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled cockily.

He said, what I thought was, "Damn, you found me. Gotta admit, I was hiding." I smiled.

"Don't cuss at school. Just cause you can't hear doesn't mean you won't get in trouble." I sat down in front of him and suddenly asked, "How did you become deaf?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "What?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well, most people born deaf at birth can't speak well, or at all, but I'm guessing that you can. So, if it's not too personal, will you tell me?" I looked up at him, my bright green eyes staring into his blue ones.

He shook his head. "A stupid accident a few years ago. What about you? What's the story of how you came to be in this condition?" He chuckled. He must have noticed my annoyance at Mr. Hennings use of words.

"Same. Fell out of a tree, hit my head. Woke up in the hospital the next morning deaf. I was twelve." I sighed. "They tried to fix me, but they just had to accept that I would be deaf for the rest of my life."

"Well, you never know, Lex," he said. I realized I didn't know if he was talking or not, but all that mattered was that he was actually "talking" to me. "Your hearing could come back."

I scoffed. "After six years? What, are you a miracle worker or something?"

He smiled weakly. "No not quite. I'm getting my Professional Miracle Worker permit in a few days though," he laughed, but it turned into a cough. I noticed how pale and thin he was, and wondered if he was sick.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look too good?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Lex!"

"My name is Alex!"

"Fine! I'm okay, _Alex_!"

Despite myself, I started to giggle. Then I was on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Something icy touched my skin, and I yelped and sat up, my giggles subsiding. It was Teddy's hand, the cold thing on my skin. He was holding my wrist.

He smiled. "Sorry."

I pushed his hand away, laughing again. "God, Teddy, you got the hands of an eighty year old man!"

He chuckled and touched my face. I yanked away from his touch, a terrible feeling welling up in my stomach. He looked at my face. "What?"

"I...nothing." But there was something.

**Chapter Two:**

It had felt nice to talk to someone else who was like me...someone else who was deaf. In my mind, I had found many similarities between Teddy and I. Besides being deaf, we had both come to be like that from an accident when we were younger, and we could both read lips and speak. He was becoming less scary to me, almost as if it was an act.

But the shock I had felt when Teddy's skin had met mine lingered in my mind, as did the look he first gave me when he saw me.

I shook my head and replied a text Hanna had sent me a few minutes ago. She was in one of her "moods" where she asked the most random question that popped into her mind, and she would hate me if I didn't answer every one of them.

Her next one surprised me. _What'd u think of Mr. Hottie Goth? _

I stared at the text before replying. _I dunno._

_! No no no, answer me with a He's hot and I like him or a Ew I wish he'd go away_

I lingered for a moment. _He seems nice, and I think we might be friends._

_Shut up. U 2 would b perfect 2gether. I mean, ur both deaf and everything._

I rolled my eyes. Yes, because we're both deaf, we should be together. Might as well marry every deaf person in the world. I replied, _Y don't u d8 him?_ I dropped my phone on the bed and laid back, closing my eyes. I kept one hand on my phone, so I would know when it buzzed again, because I couldn't hear it go off.

It vibrated. _Nah. BUT U SHOULD!_

_Hey Han I gotta go...bye!_ I smiled and turned my phone off and closed my eyes again. I fell asleep like that, for once appreciated the endless quiet that was my life.

I sat down beside Teddy at the table and smiled. Someone in the front of the room yelled something, but I didn't know what. It was annoying, being deaf. I motioned to Gracie and mouthed, "What did he say?"

She wrote it down and passed the paper to me. It said, _Look! The Soundless Ones! _As I read, I felt Teddy's eyes on the piece of paper. I crumpled it up, hoping he hadn't had time to read it. I was wrong, of course. He nudged my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"Soundless Ones? Who came up with that?"

I shrugged. "Not sure."

"Has it always been like that for you?"

I shook my head. "No. But this school hasn't had two deaf kids at once before. It'll die down eventually." I looked up again as a girl said something else, eyeing Teddy and me. I didn't even have to ask, because a slip of paper landed on my desk. I opened it.

_Aledore. Alexandra and Theodore put together._

My cheeks flamed as Teddy looked over it. He sat back, uncomfortable. I crumpled this note, too, and shoved it in my pocket. I wanted to say something to Teddy, but I couldn't think of how to explain what people were saying.

But he touched my shoulder lightly. "I'm going to ignore them. Are you?"

I nodded. "Oh, yeah."

"This will get better?"

"I hope so."

He smiled and turned away. I noticed a hint of pink in his otherwise waxy complexion. I could still feel the heat in mine. I could feel Gracie's eyes on me, and I knew she felt guilty for not trying to hide the note from Teddy. I peeked at him through my eyes, and caught his eyes dash away from my face. I felt warmth spread through my body at the sight.

Mr. Hennings started speaking, slowly and clearly. _Now, class, I am going to pair you up for your third quarter final project. You will each prepare a song-yes, a song-on a significant historical event. The songs will be recorded and presented to the class. Now, everyone come up, and I will give you two slips of paper. One will have your name on, and the other will have your partner's name on it. You will be expected to complete this project at home._

I stood up and walked with everyone else up to the desk. He gave me the two slips of paper. I made sure it was mine before I looked at the other.

_Teddy._

I sighed. Figures. Not that I minded...

Teddy walked up to me, showing me his paper. "Hey, partner. Such luck, don't you think?"

I giggled. "Oh, yeah. Luck is surely involved in this." I recycled my papers and looked for Gracie. I found her at her desk, looking upset. "Who's your partner?" I asked.

She showed me her paper. _Stupid Freddie Therman. How can I get an A with him? _She mouthed. I patted her shoulder. Freddie Therman was someone who hadn't quite hit puberty yet, aside from his mounds of zits. I imaged he couldn't have a good voice.

At that moment, Freddie came over, slinging his arm around Gracie, who automatically lurched away from him. He said, _Hi, Gracie. We're partners! Isn't it great?_ He looked at me and frowned. He made motions with his hands, saying words very slowly and clearly. _Hello. Alexandra. My. Name. Is. Freddie. Gracie. Is. My. Partner. Can. You. Understand. Me?_

I glared at him and slapped him across the face. "Bitch," I said. "I'm deaf, not stupid."

He shot me a dirty glance, his eyes saying "The deaf chick dared touch _me_?" Then Teddy walked over. Freddie smirked, doing the same thing to him as he had done to me. Teddy frowned angrily, his hand clenching into fists.

I read Teddy's lips as he said, "Fuck off, jackass. You don't want to mess with me."

Freddie pretended to be scared. _Oh, I'm so scared. _He looked at Gracie, who was glaring at him, her eyes filled with hate and anger. _Deaf people are mean, aren't they?_

Teddy lost it, and fist met face and Teddy punched Freddie. Yeah, deaf people are mean. But only when you mess with us. Mr. Hennings came over, and I was guessing he yelled at Teddy, but I didn't read his lips.

Then Gracie spoke. _Freddie was making fun of Alex and Teddy because they're deaf, Mr. Hennings. I can imagine anyone would have punched him. Can I have a new partner?_

Mr. Hennings shook his head and moved his eyes from Teddy to Freddie. _Detention. Both of you. And Mr. Therman, if I hear of any more trouble, you will fail this quarter and have to make it up in summer school! And no, Miss McGillicough, you would not fail the project. _

I smiled. Justice. Teddy got detention, but Freddie had been punished worse, threatened to be failed. I looked at Teddy, who was still glaring at Freddie, a glint of...what? Hate? Anger? Violence? In his eyes. I touched his shoulder gently.

"Come on. We gotta get to work, Teddy." He sighed and turned around.

"I hate people like that. Didn't mean to punch him, but it worked out pretty good, didn't it?"

I laughed. "I'd say so."

I ached to take his hand as I sat down at my desk. As it turned out, our fingers brushed, sending a white-hot sizzle up my arm.

At lunch, Teddy and I went to the cove again. The need to hold is hand had grown, making my fingers ache with pain as I resisted. I sat closer to him this time, wishing he would reach over and touch me again. Hanna was right; we were perfect for each other.

He didn't seem to mind how close I had sat to him. In fact, he had closed more distance between us. His hand was in his lap, twitching. I looked up into his face, and decided something inside of me. My hand shook as I reached over and clasped his hand in mine. I raised my eyes to his, and he was looking at me. His lips turned up in a small smile, which I returned.

"Is that okay?" I whispered. He read my lips and smiled wider.

"I was trying to work up the courage to do the same thing," he replied. I loved having an excuse to watch him speak, his full lips moving, forming words I couldn't hear. I squeezed his hand.

"What gave you the idea?"

"Well, I thought you were amazing the first day I saw you, but when I saw how red you looked after reading the note, you looked beautiful, but I didn't know how you would feel..." he used his thumb to caress my hand. It was cold, but also soft, and it felt nice.

"Now you know how I would feel. Thank you."

He looked puzzled. I sighed. "For six years, I've really only had my two friends, everyone else feeling sorry for the 'poor little girl who hit her head and went deaf' but you...you just seem to make me feel like there's a person in the world who actually cares."

I leaned and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him nod. He pulled his hand out of my grasp and instead placed his arm around my waist, taking my hand with his other hand. I knew people could see us, but I didn't care. Let them spread the talk of Aledore, because right now it felt like the truth.

When I got home that night, my sister Valerie, who was a year younger than I was, went straight to my mom and whispered something. I waited for mom to say something. When she did, she was staring at me, a concerned look on her face.

_Alexandra, Valerie is telling me you're in a relationship with a boy at school._

I shrugged. "I guess."

_Does he know you're deaf? Boys always take advantage of girls like you._

I shot her a no-duh look. "Mom, Teddy's deaf, too."

She looked shocked. _Well, I think I should meet this Teddy._

"Maybe you will. We're doing this project together that has to be done out of school. But don't embarrass me, okay?"

Just then, the radio light turned green, and I could tell it had turned on. But I didn't know what it was saying. I shut it off and walked upstairs.

As soon as I got into my room, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I opened a text message from Hanna.

_! Y didn't u tell me u liked Teddy?_

I sighed. Should have known. I texted back, _Idk well it really just _happened.

She obviously didn't believe me. _Well, Gracie and I are coming over now so you can explain EVERYTHING!_

I groaned. I should have known that, too. Not that I didn't love Hanna and Gracie, but I really didn't want to explain anything. My phone buzzed again.

It was Gracie this time.

_C u in a few, chica!_

When Gracie and Hanna got there, they would barely let me say anything.

As soon as they got up to my room, they pushed me onto my bed and took turns "speaking" to me about "Alex's New Romance", as they were now calling it. Gracie took the first turn, practically bouncing up and down.

_Okay, now tell us everything! How did it happen? You do not leave out a single detail, Mrs. Marwolaeth! _She put her hands on my shoulder and shook me back and forth excitedly. I slapped her hands away and laughed.

"Don't call me that!"

Hanna spoke next. _Come on, Alexandra Banana, tell tell tell us!_

I smiled giddily. "Well, we were at lunch. His hand was shaking, so I reached over and took it. I asked him how he felt about it. He said he had wanted to do the exact same thing. Then he told me he thought I was amazing, and he put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder and we spent the rest of lunch like that. See? Not much to tell."

_Aw, Alex, we're so so so happy for you! You guys look great together!_ Hanna sighed after she spoke.

_Yeah. Have you guys kissed?_

"No!"

I threw a pillow at Gracie as I spoke. This started a giant pillow fight between us, which was only stopped when Mom came in a received a pillow to the face, courtesy of me. Then I collapsed giggling, and Gracie and Hanna fell on top of me.

"Oh...kay...deaf...girl...can't...breathe!" I gasped between bursts of laughter.

**Chapter Three:**

I sat next to Teddy in our last class of the day, AP English. I moved my desk closer to his, and he smiled, taking my hand in his. It had grown warmer since the last time I had touched him. We had a sub today, so when a student told her that both me _and_ Teddy were deaf, she stared at us. Then she started using what I guessed what sign language. Teddy and I stared at her blankly.

"We don't speak sign language," Teddy explained after a minute. She looked down and nodded, apologizing. A blonde girl with a ponytail tied up by a red ribbon, who looked way too perky, bounced over to us. She smirked at me before smiling at Teddy warmly. A little _too_ friendly for my liking.

_If you want, I could teach you sometime, Teddy,_ she said. I glared at her. She didn't notice, but Teddy did. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"No thanks, Diane."

She didn't falter. Instead, she batted her eyelashes. _Well, if you change your mind, the offer still holds. But I was thinking that maybe we could eat lunch together or something. _I hated her, this too-perky girl, Diane. I wanted her to go away now.

Teddy chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, Diane. I'm good." Teddy, probably to annoy Diane or show her that he already _had _someone, reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, squeezing my hand.

She didn't look jealous; instead, she batted her thick eyelashes and smiled wider. _Another time, then. See you later, Teddy. _I glared at Diane as she walked back to her seat, but smiled at Teddy as I was reassured he really did like me.

He chuckled again. "Calm down, Lex." He, I guessed, mouthed the next words. "I don't like girls like that."

That made a warm feeling travel through my entire body.

Teddy and I arranged to work on our project tomorrow after school at my house for two hours. We had to pick a song. I knew that it would be hard, seeing as we were both deaf, and there wasn't likely to be a song we both knew the tune of. But whatever. The point was that he would be with me outside of school, where we could be Teddy and Alex instead of Aledore or the "Soundless Ones."

When I reached my car, I turned to face Teddy. Our fingers unclasped from each other, and only our pinkies stayed connected. I looked up into his eyes, and he was looking down into mine. I smiled, not sure what to do next. He reached up and cupped my cheek in his cold, pale hand. He kissed my forehead and dropped his hand.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked, smiling, with his blue eyes twinkling.

I nodded. "Yup. Don't forget about our project."

He chuckled. "Never."

Later that night, I got a text from a strange number, one I didn't know. But as soon as I read the message I understood who it was from immediately. I smiled to myself and I wondered who had given him my number.

_Hey, Aledore. Or half, I should say._

I replied immediately. _Teddy? How'd u get my number?_

As soon as I'd asked, I felt stupid. Of course I knew the answer already when the phone buzzed with a new message. _Hanna, of course._ I chuckled and felt some of the warmth I felt with him creep back into my cheeks and arms.

_Good ol' Hanna ;) _Of course Hanna would give him my phone number. Hanna was the girl in our group who dealt with guys. I opened a new message and texted Hanna. _Thanks, Han._ Then my phone buzzed again.

Teddy: _Yeah she's helpful. How are you?_

It was a weird question, but I shrugged and answered anyways. _I'm good. How r u?_

_Decent. _

I laughed, clicking reply. _That's good. Hey I got 2 go now. Time 4 SLEEP. C u 2morrow?_

His response was immediate. _Who sleeps these days? Night, and yeah._

_Night._

I fell asleep happy a few minutes later.

When I got to school, I found an unhappy sight. To me, anyways. Teddy was getting something out of his locker, and the perky little bitch, Diane, from yesterday, was leaning against the locker next to it. She had let her hair lose today. So maybe Teddy and I had annoyed her in class yesterday.

I narrowed my eyes and headed their way. Teddy saw me and smiled. Diane saw me and frowned. I smiled warmly at Teddy, giving Diane a fake one. "Hey, Diane! What's in your hair? I think it might be a bug," I focused on a point on her head. She brought her hand up, eyes wide.

_I'll be right back!_ She said, taking off towards the girl's bathroom. I turned to Teddy, who was laughing.

"You can be mean, Lex," he said, putting his arms around me. I nodded. I replied when he released me and took my hands instead.

"Only to sluts like that. What did she want?" I wanted to look into his eyes, but I had to look at his lips to know what he was saying. Even then, seeing only his sculpted lips, it made my heart jump, and I wanted to lean closer and kiss him. But I couldn't.

Teddy shrugged. "She was trying her 'I'll teach you sign language' thing again. She's desperate." As he said it, his lips turned up in a smile. I slapped his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into him. I rested my chin on his shoulder.

I saw a teacher approaching us. _Hug and release, Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth! _He said. I patted Teddy's back and pulled away.

"Yeah, Teddy, hug and release," I teased. As soon as the teacher was out of sight, Teddy wrapped an arm around my waist, and we started walking towards History. This felt so right. Yet, in the pit of my stomach, something was saying, This feels wrong. Get away!

When Teddy and I got to my house after school, Mom eyed him carefully before ordering that the door stay open at all times. I rolled my eyes and pulled Teddy up the stairs and into my room, leaving it open just a crack. Teddy looked around the room, raising his eyebrows as he saw the things scattered across the floor. When he looked back at me, I smiled.

"Say nothing and live," I threatened before breaking out in laughter. "Okay...let's...get started." I stumbled over to my computer, bring up a Word document to write down the lyrics. "What 'significant historical event' should we do?"

He took a seat next to me. "Hmmmm...I don't know. Prohibition?'

I broke out laughing. "Oh, yeah. Let's sing a song about alcohol. That'll set well with Mr. Hennings." He smiled and chuckled, too. I tapped my chin. "Civil Rights Act? World War I? World War II? Civil War? Great Depression? Any of those sound good?"

He thought for a moment. "How about the Civil Rights Movement in general? There'll be a ton of information on that, and we can put all the Acts into it, too."

I smiled. "You're a genius, Teddy!"

He laughed. "What else is new?" I picked up a pencil and chucked it at him.

"Don't be so cocky." He returned the pencil, but I dodged it. I picked up a small pillow, and it his face with a small _oof_! I blinked, and he was gone. I felt his arms go around my waist, lifting me up. I squealed and kicked, making both of us fall onto the bed. I was breathing hard, mostly from being so close to him.

He turned his head towards me, and I rolled onto my side. Our faces were almost touching. His face inches towards mine. Now our noses were touching. I brought my eyes up to his and hesitantly touched my lips to his.

I slightly pulled away, opening my eyes. His blue eyes were shimmering at he leaned in and kissed me again, wrapping his arms around me. I curled my fingers into his brown hair and pulled him closer to me.

A pencil hit me. I pulled away, rolling over. "What the-" I saw the man standing in the doorway, looking like he wanted to explode into laughter.

_What will Mom say about this, Lex?_ he asked. I covered my mouth, my face flaming. Teddy sat up beside me.

"Oh, God, Ethan? Ever heard of knocking? What the hell!" I yelled at my brother. I hadn't seen Ethan in months, not since about the beginning of high school. He was a junior in an out of state collage, and didn't come home often.

_I tried, but you obviously didn't hear me calling your name a thousand times..._he stopped talking. How could he have forgotten? _Oh, Lex, I'm sorry. I totally forgot._

My face was still hot as I got up and hugged my brother. I turned back to Teddy. "Teddy, this is my older brother, Ethan. Ethan, this is my...Teddy."

Ethan smiled, holding out his hand to Teddy, who shook it hesitantly. _I'm surprised you didn't hear me, dude._

I took Teddy's hand, stepping away from Ethan. "No. He's deaf, too."

Ethan smiled. _Well, I'm glad my little sister finally found someone to love. Anyways, I'll go now, so you can..._Ethan laughed and walked out of the room. Teddy's cheeks were blood-red. He was embarrassed. Great.

"I'm sorry, Teddy. Ethan doesn't mean to be like that...he just..." I couldn't explain very well. My brother was a complicated person, and anything he thought he said right away. "I'm sorry," I said again.

He smiled, tilting my chin up and kissing me softly. "I better go," he said. "I'll...text you later? Tomorrow's Saturday, so I probably won't see you."

I kissed his nose and smiled. "Okay," I kissed him one last time before walking him out of the house. Mom was busy making dinner. When she saw Teddy leaving, she tried to protest.

_But Teddy, darling, dinner's almost ready. Can't you stay?_

Teddy smiled. "No, ma'am. I have to get home. Perhaps another time." He kissed my cheek before pulling up his hood and walking down the street. Mom looked at me, a confused look on her face. I rolled my eyes.

_Did I say something?_

_I shook my head. "No, Mom. He just had to go, its fine. Anyways, when did Ethan get here? I didn't know he was coming to visit today."_

_Oh, he got here a little while after you and Teddy went upstairs. He helped me with dinner first and went to say hi to you after a little while. Oh, did you introduce him to Teddy?_

_Yes, Mom, she did.__ I read Teddy's lips as he walked into the room. He slung his arm around me and continued to talk. I like that boy. He's got a Dark Side. Much more interesting than most of the blobs you've dated, sis. _

_I jabbed his stomach and laughed. I slipped out from under his shoulder and helped Mom set the table for dinner._

_As soon as we sat down to eat, my mom, dad, Ethan, Valerie, and I, it was silent. Well, I'm guessing anyways._

_Until Valerie spoke. Did Alexandra tell you about her new boyfriend, Daddy?_

_I glared at her as my dad turned to me. Boyfriend? Who is he, Alexandra?_

_I shrugged and picked at my salad. His fist hit the table. Dad kinda had anger problems. _

_Who is it, Alexandra?_

_I sighed. "His name is Teddy Marwolaeth. He's new at school. And before you ask, yes he knows I'm deaf, and he is, too."_

_Dad hesitated. Well, okay…have you kissed him yet?_

_"Dad!" I shrieked. Valerie was laughing._

_Yeah, Lex, have you?_

_"Oh my God, how could you ask a question like that? Haven't you heard of a personal life?" I stood up and ran up the stairs, slamming my door behind me._

_I sat on my bed, head in my hands. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Teddy. I sighed in relief._

_Hey. Are you upset?_

_I replied, almost telling him everything. Then I backspaced and wrote something else. Yeah, a little. Valerie's just being a jerk and Dad's pretending to care again. Nothing, really._

_It doesn't sound like nothing. Do you want me to come back? I can if you want me to._

_NO! Mom will get upset. But I wish you could._

_Me too. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I'll try to see you tomorrow, ok?_

_Ok. Thanks, Teddy._

_Night, Alex._

_**Chapter Four:**_

_Today, my mom was taking Valerie out shopping. Prom was coming up, and, as a junior, she 'needed' a dress. So Ethan and I were home alone. Back when I had first had my accident, Ethan was always there for me. I was always closer to Ethan than Valerie. _

_So, when I woke up that morning, I wasn't surprised that I smelled chocolate chip pancakes. I stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, holding back laughter at the sight of my tough older brother in a frilly pink apron._

_He looked up and saw my face. Alright, laugh all you want, but Mom only has one apron!_

_I let my laughter out. "Yeah, Ethan, but, as a guy, maybe you should have gone without the apron, like every other guy would."_

_Fine, no pancakes for you then, Lex!_

_I stopped laughing. "I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry, Ethan Bear!" I used his old nickname. He jumped and nuzzled my head with his fist. "Ah, stop it!"_

_He let go and slid me a plate, two steaming pancakes on it. I grabbed it and poked a melting chocolate chip with a fork, watching the dark brown ooze out onto the fluffy white pancake. I cut a piece and popped it in my mouth._

_"Oh, yummy." More chocolate dripped onto the plate. I sat down on the bar stool, and Ethan slid in next to me. I turned to him, ready to see what he was about to say._

_So, are you and Teddy going to Senior Prom?_

_I shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it very much. So, I don't really know." I took another bite of my pancakes._

_Come on, Alex, you gotta go to prom! Isn't it the highlight of every teenage girl's life? The high point before you go to collage?_

_I punched his shoulder. "For some people, yeah, but not for me, not really. Besides, Teddy doesn't seem like the person that would fit into the prom scene."_

_Sure, Alex. _

_We finished eating without saying another word. _

_A few hours later, Ethan went to lunch with a few old friends. Mom and Valerie would be gone for a few more hours, so I texted Teddy._

_Hey, can you come over now? _

_He responded, as always, right away. Anything you want._

_He arrived minutes later. I bounded up to him and threw my arms around his neck, kissing his soft lips quickly._

_"Hey," I said._

_He smiled and kissed me again, brushed my hair out of my face. "Quite a greeting. I like it." We stood like that for a second before he spoke again. "Prom season is coming up, isn't it?" he asked, taking my hands in his._

_I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem very excited. I thought every girl wanted to go to prom in their senior year."_

_I shrugged again. "Some girls make too big a deal of prom. It doesn't seem very important to me."_

_He chuckled nervously. "So you wouldn't want to go with, say, me__?"_

_I smiled giddily. "Well, for you, I could make an exception. But only for you." He squeezed my hands and twirled me around._

_"Well, I'm glad." He kissed my forehead, then my two cheeks, and finally lightly pressed his lips to mine._

_I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled myself closer to him, kissing him harder. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me into the air a little too easily. I clung to him, even after I pulled away. _

_Then I thought of something, which completely ruined the moment. "Crap!" I groaned. Teddy looked at me, startled. He set me down on the floor. "I haven't even started that mythology paper! My topic was…I think the Incubus and Succubus legends. I have to start that."_

_"Here, I'll help." He looked paler and more hesitant, but I shook my head, pulling my laptop off of the table._

_"Thanks. Do you know anything about them? I mean, I know that Incubuses are supposed to have seduced women, and Succubuses seduced men, and that they both fed from their victim's life force, but there aren't many details there."_

_I looked back at him, and he was shaking his head. "No. It was some of that, but there's a lot most people don't know. Like, there's more than one type of Incubus and Succubus. There are such things as a Fire Incubus, a Sun Incubus, a Night Incubus, a Life Incubus, and a ton of others. There is one kind you are probably familiar with; the Blood Incubus, which is the proper name for what you would call a Vampire. And of the two, Succubuses are the superior kind. The most powerful of all Succubuses are called a Queen Succubus, but there are very few of them. And, also like a Vampire, any Incubus or Succubus can infect a Mortal by a single bite. Although with Blood Incubuses, it has to be a single bite, without drinking any blood." _

_I stared at him. "How do you know so much? You sound like you have firsthand knowledge of this stuff." I tried to imagine it, Teddy as an Incubus. Ha. _

_He shrugged. "My mom and dad spent years researching them. They were kind of obsessed, and they passed on to me the belief that the legends aren't fake. My dad would always try to point out who he thought was an Incubus and who was a Succubus, or who had been attacked by one. Yeah, weird family."_

_I laughed. "That's cool! You're lucky to have a family like that. Mine's pretty boring. But still, it's cool how much you know about them, and how there are different kinds and everything. Did you parents tell you what each of them can do?"_

_He nodded. "A few things. I know that they are all fast and strong, and obviously the Blood Incubus or Succubus drinks blood. A Fire Incubus feeds off of fire. A Sun Incubus feeds off of sunlight. A Night Incubus feeds off of moonlight, and a Life Incubus feeds off of human life force. And a Queen Succubus is one that any Incubus or Succubus has to obey, and they can feed off of anything at all, and they are the strongest, fastest, and most beautiful creatures you can come across. They can use a kind of Mind Control on you. Oh, and I forgot another type I know. A Sleep Incubus feeds off of the energy that you waste when you sleep, but they can also make it impossible for you to move, and they can put you to sleep. Sleep Incubuses and Succubuses are rare, but they are powerful. Almost every Queen Succubus had started out as a Sleep Succubus before realizing that they were a Queen." _

_"This is so amazing, Teddy. Which would you be?"_

_"What?"_

_"What kind of Incubus would you be?"_

_"None of them. Incubuses and Succubuses are Demons, created only for the torture of mankind."_

_I didn't believe that. "But not all of them are evil, are they? It's like people; some are bad, some are good."_

_He shook his head. "I doubt it. I bet some can try, but all that they'll ever be is a soulless Demon."_

_"You can't believe that. Everyone has good in them."_

_"Drop it, Alex. I don't want to talk about it anymore." He looked away, obviously wanting to not see what I was going to say next. I reached over and touched his shoulder. _

_He looked back at me hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Teddy. I didn't mean to upset you or anything like that. I'm glad you're here."_

_He smiled weakly. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Me, too. I overreacted, and I'm sorry. Come here." He opened his arms to me. I slid onto his lap and leaned my head on his shoulder._

_I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck. I held him close to me and I never wanted to let him go._

_Teddy left before anyone got home, which I was grateful for. My mom would freak if she knew I had a boy over while she wasn't here. But I liked having Teddy near me. It was almost like he kept me calm. _

_Soon after Teddy had left, the TV turned on, playing what I thought was some kind of murder-mystery. I clicked it off and grabbed my laptop, heading upstairs. _

_I had to text Gracie and Hanna. Prom was two weeks away, and I needed a dress. They would be excited that I was actually going._

_I took out my phone. Hey. U guys wanna help me shop 4 a dress?_

_Gracie responded first, and I knew why. She was with Hanna, of course. OH MY GOD HE ASKED YOU? WHEN?_

_Yeah. A few hours ago. _

_YES YES YES YES! WHEN SHOULD WE GO? OMG LET'S GO NOW!_

_I rolled my eyes. I can't go now. It's almost 5. 2morrow?_

_Yes! We'll pick you up at noon, Lex!_

_OK. Thanks, guys :D _

_Can.__ Not. Wait. :D_

_Even I had to admit, I was excited, too. Even though I knew that Gracie would pick out incredibly puffy dresses, and Hanna would pick out mini ones. But sometimes they coordinated and came together with something awesome._

_I smiled, holding my phone close to me. I hadn't gone to prom last year, and I was happy than I was going this year, especially since it was Teddy I was going with._

_Then, suddenly, my TV turned on. This time, it had the subtitles on. I read the four words on the bottom of the screen before they changed._

_Something bad will happen._

_I rolled my eyes and shut off the TV. We needed our house wiring checked._

_**Chapter Five:**_

_The shiny Prius pulled up to the house at exactly twelve the next day. I called back to my mom. "Bye! I'm leaving!"_

_She probably replied, but as I couldn't hear…I had an excuse. I slid into the back seat, Hanna driving, and Gracie smiling excitedly._

_I can't believe he asked you! This is so amazing! Prom is going to be so much fun!__ Gracie said, smiling so wide I was afraid that she would tear her face in half. _

_I laughed. "Yeah, I hope. Honestly, I didn't think he was the 'Will you go to prom with me' type, but I'm really glad he did ask."_

_Oh my God, I found the perfect dress for you at Windsor! _

_"Uh, Gracie, I don't want to look like a puff ball."_

_She smirked. No. This one's not puffy. Even Hanna agrees with me on it. Okay, so it's red, which would look great with your skin and hair, and it has that kind of sweetheart top, and looks a little like a corset top, and the skirt kinda puffs out a little bit, but not too much. I put it on hold for you. Trust me, you'll love it!_

_Well, it didn't sound as bad as her normal 'I found the perfect dress for you' but I still wasn't convinced._

_The drive wasn't long, but we still laughed so hard we ran out of breath. We walked through the crowded mall, saying hi to a few people that we knew from school or church or whatever. When we finally reached Windsor, I was relieved._

_Gracie went right to the counter to get the dress she had put on hold for me. Hanna and I skimmed through the racks of dresses and shoes._

_Gracie touched my shoulder, her face excited. Come on! I have your dress and a fitting room! Go try it on now!_

_She and Hanna pushed me to the back fitting room. I sighed a shut the door, locking it and turning to look at the red dress hanging behind me. I touched it. It was made of silky material, and actually looked really pretty. I took off my clothes and slid the dress over my head. The material settled over my skin and I zipped up the side. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. The chocolate-brown of my shoulder-length hair looked darker compared to the bright red dress. It seemed to make my skin glow from within. The skirts did flare out a little, and into little creases and it fluttered down to my feet. The top looked like a corset, but it wasn't tight._

_I opened the door and stepped out into the waiting room. Hanna and Gracie both gasped when they saw me._

_Oh my God, Alex! You look amazing! You have to get it! You have to! Teddy will just DIE!__ They said at the same time. I twirled._

_"Thanks. You guys did great. I'll get it, for sure." I twirled once more, pleased with the dress my best friends had found for me on the first try._

_When I stepped back into the room to take it off, I looked in the mirror once again. What I saw scared me._

_It was me, but my hair was tangled, the beautiful dress torn, and my arms scratched and neck bleeding._

_When the she that was me spoke, I could 'hear' the wispy voice in my head. _

_"He's dangerous! A Demon! Don't go! Don't go! Something terrible will happen to you! Just look at me. Stay away from him, Alexandra! Stay away from Marwolaeth! He will hurt you. His kind always do."_

_When I blinked, my normal reflection was back. Stay away from Marwolaeth? That was Teddy's last name. But Demon? His kind? How would he hurt me? Why would he hurt me? _

_I shook the thoughts from my head. I was just tired or something. Yeah, that's it, I thought. Tired. I'll buy the dress and some shoes, and that's it. I'll go home and take a nap and text Teddy and tell him that I miss him. Perfect._

_I put my clothes back on, carrying the dress out. Hanna and Gracie frowned when they saw my face._

_Lex? You're pale. Are you okay?_

_I tried to smile. "Yeah, great. Will you help me pick out some shoes for this?"_

_Yeah. But after that I'm taking you home. I think you're sick.__ Gracie looked at me with concern in her eyes. I knew, after what I had seen, or thought I had seen, I had to look like a complete mess, skin even paler than usual._

_"Alright, that's probably best. I don't think I got enough sleep last night, so that's most likely why." Hanna took the dress from me as we walked out of the dressing room._

_When I got home that night, I had a full load of prom things; red dress, black heels (which made me taller than I already was, but Teddy was tall, too) and a short black choker necklace that had a small black heart hanging from it. A little Gothic, but I liked the look and I knew Teddy would, too._

_Mom was in the kitchen, so I managed to escape without questions. I hung the dress up in my closet and looked at it. But I couldn't get the image of the beautiful dress torn and tattered, my hair tangled, and my skin scratched and bleeding. It frightened me, especially the words the image had spoken about Teddy._

_I tried to push the memory from my mind and sat down on my bed, taking out my phone. I hesitated on the text I was going to send to Teddy. Then I closed it and put my cell away. _

_Wow, I thought, my mental insanity is making me question Teddy? This is so stupid!_

_"No it's nooooot," the wispy voice from the store floated into my mind. "He's dangerous. You've known that ever since you met him. Stay awaaaaay!" _

_No! I thought back. No, Teddy's not dangerous! And he's not a Demon, whatever you say! You aren't even real!_

_"I'm you," it hissed. "I'm just more knowledgeable than you!"_

Shut up! Shut up shut up SHUT UP!

"I'm always here, Alexandra…you can't get away from me!"

I can sure as hell try!

"Watch your back, Alexandra! Because someone else is, too!"

When I turned my head and looked in the mirror, the version of me was there, tangled hair and everything. And it was smiling evilly.

I screamed.

Ethan burst into my room. He was the only one home. Mom had just left to pick up Valerie from her friend Jenna's house.

I was crying on my bed, head in my hands. He came and wrapped his arms around me in a sisterly hug. I sobbed into his lap.

"There was something in the mirror! Ethan, I'm scared. I'm scared," I whimpered as he held me tightly.

I looked up to see what he would say next. _What did you see, Alex?_

I swallowed; scared to tell him, afraid he would think I was crazy. "It was…me, I think. But the me in the mirror looked terrible. Her hair was all tangled and she was hurt, and she was smiling at me with this evil look, and it was so scary, Ethan!"

_Are you sick, Alex?_

"No!" I screamed. "No I'm not sick! I'm not crazy! This has happened to me twice today, and I swear each time she warned me about…someone, Teddy, I think. But it's scaring me, Ethan! I'm not crazy!"

He frowned, obviously concerned. _Alex, what did the girl in the mirror say?_

"She said that Marwolaeth was dangerous and that he was a Demon and would hurt me. That's Teddy's last name; Marwolaeth."

_Alex…go to sleep. You're just tired. Please. Just go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow you should ask Teddy if he's a secret Demon._ I knew he was trying to make a joke, but it didn't ease my panic. But I agreed to go to sleep.

That night I had a nightmare. At least, I think it was a nightmare. For all I know, if I hadn't been able to hear, it could have been real.

I was standing behind a wall, listening to two people arguing. I could see them. One was Ethan. The other was Teddy. What were they doing?

"You may not trust me, Marwolaeth, but you know you can't keep this from her forever. Alex will find out eventually."

"I know, Ethan. But I can't tell her. It would do more harm than good."

"It would harm you and be good for her, you mean. But, why are you showing her those Illusions? They are scaring the crap out of her!"

"What are you talking about? For one, I would never do anything to scare or harm Alex. And second, I can't do Illusions. Only a few can, and they feed off of certain things. Mostly it's Night and Sleep."

"Well, find whoever is doing it and stop them."

"Maybe she's doing it to herself, though."

"What?"

"She could be doing it. You said it yourself; something Changed in her when she had her accident. Her subconscious could be doing this without her even realize it. It wouldn't be the first time it happened."

"But my sister isn't like you, Marwolaeth! She isn't a Demon or anything Dark for that matter. She may be different, but she's not evil."

"I never said she was! All I'm saying is that she could be some king of new breed of Mental Superhuman."

"Whatever. Just keep her safe, alright? I know you aren't the only one of your kind here. Some followed you. If anything happens to my sister, you will report to me, Demon. And you won't be going home."

"I won't let anything happen to her, Ethan. She's safe with me. As safe as she can be, at least."

"I'm holding you to that."

"I know."

I woke up, my dream disappearing from my mind as soon as I blinked my eyes once, twice, and three times.

**Chapter Six:**

I was exhausted the next morning as I got ready for school. Ethan kept a close eye on me as I ate my cereal and brushed my hair.

When I got to school, Teddy was already there. He looked weary, but smiled when he saw me. I wrapped myself in his arms before reaching up and kissing his lips quickly. He smiled wider and kissed me again, his arms tightening around me.

"Hey," I said. "I missed you. I wasn't feeling too great on Sunday. I was having weird dreams and seeing things. But you're here now, and I'm glad."

He wiped hair out of my face and kissed my nose. "I'm here now, Alex."

"I know."

"And I'll be here as long as you need me."

"That will be forever."

"Then I'll be here forever."

"I hope so." I hugged him again and let him, so, slinging my backpack back onto my shoulder and held his hand. Then he suddenly dropped my hand fished in his pocket for something.

"I want to give you something." He pulled out a small box. His cheeks were red as he handed me the box. I looked into his eyes as I took it.

I opened it and saw a glint of silver. I pulled out the long sleek chain, on which hung a single sapphire stone, shaped into a heart.

I gasped. "Oh my God! It's beautiful, Teddy! Thank you! Where'd you get it?"

He smiled, taking the chain from me and clasping it around my neck. "Something that's been passed down the family. I wanted you to have it."

"I love it. Thank you." I touched the sapphire pendant before reaching up and kissing his soft lips.

He kissed me again and tucked me under his arm. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked to class. I held the heart in my hand tightly, loving the feeling of the smooth gem under my fingers.

Gracie gasped when she saw the necklace. Mr. Hennings had Teddy out running errands for him, and I was sitting next to her right now.

_Oh my God that's amazing! When did he give it to you? It's so romantic!_

I smiled. "He gave it to me this morning." I ran my fingers over the heart as Gracie squeezed my shoulders.

_You going to wear it to prom?_

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

_You guys make the cutest couple ever! Even Diane Jefferson is jealous! I hear she's going to ask him to prom today._

I glared at her. "No. No she's not. That little—" she cut me off before I could cuss.

_Watch it, Lex!_

I smacked her shoulder, but my expression didn't soften at all.

In AP English, Diane came up to Teddy, smiling flirtatiously. She, of course, ignored me, looking only at Teddy.

My hands curled into fists as I glared at Diane. Her perfect lips moved as she spoke to _my_ boyfriend.

_Hey, Teddy! So I was wondering…do you want to go to prom? With me?_

Teddy glanced at me through the side of his eye and smiled. "No thanks, Diane. I'm already going with someone." He took my hand and smiled wider at Diane's expression.

She was stunned. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving. I smiled at my small victory and squeezed his hand.

_Oh…you are? Who?_

I cleared my throat. "Uh, me, Diane."

She finally looked at me, her eyes filled with hate. She turned back to Teddy. _You could do better than the Charity Case, Teddy._

His response was immediate. "Go to hell, bitch."

Diane stared at him. _You know what Teddy? Alexandra is exactly what you deserve!_

His hand tightened around mine. I looked at him. "Don't, Teddy. She's not worth the trouble. Don't."

He relaxed as Diane stalked away. "Is it bad that I wanted to punch her, like I did to that Freddie kid?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Her head is so thick it probably wouldn't even hurt her."

He laughed with me, then leaned in and whispered, "Secretly, I think she's a Succubus!"

I covered my mouth and giggled. "Well she certainly is evil. It would fit if she was an Dark Succubus."

Teddy frowned. How had I offended him, talking about a mythical creature? Then he laughed, and I felt better.

"Yeah. Dark. She sure is, no doubt about it." He squeezed my hand and stroked my cheek. I could feel Diane's eyes burning a whole through me, but I didn't care. I pulled him closer and pressed my lips to his softly. The hatred Diane felt for me grew as I pulled away and caught her eye. I swore I saw a flash of red go through them before she turned away.

That night I had another nightmare. Only this time, it wasn't Teddy and Ethan talking, it was Teddy and Diane.

"It's been you, hasn't it? Scaring Alex with those images and thoughts? Why?" Teddy was asking, his face a mask of fury.

She batted her eyes flirtatiously. "How did you guess? I mean, I don't come across others very often. And when you showed interest in her, it was just too tempting."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Why? Well, because poor little Leanna deserves to know that you two can never be together. I mean, when she finds out, she's going to freak."

"She's not going to find out, Diane. Because you aren't going to tell her. You are going to stop harassing her. And there can be a future between us."

"How, Teddy? Face it; you're stronger, faster, and you're Dark. You could kill her like this." She snapped her fingers. "But we…" she walked up to him and touched his shoulder with her fingers. "We can have a future together. You couldn't kill me as easily, because I'm stronger and faster than you."

"I told you, Diane. Go to hell. You're only the bad parts of what we are. You are a Dark Demon, but that's never going to be me. I will never kill Alexandra. I'm protecting her from things like you."

"I'm just trying to show her the truth, Teddybear. Something you should have done the night you kissed her."

"Stay away from Alex, Diane. And tell you're little friends that, too."

She leaned close to his face and whispered one word. "No."

Teddy reached out and wrapped a hand around her throat, lifting her in the air. In one swift movement, he flung her back so she hit the wall.

"Damn you, Diane! Stay away from her!"

She got up, snarling. In a flash, she was on top of him, her hand around his throat. "I am stronger, Teddy! Faster! Don't mess with me!"

He flipped her over, so he was on top. He had her arms pinned under one of his hands, the other around her neck.

"Stay away from her or I swear I'll kill you, Diane." He moved closer to her ear and whispered fiercely. "I could do it and not think twice. You know that."

He let go of her arms and turned away. Just as he did, Diane leapt up, faster than any human could. A knife glinted in her hand.

"No, Teddy!" I shrieked as she plunged it into his side. He fell to his knees as Diane whirled around. Teddy turned around, too.

A single word escaped Teddy's lips before he fell unconscious. "Alexandra?"

I sat up, breathing hard as I looked around me. I was back in my own dark, silent room. My head was pounding. The dreams seemed so real. I could still see the blood oozing out of Teddy's side from where Diane had stabbed him.

I brought my hand up to wipe my face and saw the dark, metallic smelling liquid on my hands.

I screamed.

Mom and Dad came rushing in as I stared at my hand. They turned the lights on as I sobbed. I looked at my hand. The blood was gone.

Dad shook me. _Alexandra? Alex, what's wrong?_

"Blood!" I cried. "There was blood…there was blood on my hands! I swear! It-it was there! I'm not crazy!"

Dad felt my sweaty hand. _There's no blood there, darling. Was it a nightmare?_

Of course he didn't believe me. "No! I was awake! I swear I'm not crazy, Dad! I didn't imagine it! It was there!"

Dad took my face in his hands. _Alex, everything's fine. Alright? Just go back to sleep. You just had a nightmare. I'm sure it was very real._

"No!" I pushed him away. "It was real! I knew you wouldn't believe me! You never do! But I'm not crazy!"

I ran out of the room and down the stairs, flinging the door open and running outside. I realized I didn't know where I was going, but I kept running, my bare feet hurting from the hard concrete.

I ran into something solid in the darkness.

"Ow! Oh, I'm sorry—wait, Teddy?" His pale face loomed in the darkness. He looked paler than usual and confused.

"Alex? What are you doing out here? What were you running from?" He looked behind me.

"Oh." I felt stupid explaining. "I got mad at my parents. I had—or thought I had—blood on my hands. My dad told me it was just a nightmare and to go back to bed but…I was so scared, Teddy." I wrapped my arms around him and felt him wince. I noticed his shirt was wet and sticky. I pulled away and gently touched the spot.

It was exactly where Diane had stabbed him in my dream.

But how?

"Teddy? What happened? Why are you out here?" I looked up at him.

He sighed. "I was going home. I had gone to see Diane, to tell her to lay off bothering you."

"But you're bleeding!"

He smiled painfully. "She got mad and scratched me. I'll be fine, Lex."

"Let me see it." I tried to lift his shirt up, but he moved my hands away. I sighed. "Teddy, in a nightmare I had tonight, you were with Diane. She stabbed you!"

He paled. "What?" Then he chuckled. "That's crazy, Lex. I'm still alive, aren't I?" He looked back. "You have to go home, Alex." He looked at my neck. "Why aren't you wearing the necklace?"

I blinked. "I took it off before I went to bed. I didn't want to break it."

He shook his head. "It won't break. Don't ever take it off, okay Alex? Just promise me you'll always wear it."

I hesitated before nodding. "Okay. I won't."

He kissed my cheek. "Let's get you home. Before you go back to bed, put on the necklace."

"Okay."

He wrapped his arms around me before leading me back home, where Mom and Dad were in the kitchen, frantic. Ethan was up, too, calling someone on the phone. Valerie must have still been asleep.

As I had promised Teddy, before I climbed back into bed, I fastened the necklace around my neck, patting the heart. I didn't know why, but it made me feel safer to have it around my neck as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Chapter Seven:**

I yawned. After my hysteric moments last night, I hadn't gotten many more hours of sleep. I was utterly exhausted.

Teddy still walked as if his side hurt, and I was scared. Had Diane hurt him more seriously than he had thought? Did he need to see a doctor?

Was my dream real?

Teddy wrapped his arms around me, and I relaxed. It was lunch, the only time at school we could relatively be alone. I sighed as I breathed in his scent; earthy, but a hint of a campfire in it.

"So…" I said, bringing up a subject I hated but had been killing me lately. "Diane's pretty. Did you like her when you first got here?"

Teddy stared at me before chuckling lightly. "Are you serious, Alex?"

I glared at his lips. "Yes, I am."

He sighed before leaning in close to my face. "No, I didn't. You were the only one I saw when I got here. I honestly don't even like her very much, don't be jealous."

My face flamed. "I'm not. I was just curious."

"She's not you, Alex. No one is." He kissed me softly, his strong arms tightening around me as I clung to him.

Someone tapped my shoulder. Embarrassed, I turned around. Principal Ruthord. He spoke with a stern face.

_There is no physical contact at this school, Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth. Don't let me catch you doing that again, or it will be detention for both of you._

I smiled and turned away from Teddy, holding his hand but other than that not touching at all. I squeezed it and kissed his cheek when Principal Ruthord walked away, smiling evilly.

Teddy reached over and cupped my chin in his icy hand. I giggled and batted his hand away. He smiled.

"Geez, Teddy! Why are your hands so cold all the time?"

He caught my hand and kissed it, chuckling. "Maybe I'm part shark. You never know." He ran a cold finger down my jaw line.

I sighed and leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He continued to trace the bones in my face. His touch sent shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder, loving how solid he felt under me,

"You can never be with him. He'll kill you!" a wispy voice said in my head. My eyes sprang open and I looked around. I clutched Teddy's arms. He sat up straighter and tilted my face towards his.

"What's wrong, Alex?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"I…" I closed my eyes. "It's that…voice! Am I crazy, Teddy?" I felt tears come to my eyes, but I blinked them away.

He looked angry. "Damn it!" he swore. Then he looked back at me and smiled uneasily. "You're not crazy, Lex." He touched my necklace, a confused look on his face.

I cocked my head to the side, touching the hand he had on my necklace softly. "What's wrong?"

He raised his eyes to mine as he kissed my nose lightly. "Nothing, Alex. Tell me whenever you hear this voice, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. I'm not crazy, I swear."

He tucked me back under his arm. "I know you're not crazy, Alex." But he didn't loose his concerned look or release my necklace.

Teddy came over again after school, to work on our 'homework.' As soon as we got upstairs and shut my bedroom door, he had pulled me into him and kissed me long and hard.

He picked me up, still kissing me, and twirled me around in a small circle. I laughed stupidly. He set me down gently and ran his cold fingers along my jaw, kissing wherever his fingers had been. When his fingers reached my lips, he lightly brushed his own over them.

When I opened my eyes, Diane was behind him. She plunged a silver knife into his side. His eyes went wide in pain as he dropped to his knees. I let out a silent scream as I dropped next to him. Diane was still holding the knife, dripping in scarlet blood.

"Why?" I screamed at her.

I heard her voice in my head. "You can't be with him. If hurting him is what t takes for you to see that, then that's what I'll do. It's too easy to get into your mind and scare you like this. Oh, and tell Teddy that stupid Charm he gave you won't work on me. I'm not a Blood."

She disappeared and I saw Teddy's normal face, not twisted in pain like the other one. He was shaking me.

"Alex?"

I stared at him. "Oh, Teddy! I don't know what happened! One second we were fine and then Diane stabbed you and you were dying and she was laughing and saying I couldn't be with you and that a Charm you gave me wouldn't work because she's not a Blood." I flung my arms around his neck.

He comforted me, but he seemed as if he had something else on his mind.

I had another dream that night, just like the other two. I could hear every word they spoke, and Teddy was there.

"I told you, Diane!" Teddy was yelling. Diane stood there, smirking. "Stop the Illusions!"

She twirled a necklace around her fingers. "But Teddy," she said, pouting. "It's just so much fun! And seeing your face when you found out your stupid little Protective Charm didn't work! Classic!" She cackled.

"What are you, then? You're not a Blood. You're not a Fire. You're not a Sun. What the hell are you?"

"I'm Rare."

Teddy snorted. "A Sleep? You seriously use that stupid little nickname for them?" He glared at her. "You better not be feeding off her. I will personally kill you."

"And I'll have Adam kill her."

Teddy paled. "Adam? Last I checked, he was in Greece."

"Well, I asked him to come back." She batted her eyelashes. "And all you have is Jackie. Not much."

Teddy clenched his jaw. "Don't talk about my sister like that. She'll take my side over Adam's any day."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Jackie can be convinced otherwise. You know she's Darker than you by a long shot. By the way, you know who she reminds me of? Alexandra. I mean, they have the same eyes and everything."

Teddy narrowed his eyes. "Alex isn't one of us. You and I would have both Sensed her."

"Maybe she can hide her Tracker."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "No one has ever been able to do that. And she would have confronted me. Mine isn't hidden."

Diane smiled evilly. "It sure isn't."

"Listen, just stay away from Alex. You and I both want Adam to stay out of this. It get's ugly when he's involved."

She laughed again. "But Teddy, he's already involved."

I screamed as a man latched his teeth on Teddy's neck from behind.

The man's aqua-blue eyes penetrated my soul.

I sat up, the silent, velvety-black night settling over me. I put my face in my hands, rubbing my eyes. Why did I keep imagining Teddy being hurt or killed? Was something in my subconscious wanting it?

No!

I felt the hot, salty tears spilling down my cheeks. What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't want Teddy dead! I wanted him alive and healthy, always by my side. If I could have it my, I would never leave his side.

"You're lying to yourself," a weak voice whispered. It was different than the other one. This one sounded male. "You want Teddy dead for what he is! Everyone does! Even his own father! He's evil, and everyone knows it!"

"Stop it!" I shrieked. "Leave me alone! Stop it stop it stop it!" I clenched my hair with my hands and shook my head.

Light flooded the room and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me, shaking me. I brought my watering eyes up to their face.

I screamed.

It was the man who had attacked Teddy. I tried to pull away from him, gasping for air. The strong hands clutched at my arms.

I looked at him again. It wasn't the man, it was Ethan. _Alex! Alex, you're okay! What happened? Talk to me, Alex!_

"I…you…your face…" I panted, trying to understand what had happened. Ethan stared at me before shaking his head.

_I'm calling Teddy. He'll get you to talk._

I was silent. Teddy. Teddy!

Ten minutes later, I was sitting against the wall on the floor, my face in my hands when a cold finger touched my cheek.

I looked up into Teddy's aqua-blue eyes. "Hey, Lex," he said, his eyes filled with concern. "Do you want to tell me why you're scared?"

My lip trembled as Teddy took me in his arms. "It was just like earlier today, Teddy," I whispered. "Someone…they attacked you, and when I woke up, Ethan looked just like him! I don't know what's happening to me, Teddy. I'm so scared." I clung to him as my tears soaked his shirt. Then my eyes went to something red on his neck.

It was a scar. Two crescent-shaped scars on his neck. As if he'd been…bitten. And it looked fresh. I widened my eyes.

"Where did you get that?"

He grabbed my hands away from his neck and smiled. "It's an old scar, Alex. You don't need to worry."

I shook my head. "In my nightmare…you were bitten. Right there. By someone named…Adam?"

Teddy kissed my nose. "It was just a dream, Lex. It doesn't mean anything. Come on, you need to go back to sleep now."

"No, Teddy. Tell me." I stood up, looking down at him. "Don't lie to me."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Stay out of it, Alex."

I was silent as I stared at him. "So now I'm not allowed to know? What, is it some mega life-changing secret? Fine, then get the hell out."

Teddy frowned. "Alex, don't."

He stood up and reached out towards me, but I jerked away from him. "If you're going to keep secrets from me, I don't want you here."

He sighed. "I wish I could tell you. I really do. You just…won't understand it, not yet. Please, Lex, don't be like this." He reached out again, and again I stepped away.

"Be quiet, Teddy. I don't want to hear it." As I turned away, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him, kissing me hard. Hesitantly, I reached up and twined my fingers into his hair and kissed him back.

As I pulled away, he stared into my eyes. "I don't want to lie to you, Alex. I care about you too much for that."

I put a finger on his lips, closing my eyes. "Then don't. You can trust me, you know." I cradled his cheek in my hand.

"I don't know anything anymore," Teddy said, kissing me more. "Except for you, you I'm sure about." He leaned in and kissed me, wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

I pulled away from him slowly and smiled. "I should go back to sleep now, I guess. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded and kissed my nose. "Tomorrow."

**Chapter Eight:**

Diane came up to me the next morning, looking sour, yet a gloating look on her face. _Listen, Alex, when you and Teddy break up, I'll be happy to take him off your hands._ She smiled sweetly.

I punched her across the face.

She staggered back slightly. _You little ass!_

I smiled innocently. "I'd slap you again, but bitch, that would be animal abuse." Then I turned and walked away from her, smiling to myself. I hadn't come up with that myself; I had seen it as a background on Hanna's phone once.

"You'll take up my offer once you know him better," the female wispy voice whispered through my mind. When I turned back, Diane was gone.

I turned back around, and gasped. Teddy was standing right in front of me, his eyebrow raised.

"Alex? You okay?" he asked, looking back where Diane had been.

I shook my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Diane was just being a bitch as usual. Nothing to be worried about." I kissed him lightly, taking his hand in mine.

He smiled lightly and kissed my nose before tucking me under his arm and walking towards our first hour class.

When we sat down, Mr. Hennings started talking to us about the upcoming prom. _I know you're all excited that prom is this weekend, but that doesn't mean that you can slack off and pass notes all hour about it, and I'm talking to the ladies about that. Or guys, that you can talk all hour about who has the 'hottest' dates. Pay attention or I will fail you, and there will be no prom this weekend. Do you all understand?_

Everyone nodded. A couple of guys were laughing at the 'hottest dates' part, but we all knew it was true. Teddy squeezed my hand as we both nodded with everyone else. Hanna and Gracie were both coming over hours before prom on Saturday to get ready. Hanna was doing my hair and Gracie my makeup. I was excited.

I leaned my head on Teddy's shoulder as Mr. Hennings told the class what we would be doing today. Someone threw a crumpled up piece of paper at Teddy. A guy. Teddy raised an eyebrow and opened it.

In scribbled writing, barely readable, it said, you snagged the hot one. My cheeks flamed as I looked away pretending not to have read it. Teddy tensed and shoved the crumpled note in his pocket.

A crumpled paper landed in front of me. I opened it and angled it away from Teddy. In the same messy writing, it said, ditch the Goth. Come party w/ some real men prom. C'mon, Alex. I looked up to see Bryan Jackson, the senior football captain, smiling cockily at me.

He raised his eyebrows and mouthed, _Go to prom with me?_

I felt Teddy's hand tighten around mine as I shook my head atBryan. He frowned, glaring at Teddy. I felt a tinge of worry for muscular and could easily beat up Teddy if he got the chance.

Bryancornered me after school when I was walking to meet Teddy. He slammed me against the lockers. He looked angry.

_Are you sure you want to say no to me, Alex?_ He asked, his face close to mine. I tried to push him away, but he held my wrists together with one of his hands.

"Go away,Bryan," I said through my teeth. "You're an ass. Let go."

He smiled cruelly and smashed his lips against mine. I struggled then thought of something. I brought my knee up and hit his crotch. He staggered back, his face red. I punched him in the face. He came at me again, but I shoved him away, feeling the energy surging through my veins. He stared at me.

_What the hell, Alex?_

I stumbled away from him, not knowing how the hell I had done any of that. I ran into Teddy's arms. He held me tight. Had he seen any of that?

I could still feel the power in my muscles as Teddy led me into the car.

I sat on my bed, still stunned from what had happened at school. Suddenly, the lights around the room went out. I started breathing hard, scared. Something in the shadows moved.

A hand touched me, and I relaxed. I recognized Teddy's cold skin. "Teddy? What are you doing here?"

He put his hands on either side of my face and kissed me hard. Hesitating only slightly, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pulled me closer. He rolled on top of me, running a hand down my arms.

I felt a twinge of pain in my neck for a second. I gasped, trying to push his away. The pain was starting to come back.

"Teddy, you're hurting me. Get off." He looked up as a flash of light went by. I saw the blood rimming his lips, his aqua-blue eyes. But the hair was jet- black. Whoever this was, it wasn't Teddy. "No!" I screamed. The lights flickered on and off before the door burst open. The guy was gone, but I could feel blood dripping down my neck.

Dad rushed to my side, staring at my neck. His lips moved, but I couldn't focus on them hard enough to figure out what he was saying.

I felt my consciousness fade away as I blacked out.

I blinked. My head felt light, but I could make out my room around me. My parents and Ethan were there, and so was Teddy. Teddy with his usual dark-brown hair.

I touched my neck. It was sensitive, and I felt bandage and gauze around it. I shook my head, looking at my dad. "What happened?"

He looked at my mother first. _I was hoping you could tell me. I came in last night after you screamed. You were unconscious and your neck was bleeding terrible. What happened last night, Alexandra?_

A few memories flooded back. Teddy with black hair and blood around his mouth, biting my neck. I shook my head again. "I…I remember the lights went out, but that's all I know."

I looked at Teddy. He looked furious, but he wasn't staring at me, not exactly. He was staring at my neck. I cleared my throat.

"Can I talk to Teddy? Alone?" My family nodded and left the room. Teddy sighed and came up on my bed, holding me hand.

"What really happened, Lex? I can tell you were lying, at least a little bit." He touched my neck gently.

"It was mostly like that, except…you were there, or at least I thought it was you, but you had black hair, and…and you bit me."

His face twisted in anger. "Damn it!" he cursed, looking away. I touched his shoulder.

"What do you know, Teddy?"

He turned back. "Nothing."

I shut my eyes and sighed. "I thought you'd say that. Why don't you trust me, Teddy? I want you to, but you don't."

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed both of my cheeks. "I do trust you, Alex, with all my heart."

I stared into his blue eyes. "But you're keeping things from me. Like where you got that scar? Why you get so mad, but you won't tell me why?"

He dropped his eyes. "Alex, secrets are necessary sometimes. I'll tell you someday, I promise."

"Teddy, please."

"No, Lex. Not now. What happened tonight is just more proof that you don't need to know."

I argued. "Tonight is just more proof that I need to know! What are you keeping from me?"

He got up and put his head in his hands. Then he whirled around. "Alex, where's your necklace?"

My hands went to my throat. No chain. I looked around. "I was wearing it when I went to sleep." I spotted it on the floor, under my desk. As if someone had thrown it. "There it is. How did it get off? I always wear it to sleep."

He picked it up and put it around my neck. I looked up at him. "Why do you always want me wearing this?"

He sighed. "Let's just say that because you weren't wearing it, you were attacked. Can you live with that? Just for now?"

I blinked, surprised. "I guess. Just for now."

He smiled and kissed me again. "Good. I'll tell you soon. I promise." He started towards the door, then changed his mind and turned around. "If anyone says anything about a guy named Adam, make sure you just stay away from him." Then he left the room.

I closed my hand around the heart pendant and sighed. I wished Teddy would tell me everything, but I suppose he thought he was…protecting me, I guess. Who was Adam? He was mentioned in the dream, but Teddy had never said anything about his 'sister' Jackie. What else was he keeping from me? Was his dad a mass-murderer?

I touched my sore neck gently before lying back down to go to sleep. Hanna and Gracie were going to freak out when they saw the scar my injury was sure to leave. Great, just great.

I went to sleep trying to figure out what big secret Teddy was keeping from me. The dream proved he had a sister, but who was this Adam guy who attacked him and attacked me, too?

**Chapter Nine:**

The next week went by as a blur until, somehow and completely and utterly too soon, it was Saturday. Which meant prom.

Ugh. I so wasn't ready for prom.

I had been right; Gracie and Hanna had freaked, but my bite marks had mostly healed over, and I didn't have to wear the bandages anymore, which was nice.

At only eleven in the morning, Gracie and Hanna burst into the room, bearing plastic bags with dresses, bags with shoes, and overflowing purses of makeup, perfume, and random hair crap.

_Are you ready for prom, Alex? _Gracie asked when she shook me back and forth. Gracie was going to prom with Jason Beck, a cute senior that played basketball, and bitchy Freddie Therman had even had the cuts to ask her out. She'd slapped him and called him an ass. Hanna was going with Viktor Pukelnowanskov, a senior who had moved here fromRussia in seventh grade, so he had an amazing Russian accent along with a last name that no one knew how to pronounce (Pu-kel-nows-k-ov).

I fluffed Gracie's hair and laughed, nodding. She squealed, sitting me down in the little chair and pulling out a curling iron that would make curls about the size of a penny and Hanna pulled out a huge makeup bag. They looked at each other before swapping supplies.

I looked up at Hanna. "You know my hair won't curl. It's stubbornly straight." Even though most people with hair as short as mine (a little above my shoulder) had curly hair, mine would never ever curl. Ever.

Hanna smirked. _We're going to make it curl, Lex._

I rolled my eyes but Gracie told me to stop moving. I felt Hanna tugging on my hair and Gracie plastering concealer all over my face. Next Gracie moved to my eyes. Then my eyelashes. Then my eyebrows. Then my cheeks. Then my lips. It was never ending. When Gracie finally finished, Hanna was still working. Gracie, with nothing to do now, went over to my jewelry box and fished through it.

_What do you think?_ She asked. _Black earring, red earrings, or diamond studs?_

I tapped my chin. "Diamond. I feel like I have too much black with my earrings." I felt Hanna pull at my hair one last time before setting down the curling iron.

_Look, Alex, look!_ Hanna urged. I looked into the mirror and gasped.

Hanna had actually gotten my hair to curl. The little ringlets framed my face, and Hanna had set some rhinestone barrettes in my hair, flattening it down. She had also added silver glitter on top of it.

Gracie had covered my face in concealer and powders, making it look softer and smoother, taking away the sprinkle of freckles on my nose. My eyelashes looked inches longer and a thousand times darker. My eyebrows were shaped into elegant arks. My lips were plumped up and the same shade of red as my dress. I looked like a princess or a fabulous model. I smiled, my bright green eyes flashing behind my dark eyelashes. Beautiful.

I stood up and waved Gracie down. "Your turn." And so the process started over again, then with Hanna.

When we were done, and all dressed up, in was five-forty-five. Hanna's dress was a golden champaign color, almost mermaid-style. It had sweetheart top and tapered at her incredibly slim waist. Her hair was curled and set up into a half-up half-down bun. She had a long silver chain that had a white-gold heart and dangling diamond earrings.

Gracie's dress was baby-pink, a slash of darker pink across her small waistline. Her hair, curled and set completely on her head, aside from one little strand that hung along with her side-swept bangs onto her face. The pink brought out how icy-blue her eyes were. Her necklace was shorter than Hanna's and hung right above the top of the dress, made of pure gold that had a simple tourmaline stone in the middle of a golden heart. Tourmaline gemstones hung in her ears.

Together, we were dashing.

When the doorbell rang, I felt my heart flutter. Even though he didn't know them, Teddy had agreed to show up in a sleek black limo with Viktor and Jason. Gracie went down the stairs first, then Hanna. I went last. Teddy, his shaggy brown hair combed out of his face for once, stood by the stairs in a simple black tuxedo. I smiled when I saw him, and so did he.

I kissed him when I got downstairs, but he pulled away after a moment, eyeing the sapphire necklace he had given me. Then he squeezed my hand.

"I don't want to mess up your pretty makeup," he said before bringing out a corsage of white and black roses surrounded by baby's breath. I gasped out how beautiful they were. He slid them onto my wrist and I tucked his single red rose into his jacket.

_Pictures, pictures! _Mom said, bringing out a camera. Hanna and Gracie smiled. _Okay, Alexandra, you and Teddy first. Then Gracie and Jason, then Hanna and Viktor. After that let's have a group photo. Then you can all go. Okay, let's get started!_

Mom smashed Teddy and me together. He slipped his arm around my waist and I held his arm. She snapped the photo before hurrying us on and snapping a picture of the other two. Then she had us all line up, girls in front of the guys, with the guy's hands, one on the shoulder and one on the waist, on us. After that we were finally free to go.

Teddy shook hands with my dad before we left, and he jumped when he felt Teddy's ice cold hands, Teddy smiled guiltily.

I laughed when we got outside, rubbing the back of Teddy's hand with my thumb. "Relax," I said. "C'mon, it'll be fun, Teddy. One night of no worries and a lot of drunk teenagers."

He smirked. "That should be something to worry about."

"Well, it's not like we can escape them. Try to ignore them. This will be fun, Teddy. I promise." We climbed into the limo and rode off towards the school gym. I know it's weird to have the dance there, but it was really big and we were allowed outside, so long as we didn't leave.

The dance was huge. Teddy and I had to go through the photo thing again but at least it was quick. Then we were out on the floor, slow dancing.

"I warn you," I said, my cheeks getting warm. "I can't dance to save my life. And I'm in heels. If I fall, which I will, I could take you down with me."

He smiled and kissed me. "I'll save you, don't worry a bit."

I smiled. "I know. Just testing you." He placed both of his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I reached up and kissed his lips softly, not pulling away until it was absolutely necessary for the both of us to breathe.

I hesitated as we twirled in a circle. "Teddy, I…" someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around. It wasBryan.

He was smiling cruelly, and by his side, in a slutty black dress, was non other than Diane Jefferson. She smiled evilly at me asBryanspoke.

_I just wanted to let you know I found someone hotter than you to come here with, Alex._ He smirked as Diane spoke next.

_Hey, Teddy, do you want to dance? I mean, to give Bryan a chance to dance with Alexandra. _

Teddy glared at her as Bryanwrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me towards him and said, _Sorry, Mr. Goth, but I am not taking no for an answer!_

Then he pulled me away as I struggled. "Let me go,Bryan! You're hurting me! Let me go!"

He just held me tighter. _Makes you wish you'd been nicer last week, doesn't it, Alexandra?_

"Shut up and let me go!" I tried to find that surge of energy that I'd had the other day, but nothing came. I stomped on his foot and saw his face twist in pain. "Stay away from me!" I screamed just as the room went dark and red lights flashed. Everyone started rushing to the back of the room.

I looked around the room, confused. Gracie ran up to me.

_There's an escaped killer outside the building, Alex! They're putting everything on lock-down! Come on, we have to get to the back of the room!_

I looked around. "Where's Teddy?" I shrieked.

She looked at me, bewildered. _Who cares? Come on, Alex!_

"I care!" I yelled back at her, but she pulled me to the back. We stumbled over almost everyone, burying ourselves in the back of the room. Panic was welling up in my chest. Where the hell was Teddy?

I couldn't see anyone in the room, only feel them. A wispy answer floated through my head. "Oh, Teddy won't be causing me any problems tonight, Alexandra. You will be mine, and mine alone."

Tears welled up in my eyes. I was purely terrified. Gracie was clutching my arm, her nails digging into my skin.

"Gracie, let go!" I said quietly. She was making me bleed. And I was pretty sure my dress was being stepped on by multiple people.

She didn't let go, and I imagined she was whimpering.

"You can end all her fear. End all of their fear," the voice whispered. "You know what to do. Do it now, or I'll come in there now."

I couldn't understand. Was the psycho-killer some kind of psychic? Could he read all my thoughts and talk to everyone like this?

"No. Just you, Teddy, Diane, Jackie…a few others, too."  
><em>I'm going crazy,<em> I thought to myself. _Crazy. Perfect. And on the night of my deadly prom. What is this, Prom Night?_

I was scaring myself out of my mind as I thought this. There was a killer outside. This was no time to be worrying about my mental health. Although this stupid killer certainly wasn't helping at all.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and a figure stepped inside. I can imagine everyone started screaming. The man held up him hand.

In my head and out of it, the man said, "Alexandra Aveta! Come out now and I will spare everyone's life! Alexandra, you have ten seconds."

"One."

Should I go?

"Two."

Everyone would be okay.

"Three."

But how could I trust him?

"Four."

I can't do this!

"Five."

But I have to try!  
>"Six."<p>

I had to try to save everyone else.

"Seven."

What do I do?

"Eight."

What do I do!

"Nine. One second, Alexandra."

I stood up. "I'll go with you. Don't hurt anyone. Swear you won't."

He smiled evilly. "As long as you corporate with me, I swear that everyone inside this building will remain unharmed."

I walked up to face him squarely. "If you are planning on cheating me in any way, I will personally kill you."

His eyes brightened. "Oh, you won't get that chance, Alexandra. I can also promise that when tonight is over, you will never want to leave your room ever again."

I walked outside with him.

**Chapter Ten:**

The man pulled me up a hill as I stumbled behind him. "What do you want with me? Why do you want me?" I panted as he stopped me from falling; he put his face close to mine as he replied.

"I want you, dear Alexandra, because, for one, I saw you and instantly wanted you, and two, because my brother has you instead." He smiled as I realized who he was talking about. I shook my head, trying to pull away.

"No! Teddy doesn't have a brother!" I screamed at him. But then I looked at his face-really looked at it. He had Teddy's blue eyes. He had the defined features, except his were sharper. But instead of dark brown, he had jet black hair. I struggled harder to get away from him. "You attacked me that night! It was you!"

He smiled easily and put a hand on my cheek, sending chills through me. "Yes. And you were delicious. I might even want another taste now."

I screamed and tried to move my head away from him as he opened his mouth and moved it towards my scar. But something stopped him. His eyes were wide and confused as he again attempted to bite me. There was almost an invisible wall keeping him away.

He brought his eyes down to my sapphire necklace and he narrowed his eyes. "Take off the necklace, Alexandra. Do it now."

I shook my head. "No."

He grinned maliciously. "Do it or I'll burn down that gym and lock everyone inside. Your best friends are in there, aren't they?"

I gasped and tears stung my eyes. I reached up and unclasped the necklace. He told me to throw it into the grass. I did.

"Good," he said, leaning towards my neck again. "Now I'm hungry. You don't mind, do you, Alex?"

I was silent as his sharp teeth pierced my neck. I drew in a sharp breath as he bit me, but other than that I stayed on my feet and did nothing. But soon my head was light and I couldn't keep my head up or stand easily. I groaned and my eyes fluttered shut.

His teeth came out of my neck. I could still see through a crack in my eyelids. I felt the soft pressure and metallic taste of his lips on mine for a moment before he dropped me into the grass.

I felt his icy skin on my arms and my neck and my face. He kissed my jaw bone from my ear to my chin before kissing my lips again. Then he kissed my eyelids, trailing his hands down my waist. I felt pressure on the skirt of my dress before the cool wind on my now exposed legs.

The man's voice was still in my head. "How does that feel, Alexandra? Tell me it feels nice." His voice sounded dangerous.

"…Nice…" I murmered, barely able to speak. Suddenly, the pressure all over me was gone. I could feel some strength start to come back. I opened my eyes a crack.

I could see the man; hear his voice, along with another man and his voice, too. He had pushed Teddy's brother off of me and was speaking harshly.

"I told you, Adam, stay away from her!" he shouted. I recognized the newcomer.

"Teddy…?" I muttered, trying to reach for him. The best I could do was to curl my fingers.

Teddy looked at me and was by my side before I could take another breath. His cold hand closed around mine and he touched my face gently.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Lex," his voice whispered. "You won't get hurt anymore by Adam."

"I feel so strange," I whispered, more strength coming back now. "Like I'm not really here at all."

"Sh. It'll be okay, Alex. Everything will be okay."

Then Teddy was gone from my sight, Adam sitting in his place, eyes glistening with hunger.

"No!" I screamed. "No, no, no!" I could feel the tears dripping down my cheeks as I sobbed. Adam bent down and sunk his teeth into my skin again. My head grew light again as I gradually lost consciousness.

I felt someone pick me up in their arms. "If she's dead, Adam, I swear I will rip you to pieces!" Teddy spit at him.

"She'll want to be dead once she figures out what the hell you and I both are, Ted." Adam had the hint of a smile in his voice.

"She won't…" Teddy started, but Adam cut him off.

"She'll find out, Teddy. We both know it. In fact, unless you tell her tonight, I'll come

Change her and she'll be just like me. A worse Jackie."

Teddy was silent. "I'll tell her," he finally whispered. "But if you hurt her or Change her, you will report to me and me alone."

Adam said, "Once you tell her I'll have no reason for that. She'll know and she'll hate you."

"You don't know that."

"I could never hate you, Teddy," I muttered groggily. I was beginning to wake up again.

"Oh, in time you will, Princess," Adam said.

"Never," I replied firmly.

Teddy kissed my forehead. "I'll tell her now, Adam. Just go and I'll tell her everything. My way."

Teddy sat me against a small tree. My eyes opened half way. All I wanted to do was sleep.

"What was he talking about, Teddy?" I asked. Teddy stood in front of me, looking down at me.

"When I told you about the Incubuses," he started. "I didn't tell you everything. Where I got the knowledge was partial truth, but not all of it. My mother did study Incubuses, but my father didn't. He didn't need to; he was one."

"What? Teddy, what do you mean, he was one? He was an Incubus? That's impossible. They aren't real."

"Yes, Alex, they are real. Diane is a Succubus, a Sleep Succubus. Adam is, too. He's a Blood, obviously. That's what Diane was talking about when she sent you that message; she isn't a Blood Succubus. My sister, Jackie, is a Sun Succubus, but I haven't seen her in a while we keep in touch, a little. That sapphire necklace I gave you," he held it up in his hand, "It's called a Protective Charm. It can protect anyone against a Blood Incubus or Succubus, keep them from feeding off you. I imagine that's why Diane had taken it off of you before Adam attacked you the first time."

"Wait, if Adam is your brother, and Jackie's your sister, that mean…" I widened my eyes and scrambled up weakly, pressing against the tree. "No. That's impossible!"

Teddy nodded. "I am an Incubus."

I felt tears come to my eyes. Teddy, the perfect boyfriend for me, a deadly, soulless Demon. No.

"There's one last thing you have to know, Alex." He hesitated. "I'm not deaf, not really. Incubuses and Succubuses have a very sensitive hearing, everything is intensified. We can choose to turn it off. I do, almost always. It leaves me deaf."

Tears washed down my face. "I…Teddy…I can't…"

I turned and ran.

When I ran inside, I discovered that only Ethan was home; the rest had gone to see some movie they had wanted to see but Ethan and I hadn't. I didn't care, in fact, I was grateful. Only Ethan would hear my hysterical outburst.

Ethan jumped off the couch when I slammed the door, coming straight over to me. I rushed past him, to the stairs. I jumped up them, two at a time, while screaming at him.

"You knew, didn't you?" I cried. "You knew what Teddy was and you didn't tell me!" I stormed into my room and collapsed on the bed, sobbing. Ethan knelt down in front of me, holding my shoulders.

_Yes, I knew,_ he admitted. _But you would have taken it worse if I had told you and he hadn't. And Teddy would never forgive himself if he wasn't the one. Just relax, Alex. You're bleeding._

I touched my neck, sore and sticky from Adam's attack. "I don't care," I wept. "Teddy lied to me! He's…he's a…a monster, a Demon. You should have told me right away, Ethan." The tears stung my eyes and choked me, but they just kept coming.

Ethan looked at me for a long moment before replying. _You need a bandage for your neck and it needs to be cleaned. Change out of your dress while I'm gone. I'll throw it away later. Put on the necklace, though. You can't afford another attack by a Blood Incubus tonight, or ever._ He got up and dropped the necklace in my lap. I twisted it in my hands before chucking it at the wall and standing up. I peeled the dress off of me and got into my pajamas.

I jumped the dress in the corner of the room and moved the hair out of the way to inspect my wound. The two crescent-shaped cuts were still bleeding a little, and there was dirt and grass around the edges. I got a washcloth to clean it out, dabbing it painfully onto the cut.

Ethan returned, bandage, gauze, and Neosporin in hand. He dabbed the Neosporin onto the cuts, and I winced as the anti-biotic cleaned the wound. The stinging was turning into numbness as Ethan put the gauze on the cleaned cut and stuck the bandage on gently.

Before leaving, he hugged me tight and told me to get some sleep. But ever time I closed my eyes all I saw was Adam's bloody face and Teddy's long, handsome one soaked in my blood, too, as I lay limp on the floor.

I was scared that the Teddy I knew wasn't the real one. I was scared that, really, he was just like Adam in every way possible.

**Chapter Eleven:**

When Monday came around, I didn't get out of bed for school. My head was pounding and my eyes ached from crying, but I couldn't even escape my torture in sleep, because I didn't sleep.

I lay curled up in my blankets even though it was spring and way too hot inside and out of the house. I didn't do anything but lie there, staring out the window across from my bed.

When my mom came in, her eyes said she was sorry, and her face was etched with frown lines.

_Oh, baby. You can stay home today, but you're going to have to get up tomorrow and go to school. You can't let one boy destroy your life, Alexandra._

As she spoke, one last tear dripped down my cheek. My phone had been buzzing with texts from Gracie, Hanna, and a ton others, but I didn't have the heart to text them and lie, to say that I was okay when I so obviously wasn't.

The thought of school made me wonder if Teddy was there today. He probably was, putting on his fake human façade. This made my throat ache. I had fallen for that certain façade.

Finally, I picked up my phone and texted Gracie once and only once. _I'm alive. I'll be at school tomorrow. _

She responded, but I didn't text her back. What I read made my stomach clench. _Teddy is going crazy w/ worry. Text him, 2, or he might just go insane. I'll see you tomorrow. Luv you, Alex. _

_Oh, Gracie, if only you knew, _I thought, squeezing my eyes shut and holding my chest. _If only you knew the lying, deceiving monster that Teddy really is!_

Ethan opened my door, but I rolled over, not wanting to look at him. He was almost as bad as Teddy, for lying to me.

He touched my shoulder, but I didn't look at him even then. I felt him sit on the edge of my bed, and he kept his hand on my shoulder.

Eventually, I turned to face him. "What do you want, Ethan?"

_Teddy wants to talk to you, but I wanted to make sure you were okay, too. _As he spoke, his eyes flickered around the room.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. "Do I seem okay to you? Just tell him to go away. I don't want to talk to him."

Ethan started to protest, but I cut him off. "Ethan! I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. To. Him." I took another deep breath and looked at his face again.

_I think you should._

"No. You can't make me."

He smiled evilly and picked me up. _Oh, yes I can. You're going to see what he has to say and that's final._

"No, Ethan!" I shrieked. "No! Put me down!"

He set me on the ground and held my arms tight. I could only imagine what I looked like; tangled brown hair in a messy ponytail, in a too big t-shirt and shorts, my skin all blotchy and my eyes red and watery.

I looked up and saw Teddy standing there, looking awkward and upset. The way his aqua-blue eyes perked up when he looked at me made my heart ache with longing to hold him and kiss him.

Until I remembered what he was.

"Alex…" he started, but I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk right now." I struggled against Ethan, but he held tighter.

"Just hear me out, Alex. I know you're upset…"

"How'd you guess?" I scoffed. I felt the surge of energy well up in my limbs, and I elbowed Ethan in the stomach. He stumbled back and I ran for the stairs.

Suddenly, Teddy was in front of me. He reached out and held my shoulders. My eyes widened in fear.

"Alex, I know I should have told you before, but I was scared! But I would never hurt you, Alex. I…"

I shook my head, looking away. "Go. Just go. I'm not ready to talk to you yet. Go." I looked back up a little.

"I…"

"Go!" I screamed at him. He released my shoulders and was gone. I ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door and sliding down to the floor, tears dripping down my face.

Gracie and Hanna engulfed me in a hug as soon as they saw me at school the next day. I felt the urge to cry, but I didn't.

_What happened that night, Alex? What did that guy want?_ Gracie asked.

I shook my head. "He just wanted to scare everyone. He took me outside and left. That's it."

Hanna raised an eyebrow. _Then why do you look so upset? Why weren't you here yesterday?_

I looked away from them, at the ground. Tears welled up in my eyes. "I…we…he…we broke…" I looked back at Gracie and burst out sobbing onto her shoulder. She patted my back, and so did Hanna.

When I looked up again, they both looked sorrowful. _We're so sorry, Alex. Did you break up with him?_

I nodded. "But I don't want to talk about it anymore."

When I sat down in AP Biology-Teddy and mine's second class together, which we also had with Diane-, I found that Teddy wasn't there today. I should have noticed that in my other classes, but it just registered to me now.

Diane, her lips turned up in a nasty smile, came up as soon as I sat down. I flinched away from her.

_So, Alexandra, are you going to take my up my offer now?_ She tapped the table. I glared at her.

"Go away, Diane."

_But don't you want to know more about Teddy?_

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied. "Just please, Diane, go away and leave me to my misery." I looked away.

Diane sat down in Teddy's desk. Her cold skin touched my arm gently. I looked to see her face sorry. _Teddy's not as bad as most of us, Alex. He's better than me and he's better than Adam and his dad. It's him and Jackie, the good ones. They deny everything about us._

"He lied to me," I snapped. "He lied to me about everything! And I had to learn about it from his psychotic older brother! How am I supposed to get over that?"

Her green eyes-which I noticed were the exact same shade as mine-pierced mine. _You have to think about things from his view. He tried to protect you. And I'm ashamed to say that I helped Adam pushed him out of it. _

"Why did you help him, then?"

She shook her head. _I owed him. He saved my life once and I promised him a favor. This is what he wanted it from._

"Why does he hate Teddy so much?" I put my head in my hands and shook it back and forth.

_Adam hated Teddy because he is a more powerful Incubus than he is. But even though Teddy is more powerful, Adam is stronger. No Fire is ever stronger than a Blood, no matter what._

I looked up. "What? Wait, he isn't a…a Blood?"

Diane raised her eye and shook his head. _No, he's not. Do you think you would be alive now if he was?_

I sighed. "I…I just assumed that he was…" I looked away and closed my eyes. "Thank you, Diane. But I'm still not ready to talk to Teddy yet."

I heard Diane's voice in my head. "Think about it."

I looked down and twirled my fingers nervously. Diane was starting to make me think about my decisions about Teddy.

I knew about the rumors going around school and Teddy and me from Gracie and Hanna. They had said that people were gossiping that the escaped 'killer' who had terrorized prom had told me terrible secrets about Teddy cheating on me, and finally I had cracked and broken up with him.

People looked at me strangely. Their eyes turned away from me wherever I went. Even my teachers wouldn't look at me. I was infamous, and I had a feeling that Gracie and Hanna hadn't told me all of the rumors that were going around, because of all the hostility that I was being showed.

I had to keep my hair over my cuts on my neck, which was hard because of my short hair. Some people even saw my wounds and told others, so I figured almost everyone knew about it now. I was betting that some kids said that I was so depressed about Teddy that I had attempted to kill myself, which was stupid.

But I was proven right when the school counselor, Miss Polinski, came up to me towards the end of school.

_Alexandra, I just wanted to let you know that there are more choices than suicide when you have a traumatic break up…_

I glared at her. "I didn't try to kill myself." I moved my hair out of the way, showing the two crescent shaped scars. "Does that look like a knife cut to you?"

Her eyes widened. _Then what happened, Alexandra?_

"My dog bit me, okay?" I blurted. "And no, she doesn't have rabies! Just lay off, alright? I've been through a lot lately."

Miss Polinski sighed and nodded. _I heard about you and Teddy. I'm sorry, Alexandra, I should have guessed._

I felt tears come to my eyes. "These stupid rumors aren't helping anything, either." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

She smiled wearily. _The other teachers and I will try to stop them, alright? And Alexandra, if you need anything, don't feel afraid to come to me._

I smiled back at her. "Okay. Thanks, Miss P." I started to turn away, but she caught my shoulder.

_Do you want to talk now? I can pull you out of your last class._ She motioned towards the front office, where her office was.

I hesitated before smiling. "Do you have time? It's just…hard to keep everything inside of me. I don't want to burden you."

She nodded, and started walking. _Just tell me anything, as soon as we get in the office, and I'll call Mrs. George and get you excused from English._

"Thanks, Miss P."

When we sat down, she handed me a cup of hot tea. I sipped it and smiled. I hated sweetener in my tea, and this was unsweetened. Perfect.

_So, Alex, what do you want to talk about? How you feel? I know that it's cheesy, but still. How do you feel about your breakup with Teddy?_

I set down my tea. "Well…betrayed, I guess. The rumors about Teddy cheating on me are fake, but Teddy did keep a huge secret from me. I just feel awful that he never trusted me enough to tell me. But I also feel like my heart was ripped out of my chest, torn into a thousand tiny pieces, and then shoved back into me. I feel broken."

She nodded. _What huge secret was he keeping from you?_

I looked away, picking up my tea and taking a sip. Something icy touched my skin and I looked up.

It was her hand.

**Chapter Twelve:**

I gasped and nearly dropped the mug. "You're one of them."

She smiled guiltily. Her voice entered my head. "Yes, Alex. I am a Succubus. A Sun Succubus, to be exact. Just like Jacqueline Marwolaeth."

I stared at her. "You know Teddy's sister?"

Her smile widened. "Yes, I have known the Marwolaeth family for years. I knew their mother in high school. She was a lovely woman, Brenda."

I nearly choked. "You knew their mother? Wasn't she a human? Did she know about their father?"

Miss Polinski nodded. "Xavier? Yes, Brenda was a human and she knew that Xavier was an Incubus. And she knew Adam, Teddy, and Jacqueline would all follow in his footsteps."

"She didn't care that he was a Demon? She didn't freak out when they met or anything at all?" I had a hard time believing that.

She shook her head. "Brenda loved Xavier, for some odd reason. He told her, and, so she told me, she replied, 'I don't care what you are, other than mine.'"

I looked down. Brenda would _hate_ me if she ever met me. I had done the exact opposite of what she had done. I had broken her son's heart, even though he was the sweetest person I'd ever met.

"What happened to her?" I asked, looking up a little. Miss Polinski frowned and looked away.

"Brenda died ten years ago. Xavier killed her."

We were both silent for a few minutes before Miss Polinski spoke again.

"What did you say to Teddy when he told you, Alex?"

I hesitated. "I told him that I couldn't be with him. Yesterday I told him to get out of my house and never come back. Miss P., am I an awful person for being afraid of him?"

She touched my cheek. "No, Alex. It's just means exactly what you said—that you're scared. There's nothing wrong with that. But maybe you should judge Teddy on more than just that you're afraid of him. Before you found out, what did you think of him?"

"I…I thought he was sweet, and he was the perfect boyfriend to me. I really like him." I set down the tea and stood up. "Can I go home? I need to think everything over."

Miss Polinski nodded. "It's a lot to take in. But remember; judge Teddy on more than your fear."

I nodded and left the room, running to my car and sinking down in the front seat. My tears erupted and I let them cover my cheeks.

I heard the other door open. I looked over and saw Diane. Her face was solemn as she looked at me, waiting for me to speak.

"I don't know what to do," I choked out, salty tears dripping into my mouth. Diane set a cold hand on my arm.

"I can talk to him," she whispered into my head. "I can tell him anything you want me to. Just ask."

I shook my head and wiped away my tears. "No. I need to think. I need to figure out what I need to do. What should I do, Diane?"

She looked away. "I can't tell you that, Alex. You need to figure it out for yourself. You can do it." Then she got out of the car and was gone.

I turned on the car and started out of the parking lot.

I had told Diane and Miss Polinski that I would think about Teddy, but I had lied. There was nothing more than I wanted to do right now but push his entire memory away, have one more day of my normal life.

By now, half the people I had known were either Incubuses or Succubuses. Miss Polinski, the school councilor, Diane, the school bitch. And Teddy. Teddy, my beautiful, magnificent boyfriend.

I couldn't stop thinking about Teddy's human mother, Brenda Marwolaeth. His father, Xavier Marwolaeth, a Blood Incubus, had killed her ten years ago. Teddy had been eight. Only eight. Had he known the monstrosity and horror that his future would hold? I doubted it. What kind of eight-year old could possibly understand that?

"At least she gave him a chance," I said to myself. "She wasn't afraid of Xavier. Should I be afraid of Teddy? He's a Fire, though. Not a Blood." I bit my lip nervously. "How can I be expected to make a decision like this? How can I possibly know which choice to make? Which would be the right one?" I groaned and buried my face in the pillow. I let more tears escape from my already red and puffy eyes.

I had a dream last night. This time I knew it wasn't real. I could hear, but I had the voice I always imagines myself with, because I didn't know what my voice sounded like anymore.

I was standing in the middle of a field, just a black t-shirt and a pair of black leggings on. No shoes or anything. My hair spilled around my pale face as the wind blew.

Suddenly, I went from supervising my dream to feeling everything my dream self felt. I could feel the cold wind on my cheeks, the soft wisps of hair brushing my face.

There was something like ice on my elbow. I sighed. The ice wrapped around my arm and more touched my neck. I laughed, though my real self had no control over this.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes and smiled, breathing in deeply. "Teddy." His fingers released my arm and his touch evaporated from my neck. His hands were on my waist and his fingers laced around my front. I sighed again and leaned on him, my eyes still closed. I buried my face in his cold neck and he kissed my forehead, trailing down to my chin before he finally kissed my lips.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips. I opened my eyes and saw the brown hair change into jet-black.

"I love you more," Adam replied.

I pulled away and let out a shriek.

I sat up, looking around. I was terrified. My room was empty, and I put a hand on my forehead.

I got up, heading for my door. I needed to go for a walk. It was probably around midnight, but I needed out.

When I got outside, a hand touched my shoulder. I whirled around, but it was just Ethan. He stared at me. _What are you doing? Where are you going?_

"For a walk."

_What? This late? Alex, what's wrong?_

"I can't do this anymore!" I screamed at him, all my sadness and anger flooding out at my brother. "I can't do it!"

I fled.

I collapsed in a big grass field, sobbing on my hands and knees. It was summer now, or almost, but I was freezing. I clasped fistfuls of my hair and continued to feel the tears drip down my cheeks. I looked up into the sky.

"Why me?" I cried. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Alex! Get up!" Teddy's voice flooded my mind. "What the hell are you doing out here, looking to be someone's meal?"

I buried my face in my hands as Teddy's cold hands pulled me up. I jerked away from him as soon as I was standing. I removed my hands, but I didn't look at him. I was afraid that if I did, my strength would be lost at how beautiful he was.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't handle any of this anymore. Why me? Why?" I whispered.

Teddy was silent. He pushed me forward and I stumbled. He caught me around my waist. My eyes automatically went to his face. His big blue eyes overwhelmed me, but what caught my attention were his full, perfect lips.

My breath caught in my throat as he stared into my eyes. I felt myself longing to kiss him. So I leaned in a little, and he pressed his lips to mine.

Then it registered to me what I was doing and I pulled away. "I'm sorry." I turned and ran away, leaving Teddy standing there.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked myself aloud.

"You can't make up your mind, and it's hurting him," an unfamiliar voice replied in my mind.

But whoever it was, they were right. My uncertainty was hurting Teddy, and it was hurting me, too.

I, somehow, survived the week of school. And the one after that. Gracie and Hanna told me that the rumors were getting better, but only Diane would admit that someone were getting worse.

And Teddy still hadn't come back to school.

I couldn't help but stare at his empty desk, couldn't help miss those lunch hours that we were alone in our own little world.

Could I have lost everything because of me?

No, I told myself. Teddy kept this from me. I just reacted a way anyone normally would.

Except for Brenda. She reacted ten thousand times better than I had. Again I thought about how much she would hate me is she ever met me. Breaking her son's heart when she had had to make the same decision when she was my age?

But Xavier had killed her, and left his three children with no mother at all, only him. Yet Teddy had turned out perfect, and according to Diane, Jackie had, too. Two of three. Xavier must not have been so bad.

"Wrong," Diane's voice whispered through my head. "Teddy and Jackie turned out better than Adam because Brenda gave more of her love to them. Xavier detested them both, and gave all his attention to Adam. Xavier was a terrible person and father, and he still is."

I frowned. So Brenda had loved a monster? I asked Diane in my head.

"Technically, she loved a Demon. But according to Georgia, or Miss P., Xavier was a ton better in high school. But when Adam was born he got all nasty and bitchy, and it was even worse when Teddy and Jackie were born. She fell in love with a whole other person."

Why didn't she just leave? I wondered.

"Because she loved him, Alex. And she couldn't just leave someone who she loved, even if he was a Demon."

I didn't reply.

"If you love him, you should be able to do what she did so long ago, Alex. Do you love him?"

I don't know! I thought frantically. I used to! But I don't know anymore!

"You need to find out, because Teddy's leaving in two days. If you find out too late, he'll already be gone." Then she was gone from my head.

At her words, panic had welled up in my chest. Teddy was leaving? No! How could he! How could he leave me here?

Then I remembered.

I had broken his heart.

I had kissed him and run away.

_I had broken his _heart.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't know if I'm the only one that does this, but I come up with songs that could be the story's theme song, and for this specific story I found that the song by Within Temptation, Angels, fit this perfectly. I could tell just by listening to the first four lines. Listen to it, I wanna see how many people agree with me on this. :D**

**Chapter One****:**

I opened my eyes, and was frightened for a moment when everything was silent and black. Shouldn't there be crickets, or the sound of the fan spinning?

Then I remembered. During these six years, I hadn't yet gotten used to the endless silence. Being deaf had completely changed my life. I had never appreciated the ability to hear until it had been ripped out of my hands and taken away from me forever.

I put my hands on my head, pulling away my short chocolate colored hair off of my face. Because I could no longer hear, the talking in my head had slowly grown louder, driving me to insanity piece by piece.

Just then, a small light filled the room. My TV had turned on.

"Crap," I groaned. Unlike most deaf people, I could speak, because I had been able to hear for twelve years of my life before becoming deaf. I grabbed my remote and shut off the television, rolling over on my side. It was about five in the morning, and I had school today. I didn't go to a school that was made for "special" people, like some other deaf kids did. I went toArborViewHigh Schoolwith all the other normal-kinda-kids. But everyone gave me special treatment because of my "condition" and I hated that. Yes, it was harder for me to learn. Yes, I couldn't hear anything. But no, I am not stupid. No, I am not failing high school. Actually, I'm one of the better students, straight A's almost every year.

I decided to get up and take a shower, since there was no way I was going back to sleep. I thanked God I could still feel the steaming hot water on my icy skin. I let the hot water sooth my muscles and run down my ski-slope nose.

When I went downstairs, dressed and ready, my mom was in the kitchen frying eggs and bacon. I grimaced. Ever since my "accident" that had left me deaf, I had spent more time with animals. After a few weeks, I adapted a vegetarian diet, and always frowned upon the rest of my family eating meat.

Mom's head raised, and her lips started moving, but I couldn't hear her words. I read her lips. _Hello, Alexandra!_

"Hi, Mom," I replied, grabbing a cup of orange juice and sitting at the table. Mom smiled sadly, as if just remembering I couldn't hear, and brought eggs over to my seat. I picked up a fork and started poking the eggs.

She must have been saying something, because she tapped my shoulders. I looked up at her, and she said, _Don't play_. I smiled guiltily.

"Sorry." I took a bite of eggs, but they tasted strange. I fed them to the dog when Mom wasn't looking before picking up my bag. "Bye, Mom. I'm going to school."

My friends and I usually just mouthed words, they all joined me in my wordlessness at school. In class, when I couldn't make out what they were saying, I nudged whoever I was sitting by and they wrote what the teacher had said on a piece of paper.

Today I knew would be awful. Our history teacher, Mrs. Hallowell, transferred, and we were getting a new teacher today. I knew she wouldn't remember to tell whoever the replacement was that I was deaf. _That_ should be fun.

When I got to school, I went straight for my locker, where my friends Gracie McGillicough and Hanna Gomes were already standing. They saw me and squealed...I think. I smiled at them. Their lips started moving so fast I couldn't tell what they were saying.

I held up a hand, and when they stopped talking, I pointed to my ear. They looked down guiltily. Hanna, as always, "spoke" first. She nodded and mouthed, _Sorry_. Then she started mouthing again, so fast I only caught two words.

_New. Guy._

I smiled and nudged Hanna. She was the prettiest and most ambitious of us all. "New bait, huh?"

She laughed and shook her head. _Ew, no._ She mouthed. But then she looked down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of deep brown hair, pale skin, and black clothes. I let my eyes follow up to his face.

Oh. My. God. He was gorgeous. But scary, in a Goth sort of way. He turned, as if he could feel my gaze. His face transformed from annoyed to suspicious to angry and he whirled back around and walked out of my line of sight.

Hanna nudged my shoulder. She motioned to where the boy had been standing before pointing to her ear and shaking her head. My eyes widened as I registered what it meant. That Goth boy was... "Deaf?"

We sat down in class. History was our first hour, Gracie and mine. Our new teacher was Mr. Hennings, an older strict-looking man. When he started taking role, and I dozed off. I new the chorus of "here" was going around. I caught the new guy, who was sitting in the corner, staring at me, a smirk on his face. When I turned back to the front, Mr. Hennings was in front of my desk, looking angry. His lips were moving, but I couldn't understand.

I motioned to my ear and shook my head. His head turned to Gracie, who was next to me. I read her lips as she spoke to the teacher gently. _Alexandra's telling you that she's deaf, Mr. Hennings_. He looked back at me and shook his head. I read his next words.

_Two deaf kids in one class. Lucky me._

I looked back at the kid in the corner, who was staring at me, his eyes-which were a beautiful aqua blue-wide as he understood that I was, like him, deaf. I smiled. Then I turned back to Gracie and motioned with my head back at him.

"What's his name?"

She wrote it on a piece of paper. _Theodore Marwolaeth. _I resisted the urge to snort. Theodore? How could such a tough, scary looking teenager be named that? I looked at Gracie, and she was holding back a giggle, too.

Then she poked me, pointing to Mr. Hennings. He was saying, _...Alexandra, Theodore, come with me please..._I stood up at the same time Theodore did. I still thought his name was ironic, but I couldn't laugh in front of him.

Mr. Hennings lead us into the hall. He must have understood that we could read lips, because he spoke slowly and clearly, easily showing what he was saying on his lips.

_Now, since you two, Alexandra, Theodo-_

Theodore held up a hand and shook his head. I looked at him. He spoke, I could tell by his throat moving, but I read his lips. _Teddy. Not Theodore. Teddy._

Teddy...still an ironic name, but better.

Mr. Hennings sighed and went on. _Alexandra, Teddy, I want you two sitting together, because of your...conditions. _I rolled my eyes, but nodded. _You will both receive extra time to complete assignments, but will be expected to take tests with everyone else._

Now I held up a hand. "No. I don't want special treatment. I wasn't born deaf. I can handle it."

He raised his eyebrows but nodded. _Alright. Let's go. Alexandra, you move your things over by Theo-I mean, Teddy. Come on._

I followed him inside and gave Gracie a sorry look as I gathered my things and sat in the desk by Teddy. A piece of paper landed on my desk. It had elegant writing on it and read only one word: _Overachiever. _

I crumpled the note and tossed it at Teddy's head, and he almost smiled. Almost. I brushed hair out of my face and looked at the teacher, but I could feel Teddy's eyes on me. Or maybe I was just crazy. But the text I got next proved me right.

_Goth guy staring u, Lex._ It was from Gracie, and I snuck a peek at Teddy. Yeah, he was staring. I was deaf like him, so what? But...he was kinda hot, so I have to admit I didn't mind much when he stared at me with his big blue eyes. I even smiled a little to myself.

It turned out we had a sub today in my third hour, so I had to go through the "deaf kid in my class" thing again. And, it turned out, Teddy and I had three more classes together, and, because we were the "Soundless Ones," as people were now calling us, we were sat next to each other in every class we had together. And during every class, Teddy just looked at me. I wanted to ask him why, but I couldn't.

At lunch, I got called up to Principal Ruthord's office. He "told" me that he expected me to help Teddy around, because I had gone to this school for my entire high school years, deaf, and he was new here. I told him that I didn't mind and that I would have helped Teddy anyways. Then he told me that I was to sit with Teddy at lunch. Teddy had already been informed of this, and he sent me out to find him.

There was a small cove in the middle of the school, a fountain in the little garden. I found him there. I was going to knock, but what use would that be to get a deaf guy's attention. Instead, I went over and touched his shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled cockily.

He said, what I thought was, "Damn, you found me. Gotta admit, I was hiding." I smiled.

"Don't cuss at school. Just cause you can't hear doesn't mean you won't get in trouble." I sat down in front of him and suddenly asked, "How did you become deaf?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "What?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well, most people born deaf at birth can't speak well, or at all, but I'm guessing that you can. So, if it's not too personal, will you tell me?" I looked up at him, my bright green eyes staring into his blue ones.

He shook his head. "A stupid accident a few years ago. What about you? What's the story of how you came to be in this condition?" He chuckled. He must have noticed my annoyance at Mr. Hennings use of words.

"Same. Fell out of a tree, hit my head. Woke up in the hospital the next morning deaf. I was twelve." I sighed. "They tried to fix me, but they just had to accept that I would be deaf for the rest of my life."

"Well, you never know, Lex," he said. I realized I didn't know if he was talking or not, but all that mattered was that he was actually "talking" to me. "Your hearing could come back."

I scoffed. "After six years? What, are you a miracle worker or something?"

He smiled weakly. "No not quite. I'm getting my Professional Miracle Worker permit in a few days though," he laughed, but it turned into a cough. I noticed how pale and thin he was, and wondered if he was sick.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look too good?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Lex!"

"My name is Alex!"

"Fine! I'm okay, _Alex_!"

Despite myself, I started to giggle. Then I was on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Something icy touched my skin, and I yelped and sat up, my giggles subsiding. It was Teddy's hand, the cold thing on my skin. He was holding my wrist.

He smiled. "Sorry."

I pushed his hand away, laughing again. "God, Teddy, you got the hands of an eighty year old man!"

He chuckled and touched my face. I yanked away from his touch, a terrible feeling welling up in my stomach. He looked at my face. "What?"

"I...nothing." But there was something.

**Chapter Two:**

It had felt nice to talk to someone else who was like me...someone else who was deaf. In my mind, I had found many similarities between Teddy and I. Besides being deaf, we had both come to be like that from an accident when we were younger, and we could both read lips and speak. He was becoming less scary to me, almost as if it was an act.

But the shock I had felt when Teddy's skin had met mine lingered in my mind, as did the look he first gave me when he saw me.

I shook my head and replied a text Hanna had sent me a few minutes ago. She was in one of her "moods" where she asked the most random question that popped into her mind, and she would hate me if I didn't answer every one of them.

Her next one surprised me. _What'd u think of Mr. Hottie Goth? _

I stared at the text before replying. _I dunno._

_! No no no, answer me with a He's hot and I like him or a Ew I wish he'd go away_

I lingered for a moment. _He seems nice, and I think we might be friends._

_Shut up. U 2 would b perfect 2gether. I mean, ur both deaf and everything._

I rolled my eyes. Yes, because we're both deaf, we should be together. Might as well marry every deaf person in the world. I replied, _Y don't u d8 him?_ I dropped my phone on the bed and laid back, closing my eyes. I kept one hand on my phone, so I would know when it buzzed again, because I couldn't hear it go off.

It vibrated. _Nah. BUT U SHOULD!_

_Hey Han I gotta go...bye!_ I smiled and turned my phone off and closed my eyes again. I fell asleep like that, for once appreciated the endless quiet that was my life.

I sat down beside Teddy at the table and smiled. Someone in the front of the room yelled something, but I didn't know what. It was annoying, being deaf. I motioned to Gracie and mouthed, "What did he say?"

She wrote it down and passed the paper to me. It said, _Look! The Soundless Ones! _As I read, I felt Teddy's eyes on the piece of paper. I crumpled it up, hoping he hadn't had time to read it. I was wrong, of course. He nudged my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"Soundless Ones? Who came up with that?"

I shrugged. "Not sure."

"Has it always been like that for you?"

I shook my head. "No. But this school hasn't had two deaf kids at once before. It'll die down eventually." I looked up again as a girl said something else, eyeing Teddy and me. I didn't even have to ask, because a slip of paper landed on my desk. I opened it.

_Aledore. Alexandra and Theodore put together._

My cheeks flamed as Teddy looked over it. He sat back, uncomfortable. I crumpled this note, too, and shoved it in my pocket. I wanted to say something to Teddy, but I couldn't think of how to explain what people were saying.

But he touched my shoulder lightly. "I'm going to ignore them. Are you?"

I nodded. "Oh, yeah."

"This will get better?"

"I hope so."

He smiled and turned away. I noticed a hint of pink in his otherwise waxy complexion. I could still feel the heat in mine. I could feel Gracie's eyes on me, and I knew she felt guilty for not trying to hide the note from Teddy. I peeked at him through my eyes, and caught his eyes dash away from my face. I felt warmth spread through my body at the sight.

Mr. Hennings started speaking, slowly and clearly. _Now, class, I am going to pair you up for your third quarter final project. You will each prepare a song-yes, a song-on a significant historical event. The songs will be recorded and presented to the class. Now, everyone come up, and I will give you two slips of paper. One will have your name on, and the other will have your partner's name on it. You will be expected to complete this project at home._

I stood up and walked with everyone else up to the desk. He gave me the two slips of paper. I made sure it was mine before I looked at the other.

_Teddy._

I sighed. Figures. Not that I minded...

Teddy walked up to me, showing me his paper. "Hey, partner. Such luck, don't you think?"

I giggled. "Oh, yeah. Luck is surely involved in this." I recycled my papers and looked for Gracie. I found her at her desk, looking upset. "Who's your partner?" I asked.

She showed me her paper. _Stupid Freddie Therman. How can I get an A with him? _She mouthed. I patted her shoulder. Freddie Therman was someone who hadn't quite hit puberty yet, aside from his mounds of zits. I imaged he couldn't have a good voice.

At that moment, Freddie came over, slinging his arm around Gracie, who automatically lurched away from him. He said, _Hi, Gracie. We're partners! Isn't it great?_ He looked at me and frowned. He made motions with his hands, saying words very slowly and clearly. _Hello. Alexandra. My. Name. Is. Freddie. Gracie. Is. My. Partner. Can. You. Understand. Me?_

I glared at him and slapped him across the face. "Bitch," I said. "I'm deaf, not stupid."

He shot me a dirty glance, his eyes saying "The deaf chick dared touch _me_?" Then Teddy walked over. Freddie smirked, doing the same thing to him as he had done to me. Teddy frowned angrily, his hand clenching into fists.

I read Teddy's lips as he said, "Fuck off, jackass. You don't want to mess with me."

Freddie pretended to be scared. _Oh, I'm so scared. _He looked at Gracie, who was glaring at him, her eyes filled with hate and anger. _Deaf people are mean, aren't they?_

Teddy lost it, and fist met face and Teddy punched Freddie. Yeah, deaf people are mean. But only when you mess with us. Mr. Hennings came over, and I was guessing he yelled at Teddy, but I didn't read his lips.

Then Gracie spoke. _Freddie was making fun of Alex and Teddy because they're deaf, Mr. Hennings. I can imagine anyone would have punched him. Can I have a new partner?_

Mr. Hennings shook his head and moved his eyes from Teddy to Freddie. _Detention. Both of you. And Mr. Therman, if I hear of any more trouble, you will fail this quarter and have to make it up in summer school! And no, Miss McGillicough, you would not fail the project. _

I smiled. Justice. Teddy got detention, but Freddie had been punished worse, threatened to be failed. I looked at Teddy, who was still glaring at Freddie, a glint of...what? Hate? Anger? Violence? In his eyes. I touched his shoulder gently.

"Come on. We gotta get to work, Teddy." He sighed and turned around.

"I hate people like that. Didn't mean to punch him, but it worked out pretty good, didn't it?"

I laughed. "I'd say so."

I ached to take his hand as I sat down at my desk. As it turned out, our fingers brushed, sending a white-hot sizzle up my arm.

At lunch, Teddy and I went to the cove again. The need to hold is hand had grown, making my fingers ache with pain as I resisted. I sat closer to him this time, wishing he would reach over and touch me again. Hanna was right; we were perfect for each other.

He didn't seem to mind how close I had sat to him. In fact, he had closed more distance between us. His hand was in his lap, twitching. I looked up into his face, and decided something inside of me. My hand shook as I reached over and clasped his hand in mine. I raised my eyes to his, and he was looking at me. His lips turned up in a small smile, which I returned.

"Is that okay?" I whispered. He read my lips and smiled wider.

"I was trying to work up the courage to do the same thing," he replied. I loved having an excuse to watch him speak, his full lips moving, forming words I couldn't hear. I squeezed his hand.

"What gave you the idea?"

"Well, I thought you were amazing the first day I saw you, but when I saw how red you looked after reading the note, you looked beautiful, but I didn't know how you would feel..." he used his thumb to caress my hand. It was cold, but also soft, and it felt nice.

"Now you know how I would feel. Thank you."

He looked puzzled. I sighed. "For six years, I've really only had my two friends, everyone else feeling sorry for the 'poor little girl who hit her head and went deaf' but you...you just seem to make me feel like there's a person in the world who actually cares."

I leaned and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him nod. He pulled his hand out of my grasp and instead placed his arm around my waist, taking my hand with his other hand. I knew people could see us, but I didn't care. Let them spread the talk of Aledore, because right now it felt like the truth.

When I got home that night, my sister Valerie, who was a year younger than I was, went straight to my mom and whispered something. I waited for mom to say something. When she did, she was staring at me, a concerned look on her face.

_Alexandra, Valerie is telling me you're in a relationship with a boy at school._

I shrugged. "I guess."

_Does he know you're deaf? Boys always take advantage of girls like you._

I shot her a no-duh look. "Mom, Teddy's deaf, too."

She looked shocked. _Well, I think I should meet this Teddy._

"Maybe you will. We're doing this project together that has to be done out of school. But don't embarrass me, okay?"

Just then, the radio light turned green, and I could tell it had turned on. But I didn't know what it was saying. I shut it off and walked upstairs.

As soon as I got into my room, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I opened a text message from Hanna.

_! Y didn't u tell me u liked Teddy?_

I sighed. Should have known. I texted back, _Idk well it really just _happened.

She obviously didn't believe me. _Well, Gracie and I are coming over now so you can explain EVERYTHING!_

I groaned. I should have known that, too. Not that I didn't love Hanna and Gracie, but I really didn't want to explain anything. My phone buzzed again.

It was Gracie this time.

_C u in a few, chica!_

When Gracie and Hanna got there, they would barely let me say anything.

As soon as they got up to my room, they pushed me onto my bed and took turns "speaking" to me about "Alex's New Romance", as they were now calling it. Gracie took the first turn, practically bouncing up and down.

_Okay, now tell us everything! How did it happen? You do not leave out a single detail, Mrs. Marwolaeth! _She put her hands on my shoulder and shook me back and forth excitedly. I slapped her hands away and laughed.

"Don't call me that!"

Hanna spoke next. _Come on, Alexandra Banana, tell tell tell us!_

I smiled giddily. "Well, we were at lunch. His hand was shaking, so I reached over and took it. I asked him how he felt about it. He said he had wanted to do the exact same thing. Then he told me he thought I was amazing, and he put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder and we spent the rest of lunch like that. See? Not much to tell."

_Aw, Alex, we're so so so happy for you! You guys look great together!_ Hanna sighed after she spoke.

_Yeah. Have you guys kissed?_

"No!"

I threw a pillow at Gracie as I spoke. This started a giant pillow fight between us, which was only stopped when Mom came in a received a pillow to the face, courtesy of me. Then I collapsed giggling, and Gracie and Hanna fell on top of me.

"Oh...kay...deaf...girl...can't...breathe!" I gasped between bursts of laughter.

**Chapter Three:**

I sat next to Teddy in our last class of the day, AP English. I moved my desk closer to his, and he smiled, taking my hand in his. It had grown warmer since the last time I had touched him. We had a sub today, so when a student told her that both me _and_ Teddy were deaf, she stared at us. Then she started using what I guessed what sign language. Teddy and I stared at her blankly.

"We don't speak sign language," Teddy explained after a minute. She looked down and nodded, apologizing. A blonde girl with a ponytail tied up by a red ribbon, who looked way too perky, bounced over to us. She smirked at me before smiling at Teddy warmly. A little _too_ friendly for my liking.

_If you want, I could teach you sometime, Teddy,_ she said. I glared at her. She didn't notice, but Teddy did. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"No thanks, Diane."

She didn't falter. Instead, she batted her eyelashes. _Well, if you change your mind, the offer still holds. But I was thinking that maybe we could eat lunch together or something. _I hated her, this too-perky girl, Diane. I wanted her to go away now.

Teddy chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, Diane. I'm good." Teddy, probably to annoy Diane or show her that he already _had _someone, reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, squeezing my hand.

She didn't look jealous; instead, she batted her thick eyelashes and smiled wider. _Another time, then. See you later, Teddy. _I glared at Diane as she walked back to her seat, but smiled at Teddy as I was reassured he really did like me.

He chuckled again. "Calm down, Lex." He, I guessed, mouthed the next words. "I don't like girls like that."

That made a warm feeling travel through my entire body.

Teddy and I arranged to work on our project tomorrow after school at my house for two hours. We had to pick a song. I knew that it would be hard, seeing as we were both deaf, and there wasn't likely to be a song we both knew the tune of. But whatever. The point was that he would be with me outside of school, where we could be Teddy and Alex instead of Aledore or the "Soundless Ones."

When I reached my car, I turned to face Teddy. Our fingers unclasped from each other, and only our pinkies stayed connected. I looked up into his eyes, and he was looking down into mine. I smiled, not sure what to do next. He reached up and cupped my cheek in his cold, pale hand. He kissed my forehead and dropped his hand.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked, smiling, with his blue eyes twinkling.

I nodded. "Yup. Don't forget about our project."

He chuckled. "Never."

Later that night, I got a text from a strange number, one I didn't know. But as soon as I read the message I understood who it was from immediately. I smiled to myself and I wondered who had given him my number.

_Hey, Aledore. Or half, I should say._

I replied immediately. _Teddy? How'd u get my number?_

As soon as I'd asked, I felt stupid. Of course I knew the answer already when the phone buzzed with a new message. _Hanna, of course._ I chuckled and felt some of the warmth I felt with him creep back into my cheeks and arms.

_Good ol' Hanna ;) _Of course Hanna would give him my phone number. Hanna was the girl in our group who dealt with guys. I opened a new message and texted Hanna. _Thanks, Han._ Then my phone buzzed again.

Teddy: _Yeah she's helpful. How are you?_

It was a weird question, but I shrugged and answered anyways. _I'm good. How r u?_

_Decent. _

I laughed, clicking reply. _That's good. Hey I got 2 go now. Time 4 SLEEP. C u 2morrow?_

His response was immediate. _Who sleeps these days? Night, and yeah._

_Night._

I fell asleep happy a few minutes later.

When I got to school, I found an unhappy sight. To me, anyways. Teddy was getting something out of his locker, and the perky little bitch, Diane, from yesterday, was leaning against the locker next to it. She had let her hair lose today. So maybe Teddy and I had annoyed her in class yesterday.

I narrowed my eyes and headed their way. Teddy saw me and smiled. Diane saw me and frowned. I smiled warmly at Teddy, giving Diane a fake one. "Hey, Diane! What's in your hair? I think it might be a bug," I focused on a point on her head. She brought her hand up, eyes wide.

_I'll be right back!_ She said, taking off towards the girl's bathroom. I turned to Teddy, who was laughing.

"You can be mean, Lex," he said, putting his arms around me. I nodded. I replied when he released me and took my hands instead.

"Only to sluts like that. What did she want?" I wanted to look into his eyes, but I had to look at his lips to know what he was saying. Even then, seeing only his sculpted lips, it made my heart jump, and I wanted to lean closer and kiss him. But I couldn't.

Teddy shrugged. "She was trying her 'I'll teach you sign language' thing again. She's desperate." As he said it, his lips turned up in a smile. I slapped his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into him. I rested my chin on his shoulder.

I saw a teacher approaching us. _Hug and release, Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth! _He said. I patted Teddy's back and pulled away.

"Yeah, Teddy, hug and release," I teased. As soon as the teacher was out of sight, Teddy wrapped an arm around my waist, and we started walking towards History. This felt so right. Yet, in the pit of my stomach, something was saying, This feels wrong. Get away!

When Teddy and I got to my house after school, Mom eyed him carefully before ordering that the door stay open at all times. I rolled my eyes and pulled Teddy up the stairs and into my room, leaving it open just a crack. Teddy looked around the room, raising his eyebrows as he saw the things scattered across the floor. When he looked back at me, I smiled.

"Say nothing and live," I threatened before breaking out in laughter. "Okay...let's...get started." I stumbled over to my computer, bring up a Word document to write down the lyrics. "What 'significant historical event' should we do?"

He took a seat next to me. "Hmmmm...I don't know. Prohibition?'

I broke out laughing. "Oh, yeah. Let's sing a song about alcohol. That'll set well with Mr. Hennings." He smiled and chuckled, too. I tapped my chin. "Civil Rights Act? World War I? World War II? Civil War? Great Depression? Any of those sound good?"

He thought for a moment. "How about the Civil Rights Movement in general? There'll be a ton of information on that, and we can put all the Acts into it, too."

I smiled. "You're a genius, Teddy!"

He laughed. "What else is new?" I picked up a pencil and chucked it at him.

"Don't be so cocky." He returned the pencil, but I dodged it. I picked up a small pillow, and it his face with a small _oof_! I blinked, and he was gone. I felt his arms go around my waist, lifting me up. I squealed and kicked, making both of us fall onto the bed. I was breathing hard, mostly from being so close to him.

He turned his head towards me, and I rolled onto my side. Our faces were almost touching. His face inches towards mine. Now our noses were touching. I brought my eyes up to his and hesitantly touched my lips to his.

I slightly pulled away, opening my eyes. His blue eyes were shimmering at he leaned in and kissed me again, wrapping his arms around me. I curled my fingers into his brown hair and pulled him closer to me.

A pencil hit me. I pulled away, rolling over. "What the-" I saw the man standing in the doorway, looking like he wanted to explode into laughter.

_What will Mom say about this, Lex?_ he asked. I covered my mouth, my face flaming. Teddy sat up beside me.

"Oh, God, Ethan? Ever heard of knocking? What the hell!" I yelled at my brother. I hadn't seen Ethan in months, not since about the beginning of high school. He was a junior in an out of state collage, and didn't come home often.

_I tried, but you obviously didn't hear me calling your name a thousand times..._he stopped talking. How could he have forgotten? _Oh, Lex, I'm sorry. I totally forgot._

My face was still hot as I got up and hugged my brother. I turned back to Teddy. "Teddy, this is my older brother, Ethan. Ethan, this is my...Teddy."

Ethan smiled, holding out his hand to Teddy, who shook it hesitantly. _I'm surprised you didn't hear me, dude._

I took Teddy's hand, stepping away from Ethan. "No. He's deaf, too."

Ethan smiled. _Well, I'm glad my little sister finally found someone to love. Anyways, I'll go now, so you can..._Ethan laughed and walked out of the room. Teddy's cheeks were blood-red. He was embarrassed. Great.

"I'm sorry, Teddy. Ethan doesn't mean to be like that...he just..." I couldn't explain very well. My brother was a complicated person, and anything he thought he said right away. "I'm sorry," I said again.

He smiled, tilting my chin up and kissing me softly. "I better go," he said. "I'll...text you later? Tomorrow's Saturday, so I probably won't see you."

I kissed his nose and smiled. "Okay," I kissed him one last time before walking him out of the house. Mom was busy making dinner. When she saw Teddy leaving, she tried to protest.

_But Teddy, darling, dinner's almost ready. Can't you stay?_

Teddy smiled. "No, ma'am. I have to get home. Perhaps another time." He kissed my cheek before pulling up his hood and walking down the street. Mom looked at me, a confused look on her face. I rolled my eyes.

_Did I say something?_

_I shook my head. "No, Mom. He just had to go, its fine. Anyways, when did Ethan get here? I didn't know he was coming to visit today."_

_Oh, he got here a little while after you and Teddy went upstairs. He helped me with dinner first and went to say hi to you after a little while. Oh, did you introduce him to Teddy?_

_Yes, Mom, she did.__ I read Teddy's lips as he walked into the room. He slung his arm around me and continued to talk. I like that boy. He's got a Dark Side. Much more interesting than most of the blobs you've dated, sis. _

_I jabbed his stomach and laughed. I slipped out from under his shoulder and helped Mom set the table for dinner._

_As soon as we sat down to eat, my mom, dad, Ethan, Valerie, and I, it was silent. Well, I'm guessing anyways._

_Until Valerie spoke. Did Alexandra tell you about her new boyfriend, Daddy?_

_I glared at her as my dad turned to me. Boyfriend? Who is he, Alexandra?_

_I shrugged and picked at my salad. His fist hit the table. Dad kinda had anger problems. _

_Who is it, Alexandra?_

_I sighed. "His name is Teddy Marwolaeth. He's new at school. And before you ask, yes he knows I'm deaf, and he is, too."_

_Dad hesitated. Well, okay…have you kissed him yet?_

_"Dad!" I shrieked. Valerie was laughing._

_Yeah, Lex, have you?_

_"Oh my God, how could you ask a question like that? Haven't you heard of a personal life?" I stood up and ran up the stairs, slamming my door behind me._

_I sat on my bed, head in my hands. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Teddy. I sighed in relief._

_Hey. Are you upset?_

_I replied, almost telling him everything. Then I backspaced and wrote something else. Yeah, a little. Valerie's just being a jerk and Dad's pretending to care again. Nothing, really._

_It doesn't sound like nothing. Do you want me to come back? I can if you want me to._

_NO! Mom will get upset. But I wish you could._

_Me too. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I'll try to see you tomorrow, ok?_

_Ok. Thanks, Teddy._

_Night, Alex._

_**Chapter Four:**_

_Today, my mom was taking Valerie out shopping. Prom was coming up, and, as a junior, she 'needed' a dress. So Ethan and I were home alone. Back when I had first had my accident, Ethan was always there for me. I was always closer to Ethan than Valerie. _

_So, when I woke up that morning, I wasn't surprised that I smelled chocolate chip pancakes. I stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, holding back laughter at the sight of my tough older brother in a frilly pink apron._

_He looked up and saw my face. Alright, laugh all you want, but Mom only has one apron!_

_I let my laughter out. "Yeah, Ethan, but, as a guy, maybe you should have gone without the apron, like every other guy would."_

_Fine, no pancakes for you then, Lex!_

_I stopped laughing. "I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry, Ethan Bear!" I used his old nickname. He jumped and nuzzled my head with his fist. "Ah, stop it!"_

_He let go and slid me a plate, two steaming pancakes on it. I grabbed it and poked a melting chocolate chip with a fork, watching the dark brown ooze out onto the fluffy white pancake. I cut a piece and popped it in my mouth._

_"Oh, yummy." More chocolate dripped onto the plate. I sat down on the bar stool, and Ethan slid in next to me. I turned to him, ready to see what he was about to say._

_So, are you and Teddy going to Senior Prom?_

_I shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it very much. So, I don't really know." I took another bite of my pancakes._

_Come on, Alex, you gotta go to prom! Isn't it the highlight of every teenage girl's life? The high point before you go to collage?_

_I punched his shoulder. "For some people, yeah, but not for me, not really. Besides, Teddy doesn't seem like the person that would fit into the prom scene."_

_Sure, Alex. _

_We finished eating without saying another word. _

_A few hours later, Ethan went to lunch with a few old friends. Mom and Valerie would be gone for a few more hours, so I texted Teddy._

_Hey, can you come over now? _

_He responded, as always, right away. Anything you want._

_He arrived minutes later. I bounded up to him and threw my arms around his neck, kissing his soft lips quickly._

_"Hey," I said._

_He smiled and kissed me again, brushed my hair out of my face. "Quite a greeting. I like it." We stood like that for a second before he spoke again. "Prom season is coming up, isn't it?" he asked, taking my hands in his._

_I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem very excited. I thought every girl wanted to go to prom in their senior year."_

_I shrugged again. "Some girls make too big a deal of prom. It doesn't seem very important to me."_

_He chuckled nervously. "So you wouldn't want to go with, say, me__?"_

_I smiled giddily. "Well, for you, I could make an exception. But only for you." He squeezed my hands and twirled me around._

_"Well, I'm glad." He kissed my forehead, then my two cheeks, and finally lightly pressed his lips to mine._

_I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled myself closer to him, kissing him harder. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me into the air a little too easily. I clung to him, even after I pulled away. _

_Then I thought of something, which completely ruined the moment. "Crap!" I groaned. Teddy looked at me, startled. He set me down on the floor. "I haven't even started that mythology paper! My topic was…I think the Incubus and Succubus legends. I have to start that."_

_"Here, I'll help." He looked paler and more hesitant, but I shook my head, pulling my laptop off of the table._

_"Thanks. Do you know anything about them? I mean, I know that Incubuses are supposed to have seduced women, and Succubuses seduced men, and that they both fed from their victim's life force, but there aren't many details there."_

_I looked back at him, and he was shaking his head. "No. It was some of that, but there's a lot most people don't know. Like, there's more than one type of Incubus and Succubus. There are such things as a Fire Incubus, a Sun Incubus, a Night Incubus, a Life Incubus, and a ton of others. There is one kind you are probably familiar with; the Blood Incubus, which is the proper name for what you would call a Vampire. And of the two, Succubuses are the superior kind. The most powerful of all Succubuses are called a Queen Succubus, but there are very few of them. And, also like a Vampire, any Incubus or Succubus can infect a Mortal by a single bite. Although with Blood Incubuses, it has to be a single bite, without drinking any blood." _

_I stared at him. "How do you know so much? You sound like you have firsthand knowledge of this stuff." I tried to imagine it, Teddy as an Incubus. Ha. _

_He shrugged. "My mom and dad spent years researching them. They were kind of obsessed, and they passed on to me the belief that the legends aren't fake. My dad would always try to point out who he thought was an Incubus and who was a Succubus, or who had been attacked by one. Yeah, weird family."_

_I laughed. "That's cool! You're lucky to have a family like that. Mine's pretty boring. But still, it's cool how much you know about them, and how there are different kinds and everything. Did you parents tell you what each of them can do?"_

_He nodded. "A few things. I know that they are all fast and strong, and obviously the Blood Incubus or Succubus drinks blood. A Fire Incubus feeds off of fire. A Sun Incubus feeds off of sunlight. A Night Incubus feeds off of moonlight, and a Life Incubus feeds off of human life force. And a Queen Succubus is one that any Incubus or Succubus has to obey, and they can feed off of anything at all, and they are the strongest, fastest, and most beautiful creatures you can come across. They can use a kind of Mind Control on you. Oh, and I forgot another type I know. A Sleep Incubus feeds off of the energy that you waste when you sleep, but they can also make it impossible for you to move, and they can put you to sleep. Sleep Incubuses and Succubuses are rare, but they are powerful. Almost every Queen Succubus had started out as a Sleep Succubus before realizing that they were a Queen." _

_"This is so amazing, Teddy. Which would you be?"_

_"What?"_

_"What kind of Incubus would you be?"_

_"None of them. Incubuses and Succubuses are Demons, created only for the torture of mankind."_

_I didn't believe that. "But not all of them are evil, are they? It's like people; some are bad, some are good."_

_He shook his head. "I doubt it. I bet some can try, but all that they'll ever be is a soulless Demon."_

_"You can't believe that. Everyone has good in them."_

_"Drop it, Alex. I don't want to talk about it anymore." He looked away, obviously wanting to not see what I was going to say next. I reached over and touched his shoulder. _

_He looked back at me hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Teddy. I didn't mean to upset you or anything like that. I'm glad you're here."_

_He smiled weakly. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Me, too. I overreacted, and I'm sorry. Come here." He opened his arms to me. I slid onto his lap and leaned my head on his shoulder._

_I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck. I held him close to me and I never wanted to let him go._

_Teddy left before anyone got home, which I was grateful for. My mom would freak if she knew I had a boy over while she wasn't here. But I liked having Teddy near me. It was almost like he kept me calm. _

_Soon after Teddy had left, the TV turned on, playing what I thought was some kind of murder-mystery. I clicked it off and grabbed my laptop, heading upstairs. _

_I had to text Gracie and Hanna. Prom was two weeks away, and I needed a dress. They would be excited that I was actually going._

_I took out my phone. Hey. U guys wanna help me shop 4 a dress?_

_Gracie responded first, and I knew why. She was with Hanna, of course. OH MY GOD HE ASKED YOU? WHEN?_

_Yeah. A few hours ago. _

_YES YES YES YES! WHEN SHOULD WE GO? OMG LET'S GO NOW!_

_I rolled my eyes. I can't go now. It's almost 5. 2morrow?_

_Yes! We'll pick you up at noon, Lex!_

_OK. Thanks, guys :D _

_Can.__ Not. Wait. :D_

_Even I had to admit, I was excited, too. Even though I knew that Gracie would pick out incredibly puffy dresses, and Hanna would pick out mini ones. But sometimes they coordinated and came together with something awesome._

_I smiled, holding my phone close to me. I hadn't gone to prom last year, and I was happy than I was going this year, especially since it was Teddy I was going with._

_Then, suddenly, my TV turned on. This time, it had the subtitles on. I read the four words on the bottom of the screen before they changed._

_Something bad will happen._

_I rolled my eyes and shut off the TV. We needed our house wiring checked._

_**Chapter Five:**_

_The shiny Prius pulled up to the house at exactly twelve the next day. I called back to my mom. "Bye! I'm leaving!"_

_She probably replied, but as I couldn't hear…I had an excuse. I slid into the back seat, Hanna driving, and Gracie smiling excitedly._

_I can't believe he asked you! This is so amazing! Prom is going to be so much fun!__ Gracie said, smiling so wide I was afraid that she would tear her face in half. _

_I laughed. "Yeah, I hope. Honestly, I didn't think he was the 'Will you go to prom with me' type, but I'm really glad he did ask."_

_Oh my God, I found the perfect dress for you at Windsor! _

_"Uh, Gracie, I don't want to look like a puff ball."_

_She smirked. No. This one's not puffy. Even Hanna agrees with me on it. Okay, so it's red, which would look great with your skin and hair, and it has that kind of sweetheart top, and looks a little like a corset top, and the skirt kinda puffs out a little bit, but not too much. I put it on hold for you. Trust me, you'll love it!_

_Well, it didn't sound as bad as her normal 'I found the perfect dress for you' but I still wasn't convinced._

_The drive wasn't long, but we still laughed so hard we ran out of breath. We walked through the crowded mall, saying hi to a few people that we knew from school or church or whatever. When we finally reached Windsor, I was relieved._

_Gracie went right to the counter to get the dress she had put on hold for me. Hanna and I skimmed through the racks of dresses and shoes._

_Gracie touched my shoulder, her face excited. Come on! I have your dress and a fitting room! Go try it on now!_

_She and Hanna pushed me to the back fitting room. I sighed a shut the door, locking it and turning to look at the red dress hanging behind me. I touched it. It was made of silky material, and actually looked really pretty. I took off my clothes and slid the dress over my head. The material settled over my skin and I zipped up the side. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. The chocolate-brown of my shoulder-length hair looked darker compared to the bright red dress. It seemed to make my skin glow from within. The skirts did flare out a little, and into little creases and it fluttered down to my feet. The top looked like a corset, but it wasn't tight._

_I opened the door and stepped out into the waiting room. Hanna and Gracie both gasped when they saw me._

_Oh my God, Alex! You look amazing! You have to get it! You have to! Teddy will just DIE!__ They said at the same time. I twirled._

_"Thanks. You guys did great. I'll get it, for sure." I twirled once more, pleased with the dress my best friends had found for me on the first try._

_When I stepped back into the room to take it off, I looked in the mirror once again. What I saw scared me._

_It was me, but my hair was tangled, the beautiful dress torn, and my arms scratched and neck bleeding._

_When the she that was me spoke, I could 'hear' the wispy voice in my head. _

_"He's dangerous! A Demon! Don't go! Don't go! Something terrible will happen to you! Just look at me. Stay away from him, Alexandra! Stay away from Marwolaeth! He will hurt you. His kind always do."_

_When I blinked, my normal reflection was back. Stay away from Marwolaeth? That was Teddy's last name. But Demon? His kind? How would he hurt me? Why would he hurt me? _

_I shook the thoughts from my head. I was just tired or something. Yeah, that's it, I thought. Tired. I'll buy the dress and some shoes, and that's it. I'll go home and take a nap and text Teddy and tell him that I miss him. Perfect._

_I put my clothes back on, carrying the dress out. Hanna and Gracie frowned when they saw my face._

_Lex? You're pale. Are you okay?_

_I tried to smile. "Yeah, great. Will you help me pick out some shoes for this?"_

_Yeah. But after that I'm taking you home. I think you're sick.__ Gracie looked at me with concern in her eyes. I knew, after what I had seen, or thought I had seen, I had to look like a complete mess, skin even paler than usual._

_"Alright, that's probably best. I don't think I got enough sleep last night, so that's most likely why." Hanna took the dress from me as we walked out of the dressing room._

_When I got home that night, I had a full load of prom things; red dress, black heels (which made me taller than I already was, but Teddy was tall, too) and a short black choker necklace that had a small black heart hanging from it. A little Gothic, but I liked the look and I knew Teddy would, too._

_Mom was in the kitchen, so I managed to escape without questions. I hung the dress up in my closet and looked at it. But I couldn't get the image of the beautiful dress torn and tattered, my hair tangled, and my skin scratched and bleeding. It frightened me, especially the words the image had spoken about Teddy._

_I tried to push the memory from my mind and sat down on my bed, taking out my phone. I hesitated on the text I was going to send to Teddy. Then I closed it and put my cell away. _

_Wow, I thought, my mental insanity is making me question Teddy? This is so stupid!_

_"No it's nooooot," the wispy voice from the store floated into my mind. "He's dangerous. You've known that ever since you met him. Stay awaaaaay!" _

_No! I thought back. No, Teddy's not dangerous! And he's not a Demon, whatever you say! You aren't even real!_

_"I'm you," it hissed. "I'm just more knowledgeable than you!"_

Shut up! Shut up shut up SHUT UP!

"I'm always here, Alexandra…you can't get away from me!"

I can sure as hell try!

"Watch your back, Alexandra! Because someone else is, too!"

When I turned my head and looked in the mirror, the version of me was there, tangled hair and everything. And it was smiling evilly.

I screamed.

Ethan burst into my room. He was the only one home. Mom had just left to pick up Valerie from her friend Jenna's house.

I was crying on my bed, head in my hands. He came and wrapped his arms around me in a sisterly hug. I sobbed into his lap.

"There was something in the mirror! Ethan, I'm scared. I'm scared," I whimpered as he held me tightly.

I looked up to see what he would say next. _What did you see, Alex?_

I swallowed; scared to tell him, afraid he would think I was crazy. "It was…me, I think. But the me in the mirror looked terrible. Her hair was all tangled and she was hurt, and she was smiling at me with this evil look, and it was so scary, Ethan!"

_Are you sick, Alex?_

"No!" I screamed. "No I'm not sick! I'm not crazy! This has happened to me twice today, and I swear each time she warned me about…someone, Teddy, I think. But it's scaring me, Ethan! I'm not crazy!"

He frowned, obviously concerned. _Alex, what did the girl in the mirror say?_

"She said that Marwolaeth was dangerous and that he was a Demon and would hurt me. That's Teddy's last name; Marwolaeth."

_Alex…go to sleep. You're just tired. Please. Just go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow you should ask Teddy if he's a secret Demon._ I knew he was trying to make a joke, but it didn't ease my panic. But I agreed to go to sleep.

That night I had a nightmare. At least, I think it was a nightmare. For all I know, if I hadn't been able to hear, it could have been real.

I was standing behind a wall, listening to two people arguing. I could see them. One was Ethan. The other was Teddy. What were they doing?

"You may not trust me, Marwolaeth, but you know you can't keep this from her forever. Alex will find out eventually."

"I know, Ethan. But I can't tell her. It would do more harm than good."

"It would harm you and be good for her, you mean. But, why are you showing her those Illusions? They are scaring the crap out of her!"

"What are you talking about? For one, I would never do anything to scare or harm Alex. And second, I can't do Illusions. Only a few can, and they feed off of certain things. Mostly it's Night and Sleep."

"Well, find whoever is doing it and stop them."

"Maybe she's doing it to herself, though."

"What?"

"She could be doing it. You said it yourself; something Changed in her when she had her accident. Her subconscious could be doing this without her even realize it. It wouldn't be the first time it happened."

"But my sister isn't like you, Marwolaeth! She isn't a Demon or anything Dark for that matter. She may be different, but she's not evil."

"I never said she was! All I'm saying is that she could be some king of new breed of Mental Superhuman."

"Whatever. Just keep her safe, alright? I know you aren't the only one of your kind here. Some followed you. If anything happens to my sister, you will report to me, Demon. And you won't be going home."

"I won't let anything happen to her, Ethan. She's safe with me. As safe as she can be, at least."

"I'm holding you to that."

"I know."

I woke up, my dream disappearing from my mind as soon as I blinked my eyes once, twice, and three times.

**Chapter Six:**

I was exhausted the next morning as I got ready for school. Ethan kept a close eye on me as I ate my cereal and brushed my hair.

When I got to school, Teddy was already there. He looked weary, but smiled when he saw me. I wrapped myself in his arms before reaching up and kissing his lips quickly. He smiled wider and kissed me again, his arms tightening around me.

"Hey," I said. "I missed you. I wasn't feeling too great on Sunday. I was having weird dreams and seeing things. But you're here now, and I'm glad."

He wiped hair out of my face and kissed my nose. "I'm here now, Alex."

"I know."

"And I'll be here as long as you need me."

"That will be forever."

"Then I'll be here forever."

"I hope so." I hugged him again and let him, so, slinging my backpack back onto my shoulder and held his hand. Then he suddenly dropped my hand fished in his pocket for something.

"I want to give you something." He pulled out a small box. His cheeks were red as he handed me the box. I looked into his eyes as I took it.

I opened it and saw a glint of silver. I pulled out the long sleek chain, on which hung a single sapphire stone, shaped into a heart.

I gasped. "Oh my God! It's beautiful, Teddy! Thank you! Where'd you get it?"

He smiled, taking the chain from me and clasping it around my neck. "Something that's been passed down the family. I wanted you to have it."

"I love it. Thank you." I touched the sapphire pendant before reaching up and kissing his soft lips.

He kissed me again and tucked me under his arm. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked to class. I held the heart in my hand tightly, loving the feeling of the smooth gem under my fingers.

Gracie gasped when she saw the necklace. Mr. Hennings had Teddy out running errands for him, and I was sitting next to her right now.

_Oh my God that's amazing! When did he give it to you? It's so romantic!_

I smiled. "He gave it to me this morning." I ran my fingers over the heart as Gracie squeezed my shoulders.

_You going to wear it to prom?_

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

_You guys make the cutest couple ever! Even Diane Jefferson is jealous! I hear she's going to ask him to prom today._

I glared at her. "No. No she's not. That little—" she cut me off before I could cuss.

_Watch it, Lex!_

I smacked her shoulder, but my expression didn't soften at all.

In AP English, Diane came up to Teddy, smiling flirtatiously. She, of course, ignored me, looking only at Teddy.

My hands curled into fists as I glared at Diane. Her perfect lips moved as she spoke to _my_ boyfriend.

_Hey, Teddy! So I was wondering…do you want to go to prom? With me?_

Teddy glanced at me through the side of his eye and smiled. "No thanks, Diane. I'm already going with someone." He took my hand and smiled wider at Diane's expression.

She was stunned. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving. I smiled at my small victory and squeezed his hand.

_Oh…you are? Who?_

I cleared my throat. "Uh, me, Diane."

She finally looked at me, her eyes filled with hate. She turned back to Teddy. _You could do better than the Charity Case, Teddy._

His response was immediate. "Go to hell, bitch."

Diane stared at him. _You know what Teddy? Alexandra is exactly what you deserve!_

His hand tightened around mine. I looked at him. "Don't, Teddy. She's not worth the trouble. Don't."

He relaxed as Diane stalked away. "Is it bad that I wanted to punch her, like I did to that Freddie kid?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Her head is so thick it probably wouldn't even hurt her."

He laughed with me, then leaned in and whispered, "Secretly, I think she's a Succubus!"

I covered my mouth and giggled. "Well she certainly is evil. It would fit if she was an Dark Succubus."

Teddy frowned. How had I offended him, talking about a mythical creature? Then he laughed, and I felt better.

"Yeah. Dark. She sure is, no doubt about it." He squeezed my hand and stroked my cheek. I could feel Diane's eyes burning a whole through me, but I didn't care. I pulled him closer and pressed my lips to his softly. The hatred Diane felt for me grew as I pulled away and caught her eye. I swore I saw a flash of red go through them before she turned away.

That night I had another nightmare. Only this time, it wasn't Teddy and Ethan talking, it was Teddy and Diane.

"It's been you, hasn't it? Scaring Alex with those images and thoughts? Why?" Teddy was asking, his face a mask of fury.

She batted her eyes flirtatiously. "How did you guess? I mean, I don't come across others very often. And when you showed interest in her, it was just too tempting."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Why? Well, because poor little Leanna deserves to know that you two can never be together. I mean, when she finds out, she's going to freak."

"She's not going to find out, Diane. Because you aren't going to tell her. You are going to stop harassing her. And there can be a future between us."

"How, Teddy? Face it; you're stronger, faster, and you're Dark. You could kill her like this." She snapped her fingers. "But we…" she walked up to him and touched his shoulder with her fingers. "We can have a future together. You couldn't kill me as easily, because I'm stronger and faster than you."

"I told you, Diane. Go to hell. You're only the bad parts of what we are. You are a Dark Demon, but that's never going to be me. I will never kill Alexandra. I'm protecting her from things like you."

"I'm just trying to show her the truth, Teddybear. Something you should have done the night you kissed her."

"Stay away from Alex, Diane. And tell you're little friends that, too."

She leaned close to his face and whispered one word. "No."

Teddy reached out and wrapped a hand around her throat, lifting her in the air. In one swift movement, he flung her back so she hit the wall.

"Damn you, Diane! Stay away from her!"

She got up, snarling. In a flash, she was on top of him, her hand around his throat. "I am stronger, Teddy! Faster! Don't mess with me!"

He flipped her over, so he was on top. He had her arms pinned under one of his hands, the other around her neck.

"Stay away from her or I swear I'll kill you, Diane." He moved closer to her ear and whispered fiercely. "I could do it and not think twice. You know that."

He let go of her arms and turned away. Just as he did, Diane leapt up, faster than any human could. A knife glinted in her hand.

"No, Teddy!" I shrieked as she plunged it into his side. He fell to his knees as Diane whirled around. Teddy turned around, too.

A single word escaped Teddy's lips before he fell unconscious. "Alexandra?"

I sat up, breathing hard as I looked around me. I was back in my own dark, silent room. My head was pounding. The dreams seemed so real. I could still see the blood oozing out of Teddy's side from where Diane had stabbed him.

I brought my hand up to wipe my face and saw the dark, metallic smelling liquid on my hands.

I screamed.

Mom and Dad came rushing in as I stared at my hand. They turned the lights on as I sobbed. I looked at my hand. The blood was gone.

Dad shook me. _Alexandra? Alex, what's wrong?_

"Blood!" I cried. "There was blood…there was blood on my hands! I swear! It-it was there! I'm not crazy!"

Dad felt my sweaty hand. _There's no blood there, darling. Was it a nightmare?_

Of course he didn't believe me. "No! I was awake! I swear I'm not crazy, Dad! I didn't imagine it! It was there!"

Dad took my face in his hands. _Alex, everything's fine. Alright? Just go back to sleep. You just had a nightmare. I'm sure it was very real._

"No!" I pushed him away. "It was real! I knew you wouldn't believe me! You never do! But I'm not crazy!"

I ran out of the room and down the stairs, flinging the door open and running outside. I realized I didn't know where I was going, but I kept running, my bare feet hurting from the hard concrete.

I ran into something solid in the darkness.

"Ow! Oh, I'm sorry—wait, Teddy?" His pale face loomed in the darkness. He looked paler than usual and confused.

"Alex? What are you doing out here? What were you running from?" He looked behind me.

"Oh." I felt stupid explaining. "I got mad at my parents. I had—or thought I had—blood on my hands. My dad told me it was just a nightmare and to go back to bed but…I was so scared, Teddy." I wrapped my arms around him and felt him wince. I noticed his shirt was wet and sticky. I pulled away and gently touched the spot.

It was exactly where Diane had stabbed him in my dream.

But how?

"Teddy? What happened? Why are you out here?" I looked up at him.

He sighed. "I was going home. I had gone to see Diane, to tell her to lay off bothering you."

"But you're bleeding!"

He smiled painfully. "She got mad and scratched me. I'll be fine, Lex."

"Let me see it." I tried to lift his shirt up, but he moved my hands away. I sighed. "Teddy, in a nightmare I had tonight, you were with Diane. She stabbed you!"

He paled. "What?" Then he chuckled. "That's crazy, Lex. I'm still alive, aren't I?" He looked back. "You have to go home, Alex." He looked at my neck. "Why aren't you wearing the necklace?"

I blinked. "I took it off before I went to bed. I didn't want to break it."

He shook his head. "It won't break. Don't ever take it off, okay Alex? Just promise me you'll always wear it."

I hesitated before nodding. "Okay. I won't."

He kissed my cheek. "Let's get you home. Before you go back to bed, put on the necklace."

"Okay."

He wrapped his arms around me before leading me back home, where Mom and Dad were in the kitchen, frantic. Ethan was up, too, calling someone on the phone. Valerie must have still been asleep.

As I had promised Teddy, before I climbed back into bed, I fastened the necklace around my neck, patting the heart. I didn't know why, but it made me feel safer to have it around my neck as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Chapter Seven:**

I yawned. After my hysteric moments last night, I hadn't gotten many more hours of sleep. I was utterly exhausted.

Teddy still walked as if his side hurt, and I was scared. Had Diane hurt him more seriously than he had thought? Did he need to see a doctor?

Was my dream real?

Teddy wrapped his arms around me, and I relaxed. It was lunch, the only time at school we could relatively be alone. I sighed as I breathed in his scent; earthy, but a hint of a campfire in it.

"So…" I said, bringing up a subject I hated but had been killing me lately. "Diane's pretty. Did you like her when you first got here?"

Teddy stared at me before chuckling lightly. "Are you serious, Alex?"

I glared at his lips. "Yes, I am."

He sighed before leaning in close to my face. "No, I didn't. You were the only one I saw when I got here. I honestly don't even like her very much, don't be jealous."

My face flamed. "I'm not. I was just curious."

"She's not you, Alex. No one is." He kissed me softly, his strong arms tightening around me as I clung to him.

Someone tapped my shoulder. Embarrassed, I turned around. Principal Ruthord. He spoke with a stern face.

_There is no physical contact at this school, Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth. Don't let me catch you doing that again, or it will be detention for both of you._

I smiled and turned away from Teddy, holding his hand but other than that not touching at all. I squeezed it and kissed his cheek when Principal Ruthord walked away, smiling evilly.

Teddy reached over and cupped my chin in his icy hand. I giggled and batted his hand away. He smiled.

"Geez, Teddy! Why are your hands so cold all the time?"

He caught my hand and kissed it, chuckling. "Maybe I'm part shark. You never know." He ran a cold finger down my jaw line.

I sighed and leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He continued to trace the bones in my face. His touch sent shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder, loving how solid he felt under me,

"You can never be with him. He'll kill you!" a wispy voice said in my head. My eyes sprang open and I looked around. I clutched Teddy's arms. He sat up straighter and tilted my face towards his.

"What's wrong, Alex?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"I…" I closed my eyes. "It's that…voice! Am I crazy, Teddy?" I felt tears come to my eyes, but I blinked them away.

He looked angry. "Damn it!" he swore. Then he looked back at me and smiled uneasily. "You're not crazy, Lex." He touched my necklace, a confused look on his face.

I cocked my head to the side, touching the hand he had on my necklace softly. "What's wrong?"

He raised his eyes to mine as he kissed my nose lightly. "Nothing, Alex. Tell me whenever you hear this voice, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. I'm not crazy, I swear."

He tucked me back under his arm. "I know you're not crazy, Alex." But he didn't loose his concerned look or release my necklace.

Teddy came over again after school, to work on our 'homework.' As soon as we got upstairs and shut my bedroom door, he had pulled me into him and kissed me long and hard.

He picked me up, still kissing me, and twirled me around in a small circle. I laughed stupidly. He set me down gently and ran his cold fingers along my jaw, kissing wherever his fingers had been. When his fingers reached my lips, he lightly brushed his own over them.

When I opened my eyes, Diane was behind him. She plunged a silver knife into his side. His eyes went wide in pain as he dropped to his knees. I let out a silent scream as I dropped next to him. Diane was still holding the knife, dripping in scarlet blood.

"Why?" I screamed at her.

I heard her voice in my head. "You can't be with him. If hurting him is what t takes for you to see that, then that's what I'll do. It's too easy to get into your mind and scare you like this. Oh, and tell Teddy that stupid Charm he gave you won't work on me. I'm not a Blood."

She disappeared and I saw Teddy's normal face, not twisted in pain like the other one. He was shaking me.

"Alex?"

I stared at him. "Oh, Teddy! I don't know what happened! One second we were fine and then Diane stabbed you and you were dying and she was laughing and saying I couldn't be with you and that a Charm you gave me wouldn't work because she's not a Blood." I flung my arms around his neck.

He comforted me, but he seemed as if he had something else on his mind.

I had another dream that night, just like the other two. I could hear every word they spoke, and Teddy was there.

"I told you, Diane!" Teddy was yelling. Diane stood there, smirking. "Stop the Illusions!"

She twirled a necklace around her fingers. "But Teddy," she said, pouting. "It's just so much fun! And seeing your face when you found out your stupid little Protective Charm didn't work! Classic!" She cackled.

"What are you, then? You're not a Blood. You're not a Fire. You're not a Sun. What the hell are you?"

"I'm Rare."

Teddy snorted. "A Sleep? You seriously use that stupid little nickname for them?" He glared at her. "You better not be feeding off her. I will personally kill you."

"And I'll have Adam kill her."

Teddy paled. "Adam? Last I checked, he was in Greece."

"Well, I asked him to come back." She batted her eyelashes. "And all you have is Jackie. Not much."

Teddy clenched his jaw. "Don't talk about my sister like that. She'll take my side over Adam's any day."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Jackie can be convinced otherwise. You know she's Darker than you by a long shot. By the way, you know who she reminds me of? Alexandra. I mean, they have the same eyes and everything."

Teddy narrowed his eyes. "Alex isn't one of us. You and I would have both Sensed her."

"Maybe she can hide her Tracker."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "No one has ever been able to do that. And she would have confronted me. Mine isn't hidden."

Diane smiled evilly. "It sure isn't."

"Listen, just stay away from Alex. You and I both want Adam to stay out of this. It get's ugly when he's involved."

She laughed again. "But Teddy, he's already involved."

I screamed as a man latched his teeth on Teddy's neck from behind.

The man's aqua-blue eyes penetrated my soul.

I sat up, the silent, velvety-black night settling over me. I put my face in my hands, rubbing my eyes. Why did I keep imagining Teddy being hurt or killed? Was something in my subconscious wanting it?

No!

I felt the hot, salty tears spilling down my cheeks. What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't want Teddy dead! I wanted him alive and healthy, always by my side. If I could have it my, I would never leave his side.

"You're lying to yourself," a weak voice whispered. It was different than the other one. This one sounded male. "You want Teddy dead for what he is! Everyone does! Even his own father! He's evil, and everyone knows it!"

"Stop it!" I shrieked. "Leave me alone! Stop it stop it stop it!" I clenched my hair with my hands and shook my head.

Light flooded the room and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me, shaking me. I brought my watering eyes up to their face.

I screamed.

It was the man who had attacked Teddy. I tried to pull away from him, gasping for air. The strong hands clutched at my arms.

I looked at him again. It wasn't the man, it was Ethan. _Alex! Alex, you're okay! What happened? Talk to me, Alex!_

"I…you…your face…" I panted, trying to understand what had happened. Ethan stared at me before shaking his head.

_I'm calling Teddy. He'll get you to talk._

I was silent. Teddy. Teddy!

Ten minutes later, I was sitting against the wall on the floor, my face in my hands when a cold finger touched my cheek.

I looked up into Teddy's aqua-blue eyes. "Hey, Lex," he said, his eyes filled with concern. "Do you want to tell me why you're scared?"

My lip trembled as Teddy took me in his arms. "It was just like earlier today, Teddy," I whispered. "Someone…they attacked you, and when I woke up, Ethan looked just like him! I don't know what's happening to me, Teddy. I'm so scared." I clung to him as my tears soaked his shirt. Then my eyes went to something red on his neck.

It was a scar. Two crescent-shaped scars on his neck. As if he'd been…bitten. And it looked fresh. I widened my eyes.

"Where did you get that?"

He grabbed my hands away from his neck and smiled. "It's an old scar, Alex. You don't need to worry."

I shook my head. "In my nightmare…you were bitten. Right there. By someone named…Adam?"

Teddy kissed my nose. "It was just a dream, Lex. It doesn't mean anything. Come on, you need to go back to sleep now."

"No, Teddy. Tell me." I stood up, looking down at him. "Don't lie to me."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Stay out of it, Alex."

I was silent as I stared at him. "So now I'm not allowed to know? What, is it some mega life-changing secret? Fine, then get the hell out."

Teddy frowned. "Alex, don't."

He stood up and reached out towards me, but I jerked away from him. "If you're going to keep secrets from me, I don't want you here."

He sighed. "I wish I could tell you. I really do. You just…won't understand it, not yet. Please, Lex, don't be like this." He reached out again, and again I stepped away.

"Be quiet, Teddy. I don't want to hear it." As I turned away, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him, kissing me hard. Hesitantly, I reached up and twined my fingers into his hair and kissed him back.

As I pulled away, he stared into my eyes. "I don't want to lie to you, Alex. I care about you too much for that."

I put a finger on his lips, closing my eyes. "Then don't. You can trust me, you know." I cradled his cheek in my hand.

"I don't know anything anymore," Teddy said, kissing me more. "Except for you, you I'm sure about." He leaned in and kissed me, wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

I pulled away from him slowly and smiled. "I should go back to sleep now, I guess. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded and kissed my nose. "Tomorrow."

**Chapter Eight:**

Diane came up to me the next morning, looking sour, yet a gloating look on her face. _Listen, Alex, when you and Teddy break up, I'll be happy to take him off your hands._ She smiled sweetly.

I punched her across the face.

She staggered back slightly. _You little ass!_

I smiled innocently. "I'd slap you again, but bitch, that would be animal abuse." Then I turned and walked away from her, smiling to myself. I hadn't come up with that myself; I had seen it as a background on Hanna's phone once.

"You'll take up my offer once you know him better," the female wispy voice whispered through my mind. When I turned back, Diane was gone.

I turned back around, and gasped. Teddy was standing right in front of me, his eyebrow raised.

"Alex? You okay?" he asked, looking back where Diane had been.

I shook my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Diane was just being a bitch as usual. Nothing to be worried about." I kissed him lightly, taking his hand in mine.

He smiled lightly and kissed my nose before tucking me under his arm and walking towards our first hour class.

When we sat down, Mr. Hennings started talking to us about the upcoming prom. _I know you're all excited that prom is this weekend, but that doesn't mean that you can slack off and pass notes all hour about it, and I'm talking to the ladies about that. Or guys, that you can talk all hour about who has the 'hottest' dates. Pay attention or I will fail you, and there will be no prom this weekend. Do you all understand?_

Everyone nodded. A couple of guys were laughing at the 'hottest dates' part, but we all knew it was true. Teddy squeezed my hand as we both nodded with everyone else. Hanna and Gracie were both coming over hours before prom on Saturday to get ready. Hanna was doing my hair and Gracie my makeup. I was excited.

I leaned my head on Teddy's shoulder as Mr. Hennings told the class what we would be doing today. Someone threw a crumpled up piece of paper at Teddy. A guy. Teddy raised an eyebrow and opened it.

In scribbled writing, barely readable, it said, you snagged the hot one. My cheeks flamed as I looked away pretending not to have read it. Teddy tensed and shoved the crumpled note in his pocket.

A crumpled paper landed in front of me. I opened it and angled it away from Teddy. In the same messy writing, it said, ditch the Goth. Come party w/ some real men prom. C'mon, Alex. I looked up to see Bryan Jackson, the senior football captain, smiling cockily at me.

He raised his eyebrows and mouthed, _Go to prom with me?_

I felt Teddy's hand tighten around mine as I shook my head atBryan. He frowned, glaring at Teddy. I felt a tinge of worry for muscular and could easily beat up Teddy if he got the chance.

Bryancornered me after school when I was walking to meet Teddy. He slammed me against the lockers. He looked angry.

_Are you sure you want to say no to me, Alex?_ He asked, his face close to mine. I tried to push him away, but he held my wrists together with one of his hands.

"Go away,Bryan," I said through my teeth. "You're an ass. Let go."

He smiled cruelly and smashed his lips against mine. I struggled then thought of something. I brought my knee up and hit his crotch. He staggered back, his face red. I punched him in the face. He came at me again, but I shoved him away, feeling the energy surging through my veins. He stared at me.

_What the hell, Alex?_

I stumbled away from him, not knowing how the hell I had done any of that. I ran into Teddy's arms. He held me tight. Had he seen any of that?

I could still feel the power in my muscles as Teddy led me into the car.

I sat on my bed, still stunned from what had happened at school. Suddenly, the lights around the room went out. I started breathing hard, scared. Something in the shadows moved.

A hand touched me, and I relaxed. I recognized Teddy's cold skin. "Teddy? What are you doing here?"

He put his hands on either side of my face and kissed me hard. Hesitating only slightly, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pulled me closer. He rolled on top of me, running a hand down my arms.

I felt a twinge of pain in my neck for a second. I gasped, trying to push his away. The pain was starting to come back.

"Teddy, you're hurting me. Get off." He looked up as a flash of light went by. I saw the blood rimming his lips, his aqua-blue eyes. But the hair was jet- black. Whoever this was, it wasn't Teddy. "No!" I screamed. The lights flickered on and off before the door burst open. The guy was gone, but I could feel blood dripping down my neck.

Dad rushed to my side, staring at my neck. His lips moved, but I couldn't focus on them hard enough to figure out what he was saying.

I felt my consciousness fade away as I blacked out.

I blinked. My head felt light, but I could make out my room around me. My parents and Ethan were there, and so was Teddy. Teddy with his usual dark-brown hair.

I touched my neck. It was sensitive, and I felt bandage and gauze around it. I shook my head, looking at my dad. "What happened?"

He looked at my mother first. _I was hoping you could tell me. I came in last night after you screamed. You were unconscious and your neck was bleeding terrible. What happened last night, Alexandra?_

A few memories flooded back. Teddy with black hair and blood around his mouth, biting my neck. I shook my head again. "I…I remember the lights went out, but that's all I know."

I looked at Teddy. He looked furious, but he wasn't staring at me, not exactly. He was staring at my neck. I cleared my throat.

"Can I talk to Teddy? Alone?" My family nodded and left the room. Teddy sighed and came up on my bed, holding me hand.

"What really happened, Lex? I can tell you were lying, at least a little bit." He touched my neck gently.

"It was mostly like that, except…you were there, or at least I thought it was you, but you had black hair, and…and you bit me."

His face twisted in anger. "Damn it!" he cursed, looking away. I touched his shoulder.

"What do you know, Teddy?"

He turned back. "Nothing."

I shut my eyes and sighed. "I thought you'd say that. Why don't you trust me, Teddy? I want you to, but you don't."

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed both of my cheeks. "I do trust you, Alex, with all my heart."

I stared into his blue eyes. "But you're keeping things from me. Like where you got that scar? Why you get so mad, but you won't tell me why?"

He dropped his eyes. "Alex, secrets are necessary sometimes. I'll tell you someday, I promise."

"Teddy, please."

"No, Lex. Not now. What happened tonight is just more proof that you don't need to know."

I argued. "Tonight is just more proof that I need to know! What are you keeping from me?"

He got up and put his head in his hands. Then he whirled around. "Alex, where's your necklace?"

My hands went to my throat. No chain. I looked around. "I was wearing it when I went to sleep." I spotted it on the floor, under my desk. As if someone had thrown it. "There it is. How did it get off? I always wear it to sleep."

He picked it up and put it around my neck. I looked up at him. "Why do you always want me wearing this?"

He sighed. "Let's just say that because you weren't wearing it, you were attacked. Can you live with that? Just for now?"

I blinked, surprised. "I guess. Just for now."

He smiled and kissed me again. "Good. I'll tell you soon. I promise." He started towards the door, then changed his mind and turned around. "If anyone says anything about a guy named Adam, make sure you just stay away from him." Then he left the room.

I closed my hand around the heart pendant and sighed. I wished Teddy would tell me everything, but I suppose he thought he was…protecting me, I guess. Who was Adam? He was mentioned in the dream, but Teddy had never said anything about his 'sister' Jackie. What else was he keeping from me? Was his dad a mass-murderer?

I touched my sore neck gently before lying back down to go to sleep. Hanna and Gracie were going to freak out when they saw the scar my injury was sure to leave. Great, just great.

I went to sleep trying to figure out what big secret Teddy was keeping from me. The dream proved he had a sister, but who was this Adam guy who attacked him and attacked me, too?

**Chapter Nine:**

The next week went by as a blur until, somehow and completely and utterly too soon, it was Saturday. Which meant prom.

Ugh. I so wasn't ready for prom.

I had been right; Gracie and Hanna had freaked, but my bite marks had mostly healed over, and I didn't have to wear the bandages anymore, which was nice.

At only eleven in the morning, Gracie and Hanna burst into the room, bearing plastic bags with dresses, bags with shoes, and overflowing purses of makeup, perfume, and random hair crap.

_Are you ready for prom, Alex? _Gracie asked when she shook me back and forth. Gracie was going to prom with Jason Beck, a cute senior that played basketball, and bitchy Freddie Therman had even had the cuts to ask her out. She'd slapped him and called him an ass. Hanna was going with Viktor Pukelnowanskov, a senior who had moved here fromRussia in seventh grade, so he had an amazing Russian accent along with a last name that no one knew how to pronounce (Pu-kel-nows-k-ov).

I fluffed Gracie's hair and laughed, nodding. She squealed, sitting me down in the little chair and pulling out a curling iron that would make curls about the size of a penny and Hanna pulled out a huge makeup bag. They looked at each other before swapping supplies.

I looked up at Hanna. "You know my hair won't curl. It's stubbornly straight." Even though most people with hair as short as mine (a little above my shoulder) had curly hair, mine would never ever curl. Ever.

Hanna smirked. _We're going to make it curl, Lex._

I rolled my eyes but Gracie told me to stop moving. I felt Hanna tugging on my hair and Gracie plastering concealer all over my face. Next Gracie moved to my eyes. Then my eyelashes. Then my eyebrows. Then my cheeks. Then my lips. It was never ending. When Gracie finally finished, Hanna was still working. Gracie, with nothing to do now, went over to my jewelry box and fished through it.

_What do you think?_ She asked. _Black earring, red earrings, or diamond studs?_

I tapped my chin. "Diamond. I feel like I have too much black with my earrings." I felt Hanna pull at my hair one last time before setting down the curling iron.

_Look, Alex, look!_ Hanna urged. I looked into the mirror and gasped.

Hanna had actually gotten my hair to curl. The little ringlets framed my face, and Hanna had set some rhinestone barrettes in my hair, flattening it down. She had also added silver glitter on top of it.

Gracie had covered my face in concealer and powders, making it look softer and smoother, taking away the sprinkle of freckles on my nose. My eyelashes looked inches longer and a thousand times darker. My eyebrows were shaped into elegant arks. My lips were plumped up and the same shade of red as my dress. I looked like a princess or a fabulous model. I smiled, my bright green eyes flashing behind my dark eyelashes. Beautiful.

I stood up and waved Gracie down. "Your turn." And so the process started over again, then with Hanna.

When we were done, and all dressed up, in was five-forty-five. Hanna's dress was a golden champaign color, almost mermaid-style. It had sweetheart top and tapered at her incredibly slim waist. Her hair was curled and set up into a half-up half-down bun. She had a long silver chain that had a white-gold heart and dangling diamond earrings.

Gracie's dress was baby-pink, a slash of darker pink across her small waistline. Her hair, curled and set completely on her head, aside from one little strand that hung along with her side-swept bangs onto her face. The pink brought out how icy-blue her eyes were. Her necklace was shorter than Hanna's and hung right above the top of the dress, made of pure gold that had a simple tourmaline stone in the middle of a golden heart. Tourmaline gemstones hung in her ears.

Together, we were dashing.

When the doorbell rang, I felt my heart flutter. Even though he didn't know them, Teddy had agreed to show up in a sleek black limo with Viktor and Jason. Gracie went down the stairs first, then Hanna. I went last. Teddy, his shaggy brown hair combed out of his face for once, stood by the stairs in a simple black tuxedo. I smiled when I saw him, and so did he.

I kissed him when I got downstairs, but he pulled away after a moment, eyeing the sapphire necklace he had given me. Then he squeezed my hand.

"I don't want to mess up your pretty makeup," he said before bringing out a corsage of white and black roses surrounded by baby's breath. I gasped out how beautiful they were. He slid them onto my wrist and I tucked his single red rose into his jacket.

_Pictures, pictures! _Mom said, bringing out a camera. Hanna and Gracie smiled. _Okay, Alexandra, you and Teddy first. Then Gracie and Jason, then Hanna and Viktor. After that let's have a group photo. Then you can all go. Okay, let's get started!_

Mom smashed Teddy and me together. He slipped his arm around my waist and I held his arm. She snapped the photo before hurrying us on and snapping a picture of the other two. Then she had us all line up, girls in front of the guys, with the guy's hands, one on the shoulder and one on the waist, on us. After that we were finally free to go.

Teddy shook hands with my dad before we left, and he jumped when he felt Teddy's ice cold hands, Teddy smiled guiltily.

I laughed when we got outside, rubbing the back of Teddy's hand with my thumb. "Relax," I said. "C'mon, it'll be fun, Teddy. One night of no worries and a lot of drunk teenagers."

He smirked. "That should be something to worry about."

"Well, it's not like we can escape them. Try to ignore them. This will be fun, Teddy. I promise." We climbed into the limo and rode off towards the school gym. I know it's weird to have the dance there, but it was really big and we were allowed outside, so long as we didn't leave.

The dance was huge. Teddy and I had to go through the photo thing again but at least it was quick. Then we were out on the floor, slow dancing.

"I warn you," I said, my cheeks getting warm. "I can't dance to save my life. And I'm in heels. If I fall, which I will, I could take you down with me."

He smiled and kissed me. "I'll save you, don't worry a bit."

I smiled. "I know. Just testing you." He placed both of his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I reached up and kissed his lips softly, not pulling away until it was absolutely necessary for the both of us to breathe.

I hesitated as we twirled in a circle. "Teddy, I…" someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around. It wasBryan.

He was smiling cruelly, and by his side, in a slutty black dress, was non other than Diane Jefferson. She smiled evilly at me asBryanspoke.

_I just wanted to let you know I found someone hotter than you to come here with, Alex._ He smirked as Diane spoke next.

_Hey, Teddy, do you want to dance? I mean, to give Bryan a chance to dance with Alexandra. _

Teddy glared at her as Bryanwrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me towards him and said, _Sorry, Mr. Goth, but I am not taking no for an answer!_

Then he pulled me away as I struggled. "Let me go,Bryan! You're hurting me! Let me go!"

He just held me tighter. _Makes you wish you'd been nicer last week, doesn't it, Alexandra?_

"Shut up and let me go!" I tried to find that surge of energy that I'd had the other day, but nothing came. I stomped on his foot and saw his face twist in pain. "Stay away from me!" I screamed just as the room went dark and red lights flashed. Everyone started rushing to the back of the room.

I looked around the room, confused. Gracie ran up to me.

_There's an escaped killer outside the building, Alex! They're putting everything on lock-down! Come on, we have to get to the back of the room!_

I looked around. "Where's Teddy?" I shrieked.

She looked at me, bewildered. _Who cares? Come on, Alex!_

"I care!" I yelled back at her, but she pulled me to the back. We stumbled over almost everyone, burying ourselves in the back of the room. Panic was welling up in my chest. Where the hell was Teddy?

I couldn't see anyone in the room, only feel them. A wispy answer floated through my head. "Oh, Teddy won't be causing me any problems tonight, Alexandra. You will be mine, and mine alone."

Tears welled up in my eyes. I was purely terrified. Gracie was clutching my arm, her nails digging into my skin.

"Gracie, let go!" I said quietly. She was making me bleed. And I was pretty sure my dress was being stepped on by multiple people.

She didn't let go, and I imagined she was whimpering.

"You can end all her fear. End all of their fear," the voice whispered. "You know what to do. Do it now, or I'll come in there now."

I couldn't understand. Was the psycho-killer some kind of psychic? Could he read all my thoughts and talk to everyone like this?

"No. Just you, Teddy, Diane, Jackie…a few others, too."  
><em>I'm going crazy,<em> I thought to myself. _Crazy. Perfect. And on the night of my deadly prom. What is this, Prom Night?_

I was scaring myself out of my mind as I thought this. There was a killer outside. This was no time to be worrying about my mental health. Although this stupid killer certainly wasn't helping at all.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and a figure stepped inside. I can imagine everyone started screaming. The man held up him hand.

In my head and out of it, the man said, "Alexandra Aveta! Come out now and I will spare everyone's life! Alexandra, you have ten seconds."

"One."

Should I go?

"Two."

Everyone would be okay.

"Three."

But how could I trust him?

"Four."

I can't do this!

"Five."

But I have to try!  
>"Six."<p>

I had to try to save everyone else.

"Seven."

What do I do?

"Eight."

What do I do!

"Nine. One second, Alexandra."

I stood up. "I'll go with you. Don't hurt anyone. Swear you won't."

He smiled evilly. "As long as you corporate with me, I swear that everyone inside this building will remain unharmed."

I walked up to face him squarely. "If you are planning on cheating me in any way, I will personally kill you."

His eyes brightened. "Oh, you won't get that chance, Alexandra. I can also promise that when tonight is over, you will never want to leave your room ever again."

I walked outside with him.

**Chapter Ten:**

The man pulled me up a hill as I stumbled behind him. "What do you want with me? Why do you want me?" I panted as he stopped me from falling; he put his face close to mine as he replied.

"I want you, dear Alexandra, because, for one, I saw you and instantly wanted you, and two, because my brother has you instead." He smiled as I realized who he was talking about. I shook my head, trying to pull away.

"No! Teddy doesn't have a brother!" I screamed at him. But then I looked at his face-really looked at it. He had Teddy's blue eyes. He had the defined features, except his were sharper. But instead of dark brown, he had jet black hair. I struggled harder to get away from him. "You attacked me that night! It was you!"

He smiled easily and put a hand on my cheek, sending chills through me. "Yes. And you were delicious. I might even want another taste now."

I screamed and tried to move my head away from him as he opened his mouth and moved it towards my scar. But something stopped him. His eyes were wide and confused as he again attempted to bite me. There was almost an invisible wall keeping him away.

He brought his eyes down to my sapphire necklace and he narrowed his eyes. "Take off the necklace, Alexandra. Do it now."

I shook my head. "No."

He grinned maliciously. "Do it or I'll burn down that gym and lock everyone inside. Your best friends are in there, aren't they?"

I gasped and tears stung my eyes. I reached up and unclasped the necklace. He told me to throw it into the grass. I did.

"Good," he said, leaning towards my neck again. "Now I'm hungry. You don't mind, do you, Alex?"

I was silent as his sharp teeth pierced my neck. I drew in a sharp breath as he bit me, but other than that I stayed on my feet and did nothing. But soon my head was light and I couldn't keep my head up or stand easily. I groaned and my eyes fluttered shut.

His teeth came out of my neck. I could still see through a crack in my eyelids. I felt the soft pressure and metallic taste of his lips on mine for a moment before he dropped me into the grass.

I felt his icy skin on my arms and my neck and my face. He kissed my jaw bone from my ear to my chin before kissing my lips again. Then he kissed my eyelids, trailing his hands down my waist. I felt pressure on the skirt of my dress before the cool wind on my now exposed legs.

The man's voice was still in my head. "How does that feel, Alexandra? Tell me it feels nice." His voice sounded dangerous.

"…Nice…" I murmered, barely able to speak. Suddenly, the pressure all over me was gone. I could feel some strength start to come back. I opened my eyes a crack.

I could see the man; hear his voice, along with another man and his voice, too. He had pushed Teddy's brother off of me and was speaking harshly.

"I told you, Adam, stay away from her!" he shouted. I recognized the newcomer.

"Teddy…?" I muttered, trying to reach for him. The best I could do was to curl my fingers.

Teddy looked at me and was by my side before I could take another breath. His cold hand closed around mine and he touched my face gently.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Lex," his voice whispered. "You won't get hurt anymore by Adam."

"I feel so strange," I whispered, more strength coming back now. "Like I'm not really here at all."

"Sh. It'll be okay, Alex. Everything will be okay."

Then Teddy was gone from my sight, Adam sitting in his place, eyes glistening with hunger.

"No!" I screamed. "No, no, no!" I could feel the tears dripping down my cheeks as I sobbed. Adam bent down and sunk his teeth into my skin again. My head grew light again as I gradually lost consciousness.

I felt someone pick me up in their arms. "If she's dead, Adam, I swear I will rip you to pieces!" Teddy spit at him.

"She'll want to be dead once she figures out what the hell you and I both are, Ted." Adam had the hint of a smile in his voice.

"She won't…" Teddy started, but Adam cut him off.

"She'll find out, Teddy. We both know it. In fact, unless you tell her tonight, I'll come

Change her and she'll be just like me. A worse Jackie."

Teddy was silent. "I'll tell her," he finally whispered. "But if you hurt her or Change her, you will report to me and me alone."

Adam said, "Once you tell her I'll have no reason for that. She'll know and she'll hate you."

"You don't know that."

"I could never hate you, Teddy," I muttered groggily. I was beginning to wake up again.

"Oh, in time you will, Princess," Adam said.

"Never," I replied firmly.

Teddy kissed my forehead. "I'll tell her now, Adam. Just go and I'll tell her everything. My way."

Teddy sat me against a small tree. My eyes opened half way. All I wanted to do was sleep.

"What was he talking about, Teddy?" I asked. Teddy stood in front of me, looking down at me.

"When I told you about the Incubuses," he started. "I didn't tell you everything. Where I got the knowledge was partial truth, but not all of it. My mother did study Incubuses, but my father didn't. He didn't need to; he was one."

"What? Teddy, what do you mean, he was one? He was an Incubus? That's impossible. They aren't real."

"Yes, Alex, they are real. Diane is a Succubus, a Sleep Succubus. Adam is, too. He's a Blood, obviously. That's what Diane was talking about when she sent you that message; she isn't a Blood Succubus. My sister, Jackie, is a Sun Succubus, but I haven't seen her in a while we keep in touch, a little. That sapphire necklace I gave you," he held it up in his hand, "It's called a Protective Charm. It can protect anyone against a Blood Incubus or Succubus, keep them from feeding off you. I imagine that's why Diane had taken it off of you before Adam attacked you the first time."

"Wait, if Adam is your brother, and Jackie's your sister, that mean…" I widened my eyes and scrambled up weakly, pressing against the tree. "No. That's impossible!"

Teddy nodded. "I am an Incubus."

I felt tears come to my eyes. Teddy, the perfect boyfriend for me, a deadly, soulless Demon. No.

"There's one last thing you have to know, Alex." He hesitated. "I'm not deaf, not really. Incubuses and Succubuses have a very sensitive hearing, everything is intensified. We can choose to turn it off. I do, almost always. It leaves me deaf."

Tears washed down my face. "I…Teddy…I can't…"

I turned and ran.

When I ran inside, I discovered that only Ethan was home; the rest had gone to see some movie they had wanted to see but Ethan and I hadn't. I didn't care, in fact, I was grateful. Only Ethan would hear my hysterical outburst.

Ethan jumped off the couch when I slammed the door, coming straight over to me. I rushed past him, to the stairs. I jumped up them, two at a time, while screaming at him.

"You knew, didn't you?" I cried. "You knew what Teddy was and you didn't tell me!" I stormed into my room and collapsed on the bed, sobbing. Ethan knelt down in front of me, holding my shoulders.

_Yes, I knew,_ he admitted. _But you would have taken it worse if I had told you and he hadn't. And Teddy would never forgive himself if he wasn't the one. Just relax, Alex. You're bleeding._

I touched my neck, sore and sticky from Adam's attack. "I don't care," I wept. "Teddy lied to me! He's…he's a…a monster, a Demon. You should have told me right away, Ethan." The tears stung my eyes and choked me, but they just kept coming.

Ethan looked at me for a long moment before replying. _You need a bandage for your neck and it needs to be cleaned. Change out of your dress while I'm gone. I'll throw it away later. Put on the necklace, though. You can't afford another attack by a Blood Incubus tonight, or ever._ He got up and dropped the necklace in my lap. I twisted it in my hands before chucking it at the wall and standing up. I peeled the dress off of me and got into my pajamas.

I jumped the dress in the corner of the room and moved the hair out of the way to inspect my wound. The two crescent-shaped cuts were still bleeding a little, and there was dirt and grass around the edges. I got a washcloth to clean it out, dabbing it painfully onto the cut.

Ethan returned, bandage, gauze, and Neosporin in hand. He dabbed the Neosporin onto the cuts, and I winced as the anti-biotic cleaned the wound. The stinging was turning into numbness as Ethan put the gauze on the cleaned cut and stuck the bandage on gently.

Before leaving, he hugged me tight and told me to get some sleep. But ever time I closed my eyes all I saw was Adam's bloody face and Teddy's long, handsome one soaked in my blood, too, as I lay limp on the floor.

I was scared that the Teddy I knew wasn't the real one. I was scared that, really, he was just like Adam in every way possible.

**Chapter Eleven:**

When Monday came around, I didn't get out of bed for school. My head was pounding and my eyes ached from crying, but I couldn't even escape my torture in sleep, because I didn't sleep.

I lay curled up in my blankets even though it was spring and way too hot inside and out of the house. I didn't do anything but lie there, staring out the window across from my bed.

When my mom came in, her eyes said she was sorry, and her face was etched with frown lines.

_Oh, baby. You can stay home today, but you're going to have to get up tomorrow and go to school. You can't let one boy destroy your life, Alexandra._

As she spoke, one last tear dripped down my cheek. My phone had been buzzing with texts from Gracie, Hanna, and a ton others, but I didn't have the heart to text them and lie, to say that I was okay when I so obviously wasn't.

The thought of school made me wonder if Teddy was there today. He probably was, putting on his fake human façade. This made my throat ache. I had fallen for that certain façade.

Finally, I picked up my phone and texted Gracie once and only once. _I'm alive. I'll be at school tomorrow. _

She responded, but I didn't text her back. What I read made my stomach clench. _Teddy is going crazy w/ worry. Text him, 2, or he might just go insane. I'll see you tomorrow. Luv you, Alex. _

_Oh, Gracie, if only you knew, _I thought, squeezing my eyes shut and holding my chest. _If only you knew the lying, deceiving monster that Teddy really is!_

Ethan opened my door, but I rolled over, not wanting to look at him. He was almost as bad as Teddy, for lying to me.

He touched my shoulder, but I didn't look at him even then. I felt him sit on the edge of my bed, and he kept his hand on my shoulder.

Eventually, I turned to face him. "What do you want, Ethan?"

_Teddy wants to talk to you, but I wanted to make sure you were okay, too. _As he spoke, his eyes flickered around the room.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. "Do I seem okay to you? Just tell him to go away. I don't want to talk to him."

Ethan started to protest, but I cut him off. "Ethan! I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. To. Him." I took another deep breath and looked at his face again.

_I think you should._

"No. You can't make me."

He smiled evilly and picked me up. _Oh, yes I can. You're going to see what he has to say and that's final._

"No, Ethan!" I shrieked. "No! Put me down!"

He set me on the ground and held my arms tight. I could only imagine what I looked like; tangled brown hair in a messy ponytail, in a too big t-shirt and shorts, my skin all blotchy and my eyes red and watery.

I looked up and saw Teddy standing there, looking awkward and upset. The way his aqua-blue eyes perked up when he looked at me made my heart ache with longing to hold him and kiss him.

Until I remembered what he was.

"Alex…" he started, but I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk right now." I struggled against Ethan, but he held tighter.

"Just hear me out, Alex. I know you're upset…"

"How'd you guess?" I scoffed. I felt the surge of energy well up in my limbs, and I elbowed Ethan in the stomach. He stumbled back and I ran for the stairs.

Suddenly, Teddy was in front of me. He reached out and held my shoulders. My eyes widened in fear.

"Alex, I know I should have told you before, but I was scared! But I would never hurt you, Alex. I…"

I shook my head, looking away. "Go. Just go. I'm not ready to talk to you yet. Go." I looked back up a little.

"I…"

"Go!" I screamed at him. He released my shoulders and was gone. I ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door and sliding down to the floor, tears dripping down my face.

Gracie and Hanna engulfed me in a hug as soon as they saw me at school the next day. I felt the urge to cry, but I didn't.

_What happened that night, Alex? What did that guy want?_ Gracie asked.

I shook my head. "He just wanted to scare everyone. He took me outside and left. That's it."

Hanna raised an eyebrow. _Then why do you look so upset? Why weren't you here yesterday?_

I looked away from them, at the ground. Tears welled up in my eyes. "I…we…he…we broke…" I looked back at Gracie and burst out sobbing onto her shoulder. She patted my back, and so did Hanna.

When I looked up again, they both looked sorrowful. _We're so sorry, Alex. Did you break up with him?_

I nodded. "But I don't want to talk about it anymore."

When I sat down in AP Biology-Teddy and mine's second class together, which we also had with Diane-, I found that Teddy wasn't there today. I should have noticed that in my other classes, but it just registered to me now.

Diane, her lips turned up in a nasty smile, came up as soon as I sat down. I flinched away from her.

_So, Alexandra, are you going to take my up my offer now?_ She tapped the table. I glared at her.

"Go away, Diane."

_But don't you want to know more about Teddy?_

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied. "Just please, Diane, go away and leave me to my misery." I looked away.

Diane sat down in Teddy's desk. Her cold skin touched my arm gently. I looked to see her face sorry. _Teddy's not as bad as most of us, Alex. He's better than me and he's better than Adam and his dad. It's him and Jackie, the good ones. They deny everything about us._

"He lied to me," I snapped. "He lied to me about everything! And I had to learn about it from his psychotic older brother! How am I supposed to get over that?"

Her green eyes-which I noticed were the exact same shade as mine-pierced mine. _You have to think about things from his view. He tried to protect you. And I'm ashamed to say that I helped Adam pushed him out of it. _

"Why did you help him, then?"

She shook her head. _I owed him. He saved my life once and I promised him a favor. This is what he wanted it from._

"Why does he hate Teddy so much?" I put my head in my hands and shook it back and forth.

_Adam hated Teddy because he is a more powerful Incubus than he is. But even though Teddy is more powerful, Adam is stronger. No Fire is ever stronger than a Blood, no matter what._

I looked up. "What? Wait, he isn't a…a Blood?"

Diane raised her eye and shook his head. _No, he's not. Do you think you would be alive now if he was?_

I sighed. "I…I just assumed that he was…" I looked away and closed my eyes. "Thank you, Diane. But I'm still not ready to talk to Teddy yet."

I heard Diane's voice in my head. "Think about it."

I looked down and twirled my fingers nervously. Diane was starting to make me think about my decisions about Teddy.

I knew about the rumors going around school and Teddy and me from Gracie and Hanna. They had said that people were gossiping that the escaped 'killer' who had terrorized prom had told me terrible secrets about Teddy cheating on me, and finally I had cracked and broken up with him.

People looked at me strangely. Their eyes turned away from me wherever I went. Even my teachers wouldn't look at me. I was infamous, and I had a feeling that Gracie and Hanna hadn't told me all of the rumors that were going around, because of all the hostility that I was being showed.

I had to keep my hair over my cuts on my neck, which was hard because of my short hair. Some people even saw my wounds and told others, so I figured almost everyone knew about it now. I was betting that some kids said that I was so depressed about Teddy that I had attempted to kill myself, which was stupid.

But I was proven right when the school counselor, Miss Polinski, came up to me towards the end of school.

_Alexandra, I just wanted to let you know that there are more choices than suicide when you have a traumatic break up…_

I glared at her. "I didn't try to kill myself." I moved my hair out of the way, showing the two crescent shaped scars. "Does that look like a knife cut to you?"

Her eyes widened. _Then what happened, Alexandra?_

"My dog bit me, okay?" I blurted. "And no, she doesn't have rabies! Just lay off, alright? I've been through a lot lately."

Miss Polinski sighed and nodded. _I heard about you and Teddy. I'm sorry, Alexandra, I should have guessed._

I felt tears come to my eyes. "These stupid rumors aren't helping anything, either." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

She smiled wearily. _The other teachers and I will try to stop them, alright? And Alexandra, if you need anything, don't feel afraid to come to me._

I smiled back at her. "Okay. Thanks, Miss P." I started to turn away, but she caught my shoulder.

_Do you want to talk now? I can pull you out of your last class._ She motioned towards the front office, where her office was.

I hesitated before smiling. "Do you have time? It's just…hard to keep everything inside of me. I don't want to burden you."

She nodded, and started walking. _Just tell me anything, as soon as we get in the office, and I'll call Mrs. George and get you excused from English._

"Thanks, Miss P."

When we sat down, she handed me a cup of hot tea. I sipped it and smiled. I hated sweetener in my tea, and this was unsweetened. Perfect.

_So, Alex, what do you want to talk about? How you feel? I know that it's cheesy, but still. How do you feel about your breakup with Teddy?_

I set down my tea. "Well…betrayed, I guess. The rumors about Teddy cheating on me are fake, but Teddy did keep a huge secret from me. I just feel awful that he never trusted me enough to tell me. But I also feel like my heart was ripped out of my chest, torn into a thousand tiny pieces, and then shoved back into me. I feel broken."

She nodded. _What huge secret was he keeping from you?_

I looked away, picking up my tea and taking a sip. Something icy touched my skin and I looked up.

It was her hand.

**Chapter Twelve:**

I gasped and nearly dropped the mug. "You're one of them."

She smiled guiltily. Her voice entered my head. "Yes, Alex. I am a Succubus. A Sun Succubus, to be exact. Just like Jacqueline Marwolaeth."

I stared at her. "You know Teddy's sister?"

Her smile widened. "Yes, I have known the Marwolaeth family for years. I knew their mother in high school. She was a lovely woman, Brenda."

I nearly choked. "You knew their mother? Wasn't she a human? Did she know about their father?"

Miss Polinski nodded. "Xavier? Yes, Brenda was a human and she knew that Xavier was an Incubus. And she knew Adam, Teddy, and Jacqueline would all follow in his footsteps."

"She didn't care that he was a Demon? She didn't freak out when they met or anything at all?" I had a hard time believing that.

She shook her head. "Brenda loved Xavier, for some odd reason. He told her, and, so she told me, she replied, 'I don't care what you are, other than mine.'"

I looked down. Brenda would _hate_ me if she ever met me. I had done the exact opposite of what she had done. I had broken her son's heart, even though he was the sweetest person I'd ever met.

"What happened to her?" I asked, looking up a little. Miss Polinski frowned and looked away.

"Brenda died ten years ago. Xavier killed her."

We were both silent for a few minutes before Miss Polinski spoke again.

"What did you say to Teddy when he told you, Alex?"

I hesitated. "I told him that I couldn't be with him. Yesterday I told him to get out of my house and never come back. Miss P., am I an awful person for being afraid of him?"

She touched my cheek. "No, Alex. It's just means exactly what you said—that you're scared. There's nothing wrong with that. But maybe you should judge Teddy on more than just that you're afraid of him. Before you found out, what did you think of him?"

"I…I thought he was sweet, and he was the perfect boyfriend to me. I really like him." I set down the tea and stood up. "Can I go home? I need to think everything over."

Miss Polinski nodded. "It's a lot to take in. But remember; judge Teddy on more than your fear."

I nodded and left the room, running to my car and sinking down in the front seat. My tears erupted and I let them cover my cheeks.

I heard the other door open. I looked over and saw Diane. Her face was solemn as she looked at me, waiting for me to speak.

"I don't know what to do," I choked out, salty tears dripping into my mouth. Diane set a cold hand on my arm.

"I can talk to him," she whispered into my head. "I can tell him anything you want me to. Just ask."

I shook my head and wiped away my tears. "No. I need to think. I need to figure out what I need to do. What should I do, Diane?"

She looked away. "I can't tell you that, Alex. You need to figure it out for yourself. You can do it." Then she got out of the car and was gone.

I turned on the car and started out of the parking lot.

I had told Diane and Miss Polinski that I would think about Teddy, but I had lied. There was nothing more than I wanted to do right now but push his entire memory away, have one more day of my normal life.

By now, half the people I had known were either Incubuses or Succubuses. Miss Polinski, the school councilor, Diane, the school bitch. And Teddy. Teddy, my beautiful, magnificent boyfriend.

I couldn't stop thinking about Teddy's human mother, Brenda Marwolaeth. His father, Xavier Marwolaeth, a Blood Incubus, had killed her ten years ago. Teddy had been eight. Only eight. Had he known the monstrosity and horror that his future would hold? I doubted it. What kind of eight-year old could possibly understand that?

"At least she gave him a chance," I said to myself. "She wasn't afraid of Xavier. Should I be afraid of Teddy? He's a Fire, though. Not a Blood." I bit my lip nervously. "How can I be expected to make a decision like this? How can I possibly know which choice to make? Which would be the right one?" I groaned and buried my face in the pillow. I let more tears escape from my already red and puffy eyes.

I had a dream last night. This time I knew it wasn't real. I could hear, but I had the voice I always imagines myself with, because I didn't know what my voice sounded like anymore.

I was standing in the middle of a field, just a black t-shirt and a pair of black leggings on. No shoes or anything. My hair spilled around my pale face as the wind blew.

Suddenly, I went from supervising my dream to feeling everything my dream self felt. I could feel the cold wind on my cheeks, the soft wisps of hair brushing my face.

There was something like ice on my elbow. I sighed. The ice wrapped around my arm and more touched my neck. I laughed, though my real self had no control over this.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes and smiled, breathing in deeply. "Teddy." His fingers released my arm and his touch evaporated from my neck. His hands were on my waist and his fingers laced around my front. I sighed again and leaned on him, my eyes still closed. I buried my face in his cold neck and he kissed my forehead, trailing down to my chin before he finally kissed my lips.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips. I opened my eyes and saw the brown hair change into jet-black.

"I love you more," Adam replied.

I pulled away and let out a shriek.

I sat up, looking around. I was terrified. My room was empty, and I put a hand on my forehead.

I got up, heading for my door. I needed to go for a walk. It was probably around midnight, but I needed out.

When I got outside, a hand touched my shoulder. I whirled around, but it was just Ethan. He stared at me. _What are you doing? Where are you going?_

"For a walk."

_What? This late? Alex, what's wrong?_

"I can't do this anymore!" I screamed at him, all my sadness and anger flooding out at my brother. "I can't do it!"

I fled.

I collapsed in a big grass field, sobbing on my hands and knees. It was summer now, or almost, but I was freezing. I clasped fistfuls of my hair and continued to feel the tears drip down my cheeks. I looked up into the sky.

"Why me?" I cried. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Alex! Get up!" Teddy's voice flooded my mind. "What the hell are you doing out here, looking to be someone's meal?"

I buried my face in my hands as Teddy's cold hands pulled me up. I jerked away from him as soon as I was standing. I removed my hands, but I didn't look at him. I was afraid that if I did, my strength would be lost at how beautiful he was.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't handle any of this anymore. Why me? Why?" I whispered.

Teddy was silent. He pushed me forward and I stumbled. He caught me around my waist. My eyes automatically went to his face. His big blue eyes overwhelmed me, but what caught my attention were his full, perfect lips.

My breath caught in my throat as he stared into my eyes. I felt myself longing to kiss him. So I leaned in a little, and he pressed his lips to mine.

Then it registered to me what I was doing and I pulled away. "I'm sorry." I turned and ran away, leaving Teddy standing there.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked myself aloud.

"You can't make up your mind, and it's hurting him," an unfamiliar voice replied in my mind.

But whoever it was, they were right. My uncertainty was hurting Teddy, and it was hurting me, too.

I, somehow, survived the week of school. And the one after that. Gracie and Hanna told me that the rumors were getting better, but only Diane would admit that someone were getting worse.

And Teddy still hadn't come back to school.

I couldn't help but stare at his empty desk, couldn't help miss those lunch hours that we were alone in our own little world.

Could I have lost everything because of me?

No, I told myself. Teddy kept this from me. I just reacted a way anyone normally would.

Except for Brenda. She reacted ten thousand times better than I had. Again I thought about how much she would hate me is she ever met me. Breaking her son's heart when she had had to make the same decision when she was my age?

But Xavier had killed her, and left his three children with no mother at all, only him. Yet Teddy had turned out perfect, and according to Diane, Jackie had, too. Two of three. Xavier must not have been so bad.

"Wrong," Diane's voice whispered through my head. "Teddy and Jackie turned out better than Adam because Brenda gave more of her love to them. Xavier detested them both, and gave all his attention to Adam. Xavier was a terrible person and father, and he still is."

I frowned. So Brenda had loved a monster? I asked Diane in my head.

"Technically, she loved a Demon. But according to Georgia, or Miss P., Xavier was a ton better in high school. But when Adam was born he got all nasty and bitchy, and it was even worse when Teddy and Jackie were born. She fell in love with a whole other person."

Why didn't she just leave? I wondered.

"Because she loved him, Alex. And she couldn't just leave someone who she loved, even if he was a Demon."

I didn't reply.

"If you love him, you should be able to do what she did so long ago, Alex. Do you love him?"

I don't know! I thought frantically. I used to! But I don't know anymore!

"You need to find out, because Teddy's leaving in two days. If you find out too late, he'll already be gone." Then she was gone from my head.

At her words, panic had welled up in my chest. Teddy was leaving? No! How could he! How could he leave me here?

Then I remembered.

I had broken his heart.

I had kissed him and run away.

_I had broken his _heart.

I slammed my fist against the wall. Teddy was leaving tomorrow. I hadn't made up my mind yet, and I somehow knew he was going to leave and forget about me and I was going to discover that I loved him too late and he would be gone.

I groaned and slid down to the floor, burying my face in my knee. I wasn't old enough to handle a decision like this!

I crawled over and pulled myself onto the window seat, looking out the window. I touched the warm glass. Something moved in the shadows. I pulled away my hand and instead buried my face in them.

"What am I going do?" I whispered to myself. "I can't be with him yet I just can't seem to let him go."

The door opened as light flooded my dark room. I looked up. Ethan was standing in the doorway.

His face was sad as he looked at me. _I'm leaving tomorrow, Alex. I'm going back to collage. But a word of advice: you're more miserable without Teddy than you were with him. _

He threw something at me and it landed in my lap. I held it up and it shined against the dim light.

The necklace.

Minutes after he left, I was still staring at the twinkling and shining sapphire heart. The heart Teddy had given me. And I had all but destroyed it.

I clasped my fingers around it, the edges cutting viciously into my skin. I closed my eyes and set my head against the wall.

What do I do now? I asked myself. I waited for the answer to come to me, but none came.

I couldn't let him leave, yet I couldn't bring myself to admit that I needed him. What was wrong with me? Couldn't I make a decision? Couldn't I decide whether I wanted Teddy, or if I wanted him to leave?

At the question, tears dripped down my cheeks and onto the little blue heart. As soon as they touched it, the heart changed from a soft sapphire to a brilliant ruby. I ran my finger over the heart, wiping away the tear, but the heart stayed red.

With shaking hands, I unclasped the necklace and set it around my neck. It settled just below my chest, the heart still red.

Then I stood up. I knew what I had to do now.

I had made a decision.

The night was dark and cold as I ran, my feet hitting the sidewalk painfully. I knew I must be a sight to whoever caught a glimpse of me; baggy black t-shirt, short blue cotton shorts, and my short, messy hair up in a messy ponytail, and no shoes.

I ran to the little tree where Teddy had told me the truth. I switched from sidewalk to soft grass, and my bare feet were thankful.

I saw the lone figure, entirely in black, standing with his back to me, by the tree. His shaggy brown hair surrounded his face.

A smile lit up my face as I saw him. "Teddy," I called.

He whirled around, most likely surprised at the sound of my voice. His entire face showed sadness and loss.

"Alex, I…" he started, but I ran up to him and pressed my lips to his, throwing my arms around his neck.

He only hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around my waist. I loved how familiar they felt.

He drew back too soon, though. His face was still solemn, but it had a light behind it that hadn't been there last time.

"Alex, I could hurt you. I'm too strong and fast. I'm a De…" I kissed him again before I spoke.

"You may be a Demon, Theodore Marwolaeth, but you are _my_ Demon." I looked into his aqua eyes and continued. "And I love you."

His eyes lit up and he smiled. Before he could kiss me, my head burst with pain and sound poured through my ears.

**PART TWO:**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

I twitched my fingers as I took a deep breath. The whispers around me stopped. Wait, whispers? But I was deaf! Wasn't I?

"Hush, Valerie!" my mom's voice floated to me. I hadn't heard her voice in more than six years. It was almost foreign.

"But _Mom_," what must have been Valerie's voice came next. She had been little when I had lost my hearing. It had changed, and I could sense the annoyance in her voice.

"Everyone be quiet!" Ethan's voice said. "She moved her fingers. I think she's waking up!"

"Don't just stand there," Mom cried. "Go get Dr. Vich!" I felt pressure on one of my hands as I guessed that my mom held it. "My little girl is going to be okay!"

"Uh, Mom," Valerie whined. My sister hated if any attention was away from her. "_I'm_ the little girl, remember?"

"Hush, Valerie," Mom repeated. "You're sister has had an awful accident and has been in a coma for days! Can't you care about any besides yourself?"  
>I heard the little annoyed huff she let out and heard her leave the room. My mom squeezed my hand.<p>

I found my mouth. "Teddy," I mumbled. "Where is he?" I was surprised at how hoarse my voice sounded.

"He's outside, darling. Outside the door. Oh, what am I saying? You can't hear me!" she let out a little sob.

"Get him," I murmered. "Please, Mom?"

My mom let out a squeal of surprise. I heard another voice, deep and familiar, join my mom's. Only this wasn't in my head.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No! Everything is perfect!" Mom cried out. "My baby can hear again!"

"What?" Teddy gasped. I heard him walk up to my side. "Alex? Alex, can you hear me?" His cold hand touched my arm and I shivered.

"Teddy?"

"Hello, everyone!" a new voice joined. I didn't know this one. "Hello, Mrs. Aveta. How is she doing? Is she waking up?"

"Dr. Vich! I think she can hear again! Try it! Ask her something!" Mom yelled at the doctor. It was silent for a moment.

"Alex?" he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

I felt a tear drip down my cheek. My mom's hand left my grasp and Teddy's cold hand replaced hers.

"Laura, hon, I don't think she can…" my dad started, but I finally spoke.

"I hurt." Teddy squeezed my hand. "I hurt really bad, Teddy."

"Sh, I know, Alex," he whispered in my ear. "Where does it hurt?"

"My head," I whimpered. "My head hurts."

"By God," Dr. Vich and my dad said at the same time. Then Dr. Vich spoke alone. "Alex, dear, if you can hear me, move your left pinky."

Teddy was holding my right hand, so I did as he asked me to. My mom cried out in happiness and everyone was talking at once.

"It's too loud, Teddy," I said. "Make them shut up."

Teddy laughed before doing as I asked. They all stopped talking and left the room. Dr. Vich asked me something before he left.

"Alex, do you need some pain medication?"

"No," I said at the same time Teddy said "Yes."

"Bring her some, please," Teddy said. "She'll thank us later. She's in a lot of pain right now."

Dr. Vich responded, "Yes, I was going to anyways, but I want to see what she said first." He laughed and left the room.

"You're mean," I said. Teddy touched my face gently and laughed. "You won't leave me?"

He kissed my forehead gently. "No, never in my life, Lex." He squeezed my hand again.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I heard someone walk in. "Alright, Alex. Here's that pain medication you wanted. Sorry, can you move for a sec? Thanks."

She was talking to Teddy as I felt his grip slip out of mine. I whimpered.

"Just a second. Alright, so you'll probably go to sleep for a while after this, but only for a few hours."

I was already getting groggy. I felt my head roll to one side and everything slipped away from me.

The next time I woke up, I found my eyes. I opened them a little and saw Teddy by my side, but everyone else was gone.

I groaned at the pain in my head and sat up, annoyed at the tubes and other crap attached to me, especially the stupid air tube in my nose. I looked at Teddy, and found out he was asleep. It was the middle of the day. What the hell?

Then I thought, if he had been at my side for so long, he deserved a nice nap. I looked around and sighed. I picked up my cell phone, which was sitting on the table next to me. I discovered that I had only about a million texts from Hanna and Gracie, mostly.

_Heard u r in the hospital. WT HAPPENED?_

_R u ok?_

_Wt happened?_

_Txt us back!  
>Ok we r coming 2 c u<em>

_OMG REPLY_

_COME ON_

The rest were mostly like that and I shut off my phone and set it down.

"Hey," Teddy said sleepily from my side. I jerked my head and looked at him, smiling. He ran a hand through his messy hair, making some of it stick up in random places. I self-consciously picked at the tape that held the needles into my arm.

"Hey," I said. "You were asleep when I woke up. Did I wake you up?" He stood up and kissed my forehead, shaking his head.

"No, I have this sort of internal alarm clock. It wakes me up."

"Really?"

"No." I slapped him and he chuckled. "Remember what I told you that night? About how I have extremely sensitive hearing when I can? Someone dropped something a few rooms over. That's what woke me up."

I raised an eyebrow. "You never finished telling me about them, about you. Can you tell me now?"

He smiled and sat down on the side of my bed, taking my hand in his and cupping my face gently with his other. "Well, what do you want to know, Alex?"

I stared at his blue eyes, surrounded by his dark hair. "Why is your skin so cold?"

His eyes lit up. "I've been hoping you would ask that. Demons are, just that, Demons. We are soulless and, therefore, coldblooded. Like a shark, sort of anyways. Anything else?"

I paused. "Do all Incubuses have blue eyes like yours?"

He nodded. "Yes, but Succubuses have green eyes, not blue." His own eyes lingered on my mine and I cocked my head.

"What?"

He coughed. "Nothing. Um, anything else?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Not right now, I guess." Then I widened my eyes and smiled. "But do one thing for me."

He looked relieved and smiled. "Anything."

"Kiss me."

I reached up and stroked his cheek as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Okay, ew," a voice said from the doorway. "I would say get a room, but…" they chuckled.

Teddy, tense, pulled away. Wide eyed and my cheeks flaming, I looked at the door. A tall girl stood in the doorway. She had pale skin, pink cheeks, and long dark brown hair that was layered down to her waist. She had on a black tank top with a gray vest and long skinny black jeans with black laced up boots with a chunky heel. Her piercing green eyes were staring straight at me, and I noticed that the shade exactly matched mine.

The girl walked into the room and gave Teddy a big hug and kissed his cheek. I narrowed my eyes and glared at her. Teddy threw his head back and laughed, hugging her. Then I realized how much _alike_ they looked.

Then Teddy spoke. "Jackie! I didn't know you were in town!" he hugged her again. She smiled brilliantly.

"Well, I heart you were deep in heartbreak, so of course I had to come, but then Georgia tells me that you're _here_ with the little girl there," she nodded to me. Then she turned and completely faced me.  
>"So, you're the girl causing my brother so much trouble." She walked closer to me and tilted my head up. "Gorgeous eyes, girlie," she said quietly. Then she straightened up. "I'm Jackie, by the way. I'm Ted's twin."<p>

I nodded, unable to speak. She raised her eyebrows. "You got a name, girlie? Or do I gotta give you a new one?"

Teddy jumped in. "Alexandra, her name's Alexandra."

Her eyebrows didn't lower. "You go by that mouthful? Or is it Lexi? Ali? Alexis? Anything?"

I made my mouth move. "A-A-Alex."

She tapped her chin. "No, I like Lexi better." She smiled and laughed. "So, I heard you broke my brother's heart. What the hell is wrong with you?" Her tone was teasing, but behind it I knew she was being serious.

I opened my mouth but I could speak. Teddy, again, answered for me. "She was freaked by the…" Jackie cut him off.

"Shut up, Theodore. She's answering this one." She smiled menacingly.

Teddy narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "Jacqueline."

She punched his shoulder with a hard _thump_ and replied, "Jackie. No one but Dad has ever called me Jacqueline."

"Same with me, only, you know, not Jacqueline."

Jackie rolled her eyes and turned back to me. "So, Lexi, you going to answer me or do I have to force it out of you?" She held a hand up at Teddy, who was about to protest. "Say on word and I will kick your ass, Teddy."

"I…I got a little…freaked out by, the, uh, what he, um, told me." I hesitated. "And…Adam scared me a lot."

Jackie smiled. "Oh, Adam, he's such a jackass, isn't he?" she laughed. Teddy and I stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"He almost killed her, Jackie. It isn't funny. He's attacked and threatened her more than once."

She frowned. "Well, I just got to town. Stop being a party-pooper." She looked back at me. "Sorry Lexi. You're going to have to get use to me and my fat mouth. I speak my mind. Almost all of _us_ do." She looked at Teddy while she spoke. "What's on your mind?"

Teddy pulled her away. "Well, I think Alex has earned a little rest, don't you? Why don't you come back in a little while, Jackie?"

She stared at him before nodding. "If I can have a word with you real quick in the hall." She motioned to the door and nodded.

"They're hiding something from you, you know," Diane said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, for me, visualizing the characters helps me when I imagine my stories, so I kind of made up a little cast for mine. Comment, see if you agree with me. *Like half of them are too old right now, but still***

**Alexandra Aveta: Camilla Belle**

**Theodore Marwolaeth: Gaspard Ulliel**

**Diane Jefferson: AnnaSophia Robb**

**Ethan Aveta: William Moseley**

**Jacqueline Marwolaeth: Anna Popplewell**

**Valerie Aveta: Abigail Breslin **

**I don't know if I'm the only one that does this, but I come up with songs that could be the story's theme song, and for this specific story I found that the song by Within Temptation, Angels, fit this perfectly. I could tell just by listening to the first four lines. Listen to it, I wanna see how many people agree with me on this. :D**

**Chapter One****:**

I opened my eyes, and was frightened for a moment when everything was silent and black. Shouldn't there be crickets, or the sound of the fan spinning?

Then I remembered. During these six years, I hadn't yet gotten used to the endless silence. Being deaf had completely changed my life. I had never appreciated the ability to hear until it had been ripped out of my hands and taken away from me forever.

I put my hands on my head, pulling away my short chocolate colored hair off of my face. Because I could no longer hear, the talking in my head had slowly grown louder, driving me to insanity piece by piece.

Just then, a small light filled the room. My TV had turned on.

"Crap," I groaned. Unlike most deaf people, I could speak, because I had been able to hear for twelve years of my life before becoming deaf. I grabbed my remote and shut off the television, rolling over on my side. It was about five in the morning, and I had school today. I didn't go to a school that was made for "special" people, like some other deaf kids did. I went toArborViewHigh Schoolwith all the other normal-kinda-kids. But everyone gave me special treatment because of my "condition" and I hated that. Yes, it was harder for me to learn. Yes, I couldn't hear anything. But no, I am not stupid. No, I am not failing high school. Actually, I'm one of the better students, straight A's almost every year.

I decided to get up and take a shower, since there was no way I was going back to sleep. I thanked God I could still feel the steaming hot water on my icy skin. I let the hot water sooth my muscles and run down my ski-slope nose.

When I went downstairs, dressed and ready, my mom was in the kitchen frying eggs and bacon. I grimaced. Ever since my "accident" that had left me deaf, I had spent more time with animals. After a few weeks, I adapted a vegetarian diet, and always frowned upon the rest of my family eating meat.

Mom's head raised, and her lips started moving, but I couldn't hear her words. I read her lips. _Hello, Alexandra!_

"Hi, Mom," I replied, grabbing a cup of orange juice and sitting at the table. Mom smiled sadly, as if just remembering I couldn't hear, and brought eggs over to my seat. I picked up a fork and started poking the eggs.

She must have been saying something, because she tapped my shoulders. I looked up at her, and she said, _Don't play_. I smiled guiltily.

"Sorry." I took a bite of eggs, but they tasted strange. I fed them to the dog when Mom wasn't looking before picking up my bag. "Bye, Mom. I'm going to school."

My friends and I usually just mouthed words, they all joined me in my wordlessness at school. In class, when I couldn't make out what they were saying, I nudged whoever I was sitting by and they wrote what the teacher had said on a piece of paper.

Today I knew would be awful. Our history teacher, Mrs. Hallowell, transferred, and we were getting a new teacher today. I knew she wouldn't remember to tell whoever the replacement was that I was deaf. _That_ should be fun.

When I got to school, I went straight for my locker, where my friends Gracie McGillicough and Hanna Gomes were already standing. They saw me and squealed...I think. I smiled at them. Their lips started moving so fast I couldn't tell what they were saying.

I held up a hand, and when they stopped talking, I pointed to my ear. They looked down guiltily. Hanna, as always, "spoke" first. She nodded and mouthed, _Sorry_. Then she started mouthing again, so fast I only caught two words.

_New. Guy._

I smiled and nudged Hanna. She was the prettiest and most ambitious of us all. "New bait, huh?"

She laughed and shook her head. _Ew, no._ She mouthed. But then she looked down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of deep brown hair, pale skin, and black clothes. I let my eyes follow up to his face.

Oh. My. God. He was gorgeous. But scary, in a Goth sort of way. He turned, as if he could feel my gaze. His face transformed from annoyed to suspicious to angry and he whirled back around and walked out of my line of sight.

Hanna nudged my shoulder. She motioned to where the boy had been standing before pointing to her ear and shaking her head. My eyes widened as I registered what it meant. That Goth boy was... "Deaf?"

We sat down in class. History was our first hour, Gracie and mine. Our new teacher was Mr. Hennings, an older strict-looking man. When he started taking role, and I dozed off. I new the chorus of "here" was going around. I caught the new guy, who was sitting in the corner, staring at me, a smirk on his face. When I turned back to the front, Mr. Hennings was in front of my desk, looking angry. His lips were moving, but I couldn't understand.

I motioned to my ear and shook my head. His head turned to Gracie, who was next to me. I read her lips as she spoke to the teacher gently. _Alexandra's telling you that she's deaf, Mr. Hennings_. He looked back at me and shook his head. I read his next words.

_Two deaf kids in one class. Lucky me._

I looked back at the kid in the corner, who was staring at me, his eyes-which were a beautiful aqua blue-wide as he understood that I was, like him, deaf. I smiled. Then I turned back to Gracie and motioned with my head back at him.

"What's his name?"

She wrote it on a piece of paper. _Theodore Marwolaeth. _I resisted the urge to snort. Theodore? How could such a tough, scary looking teenager be named that? I looked at Gracie, and she was holding back a giggle, too.

Then she poked me, pointing to Mr. Hennings. He was saying, _...Alexandra, Theodore, come with me please..._I stood up at the same time Theodore did. I still thought his name was ironic, but I couldn't laugh in front of him.

Mr. Hennings lead us into the hall. He must have understood that we could read lips, because he spoke slowly and clearly, easily showing what he was saying on his lips.

_Now, since you two, Alexandra, Theodo-_

Theodore held up a hand and shook his head. I looked at him. He spoke, I could tell by his throat moving, but I read his lips. _Teddy. Not Theodore. Teddy._

Teddy...still an ironic name, but better.

Mr. Hennings sighed and went on. _Alexandra, Teddy, I want you two sitting together, because of your...conditions. _I rolled my eyes, but nodded. _You will both receive extra time to complete assignments, but will be expected to take tests with everyone else._

Now I held up a hand. "No. I don't want special treatment. I wasn't born deaf. I can handle it."

He raised his eyebrows but nodded. _Alright. Let's go. Alexandra, you move your things over by Theo-I mean, Teddy. Come on._

I followed him inside and gave Gracie a sorry look as I gathered my things and sat in the desk by Teddy. A piece of paper landed on my desk. It had elegant writing on it and read only one word: _Overachiever. _

I crumpled the note and tossed it at Teddy's head, and he almost smiled. Almost. I brushed hair out of my face and looked at the teacher, but I could feel Teddy's eyes on me. Or maybe I was just crazy. But the text I got next proved me right.

_Goth guy staring u, Lex._ It was from Gracie, and I snuck a peek at Teddy. Yeah, he was staring. I was deaf like him, so what? But...he was kinda hot, so I have to admit I didn't mind much when he stared at me with his big blue eyes. I even smiled a little to myself.

It turned out we had a sub today in my third hour, so I had to go through the "deaf kid in my class" thing again. And, it turned out, Teddy and I had three more classes together, and, because we were the "Soundless Ones," as people were now calling us, we were sat next to each other in every class we had together. And during every class, Teddy just looked at me. I wanted to ask him why, but I couldn't.

At lunch, I got called up to Principal Ruthord's office. He "told" me that he expected me to help Teddy around, because I had gone to this school for my entire high school years, deaf, and he was new here. I told him that I didn't mind and that I would have helped Teddy anyways. Then he told me that I was to sit with Teddy at lunch. Teddy had already been informed of this, and he sent me out to find him.

There was a small cove in the middle of the school, a fountain in the little garden. I found him there. I was going to knock, but what use would that be to get a deaf guy's attention. Instead, I went over and touched his shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled cockily.

He said, what I thought was, "Damn, you found me. Gotta admit, I was hiding." I smiled.

"Don't cuss at school. Just cause you can't hear doesn't mean you won't get in trouble." I sat down in front of him and suddenly asked, "How did you become deaf?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "What?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well, most people born deaf at birth can't speak well, or at all, but I'm guessing that you can. So, if it's not too personal, will you tell me?" I looked up at him, my bright green eyes staring into his blue ones.

He shook his head. "A stupid accident a few years ago. What about you? What's the story of how you came to be in this condition?" He chuckled. He must have noticed my annoyance at Mr. Hennings use of words.

"Same. Fell out of a tree, hit my head. Woke up in the hospital the next morning deaf. I was twelve." I sighed. "They tried to fix me, but they just had to accept that I would be deaf for the rest of my life."

"Well, you never know, Lex," he said. I realized I didn't know if he was talking or not, but all that mattered was that he was actually "talking" to me. "Your hearing could come back."

I scoffed. "After six years? What, are you a miracle worker or something?"

He smiled weakly. "No not quite. I'm getting my Professional Miracle Worker permit in a few days though," he laughed, but it turned into a cough. I noticed how pale and thin he was, and wondered if he was sick.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look too good?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Lex!"

"My name is Alex!"

"Fine! I'm okay, _Alex_!"

Despite myself, I started to giggle. Then I was on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Something icy touched my skin, and I yelped and sat up, my giggles subsiding. It was Teddy's hand, the cold thing on my skin. He was holding my wrist.

He smiled. "Sorry."

I pushed his hand away, laughing again. "God, Teddy, you got the hands of an eighty year old man!"

He chuckled and touched my face. I yanked away from his touch, a terrible feeling welling up in my stomach. He looked at my face. "What?"

"I...nothing." But there was something.

**Chapter Two:**

It had felt nice to talk to someone else who was like me...someone else who was deaf. In my mind, I had found many similarities between Teddy and I. Besides being deaf, we had both come to be like that from an accident when we were younger, and we could both read lips and speak. He was becoming less scary to me, almost as if it was an act.

But the shock I had felt when Teddy's skin had met mine lingered in my mind, as did the look he first gave me when he saw me.

I shook my head and replied a text Hanna had sent me a few minutes ago. She was in one of her "moods" where she asked the most random question that popped into her mind, and she would hate me if I didn't answer every one of them.

Her next one surprised me. _What'd u think of Mr. Hottie Goth? _

I stared at the text before replying. _I dunno._

_! No no no, answer me with a He's hot and I like him or a Ew I wish he'd go away_

I lingered for a moment. _He seems nice, and I think we might be friends._

_Shut up. U 2 would b perfect 2gether. I mean, ur both deaf and everything._

I rolled my eyes. Yes, because we're both deaf, we should be together. Might as well marry every deaf person in the world. I replied, _Y don't u d8 him?_ I dropped my phone on the bed and laid back, closing my eyes. I kept one hand on my phone, so I would know when it buzzed again, because I couldn't hear it go off.

It vibrated. _Nah. BUT U SHOULD!_

_Hey Han I gotta go...bye!_ I smiled and turned my phone off and closed my eyes again. I fell asleep like that, for once appreciated the endless quiet that was my life.

I sat down beside Teddy at the table and smiled. Someone in the front of the room yelled something, but I didn't know what. It was annoying, being deaf. I motioned to Gracie and mouthed, "What did he say?"

She wrote it down and passed the paper to me. It said, _Look! The Soundless Ones! _As I read, I felt Teddy's eyes on the piece of paper. I crumpled it up, hoping he hadn't had time to read it. I was wrong, of course. He nudged my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"Soundless Ones? Who came up with that?"

I shrugged. "Not sure."

"Has it always been like that for you?"

I shook my head. "No. But this school hasn't had two deaf kids at once before. It'll die down eventually." I looked up again as a girl said something else, eyeing Teddy and me. I didn't even have to ask, because a slip of paper landed on my desk. I opened it.

_Aledore. Alexandra and Theodore put together._

My cheeks flamed as Teddy looked over it. He sat back, uncomfortable. I crumpled this note, too, and shoved it in my pocket. I wanted to say something to Teddy, but I couldn't think of how to explain what people were saying.

But he touched my shoulder lightly. "I'm going to ignore them. Are you?"

I nodded. "Oh, yeah."

"This will get better?"

"I hope so."

He smiled and turned away. I noticed a hint of pink in his otherwise waxy complexion. I could still feel the heat in mine. I could feel Gracie's eyes on me, and I knew she felt guilty for not trying to hide the note from Teddy. I peeked at him through my eyes, and caught his eyes dash away from my face. I felt warmth spread through my body at the sight.

Mr. Hennings started speaking, slowly and clearly. _Now, class, I am going to pair you up for your third quarter final project. You will each prepare a song-yes, a song-on a significant historical event. The songs will be recorded and presented to the class. Now, everyone come up, and I will give you two slips of paper. One will have your name on, and the other will have your partner's name on it. You will be expected to complete this project at home._

I stood up and walked with everyone else up to the desk. He gave me the two slips of paper. I made sure it was mine before I looked at the other.

_Teddy._

I sighed. Figures. Not that I minded...

Teddy walked up to me, showing me his paper. "Hey, partner. Such luck, don't you think?"

I giggled. "Oh, yeah. Luck is surely involved in this." I recycled my papers and looked for Gracie. I found her at her desk, looking upset. "Who's your partner?" I asked.

She showed me her paper. _Stupid Freddie Therman. How can I get an A with him? _She mouthed. I patted her shoulder. Freddie Therman was someone who hadn't quite hit puberty yet, aside from his mounds of zits. I imaged he couldn't have a good voice.

At that moment, Freddie came over, slinging his arm around Gracie, who automatically lurched away from him. He said, _Hi, Gracie. We're partners! Isn't it great?_ He looked at me and frowned. He made motions with his hands, saying words very slowly and clearly. _Hello. Alexandra. My. Name. Is. Freddie. Gracie. Is. My. Partner. Can. You. Understand. Me?_

I glared at him and slapped him across the face. "Bitch," I said. "I'm deaf, not stupid."

He shot me a dirty glance, his eyes saying "The deaf chick dared touch _me_?" Then Teddy walked over. Freddie smirked, doing the same thing to him as he had done to me. Teddy frowned angrily, his hand clenching into fists.

I read Teddy's lips as he said, "Fuck off, jackass. You don't want to mess with me."

Freddie pretended to be scared. _Oh, I'm so scared. _He looked at Gracie, who was glaring at him, her eyes filled with hate and anger. _Deaf people are mean, aren't they?_

Teddy lost it, and fist met face and Teddy punched Freddie. Yeah, deaf people are mean. But only when you mess with us. Mr. Hennings came over, and I was guessing he yelled at Teddy, but I didn't read his lips.

Then Gracie spoke. _Freddie was making fun of Alex and Teddy because they're deaf, Mr. Hennings. I can imagine anyone would have punched him. Can I have a new partner?_

Mr. Hennings shook his head and moved his eyes from Teddy to Freddie. _Detention. Both of you. And Mr. Therman, if I hear of any more trouble, you will fail this quarter and have to make it up in summer school! And no, Miss McGillicough, you would not fail the project. _

I smiled. Justice. Teddy got detention, but Freddie had been punished worse, threatened to be failed. I looked at Teddy, who was still glaring at Freddie, a glint of...what? Hate? Anger? Violence? In his eyes. I touched his shoulder gently.

"Come on. We gotta get to work, Teddy." He sighed and turned around.

"I hate people like that. Didn't mean to punch him, but it worked out pretty good, didn't it?"

I laughed. "I'd say so."

I ached to take his hand as I sat down at my desk. As it turned out, our fingers brushed, sending a white-hot sizzle up my arm.

At lunch, Teddy and I went to the cove again. The need to hold is hand had grown, making my fingers ache with pain as I resisted. I sat closer to him this time, wishing he would reach over and touch me again. Hanna was right; we were perfect for each other.

He didn't seem to mind how close I had sat to him. In fact, he had closed more distance between us. His hand was in his lap, twitching. I looked up into his face, and decided something inside of me. My hand shook as I reached over and clasped his hand in mine. I raised my eyes to his, and he was looking at me. His lips turned up in a small smile, which I returned.

"Is that okay?" I whispered. He read my lips and smiled wider.

"I was trying to work up the courage to do the same thing," he replied. I loved having an excuse to watch him speak, his full lips moving, forming words I couldn't hear. I squeezed his hand.

"What gave you the idea?"

"Well, I thought you were amazing the first day I saw you, but when I saw how red you looked after reading the note, you looked beautiful, but I didn't know how you would feel..." he used his thumb to caress my hand. It was cold, but also soft, and it felt nice.

"Now you know how I would feel. Thank you."

He looked puzzled. I sighed. "For six years, I've really only had my two friends, everyone else feeling sorry for the 'poor little girl who hit her head and went deaf' but you...you just seem to make me feel like there's a person in the world who actually cares."

I leaned and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him nod. He pulled his hand out of my grasp and instead placed his arm around my waist, taking my hand with his other hand. I knew people could see us, but I didn't care. Let them spread the talk of Aledore, because right now it felt like the truth.

When I got home that night, my sister Valerie, who was a year younger than I was, went straight to my mom and whispered something. I waited for mom to say something. When she did, she was staring at me, a concerned look on her face.

_Alexandra, Valerie is telling me you're in a relationship with a boy at school._

I shrugged. "I guess."

_Does he know you're deaf? Boys always take advantage of girls like you._

I shot her a no-duh look. "Mom, Teddy's deaf, too."

She looked shocked. _Well, I think I should meet this Teddy._

"Maybe you will. We're doing this project together that has to be done out of school. But don't embarrass me, okay?"

Just then, the radio light turned green, and I could tell it had turned on. But I didn't know what it was saying. I shut it off and walked upstairs.

As soon as I got into my room, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I opened a text message from Hanna.

_! Y didn't u tell me u liked Teddy?_

I sighed. Should have known. I texted back, _Idk well it really just _happened.

She obviously didn't believe me. _Well, Gracie and I are coming over now so you can explain EVERYTHING!_

I groaned. I should have known that, too. Not that I didn't love Hanna and Gracie, but I really didn't want to explain anything. My phone buzzed again.

It was Gracie this time.

_C u in a few, chica!_

When Gracie and Hanna got there, they would barely let me say anything.

As soon as they got up to my room, they pushed me onto my bed and took turns "speaking" to me about "Alex's New Romance", as they were now calling it. Gracie took the first turn, practically bouncing up and down.

_Okay, now tell us everything! How did it happen? You do not leave out a single detail, Mrs. Marwolaeth! _She put her hands on my shoulder and shook me back and forth excitedly. I slapped her hands away and laughed.

"Don't call me that!"

Hanna spoke next. _Come on, Alexandra Banana, tell tell tell us!_

I smiled giddily. "Well, we were at lunch. His hand was shaking, so I reached over and took it. I asked him how he felt about it. He said he had wanted to do the exact same thing. Then he told me he thought I was amazing, and he put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder and we spent the rest of lunch like that. See? Not much to tell."

_Aw, Alex, we're so so so happy for you! You guys look great together!_ Hanna sighed after she spoke.

_Yeah. Have you guys kissed?_

"No!"

I threw a pillow at Gracie as I spoke. This started a giant pillow fight between us, which was only stopped when Mom came in a received a pillow to the face, courtesy of me. Then I collapsed giggling, and Gracie and Hanna fell on top of me.

"Oh...kay...deaf...girl...can't...breathe!" I gasped between bursts of laughter.

**Chapter Three:**

I sat next to Teddy in our last class of the day, AP English. I moved my desk closer to his, and he smiled, taking my hand in his. It had grown warmer since the last time I had touched him. We had a sub today, so when a student told her that both me _and_ Teddy were deaf, she stared at us. Then she started using what I guessed what sign language. Teddy and I stared at her blankly.

"We don't speak sign language," Teddy explained after a minute. She looked down and nodded, apologizing. A blonde girl with a ponytail tied up by a red ribbon, who looked way too perky, bounced over to us. She smirked at me before smiling at Teddy warmly. A little _too_ friendly for my liking.

_If you want, I could teach you sometime, Teddy,_ she said. I glared at her. She didn't notice, but Teddy did. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"No thanks, Diane."

She didn't falter. Instead, she batted her eyelashes. _Well, if you change your mind, the offer still holds. But I was thinking that maybe we could eat lunch together or something. _I hated her, this too-perky girl, Diane. I wanted her to go away now.

Teddy chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, Diane. I'm good." Teddy, probably to annoy Diane or show her that he already _had _someone, reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, squeezing my hand.

She didn't look jealous; instead, she batted her thick eyelashes and smiled wider. _Another time, then. See you later, Teddy. _I glared at Diane as she walked back to her seat, but smiled at Teddy as I was reassured he really did like me.

He chuckled again. "Calm down, Lex." He, I guessed, mouthed the next words. "I don't like girls like that."

That made a warm feeling travel through my entire body.

Teddy and I arranged to work on our project tomorrow after school at my house for two hours. We had to pick a song. I knew that it would be hard, seeing as we were both deaf, and there wasn't likely to be a song we both knew the tune of. But whatever. The point was that he would be with me outside of school, where we could be Teddy and Alex instead of Aledore or the "Soundless Ones."

When I reached my car, I turned to face Teddy. Our fingers unclasped from each other, and only our pinkies stayed connected. I looked up into his eyes, and he was looking down into mine. I smiled, not sure what to do next. He reached up and cupped my cheek in his cold, pale hand. He kissed my forehead and dropped his hand.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked, smiling, with his blue eyes twinkling.

I nodded. "Yup. Don't forget about our project."

He chuckled. "Never."

Later that night, I got a text from a strange number, one I didn't know. But as soon as I read the message I understood who it was from immediately. I smiled to myself and I wondered who had given him my number.

_Hey, Aledore. Or half, I should say._

I replied immediately. _Teddy? How'd u get my number?_

As soon as I'd asked, I felt stupid. Of course I knew the answer already when the phone buzzed with a new message. _Hanna, of course._ I chuckled and felt some of the warmth I felt with him creep back into my cheeks and arms.

_Good ol' Hanna ;) _Of course Hanna would give him my phone number. Hanna was the girl in our group who dealt with guys. I opened a new message and texted Hanna. _Thanks, Han._ Then my phone buzzed again.

Teddy: _Yeah she's helpful. How are you?_

It was a weird question, but I shrugged and answered anyways. _I'm good. How r u?_

_Decent. _

I laughed, clicking reply. _That's good. Hey I got 2 go now. Time 4 SLEEP. C u 2morrow?_

His response was immediate. _Who sleeps these days? Night, and yeah._

_Night._

I fell asleep happy a few minutes later.

When I got to school, I found an unhappy sight. To me, anyways. Teddy was getting something out of his locker, and the perky little bitch, Diane, from yesterday, was leaning against the locker next to it. She had let her hair lose today. So maybe Teddy and I had annoyed her in class yesterday.

I narrowed my eyes and headed their way. Teddy saw me and smiled. Diane saw me and frowned. I smiled warmly at Teddy, giving Diane a fake one. "Hey, Diane! What's in your hair? I think it might be a bug," I focused on a point on her head. She brought her hand up, eyes wide.

_I'll be right back!_ She said, taking off towards the girl's bathroom. I turned to Teddy, who was laughing.

"You can be mean, Lex," he said, putting his arms around me. I nodded. I replied when he released me and took my hands instead.

"Only to sluts like that. What did she want?" I wanted to look into his eyes, but I had to look at his lips to know what he was saying. Even then, seeing only his sculpted lips, it made my heart jump, and I wanted to lean closer and kiss him. But I couldn't.

Teddy shrugged. "She was trying her 'I'll teach you sign language' thing again. She's desperate." As he said it, his lips turned up in a smile. I slapped his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into him. I rested my chin on his shoulder.

I saw a teacher approaching us. _Hug and release, Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth! _He said. I patted Teddy's back and pulled away.

"Yeah, Teddy, hug and release," I teased. As soon as the teacher was out of sight, Teddy wrapped an arm around my waist, and we started walking towards History. This felt so right. Yet, in the pit of my stomach, something was saying, This feels wrong. Get away!

When Teddy and I got to my house after school, Mom eyed him carefully before ordering that the door stay open at all times. I rolled my eyes and pulled Teddy up the stairs and into my room, leaving it open just a crack. Teddy looked around the room, raising his eyebrows as he saw the things scattered across the floor. When he looked back at me, I smiled.

"Say nothing and live," I threatened before breaking out in laughter. "Okay...let's...get started." I stumbled over to my computer, bring up a Word document to write down the lyrics. "What 'significant historical event' should we do?"

He took a seat next to me. "Hmmmm...I don't know. Prohibition?'

I broke out laughing. "Oh, yeah. Let's sing a song about alcohol. That'll set well with Mr. Hennings." He smiled and chuckled, too. I tapped my chin. "Civil Rights Act? World War I? World War II? Civil War? Great Depression? Any of those sound good?"

He thought for a moment. "How about the Civil Rights Movement in general? There'll be a ton of information on that, and we can put all the Acts into it, too."

I smiled. "You're a genius, Teddy!"

He laughed. "What else is new?" I picked up a pencil and chucked it at him.

"Don't be so cocky." He returned the pencil, but I dodged it. I picked up a small pillow, and it his face with a small _oof_! I blinked, and he was gone. I felt his arms go around my waist, lifting me up. I squealed and kicked, making both of us fall onto the bed. I was breathing hard, mostly from being so close to him.

He turned his head towards me, and I rolled onto my side. Our faces were almost touching. His face inches towards mine. Now our noses were touching. I brought my eyes up to his and hesitantly touched my lips to his.

I slightly pulled away, opening my eyes. His blue eyes were shimmering at he leaned in and kissed me again, wrapping his arms around me. I curled my fingers into his brown hair and pulled him closer to me.

A pencil hit me. I pulled away, rolling over. "What the-" I saw the man standing in the doorway, looking like he wanted to explode into laughter.

_What will Mom say about this, Lex?_ he asked. I covered my mouth, my face flaming. Teddy sat up beside me.

"Oh, God, Ethan? Ever heard of knocking? What the hell!" I yelled at my brother. I hadn't seen Ethan in months, not since about the beginning of high school. He was a junior in an out of state collage, and didn't come home often.

_I tried, but you obviously didn't hear me calling your name a thousand times..._he stopped talking. How could he have forgotten? _Oh, Lex, I'm sorry. I totally forgot._

My face was still hot as I got up and hugged my brother. I turned back to Teddy. "Teddy, this is my older brother, Ethan. Ethan, this is my...Teddy."

Ethan smiled, holding out his hand to Teddy, who shook it hesitantly. _I'm surprised you didn't hear me, dude._

I took Teddy's hand, stepping away from Ethan. "No. He's deaf, too."

Ethan smiled. _Well, I'm glad my little sister finally found someone to love. Anyways, I'll go now, so you can..._Ethan laughed and walked out of the room. Teddy's cheeks were blood-red. He was embarrassed. Great.

"I'm sorry, Teddy. Ethan doesn't mean to be like that...he just..." I couldn't explain very well. My brother was a complicated person, and anything he thought he said right away. "I'm sorry," I said again.

He smiled, tilting my chin up and kissing me softly. "I better go," he said. "I'll...text you later? Tomorrow's Saturday, so I probably won't see you."

I kissed his nose and smiled. "Okay," I kissed him one last time before walking him out of the house. Mom was busy making dinner. When she saw Teddy leaving, she tried to protest.

_But Teddy, darling, dinner's almost ready. Can't you stay?_

Teddy smiled. "No, ma'am. I have to get home. Perhaps another time." He kissed my cheek before pulling up his hood and walking down the street. Mom looked at me, a confused look on her face. I rolled my eyes.

_Did I say something?_

_I shook my head. "No, Mom. He just had to go, its fine. Anyways, when did Ethan get here? I didn't know he was coming to visit today."_

_Oh, he got here a little while after you and Teddy went upstairs. He helped me with dinner first and went to say hi to you after a little while. Oh, did you introduce him to Teddy?_

_Yes, Mom, she did.__ I read Teddy's lips as he walked into the room. He slung his arm around me and continued to talk. I like that boy. He's got a Dark Side. Much more interesting than most of the blobs you've dated, sis. _

_I jabbed his stomach and laughed. I slipped out from under his shoulder and helped Mom set the table for dinner._

_As soon as we sat down to eat, my mom, dad, Ethan, Valerie, and I, it was silent. Well, I'm guessing anyways._

_Until Valerie spoke. Did Alexandra tell you about her new boyfriend, Daddy?_

_I glared at her as my dad turned to me. Boyfriend? Who is he, Alexandra?_

_I shrugged and picked at my salad. His fist hit the table. Dad kinda had anger problems. _

_Who is it, Alexandra?_

_I sighed. "His name is Teddy Marwolaeth. He's new at school. And before you ask, yes he knows I'm deaf, and he is, too."_

_Dad hesitated. Well, okay…have you kissed him yet?_

_"Dad!" I shrieked. Valerie was laughing._

_Yeah, Lex, have you?_

_"Oh my God, how could you ask a question like that? Haven't you heard of a personal life?" I stood up and ran up the stairs, slamming my door behind me._

_I sat on my bed, head in my hands. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Teddy. I sighed in relief._

_Hey. Are you upset?_

_I replied, almost telling him everything. Then I backspaced and wrote something else. Yeah, a little. Valerie's just being a jerk and Dad's pretending to care again. Nothing, really._

_It doesn't sound like nothing. Do you want me to come back? I can if you want me to._

_NO! Mom will get upset. But I wish you could._

_Me too. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I'll try to see you tomorrow, ok?_

_Ok. Thanks, Teddy._

_Night, Alex._

_**Chapter Four:**_

_Today, my mom was taking Valerie out shopping. Prom was coming up, and, as a junior, she 'needed' a dress. So Ethan and I were home alone. Back when I had first had my accident, Ethan was always there for me. I was always closer to Ethan than Valerie. _

_So, when I woke up that morning, I wasn't surprised that I smelled chocolate chip pancakes. I stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, holding back laughter at the sight of my tough older brother in a frilly pink apron._

_He looked up and saw my face. Alright, laugh all you want, but Mom only has one apron!_

_I let my laughter out. "Yeah, Ethan, but, as a guy, maybe you should have gone without the apron, like every other guy would."_

_Fine, no pancakes for you then, Lex!_

_I stopped laughing. "I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry, Ethan Bear!" I used his old nickname. He jumped and nuzzled my head with his fist. "Ah, stop it!"_

_He let go and slid me a plate, two steaming pancakes on it. I grabbed it and poked a melting chocolate chip with a fork, watching the dark brown ooze out onto the fluffy white pancake. I cut a piece and popped it in my mouth._

_"Oh, yummy." More chocolate dripped onto the plate. I sat down on the bar stool, and Ethan slid in next to me. I turned to him, ready to see what he was about to say._

_So, are you and Teddy going to Senior Prom?_

_I shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it very much. So, I don't really know." I took another bite of my pancakes._

_Come on, Alex, you gotta go to prom! Isn't it the highlight of every teenage girl's life? The high point before you go to collage?_

_I punched his shoulder. "For some people, yeah, but not for me, not really. Besides, Teddy doesn't seem like the person that would fit into the prom scene."_

_Sure, Alex. _

_We finished eating without saying another word. _

_A few hours later, Ethan went to lunch with a few old friends. Mom and Valerie would be gone for a few more hours, so I texted Teddy._

_Hey, can you come over now? _

_He responded, as always, right away. Anything you want._

_He arrived minutes later. I bounded up to him and threw my arms around his neck, kissing his soft lips quickly._

_"Hey," I said._

_He smiled and kissed me again, brushed my hair out of my face. "Quite a greeting. I like it." We stood like that for a second before he spoke again. "Prom season is coming up, isn't it?" he asked, taking my hands in his._

_I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem very excited. I thought every girl wanted to go to prom in their senior year."_

_I shrugged again. "Some girls make too big a deal of prom. It doesn't seem very important to me."_

_He chuckled nervously. "So you wouldn't want to go with, say, me__?"_

_I smiled giddily. "Well, for you, I could make an exception. But only for you." He squeezed my hands and twirled me around._

_"Well, I'm glad." He kissed my forehead, then my two cheeks, and finally lightly pressed his lips to mine._

_I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled myself closer to him, kissing him harder. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me into the air a little too easily. I clung to him, even after I pulled away. _

_Then I thought of something, which completely ruined the moment. "Crap!" I groaned. Teddy looked at me, startled. He set me down on the floor. "I haven't even started that mythology paper! My topic was…I think the Incubus and Succubus legends. I have to start that."_

_"Here, I'll help." He looked paler and more hesitant, but I shook my head, pulling my laptop off of the table._

_"Thanks. Do you know anything about them? I mean, I know that Incubuses are supposed to have seduced women, and Succubuses seduced men, and that they both fed from their victim's life force, but there aren't many details there."_

_I looked back at him, and he was shaking his head. "No. It was some of that, but there's a lot most people don't know. Like, there's more than one type of Incubus and Succubus. There are such things as a Fire Incubus, a Sun Incubus, a Night Incubus, a Life Incubus, and a ton of others. There is one kind you are probably familiar with; the Blood Incubus, which is the proper name for what you would call a Vampire. And of the two, Succubuses are the superior kind. The most powerful of all Succubuses are called a Queen Succubus, but there are very few of them. And, also like a Vampire, any Incubus or Succubus can infect a Mortal by a single bite. Although with Blood Incubuses, it has to be a single bite, without drinking any blood." _

_I stared at him. "How do you know so much? You sound like you have firsthand knowledge of this stuff." I tried to imagine it, Teddy as an Incubus. Ha. _

_He shrugged. "My mom and dad spent years researching them. They were kind of obsessed, and they passed on to me the belief that the legends aren't fake. My dad would always try to point out who he thought was an Incubus and who was a Succubus, or who had been attacked by one. Yeah, weird family."_

_I laughed. "That's cool! You're lucky to have a family like that. Mine's pretty boring. But still, it's cool how much you know about them, and how there are different kinds and everything. Did you parents tell you what each of them can do?"_

_He nodded. "A few things. I know that they are all fast and strong, and obviously the Blood Incubus or Succubus drinks blood. A Fire Incubus feeds off of fire. A Sun Incubus feeds off of sunlight. A Night Incubus feeds off of moonlight, and a Life Incubus feeds off of human life force. And a Queen Succubus is one that any Incubus or Succubus has to obey, and they can feed off of anything at all, and they are the strongest, fastest, and most beautiful creatures you can come across. They can use a kind of Mind Control on you. Oh, and I forgot another type I know. A Sleep Incubus feeds off of the energy that you waste when you sleep, but they can also make it impossible for you to move, and they can put you to sleep. Sleep Incubuses and Succubuses are rare, but they are powerful. Almost every Queen Succubus had started out as a Sleep Succubus before realizing that they were a Queen." _

_"This is so amazing, Teddy. Which would you be?"_

_"What?"_

_"What kind of Incubus would you be?"_

_"None of them. Incubuses and Succubuses are Demons, created only for the torture of mankind."_

_I didn't believe that. "But not all of them are evil, are they? It's like people; some are bad, some are good."_

_He shook his head. "I doubt it. I bet some can try, but all that they'll ever be is a soulless Demon."_

_"You can't believe that. Everyone has good in them."_

_"Drop it, Alex. I don't want to talk about it anymore." He looked away, obviously wanting to not see what I was going to say next. I reached over and touched his shoulder. _

_He looked back at me hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Teddy. I didn't mean to upset you or anything like that. I'm glad you're here."_

_He smiled weakly. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Me, too. I overreacted, and I'm sorry. Come here." He opened his arms to me. I slid onto his lap and leaned my head on his shoulder._

_I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck. I held him close to me and I never wanted to let him go._

_Teddy left before anyone got home, which I was grateful for. My mom would freak if she knew I had a boy over while she wasn't here. But I liked having Teddy near me. It was almost like he kept me calm. _

_Soon after Teddy had left, the TV turned on, playing what I thought was some kind of murder-mystery. I clicked it off and grabbed my laptop, heading upstairs. _

_I had to text Gracie and Hanna. Prom was two weeks away, and I needed a dress. They would be excited that I was actually going._

_I took out my phone. Hey. U guys wanna help me shop 4 a dress?_

_Gracie responded first, and I knew why. She was with Hanna, of course. OH MY GOD HE ASKED YOU? WHEN?_

_Yeah. A few hours ago. _

_YES YES YES YES! WHEN SHOULD WE GO? OMG LET'S GO NOW!_

_I rolled my eyes. I can't go now. It's almost 5. 2morrow?_

_Yes! We'll pick you up at noon, Lex!_

_OK. Thanks, guys :D _

_Can.__ Not. Wait. :D_

_Even I had to admit, I was excited, too. Even though I knew that Gracie would pick out incredibly puffy dresses, and Hanna would pick out mini ones. But sometimes they coordinated and came together with something awesome._

_I smiled, holding my phone close to me. I hadn't gone to prom last year, and I was happy than I was going this year, especially since it was Teddy I was going with._

_Then, suddenly, my TV turned on. This time, it had the subtitles on. I read the four words on the bottom of the screen before they changed._

_Something bad will happen._

_I rolled my eyes and shut off the TV. We needed our house wiring checked._

_**Chapter Five:**_

_The shiny Prius pulled up to the house at exactly twelve the next day. I called back to my mom. "Bye! I'm leaving!"_

_She probably replied, but as I couldn't hear…I had an excuse. I slid into the back seat, Hanna driving, and Gracie smiling excitedly._

_I can't believe he asked you! This is so amazing! Prom is going to be so much fun!__ Gracie said, smiling so wide I was afraid that she would tear her face in half. _

_I laughed. "Yeah, I hope. Honestly, I didn't think he was the 'Will you go to prom with me' type, but I'm really glad he did ask."_

_Oh my God, I found the perfect dress for you at Windsor! _

_"Uh, Gracie, I don't want to look like a puff ball."_

_She smirked. No. This one's not puffy. Even Hanna agrees with me on it. Okay, so it's red, which would look great with your skin and hair, and it has that kind of sweetheart top, and looks a little like a corset top, and the skirt kinda puffs out a little bit, but not too much. I put it on hold for you. Trust me, you'll love it!_

_Well, it didn't sound as bad as her normal 'I found the perfect dress for you' but I still wasn't convinced._

_The drive wasn't long, but we still laughed so hard we ran out of breath. We walked through the crowded mall, saying hi to a few people that we knew from school or church or whatever. When we finally reached Windsor, I was relieved._

_Gracie went right to the counter to get the dress she had put on hold for me. Hanna and I skimmed through the racks of dresses and shoes._

_Gracie touched my shoulder, her face excited. Come on! I have your dress and a fitting room! Go try it on now!_

_She and Hanna pushed me to the back fitting room. I sighed a shut the door, locking it and turning to look at the red dress hanging behind me. I touched it. It was made of silky material, and actually looked really pretty. I took off my clothes and slid the dress over my head. The material settled over my skin and I zipped up the side. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. The chocolate-brown of my shoulder-length hair looked darker compared to the bright red dress. It seemed to make my skin glow from within. The skirts did flare out a little, and into little creases and it fluttered down to my feet. The top looked like a corset, but it wasn't tight._

_I opened the door and stepped out into the waiting room. Hanna and Gracie both gasped when they saw me._

_Oh my God, Alex! You look amazing! You have to get it! You have to! Teddy will just DIE!__ They said at the same time. I twirled._

_"Thanks. You guys did great. I'll get it, for sure." I twirled once more, pleased with the dress my best friends had found for me on the first try._

_When I stepped back into the room to take it off, I looked in the mirror once again. What I saw scared me._

_It was me, but my hair was tangled, the beautiful dress torn, and my arms scratched and neck bleeding._

_When the she that was me spoke, I could 'hear' the wispy voice in my head. _

_"He's dangerous! A Demon! Don't go! Don't go! Something terrible will happen to you! Just look at me. Stay away from him, Alexandra! Stay away from Marwolaeth! He will hurt you. His kind always do."_

_When I blinked, my normal reflection was back. Stay away from Marwolaeth? That was Teddy's last name. But Demon? His kind? How would he hurt me? Why would he hurt me? _

_I shook the thoughts from my head. I was just tired or something. Yeah, that's it, I thought. Tired. I'll buy the dress and some shoes, and that's it. I'll go home and take a nap and text Teddy and tell him that I miss him. Perfect._

_I put my clothes back on, carrying the dress out. Hanna and Gracie frowned when they saw my face._

_Lex? You're pale. Are you okay?_

_I tried to smile. "Yeah, great. Will you help me pick out some shoes for this?"_

_Yeah. But after that I'm taking you home. I think you're sick.__ Gracie looked at me with concern in her eyes. I knew, after what I had seen, or thought I had seen, I had to look like a complete mess, skin even paler than usual._

_"Alright, that's probably best. I don't think I got enough sleep last night, so that's most likely why." Hanna took the dress from me as we walked out of the dressing room._

_When I got home that night, I had a full load of prom things; red dress, black heels (which made me taller than I already was, but Teddy was tall, too) and a short black choker necklace that had a small black heart hanging from it. A little Gothic, but I liked the look and I knew Teddy would, too._

_Mom was in the kitchen, so I managed to escape without questions. I hung the dress up in my closet and looked at it. But I couldn't get the image of the beautiful dress torn and tattered, my hair tangled, and my skin scratched and bleeding. It frightened me, especially the words the image had spoken about Teddy._

_I tried to push the memory from my mind and sat down on my bed, taking out my phone. I hesitated on the text I was going to send to Teddy. Then I closed it and put my cell away. _

_Wow, I thought, my mental insanity is making me question Teddy? This is so stupid!_

_"No it's nooooot," the wispy voice from the store floated into my mind. "He's dangerous. You've known that ever since you met him. Stay awaaaaay!" _

_No! I thought back. No, Teddy's not dangerous! And he's not a Demon, whatever you say! You aren't even real!_

_"I'm you," it hissed. "I'm just more knowledgeable than you!"_

Shut up! Shut up shut up SHUT UP!

"I'm always here, Alexandra…you can't get away from me!"

I can sure as hell try!

"Watch your back, Alexandra! Because someone else is, too!"

When I turned my head and looked in the mirror, the version of me was there, tangled hair and everything. And it was smiling evilly.

I screamed.

Ethan burst into my room. He was the only one home. Mom had just left to pick up Valerie from her friend Jenna's house.

I was crying on my bed, head in my hands. He came and wrapped his arms around me in a sisterly hug. I sobbed into his lap.

"There was something in the mirror! Ethan, I'm scared. I'm scared," I whimpered as he held me tightly.

I looked up to see what he would say next. _What did you see, Alex?_

I swallowed; scared to tell him, afraid he would think I was crazy. "It was…me, I think. But the me in the mirror looked terrible. Her hair was all tangled and she was hurt, and she was smiling at me with this evil look, and it was so scary, Ethan!"

_Are you sick, Alex?_

"No!" I screamed. "No I'm not sick! I'm not crazy! This has happened to me twice today, and I swear each time she warned me about…someone, Teddy, I think. But it's scaring me, Ethan! I'm not crazy!"

He frowned, obviously concerned. _Alex, what did the girl in the mirror say?_

"She said that Marwolaeth was dangerous and that he was a Demon and would hurt me. That's Teddy's last name; Marwolaeth."

_Alex…go to sleep. You're just tired. Please. Just go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow you should ask Teddy if he's a secret Demon._ I knew he was trying to make a joke, but it didn't ease my panic. But I agreed to go to sleep.

That night I had a nightmare. At least, I think it was a nightmare. For all I know, if I hadn't been able to hear, it could have been real.

I was standing behind a wall, listening to two people arguing. I could see them. One was Ethan. The other was Teddy. What were they doing?

"You may not trust me, Marwolaeth, but you know you can't keep this from her forever. Alex will find out eventually."

"I know, Ethan. But I can't tell her. It would do more harm than good."

"It would harm you and be good for her, you mean. But, why are you showing her those Illusions? They are scaring the crap out of her!"

"What are you talking about? For one, I would never do anything to scare or harm Alex. And second, I can't do Illusions. Only a few can, and they feed off of certain things. Mostly it's Night and Sleep."

"Well, find whoever is doing it and stop them."

"Maybe she's doing it to herself, though."

"What?"

"She could be doing it. You said it yourself; something Changed in her when she had her accident. Her subconscious could be doing this without her even realize it. It wouldn't be the first time it happened."

"But my sister isn't like you, Marwolaeth! She isn't a Demon or anything Dark for that matter. She may be different, but she's not evil."

"I never said she was! All I'm saying is that she could be some king of new breed of Mental Superhuman."

"Whatever. Just keep her safe, alright? I know you aren't the only one of your kind here. Some followed you. If anything happens to my sister, you will report to me, Demon. And you won't be going home."

"I won't let anything happen to her, Ethan. She's safe with me. As safe as she can be, at least."

"I'm holding you to that."

"I know."

I woke up, my dream disappearing from my mind as soon as I blinked my eyes once, twice, and three times.

**Chapter Six:**

I was exhausted the next morning as I got ready for school. Ethan kept a close eye on me as I ate my cereal and brushed my hair.

When I got to school, Teddy was already there. He looked weary, but smiled when he saw me. I wrapped myself in his arms before reaching up and kissing his lips quickly. He smiled wider and kissed me again, his arms tightening around me.

"Hey," I said. "I missed you. I wasn't feeling too great on Sunday. I was having weird dreams and seeing things. But you're here now, and I'm glad."

He wiped hair out of my face and kissed my nose. "I'm here now, Alex."

"I know."

"And I'll be here as long as you need me."

"That will be forever."

"Then I'll be here forever."

"I hope so." I hugged him again and let him, so, slinging my backpack back onto my shoulder and held his hand. Then he suddenly dropped my hand fished in his pocket for something.

"I want to give you something." He pulled out a small box. His cheeks were red as he handed me the box. I looked into his eyes as I took it.

I opened it and saw a glint of silver. I pulled out the long sleek chain, on which hung a single sapphire stone, shaped into a heart.

I gasped. "Oh my God! It's beautiful, Teddy! Thank you! Where'd you get it?"

He smiled, taking the chain from me and clasping it around my neck. "Something that's been passed down the family. I wanted you to have it."

"I love it. Thank you." I touched the sapphire pendant before reaching up and kissing his soft lips.

He kissed me again and tucked me under his arm. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked to class. I held the heart in my hand tightly, loving the feeling of the smooth gem under my fingers.

Gracie gasped when she saw the necklace. Mr. Hennings had Teddy out running errands for him, and I was sitting next to her right now.

_Oh my God that's amazing! When did he give it to you? It's so romantic!_

I smiled. "He gave it to me this morning." I ran my fingers over the heart as Gracie squeezed my shoulders.

_You going to wear it to prom?_

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

_You guys make the cutest couple ever! Even Diane Jefferson is jealous! I hear she's going to ask him to prom today._

I glared at her. "No. No she's not. That little—" she cut me off before I could cuss.

_Watch it, Lex!_

I smacked her shoulder, but my expression didn't soften at all.

In AP English, Diane came up to Teddy, smiling flirtatiously. She, of course, ignored me, looking only at Teddy.

My hands curled into fists as I glared at Diane. Her perfect lips moved as she spoke to _my_ boyfriend.

_Hey, Teddy! So I was wondering…do you want to go to prom? With me?_

Teddy glanced at me through the side of his eye and smiled. "No thanks, Diane. I'm already going with someone." He took my hand and smiled wider at Diane's expression.

She was stunned. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving. I smiled at my small victory and squeezed his hand.

_Oh…you are? Who?_

I cleared my throat. "Uh, me, Diane."

She finally looked at me, her eyes filled with hate. She turned back to Teddy. _You could do better than the Charity Case, Teddy._

His response was immediate. "Go to hell, bitch."

Diane stared at him. _You know what Teddy? Alexandra is exactly what you deserve!_

His hand tightened around mine. I looked at him. "Don't, Teddy. She's not worth the trouble. Don't."

He relaxed as Diane stalked away. "Is it bad that I wanted to punch her, like I did to that Freddie kid?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Her head is so thick it probably wouldn't even hurt her."

He laughed with me, then leaned in and whispered, "Secretly, I think she's a Succubus!"

I covered my mouth and giggled. "Well she certainly is evil. It would fit if she was an Dark Succubus."

Teddy frowned. How had I offended him, talking about a mythical creature? Then he laughed, and I felt better.

"Yeah. Dark. She sure is, no doubt about it." He squeezed my hand and stroked my cheek. I could feel Diane's eyes burning a whole through me, but I didn't care. I pulled him closer and pressed my lips to his softly. The hatred Diane felt for me grew as I pulled away and caught her eye. I swore I saw a flash of red go through them before she turned away.

That night I had another nightmare. Only this time, it wasn't Teddy and Ethan talking, it was Teddy and Diane.

"It's been you, hasn't it? Scaring Alex with those images and thoughts? Why?" Teddy was asking, his face a mask of fury.

She batted her eyes flirtatiously. "How did you guess? I mean, I don't come across others very often. And when you showed interest in her, it was just too tempting."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Why? Well, because poor little Leanna deserves to know that you two can never be together. I mean, when she finds out, she's going to freak."

"She's not going to find out, Diane. Because you aren't going to tell her. You are going to stop harassing her. And there can be a future between us."

"How, Teddy? Face it; you're stronger, faster, and you're Dark. You could kill her like this." She snapped her fingers. "But we…" she walked up to him and touched his shoulder with her fingers. "We can have a future together. You couldn't kill me as easily, because I'm stronger and faster than you."

"I told you, Diane. Go to hell. You're only the bad parts of what we are. You are a Dark Demon, but that's never going to be me. I will never kill Alexandra. I'm protecting her from things like you."

"I'm just trying to show her the truth, Teddybear. Something you should have done the night you kissed her."

"Stay away from Alex, Diane. And tell you're little friends that, too."

She leaned close to his face and whispered one word. "No."

Teddy reached out and wrapped a hand around her throat, lifting her in the air. In one swift movement, he flung her back so she hit the wall.

"Damn you, Diane! Stay away from her!"

She got up, snarling. In a flash, she was on top of him, her hand around his throat. "I am stronger, Teddy! Faster! Don't mess with me!"

He flipped her over, so he was on top. He had her arms pinned under one of his hands, the other around her neck.

"Stay away from her or I swear I'll kill you, Diane." He moved closer to her ear and whispered fiercely. "I could do it and not think twice. You know that."

He let go of her arms and turned away. Just as he did, Diane leapt up, faster than any human could. A knife glinted in her hand.

"No, Teddy!" I shrieked as she plunged it into his side. He fell to his knees as Diane whirled around. Teddy turned around, too.

A single word escaped Teddy's lips before he fell unconscious. "Alexandra?"

I sat up, breathing hard as I looked around me. I was back in my own dark, silent room. My head was pounding. The dreams seemed so real. I could still see the blood oozing out of Teddy's side from where Diane had stabbed him.

I brought my hand up to wipe my face and saw the dark, metallic smelling liquid on my hands.

I screamed.

Mom and Dad came rushing in as I stared at my hand. They turned the lights on as I sobbed. I looked at my hand. The blood was gone.

Dad shook me. _Alexandra? Alex, what's wrong?_

"Blood!" I cried. "There was blood…there was blood on my hands! I swear! It-it was there! I'm not crazy!"

Dad felt my sweaty hand. _There's no blood there, darling. Was it a nightmare?_

Of course he didn't believe me. "No! I was awake! I swear I'm not crazy, Dad! I didn't imagine it! It was there!"

Dad took my face in his hands. _Alex, everything's fine. Alright? Just go back to sleep. You just had a nightmare. I'm sure it was very real._

"No!" I pushed him away. "It was real! I knew you wouldn't believe me! You never do! But I'm not crazy!"

I ran out of the room and down the stairs, flinging the door open and running outside. I realized I didn't know where I was going, but I kept running, my bare feet hurting from the hard concrete.

I ran into something solid in the darkness.

"Ow! Oh, I'm sorry—wait, Teddy?" His pale face loomed in the darkness. He looked paler than usual and confused.

"Alex? What are you doing out here? What were you running from?" He looked behind me.

"Oh." I felt stupid explaining. "I got mad at my parents. I had—or thought I had—blood on my hands. My dad told me it was just a nightmare and to go back to bed but…I was so scared, Teddy." I wrapped my arms around him and felt him wince. I noticed his shirt was wet and sticky. I pulled away and gently touched the spot.

It was exactly where Diane had stabbed him in my dream.

But how?

"Teddy? What happened? Why are you out here?" I looked up at him.

He sighed. "I was going home. I had gone to see Diane, to tell her to lay off bothering you."

"But you're bleeding!"

He smiled painfully. "She got mad and scratched me. I'll be fine, Lex."

"Let me see it." I tried to lift his shirt up, but he moved my hands away. I sighed. "Teddy, in a nightmare I had tonight, you were with Diane. She stabbed you!"

He paled. "What?" Then he chuckled. "That's crazy, Lex. I'm still alive, aren't I?" He looked back. "You have to go home, Alex." He looked at my neck. "Why aren't you wearing the necklace?"

I blinked. "I took it off before I went to bed. I didn't want to break it."

He shook his head. "It won't break. Don't ever take it off, okay Alex? Just promise me you'll always wear it."

I hesitated before nodding. "Okay. I won't."

He kissed my cheek. "Let's get you home. Before you go back to bed, put on the necklace."

"Okay."

He wrapped his arms around me before leading me back home, where Mom and Dad were in the kitchen, frantic. Ethan was up, too, calling someone on the phone. Valerie must have still been asleep.

As I had promised Teddy, before I climbed back into bed, I fastened the necklace around my neck, patting the heart. I didn't know why, but it made me feel safer to have it around my neck as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Chapter Seven:**

I yawned. After my hysteric moments last night, I hadn't gotten many more hours of sleep. I was utterly exhausted.

Teddy still walked as if his side hurt, and I was scared. Had Diane hurt him more seriously than he had thought? Did he need to see a doctor?

Was my dream real?

Teddy wrapped his arms around me, and I relaxed. It was lunch, the only time at school we could relatively be alone. I sighed as I breathed in his scent; earthy, but a hint of a campfire in it.

"So…" I said, bringing up a subject I hated but had been killing me lately. "Diane's pretty. Did you like her when you first got here?"

Teddy stared at me before chuckling lightly. "Are you serious, Alex?"

I glared at his lips. "Yes, I am."

He sighed before leaning in close to my face. "No, I didn't. You were the only one I saw when I got here. I honestly don't even like her very much, don't be jealous."

My face flamed. "I'm not. I was just curious."

"She's not you, Alex. No one is." He kissed me softly, his strong arms tightening around me as I clung to him.

Someone tapped my shoulder. Embarrassed, I turned around. Principal Ruthord. He spoke with a stern face.

_There is no physical contact at this school, Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth. Don't let me catch you doing that again, or it will be detention for both of you._

I smiled and turned away from Teddy, holding his hand but other than that not touching at all. I squeezed it and kissed his cheek when Principal Ruthord walked away, smiling evilly.

Teddy reached over and cupped my chin in his icy hand. I giggled and batted his hand away. He smiled.

"Geez, Teddy! Why are your hands so cold all the time?"

He caught my hand and kissed it, chuckling. "Maybe I'm part shark. You never know." He ran a cold finger down my jaw line.

I sighed and leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He continued to trace the bones in my face. His touch sent shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder, loving how solid he felt under me,

"You can never be with him. He'll kill you!" a wispy voice said in my head. My eyes sprang open and I looked around. I clutched Teddy's arms. He sat up straighter and tilted my face towards his.

"What's wrong, Alex?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"I…" I closed my eyes. "It's that…voice! Am I crazy, Teddy?" I felt tears come to my eyes, but I blinked them away.

He looked angry. "Damn it!" he swore. Then he looked back at me and smiled uneasily. "You're not crazy, Lex." He touched my necklace, a confused look on his face.

I cocked my head to the side, touching the hand he had on my necklace softly. "What's wrong?"

He raised his eyes to mine as he kissed my nose lightly. "Nothing, Alex. Tell me whenever you hear this voice, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. I'm not crazy, I swear."

He tucked me back under his arm. "I know you're not crazy, Alex." But he didn't loose his concerned look or release my necklace.

Teddy came over again after school, to work on our 'homework.' As soon as we got upstairs and shut my bedroom door, he had pulled me into him and kissed me long and hard.

He picked me up, still kissing me, and twirled me around in a small circle. I laughed stupidly. He set me down gently and ran his cold fingers along my jaw, kissing wherever his fingers had been. When his fingers reached my lips, he lightly brushed his own over them.

When I opened my eyes, Diane was behind him. She plunged a silver knife into his side. His eyes went wide in pain as he dropped to his knees. I let out a silent scream as I dropped next to him. Diane was still holding the knife, dripping in scarlet blood.

"Why?" I screamed at her.

I heard her voice in my head. "You can't be with him. If hurting him is what t takes for you to see that, then that's what I'll do. It's too easy to get into your mind and scare you like this. Oh, and tell Teddy that stupid Charm he gave you won't work on me. I'm not a Blood."

She disappeared and I saw Teddy's normal face, not twisted in pain like the other one. He was shaking me.

"Alex?"

I stared at him. "Oh, Teddy! I don't know what happened! One second we were fine and then Diane stabbed you and you were dying and she was laughing and saying I couldn't be with you and that a Charm you gave me wouldn't work because she's not a Blood." I flung my arms around his neck.

He comforted me, but he seemed as if he had something else on his mind.

I had another dream that night, just like the other two. I could hear every word they spoke, and Teddy was there.

"I told you, Diane!" Teddy was yelling. Diane stood there, smirking. "Stop the Illusions!"

She twirled a necklace around her fingers. "But Teddy," she said, pouting. "It's just so much fun! And seeing your face when you found out your stupid little Protective Charm didn't work! Classic!" She cackled.

"What are you, then? You're not a Blood. You're not a Fire. You're not a Sun. What the hell are you?"

"I'm Rare."

Teddy snorted. "A Sleep? You seriously use that stupid little nickname for them?" He glared at her. "You better not be feeding off her. I will personally kill you."

"And I'll have Adam kill her."

Teddy paled. "Adam? Last I checked, he was in Greece."

"Well, I asked him to come back." She batted her eyelashes. "And all you have is Jackie. Not much."

Teddy clenched his jaw. "Don't talk about my sister like that. She'll take my side over Adam's any day."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Jackie can be convinced otherwise. You know she's Darker than you by a long shot. By the way, you know who she reminds me of? Alexandra. I mean, they have the same eyes and everything."

Teddy narrowed his eyes. "Alex isn't one of us. You and I would have both Sensed her."

"Maybe she can hide her Tracker."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "No one has ever been able to do that. And she would have confronted me. Mine isn't hidden."

Diane smiled evilly. "It sure isn't."

"Listen, just stay away from Alex. You and I both want Adam to stay out of this. It get's ugly when he's involved."

She laughed again. "But Teddy, he's already involved."

I screamed as a man latched his teeth on Teddy's neck from behind.

The man's aqua-blue eyes penetrated my soul.

I sat up, the silent, velvety-black night settling over me. I put my face in my hands, rubbing my eyes. Why did I keep imagining Teddy being hurt or killed? Was something in my subconscious wanting it?

No!

I felt the hot, salty tears spilling down my cheeks. What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't want Teddy dead! I wanted him alive and healthy, always by my side. If I could have it my, I would never leave his side.

"You're lying to yourself," a weak voice whispered. It was different than the other one. This one sounded male. "You want Teddy dead for what he is! Everyone does! Even his own father! He's evil, and everyone knows it!"

"Stop it!" I shrieked. "Leave me alone! Stop it stop it stop it!" I clenched my hair with my hands and shook my head.

Light flooded the room and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me, shaking me. I brought my watering eyes up to their face.

I screamed.

It was the man who had attacked Teddy. I tried to pull away from him, gasping for air. The strong hands clutched at my arms.

I looked at him again. It wasn't the man, it was Ethan. _Alex! Alex, you're okay! What happened? Talk to me, Alex!_

"I…you…your face…" I panted, trying to understand what had happened. Ethan stared at me before shaking his head.

_I'm calling Teddy. He'll get you to talk._

I was silent. Teddy. Teddy!

Ten minutes later, I was sitting against the wall on the floor, my face in my hands when a cold finger touched my cheek.

I looked up into Teddy's aqua-blue eyes. "Hey, Lex," he said, his eyes filled with concern. "Do you want to tell me why you're scared?"

My lip trembled as Teddy took me in his arms. "It was just like earlier today, Teddy," I whispered. "Someone…they attacked you, and when I woke up, Ethan looked just like him! I don't know what's happening to me, Teddy. I'm so scared." I clung to him as my tears soaked his shirt. Then my eyes went to something red on his neck.

It was a scar. Two crescent-shaped scars on his neck. As if he'd been…bitten. And it looked fresh. I widened my eyes.

"Where did you get that?"

He grabbed my hands away from his neck and smiled. "It's an old scar, Alex. You don't need to worry."

I shook my head. "In my nightmare…you were bitten. Right there. By someone named…Adam?"

Teddy kissed my nose. "It was just a dream, Lex. It doesn't mean anything. Come on, you need to go back to sleep now."

"No, Teddy. Tell me." I stood up, looking down at him. "Don't lie to me."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Stay out of it, Alex."

I was silent as I stared at him. "So now I'm not allowed to know? What, is it some mega life-changing secret? Fine, then get the hell out."

Teddy frowned. "Alex, don't."

He stood up and reached out towards me, but I jerked away from him. "If you're going to keep secrets from me, I don't want you here."

He sighed. "I wish I could tell you. I really do. You just…won't understand it, not yet. Please, Lex, don't be like this." He reached out again, and again I stepped away.

"Be quiet, Teddy. I don't want to hear it." As I turned away, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him, kissing me hard. Hesitantly, I reached up and twined my fingers into his hair and kissed him back.

As I pulled away, he stared into my eyes. "I don't want to lie to you, Alex. I care about you too much for that."

I put a finger on his lips, closing my eyes. "Then don't. You can trust me, you know." I cradled his cheek in my hand.

"I don't know anything anymore," Teddy said, kissing me more. "Except for you, you I'm sure about." He leaned in and kissed me, wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

I pulled away from him slowly and smiled. "I should go back to sleep now, I guess. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded and kissed my nose. "Tomorrow."

**Chapter Eight:**

Diane came up to me the next morning, looking sour, yet a gloating look on her face. _Listen, Alex, when you and Teddy break up, I'll be happy to take him off your hands._ She smiled sweetly.

I punched her across the face.

She staggered back slightly. _You little ass!_

I smiled innocently. "I'd slap you again, but bitch, that would be animal abuse." Then I turned and walked away from her, smiling to myself. I hadn't come up with that myself; I had seen it as a background on Hanna's phone once.

"You'll take up my offer once you know him better," the female wispy voice whispered through my mind. When I turned back, Diane was gone.

I turned back around, and gasped. Teddy was standing right in front of me, his eyebrow raised.

"Alex? You okay?" he asked, looking back where Diane had been.

I shook my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Diane was just being a bitch as usual. Nothing to be worried about." I kissed him lightly, taking his hand in mine.

He smiled lightly and kissed my nose before tucking me under his arm and walking towards our first hour class.

When we sat down, Mr. Hennings started talking to us about the upcoming prom. _I know you're all excited that prom is this weekend, but that doesn't mean that you can slack off and pass notes all hour about it, and I'm talking to the ladies about that. Or guys, that you can talk all hour about who has the 'hottest' dates. Pay attention or I will fail you, and there will be no prom this weekend. Do you all understand?_

Everyone nodded. A couple of guys were laughing at the 'hottest dates' part, but we all knew it was true. Teddy squeezed my hand as we both nodded with everyone else. Hanna and Gracie were both coming over hours before prom on Saturday to get ready. Hanna was doing my hair and Gracie my makeup. I was excited.

I leaned my head on Teddy's shoulder as Mr. Hennings told the class what we would be doing today. Someone threw a crumpled up piece of paper at Teddy. A guy. Teddy raised an eyebrow and opened it.

In scribbled writing, barely readable, it said, you snagged the hot one. My cheeks flamed as I looked away pretending not to have read it. Teddy tensed and shoved the crumpled note in his pocket.

A crumpled paper landed in front of me. I opened it and angled it away from Teddy. In the same messy writing, it said, ditch the Goth. Come party w/ some real men prom. C'mon, Alex. I looked up to see Bryan Jackson, the senior football captain, smiling cockily at me.

He raised his eyebrows and mouthed, _Go to prom with me?_

I felt Teddy's hand tighten around mine as I shook my head atBryan. He frowned, glaring at Teddy. I felt a tinge of worry for muscular and could easily beat up Teddy if he got the chance.

Bryancornered me after school when I was walking to meet Teddy. He slammed me against the lockers. He looked angry.

_Are you sure you want to say no to me, Alex?_ He asked, his face close to mine. I tried to push him away, but he held my wrists together with one of his hands.

"Go away,Bryan," I said through my teeth. "You're an ass. Let go."

He smiled cruelly and smashed his lips against mine. I struggled then thought of something. I brought my knee up and hit his crotch. He staggered back, his face red. I punched him in the face. He came at me again, but I shoved him away, feeling the energy surging through my veins. He stared at me.

_What the hell, Alex?_

I stumbled away from him, not knowing how the hell I had done any of that. I ran into Teddy's arms. He held me tight. Had he seen any of that?

I could still feel the power in my muscles as Teddy led me into the car.

I sat on my bed, still stunned from what had happened at school. Suddenly, the lights around the room went out. I started breathing hard, scared. Something in the shadows moved.

A hand touched me, and I relaxed. I recognized Teddy's cold skin. "Teddy? What are you doing here?"

He put his hands on either side of my face and kissed me hard. Hesitating only slightly, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pulled me closer. He rolled on top of me, running a hand down my arms.

I felt a twinge of pain in my neck for a second. I gasped, trying to push his away. The pain was starting to come back.

"Teddy, you're hurting me. Get off." He looked up as a flash of light went by. I saw the blood rimming his lips, his aqua-blue eyes. But the hair was jet- black. Whoever this was, it wasn't Teddy. "No!" I screamed. The lights flickered on and off before the door burst open. The guy was gone, but I could feel blood dripping down my neck.

Dad rushed to my side, staring at my neck. His lips moved, but I couldn't focus on them hard enough to figure out what he was saying.

I felt my consciousness fade away as I blacked out.

I blinked. My head felt light, but I could make out my room around me. My parents and Ethan were there, and so was Teddy. Teddy with his usual dark-brown hair.

I touched my neck. It was sensitive, and I felt bandage and gauze around it. I shook my head, looking at my dad. "What happened?"

He looked at my mother first. _I was hoping you could tell me. I came in last night after you screamed. You were unconscious and your neck was bleeding terrible. What happened last night, Alexandra?_

A few memories flooded back. Teddy with black hair and blood around his mouth, biting my neck. I shook my head again. "I…I remember the lights went out, but that's all I know."

I looked at Teddy. He looked furious, but he wasn't staring at me, not exactly. He was staring at my neck. I cleared my throat.

"Can I talk to Teddy? Alone?" My family nodded and left the room. Teddy sighed and came up on my bed, holding me hand.

"What really happened, Lex? I can tell you were lying, at least a little bit." He touched my neck gently.

"It was mostly like that, except…you were there, or at least I thought it was you, but you had black hair, and…and you bit me."

His face twisted in anger. "Damn it!" he cursed, looking away. I touched his shoulder.

"What do you know, Teddy?"

He turned back. "Nothing."

I shut my eyes and sighed. "I thought you'd say that. Why don't you trust me, Teddy? I want you to, but you don't."

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed both of my cheeks. "I do trust you, Alex, with all my heart."

I stared into his blue eyes. "But you're keeping things from me. Like where you got that scar? Why you get so mad, but you won't tell me why?"

He dropped his eyes. "Alex, secrets are necessary sometimes. I'll tell you someday, I promise."

"Teddy, please."

"No, Lex. Not now. What happened tonight is just more proof that you don't need to know."

I argued. "Tonight is just more proof that I need to know! What are you keeping from me?"

He got up and put his head in his hands. Then he whirled around. "Alex, where's your necklace?"

My hands went to my throat. No chain. I looked around. "I was wearing it when I went to sleep." I spotted it on the floor, under my desk. As if someone had thrown it. "There it is. How did it get off? I always wear it to sleep."

He picked it up and put it around my neck. I looked up at him. "Why do you always want me wearing this?"

He sighed. "Let's just say that because you weren't wearing it, you were attacked. Can you live with that? Just for now?"

I blinked, surprised. "I guess. Just for now."

He smiled and kissed me again. "Good. I'll tell you soon. I promise." He started towards the door, then changed his mind and turned around. "If anyone says anything about a guy named Adam, make sure you just stay away from him." Then he left the room.

I closed my hand around the heart pendant and sighed. I wished Teddy would tell me everything, but I suppose he thought he was…protecting me, I guess. Who was Adam? He was mentioned in the dream, but Teddy had never said anything about his 'sister' Jackie. What else was he keeping from me? Was his dad a mass-murderer?

I touched my sore neck gently before lying back down to go to sleep. Hanna and Gracie were going to freak out when they saw the scar my injury was sure to leave. Great, just great.

I went to sleep trying to figure out what big secret Teddy was keeping from me. The dream proved he had a sister, but who was this Adam guy who attacked him and attacked me, too?

**Chapter Nine:**

The next week went by as a blur until, somehow and completely and utterly too soon, it was Saturday. Which meant prom.

Ugh. I so wasn't ready for prom.

I had been right; Gracie and Hanna had freaked, but my bite marks had mostly healed over, and I didn't have to wear the bandages anymore, which was nice.

At only eleven in the morning, Gracie and Hanna burst into the room, bearing plastic bags with dresses, bags with shoes, and overflowing purses of makeup, perfume, and random hair crap.

_Are you ready for prom, Alex? _Gracie asked when she shook me back and forth. Gracie was going to prom with Jason Beck, a cute senior that played basketball, and bitchy Freddie Therman had even had the cuts to ask her out. She'd slapped him and called him an ass. Hanna was going with Viktor Pukelnowanskov, a senior who had moved here fromRussia in seventh grade, so he had an amazing Russian accent along with a last name that no one knew how to pronounce (Pu-kel-nows-k-ov).

I fluffed Gracie's hair and laughed, nodding. She squealed, sitting me down in the little chair and pulling out a curling iron that would make curls about the size of a penny and Hanna pulled out a huge makeup bag. They looked at each other before swapping supplies.

I looked up at Hanna. "You know my hair won't curl. It's stubbornly straight." Even though most people with hair as short as mine (a little above my shoulder) had curly hair, mine would never ever curl. Ever.

Hanna smirked. _We're going to make it curl, Lex._

I rolled my eyes but Gracie told me to stop moving. I felt Hanna tugging on my hair and Gracie plastering concealer all over my face. Next Gracie moved to my eyes. Then my eyelashes. Then my eyebrows. Then my cheeks. Then my lips. It was never ending. When Gracie finally finished, Hanna was still working. Gracie, with nothing to do now, went over to my jewelry box and fished through it.

_What do you think?_ She asked. _Black earring, red earrings, or diamond studs?_

I tapped my chin. "Diamond. I feel like I have too much black with my earrings." I felt Hanna pull at my hair one last time before setting down the curling iron.

_Look, Alex, look!_ Hanna urged. I looked into the mirror and gasped.

Hanna had actually gotten my hair to curl. The little ringlets framed my face, and Hanna had set some rhinestone barrettes in my hair, flattening it down. She had also added silver glitter on top of it.

Gracie had covered my face in concealer and powders, making it look softer and smoother, taking away the sprinkle of freckles on my nose. My eyelashes looked inches longer and a thousand times darker. My eyebrows were shaped into elegant arks. My lips were plumped up and the same shade of red as my dress. I looked like a princess or a fabulous model. I smiled, my bright green eyes flashing behind my dark eyelashes. Beautiful.

I stood up and waved Gracie down. "Your turn." And so the process started over again, then with Hanna.

When we were done, and all dressed up, in was five-forty-five. Hanna's dress was a golden champaign color, almost mermaid-style. It had sweetheart top and tapered at her incredibly slim waist. Her hair was curled and set up into a half-up half-down bun. She had a long silver chain that had a white-gold heart and dangling diamond earrings.

Gracie's dress was baby-pink, a slash of darker pink across her small waistline. Her hair, curled and set completely on her head, aside from one little strand that hung along with her side-swept bangs onto her face. The pink brought out how icy-blue her eyes were. Her necklace was shorter than Hanna's and hung right above the top of the dress, made of pure gold that had a simple tourmaline stone in the middle of a golden heart. Tourmaline gemstones hung in her ears.

Together, we were dashing.

When the doorbell rang, I felt my heart flutter. Even though he didn't know them, Teddy had agreed to show up in a sleek black limo with Viktor and Jason. Gracie went down the stairs first, then Hanna. I went last. Teddy, his shaggy brown hair combed out of his face for once, stood by the stairs in a simple black tuxedo. I smiled when I saw him, and so did he.

I kissed him when I got downstairs, but he pulled away after a moment, eyeing the sapphire necklace he had given me. Then he squeezed my hand.

"I don't want to mess up your pretty makeup," he said before bringing out a corsage of white and black roses surrounded by baby's breath. I gasped out how beautiful they were. He slid them onto my wrist and I tucked his single red rose into his jacket.

_Pictures, pictures! _Mom said, bringing out a camera. Hanna and Gracie smiled. _Okay, Alexandra, you and Teddy first. Then Gracie and Jason, then Hanna and Viktor. After that let's have a group photo. Then you can all go. Okay, let's get started!_

Mom smashed Teddy and me together. He slipped his arm around my waist and I held his arm. She snapped the photo before hurrying us on and snapping a picture of the other two. Then she had us all line up, girls in front of the guys, with the guy's hands, one on the shoulder and one on the waist, on us. After that we were finally free to go.

Teddy shook hands with my dad before we left, and he jumped when he felt Teddy's ice cold hands, Teddy smiled guiltily.

I laughed when we got outside, rubbing the back of Teddy's hand with my thumb. "Relax," I said. "C'mon, it'll be fun, Teddy. One night of no worries and a lot of drunk teenagers."

He smirked. "That should be something to worry about."

"Well, it's not like we can escape them. Try to ignore them. This will be fun, Teddy. I promise." We climbed into the limo and rode off towards the school gym. I know it's weird to have the dance there, but it was really big and we were allowed outside, so long as we didn't leave.

The dance was huge. Teddy and I had to go through the photo thing again but at least it was quick. Then we were out on the floor, slow dancing.

"I warn you," I said, my cheeks getting warm. "I can't dance to save my life. And I'm in heels. If I fall, which I will, I could take you down with me."

He smiled and kissed me. "I'll save you, don't worry a bit."

I smiled. "I know. Just testing you." He placed both of his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I reached up and kissed his lips softly, not pulling away until it was absolutely necessary for the both of us to breathe.

I hesitated as we twirled in a circle. "Teddy, I…" someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around. It wasBryan.

He was smiling cruelly, and by his side, in a slutty black dress, was non other than Diane Jefferson. She smiled evilly at me asBryanspoke.

_I just wanted to let you know I found someone hotter than you to come here with, Alex._ He smirked as Diane spoke next.

_Hey, Teddy, do you want to dance? I mean, to give Bryan a chance to dance with Alexandra. _

Teddy glared at her as Bryanwrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me towards him and said, _Sorry, Mr. Goth, but I am not taking no for an answer!_

Then he pulled me away as I struggled. "Let me go,Bryan! You're hurting me! Let me go!"

He just held me tighter. _Makes you wish you'd been nicer last week, doesn't it, Alexandra?_

"Shut up and let me go!" I tried to find that surge of energy that I'd had the other day, but nothing came. I stomped on his foot and saw his face twist in pain. "Stay away from me!" I screamed just as the room went dark and red lights flashed. Everyone started rushing to the back of the room.

I looked around the room, confused. Gracie ran up to me.

_There's an escaped killer outside the building, Alex! They're putting everything on lock-down! Come on, we have to get to the back of the room!_

I looked around. "Where's Teddy?" I shrieked.

She looked at me, bewildered. _Who cares? Come on, Alex!_

"I care!" I yelled back at her, but she pulled me to the back. We stumbled over almost everyone, burying ourselves in the back of the room. Panic was welling up in my chest. Where the hell was Teddy?

I couldn't see anyone in the room, only feel them. A wispy answer floated through my head. "Oh, Teddy won't be causing me any problems tonight, Alexandra. You will be mine, and mine alone."

Tears welled up in my eyes. I was purely terrified. Gracie was clutching my arm, her nails digging into my skin.

"Gracie, let go!" I said quietly. She was making me bleed. And I was pretty sure my dress was being stepped on by multiple people.

She didn't let go, and I imagined she was whimpering.

"You can end all her fear. End all of their fear," the voice whispered. "You know what to do. Do it now, or I'll come in there now."

I couldn't understand. Was the psycho-killer some kind of psychic? Could he read all my thoughts and talk to everyone like this?

"No. Just you, Teddy, Diane, Jackie…a few others, too."  
><em>I'm going crazy,<em> I thought to myself. _Crazy. Perfect. And on the night of my deadly prom. What is this, Prom Night?_

I was scaring myself out of my mind as I thought this. There was a killer outside. This was no time to be worrying about my mental health. Although this stupid killer certainly wasn't helping at all.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and a figure stepped inside. I can imagine everyone started screaming. The man held up him hand.

In my head and out of it, the man said, "Alexandra Aveta! Come out now and I will spare everyone's life! Alexandra, you have ten seconds."

"One."

Should I go?

"Two."

Everyone would be okay.

"Three."

But how could I trust him?

"Four."

I can't do this!

"Five."

But I have to try!  
>"Six."<p>

I had to try to save everyone else.

"Seven."

What do I do?

"Eight."

What do I do!

"Nine. One second, Alexandra."

I stood up. "I'll go with you. Don't hurt anyone. Swear you won't."

He smiled evilly. "As long as you corporate with me, I swear that everyone inside this building will remain unharmed."

I walked up to face him squarely. "If you are planning on cheating me in any way, I will personally kill you."

His eyes brightened. "Oh, you won't get that chance, Alexandra. I can also promise that when tonight is over, you will never want to leave your room ever again."

I walked outside with him.

**Chapter Ten:**

The man pulled me up a hill as I stumbled behind him. "What do you want with me? Why do you want me?" I panted as he stopped me from falling; he put his face close to mine as he replied.

"I want you, dear Alexandra, because, for one, I saw you and instantly wanted you, and two, because my brother has you instead." He smiled as I realized who he was talking about. I shook my head, trying to pull away.

"No! Teddy doesn't have a brother!" I screamed at him. But then I looked at his face-really looked at it. He had Teddy's blue eyes. He had the defined features, except his were sharper. But instead of dark brown, he had jet black hair. I struggled harder to get away from him. "You attacked me that night! It was you!"

He smiled easily and put a hand on my cheek, sending chills through me. "Yes. And you were delicious. I might even want another taste now."

I screamed and tried to move my head away from him as he opened his mouth and moved it towards my scar. But something stopped him. His eyes were wide and confused as he again attempted to bite me. There was almost an invisible wall keeping him away.

He brought his eyes down to my sapphire necklace and he narrowed his eyes. "Take off the necklace, Alexandra. Do it now."

I shook my head. "No."

He grinned maliciously. "Do it or I'll burn down that gym and lock everyone inside. Your best friends are in there, aren't they?"

I gasped and tears stung my eyes. I reached up and unclasped the necklace. He told me to throw it into the grass. I did.

"Good," he said, leaning towards my neck again. "Now I'm hungry. You don't mind, do you, Alex?"

I was silent as his sharp teeth pierced my neck. I drew in a sharp breath as he bit me, but other than that I stayed on my feet and did nothing. But soon my head was light and I couldn't keep my head up or stand easily. I groaned and my eyes fluttered shut.

His teeth came out of my neck. I could still see through a crack in my eyelids. I felt the soft pressure and metallic taste of his lips on mine for a moment before he dropped me into the grass.

I felt his icy skin on my arms and my neck and my face. He kissed my jaw bone from my ear to my chin before kissing my lips again. Then he kissed my eyelids, trailing his hands down my waist. I felt pressure on the skirt of my dress before the cool wind on my now exposed legs.

The man's voice was still in my head. "How does that feel, Alexandra? Tell me it feels nice." His voice sounded dangerous.

"…Nice…" I murmered, barely able to speak. Suddenly, the pressure all over me was gone. I could feel some strength start to come back. I opened my eyes a crack.

I could see the man; hear his voice, along with another man and his voice, too. He had pushed Teddy's brother off of me and was speaking harshly.

"I told you, Adam, stay away from her!" he shouted. I recognized the newcomer.

"Teddy…?" I muttered, trying to reach for him. The best I could do was to curl my fingers.

Teddy looked at me and was by my side before I could take another breath. His cold hand closed around mine and he touched my face gently.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Lex," his voice whispered. "You won't get hurt anymore by Adam."

"I feel so strange," I whispered, more strength coming back now. "Like I'm not really here at all."

"Sh. It'll be okay, Alex. Everything will be okay."

Then Teddy was gone from my sight, Adam sitting in his place, eyes glistening with hunger.

"No!" I screamed. "No, no, no!" I could feel the tears dripping down my cheeks as I sobbed. Adam bent down and sunk his teeth into my skin again. My head grew light again as I gradually lost consciousness.

I felt someone pick me up in their arms. "If she's dead, Adam, I swear I will rip you to pieces!" Teddy spit at him.

"She'll want to be dead once she figures out what the hell you and I both are, Ted." Adam had the hint of a smile in his voice.

"She won't…" Teddy started, but Adam cut him off.

"She'll find out, Teddy. We both know it. In fact, unless you tell her tonight, I'll come

Change her and she'll be just like me. A worse Jackie."

Teddy was silent. "I'll tell her," he finally whispered. "But if you hurt her or Change her, you will report to me and me alone."

Adam said, "Once you tell her I'll have no reason for that. She'll know and she'll hate you."

"You don't know that."

"I could never hate you, Teddy," I muttered groggily. I was beginning to wake up again.

"Oh, in time you will, Princess," Adam said.

"Never," I replied firmly.

Teddy kissed my forehead. "I'll tell her now, Adam. Just go and I'll tell her everything. My way."

Teddy sat me against a small tree. My eyes opened half way. All I wanted to do was sleep.

"What was he talking about, Teddy?" I asked. Teddy stood in front of me, looking down at me.

"When I told you about the Incubuses," he started. "I didn't tell you everything. Where I got the knowledge was partial truth, but not all of it. My mother did study Incubuses, but my father didn't. He didn't need to; he was one."

"What? Teddy, what do you mean, he was one? He was an Incubus? That's impossible. They aren't real."

"Yes, Alex, they are real. Diane is a Succubus, a Sleep Succubus. Adam is, too. He's a Blood, obviously. That's what Diane was talking about when she sent you that message; she isn't a Blood Succubus. My sister, Jackie, is a Sun Succubus, but I haven't seen her in a while we keep in touch, a little. That sapphire necklace I gave you," he held it up in his hand, "It's called a Protective Charm. It can protect anyone against a Blood Incubus or Succubus, keep them from feeding off you. I imagine that's why Diane had taken it off of you before Adam attacked you the first time."

"Wait, if Adam is your brother, and Jackie's your sister, that mean…" I widened my eyes and scrambled up weakly, pressing against the tree. "No. That's impossible!"

Teddy nodded. "I am an Incubus."

I felt tears come to my eyes. Teddy, the perfect boyfriend for me, a deadly, soulless Demon. No.

"There's one last thing you have to know, Alex." He hesitated. "I'm not deaf, not really. Incubuses and Succubuses have a very sensitive hearing, everything is intensified. We can choose to turn it off. I do, almost always. It leaves me deaf."

Tears washed down my face. "I…Teddy…I can't…"

I turned and ran.

When I ran inside, I discovered that only Ethan was home; the rest had gone to see some movie they had wanted to see but Ethan and I hadn't. I didn't care, in fact, I was grateful. Only Ethan would hear my hysterical outburst.

Ethan jumped off the couch when I slammed the door, coming straight over to me. I rushed past him, to the stairs. I jumped up them, two at a time, while screaming at him.

"You knew, didn't you?" I cried. "You knew what Teddy was and you didn't tell me!" I stormed into my room and collapsed on the bed, sobbing. Ethan knelt down in front of me, holding my shoulders.

_Yes, I knew,_ he admitted. _But you would have taken it worse if I had told you and he hadn't. And Teddy would never forgive himself if he wasn't the one. Just relax, Alex. You're bleeding._

I touched my neck, sore and sticky from Adam's attack. "I don't care," I wept. "Teddy lied to me! He's…he's a…a monster, a Demon. You should have told me right away, Ethan." The tears stung my eyes and choked me, but they just kept coming.

Ethan looked at me for a long moment before replying. _You need a bandage for your neck and it needs to be cleaned. Change out of your dress while I'm gone. I'll throw it away later. Put on the necklace, though. You can't afford another attack by a Blood Incubus tonight, or ever._ He got up and dropped the necklace in my lap. I twisted it in my hands before chucking it at the wall and standing up. I peeled the dress off of me and got into my pajamas.

I jumped the dress in the corner of the room and moved the hair out of the way to inspect my wound. The two crescent-shaped cuts were still bleeding a little, and there was dirt and grass around the edges. I got a washcloth to clean it out, dabbing it painfully onto the cut.

Ethan returned, bandage, gauze, and Neosporin in hand. He dabbed the Neosporin onto the cuts, and I winced as the anti-biotic cleaned the wound. The stinging was turning into numbness as Ethan put the gauze on the cleaned cut and stuck the bandage on gently.

Before leaving, he hugged me tight and told me to get some sleep. But ever time I closed my eyes all I saw was Adam's bloody face and Teddy's long, handsome one soaked in my blood, too, as I lay limp on the floor.

I was scared that the Teddy I knew wasn't the real one. I was scared that, really, he was just like Adam in every way possible.

**Chapter Eleven:**

When Monday came around, I didn't get out of bed for school. My head was pounding and my eyes ached from crying, but I couldn't even escape my torture in sleep, because I didn't sleep.

I lay curled up in my blankets even though it was spring and way too hot inside and out of the house. I didn't do anything but lie there, staring out the window across from my bed.

When my mom came in, her eyes said she was sorry, and her face was etched with frown lines.

_Oh, baby. You can stay home today, but you're going to have to get up tomorrow and go to school. You can't let one boy destroy your life, Alexandra._

As she spoke, one last tear dripped down my cheek. My phone had been buzzing with texts from Gracie, Hanna, and a ton others, but I didn't have the heart to text them and lie, to say that I was okay when I so obviously wasn't.

The thought of school made me wonder if Teddy was there today. He probably was, putting on his fake human façade. This made my throat ache. I had fallen for that certain façade.

Finally, I picked up my phone and texted Gracie once and only once. _I'm alive. I'll be at school tomorrow. _

She responded, but I didn't text her back. What I read made my stomach clench. _Teddy is going crazy w/ worry. Text him, 2, or he might just go insane. I'll see you tomorrow. Luv you, Alex. _

_Oh, Gracie, if only you knew, _I thought, squeezing my eyes shut and holding my chest. _If only you knew the lying, deceiving monster that Teddy really is!_

Ethan opened my door, but I rolled over, not wanting to look at him. He was almost as bad as Teddy, for lying to me.

He touched my shoulder, but I didn't look at him even then. I felt him sit on the edge of my bed, and he kept his hand on my shoulder.

Eventually, I turned to face him. "What do you want, Ethan?"

_Teddy wants to talk to you, but I wanted to make sure you were okay, too. _As he spoke, his eyes flickered around the room.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. "Do I seem okay to you? Just tell him to go away. I don't want to talk to him."

Ethan started to protest, but I cut him off. "Ethan! I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. To. Him." I took another deep breath and looked at his face again.

_I think you should._

"No. You can't make me."

He smiled evilly and picked me up. _Oh, yes I can. You're going to see what he has to say and that's final._

"No, Ethan!" I shrieked. "No! Put me down!"

He set me on the ground and held my arms tight. I could only imagine what I looked like; tangled brown hair in a messy ponytail, in a too big t-shirt and shorts, my skin all blotchy and my eyes red and watery.

I looked up and saw Teddy standing there, looking awkward and upset. The way his aqua-blue eyes perked up when he looked at me made my heart ache with longing to hold him and kiss him.

Until I remembered what he was.

"Alex…" he started, but I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk right now." I struggled against Ethan, but he held tighter.

"Just hear me out, Alex. I know you're upset…"

"How'd you guess?" I scoffed. I felt the surge of energy well up in my limbs, and I elbowed Ethan in the stomach. He stumbled back and I ran for the stairs.

Suddenly, Teddy was in front of me. He reached out and held my shoulders. My eyes widened in fear.

"Alex, I know I should have told you before, but I was scared! But I would never hurt you, Alex. I…"

I shook my head, looking away. "Go. Just go. I'm not ready to talk to you yet. Go." I looked back up a little.

"I…"

"Go!" I screamed at him. He released my shoulders and was gone. I ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door and sliding down to the floor, tears dripping down my face.

Gracie and Hanna engulfed me in a hug as soon as they saw me at school the next day. I felt the urge to cry, but I didn't.

_What happened that night, Alex? What did that guy want?_ Gracie asked.

I shook my head. "He just wanted to scare everyone. He took me outside and left. That's it."

Hanna raised an eyebrow. _Then why do you look so upset? Why weren't you here yesterday?_

I looked away from them, at the ground. Tears welled up in my eyes. "I…we…he…we broke…" I looked back at Gracie and burst out sobbing onto her shoulder. She patted my back, and so did Hanna.

When I looked up again, they both looked sorrowful. _We're so sorry, Alex. Did you break up with him?_

I nodded. "But I don't want to talk about it anymore."

When I sat down in AP Biology-Teddy and mine's second class together, which we also had with Diane-, I found that Teddy wasn't there today. I should have noticed that in my other classes, but it just registered to me now.

Diane, her lips turned up in a nasty smile, came up as soon as I sat down. I flinched away from her.

_So, Alexandra, are you going to take my up my offer now?_ She tapped the table. I glared at her.

"Go away, Diane."

_But don't you want to know more about Teddy?_

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied. "Just please, Diane, go away and leave me to my misery." I looked away.

Diane sat down in Teddy's desk. Her cold skin touched my arm gently. I looked to see her face sorry. _Teddy's not as bad as most of us, Alex. He's better than me and he's better than Adam and his dad. It's him and Jackie, the good ones. They deny everything about us._

"He lied to me," I snapped. "He lied to me about everything! And I had to learn about it from his psychotic older brother! How am I supposed to get over that?"

Her green eyes-which I noticed were the exact same shade as mine-pierced mine. _You have to think about things from his view. He tried to protect you. And I'm ashamed to say that I helped Adam pushed him out of it. _

"Why did you help him, then?"

She shook her head. _I owed him. He saved my life once and I promised him a favor. This is what he wanted it from._

"Why does he hate Teddy so much?" I put my head in my hands and shook it back and forth.

_Adam hated Teddy because he is a more powerful Incubus than he is. But even though Teddy is more powerful, Adam is stronger. No Fire is ever stronger than a Blood, no matter what._

I looked up. "What? Wait, he isn't a…a Blood?"

Diane raised her eye and shook his head. _No, he's not. Do you think you would be alive now if he was?_

I sighed. "I…I just assumed that he was…" I looked away and closed my eyes. "Thank you, Diane. But I'm still not ready to talk to Teddy yet."

I heard Diane's voice in my head. "Think about it."

I looked down and twirled my fingers nervously. Diane was starting to make me think about my decisions about Teddy.

I knew about the rumors going around school and Teddy and me from Gracie and Hanna. They had said that people were gossiping that the escaped 'killer' who had terrorized prom had told me terrible secrets about Teddy cheating on me, and finally I had cracked and broken up with him.

People looked at me strangely. Their eyes turned away from me wherever I went. Even my teachers wouldn't look at me. I was infamous, and I had a feeling that Gracie and Hanna hadn't told me all of the rumors that were going around, because of all the hostility that I was being showed.

I had to keep my hair over my cuts on my neck, which was hard because of my short hair. Some people even saw my wounds and told others, so I figured almost everyone knew about it now. I was betting that some kids said that I was so depressed about Teddy that I had attempted to kill myself, which was stupid.

But I was proven right when the school counselor, Miss Polinski, came up to me towards the end of school.

_Alexandra, I just wanted to let you know that there are more choices than suicide when you have a traumatic break up…_

I glared at her. "I didn't try to kill myself." I moved my hair out of the way, showing the two crescent shaped scars. "Does that look like a knife cut to you?"

Her eyes widened. _Then what happened, Alexandra?_

"My dog bit me, okay?" I blurted. "And no, she doesn't have rabies! Just lay off, alright? I've been through a lot lately."

Miss Polinski sighed and nodded. _I heard about you and Teddy. I'm sorry, Alexandra, I should have guessed._

I felt tears come to my eyes. "These stupid rumors aren't helping anything, either." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

She smiled wearily. _The other teachers and I will try to stop them, alright? And Alexandra, if you need anything, don't feel afraid to come to me._

I smiled back at her. "Okay. Thanks, Miss P." I started to turn away, but she caught my shoulder.

_Do you want to talk now? I can pull you out of your last class._ She motioned towards the front office, where her office was.

I hesitated before smiling. "Do you have time? It's just…hard to keep everything inside of me. I don't want to burden you."

She nodded, and started walking. _Just tell me anything, as soon as we get in the office, and I'll call Mrs. George and get you excused from English._

"Thanks, Miss P."

When we sat down, she handed me a cup of hot tea. I sipped it and smiled. I hated sweetener in my tea, and this was unsweetened. Perfect.

_So, Alex, what do you want to talk about? How you feel? I know that it's cheesy, but still. How do you feel about your breakup with Teddy?_

I set down my tea. "Well…betrayed, I guess. The rumors about Teddy cheating on me are fake, but Teddy did keep a huge secret from me. I just feel awful that he never trusted me enough to tell me. But I also feel like my heart was ripped out of my chest, torn into a thousand tiny pieces, and then shoved back into me. I feel broken."

She nodded. _What huge secret was he keeping from you?_

I looked away, picking up my tea and taking a sip. Something icy touched my skin and I looked up.

It was her hand.

**Chapter Twelve:**

I gasped and nearly dropped the mug. "You're one of them."

She smiled guiltily. Her voice entered my head. "Yes, Alex. I am a Succubus. A Sun Succubus, to be exact. Just like Jacqueline Marwolaeth."

I stared at her. "You know Teddy's sister?"

Her smile widened. "Yes, I have known the Marwolaeth family for years. I knew their mother in high school. She was a lovely woman, Brenda."

I nearly choked. "You knew their mother? Wasn't she a human? Did she know about their father?"

Miss Polinski nodded. "Xavier? Yes, Brenda was a human and she knew that Xavier was an Incubus. And she knew Adam, Teddy, and Jacqueline would all follow in his footsteps."

"She didn't care that he was a Demon? She didn't freak out when they met or anything at all?" I had a hard time believing that.

She shook her head. "Brenda loved Xavier, for some odd reason. He told her, and, so she told me, she replied, 'I don't care what you are, other than mine.'"

I looked down. Brenda would _hate_ me if she ever met me. I had done the exact opposite of what she had done. I had broken her son's heart, even though he was the sweetest person I'd ever met.

"What happened to her?" I asked, looking up a little. Miss Polinski frowned and looked away.

"Brenda died ten years ago. Xavier killed her."

We were both silent for a few minutes before Miss Polinski spoke again.

"What did you say to Teddy when he told you, Alex?"

I hesitated. "I told him that I couldn't be with him. Yesterday I told him to get out of my house and never come back. Miss P., am I an awful person for being afraid of him?"

She touched my cheek. "No, Alex. It's just means exactly what you said—that you're scared. There's nothing wrong with that. But maybe you should judge Teddy on more than just that you're afraid of him. Before you found out, what did you think of him?"

"I…I thought he was sweet, and he was the perfect boyfriend to me. I really like him." I set down the tea and stood up. "Can I go home? I need to think everything over."

Miss Polinski nodded. "It's a lot to take in. But remember; judge Teddy on more than your fear."

I nodded and left the room, running to my car and sinking down in the front seat. My tears erupted and I let them cover my cheeks.

I heard the other door open. I looked over and saw Diane. Her face was solemn as she looked at me, waiting for me to speak.

"I don't know what to do," I choked out, salty tears dripping into my mouth. Diane set a cold hand on my arm.

"I can talk to him," she whispered into my head. "I can tell him anything you want me to. Just ask."

I shook my head and wiped away my tears. "No. I need to think. I need to figure out what I need to do. What should I do, Diane?"

She looked away. "I can't tell you that, Alex. You need to figure it out for yourself. You can do it." Then she got out of the car and was gone.

I turned on the car and started out of the parking lot.

I had told Diane and Miss Polinski that I would think about Teddy, but I had lied. There was nothing more than I wanted to do right now but push his entire memory away, have one more day of my normal life.

By now, half the people I had known were either Incubuses or Succubuses. Miss Polinski, the school councilor, Diane, the school bitch. And Teddy. Teddy, my beautiful, magnificent boyfriend.

I couldn't stop thinking about Teddy's human mother, Brenda Marwolaeth. His father, Xavier Marwolaeth, a Blood Incubus, had killed her ten years ago. Teddy had been eight. Only eight. Had he known the monstrosity and horror that his future would hold? I doubted it. What kind of eight-year old could possibly understand that?

"At least she gave him a chance," I said to myself. "She wasn't afraid of Xavier. Should I be afraid of Teddy? He's a Fire, though. Not a Blood." I bit my lip nervously. "How can I be expected to make a decision like this? How can I possibly know which choice to make? Which would be the right one?" I groaned and buried my face in the pillow. I let more tears escape from my already red and puffy eyes.

I had a dream last night. This time I knew it wasn't real. I could hear, but I had the voice I always imagines myself with, because I didn't know what my voice sounded like anymore.

I was standing in the middle of a field, just a black t-shirt and a pair of black leggings on. No shoes or anything. My hair spilled around my pale face as the wind blew.

Suddenly, I went from supervising my dream to feeling everything my dream self felt. I could feel the cold wind on my cheeks, the soft wisps of hair brushing my face.

There was something like ice on my elbow. I sighed. The ice wrapped around my arm and more touched my neck. I laughed, though my real self had no control over this.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes and smiled, breathing in deeply. "Teddy." His fingers released my arm and his touch evaporated from my neck. His hands were on my waist and his fingers laced around my front. I sighed again and leaned on him, my eyes still closed. I buried my face in his cold neck and he kissed my forehead, trailing down to my chin before he finally kissed my lips.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips. I opened my eyes and saw the brown hair change into jet-black.

"I love you more," Adam replied.

I pulled away and let out a shriek.

I sat up, looking around. I was terrified. My room was empty, and I put a hand on my forehead.

I got up, heading for my door. I needed to go for a walk. It was probably around midnight, but I needed out.

When I got outside, a hand touched my shoulder. I whirled around, but it was just Ethan. He stared at me. _What are you doing? Where are you going?_

"For a walk."

_What? This late? Alex, what's wrong?_

"I can't do this anymore!" I screamed at him, all my sadness and anger flooding out at my brother. "I can't do it!"

I fled.

I collapsed in a big grass field, sobbing on my hands and knees. It was summer now, or almost, but I was freezing. I clasped fistfuls of my hair and continued to feel the tears drip down my cheeks. I looked up into the sky.

"Why me?" I cried. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Alex! Get up!" Teddy's voice flooded my mind. "What the hell are you doing out here, looking to be someone's meal?"

I buried my face in my hands as Teddy's cold hands pulled me up. I jerked away from him as soon as I was standing. I removed my hands, but I didn't look at him. I was afraid that if I did, my strength would be lost at how beautiful he was.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't handle any of this anymore. Why me? Why?" I whispered.

Teddy was silent. He pushed me forward and I stumbled. He caught me around my waist. My eyes automatically went to his face. His big blue eyes overwhelmed me, but what caught my attention were his full, perfect lips.

My breath caught in my throat as he stared into my eyes. I felt myself longing to kiss him. So I leaned in a little, and he pressed his lips to mine.

Then it registered to me what I was doing and I pulled away. "I'm sorry." I turned and ran away, leaving Teddy standing there.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked myself aloud.

"You can't make up your mind, and it's hurting him," an unfamiliar voice replied in my mind.

But whoever it was, they were right. My uncertainty was hurting Teddy, and it was hurting me, too.

I, somehow, survived the week of school. And the one after that. Gracie and Hanna told me that the rumors were getting better, but only Diane would admit that someone were getting worse.

And Teddy still hadn't come back to school.

I couldn't help but stare at his empty desk, couldn't help miss those lunch hours that we were alone in our own little world.

Could I have lost everything because of me?

No, I told myself. Teddy kept this from me. I just reacted a way anyone normally would.

Except for Brenda. She reacted ten thousand times better than I had. Again I thought about how much she would hate me is she ever met me. Breaking her son's heart when she had had to make the same decision when she was my age?

But Xavier had killed her, and left his three children with no mother at all, only him. Yet Teddy had turned out perfect, and according to Diane, Jackie had, too. Two of three. Xavier must not have been so bad.

"Wrong," Diane's voice whispered through my head. "Teddy and Jackie turned out better than Adam because Brenda gave more of her love to them. Xavier detested them both, and gave all his attention to Adam. Xavier was a terrible person and father, and he still is."

I frowned. So Brenda had loved a monster? I asked Diane in my head.

"Technically, she loved a Demon. But according to Georgia, or Miss P., Xavier was a ton better in high school. But when Adam was born he got all nasty and bitchy, and it was even worse when Teddy and Jackie were born. She fell in love with a whole other person."

Why didn't she just leave? I wondered.

"Because she loved him, Alex. And she couldn't just leave someone who she loved, even if he was a Demon."

I didn't reply.

"If you love him, you should be able to do what she did so long ago, Alex. Do you love him?"

I don't know! I thought frantically. I used to! But I don't know anymore!

"You need to find out, because Teddy's leaving in two days. If you find out too late, he'll already be gone." Then she was gone from my head.

At her words, panic had welled up in my chest. Teddy was leaving? No! How could he! How could he leave me here?

Then I remembered.

I had broken his heart.

I had kissed him and run away.

_I had broken his _heart.

I slammed my fist against the wall. Teddy was leaving tomorrow. I hadn't made up my mind yet, and I somehow knew he was going to leave and forget about me and I was going to discover that I loved him too late and he would be gone.

I groaned and slid down to the floor, burying my face in my knee. I wasn't old enough to handle a decision like this!

I crawled over and pulled myself onto the window seat, looking out the window. I touched the warm glass. Something moved in the shadows. I pulled away my hand and instead buried my face in them.

"What am I going do?" I whispered to myself. "I can't be with him yet I just can't seem to let him go."

The door opened as light flooded my dark room. I looked up. Ethan was standing in the doorway.

His face was sad as he looked at me. _I'm leaving tomorrow, Alex. I'm going back to collage. But a word of advice: you're more miserable without Teddy than you were with him. _

He threw something at me and it landed in my lap. I held it up and it shined against the dim light.

The necklace.

Minutes after he left, I was still staring at the twinkling and shining sapphire heart. The heart Teddy had given me. And I had all but destroyed it.

I clasped my fingers around it, the edges cutting viciously into my skin. I closed my eyes and set my head against the wall.

What do I do now? I asked myself. I waited for the answer to come to me, but none came.

I couldn't let him leave, yet I couldn't bring myself to admit that I needed him. What was wrong with me? Couldn't I make a decision? Couldn't I decide whether I wanted Teddy, or if I wanted him to leave?

At the question, tears dripped down my cheeks and onto the little blue heart. As soon as they touched it, the heart changed from a soft sapphire to a brilliant ruby. I ran my finger over the heart, wiping away the tear, but the heart stayed red.

With shaking hands, I unclasped the necklace and set it around my neck. It settled just below my chest, the heart still red.

Then I stood up. I knew what I had to do now.

I had made a decision.

The night was dark and cold as I ran, my feet hitting the sidewalk painfully. I knew I must be a sight to whoever caught a glimpse of me; baggy black t-shirt, short blue cotton shorts, and my short, messy hair up in a messy ponytail, and no shoes.

I ran to the little tree where Teddy had told me the truth. I switched from sidewalk to soft grass, and my bare feet were thankful.

I saw the lone figure, entirely in black, standing with his back to me, by the tree. His shaggy brown hair surrounded his face.

A smile lit up my face as I saw him. "Teddy," I called.

He whirled around, most likely surprised at the sound of my voice. His entire face showed sadness and loss.

"Alex, I…" he started, but I ran up to him and pressed my lips to his, throwing my arms around his neck.

He only hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around my waist. I loved how familiar they felt.

He drew back too soon, though. His face was still solemn, but it had a light behind it that hadn't been there last time.

"Alex, I could hurt you. I'm too strong and fast. I'm a De…" I kissed him again before I spoke.

"You may be a Demon, Theodore Marwolaeth, but you are _my_ Demon." I looked into his aqua eyes and continued. "And I love you."

His eyes lit up and he smiled. Before he could kiss me, my head burst with pain and sound poured through my ears.

**PART TWO:**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

I twitched my fingers as I took a deep breath. The whispers around me stopped. Wait, whispers? But I was deaf! Wasn't I?

"Hush, Valerie!" my mom's voice floated to me. I hadn't heard her voice in more than six years. It was almost foreign.

"But _Mom_," what must have been Valerie's voice came next. She had been little when I had lost my hearing. It had changed, and I could sense the annoyance in her voice.

"Everyone be quiet!" Ethan's voice said. "She moved her fingers. I think she's waking up!"

"Don't just stand there," Mom cried. "Go get Dr. Vich!" I felt pressure on one of my hands as I guessed that my mom held it. "My little girl is going to be okay!"

"Uh, Mom," Valerie whined. My sister hated if any attention was away from her. "_I'm_ the little girl, remember?"

"Hush, Valerie," Mom repeated. "You're sister has had an awful accident and has been in a coma for days! Can't you care about any besides yourself?"  
>I heard the little annoyed huff she let out and heard her leave the room. My mom squeezed my hand.<p>

I found my mouth. "Teddy," I mumbled. "Where is he?" I was surprised at how hoarse my voice sounded.

"He's outside, darling. Outside the door. Oh, what am I saying? You can't hear me!" she let out a little sob.

"Get him," I murmered. "Please, Mom?"

My mom let out a squeal of surprise. I heard another voice, deep and familiar, join my mom's. Only this wasn't in my head.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No! Everything is perfect!" Mom cried out. "My baby can hear again!"

"What?" Teddy gasped. I heard him walk up to my side. "Alex? Alex, can you hear me?" His cold hand touched my arm and I shivered.

"Teddy?"

"Hello, everyone!" a new voice joined. I didn't know this one. "Hello, Mrs. Aveta. How is she doing? Is she waking up?"

"Dr. Vich! I think she can hear again! Try it! Ask her something!" Mom yelled at the doctor. It was silent for a moment.

"Alex?" he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

I felt a tear drip down my cheek. My mom's hand left my grasp and Teddy's cold hand replaced hers.

"Laura, hon, I don't think she can…" my dad started, but I finally spoke.

"I hurt." Teddy squeezed my hand. "I hurt really bad, Teddy."

"Sh, I know, Alex," he whispered in my ear. "Where does it hurt?"

"My head," I whimpered. "My head hurts."

"By God," Dr. Vich and my dad said at the same time. Then Dr. Vich spoke alone. "Alex, dear, if you can hear me, move your left pinky."

Teddy was holding my right hand, so I did as he asked me to. My mom cried out in happiness and everyone was talking at once.

"It's too loud, Teddy," I said. "Make them shut up."

Teddy laughed before doing as I asked. They all stopped talking and left the room. Dr. Vich asked me something before he left.

"Alex, do you need some pain medication?"

"No," I said at the same time Teddy said "Yes."

"Bring her some, please," Teddy said. "She'll thank us later. She's in a lot of pain right now."

Dr. Vich responded, "Yes, I was going to anyways, but I want to see what she said first." He laughed and left the room.

"You're mean," I said. Teddy touched my face gently and laughed. "You won't leave me?"

He kissed my forehead gently. "No, never in my life, Lex." He squeezed my hand again.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I heard someone walk in. "Alright, Alex. Here's that pain medication you wanted. Sorry, can you move for a sec? Thanks."

She was talking to Teddy as I felt his grip slip out of mine. I whimpered.

"Just a second. Alright, so you'll probably go to sleep for a while after this, but only for a few hours."

I was already getting groggy. I felt my head roll to one side and everything slipped away from me.

The next time I woke up, I found my eyes. I opened them a little and saw Teddy by my side, but everyone else was gone.

I groaned at the pain in my head and sat up, annoyed at the tubes and other crap attached to me, especially the stupid air tube in my nose. I looked at Teddy, and found out he was asleep. It was the middle of the day. What the hell?

Then I thought, if he had been at my side for so long, he deserved a nice nap. I looked around and sighed. I picked up my cell phone, which was sitting on the table next to me. I discovered that I had only about a million texts from Hanna and Gracie, mostly.

_Heard u r in the hospital. WT HAPPENED?_

_R u ok?_

_Wt happened?_

_Txt us back!  
>Ok we r coming 2 c u<em>

_OMG REPLY_

_COME ON_

The rest were mostly like that and I shut off my phone and set it down.

"Hey," Teddy said sleepily from my side. I jerked my head and looked at him, smiling. He ran a hand through his messy hair, making some of it stick up in random places. I self-consciously picked at the tape that held the needles into my arm.

"Hey," I said. "You were asleep when I woke up. Did I wake you up?" He stood up and kissed my forehead, shaking his head.

"No, I have this sort of internal alarm clock. It wakes me up."

"Really?"

"No." I slapped him and he chuckled. "Remember what I told you that night? About how I have extremely sensitive hearing when I can? Someone dropped something a few rooms over. That's what woke me up."

I raised an eyebrow. "You never finished telling me about them, about you. Can you tell me now?"

He smiled and sat down on the side of my bed, taking my hand in his and cupping my face gently with his other. "Well, what do you want to know, Alex?"

I stared at his blue eyes, surrounded by his dark hair. "Why is your skin so cold?"

His eyes lit up. "I've been hoping you would ask that. Demons are, just that, Demons. We are soulless and, therefore, coldblooded. Like a shark, sort of anyways. Anything else?"

I paused. "Do all Incubuses have blue eyes like yours?"

He nodded. "Yes, but Succubuses have green eyes, not blue." His own eyes lingered on my mine and I cocked my head.

"What?"

He coughed. "Nothing. Um, anything else?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Not right now, I guess." Then I widened my eyes and smiled. "But do one thing for me."

He looked relieved and smiled. "Anything."

"Kiss me."

I reached up and stroked his cheek as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Okay, ew," a voice said from the doorway. "I would say get a room, but…" they chuckled.

Teddy, tense, pulled away. Wide eyed and my cheeks flaming, I looked at the door. A tall girl stood in the doorway. She had pale skin, pink cheeks, and long dark brown hair that was layered down to her waist. She had on a black tank top with a gray vest and long skinny black jeans with black laced up boots with a chunky heel. Her piercing green eyes were staring straight at me, and I noticed that the shade exactly matched mine.

The girl walked into the room and gave Teddy a big hug and kissed his cheek. I narrowed my eyes and glared at her. Teddy threw his head back and laughed, hugging her. Then I realized how much _alike_ they looked.

Then Teddy spoke. "Jackie! I didn't know you were in town!" he hugged her again. She smiled brilliantly.

"Well, I heart you were deep in heartbreak, so of course I had to come, but then Georgia tells me that you're _here_ with the little girl there," she nodded to me. Then she turned and completely faced me.  
>"So, you're the girl causing my brother so much trouble." She walked closer to me and tilted my head up. "Gorgeous eyes, girlie," she said quietly. Then she straightened up. "I'm Jackie, by the way. I'm Ted's twin."<p>

I nodded, unable to speak. She raised her eyebrows. "You got a name, girlie? Or do I gotta give you a new one?"

Teddy jumped in. "Alexandra, her name's Alexandra."

Her eyebrows didn't lower. "You go by that mouthful? Or is it Lexi? Ali? Alexis? Anything?"

I made my mouth move. "A-A-Alex."

She tapped her chin. "No, I like Lexi better." She smiled and laughed. "So, I heard you broke my brother's heart. What the hell is wrong with you?" Her tone was teasing, but behind it I knew she was being serious.

I opened my mouth but I could speak. Teddy, again, answered for me. "She was freaked by the…" Jackie cut him off.

"Shut up, Theodore. She's answering this one." She smiled menacingly.

Teddy narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "Jacqueline."

She punched his shoulder with a hard _thump_ and replied, "Jackie. No one but Dad has ever called me Jacqueline."

"Same with me, only, you know, not Jacqueline."

Jackie rolled her eyes and turned back to me. "So, Lexi, you going to answer me or do I have to force it out of you?" She held a hand up at Teddy, who was about to protest. "Say on word and I will kick your ass, Teddy."

"I…I got a little…freaked out by, the, uh, what he, um, told me." I hesitated. "And…Adam scared me a lot."

Jackie smiled. "Oh, Adam, he's such a jackass, isn't he?" she laughed. Teddy and I stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"He almost killed her, Jackie. It isn't funny. He's attacked and threatened her more than once."

She frowned. "Well, I just got to town. Stop being a party-pooper." She looked back at me. "Sorry Lexi. You're going to have to get use to me and my fat mouth. I speak my mind. Almost all of _us_ do." She looked at Teddy while she spoke. "What's on your mind?"

Teddy pulled her away. "Well, I think Alex has earned a little rest, don't you? Why don't you come back in a little while, Jackie?"

She stared at him before nodding. "If I can have a word with you real quick in the hall." She motioned to the door and nodded.

"They're hiding something from you, you know," Diane said.

**Chapter Fourteen:**

I looked at her as she walked up to me, her blonde hair swishing in its ponytail. Her green eyes looked around the room.

"I don't know what you mean," I said.

She sighed. "Look, I know you see how he changed the subject quickly when you get onto a certain subject, and I heard them outside saying…"

There was a flash of brown and black, and then Diane was gone. Teddy walked back into the room. He smiled at me, and I returned it, uncertain.

"Um, did you see Diane? She was here and then she was gone." I took his hand as he touched my shoulder.

"Jackie wanted to talk to her and she didn't want to wait." He shrugged. "That's Jackie for you. I'm sorry about her."

I smiled. "No, I like her," I said, kissing him quickly. Then I grimaced at the needs in my arm. "Hey, would you ask the nurses if they could take all this crap out of me? I don't need it."

He kissed me again before leaving the room. Diane's voice entered my head. I listened intently.

"Jackie said that he can't keep it from you and he has to say something soon."

_What were they talking about?_

"I don't know. But Jackie doesn't want you to know, at all. Keep quiet." Then she was gone.

A nurse walked into the room, followed by Teddy. "Okay, darling, you want these things out of you?"

I nodded.

"Well, Dr. Vich okayed it, so it's okay. We need to get you walking around anyways."

Later that night, Gracie and Hanna came and visited me.

"So sorry we didn't come earlier, Lex!" Gracie said.

"Yeah, they wouldn't let us out of school to come visit you! So overrated." Hanna flipped her hair.

Gracie grabbed the remote. "Wait till you see the news, Alex. It's unbelievable." She flipped to Channel Six News and I saw that there was my senior picture up on the screen, my name printed under it.

Yolanda Wu was speaking. "Our own local high school senior, Alexandra Aveta, was hospitalized four days ago after she suddenly collapsed, unconscious. Yesterday, when she awoke, her own stunned family, doctors, and her boyfriend, Theodore Marwolaeth, also a high school senior, discovered that during her coma, she had regained her hearing.

"Six years ago, after a traumatic head injury, Alexandra lost her ability to hear. Everyone at her high school has heard of her courage in dealing with her deafness. We are currently unable to get an interview with Alexandra, but a request is being put in to send a reporter up to her room. This has been Yolanda Wu, in front of the local hospital."

I grabbed the remote from Gracie and shut off the TV. I rubbed my face. "God, how much does this town need news?"

Hanna was silent until now. "Well, no one-at least no one here-has ever gotten their hearing back, Alex. How did it happen?"

They both leaned in closer. I looked away. "I don't know."

They leaned away. Gracie asked, "Are you going to talk to the reporters?"

"No!" I replied. "They need mind their own damn business." I looked up at the ceiling. "I don't want attention for something that I didn't do or cause at all."

They looked down guiltily. I sighed. "Guys, I…" I stopped. "I'm coming home tomorrow." I said instead of what I had planned on saying.

They squealed and hugged me tight.

The next day my mom brought me clothes to wear home from the hospital. She had my favorite shirt, a black on with a picture of Bugs Bunny (my favorite cartoon character) a pair of jean shorts, and my beat-up black Converse. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail and got dressed, dropping the heart necklace behind the shirt.

The heart was still red.

Before we left, I pointed that out to Teddy. "Why do you think it's like that?"

He picked up the heart and it flashed back to sapphire. He set it down and it turned back to ruby.

He shook his head. "How did it happen?"

I looked up at him. "The night I came and found you, I was crying, and one of my tears touched it and it turned red. It's been like that ever since."

He held the heart in his hand before dropping it. He smiled. "It still works, that's all that matters. Adam can't hurt you as long as you wear that." Then he frowned, thinking the same thing I was.

He had already attacked me twice after one; having Diane remove the necklace for him, and two; threatening to kill everyone in the gym at prom.

I smiled. "Don't worry, Teddy. He said all he wanted was for you to tell me the truth."

He didn't smile back. "He'd expected you to hate me and never want to think of me again."

It had worked for a while, but now I was back. He was back.

I took his hand as my family walked in. "Smush in with Teddy, dear," Mom said to me, holding up her camera. "I want a picture."

"Mom!" I protested. "This isn't prom!"

She frowned at me. "But not only are you able to hear again and going home, but you finally stopped moping around and you're back with Teddy! Now do as I say, Alexandra."

I sighed and Teddy wrapped his arm around me. I placed my arm around his waist and smiled. Mom took a picture and fanned her face. "I promised I wouldn't cry." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go," I said.

Ethan came by my side. "Just warning you, sis, it's practically a war zone out front." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

When we stepped outside, I was surrounded by cameras and microphones and reporters asking questions.

"Alex, if you could go back and be deaf again, would you?"

"Miss Aveta, are you glad to hear again?"

"Alexandra, what happened?"  
>"Who was there when this happened?"<br>"What do you remember?"

"Shut up!" I screamed at them. Ethan on one side and Teddy on the other, we pushed our way through the crowds, nearly being blinded by the flashes.

A reporter shoved his microphone in my face, and I slapped it away. "Mind your own business," I snapped. His mouth gaped open and I kept walking.

Suddenly, there were two more cold hands on my neck and I saw a swell of darkness. Then I was out of the crowds and by the car.

Jackie put a hand on her hip and winked. Her pupils were huge as I stared at her. In another flash of black, she was gone.

Teddy caught up to me. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "I, uh, should have warned you. Succubuses can move fast and transport-or some of them can. So if she wants to talk to you…" he shrugged and smiled. I laughed and hugged him tightly, pecking his lips lightly.

I saw the flash of a camera, and turned to see a reporter holding a big, professional camera.

He smiled. "I can see the headlines now! _Alexandra Aveta Reunites with her Savior!_"

I moved towards him, but Teddy caught my arm. "What are you doing? Get the hell out of here!"

He smiled and held up the camera and took another picture. "_Aveta Has an Outburst After Being Released!"_

"Oh my God! Teddy, can we get out of here? Now!" Teddy took out the car keys and unlocked it. I climbed inside and he slid in next to me. I sighed and put my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

As soon as we got home, Mom ran to the computer. "I have to put that picture of you and Teddy on Facebook!"

I rolled my eyes and slid my arm around Teddy's waist. He put his own arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

Ethan walked up to me and scratched his neck. "So, now that you can hear again, what are you going to do?"

I tapped my chin. I hadn't thought about it. "Oh! I know! Music. I haven't heard anything new or old in six years and I'm dying to see what crap they have now."

I pulled Teddy up to my room and plopped into my computer chair, rolling it over to him. I took his hand. "What's your favorite song?"

He shrugged. "I don't really listen to music?"

I stared at him. "Come on, you can't seriously say you've never come across a song you didn't like."

He pulled me up and out of the chair and sat down. He opened his arms and I sat on his lap. He secured me in his arms before moving the chair back to my computer.

He went to the Google homepage and typed in _Nightwish_. He clicked on the Youtube link for a song called _I Wish I Had an Angel_.

After if played through, he kissed me long and hard. "I like to think that that was a song made for us."

I smiled and kissed him again, laying my forehead on his. "I love you," I whispered. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and kissed it.

I brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Why do you hide them? They're so beautiful." I traced one of his eyebrows.

He shook his hair back into his eyes and looked at me. "They're a reminder of what I am, Alex. I don't like it."

"I love what you are," I said honestly.

The edges of his beautiful lips turned up in a small smile. "You don't wish I was a normal human, like you?"

I shook my head stubbornly. "You wouldn't be you if you were a 'normal' human." I paused. "You don't wish I was a Succubus?"

His face hardened. "No." His eyes lingered on mine. "I wouldn't wish this on anyone. And besides, you wouldn't be you."

I frowned. "Tell me."

He raised his eyebrows. "Anything."

"About your parents, your mother. Miss Polinski told me a little about your mom, but can you tell me more?"

He lifted me off his lap and sat on the bed. He patted his knee, and I rested my head on it. He stroked my hair around my neck. "She was beautiful," he finally said. "She had the biggest heart I had ever seen. She couldn't hate anyone. I'm sure that's how she loved my dad. He was cruel and mean, but she loved him anyways. I guess my dad was better before we were born. He treated my mom good and he loved her right back until Adam was born. And I suppose Jackie and I both snapped him for good."

"How did she die?"

"My dad killed her. He broke her neck, right in front of all of us. He had trained Adam to be as heartless as he was."


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, for me, visualizing the characters helps me when I imagine my stories, so I kind of made up a little cast for mine. Comment, see if you agree with me. *Like half of them are too old right now, but still***

**Alexandra Aveta: Camilla Belle**

**Theodore Marwolaeth: Gaspard Ulliel**

**Diane Jefferson: AnnaSophia Robb**

**Ethan Aveta: William Moseley**

**Jacqueline Marwolaeth: Anna Popplewell**

**Valerie Aveta: Abigail Breslin **

**I don't know if I'm the only one that does this, but I come up with songs that could be the story's theme song, and for this specific story I found that the song by Within Temptation, Angels, fit this perfectly. I could tell just by listening to the first four lines. Listen to it, I wanna see how many people agree with me on this. :D**

**Chapter One****:**

I opened my eyes, and was frightened for a moment when everything was silent and black. Shouldn't there be crickets, or the sound of the fan spinning?

Then I remembered. During these six years, I hadn't yet gotten used to the endless silence. Being deaf had completely changed my life. I had never appreciated the ability to hear until it had been ripped out of my hands and taken away from me forever.

I put my hands on my head, pulling away my short chocolate colored hair off of my face. Because I could no longer hear, the talking in my head had slowly grown louder, driving me to insanity piece by piece.

Just then, a small light filled the room. My TV had turned on.

"Crap," I groaned. Unlike most deaf people, I could speak, because I had been able to hear for twelve years of my life before becoming deaf. I grabbed my remote and shut off the television, rolling over on my side. It was about five in the morning, and I had school today. I didn't go to a school that was made for "special" people, like some other deaf kids did. I went toArborViewHigh Schoolwith all the other normal-kinda-kids. But everyone gave me special treatment because of my "condition" and I hated that. Yes, it was harder for me to learn. Yes, I couldn't hear anything. But no, I am not stupid. No, I am not failing high school. Actually, I'm one of the better students, straight A's almost every year.

I decided to get up and take a shower, since there was no way I was going back to sleep. I thanked God I could still feel the steaming hot water on my icy skin. I let the hot water sooth my muscles and run down my ski-slope nose.

When I went downstairs, dressed and ready, my mom was in the kitchen frying eggs and bacon. I grimaced. Ever since my "accident" that had left me deaf, I had spent more time with animals. After a few weeks, I adapted a vegetarian diet, and always frowned upon the rest of my family eating meat.

Mom's head raised, and her lips started moving, but I couldn't hear her words. I read her lips. _Hello, Alexandra!_

"Hi, Mom," I replied, grabbing a cup of orange juice and sitting at the table. Mom smiled sadly, as if just remembering I couldn't hear, and brought eggs over to my seat. I picked up a fork and started poking the eggs.

She must have been saying something, because she tapped my shoulders. I looked up at her, and she said, _Don't play_. I smiled guiltily.

"Sorry." I took a bite of eggs, but they tasted strange. I fed them to the dog when Mom wasn't looking before picking up my bag. "Bye, Mom. I'm going to school."

My friends and I usually just mouthed words, they all joined me in my wordlessness at school. In class, when I couldn't make out what they were saying, I nudged whoever I was sitting by and they wrote what the teacher had said on a piece of paper.

Today I knew would be awful. Our history teacher, Mrs. Hallowell, transferred, and we were getting a new teacher today. I knew she wouldn't remember to tell whoever the replacement was that I was deaf. _That_ should be fun.

When I got to school, I went straight for my locker, where my friends Gracie McGillicough and Hanna Gomes were already standing. They saw me and squealed...I think. I smiled at them. Their lips started moving so fast I couldn't tell what they were saying.

I held up a hand, and when they stopped talking, I pointed to my ear. They looked down guiltily. Hanna, as always, "spoke" first. She nodded and mouthed, _Sorry_. Then she started mouthing again, so fast I only caught two words.

_New. Guy._

I smiled and nudged Hanna. She was the prettiest and most ambitious of us all. "New bait, huh?"

She laughed and shook her head. _Ew, no._ She mouthed. But then she looked down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of deep brown hair, pale skin, and black clothes. I let my eyes follow up to his face.

Oh. My. God. He was gorgeous. But scary, in a Goth sort of way. He turned, as if he could feel my gaze. His face transformed from annoyed to suspicious to angry and he whirled back around and walked out of my line of sight.

Hanna nudged my shoulder. She motioned to where the boy had been standing before pointing to her ear and shaking her head. My eyes widened as I registered what it meant. That Goth boy was... "Deaf?"

We sat down in class. History was our first hour, Gracie and mine. Our new teacher was Mr. Hennings, an older strict-looking man. When he started taking role, and I dozed off. I new the chorus of "here" was going around. I caught the new guy, who was sitting in the corner, staring at me, a smirk on his face. When I turned back to the front, Mr. Hennings was in front of my desk, looking angry. His lips were moving, but I couldn't understand.

I motioned to my ear and shook my head. His head turned to Gracie, who was next to me. I read her lips as she spoke to the teacher gently. _Alexandra's telling you that she's deaf, Mr. Hennings_. He looked back at me and shook his head. I read his next words.

_Two deaf kids in one class. Lucky me._

I looked back at the kid in the corner, who was staring at me, his eyes-which were a beautiful aqua blue-wide as he understood that I was, like him, deaf. I smiled. Then I turned back to Gracie and motioned with my head back at him.

"What's his name?"

She wrote it on a piece of paper. _Theodore Marwolaeth. _I resisted the urge to snort. Theodore? How could such a tough, scary looking teenager be named that? I looked at Gracie, and she was holding back a giggle, too.

Then she poked me, pointing to Mr. Hennings. He was saying, _...Alexandra, Theodore, come with me please..._I stood up at the same time Theodore did. I still thought his name was ironic, but I couldn't laugh in front of him.

Mr. Hennings lead us into the hall. He must have understood that we could read lips, because he spoke slowly and clearly, easily showing what he was saying on his lips.

_Now, since you two, Alexandra, Theodo-_

Theodore held up a hand and shook his head. I looked at him. He spoke, I could tell by his throat moving, but I read his lips. _Teddy. Not Theodore. Teddy._

Teddy...still an ironic name, but better.

Mr. Hennings sighed and went on. _Alexandra, Teddy, I want you two sitting together, because of your...conditions. _I rolled my eyes, but nodded. _You will both receive extra time to complete assignments, but will be expected to take tests with everyone else._

Now I held up a hand. "No. I don't want special treatment. I wasn't born deaf. I can handle it."

He raised his eyebrows but nodded. _Alright. Let's go. Alexandra, you move your things over by Theo-I mean, Teddy. Come on._

I followed him inside and gave Gracie a sorry look as I gathered my things and sat in the desk by Teddy. A piece of paper landed on my desk. It had elegant writing on it and read only one word: _Overachiever. _

I crumpled the note and tossed it at Teddy's head, and he almost smiled. Almost. I brushed hair out of my face and looked at the teacher, but I could feel Teddy's eyes on me. Or maybe I was just crazy. But the text I got next proved me right.

_Goth guy staring u, Lex._ It was from Gracie, and I snuck a peek at Teddy. Yeah, he was staring. I was deaf like him, so what? But...he was kinda hot, so I have to admit I didn't mind much when he stared at me with his big blue eyes. I even smiled a little to myself.

It turned out we had a sub today in my third hour, so I had to go through the "deaf kid in my class" thing again. And, it turned out, Teddy and I had three more classes together, and, because we were the "Soundless Ones," as people were now calling us, we were sat next to each other in every class we had together. And during every class, Teddy just looked at me. I wanted to ask him why, but I couldn't.

At lunch, I got called up to Principal Ruthord's office. He "told" me that he expected me to help Teddy around, because I had gone to this school for my entire high school years, deaf, and he was new here. I told him that I didn't mind and that I would have helped Teddy anyways. Then he told me that I was to sit with Teddy at lunch. Teddy had already been informed of this, and he sent me out to find him.

There was a small cove in the middle of the school, a fountain in the little garden. I found him there. I was going to knock, but what use would that be to get a deaf guy's attention. Instead, I went over and touched his shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled cockily.

He said, what I thought was, "Damn, you found me. Gotta admit, I was hiding." I smiled.

"Don't cuss at school. Just cause you can't hear doesn't mean you won't get in trouble." I sat down in front of him and suddenly asked, "How did you become deaf?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "What?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well, most people born deaf at birth can't speak well, or at all, but I'm guessing that you can. So, if it's not too personal, will you tell me?" I looked up at him, my bright green eyes staring into his blue ones.

He shook his head. "A stupid accident a few years ago. What about you? What's the story of how you came to be in this condition?" He chuckled. He must have noticed my annoyance at Mr. Hennings use of words.

"Same. Fell out of a tree, hit my head. Woke up in the hospital the next morning deaf. I was twelve." I sighed. "They tried to fix me, but they just had to accept that I would be deaf for the rest of my life."

"Well, you never know, Lex," he said. I realized I didn't know if he was talking or not, but all that mattered was that he was actually "talking" to me. "Your hearing could come back."

I scoffed. "After six years? What, are you a miracle worker or something?"

He smiled weakly. "No not quite. I'm getting my Professional Miracle Worker permit in a few days though," he laughed, but it turned into a cough. I noticed how pale and thin he was, and wondered if he was sick.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look too good?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Lex!"

"My name is Alex!"

"Fine! I'm okay, _Alex_!"

Despite myself, I started to giggle. Then I was on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Something icy touched my skin, and I yelped and sat up, my giggles subsiding. It was Teddy's hand, the cold thing on my skin. He was holding my wrist.

He smiled. "Sorry."

I pushed his hand away, laughing again. "God, Teddy, you got the hands of an eighty year old man!"

He chuckled and touched my face. I yanked away from his touch, a terrible feeling welling up in my stomach. He looked at my face. "What?"

"I...nothing." But there was something.

**Chapter Two:**

It had felt nice to talk to someone else who was like me...someone else who was deaf. In my mind, I had found many similarities between Teddy and I. Besides being deaf, we had both come to be like that from an accident when we were younger, and we could both read lips and speak. He was becoming less scary to me, almost as if it was an act.

But the shock I had felt when Teddy's skin had met mine lingered in my mind, as did the look he first gave me when he saw me.

I shook my head and replied a text Hanna had sent me a few minutes ago. She was in one of her "moods" where she asked the most random question that popped into her mind, and she would hate me if I didn't answer every one of them.

Her next one surprised me. _What'd u think of Mr. Hottie Goth? _

I stared at the text before replying. _I dunno._

_! No no no, answer me with a He's hot and I like him or a Ew I wish he'd go away_

I lingered for a moment. _He seems nice, and I think we might be friends._

_Shut up. U 2 would b perfect 2gether. I mean, ur both deaf and everything._

I rolled my eyes. Yes, because we're both deaf, we should be together. Might as well marry every deaf person in the world. I replied, _Y don't u d8 him?_ I dropped my phone on the bed and laid back, closing my eyes. I kept one hand on my phone, so I would know when it buzzed again, because I couldn't hear it go off.

It vibrated. _Nah. BUT U SHOULD!_

_Hey Han I gotta go...bye!_ I smiled and turned my phone off and closed my eyes again. I fell asleep like that, for once appreciated the endless quiet that was my life.

I sat down beside Teddy at the table and smiled. Someone in the front of the room yelled something, but I didn't know what. It was annoying, being deaf. I motioned to Gracie and mouthed, "What did he say?"

She wrote it down and passed the paper to me. It said, _Look! The Soundless Ones! _As I read, I felt Teddy's eyes on the piece of paper. I crumpled it up, hoping he hadn't had time to read it. I was wrong, of course. He nudged my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"Soundless Ones? Who came up with that?"

I shrugged. "Not sure."

"Has it always been like that for you?"

I shook my head. "No. But this school hasn't had two deaf kids at once before. It'll die down eventually." I looked up again as a girl said something else, eyeing Teddy and me. I didn't even have to ask, because a slip of paper landed on my desk. I opened it.

_Aledore. Alexandra and Theodore put together._

My cheeks flamed as Teddy looked over it. He sat back, uncomfortable. I crumpled this note, too, and shoved it in my pocket. I wanted to say something to Teddy, but I couldn't think of how to explain what people were saying.

But he touched my shoulder lightly. "I'm going to ignore them. Are you?"

I nodded. "Oh, yeah."

"This will get better?"

"I hope so."

He smiled and turned away. I noticed a hint of pink in his otherwise waxy complexion. I could still feel the heat in mine. I could feel Gracie's eyes on me, and I knew she felt guilty for not trying to hide the note from Teddy. I peeked at him through my eyes, and caught his eyes dash away from my face. I felt warmth spread through my body at the sight.

Mr. Hennings started speaking, slowly and clearly. _Now, class, I am going to pair you up for your third quarter final project. You will each prepare a song-yes, a song-on a significant historical event. The songs will be recorded and presented to the class. Now, everyone come up, and I will give you two slips of paper. One will have your name on, and the other will have your partner's name on it. You will be expected to complete this project at home._

I stood up and walked with everyone else up to the desk. He gave me the two slips of paper. I made sure it was mine before I looked at the other.

_Teddy._

I sighed. Figures. Not that I minded...

Teddy walked up to me, showing me his paper. "Hey, partner. Such luck, don't you think?"

I giggled. "Oh, yeah. Luck is surely involved in this." I recycled my papers and looked for Gracie. I found her at her desk, looking upset. "Who's your partner?" I asked.

She showed me her paper. _Stupid Freddie Therman. How can I get an A with him? _She mouthed. I patted her shoulder. Freddie Therman was someone who hadn't quite hit puberty yet, aside from his mounds of zits. I imaged he couldn't have a good voice.

At that moment, Freddie came over, slinging his arm around Gracie, who automatically lurched away from him. He said, _Hi, Gracie. We're partners! Isn't it great?_ He looked at me and frowned. He made motions with his hands, saying words very slowly and clearly. _Hello. Alexandra. My. Name. Is. Freddie. Gracie. Is. My. Partner. Can. You. Understand. Me?_

I glared at him and slapped him across the face. "Bitch," I said. "I'm deaf, not stupid."

He shot me a dirty glance, his eyes saying "The deaf chick dared touch _me_?" Then Teddy walked over. Freddie smirked, doing the same thing to him as he had done to me. Teddy frowned angrily, his hand clenching into fists.

I read Teddy's lips as he said, "Fuck off, jackass. You don't want to mess with me."

Freddie pretended to be scared. _Oh, I'm so scared. _He looked at Gracie, who was glaring at him, her eyes filled with hate and anger. _Deaf people are mean, aren't they?_

Teddy lost it, and fist met face and Teddy punched Freddie. Yeah, deaf people are mean. But only when you mess with us. Mr. Hennings came over, and I was guessing he yelled at Teddy, but I didn't read his lips.

Then Gracie spoke. _Freddie was making fun of Alex and Teddy because they're deaf, Mr. Hennings. I can imagine anyone would have punched him. Can I have a new partner?_

Mr. Hennings shook his head and moved his eyes from Teddy to Freddie. _Detention. Both of you. And Mr. Therman, if I hear of any more trouble, you will fail this quarter and have to make it up in summer school! And no, Miss McGillicough, you would not fail the project. _

I smiled. Justice. Teddy got detention, but Freddie had been punished worse, threatened to be failed. I looked at Teddy, who was still glaring at Freddie, a glint of...what? Hate? Anger? Violence? In his eyes. I touched his shoulder gently.

"Come on. We gotta get to work, Teddy." He sighed and turned around.

"I hate people like that. Didn't mean to punch him, but it worked out pretty good, didn't it?"

I laughed. "I'd say so."

I ached to take his hand as I sat down at my desk. As it turned out, our fingers brushed, sending a white-hot sizzle up my arm.

At lunch, Teddy and I went to the cove again. The need to hold is hand had grown, making my fingers ache with pain as I resisted. I sat closer to him this time, wishing he would reach over and touch me again. Hanna was right; we were perfect for each other.

He didn't seem to mind how close I had sat to him. In fact, he had closed more distance between us. His hand was in his lap, twitching. I looked up into his face, and decided something inside of me. My hand shook as I reached over and clasped his hand in mine. I raised my eyes to his, and he was looking at me. His lips turned up in a small smile, which I returned.

"Is that okay?" I whispered. He read my lips and smiled wider.

"I was trying to work up the courage to do the same thing," he replied. I loved having an excuse to watch him speak, his full lips moving, forming words I couldn't hear. I squeezed his hand.

"What gave you the idea?"

"Well, I thought you were amazing the first day I saw you, but when I saw how red you looked after reading the note, you looked beautiful, but I didn't know how you would feel..." he used his thumb to caress my hand. It was cold, but also soft, and it felt nice.

"Now you know how I would feel. Thank you."

He looked puzzled. I sighed. "For six years, I've really only had my two friends, everyone else feeling sorry for the 'poor little girl who hit her head and went deaf' but you...you just seem to make me feel like there's a person in the world who actually cares."

I leaned and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him nod. He pulled his hand out of my grasp and instead placed his arm around my waist, taking my hand with his other hand. I knew people could see us, but I didn't care. Let them spread the talk of Aledore, because right now it felt like the truth.

When I got home that night, my sister Valerie, who was a year younger than I was, went straight to my mom and whispered something. I waited for mom to say something. When she did, she was staring at me, a concerned look on her face.

_Alexandra, Valerie is telling me you're in a relationship with a boy at school._

I shrugged. "I guess."

_Does he know you're deaf? Boys always take advantage of girls like you._

I shot her a no-duh look. "Mom, Teddy's deaf, too."

She looked shocked. _Well, I think I should meet this Teddy._

"Maybe you will. We're doing this project together that has to be done out of school. But don't embarrass me, okay?"

Just then, the radio light turned green, and I could tell it had turned on. But I didn't know what it was saying. I shut it off and walked upstairs.

As soon as I got into my room, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I opened a text message from Hanna.

_! Y didn't u tell me u liked Teddy?_

I sighed. Should have known. I texted back, _Idk well it really just _happened.

She obviously didn't believe me. _Well, Gracie and I are coming over now so you can explain EVERYTHING!_

I groaned. I should have known that, too. Not that I didn't love Hanna and Gracie, but I really didn't want to explain anything. My phone buzzed again.

It was Gracie this time.

_C u in a few, chica!_

When Gracie and Hanna got there, they would barely let me say anything.

As soon as they got up to my room, they pushed me onto my bed and took turns "speaking" to me about "Alex's New Romance", as they were now calling it. Gracie took the first turn, practically bouncing up and down.

_Okay, now tell us everything! How did it happen? You do not leave out a single detail, Mrs. Marwolaeth! _She put her hands on my shoulder and shook me back and forth excitedly. I slapped her hands away and laughed.

"Don't call me that!"

Hanna spoke next. _Come on, Alexandra Banana, tell tell tell us!_

I smiled giddily. "Well, we were at lunch. His hand was shaking, so I reached over and took it. I asked him how he felt about it. He said he had wanted to do the exact same thing. Then he told me he thought I was amazing, and he put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder and we spent the rest of lunch like that. See? Not much to tell."

_Aw, Alex, we're so so so happy for you! You guys look great together!_ Hanna sighed after she spoke.

_Yeah. Have you guys kissed?_

"No!"

I threw a pillow at Gracie as I spoke. This started a giant pillow fight between us, which was only stopped when Mom came in a received a pillow to the face, courtesy of me. Then I collapsed giggling, and Gracie and Hanna fell on top of me.

"Oh...kay...deaf...girl...can't...breathe!" I gasped between bursts of laughter.

**Chapter Three:**

I sat next to Teddy in our last class of the day, AP English. I moved my desk closer to his, and he smiled, taking my hand in his. It had grown warmer since the last time I had touched him. We had a sub today, so when a student told her that both me _and_ Teddy were deaf, she stared at us. Then she started using what I guessed what sign language. Teddy and I stared at her blankly.

"We don't speak sign language," Teddy explained after a minute. She looked down and nodded, apologizing. A blonde girl with a ponytail tied up by a red ribbon, who looked way too perky, bounced over to us. She smirked at me before smiling at Teddy warmly. A little _too_ friendly for my liking.

_If you want, I could teach you sometime, Teddy,_ she said. I glared at her. She didn't notice, but Teddy did. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"No thanks, Diane."

She didn't falter. Instead, she batted her eyelashes. _Well, if you change your mind, the offer still holds. But I was thinking that maybe we could eat lunch together or something. _I hated her, this too-perky girl, Diane. I wanted her to go away now.

Teddy chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, Diane. I'm good." Teddy, probably to annoy Diane or show her that he already _had _someone, reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, squeezing my hand.

She didn't look jealous; instead, she batted her thick eyelashes and smiled wider. _Another time, then. See you later, Teddy. _I glared at Diane as she walked back to her seat, but smiled at Teddy as I was reassured he really did like me.

He chuckled again. "Calm down, Lex." He, I guessed, mouthed the next words. "I don't like girls like that."

That made a warm feeling travel through my entire body.

Teddy and I arranged to work on our project tomorrow after school at my house for two hours. We had to pick a song. I knew that it would be hard, seeing as we were both deaf, and there wasn't likely to be a song we both knew the tune of. But whatever. The point was that he would be with me outside of school, where we could be Teddy and Alex instead of Aledore or the "Soundless Ones."

When I reached my car, I turned to face Teddy. Our fingers unclasped from each other, and only our pinkies stayed connected. I looked up into his eyes, and he was looking down into mine. I smiled, not sure what to do next. He reached up and cupped my cheek in his cold, pale hand. He kissed my forehead and dropped his hand.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked, smiling, with his blue eyes twinkling.

I nodded. "Yup. Don't forget about our project."

He chuckled. "Never."

Later that night, I got a text from a strange number, one I didn't know. But as soon as I read the message I understood who it was from immediately. I smiled to myself and I wondered who had given him my number.

_Hey, Aledore. Or half, I should say._

I replied immediately. _Teddy? How'd u get my number?_

As soon as I'd asked, I felt stupid. Of course I knew the answer already when the phone buzzed with a new message. _Hanna, of course._ I chuckled and felt some of the warmth I felt with him creep back into my cheeks and arms.

_Good ol' Hanna ;) _Of course Hanna would give him my phone number. Hanna was the girl in our group who dealt with guys. I opened a new message and texted Hanna. _Thanks, Han._ Then my phone buzzed again.

Teddy: _Yeah she's helpful. How are you?_

It was a weird question, but I shrugged and answered anyways. _I'm good. How r u?_

_Decent. _

I laughed, clicking reply. _That's good. Hey I got 2 go now. Time 4 SLEEP. C u 2morrow?_

His response was immediate. _Who sleeps these days? Night, and yeah._

_Night._

I fell asleep happy a few minutes later.

When I got to school, I found an unhappy sight. To me, anyways. Teddy was getting something out of his locker, and the perky little bitch, Diane, from yesterday, was leaning against the locker next to it. She had let her hair lose today. So maybe Teddy and I had annoyed her in class yesterday.

I narrowed my eyes and headed their way. Teddy saw me and smiled. Diane saw me and frowned. I smiled warmly at Teddy, giving Diane a fake one. "Hey, Diane! What's in your hair? I think it might be a bug," I focused on a point on her head. She brought her hand up, eyes wide.

_I'll be right back!_ She said, taking off towards the girl's bathroom. I turned to Teddy, who was laughing.

"You can be mean, Lex," he said, putting his arms around me. I nodded. I replied when he released me and took my hands instead.

"Only to sluts like that. What did she want?" I wanted to look into his eyes, but I had to look at his lips to know what he was saying. Even then, seeing only his sculpted lips, it made my heart jump, and I wanted to lean closer and kiss him. But I couldn't.

Teddy shrugged. "She was trying her 'I'll teach you sign language' thing again. She's desperate." As he said it, his lips turned up in a smile. I slapped his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into him. I rested my chin on his shoulder.

I saw a teacher approaching us. _Hug and release, Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth! _He said. I patted Teddy's back and pulled away.

"Yeah, Teddy, hug and release," I teased. As soon as the teacher was out of sight, Teddy wrapped an arm around my waist, and we started walking towards History. This felt so right. Yet, in the pit of my stomach, something was saying, This feels wrong. Get away!

When Teddy and I got to my house after school, Mom eyed him carefully before ordering that the door stay open at all times. I rolled my eyes and pulled Teddy up the stairs and into my room, leaving it open just a crack. Teddy looked around the room, raising his eyebrows as he saw the things scattered across the floor. When he looked back at me, I smiled.

"Say nothing and live," I threatened before breaking out in laughter. "Okay...let's...get started." I stumbled over to my computer, bring up a Word document to write down the lyrics. "What 'significant historical event' should we do?"

He took a seat next to me. "Hmmmm...I don't know. Prohibition?'

I broke out laughing. "Oh, yeah. Let's sing a song about alcohol. That'll set well with Mr. Hennings." He smiled and chuckled, too. I tapped my chin. "Civil Rights Act? World War I? World War II? Civil War? Great Depression? Any of those sound good?"

He thought for a moment. "How about the Civil Rights Movement in general? There'll be a ton of information on that, and we can put all the Acts into it, too."

I smiled. "You're a genius, Teddy!"

He laughed. "What else is new?" I picked up a pencil and chucked it at him.

"Don't be so cocky." He returned the pencil, but I dodged it. I picked up a small pillow, and it his face with a small _oof_! I blinked, and he was gone. I felt his arms go around my waist, lifting me up. I squealed and kicked, making both of us fall onto the bed. I was breathing hard, mostly from being so close to him.

He turned his head towards me, and I rolled onto my side. Our faces were almost touching. His face inches towards mine. Now our noses were touching. I brought my eyes up to his and hesitantly touched my lips to his.

I slightly pulled away, opening my eyes. His blue eyes were shimmering at he leaned in and kissed me again, wrapping his arms around me. I curled my fingers into his brown hair and pulled him closer to me.

A pencil hit me. I pulled away, rolling over. "What the-" I saw the man standing in the doorway, looking like he wanted to explode into laughter.

_What will Mom say about this, Lex?_ he asked. I covered my mouth, my face flaming. Teddy sat up beside me.

"Oh, God, Ethan? Ever heard of knocking? What the hell!" I yelled at my brother. I hadn't seen Ethan in months, not since about the beginning of high school. He was a junior in an out of state collage, and didn't come home often.

_I tried, but you obviously didn't hear me calling your name a thousand times..._he stopped talking. How could he have forgotten? _Oh, Lex, I'm sorry. I totally forgot._

My face was still hot as I got up and hugged my brother. I turned back to Teddy. "Teddy, this is my older brother, Ethan. Ethan, this is my...Teddy."

Ethan smiled, holding out his hand to Teddy, who shook it hesitantly. _I'm surprised you didn't hear me, dude._

I took Teddy's hand, stepping away from Ethan. "No. He's deaf, too."

Ethan smiled. _Well, I'm glad my little sister finally found someone to love. Anyways, I'll go now, so you can..._Ethan laughed and walked out of the room. Teddy's cheeks were blood-red. He was embarrassed. Great.

"I'm sorry, Teddy. Ethan doesn't mean to be like that...he just..." I couldn't explain very well. My brother was a complicated person, and anything he thought he said right away. "I'm sorry," I said again.

He smiled, tilting my chin up and kissing me softly. "I better go," he said. "I'll...text you later? Tomorrow's Saturday, so I probably won't see you."

I kissed his nose and smiled. "Okay," I kissed him one last time before walking him out of the house. Mom was busy making dinner. When she saw Teddy leaving, she tried to protest.

_But Teddy, darling, dinner's almost ready. Can't you stay?_

Teddy smiled. "No, ma'am. I have to get home. Perhaps another time." He kissed my cheek before pulling up his hood and walking down the street. Mom looked at me, a confused look on her face. I rolled my eyes.

_Did I say something?_

_I shook my head. "No, Mom. He just had to go, its fine. Anyways, when did Ethan get here? I didn't know he was coming to visit today."_

_Oh, he got here a little while after you and Teddy went upstairs. He helped me with dinner first and went to say hi to you after a little while. Oh, did you introduce him to Teddy?_

_Yes, Mom, she did.__ I read Teddy's lips as he walked into the room. He slung his arm around me and continued to talk. I like that boy. He's got a Dark Side. Much more interesting than most of the blobs you've dated, sis. _

_I jabbed his stomach and laughed. I slipped out from under his shoulder and helped Mom set the table for dinner._

_As soon as we sat down to eat, my mom, dad, Ethan, Valerie, and I, it was silent. Well, I'm guessing anyways._

_Until Valerie spoke. Did Alexandra tell you about her new boyfriend, Daddy?_

_I glared at her as my dad turned to me. Boyfriend? Who is he, Alexandra?_

_I shrugged and picked at my salad. His fist hit the table. Dad kinda had anger problems. _

_Who is it, Alexandra?_

_I sighed. "His name is Teddy Marwolaeth. He's new at school. And before you ask, yes he knows I'm deaf, and he is, too."_

_Dad hesitated. Well, okay…have you kissed him yet?_

_"Dad!" I shrieked. Valerie was laughing._

_Yeah, Lex, have you?_

_"Oh my God, how could you ask a question like that? Haven't you heard of a personal life?" I stood up and ran up the stairs, slamming my door behind me._

_I sat on my bed, head in my hands. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Teddy. I sighed in relief._

_Hey. Are you upset?_

_I replied, almost telling him everything. Then I backspaced and wrote something else. Yeah, a little. Valerie's just being a jerk and Dad's pretending to care again. Nothing, really._

_It doesn't sound like nothing. Do you want me to come back? I can if you want me to._

_NO! Mom will get upset. But I wish you could._

_Me too. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I'll try to see you tomorrow, ok?_

_Ok. Thanks, Teddy._

_Night, Alex._

_**Chapter Four:**_

_Today, my mom was taking Valerie out shopping. Prom was coming up, and, as a junior, she 'needed' a dress. So Ethan and I were home alone. Back when I had first had my accident, Ethan was always there for me. I was always closer to Ethan than Valerie. _

_So, when I woke up that morning, I wasn't surprised that I smelled chocolate chip pancakes. I stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, holding back laughter at the sight of my tough older brother in a frilly pink apron._

_He looked up and saw my face. Alright, laugh all you want, but Mom only has one apron!_

_I let my laughter out. "Yeah, Ethan, but, as a guy, maybe you should have gone without the apron, like every other guy would."_

_Fine, no pancakes for you then, Lex!_

_I stopped laughing. "I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry, Ethan Bear!" I used his old nickname. He jumped and nuzzled my head with his fist. "Ah, stop it!"_

_He let go and slid me a plate, two steaming pancakes on it. I grabbed it and poked a melting chocolate chip with a fork, watching the dark brown ooze out onto the fluffy white pancake. I cut a piece and popped it in my mouth._

_"Oh, yummy." More chocolate dripped onto the plate. I sat down on the bar stool, and Ethan slid in next to me. I turned to him, ready to see what he was about to say._

_So, are you and Teddy going to Senior Prom?_

_I shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it very much. So, I don't really know." I took another bite of my pancakes._

_Come on, Alex, you gotta go to prom! Isn't it the highlight of every teenage girl's life? The high point before you go to collage?_

_I punched his shoulder. "For some people, yeah, but not for me, not really. Besides, Teddy doesn't seem like the person that would fit into the prom scene."_

_Sure, Alex. _

_We finished eating without saying another word. _

_A few hours later, Ethan went to lunch with a few old friends. Mom and Valerie would be gone for a few more hours, so I texted Teddy._

_Hey, can you come over now? _

_He responded, as always, right away. Anything you want._

_He arrived minutes later. I bounded up to him and threw my arms around his neck, kissing his soft lips quickly._

_"Hey," I said._

_He smiled and kissed me again, brushed my hair out of my face. "Quite a greeting. I like it." We stood like that for a second before he spoke again. "Prom season is coming up, isn't it?" he asked, taking my hands in his._

_I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem very excited. I thought every girl wanted to go to prom in their senior year."_

_I shrugged again. "Some girls make too big a deal of prom. It doesn't seem very important to me."_

_He chuckled nervously. "So you wouldn't want to go with, say, me__?"_

_I smiled giddily. "Well, for you, I could make an exception. But only for you." He squeezed my hands and twirled me around._

_"Well, I'm glad." He kissed my forehead, then my two cheeks, and finally lightly pressed his lips to mine._

_I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled myself closer to him, kissing him harder. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me into the air a little too easily. I clung to him, even after I pulled away. _

_Then I thought of something, which completely ruined the moment. "Crap!" I groaned. Teddy looked at me, startled. He set me down on the floor. "I haven't even started that mythology paper! My topic was…I think the Incubus and Succubus legends. I have to start that."_

_"Here, I'll help." He looked paler and more hesitant, but I shook my head, pulling my laptop off of the table._

_"Thanks. Do you know anything about them? I mean, I know that Incubuses are supposed to have seduced women, and Succubuses seduced men, and that they both fed from their victim's life force, but there aren't many details there."_

_I looked back at him, and he was shaking his head. "No. It was some of that, but there's a lot most people don't know. Like, there's more than one type of Incubus and Succubus. There are such things as a Fire Incubus, a Sun Incubus, a Night Incubus, a Life Incubus, and a ton of others. There is one kind you are probably familiar with; the Blood Incubus, which is the proper name for what you would call a Vampire. And of the two, Succubuses are the superior kind. The most powerful of all Succubuses are called a Queen Succubus, but there are very few of them. And, also like a Vampire, any Incubus or Succubus can infect a Mortal by a single bite. Although with Blood Incubuses, it has to be a single bite, without drinking any blood." _

_I stared at him. "How do you know so much? You sound like you have firsthand knowledge of this stuff." I tried to imagine it, Teddy as an Incubus. Ha. _

_He shrugged. "My mom and dad spent years researching them. They were kind of obsessed, and they passed on to me the belief that the legends aren't fake. My dad would always try to point out who he thought was an Incubus and who was a Succubus, or who had been attacked by one. Yeah, weird family."_

_I laughed. "That's cool! You're lucky to have a family like that. Mine's pretty boring. But still, it's cool how much you know about them, and how there are different kinds and everything. Did you parents tell you what each of them can do?"_

_He nodded. "A few things. I know that they are all fast and strong, and obviously the Blood Incubus or Succubus drinks blood. A Fire Incubus feeds off of fire. A Sun Incubus feeds off of sunlight. A Night Incubus feeds off of moonlight, and a Life Incubus feeds off of human life force. And a Queen Succubus is one that any Incubus or Succubus has to obey, and they can feed off of anything at all, and they are the strongest, fastest, and most beautiful creatures you can come across. They can use a kind of Mind Control on you. Oh, and I forgot another type I know. A Sleep Incubus feeds off of the energy that you waste when you sleep, but they can also make it impossible for you to move, and they can put you to sleep. Sleep Incubuses and Succubuses are rare, but they are powerful. Almost every Queen Succubus had started out as a Sleep Succubus before realizing that they were a Queen." _

_"This is so amazing, Teddy. Which would you be?"_

_"What?"_

_"What kind of Incubus would you be?"_

_"None of them. Incubuses and Succubuses are Demons, created only for the torture of mankind."_

_I didn't believe that. "But not all of them are evil, are they? It's like people; some are bad, some are good."_

_He shook his head. "I doubt it. I bet some can try, but all that they'll ever be is a soulless Demon."_

_"You can't believe that. Everyone has good in them."_

_"Drop it, Alex. I don't want to talk about it anymore." He looked away, obviously wanting to not see what I was going to say next. I reached over and touched his shoulder. _

_He looked back at me hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Teddy. I didn't mean to upset you or anything like that. I'm glad you're here."_

_He smiled weakly. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Me, too. I overreacted, and I'm sorry. Come here." He opened his arms to me. I slid onto his lap and leaned my head on his shoulder._

_I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck. I held him close to me and I never wanted to let him go._

_Teddy left before anyone got home, which I was grateful for. My mom would freak if she knew I had a boy over while she wasn't here. But I liked having Teddy near me. It was almost like he kept me calm. _

_Soon after Teddy had left, the TV turned on, playing what I thought was some kind of murder-mystery. I clicked it off and grabbed my laptop, heading upstairs. _

_I had to text Gracie and Hanna. Prom was two weeks away, and I needed a dress. They would be excited that I was actually going._

_I took out my phone. Hey. U guys wanna help me shop 4 a dress?_

_Gracie responded first, and I knew why. She was with Hanna, of course. OH MY GOD HE ASKED YOU? WHEN?_

_Yeah. A few hours ago. _

_YES YES YES YES! WHEN SHOULD WE GO? OMG LET'S GO NOW!_

_I rolled my eyes. I can't go now. It's almost 5. 2morrow?_

_Yes! We'll pick you up at noon, Lex!_

_OK. Thanks, guys :D _

_Can.__ Not. Wait. :D_

_Even I had to admit, I was excited, too. Even though I knew that Gracie would pick out incredibly puffy dresses, and Hanna would pick out mini ones. But sometimes they coordinated and came together with something awesome._

_I smiled, holding my phone close to me. I hadn't gone to prom last year, and I was happy than I was going this year, especially since it was Teddy I was going with._

_Then, suddenly, my TV turned on. This time, it had the subtitles on. I read the four words on the bottom of the screen before they changed._

_Something bad will happen._

_I rolled my eyes and shut off the TV. We needed our house wiring checked._

_**Chapter Five:**_

_The shiny Prius pulled up to the house at exactly twelve the next day. I called back to my mom. "Bye! I'm leaving!"_

_She probably replied, but as I couldn't hear…I had an excuse. I slid into the back seat, Hanna driving, and Gracie smiling excitedly._

_I can't believe he asked you! This is so amazing! Prom is going to be so much fun!__ Gracie said, smiling so wide I was afraid that she would tear her face in half. _

_I laughed. "Yeah, I hope. Honestly, I didn't think he was the 'Will you go to prom with me' type, but I'm really glad he did ask."_

_Oh my God, I found the perfect dress for you at Windsor! _

_"Uh, Gracie, I don't want to look like a puff ball."_

_She smirked. No. This one's not puffy. Even Hanna agrees with me on it. Okay, so it's red, which would look great with your skin and hair, and it has that kind of sweetheart top, and looks a little like a corset top, and the skirt kinda puffs out a little bit, but not too much. I put it on hold for you. Trust me, you'll love it!_

_Well, it didn't sound as bad as her normal 'I found the perfect dress for you' but I still wasn't convinced._

_The drive wasn't long, but we still laughed so hard we ran out of breath. We walked through the crowded mall, saying hi to a few people that we knew from school or church or whatever. When we finally reached Windsor, I was relieved._

_Gracie went right to the counter to get the dress she had put on hold for me. Hanna and I skimmed through the racks of dresses and shoes._

_Gracie touched my shoulder, her face excited. Come on! I have your dress and a fitting room! Go try it on now!_

_She and Hanna pushed me to the back fitting room. I sighed a shut the door, locking it and turning to look at the red dress hanging behind me. I touched it. It was made of silky material, and actually looked really pretty. I took off my clothes and slid the dress over my head. The material settled over my skin and I zipped up the side. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. The chocolate-brown of my shoulder-length hair looked darker compared to the bright red dress. It seemed to make my skin glow from within. The skirts did flare out a little, and into little creases and it fluttered down to my feet. The top looked like a corset, but it wasn't tight._

_I opened the door and stepped out into the waiting room. Hanna and Gracie both gasped when they saw me._

_Oh my God, Alex! You look amazing! You have to get it! You have to! Teddy will just DIE!__ They said at the same time. I twirled._

_"Thanks. You guys did great. I'll get it, for sure." I twirled once more, pleased with the dress my best friends had found for me on the first try._

_When I stepped back into the room to take it off, I looked in the mirror once again. What I saw scared me._

_It was me, but my hair was tangled, the beautiful dress torn, and my arms scratched and neck bleeding._

_When the she that was me spoke, I could 'hear' the wispy voice in my head. _

_"He's dangerous! A Demon! Don't go! Don't go! Something terrible will happen to you! Just look at me. Stay away from him, Alexandra! Stay away from Marwolaeth! He will hurt you. His kind always do."_

_When I blinked, my normal reflection was back. Stay away from Marwolaeth? That was Teddy's last name. But Demon? His kind? How would he hurt me? Why would he hurt me? _

_I shook the thoughts from my head. I was just tired or something. Yeah, that's it, I thought. Tired. I'll buy the dress and some shoes, and that's it. I'll go home and take a nap and text Teddy and tell him that I miss him. Perfect._

_I put my clothes back on, carrying the dress out. Hanna and Gracie frowned when they saw my face._

_Lex? You're pale. Are you okay?_

_I tried to smile. "Yeah, great. Will you help me pick out some shoes for this?"_

_Yeah. But after that I'm taking you home. I think you're sick.__ Gracie looked at me with concern in her eyes. I knew, after what I had seen, or thought I had seen, I had to look like a complete mess, skin even paler than usual._

_"Alright, that's probably best. I don't think I got enough sleep last night, so that's most likely why." Hanna took the dress from me as we walked out of the dressing room._

_When I got home that night, I had a full load of prom things; red dress, black heels (which made me taller than I already was, but Teddy was tall, too) and a short black choker necklace that had a small black heart hanging from it. A little Gothic, but I liked the look and I knew Teddy would, too._

_Mom was in the kitchen, so I managed to escape without questions. I hung the dress up in my closet and looked at it. But I couldn't get the image of the beautiful dress torn and tattered, my hair tangled, and my skin scratched and bleeding. It frightened me, especially the words the image had spoken about Teddy._

_I tried to push the memory from my mind and sat down on my bed, taking out my phone. I hesitated on the text I was going to send to Teddy. Then I closed it and put my cell away. _

_Wow, I thought, my mental insanity is making me question Teddy? This is so stupid!_

_"No it's nooooot," the wispy voice from the store floated into my mind. "He's dangerous. You've known that ever since you met him. Stay awaaaaay!" _

_No! I thought back. No, Teddy's not dangerous! And he's not a Demon, whatever you say! You aren't even real!_

_"I'm you," it hissed. "I'm just more knowledgeable than you!"_

Shut up! Shut up shut up SHUT UP!

"I'm always here, Alexandra…you can't get away from me!"

I can sure as hell try!

"Watch your back, Alexandra! Because someone else is, too!"

When I turned my head and looked in the mirror, the version of me was there, tangled hair and everything. And it was smiling evilly.

I screamed.

Ethan burst into my room. He was the only one home. Mom had just left to pick up Valerie from her friend Jenna's house.

I was crying on my bed, head in my hands. He came and wrapped his arms around me in a sisterly hug. I sobbed into his lap.

"There was something in the mirror! Ethan, I'm scared. I'm scared," I whimpered as he held me tightly.

I looked up to see what he would say next. _What did you see, Alex?_

I swallowed; scared to tell him, afraid he would think I was crazy. "It was…me, I think. But the me in the mirror looked terrible. Her hair was all tangled and she was hurt, and she was smiling at me with this evil look, and it was so scary, Ethan!"

_Are you sick, Alex?_

"No!" I screamed. "No I'm not sick! I'm not crazy! This has happened to me twice today, and I swear each time she warned me about…someone, Teddy, I think. But it's scaring me, Ethan! I'm not crazy!"

He frowned, obviously concerned. _Alex, what did the girl in the mirror say?_

"She said that Marwolaeth was dangerous and that he was a Demon and would hurt me. That's Teddy's last name; Marwolaeth."

_Alex…go to sleep. You're just tired. Please. Just go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow you should ask Teddy if he's a secret Demon._ I knew he was trying to make a joke, but it didn't ease my panic. But I agreed to go to sleep.

That night I had a nightmare. At least, I think it was a nightmare. For all I know, if I hadn't been able to hear, it could have been real.

I was standing behind a wall, listening to two people arguing. I could see them. One was Ethan. The other was Teddy. What were they doing?

"You may not trust me, Marwolaeth, but you know you can't keep this from her forever. Alex will find out eventually."

"I know, Ethan. But I can't tell her. It would do more harm than good."

"It would harm you and be good for her, you mean. But, why are you showing her those Illusions? They are scaring the crap out of her!"

"What are you talking about? For one, I would never do anything to scare or harm Alex. And second, I can't do Illusions. Only a few can, and they feed off of certain things. Mostly it's Night and Sleep."

"Well, find whoever is doing it and stop them."

"Maybe she's doing it to herself, though."

"What?"

"She could be doing it. You said it yourself; something Changed in her when she had her accident. Her subconscious could be doing this without her even realize it. It wouldn't be the first time it happened."

"But my sister isn't like you, Marwolaeth! She isn't a Demon or anything Dark for that matter. She may be different, but she's not evil."

"I never said she was! All I'm saying is that she could be some king of new breed of Mental Superhuman."

"Whatever. Just keep her safe, alright? I know you aren't the only one of your kind here. Some followed you. If anything happens to my sister, you will report to me, Demon. And you won't be going home."

"I won't let anything happen to her, Ethan. She's safe with me. As safe as she can be, at least."

"I'm holding you to that."

"I know."

I woke up, my dream disappearing from my mind as soon as I blinked my eyes once, twice, and three times.

**Chapter Six:**

I was exhausted the next morning as I got ready for school. Ethan kept a close eye on me as I ate my cereal and brushed my hair.

When I got to school, Teddy was already there. He looked weary, but smiled when he saw me. I wrapped myself in his arms before reaching up and kissing his lips quickly. He smiled wider and kissed me again, his arms tightening around me.

"Hey," I said. "I missed you. I wasn't feeling too great on Sunday. I was having weird dreams and seeing things. But you're here now, and I'm glad."

He wiped hair out of my face and kissed my nose. "I'm here now, Alex."

"I know."

"And I'll be here as long as you need me."

"That will be forever."

"Then I'll be here forever."

"I hope so." I hugged him again and let him, so, slinging my backpack back onto my shoulder and held his hand. Then he suddenly dropped my hand fished in his pocket for something.

"I want to give you something." He pulled out a small box. His cheeks were red as he handed me the box. I looked into his eyes as I took it.

I opened it and saw a glint of silver. I pulled out the long sleek chain, on which hung a single sapphire stone, shaped into a heart.

I gasped. "Oh my God! It's beautiful, Teddy! Thank you! Where'd you get it?"

He smiled, taking the chain from me and clasping it around my neck. "Something that's been passed down the family. I wanted you to have it."

"I love it. Thank you." I touched the sapphire pendant before reaching up and kissing his soft lips.

He kissed me again and tucked me under his arm. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked to class. I held the heart in my hand tightly, loving the feeling of the smooth gem under my fingers.

Gracie gasped when she saw the necklace. Mr. Hennings had Teddy out running errands for him, and I was sitting next to her right now.

_Oh my God that's amazing! When did he give it to you? It's so romantic!_

I smiled. "He gave it to me this morning." I ran my fingers over the heart as Gracie squeezed my shoulders.

_You going to wear it to prom?_

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

_You guys make the cutest couple ever! Even Diane Jefferson is jealous! I hear she's going to ask him to prom today._

I glared at her. "No. No she's not. That little—" she cut me off before I could cuss.

_Watch it, Lex!_

I smacked her shoulder, but my expression didn't soften at all.

In AP English, Diane came up to Teddy, smiling flirtatiously. She, of course, ignored me, looking only at Teddy.

My hands curled into fists as I glared at Diane. Her perfect lips moved as she spoke to _my_ boyfriend.

_Hey, Teddy! So I was wondering…do you want to go to prom? With me?_

Teddy glanced at me through the side of his eye and smiled. "No thanks, Diane. I'm already going with someone." He took my hand and smiled wider at Diane's expression.

She was stunned. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving. I smiled at my small victory and squeezed his hand.

_Oh…you are? Who?_

I cleared my throat. "Uh, me, Diane."

She finally looked at me, her eyes filled with hate. She turned back to Teddy. _You could do better than the Charity Case, Teddy._

His response was immediate. "Go to hell, bitch."

Diane stared at him. _You know what Teddy? Alexandra is exactly what you deserve!_

His hand tightened around mine. I looked at him. "Don't, Teddy. She's not worth the trouble. Don't."

He relaxed as Diane stalked away. "Is it bad that I wanted to punch her, like I did to that Freddie kid?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Her head is so thick it probably wouldn't even hurt her."

He laughed with me, then leaned in and whispered, "Secretly, I think she's a Succubus!"

I covered my mouth and giggled. "Well she certainly is evil. It would fit if she was an Dark Succubus."

Teddy frowned. How had I offended him, talking about a mythical creature? Then he laughed, and I felt better.

"Yeah. Dark. She sure is, no doubt about it." He squeezed my hand and stroked my cheek. I could feel Diane's eyes burning a whole through me, but I didn't care. I pulled him closer and pressed my lips to his softly. The hatred Diane felt for me grew as I pulled away and caught her eye. I swore I saw a flash of red go through them before she turned away.

That night I had another nightmare. Only this time, it wasn't Teddy and Ethan talking, it was Teddy and Diane.

"It's been you, hasn't it? Scaring Alex with those images and thoughts? Why?" Teddy was asking, his face a mask of fury.

She batted her eyes flirtatiously. "How did you guess? I mean, I don't come across others very often. And when you showed interest in her, it was just too tempting."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Why? Well, because poor little Leanna deserves to know that you two can never be together. I mean, when she finds out, she's going to freak."

"She's not going to find out, Diane. Because you aren't going to tell her. You are going to stop harassing her. And there can be a future between us."

"How, Teddy? Face it; you're stronger, faster, and you're Dark. You could kill her like this." She snapped her fingers. "But we…" she walked up to him and touched his shoulder with her fingers. "We can have a future together. You couldn't kill me as easily, because I'm stronger and faster than you."

"I told you, Diane. Go to hell. You're only the bad parts of what we are. You are a Dark Demon, but that's never going to be me. I will never kill Alexandra. I'm protecting her from things like you."

"I'm just trying to show her the truth, Teddybear. Something you should have done the night you kissed her."

"Stay away from Alex, Diane. And tell you're little friends that, too."

She leaned close to his face and whispered one word. "No."

Teddy reached out and wrapped a hand around her throat, lifting her in the air. In one swift movement, he flung her back so she hit the wall.

"Damn you, Diane! Stay away from her!"

She got up, snarling. In a flash, she was on top of him, her hand around his throat. "I am stronger, Teddy! Faster! Don't mess with me!"

He flipped her over, so he was on top. He had her arms pinned under one of his hands, the other around her neck.

"Stay away from her or I swear I'll kill you, Diane." He moved closer to her ear and whispered fiercely. "I could do it and not think twice. You know that."

He let go of her arms and turned away. Just as he did, Diane leapt up, faster than any human could. A knife glinted in her hand.

"No, Teddy!" I shrieked as she plunged it into his side. He fell to his knees as Diane whirled around. Teddy turned around, too.

A single word escaped Teddy's lips before he fell unconscious. "Alexandra?"

I sat up, breathing hard as I looked around me. I was back in my own dark, silent room. My head was pounding. The dreams seemed so real. I could still see the blood oozing out of Teddy's side from where Diane had stabbed him.

I brought my hand up to wipe my face and saw the dark, metallic smelling liquid on my hands.

I screamed.

Mom and Dad came rushing in as I stared at my hand. They turned the lights on as I sobbed. I looked at my hand. The blood was gone.

Dad shook me. _Alexandra? Alex, what's wrong?_

"Blood!" I cried. "There was blood…there was blood on my hands! I swear! It-it was there! I'm not crazy!"

Dad felt my sweaty hand. _There's no blood there, darling. Was it a nightmare?_

Of course he didn't believe me. "No! I was awake! I swear I'm not crazy, Dad! I didn't imagine it! It was there!"

Dad took my face in his hands. _Alex, everything's fine. Alright? Just go back to sleep. You just had a nightmare. I'm sure it was very real._

"No!" I pushed him away. "It was real! I knew you wouldn't believe me! You never do! But I'm not crazy!"

I ran out of the room and down the stairs, flinging the door open and running outside. I realized I didn't know where I was going, but I kept running, my bare feet hurting from the hard concrete.

I ran into something solid in the darkness.

"Ow! Oh, I'm sorry—wait, Teddy?" His pale face loomed in the darkness. He looked paler than usual and confused.

"Alex? What are you doing out here? What were you running from?" He looked behind me.

"Oh." I felt stupid explaining. "I got mad at my parents. I had—or thought I had—blood on my hands. My dad told me it was just a nightmare and to go back to bed but…I was so scared, Teddy." I wrapped my arms around him and felt him wince. I noticed his shirt was wet and sticky. I pulled away and gently touched the spot.

It was exactly where Diane had stabbed him in my dream.

But how?

"Teddy? What happened? Why are you out here?" I looked up at him.

He sighed. "I was going home. I had gone to see Diane, to tell her to lay off bothering you."

"But you're bleeding!"

He smiled painfully. "She got mad and scratched me. I'll be fine, Lex."

"Let me see it." I tried to lift his shirt up, but he moved my hands away. I sighed. "Teddy, in a nightmare I had tonight, you were with Diane. She stabbed you!"

He paled. "What?" Then he chuckled. "That's crazy, Lex. I'm still alive, aren't I?" He looked back. "You have to go home, Alex." He looked at my neck. "Why aren't you wearing the necklace?"

I blinked. "I took it off before I went to bed. I didn't want to break it."

He shook his head. "It won't break. Don't ever take it off, okay Alex? Just promise me you'll always wear it."

I hesitated before nodding. "Okay. I won't."

He kissed my cheek. "Let's get you home. Before you go back to bed, put on the necklace."

"Okay."

He wrapped his arms around me before leading me back home, where Mom and Dad were in the kitchen, frantic. Ethan was up, too, calling someone on the phone. Valerie must have still been asleep.

As I had promised Teddy, before I climbed back into bed, I fastened the necklace around my neck, patting the heart. I didn't know why, but it made me feel safer to have it around my neck as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Chapter Seven:**

I yawned. After my hysteric moments last night, I hadn't gotten many more hours of sleep. I was utterly exhausted.

Teddy still walked as if his side hurt, and I was scared. Had Diane hurt him more seriously than he had thought? Did he need to see a doctor?

Was my dream real?

Teddy wrapped his arms around me, and I relaxed. It was lunch, the only time at school we could relatively be alone. I sighed as I breathed in his scent; earthy, but a hint of a campfire in it.

"So…" I said, bringing up a subject I hated but had been killing me lately. "Diane's pretty. Did you like her when you first got here?"

Teddy stared at me before chuckling lightly. "Are you serious, Alex?"

I glared at his lips. "Yes, I am."

He sighed before leaning in close to my face. "No, I didn't. You were the only one I saw when I got here. I honestly don't even like her very much, don't be jealous."

My face flamed. "I'm not. I was just curious."

"She's not you, Alex. No one is." He kissed me softly, his strong arms tightening around me as I clung to him.

Someone tapped my shoulder. Embarrassed, I turned around. Principal Ruthord. He spoke with a stern face.

_There is no physical contact at this school, Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth. Don't let me catch you doing that again, or it will be detention for both of you._

I smiled and turned away from Teddy, holding his hand but other than that not touching at all. I squeezed it and kissed his cheek when Principal Ruthord walked away, smiling evilly.

Teddy reached over and cupped my chin in his icy hand. I giggled and batted his hand away. He smiled.

"Geez, Teddy! Why are your hands so cold all the time?"

He caught my hand and kissed it, chuckling. "Maybe I'm part shark. You never know." He ran a cold finger down my jaw line.

I sighed and leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He continued to trace the bones in my face. His touch sent shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder, loving how solid he felt under me,

"You can never be with him. He'll kill you!" a wispy voice said in my head. My eyes sprang open and I looked around. I clutched Teddy's arms. He sat up straighter and tilted my face towards his.

"What's wrong, Alex?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"I…" I closed my eyes. "It's that…voice! Am I crazy, Teddy?" I felt tears come to my eyes, but I blinked them away.

He looked angry. "Damn it!" he swore. Then he looked back at me and smiled uneasily. "You're not crazy, Lex." He touched my necklace, a confused look on his face.

I cocked my head to the side, touching the hand he had on my necklace softly. "What's wrong?"

He raised his eyes to mine as he kissed my nose lightly. "Nothing, Alex. Tell me whenever you hear this voice, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. I'm not crazy, I swear."

He tucked me back under his arm. "I know you're not crazy, Alex." But he didn't loose his concerned look or release my necklace.

Teddy came over again after school, to work on our 'homework.' As soon as we got upstairs and shut my bedroom door, he had pulled me into him and kissed me long and hard.

He picked me up, still kissing me, and twirled me around in a small circle. I laughed stupidly. He set me down gently and ran his cold fingers along my jaw, kissing wherever his fingers had been. When his fingers reached my lips, he lightly brushed his own over them.

When I opened my eyes, Diane was behind him. She plunged a silver knife into his side. His eyes went wide in pain as he dropped to his knees. I let out a silent scream as I dropped next to him. Diane was still holding the knife, dripping in scarlet blood.

"Why?" I screamed at her.

I heard her voice in my head. "You can't be with him. If hurting him is what t takes for you to see that, then that's what I'll do. It's too easy to get into your mind and scare you like this. Oh, and tell Teddy that stupid Charm he gave you won't work on me. I'm not a Blood."

She disappeared and I saw Teddy's normal face, not twisted in pain like the other one. He was shaking me.

"Alex?"

I stared at him. "Oh, Teddy! I don't know what happened! One second we were fine and then Diane stabbed you and you were dying and she was laughing and saying I couldn't be with you and that a Charm you gave me wouldn't work because she's not a Blood." I flung my arms around his neck.

He comforted me, but he seemed as if he had something else on his mind.

I had another dream that night, just like the other two. I could hear every word they spoke, and Teddy was there.

"I told you, Diane!" Teddy was yelling. Diane stood there, smirking. "Stop the Illusions!"

She twirled a necklace around her fingers. "But Teddy," she said, pouting. "It's just so much fun! And seeing your face when you found out your stupid little Protective Charm didn't work! Classic!" She cackled.

"What are you, then? You're not a Blood. You're not a Fire. You're not a Sun. What the hell are you?"

"I'm Rare."

Teddy snorted. "A Sleep? You seriously use that stupid little nickname for them?" He glared at her. "You better not be feeding off her. I will personally kill you."

"And I'll have Adam kill her."

Teddy paled. "Adam? Last I checked, he was in Greece."

"Well, I asked him to come back." She batted her eyelashes. "And all you have is Jackie. Not much."

Teddy clenched his jaw. "Don't talk about my sister like that. She'll take my side over Adam's any day."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Jackie can be convinced otherwise. You know she's Darker than you by a long shot. By the way, you know who she reminds me of? Alexandra. I mean, they have the same eyes and everything."

Teddy narrowed his eyes. "Alex isn't one of us. You and I would have both Sensed her."

"Maybe she can hide her Tracker."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "No one has ever been able to do that. And she would have confronted me. Mine isn't hidden."

Diane smiled evilly. "It sure isn't."

"Listen, just stay away from Alex. You and I both want Adam to stay out of this. It get's ugly when he's involved."

She laughed again. "But Teddy, he's already involved."

I screamed as a man latched his teeth on Teddy's neck from behind.

The man's aqua-blue eyes penetrated my soul.

I sat up, the silent, velvety-black night settling over me. I put my face in my hands, rubbing my eyes. Why did I keep imagining Teddy being hurt or killed? Was something in my subconscious wanting it?

No!

I felt the hot, salty tears spilling down my cheeks. What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't want Teddy dead! I wanted him alive and healthy, always by my side. If I could have it my, I would never leave his side.

"You're lying to yourself," a weak voice whispered. It was different than the other one. This one sounded male. "You want Teddy dead for what he is! Everyone does! Even his own father! He's evil, and everyone knows it!"

"Stop it!" I shrieked. "Leave me alone! Stop it stop it stop it!" I clenched my hair with my hands and shook my head.

Light flooded the room and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me, shaking me. I brought my watering eyes up to their face.

I screamed.

It was the man who had attacked Teddy. I tried to pull away from him, gasping for air. The strong hands clutched at my arms.

I looked at him again. It wasn't the man, it was Ethan. _Alex! Alex, you're okay! What happened? Talk to me, Alex!_

"I…you…your face…" I panted, trying to understand what had happened. Ethan stared at me before shaking his head.

_I'm calling Teddy. He'll get you to talk._

I was silent. Teddy. Teddy!

Ten minutes later, I was sitting against the wall on the floor, my face in my hands when a cold finger touched my cheek.

I looked up into Teddy's aqua-blue eyes. "Hey, Lex," he said, his eyes filled with concern. "Do you want to tell me why you're scared?"

My lip trembled as Teddy took me in his arms. "It was just like earlier today, Teddy," I whispered. "Someone…they attacked you, and when I woke up, Ethan looked just like him! I don't know what's happening to me, Teddy. I'm so scared." I clung to him as my tears soaked his shirt. Then my eyes went to something red on his neck.

It was a scar. Two crescent-shaped scars on his neck. As if he'd been…bitten. And it looked fresh. I widened my eyes.

"Where did you get that?"

He grabbed my hands away from his neck and smiled. "It's an old scar, Alex. You don't need to worry."

I shook my head. "In my nightmare…you were bitten. Right there. By someone named…Adam?"

Teddy kissed my nose. "It was just a dream, Lex. It doesn't mean anything. Come on, you need to go back to sleep now."

"No, Teddy. Tell me." I stood up, looking down at him. "Don't lie to me."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Stay out of it, Alex."

I was silent as I stared at him. "So now I'm not allowed to know? What, is it some mega life-changing secret? Fine, then get the hell out."

Teddy frowned. "Alex, don't."

He stood up and reached out towards me, but I jerked away from him. "If you're going to keep secrets from me, I don't want you here."

He sighed. "I wish I could tell you. I really do. You just…won't understand it, not yet. Please, Lex, don't be like this." He reached out again, and again I stepped away.

"Be quiet, Teddy. I don't want to hear it." As I turned away, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him, kissing me hard. Hesitantly, I reached up and twined my fingers into his hair and kissed him back.

As I pulled away, he stared into my eyes. "I don't want to lie to you, Alex. I care about you too much for that."

I put a finger on his lips, closing my eyes. "Then don't. You can trust me, you know." I cradled his cheek in my hand.

"I don't know anything anymore," Teddy said, kissing me more. "Except for you, you I'm sure about." He leaned in and kissed me, wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

I pulled away from him slowly and smiled. "I should go back to sleep now, I guess. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded and kissed my nose. "Tomorrow."

**Chapter Eight:**

Diane came up to me the next morning, looking sour, yet a gloating look on her face. _Listen, Alex, when you and Teddy break up, I'll be happy to take him off your hands._ She smiled sweetly.

I punched her across the face.

She staggered back slightly. _You little ass!_

I smiled innocently. "I'd slap you again, but bitch, that would be animal abuse." Then I turned and walked away from her, smiling to myself. I hadn't come up with that myself; I had seen it as a background on Hanna's phone once.

"You'll take up my offer once you know him better," the female wispy voice whispered through my mind. When I turned back, Diane was gone.

I turned back around, and gasped. Teddy was standing right in front of me, his eyebrow raised.

"Alex? You okay?" he asked, looking back where Diane had been.

I shook my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Diane was just being a bitch as usual. Nothing to be worried about." I kissed him lightly, taking his hand in mine.

He smiled lightly and kissed my nose before tucking me under his arm and walking towards our first hour class.

When we sat down, Mr. Hennings started talking to us about the upcoming prom. _I know you're all excited that prom is this weekend, but that doesn't mean that you can slack off and pass notes all hour about it, and I'm talking to the ladies about that. Or guys, that you can talk all hour about who has the 'hottest' dates. Pay attention or I will fail you, and there will be no prom this weekend. Do you all understand?_

Everyone nodded. A couple of guys were laughing at the 'hottest dates' part, but we all knew it was true. Teddy squeezed my hand as we both nodded with everyone else. Hanna and Gracie were both coming over hours before prom on Saturday to get ready. Hanna was doing my hair and Gracie my makeup. I was excited.

I leaned my head on Teddy's shoulder as Mr. Hennings told the class what we would be doing today. Someone threw a crumpled up piece of paper at Teddy. A guy. Teddy raised an eyebrow and opened it.

In scribbled writing, barely readable, it said, you snagged the hot one. My cheeks flamed as I looked away pretending not to have read it. Teddy tensed and shoved the crumpled note in his pocket.

A crumpled paper landed in front of me. I opened it and angled it away from Teddy. In the same messy writing, it said, ditch the Goth. Come party w/ some real men prom. C'mon, Alex. I looked up to see Bryan Jackson, the senior football captain, smiling cockily at me.

He raised his eyebrows and mouthed, _Go to prom with me?_

I felt Teddy's hand tighten around mine as I shook my head atBryan. He frowned, glaring at Teddy. I felt a tinge of worry for muscular and could easily beat up Teddy if he got the chance.

Bryancornered me after school when I was walking to meet Teddy. He slammed me against the lockers. He looked angry.

_Are you sure you want to say no to me, Alex?_ He asked, his face close to mine. I tried to push him away, but he held my wrists together with one of his hands.

"Go away,Bryan," I said through my teeth. "You're an ass. Let go."

He smiled cruelly and smashed his lips against mine. I struggled then thought of something. I brought my knee up and hit his crotch. He staggered back, his face red. I punched him in the face. He came at me again, but I shoved him away, feeling the energy surging through my veins. He stared at me.

_What the hell, Alex?_

I stumbled away from him, not knowing how the hell I had done any of that. I ran into Teddy's arms. He held me tight. Had he seen any of that?

I could still feel the power in my muscles as Teddy led me into the car.

I sat on my bed, still stunned from what had happened at school. Suddenly, the lights around the room went out. I started breathing hard, scared. Something in the shadows moved.

A hand touched me, and I relaxed. I recognized Teddy's cold skin. "Teddy? What are you doing here?"

He put his hands on either side of my face and kissed me hard. Hesitating only slightly, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pulled me closer. He rolled on top of me, running a hand down my arms.

I felt a twinge of pain in my neck for a second. I gasped, trying to push his away. The pain was starting to come back.

"Teddy, you're hurting me. Get off." He looked up as a flash of light went by. I saw the blood rimming his lips, his aqua-blue eyes. But the hair was jet- black. Whoever this was, it wasn't Teddy. "No!" I screamed. The lights flickered on and off before the door burst open. The guy was gone, but I could feel blood dripping down my neck.

Dad rushed to my side, staring at my neck. His lips moved, but I couldn't focus on them hard enough to figure out what he was saying.

I felt my consciousness fade away as I blacked out.

I blinked. My head felt light, but I could make out my room around me. My parents and Ethan were there, and so was Teddy. Teddy with his usual dark-brown hair.

I touched my neck. It was sensitive, and I felt bandage and gauze around it. I shook my head, looking at my dad. "What happened?"

He looked at my mother first. _I was hoping you could tell me. I came in last night after you screamed. You were unconscious and your neck was bleeding terrible. What happened last night, Alexandra?_

A few memories flooded back. Teddy with black hair and blood around his mouth, biting my neck. I shook my head again. "I…I remember the lights went out, but that's all I know."

I looked at Teddy. He looked furious, but he wasn't staring at me, not exactly. He was staring at my neck. I cleared my throat.

"Can I talk to Teddy? Alone?" My family nodded and left the room. Teddy sighed and came up on my bed, holding me hand.

"What really happened, Lex? I can tell you were lying, at least a little bit." He touched my neck gently.

"It was mostly like that, except…you were there, or at least I thought it was you, but you had black hair, and…and you bit me."

His face twisted in anger. "Damn it!" he cursed, looking away. I touched his shoulder.

"What do you know, Teddy?"

He turned back. "Nothing."

I shut my eyes and sighed. "I thought you'd say that. Why don't you trust me, Teddy? I want you to, but you don't."

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed both of my cheeks. "I do trust you, Alex, with all my heart."

I stared into his blue eyes. "But you're keeping things from me. Like where you got that scar? Why you get so mad, but you won't tell me why?"

He dropped his eyes. "Alex, secrets are necessary sometimes. I'll tell you someday, I promise."

"Teddy, please."

"No, Lex. Not now. What happened tonight is just more proof that you don't need to know."

I argued. "Tonight is just more proof that I need to know! What are you keeping from me?"

He got up and put his head in his hands. Then he whirled around. "Alex, where's your necklace?"

My hands went to my throat. No chain. I looked around. "I was wearing it when I went to sleep." I spotted it on the floor, under my desk. As if someone had thrown it. "There it is. How did it get off? I always wear it to sleep."

He picked it up and put it around my neck. I looked up at him. "Why do you always want me wearing this?"

He sighed. "Let's just say that because you weren't wearing it, you were attacked. Can you live with that? Just for now?"

I blinked, surprised. "I guess. Just for now."

He smiled and kissed me again. "Good. I'll tell you soon. I promise." He started towards the door, then changed his mind and turned around. "If anyone says anything about a guy named Adam, make sure you just stay away from him." Then he left the room.

I closed my hand around the heart pendant and sighed. I wished Teddy would tell me everything, but I suppose he thought he was…protecting me, I guess. Who was Adam? He was mentioned in the dream, but Teddy had never said anything about his 'sister' Jackie. What else was he keeping from me? Was his dad a mass-murderer?

I touched my sore neck gently before lying back down to go to sleep. Hanna and Gracie were going to freak out when they saw the scar my injury was sure to leave. Great, just great.

I went to sleep trying to figure out what big secret Teddy was keeping from me. The dream proved he had a sister, but who was this Adam guy who attacked him and attacked me, too?

**Chapter Nine:**

The next week went by as a blur until, somehow and completely and utterly too soon, it was Saturday. Which meant prom.

Ugh. I so wasn't ready for prom.

I had been right; Gracie and Hanna had freaked, but my bite marks had mostly healed over, and I didn't have to wear the bandages anymore, which was nice.

At only eleven in the morning, Gracie and Hanna burst into the room, bearing plastic bags with dresses, bags with shoes, and overflowing purses of makeup, perfume, and random hair crap.

_Are you ready for prom, Alex? _Gracie asked when she shook me back and forth. Gracie was going to prom with Jason Beck, a cute senior that played basketball, and bitchy Freddie Therman had even had the cuts to ask her out. She'd slapped him and called him an ass. Hanna was going with Viktor Pukelnowanskov, a senior who had moved here fromRussia in seventh grade, so he had an amazing Russian accent along with a last name that no one knew how to pronounce (Pu-kel-nows-k-ov).

I fluffed Gracie's hair and laughed, nodding. She squealed, sitting me down in the little chair and pulling out a curling iron that would make curls about the size of a penny and Hanna pulled out a huge makeup bag. They looked at each other before swapping supplies.

I looked up at Hanna. "You know my hair won't curl. It's stubbornly straight." Even though most people with hair as short as mine (a little above my shoulder) had curly hair, mine would never ever curl. Ever.

Hanna smirked. _We're going to make it curl, Lex._

I rolled my eyes but Gracie told me to stop moving. I felt Hanna tugging on my hair and Gracie plastering concealer all over my face. Next Gracie moved to my eyes. Then my eyelashes. Then my eyebrows. Then my cheeks. Then my lips. It was never ending. When Gracie finally finished, Hanna was still working. Gracie, with nothing to do now, went over to my jewelry box and fished through it.

_What do you think?_ She asked. _Black earring, red earrings, or diamond studs?_

I tapped my chin. "Diamond. I feel like I have too much black with my earrings." I felt Hanna pull at my hair one last time before setting down the curling iron.

_Look, Alex, look!_ Hanna urged. I looked into the mirror and gasped.

Hanna had actually gotten my hair to curl. The little ringlets framed my face, and Hanna had set some rhinestone barrettes in my hair, flattening it down. She had also added silver glitter on top of it.

Gracie had covered my face in concealer and powders, making it look softer and smoother, taking away the sprinkle of freckles on my nose. My eyelashes looked inches longer and a thousand times darker. My eyebrows were shaped into elegant arks. My lips were plumped up and the same shade of red as my dress. I looked like a princess or a fabulous model. I smiled, my bright green eyes flashing behind my dark eyelashes. Beautiful.

I stood up and waved Gracie down. "Your turn." And so the process started over again, then with Hanna.

When we were done, and all dressed up, in was five-forty-five. Hanna's dress was a golden champaign color, almost mermaid-style. It had sweetheart top and tapered at her incredibly slim waist. Her hair was curled and set up into a half-up half-down bun. She had a long silver chain that had a white-gold heart and dangling diamond earrings.

Gracie's dress was baby-pink, a slash of darker pink across her small waistline. Her hair, curled and set completely on her head, aside from one little strand that hung along with her side-swept bangs onto her face. The pink brought out how icy-blue her eyes were. Her necklace was shorter than Hanna's and hung right above the top of the dress, made of pure gold that had a simple tourmaline stone in the middle of a golden heart. Tourmaline gemstones hung in her ears.

Together, we were dashing.

When the doorbell rang, I felt my heart flutter. Even though he didn't know them, Teddy had agreed to show up in a sleek black limo with Viktor and Jason. Gracie went down the stairs first, then Hanna. I went last. Teddy, his shaggy brown hair combed out of his face for once, stood by the stairs in a simple black tuxedo. I smiled when I saw him, and so did he.

I kissed him when I got downstairs, but he pulled away after a moment, eyeing the sapphire necklace he had given me. Then he squeezed my hand.

"I don't want to mess up your pretty makeup," he said before bringing out a corsage of white and black roses surrounded by baby's breath. I gasped out how beautiful they were. He slid them onto my wrist and I tucked his single red rose into his jacket.

_Pictures, pictures! _Mom said, bringing out a camera. Hanna and Gracie smiled. _Okay, Alexandra, you and Teddy first. Then Gracie and Jason, then Hanna and Viktor. After that let's have a group photo. Then you can all go. Okay, let's get started!_

Mom smashed Teddy and me together. He slipped his arm around my waist and I held his arm. She snapped the photo before hurrying us on and snapping a picture of the other two. Then she had us all line up, girls in front of the guys, with the guy's hands, one on the shoulder and one on the waist, on us. After that we were finally free to go.

Teddy shook hands with my dad before we left, and he jumped when he felt Teddy's ice cold hands, Teddy smiled guiltily.

I laughed when we got outside, rubbing the back of Teddy's hand with my thumb. "Relax," I said. "C'mon, it'll be fun, Teddy. One night of no worries and a lot of drunk teenagers."

He smirked. "That should be something to worry about."

"Well, it's not like we can escape them. Try to ignore them. This will be fun, Teddy. I promise." We climbed into the limo and rode off towards the school gym. I know it's weird to have the dance there, but it was really big and we were allowed outside, so long as we didn't leave.

The dance was huge. Teddy and I had to go through the photo thing again but at least it was quick. Then we were out on the floor, slow dancing.

"I warn you," I said, my cheeks getting warm. "I can't dance to save my life. And I'm in heels. If I fall, which I will, I could take you down with me."

He smiled and kissed me. "I'll save you, don't worry a bit."

I smiled. "I know. Just testing you." He placed both of his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I reached up and kissed his lips softly, not pulling away until it was absolutely necessary for the both of us to breathe.

I hesitated as we twirled in a circle. "Teddy, I…" someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around. It wasBryan.

He was smiling cruelly, and by his side, in a slutty black dress, was non other than Diane Jefferson. She smiled evilly at me asBryanspoke.

_I just wanted to let you know I found someone hotter than you to come here with, Alex._ He smirked as Diane spoke next.

_Hey, Teddy, do you want to dance? I mean, to give Bryan a chance to dance with Alexandra. _

Teddy glared at her as Bryanwrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me towards him and said, _Sorry, Mr. Goth, but I am not taking no for an answer!_

Then he pulled me away as I struggled. "Let me go,Bryan! You're hurting me! Let me go!"

He just held me tighter. _Makes you wish you'd been nicer last week, doesn't it, Alexandra?_

"Shut up and let me go!" I tried to find that surge of energy that I'd had the other day, but nothing came. I stomped on his foot and saw his face twist in pain. "Stay away from me!" I screamed just as the room went dark and red lights flashed. Everyone started rushing to the back of the room.

I looked around the room, confused. Gracie ran up to me.

_There's an escaped killer outside the building, Alex! They're putting everything on lock-down! Come on, we have to get to the back of the room!_

I looked around. "Where's Teddy?" I shrieked.

She looked at me, bewildered. _Who cares? Come on, Alex!_

"I care!" I yelled back at her, but she pulled me to the back. We stumbled over almost everyone, burying ourselves in the back of the room. Panic was welling up in my chest. Where the hell was Teddy?

I couldn't see anyone in the room, only feel them. A wispy answer floated through my head. "Oh, Teddy won't be causing me any problems tonight, Alexandra. You will be mine, and mine alone."

Tears welled up in my eyes. I was purely terrified. Gracie was clutching my arm, her nails digging into my skin.

"Gracie, let go!" I said quietly. She was making me bleed. And I was pretty sure my dress was being stepped on by multiple people.

She didn't let go, and I imagined she was whimpering.

"You can end all her fear. End all of their fear," the voice whispered. "You know what to do. Do it now, or I'll come in there now."

I couldn't understand. Was the psycho-killer some kind of psychic? Could he read all my thoughts and talk to everyone like this?

"No. Just you, Teddy, Diane, Jackie…a few others, too."  
><em>I'm going crazy,<em> I thought to myself. _Crazy. Perfect. And on the night of my deadly prom. What is this, Prom Night?_

I was scaring myself out of my mind as I thought this. There was a killer outside. This was no time to be worrying about my mental health. Although this stupid killer certainly wasn't helping at all.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and a figure stepped inside. I can imagine everyone started screaming. The man held up him hand.

In my head and out of it, the man said, "Alexandra Aveta! Come out now and I will spare everyone's life! Alexandra, you have ten seconds."

"One."

Should I go?

"Two."

Everyone would be okay.

"Three."

But how could I trust him?

"Four."

I can't do this!

"Five."

But I have to try!  
>"Six."<p>

I had to try to save everyone else.

"Seven."

What do I do?

"Eight."

What do I do!

"Nine. One second, Alexandra."

I stood up. "I'll go with you. Don't hurt anyone. Swear you won't."

He smiled evilly. "As long as you corporate with me, I swear that everyone inside this building will remain unharmed."

I walked up to face him squarely. "If you are planning on cheating me in any way, I will personally kill you."

His eyes brightened. "Oh, you won't get that chance, Alexandra. I can also promise that when tonight is over, you will never want to leave your room ever again."

I walked outside with him.

**Chapter Ten:**

The man pulled me up a hill as I stumbled behind him. "What do you want with me? Why do you want me?" I panted as he stopped me from falling; he put his face close to mine as he replied.

"I want you, dear Alexandra, because, for one, I saw you and instantly wanted you, and two, because my brother has you instead." He smiled as I realized who he was talking about. I shook my head, trying to pull away.

"No! Teddy doesn't have a brother!" I screamed at him. But then I looked at his face-really looked at it. He had Teddy's blue eyes. He had the defined features, except his were sharper. But instead of dark brown, he had jet black hair. I struggled harder to get away from him. "You attacked me that night! It was you!"

He smiled easily and put a hand on my cheek, sending chills through me. "Yes. And you were delicious. I might even want another taste now."

I screamed and tried to move my head away from him as he opened his mouth and moved it towards my scar. But something stopped him. His eyes were wide and confused as he again attempted to bite me. There was almost an invisible wall keeping him away.

He brought his eyes down to my sapphire necklace and he narrowed his eyes. "Take off the necklace, Alexandra. Do it now."

I shook my head. "No."

He grinned maliciously. "Do it or I'll burn down that gym and lock everyone inside. Your best friends are in there, aren't they?"

I gasped and tears stung my eyes. I reached up and unclasped the necklace. He told me to throw it into the grass. I did.

"Good," he said, leaning towards my neck again. "Now I'm hungry. You don't mind, do you, Alex?"

I was silent as his sharp teeth pierced my neck. I drew in a sharp breath as he bit me, but other than that I stayed on my feet and did nothing. But soon my head was light and I couldn't keep my head up or stand easily. I groaned and my eyes fluttered shut.

His teeth came out of my neck. I could still see through a crack in my eyelids. I felt the soft pressure and metallic taste of his lips on mine for a moment before he dropped me into the grass.

I felt his icy skin on my arms and my neck and my face. He kissed my jaw bone from my ear to my chin before kissing my lips again. Then he kissed my eyelids, trailing his hands down my waist. I felt pressure on the skirt of my dress before the cool wind on my now exposed legs.

The man's voice was still in my head. "How does that feel, Alexandra? Tell me it feels nice." His voice sounded dangerous.

"…Nice…" I murmered, barely able to speak. Suddenly, the pressure all over me was gone. I could feel some strength start to come back. I opened my eyes a crack.

I could see the man; hear his voice, along with another man and his voice, too. He had pushed Teddy's brother off of me and was speaking harshly.

"I told you, Adam, stay away from her!" he shouted. I recognized the newcomer.

"Teddy…?" I muttered, trying to reach for him. The best I could do was to curl my fingers.

Teddy looked at me and was by my side before I could take another breath. His cold hand closed around mine and he touched my face gently.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Lex," his voice whispered. "You won't get hurt anymore by Adam."

"I feel so strange," I whispered, more strength coming back now. "Like I'm not really here at all."

"Sh. It'll be okay, Alex. Everything will be okay."

Then Teddy was gone from my sight, Adam sitting in his place, eyes glistening with hunger.

"No!" I screamed. "No, no, no!" I could feel the tears dripping down my cheeks as I sobbed. Adam bent down and sunk his teeth into my skin again. My head grew light again as I gradually lost consciousness.

I felt someone pick me up in their arms. "If she's dead, Adam, I swear I will rip you to pieces!" Teddy spit at him.

"She'll want to be dead once she figures out what the hell you and I both are, Ted." Adam had the hint of a smile in his voice.

"She won't…" Teddy started, but Adam cut him off.

"She'll find out, Teddy. We both know it. In fact, unless you tell her tonight, I'll come

Change her and she'll be just like me. A worse Jackie."

Teddy was silent. "I'll tell her," he finally whispered. "But if you hurt her or Change her, you will report to me and me alone."

Adam said, "Once you tell her I'll have no reason for that. She'll know and she'll hate you."

"You don't know that."

"I could never hate you, Teddy," I muttered groggily. I was beginning to wake up again.

"Oh, in time you will, Princess," Adam said.

"Never," I replied firmly.

Teddy kissed my forehead. "I'll tell her now, Adam. Just go and I'll tell her everything. My way."

Teddy sat me against a small tree. My eyes opened half way. All I wanted to do was sleep.

"What was he talking about, Teddy?" I asked. Teddy stood in front of me, looking down at me.

"When I told you about the Incubuses," he started. "I didn't tell you everything. Where I got the knowledge was partial truth, but not all of it. My mother did study Incubuses, but my father didn't. He didn't need to; he was one."

"What? Teddy, what do you mean, he was one? He was an Incubus? That's impossible. They aren't real."

"Yes, Alex, they are real. Diane is a Succubus, a Sleep Succubus. Adam is, too. He's a Blood, obviously. That's what Diane was talking about when she sent you that message; she isn't a Blood Succubus. My sister, Jackie, is a Sun Succubus, but I haven't seen her in a while we keep in touch, a little. That sapphire necklace I gave you," he held it up in his hand, "It's called a Protective Charm. It can protect anyone against a Blood Incubus or Succubus, keep them from feeding off you. I imagine that's why Diane had taken it off of you before Adam attacked you the first time."

"Wait, if Adam is your brother, and Jackie's your sister, that mean…" I widened my eyes and scrambled up weakly, pressing against the tree. "No. That's impossible!"

Teddy nodded. "I am an Incubus."

I felt tears come to my eyes. Teddy, the perfect boyfriend for me, a deadly, soulless Demon. No.

"There's one last thing you have to know, Alex." He hesitated. "I'm not deaf, not really. Incubuses and Succubuses have a very sensitive hearing, everything is intensified. We can choose to turn it off. I do, almost always. It leaves me deaf."

Tears washed down my face. "I…Teddy…I can't…"

I turned and ran.

When I ran inside, I discovered that only Ethan was home; the rest had gone to see some movie they had wanted to see but Ethan and I hadn't. I didn't care, in fact, I was grateful. Only Ethan would hear my hysterical outburst.

Ethan jumped off the couch when I slammed the door, coming straight over to me. I rushed past him, to the stairs. I jumped up them, two at a time, while screaming at him.

"You knew, didn't you?" I cried. "You knew what Teddy was and you didn't tell me!" I stormed into my room and collapsed on the bed, sobbing. Ethan knelt down in front of me, holding my shoulders.

_Yes, I knew,_ he admitted. _But you would have taken it worse if I had told you and he hadn't. And Teddy would never forgive himself if he wasn't the one. Just relax, Alex. You're bleeding._

I touched my neck, sore and sticky from Adam's attack. "I don't care," I wept. "Teddy lied to me! He's…he's a…a monster, a Demon. You should have told me right away, Ethan." The tears stung my eyes and choked me, but they just kept coming.

Ethan looked at me for a long moment before replying. _You need a bandage for your neck and it needs to be cleaned. Change out of your dress while I'm gone. I'll throw it away later. Put on the necklace, though. You can't afford another attack by a Blood Incubus tonight, or ever._ He got up and dropped the necklace in my lap. I twisted it in my hands before chucking it at the wall and standing up. I peeled the dress off of me and got into my pajamas.

I jumped the dress in the corner of the room and moved the hair out of the way to inspect my wound. The two crescent-shaped cuts were still bleeding a little, and there was dirt and grass around the edges. I got a washcloth to clean it out, dabbing it painfully onto the cut.

Ethan returned, bandage, gauze, and Neosporin in hand. He dabbed the Neosporin onto the cuts, and I winced as the anti-biotic cleaned the wound. The stinging was turning into numbness as Ethan put the gauze on the cleaned cut and stuck the bandage on gently.

Before leaving, he hugged me tight and told me to get some sleep. But ever time I closed my eyes all I saw was Adam's bloody face and Teddy's long, handsome one soaked in my blood, too, as I lay limp on the floor.

I was scared that the Teddy I knew wasn't the real one. I was scared that, really, he was just like Adam in every way possible.

**Chapter Eleven:**

When Monday came around, I didn't get out of bed for school. My head was pounding and my eyes ached from crying, but I couldn't even escape my torture in sleep, because I didn't sleep.

I lay curled up in my blankets even though it was spring and way too hot inside and out of the house. I didn't do anything but lie there, staring out the window across from my bed.

When my mom came in, her eyes said she was sorry, and her face was etched with frown lines.

_Oh, baby. You can stay home today, but you're going to have to get up tomorrow and go to school. You can't let one boy destroy your life, Alexandra._

As she spoke, one last tear dripped down my cheek. My phone had been buzzing with texts from Gracie, Hanna, and a ton others, but I didn't have the heart to text them and lie, to say that I was okay when I so obviously wasn't.

The thought of school made me wonder if Teddy was there today. He probably was, putting on his fake human façade. This made my throat ache. I had fallen for that certain façade.

Finally, I picked up my phone and texted Gracie once and only once. _I'm alive. I'll be at school tomorrow. _

She responded, but I didn't text her back. What I read made my stomach clench. _Teddy is going crazy w/ worry. Text him, 2, or he might just go insane. I'll see you tomorrow. Luv you, Alex. _

_Oh, Gracie, if only you knew, _I thought, squeezing my eyes shut and holding my chest. _If only you knew the lying, deceiving monster that Teddy really is!_

Ethan opened my door, but I rolled over, not wanting to look at him. He was almost as bad as Teddy, for lying to me.

He touched my shoulder, but I didn't look at him even then. I felt him sit on the edge of my bed, and he kept his hand on my shoulder.

Eventually, I turned to face him. "What do you want, Ethan?"

_Teddy wants to talk to you, but I wanted to make sure you were okay, too. _As he spoke, his eyes flickered around the room.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. "Do I seem okay to you? Just tell him to go away. I don't want to talk to him."

Ethan started to protest, but I cut him off. "Ethan! I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. To. Him." I took another deep breath and looked at his face again.

_I think you should._

"No. You can't make me."

He smiled evilly and picked me up. _Oh, yes I can. You're going to see what he has to say and that's final._

"No, Ethan!" I shrieked. "No! Put me down!"

He set me on the ground and held my arms tight. I could only imagine what I looked like; tangled brown hair in a messy ponytail, in a too big t-shirt and shorts, my skin all blotchy and my eyes red and watery.

I looked up and saw Teddy standing there, looking awkward and upset. The way his aqua-blue eyes perked up when he looked at me made my heart ache with longing to hold him and kiss him.

Until I remembered what he was.

"Alex…" he started, but I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk right now." I struggled against Ethan, but he held tighter.

"Just hear me out, Alex. I know you're upset…"

"How'd you guess?" I scoffed. I felt the surge of energy well up in my limbs, and I elbowed Ethan in the stomach. He stumbled back and I ran for the stairs.

Suddenly, Teddy was in front of me. He reached out and held my shoulders. My eyes widened in fear.

"Alex, I know I should have told you before, but I was scared! But I would never hurt you, Alex. I…"

I shook my head, looking away. "Go. Just go. I'm not ready to talk to you yet. Go." I looked back up a little.

"I…"

"Go!" I screamed at him. He released my shoulders and was gone. I ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door and sliding down to the floor, tears dripping down my face.

Gracie and Hanna engulfed me in a hug as soon as they saw me at school the next day. I felt the urge to cry, but I didn't.

_What happened that night, Alex? What did that guy want?_ Gracie asked.

I shook my head. "He just wanted to scare everyone. He took me outside and left. That's it."

Hanna raised an eyebrow. _Then why do you look so upset? Why weren't you here yesterday?_

I looked away from them, at the ground. Tears welled up in my eyes. "I…we…he…we broke…" I looked back at Gracie and burst out sobbing onto her shoulder. She patted my back, and so did Hanna.

When I looked up again, they both looked sorrowful. _We're so sorry, Alex. Did you break up with him?_

I nodded. "But I don't want to talk about it anymore."

When I sat down in AP Biology-Teddy and mine's second class together, which we also had with Diane-, I found that Teddy wasn't there today. I should have noticed that in my other classes, but it just registered to me now.

Diane, her lips turned up in a nasty smile, came up as soon as I sat down. I flinched away from her.

_So, Alexandra, are you going to take my up my offer now?_ She tapped the table. I glared at her.

"Go away, Diane."

_But don't you want to know more about Teddy?_

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied. "Just please, Diane, go away and leave me to my misery." I looked away.

Diane sat down in Teddy's desk. Her cold skin touched my arm gently. I looked to see her face sorry. _Teddy's not as bad as most of us, Alex. He's better than me and he's better than Adam and his dad. It's him and Jackie, the good ones. They deny everything about us._

"He lied to me," I snapped. "He lied to me about everything! And I had to learn about it from his psychotic older brother! How am I supposed to get over that?"

Her green eyes-which I noticed were the exact same shade as mine-pierced mine. _You have to think about things from his view. He tried to protect you. And I'm ashamed to say that I helped Adam pushed him out of it. _

"Why did you help him, then?"

She shook her head. _I owed him. He saved my life once and I promised him a favor. This is what he wanted it from._

"Why does he hate Teddy so much?" I put my head in my hands and shook it back and forth.

_Adam hated Teddy because he is a more powerful Incubus than he is. But even though Teddy is more powerful, Adam is stronger. No Fire is ever stronger than a Blood, no matter what._

I looked up. "What? Wait, he isn't a…a Blood?"

Diane raised her eye and shook his head. _No, he's not. Do you think you would be alive now if he was?_

I sighed. "I…I just assumed that he was…" I looked away and closed my eyes. "Thank you, Diane. But I'm still not ready to talk to Teddy yet."

I heard Diane's voice in my head. "Think about it."

I looked down and twirled my fingers nervously. Diane was starting to make me think about my decisions about Teddy.

I knew about the rumors going around school and Teddy and me from Gracie and Hanna. They had said that people were gossiping that the escaped 'killer' who had terrorized prom had told me terrible secrets about Teddy cheating on me, and finally I had cracked and broken up with him.

People looked at me strangely. Their eyes turned away from me wherever I went. Even my teachers wouldn't look at me. I was infamous, and I had a feeling that Gracie and Hanna hadn't told me all of the rumors that were going around, because of all the hostility that I was being showed.

I had to keep my hair over my cuts on my neck, which was hard because of my short hair. Some people even saw my wounds and told others, so I figured almost everyone knew about it now. I was betting that some kids said that I was so depressed about Teddy that I had attempted to kill myself, which was stupid.

But I was proven right when the school counselor, Miss Polinski, came up to me towards the end of school.

_Alexandra, I just wanted to let you know that there are more choices than suicide when you have a traumatic break up…_

I glared at her. "I didn't try to kill myself." I moved my hair out of the way, showing the two crescent shaped scars. "Does that look like a knife cut to you?"

Her eyes widened. _Then what happened, Alexandra?_

"My dog bit me, okay?" I blurted. "And no, she doesn't have rabies! Just lay off, alright? I've been through a lot lately."

Miss Polinski sighed and nodded. _I heard about you and Teddy. I'm sorry, Alexandra, I should have guessed._

I felt tears come to my eyes. "These stupid rumors aren't helping anything, either." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

She smiled wearily. _The other teachers and I will try to stop them, alright? And Alexandra, if you need anything, don't feel afraid to come to me._

I smiled back at her. "Okay. Thanks, Miss P." I started to turn away, but she caught my shoulder.

_Do you want to talk now? I can pull you out of your last class._ She motioned towards the front office, where her office was.

I hesitated before smiling. "Do you have time? It's just…hard to keep everything inside of me. I don't want to burden you."

She nodded, and started walking. _Just tell me anything, as soon as we get in the office, and I'll call Mrs. George and get you excused from English._

"Thanks, Miss P."

When we sat down, she handed me a cup of hot tea. I sipped it and smiled. I hated sweetener in my tea, and this was unsweetened. Perfect.

_So, Alex, what do you want to talk about? How you feel? I know that it's cheesy, but still. How do you feel about your breakup with Teddy?_

I set down my tea. "Well…betrayed, I guess. The rumors about Teddy cheating on me are fake, but Teddy did keep a huge secret from me. I just feel awful that he never trusted me enough to tell me. But I also feel like my heart was ripped out of my chest, torn into a thousand tiny pieces, and then shoved back into me. I feel broken."

She nodded. _What huge secret was he keeping from you?_

I looked away, picking up my tea and taking a sip. Something icy touched my skin and I looked up.

It was her hand.

**Chapter Twelve:**

I gasped and nearly dropped the mug. "You're one of them."

She smiled guiltily. Her voice entered my head. "Yes, Alex. I am a Succubus. A Sun Succubus, to be exact. Just like Jacqueline Marwolaeth."

I stared at her. "You know Teddy's sister?"

Her smile widened. "Yes, I have known the Marwolaeth family for years. I knew their mother in high school. She was a lovely woman, Brenda."

I nearly choked. "You knew their mother? Wasn't she a human? Did she know about their father?"

Miss Polinski nodded. "Xavier? Yes, Brenda was a human and she knew that Xavier was an Incubus. And she knew Adam, Teddy, and Jacqueline would all follow in his footsteps."

"She didn't care that he was a Demon? She didn't freak out when they met or anything at all?" I had a hard time believing that.

She shook her head. "Brenda loved Xavier, for some odd reason. He told her, and, so she told me, she replied, 'I don't care what you are, other than mine.'"

I looked down. Brenda would _hate_ me if she ever met me. I had done the exact opposite of what she had done. I had broken her son's heart, even though he was the sweetest person I'd ever met.

"What happened to her?" I asked, looking up a little. Miss Polinski frowned and looked away.

"Brenda died ten years ago. Xavier killed her."

We were both silent for a few minutes before Miss Polinski spoke again.

"What did you say to Teddy when he told you, Alex?"

I hesitated. "I told him that I couldn't be with him. Yesterday I told him to get out of my house and never come back. Miss P., am I an awful person for being afraid of him?"

She touched my cheek. "No, Alex. It's just means exactly what you said—that you're scared. There's nothing wrong with that. But maybe you should judge Teddy on more than just that you're afraid of him. Before you found out, what did you think of him?"

"I…I thought he was sweet, and he was the perfect boyfriend to me. I really like him." I set down the tea and stood up. "Can I go home? I need to think everything over."

Miss Polinski nodded. "It's a lot to take in. But remember; judge Teddy on more than your fear."

I nodded and left the room, running to my car and sinking down in the front seat. My tears erupted and I let them cover my cheeks.

I heard the other door open. I looked over and saw Diane. Her face was solemn as she looked at me, waiting for me to speak.

"I don't know what to do," I choked out, salty tears dripping into my mouth. Diane set a cold hand on my arm.

"I can talk to him," she whispered into my head. "I can tell him anything you want me to. Just ask."

I shook my head and wiped away my tears. "No. I need to think. I need to figure out what I need to do. What should I do, Diane?"

She looked away. "I can't tell you that, Alex. You need to figure it out for yourself. You can do it." Then she got out of the car and was gone.

I turned on the car and started out of the parking lot.

I had told Diane and Miss Polinski that I would think about Teddy, but I had lied. There was nothing more than I wanted to do right now but push his entire memory away, have one more day of my normal life.

By now, half the people I had known were either Incubuses or Succubuses. Miss Polinski, the school councilor, Diane, the school bitch. And Teddy. Teddy, my beautiful, magnificent boyfriend.

I couldn't stop thinking about Teddy's human mother, Brenda Marwolaeth. His father, Xavier Marwolaeth, a Blood Incubus, had killed her ten years ago. Teddy had been eight. Only eight. Had he known the monstrosity and horror that his future would hold? I doubted it. What kind of eight-year old could possibly understand that?

"At least she gave him a chance," I said to myself. "She wasn't afraid of Xavier. Should I be afraid of Teddy? He's a Fire, though. Not a Blood." I bit my lip nervously. "How can I be expected to make a decision like this? How can I possibly know which choice to make? Which would be the right one?" I groaned and buried my face in the pillow. I let more tears escape from my already red and puffy eyes.

I had a dream last night. This time I knew it wasn't real. I could hear, but I had the voice I always imagines myself with, because I didn't know what my voice sounded like anymore.

I was standing in the middle of a field, just a black t-shirt and a pair of black leggings on. No shoes or anything. My hair spilled around my pale face as the wind blew.

Suddenly, I went from supervising my dream to feeling everything my dream self felt. I could feel the cold wind on my cheeks, the soft wisps of hair brushing my face.

There was something like ice on my elbow. I sighed. The ice wrapped around my arm and more touched my neck. I laughed, though my real self had no control over this.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes and smiled, breathing in deeply. "Teddy." His fingers released my arm and his touch evaporated from my neck. His hands were on my waist and his fingers laced around my front. I sighed again and leaned on him, my eyes still closed. I buried my face in his cold neck and he kissed my forehead, trailing down to my chin before he finally kissed my lips.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips. I opened my eyes and saw the brown hair change into jet-black.

"I love you more," Adam replied.

I pulled away and let out a shriek.

I sat up, looking around. I was terrified. My room was empty, and I put a hand on my forehead.

I got up, heading for my door. I needed to go for a walk. It was probably around midnight, but I needed out.

When I got outside, a hand touched my shoulder. I whirled around, but it was just Ethan. He stared at me. _What are you doing? Where are you going?_

"For a walk."

_What? This late? Alex, what's wrong?_

"I can't do this anymore!" I screamed at him, all my sadness and anger flooding out at my brother. "I can't do it!"

I fled.

I collapsed in a big grass field, sobbing on my hands and knees. It was summer now, or almost, but I was freezing. I clasped fistfuls of my hair and continued to feel the tears drip down my cheeks. I looked up into the sky.

"Why me?" I cried. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Alex! Get up!" Teddy's voice flooded my mind. "What the hell are you doing out here, looking to be someone's meal?"

I buried my face in my hands as Teddy's cold hands pulled me up. I jerked away from him as soon as I was standing. I removed my hands, but I didn't look at him. I was afraid that if I did, my strength would be lost at how beautiful he was.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't handle any of this anymore. Why me? Why?" I whispered.

Teddy was silent. He pushed me forward and I stumbled. He caught me around my waist. My eyes automatically went to his face. His big blue eyes overwhelmed me, but what caught my attention were his full, perfect lips.

My breath caught in my throat as he stared into my eyes. I felt myself longing to kiss him. So I leaned in a little, and he pressed his lips to mine.

Then it registered to me what I was doing and I pulled away. "I'm sorry." I turned and ran away, leaving Teddy standing there.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked myself aloud.

"You can't make up your mind, and it's hurting him," an unfamiliar voice replied in my mind.

But whoever it was, they were right. My uncertainty was hurting Teddy, and it was hurting me, too.

I, somehow, survived the week of school. And the one after that. Gracie and Hanna told me that the rumors were getting better, but only Diane would admit that someone were getting worse.

And Teddy still hadn't come back to school.

I couldn't help but stare at his empty desk, couldn't help miss those lunch hours that we were alone in our own little world.

Could I have lost everything because of me?

No, I told myself. Teddy kept this from me. I just reacted a way anyone normally would.

Except for Brenda. She reacted ten thousand times better than I had. Again I thought about how much she would hate me is she ever met me. Breaking her son's heart when she had had to make the same decision when she was my age?

But Xavier had killed her, and left his three children with no mother at all, only him. Yet Teddy had turned out perfect, and according to Diane, Jackie had, too. Two of three. Xavier must not have been so bad.

"Wrong," Diane's voice whispered through my head. "Teddy and Jackie turned out better than Adam because Brenda gave more of her love to them. Xavier detested them both, and gave all his attention to Adam. Xavier was a terrible person and father, and he still is."

I frowned. So Brenda had loved a monster? I asked Diane in my head.

"Technically, she loved a Demon. But according to Georgia, or Miss P., Xavier was a ton better in high school. But when Adam was born he got all nasty and bitchy, and it was even worse when Teddy and Jackie were born. She fell in love with a whole other person."

Why didn't she just leave? I wondered.

"Because she loved him, Alex. And she couldn't just leave someone who she loved, even if he was a Demon."

I didn't reply.

"If you love him, you should be able to do what she did so long ago, Alex. Do you love him?"

I don't know! I thought frantically. I used to! But I don't know anymore!

"You need to find out, because Teddy's leaving in two days. If you find out too late, he'll already be gone." Then she was gone from my head.

At her words, panic had welled up in my chest. Teddy was leaving? No! How could he! How could he leave me here?

Then I remembered.

I had broken his heart.

I had kissed him and run away.

_I had broken his _heart.

I slammed my fist against the wall. Teddy was leaving tomorrow. I hadn't made up my mind yet, and I somehow knew he was going to leave and forget about me and I was going to discover that I loved him too late and he would be gone.

I groaned and slid down to the floor, burying my face in my knee. I wasn't old enough to handle a decision like this!

I crawled over and pulled myself onto the window seat, looking out the window. I touched the warm glass. Something moved in the shadows. I pulled away my hand and instead buried my face in them.

"What am I going do?" I whispered to myself. "I can't be with him yet I just can't seem to let him go."

The door opened as light flooded my dark room. I looked up. Ethan was standing in the doorway.

His face was sad as he looked at me. _I'm leaving tomorrow, Alex. I'm going back to collage. But a word of advice: you're more miserable without Teddy than you were with him. _

He threw something at me and it landed in my lap. I held it up and it shined against the dim light.

The necklace.

Minutes after he left, I was still staring at the twinkling and shining sapphire heart. The heart Teddy had given me. And I had all but destroyed it.

I clasped my fingers around it, the edges cutting viciously into my skin. I closed my eyes and set my head against the wall.

What do I do now? I asked myself. I waited for the answer to come to me, but none came.

I couldn't let him leave, yet I couldn't bring myself to admit that I needed him. What was wrong with me? Couldn't I make a decision? Couldn't I decide whether I wanted Teddy, or if I wanted him to leave?

At the question, tears dripped down my cheeks and onto the little blue heart. As soon as they touched it, the heart changed from a soft sapphire to a brilliant ruby. I ran my finger over the heart, wiping away the tear, but the heart stayed red.

With shaking hands, I unclasped the necklace and set it around my neck. It settled just below my chest, the heart still red.

Then I stood up. I knew what I had to do now.

I had made a decision.

The night was dark and cold as I ran, my feet hitting the sidewalk painfully. I knew I must be a sight to whoever caught a glimpse of me; baggy black t-shirt, short blue cotton shorts, and my short, messy hair up in a messy ponytail, and no shoes.

I ran to the little tree where Teddy had told me the truth. I switched from sidewalk to soft grass, and my bare feet were thankful.

I saw the lone figure, entirely in black, standing with his back to me, by the tree. His shaggy brown hair surrounded his face.

A smile lit up my face as I saw him. "Teddy," I called.

He whirled around, most likely surprised at the sound of my voice. His entire face showed sadness and loss.

"Alex, I…" he started, but I ran up to him and pressed my lips to his, throwing my arms around his neck.

He only hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around my waist. I loved how familiar they felt.

He drew back too soon, though. His face was still solemn, but it had a light behind it that hadn't been there last time.

"Alex, I could hurt you. I'm too strong and fast. I'm a De…" I kissed him again before I spoke.

"You may be a Demon, Theodore Marwolaeth, but you are _my_ Demon." I looked into his aqua eyes and continued. "And I love you."

His eyes lit up and he smiled. Before he could kiss me, my head burst with pain and sound poured through my ears.

**PART TWO:**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

I twitched my fingers as I took a deep breath. The whispers around me stopped. Wait, whispers? But I was deaf! Wasn't I?

"Hush, Valerie!" my mom's voice floated to me. I hadn't heard her voice in more than six years. It was almost foreign.

"But _Mom_," what must have been Valerie's voice came next. She had been little when I had lost my hearing. It had changed, and I could sense the annoyance in her voice.

"Everyone be quiet!" Ethan's voice said. "She moved her fingers. I think she's waking up!"

"Don't just stand there," Mom cried. "Go get Dr. Vich!" I felt pressure on one of my hands as I guessed that my mom held it. "My little girl is going to be okay!"

"Uh, Mom," Valerie whined. My sister hated if any attention was away from her. "_I'm_ the little girl, remember?"

"Hush, Valerie," Mom repeated. "You're sister has had an awful accident and has been in a coma for days! Can't you care about any besides yourself?"  
>I heard the little annoyed huff she let out and heard her leave the room. My mom squeezed my hand.<p>

I found my mouth. "Teddy," I mumbled. "Where is he?" I was surprised at how hoarse my voice sounded.

"He's outside, darling. Outside the door. Oh, what am I saying? You can't hear me!" she let out a little sob.

"Get him," I murmered. "Please, Mom?"

My mom let out a squeal of surprise. I heard another voice, deep and familiar, join my mom's. Only this wasn't in my head.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No! Everything is perfect!" Mom cried out. "My baby can hear again!"

"What?" Teddy gasped. I heard him walk up to my side. "Alex? Alex, can you hear me?" His cold hand touched my arm and I shivered.

"Teddy?"

"Hello, everyone!" a new voice joined. I didn't know this one. "Hello, Mrs. Aveta. How is she doing? Is she waking up?"

"Dr. Vich! I think she can hear again! Try it! Ask her something!" Mom yelled at the doctor. It was silent for a moment.

"Alex?" he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

I felt a tear drip down my cheek. My mom's hand left my grasp and Teddy's cold hand replaced hers.

"Laura, hon, I don't think she can…" my dad started, but I finally spoke.

"I hurt." Teddy squeezed my hand. "I hurt really bad, Teddy."

"Sh, I know, Alex," he whispered in my ear. "Where does it hurt?"

"My head," I whimpered. "My head hurts."

"By God," Dr. Vich and my dad said at the same time. Then Dr. Vich spoke alone. "Alex, dear, if you can hear me, move your left pinky."

Teddy was holding my right hand, so I did as he asked me to. My mom cried out in happiness and everyone was talking at once.

"It's too loud, Teddy," I said. "Make them shut up."

Teddy laughed before doing as I asked. They all stopped talking and left the room. Dr. Vich asked me something before he left.

"Alex, do you need some pain medication?"

"No," I said at the same time Teddy said "Yes."

"Bring her some, please," Teddy said. "She'll thank us later. She's in a lot of pain right now."

Dr. Vich responded, "Yes, I was going to anyways, but I want to see what she said first." He laughed and left the room.

"You're mean," I said. Teddy touched my face gently and laughed. "You won't leave me?"

He kissed my forehead gently. "No, never in my life, Lex." He squeezed my hand again.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I heard someone walk in. "Alright, Alex. Here's that pain medication you wanted. Sorry, can you move for a sec? Thanks."

She was talking to Teddy as I felt his grip slip out of mine. I whimpered.

"Just a second. Alright, so you'll probably go to sleep for a while after this, but only for a few hours."

I was already getting groggy. I felt my head roll to one side and everything slipped away from me.

The next time I woke up, I found my eyes. I opened them a little and saw Teddy by my side, but everyone else was gone.

I groaned at the pain in my head and sat up, annoyed at the tubes and other crap attached to me, especially the stupid air tube in my nose. I looked at Teddy, and found out he was asleep. It was the middle of the day. What the hell?

Then I thought, if he had been at my side for so long, he deserved a nice nap. I looked around and sighed. I picked up my cell phone, which was sitting on the table next to me. I discovered that I had only about a million texts from Hanna and Gracie, mostly.

_Heard u r in the hospital. WT HAPPENED?_

_R u ok?_

_Wt happened?_

_Txt us back!  
>Ok we r coming 2 c u<em>

_OMG REPLY_

_COME ON_

The rest were mostly like that and I shut off my phone and set it down.

"Hey," Teddy said sleepily from my side. I jerked my head and looked at him, smiling. He ran a hand through his messy hair, making some of it stick up in random places. I self-consciously picked at the tape that held the needles into my arm.

"Hey," I said. "You were asleep when I woke up. Did I wake you up?" He stood up and kissed my forehead, shaking his head.

"No, I have this sort of internal alarm clock. It wakes me up."

"Really?"

"No." I slapped him and he chuckled. "Remember what I told you that night? About how I have extremely sensitive hearing when I can? Someone dropped something a few rooms over. That's what woke me up."

I raised an eyebrow. "You never finished telling me about them, about you. Can you tell me now?"

He smiled and sat down on the side of my bed, taking my hand in his and cupping my face gently with his other. "Well, what do you want to know, Alex?"

I stared at his blue eyes, surrounded by his dark hair. "Why is your skin so cold?"

His eyes lit up. "I've been hoping you would ask that. Demons are, just that, Demons. We are soulless and, therefore, coldblooded. Like a shark, sort of anyways. Anything else?"

I paused. "Do all Incubuses have blue eyes like yours?"

He nodded. "Yes, but Succubuses have green eyes, not blue." His own eyes lingered on my mine and I cocked my head.

"What?"

He coughed. "Nothing. Um, anything else?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Not right now, I guess." Then I widened my eyes and smiled. "But do one thing for me."

He looked relieved and smiled. "Anything."

"Kiss me."

I reached up and stroked his cheek as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Okay, ew," a voice said from the doorway. "I would say get a room, but…" they chuckled.

Teddy, tense, pulled away. Wide eyed and my cheeks flaming, I looked at the door. A tall girl stood in the doorway. She had pale skin, pink cheeks, and long dark brown hair that was layered down to her waist. She had on a black tank top with a gray vest and long skinny black jeans with black laced up boots with a chunky heel. Her piercing green eyes were staring straight at me, and I noticed that the shade exactly matched mine.

The girl walked into the room and gave Teddy a big hug and kissed his cheek. I narrowed my eyes and glared at her. Teddy threw his head back and laughed, hugging her. Then I realized how much _alike_ they looked.

Then Teddy spoke. "Jackie! I didn't know you were in town!" he hugged her again. She smiled brilliantly.

"Well, I heart you were deep in heartbreak, so of course I had to come, but then Georgia tells me that you're _here_ with the little girl there," she nodded to me. Then she turned and completely faced me.  
>"So, you're the girl causing my brother so much trouble." She walked closer to me and tilted my head up. "Gorgeous eyes, girlie," she said quietly. Then she straightened up. "I'm Jackie, by the way. I'm Ted's twin."<p>

I nodded, unable to speak. She raised her eyebrows. "You got a name, girlie? Or do I gotta give you a new one?"

Teddy jumped in. "Alexandra, her name's Alexandra."

Her eyebrows didn't lower. "You go by that mouthful? Or is it Lexi? Ali? Alexis? Anything?"

I made my mouth move. "A-A-Alex."

She tapped her chin. "No, I like Lexi better." She smiled and laughed. "So, I heard you broke my brother's heart. What the hell is wrong with you?" Her tone was teasing, but behind it I knew she was being serious.

I opened my mouth but I could speak. Teddy, again, answered for me. "She was freaked by the…" Jackie cut him off.

"Shut up, Theodore. She's answering this one." She smiled menacingly.

Teddy narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "Jacqueline."

She punched his shoulder with a hard _thump_ and replied, "Jackie. No one but Dad has ever called me Jacqueline."

"Same with me, only, you know, not Jacqueline."

Jackie rolled her eyes and turned back to me. "So, Lexi, you going to answer me or do I have to force it out of you?" She held a hand up at Teddy, who was about to protest. "Say on word and I will kick your ass, Teddy."

"I…I got a little…freaked out by, the, uh, what he, um, told me." I hesitated. "And…Adam scared me a lot."

Jackie smiled. "Oh, Adam, he's such a jackass, isn't he?" she laughed. Teddy and I stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"He almost killed her, Jackie. It isn't funny. He's attacked and threatened her more than once."

She frowned. "Well, I just got to town. Stop being a party-pooper." She looked back at me. "Sorry Lexi. You're going to have to get use to me and my fat mouth. I speak my mind. Almost all of _us_ do." She looked at Teddy while she spoke. "What's on your mind?"

Teddy pulled her away. "Well, I think Alex has earned a little rest, don't you? Why don't you come back in a little while, Jackie?"

She stared at him before nodding. "If I can have a word with you real quick in the hall." She motioned to the door and nodded.

"They're hiding something from you, you know," Diane said.

**Chapter Fourteen:**

I looked at her as she walked up to me, her blonde hair swishing in its ponytail. Her green eyes looked around the room.

"I don't know what you mean," I said.

She sighed. "Look, I know you see how he changed the subject quickly when you get onto a certain subject, and I heard them outside saying…"

There was a flash of brown and black, and then Diane was gone. Teddy walked back into the room. He smiled at me, and I returned it, uncertain.

"Um, did you see Diane? She was here and then she was gone." I took his hand as he touched my shoulder.

"Jackie wanted to talk to her and she didn't want to wait." He shrugged. "That's Jackie for you. I'm sorry about her."

I smiled. "No, I like her," I said, kissing him quickly. Then I grimaced at the needs in my arm. "Hey, would you ask the nurses if they could take all this crap out of me? I don't need it."

He kissed me again before leaving the room. Diane's voice entered my head. I listened intently.

"Jackie said that he can't keep it from you and he has to say something soon."

_What were they talking about?_

"I don't know. But Jackie doesn't want you to know, at all. Keep quiet." Then she was gone.

A nurse walked into the room, followed by Teddy. "Okay, darling, you want these things out of you?"

I nodded.

"Well, Dr. Vich okayed it, so it's okay. We need to get you walking around anyways."

Later that night, Gracie and Hanna came and visited me.

"So sorry we didn't come earlier, Lex!" Gracie said.

"Yeah, they wouldn't let us out of school to come visit you! So overrated." Hanna flipped her hair.

Gracie grabbed the remote. "Wait till you see the news, Alex. It's unbelievable." She flipped to Channel Six News and I saw that there was my senior picture up on the screen, my name printed under it.

Yolanda Wu was speaking. "Our own local high school senior, Alexandra Aveta, was hospitalized four days ago after she suddenly collapsed, unconscious. Yesterday, when she awoke, her own stunned family, doctors, and her boyfriend, Theodore Marwolaeth, also a high school senior, discovered that during her coma, she had regained her hearing.

"Six years ago, after a traumatic head injury, Alexandra lost her ability to hear. Everyone at her high school has heard of her courage in dealing with her deafness. We are currently unable to get an interview with Alexandra, but a request is being put in to send a reporter up to her room. This has been Yolanda Wu, in front of the local hospital."

I grabbed the remote from Gracie and shut off the TV. I rubbed my face. "God, how much does this town need news?"

Hanna was silent until now. "Well, no one-at least no one here-has ever gotten their hearing back, Alex. How did it happen?"

They both leaned in closer. I looked away. "I don't know."

They leaned away. Gracie asked, "Are you going to talk to the reporters?"

"No!" I replied. "They need mind their own damn business." I looked up at the ceiling. "I don't want attention for something that I didn't do or cause at all."

They looked down guiltily. I sighed. "Guys, I…" I stopped. "I'm coming home tomorrow." I said instead of what I had planned on saying.

They squealed and hugged me tight.

The next day my mom brought me clothes to wear home from the hospital. She had my favorite shirt, a black on with a picture of Bugs Bunny (my favorite cartoon character) a pair of jean shorts, and my beat-up black Converse. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail and got dressed, dropping the heart necklace behind the shirt.

The heart was still red.

Before we left, I pointed that out to Teddy. "Why do you think it's like that?"

He picked up the heart and it flashed back to sapphire. He set it down and it turned back to ruby.

He shook his head. "How did it happen?"

I looked up at him. "The night I came and found you, I was crying, and one of my tears touched it and it turned red. It's been like that ever since."

He held the heart in his hand before dropping it. He smiled. "It still works, that's all that matters. Adam can't hurt you as long as you wear that." Then he frowned, thinking the same thing I was.

He had already attacked me twice after one; having Diane remove the necklace for him, and two; threatening to kill everyone in the gym at prom.

I smiled. "Don't worry, Teddy. He said all he wanted was for you to tell me the truth."

He didn't smile back. "He'd expected you to hate me and never want to think of me again."

It had worked for a while, but now I was back. He was back.

I took his hand as my family walked in. "Smush in with Teddy, dear," Mom said to me, holding up her camera. "I want a picture."

"Mom!" I protested. "This isn't prom!"

She frowned at me. "But not only are you able to hear again and going home, but you finally stopped moping around and you're back with Teddy! Now do as I say, Alexandra."

I sighed and Teddy wrapped his arm around me. I placed my arm around his waist and smiled. Mom took a picture and fanned her face. "I promised I wouldn't cry." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go," I said.

Ethan came by my side. "Just warning you, sis, it's practically a war zone out front." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

When we stepped outside, I was surrounded by cameras and microphones and reporters asking questions.

"Alex, if you could go back and be deaf again, would you?"

"Miss Aveta, are you glad to hear again?"

"Alexandra, what happened?"  
>"Who was there when this happened?"<br>"What do you remember?"

"Shut up!" I screamed at them. Ethan on one side and Teddy on the other, we pushed our way through the crowds, nearly being blinded by the flashes.

A reporter shoved his microphone in my face, and I slapped it away. "Mind your own business," I snapped. His mouth gaped open and I kept walking.

Suddenly, there were two more cold hands on my neck and I saw a swell of darkness. Then I was out of the crowds and by the car.

Jackie put a hand on her hip and winked. Her pupils were huge as I stared at her. In another flash of black, she was gone.

Teddy caught up to me. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "I, uh, should have warned you. Succubuses can move fast and transport-or some of them can. So if she wants to talk to you…" he shrugged and smiled. I laughed and hugged him tightly, pecking his lips lightly.

I saw the flash of a camera, and turned to see a reporter holding a big, professional camera.

He smiled. "I can see the headlines now! _Alexandra Aveta Reunites with her Savior!_"

I moved towards him, but Teddy caught my arm. "What are you doing? Get the hell out of here!"

He smiled and held up the camera and took another picture. "_Aveta Has an Outburst After Being Released!"_

"Oh my God! Teddy, can we get out of here? Now!" Teddy took out the car keys and unlocked it. I climbed inside and he slid in next to me. I sighed and put my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

As soon as we got home, Mom ran to the computer. "I have to put that picture of you and Teddy on Facebook!"

I rolled my eyes and slid my arm around Teddy's waist. He put his own arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

Ethan walked up to me and scratched his neck. "So, now that you can hear again, what are you going to do?"

I tapped my chin. I hadn't thought about it. "Oh! I know! Music. I haven't heard anything new or old in six years and I'm dying to see what crap they have now."

I pulled Teddy up to my room and plopped into my computer chair, rolling it over to him. I took his hand. "What's your favorite song?"

He shrugged. "I don't really listen to music?"

I stared at him. "Come on, you can't seriously say you've never come across a song you didn't like."

He pulled me up and out of the chair and sat down. He opened his arms and I sat on his lap. He secured me in his arms before moving the chair back to my computer.

He went to the Google homepage and typed in _Nightwish_. He clicked on the Youtube link for a song called _I Wish I Had an Angel_.

After if played through, he kissed me long and hard. "I like to think that that was a song made for us."

I smiled and kissed him again, laying my forehead on his. "I love you," I whispered. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and kissed it.

I brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Why do you hide them? They're so beautiful." I traced one of his eyebrows.

He shook his hair back into his eyes and looked at me. "They're a reminder of what I am, Alex. I don't like it."

"I love what you are," I said honestly.

The edges of his beautiful lips turned up in a small smile. "You don't wish I was a normal human, like you?"

I shook my head stubbornly. "You wouldn't be you if you were a 'normal' human." I paused. "You don't wish I was a Succubus?"

His face hardened. "No." His eyes lingered on mine. "I wouldn't wish this on anyone. And besides, you wouldn't be you."

I frowned. "Tell me."

He raised his eyebrows. "Anything."

"About your parents, your mother. Miss Polinski told me a little about your mom, but can you tell me more?"

He lifted me off his lap and sat on the bed. He patted his knee, and I rested my head on it. He stroked my hair around my neck. "She was beautiful," he finally said. "She had the biggest heart I had ever seen. She couldn't hate anyone. I'm sure that's how she loved my dad. He was cruel and mean, but she loved him anyways. I guess my dad was better before we were born. He treated my mom good and he loved her right back until Adam was born. And I suppose Jackie and I both snapped him for good."

"How did she die?"

"My dad killed her. He broke her neck, right in front of all of us. He had trained Adam to be as heartless as he was."

**Chapter Fifteen:**

I looked up at him. His eyes looked watery. I touched his face gently. "I'm sorry," I whispered. He looked away.

"The worst part," he said, his voice cracking. "Was that he did it purposely in front of us, to teach us that, even if we are close to a human, that they are weak and useless, that we are superior in every way. He still believes that, and so does Adam."

I cocked my head. "But you don't." It wasn't a question; I was stating a fact.

He looked back at me, a tear spilling down his cheeks. I wiped it away. "No, I don't," he said firmly. "My father and my brother are both monsters, and they are truly Demons. But so am I."

"In heart, you aren't."

"In soul, I am."

"But I don't care," I kissed him. "You are mine, and I am yours. Forever. There isn't any discussion involved in this."

He put his hands on either side of my face and his eyes bore into mine. There was confusion in his eyes.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked.

He looked startled. "Do what?"

"You look at my eyes like there's something you don't understand, and then you deny that you ever did it!"

"It's hard not to get lost in your eyes." He smiled. I frowned deeper.

"Answer me, Teddy."

He looked away, out the window. "Nothing."

I scoffed and rolled off the bed. "See? That's what I'm talking about. It's annoying. Just answer me."

"I already did."

"Stop lying! Do you not like my eyes? Why? They're the same shade as Jackie…" I trailed off. _Same shade as Jackie, Diane, and Miss Polinski. Succubuses._ "I'm tired. Uh, I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

Teddy cocked his head before nodding. He left and I dialed Diane's phone number.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Diane? It's Alex. Can you come over? For just a few minutes? I really need to talk to you."  
>"Uh, sure," she said. I'll be there in a sec. Open your window." She hung up, and I did as she asked.<p>

Seconds, later, she was standing in my room. "What is it?" she asked.

"You've noticed my eyes before."

She looked confused but she nodded. "Yeah. So? They're green."

"But they're green like yours, like Jackie's, and like Miss Polinski's."

Diane nodded. "Succubus green, I know. I've known for a long time. And so has Teddy." She sat down on my bed.

"It just…It all makes sense now! Jackie noticed when she saw me, and she obviously wants to keep it from me. But what? Am I a Succubus? Or not? Wouldn't I know?"

Diane shook her head. "You can't be. All Succubuses and Incubuses have this thing called a Tracker. It's this little fuzz around the edge of our bodies. It's how others can Sense us. But you don't have one."

"Then why…?"

"You could have had an ancestor who was a Succubus and the eyes just traveled through the generations. It hasn't happened before, but it's not impossible."

"How can I know for sure?"

"That's just it; you can't."

I stared at her. _"What?"_

She sighed. "You can't know for sure, but the most likely thing is that you are _not_ a Succubus. You're skin is warm and you aren't strong or fast, either. There is no way you could be one of us." She shrugged and twisted an piece of hair around her finger.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you make it sound like I'm freaked out about nothing at all. Thanks."

She smiled and jumped up. "No problem!" Then she was gone, my curtains billowing from the wind. I slammed the window shut and ran a hand through my hair.

"So I'm not a Succubus. Good." I walked over and plopped down on my bed, covering my face with a pillow. "Ah, school is going to be _hell_ tomorrow!"

I sat down in History the next day, Teddy right back by my side. Relieved from what Diane had told me yesterday, I held his hand tightly.

The douche Freddie came up to me before the final bell rang. "You're quite the celebrity now, aren't you, Alex?" He reached a hand towards my face, but I slapped him away. Teddy's hand tightened around mine.

"Go away, Freddie," I snapped.

He smiled. "Hey, don't be like that." He looked at Teddy and frowned. "Don't you want to party with a real man?"

I clenched my free hand into a fist. "Go to hell."

He frowned. "C'mon, Al. Last chance for all this." He thumped his chest and spread his arms, raising his eyebrows.

I looked under the table and back at Freddie's face. I smiled, and his eyes widened and he smiled back.

Then I brought my foot up until it hit just below his stomach. He stumbled back, making an _oof_ as he fell onto the ground.

I smiled again and said through my teeth, "Now go to hell!"

He stumbled away. "You'll pay for that!" he hissed. I turned to look at Teddy, who was laughing into his free hand.

I slapped his shoulder. "Shut up," I muttered. He turned my head and kissed me hard. I heard the _oohs_ and squeals going around the room.

"Hey, hey, settle down!" Mr. Hennings called. "Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth, please separate. This is no place for PA."

My cheeks blazing red, I turned away from Teddy. I shook my hair in front of my face and looked down.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw two guys high five each other. Pervs. I re-laced my fingers through Teddy's and turned to look at Gracie. She smiled and nodded.

I leaned close to Teddy's ear and whispered. "Is anyone in here a Incubus or Succubus?" I didn't think anyone was, but I couldn't help asking.

To my surprise, he nodded. "Freddie is a Blood Incubus, but a very weak one. And…" he looked at me, his expression soft. "Grace Ann McGillicough."

I stared at him, not quite understanding. Then it hit me. Gracie's real name was… "No," I whispered. "No, she can't be! But…but her skin isn't cold!"

He looked at me. "She's a Fire Succubus. She can take the fire she feeds off of and transfer it into her blood, making her skin feel warm to the touch. Only a few can do that, and when I first met Gracie I knew she was one of the few that could."

I looked at her. She was staring at Teddy and me with sadness and fear in her eyes. Then she got up and excused herself from class.

Without asking, I ran out after her. "Gracie!" I yelled. She whirled around, her green eyes wild. How could I not have noticed? Wait. She wore contacts. Could it not be possible she wore colored contacts? More than likely now.

"I was supposed to tell you, not him," she said. "Now you hate me because I never told you."

I walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "I don't hate you, Gracie, I never could. I just wish you would have told me earlier."

"I was going to, I promise I was." She looked away. Her eyes faded back into blue. "I, uh, wear these so others think that my Tracker is a mistake. Warn skin, blue eyes. They would never suspect me to be a Succubus. So few people know about the way some of us can make our skin warm."

"Why wouldn't you want them to know?" I asked, confused.

She looked behind me, at the doors. "Something's coming, and there is no Demon without a secret they don't want to be let out. And whatever it is, it's going to use those secrets to make an army. I'm saving the ones I love, Alex. You're one of them. But with Teddy…you won't be safe." She brought her eyes up to mine. "You may have no Tracker, but with those green eyes, someone's bound to know about the Fire Succubuses. They would try to hold something over your head. Watch out, Alex. I don't want to see you get hurt."

She turned to go, but I caught her arm. "Wait! Does Hanna know?"

She shook her head. "I can't tell her, and neither can you. It's a dangerous secret, Alex. And it's been known to cost some people their lives." Then she was gone, but I knew who she was talking about.

Brenda.

When I got home, I dropped my backpack at the foot of the couch. Valerie was sitting on the opposite end, her feet curled up under her.

"Ow!" she cried when my backpack hit the floor. "Mom! Alex dropped her backpack on my foot!"

Mom walked into the room, dusting off her hands. She eyed the bag on the other end of the couch before turning to glare at my sister. "Valerie, don't blame your sister for something she didn't really do."

Valerie eyed me. "It's not like she's my _real_ sister anyways." She enunciated the word 'real' and stalked out of the room.

I let her words sink into me as I followed Mom into the kitchen. She looked at me. "Make a salad for dinner, won't you dear?" She handed me a tomato and a knife. I got out the lettuce and the pre-cut carrots and started doing as she asked.

Before I cut up the tomato, I set down the knife and leaned my hands on the table. "Mom?" I asked.

"Hm?" she didn't look up from the pasta she was cooking.

"Am I adopted?"

Mom dropped the wooden spoon and whirled around. Her face was pale. "Now what would give you that idea?"

I shrugged. "It's just that no one else in the family has green eyes, not even distant relatives. And I don't really look like you or Dad or Ethan and Valerie." I tapped my fingers on the counter. "So am I?"

"Are you supposed to be making a salad? Yes." She dropped her gaze from my face before turning around.

"No, Mom. Am I adopted?" I picked up the knife again.

She didn't answer for a few seconds. "Stop talking and get back to work."

"Why won't you just answer me?"

"Don't talk to me like that, Alexandra!" Mom nearly yelled. Then she took a deep breath and smiled. "We'll discuss this later."

"We'll discuss this _now_," I argued. I felt the familiar surge of power flow through my muscles as I absently bent the metal blade of the knife. Mom stared at me. I dropped the knife and looked at my mom.

"Please, Alex. We'll discuss this later." Mom reached over and took the knife from me. I turned and marched out of the room. When I reached the stairs I paused. Anger and strength flowed through me and before I knew it my fist was through the wall.

Wide eyed, I pulled it out, staring at the white plaster covering my hand all the way to my wrist.

Ethan's door slammed and he stood at the top of the stairs. He rushed down to me, pulling me back up.

"I don't know what's happening to me," I whimpered. He nodded and pulled me into the room.

"If anyone asks, I put the hole in the wall, alright, Alex?" he whispered. I nodded. He handed me a washcloth to wipe off the plaster. I discovered that punching the wall had completely torn up my knuckles.

"Ow," I said absently. Ethan left and was back in a minute with a bandage. He wrapped it around my hand and looked back up at me.

"How did you do that, sis?" he asked quietly.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I felt a tear slip down my cheek. "Ethan, am I adopted?"

He stared at me without answering.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, for me, visualizing the characters helps me when I imagine my stories, so I kind of made up a little cast for mine. Comment, see if you agree with me. *Like half of them are too old right now, but still***

**Alexandra Aveta: Camilla Belle**

**Theodore Marwolaeth: Gaspard Ulliel**

**Diane Jefferson: AnnaSophia Robb**

**Ethan Aveta: William Moseley**

**Jacqueline Marwolaeth: Anna Popplewell**

**Valerie Aveta: Abigail Breslin **

**I don't know if I'm the only one that does this, but I come up with songs that could be the story's theme song, and for this specific story I found that the song by Within Temptation, Angels, fit this perfectly. I could tell just by listening to the first four lines. Listen to it, I wanna see how many people agree with me on this. :D**

**Chapter One****:**

I opened my eyes, and was frightened for a moment when everything was silent and black. Shouldn't there be crickets, or the sound of the fan spinning?

Then I remembered. During these six years, I hadn't yet gotten used to the endless silence. Being deaf had completely changed my life. I had never appreciated the ability to hear until it had been ripped out of my hands and taken away from me forever.

I put my hands on my head, pulling away my short chocolate colored hair off of my face. Because I could no longer hear, the talking in my head had slowly grown louder, driving me to insanity piece by piece.

Just then, a small light filled the room. My TV had turned on.

"Crap," I groaned. Unlike most deaf people, I could speak, because I had been able to hear for twelve years of my life before becoming deaf. I grabbed my remote and shut off the television, rolling over on my side. It was about five in the morning, and I had school today. I didn't go to a school that was made for "special" people, like some other deaf kids did. I went toArborViewHigh Schoolwith all the other normal-kinda-kids. But everyone gave me special treatment because of my "condition" and I hated that. Yes, it was harder for me to learn. Yes, I couldn't hear anything. But no, I am not stupid. No, I am not failing high school. Actually, I'm one of the better students, straight A's almost every year.

I decided to get up and take a shower, since there was no way I was going back to sleep. I thanked God I could still feel the steaming hot water on my icy skin. I let the hot water sooth my muscles and run down my ski-slope nose.

When I went downstairs, dressed and ready, my mom was in the kitchen frying eggs and bacon. I grimaced. Ever since my "accident" that had left me deaf, I had spent more time with animals. After a few weeks, I adapted a vegetarian diet, and always frowned upon the rest of my family eating meat.

Mom's head raised, and her lips started moving, but I couldn't hear her words. I read her lips. _Hello, Alexandra!_

"Hi, Mom," I replied, grabbing a cup of orange juice and sitting at the table. Mom smiled sadly, as if just remembering I couldn't hear, and brought eggs over to my seat. I picked up a fork and started poking the eggs.

She must have been saying something, because she tapped my shoulders. I looked up at her, and she said, _Don't play_. I smiled guiltily.

"Sorry." I took a bite of eggs, but they tasted strange. I fed them to the dog when Mom wasn't looking before picking up my bag. "Bye, Mom. I'm going to school."

My friends and I usually just mouthed words, they all joined me in my wordlessness at school. In class, when I couldn't make out what they were saying, I nudged whoever I was sitting by and they wrote what the teacher had said on a piece of paper.

Today I knew would be awful. Our history teacher, Mrs. Hallowell, transferred, and we were getting a new teacher today. I knew she wouldn't remember to tell whoever the replacement was that I was deaf. _That_ should be fun.

When I got to school, I went straight for my locker, where my friends Gracie McGillicough and Hanna Gomes were already standing. They saw me and squealed...I think. I smiled at them. Their lips started moving so fast I couldn't tell what they were saying.

I held up a hand, and when they stopped talking, I pointed to my ear. They looked down guiltily. Hanna, as always, "spoke" first. She nodded and mouthed, _Sorry_. Then she started mouthing again, so fast I only caught two words.

_New. Guy._

I smiled and nudged Hanna. She was the prettiest and most ambitious of us all. "New bait, huh?"

She laughed and shook her head. _Ew, no._ She mouthed. But then she looked down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of deep brown hair, pale skin, and black clothes. I let my eyes follow up to his face.

Oh. My. God. He was gorgeous. But scary, in a Goth sort of way. He turned, as if he could feel my gaze. His face transformed from annoyed to suspicious to angry and he whirled back around and walked out of my line of sight.

Hanna nudged my shoulder. She motioned to where the boy had been standing before pointing to her ear and shaking her head. My eyes widened as I registered what it meant. That Goth boy was... "Deaf?"

We sat down in class. History was our first hour, Gracie and mine. Our new teacher was Mr. Hennings, an older strict-looking man. When he started taking role, and I dozed off. I new the chorus of "here" was going around. I caught the new guy, who was sitting in the corner, staring at me, a smirk on his face. When I turned back to the front, Mr. Hennings was in front of my desk, looking angry. His lips were moving, but I couldn't understand.

I motioned to my ear and shook my head. His head turned to Gracie, who was next to me. I read her lips as she spoke to the teacher gently. _Alexandra's telling you that she's deaf, Mr. Hennings_. He looked back at me and shook his head. I read his next words.

_Two deaf kids in one class. Lucky me._

I looked back at the kid in the corner, who was staring at me, his eyes-which were a beautiful aqua blue-wide as he understood that I was, like him, deaf. I smiled. Then I turned back to Gracie and motioned with my head back at him.

"What's his name?"

She wrote it on a piece of paper. _Theodore Marwolaeth. _I resisted the urge to snort. Theodore? How could such a tough, scary looking teenager be named that? I looked at Gracie, and she was holding back a giggle, too.

Then she poked me, pointing to Mr. Hennings. He was saying, _...Alexandra, Theodore, come with me please..._I stood up at the same time Theodore did. I still thought his name was ironic, but I couldn't laugh in front of him.

Mr. Hennings lead us into the hall. He must have understood that we could read lips, because he spoke slowly and clearly, easily showing what he was saying on his lips.

_Now, since you two, Alexandra, Theodo-_

Theodore held up a hand and shook his head. I looked at him. He spoke, I could tell by his throat moving, but I read his lips. _Teddy. Not Theodore. Teddy._

Teddy...still an ironic name, but better.

Mr. Hennings sighed and went on. _Alexandra, Teddy, I want you two sitting together, because of your...conditions. _I rolled my eyes, but nodded. _You will both receive extra time to complete assignments, but will be expected to take tests with everyone else._

Now I held up a hand. "No. I don't want special treatment. I wasn't born deaf. I can handle it."

He raised his eyebrows but nodded. _Alright. Let's go. Alexandra, you move your things over by Theo-I mean, Teddy. Come on._

I followed him inside and gave Gracie a sorry look as I gathered my things and sat in the desk by Teddy. A piece of paper landed on my desk. It had elegant writing on it and read only one word: _Overachiever. _

I crumpled the note and tossed it at Teddy's head, and he almost smiled. Almost. I brushed hair out of my face and looked at the teacher, but I could feel Teddy's eyes on me. Or maybe I was just crazy. But the text I got next proved me right.

_Goth guy staring u, Lex._ It was from Gracie, and I snuck a peek at Teddy. Yeah, he was staring. I was deaf like him, so what? But...he was kinda hot, so I have to admit I didn't mind much when he stared at me with his big blue eyes. I even smiled a little to myself.

It turned out we had a sub today in my third hour, so I had to go through the "deaf kid in my class" thing again. And, it turned out, Teddy and I had three more classes together, and, because we were the "Soundless Ones," as people were now calling us, we were sat next to each other in every class we had together. And during every class, Teddy just looked at me. I wanted to ask him why, but I couldn't.

At lunch, I got called up to Principal Ruthord's office. He "told" me that he expected me to help Teddy around, because I had gone to this school for my entire high school years, deaf, and he was new here. I told him that I didn't mind and that I would have helped Teddy anyways. Then he told me that I was to sit with Teddy at lunch. Teddy had already been informed of this, and he sent me out to find him.

There was a small cove in the middle of the school, a fountain in the little garden. I found him there. I was going to knock, but what use would that be to get a deaf guy's attention. Instead, I went over and touched his shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled cockily.

He said, what I thought was, "Damn, you found me. Gotta admit, I was hiding." I smiled.

"Don't cuss at school. Just cause you can't hear doesn't mean you won't get in trouble." I sat down in front of him and suddenly asked, "How did you become deaf?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "What?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well, most people born deaf at birth can't speak well, or at all, but I'm guessing that you can. So, if it's not too personal, will you tell me?" I looked up at him, my bright green eyes staring into his blue ones.

He shook his head. "A stupid accident a few years ago. What about you? What's the story of how you came to be in this condition?" He chuckled. He must have noticed my annoyance at Mr. Hennings use of words.

"Same. Fell out of a tree, hit my head. Woke up in the hospital the next morning deaf. I was twelve." I sighed. "They tried to fix me, but they just had to accept that I would be deaf for the rest of my life."

"Well, you never know, Lex," he said. I realized I didn't know if he was talking or not, but all that mattered was that he was actually "talking" to me. "Your hearing could come back."

I scoffed. "After six years? What, are you a miracle worker or something?"

He smiled weakly. "No not quite. I'm getting my Professional Miracle Worker permit in a few days though," he laughed, but it turned into a cough. I noticed how pale and thin he was, and wondered if he was sick.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look too good?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Lex!"

"My name is Alex!"

"Fine! I'm okay, _Alex_!"

Despite myself, I started to giggle. Then I was on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Something icy touched my skin, and I yelped and sat up, my giggles subsiding. It was Teddy's hand, the cold thing on my skin. He was holding my wrist.

He smiled. "Sorry."

I pushed his hand away, laughing again. "God, Teddy, you got the hands of an eighty year old man!"

He chuckled and touched my face. I yanked away from his touch, a terrible feeling welling up in my stomach. He looked at my face. "What?"

"I...nothing." But there was something.

**Chapter Two:**

It had felt nice to talk to someone else who was like me...someone else who was deaf. In my mind, I had found many similarities between Teddy and I. Besides being deaf, we had both come to be like that from an accident when we were younger, and we could both read lips and speak. He was becoming less scary to me, almost as if it was an act.

But the shock I had felt when Teddy's skin had met mine lingered in my mind, as did the look he first gave me when he saw me.

I shook my head and replied a text Hanna had sent me a few minutes ago. She was in one of her "moods" where she asked the most random question that popped into her mind, and she would hate me if I didn't answer every one of them.

Her next one surprised me. _What'd u think of Mr. Hottie Goth? _

I stared at the text before replying. _I dunno._

_! No no no, answer me with a He's hot and I like him or a Ew I wish he'd go away_

I lingered for a moment. _He seems nice, and I think we might be friends._

_Shut up. U 2 would b perfect 2gether. I mean, ur both deaf and everything._

I rolled my eyes. Yes, because we're both deaf, we should be together. Might as well marry every deaf person in the world. I replied, _Y don't u d8 him?_ I dropped my phone on the bed and laid back, closing my eyes. I kept one hand on my phone, so I would know when it buzzed again, because I couldn't hear it go off.

It vibrated. _Nah. BUT U SHOULD!_

_Hey Han I gotta go...bye!_ I smiled and turned my phone off and closed my eyes again. I fell asleep like that, for once appreciated the endless quiet that was my life.

I sat down beside Teddy at the table and smiled. Someone in the front of the room yelled something, but I didn't know what. It was annoying, being deaf. I motioned to Gracie and mouthed, "What did he say?"

She wrote it down and passed the paper to me. It said, _Look! The Soundless Ones! _As I read, I felt Teddy's eyes on the piece of paper. I crumpled it up, hoping he hadn't had time to read it. I was wrong, of course. He nudged my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"Soundless Ones? Who came up with that?"

I shrugged. "Not sure."

"Has it always been like that for you?"

I shook my head. "No. But this school hasn't had two deaf kids at once before. It'll die down eventually." I looked up again as a girl said something else, eyeing Teddy and me. I didn't even have to ask, because a slip of paper landed on my desk. I opened it.

_Aledore. Alexandra and Theodore put together._

My cheeks flamed as Teddy looked over it. He sat back, uncomfortable. I crumpled this note, too, and shoved it in my pocket. I wanted to say something to Teddy, but I couldn't think of how to explain what people were saying.

But he touched my shoulder lightly. "I'm going to ignore them. Are you?"

I nodded. "Oh, yeah."

"This will get better?"

"I hope so."

He smiled and turned away. I noticed a hint of pink in his otherwise waxy complexion. I could still feel the heat in mine. I could feel Gracie's eyes on me, and I knew she felt guilty for not trying to hide the note from Teddy. I peeked at him through my eyes, and caught his eyes dash away from my face. I felt warmth spread through my body at the sight.

Mr. Hennings started speaking, slowly and clearly. _Now, class, I am going to pair you up for your third quarter final project. You will each prepare a song-yes, a song-on a significant historical event. The songs will be recorded and presented to the class. Now, everyone come up, and I will give you two slips of paper. One will have your name on, and the other will have your partner's name on it. You will be expected to complete this project at home._

I stood up and walked with everyone else up to the desk. He gave me the two slips of paper. I made sure it was mine before I looked at the other.

_Teddy._

I sighed. Figures. Not that I minded...

Teddy walked up to me, showing me his paper. "Hey, partner. Such luck, don't you think?"

I giggled. "Oh, yeah. Luck is surely involved in this." I recycled my papers and looked for Gracie. I found her at her desk, looking upset. "Who's your partner?" I asked.

She showed me her paper. _Stupid Freddie Therman. How can I get an A with him? _She mouthed. I patted her shoulder. Freddie Therman was someone who hadn't quite hit puberty yet, aside from his mounds of zits. I imaged he couldn't have a good voice.

At that moment, Freddie came over, slinging his arm around Gracie, who automatically lurched away from him. He said, _Hi, Gracie. We're partners! Isn't it great?_ He looked at me and frowned. He made motions with his hands, saying words very slowly and clearly. _Hello. Alexandra. My. Name. Is. Freddie. Gracie. Is. My. Partner. Can. You. Understand. Me?_

I glared at him and slapped him across the face. "Bitch," I said. "I'm deaf, not stupid."

He shot me a dirty glance, his eyes saying "The deaf chick dared touch _me_?" Then Teddy walked over. Freddie smirked, doing the same thing to him as he had done to me. Teddy frowned angrily, his hand clenching into fists.

I read Teddy's lips as he said, "Fuck off, jackass. You don't want to mess with me."

Freddie pretended to be scared. _Oh, I'm so scared. _He looked at Gracie, who was glaring at him, her eyes filled with hate and anger. _Deaf people are mean, aren't they?_

Teddy lost it, and fist met face and Teddy punched Freddie. Yeah, deaf people are mean. But only when you mess with us. Mr. Hennings came over, and I was guessing he yelled at Teddy, but I didn't read his lips.

Then Gracie spoke. _Freddie was making fun of Alex and Teddy because they're deaf, Mr. Hennings. I can imagine anyone would have punched him. Can I have a new partner?_

Mr. Hennings shook his head and moved his eyes from Teddy to Freddie. _Detention. Both of you. And Mr. Therman, if I hear of any more trouble, you will fail this quarter and have to make it up in summer school! And no, Miss McGillicough, you would not fail the project. _

I smiled. Justice. Teddy got detention, but Freddie had been punished worse, threatened to be failed. I looked at Teddy, who was still glaring at Freddie, a glint of...what? Hate? Anger? Violence? In his eyes. I touched his shoulder gently.

"Come on. We gotta get to work, Teddy." He sighed and turned around.

"I hate people like that. Didn't mean to punch him, but it worked out pretty good, didn't it?"

I laughed. "I'd say so."

I ached to take his hand as I sat down at my desk. As it turned out, our fingers brushed, sending a white-hot sizzle up my arm.

At lunch, Teddy and I went to the cove again. The need to hold is hand had grown, making my fingers ache with pain as I resisted. I sat closer to him this time, wishing he would reach over and touch me again. Hanna was right; we were perfect for each other.

He didn't seem to mind how close I had sat to him. In fact, he had closed more distance between us. His hand was in his lap, twitching. I looked up into his face, and decided something inside of me. My hand shook as I reached over and clasped his hand in mine. I raised my eyes to his, and he was looking at me. His lips turned up in a small smile, which I returned.

"Is that okay?" I whispered. He read my lips and smiled wider.

"I was trying to work up the courage to do the same thing," he replied. I loved having an excuse to watch him speak, his full lips moving, forming words I couldn't hear. I squeezed his hand.

"What gave you the idea?"

"Well, I thought you were amazing the first day I saw you, but when I saw how red you looked after reading the note, you looked beautiful, but I didn't know how you would feel..." he used his thumb to caress my hand. It was cold, but also soft, and it felt nice.

"Now you know how I would feel. Thank you."

He looked puzzled. I sighed. "For six years, I've really only had my two friends, everyone else feeling sorry for the 'poor little girl who hit her head and went deaf' but you...you just seem to make me feel like there's a person in the world who actually cares."

I leaned and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him nod. He pulled his hand out of my grasp and instead placed his arm around my waist, taking my hand with his other hand. I knew people could see us, but I didn't care. Let them spread the talk of Aledore, because right now it felt like the truth.

When I got home that night, my sister Valerie, who was a year younger than I was, went straight to my mom and whispered something. I waited for mom to say something. When she did, she was staring at me, a concerned look on her face.

_Alexandra, Valerie is telling me you're in a relationship with a boy at school._

I shrugged. "I guess."

_Does he know you're deaf? Boys always take advantage of girls like you._

I shot her a no-duh look. "Mom, Teddy's deaf, too."

She looked shocked. _Well, I think I should meet this Teddy._

"Maybe you will. We're doing this project together that has to be done out of school. But don't embarrass me, okay?"

Just then, the radio light turned green, and I could tell it had turned on. But I didn't know what it was saying. I shut it off and walked upstairs.

As soon as I got into my room, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I opened a text message from Hanna.

_! Y didn't u tell me u liked Teddy?_

I sighed. Should have known. I texted back, _Idk well it really just _happened.

She obviously didn't believe me. _Well, Gracie and I are coming over now so you can explain EVERYTHING!_

I groaned. I should have known that, too. Not that I didn't love Hanna and Gracie, but I really didn't want to explain anything. My phone buzzed again.

It was Gracie this time.

_C u in a few, chica!_

When Gracie and Hanna got there, they would barely let me say anything.

As soon as they got up to my room, they pushed me onto my bed and took turns "speaking" to me about "Alex's New Romance", as they were now calling it. Gracie took the first turn, practically bouncing up and down.

_Okay, now tell us everything! How did it happen? You do not leave out a single detail, Mrs. Marwolaeth! _She put her hands on my shoulder and shook me back and forth excitedly. I slapped her hands away and laughed.

"Don't call me that!"

Hanna spoke next. _Come on, Alexandra Banana, tell tell tell us!_

I smiled giddily. "Well, we were at lunch. His hand was shaking, so I reached over and took it. I asked him how he felt about it. He said he had wanted to do the exact same thing. Then he told me he thought I was amazing, and he put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder and we spent the rest of lunch like that. See? Not much to tell."

_Aw, Alex, we're so so so happy for you! You guys look great together!_ Hanna sighed after she spoke.

_Yeah. Have you guys kissed?_

"No!"

I threw a pillow at Gracie as I spoke. This started a giant pillow fight between us, which was only stopped when Mom came in a received a pillow to the face, courtesy of me. Then I collapsed giggling, and Gracie and Hanna fell on top of me.

"Oh...kay...deaf...girl...can't...breathe!" I gasped between bursts of laughter.

**Chapter Three:**

I sat next to Teddy in our last class of the day, AP English. I moved my desk closer to his, and he smiled, taking my hand in his. It had grown warmer since the last time I had touched him. We had a sub today, so when a student told her that both me _and_ Teddy were deaf, she stared at us. Then she started using what I guessed what sign language. Teddy and I stared at her blankly.

"We don't speak sign language," Teddy explained after a minute. She looked down and nodded, apologizing. A blonde girl with a ponytail tied up by a red ribbon, who looked way too perky, bounced over to us. She smirked at me before smiling at Teddy warmly. A little _too_ friendly for my liking.

_If you want, I could teach you sometime, Teddy,_ she said. I glared at her. She didn't notice, but Teddy did. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"No thanks, Diane."

She didn't falter. Instead, she batted her eyelashes. _Well, if you change your mind, the offer still holds. But I was thinking that maybe we could eat lunch together or something. _I hated her, this too-perky girl, Diane. I wanted her to go away now.

Teddy chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, Diane. I'm good." Teddy, probably to annoy Diane or show her that he already _had _someone, reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, squeezing my hand.

She didn't look jealous; instead, she batted her thick eyelashes and smiled wider. _Another time, then. See you later, Teddy. _I glared at Diane as she walked back to her seat, but smiled at Teddy as I was reassured he really did like me.

He chuckled again. "Calm down, Lex." He, I guessed, mouthed the next words. "I don't like girls like that."

That made a warm feeling travel through my entire body.

Teddy and I arranged to work on our project tomorrow after school at my house for two hours. We had to pick a song. I knew that it would be hard, seeing as we were both deaf, and there wasn't likely to be a song we both knew the tune of. But whatever. The point was that he would be with me outside of school, where we could be Teddy and Alex instead of Aledore or the "Soundless Ones."

When I reached my car, I turned to face Teddy. Our fingers unclasped from each other, and only our pinkies stayed connected. I looked up into his eyes, and he was looking down into mine. I smiled, not sure what to do next. He reached up and cupped my cheek in his cold, pale hand. He kissed my forehead and dropped his hand.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked, smiling, with his blue eyes twinkling.

I nodded. "Yup. Don't forget about our project."

He chuckled. "Never."

Later that night, I got a text from a strange number, one I didn't know. But as soon as I read the message I understood who it was from immediately. I smiled to myself and I wondered who had given him my number.

_Hey, Aledore. Or half, I should say._

I replied immediately. _Teddy? How'd u get my number?_

As soon as I'd asked, I felt stupid. Of course I knew the answer already when the phone buzzed with a new message. _Hanna, of course._ I chuckled and felt some of the warmth I felt with him creep back into my cheeks and arms.

_Good ol' Hanna ;) _Of course Hanna would give him my phone number. Hanna was the girl in our group who dealt with guys. I opened a new message and texted Hanna. _Thanks, Han._ Then my phone buzzed again.

Teddy: _Yeah she's helpful. How are you?_

It was a weird question, but I shrugged and answered anyways. _I'm good. How r u?_

_Decent. _

I laughed, clicking reply. _That's good. Hey I got 2 go now. Time 4 SLEEP. C u 2morrow?_

His response was immediate. _Who sleeps these days? Night, and yeah._

_Night._

I fell asleep happy a few minutes later.

When I got to school, I found an unhappy sight. To me, anyways. Teddy was getting something out of his locker, and the perky little bitch, Diane, from yesterday, was leaning against the locker next to it. She had let her hair lose today. So maybe Teddy and I had annoyed her in class yesterday.

I narrowed my eyes and headed their way. Teddy saw me and smiled. Diane saw me and frowned. I smiled warmly at Teddy, giving Diane a fake one. "Hey, Diane! What's in your hair? I think it might be a bug," I focused on a point on her head. She brought her hand up, eyes wide.

_I'll be right back!_ She said, taking off towards the girl's bathroom. I turned to Teddy, who was laughing.

"You can be mean, Lex," he said, putting his arms around me. I nodded. I replied when he released me and took my hands instead.

"Only to sluts like that. What did she want?" I wanted to look into his eyes, but I had to look at his lips to know what he was saying. Even then, seeing only his sculpted lips, it made my heart jump, and I wanted to lean closer and kiss him. But I couldn't.

Teddy shrugged. "She was trying her 'I'll teach you sign language' thing again. She's desperate." As he said it, his lips turned up in a smile. I slapped his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into him. I rested my chin on his shoulder.

I saw a teacher approaching us. _Hug and release, Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth! _He said. I patted Teddy's back and pulled away.

"Yeah, Teddy, hug and release," I teased. As soon as the teacher was out of sight, Teddy wrapped an arm around my waist, and we started walking towards History. This felt so right. Yet, in the pit of my stomach, something was saying, This feels wrong. Get away!

When Teddy and I got to my house after school, Mom eyed him carefully before ordering that the door stay open at all times. I rolled my eyes and pulled Teddy up the stairs and into my room, leaving it open just a crack. Teddy looked around the room, raising his eyebrows as he saw the things scattered across the floor. When he looked back at me, I smiled.

"Say nothing and live," I threatened before breaking out in laughter. "Okay...let's...get started." I stumbled over to my computer, bring up a Word document to write down the lyrics. "What 'significant historical event' should we do?"

He took a seat next to me. "Hmmmm...I don't know. Prohibition?'

I broke out laughing. "Oh, yeah. Let's sing a song about alcohol. That'll set well with Mr. Hennings." He smiled and chuckled, too. I tapped my chin. "Civil Rights Act? World War I? World War II? Civil War? Great Depression? Any of those sound good?"

He thought for a moment. "How about the Civil Rights Movement in general? There'll be a ton of information on that, and we can put all the Acts into it, too."

I smiled. "You're a genius, Teddy!"

He laughed. "What else is new?" I picked up a pencil and chucked it at him.

"Don't be so cocky." He returned the pencil, but I dodged it. I picked up a small pillow, and it his face with a small _oof_! I blinked, and he was gone. I felt his arms go around my waist, lifting me up. I squealed and kicked, making both of us fall onto the bed. I was breathing hard, mostly from being so close to him.

He turned his head towards me, and I rolled onto my side. Our faces were almost touching. His face inches towards mine. Now our noses were touching. I brought my eyes up to his and hesitantly touched my lips to his.

I slightly pulled away, opening my eyes. His blue eyes were shimmering at he leaned in and kissed me again, wrapping his arms around me. I curled my fingers into his brown hair and pulled him closer to me.

A pencil hit me. I pulled away, rolling over. "What the-" I saw the man standing in the doorway, looking like he wanted to explode into laughter.

_What will Mom say about this, Lex?_ he asked. I covered my mouth, my face flaming. Teddy sat up beside me.

"Oh, God, Ethan? Ever heard of knocking? What the hell!" I yelled at my brother. I hadn't seen Ethan in months, not since about the beginning of high school. He was a junior in an out of state collage, and didn't come home often.

_I tried, but you obviously didn't hear me calling your name a thousand times..._he stopped talking. How could he have forgotten? _Oh, Lex, I'm sorry. I totally forgot._

My face was still hot as I got up and hugged my brother. I turned back to Teddy. "Teddy, this is my older brother, Ethan. Ethan, this is my...Teddy."

Ethan smiled, holding out his hand to Teddy, who shook it hesitantly. _I'm surprised you didn't hear me, dude._

I took Teddy's hand, stepping away from Ethan. "No. He's deaf, too."

Ethan smiled. _Well, I'm glad my little sister finally found someone to love. Anyways, I'll go now, so you can..._Ethan laughed and walked out of the room. Teddy's cheeks were blood-red. He was embarrassed. Great.

"I'm sorry, Teddy. Ethan doesn't mean to be like that...he just..." I couldn't explain very well. My brother was a complicated person, and anything he thought he said right away. "I'm sorry," I said again.

He smiled, tilting my chin up and kissing me softly. "I better go," he said. "I'll...text you later? Tomorrow's Saturday, so I probably won't see you."

I kissed his nose and smiled. "Okay," I kissed him one last time before walking him out of the house. Mom was busy making dinner. When she saw Teddy leaving, she tried to protest.

_But Teddy, darling, dinner's almost ready. Can't you stay?_

Teddy smiled. "No, ma'am. I have to get home. Perhaps another time." He kissed my cheek before pulling up his hood and walking down the street. Mom looked at me, a confused look on her face. I rolled my eyes.

_Did I say something?_

_I shook my head. "No, Mom. He just had to go, its fine. Anyways, when did Ethan get here? I didn't know he was coming to visit today."_

_Oh, he got here a little while after you and Teddy went upstairs. He helped me with dinner first and went to say hi to you after a little while. Oh, did you introduce him to Teddy?_

_Yes, Mom, she did.__ I read Teddy's lips as he walked into the room. He slung his arm around me and continued to talk. I like that boy. He's got a Dark Side. Much more interesting than most of the blobs you've dated, sis. _

_I jabbed his stomach and laughed. I slipped out from under his shoulder and helped Mom set the table for dinner._

_As soon as we sat down to eat, my mom, dad, Ethan, Valerie, and I, it was silent. Well, I'm guessing anyways._

_Until Valerie spoke. Did Alexandra tell you about her new boyfriend, Daddy?_

_I glared at her as my dad turned to me. Boyfriend? Who is he, Alexandra?_

_I shrugged and picked at my salad. His fist hit the table. Dad kinda had anger problems. _

_Who is it, Alexandra?_

_I sighed. "His name is Teddy Marwolaeth. He's new at school. And before you ask, yes he knows I'm deaf, and he is, too."_

_Dad hesitated. Well, okay…have you kissed him yet?_

_"Dad!" I shrieked. Valerie was laughing._

_Yeah, Lex, have you?_

_"Oh my God, how could you ask a question like that? Haven't you heard of a personal life?" I stood up and ran up the stairs, slamming my door behind me._

_I sat on my bed, head in my hands. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Teddy. I sighed in relief._

_Hey. Are you upset?_

_I replied, almost telling him everything. Then I backspaced and wrote something else. Yeah, a little. Valerie's just being a jerk and Dad's pretending to care again. Nothing, really._

_It doesn't sound like nothing. Do you want me to come back? I can if you want me to._

_NO! Mom will get upset. But I wish you could._

_Me too. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I'll try to see you tomorrow, ok?_

_Ok. Thanks, Teddy._

_Night, Alex._

_**Chapter Four:**_

_Today, my mom was taking Valerie out shopping. Prom was coming up, and, as a junior, she 'needed' a dress. So Ethan and I were home alone. Back when I had first had my accident, Ethan was always there for me. I was always closer to Ethan than Valerie. _

_So, when I woke up that morning, I wasn't surprised that I smelled chocolate chip pancakes. I stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, holding back laughter at the sight of my tough older brother in a frilly pink apron._

_He looked up and saw my face. Alright, laugh all you want, but Mom only has one apron!_

_I let my laughter out. "Yeah, Ethan, but, as a guy, maybe you should have gone without the apron, like every other guy would."_

_Fine, no pancakes for you then, Lex!_

_I stopped laughing. "I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry, Ethan Bear!" I used his old nickname. He jumped and nuzzled my head with his fist. "Ah, stop it!"_

_He let go and slid me a plate, two steaming pancakes on it. I grabbed it and poked a melting chocolate chip with a fork, watching the dark brown ooze out onto the fluffy white pancake. I cut a piece and popped it in my mouth._

_"Oh, yummy." More chocolate dripped onto the plate. I sat down on the bar stool, and Ethan slid in next to me. I turned to him, ready to see what he was about to say._

_So, are you and Teddy going to Senior Prom?_

_I shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it very much. So, I don't really know." I took another bite of my pancakes._

_Come on, Alex, you gotta go to prom! Isn't it the highlight of every teenage girl's life? The high point before you go to collage?_

_I punched his shoulder. "For some people, yeah, but not for me, not really. Besides, Teddy doesn't seem like the person that would fit into the prom scene."_

_Sure, Alex. _

_We finished eating without saying another word. _

_A few hours later, Ethan went to lunch with a few old friends. Mom and Valerie would be gone for a few more hours, so I texted Teddy._

_Hey, can you come over now? _

_He responded, as always, right away. Anything you want._

_He arrived minutes later. I bounded up to him and threw my arms around his neck, kissing his soft lips quickly._

_"Hey," I said._

_He smiled and kissed me again, brushed my hair out of my face. "Quite a greeting. I like it." We stood like that for a second before he spoke again. "Prom season is coming up, isn't it?" he asked, taking my hands in his._

_I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem very excited. I thought every girl wanted to go to prom in their senior year."_

_I shrugged again. "Some girls make too big a deal of prom. It doesn't seem very important to me."_

_He chuckled nervously. "So you wouldn't want to go with, say, me__?"_

_I smiled giddily. "Well, for you, I could make an exception. But only for you." He squeezed my hands and twirled me around._

_"Well, I'm glad." He kissed my forehead, then my two cheeks, and finally lightly pressed his lips to mine._

_I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled myself closer to him, kissing him harder. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me into the air a little too easily. I clung to him, even after I pulled away. _

_Then I thought of something, which completely ruined the moment. "Crap!" I groaned. Teddy looked at me, startled. He set me down on the floor. "I haven't even started that mythology paper! My topic was…I think the Incubus and Succubus legends. I have to start that."_

_"Here, I'll help." He looked paler and more hesitant, but I shook my head, pulling my laptop off of the table._

_"Thanks. Do you know anything about them? I mean, I know that Incubuses are supposed to have seduced women, and Succubuses seduced men, and that they both fed from their victim's life force, but there aren't many details there."_

_I looked back at him, and he was shaking his head. "No. It was some of that, but there's a lot most people don't know. Like, there's more than one type of Incubus and Succubus. There are such things as a Fire Incubus, a Sun Incubus, a Night Incubus, a Life Incubus, and a ton of others. There is one kind you are probably familiar with; the Blood Incubus, which is the proper name for what you would call a Vampire. And of the two, Succubuses are the superior kind. The most powerful of all Succubuses are called a Queen Succubus, but there are very few of them. And, also like a Vampire, any Incubus or Succubus can infect a Mortal by a single bite. Although with Blood Incubuses, it has to be a single bite, without drinking any blood." _

_I stared at him. "How do you know so much? You sound like you have firsthand knowledge of this stuff." I tried to imagine it, Teddy as an Incubus. Ha. _

_He shrugged. "My mom and dad spent years researching them. They were kind of obsessed, and they passed on to me the belief that the legends aren't fake. My dad would always try to point out who he thought was an Incubus and who was a Succubus, or who had been attacked by one. Yeah, weird family."_

_I laughed. "That's cool! You're lucky to have a family like that. Mine's pretty boring. But still, it's cool how much you know about them, and how there are different kinds and everything. Did you parents tell you what each of them can do?"_

_He nodded. "A few things. I know that they are all fast and strong, and obviously the Blood Incubus or Succubus drinks blood. A Fire Incubus feeds off of fire. A Sun Incubus feeds off of sunlight. A Night Incubus feeds off of moonlight, and a Life Incubus feeds off of human life force. And a Queen Succubus is one that any Incubus or Succubus has to obey, and they can feed off of anything at all, and they are the strongest, fastest, and most beautiful creatures you can come across. They can use a kind of Mind Control on you. Oh, and I forgot another type I know. A Sleep Incubus feeds off of the energy that you waste when you sleep, but they can also make it impossible for you to move, and they can put you to sleep. Sleep Incubuses and Succubuses are rare, but they are powerful. Almost every Queen Succubus had started out as a Sleep Succubus before realizing that they were a Queen." _

_"This is so amazing, Teddy. Which would you be?"_

_"What?"_

_"What kind of Incubus would you be?"_

_"None of them. Incubuses and Succubuses are Demons, created only for the torture of mankind."_

_I didn't believe that. "But not all of them are evil, are they? It's like people; some are bad, some are good."_

_He shook his head. "I doubt it. I bet some can try, but all that they'll ever be is a soulless Demon."_

_"You can't believe that. Everyone has good in them."_

_"Drop it, Alex. I don't want to talk about it anymore." He looked away, obviously wanting to not see what I was going to say next. I reached over and touched his shoulder. _

_He looked back at me hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Teddy. I didn't mean to upset you or anything like that. I'm glad you're here."_

_He smiled weakly. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Me, too. I overreacted, and I'm sorry. Come here." He opened his arms to me. I slid onto his lap and leaned my head on his shoulder._

_I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck. I held him close to me and I never wanted to let him go._

_Teddy left before anyone got home, which I was grateful for. My mom would freak if she knew I had a boy over while she wasn't here. But I liked having Teddy near me. It was almost like he kept me calm. _

_Soon after Teddy had left, the TV turned on, playing what I thought was some kind of murder-mystery. I clicked it off and grabbed my laptop, heading upstairs. _

_I had to text Gracie and Hanna. Prom was two weeks away, and I needed a dress. They would be excited that I was actually going._

_I took out my phone. Hey. U guys wanna help me shop 4 a dress?_

_Gracie responded first, and I knew why. She was with Hanna, of course. OH MY GOD HE ASKED YOU? WHEN?_

_Yeah. A few hours ago. _

_YES YES YES YES! WHEN SHOULD WE GO? OMG LET'S GO NOW!_

_I rolled my eyes. I can't go now. It's almost 5. 2morrow?_

_Yes! We'll pick you up at noon, Lex!_

_OK. Thanks, guys :D _

_Can.__ Not. Wait. :D_

_Even I had to admit, I was excited, too. Even though I knew that Gracie would pick out incredibly puffy dresses, and Hanna would pick out mini ones. But sometimes they coordinated and came together with something awesome._

_I smiled, holding my phone close to me. I hadn't gone to prom last year, and I was happy than I was going this year, especially since it was Teddy I was going with._

_Then, suddenly, my TV turned on. This time, it had the subtitles on. I read the four words on the bottom of the screen before they changed._

_Something bad will happen._

_I rolled my eyes and shut off the TV. We needed our house wiring checked._

_**Chapter Five:**_

_The shiny Prius pulled up to the house at exactly twelve the next day. I called back to my mom. "Bye! I'm leaving!"_

_She probably replied, but as I couldn't hear…I had an excuse. I slid into the back seat, Hanna driving, and Gracie smiling excitedly._

_I can't believe he asked you! This is so amazing! Prom is going to be so much fun!__ Gracie said, smiling so wide I was afraid that she would tear her face in half. _

_I laughed. "Yeah, I hope. Honestly, I didn't think he was the 'Will you go to prom with me' type, but I'm really glad he did ask."_

_Oh my God, I found the perfect dress for you at Windsor! _

_"Uh, Gracie, I don't want to look like a puff ball."_

_She smirked. No. This one's not puffy. Even Hanna agrees with me on it. Okay, so it's red, which would look great with your skin and hair, and it has that kind of sweetheart top, and looks a little like a corset top, and the skirt kinda puffs out a little bit, but not too much. I put it on hold for you. Trust me, you'll love it!_

_Well, it didn't sound as bad as her normal 'I found the perfect dress for you' but I still wasn't convinced._

_The drive wasn't long, but we still laughed so hard we ran out of breath. We walked through the crowded mall, saying hi to a few people that we knew from school or church or whatever. When we finally reached Windsor, I was relieved._

_Gracie went right to the counter to get the dress she had put on hold for me. Hanna and I skimmed through the racks of dresses and shoes._

_Gracie touched my shoulder, her face excited. Come on! I have your dress and a fitting room! Go try it on now!_

_She and Hanna pushed me to the back fitting room. I sighed a shut the door, locking it and turning to look at the red dress hanging behind me. I touched it. It was made of silky material, and actually looked really pretty. I took off my clothes and slid the dress over my head. The material settled over my skin and I zipped up the side. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. The chocolate-brown of my shoulder-length hair looked darker compared to the bright red dress. It seemed to make my skin glow from within. The skirts did flare out a little, and into little creases and it fluttered down to my feet. The top looked like a corset, but it wasn't tight._

_I opened the door and stepped out into the waiting room. Hanna and Gracie both gasped when they saw me._

_Oh my God, Alex! You look amazing! You have to get it! You have to! Teddy will just DIE!__ They said at the same time. I twirled._

_"Thanks. You guys did great. I'll get it, for sure." I twirled once more, pleased with the dress my best friends had found for me on the first try._

_When I stepped back into the room to take it off, I looked in the mirror once again. What I saw scared me._

_It was me, but my hair was tangled, the beautiful dress torn, and my arms scratched and neck bleeding._

_When the she that was me spoke, I could 'hear' the wispy voice in my head. _

_"He's dangerous! A Demon! Don't go! Don't go! Something terrible will happen to you! Just look at me. Stay away from him, Alexandra! Stay away from Marwolaeth! He will hurt you. His kind always do."_

_When I blinked, my normal reflection was back. Stay away from Marwolaeth? That was Teddy's last name. But Demon? His kind? How would he hurt me? Why would he hurt me? _

_I shook the thoughts from my head. I was just tired or something. Yeah, that's it, I thought. Tired. I'll buy the dress and some shoes, and that's it. I'll go home and take a nap and text Teddy and tell him that I miss him. Perfect._

_I put my clothes back on, carrying the dress out. Hanna and Gracie frowned when they saw my face._

_Lex? You're pale. Are you okay?_

_I tried to smile. "Yeah, great. Will you help me pick out some shoes for this?"_

_Yeah. But after that I'm taking you home. I think you're sick.__ Gracie looked at me with concern in her eyes. I knew, after what I had seen, or thought I had seen, I had to look like a complete mess, skin even paler than usual._

_"Alright, that's probably best. I don't think I got enough sleep last night, so that's most likely why." Hanna took the dress from me as we walked out of the dressing room._

_When I got home that night, I had a full load of prom things; red dress, black heels (which made me taller than I already was, but Teddy was tall, too) and a short black choker necklace that had a small black heart hanging from it. A little Gothic, but I liked the look and I knew Teddy would, too._

_Mom was in the kitchen, so I managed to escape without questions. I hung the dress up in my closet and looked at it. But I couldn't get the image of the beautiful dress torn and tattered, my hair tangled, and my skin scratched and bleeding. It frightened me, especially the words the image had spoken about Teddy._

_I tried to push the memory from my mind and sat down on my bed, taking out my phone. I hesitated on the text I was going to send to Teddy. Then I closed it and put my cell away. _

_Wow, I thought, my mental insanity is making me question Teddy? This is so stupid!_

_"No it's nooooot," the wispy voice from the store floated into my mind. "He's dangerous. You've known that ever since you met him. Stay awaaaaay!" _

_No! I thought back. No, Teddy's not dangerous! And he's not a Demon, whatever you say! You aren't even real!_

_"I'm you," it hissed. "I'm just more knowledgeable than you!"_

Shut up! Shut up shut up SHUT UP!

"I'm always here, Alexandra…you can't get away from me!"

I can sure as hell try!

"Watch your back, Alexandra! Because someone else is, too!"

When I turned my head and looked in the mirror, the version of me was there, tangled hair and everything. And it was smiling evilly.

I screamed.

Ethan burst into my room. He was the only one home. Mom had just left to pick up Valerie from her friend Jenna's house.

I was crying on my bed, head in my hands. He came and wrapped his arms around me in a sisterly hug. I sobbed into his lap.

"There was something in the mirror! Ethan, I'm scared. I'm scared," I whimpered as he held me tightly.

I looked up to see what he would say next. _What did you see, Alex?_

I swallowed; scared to tell him, afraid he would think I was crazy. "It was…me, I think. But the me in the mirror looked terrible. Her hair was all tangled and she was hurt, and she was smiling at me with this evil look, and it was so scary, Ethan!"

_Are you sick, Alex?_

"No!" I screamed. "No I'm not sick! I'm not crazy! This has happened to me twice today, and I swear each time she warned me about…someone, Teddy, I think. But it's scaring me, Ethan! I'm not crazy!"

He frowned, obviously concerned. _Alex, what did the girl in the mirror say?_

"She said that Marwolaeth was dangerous and that he was a Demon and would hurt me. That's Teddy's last name; Marwolaeth."

_Alex…go to sleep. You're just tired. Please. Just go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow you should ask Teddy if he's a secret Demon._ I knew he was trying to make a joke, but it didn't ease my panic. But I agreed to go to sleep.

That night I had a nightmare. At least, I think it was a nightmare. For all I know, if I hadn't been able to hear, it could have been real.

I was standing behind a wall, listening to two people arguing. I could see them. One was Ethan. The other was Teddy. What were they doing?

"You may not trust me, Marwolaeth, but you know you can't keep this from her forever. Alex will find out eventually."

"I know, Ethan. But I can't tell her. It would do more harm than good."

"It would harm you and be good for her, you mean. But, why are you showing her those Illusions? They are scaring the crap out of her!"

"What are you talking about? For one, I would never do anything to scare or harm Alex. And second, I can't do Illusions. Only a few can, and they feed off of certain things. Mostly it's Night and Sleep."

"Well, find whoever is doing it and stop them."

"Maybe she's doing it to herself, though."

"What?"

"She could be doing it. You said it yourself; something Changed in her when she had her accident. Her subconscious could be doing this without her even realize it. It wouldn't be the first time it happened."

"But my sister isn't like you, Marwolaeth! She isn't a Demon or anything Dark for that matter. She may be different, but she's not evil."

"I never said she was! All I'm saying is that she could be some king of new breed of Mental Superhuman."

"Whatever. Just keep her safe, alright? I know you aren't the only one of your kind here. Some followed you. If anything happens to my sister, you will report to me, Demon. And you won't be going home."

"I won't let anything happen to her, Ethan. She's safe with me. As safe as she can be, at least."

"I'm holding you to that."

"I know."

I woke up, my dream disappearing from my mind as soon as I blinked my eyes once, twice, and three times.

**Chapter Six:**

I was exhausted the next morning as I got ready for school. Ethan kept a close eye on me as I ate my cereal and brushed my hair.

When I got to school, Teddy was already there. He looked weary, but smiled when he saw me. I wrapped myself in his arms before reaching up and kissing his lips quickly. He smiled wider and kissed me again, his arms tightening around me.

"Hey," I said. "I missed you. I wasn't feeling too great on Sunday. I was having weird dreams and seeing things. But you're here now, and I'm glad."

He wiped hair out of my face and kissed my nose. "I'm here now, Alex."

"I know."

"And I'll be here as long as you need me."

"That will be forever."

"Then I'll be here forever."

"I hope so." I hugged him again and let him, so, slinging my backpack back onto my shoulder and held his hand. Then he suddenly dropped my hand fished in his pocket for something.

"I want to give you something." He pulled out a small box. His cheeks were red as he handed me the box. I looked into his eyes as I took it.

I opened it and saw a glint of silver. I pulled out the long sleek chain, on which hung a single sapphire stone, shaped into a heart.

I gasped. "Oh my God! It's beautiful, Teddy! Thank you! Where'd you get it?"

He smiled, taking the chain from me and clasping it around my neck. "Something that's been passed down the family. I wanted you to have it."

"I love it. Thank you." I touched the sapphire pendant before reaching up and kissing his soft lips.

He kissed me again and tucked me under his arm. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked to class. I held the heart in my hand tightly, loving the feeling of the smooth gem under my fingers.

Gracie gasped when she saw the necklace. Mr. Hennings had Teddy out running errands for him, and I was sitting next to her right now.

_Oh my God that's amazing! When did he give it to you? It's so romantic!_

I smiled. "He gave it to me this morning." I ran my fingers over the heart as Gracie squeezed my shoulders.

_You going to wear it to prom?_

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

_You guys make the cutest couple ever! Even Diane Jefferson is jealous! I hear she's going to ask him to prom today._

I glared at her. "No. No she's not. That little—" she cut me off before I could cuss.

_Watch it, Lex!_

I smacked her shoulder, but my expression didn't soften at all.

In AP English, Diane came up to Teddy, smiling flirtatiously. She, of course, ignored me, looking only at Teddy.

My hands curled into fists as I glared at Diane. Her perfect lips moved as she spoke to _my_ boyfriend.

_Hey, Teddy! So I was wondering…do you want to go to prom? With me?_

Teddy glanced at me through the side of his eye and smiled. "No thanks, Diane. I'm already going with someone." He took my hand and smiled wider at Diane's expression.

She was stunned. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving. I smiled at my small victory and squeezed his hand.

_Oh…you are? Who?_

I cleared my throat. "Uh, me, Diane."

She finally looked at me, her eyes filled with hate. She turned back to Teddy. _You could do better than the Charity Case, Teddy._

His response was immediate. "Go to hell, bitch."

Diane stared at him. _You know what Teddy? Alexandra is exactly what you deserve!_

His hand tightened around mine. I looked at him. "Don't, Teddy. She's not worth the trouble. Don't."

He relaxed as Diane stalked away. "Is it bad that I wanted to punch her, like I did to that Freddie kid?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Her head is so thick it probably wouldn't even hurt her."

He laughed with me, then leaned in and whispered, "Secretly, I think she's a Succubus!"

I covered my mouth and giggled. "Well she certainly is evil. It would fit if she was an Dark Succubus."

Teddy frowned. How had I offended him, talking about a mythical creature? Then he laughed, and I felt better.

"Yeah. Dark. She sure is, no doubt about it." He squeezed my hand and stroked my cheek. I could feel Diane's eyes burning a whole through me, but I didn't care. I pulled him closer and pressed my lips to his softly. The hatred Diane felt for me grew as I pulled away and caught her eye. I swore I saw a flash of red go through them before she turned away.

That night I had another nightmare. Only this time, it wasn't Teddy and Ethan talking, it was Teddy and Diane.

"It's been you, hasn't it? Scaring Alex with those images and thoughts? Why?" Teddy was asking, his face a mask of fury.

She batted her eyes flirtatiously. "How did you guess? I mean, I don't come across others very often. And when you showed interest in her, it was just too tempting."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Why? Well, because poor little Leanna deserves to know that you two can never be together. I mean, when she finds out, she's going to freak."

"She's not going to find out, Diane. Because you aren't going to tell her. You are going to stop harassing her. And there can be a future between us."

"How, Teddy? Face it; you're stronger, faster, and you're Dark. You could kill her like this." She snapped her fingers. "But we…" she walked up to him and touched his shoulder with her fingers. "We can have a future together. You couldn't kill me as easily, because I'm stronger and faster than you."

"I told you, Diane. Go to hell. You're only the bad parts of what we are. You are a Dark Demon, but that's never going to be me. I will never kill Alexandra. I'm protecting her from things like you."

"I'm just trying to show her the truth, Teddybear. Something you should have done the night you kissed her."

"Stay away from Alex, Diane. And tell you're little friends that, too."

She leaned close to his face and whispered one word. "No."

Teddy reached out and wrapped a hand around her throat, lifting her in the air. In one swift movement, he flung her back so she hit the wall.

"Damn you, Diane! Stay away from her!"

She got up, snarling. In a flash, she was on top of him, her hand around his throat. "I am stronger, Teddy! Faster! Don't mess with me!"

He flipped her over, so he was on top. He had her arms pinned under one of his hands, the other around her neck.

"Stay away from her or I swear I'll kill you, Diane." He moved closer to her ear and whispered fiercely. "I could do it and not think twice. You know that."

He let go of her arms and turned away. Just as he did, Diane leapt up, faster than any human could. A knife glinted in her hand.

"No, Teddy!" I shrieked as she plunged it into his side. He fell to his knees as Diane whirled around. Teddy turned around, too.

A single word escaped Teddy's lips before he fell unconscious. "Alexandra?"

I sat up, breathing hard as I looked around me. I was back in my own dark, silent room. My head was pounding. The dreams seemed so real. I could still see the blood oozing out of Teddy's side from where Diane had stabbed him.

I brought my hand up to wipe my face and saw the dark, metallic smelling liquid on my hands.

I screamed.

Mom and Dad came rushing in as I stared at my hand. They turned the lights on as I sobbed. I looked at my hand. The blood was gone.

Dad shook me. _Alexandra? Alex, what's wrong?_

"Blood!" I cried. "There was blood…there was blood on my hands! I swear! It-it was there! I'm not crazy!"

Dad felt my sweaty hand. _There's no blood there, darling. Was it a nightmare?_

Of course he didn't believe me. "No! I was awake! I swear I'm not crazy, Dad! I didn't imagine it! It was there!"

Dad took my face in his hands. _Alex, everything's fine. Alright? Just go back to sleep. You just had a nightmare. I'm sure it was very real._

"No!" I pushed him away. "It was real! I knew you wouldn't believe me! You never do! But I'm not crazy!"

I ran out of the room and down the stairs, flinging the door open and running outside. I realized I didn't know where I was going, but I kept running, my bare feet hurting from the hard concrete.

I ran into something solid in the darkness.

"Ow! Oh, I'm sorry—wait, Teddy?" His pale face loomed in the darkness. He looked paler than usual and confused.

"Alex? What are you doing out here? What were you running from?" He looked behind me.

"Oh." I felt stupid explaining. "I got mad at my parents. I had—or thought I had—blood on my hands. My dad told me it was just a nightmare and to go back to bed but…I was so scared, Teddy." I wrapped my arms around him and felt him wince. I noticed his shirt was wet and sticky. I pulled away and gently touched the spot.

It was exactly where Diane had stabbed him in my dream.

But how?

"Teddy? What happened? Why are you out here?" I looked up at him.

He sighed. "I was going home. I had gone to see Diane, to tell her to lay off bothering you."

"But you're bleeding!"

He smiled painfully. "She got mad and scratched me. I'll be fine, Lex."

"Let me see it." I tried to lift his shirt up, but he moved my hands away. I sighed. "Teddy, in a nightmare I had tonight, you were with Diane. She stabbed you!"

He paled. "What?" Then he chuckled. "That's crazy, Lex. I'm still alive, aren't I?" He looked back. "You have to go home, Alex." He looked at my neck. "Why aren't you wearing the necklace?"

I blinked. "I took it off before I went to bed. I didn't want to break it."

He shook his head. "It won't break. Don't ever take it off, okay Alex? Just promise me you'll always wear it."

I hesitated before nodding. "Okay. I won't."

He kissed my cheek. "Let's get you home. Before you go back to bed, put on the necklace."

"Okay."

He wrapped his arms around me before leading me back home, where Mom and Dad were in the kitchen, frantic. Ethan was up, too, calling someone on the phone. Valerie must have still been asleep.

As I had promised Teddy, before I climbed back into bed, I fastened the necklace around my neck, patting the heart. I didn't know why, but it made me feel safer to have it around my neck as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Chapter Seven:**

I yawned. After my hysteric moments last night, I hadn't gotten many more hours of sleep. I was utterly exhausted.

Teddy still walked as if his side hurt, and I was scared. Had Diane hurt him more seriously than he had thought? Did he need to see a doctor?

Was my dream real?

Teddy wrapped his arms around me, and I relaxed. It was lunch, the only time at school we could relatively be alone. I sighed as I breathed in his scent; earthy, but a hint of a campfire in it.

"So…" I said, bringing up a subject I hated but had been killing me lately. "Diane's pretty. Did you like her when you first got here?"

Teddy stared at me before chuckling lightly. "Are you serious, Alex?"

I glared at his lips. "Yes, I am."

He sighed before leaning in close to my face. "No, I didn't. You were the only one I saw when I got here. I honestly don't even like her very much, don't be jealous."

My face flamed. "I'm not. I was just curious."

"She's not you, Alex. No one is." He kissed me softly, his strong arms tightening around me as I clung to him.

Someone tapped my shoulder. Embarrassed, I turned around. Principal Ruthord. He spoke with a stern face.

_There is no physical contact at this school, Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth. Don't let me catch you doing that again, or it will be detention for both of you._

I smiled and turned away from Teddy, holding his hand but other than that not touching at all. I squeezed it and kissed his cheek when Principal Ruthord walked away, smiling evilly.

Teddy reached over and cupped my chin in his icy hand. I giggled and batted his hand away. He smiled.

"Geez, Teddy! Why are your hands so cold all the time?"

He caught my hand and kissed it, chuckling. "Maybe I'm part shark. You never know." He ran a cold finger down my jaw line.

I sighed and leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He continued to trace the bones in my face. His touch sent shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder, loving how solid he felt under me,

"You can never be with him. He'll kill you!" a wispy voice said in my head. My eyes sprang open and I looked around. I clutched Teddy's arms. He sat up straighter and tilted my face towards his.

"What's wrong, Alex?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"I…" I closed my eyes. "It's that…voice! Am I crazy, Teddy?" I felt tears come to my eyes, but I blinked them away.

He looked angry. "Damn it!" he swore. Then he looked back at me and smiled uneasily. "You're not crazy, Lex." He touched my necklace, a confused look on his face.

I cocked my head to the side, touching the hand he had on my necklace softly. "What's wrong?"

He raised his eyes to mine as he kissed my nose lightly. "Nothing, Alex. Tell me whenever you hear this voice, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. I'm not crazy, I swear."

He tucked me back under his arm. "I know you're not crazy, Alex." But he didn't loose his concerned look or release my necklace.

Teddy came over again after school, to work on our 'homework.' As soon as we got upstairs and shut my bedroom door, he had pulled me into him and kissed me long and hard.

He picked me up, still kissing me, and twirled me around in a small circle. I laughed stupidly. He set me down gently and ran his cold fingers along my jaw, kissing wherever his fingers had been. When his fingers reached my lips, he lightly brushed his own over them.

When I opened my eyes, Diane was behind him. She plunged a silver knife into his side. His eyes went wide in pain as he dropped to his knees. I let out a silent scream as I dropped next to him. Diane was still holding the knife, dripping in scarlet blood.

"Why?" I screamed at her.

I heard her voice in my head. "You can't be with him. If hurting him is what t takes for you to see that, then that's what I'll do. It's too easy to get into your mind and scare you like this. Oh, and tell Teddy that stupid Charm he gave you won't work on me. I'm not a Blood."

She disappeared and I saw Teddy's normal face, not twisted in pain like the other one. He was shaking me.

"Alex?"

I stared at him. "Oh, Teddy! I don't know what happened! One second we were fine and then Diane stabbed you and you were dying and she was laughing and saying I couldn't be with you and that a Charm you gave me wouldn't work because she's not a Blood." I flung my arms around his neck.

He comforted me, but he seemed as if he had something else on his mind.

I had another dream that night, just like the other two. I could hear every word they spoke, and Teddy was there.

"I told you, Diane!" Teddy was yelling. Diane stood there, smirking. "Stop the Illusions!"

She twirled a necklace around her fingers. "But Teddy," she said, pouting. "It's just so much fun! And seeing your face when you found out your stupid little Protective Charm didn't work! Classic!" She cackled.

"What are you, then? You're not a Blood. You're not a Fire. You're not a Sun. What the hell are you?"

"I'm Rare."

Teddy snorted. "A Sleep? You seriously use that stupid little nickname for them?" He glared at her. "You better not be feeding off her. I will personally kill you."

"And I'll have Adam kill her."

Teddy paled. "Adam? Last I checked, he was in Greece."

"Well, I asked him to come back." She batted her eyelashes. "And all you have is Jackie. Not much."

Teddy clenched his jaw. "Don't talk about my sister like that. She'll take my side over Adam's any day."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Jackie can be convinced otherwise. You know she's Darker than you by a long shot. By the way, you know who she reminds me of? Alexandra. I mean, they have the same eyes and everything."

Teddy narrowed his eyes. "Alex isn't one of us. You and I would have both Sensed her."

"Maybe she can hide her Tracker."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "No one has ever been able to do that. And she would have confronted me. Mine isn't hidden."

Diane smiled evilly. "It sure isn't."

"Listen, just stay away from Alex. You and I both want Adam to stay out of this. It get's ugly when he's involved."

She laughed again. "But Teddy, he's already involved."

I screamed as a man latched his teeth on Teddy's neck from behind.

The man's aqua-blue eyes penetrated my soul.

I sat up, the silent, velvety-black night settling over me. I put my face in my hands, rubbing my eyes. Why did I keep imagining Teddy being hurt or killed? Was something in my subconscious wanting it?

No!

I felt the hot, salty tears spilling down my cheeks. What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't want Teddy dead! I wanted him alive and healthy, always by my side. If I could have it my, I would never leave his side.

"You're lying to yourself," a weak voice whispered. It was different than the other one. This one sounded male. "You want Teddy dead for what he is! Everyone does! Even his own father! He's evil, and everyone knows it!"

"Stop it!" I shrieked. "Leave me alone! Stop it stop it stop it!" I clenched my hair with my hands and shook my head.

Light flooded the room and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me, shaking me. I brought my watering eyes up to their face.

I screamed.

It was the man who had attacked Teddy. I tried to pull away from him, gasping for air. The strong hands clutched at my arms.

I looked at him again. It wasn't the man, it was Ethan. _Alex! Alex, you're okay! What happened? Talk to me, Alex!_

"I…you…your face…" I panted, trying to understand what had happened. Ethan stared at me before shaking his head.

_I'm calling Teddy. He'll get you to talk._

I was silent. Teddy. Teddy!

Ten minutes later, I was sitting against the wall on the floor, my face in my hands when a cold finger touched my cheek.

I looked up into Teddy's aqua-blue eyes. "Hey, Lex," he said, his eyes filled with concern. "Do you want to tell me why you're scared?"

My lip trembled as Teddy took me in his arms. "It was just like earlier today, Teddy," I whispered. "Someone…they attacked you, and when I woke up, Ethan looked just like him! I don't know what's happening to me, Teddy. I'm so scared." I clung to him as my tears soaked his shirt. Then my eyes went to something red on his neck.

It was a scar. Two crescent-shaped scars on his neck. As if he'd been…bitten. And it looked fresh. I widened my eyes.

"Where did you get that?"

He grabbed my hands away from his neck and smiled. "It's an old scar, Alex. You don't need to worry."

I shook my head. "In my nightmare…you were bitten. Right there. By someone named…Adam?"

Teddy kissed my nose. "It was just a dream, Lex. It doesn't mean anything. Come on, you need to go back to sleep now."

"No, Teddy. Tell me." I stood up, looking down at him. "Don't lie to me."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Stay out of it, Alex."

I was silent as I stared at him. "So now I'm not allowed to know? What, is it some mega life-changing secret? Fine, then get the hell out."

Teddy frowned. "Alex, don't."

He stood up and reached out towards me, but I jerked away from him. "If you're going to keep secrets from me, I don't want you here."

He sighed. "I wish I could tell you. I really do. You just…won't understand it, not yet. Please, Lex, don't be like this." He reached out again, and again I stepped away.

"Be quiet, Teddy. I don't want to hear it." As I turned away, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him, kissing me hard. Hesitantly, I reached up and twined my fingers into his hair and kissed him back.

As I pulled away, he stared into my eyes. "I don't want to lie to you, Alex. I care about you too much for that."

I put a finger on his lips, closing my eyes. "Then don't. You can trust me, you know." I cradled his cheek in my hand.

"I don't know anything anymore," Teddy said, kissing me more. "Except for you, you I'm sure about." He leaned in and kissed me, wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

I pulled away from him slowly and smiled. "I should go back to sleep now, I guess. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded and kissed my nose. "Tomorrow."

**Chapter Eight:**

Diane came up to me the next morning, looking sour, yet a gloating look on her face. _Listen, Alex, when you and Teddy break up, I'll be happy to take him off your hands._ She smiled sweetly.

I punched her across the face.

She staggered back slightly. _You little ass!_

I smiled innocently. "I'd slap you again, but bitch, that would be animal abuse." Then I turned and walked away from her, smiling to myself. I hadn't come up with that myself; I had seen it as a background on Hanna's phone once.

"You'll take up my offer once you know him better," the female wispy voice whispered through my mind. When I turned back, Diane was gone.

I turned back around, and gasped. Teddy was standing right in front of me, his eyebrow raised.

"Alex? You okay?" he asked, looking back where Diane had been.

I shook my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Diane was just being a bitch as usual. Nothing to be worried about." I kissed him lightly, taking his hand in mine.

He smiled lightly and kissed my nose before tucking me under his arm and walking towards our first hour class.

When we sat down, Mr. Hennings started talking to us about the upcoming prom. _I know you're all excited that prom is this weekend, but that doesn't mean that you can slack off and pass notes all hour about it, and I'm talking to the ladies about that. Or guys, that you can talk all hour about who has the 'hottest' dates. Pay attention or I will fail you, and there will be no prom this weekend. Do you all understand?_

Everyone nodded. A couple of guys were laughing at the 'hottest dates' part, but we all knew it was true. Teddy squeezed my hand as we both nodded with everyone else. Hanna and Gracie were both coming over hours before prom on Saturday to get ready. Hanna was doing my hair and Gracie my makeup. I was excited.

I leaned my head on Teddy's shoulder as Mr. Hennings told the class what we would be doing today. Someone threw a crumpled up piece of paper at Teddy. A guy. Teddy raised an eyebrow and opened it.

In scribbled writing, barely readable, it said, you snagged the hot one. My cheeks flamed as I looked away pretending not to have read it. Teddy tensed and shoved the crumpled note in his pocket.

A crumpled paper landed in front of me. I opened it and angled it away from Teddy. In the same messy writing, it said, ditch the Goth. Come party w/ some real men prom. C'mon, Alex. I looked up to see Bryan Jackson, the senior football captain, smiling cockily at me.

He raised his eyebrows and mouthed, _Go to prom with me?_

I felt Teddy's hand tighten around mine as I shook my head atBryan. He frowned, glaring at Teddy. I felt a tinge of worry for muscular and could easily beat up Teddy if he got the chance.

Bryancornered me after school when I was walking to meet Teddy. He slammed me against the lockers. He looked angry.

_Are you sure you want to say no to me, Alex?_ He asked, his face close to mine. I tried to push him away, but he held my wrists together with one of his hands.

"Go away,Bryan," I said through my teeth. "You're an ass. Let go."

He smiled cruelly and smashed his lips against mine. I struggled then thought of something. I brought my knee up and hit his crotch. He staggered back, his face red. I punched him in the face. He came at me again, but I shoved him away, feeling the energy surging through my veins. He stared at me.

_What the hell, Alex?_

I stumbled away from him, not knowing how the hell I had done any of that. I ran into Teddy's arms. He held me tight. Had he seen any of that?

I could still feel the power in my muscles as Teddy led me into the car.

I sat on my bed, still stunned from what had happened at school. Suddenly, the lights around the room went out. I started breathing hard, scared. Something in the shadows moved.

A hand touched me, and I relaxed. I recognized Teddy's cold skin. "Teddy? What are you doing here?"

He put his hands on either side of my face and kissed me hard. Hesitating only slightly, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pulled me closer. He rolled on top of me, running a hand down my arms.

I felt a twinge of pain in my neck for a second. I gasped, trying to push his away. The pain was starting to come back.

"Teddy, you're hurting me. Get off." He looked up as a flash of light went by. I saw the blood rimming his lips, his aqua-blue eyes. But the hair was jet- black. Whoever this was, it wasn't Teddy. "No!" I screamed. The lights flickered on and off before the door burst open. The guy was gone, but I could feel blood dripping down my neck.

Dad rushed to my side, staring at my neck. His lips moved, but I couldn't focus on them hard enough to figure out what he was saying.

I felt my consciousness fade away as I blacked out.

I blinked. My head felt light, but I could make out my room around me. My parents and Ethan were there, and so was Teddy. Teddy with his usual dark-brown hair.

I touched my neck. It was sensitive, and I felt bandage and gauze around it. I shook my head, looking at my dad. "What happened?"

He looked at my mother first. _I was hoping you could tell me. I came in last night after you screamed. You were unconscious and your neck was bleeding terrible. What happened last night, Alexandra?_

A few memories flooded back. Teddy with black hair and blood around his mouth, biting my neck. I shook my head again. "I…I remember the lights went out, but that's all I know."

I looked at Teddy. He looked furious, but he wasn't staring at me, not exactly. He was staring at my neck. I cleared my throat.

"Can I talk to Teddy? Alone?" My family nodded and left the room. Teddy sighed and came up on my bed, holding me hand.

"What really happened, Lex? I can tell you were lying, at least a little bit." He touched my neck gently.

"It was mostly like that, except…you were there, or at least I thought it was you, but you had black hair, and…and you bit me."

His face twisted in anger. "Damn it!" he cursed, looking away. I touched his shoulder.

"What do you know, Teddy?"

He turned back. "Nothing."

I shut my eyes and sighed. "I thought you'd say that. Why don't you trust me, Teddy? I want you to, but you don't."

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed both of my cheeks. "I do trust you, Alex, with all my heart."

I stared into his blue eyes. "But you're keeping things from me. Like where you got that scar? Why you get so mad, but you won't tell me why?"

He dropped his eyes. "Alex, secrets are necessary sometimes. I'll tell you someday, I promise."

"Teddy, please."

"No, Lex. Not now. What happened tonight is just more proof that you don't need to know."

I argued. "Tonight is just more proof that I need to know! What are you keeping from me?"

He got up and put his head in his hands. Then he whirled around. "Alex, where's your necklace?"

My hands went to my throat. No chain. I looked around. "I was wearing it when I went to sleep." I spotted it on the floor, under my desk. As if someone had thrown it. "There it is. How did it get off? I always wear it to sleep."

He picked it up and put it around my neck. I looked up at him. "Why do you always want me wearing this?"

He sighed. "Let's just say that because you weren't wearing it, you were attacked. Can you live with that? Just for now?"

I blinked, surprised. "I guess. Just for now."

He smiled and kissed me again. "Good. I'll tell you soon. I promise." He started towards the door, then changed his mind and turned around. "If anyone says anything about a guy named Adam, make sure you just stay away from him." Then he left the room.

I closed my hand around the heart pendant and sighed. I wished Teddy would tell me everything, but I suppose he thought he was…protecting me, I guess. Who was Adam? He was mentioned in the dream, but Teddy had never said anything about his 'sister' Jackie. What else was he keeping from me? Was his dad a mass-murderer?

I touched my sore neck gently before lying back down to go to sleep. Hanna and Gracie were going to freak out when they saw the scar my injury was sure to leave. Great, just great.

I went to sleep trying to figure out what big secret Teddy was keeping from me. The dream proved he had a sister, but who was this Adam guy who attacked him and attacked me, too?

**Chapter Nine:**

The next week went by as a blur until, somehow and completely and utterly too soon, it was Saturday. Which meant prom.

Ugh. I so wasn't ready for prom.

I had been right; Gracie and Hanna had freaked, but my bite marks had mostly healed over, and I didn't have to wear the bandages anymore, which was nice.

At only eleven in the morning, Gracie and Hanna burst into the room, bearing plastic bags with dresses, bags with shoes, and overflowing purses of makeup, perfume, and random hair crap.

_Are you ready for prom, Alex? _Gracie asked when she shook me back and forth. Gracie was going to prom with Jason Beck, a cute senior that played basketball, and bitchy Freddie Therman had even had the cuts to ask her out. She'd slapped him and called him an ass. Hanna was going with Viktor Pukelnowanskov, a senior who had moved here fromRussia in seventh grade, so he had an amazing Russian accent along with a last name that no one knew how to pronounce (Pu-kel-nows-k-ov).

I fluffed Gracie's hair and laughed, nodding. She squealed, sitting me down in the little chair and pulling out a curling iron that would make curls about the size of a penny and Hanna pulled out a huge makeup bag. They looked at each other before swapping supplies.

I looked up at Hanna. "You know my hair won't curl. It's stubbornly straight." Even though most people with hair as short as mine (a little above my shoulder) had curly hair, mine would never ever curl. Ever.

Hanna smirked. _We're going to make it curl, Lex._

I rolled my eyes but Gracie told me to stop moving. I felt Hanna tugging on my hair and Gracie plastering concealer all over my face. Next Gracie moved to my eyes. Then my eyelashes. Then my eyebrows. Then my cheeks. Then my lips. It was never ending. When Gracie finally finished, Hanna was still working. Gracie, with nothing to do now, went over to my jewelry box and fished through it.

_What do you think?_ She asked. _Black earring, red earrings, or diamond studs?_

I tapped my chin. "Diamond. I feel like I have too much black with my earrings." I felt Hanna pull at my hair one last time before setting down the curling iron.

_Look, Alex, look!_ Hanna urged. I looked into the mirror and gasped.

Hanna had actually gotten my hair to curl. The little ringlets framed my face, and Hanna had set some rhinestone barrettes in my hair, flattening it down. She had also added silver glitter on top of it.

Gracie had covered my face in concealer and powders, making it look softer and smoother, taking away the sprinkle of freckles on my nose. My eyelashes looked inches longer and a thousand times darker. My eyebrows were shaped into elegant arks. My lips were plumped up and the same shade of red as my dress. I looked like a princess or a fabulous model. I smiled, my bright green eyes flashing behind my dark eyelashes. Beautiful.

I stood up and waved Gracie down. "Your turn." And so the process started over again, then with Hanna.

When we were done, and all dressed up, in was five-forty-five. Hanna's dress was a golden champaign color, almost mermaid-style. It had sweetheart top and tapered at her incredibly slim waist. Her hair was curled and set up into a half-up half-down bun. She had a long silver chain that had a white-gold heart and dangling diamond earrings.

Gracie's dress was baby-pink, a slash of darker pink across her small waistline. Her hair, curled and set completely on her head, aside from one little strand that hung along with her side-swept bangs onto her face. The pink brought out how icy-blue her eyes were. Her necklace was shorter than Hanna's and hung right above the top of the dress, made of pure gold that had a simple tourmaline stone in the middle of a golden heart. Tourmaline gemstones hung in her ears.

Together, we were dashing.

When the doorbell rang, I felt my heart flutter. Even though he didn't know them, Teddy had agreed to show up in a sleek black limo with Viktor and Jason. Gracie went down the stairs first, then Hanna. I went last. Teddy, his shaggy brown hair combed out of his face for once, stood by the stairs in a simple black tuxedo. I smiled when I saw him, and so did he.

I kissed him when I got downstairs, but he pulled away after a moment, eyeing the sapphire necklace he had given me. Then he squeezed my hand.

"I don't want to mess up your pretty makeup," he said before bringing out a corsage of white and black roses surrounded by baby's breath. I gasped out how beautiful they were. He slid them onto my wrist and I tucked his single red rose into his jacket.

_Pictures, pictures! _Mom said, bringing out a camera. Hanna and Gracie smiled. _Okay, Alexandra, you and Teddy first. Then Gracie and Jason, then Hanna and Viktor. After that let's have a group photo. Then you can all go. Okay, let's get started!_

Mom smashed Teddy and me together. He slipped his arm around my waist and I held his arm. She snapped the photo before hurrying us on and snapping a picture of the other two. Then she had us all line up, girls in front of the guys, with the guy's hands, one on the shoulder and one on the waist, on us. After that we were finally free to go.

Teddy shook hands with my dad before we left, and he jumped when he felt Teddy's ice cold hands, Teddy smiled guiltily.

I laughed when we got outside, rubbing the back of Teddy's hand with my thumb. "Relax," I said. "C'mon, it'll be fun, Teddy. One night of no worries and a lot of drunk teenagers."

He smirked. "That should be something to worry about."

"Well, it's not like we can escape them. Try to ignore them. This will be fun, Teddy. I promise." We climbed into the limo and rode off towards the school gym. I know it's weird to have the dance there, but it was really big and we were allowed outside, so long as we didn't leave.

The dance was huge. Teddy and I had to go through the photo thing again but at least it was quick. Then we were out on the floor, slow dancing.

"I warn you," I said, my cheeks getting warm. "I can't dance to save my life. And I'm in heels. If I fall, which I will, I could take you down with me."

He smiled and kissed me. "I'll save you, don't worry a bit."

I smiled. "I know. Just testing you." He placed both of his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I reached up and kissed his lips softly, not pulling away until it was absolutely necessary for the both of us to breathe.

I hesitated as we twirled in a circle. "Teddy, I…" someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around. It wasBryan.

He was smiling cruelly, and by his side, in a slutty black dress, was non other than Diane Jefferson. She smiled evilly at me asBryanspoke.

_I just wanted to let you know I found someone hotter than you to come here with, Alex._ He smirked as Diane spoke next.

_Hey, Teddy, do you want to dance? I mean, to give Bryan a chance to dance with Alexandra. _

Teddy glared at her as Bryanwrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me towards him and said, _Sorry, Mr. Goth, but I am not taking no for an answer!_

Then he pulled me away as I struggled. "Let me go,Bryan! You're hurting me! Let me go!"

He just held me tighter. _Makes you wish you'd been nicer last week, doesn't it, Alexandra?_

"Shut up and let me go!" I tried to find that surge of energy that I'd had the other day, but nothing came. I stomped on his foot and saw his face twist in pain. "Stay away from me!" I screamed just as the room went dark and red lights flashed. Everyone started rushing to the back of the room.

I looked around the room, confused. Gracie ran up to me.

_There's an escaped killer outside the building, Alex! They're putting everything on lock-down! Come on, we have to get to the back of the room!_

I looked around. "Where's Teddy?" I shrieked.

She looked at me, bewildered. _Who cares? Come on, Alex!_

"I care!" I yelled back at her, but she pulled me to the back. We stumbled over almost everyone, burying ourselves in the back of the room. Panic was welling up in my chest. Where the hell was Teddy?

I couldn't see anyone in the room, only feel them. A wispy answer floated through my head. "Oh, Teddy won't be causing me any problems tonight, Alexandra. You will be mine, and mine alone."

Tears welled up in my eyes. I was purely terrified. Gracie was clutching my arm, her nails digging into my skin.

"Gracie, let go!" I said quietly. She was making me bleed. And I was pretty sure my dress was being stepped on by multiple people.

She didn't let go, and I imagined she was whimpering.

"You can end all her fear. End all of their fear," the voice whispered. "You know what to do. Do it now, or I'll come in there now."

I couldn't understand. Was the psycho-killer some kind of psychic? Could he read all my thoughts and talk to everyone like this?

"No. Just you, Teddy, Diane, Jackie…a few others, too."  
><em>I'm going crazy,<em> I thought to myself. _Crazy. Perfect. And on the night of my deadly prom. What is this, Prom Night?_

I was scaring myself out of my mind as I thought this. There was a killer outside. This was no time to be worrying about my mental health. Although this stupid killer certainly wasn't helping at all.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and a figure stepped inside. I can imagine everyone started screaming. The man held up him hand.

In my head and out of it, the man said, "Alexandra Aveta! Come out now and I will spare everyone's life! Alexandra, you have ten seconds."

"One."

Should I go?

"Two."

Everyone would be okay.

"Three."

But how could I trust him?

"Four."

I can't do this!

"Five."

But I have to try!  
>"Six."<p>

I had to try to save everyone else.

"Seven."

What do I do?

"Eight."

What do I do!

"Nine. One second, Alexandra."

I stood up. "I'll go with you. Don't hurt anyone. Swear you won't."

He smiled evilly. "As long as you corporate with me, I swear that everyone inside this building will remain unharmed."

I walked up to face him squarely. "If you are planning on cheating me in any way, I will personally kill you."

His eyes brightened. "Oh, you won't get that chance, Alexandra. I can also promise that when tonight is over, you will never want to leave your room ever again."

I walked outside with him.

**Chapter Ten:**

The man pulled me up a hill as I stumbled behind him. "What do you want with me? Why do you want me?" I panted as he stopped me from falling; he put his face close to mine as he replied.

"I want you, dear Alexandra, because, for one, I saw you and instantly wanted you, and two, because my brother has you instead." He smiled as I realized who he was talking about. I shook my head, trying to pull away.

"No! Teddy doesn't have a brother!" I screamed at him. But then I looked at his face-really looked at it. He had Teddy's blue eyes. He had the defined features, except his were sharper. But instead of dark brown, he had jet black hair. I struggled harder to get away from him. "You attacked me that night! It was you!"

He smiled easily and put a hand on my cheek, sending chills through me. "Yes. And you were delicious. I might even want another taste now."

I screamed and tried to move my head away from him as he opened his mouth and moved it towards my scar. But something stopped him. His eyes were wide and confused as he again attempted to bite me. There was almost an invisible wall keeping him away.

He brought his eyes down to my sapphire necklace and he narrowed his eyes. "Take off the necklace, Alexandra. Do it now."

I shook my head. "No."

He grinned maliciously. "Do it or I'll burn down that gym and lock everyone inside. Your best friends are in there, aren't they?"

I gasped and tears stung my eyes. I reached up and unclasped the necklace. He told me to throw it into the grass. I did.

"Good," he said, leaning towards my neck again. "Now I'm hungry. You don't mind, do you, Alex?"

I was silent as his sharp teeth pierced my neck. I drew in a sharp breath as he bit me, but other than that I stayed on my feet and did nothing. But soon my head was light and I couldn't keep my head up or stand easily. I groaned and my eyes fluttered shut.

His teeth came out of my neck. I could still see through a crack in my eyelids. I felt the soft pressure and metallic taste of his lips on mine for a moment before he dropped me into the grass.

I felt his icy skin on my arms and my neck and my face. He kissed my jaw bone from my ear to my chin before kissing my lips again. Then he kissed my eyelids, trailing his hands down my waist. I felt pressure on the skirt of my dress before the cool wind on my now exposed legs.

The man's voice was still in my head. "How does that feel, Alexandra? Tell me it feels nice." His voice sounded dangerous.

"…Nice…" I murmered, barely able to speak. Suddenly, the pressure all over me was gone. I could feel some strength start to come back. I opened my eyes a crack.

I could see the man; hear his voice, along with another man and his voice, too. He had pushed Teddy's brother off of me and was speaking harshly.

"I told you, Adam, stay away from her!" he shouted. I recognized the newcomer.

"Teddy…?" I muttered, trying to reach for him. The best I could do was to curl my fingers.

Teddy looked at me and was by my side before I could take another breath. His cold hand closed around mine and he touched my face gently.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Lex," his voice whispered. "You won't get hurt anymore by Adam."

"I feel so strange," I whispered, more strength coming back now. "Like I'm not really here at all."

"Sh. It'll be okay, Alex. Everything will be okay."

Then Teddy was gone from my sight, Adam sitting in his place, eyes glistening with hunger.

"No!" I screamed. "No, no, no!" I could feel the tears dripping down my cheeks as I sobbed. Adam bent down and sunk his teeth into my skin again. My head grew light again as I gradually lost consciousness.

I felt someone pick me up in their arms. "If she's dead, Adam, I swear I will rip you to pieces!" Teddy spit at him.

"She'll want to be dead once she figures out what the hell you and I both are, Ted." Adam had the hint of a smile in his voice.

"She won't…" Teddy started, but Adam cut him off.

"She'll find out, Teddy. We both know it. In fact, unless you tell her tonight, I'll come

Change her and she'll be just like me. A worse Jackie."

Teddy was silent. "I'll tell her," he finally whispered. "But if you hurt her or Change her, you will report to me and me alone."

Adam said, "Once you tell her I'll have no reason for that. She'll know and she'll hate you."

"You don't know that."

"I could never hate you, Teddy," I muttered groggily. I was beginning to wake up again.

"Oh, in time you will, Princess," Adam said.

"Never," I replied firmly.

Teddy kissed my forehead. "I'll tell her now, Adam. Just go and I'll tell her everything. My way."

Teddy sat me against a small tree. My eyes opened half way. All I wanted to do was sleep.

"What was he talking about, Teddy?" I asked. Teddy stood in front of me, looking down at me.

"When I told you about the Incubuses," he started. "I didn't tell you everything. Where I got the knowledge was partial truth, but not all of it. My mother did study Incubuses, but my father didn't. He didn't need to; he was one."

"What? Teddy, what do you mean, he was one? He was an Incubus? That's impossible. They aren't real."

"Yes, Alex, they are real. Diane is a Succubus, a Sleep Succubus. Adam is, too. He's a Blood, obviously. That's what Diane was talking about when she sent you that message; she isn't a Blood Succubus. My sister, Jackie, is a Sun Succubus, but I haven't seen her in a while we keep in touch, a little. That sapphire necklace I gave you," he held it up in his hand, "It's called a Protective Charm. It can protect anyone against a Blood Incubus or Succubus, keep them from feeding off you. I imagine that's why Diane had taken it off of you before Adam attacked you the first time."

"Wait, if Adam is your brother, and Jackie's your sister, that mean…" I widened my eyes and scrambled up weakly, pressing against the tree. "No. That's impossible!"

Teddy nodded. "I am an Incubus."

I felt tears come to my eyes. Teddy, the perfect boyfriend for me, a deadly, soulless Demon. No.

"There's one last thing you have to know, Alex." He hesitated. "I'm not deaf, not really. Incubuses and Succubuses have a very sensitive hearing, everything is intensified. We can choose to turn it off. I do, almost always. It leaves me deaf."

Tears washed down my face. "I…Teddy…I can't…"

I turned and ran.

When I ran inside, I discovered that only Ethan was home; the rest had gone to see some movie they had wanted to see but Ethan and I hadn't. I didn't care, in fact, I was grateful. Only Ethan would hear my hysterical outburst.

Ethan jumped off the couch when I slammed the door, coming straight over to me. I rushed past him, to the stairs. I jumped up them, two at a time, while screaming at him.

"You knew, didn't you?" I cried. "You knew what Teddy was and you didn't tell me!" I stormed into my room and collapsed on the bed, sobbing. Ethan knelt down in front of me, holding my shoulders.

_Yes, I knew,_ he admitted. _But you would have taken it worse if I had told you and he hadn't. And Teddy would never forgive himself if he wasn't the one. Just relax, Alex. You're bleeding._

I touched my neck, sore and sticky from Adam's attack. "I don't care," I wept. "Teddy lied to me! He's…he's a…a monster, a Demon. You should have told me right away, Ethan." The tears stung my eyes and choked me, but they just kept coming.

Ethan looked at me for a long moment before replying. _You need a bandage for your neck and it needs to be cleaned. Change out of your dress while I'm gone. I'll throw it away later. Put on the necklace, though. You can't afford another attack by a Blood Incubus tonight, or ever._ He got up and dropped the necklace in my lap. I twisted it in my hands before chucking it at the wall and standing up. I peeled the dress off of me and got into my pajamas.

I jumped the dress in the corner of the room and moved the hair out of the way to inspect my wound. The two crescent-shaped cuts were still bleeding a little, and there was dirt and grass around the edges. I got a washcloth to clean it out, dabbing it painfully onto the cut.

Ethan returned, bandage, gauze, and Neosporin in hand. He dabbed the Neosporin onto the cuts, and I winced as the anti-biotic cleaned the wound. The stinging was turning into numbness as Ethan put the gauze on the cleaned cut and stuck the bandage on gently.

Before leaving, he hugged me tight and told me to get some sleep. But ever time I closed my eyes all I saw was Adam's bloody face and Teddy's long, handsome one soaked in my blood, too, as I lay limp on the floor.

I was scared that the Teddy I knew wasn't the real one. I was scared that, really, he was just like Adam in every way possible.

**Chapter Eleven:**

When Monday came around, I didn't get out of bed for school. My head was pounding and my eyes ached from crying, but I couldn't even escape my torture in sleep, because I didn't sleep.

I lay curled up in my blankets even though it was spring and way too hot inside and out of the house. I didn't do anything but lie there, staring out the window across from my bed.

When my mom came in, her eyes said she was sorry, and her face was etched with frown lines.

_Oh, baby. You can stay home today, but you're going to have to get up tomorrow and go to school. You can't let one boy destroy your life, Alexandra._

As she spoke, one last tear dripped down my cheek. My phone had been buzzing with texts from Gracie, Hanna, and a ton others, but I didn't have the heart to text them and lie, to say that I was okay when I so obviously wasn't.

The thought of school made me wonder if Teddy was there today. He probably was, putting on his fake human façade. This made my throat ache. I had fallen for that certain façade.

Finally, I picked up my phone and texted Gracie once and only once. _I'm alive. I'll be at school tomorrow. _

She responded, but I didn't text her back. What I read made my stomach clench. _Teddy is going crazy w/ worry. Text him, 2, or he might just go insane. I'll see you tomorrow. Luv you, Alex. _

_Oh, Gracie, if only you knew, _I thought, squeezing my eyes shut and holding my chest. _If only you knew the lying, deceiving monster that Teddy really is!_

Ethan opened my door, but I rolled over, not wanting to look at him. He was almost as bad as Teddy, for lying to me.

He touched my shoulder, but I didn't look at him even then. I felt him sit on the edge of my bed, and he kept his hand on my shoulder.

Eventually, I turned to face him. "What do you want, Ethan?"

_Teddy wants to talk to you, but I wanted to make sure you were okay, too. _As he spoke, his eyes flickered around the room.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. "Do I seem okay to you? Just tell him to go away. I don't want to talk to him."

Ethan started to protest, but I cut him off. "Ethan! I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. To. Him." I took another deep breath and looked at his face again.

_I think you should._

"No. You can't make me."

He smiled evilly and picked me up. _Oh, yes I can. You're going to see what he has to say and that's final._

"No, Ethan!" I shrieked. "No! Put me down!"

He set me on the ground and held my arms tight. I could only imagine what I looked like; tangled brown hair in a messy ponytail, in a too big t-shirt and shorts, my skin all blotchy and my eyes red and watery.

I looked up and saw Teddy standing there, looking awkward and upset. The way his aqua-blue eyes perked up when he looked at me made my heart ache with longing to hold him and kiss him.

Until I remembered what he was.

"Alex…" he started, but I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk right now." I struggled against Ethan, but he held tighter.

"Just hear me out, Alex. I know you're upset…"

"How'd you guess?" I scoffed. I felt the surge of energy well up in my limbs, and I elbowed Ethan in the stomach. He stumbled back and I ran for the stairs.

Suddenly, Teddy was in front of me. He reached out and held my shoulders. My eyes widened in fear.

"Alex, I know I should have told you before, but I was scared! But I would never hurt you, Alex. I…"

I shook my head, looking away. "Go. Just go. I'm not ready to talk to you yet. Go." I looked back up a little.

"I…"

"Go!" I screamed at him. He released my shoulders and was gone. I ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door and sliding down to the floor, tears dripping down my face.

Gracie and Hanna engulfed me in a hug as soon as they saw me at school the next day. I felt the urge to cry, but I didn't.

_What happened that night, Alex? What did that guy want?_ Gracie asked.

I shook my head. "He just wanted to scare everyone. He took me outside and left. That's it."

Hanna raised an eyebrow. _Then why do you look so upset? Why weren't you here yesterday?_

I looked away from them, at the ground. Tears welled up in my eyes. "I…we…he…we broke…" I looked back at Gracie and burst out sobbing onto her shoulder. She patted my back, and so did Hanna.

When I looked up again, they both looked sorrowful. _We're so sorry, Alex. Did you break up with him?_

I nodded. "But I don't want to talk about it anymore."

When I sat down in AP Biology-Teddy and mine's second class together, which we also had with Diane-, I found that Teddy wasn't there today. I should have noticed that in my other classes, but it just registered to me now.

Diane, her lips turned up in a nasty smile, came up as soon as I sat down. I flinched away from her.

_So, Alexandra, are you going to take my up my offer now?_ She tapped the table. I glared at her.

"Go away, Diane."

_But don't you want to know more about Teddy?_

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied. "Just please, Diane, go away and leave me to my misery." I looked away.

Diane sat down in Teddy's desk. Her cold skin touched my arm gently. I looked to see her face sorry. _Teddy's not as bad as most of us, Alex. He's better than me and he's better than Adam and his dad. It's him and Jackie, the good ones. They deny everything about us._

"He lied to me," I snapped. "He lied to me about everything! And I had to learn about it from his psychotic older brother! How am I supposed to get over that?"

Her green eyes-which I noticed were the exact same shade as mine-pierced mine. _You have to think about things from his view. He tried to protect you. And I'm ashamed to say that I helped Adam pushed him out of it. _

"Why did you help him, then?"

She shook her head. _I owed him. He saved my life once and I promised him a favor. This is what he wanted it from._

"Why does he hate Teddy so much?" I put my head in my hands and shook it back and forth.

_Adam hated Teddy because he is a more powerful Incubus than he is. But even though Teddy is more powerful, Adam is stronger. No Fire is ever stronger than a Blood, no matter what._

I looked up. "What? Wait, he isn't a…a Blood?"

Diane raised her eye and shook his head. _No, he's not. Do you think you would be alive now if he was?_

I sighed. "I…I just assumed that he was…" I looked away and closed my eyes. "Thank you, Diane. But I'm still not ready to talk to Teddy yet."

I heard Diane's voice in my head. "Think about it."

I looked down and twirled my fingers nervously. Diane was starting to make me think about my decisions about Teddy.

I knew about the rumors going around school and Teddy and me from Gracie and Hanna. They had said that people were gossiping that the escaped 'killer' who had terrorized prom had told me terrible secrets about Teddy cheating on me, and finally I had cracked and broken up with him.

People looked at me strangely. Their eyes turned away from me wherever I went. Even my teachers wouldn't look at me. I was infamous, and I had a feeling that Gracie and Hanna hadn't told me all of the rumors that were going around, because of all the hostility that I was being showed.

I had to keep my hair over my cuts on my neck, which was hard because of my short hair. Some people even saw my wounds and told others, so I figured almost everyone knew about it now. I was betting that some kids said that I was so depressed about Teddy that I had attempted to kill myself, which was stupid.

But I was proven right when the school counselor, Miss Polinski, came up to me towards the end of school.

_Alexandra, I just wanted to let you know that there are more choices than suicide when you have a traumatic break up…_

I glared at her. "I didn't try to kill myself." I moved my hair out of the way, showing the two crescent shaped scars. "Does that look like a knife cut to you?"

Her eyes widened. _Then what happened, Alexandra?_

"My dog bit me, okay?" I blurted. "And no, she doesn't have rabies! Just lay off, alright? I've been through a lot lately."

Miss Polinski sighed and nodded. _I heard about you and Teddy. I'm sorry, Alexandra, I should have guessed._

I felt tears come to my eyes. "These stupid rumors aren't helping anything, either." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

She smiled wearily. _The other teachers and I will try to stop them, alright? And Alexandra, if you need anything, don't feel afraid to come to me._

I smiled back at her. "Okay. Thanks, Miss P." I started to turn away, but she caught my shoulder.

_Do you want to talk now? I can pull you out of your last class._ She motioned towards the front office, where her office was.

I hesitated before smiling. "Do you have time? It's just…hard to keep everything inside of me. I don't want to burden you."

She nodded, and started walking. _Just tell me anything, as soon as we get in the office, and I'll call Mrs. George and get you excused from English._

"Thanks, Miss P."

When we sat down, she handed me a cup of hot tea. I sipped it and smiled. I hated sweetener in my tea, and this was unsweetened. Perfect.

_So, Alex, what do you want to talk about? How you feel? I know that it's cheesy, but still. How do you feel about your breakup with Teddy?_

I set down my tea. "Well…betrayed, I guess. The rumors about Teddy cheating on me are fake, but Teddy did keep a huge secret from me. I just feel awful that he never trusted me enough to tell me. But I also feel like my heart was ripped out of my chest, torn into a thousand tiny pieces, and then shoved back into me. I feel broken."

She nodded. _What huge secret was he keeping from you?_

I looked away, picking up my tea and taking a sip. Something icy touched my skin and I looked up.

It was her hand.

**Chapter Twelve:**

I gasped and nearly dropped the mug. "You're one of them."

She smiled guiltily. Her voice entered my head. "Yes, Alex. I am a Succubus. A Sun Succubus, to be exact. Just like Jacqueline Marwolaeth."

I stared at her. "You know Teddy's sister?"

Her smile widened. "Yes, I have known the Marwolaeth family for years. I knew their mother in high school. She was a lovely woman, Brenda."

I nearly choked. "You knew their mother? Wasn't she a human? Did she know about their father?"

Miss Polinski nodded. "Xavier? Yes, Brenda was a human and she knew that Xavier was an Incubus. And she knew Adam, Teddy, and Jacqueline would all follow in his footsteps."

"She didn't care that he was a Demon? She didn't freak out when they met or anything at all?" I had a hard time believing that.

She shook her head. "Brenda loved Xavier, for some odd reason. He told her, and, so she told me, she replied, 'I don't care what you are, other than mine.'"

I looked down. Brenda would _hate_ me if she ever met me. I had done the exact opposite of what she had done. I had broken her son's heart, even though he was the sweetest person I'd ever met.

"What happened to her?" I asked, looking up a little. Miss Polinski frowned and looked away.

"Brenda died ten years ago. Xavier killed her."

We were both silent for a few minutes before Miss Polinski spoke again.

"What did you say to Teddy when he told you, Alex?"

I hesitated. "I told him that I couldn't be with him. Yesterday I told him to get out of my house and never come back. Miss P., am I an awful person for being afraid of him?"

She touched my cheek. "No, Alex. It's just means exactly what you said—that you're scared. There's nothing wrong with that. But maybe you should judge Teddy on more than just that you're afraid of him. Before you found out, what did you think of him?"

"I…I thought he was sweet, and he was the perfect boyfriend to me. I really like him." I set down the tea and stood up. "Can I go home? I need to think everything over."

Miss Polinski nodded. "It's a lot to take in. But remember; judge Teddy on more than your fear."

I nodded and left the room, running to my car and sinking down in the front seat. My tears erupted and I let them cover my cheeks.

I heard the other door open. I looked over and saw Diane. Her face was solemn as she looked at me, waiting for me to speak.

"I don't know what to do," I choked out, salty tears dripping into my mouth. Diane set a cold hand on my arm.

"I can talk to him," she whispered into my head. "I can tell him anything you want me to. Just ask."

I shook my head and wiped away my tears. "No. I need to think. I need to figure out what I need to do. What should I do, Diane?"

She looked away. "I can't tell you that, Alex. You need to figure it out for yourself. You can do it." Then she got out of the car and was gone.

I turned on the car and started out of the parking lot.

I had told Diane and Miss Polinski that I would think about Teddy, but I had lied. There was nothing more than I wanted to do right now but push his entire memory away, have one more day of my normal life.

By now, half the people I had known were either Incubuses or Succubuses. Miss Polinski, the school councilor, Diane, the school bitch. And Teddy. Teddy, my beautiful, magnificent boyfriend.

I couldn't stop thinking about Teddy's human mother, Brenda Marwolaeth. His father, Xavier Marwolaeth, a Blood Incubus, had killed her ten years ago. Teddy had been eight. Only eight. Had he known the monstrosity and horror that his future would hold? I doubted it. What kind of eight-year old could possibly understand that?

"At least she gave him a chance," I said to myself. "She wasn't afraid of Xavier. Should I be afraid of Teddy? He's a Fire, though. Not a Blood." I bit my lip nervously. "How can I be expected to make a decision like this? How can I possibly know which choice to make? Which would be the right one?" I groaned and buried my face in the pillow. I let more tears escape from my already red and puffy eyes.

I had a dream last night. This time I knew it wasn't real. I could hear, but I had the voice I always imagines myself with, because I didn't know what my voice sounded like anymore.

I was standing in the middle of a field, just a black t-shirt and a pair of black leggings on. No shoes or anything. My hair spilled around my pale face as the wind blew.

Suddenly, I went from supervising my dream to feeling everything my dream self felt. I could feel the cold wind on my cheeks, the soft wisps of hair brushing my face.

There was something like ice on my elbow. I sighed. The ice wrapped around my arm and more touched my neck. I laughed, though my real self had no control over this.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes and smiled, breathing in deeply. "Teddy." His fingers released my arm and his touch evaporated from my neck. His hands were on my waist and his fingers laced around my front. I sighed again and leaned on him, my eyes still closed. I buried my face in his cold neck and he kissed my forehead, trailing down to my chin before he finally kissed my lips.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips. I opened my eyes and saw the brown hair change into jet-black.

"I love you more," Adam replied.

I pulled away and let out a shriek.

I sat up, looking around. I was terrified. My room was empty, and I put a hand on my forehead.

I got up, heading for my door. I needed to go for a walk. It was probably around midnight, but I needed out.

When I got outside, a hand touched my shoulder. I whirled around, but it was just Ethan. He stared at me. _What are you doing? Where are you going?_

"For a walk."

_What? This late? Alex, what's wrong?_

"I can't do this anymore!" I screamed at him, all my sadness and anger flooding out at my brother. "I can't do it!"

I fled.

I collapsed in a big grass field, sobbing on my hands and knees. It was summer now, or almost, but I was freezing. I clasped fistfuls of my hair and continued to feel the tears drip down my cheeks. I looked up into the sky.

"Why me?" I cried. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Alex! Get up!" Teddy's voice flooded my mind. "What the hell are you doing out here, looking to be someone's meal?"

I buried my face in my hands as Teddy's cold hands pulled me up. I jerked away from him as soon as I was standing. I removed my hands, but I didn't look at him. I was afraid that if I did, my strength would be lost at how beautiful he was.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't handle any of this anymore. Why me? Why?" I whispered.

Teddy was silent. He pushed me forward and I stumbled. He caught me around my waist. My eyes automatically went to his face. His big blue eyes overwhelmed me, but what caught my attention were his full, perfect lips.

My breath caught in my throat as he stared into my eyes. I felt myself longing to kiss him. So I leaned in a little, and he pressed his lips to mine.

Then it registered to me what I was doing and I pulled away. "I'm sorry." I turned and ran away, leaving Teddy standing there.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked myself aloud.

"You can't make up your mind, and it's hurting him," an unfamiliar voice replied in my mind.

But whoever it was, they were right. My uncertainty was hurting Teddy, and it was hurting me, too.

I, somehow, survived the week of school. And the one after that. Gracie and Hanna told me that the rumors were getting better, but only Diane would admit that someone were getting worse.

And Teddy still hadn't come back to school.

I couldn't help but stare at his empty desk, couldn't help miss those lunch hours that we were alone in our own little world.

Could I have lost everything because of me?

No, I told myself. Teddy kept this from me. I just reacted a way anyone normally would.

Except for Brenda. She reacted ten thousand times better than I had. Again I thought about how much she would hate me is she ever met me. Breaking her son's heart when she had had to make the same decision when she was my age?

But Xavier had killed her, and left his three children with no mother at all, only him. Yet Teddy had turned out perfect, and according to Diane, Jackie had, too. Two of three. Xavier must not have been so bad.

"Wrong," Diane's voice whispered through my head. "Teddy and Jackie turned out better than Adam because Brenda gave more of her love to them. Xavier detested them both, and gave all his attention to Adam. Xavier was a terrible person and father, and he still is."

I frowned. So Brenda had loved a monster? I asked Diane in my head.

"Technically, she loved a Demon. But according to Georgia, or Miss P., Xavier was a ton better in high school. But when Adam was born he got all nasty and bitchy, and it was even worse when Teddy and Jackie were born. She fell in love with a whole other person."

Why didn't she just leave? I wondered.

"Because she loved him, Alex. And she couldn't just leave someone who she loved, even if he was a Demon."

I didn't reply.

"If you love him, you should be able to do what she did so long ago, Alex. Do you love him?"

I don't know! I thought frantically. I used to! But I don't know anymore!

"You need to find out, because Teddy's leaving in two days. If you find out too late, he'll already be gone." Then she was gone from my head.

At her words, panic had welled up in my chest. Teddy was leaving? No! How could he! How could he leave me here?

Then I remembered.

I had broken his heart.

I had kissed him and run away.

_I had broken his _heart.

I slammed my fist against the wall. Teddy was leaving tomorrow. I hadn't made up my mind yet, and I somehow knew he was going to leave and forget about me and I was going to discover that I loved him too late and he would be gone.

I groaned and slid down to the floor, burying my face in my knee. I wasn't old enough to handle a decision like this!

I crawled over and pulled myself onto the window seat, looking out the window. I touched the warm glass. Something moved in the shadows. I pulled away my hand and instead buried my face in them.

"What am I going do?" I whispered to myself. "I can't be with him yet I just can't seem to let him go."

The door opened as light flooded my dark room. I looked up. Ethan was standing in the doorway.

His face was sad as he looked at me. _I'm leaving tomorrow, Alex. I'm going back to collage. But a word of advice: you're more miserable without Teddy than you were with him. _

He threw something at me and it landed in my lap. I held it up and it shined against the dim light.

The necklace.

Minutes after he left, I was still staring at the twinkling and shining sapphire heart. The heart Teddy had given me. And I had all but destroyed it.

I clasped my fingers around it, the edges cutting viciously into my skin. I closed my eyes and set my head against the wall.

What do I do now? I asked myself. I waited for the answer to come to me, but none came.

I couldn't let him leave, yet I couldn't bring myself to admit that I needed him. What was wrong with me? Couldn't I make a decision? Couldn't I decide whether I wanted Teddy, or if I wanted him to leave?

At the question, tears dripped down my cheeks and onto the little blue heart. As soon as they touched it, the heart changed from a soft sapphire to a brilliant ruby. I ran my finger over the heart, wiping away the tear, but the heart stayed red.

With shaking hands, I unclasped the necklace and set it around my neck. It settled just below my chest, the heart still red.

Then I stood up. I knew what I had to do now.

I had made a decision.

The night was dark and cold as I ran, my feet hitting the sidewalk painfully. I knew I must be a sight to whoever caught a glimpse of me; baggy black t-shirt, short blue cotton shorts, and my short, messy hair up in a messy ponytail, and no shoes.

I ran to the little tree where Teddy had told me the truth. I switched from sidewalk to soft grass, and my bare feet were thankful.

I saw the lone figure, entirely in black, standing with his back to me, by the tree. His shaggy brown hair surrounded his face.

A smile lit up my face as I saw him. "Teddy," I called.

He whirled around, most likely surprised at the sound of my voice. His entire face showed sadness and loss.

"Alex, I…" he started, but I ran up to him and pressed my lips to his, throwing my arms around his neck.

He only hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around my waist. I loved how familiar they felt.

He drew back too soon, though. His face was still solemn, but it had a light behind it that hadn't been there last time.

"Alex, I could hurt you. I'm too strong and fast. I'm a De…" I kissed him again before I spoke.

"You may be a Demon, Theodore Marwolaeth, but you are _my_ Demon." I looked into his aqua eyes and continued. "And I love you."

His eyes lit up and he smiled. Before he could kiss me, my head burst with pain and sound poured through my ears.

**PART TWO:**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

I twitched my fingers as I took a deep breath. The whispers around me stopped. Wait, whispers? But I was deaf! Wasn't I?

"Hush, Valerie!" my mom's voice floated to me. I hadn't heard her voice in more than six years. It was almost foreign.

"But _Mom_," what must have been Valerie's voice came next. She had been little when I had lost my hearing. It had changed, and I could sense the annoyance in her voice.

"Everyone be quiet!" Ethan's voice said. "She moved her fingers. I think she's waking up!"

"Don't just stand there," Mom cried. "Go get Dr. Vich!" I felt pressure on one of my hands as I guessed that my mom held it. "My little girl is going to be okay!"

"Uh, Mom," Valerie whined. My sister hated if any attention was away from her. "_I'm_ the little girl, remember?"

"Hush, Valerie," Mom repeated. "You're sister has had an awful accident and has been in a coma for days! Can't you care about any besides yourself?"  
>I heard the little annoyed huff she let out and heard her leave the room. My mom squeezed my hand.<p>

I found my mouth. "Teddy," I mumbled. "Where is he?" I was surprised at how hoarse my voice sounded.

"He's outside, darling. Outside the door. Oh, what am I saying? You can't hear me!" she let out a little sob.

"Get him," I murmered. "Please, Mom?"

My mom let out a squeal of surprise. I heard another voice, deep and familiar, join my mom's. Only this wasn't in my head.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No! Everything is perfect!" Mom cried out. "My baby can hear again!"

"What?" Teddy gasped. I heard him walk up to my side. "Alex? Alex, can you hear me?" His cold hand touched my arm and I shivered.

"Teddy?"

"Hello, everyone!" a new voice joined. I didn't know this one. "Hello, Mrs. Aveta. How is she doing? Is she waking up?"

"Dr. Vich! I think she can hear again! Try it! Ask her something!" Mom yelled at the doctor. It was silent for a moment.

"Alex?" he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

I felt a tear drip down my cheek. My mom's hand left my grasp and Teddy's cold hand replaced hers.

"Laura, hon, I don't think she can…" my dad started, but I finally spoke.

"I hurt." Teddy squeezed my hand. "I hurt really bad, Teddy."

"Sh, I know, Alex," he whispered in my ear. "Where does it hurt?"

"My head," I whimpered. "My head hurts."

"By God," Dr. Vich and my dad said at the same time. Then Dr. Vich spoke alone. "Alex, dear, if you can hear me, move your left pinky."

Teddy was holding my right hand, so I did as he asked me to. My mom cried out in happiness and everyone was talking at once.

"It's too loud, Teddy," I said. "Make them shut up."

Teddy laughed before doing as I asked. They all stopped talking and left the room. Dr. Vich asked me something before he left.

"Alex, do you need some pain medication?"

"No," I said at the same time Teddy said "Yes."

"Bring her some, please," Teddy said. "She'll thank us later. She's in a lot of pain right now."

Dr. Vich responded, "Yes, I was going to anyways, but I want to see what she said first." He laughed and left the room.

"You're mean," I said. Teddy touched my face gently and laughed. "You won't leave me?"

He kissed my forehead gently. "No, never in my life, Lex." He squeezed my hand again.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I heard someone walk in. "Alright, Alex. Here's that pain medication you wanted. Sorry, can you move for a sec? Thanks."

She was talking to Teddy as I felt his grip slip out of mine. I whimpered.

"Just a second. Alright, so you'll probably go to sleep for a while after this, but only for a few hours."

I was already getting groggy. I felt my head roll to one side and everything slipped away from me.

The next time I woke up, I found my eyes. I opened them a little and saw Teddy by my side, but everyone else was gone.

I groaned at the pain in my head and sat up, annoyed at the tubes and other crap attached to me, especially the stupid air tube in my nose. I looked at Teddy, and found out he was asleep. It was the middle of the day. What the hell?

Then I thought, if he had been at my side for so long, he deserved a nice nap. I looked around and sighed. I picked up my cell phone, which was sitting on the table next to me. I discovered that I had only about a million texts from Hanna and Gracie, mostly.

_Heard u r in the hospital. WT HAPPENED?_

_R u ok?_

_Wt happened?_

_Txt us back!  
>Ok we r coming 2 c u<em>

_OMG REPLY_

_COME ON_

The rest were mostly like that and I shut off my phone and set it down.

"Hey," Teddy said sleepily from my side. I jerked my head and looked at him, smiling. He ran a hand through his messy hair, making some of it stick up in random places. I self-consciously picked at the tape that held the needles into my arm.

"Hey," I said. "You were asleep when I woke up. Did I wake you up?" He stood up and kissed my forehead, shaking his head.

"No, I have this sort of internal alarm clock. It wakes me up."

"Really?"

"No." I slapped him and he chuckled. "Remember what I told you that night? About how I have extremely sensitive hearing when I can? Someone dropped something a few rooms over. That's what woke me up."

I raised an eyebrow. "You never finished telling me about them, about you. Can you tell me now?"

He smiled and sat down on the side of my bed, taking my hand in his and cupping my face gently with his other. "Well, what do you want to know, Alex?"

I stared at his blue eyes, surrounded by his dark hair. "Why is your skin so cold?"

His eyes lit up. "I've been hoping you would ask that. Demons are, just that, Demons. We are soulless and, therefore, coldblooded. Like a shark, sort of anyways. Anything else?"

I paused. "Do all Incubuses have blue eyes like yours?"

He nodded. "Yes, but Succubuses have green eyes, not blue." His own eyes lingered on my mine and I cocked my head.

"What?"

He coughed. "Nothing. Um, anything else?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Not right now, I guess." Then I widened my eyes and smiled. "But do one thing for me."

He looked relieved and smiled. "Anything."

"Kiss me."

I reached up and stroked his cheek as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Okay, ew," a voice said from the doorway. "I would say get a room, but…" they chuckled.

Teddy, tense, pulled away. Wide eyed and my cheeks flaming, I looked at the door. A tall girl stood in the doorway. She had pale skin, pink cheeks, and long dark brown hair that was layered down to her waist. She had on a black tank top with a gray vest and long skinny black jeans with black laced up boots with a chunky heel. Her piercing green eyes were staring straight at me, and I noticed that the shade exactly matched mine.

The girl walked into the room and gave Teddy a big hug and kissed his cheek. I narrowed my eyes and glared at her. Teddy threw his head back and laughed, hugging her. Then I realized how much _alike_ they looked.

Then Teddy spoke. "Jackie! I didn't know you were in town!" he hugged her again. She smiled brilliantly.

"Well, I heart you were deep in heartbreak, so of course I had to come, but then Georgia tells me that you're _here_ with the little girl there," she nodded to me. Then she turned and completely faced me.  
>"So, you're the girl causing my brother so much trouble." She walked closer to me and tilted my head up. "Gorgeous eyes, girlie," she said quietly. Then she straightened up. "I'm Jackie, by the way. I'm Ted's twin."<p>

I nodded, unable to speak. She raised her eyebrows. "You got a name, girlie? Or do I gotta give you a new one?"

Teddy jumped in. "Alexandra, her name's Alexandra."

Her eyebrows didn't lower. "You go by that mouthful? Or is it Lexi? Ali? Alexis? Anything?"

I made my mouth move. "A-A-Alex."

She tapped her chin. "No, I like Lexi better." She smiled and laughed. "So, I heard you broke my brother's heart. What the hell is wrong with you?" Her tone was teasing, but behind it I knew she was being serious.

I opened my mouth but I could speak. Teddy, again, answered for me. "She was freaked by the…" Jackie cut him off.

"Shut up, Theodore. She's answering this one." She smiled menacingly.

Teddy narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "Jacqueline."

She punched his shoulder with a hard _thump_ and replied, "Jackie. No one but Dad has ever called me Jacqueline."

"Same with me, only, you know, not Jacqueline."

Jackie rolled her eyes and turned back to me. "So, Lexi, you going to answer me or do I have to force it out of you?" She held a hand up at Teddy, who was about to protest. "Say on word and I will kick your ass, Teddy."

"I…I got a little…freaked out by, the, uh, what he, um, told me." I hesitated. "And…Adam scared me a lot."

Jackie smiled. "Oh, Adam, he's such a jackass, isn't he?" she laughed. Teddy and I stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"He almost killed her, Jackie. It isn't funny. He's attacked and threatened her more than once."

She frowned. "Well, I just got to town. Stop being a party-pooper." She looked back at me. "Sorry Lexi. You're going to have to get use to me and my fat mouth. I speak my mind. Almost all of _us_ do." She looked at Teddy while she spoke. "What's on your mind?"

Teddy pulled her away. "Well, I think Alex has earned a little rest, don't you? Why don't you come back in a little while, Jackie?"

She stared at him before nodding. "If I can have a word with you real quick in the hall." She motioned to the door and nodded.

"They're hiding something from you, you know," Diane said.

**Chapter Fourteen:**

I looked at her as she walked up to me, her blonde hair swishing in its ponytail. Her green eyes looked around the room.

"I don't know what you mean," I said.

She sighed. "Look, I know you see how he changed the subject quickly when you get onto a certain subject, and I heard them outside saying…"

There was a flash of brown and black, and then Diane was gone. Teddy walked back into the room. He smiled at me, and I returned it, uncertain.

"Um, did you see Diane? She was here and then she was gone." I took his hand as he touched my shoulder.

"Jackie wanted to talk to her and she didn't want to wait." He shrugged. "That's Jackie for you. I'm sorry about her."

I smiled. "No, I like her," I said, kissing him quickly. Then I grimaced at the needs in my arm. "Hey, would you ask the nurses if they could take all this crap out of me? I don't need it."

He kissed me again before leaving the room. Diane's voice entered my head. I listened intently.

"Jackie said that he can't keep it from you and he has to say something soon."

_What were they talking about?_

"I don't know. But Jackie doesn't want you to know, at all. Keep quiet." Then she was gone.

A nurse walked into the room, followed by Teddy. "Okay, darling, you want these things out of you?"

I nodded.

"Well, Dr. Vich okayed it, so it's okay. We need to get you walking around anyways."

Later that night, Gracie and Hanna came and visited me.

"So sorry we didn't come earlier, Lex!" Gracie said.

"Yeah, they wouldn't let us out of school to come visit you! So overrated." Hanna flipped her hair.

Gracie grabbed the remote. "Wait till you see the news, Alex. It's unbelievable." She flipped to Channel Six News and I saw that there was my senior picture up on the screen, my name printed under it.

Yolanda Wu was speaking. "Our own local high school senior, Alexandra Aveta, was hospitalized four days ago after she suddenly collapsed, unconscious. Yesterday, when she awoke, her own stunned family, doctors, and her boyfriend, Theodore Marwolaeth, also a high school senior, discovered that during her coma, she had regained her hearing.

"Six years ago, after a traumatic head injury, Alexandra lost her ability to hear. Everyone at her high school has heard of her courage in dealing with her deafness. We are currently unable to get an interview with Alexandra, but a request is being put in to send a reporter up to her room. This has been Yolanda Wu, in front of the local hospital."

I grabbed the remote from Gracie and shut off the TV. I rubbed my face. "God, how much does this town need news?"

Hanna was silent until now. "Well, no one-at least no one here-has ever gotten their hearing back, Alex. How did it happen?"

They both leaned in closer. I looked away. "I don't know."

They leaned away. Gracie asked, "Are you going to talk to the reporters?"

"No!" I replied. "They need mind their own damn business." I looked up at the ceiling. "I don't want attention for something that I didn't do or cause at all."

They looked down guiltily. I sighed. "Guys, I…" I stopped. "I'm coming home tomorrow." I said instead of what I had planned on saying.

They squealed and hugged me tight.

The next day my mom brought me clothes to wear home from the hospital. She had my favorite shirt, a black on with a picture of Bugs Bunny (my favorite cartoon character) a pair of jean shorts, and my beat-up black Converse. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail and got dressed, dropping the heart necklace behind the shirt.

The heart was still red.

Before we left, I pointed that out to Teddy. "Why do you think it's like that?"

He picked up the heart and it flashed back to sapphire. He set it down and it turned back to ruby.

He shook his head. "How did it happen?"

I looked up at him. "The night I came and found you, I was crying, and one of my tears touched it and it turned red. It's been like that ever since."

He held the heart in his hand before dropping it. He smiled. "It still works, that's all that matters. Adam can't hurt you as long as you wear that." Then he frowned, thinking the same thing I was.

He had already attacked me twice after one; having Diane remove the necklace for him, and two; threatening to kill everyone in the gym at prom.

I smiled. "Don't worry, Teddy. He said all he wanted was for you to tell me the truth."

He didn't smile back. "He'd expected you to hate me and never want to think of me again."

It had worked for a while, but now I was back. He was back.

I took his hand as my family walked in. "Smush in with Teddy, dear," Mom said to me, holding up her camera. "I want a picture."

"Mom!" I protested. "This isn't prom!"

She frowned at me. "But not only are you able to hear again and going home, but you finally stopped moping around and you're back with Teddy! Now do as I say, Alexandra."

I sighed and Teddy wrapped his arm around me. I placed my arm around his waist and smiled. Mom took a picture and fanned her face. "I promised I wouldn't cry." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go," I said.

Ethan came by my side. "Just warning you, sis, it's practically a war zone out front." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

When we stepped outside, I was surrounded by cameras and microphones and reporters asking questions.

"Alex, if you could go back and be deaf again, would you?"

"Miss Aveta, are you glad to hear again?"

"Alexandra, what happened?"  
>"Who was there when this happened?"<br>"What do you remember?"

"Shut up!" I screamed at them. Ethan on one side and Teddy on the other, we pushed our way through the crowds, nearly being blinded by the flashes.

A reporter shoved his microphone in my face, and I slapped it away. "Mind your own business," I snapped. His mouth gaped open and I kept walking.

Suddenly, there were two more cold hands on my neck and I saw a swell of darkness. Then I was out of the crowds and by the car.

Jackie put a hand on her hip and winked. Her pupils were huge as I stared at her. In another flash of black, she was gone.

Teddy caught up to me. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "I, uh, should have warned you. Succubuses can move fast and transport-or some of them can. So if she wants to talk to you…" he shrugged and smiled. I laughed and hugged him tightly, pecking his lips lightly.

I saw the flash of a camera, and turned to see a reporter holding a big, professional camera.

He smiled. "I can see the headlines now! _Alexandra Aveta Reunites with her Savior!_"

I moved towards him, but Teddy caught my arm. "What are you doing? Get the hell out of here!"

He smiled and held up the camera and took another picture. "_Aveta Has an Outburst After Being Released!"_

"Oh my God! Teddy, can we get out of here? Now!" Teddy took out the car keys and unlocked it. I climbed inside and he slid in next to me. I sighed and put my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

As soon as we got home, Mom ran to the computer. "I have to put that picture of you and Teddy on Facebook!"

I rolled my eyes and slid my arm around Teddy's waist. He put his own arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

Ethan walked up to me and scratched his neck. "So, now that you can hear again, what are you going to do?"

I tapped my chin. I hadn't thought about it. "Oh! I know! Music. I haven't heard anything new or old in six years and I'm dying to see what crap they have now."

I pulled Teddy up to my room and plopped into my computer chair, rolling it over to him. I took his hand. "What's your favorite song?"

He shrugged. "I don't really listen to music?"

I stared at him. "Come on, you can't seriously say you've never come across a song you didn't like."

He pulled me up and out of the chair and sat down. He opened his arms and I sat on his lap. He secured me in his arms before moving the chair back to my computer.

He went to the Google homepage and typed in _Nightwish_. He clicked on the Youtube link for a song called _I Wish I Had an Angel_.

After if played through, he kissed me long and hard. "I like to think that that was a song made for us."

I smiled and kissed him again, laying my forehead on his. "I love you," I whispered. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and kissed it.

I brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Why do you hide them? They're so beautiful." I traced one of his eyebrows.

He shook his hair back into his eyes and looked at me. "They're a reminder of what I am, Alex. I don't like it."

"I love what you are," I said honestly.

The edges of his beautiful lips turned up in a small smile. "You don't wish I was a normal human, like you?"

I shook my head stubbornly. "You wouldn't be you if you were a 'normal' human." I paused. "You don't wish I was a Succubus?"

His face hardened. "No." His eyes lingered on mine. "I wouldn't wish this on anyone. And besides, you wouldn't be you."

I frowned. "Tell me."

He raised his eyebrows. "Anything."

"About your parents, your mother. Miss Polinski told me a little about your mom, but can you tell me more?"

He lifted me off his lap and sat on the bed. He patted his knee, and I rested my head on it. He stroked my hair around my neck. "She was beautiful," he finally said. "She had the biggest heart I had ever seen. She couldn't hate anyone. I'm sure that's how she loved my dad. He was cruel and mean, but she loved him anyways. I guess my dad was better before we were born. He treated my mom good and he loved her right back until Adam was born. And I suppose Jackie and I both snapped him for good."

"How did she die?"

"My dad killed her. He broke her neck, right in front of all of us. He had trained Adam to be as heartless as he was."

**Chapter Fifteen:**

I looked up at him. His eyes looked watery. I touched his face gently. "I'm sorry," I whispered. He looked away.

"The worst part," he said, his voice cracking. "Was that he did it purposely in front of us, to teach us that, even if we are close to a human, that they are weak and useless, that we are superior in every way. He still believes that, and so does Adam."

I cocked my head. "But you don't." It wasn't a question; I was stating a fact.

He looked back at me, a tear spilling down his cheeks. I wiped it away. "No, I don't," he said firmly. "My father and my brother are both monsters, and they are truly Demons. But so am I."

"In heart, you aren't."

"In soul, I am."

"But I don't care," I kissed him. "You are mine, and I am yours. Forever. There isn't any discussion involved in this."

He put his hands on either side of my face and his eyes bore into mine. There was confusion in his eyes.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked.

He looked startled. "Do what?"

"You look at my eyes like there's something you don't understand, and then you deny that you ever did it!"

"It's hard not to get lost in your eyes." He smiled. I frowned deeper.

"Answer me, Teddy."

He looked away, out the window. "Nothing."

I scoffed and rolled off the bed. "See? That's what I'm talking about. It's annoying. Just answer me."

"I already did."

"Stop lying! Do you not like my eyes? Why? They're the same shade as Jackie…" I trailed off. _Same shade as Jackie, Diane, and Miss Polinski. Succubuses._ "I'm tired. Uh, I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

Teddy cocked his head before nodding. He left and I dialed Diane's phone number.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Diane? It's Alex. Can you come over? For just a few minutes? I really need to talk to you."  
>"Uh, sure," she said. I'll be there in a sec. Open your window." She hung up, and I did as she asked.<p>

Seconds, later, she was standing in my room. "What is it?" she asked.

"You've noticed my eyes before."

She looked confused but she nodded. "Yeah. So? They're green."

"But they're green like yours, like Jackie's, and like Miss Polinski's."

Diane nodded. "Succubus green, I know. I've known for a long time. And so has Teddy." She sat down on my bed.

"It just…It all makes sense now! Jackie noticed when she saw me, and she obviously wants to keep it from me. But what? Am I a Succubus? Or not? Wouldn't I know?"

Diane shook her head. "You can't be. All Succubuses and Incubuses have this thing called a Tracker. It's this little fuzz around the edge of our bodies. It's how others can Sense us. But you don't have one."

"Then why…?"

"You could have had an ancestor who was a Succubus and the eyes just traveled through the generations. It hasn't happened before, but it's not impossible."

"How can I know for sure?"

"That's just it; you can't."

I stared at her. _"What?"_

She sighed. "You can't know for sure, but the most likely thing is that you are _not_ a Succubus. You're skin is warm and you aren't strong or fast, either. There is no way you could be one of us." She shrugged and twisted an piece of hair around her finger.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you make it sound like I'm freaked out about nothing at all. Thanks."

She smiled and jumped up. "No problem!" Then she was gone, my curtains billowing from the wind. I slammed the window shut and ran a hand through my hair.

"So I'm not a Succubus. Good." I walked over and plopped down on my bed, covering my face with a pillow. "Ah, school is going to be _hell_ tomorrow!"

I sat down in History the next day, Teddy right back by my side. Relieved from what Diane had told me yesterday, I held his hand tightly.

The douche Freddie came up to me before the final bell rang. "You're quite the celebrity now, aren't you, Alex?" He reached a hand towards my face, but I slapped him away. Teddy's hand tightened around mine.

"Go away, Freddie," I snapped.

He smiled. "Hey, don't be like that." He looked at Teddy and frowned. "Don't you want to party with a real man?"

I clenched my free hand into a fist. "Go to hell."

He frowned. "C'mon, Al. Last chance for all this." He thumped his chest and spread his arms, raising his eyebrows.

I looked under the table and back at Freddie's face. I smiled, and his eyes widened and he smiled back.

Then I brought my foot up until it hit just below his stomach. He stumbled back, making an _oof_ as he fell onto the ground.

I smiled again and said through my teeth, "Now go to hell!"

He stumbled away. "You'll pay for that!" he hissed. I turned to look at Teddy, who was laughing into his free hand.

I slapped his shoulder. "Shut up," I muttered. He turned my head and kissed me hard. I heard the _oohs_ and squeals going around the room.

"Hey, hey, settle down!" Mr. Hennings called. "Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth, please separate. This is no place for PA."

My cheeks blazing red, I turned away from Teddy. I shook my hair in front of my face and looked down.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw two guys high five each other. Pervs. I re-laced my fingers through Teddy's and turned to look at Gracie. She smiled and nodded.

I leaned close to Teddy's ear and whispered. "Is anyone in here a Incubus or Succubus?" I didn't think anyone was, but I couldn't help asking.

To my surprise, he nodded. "Freddie is a Blood Incubus, but a very weak one. And…" he looked at me, his expression soft. "Grace Ann McGillicough."

I stared at him, not quite understanding. Then it hit me. Gracie's real name was… "No," I whispered. "No, she can't be! But…but her skin isn't cold!"

He looked at me. "She's a Fire Succubus. She can take the fire she feeds off of and transfer it into her blood, making her skin feel warm to the touch. Only a few can do that, and when I first met Gracie I knew she was one of the few that could."

I looked at her. She was staring at Teddy and me with sadness and fear in her eyes. Then she got up and excused herself from class.

Without asking, I ran out after her. "Gracie!" I yelled. She whirled around, her green eyes wild. How could I not have noticed? Wait. She wore contacts. Could it not be possible she wore colored contacts? More than likely now.

"I was supposed to tell you, not him," she said. "Now you hate me because I never told you."

I walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "I don't hate you, Gracie, I never could. I just wish you would have told me earlier."

"I was going to, I promise I was." She looked away. Her eyes faded back into blue. "I, uh, wear these so others think that my Tracker is a mistake. Warn skin, blue eyes. They would never suspect me to be a Succubus. So few people know about the way some of us can make our skin warm."

"Why wouldn't you want them to know?" I asked, confused.

She looked behind me, at the doors. "Something's coming, and there is no Demon without a secret they don't want to be let out. And whatever it is, it's going to use those secrets to make an army. I'm saving the ones I love, Alex. You're one of them. But with Teddy…you won't be safe." She brought her eyes up to mine. "You may have no Tracker, but with those green eyes, someone's bound to know about the Fire Succubuses. They would try to hold something over your head. Watch out, Alex. I don't want to see you get hurt."

She turned to go, but I caught her arm. "Wait! Does Hanna know?"

She shook her head. "I can't tell her, and neither can you. It's a dangerous secret, Alex. And it's been known to cost some people their lives." Then she was gone, but I knew who she was talking about.

Brenda.

When I got home, I dropped my backpack at the foot of the couch. Valerie was sitting on the opposite end, her feet curled up under her.

"Ow!" she cried when my backpack hit the floor. "Mom! Alex dropped her backpack on my foot!"

Mom walked into the room, dusting off her hands. She eyed the bag on the other end of the couch before turning to glare at my sister. "Valerie, don't blame your sister for something she didn't really do."

Valerie eyed me. "It's not like she's my _real_ sister anyways." She enunciated the word 'real' and stalked out of the room.

I let her words sink into me as I followed Mom into the kitchen. She looked at me. "Make a salad for dinner, won't you dear?" She handed me a tomato and a knife. I got out the lettuce and the pre-cut carrots and started doing as she asked.

Before I cut up the tomato, I set down the knife and leaned my hands on the table. "Mom?" I asked.

"Hm?" she didn't look up from the pasta she was cooking.

"Am I adopted?"

Mom dropped the wooden spoon and whirled around. Her face was pale. "Now what would give you that idea?"

I shrugged. "It's just that no one else in the family has green eyes, not even distant relatives. And I don't really look like you or Dad or Ethan and Valerie." I tapped my fingers on the counter. "So am I?"

"Are you supposed to be making a salad? Yes." She dropped her gaze from my face before turning around.

"No, Mom. Am I adopted?" I picked up the knife again.

She didn't answer for a few seconds. "Stop talking and get back to work."

"Why won't you just answer me?"

"Don't talk to me like that, Alexandra!" Mom nearly yelled. Then she took a deep breath and smiled. "We'll discuss this later."

"We'll discuss this _now_," I argued. I felt the familiar surge of power flow through my muscles as I absently bent the metal blade of the knife. Mom stared at me. I dropped the knife and looked at my mom.

"Please, Alex. We'll discuss this later." Mom reached over and took the knife from me. I turned and marched out of the room. When I reached the stairs I paused. Anger and strength flowed through me and before I knew it my fist was through the wall.

Wide eyed, I pulled it out, staring at the white plaster covering my hand all the way to my wrist.

Ethan's door slammed and he stood at the top of the stairs. He rushed down to me, pulling me back up.

"I don't know what's happening to me," I whimpered. He nodded and pulled me into the room.

"If anyone asks, I put the hole in the wall, alright, Alex?" he whispered. I nodded. He handed me a washcloth to wipe off the plaster. I discovered that punching the wall had completely torn up my knuckles.

"Ow," I said absently. Ethan left and was back in a minute with a bandage. He wrapped it around my hand and looked back up at me.

"How did you do that, sis?" he asked quietly.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I felt a tear slip down my cheek. "Ethan, am I adopted?"

He stared at me without answering.

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"I, uh, think you should ask Mom and Dad about that," he finally said.

I threw my hands up, covering my face. "I'd never thought about it before today, and of course it ends up being true!"

Ethan put a hand on my shoulder. "It doesn't make a difference, Alex. You're still my sister."

I wiped away my tear and looked up at him. "Ethan, have you ever looked at my eyes, _really_ looked at them?"

He studied my eyes. "Yeah? They're green, so…" it took him a minute to register what the color meant. "You're not, are you?" his question was barely a whisper.

I looked down. "Diane told me that it was impossible. She said that one of my ancestors could have been a Succubus or an Incubus and that the only trait that traveled through was the eyes."

"And that started you thinking you were adopted how?"

"Valerie doesn't have green eyes. If one of _my_ ancestors was a Succubus, then that would mean that one of _hers_ was too, because we're related. But she doesn't have green eyes. Then I started to think about how none of you even resemble me in the slightest. Then Valerie said something about me not really being her sister. When I asked Mom, she freaked out and wouldn't tell me." I hesitated and looked away. "I've been having these weird moments where I'll feel all this strength and power and I'll be able to do things I wouldn't have been able to do before."

Ethan stared at me, not understanding.

I sighed and twirled my fingers. "What if more than the eyes passed along through the generations, Ethan? What if, since that Succubus was in my family, every child since has been a Succubus or an Incubus, and I'm no different?" My eyes filled with even more tears. "What if I'm a Demon?"

Ethan hugged me tight. "You aren't a Demon, and I don't care that you're adopted. You're always going to be my sister. Nothing is ever going to change that."

I sniffled and hugged him back. "Thanks, Ethan."

"Alex! Ethan! Valerie! Get down here this minute!" Dad yelled. I dragged myself off my bed and started down the stairs. When I passed the hole, I looked away from it, rubbing my knuckles.

I walked into the family room where Mom, Dad, and a man I had never seen before sat. Ethan and Valerie walked in after me.

Mom stood up, glaring at each one of us in turn. "Ethan, Alex, Valerie, this is Dr. Grahm. He is an anger management therapist."

Dr. Grahm stood up and shook each of our hands. When he got to me, he smiled. "Alex, you're quite the celebrity in this town lately, aren't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I guess."

He walked over to Valerie, who was glaring at me. "How do you feel about your sister's newfound fame?"

She turned and met his eyes. "Well, she obviously doesn't deserve it. What did she do to gain it?"

"Does it make you angry?"

Valerie scoffed. "I don't get mad. I get _even_." She turned her head and her eyes bore into mine. Dr. Grahm followed her gaze to my face.

"Are you sure you didn't lose your temper for one little minute?" he raised his eyebrows. She scoffed.

"I don't lose my temper. Mom, what is this all about?" Valerie whined. Mom eyed all of us again.

"One of you," she pointed at all of us. "Made a hole in the wall by the stairs. We called Dr. Grahm because whoever made it was obviously mad and need to learn to control their anger."

I looked up at Ethan, who was looking at me. He turned back to my mom. "I made it."

Mom looked at him. "Why would you do that, Ethan?"

He shrugged. "I heard you and Alex arguing so I got mad and hit the wall." He shrugged again.

Mom's expression softened. "Ethan, you'll be seeing Dr. Grahm once a week for however long it takes you to take hold of your anger."

Ethan nodded, but I shoved his shoulder. I couldn't let him take the blame for something I had done. "No, Mom. I did it after we argued."

Mom shook her head. "You're not strong enough, hon. No offense, Alex." She put a hand on my shoulder but I scoffed and pushed it off.

The anger and power that I had told Ethan about earlier flowed through me again for the second time that day.

"Wanna bet?" I huffed before whirling around and punching my fist through the wall. I barely felt a thing aside from the tearing bandage and a small sting from my cuts.

I pulled out my hand and turned to face everyone. "Still think I'm not strong enough? I made the hole in the other wall, not Ethan. I have the anger problem, not him. It's my fault, one-hundred percent."

Mom, Dad, Dr. Grahm, and Valerie all stared at me. Mom's mouth hung open. "How'd you do that, Alexandra?"

I hit my hands against my sides. "I guess we all have secrets, don't we?" my voice cracked as I spoke.

Dr. Grahm cleared his throat. "Well, it's not impossible that she made them both, but more likely that Ethan made the other and she's trying to take the blame. We can measure to see if her hand fits the other hole, though."

Mom nodded and pulled me to the stairs. She removed the painting she had placed over the other hole. I made my hand into a fist and placed it at the hole. Mom gasped.

"No, Dr. Grahm. She made both of the holes. It's a perfect fit." Mom placed a hand over her mouth. "Alex, you will go see Dr. Grahm three times a week, because you not only were so angry you made one hole, you made two. And who knows, maybe even more!" She looked away from me.

"At least I tell the truth," I snapped, storming back up the stairs. I saw Dad look at Mom, confused.

"What is she talking about?" he asked.

"Later, Alex!" she yelled at me.

I whirled around. "When were you going to tell me?" I screamed. "I'm eighteen! Were you _ever_ going to tell me? Or were you just going to let me die thinking that I'm really your daughter? Because as of now, I am not. Your. Daughter." I ran into my room, picking up my cell phone and dialing Teddy's number.

He answered on the first ring. "Alex? What's wrong?" I could hear the worry that was thick in his voice.

"I need to see you," I whispered. "I need to get out of the house, and I need to see you now."

"Do you want me to come get you?"

"No!" I yelled. "Meet me at the tree, where you told me, okay? Right now."

"Okay."

I closed the phone and opened my window, looking down. It wasn't far, and there was a tree nearby. I reached for the branch and held on tightly until I was close enough to another branch.

When I got to the tree, Teddy was already there. I threw my arms around his neck. After a second, he pulled my hand away, looking at my bloody knuckles.

"What happened, Lex?" he asked.

I smiled guiltily. "I, um, punched my hand through a wall. Or two." He looked up at me.

"I didn't know you were that strong."

"Neither did I."

He bent over my hand and kissed each of my knuckles. When he looked up at me, there were no cuts left on my hand. I turned it over, staring at it. "Thanks," I said, unable to think of anything else to say. He lifted up my cheek and kissed me hard.

I sank down to the ground, leaning against the tree. I took Teddy's hand in mine and kissed him again.

He opened his piercing blue eyes to look at me.

"I love you," I said quietly.

He smiled. I noticed that whenever I told him that I loved him, he never replied. I had never even heard him admit that he loved me, though I knew he did. But if he really did, wouldn't he say so?

Or was he ashamed to admit to such a human feeling? He was a Demon, but a good one. But that didn't mean he didn't feel ashamed of feeling something like love, especially admitting it to a simple mortal.

He frowned. "What are you thinking about, Alex?" he kissed my nose.

I un-scrunched my eyebrows and made myself smile at him. "Nothing. Just stupid family stuff. I'll tell you later."

He smiled back, but it was a small smile and his eyes still housed the worry and confusion that almost never left them. His blue eyes were shining in the sun, and it was beautiful.

"Alex?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Had he read my mind? That was exactly what I had been thinking about. But I couldn't help smiling back.

"I love you, too, Teddy. You know that."  
>"How much do you love me?"<p>

"As much as anyone can ever love someone." I kissed his cheek and he paused before speaking again.

"Do something for me, then."

"I would do anything for you."

"Marry me."


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, for me, visualizing the characters helps me when I imagine my stories, so I kind of made up a little cast for mine. Comment, see if you agree with me. *Like half of them are too old right now, but still***

**Alexandra Aveta: Camilla Belle**

**Theodore Marwolaeth: Gaspard Ulliel**

**Diane Jefferson: AnnaSophia Robb**

**Ethan Aveta: William Moseley**

**Jacqueline Marwolaeth: Anna Popplewell**

**Valerie Aveta: Abigail Breslin **

**I don't know if I'm the only one that does this, but I come up with songs that could be the story's theme song, and for this specific story I found that the song by Within Temptation, Angels, fit this perfectly. I could tell just by listening to the first four lines. Listen to it, I wanna see how many people agree with me on this. :D**

**Chapter One****:**

I opened my eyes, and was frightened for a moment when everything was silent and black. Shouldn't there be crickets, or the sound of the fan spinning?

Then I remembered. During these six years, I hadn't yet gotten used to the endless silence. Being deaf had completely changed my life. I had never appreciated the ability to hear until it had been ripped out of my hands and taken away from me forever.

I put my hands on my head, pulling away my short chocolate colored hair off of my face. Because I could no longer hear, the talking in my head had slowly grown louder, driving me to insanity piece by piece.

Just then, a small light filled the room. My TV had turned on.

"Crap," I groaned. Unlike most deaf people, I could speak, because I had been able to hear for twelve years of my life before becoming deaf. I grabbed my remote and shut off the television, rolling over on my side. It was about five in the morning, and I had school today. I didn't go to a school that was made for "special" people, like some other deaf kids did. I went toArborViewHigh Schoolwith all the other normal-kinda-kids. But everyone gave me special treatment because of my "condition" and I hated that. Yes, it was harder for me to learn. Yes, I couldn't hear anything. But no, I am not stupid. No, I am not failing high school. Actually, I'm one of the better students, straight A's almost every year.

I decided to get up and take a shower, since there was no way I was going back to sleep. I thanked God I could still feel the steaming hot water on my icy skin. I let the hot water sooth my muscles and run down my ski-slope nose.

When I went downstairs, dressed and ready, my mom was in the kitchen frying eggs and bacon. I grimaced. Ever since my "accident" that had left me deaf, I had spent more time with animals. After a few weeks, I adapted a vegetarian diet, and always frowned upon the rest of my family eating meat.

Mom's head raised, and her lips started moving, but I couldn't hear her words. I read her lips. _Hello, Alexandra!_

"Hi, Mom," I replied, grabbing a cup of orange juice and sitting at the table. Mom smiled sadly, as if just remembering I couldn't hear, and brought eggs over to my seat. I picked up a fork and started poking the eggs.

She must have been saying something, because she tapped my shoulders. I looked up at her, and she said, _Don't play_. I smiled guiltily.

"Sorry." I took a bite of eggs, but they tasted strange. I fed them to the dog when Mom wasn't looking before picking up my bag. "Bye, Mom. I'm going to school."

My friends and I usually just mouthed words, they all joined me in my wordlessness at school. In class, when I couldn't make out what they were saying, I nudged whoever I was sitting by and they wrote what the teacher had said on a piece of paper.

Today I knew would be awful. Our history teacher, Mrs. Hallowell, transferred, and we were getting a new teacher today. I knew she wouldn't remember to tell whoever the replacement was that I was deaf. _That_ should be fun.

When I got to school, I went straight for my locker, where my friends Gracie McGillicough and Hanna Gomes were already standing. They saw me and squealed...I think. I smiled at them. Their lips started moving so fast I couldn't tell what they were saying.

I held up a hand, and when they stopped talking, I pointed to my ear. They looked down guiltily. Hanna, as always, "spoke" first. She nodded and mouthed, _Sorry_. Then she started mouthing again, so fast I only caught two words.

_New. Guy._

I smiled and nudged Hanna. She was the prettiest and most ambitious of us all. "New bait, huh?"

She laughed and shook her head. _Ew, no._ She mouthed. But then she looked down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of deep brown hair, pale skin, and black clothes. I let my eyes follow up to his face.

Oh. My. God. He was gorgeous. But scary, in a Goth sort of way. He turned, as if he could feel my gaze. His face transformed from annoyed to suspicious to angry and he whirled back around and walked out of my line of sight.

Hanna nudged my shoulder. She motioned to where the boy had been standing before pointing to her ear and shaking her head. My eyes widened as I registered what it meant. That Goth boy was... "Deaf?"

We sat down in class. History was our first hour, Gracie and mine. Our new teacher was Mr. Hennings, an older strict-looking man. When he started taking role, and I dozed off. I new the chorus of "here" was going around. I caught the new guy, who was sitting in the corner, staring at me, a smirk on his face. When I turned back to the front, Mr. Hennings was in front of my desk, looking angry. His lips were moving, but I couldn't understand.

I motioned to my ear and shook my head. His head turned to Gracie, who was next to me. I read her lips as she spoke to the teacher gently. _Alexandra's telling you that she's deaf, Mr. Hennings_. He looked back at me and shook his head. I read his next words.

_Two deaf kids in one class. Lucky me._

I looked back at the kid in the corner, who was staring at me, his eyes-which were a beautiful aqua blue-wide as he understood that I was, like him, deaf. I smiled. Then I turned back to Gracie and motioned with my head back at him.

"What's his name?"

She wrote it on a piece of paper. _Theodore Marwolaeth. _I resisted the urge to snort. Theodore? How could such a tough, scary looking teenager be named that? I looked at Gracie, and she was holding back a giggle, too.

Then she poked me, pointing to Mr. Hennings. He was saying, _...Alexandra, Theodore, come with me please..._I stood up at the same time Theodore did. I still thought his name was ironic, but I couldn't laugh in front of him.

Mr. Hennings lead us into the hall. He must have understood that we could read lips, because he spoke slowly and clearly, easily showing what he was saying on his lips.

_Now, since you two, Alexandra, Theodo-_

Theodore held up a hand and shook his head. I looked at him. He spoke, I could tell by his throat moving, but I read his lips. _Teddy. Not Theodore. Teddy._

Teddy...still an ironic name, but better.

Mr. Hennings sighed and went on. _Alexandra, Teddy, I want you two sitting together, because of your...conditions. _I rolled my eyes, but nodded. _You will both receive extra time to complete assignments, but will be expected to take tests with everyone else._

Now I held up a hand. "No. I don't want special treatment. I wasn't born deaf. I can handle it."

He raised his eyebrows but nodded. _Alright. Let's go. Alexandra, you move your things over by Theo-I mean, Teddy. Come on._

I followed him inside and gave Gracie a sorry look as I gathered my things and sat in the desk by Teddy. A piece of paper landed on my desk. It had elegant writing on it and read only one word: _Overachiever. _

I crumpled the note and tossed it at Teddy's head, and he almost smiled. Almost. I brushed hair out of my face and looked at the teacher, but I could feel Teddy's eyes on me. Or maybe I was just crazy. But the text I got next proved me right.

_Goth guy staring u, Lex._ It was from Gracie, and I snuck a peek at Teddy. Yeah, he was staring. I was deaf like him, so what? But...he was kinda hot, so I have to admit I didn't mind much when he stared at me with his big blue eyes. I even smiled a little to myself.

It turned out we had a sub today in my third hour, so I had to go through the "deaf kid in my class" thing again. And, it turned out, Teddy and I had three more classes together, and, because we were the "Soundless Ones," as people were now calling us, we were sat next to each other in every class we had together. And during every class, Teddy just looked at me. I wanted to ask him why, but I couldn't.

At lunch, I got called up to Principal Ruthord's office. He "told" me that he expected me to help Teddy around, because I had gone to this school for my entire high school years, deaf, and he was new here. I told him that I didn't mind and that I would have helped Teddy anyways. Then he told me that I was to sit with Teddy at lunch. Teddy had already been informed of this, and he sent me out to find him.

There was a small cove in the middle of the school, a fountain in the little garden. I found him there. I was going to knock, but what use would that be to get a deaf guy's attention. Instead, I went over and touched his shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled cockily.

He said, what I thought was, "Damn, you found me. Gotta admit, I was hiding." I smiled.

"Don't cuss at school. Just cause you can't hear doesn't mean you won't get in trouble." I sat down in front of him and suddenly asked, "How did you become deaf?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "What?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well, most people born deaf at birth can't speak well, or at all, but I'm guessing that you can. So, if it's not too personal, will you tell me?" I looked up at him, my bright green eyes staring into his blue ones.

He shook his head. "A stupid accident a few years ago. What about you? What's the story of how you came to be in this condition?" He chuckled. He must have noticed my annoyance at Mr. Hennings use of words.

"Same. Fell out of a tree, hit my head. Woke up in the hospital the next morning deaf. I was twelve." I sighed. "They tried to fix me, but they just had to accept that I would be deaf for the rest of my life."

"Well, you never know, Lex," he said. I realized I didn't know if he was talking or not, but all that mattered was that he was actually "talking" to me. "Your hearing could come back."

I scoffed. "After six years? What, are you a miracle worker or something?"

He smiled weakly. "No not quite. I'm getting my Professional Miracle Worker permit in a few days though," he laughed, but it turned into a cough. I noticed how pale and thin he was, and wondered if he was sick.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look too good?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Lex!"

"My name is Alex!"

"Fine! I'm okay, _Alex_!"

Despite myself, I started to giggle. Then I was on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Something icy touched my skin, and I yelped and sat up, my giggles subsiding. It was Teddy's hand, the cold thing on my skin. He was holding my wrist.

He smiled. "Sorry."

I pushed his hand away, laughing again. "God, Teddy, you got the hands of an eighty year old man!"

He chuckled and touched my face. I yanked away from his touch, a terrible feeling welling up in my stomach. He looked at my face. "What?"

"I...nothing." But there was something.

**Chapter Two:**

It had felt nice to talk to someone else who was like me...someone else who was deaf. In my mind, I had found many similarities between Teddy and I. Besides being deaf, we had both come to be like that from an accident when we were younger, and we could both read lips and speak. He was becoming less scary to me, almost as if it was an act.

But the shock I had felt when Teddy's skin had met mine lingered in my mind, as did the look he first gave me when he saw me.

I shook my head and replied a text Hanna had sent me a few minutes ago. She was in one of her "moods" where she asked the most random question that popped into her mind, and she would hate me if I didn't answer every one of them.

Her next one surprised me. _What'd u think of Mr. Hottie Goth? _

I stared at the text before replying. _I dunno._

_! No no no, answer me with a He's hot and I like him or a Ew I wish he'd go away_

I lingered for a moment. _He seems nice, and I think we might be friends._

_Shut up. U 2 would b perfect 2gether. I mean, ur both deaf and everything._

I rolled my eyes. Yes, because we're both deaf, we should be together. Might as well marry every deaf person in the world. I replied, _Y don't u d8 him?_ I dropped my phone on the bed and laid back, closing my eyes. I kept one hand on my phone, so I would know when it buzzed again, because I couldn't hear it go off.

It vibrated. _Nah. BUT U SHOULD!_

_Hey Han I gotta go...bye!_ I smiled and turned my phone off and closed my eyes again. I fell asleep like that, for once appreciated the endless quiet that was my life.

I sat down beside Teddy at the table and smiled. Someone in the front of the room yelled something, but I didn't know what. It was annoying, being deaf. I motioned to Gracie and mouthed, "What did he say?"

She wrote it down and passed the paper to me. It said, _Look! The Soundless Ones! _As I read, I felt Teddy's eyes on the piece of paper. I crumpled it up, hoping he hadn't had time to read it. I was wrong, of course. He nudged my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"Soundless Ones? Who came up with that?"

I shrugged. "Not sure."

"Has it always been like that for you?"

I shook my head. "No. But this school hasn't had two deaf kids at once before. It'll die down eventually." I looked up again as a girl said something else, eyeing Teddy and me. I didn't even have to ask, because a slip of paper landed on my desk. I opened it.

_Aledore. Alexandra and Theodore put together._

My cheeks flamed as Teddy looked over it. He sat back, uncomfortable. I crumpled this note, too, and shoved it in my pocket. I wanted to say something to Teddy, but I couldn't think of how to explain what people were saying.

But he touched my shoulder lightly. "I'm going to ignore them. Are you?"

I nodded. "Oh, yeah."

"This will get better?"

"I hope so."

He smiled and turned away. I noticed a hint of pink in his otherwise waxy complexion. I could still feel the heat in mine. I could feel Gracie's eyes on me, and I knew she felt guilty for not trying to hide the note from Teddy. I peeked at him through my eyes, and caught his eyes dash away from my face. I felt warmth spread through my body at the sight.

Mr. Hennings started speaking, slowly and clearly. _Now, class, I am going to pair you up for your third quarter final project. You will each prepare a song-yes, a song-on a significant historical event. The songs will be recorded and presented to the class. Now, everyone come up, and I will give you two slips of paper. One will have your name on, and the other will have your partner's name on it. You will be expected to complete this project at home._

I stood up and walked with everyone else up to the desk. He gave me the two slips of paper. I made sure it was mine before I looked at the other.

_Teddy._

I sighed. Figures. Not that I minded...

Teddy walked up to me, showing me his paper. "Hey, partner. Such luck, don't you think?"

I giggled. "Oh, yeah. Luck is surely involved in this." I recycled my papers and looked for Gracie. I found her at her desk, looking upset. "Who's your partner?" I asked.

She showed me her paper. _Stupid Freddie Therman. How can I get an A with him? _She mouthed. I patted her shoulder. Freddie Therman was someone who hadn't quite hit puberty yet, aside from his mounds of zits. I imaged he couldn't have a good voice.

At that moment, Freddie came over, slinging his arm around Gracie, who automatically lurched away from him. He said, _Hi, Gracie. We're partners! Isn't it great?_ He looked at me and frowned. He made motions with his hands, saying words very slowly and clearly. _Hello. Alexandra. My. Name. Is. Freddie. Gracie. Is. My. Partner. Can. You. Understand. Me?_

I glared at him and slapped him across the face. "Bitch," I said. "I'm deaf, not stupid."

He shot me a dirty glance, his eyes saying "The deaf chick dared touch _me_?" Then Teddy walked over. Freddie smirked, doing the same thing to him as he had done to me. Teddy frowned angrily, his hand clenching into fists.

I read Teddy's lips as he said, "Fuck off, jackass. You don't want to mess with me."

Freddie pretended to be scared. _Oh, I'm so scared. _He looked at Gracie, who was glaring at him, her eyes filled with hate and anger. _Deaf people are mean, aren't they?_

Teddy lost it, and fist met face and Teddy punched Freddie. Yeah, deaf people are mean. But only when you mess with us. Mr. Hennings came over, and I was guessing he yelled at Teddy, but I didn't read his lips.

Then Gracie spoke. _Freddie was making fun of Alex and Teddy because they're deaf, Mr. Hennings. I can imagine anyone would have punched him. Can I have a new partner?_

Mr. Hennings shook his head and moved his eyes from Teddy to Freddie. _Detention. Both of you. And Mr. Therman, if I hear of any more trouble, you will fail this quarter and have to make it up in summer school! And no, Miss McGillicough, you would not fail the project. _

I smiled. Justice. Teddy got detention, but Freddie had been punished worse, threatened to be failed. I looked at Teddy, who was still glaring at Freddie, a glint of...what? Hate? Anger? Violence? In his eyes. I touched his shoulder gently.

"Come on. We gotta get to work, Teddy." He sighed and turned around.

"I hate people like that. Didn't mean to punch him, but it worked out pretty good, didn't it?"

I laughed. "I'd say so."

I ached to take his hand as I sat down at my desk. As it turned out, our fingers brushed, sending a white-hot sizzle up my arm.

At lunch, Teddy and I went to the cove again. The need to hold is hand had grown, making my fingers ache with pain as I resisted. I sat closer to him this time, wishing he would reach over and touch me again. Hanna was right; we were perfect for each other.

He didn't seem to mind how close I had sat to him. In fact, he had closed more distance between us. His hand was in his lap, twitching. I looked up into his face, and decided something inside of me. My hand shook as I reached over and clasped his hand in mine. I raised my eyes to his, and he was looking at me. His lips turned up in a small smile, which I returned.

"Is that okay?" I whispered. He read my lips and smiled wider.

"I was trying to work up the courage to do the same thing," he replied. I loved having an excuse to watch him speak, his full lips moving, forming words I couldn't hear. I squeezed his hand.

"What gave you the idea?"

"Well, I thought you were amazing the first day I saw you, but when I saw how red you looked after reading the note, you looked beautiful, but I didn't know how you would feel..." he used his thumb to caress my hand. It was cold, but also soft, and it felt nice.

"Now you know how I would feel. Thank you."

He looked puzzled. I sighed. "For six years, I've really only had my two friends, everyone else feeling sorry for the 'poor little girl who hit her head and went deaf' but you...you just seem to make me feel like there's a person in the world who actually cares."

I leaned and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him nod. He pulled his hand out of my grasp and instead placed his arm around my waist, taking my hand with his other hand. I knew people could see us, but I didn't care. Let them spread the talk of Aledore, because right now it felt like the truth.

When I got home that night, my sister Valerie, who was a year younger than I was, went straight to my mom and whispered something. I waited for mom to say something. When she did, she was staring at me, a concerned look on her face.

_Alexandra, Valerie is telling me you're in a relationship with a boy at school._

I shrugged. "I guess."

_Does he know you're deaf? Boys always take advantage of girls like you._

I shot her a no-duh look. "Mom, Teddy's deaf, too."

She looked shocked. _Well, I think I should meet this Teddy._

"Maybe you will. We're doing this project together that has to be done out of school. But don't embarrass me, okay?"

Just then, the radio light turned green, and I could tell it had turned on. But I didn't know what it was saying. I shut it off and walked upstairs.

As soon as I got into my room, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I opened a text message from Hanna.

_! Y didn't u tell me u liked Teddy?_

I sighed. Should have known. I texted back, _Idk well it really just _happened.

She obviously didn't believe me. _Well, Gracie and I are coming over now so you can explain EVERYTHING!_

I groaned. I should have known that, too. Not that I didn't love Hanna and Gracie, but I really didn't want to explain anything. My phone buzzed again.

It was Gracie this time.

_C u in a few, chica!_

When Gracie and Hanna got there, they would barely let me say anything.

As soon as they got up to my room, they pushed me onto my bed and took turns "speaking" to me about "Alex's New Romance", as they were now calling it. Gracie took the first turn, practically bouncing up and down.

_Okay, now tell us everything! How did it happen? You do not leave out a single detail, Mrs. Marwolaeth! _She put her hands on my shoulder and shook me back and forth excitedly. I slapped her hands away and laughed.

"Don't call me that!"

Hanna spoke next. _Come on, Alexandra Banana, tell tell tell us!_

I smiled giddily. "Well, we were at lunch. His hand was shaking, so I reached over and took it. I asked him how he felt about it. He said he had wanted to do the exact same thing. Then he told me he thought I was amazing, and he put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder and we spent the rest of lunch like that. See? Not much to tell."

_Aw, Alex, we're so so so happy for you! You guys look great together!_ Hanna sighed after she spoke.

_Yeah. Have you guys kissed?_

"No!"

I threw a pillow at Gracie as I spoke. This started a giant pillow fight between us, which was only stopped when Mom came in a received a pillow to the face, courtesy of me. Then I collapsed giggling, and Gracie and Hanna fell on top of me.

"Oh...kay...deaf...girl...can't...breathe!" I gasped between bursts of laughter.

**Chapter Three:**

I sat next to Teddy in our last class of the day, AP English. I moved my desk closer to his, and he smiled, taking my hand in his. It had grown warmer since the last time I had touched him. We had a sub today, so when a student told her that both me _and_ Teddy were deaf, she stared at us. Then she started using what I guessed what sign language. Teddy and I stared at her blankly.

"We don't speak sign language," Teddy explained after a minute. She looked down and nodded, apologizing. A blonde girl with a ponytail tied up by a red ribbon, who looked way too perky, bounced over to us. She smirked at me before smiling at Teddy warmly. A little _too_ friendly for my liking.

_If you want, I could teach you sometime, Teddy,_ she said. I glared at her. She didn't notice, but Teddy did. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"No thanks, Diane."

She didn't falter. Instead, she batted her eyelashes. _Well, if you change your mind, the offer still holds. But I was thinking that maybe we could eat lunch together or something. _I hated her, this too-perky girl, Diane. I wanted her to go away now.

Teddy chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, Diane. I'm good." Teddy, probably to annoy Diane or show her that he already _had _someone, reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, squeezing my hand.

She didn't look jealous; instead, she batted her thick eyelashes and smiled wider. _Another time, then. See you later, Teddy. _I glared at Diane as she walked back to her seat, but smiled at Teddy as I was reassured he really did like me.

He chuckled again. "Calm down, Lex." He, I guessed, mouthed the next words. "I don't like girls like that."

That made a warm feeling travel through my entire body.

Teddy and I arranged to work on our project tomorrow after school at my house for two hours. We had to pick a song. I knew that it would be hard, seeing as we were both deaf, and there wasn't likely to be a song we both knew the tune of. But whatever. The point was that he would be with me outside of school, where we could be Teddy and Alex instead of Aledore or the "Soundless Ones."

When I reached my car, I turned to face Teddy. Our fingers unclasped from each other, and only our pinkies stayed connected. I looked up into his eyes, and he was looking down into mine. I smiled, not sure what to do next. He reached up and cupped my cheek in his cold, pale hand. He kissed my forehead and dropped his hand.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked, smiling, with his blue eyes twinkling.

I nodded. "Yup. Don't forget about our project."

He chuckled. "Never."

Later that night, I got a text from a strange number, one I didn't know. But as soon as I read the message I understood who it was from immediately. I smiled to myself and I wondered who had given him my number.

_Hey, Aledore. Or half, I should say._

I replied immediately. _Teddy? How'd u get my number?_

As soon as I'd asked, I felt stupid. Of course I knew the answer already when the phone buzzed with a new message. _Hanna, of course._ I chuckled and felt some of the warmth I felt with him creep back into my cheeks and arms.

_Good ol' Hanna ;) _Of course Hanna would give him my phone number. Hanna was the girl in our group who dealt with guys. I opened a new message and texted Hanna. _Thanks, Han._ Then my phone buzzed again.

Teddy: _Yeah she's helpful. How are you?_

It was a weird question, but I shrugged and answered anyways. _I'm good. How r u?_

_Decent. _

I laughed, clicking reply. _That's good. Hey I got 2 go now. Time 4 SLEEP. C u 2morrow?_

His response was immediate. _Who sleeps these days? Night, and yeah._

_Night._

I fell asleep happy a few minutes later.

When I got to school, I found an unhappy sight. To me, anyways. Teddy was getting something out of his locker, and the perky little bitch, Diane, from yesterday, was leaning against the locker next to it. She had let her hair lose today. So maybe Teddy and I had annoyed her in class yesterday.

I narrowed my eyes and headed their way. Teddy saw me and smiled. Diane saw me and frowned. I smiled warmly at Teddy, giving Diane a fake one. "Hey, Diane! What's in your hair? I think it might be a bug," I focused on a point on her head. She brought her hand up, eyes wide.

_I'll be right back!_ She said, taking off towards the girl's bathroom. I turned to Teddy, who was laughing.

"You can be mean, Lex," he said, putting his arms around me. I nodded. I replied when he released me and took my hands instead.

"Only to sluts like that. What did she want?" I wanted to look into his eyes, but I had to look at his lips to know what he was saying. Even then, seeing only his sculpted lips, it made my heart jump, and I wanted to lean closer and kiss him. But I couldn't.

Teddy shrugged. "She was trying her 'I'll teach you sign language' thing again. She's desperate." As he said it, his lips turned up in a smile. I slapped his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into him. I rested my chin on his shoulder.

I saw a teacher approaching us. _Hug and release, Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth! _He said. I patted Teddy's back and pulled away.

"Yeah, Teddy, hug and release," I teased. As soon as the teacher was out of sight, Teddy wrapped an arm around my waist, and we started walking towards History. This felt so right. Yet, in the pit of my stomach, something was saying, This feels wrong. Get away!

When Teddy and I got to my house after school, Mom eyed him carefully before ordering that the door stay open at all times. I rolled my eyes and pulled Teddy up the stairs and into my room, leaving it open just a crack. Teddy looked around the room, raising his eyebrows as he saw the things scattered across the floor. When he looked back at me, I smiled.

"Say nothing and live," I threatened before breaking out in laughter. "Okay...let's...get started." I stumbled over to my computer, bring up a Word document to write down the lyrics. "What 'significant historical event' should we do?"

He took a seat next to me. "Hmmmm...I don't know. Prohibition?'

I broke out laughing. "Oh, yeah. Let's sing a song about alcohol. That'll set well with Mr. Hennings." He smiled and chuckled, too. I tapped my chin. "Civil Rights Act? World War I? World War II? Civil War? Great Depression? Any of those sound good?"

He thought for a moment. "How about the Civil Rights Movement in general? There'll be a ton of information on that, and we can put all the Acts into it, too."

I smiled. "You're a genius, Teddy!"

He laughed. "What else is new?" I picked up a pencil and chucked it at him.

"Don't be so cocky." He returned the pencil, but I dodged it. I picked up a small pillow, and it his face with a small _oof_! I blinked, and he was gone. I felt his arms go around my waist, lifting me up. I squealed and kicked, making both of us fall onto the bed. I was breathing hard, mostly from being so close to him.

He turned his head towards me, and I rolled onto my side. Our faces were almost touching. His face inches towards mine. Now our noses were touching. I brought my eyes up to his and hesitantly touched my lips to his.

I slightly pulled away, opening my eyes. His blue eyes were shimmering at he leaned in and kissed me again, wrapping his arms around me. I curled my fingers into his brown hair and pulled him closer to me.

A pencil hit me. I pulled away, rolling over. "What the-" I saw the man standing in the doorway, looking like he wanted to explode into laughter.

_What will Mom say about this, Lex?_ he asked. I covered my mouth, my face flaming. Teddy sat up beside me.

"Oh, God, Ethan? Ever heard of knocking? What the hell!" I yelled at my brother. I hadn't seen Ethan in months, not since about the beginning of high school. He was a junior in an out of state collage, and didn't come home often.

_I tried, but you obviously didn't hear me calling your name a thousand times..._he stopped talking. How could he have forgotten? _Oh, Lex, I'm sorry. I totally forgot._

My face was still hot as I got up and hugged my brother. I turned back to Teddy. "Teddy, this is my older brother, Ethan. Ethan, this is my...Teddy."

Ethan smiled, holding out his hand to Teddy, who shook it hesitantly. _I'm surprised you didn't hear me, dude._

I took Teddy's hand, stepping away from Ethan. "No. He's deaf, too."

Ethan smiled. _Well, I'm glad my little sister finally found someone to love. Anyways, I'll go now, so you can..._Ethan laughed and walked out of the room. Teddy's cheeks were blood-red. He was embarrassed. Great.

"I'm sorry, Teddy. Ethan doesn't mean to be like that...he just..." I couldn't explain very well. My brother was a complicated person, and anything he thought he said right away. "I'm sorry," I said again.

He smiled, tilting my chin up and kissing me softly. "I better go," he said. "I'll...text you later? Tomorrow's Saturday, so I probably won't see you."

I kissed his nose and smiled. "Okay," I kissed him one last time before walking him out of the house. Mom was busy making dinner. When she saw Teddy leaving, she tried to protest.

_But Teddy, darling, dinner's almost ready. Can't you stay?_

Teddy smiled. "No, ma'am. I have to get home. Perhaps another time." He kissed my cheek before pulling up his hood and walking down the street. Mom looked at me, a confused look on her face. I rolled my eyes.

_Did I say something?_

_I shook my head. "No, Mom. He just had to go, its fine. Anyways, when did Ethan get here? I didn't know he was coming to visit today."_

_Oh, he got here a little while after you and Teddy went upstairs. He helped me with dinner first and went to say hi to you after a little while. Oh, did you introduce him to Teddy?_

_Yes, Mom, she did.__ I read Teddy's lips as he walked into the room. He slung his arm around me and continued to talk. I like that boy. He's got a Dark Side. Much more interesting than most of the blobs you've dated, sis. _

_I jabbed his stomach and laughed. I slipped out from under his shoulder and helped Mom set the table for dinner._

_As soon as we sat down to eat, my mom, dad, Ethan, Valerie, and I, it was silent. Well, I'm guessing anyways._

_Until Valerie spoke. Did Alexandra tell you about her new boyfriend, Daddy?_

_I glared at her as my dad turned to me. Boyfriend? Who is he, Alexandra?_

_I shrugged and picked at my salad. His fist hit the table. Dad kinda had anger problems. _

_Who is it, Alexandra?_

_I sighed. "His name is Teddy Marwolaeth. He's new at school. And before you ask, yes he knows I'm deaf, and he is, too."_

_Dad hesitated. Well, okay…have you kissed him yet?_

_"Dad!" I shrieked. Valerie was laughing._

_Yeah, Lex, have you?_

_"Oh my God, how could you ask a question like that? Haven't you heard of a personal life?" I stood up and ran up the stairs, slamming my door behind me._

_I sat on my bed, head in my hands. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Teddy. I sighed in relief._

_Hey. Are you upset?_

_I replied, almost telling him everything. Then I backspaced and wrote something else. Yeah, a little. Valerie's just being a jerk and Dad's pretending to care again. Nothing, really._

_It doesn't sound like nothing. Do you want me to come back? I can if you want me to._

_NO! Mom will get upset. But I wish you could._

_Me too. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I'll try to see you tomorrow, ok?_

_Ok. Thanks, Teddy._

_Night, Alex._

_**Chapter Four:**_

_Today, my mom was taking Valerie out shopping. Prom was coming up, and, as a junior, she 'needed' a dress. So Ethan and I were home alone. Back when I had first had my accident, Ethan was always there for me. I was always closer to Ethan than Valerie. _

_So, when I woke up that morning, I wasn't surprised that I smelled chocolate chip pancakes. I stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, holding back laughter at the sight of my tough older brother in a frilly pink apron._

_He looked up and saw my face. Alright, laugh all you want, but Mom only has one apron!_

_I let my laughter out. "Yeah, Ethan, but, as a guy, maybe you should have gone without the apron, like every other guy would."_

_Fine, no pancakes for you then, Lex!_

_I stopped laughing. "I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry, Ethan Bear!" I used his old nickname. He jumped and nuzzled my head with his fist. "Ah, stop it!"_

_He let go and slid me a plate, two steaming pancakes on it. I grabbed it and poked a melting chocolate chip with a fork, watching the dark brown ooze out onto the fluffy white pancake. I cut a piece and popped it in my mouth._

_"Oh, yummy." More chocolate dripped onto the plate. I sat down on the bar stool, and Ethan slid in next to me. I turned to him, ready to see what he was about to say._

_So, are you and Teddy going to Senior Prom?_

_I shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it very much. So, I don't really know." I took another bite of my pancakes._

_Come on, Alex, you gotta go to prom! Isn't it the highlight of every teenage girl's life? The high point before you go to collage?_

_I punched his shoulder. "For some people, yeah, but not for me, not really. Besides, Teddy doesn't seem like the person that would fit into the prom scene."_

_Sure, Alex. _

_We finished eating without saying another word. _

_A few hours later, Ethan went to lunch with a few old friends. Mom and Valerie would be gone for a few more hours, so I texted Teddy._

_Hey, can you come over now? _

_He responded, as always, right away. Anything you want._

_He arrived minutes later. I bounded up to him and threw my arms around his neck, kissing his soft lips quickly._

_"Hey," I said._

_He smiled and kissed me again, brushed my hair out of my face. "Quite a greeting. I like it." We stood like that for a second before he spoke again. "Prom season is coming up, isn't it?" he asked, taking my hands in his._

_I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem very excited. I thought every girl wanted to go to prom in their senior year."_

_I shrugged again. "Some girls make too big a deal of prom. It doesn't seem very important to me."_

_He chuckled nervously. "So you wouldn't want to go with, say, me__?"_

_I smiled giddily. "Well, for you, I could make an exception. But only for you." He squeezed my hands and twirled me around._

_"Well, I'm glad." He kissed my forehead, then my two cheeks, and finally lightly pressed his lips to mine._

_I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled myself closer to him, kissing him harder. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me into the air a little too easily. I clung to him, even after I pulled away. _

_Then I thought of something, which completely ruined the moment. "Crap!" I groaned. Teddy looked at me, startled. He set me down on the floor. "I haven't even started that mythology paper! My topic was…I think the Incubus and Succubus legends. I have to start that."_

_"Here, I'll help." He looked paler and more hesitant, but I shook my head, pulling my laptop off of the table._

_"Thanks. Do you know anything about them? I mean, I know that Incubuses are supposed to have seduced women, and Succubuses seduced men, and that they both fed from their victim's life force, but there aren't many details there."_

_I looked back at him, and he was shaking his head. "No. It was some of that, but there's a lot most people don't know. Like, there's more than one type of Incubus and Succubus. There are such things as a Fire Incubus, a Sun Incubus, a Night Incubus, a Life Incubus, and a ton of others. There is one kind you are probably familiar with; the Blood Incubus, which is the proper name for what you would call a Vampire. And of the two, Succubuses are the superior kind. The most powerful of all Succubuses are called a Queen Succubus, but there are very few of them. And, also like a Vampire, any Incubus or Succubus can infect a Mortal by a single bite. Although with Blood Incubuses, it has to be a single bite, without drinking any blood." _

_I stared at him. "How do you know so much? You sound like you have firsthand knowledge of this stuff." I tried to imagine it, Teddy as an Incubus. Ha. _

_He shrugged. "My mom and dad spent years researching them. They were kind of obsessed, and they passed on to me the belief that the legends aren't fake. My dad would always try to point out who he thought was an Incubus and who was a Succubus, or who had been attacked by one. Yeah, weird family."_

_I laughed. "That's cool! You're lucky to have a family like that. Mine's pretty boring. But still, it's cool how much you know about them, and how there are different kinds and everything. Did you parents tell you what each of them can do?"_

_He nodded. "A few things. I know that they are all fast and strong, and obviously the Blood Incubus or Succubus drinks blood. A Fire Incubus feeds off of fire. A Sun Incubus feeds off of sunlight. A Night Incubus feeds off of moonlight, and a Life Incubus feeds off of human life force. And a Queen Succubus is one that any Incubus or Succubus has to obey, and they can feed off of anything at all, and they are the strongest, fastest, and most beautiful creatures you can come across. They can use a kind of Mind Control on you. Oh, and I forgot another type I know. A Sleep Incubus feeds off of the energy that you waste when you sleep, but they can also make it impossible for you to move, and they can put you to sleep. Sleep Incubuses and Succubuses are rare, but they are powerful. Almost every Queen Succubus had started out as a Sleep Succubus before realizing that they were a Queen." _

_"This is so amazing, Teddy. Which would you be?"_

_"What?"_

_"What kind of Incubus would you be?"_

_"None of them. Incubuses and Succubuses are Demons, created only for the torture of mankind."_

_I didn't believe that. "But not all of them are evil, are they? It's like people; some are bad, some are good."_

_He shook his head. "I doubt it. I bet some can try, but all that they'll ever be is a soulless Demon."_

_"You can't believe that. Everyone has good in them."_

_"Drop it, Alex. I don't want to talk about it anymore." He looked away, obviously wanting to not see what I was going to say next. I reached over and touched his shoulder. _

_He looked back at me hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Teddy. I didn't mean to upset you or anything like that. I'm glad you're here."_

_He smiled weakly. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Me, too. I overreacted, and I'm sorry. Come here." He opened his arms to me. I slid onto his lap and leaned my head on his shoulder._

_I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck. I held him close to me and I never wanted to let him go._

_Teddy left before anyone got home, which I was grateful for. My mom would freak if she knew I had a boy over while she wasn't here. But I liked having Teddy near me. It was almost like he kept me calm. _

_Soon after Teddy had left, the TV turned on, playing what I thought was some kind of murder-mystery. I clicked it off and grabbed my laptop, heading upstairs. _

_I had to text Gracie and Hanna. Prom was two weeks away, and I needed a dress. They would be excited that I was actually going._

_I took out my phone. Hey. U guys wanna help me shop 4 a dress?_

_Gracie responded first, and I knew why. She was with Hanna, of course. OH MY GOD HE ASKED YOU? WHEN?_

_Yeah. A few hours ago. _

_YES YES YES YES! WHEN SHOULD WE GO? OMG LET'S GO NOW!_

_I rolled my eyes. I can't go now. It's almost 5. 2morrow?_

_Yes! We'll pick you up at noon, Lex!_

_OK. Thanks, guys :D _

_Can.__ Not. Wait. :D_

_Even I had to admit, I was excited, too. Even though I knew that Gracie would pick out incredibly puffy dresses, and Hanna would pick out mini ones. But sometimes they coordinated and came together with something awesome._

_I smiled, holding my phone close to me. I hadn't gone to prom last year, and I was happy than I was going this year, especially since it was Teddy I was going with._

_Then, suddenly, my TV turned on. This time, it had the subtitles on. I read the four words on the bottom of the screen before they changed._

_Something bad will happen._

_I rolled my eyes and shut off the TV. We needed our house wiring checked._

_**Chapter Five:**_

_The shiny Prius pulled up to the house at exactly twelve the next day. I called back to my mom. "Bye! I'm leaving!"_

_She probably replied, but as I couldn't hear…I had an excuse. I slid into the back seat, Hanna driving, and Gracie smiling excitedly._

_I can't believe he asked you! This is so amazing! Prom is going to be so much fun!__ Gracie said, smiling so wide I was afraid that she would tear her face in half. _

_I laughed. "Yeah, I hope. Honestly, I didn't think he was the 'Will you go to prom with me' type, but I'm really glad he did ask."_

_Oh my God, I found the perfect dress for you at Windsor! _

_"Uh, Gracie, I don't want to look like a puff ball."_

_She smirked. No. This one's not puffy. Even Hanna agrees with me on it. Okay, so it's red, which would look great with your skin and hair, and it has that kind of sweetheart top, and looks a little like a corset top, and the skirt kinda puffs out a little bit, but not too much. I put it on hold for you. Trust me, you'll love it!_

_Well, it didn't sound as bad as her normal 'I found the perfect dress for you' but I still wasn't convinced._

_The drive wasn't long, but we still laughed so hard we ran out of breath. We walked through the crowded mall, saying hi to a few people that we knew from school or church or whatever. When we finally reached Windsor, I was relieved._

_Gracie went right to the counter to get the dress she had put on hold for me. Hanna and I skimmed through the racks of dresses and shoes._

_Gracie touched my shoulder, her face excited. Come on! I have your dress and a fitting room! Go try it on now!_

_She and Hanna pushed me to the back fitting room. I sighed a shut the door, locking it and turning to look at the red dress hanging behind me. I touched it. It was made of silky material, and actually looked really pretty. I took off my clothes and slid the dress over my head. The material settled over my skin and I zipped up the side. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. The chocolate-brown of my shoulder-length hair looked darker compared to the bright red dress. It seemed to make my skin glow from within. The skirts did flare out a little, and into little creases and it fluttered down to my feet. The top looked like a corset, but it wasn't tight._

_I opened the door and stepped out into the waiting room. Hanna and Gracie both gasped when they saw me._

_Oh my God, Alex! You look amazing! You have to get it! You have to! Teddy will just DIE!__ They said at the same time. I twirled._

_"Thanks. You guys did great. I'll get it, for sure." I twirled once more, pleased with the dress my best friends had found for me on the first try._

_When I stepped back into the room to take it off, I looked in the mirror once again. What I saw scared me._

_It was me, but my hair was tangled, the beautiful dress torn, and my arms scratched and neck bleeding._

_When the she that was me spoke, I could 'hear' the wispy voice in my head. _

_"He's dangerous! A Demon! Don't go! Don't go! Something terrible will happen to you! Just look at me. Stay away from him, Alexandra! Stay away from Marwolaeth! He will hurt you. His kind always do."_

_When I blinked, my normal reflection was back. Stay away from Marwolaeth? That was Teddy's last name. But Demon? His kind? How would he hurt me? Why would he hurt me? _

_I shook the thoughts from my head. I was just tired or something. Yeah, that's it, I thought. Tired. I'll buy the dress and some shoes, and that's it. I'll go home and take a nap and text Teddy and tell him that I miss him. Perfect._

_I put my clothes back on, carrying the dress out. Hanna and Gracie frowned when they saw my face._

_Lex? You're pale. Are you okay?_

_I tried to smile. "Yeah, great. Will you help me pick out some shoes for this?"_

_Yeah. But after that I'm taking you home. I think you're sick.__ Gracie looked at me with concern in her eyes. I knew, after what I had seen, or thought I had seen, I had to look like a complete mess, skin even paler than usual._

_"Alright, that's probably best. I don't think I got enough sleep last night, so that's most likely why." Hanna took the dress from me as we walked out of the dressing room._

_When I got home that night, I had a full load of prom things; red dress, black heels (which made me taller than I already was, but Teddy was tall, too) and a short black choker necklace that had a small black heart hanging from it. A little Gothic, but I liked the look and I knew Teddy would, too._

_Mom was in the kitchen, so I managed to escape without questions. I hung the dress up in my closet and looked at it. But I couldn't get the image of the beautiful dress torn and tattered, my hair tangled, and my skin scratched and bleeding. It frightened me, especially the words the image had spoken about Teddy._

_I tried to push the memory from my mind and sat down on my bed, taking out my phone. I hesitated on the text I was going to send to Teddy. Then I closed it and put my cell away. _

_Wow, I thought, my mental insanity is making me question Teddy? This is so stupid!_

_"No it's nooooot," the wispy voice from the store floated into my mind. "He's dangerous. You've known that ever since you met him. Stay awaaaaay!" _

_No! I thought back. No, Teddy's not dangerous! And he's not a Demon, whatever you say! You aren't even real!_

_"I'm you," it hissed. "I'm just more knowledgeable than you!"_

Shut up! Shut up shut up SHUT UP!

"I'm always here, Alexandra…you can't get away from me!"

I can sure as hell try!

"Watch your back, Alexandra! Because someone else is, too!"

When I turned my head and looked in the mirror, the version of me was there, tangled hair and everything. And it was smiling evilly.

I screamed.

Ethan burst into my room. He was the only one home. Mom had just left to pick up Valerie from her friend Jenna's house.

I was crying on my bed, head in my hands. He came and wrapped his arms around me in a sisterly hug. I sobbed into his lap.

"There was something in the mirror! Ethan, I'm scared. I'm scared," I whimpered as he held me tightly.

I looked up to see what he would say next. _What did you see, Alex?_

I swallowed; scared to tell him, afraid he would think I was crazy. "It was…me, I think. But the me in the mirror looked terrible. Her hair was all tangled and she was hurt, and she was smiling at me with this evil look, and it was so scary, Ethan!"

_Are you sick, Alex?_

"No!" I screamed. "No I'm not sick! I'm not crazy! This has happened to me twice today, and I swear each time she warned me about…someone, Teddy, I think. But it's scaring me, Ethan! I'm not crazy!"

He frowned, obviously concerned. _Alex, what did the girl in the mirror say?_

"She said that Marwolaeth was dangerous and that he was a Demon and would hurt me. That's Teddy's last name; Marwolaeth."

_Alex…go to sleep. You're just tired. Please. Just go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow you should ask Teddy if he's a secret Demon._ I knew he was trying to make a joke, but it didn't ease my panic. But I agreed to go to sleep.

That night I had a nightmare. At least, I think it was a nightmare. For all I know, if I hadn't been able to hear, it could have been real.

I was standing behind a wall, listening to two people arguing. I could see them. One was Ethan. The other was Teddy. What were they doing?

"You may not trust me, Marwolaeth, but you know you can't keep this from her forever. Alex will find out eventually."

"I know, Ethan. But I can't tell her. It would do more harm than good."

"It would harm you and be good for her, you mean. But, why are you showing her those Illusions? They are scaring the crap out of her!"

"What are you talking about? For one, I would never do anything to scare or harm Alex. And second, I can't do Illusions. Only a few can, and they feed off of certain things. Mostly it's Night and Sleep."

"Well, find whoever is doing it and stop them."

"Maybe she's doing it to herself, though."

"What?"

"She could be doing it. You said it yourself; something Changed in her when she had her accident. Her subconscious could be doing this without her even realize it. It wouldn't be the first time it happened."

"But my sister isn't like you, Marwolaeth! She isn't a Demon or anything Dark for that matter. She may be different, but she's not evil."

"I never said she was! All I'm saying is that she could be some king of new breed of Mental Superhuman."

"Whatever. Just keep her safe, alright? I know you aren't the only one of your kind here. Some followed you. If anything happens to my sister, you will report to me, Demon. And you won't be going home."

"I won't let anything happen to her, Ethan. She's safe with me. As safe as she can be, at least."

"I'm holding you to that."

"I know."

I woke up, my dream disappearing from my mind as soon as I blinked my eyes once, twice, and three times.

**Chapter Six:**

I was exhausted the next morning as I got ready for school. Ethan kept a close eye on me as I ate my cereal and brushed my hair.

When I got to school, Teddy was already there. He looked weary, but smiled when he saw me. I wrapped myself in his arms before reaching up and kissing his lips quickly. He smiled wider and kissed me again, his arms tightening around me.

"Hey," I said. "I missed you. I wasn't feeling too great on Sunday. I was having weird dreams and seeing things. But you're here now, and I'm glad."

He wiped hair out of my face and kissed my nose. "I'm here now, Alex."

"I know."

"And I'll be here as long as you need me."

"That will be forever."

"Then I'll be here forever."

"I hope so." I hugged him again and let him, so, slinging my backpack back onto my shoulder and held his hand. Then he suddenly dropped my hand fished in his pocket for something.

"I want to give you something." He pulled out a small box. His cheeks were red as he handed me the box. I looked into his eyes as I took it.

I opened it and saw a glint of silver. I pulled out the long sleek chain, on which hung a single sapphire stone, shaped into a heart.

I gasped. "Oh my God! It's beautiful, Teddy! Thank you! Where'd you get it?"

He smiled, taking the chain from me and clasping it around my neck. "Something that's been passed down the family. I wanted you to have it."

"I love it. Thank you." I touched the sapphire pendant before reaching up and kissing his soft lips.

He kissed me again and tucked me under his arm. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked to class. I held the heart in my hand tightly, loving the feeling of the smooth gem under my fingers.

Gracie gasped when she saw the necklace. Mr. Hennings had Teddy out running errands for him, and I was sitting next to her right now.

_Oh my God that's amazing! When did he give it to you? It's so romantic!_

I smiled. "He gave it to me this morning." I ran my fingers over the heart as Gracie squeezed my shoulders.

_You going to wear it to prom?_

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

_You guys make the cutest couple ever! Even Diane Jefferson is jealous! I hear she's going to ask him to prom today._

I glared at her. "No. No she's not. That little—" she cut me off before I could cuss.

_Watch it, Lex!_

I smacked her shoulder, but my expression didn't soften at all.

In AP English, Diane came up to Teddy, smiling flirtatiously. She, of course, ignored me, looking only at Teddy.

My hands curled into fists as I glared at Diane. Her perfect lips moved as she spoke to _my_ boyfriend.

_Hey, Teddy! So I was wondering…do you want to go to prom? With me?_

Teddy glanced at me through the side of his eye and smiled. "No thanks, Diane. I'm already going with someone." He took my hand and smiled wider at Diane's expression.

She was stunned. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving. I smiled at my small victory and squeezed his hand.

_Oh…you are? Who?_

I cleared my throat. "Uh, me, Diane."

She finally looked at me, her eyes filled with hate. She turned back to Teddy. _You could do better than the Charity Case, Teddy._

His response was immediate. "Go to hell, bitch."

Diane stared at him. _You know what Teddy? Alexandra is exactly what you deserve!_

His hand tightened around mine. I looked at him. "Don't, Teddy. She's not worth the trouble. Don't."

He relaxed as Diane stalked away. "Is it bad that I wanted to punch her, like I did to that Freddie kid?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Her head is so thick it probably wouldn't even hurt her."

He laughed with me, then leaned in and whispered, "Secretly, I think she's a Succubus!"

I covered my mouth and giggled. "Well she certainly is evil. It would fit if she was an Dark Succubus."

Teddy frowned. How had I offended him, talking about a mythical creature? Then he laughed, and I felt better.

"Yeah. Dark. She sure is, no doubt about it." He squeezed my hand and stroked my cheek. I could feel Diane's eyes burning a whole through me, but I didn't care. I pulled him closer and pressed my lips to his softly. The hatred Diane felt for me grew as I pulled away and caught her eye. I swore I saw a flash of red go through them before she turned away.

That night I had another nightmare. Only this time, it wasn't Teddy and Ethan talking, it was Teddy and Diane.

"It's been you, hasn't it? Scaring Alex with those images and thoughts? Why?" Teddy was asking, his face a mask of fury.

She batted her eyes flirtatiously. "How did you guess? I mean, I don't come across others very often. And when you showed interest in her, it was just too tempting."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Why? Well, because poor little Leanna deserves to know that you two can never be together. I mean, when she finds out, she's going to freak."

"She's not going to find out, Diane. Because you aren't going to tell her. You are going to stop harassing her. And there can be a future between us."

"How, Teddy? Face it; you're stronger, faster, and you're Dark. You could kill her like this." She snapped her fingers. "But we…" she walked up to him and touched his shoulder with her fingers. "We can have a future together. You couldn't kill me as easily, because I'm stronger and faster than you."

"I told you, Diane. Go to hell. You're only the bad parts of what we are. You are a Dark Demon, but that's never going to be me. I will never kill Alexandra. I'm protecting her from things like you."

"I'm just trying to show her the truth, Teddybear. Something you should have done the night you kissed her."

"Stay away from Alex, Diane. And tell you're little friends that, too."

She leaned close to his face and whispered one word. "No."

Teddy reached out and wrapped a hand around her throat, lifting her in the air. In one swift movement, he flung her back so she hit the wall.

"Damn you, Diane! Stay away from her!"

She got up, snarling. In a flash, she was on top of him, her hand around his throat. "I am stronger, Teddy! Faster! Don't mess with me!"

He flipped her over, so he was on top. He had her arms pinned under one of his hands, the other around her neck.

"Stay away from her or I swear I'll kill you, Diane." He moved closer to her ear and whispered fiercely. "I could do it and not think twice. You know that."

He let go of her arms and turned away. Just as he did, Diane leapt up, faster than any human could. A knife glinted in her hand.

"No, Teddy!" I shrieked as she plunged it into his side. He fell to his knees as Diane whirled around. Teddy turned around, too.

A single word escaped Teddy's lips before he fell unconscious. "Alexandra?"

I sat up, breathing hard as I looked around me. I was back in my own dark, silent room. My head was pounding. The dreams seemed so real. I could still see the blood oozing out of Teddy's side from where Diane had stabbed him.

I brought my hand up to wipe my face and saw the dark, metallic smelling liquid on my hands.

I screamed.

Mom and Dad came rushing in as I stared at my hand. They turned the lights on as I sobbed. I looked at my hand. The blood was gone.

Dad shook me. _Alexandra? Alex, what's wrong?_

"Blood!" I cried. "There was blood…there was blood on my hands! I swear! It-it was there! I'm not crazy!"

Dad felt my sweaty hand. _There's no blood there, darling. Was it a nightmare?_

Of course he didn't believe me. "No! I was awake! I swear I'm not crazy, Dad! I didn't imagine it! It was there!"

Dad took my face in his hands. _Alex, everything's fine. Alright? Just go back to sleep. You just had a nightmare. I'm sure it was very real._

"No!" I pushed him away. "It was real! I knew you wouldn't believe me! You never do! But I'm not crazy!"

I ran out of the room and down the stairs, flinging the door open and running outside. I realized I didn't know where I was going, but I kept running, my bare feet hurting from the hard concrete.

I ran into something solid in the darkness.

"Ow! Oh, I'm sorry—wait, Teddy?" His pale face loomed in the darkness. He looked paler than usual and confused.

"Alex? What are you doing out here? What were you running from?" He looked behind me.

"Oh." I felt stupid explaining. "I got mad at my parents. I had—or thought I had—blood on my hands. My dad told me it was just a nightmare and to go back to bed but…I was so scared, Teddy." I wrapped my arms around him and felt him wince. I noticed his shirt was wet and sticky. I pulled away and gently touched the spot.

It was exactly where Diane had stabbed him in my dream.

But how?

"Teddy? What happened? Why are you out here?" I looked up at him.

He sighed. "I was going home. I had gone to see Diane, to tell her to lay off bothering you."

"But you're bleeding!"

He smiled painfully. "She got mad and scratched me. I'll be fine, Lex."

"Let me see it." I tried to lift his shirt up, but he moved my hands away. I sighed. "Teddy, in a nightmare I had tonight, you were with Diane. She stabbed you!"

He paled. "What?" Then he chuckled. "That's crazy, Lex. I'm still alive, aren't I?" He looked back. "You have to go home, Alex." He looked at my neck. "Why aren't you wearing the necklace?"

I blinked. "I took it off before I went to bed. I didn't want to break it."

He shook his head. "It won't break. Don't ever take it off, okay Alex? Just promise me you'll always wear it."

I hesitated before nodding. "Okay. I won't."

He kissed my cheek. "Let's get you home. Before you go back to bed, put on the necklace."

"Okay."

He wrapped his arms around me before leading me back home, where Mom and Dad were in the kitchen, frantic. Ethan was up, too, calling someone on the phone. Valerie must have still been asleep.

As I had promised Teddy, before I climbed back into bed, I fastened the necklace around my neck, patting the heart. I didn't know why, but it made me feel safer to have it around my neck as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Chapter Seven:**

I yawned. After my hysteric moments last night, I hadn't gotten many more hours of sleep. I was utterly exhausted.

Teddy still walked as if his side hurt, and I was scared. Had Diane hurt him more seriously than he had thought? Did he need to see a doctor?

Was my dream real?

Teddy wrapped his arms around me, and I relaxed. It was lunch, the only time at school we could relatively be alone. I sighed as I breathed in his scent; earthy, but a hint of a campfire in it.

"So…" I said, bringing up a subject I hated but had been killing me lately. "Diane's pretty. Did you like her when you first got here?"

Teddy stared at me before chuckling lightly. "Are you serious, Alex?"

I glared at his lips. "Yes, I am."

He sighed before leaning in close to my face. "No, I didn't. You were the only one I saw when I got here. I honestly don't even like her very much, don't be jealous."

My face flamed. "I'm not. I was just curious."

"She's not you, Alex. No one is." He kissed me softly, his strong arms tightening around me as I clung to him.

Someone tapped my shoulder. Embarrassed, I turned around. Principal Ruthord. He spoke with a stern face.

_There is no physical contact at this school, Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth. Don't let me catch you doing that again, or it will be detention for both of you._

I smiled and turned away from Teddy, holding his hand but other than that not touching at all. I squeezed it and kissed his cheek when Principal Ruthord walked away, smiling evilly.

Teddy reached over and cupped my chin in his icy hand. I giggled and batted his hand away. He smiled.

"Geez, Teddy! Why are your hands so cold all the time?"

He caught my hand and kissed it, chuckling. "Maybe I'm part shark. You never know." He ran a cold finger down my jaw line.

I sighed and leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He continued to trace the bones in my face. His touch sent shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder, loving how solid he felt under me,

"You can never be with him. He'll kill you!" a wispy voice said in my head. My eyes sprang open and I looked around. I clutched Teddy's arms. He sat up straighter and tilted my face towards his.

"What's wrong, Alex?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"I…" I closed my eyes. "It's that…voice! Am I crazy, Teddy?" I felt tears come to my eyes, but I blinked them away.

He looked angry. "Damn it!" he swore. Then he looked back at me and smiled uneasily. "You're not crazy, Lex." He touched my necklace, a confused look on his face.

I cocked my head to the side, touching the hand he had on my necklace softly. "What's wrong?"

He raised his eyes to mine as he kissed my nose lightly. "Nothing, Alex. Tell me whenever you hear this voice, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. I'm not crazy, I swear."

He tucked me back under his arm. "I know you're not crazy, Alex." But he didn't loose his concerned look or release my necklace.

Teddy came over again after school, to work on our 'homework.' As soon as we got upstairs and shut my bedroom door, he had pulled me into him and kissed me long and hard.

He picked me up, still kissing me, and twirled me around in a small circle. I laughed stupidly. He set me down gently and ran his cold fingers along my jaw, kissing wherever his fingers had been. When his fingers reached my lips, he lightly brushed his own over them.

When I opened my eyes, Diane was behind him. She plunged a silver knife into his side. His eyes went wide in pain as he dropped to his knees. I let out a silent scream as I dropped next to him. Diane was still holding the knife, dripping in scarlet blood.

"Why?" I screamed at her.

I heard her voice in my head. "You can't be with him. If hurting him is what t takes for you to see that, then that's what I'll do. It's too easy to get into your mind and scare you like this. Oh, and tell Teddy that stupid Charm he gave you won't work on me. I'm not a Blood."

She disappeared and I saw Teddy's normal face, not twisted in pain like the other one. He was shaking me.

"Alex?"

I stared at him. "Oh, Teddy! I don't know what happened! One second we were fine and then Diane stabbed you and you were dying and she was laughing and saying I couldn't be with you and that a Charm you gave me wouldn't work because she's not a Blood." I flung my arms around his neck.

He comforted me, but he seemed as if he had something else on his mind.

I had another dream that night, just like the other two. I could hear every word they spoke, and Teddy was there.

"I told you, Diane!" Teddy was yelling. Diane stood there, smirking. "Stop the Illusions!"

She twirled a necklace around her fingers. "But Teddy," she said, pouting. "It's just so much fun! And seeing your face when you found out your stupid little Protective Charm didn't work! Classic!" She cackled.

"What are you, then? You're not a Blood. You're not a Fire. You're not a Sun. What the hell are you?"

"I'm Rare."

Teddy snorted. "A Sleep? You seriously use that stupid little nickname for them?" He glared at her. "You better not be feeding off her. I will personally kill you."

"And I'll have Adam kill her."

Teddy paled. "Adam? Last I checked, he was in Greece."

"Well, I asked him to come back." She batted her eyelashes. "And all you have is Jackie. Not much."

Teddy clenched his jaw. "Don't talk about my sister like that. She'll take my side over Adam's any day."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Jackie can be convinced otherwise. You know she's Darker than you by a long shot. By the way, you know who she reminds me of? Alexandra. I mean, they have the same eyes and everything."

Teddy narrowed his eyes. "Alex isn't one of us. You and I would have both Sensed her."

"Maybe she can hide her Tracker."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "No one has ever been able to do that. And she would have confronted me. Mine isn't hidden."

Diane smiled evilly. "It sure isn't."

"Listen, just stay away from Alex. You and I both want Adam to stay out of this. It get's ugly when he's involved."

She laughed again. "But Teddy, he's already involved."

I screamed as a man latched his teeth on Teddy's neck from behind.

The man's aqua-blue eyes penetrated my soul.

I sat up, the silent, velvety-black night settling over me. I put my face in my hands, rubbing my eyes. Why did I keep imagining Teddy being hurt or killed? Was something in my subconscious wanting it?

No!

I felt the hot, salty tears spilling down my cheeks. What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't want Teddy dead! I wanted him alive and healthy, always by my side. If I could have it my, I would never leave his side.

"You're lying to yourself," a weak voice whispered. It was different than the other one. This one sounded male. "You want Teddy dead for what he is! Everyone does! Even his own father! He's evil, and everyone knows it!"

"Stop it!" I shrieked. "Leave me alone! Stop it stop it stop it!" I clenched my hair with my hands and shook my head.

Light flooded the room and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me, shaking me. I brought my watering eyes up to their face.

I screamed.

It was the man who had attacked Teddy. I tried to pull away from him, gasping for air. The strong hands clutched at my arms.

I looked at him again. It wasn't the man, it was Ethan. _Alex! Alex, you're okay! What happened? Talk to me, Alex!_

"I…you…your face…" I panted, trying to understand what had happened. Ethan stared at me before shaking his head.

_I'm calling Teddy. He'll get you to talk._

I was silent. Teddy. Teddy!

Ten minutes later, I was sitting against the wall on the floor, my face in my hands when a cold finger touched my cheek.

I looked up into Teddy's aqua-blue eyes. "Hey, Lex," he said, his eyes filled with concern. "Do you want to tell me why you're scared?"

My lip trembled as Teddy took me in his arms. "It was just like earlier today, Teddy," I whispered. "Someone…they attacked you, and when I woke up, Ethan looked just like him! I don't know what's happening to me, Teddy. I'm so scared." I clung to him as my tears soaked his shirt. Then my eyes went to something red on his neck.

It was a scar. Two crescent-shaped scars on his neck. As if he'd been…bitten. And it looked fresh. I widened my eyes.

"Where did you get that?"

He grabbed my hands away from his neck and smiled. "It's an old scar, Alex. You don't need to worry."

I shook my head. "In my nightmare…you were bitten. Right there. By someone named…Adam?"

Teddy kissed my nose. "It was just a dream, Lex. It doesn't mean anything. Come on, you need to go back to sleep now."

"No, Teddy. Tell me." I stood up, looking down at him. "Don't lie to me."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Stay out of it, Alex."

I was silent as I stared at him. "So now I'm not allowed to know? What, is it some mega life-changing secret? Fine, then get the hell out."

Teddy frowned. "Alex, don't."

He stood up and reached out towards me, but I jerked away from him. "If you're going to keep secrets from me, I don't want you here."

He sighed. "I wish I could tell you. I really do. You just…won't understand it, not yet. Please, Lex, don't be like this." He reached out again, and again I stepped away.

"Be quiet, Teddy. I don't want to hear it." As I turned away, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him, kissing me hard. Hesitantly, I reached up and twined my fingers into his hair and kissed him back.

As I pulled away, he stared into my eyes. "I don't want to lie to you, Alex. I care about you too much for that."

I put a finger on his lips, closing my eyes. "Then don't. You can trust me, you know." I cradled his cheek in my hand.

"I don't know anything anymore," Teddy said, kissing me more. "Except for you, you I'm sure about." He leaned in and kissed me, wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

I pulled away from him slowly and smiled. "I should go back to sleep now, I guess. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded and kissed my nose. "Tomorrow."

**Chapter Eight:**

Diane came up to me the next morning, looking sour, yet a gloating look on her face. _Listen, Alex, when you and Teddy break up, I'll be happy to take him off your hands._ She smiled sweetly.

I punched her across the face.

She staggered back slightly. _You little ass!_

I smiled innocently. "I'd slap you again, but bitch, that would be animal abuse." Then I turned and walked away from her, smiling to myself. I hadn't come up with that myself; I had seen it as a background on Hanna's phone once.

"You'll take up my offer once you know him better," the female wispy voice whispered through my mind. When I turned back, Diane was gone.

I turned back around, and gasped. Teddy was standing right in front of me, his eyebrow raised.

"Alex? You okay?" he asked, looking back where Diane had been.

I shook my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Diane was just being a bitch as usual. Nothing to be worried about." I kissed him lightly, taking his hand in mine.

He smiled lightly and kissed my nose before tucking me under his arm and walking towards our first hour class.

When we sat down, Mr. Hennings started talking to us about the upcoming prom. _I know you're all excited that prom is this weekend, but that doesn't mean that you can slack off and pass notes all hour about it, and I'm talking to the ladies about that. Or guys, that you can talk all hour about who has the 'hottest' dates. Pay attention or I will fail you, and there will be no prom this weekend. Do you all understand?_

Everyone nodded. A couple of guys were laughing at the 'hottest dates' part, but we all knew it was true. Teddy squeezed my hand as we both nodded with everyone else. Hanna and Gracie were both coming over hours before prom on Saturday to get ready. Hanna was doing my hair and Gracie my makeup. I was excited.

I leaned my head on Teddy's shoulder as Mr. Hennings told the class what we would be doing today. Someone threw a crumpled up piece of paper at Teddy. A guy. Teddy raised an eyebrow and opened it.

In scribbled writing, barely readable, it said, you snagged the hot one. My cheeks flamed as I looked away pretending not to have read it. Teddy tensed and shoved the crumpled note in his pocket.

A crumpled paper landed in front of me. I opened it and angled it away from Teddy. In the same messy writing, it said, ditch the Goth. Come party w/ some real men prom. C'mon, Alex. I looked up to see Bryan Jackson, the senior football captain, smiling cockily at me.

He raised his eyebrows and mouthed, _Go to prom with me?_

I felt Teddy's hand tighten around mine as I shook my head atBryan. He frowned, glaring at Teddy. I felt a tinge of worry for muscular and could easily beat up Teddy if he got the chance.

Bryancornered me after school when I was walking to meet Teddy. He slammed me against the lockers. He looked angry.

_Are you sure you want to say no to me, Alex?_ He asked, his face close to mine. I tried to push him away, but he held my wrists together with one of his hands.

"Go away,Bryan," I said through my teeth. "You're an ass. Let go."

He smiled cruelly and smashed his lips against mine. I struggled then thought of something. I brought my knee up and hit his crotch. He staggered back, his face red. I punched him in the face. He came at me again, but I shoved him away, feeling the energy surging through my veins. He stared at me.

_What the hell, Alex?_

I stumbled away from him, not knowing how the hell I had done any of that. I ran into Teddy's arms. He held me tight. Had he seen any of that?

I could still feel the power in my muscles as Teddy led me into the car.

I sat on my bed, still stunned from what had happened at school. Suddenly, the lights around the room went out. I started breathing hard, scared. Something in the shadows moved.

A hand touched me, and I relaxed. I recognized Teddy's cold skin. "Teddy? What are you doing here?"

He put his hands on either side of my face and kissed me hard. Hesitating only slightly, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pulled me closer. He rolled on top of me, running a hand down my arms.

I felt a twinge of pain in my neck for a second. I gasped, trying to push his away. The pain was starting to come back.

"Teddy, you're hurting me. Get off." He looked up as a flash of light went by. I saw the blood rimming his lips, his aqua-blue eyes. But the hair was jet- black. Whoever this was, it wasn't Teddy. "No!" I screamed. The lights flickered on and off before the door burst open. The guy was gone, but I could feel blood dripping down my neck.

Dad rushed to my side, staring at my neck. His lips moved, but I couldn't focus on them hard enough to figure out what he was saying.

I felt my consciousness fade away as I blacked out.

I blinked. My head felt light, but I could make out my room around me. My parents and Ethan were there, and so was Teddy. Teddy with his usual dark-brown hair.

I touched my neck. It was sensitive, and I felt bandage and gauze around it. I shook my head, looking at my dad. "What happened?"

He looked at my mother first. _I was hoping you could tell me. I came in last night after you screamed. You were unconscious and your neck was bleeding terrible. What happened last night, Alexandra?_

A few memories flooded back. Teddy with black hair and blood around his mouth, biting my neck. I shook my head again. "I…I remember the lights went out, but that's all I know."

I looked at Teddy. He looked furious, but he wasn't staring at me, not exactly. He was staring at my neck. I cleared my throat.

"Can I talk to Teddy? Alone?" My family nodded and left the room. Teddy sighed and came up on my bed, holding me hand.

"What really happened, Lex? I can tell you were lying, at least a little bit." He touched my neck gently.

"It was mostly like that, except…you were there, or at least I thought it was you, but you had black hair, and…and you bit me."

His face twisted in anger. "Damn it!" he cursed, looking away. I touched his shoulder.

"What do you know, Teddy?"

He turned back. "Nothing."

I shut my eyes and sighed. "I thought you'd say that. Why don't you trust me, Teddy? I want you to, but you don't."

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed both of my cheeks. "I do trust you, Alex, with all my heart."

I stared into his blue eyes. "But you're keeping things from me. Like where you got that scar? Why you get so mad, but you won't tell me why?"

He dropped his eyes. "Alex, secrets are necessary sometimes. I'll tell you someday, I promise."

"Teddy, please."

"No, Lex. Not now. What happened tonight is just more proof that you don't need to know."

I argued. "Tonight is just more proof that I need to know! What are you keeping from me?"

He got up and put his head in his hands. Then he whirled around. "Alex, where's your necklace?"

My hands went to my throat. No chain. I looked around. "I was wearing it when I went to sleep." I spotted it on the floor, under my desk. As if someone had thrown it. "There it is. How did it get off? I always wear it to sleep."

He picked it up and put it around my neck. I looked up at him. "Why do you always want me wearing this?"

He sighed. "Let's just say that because you weren't wearing it, you were attacked. Can you live with that? Just for now?"

I blinked, surprised. "I guess. Just for now."

He smiled and kissed me again. "Good. I'll tell you soon. I promise." He started towards the door, then changed his mind and turned around. "If anyone says anything about a guy named Adam, make sure you just stay away from him." Then he left the room.

I closed my hand around the heart pendant and sighed. I wished Teddy would tell me everything, but I suppose he thought he was…protecting me, I guess. Who was Adam? He was mentioned in the dream, but Teddy had never said anything about his 'sister' Jackie. What else was he keeping from me? Was his dad a mass-murderer?

I touched my sore neck gently before lying back down to go to sleep. Hanna and Gracie were going to freak out when they saw the scar my injury was sure to leave. Great, just great.

I went to sleep trying to figure out what big secret Teddy was keeping from me. The dream proved he had a sister, but who was this Adam guy who attacked him and attacked me, too?

**Chapter Nine:**

The next week went by as a blur until, somehow and completely and utterly too soon, it was Saturday. Which meant prom.

Ugh. I so wasn't ready for prom.

I had been right; Gracie and Hanna had freaked, but my bite marks had mostly healed over, and I didn't have to wear the bandages anymore, which was nice.

At only eleven in the morning, Gracie and Hanna burst into the room, bearing plastic bags with dresses, bags with shoes, and overflowing purses of makeup, perfume, and random hair crap.

_Are you ready for prom, Alex? _Gracie asked when she shook me back and forth. Gracie was going to prom with Jason Beck, a cute senior that played basketball, and bitchy Freddie Therman had even had the cuts to ask her out. She'd slapped him and called him an ass. Hanna was going with Viktor Pukelnowanskov, a senior who had moved here fromRussia in seventh grade, so he had an amazing Russian accent along with a last name that no one knew how to pronounce (Pu-kel-nows-k-ov).

I fluffed Gracie's hair and laughed, nodding. She squealed, sitting me down in the little chair and pulling out a curling iron that would make curls about the size of a penny and Hanna pulled out a huge makeup bag. They looked at each other before swapping supplies.

I looked up at Hanna. "You know my hair won't curl. It's stubbornly straight." Even though most people with hair as short as mine (a little above my shoulder) had curly hair, mine would never ever curl. Ever.

Hanna smirked. _We're going to make it curl, Lex._

I rolled my eyes but Gracie told me to stop moving. I felt Hanna tugging on my hair and Gracie plastering concealer all over my face. Next Gracie moved to my eyes. Then my eyelashes. Then my eyebrows. Then my cheeks. Then my lips. It was never ending. When Gracie finally finished, Hanna was still working. Gracie, with nothing to do now, went over to my jewelry box and fished through it.

_What do you think?_ She asked. _Black earring, red earrings, or diamond studs?_

I tapped my chin. "Diamond. I feel like I have too much black with my earrings." I felt Hanna pull at my hair one last time before setting down the curling iron.

_Look, Alex, look!_ Hanna urged. I looked into the mirror and gasped.

Hanna had actually gotten my hair to curl. The little ringlets framed my face, and Hanna had set some rhinestone barrettes in my hair, flattening it down. She had also added silver glitter on top of it.

Gracie had covered my face in concealer and powders, making it look softer and smoother, taking away the sprinkle of freckles on my nose. My eyelashes looked inches longer and a thousand times darker. My eyebrows were shaped into elegant arks. My lips were plumped up and the same shade of red as my dress. I looked like a princess or a fabulous model. I smiled, my bright green eyes flashing behind my dark eyelashes. Beautiful.

I stood up and waved Gracie down. "Your turn." And so the process started over again, then with Hanna.

When we were done, and all dressed up, in was five-forty-five. Hanna's dress was a golden champaign color, almost mermaid-style. It had sweetheart top and tapered at her incredibly slim waist. Her hair was curled and set up into a half-up half-down bun. She had a long silver chain that had a white-gold heart and dangling diamond earrings.

Gracie's dress was baby-pink, a slash of darker pink across her small waistline. Her hair, curled and set completely on her head, aside from one little strand that hung along with her side-swept bangs onto her face. The pink brought out how icy-blue her eyes were. Her necklace was shorter than Hanna's and hung right above the top of the dress, made of pure gold that had a simple tourmaline stone in the middle of a golden heart. Tourmaline gemstones hung in her ears.

Together, we were dashing.

When the doorbell rang, I felt my heart flutter. Even though he didn't know them, Teddy had agreed to show up in a sleek black limo with Viktor and Jason. Gracie went down the stairs first, then Hanna. I went last. Teddy, his shaggy brown hair combed out of his face for once, stood by the stairs in a simple black tuxedo. I smiled when I saw him, and so did he.

I kissed him when I got downstairs, but he pulled away after a moment, eyeing the sapphire necklace he had given me. Then he squeezed my hand.

"I don't want to mess up your pretty makeup," he said before bringing out a corsage of white and black roses surrounded by baby's breath. I gasped out how beautiful they were. He slid them onto my wrist and I tucked his single red rose into his jacket.

_Pictures, pictures! _Mom said, bringing out a camera. Hanna and Gracie smiled. _Okay, Alexandra, you and Teddy first. Then Gracie and Jason, then Hanna and Viktor. After that let's have a group photo. Then you can all go. Okay, let's get started!_

Mom smashed Teddy and me together. He slipped his arm around my waist and I held his arm. She snapped the photo before hurrying us on and snapping a picture of the other two. Then she had us all line up, girls in front of the guys, with the guy's hands, one on the shoulder and one on the waist, on us. After that we were finally free to go.

Teddy shook hands with my dad before we left, and he jumped when he felt Teddy's ice cold hands, Teddy smiled guiltily.

I laughed when we got outside, rubbing the back of Teddy's hand with my thumb. "Relax," I said. "C'mon, it'll be fun, Teddy. One night of no worries and a lot of drunk teenagers."

He smirked. "That should be something to worry about."

"Well, it's not like we can escape them. Try to ignore them. This will be fun, Teddy. I promise." We climbed into the limo and rode off towards the school gym. I know it's weird to have the dance there, but it was really big and we were allowed outside, so long as we didn't leave.

The dance was huge. Teddy and I had to go through the photo thing again but at least it was quick. Then we were out on the floor, slow dancing.

"I warn you," I said, my cheeks getting warm. "I can't dance to save my life. And I'm in heels. If I fall, which I will, I could take you down with me."

He smiled and kissed me. "I'll save you, don't worry a bit."

I smiled. "I know. Just testing you." He placed both of his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I reached up and kissed his lips softly, not pulling away until it was absolutely necessary for the both of us to breathe.

I hesitated as we twirled in a circle. "Teddy, I…" someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around. It wasBryan.

He was smiling cruelly, and by his side, in a slutty black dress, was non other than Diane Jefferson. She smiled evilly at me asBryanspoke.

_I just wanted to let you know I found someone hotter than you to come here with, Alex._ He smirked as Diane spoke next.

_Hey, Teddy, do you want to dance? I mean, to give Bryan a chance to dance with Alexandra. _

Teddy glared at her as Bryanwrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me towards him and said, _Sorry, Mr. Goth, but I am not taking no for an answer!_

Then he pulled me away as I struggled. "Let me go,Bryan! You're hurting me! Let me go!"

He just held me tighter. _Makes you wish you'd been nicer last week, doesn't it, Alexandra?_

"Shut up and let me go!" I tried to find that surge of energy that I'd had the other day, but nothing came. I stomped on his foot and saw his face twist in pain. "Stay away from me!" I screamed just as the room went dark and red lights flashed. Everyone started rushing to the back of the room.

I looked around the room, confused. Gracie ran up to me.

_There's an escaped killer outside the building, Alex! They're putting everything on lock-down! Come on, we have to get to the back of the room!_

I looked around. "Where's Teddy?" I shrieked.

She looked at me, bewildered. _Who cares? Come on, Alex!_

"I care!" I yelled back at her, but she pulled me to the back. We stumbled over almost everyone, burying ourselves in the back of the room. Panic was welling up in my chest. Where the hell was Teddy?

I couldn't see anyone in the room, only feel them. A wispy answer floated through my head. "Oh, Teddy won't be causing me any problems tonight, Alexandra. You will be mine, and mine alone."

Tears welled up in my eyes. I was purely terrified. Gracie was clutching my arm, her nails digging into my skin.

"Gracie, let go!" I said quietly. She was making me bleed. And I was pretty sure my dress was being stepped on by multiple people.

She didn't let go, and I imagined she was whimpering.

"You can end all her fear. End all of their fear," the voice whispered. "You know what to do. Do it now, or I'll come in there now."

I couldn't understand. Was the psycho-killer some kind of psychic? Could he read all my thoughts and talk to everyone like this?

"No. Just you, Teddy, Diane, Jackie…a few others, too."  
><em>I'm going crazy,<em> I thought to myself. _Crazy. Perfect. And on the night of my deadly prom. What is this, Prom Night?_

I was scaring myself out of my mind as I thought this. There was a killer outside. This was no time to be worrying about my mental health. Although this stupid killer certainly wasn't helping at all.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and a figure stepped inside. I can imagine everyone started screaming. The man held up him hand.

In my head and out of it, the man said, "Alexandra Aveta! Come out now and I will spare everyone's life! Alexandra, you have ten seconds."

"One."

Should I go?

"Two."

Everyone would be okay.

"Three."

But how could I trust him?

"Four."

I can't do this!

"Five."

But I have to try!  
>"Six."<p>

I had to try to save everyone else.

"Seven."

What do I do?

"Eight."

What do I do!

"Nine. One second, Alexandra."

I stood up. "I'll go with you. Don't hurt anyone. Swear you won't."

He smiled evilly. "As long as you corporate with me, I swear that everyone inside this building will remain unharmed."

I walked up to face him squarely. "If you are planning on cheating me in any way, I will personally kill you."

His eyes brightened. "Oh, you won't get that chance, Alexandra. I can also promise that when tonight is over, you will never want to leave your room ever again."

I walked outside with him.

**Chapter Ten:**

The man pulled me up a hill as I stumbled behind him. "What do you want with me? Why do you want me?" I panted as he stopped me from falling; he put his face close to mine as he replied.

"I want you, dear Alexandra, because, for one, I saw you and instantly wanted you, and two, because my brother has you instead." He smiled as I realized who he was talking about. I shook my head, trying to pull away.

"No! Teddy doesn't have a brother!" I screamed at him. But then I looked at his face-really looked at it. He had Teddy's blue eyes. He had the defined features, except his were sharper. But instead of dark brown, he had jet black hair. I struggled harder to get away from him. "You attacked me that night! It was you!"

He smiled easily and put a hand on my cheek, sending chills through me. "Yes. And you were delicious. I might even want another taste now."

I screamed and tried to move my head away from him as he opened his mouth and moved it towards my scar. But something stopped him. His eyes were wide and confused as he again attempted to bite me. There was almost an invisible wall keeping him away.

He brought his eyes down to my sapphire necklace and he narrowed his eyes. "Take off the necklace, Alexandra. Do it now."

I shook my head. "No."

He grinned maliciously. "Do it or I'll burn down that gym and lock everyone inside. Your best friends are in there, aren't they?"

I gasped and tears stung my eyes. I reached up and unclasped the necklace. He told me to throw it into the grass. I did.

"Good," he said, leaning towards my neck again. "Now I'm hungry. You don't mind, do you, Alex?"

I was silent as his sharp teeth pierced my neck. I drew in a sharp breath as he bit me, but other than that I stayed on my feet and did nothing. But soon my head was light and I couldn't keep my head up or stand easily. I groaned and my eyes fluttered shut.

His teeth came out of my neck. I could still see through a crack in my eyelids. I felt the soft pressure and metallic taste of his lips on mine for a moment before he dropped me into the grass.

I felt his icy skin on my arms and my neck and my face. He kissed my jaw bone from my ear to my chin before kissing my lips again. Then he kissed my eyelids, trailing his hands down my waist. I felt pressure on the skirt of my dress before the cool wind on my now exposed legs.

The man's voice was still in my head. "How does that feel, Alexandra? Tell me it feels nice." His voice sounded dangerous.

"…Nice…" I murmered, barely able to speak. Suddenly, the pressure all over me was gone. I could feel some strength start to come back. I opened my eyes a crack.

I could see the man; hear his voice, along with another man and his voice, too. He had pushed Teddy's brother off of me and was speaking harshly.

"I told you, Adam, stay away from her!" he shouted. I recognized the newcomer.

"Teddy…?" I muttered, trying to reach for him. The best I could do was to curl my fingers.

Teddy looked at me and was by my side before I could take another breath. His cold hand closed around mine and he touched my face gently.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Lex," his voice whispered. "You won't get hurt anymore by Adam."

"I feel so strange," I whispered, more strength coming back now. "Like I'm not really here at all."

"Sh. It'll be okay, Alex. Everything will be okay."

Then Teddy was gone from my sight, Adam sitting in his place, eyes glistening with hunger.

"No!" I screamed. "No, no, no!" I could feel the tears dripping down my cheeks as I sobbed. Adam bent down and sunk his teeth into my skin again. My head grew light again as I gradually lost consciousness.

I felt someone pick me up in their arms. "If she's dead, Adam, I swear I will rip you to pieces!" Teddy spit at him.

"She'll want to be dead once she figures out what the hell you and I both are, Ted." Adam had the hint of a smile in his voice.

"She won't…" Teddy started, but Adam cut him off.

"She'll find out, Teddy. We both know it. In fact, unless you tell her tonight, I'll come

Change her and she'll be just like me. A worse Jackie."

Teddy was silent. "I'll tell her," he finally whispered. "But if you hurt her or Change her, you will report to me and me alone."

Adam said, "Once you tell her I'll have no reason for that. She'll know and she'll hate you."

"You don't know that."

"I could never hate you, Teddy," I muttered groggily. I was beginning to wake up again.

"Oh, in time you will, Princess," Adam said.

"Never," I replied firmly.

Teddy kissed my forehead. "I'll tell her now, Adam. Just go and I'll tell her everything. My way."

Teddy sat me against a small tree. My eyes opened half way. All I wanted to do was sleep.

"What was he talking about, Teddy?" I asked. Teddy stood in front of me, looking down at me.

"When I told you about the Incubuses," he started. "I didn't tell you everything. Where I got the knowledge was partial truth, but not all of it. My mother did study Incubuses, but my father didn't. He didn't need to; he was one."

"What? Teddy, what do you mean, he was one? He was an Incubus? That's impossible. They aren't real."

"Yes, Alex, they are real. Diane is a Succubus, a Sleep Succubus. Adam is, too. He's a Blood, obviously. That's what Diane was talking about when she sent you that message; she isn't a Blood Succubus. My sister, Jackie, is a Sun Succubus, but I haven't seen her in a while we keep in touch, a little. That sapphire necklace I gave you," he held it up in his hand, "It's called a Protective Charm. It can protect anyone against a Blood Incubus or Succubus, keep them from feeding off you. I imagine that's why Diane had taken it off of you before Adam attacked you the first time."

"Wait, if Adam is your brother, and Jackie's your sister, that mean…" I widened my eyes and scrambled up weakly, pressing against the tree. "No. That's impossible!"

Teddy nodded. "I am an Incubus."

I felt tears come to my eyes. Teddy, the perfect boyfriend for me, a deadly, soulless Demon. No.

"There's one last thing you have to know, Alex." He hesitated. "I'm not deaf, not really. Incubuses and Succubuses have a very sensitive hearing, everything is intensified. We can choose to turn it off. I do, almost always. It leaves me deaf."

Tears washed down my face. "I…Teddy…I can't…"

I turned and ran.

When I ran inside, I discovered that only Ethan was home; the rest had gone to see some movie they had wanted to see but Ethan and I hadn't. I didn't care, in fact, I was grateful. Only Ethan would hear my hysterical outburst.

Ethan jumped off the couch when I slammed the door, coming straight over to me. I rushed past him, to the stairs. I jumped up them, two at a time, while screaming at him.

"You knew, didn't you?" I cried. "You knew what Teddy was and you didn't tell me!" I stormed into my room and collapsed on the bed, sobbing. Ethan knelt down in front of me, holding my shoulders.

_Yes, I knew,_ he admitted. _But you would have taken it worse if I had told you and he hadn't. And Teddy would never forgive himself if he wasn't the one. Just relax, Alex. You're bleeding._

I touched my neck, sore and sticky from Adam's attack. "I don't care," I wept. "Teddy lied to me! He's…he's a…a monster, a Demon. You should have told me right away, Ethan." The tears stung my eyes and choked me, but they just kept coming.

Ethan looked at me for a long moment before replying. _You need a bandage for your neck and it needs to be cleaned. Change out of your dress while I'm gone. I'll throw it away later. Put on the necklace, though. You can't afford another attack by a Blood Incubus tonight, or ever._ He got up and dropped the necklace in my lap. I twisted it in my hands before chucking it at the wall and standing up. I peeled the dress off of me and got into my pajamas.

I jumped the dress in the corner of the room and moved the hair out of the way to inspect my wound. The two crescent-shaped cuts were still bleeding a little, and there was dirt and grass around the edges. I got a washcloth to clean it out, dabbing it painfully onto the cut.

Ethan returned, bandage, gauze, and Neosporin in hand. He dabbed the Neosporin onto the cuts, and I winced as the anti-biotic cleaned the wound. The stinging was turning into numbness as Ethan put the gauze on the cleaned cut and stuck the bandage on gently.

Before leaving, he hugged me tight and told me to get some sleep. But ever time I closed my eyes all I saw was Adam's bloody face and Teddy's long, handsome one soaked in my blood, too, as I lay limp on the floor.

I was scared that the Teddy I knew wasn't the real one. I was scared that, really, he was just like Adam in every way possible.

**Chapter Eleven:**

When Monday came around, I didn't get out of bed for school. My head was pounding and my eyes ached from crying, but I couldn't even escape my torture in sleep, because I didn't sleep.

I lay curled up in my blankets even though it was spring and way too hot inside and out of the house. I didn't do anything but lie there, staring out the window across from my bed.

When my mom came in, her eyes said she was sorry, and her face was etched with frown lines.

_Oh, baby. You can stay home today, but you're going to have to get up tomorrow and go to school. You can't let one boy destroy your life, Alexandra._

As she spoke, one last tear dripped down my cheek. My phone had been buzzing with texts from Gracie, Hanna, and a ton others, but I didn't have the heart to text them and lie, to say that I was okay when I so obviously wasn't.

The thought of school made me wonder if Teddy was there today. He probably was, putting on his fake human façade. This made my throat ache. I had fallen for that certain façade.

Finally, I picked up my phone and texted Gracie once and only once. _I'm alive. I'll be at school tomorrow. _

She responded, but I didn't text her back. What I read made my stomach clench. _Teddy is going crazy w/ worry. Text him, 2, or he might just go insane. I'll see you tomorrow. Luv you, Alex. _

_Oh, Gracie, if only you knew, _I thought, squeezing my eyes shut and holding my chest. _If only you knew the lying, deceiving monster that Teddy really is!_

Ethan opened my door, but I rolled over, not wanting to look at him. He was almost as bad as Teddy, for lying to me.

He touched my shoulder, but I didn't look at him even then. I felt him sit on the edge of my bed, and he kept his hand on my shoulder.

Eventually, I turned to face him. "What do you want, Ethan?"

_Teddy wants to talk to you, but I wanted to make sure you were okay, too. _As he spoke, his eyes flickered around the room.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. "Do I seem okay to you? Just tell him to go away. I don't want to talk to him."

Ethan started to protest, but I cut him off. "Ethan! I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. To. Him." I took another deep breath and looked at his face again.

_I think you should._

"No. You can't make me."

He smiled evilly and picked me up. _Oh, yes I can. You're going to see what he has to say and that's final._

"No, Ethan!" I shrieked. "No! Put me down!"

He set me on the ground and held my arms tight. I could only imagine what I looked like; tangled brown hair in a messy ponytail, in a too big t-shirt and shorts, my skin all blotchy and my eyes red and watery.

I looked up and saw Teddy standing there, looking awkward and upset. The way his aqua-blue eyes perked up when he looked at me made my heart ache with longing to hold him and kiss him.

Until I remembered what he was.

"Alex…" he started, but I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk right now." I struggled against Ethan, but he held tighter.

"Just hear me out, Alex. I know you're upset…"

"How'd you guess?" I scoffed. I felt the surge of energy well up in my limbs, and I elbowed Ethan in the stomach. He stumbled back and I ran for the stairs.

Suddenly, Teddy was in front of me. He reached out and held my shoulders. My eyes widened in fear.

"Alex, I know I should have told you before, but I was scared! But I would never hurt you, Alex. I…"

I shook my head, looking away. "Go. Just go. I'm not ready to talk to you yet. Go." I looked back up a little.

"I…"

"Go!" I screamed at him. He released my shoulders and was gone. I ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door and sliding down to the floor, tears dripping down my face.

Gracie and Hanna engulfed me in a hug as soon as they saw me at school the next day. I felt the urge to cry, but I didn't.

_What happened that night, Alex? What did that guy want?_ Gracie asked.

I shook my head. "He just wanted to scare everyone. He took me outside and left. That's it."

Hanna raised an eyebrow. _Then why do you look so upset? Why weren't you here yesterday?_

I looked away from them, at the ground. Tears welled up in my eyes. "I…we…he…we broke…" I looked back at Gracie and burst out sobbing onto her shoulder. She patted my back, and so did Hanna.

When I looked up again, they both looked sorrowful. _We're so sorry, Alex. Did you break up with him?_

I nodded. "But I don't want to talk about it anymore."

When I sat down in AP Biology-Teddy and mine's second class together, which we also had with Diane-, I found that Teddy wasn't there today. I should have noticed that in my other classes, but it just registered to me now.

Diane, her lips turned up in a nasty smile, came up as soon as I sat down. I flinched away from her.

_So, Alexandra, are you going to take my up my offer now?_ She tapped the table. I glared at her.

"Go away, Diane."

_But don't you want to know more about Teddy?_

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied. "Just please, Diane, go away and leave me to my misery." I looked away.

Diane sat down in Teddy's desk. Her cold skin touched my arm gently. I looked to see her face sorry. _Teddy's not as bad as most of us, Alex. He's better than me and he's better than Adam and his dad. It's him and Jackie, the good ones. They deny everything about us._

"He lied to me," I snapped. "He lied to me about everything! And I had to learn about it from his psychotic older brother! How am I supposed to get over that?"

Her green eyes-which I noticed were the exact same shade as mine-pierced mine. _You have to think about things from his view. He tried to protect you. And I'm ashamed to say that I helped Adam pushed him out of it. _

"Why did you help him, then?"

She shook her head. _I owed him. He saved my life once and I promised him a favor. This is what he wanted it from._

"Why does he hate Teddy so much?" I put my head in my hands and shook it back and forth.

_Adam hated Teddy because he is a more powerful Incubus than he is. But even though Teddy is more powerful, Adam is stronger. No Fire is ever stronger than a Blood, no matter what._

I looked up. "What? Wait, he isn't a…a Blood?"

Diane raised her eye and shook his head. _No, he's not. Do you think you would be alive now if he was?_

I sighed. "I…I just assumed that he was…" I looked away and closed my eyes. "Thank you, Diane. But I'm still not ready to talk to Teddy yet."

I heard Diane's voice in my head. "Think about it."

I looked down and twirled my fingers nervously. Diane was starting to make me think about my decisions about Teddy.

I knew about the rumors going around school and Teddy and me from Gracie and Hanna. They had said that people were gossiping that the escaped 'killer' who had terrorized prom had told me terrible secrets about Teddy cheating on me, and finally I had cracked and broken up with him.

People looked at me strangely. Their eyes turned away from me wherever I went. Even my teachers wouldn't look at me. I was infamous, and I had a feeling that Gracie and Hanna hadn't told me all of the rumors that were going around, because of all the hostility that I was being showed.

I had to keep my hair over my cuts on my neck, which was hard because of my short hair. Some people even saw my wounds and told others, so I figured almost everyone knew about it now. I was betting that some kids said that I was so depressed about Teddy that I had attempted to kill myself, which was stupid.

But I was proven right when the school counselor, Miss Polinski, came up to me towards the end of school.

_Alexandra, I just wanted to let you know that there are more choices than suicide when you have a traumatic break up…_

I glared at her. "I didn't try to kill myself." I moved my hair out of the way, showing the two crescent shaped scars. "Does that look like a knife cut to you?"

Her eyes widened. _Then what happened, Alexandra?_

"My dog bit me, okay?" I blurted. "And no, she doesn't have rabies! Just lay off, alright? I've been through a lot lately."

Miss Polinski sighed and nodded. _I heard about you and Teddy. I'm sorry, Alexandra, I should have guessed._

I felt tears come to my eyes. "These stupid rumors aren't helping anything, either." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

She smiled wearily. _The other teachers and I will try to stop them, alright? And Alexandra, if you need anything, don't feel afraid to come to me._

I smiled back at her. "Okay. Thanks, Miss P." I started to turn away, but she caught my shoulder.

_Do you want to talk now? I can pull you out of your last class._ She motioned towards the front office, where her office was.

I hesitated before smiling. "Do you have time? It's just…hard to keep everything inside of me. I don't want to burden you."

She nodded, and started walking. _Just tell me anything, as soon as we get in the office, and I'll call Mrs. George and get you excused from English._

"Thanks, Miss P."

When we sat down, she handed me a cup of hot tea. I sipped it and smiled. I hated sweetener in my tea, and this was unsweetened. Perfect.

_So, Alex, what do you want to talk about? How you feel? I know that it's cheesy, but still. How do you feel about your breakup with Teddy?_

I set down my tea. "Well…betrayed, I guess. The rumors about Teddy cheating on me are fake, but Teddy did keep a huge secret from me. I just feel awful that he never trusted me enough to tell me. But I also feel like my heart was ripped out of my chest, torn into a thousand tiny pieces, and then shoved back into me. I feel broken."

She nodded. _What huge secret was he keeping from you?_

I looked away, picking up my tea and taking a sip. Something icy touched my skin and I looked up.

It was her hand.

**Chapter Twelve:**

I gasped and nearly dropped the mug. "You're one of them."

She smiled guiltily. Her voice entered my head. "Yes, Alex. I am a Succubus. A Sun Succubus, to be exact. Just like Jacqueline Marwolaeth."

I stared at her. "You know Teddy's sister?"

Her smile widened. "Yes, I have known the Marwolaeth family for years. I knew their mother in high school. She was a lovely woman, Brenda."

I nearly choked. "You knew their mother? Wasn't she a human? Did she know about their father?"

Miss Polinski nodded. "Xavier? Yes, Brenda was a human and she knew that Xavier was an Incubus. And she knew Adam, Teddy, and Jacqueline would all follow in his footsteps."

"She didn't care that he was a Demon? She didn't freak out when they met or anything at all?" I had a hard time believing that.

She shook her head. "Brenda loved Xavier, for some odd reason. He told her, and, so she told me, she replied, 'I don't care what you are, other than mine.'"

I looked down. Brenda would _hate_ me if she ever met me. I had done the exact opposite of what she had done. I had broken her son's heart, even though he was the sweetest person I'd ever met.

"What happened to her?" I asked, looking up a little. Miss Polinski frowned and looked away.

"Brenda died ten years ago. Xavier killed her."

We were both silent for a few minutes before Miss Polinski spoke again.

"What did you say to Teddy when he told you, Alex?"

I hesitated. "I told him that I couldn't be with him. Yesterday I told him to get out of my house and never come back. Miss P., am I an awful person for being afraid of him?"

She touched my cheek. "No, Alex. It's just means exactly what you said—that you're scared. There's nothing wrong with that. But maybe you should judge Teddy on more than just that you're afraid of him. Before you found out, what did you think of him?"

"I…I thought he was sweet, and he was the perfect boyfriend to me. I really like him." I set down the tea and stood up. "Can I go home? I need to think everything over."

Miss Polinski nodded. "It's a lot to take in. But remember; judge Teddy on more than your fear."

I nodded and left the room, running to my car and sinking down in the front seat. My tears erupted and I let them cover my cheeks.

I heard the other door open. I looked over and saw Diane. Her face was solemn as she looked at me, waiting for me to speak.

"I don't know what to do," I choked out, salty tears dripping into my mouth. Diane set a cold hand on my arm.

"I can talk to him," she whispered into my head. "I can tell him anything you want me to. Just ask."

I shook my head and wiped away my tears. "No. I need to think. I need to figure out what I need to do. What should I do, Diane?"

She looked away. "I can't tell you that, Alex. You need to figure it out for yourself. You can do it." Then she got out of the car and was gone.

I turned on the car and started out of the parking lot.

I had told Diane and Miss Polinski that I would think about Teddy, but I had lied. There was nothing more than I wanted to do right now but push his entire memory away, have one more day of my normal life.

By now, half the people I had known were either Incubuses or Succubuses. Miss Polinski, the school councilor, Diane, the school bitch. And Teddy. Teddy, my beautiful, magnificent boyfriend.

I couldn't stop thinking about Teddy's human mother, Brenda Marwolaeth. His father, Xavier Marwolaeth, a Blood Incubus, had killed her ten years ago. Teddy had been eight. Only eight. Had he known the monstrosity and horror that his future would hold? I doubted it. What kind of eight-year old could possibly understand that?

"At least she gave him a chance," I said to myself. "She wasn't afraid of Xavier. Should I be afraid of Teddy? He's a Fire, though. Not a Blood." I bit my lip nervously. "How can I be expected to make a decision like this? How can I possibly know which choice to make? Which would be the right one?" I groaned and buried my face in the pillow. I let more tears escape from my already red and puffy eyes.

I had a dream last night. This time I knew it wasn't real. I could hear, but I had the voice I always imagines myself with, because I didn't know what my voice sounded like anymore.

I was standing in the middle of a field, just a black t-shirt and a pair of black leggings on. No shoes or anything. My hair spilled around my pale face as the wind blew.

Suddenly, I went from supervising my dream to feeling everything my dream self felt. I could feel the cold wind on my cheeks, the soft wisps of hair brushing my face.

There was something like ice on my elbow. I sighed. The ice wrapped around my arm and more touched my neck. I laughed, though my real self had no control over this.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes and smiled, breathing in deeply. "Teddy." His fingers released my arm and his touch evaporated from my neck. His hands were on my waist and his fingers laced around my front. I sighed again and leaned on him, my eyes still closed. I buried my face in his cold neck and he kissed my forehead, trailing down to my chin before he finally kissed my lips.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips. I opened my eyes and saw the brown hair change into jet-black.

"I love you more," Adam replied.

I pulled away and let out a shriek.

I sat up, looking around. I was terrified. My room was empty, and I put a hand on my forehead.

I got up, heading for my door. I needed to go for a walk. It was probably around midnight, but I needed out.

When I got outside, a hand touched my shoulder. I whirled around, but it was just Ethan. He stared at me. _What are you doing? Where are you going?_

"For a walk."

_What? This late? Alex, what's wrong?_

"I can't do this anymore!" I screamed at him, all my sadness and anger flooding out at my brother. "I can't do it!"

I fled.

I collapsed in a big grass field, sobbing on my hands and knees. It was summer now, or almost, but I was freezing. I clasped fistfuls of my hair and continued to feel the tears drip down my cheeks. I looked up into the sky.

"Why me?" I cried. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Alex! Get up!" Teddy's voice flooded my mind. "What the hell are you doing out here, looking to be someone's meal?"

I buried my face in my hands as Teddy's cold hands pulled me up. I jerked away from him as soon as I was standing. I removed my hands, but I didn't look at him. I was afraid that if I did, my strength would be lost at how beautiful he was.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't handle any of this anymore. Why me? Why?" I whispered.

Teddy was silent. He pushed me forward and I stumbled. He caught me around my waist. My eyes automatically went to his face. His big blue eyes overwhelmed me, but what caught my attention were his full, perfect lips.

My breath caught in my throat as he stared into my eyes. I felt myself longing to kiss him. So I leaned in a little, and he pressed his lips to mine.

Then it registered to me what I was doing and I pulled away. "I'm sorry." I turned and ran away, leaving Teddy standing there.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked myself aloud.

"You can't make up your mind, and it's hurting him," an unfamiliar voice replied in my mind.

But whoever it was, they were right. My uncertainty was hurting Teddy, and it was hurting me, too.

I, somehow, survived the week of school. And the one after that. Gracie and Hanna told me that the rumors were getting better, but only Diane would admit that someone were getting worse.

And Teddy still hadn't come back to school.

I couldn't help but stare at his empty desk, couldn't help miss those lunch hours that we were alone in our own little world.

Could I have lost everything because of me?

No, I told myself. Teddy kept this from me. I just reacted a way anyone normally would.

Except for Brenda. She reacted ten thousand times better than I had. Again I thought about how much she would hate me is she ever met me. Breaking her son's heart when she had had to make the same decision when she was my age?

But Xavier had killed her, and left his three children with no mother at all, only him. Yet Teddy had turned out perfect, and according to Diane, Jackie had, too. Two of three. Xavier must not have been so bad.

"Wrong," Diane's voice whispered through my head. "Teddy and Jackie turned out better than Adam because Brenda gave more of her love to them. Xavier detested them both, and gave all his attention to Adam. Xavier was a terrible person and father, and he still is."

I frowned. So Brenda had loved a monster? I asked Diane in my head.

"Technically, she loved a Demon. But according to Georgia, or Miss P., Xavier was a ton better in high school. But when Adam was born he got all nasty and bitchy, and it was even worse when Teddy and Jackie were born. She fell in love with a whole other person."

Why didn't she just leave? I wondered.

"Because she loved him, Alex. And she couldn't just leave someone who she loved, even if he was a Demon."

I didn't reply.

"If you love him, you should be able to do what she did so long ago, Alex. Do you love him?"

I don't know! I thought frantically. I used to! But I don't know anymore!

"You need to find out, because Teddy's leaving in two days. If you find out too late, he'll already be gone." Then she was gone from my head.

At her words, panic had welled up in my chest. Teddy was leaving? No! How could he! How could he leave me here?

Then I remembered.

I had broken his heart.

I had kissed him and run away.

_I had broken his _heart.

I slammed my fist against the wall. Teddy was leaving tomorrow. I hadn't made up my mind yet, and I somehow knew he was going to leave and forget about me and I was going to discover that I loved him too late and he would be gone.

I groaned and slid down to the floor, burying my face in my knee. I wasn't old enough to handle a decision like this!

I crawled over and pulled myself onto the window seat, looking out the window. I touched the warm glass. Something moved in the shadows. I pulled away my hand and instead buried my face in them.

"What am I going do?" I whispered to myself. "I can't be with him yet I just can't seem to let him go."

The door opened as light flooded my dark room. I looked up. Ethan was standing in the doorway.

His face was sad as he looked at me. _I'm leaving tomorrow, Alex. I'm going back to collage. But a word of advice: you're more miserable without Teddy than you were with him. _

He threw something at me and it landed in my lap. I held it up and it shined against the dim light.

The necklace.

Minutes after he left, I was still staring at the twinkling and shining sapphire heart. The heart Teddy had given me. And I had all but destroyed it.

I clasped my fingers around it, the edges cutting viciously into my skin. I closed my eyes and set my head against the wall.

What do I do now? I asked myself. I waited for the answer to come to me, but none came.

I couldn't let him leave, yet I couldn't bring myself to admit that I needed him. What was wrong with me? Couldn't I make a decision? Couldn't I decide whether I wanted Teddy, or if I wanted him to leave?

At the question, tears dripped down my cheeks and onto the little blue heart. As soon as they touched it, the heart changed from a soft sapphire to a brilliant ruby. I ran my finger over the heart, wiping away the tear, but the heart stayed red.

With shaking hands, I unclasped the necklace and set it around my neck. It settled just below my chest, the heart still red.

Then I stood up. I knew what I had to do now.

I had made a decision.

The night was dark and cold as I ran, my feet hitting the sidewalk painfully. I knew I must be a sight to whoever caught a glimpse of me; baggy black t-shirt, short blue cotton shorts, and my short, messy hair up in a messy ponytail, and no shoes.

I ran to the little tree where Teddy had told me the truth. I switched from sidewalk to soft grass, and my bare feet were thankful.

I saw the lone figure, entirely in black, standing with his back to me, by the tree. His shaggy brown hair surrounded his face.

A smile lit up my face as I saw him. "Teddy," I called.

He whirled around, most likely surprised at the sound of my voice. His entire face showed sadness and loss.

"Alex, I…" he started, but I ran up to him and pressed my lips to his, throwing my arms around his neck.

He only hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around my waist. I loved how familiar they felt.

He drew back too soon, though. His face was still solemn, but it had a light behind it that hadn't been there last time.

"Alex, I could hurt you. I'm too strong and fast. I'm a De…" I kissed him again before I spoke.

"You may be a Demon, Theodore Marwolaeth, but you are _my_ Demon." I looked into his aqua eyes and continued. "And I love you."

His eyes lit up and he smiled. Before he could kiss me, my head burst with pain and sound poured through my ears.

**PART TWO:**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

I twitched my fingers as I took a deep breath. The whispers around me stopped. Wait, whispers? But I was deaf! Wasn't I?

"Hush, Valerie!" my mom's voice floated to me. I hadn't heard her voice in more than six years. It was almost foreign.

"But _Mom_," what must have been Valerie's voice came next. She had been little when I had lost my hearing. It had changed, and I could sense the annoyance in her voice.

"Everyone be quiet!" Ethan's voice said. "She moved her fingers. I think she's waking up!"

"Don't just stand there," Mom cried. "Go get Dr. Vich!" I felt pressure on one of my hands as I guessed that my mom held it. "My little girl is going to be okay!"

"Uh, Mom," Valerie whined. My sister hated if any attention was away from her. "_I'm_ the little girl, remember?"

"Hush, Valerie," Mom repeated. "You're sister has had an awful accident and has been in a coma for days! Can't you care about any besides yourself?"  
>I heard the little annoyed huff she let out and heard her leave the room. My mom squeezed my hand.<p>

I found my mouth. "Teddy," I mumbled. "Where is he?" I was surprised at how hoarse my voice sounded.

"He's outside, darling. Outside the door. Oh, what am I saying? You can't hear me!" she let out a little sob.

"Get him," I murmered. "Please, Mom?"

My mom let out a squeal of surprise. I heard another voice, deep and familiar, join my mom's. Only this wasn't in my head.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No! Everything is perfect!" Mom cried out. "My baby can hear again!"

"What?" Teddy gasped. I heard him walk up to my side. "Alex? Alex, can you hear me?" His cold hand touched my arm and I shivered.

"Teddy?"

"Hello, everyone!" a new voice joined. I didn't know this one. "Hello, Mrs. Aveta. How is she doing? Is she waking up?"

"Dr. Vich! I think she can hear again! Try it! Ask her something!" Mom yelled at the doctor. It was silent for a moment.

"Alex?" he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

I felt a tear drip down my cheek. My mom's hand left my grasp and Teddy's cold hand replaced hers.

"Laura, hon, I don't think she can…" my dad started, but I finally spoke.

"I hurt." Teddy squeezed my hand. "I hurt really bad, Teddy."

"Sh, I know, Alex," he whispered in my ear. "Where does it hurt?"

"My head," I whimpered. "My head hurts."

"By God," Dr. Vich and my dad said at the same time. Then Dr. Vich spoke alone. "Alex, dear, if you can hear me, move your left pinky."

Teddy was holding my right hand, so I did as he asked me to. My mom cried out in happiness and everyone was talking at once.

"It's too loud, Teddy," I said. "Make them shut up."

Teddy laughed before doing as I asked. They all stopped talking and left the room. Dr. Vich asked me something before he left.

"Alex, do you need some pain medication?"

"No," I said at the same time Teddy said "Yes."

"Bring her some, please," Teddy said. "She'll thank us later. She's in a lot of pain right now."

Dr. Vich responded, "Yes, I was going to anyways, but I want to see what she said first." He laughed and left the room.

"You're mean," I said. Teddy touched my face gently and laughed. "You won't leave me?"

He kissed my forehead gently. "No, never in my life, Lex." He squeezed my hand again.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I heard someone walk in. "Alright, Alex. Here's that pain medication you wanted. Sorry, can you move for a sec? Thanks."

She was talking to Teddy as I felt his grip slip out of mine. I whimpered.

"Just a second. Alright, so you'll probably go to sleep for a while after this, but only for a few hours."

I was already getting groggy. I felt my head roll to one side and everything slipped away from me.

The next time I woke up, I found my eyes. I opened them a little and saw Teddy by my side, but everyone else was gone.

I groaned at the pain in my head and sat up, annoyed at the tubes and other crap attached to me, especially the stupid air tube in my nose. I looked at Teddy, and found out he was asleep. It was the middle of the day. What the hell?

Then I thought, if he had been at my side for so long, he deserved a nice nap. I looked around and sighed. I picked up my cell phone, which was sitting on the table next to me. I discovered that I had only about a million texts from Hanna and Gracie, mostly.

_Heard u r in the hospital. WT HAPPENED?_

_R u ok?_

_Wt happened?_

_Txt us back!  
>Ok we r coming 2 c u<em>

_OMG REPLY_

_COME ON_

The rest were mostly like that and I shut off my phone and set it down.

"Hey," Teddy said sleepily from my side. I jerked my head and looked at him, smiling. He ran a hand through his messy hair, making some of it stick up in random places. I self-consciously picked at the tape that held the needles into my arm.

"Hey," I said. "You were asleep when I woke up. Did I wake you up?" He stood up and kissed my forehead, shaking his head.

"No, I have this sort of internal alarm clock. It wakes me up."

"Really?"

"No." I slapped him and he chuckled. "Remember what I told you that night? About how I have extremely sensitive hearing when I can? Someone dropped something a few rooms over. That's what woke me up."

I raised an eyebrow. "You never finished telling me about them, about you. Can you tell me now?"

He smiled and sat down on the side of my bed, taking my hand in his and cupping my face gently with his other. "Well, what do you want to know, Alex?"

I stared at his blue eyes, surrounded by his dark hair. "Why is your skin so cold?"

His eyes lit up. "I've been hoping you would ask that. Demons are, just that, Demons. We are soulless and, therefore, coldblooded. Like a shark, sort of anyways. Anything else?"

I paused. "Do all Incubuses have blue eyes like yours?"

He nodded. "Yes, but Succubuses have green eyes, not blue." His own eyes lingered on my mine and I cocked my head.

"What?"

He coughed. "Nothing. Um, anything else?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Not right now, I guess." Then I widened my eyes and smiled. "But do one thing for me."

He looked relieved and smiled. "Anything."

"Kiss me."

I reached up and stroked his cheek as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Okay, ew," a voice said from the doorway. "I would say get a room, but…" they chuckled.

Teddy, tense, pulled away. Wide eyed and my cheeks flaming, I looked at the door. A tall girl stood in the doorway. She had pale skin, pink cheeks, and long dark brown hair that was layered down to her waist. She had on a black tank top with a gray vest and long skinny black jeans with black laced up boots with a chunky heel. Her piercing green eyes were staring straight at me, and I noticed that the shade exactly matched mine.

The girl walked into the room and gave Teddy a big hug and kissed his cheek. I narrowed my eyes and glared at her. Teddy threw his head back and laughed, hugging her. Then I realized how much _alike_ they looked.

Then Teddy spoke. "Jackie! I didn't know you were in town!" he hugged her again. She smiled brilliantly.

"Well, I heart you were deep in heartbreak, so of course I had to come, but then Georgia tells me that you're _here_ with the little girl there," she nodded to me. Then she turned and completely faced me.  
>"So, you're the girl causing my brother so much trouble." She walked closer to me and tilted my head up. "Gorgeous eyes, girlie," she said quietly. Then she straightened up. "I'm Jackie, by the way. I'm Ted's twin."<p>

I nodded, unable to speak. She raised her eyebrows. "You got a name, girlie? Or do I gotta give you a new one?"

Teddy jumped in. "Alexandra, her name's Alexandra."

Her eyebrows didn't lower. "You go by that mouthful? Or is it Lexi? Ali? Alexis? Anything?"

I made my mouth move. "A-A-Alex."

She tapped her chin. "No, I like Lexi better." She smiled and laughed. "So, I heard you broke my brother's heart. What the hell is wrong with you?" Her tone was teasing, but behind it I knew she was being serious.

I opened my mouth but I could speak. Teddy, again, answered for me. "She was freaked by the…" Jackie cut him off.

"Shut up, Theodore. She's answering this one." She smiled menacingly.

Teddy narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "Jacqueline."

She punched his shoulder with a hard _thump_ and replied, "Jackie. No one but Dad has ever called me Jacqueline."

"Same with me, only, you know, not Jacqueline."

Jackie rolled her eyes and turned back to me. "So, Lexi, you going to answer me or do I have to force it out of you?" She held a hand up at Teddy, who was about to protest. "Say on word and I will kick your ass, Teddy."

"I…I got a little…freaked out by, the, uh, what he, um, told me." I hesitated. "And…Adam scared me a lot."

Jackie smiled. "Oh, Adam, he's such a jackass, isn't he?" she laughed. Teddy and I stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"He almost killed her, Jackie. It isn't funny. He's attacked and threatened her more than once."

She frowned. "Well, I just got to town. Stop being a party-pooper." She looked back at me. "Sorry Lexi. You're going to have to get use to me and my fat mouth. I speak my mind. Almost all of _us_ do." She looked at Teddy while she spoke. "What's on your mind?"

Teddy pulled her away. "Well, I think Alex has earned a little rest, don't you? Why don't you come back in a little while, Jackie?"

She stared at him before nodding. "If I can have a word with you real quick in the hall." She motioned to the door and nodded.

"They're hiding something from you, you know," Diane said.

**Chapter Fourteen:**

I looked at her as she walked up to me, her blonde hair swishing in its ponytail. Her green eyes looked around the room.

"I don't know what you mean," I said.

She sighed. "Look, I know you see how he changed the subject quickly when you get onto a certain subject, and I heard them outside saying…"

There was a flash of brown and black, and then Diane was gone. Teddy walked back into the room. He smiled at me, and I returned it, uncertain.

"Um, did you see Diane? She was here and then she was gone." I took his hand as he touched my shoulder.

"Jackie wanted to talk to her and she didn't want to wait." He shrugged. "That's Jackie for you. I'm sorry about her."

I smiled. "No, I like her," I said, kissing him quickly. Then I grimaced at the needs in my arm. "Hey, would you ask the nurses if they could take all this crap out of me? I don't need it."

He kissed me again before leaving the room. Diane's voice entered my head. I listened intently.

"Jackie said that he can't keep it from you and he has to say something soon."

_What were they talking about?_

"I don't know. But Jackie doesn't want you to know, at all. Keep quiet." Then she was gone.

A nurse walked into the room, followed by Teddy. "Okay, darling, you want these things out of you?"

I nodded.

"Well, Dr. Vich okayed it, so it's okay. We need to get you walking around anyways."

Later that night, Gracie and Hanna came and visited me.

"So sorry we didn't come earlier, Lex!" Gracie said.

"Yeah, they wouldn't let us out of school to come visit you! So overrated." Hanna flipped her hair.

Gracie grabbed the remote. "Wait till you see the news, Alex. It's unbelievable." She flipped to Channel Six News and I saw that there was my senior picture up on the screen, my name printed under it.

Yolanda Wu was speaking. "Our own local high school senior, Alexandra Aveta, was hospitalized four days ago after she suddenly collapsed, unconscious. Yesterday, when she awoke, her own stunned family, doctors, and her boyfriend, Theodore Marwolaeth, also a high school senior, discovered that during her coma, she had regained her hearing.

"Six years ago, after a traumatic head injury, Alexandra lost her ability to hear. Everyone at her high school has heard of her courage in dealing with her deafness. We are currently unable to get an interview with Alexandra, but a request is being put in to send a reporter up to her room. This has been Yolanda Wu, in front of the local hospital."

I grabbed the remote from Gracie and shut off the TV. I rubbed my face. "God, how much does this town need news?"

Hanna was silent until now. "Well, no one-at least no one here-has ever gotten their hearing back, Alex. How did it happen?"

They both leaned in closer. I looked away. "I don't know."

They leaned away. Gracie asked, "Are you going to talk to the reporters?"

"No!" I replied. "They need mind their own damn business." I looked up at the ceiling. "I don't want attention for something that I didn't do or cause at all."

They looked down guiltily. I sighed. "Guys, I…" I stopped. "I'm coming home tomorrow." I said instead of what I had planned on saying.

They squealed and hugged me tight.

The next day my mom brought me clothes to wear home from the hospital. She had my favorite shirt, a black on with a picture of Bugs Bunny (my favorite cartoon character) a pair of jean shorts, and my beat-up black Converse. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail and got dressed, dropping the heart necklace behind the shirt.

The heart was still red.

Before we left, I pointed that out to Teddy. "Why do you think it's like that?"

He picked up the heart and it flashed back to sapphire. He set it down and it turned back to ruby.

He shook his head. "How did it happen?"

I looked up at him. "The night I came and found you, I was crying, and one of my tears touched it and it turned red. It's been like that ever since."

He held the heart in his hand before dropping it. He smiled. "It still works, that's all that matters. Adam can't hurt you as long as you wear that." Then he frowned, thinking the same thing I was.

He had already attacked me twice after one; having Diane remove the necklace for him, and two; threatening to kill everyone in the gym at prom.

I smiled. "Don't worry, Teddy. He said all he wanted was for you to tell me the truth."

He didn't smile back. "He'd expected you to hate me and never want to think of me again."

It had worked for a while, but now I was back. He was back.

I took his hand as my family walked in. "Smush in with Teddy, dear," Mom said to me, holding up her camera. "I want a picture."

"Mom!" I protested. "This isn't prom!"

She frowned at me. "But not only are you able to hear again and going home, but you finally stopped moping around and you're back with Teddy! Now do as I say, Alexandra."

I sighed and Teddy wrapped his arm around me. I placed my arm around his waist and smiled. Mom took a picture and fanned her face. "I promised I wouldn't cry." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go," I said.

Ethan came by my side. "Just warning you, sis, it's practically a war zone out front." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

When we stepped outside, I was surrounded by cameras and microphones and reporters asking questions.

"Alex, if you could go back and be deaf again, would you?"

"Miss Aveta, are you glad to hear again?"

"Alexandra, what happened?"  
>"Who was there when this happened?"<br>"What do you remember?"

"Shut up!" I screamed at them. Ethan on one side and Teddy on the other, we pushed our way through the crowds, nearly being blinded by the flashes.

A reporter shoved his microphone in my face, and I slapped it away. "Mind your own business," I snapped. His mouth gaped open and I kept walking.

Suddenly, there were two more cold hands on my neck and I saw a swell of darkness. Then I was out of the crowds and by the car.

Jackie put a hand on her hip and winked. Her pupils were huge as I stared at her. In another flash of black, she was gone.

Teddy caught up to me. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "I, uh, should have warned you. Succubuses can move fast and transport-or some of them can. So if she wants to talk to you…" he shrugged and smiled. I laughed and hugged him tightly, pecking his lips lightly.

I saw the flash of a camera, and turned to see a reporter holding a big, professional camera.

He smiled. "I can see the headlines now! _Alexandra Aveta Reunites with her Savior!_"

I moved towards him, but Teddy caught my arm. "What are you doing? Get the hell out of here!"

He smiled and held up the camera and took another picture. "_Aveta Has an Outburst After Being Released!"_

"Oh my God! Teddy, can we get out of here? Now!" Teddy took out the car keys and unlocked it. I climbed inside and he slid in next to me. I sighed and put my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

As soon as we got home, Mom ran to the computer. "I have to put that picture of you and Teddy on Facebook!"

I rolled my eyes and slid my arm around Teddy's waist. He put his own arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

Ethan walked up to me and scratched his neck. "So, now that you can hear again, what are you going to do?"

I tapped my chin. I hadn't thought about it. "Oh! I know! Music. I haven't heard anything new or old in six years and I'm dying to see what crap they have now."

I pulled Teddy up to my room and plopped into my computer chair, rolling it over to him. I took his hand. "What's your favorite song?"

He shrugged. "I don't really listen to music?"

I stared at him. "Come on, you can't seriously say you've never come across a song you didn't like."

He pulled me up and out of the chair and sat down. He opened his arms and I sat on his lap. He secured me in his arms before moving the chair back to my computer.

He went to the Google homepage and typed in _Nightwish_. He clicked on the Youtube link for a song called _I Wish I Had an Angel_.

After if played through, he kissed me long and hard. "I like to think that that was a song made for us."

I smiled and kissed him again, laying my forehead on his. "I love you," I whispered. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and kissed it.

I brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Why do you hide them? They're so beautiful." I traced one of his eyebrows.

He shook his hair back into his eyes and looked at me. "They're a reminder of what I am, Alex. I don't like it."

"I love what you are," I said honestly.

The edges of his beautiful lips turned up in a small smile. "You don't wish I was a normal human, like you?"

I shook my head stubbornly. "You wouldn't be you if you were a 'normal' human." I paused. "You don't wish I was a Succubus?"

His face hardened. "No." His eyes lingered on mine. "I wouldn't wish this on anyone. And besides, you wouldn't be you."

I frowned. "Tell me."

He raised his eyebrows. "Anything."

"About your parents, your mother. Miss Polinski told me a little about your mom, but can you tell me more?"

He lifted me off his lap and sat on the bed. He patted his knee, and I rested my head on it. He stroked my hair around my neck. "She was beautiful," he finally said. "She had the biggest heart I had ever seen. She couldn't hate anyone. I'm sure that's how she loved my dad. He was cruel and mean, but she loved him anyways. I guess my dad was better before we were born. He treated my mom good and he loved her right back until Adam was born. And I suppose Jackie and I both snapped him for good."

"How did she die?"

"My dad killed her. He broke her neck, right in front of all of us. He had trained Adam to be as heartless as he was."

**Chapter Fifteen:**

I looked up at him. His eyes looked watery. I touched his face gently. "I'm sorry," I whispered. He looked away.

"The worst part," he said, his voice cracking. "Was that he did it purposely in front of us, to teach us that, even if we are close to a human, that they are weak and useless, that we are superior in every way. He still believes that, and so does Adam."

I cocked my head. "But you don't." It wasn't a question; I was stating a fact.

He looked back at me, a tear spilling down his cheeks. I wiped it away. "No, I don't," he said firmly. "My father and my brother are both monsters, and they are truly Demons. But so am I."

"In heart, you aren't."

"In soul, I am."

"But I don't care," I kissed him. "You are mine, and I am yours. Forever. There isn't any discussion involved in this."

He put his hands on either side of my face and his eyes bore into mine. There was confusion in his eyes.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked.

He looked startled. "Do what?"

"You look at my eyes like there's something you don't understand, and then you deny that you ever did it!"

"It's hard not to get lost in your eyes." He smiled. I frowned deeper.

"Answer me, Teddy."

He looked away, out the window. "Nothing."

I scoffed and rolled off the bed. "See? That's what I'm talking about. It's annoying. Just answer me."

"I already did."

"Stop lying! Do you not like my eyes? Why? They're the same shade as Jackie…" I trailed off. _Same shade as Jackie, Diane, and Miss Polinski. Succubuses._ "I'm tired. Uh, I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

Teddy cocked his head before nodding. He left and I dialed Diane's phone number.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Diane? It's Alex. Can you come over? For just a few minutes? I really need to talk to you."  
>"Uh, sure," she said. I'll be there in a sec. Open your window." She hung up, and I did as she asked.<p>

Seconds, later, she was standing in my room. "What is it?" she asked.

"You've noticed my eyes before."

She looked confused but she nodded. "Yeah. So? They're green."

"But they're green like yours, like Jackie's, and like Miss Polinski's."

Diane nodded. "Succubus green, I know. I've known for a long time. And so has Teddy." She sat down on my bed.

"It just…It all makes sense now! Jackie noticed when she saw me, and she obviously wants to keep it from me. But what? Am I a Succubus? Or not? Wouldn't I know?"

Diane shook her head. "You can't be. All Succubuses and Incubuses have this thing called a Tracker. It's this little fuzz around the edge of our bodies. It's how others can Sense us. But you don't have one."

"Then why…?"

"You could have had an ancestor who was a Succubus and the eyes just traveled through the generations. It hasn't happened before, but it's not impossible."

"How can I know for sure?"

"That's just it; you can't."

I stared at her. _"What?"_

She sighed. "You can't know for sure, but the most likely thing is that you are _not_ a Succubus. You're skin is warm and you aren't strong or fast, either. There is no way you could be one of us." She shrugged and twisted an piece of hair around her finger.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you make it sound like I'm freaked out about nothing at all. Thanks."

She smiled and jumped up. "No problem!" Then she was gone, my curtains billowing from the wind. I slammed the window shut and ran a hand through my hair.

"So I'm not a Succubus. Good." I walked over and plopped down on my bed, covering my face with a pillow. "Ah, school is going to be _hell_ tomorrow!"

I sat down in History the next day, Teddy right back by my side. Relieved from what Diane had told me yesterday, I held his hand tightly.

The douche Freddie came up to me before the final bell rang. "You're quite the celebrity now, aren't you, Alex?" He reached a hand towards my face, but I slapped him away. Teddy's hand tightened around mine.

"Go away, Freddie," I snapped.

He smiled. "Hey, don't be like that." He looked at Teddy and frowned. "Don't you want to party with a real man?"

I clenched my free hand into a fist. "Go to hell."

He frowned. "C'mon, Al. Last chance for all this." He thumped his chest and spread his arms, raising his eyebrows.

I looked under the table and back at Freddie's face. I smiled, and his eyes widened and he smiled back.

Then I brought my foot up until it hit just below his stomach. He stumbled back, making an _oof_ as he fell onto the ground.

I smiled again and said through my teeth, "Now go to hell!"

He stumbled away. "You'll pay for that!" he hissed. I turned to look at Teddy, who was laughing into his free hand.

I slapped his shoulder. "Shut up," I muttered. He turned my head and kissed me hard. I heard the _oohs_ and squeals going around the room.

"Hey, hey, settle down!" Mr. Hennings called. "Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth, please separate. This is no place for PA."

My cheeks blazing red, I turned away from Teddy. I shook my hair in front of my face and looked down.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw two guys high five each other. Pervs. I re-laced my fingers through Teddy's and turned to look at Gracie. She smiled and nodded.

I leaned close to Teddy's ear and whispered. "Is anyone in here a Incubus or Succubus?" I didn't think anyone was, but I couldn't help asking.

To my surprise, he nodded. "Freddie is a Blood Incubus, but a very weak one. And…" he looked at me, his expression soft. "Grace Ann McGillicough."

I stared at him, not quite understanding. Then it hit me. Gracie's real name was… "No," I whispered. "No, she can't be! But…but her skin isn't cold!"

He looked at me. "She's a Fire Succubus. She can take the fire she feeds off of and transfer it into her blood, making her skin feel warm to the touch. Only a few can do that, and when I first met Gracie I knew she was one of the few that could."

I looked at her. She was staring at Teddy and me with sadness and fear in her eyes. Then she got up and excused herself from class.

Without asking, I ran out after her. "Gracie!" I yelled. She whirled around, her green eyes wild. How could I not have noticed? Wait. She wore contacts. Could it not be possible she wore colored contacts? More than likely now.

"I was supposed to tell you, not him," she said. "Now you hate me because I never told you."

I walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "I don't hate you, Gracie, I never could. I just wish you would have told me earlier."

"I was going to, I promise I was." She looked away. Her eyes faded back into blue. "I, uh, wear these so others think that my Tracker is a mistake. Warn skin, blue eyes. They would never suspect me to be a Succubus. So few people know about the way some of us can make our skin warm."

"Why wouldn't you want them to know?" I asked, confused.

She looked behind me, at the doors. "Something's coming, and there is no Demon without a secret they don't want to be let out. And whatever it is, it's going to use those secrets to make an army. I'm saving the ones I love, Alex. You're one of them. But with Teddy…you won't be safe." She brought her eyes up to mine. "You may have no Tracker, but with those green eyes, someone's bound to know about the Fire Succubuses. They would try to hold something over your head. Watch out, Alex. I don't want to see you get hurt."

She turned to go, but I caught her arm. "Wait! Does Hanna know?"

She shook her head. "I can't tell her, and neither can you. It's a dangerous secret, Alex. And it's been known to cost some people their lives." Then she was gone, but I knew who she was talking about.

Brenda.

When I got home, I dropped my backpack at the foot of the couch. Valerie was sitting on the opposite end, her feet curled up under her.

"Ow!" she cried when my backpack hit the floor. "Mom! Alex dropped her backpack on my foot!"

Mom walked into the room, dusting off her hands. She eyed the bag on the other end of the couch before turning to glare at my sister. "Valerie, don't blame your sister for something she didn't really do."

Valerie eyed me. "It's not like she's my _real_ sister anyways." She enunciated the word 'real' and stalked out of the room.

I let her words sink into me as I followed Mom into the kitchen. She looked at me. "Make a salad for dinner, won't you dear?" She handed me a tomato and a knife. I got out the lettuce and the pre-cut carrots and started doing as she asked.

Before I cut up the tomato, I set down the knife and leaned my hands on the table. "Mom?" I asked.

"Hm?" she didn't look up from the pasta she was cooking.

"Am I adopted?"

Mom dropped the wooden spoon and whirled around. Her face was pale. "Now what would give you that idea?"

I shrugged. "It's just that no one else in the family has green eyes, not even distant relatives. And I don't really look like you or Dad or Ethan and Valerie." I tapped my fingers on the counter. "So am I?"

"Are you supposed to be making a salad? Yes." She dropped her gaze from my face before turning around.

"No, Mom. Am I adopted?" I picked up the knife again.

She didn't answer for a few seconds. "Stop talking and get back to work."

"Why won't you just answer me?"

"Don't talk to me like that, Alexandra!" Mom nearly yelled. Then she took a deep breath and smiled. "We'll discuss this later."

"We'll discuss this _now_," I argued. I felt the familiar surge of power flow through my muscles as I absently bent the metal blade of the knife. Mom stared at me. I dropped the knife and looked at my mom.

"Please, Alex. We'll discuss this later." Mom reached over and took the knife from me. I turned and marched out of the room. When I reached the stairs I paused. Anger and strength flowed through me and before I knew it my fist was through the wall.

Wide eyed, I pulled it out, staring at the white plaster covering my hand all the way to my wrist.

Ethan's door slammed and he stood at the top of the stairs. He rushed down to me, pulling me back up.

"I don't know what's happening to me," I whimpered. He nodded and pulled me into the room.

"If anyone asks, I put the hole in the wall, alright, Alex?" he whispered. I nodded. He handed me a washcloth to wipe off the plaster. I discovered that punching the wall had completely torn up my knuckles.

"Ow," I said absently. Ethan left and was back in a minute with a bandage. He wrapped it around my hand and looked back up at me.

"How did you do that, sis?" he asked quietly.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I felt a tear slip down my cheek. "Ethan, am I adopted?"

He stared at me without answering.

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"I, uh, think you should ask Mom and Dad about that," he finally said.

I threw my hands up, covering my face. "I'd never thought about it before today, and of course it ends up being true!"

Ethan put a hand on my shoulder. "It doesn't make a difference, Alex. You're still my sister."

I wiped away my tear and looked up at him. "Ethan, have you ever looked at my eyes, _really_ looked at them?"

He studied my eyes. "Yeah? They're green, so…" it took him a minute to register what the color meant. "You're not, are you?" his question was barely a whisper.

I looked down. "Diane told me that it was impossible. She said that one of my ancestors could have been a Succubus or an Incubus and that the only trait that traveled through was the eyes."

"And that started you thinking you were adopted how?"

"Valerie doesn't have green eyes. If one of _my_ ancestors was a Succubus, then that would mean that one of _hers_ was too, because we're related. But she doesn't have green eyes. Then I started to think about how none of you even resemble me in the slightest. Then Valerie said something about me not really being her sister. When I asked Mom, she freaked out and wouldn't tell me." I hesitated and looked away. "I've been having these weird moments where I'll feel all this strength and power and I'll be able to do things I wouldn't have been able to do before."

Ethan stared at me, not understanding.

I sighed and twirled my fingers. "What if more than the eyes passed along through the generations, Ethan? What if, since that Succubus was in my family, every child since has been a Succubus or an Incubus, and I'm no different?" My eyes filled with even more tears. "What if I'm a Demon?"

Ethan hugged me tight. "You aren't a Demon, and I don't care that you're adopted. You're always going to be my sister. Nothing is ever going to change that."

I sniffled and hugged him back. "Thanks, Ethan."

"Alex! Ethan! Valerie! Get down here this minute!" Dad yelled. I dragged myself off my bed and started down the stairs. When I passed the hole, I looked away from it, rubbing my knuckles.

I walked into the family room where Mom, Dad, and a man I had never seen before sat. Ethan and Valerie walked in after me.

Mom stood up, glaring at each one of us in turn. "Ethan, Alex, Valerie, this is Dr. Grahm. He is an anger management therapist."

Dr. Grahm stood up and shook each of our hands. When he got to me, he smiled. "Alex, you're quite the celebrity in this town lately, aren't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I guess."

He walked over to Valerie, who was glaring at me. "How do you feel about your sister's newfound fame?"

She turned and met his eyes. "Well, she obviously doesn't deserve it. What did she do to gain it?"

"Does it make you angry?"

Valerie scoffed. "I don't get mad. I get _even_." She turned her head and her eyes bore into mine. Dr. Grahm followed her gaze to my face.

"Are you sure you didn't lose your temper for one little minute?" he raised his eyebrows. She scoffed.

"I don't lose my temper. Mom, what is this all about?" Valerie whined. Mom eyed all of us again.

"One of you," she pointed at all of us. "Made a hole in the wall by the stairs. We called Dr. Grahm because whoever made it was obviously mad and need to learn to control their anger."

I looked up at Ethan, who was looking at me. He turned back to my mom. "I made it."

Mom looked at him. "Why would you do that, Ethan?"

He shrugged. "I heard you and Alex arguing so I got mad and hit the wall." He shrugged again.

Mom's expression softened. "Ethan, you'll be seeing Dr. Grahm once a week for however long it takes you to take hold of your anger."

Ethan nodded, but I shoved his shoulder. I couldn't let him take the blame for something I had done. "No, Mom. I did it after we argued."

Mom shook her head. "You're not strong enough, hon. No offense, Alex." She put a hand on my shoulder but I scoffed and pushed it off.

The anger and power that I had told Ethan about earlier flowed through me again for the second time that day.

"Wanna bet?" I huffed before whirling around and punching my fist through the wall. I barely felt a thing aside from the tearing bandage and a small sting from my cuts.

I pulled out my hand and turned to face everyone. "Still think I'm not strong enough? I made the hole in the other wall, not Ethan. I have the anger problem, not him. It's my fault, one-hundred percent."

Mom, Dad, Dr. Grahm, and Valerie all stared at me. Mom's mouth hung open. "How'd you do that, Alexandra?"

I hit my hands against my sides. "I guess we all have secrets, don't we?" my voice cracked as I spoke.

Dr. Grahm cleared his throat. "Well, it's not impossible that she made them both, but more likely that Ethan made the other and she's trying to take the blame. We can measure to see if her hand fits the other hole, though."

Mom nodded and pulled me to the stairs. She removed the painting she had placed over the other hole. I made my hand into a fist and placed it at the hole. Mom gasped.

"No, Dr. Grahm. She made both of the holes. It's a perfect fit." Mom placed a hand over her mouth. "Alex, you will go see Dr. Grahm three times a week, because you not only were so angry you made one hole, you made two. And who knows, maybe even more!" She looked away from me.

"At least I tell the truth," I snapped, storming back up the stairs. I saw Dad look at Mom, confused.

"What is she talking about?" he asked.

"Later, Alex!" she yelled at me.

I whirled around. "When were you going to tell me?" I screamed. "I'm eighteen! Were you _ever_ going to tell me? Or were you just going to let me die thinking that I'm really your daughter? Because as of now, I am not. Your. Daughter." I ran into my room, picking up my cell phone and dialing Teddy's number.

He answered on the first ring. "Alex? What's wrong?" I could hear the worry that was thick in his voice.

"I need to see you," I whispered. "I need to get out of the house, and I need to see you now."

"Do you want me to come get you?"

"No!" I yelled. "Meet me at the tree, where you told me, okay? Right now."

"Okay."

I closed the phone and opened my window, looking down. It wasn't far, and there was a tree nearby. I reached for the branch and held on tightly until I was close enough to another branch.

When I got to the tree, Teddy was already there. I threw my arms around his neck. After a second, he pulled my hand away, looking at my bloody knuckles.

"What happened, Lex?" he asked.

I smiled guiltily. "I, um, punched my hand through a wall. Or two." He looked up at me.

"I didn't know you were that strong."

"Neither did I."

He bent over my hand and kissed each of my knuckles. When he looked up at me, there were no cuts left on my hand. I turned it over, staring at it. "Thanks," I said, unable to think of anything else to say. He lifted up my cheek and kissed me hard.

I sank down to the ground, leaning against the tree. I took Teddy's hand in mine and kissed him again.

He opened his piercing blue eyes to look at me.

"I love you," I said quietly.

He smiled. I noticed that whenever I told him that I loved him, he never replied. I had never even heard him admit that he loved me, though I knew he did. But if he really did, wouldn't he say so?

Or was he ashamed to admit to such a human feeling? He was a Demon, but a good one. But that didn't mean he didn't feel ashamed of feeling something like love, especially admitting it to a simple mortal.

He frowned. "What are you thinking about, Alex?" he kissed my nose.

I un-scrunched my eyebrows and made myself smile at him. "Nothing. Just stupid family stuff. I'll tell you later."

He smiled back, but it was a small smile and his eyes still housed the worry and confusion that almost never left them. His blue eyes were shining in the sun, and it was beautiful.

"Alex?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Had he read my mind? That was exactly what I had been thinking about. But I couldn't help smiling back.

"I love you, too, Teddy. You know that."  
>"How much do you love me?"<p>

"As much as anyone can ever love someone." I kissed his cheek and he paused before speaking again.

"Do something for me, then."

"I would do anything for you."

"Marry me."

**Chapter Seventeen:**

I backed away slightly, staring at him. "W-what?"

He took both of my hands in his. "I love you, Alex, so much. Marry me."

I pulled my hands out of his. "B-but, Teddy, I…I'm only eighteen! So are you! Can't we wait a little while? I mean…"

Teddy frowned. I jumped in again before he could speak. "I love you, Teddy, so, so, so much!"

"Then marry me!"

"But I'm not ready to be married. We have our whole lives ahead of us; we can get married sometime in there! But I can't, not right now."

He stood up. "Okay, then. I have to go." He walked away from me. I ran after him.

"Teddy!" I cried, looking around, but he was gone. I ran farther. I needed to apologize. I needed to explain that we were both way too young for marriage. "Teddy!" I turned around in circles.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of black on my right. Then my left. And in front of me. I looked to my right first. There was a pale man, black hair and piercing aqua-blue eyes. He almost reminded me of Adam, but not quite.

He walked up to me. I felt cold hands on my left arm. Another Incubus was on that side. The first one grabbed my other arm. Another grabbed my waist.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I tried to yank out of their grasps, but their iron grips were too tight.

The one behind me leaned forward. "Why don't we see what's under all these clothes, eh, guys?" His vile breath sprayed all over my face.

Terrified, I started struggling and screaming. The one behind me put his icy hand over my mouth and wrapped his other hand around my waist.

He dumped me in the trunk of a large van. I scrambled away from him. The other two were in the front of the car.

"What do you want with me? Who are you?" I knew I sounded like a cheesy horror movie chick, but it was the only thing I could think of to say.

He smiled. "Obviously you know what we are, because you didn't ask that question." The van started moving, but he didn't waver in the slightest as he walked towards me. He smiled. "So, what is beneath all those damned clothes, beautiful?"

"Don't touch me," I hissed. He laughed evilly and set a hand on my shoulder. He slid his fingernail across the sleeve of my shirt, and it fell apart in two pieces.

"Oops," he laughed. Then his eyes took on a shade of red and he grabbed my shirt and ripped it completely in half, revealing the thin red silk undershirt I was wearing.

"No!" I screamed, struggling against him. He put a hand on my head and smiled. He waved his other hand.

"Time to go to sleep, Lexi."

When I woke up, my head hurt, and I was freezing cold. I rubbed my head with my hand and sat up, looking around. I was in a plain concrete room, and the only thing I was wearing was the red undershirt and my black underwear. Horrified, I staggered to my feet, leaning against the wall.

I noticed that there was someone else in the room. I looked up and found that it was Teddy's sister, Jackie.

She was leaning against the opposite wall, clad in a long black trench coat and skinny black jeans and black knee-high Converse. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail and her green eyes were staring at me.

"Jackie?" I asked, my voice cracking. "Jackie, what's going on?"

She was silent for a moment. "They don't want you, so don't panic. You'll be here a few hours, maybe, and then you can go." Her voice was weak and kept cracking.

"They who?" I remembered the Incubus from the van. I straightened up. "Who do they want, Jackie? Why am I here?"

She looked away from me. "I can't do anything about it, Lexi. I owe him. So to pay off my debt I have to help him get him." A tear slid down her cheek. "My own brother. I have to betray my own brother." She looked at me. "And you're they bait. I'm so sorry, Alexandra."

My heart stopped. "Teddy? What do they want with him?"

Her voice was so quiet I had to strain to hear it. "Dead. They want him dead."

"No!" I screamed. "No, they can't kill him!"

"How are you going to stop them?" she was in front of me, her hand around my throat. She lifted me off my feet. "No one can stop them! It's hopeless, Alex! Just wait for it to be over, and you'll forget about him eventually!"

She dropped me and I doubled over, coughing. When I finally recovered. "I have to try," I wheezed. I looked around for the door and spotted it, barely able to make it out. A concrete door in a concrete room, the little black outline was hard to see.

I walked up to it and put my hands on it. Jackie stared at me. "What are you doing, Lexi? You aren't strong enough. Only a Succubus or an Incubus can open that door."

I ignored her, squeezing my eyes shut and pushing. The door disappeared. I heard a crash and I opened my eyes. I looked back at Jackie, who was staring at me. "Looks like I opened it." I ran through the open door, looking at the cracked wall where the thick concrete door had landed. "Oops," I whispered. I heard footsteps and saw the Incubus that had held my right arm yesterday.

"She got out!" he yelled. Within a second he was in front of me, grabbing my arm. I grasped his with my free hand and twisted. His fingers released mine and I grabbed his arm with my other hand and flipped him over my shoulder.

Another approaching me, and I didn't recognize him. I punched him across the face and ducked as he swung at me. I hit his stomach hard and knocked his feet out from under him. Hands grasped both my arms. I jabbed my heel into his foot and elbowed his stomach. I grabbed his neck as he released my arms and flipped him over me.

"Alex!" Jackie cried, and I whirled around. Her eyes were wide as she saw the unconscious Incubuses. "You can't fight them all off! This place is completely full of them!"

"Then damn it, Jackie, help me!" I yelled. I felt the cold hands of two more on me. The strength drained out of my muscles and I registered that I was panting.

Adam appeared in front of me, a syringe in his hand. He smiled. "Great to see you again, Alex. But now I think you're tired and you should sleep." He lowered the syringe to my thigh. I struggled, but with my power gone, it was useless.

"I wouldn't do that, Adam," Jackie warned. I looked at her as Adam did, too.

"Why not, sister? She's a puny human. She can't hurt us."

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Obviously you arrived about thirty seconds too late. Look around you. Not even a Succubus can fight off three Incubuses." She looked at my eyes. "She's a Queen."

Adam, hesitating, finally smiled. "Right. That's impossible." He plunged the syringe into my leg and I gasped in pain, my head sagging. "Goodnight, your majesty."

I panted as my vision began to disappear.

"Teddy," I murmered, my eyes shutting.

As I passed out, I thought I heard Teddy reply, _"I'm coming, Alex."_

This time when I woke up, I found that I was sitting on something. I looked down and saw my wrists attached my two metal cuffs. I tried to pull out of them, but they were solid.

"Can't break out of this, can you?" Adam asked, walking up to me, waving a little silver remote. "Anyways, I have this now set to shock you if you try." He pressed the button and white-hot pain traveled through me.

I heard myself scream and as the electricity receded, I panted and gasped for breath. I looked up at Adam.

"Why?" I spat. "He's your brother! Why do you want him dead?" He pressed the button again and my head flew back as I screamed in terrible pain that left me panting again.

"Oh, Alex, _I_ don't want him dead. I'm just following orders." He smiled cruelly. "And you're the bait for him. Now, next time scream louder. He needs to hear you."

The shock traveled through me again, but I ground my teeth together, trying not to scream. Sweat beaded my forehead and I finally let out a small scream. Adam frowned and walked up to me and slapped me across the face. My cheek burned as I turned to look at him.

The shock was more powerful and painful the next time. My back arched in the metal chair as I cried out in pain. My head sagged forward, any strength I'd had left gone from my body. I was still conscious, but barely.  
>I felt Adam pat my head. "Good. He'll be coming now for sure. Good job, little girl." He gave my head one last pat before leaving the room.<p>

_Teddy_, I thought.

_I'm coming, Alex. Don't worry._ His voice floated through my head.

"No," I mumbled. "Stay away. Stay away. Stay away." I repeated it over and over again. He couldn't come here or he would die on my behalf. I wouldn't let him do that. I couldn't.

_It's not your choice. I won't let you die!_ His mental voice was stubborn and loud. I closed my eyes, letting out a small sigh.

_I can't let you die, Teddy._ I won't. I can't, I won't. No. No. No. No. No! It is my choice, and I choose no!

"Too late," his voice came from in front of me. I opened my eyes and looked up at him as best I could.

"Get out of here, Teddy," I whispered.

I felt pressure release from my wrists. In seconds I was in his arms.

"Yes," I said.

"Yes what?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll marry you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, for me, visualizing the characters helps me when I imagine my stories, so I kind of made up a little cast for mine. Comment, see if you agree with me. *Like half of them are too old right now, but still***

**Alexandra Aveta: Camilla Belle**

**Theodore Marwolaeth: Gaspard Ulliel**

**Diane Jefferson: AnnaSophia Robb**

**Ethan Aveta: William Moseley**

**Jacqueline Marwolaeth: Anna Popplewell**

**Valerie Aveta: Abigail Breslin **

**I don't know if I'm the only one that does this, but I come up with songs that could be the story's theme song, and for this specific story I found that the song by Within Temptation, Angels, fit this perfectly. I could tell just by listening to the first four lines. Listen to it, I wanna see how many people agree with me on this. :D**

**Chapter One****:**

I opened my eyes, and was frightened for a moment when everything was silent and black. Shouldn't there be crickets, or the sound of the fan spinning?

Then I remembered. During these six years, I hadn't yet gotten used to the endless silence. Being deaf had completely changed my life. I had never appreciated the ability to hear until it had been ripped out of my hands and taken away from me forever.

I put my hands on my head, pulling away my short chocolate colored hair off of my face. Because I could no longer hear, the talking in my head had slowly grown louder, driving me to insanity piece by piece.

Just then, a small light filled the room. My TV had turned on.

"Crap," I groaned. Unlike most deaf people, I could speak, because I had been able to hear for twelve years of my life before becoming deaf. I grabbed my remote and shut off the television, rolling over on my side. It was about five in the morning, and I had school today. I didn't go to a school that was made for "special" people, like some other deaf kids did. I went toArborViewHigh Schoolwith all the other normal-kinda-kids. But everyone gave me special treatment because of my "condition" and I hated that. Yes, it was harder for me to learn. Yes, I couldn't hear anything. But no, I am not stupid. No, I am not failing high school. Actually, I'm one of the better students, straight A's almost every year.

I decided to get up and take a shower, since there was no way I was going back to sleep. I thanked God I could still feel the steaming hot water on my icy skin. I let the hot water sooth my muscles and run down my ski-slope nose.

When I went downstairs, dressed and ready, my mom was in the kitchen frying eggs and bacon. I grimaced. Ever since my "accident" that had left me deaf, I had spent more time with animals. After a few weeks, I adapted a vegetarian diet, and always frowned upon the rest of my family eating meat.

Mom's head raised, and her lips started moving, but I couldn't hear her words. I read her lips. _Hello, Alexandra!_

"Hi, Mom," I replied, grabbing a cup of orange juice and sitting at the table. Mom smiled sadly, as if just remembering I couldn't hear, and brought eggs over to my seat. I picked up a fork and started poking the eggs.

She must have been saying something, because she tapped my shoulders. I looked up at her, and she said, _Don't play_. I smiled guiltily.

"Sorry." I took a bite of eggs, but they tasted strange. I fed them to the dog when Mom wasn't looking before picking up my bag. "Bye, Mom. I'm going to school."

My friends and I usually just mouthed words, they all joined me in my wordlessness at school. In class, when I couldn't make out what they were saying, I nudged whoever I was sitting by and they wrote what the teacher had said on a piece of paper.

Today I knew would be awful. Our history teacher, Mrs. Hallowell, transferred, and we were getting a new teacher today. I knew she wouldn't remember to tell whoever the replacement was that I was deaf. _That_ should be fun.

When I got to school, I went straight for my locker, where my friends Gracie McGillicough and Hanna Gomes were already standing. They saw me and squealed...I think. I smiled at them. Their lips started moving so fast I couldn't tell what they were saying.

I held up a hand, and when they stopped talking, I pointed to my ear. They looked down guiltily. Hanna, as always, "spoke" first. She nodded and mouthed, _Sorry_. Then she started mouthing again, so fast I only caught two words.

_New. Guy._

I smiled and nudged Hanna. She was the prettiest and most ambitious of us all. "New bait, huh?"

She laughed and shook her head. _Ew, no._ She mouthed. But then she looked down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of deep brown hair, pale skin, and black clothes. I let my eyes follow up to his face.

Oh. My. God. He was gorgeous. But scary, in a Goth sort of way. He turned, as if he could feel my gaze. His face transformed from annoyed to suspicious to angry and he whirled back around and walked out of my line of sight.

Hanna nudged my shoulder. She motioned to where the boy had been standing before pointing to her ear and shaking her head. My eyes widened as I registered what it meant. That Goth boy was... "Deaf?"

We sat down in class. History was our first hour, Gracie and mine. Our new teacher was Mr. Hennings, an older strict-looking man. When he started taking role, and I dozed off. I new the chorus of "here" was going around. I caught the new guy, who was sitting in the corner, staring at me, a smirk on his face. When I turned back to the front, Mr. Hennings was in front of my desk, looking angry. His lips were moving, but I couldn't understand.

I motioned to my ear and shook my head. His head turned to Gracie, who was next to me. I read her lips as she spoke to the teacher gently. _Alexandra's telling you that she's deaf, Mr. Hennings_. He looked back at me and shook his head. I read his next words.

_Two deaf kids in one class. Lucky me._

I looked back at the kid in the corner, who was staring at me, his eyes-which were a beautiful aqua blue-wide as he understood that I was, like him, deaf. I smiled. Then I turned back to Gracie and motioned with my head back at him.

"What's his name?"

She wrote it on a piece of paper. _Theodore Marwolaeth. _I resisted the urge to snort. Theodore? How could such a tough, scary looking teenager be named that? I looked at Gracie, and she was holding back a giggle, too.

Then she poked me, pointing to Mr. Hennings. He was saying, _...Alexandra, Theodore, come with me please..._I stood up at the same time Theodore did. I still thought his name was ironic, but I couldn't laugh in front of him.

Mr. Hennings lead us into the hall. He must have understood that we could read lips, because he spoke slowly and clearly, easily showing what he was saying on his lips.

_Now, since you two, Alexandra, Theodo-_

Theodore held up a hand and shook his head. I looked at him. He spoke, I could tell by his throat moving, but I read his lips. _Teddy. Not Theodore. Teddy._

Teddy...still an ironic name, but better.

Mr. Hennings sighed and went on. _Alexandra, Teddy, I want you two sitting together, because of your...conditions. _I rolled my eyes, but nodded. _You will both receive extra time to complete assignments, but will be expected to take tests with everyone else._

Now I held up a hand. "No. I don't want special treatment. I wasn't born deaf. I can handle it."

He raised his eyebrows but nodded. _Alright. Let's go. Alexandra, you move your things over by Theo-I mean, Teddy. Come on._

I followed him inside and gave Gracie a sorry look as I gathered my things and sat in the desk by Teddy. A piece of paper landed on my desk. It had elegant writing on it and read only one word: _Overachiever. _

I crumpled the note and tossed it at Teddy's head, and he almost smiled. Almost. I brushed hair out of my face and looked at the teacher, but I could feel Teddy's eyes on me. Or maybe I was just crazy. But the text I got next proved me right.

_Goth guy staring u, Lex._ It was from Gracie, and I snuck a peek at Teddy. Yeah, he was staring. I was deaf like him, so what? But...he was kinda hot, so I have to admit I didn't mind much when he stared at me with his big blue eyes. I even smiled a little to myself.

It turned out we had a sub today in my third hour, so I had to go through the "deaf kid in my class" thing again. And, it turned out, Teddy and I had three more classes together, and, because we were the "Soundless Ones," as people were now calling us, we were sat next to each other in every class we had together. And during every class, Teddy just looked at me. I wanted to ask him why, but I couldn't.

At lunch, I got called up to Principal Ruthord's office. He "told" me that he expected me to help Teddy around, because I had gone to this school for my entire high school years, deaf, and he was new here. I told him that I didn't mind and that I would have helped Teddy anyways. Then he told me that I was to sit with Teddy at lunch. Teddy had already been informed of this, and he sent me out to find him.

There was a small cove in the middle of the school, a fountain in the little garden. I found him there. I was going to knock, but what use would that be to get a deaf guy's attention. Instead, I went over and touched his shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled cockily.

He said, what I thought was, "Damn, you found me. Gotta admit, I was hiding." I smiled.

"Don't cuss at school. Just cause you can't hear doesn't mean you won't get in trouble." I sat down in front of him and suddenly asked, "How did you become deaf?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "What?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well, most people born deaf at birth can't speak well, or at all, but I'm guessing that you can. So, if it's not too personal, will you tell me?" I looked up at him, my bright green eyes staring into his blue ones.

He shook his head. "A stupid accident a few years ago. What about you? What's the story of how you came to be in this condition?" He chuckled. He must have noticed my annoyance at Mr. Hennings use of words.

"Same. Fell out of a tree, hit my head. Woke up in the hospital the next morning deaf. I was twelve." I sighed. "They tried to fix me, but they just had to accept that I would be deaf for the rest of my life."

"Well, you never know, Lex," he said. I realized I didn't know if he was talking or not, but all that mattered was that he was actually "talking" to me. "Your hearing could come back."

I scoffed. "After six years? What, are you a miracle worker or something?"

He smiled weakly. "No not quite. I'm getting my Professional Miracle Worker permit in a few days though," he laughed, but it turned into a cough. I noticed how pale and thin he was, and wondered if he was sick.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look too good?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Lex!"

"My name is Alex!"

"Fine! I'm okay, _Alex_!"

Despite myself, I started to giggle. Then I was on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Something icy touched my skin, and I yelped and sat up, my giggles subsiding. It was Teddy's hand, the cold thing on my skin. He was holding my wrist.

He smiled. "Sorry."

I pushed his hand away, laughing again. "God, Teddy, you got the hands of an eighty year old man!"

He chuckled and touched my face. I yanked away from his touch, a terrible feeling welling up in my stomach. He looked at my face. "What?"

"I...nothing." But there was something.

**Chapter Two:**

It had felt nice to talk to someone else who was like me...someone else who was deaf. In my mind, I had found many similarities between Teddy and I. Besides being deaf, we had both come to be like that from an accident when we were younger, and we could both read lips and speak. He was becoming less scary to me, almost as if it was an act.

But the shock I had felt when Teddy's skin had met mine lingered in my mind, as did the look he first gave me when he saw me.

I shook my head and replied a text Hanna had sent me a few minutes ago. She was in one of her "moods" where she asked the most random question that popped into her mind, and she would hate me if I didn't answer every one of them.

Her next one surprised me. _What'd u think of Mr. Hottie Goth? _

I stared at the text before replying. _I dunno._

_! No no no, answer me with a He's hot and I like him or a Ew I wish he'd go away_

I lingered for a moment. _He seems nice, and I think we might be friends._

_Shut up. U 2 would b perfect 2gether. I mean, ur both deaf and everything._

I rolled my eyes. Yes, because we're both deaf, we should be together. Might as well marry every deaf person in the world. I replied, _Y don't u d8 him?_ I dropped my phone on the bed and laid back, closing my eyes. I kept one hand on my phone, so I would know when it buzzed again, because I couldn't hear it go off.

It vibrated. _Nah. BUT U SHOULD!_

_Hey Han I gotta go...bye!_ I smiled and turned my phone off and closed my eyes again. I fell asleep like that, for once appreciated the endless quiet that was my life.

I sat down beside Teddy at the table and smiled. Someone in the front of the room yelled something, but I didn't know what. It was annoying, being deaf. I motioned to Gracie and mouthed, "What did he say?"

She wrote it down and passed the paper to me. It said, _Look! The Soundless Ones! _As I read, I felt Teddy's eyes on the piece of paper. I crumpled it up, hoping he hadn't had time to read it. I was wrong, of course. He nudged my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"Soundless Ones? Who came up with that?"

I shrugged. "Not sure."

"Has it always been like that for you?"

I shook my head. "No. But this school hasn't had two deaf kids at once before. It'll die down eventually." I looked up again as a girl said something else, eyeing Teddy and me. I didn't even have to ask, because a slip of paper landed on my desk. I opened it.

_Aledore. Alexandra and Theodore put together._

My cheeks flamed as Teddy looked over it. He sat back, uncomfortable. I crumpled this note, too, and shoved it in my pocket. I wanted to say something to Teddy, but I couldn't think of how to explain what people were saying.

But he touched my shoulder lightly. "I'm going to ignore them. Are you?"

I nodded. "Oh, yeah."

"This will get better?"

"I hope so."

He smiled and turned away. I noticed a hint of pink in his otherwise waxy complexion. I could still feel the heat in mine. I could feel Gracie's eyes on me, and I knew she felt guilty for not trying to hide the note from Teddy. I peeked at him through my eyes, and caught his eyes dash away from my face. I felt warmth spread through my body at the sight.

Mr. Hennings started speaking, slowly and clearly. _Now, class, I am going to pair you up for your third quarter final project. You will each prepare a song-yes, a song-on a significant historical event. The songs will be recorded and presented to the class. Now, everyone come up, and I will give you two slips of paper. One will have your name on, and the other will have your partner's name on it. You will be expected to complete this project at home._

I stood up and walked with everyone else up to the desk. He gave me the two slips of paper. I made sure it was mine before I looked at the other.

_Teddy._

I sighed. Figures. Not that I minded...

Teddy walked up to me, showing me his paper. "Hey, partner. Such luck, don't you think?"

I giggled. "Oh, yeah. Luck is surely involved in this." I recycled my papers and looked for Gracie. I found her at her desk, looking upset. "Who's your partner?" I asked.

She showed me her paper. _Stupid Freddie Therman. How can I get an A with him? _She mouthed. I patted her shoulder. Freddie Therman was someone who hadn't quite hit puberty yet, aside from his mounds of zits. I imaged he couldn't have a good voice.

At that moment, Freddie came over, slinging his arm around Gracie, who automatically lurched away from him. He said, _Hi, Gracie. We're partners! Isn't it great?_ He looked at me and frowned. He made motions with his hands, saying words very slowly and clearly. _Hello. Alexandra. My. Name. Is. Freddie. Gracie. Is. My. Partner. Can. You. Understand. Me?_

I glared at him and slapped him across the face. "Bitch," I said. "I'm deaf, not stupid."

He shot me a dirty glance, his eyes saying "The deaf chick dared touch _me_?" Then Teddy walked over. Freddie smirked, doing the same thing to him as he had done to me. Teddy frowned angrily, his hand clenching into fists.

I read Teddy's lips as he said, "Fuck off, jackass. You don't want to mess with me."

Freddie pretended to be scared. _Oh, I'm so scared. _He looked at Gracie, who was glaring at him, her eyes filled with hate and anger. _Deaf people are mean, aren't they?_

Teddy lost it, and fist met face and Teddy punched Freddie. Yeah, deaf people are mean. But only when you mess with us. Mr. Hennings came over, and I was guessing he yelled at Teddy, but I didn't read his lips.

Then Gracie spoke. _Freddie was making fun of Alex and Teddy because they're deaf, Mr. Hennings. I can imagine anyone would have punched him. Can I have a new partner?_

Mr. Hennings shook his head and moved his eyes from Teddy to Freddie. _Detention. Both of you. And Mr. Therman, if I hear of any more trouble, you will fail this quarter and have to make it up in summer school! And no, Miss McGillicough, you would not fail the project. _

I smiled. Justice. Teddy got detention, but Freddie had been punished worse, threatened to be failed. I looked at Teddy, who was still glaring at Freddie, a glint of...what? Hate? Anger? Violence? In his eyes. I touched his shoulder gently.

"Come on. We gotta get to work, Teddy." He sighed and turned around.

"I hate people like that. Didn't mean to punch him, but it worked out pretty good, didn't it?"

I laughed. "I'd say so."

I ached to take his hand as I sat down at my desk. As it turned out, our fingers brushed, sending a white-hot sizzle up my arm.

At lunch, Teddy and I went to the cove again. The need to hold is hand had grown, making my fingers ache with pain as I resisted. I sat closer to him this time, wishing he would reach over and touch me again. Hanna was right; we were perfect for each other.

He didn't seem to mind how close I had sat to him. In fact, he had closed more distance between us. His hand was in his lap, twitching. I looked up into his face, and decided something inside of me. My hand shook as I reached over and clasped his hand in mine. I raised my eyes to his, and he was looking at me. His lips turned up in a small smile, which I returned.

"Is that okay?" I whispered. He read my lips and smiled wider.

"I was trying to work up the courage to do the same thing," he replied. I loved having an excuse to watch him speak, his full lips moving, forming words I couldn't hear. I squeezed his hand.

"What gave you the idea?"

"Well, I thought you were amazing the first day I saw you, but when I saw how red you looked after reading the note, you looked beautiful, but I didn't know how you would feel..." he used his thumb to caress my hand. It was cold, but also soft, and it felt nice.

"Now you know how I would feel. Thank you."

He looked puzzled. I sighed. "For six years, I've really only had my two friends, everyone else feeling sorry for the 'poor little girl who hit her head and went deaf' but you...you just seem to make me feel like there's a person in the world who actually cares."

I leaned and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him nod. He pulled his hand out of my grasp and instead placed his arm around my waist, taking my hand with his other hand. I knew people could see us, but I didn't care. Let them spread the talk of Aledore, because right now it felt like the truth.

When I got home that night, my sister Valerie, who was a year younger than I was, went straight to my mom and whispered something. I waited for mom to say something. When she did, she was staring at me, a concerned look on her face.

_Alexandra, Valerie is telling me you're in a relationship with a boy at school._

I shrugged. "I guess."

_Does he know you're deaf? Boys always take advantage of girls like you._

I shot her a no-duh look. "Mom, Teddy's deaf, too."

She looked shocked. _Well, I think I should meet this Teddy._

"Maybe you will. We're doing this project together that has to be done out of school. But don't embarrass me, okay?"

Just then, the radio light turned green, and I could tell it had turned on. But I didn't know what it was saying. I shut it off and walked upstairs.

As soon as I got into my room, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I opened a text message from Hanna.

_! Y didn't u tell me u liked Teddy?_

I sighed. Should have known. I texted back, _Idk well it really just _happened.

She obviously didn't believe me. _Well, Gracie and I are coming over now so you can explain EVERYTHING!_

I groaned. I should have known that, too. Not that I didn't love Hanna and Gracie, but I really didn't want to explain anything. My phone buzzed again.

It was Gracie this time.

_C u in a few, chica!_

When Gracie and Hanna got there, they would barely let me say anything.

As soon as they got up to my room, they pushed me onto my bed and took turns "speaking" to me about "Alex's New Romance", as they were now calling it. Gracie took the first turn, practically bouncing up and down.

_Okay, now tell us everything! How did it happen? You do not leave out a single detail, Mrs. Marwolaeth! _She put her hands on my shoulder and shook me back and forth excitedly. I slapped her hands away and laughed.

"Don't call me that!"

Hanna spoke next. _Come on, Alexandra Banana, tell tell tell us!_

I smiled giddily. "Well, we were at lunch. His hand was shaking, so I reached over and took it. I asked him how he felt about it. He said he had wanted to do the exact same thing. Then he told me he thought I was amazing, and he put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder and we spent the rest of lunch like that. See? Not much to tell."

_Aw, Alex, we're so so so happy for you! You guys look great together!_ Hanna sighed after she spoke.

_Yeah. Have you guys kissed?_

"No!"

I threw a pillow at Gracie as I spoke. This started a giant pillow fight between us, which was only stopped when Mom came in a received a pillow to the face, courtesy of me. Then I collapsed giggling, and Gracie and Hanna fell on top of me.

"Oh...kay...deaf...girl...can't...breathe!" I gasped between bursts of laughter.

**Chapter Three:**

I sat next to Teddy in our last class of the day, AP English. I moved my desk closer to his, and he smiled, taking my hand in his. It had grown warmer since the last time I had touched him. We had a sub today, so when a student told her that both me _and_ Teddy were deaf, she stared at us. Then she started using what I guessed what sign language. Teddy and I stared at her blankly.

"We don't speak sign language," Teddy explained after a minute. She looked down and nodded, apologizing. A blonde girl with a ponytail tied up by a red ribbon, who looked way too perky, bounced over to us. She smirked at me before smiling at Teddy warmly. A little _too_ friendly for my liking.

_If you want, I could teach you sometime, Teddy,_ she said. I glared at her. She didn't notice, but Teddy did. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"No thanks, Diane."

She didn't falter. Instead, she batted her eyelashes. _Well, if you change your mind, the offer still holds. But I was thinking that maybe we could eat lunch together or something. _I hated her, this too-perky girl, Diane. I wanted her to go away now.

Teddy chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, Diane. I'm good." Teddy, probably to annoy Diane or show her that he already _had _someone, reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, squeezing my hand.

She didn't look jealous; instead, she batted her thick eyelashes and smiled wider. _Another time, then. See you later, Teddy. _I glared at Diane as she walked back to her seat, but smiled at Teddy as I was reassured he really did like me.

He chuckled again. "Calm down, Lex." He, I guessed, mouthed the next words. "I don't like girls like that."

That made a warm feeling travel through my entire body.

Teddy and I arranged to work on our project tomorrow after school at my house for two hours. We had to pick a song. I knew that it would be hard, seeing as we were both deaf, and there wasn't likely to be a song we both knew the tune of. But whatever. The point was that he would be with me outside of school, where we could be Teddy and Alex instead of Aledore or the "Soundless Ones."

When I reached my car, I turned to face Teddy. Our fingers unclasped from each other, and only our pinkies stayed connected. I looked up into his eyes, and he was looking down into mine. I smiled, not sure what to do next. He reached up and cupped my cheek in his cold, pale hand. He kissed my forehead and dropped his hand.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked, smiling, with his blue eyes twinkling.

I nodded. "Yup. Don't forget about our project."

He chuckled. "Never."

Later that night, I got a text from a strange number, one I didn't know. But as soon as I read the message I understood who it was from immediately. I smiled to myself and I wondered who had given him my number.

_Hey, Aledore. Or half, I should say._

I replied immediately. _Teddy? How'd u get my number?_

As soon as I'd asked, I felt stupid. Of course I knew the answer already when the phone buzzed with a new message. _Hanna, of course._ I chuckled and felt some of the warmth I felt with him creep back into my cheeks and arms.

_Good ol' Hanna ;) _Of course Hanna would give him my phone number. Hanna was the girl in our group who dealt with guys. I opened a new message and texted Hanna. _Thanks, Han._ Then my phone buzzed again.

Teddy: _Yeah she's helpful. How are you?_

It was a weird question, but I shrugged and answered anyways. _I'm good. How r u?_

_Decent. _

I laughed, clicking reply. _That's good. Hey I got 2 go now. Time 4 SLEEP. C u 2morrow?_

His response was immediate. _Who sleeps these days? Night, and yeah._

_Night._

I fell asleep happy a few minutes later.

When I got to school, I found an unhappy sight. To me, anyways. Teddy was getting something out of his locker, and the perky little bitch, Diane, from yesterday, was leaning against the locker next to it. She had let her hair lose today. So maybe Teddy and I had annoyed her in class yesterday.

I narrowed my eyes and headed their way. Teddy saw me and smiled. Diane saw me and frowned. I smiled warmly at Teddy, giving Diane a fake one. "Hey, Diane! What's in your hair? I think it might be a bug," I focused on a point on her head. She brought her hand up, eyes wide.

_I'll be right back!_ She said, taking off towards the girl's bathroom. I turned to Teddy, who was laughing.

"You can be mean, Lex," he said, putting his arms around me. I nodded. I replied when he released me and took my hands instead.

"Only to sluts like that. What did she want?" I wanted to look into his eyes, but I had to look at his lips to know what he was saying. Even then, seeing only his sculpted lips, it made my heart jump, and I wanted to lean closer and kiss him. But I couldn't.

Teddy shrugged. "She was trying her 'I'll teach you sign language' thing again. She's desperate." As he said it, his lips turned up in a smile. I slapped his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into him. I rested my chin on his shoulder.

I saw a teacher approaching us. _Hug and release, Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth! _He said. I patted Teddy's back and pulled away.

"Yeah, Teddy, hug and release," I teased. As soon as the teacher was out of sight, Teddy wrapped an arm around my waist, and we started walking towards History. This felt so right. Yet, in the pit of my stomach, something was saying, This feels wrong. Get away!

When Teddy and I got to my house after school, Mom eyed him carefully before ordering that the door stay open at all times. I rolled my eyes and pulled Teddy up the stairs and into my room, leaving it open just a crack. Teddy looked around the room, raising his eyebrows as he saw the things scattered across the floor. When he looked back at me, I smiled.

"Say nothing and live," I threatened before breaking out in laughter. "Okay...let's...get started." I stumbled over to my computer, bring up a Word document to write down the lyrics. "What 'significant historical event' should we do?"

He took a seat next to me. "Hmmmm...I don't know. Prohibition?'

I broke out laughing. "Oh, yeah. Let's sing a song about alcohol. That'll set well with Mr. Hennings." He smiled and chuckled, too. I tapped my chin. "Civil Rights Act? World War I? World War II? Civil War? Great Depression? Any of those sound good?"

He thought for a moment. "How about the Civil Rights Movement in general? There'll be a ton of information on that, and we can put all the Acts into it, too."

I smiled. "You're a genius, Teddy!"

He laughed. "What else is new?" I picked up a pencil and chucked it at him.

"Don't be so cocky." He returned the pencil, but I dodged it. I picked up a small pillow, and it his face with a small _oof_! I blinked, and he was gone. I felt his arms go around my waist, lifting me up. I squealed and kicked, making both of us fall onto the bed. I was breathing hard, mostly from being so close to him.

He turned his head towards me, and I rolled onto my side. Our faces were almost touching. His face inches towards mine. Now our noses were touching. I brought my eyes up to his and hesitantly touched my lips to his.

I slightly pulled away, opening my eyes. His blue eyes were shimmering at he leaned in and kissed me again, wrapping his arms around me. I curled my fingers into his brown hair and pulled him closer to me.

A pencil hit me. I pulled away, rolling over. "What the-" I saw the man standing in the doorway, looking like he wanted to explode into laughter.

_What will Mom say about this, Lex?_ he asked. I covered my mouth, my face flaming. Teddy sat up beside me.

"Oh, God, Ethan? Ever heard of knocking? What the hell!" I yelled at my brother. I hadn't seen Ethan in months, not since about the beginning of high school. He was a junior in an out of state collage, and didn't come home often.

_I tried, but you obviously didn't hear me calling your name a thousand times..._he stopped talking. How could he have forgotten? _Oh, Lex, I'm sorry. I totally forgot._

My face was still hot as I got up and hugged my brother. I turned back to Teddy. "Teddy, this is my older brother, Ethan. Ethan, this is my...Teddy."

Ethan smiled, holding out his hand to Teddy, who shook it hesitantly. _I'm surprised you didn't hear me, dude._

I took Teddy's hand, stepping away from Ethan. "No. He's deaf, too."

Ethan smiled. _Well, I'm glad my little sister finally found someone to love. Anyways, I'll go now, so you can..._Ethan laughed and walked out of the room. Teddy's cheeks were blood-red. He was embarrassed. Great.

"I'm sorry, Teddy. Ethan doesn't mean to be like that...he just..." I couldn't explain very well. My brother was a complicated person, and anything he thought he said right away. "I'm sorry," I said again.

He smiled, tilting my chin up and kissing me softly. "I better go," he said. "I'll...text you later? Tomorrow's Saturday, so I probably won't see you."

I kissed his nose and smiled. "Okay," I kissed him one last time before walking him out of the house. Mom was busy making dinner. When she saw Teddy leaving, she tried to protest.

_But Teddy, darling, dinner's almost ready. Can't you stay?_

Teddy smiled. "No, ma'am. I have to get home. Perhaps another time." He kissed my cheek before pulling up his hood and walking down the street. Mom looked at me, a confused look on her face. I rolled my eyes.

_Did I say something?_

_I shook my head. "No, Mom. He just had to go, its fine. Anyways, when did Ethan get here? I didn't know he was coming to visit today."_

_Oh, he got here a little while after you and Teddy went upstairs. He helped me with dinner first and went to say hi to you after a little while. Oh, did you introduce him to Teddy?_

_Yes, Mom, she did.__ I read Teddy's lips as he walked into the room. He slung his arm around me and continued to talk. I like that boy. He's got a Dark Side. Much more interesting than most of the blobs you've dated, sis. _

_I jabbed his stomach and laughed. I slipped out from under his shoulder and helped Mom set the table for dinner._

_As soon as we sat down to eat, my mom, dad, Ethan, Valerie, and I, it was silent. Well, I'm guessing anyways._

_Until Valerie spoke. Did Alexandra tell you about her new boyfriend, Daddy?_

_I glared at her as my dad turned to me. Boyfriend? Who is he, Alexandra?_

_I shrugged and picked at my salad. His fist hit the table. Dad kinda had anger problems. _

_Who is it, Alexandra?_

_I sighed. "His name is Teddy Marwolaeth. He's new at school. And before you ask, yes he knows I'm deaf, and he is, too."_

_Dad hesitated. Well, okay…have you kissed him yet?_

_"Dad!" I shrieked. Valerie was laughing._

_Yeah, Lex, have you?_

_"Oh my God, how could you ask a question like that? Haven't you heard of a personal life?" I stood up and ran up the stairs, slamming my door behind me._

_I sat on my bed, head in my hands. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Teddy. I sighed in relief._

_Hey. Are you upset?_

_I replied, almost telling him everything. Then I backspaced and wrote something else. Yeah, a little. Valerie's just being a jerk and Dad's pretending to care again. Nothing, really._

_It doesn't sound like nothing. Do you want me to come back? I can if you want me to._

_NO! Mom will get upset. But I wish you could._

_Me too. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I'll try to see you tomorrow, ok?_

_Ok. Thanks, Teddy._

_Night, Alex._

_**Chapter Four:**_

_Today, my mom was taking Valerie out shopping. Prom was coming up, and, as a junior, she 'needed' a dress. So Ethan and I were home alone. Back when I had first had my accident, Ethan was always there for me. I was always closer to Ethan than Valerie. _

_So, when I woke up that morning, I wasn't surprised that I smelled chocolate chip pancakes. I stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, holding back laughter at the sight of my tough older brother in a frilly pink apron._

_He looked up and saw my face. Alright, laugh all you want, but Mom only has one apron!_

_I let my laughter out. "Yeah, Ethan, but, as a guy, maybe you should have gone without the apron, like every other guy would."_

_Fine, no pancakes for you then, Lex!_

_I stopped laughing. "I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry, Ethan Bear!" I used his old nickname. He jumped and nuzzled my head with his fist. "Ah, stop it!"_

_He let go and slid me a plate, two steaming pancakes on it. I grabbed it and poked a melting chocolate chip with a fork, watching the dark brown ooze out onto the fluffy white pancake. I cut a piece and popped it in my mouth._

_"Oh, yummy." More chocolate dripped onto the plate. I sat down on the bar stool, and Ethan slid in next to me. I turned to him, ready to see what he was about to say._

_So, are you and Teddy going to Senior Prom?_

_I shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it very much. So, I don't really know." I took another bite of my pancakes._

_Come on, Alex, you gotta go to prom! Isn't it the highlight of every teenage girl's life? The high point before you go to collage?_

_I punched his shoulder. "For some people, yeah, but not for me, not really. Besides, Teddy doesn't seem like the person that would fit into the prom scene."_

_Sure, Alex. _

_We finished eating without saying another word. _

_A few hours later, Ethan went to lunch with a few old friends. Mom and Valerie would be gone for a few more hours, so I texted Teddy._

_Hey, can you come over now? _

_He responded, as always, right away. Anything you want._

_He arrived minutes later. I bounded up to him and threw my arms around his neck, kissing his soft lips quickly._

_"Hey," I said._

_He smiled and kissed me again, brushed my hair out of my face. "Quite a greeting. I like it." We stood like that for a second before he spoke again. "Prom season is coming up, isn't it?" he asked, taking my hands in his._

_I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem very excited. I thought every girl wanted to go to prom in their senior year."_

_I shrugged again. "Some girls make too big a deal of prom. It doesn't seem very important to me."_

_He chuckled nervously. "So you wouldn't want to go with, say, me__?"_

_I smiled giddily. "Well, for you, I could make an exception. But only for you." He squeezed my hands and twirled me around._

_"Well, I'm glad." He kissed my forehead, then my two cheeks, and finally lightly pressed his lips to mine._

_I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled myself closer to him, kissing him harder. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me into the air a little too easily. I clung to him, even after I pulled away. _

_Then I thought of something, which completely ruined the moment. "Crap!" I groaned. Teddy looked at me, startled. He set me down on the floor. "I haven't even started that mythology paper! My topic was…I think the Incubus and Succubus legends. I have to start that."_

_"Here, I'll help." He looked paler and more hesitant, but I shook my head, pulling my laptop off of the table._

_"Thanks. Do you know anything about them? I mean, I know that Incubuses are supposed to have seduced women, and Succubuses seduced men, and that they both fed from their victim's life force, but there aren't many details there."_

_I looked back at him, and he was shaking his head. "No. It was some of that, but there's a lot most people don't know. Like, there's more than one type of Incubus and Succubus. There are such things as a Fire Incubus, a Sun Incubus, a Night Incubus, a Life Incubus, and a ton of others. There is one kind you are probably familiar with; the Blood Incubus, which is the proper name for what you would call a Vampire. And of the two, Succubuses are the superior kind. The most powerful of all Succubuses are called a Queen Succubus, but there are very few of them. And, also like a Vampire, any Incubus or Succubus can infect a Mortal by a single bite. Although with Blood Incubuses, it has to be a single bite, without drinking any blood." _

_I stared at him. "How do you know so much? You sound like you have firsthand knowledge of this stuff." I tried to imagine it, Teddy as an Incubus. Ha. _

_He shrugged. "My mom and dad spent years researching them. They were kind of obsessed, and they passed on to me the belief that the legends aren't fake. My dad would always try to point out who he thought was an Incubus and who was a Succubus, or who had been attacked by one. Yeah, weird family."_

_I laughed. "That's cool! You're lucky to have a family like that. Mine's pretty boring. But still, it's cool how much you know about them, and how there are different kinds and everything. Did you parents tell you what each of them can do?"_

_He nodded. "A few things. I know that they are all fast and strong, and obviously the Blood Incubus or Succubus drinks blood. A Fire Incubus feeds off of fire. A Sun Incubus feeds off of sunlight. A Night Incubus feeds off of moonlight, and a Life Incubus feeds off of human life force. And a Queen Succubus is one that any Incubus or Succubus has to obey, and they can feed off of anything at all, and they are the strongest, fastest, and most beautiful creatures you can come across. They can use a kind of Mind Control on you. Oh, and I forgot another type I know. A Sleep Incubus feeds off of the energy that you waste when you sleep, but they can also make it impossible for you to move, and they can put you to sleep. Sleep Incubuses and Succubuses are rare, but they are powerful. Almost every Queen Succubus had started out as a Sleep Succubus before realizing that they were a Queen." _

_"This is so amazing, Teddy. Which would you be?"_

_"What?"_

_"What kind of Incubus would you be?"_

_"None of them. Incubuses and Succubuses are Demons, created only for the torture of mankind."_

_I didn't believe that. "But not all of them are evil, are they? It's like people; some are bad, some are good."_

_He shook his head. "I doubt it. I bet some can try, but all that they'll ever be is a soulless Demon."_

_"You can't believe that. Everyone has good in them."_

_"Drop it, Alex. I don't want to talk about it anymore." He looked away, obviously wanting to not see what I was going to say next. I reached over and touched his shoulder. _

_He looked back at me hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Teddy. I didn't mean to upset you or anything like that. I'm glad you're here."_

_He smiled weakly. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Me, too. I overreacted, and I'm sorry. Come here." He opened his arms to me. I slid onto his lap and leaned my head on his shoulder._

_I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck. I held him close to me and I never wanted to let him go._

_Teddy left before anyone got home, which I was grateful for. My mom would freak if she knew I had a boy over while she wasn't here. But I liked having Teddy near me. It was almost like he kept me calm. _

_Soon after Teddy had left, the TV turned on, playing what I thought was some kind of murder-mystery. I clicked it off and grabbed my laptop, heading upstairs. _

_I had to text Gracie and Hanna. Prom was two weeks away, and I needed a dress. They would be excited that I was actually going._

_I took out my phone. Hey. U guys wanna help me shop 4 a dress?_

_Gracie responded first, and I knew why. She was with Hanna, of course. OH MY GOD HE ASKED YOU? WHEN?_

_Yeah. A few hours ago. _

_YES YES YES YES! WHEN SHOULD WE GO? OMG LET'S GO NOW!_

_I rolled my eyes. I can't go now. It's almost 5. 2morrow?_

_Yes! We'll pick you up at noon, Lex!_

_OK. Thanks, guys :D _

_Can.__ Not. Wait. :D_

_Even I had to admit, I was excited, too. Even though I knew that Gracie would pick out incredibly puffy dresses, and Hanna would pick out mini ones. But sometimes they coordinated and came together with something awesome._

_I smiled, holding my phone close to me. I hadn't gone to prom last year, and I was happy than I was going this year, especially since it was Teddy I was going with._

_Then, suddenly, my TV turned on. This time, it had the subtitles on. I read the four words on the bottom of the screen before they changed._

_Something bad will happen._

_I rolled my eyes and shut off the TV. We needed our house wiring checked._

_**Chapter Five:**_

_The shiny Prius pulled up to the house at exactly twelve the next day. I called back to my mom. "Bye! I'm leaving!"_

_She probably replied, but as I couldn't hear…I had an excuse. I slid into the back seat, Hanna driving, and Gracie smiling excitedly._

_I can't believe he asked you! This is so amazing! Prom is going to be so much fun!__ Gracie said, smiling so wide I was afraid that she would tear her face in half. _

_I laughed. "Yeah, I hope. Honestly, I didn't think he was the 'Will you go to prom with me' type, but I'm really glad he did ask."_

_Oh my God, I found the perfect dress for you at Windsor! _

_"Uh, Gracie, I don't want to look like a puff ball."_

_She smirked. No. This one's not puffy. Even Hanna agrees with me on it. Okay, so it's red, which would look great with your skin and hair, and it has that kind of sweetheart top, and looks a little like a corset top, and the skirt kinda puffs out a little bit, but not too much. I put it on hold for you. Trust me, you'll love it!_

_Well, it didn't sound as bad as her normal 'I found the perfect dress for you' but I still wasn't convinced._

_The drive wasn't long, but we still laughed so hard we ran out of breath. We walked through the crowded mall, saying hi to a few people that we knew from school or church or whatever. When we finally reached Windsor, I was relieved._

_Gracie went right to the counter to get the dress she had put on hold for me. Hanna and I skimmed through the racks of dresses and shoes._

_Gracie touched my shoulder, her face excited. Come on! I have your dress and a fitting room! Go try it on now!_

_She and Hanna pushed me to the back fitting room. I sighed a shut the door, locking it and turning to look at the red dress hanging behind me. I touched it. It was made of silky material, and actually looked really pretty. I took off my clothes and slid the dress over my head. The material settled over my skin and I zipped up the side. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. The chocolate-brown of my shoulder-length hair looked darker compared to the bright red dress. It seemed to make my skin glow from within. The skirts did flare out a little, and into little creases and it fluttered down to my feet. The top looked like a corset, but it wasn't tight._

_I opened the door and stepped out into the waiting room. Hanna and Gracie both gasped when they saw me._

_Oh my God, Alex! You look amazing! You have to get it! You have to! Teddy will just DIE!__ They said at the same time. I twirled._

_"Thanks. You guys did great. I'll get it, for sure." I twirled once more, pleased with the dress my best friends had found for me on the first try._

_When I stepped back into the room to take it off, I looked in the mirror once again. What I saw scared me._

_It was me, but my hair was tangled, the beautiful dress torn, and my arms scratched and neck bleeding._

_When the she that was me spoke, I could 'hear' the wispy voice in my head. _

_"He's dangerous! A Demon! Don't go! Don't go! Something terrible will happen to you! Just look at me. Stay away from him, Alexandra! Stay away from Marwolaeth! He will hurt you. His kind always do."_

_When I blinked, my normal reflection was back. Stay away from Marwolaeth? That was Teddy's last name. But Demon? His kind? How would he hurt me? Why would he hurt me? _

_I shook the thoughts from my head. I was just tired or something. Yeah, that's it, I thought. Tired. I'll buy the dress and some shoes, and that's it. I'll go home and take a nap and text Teddy and tell him that I miss him. Perfect._

_I put my clothes back on, carrying the dress out. Hanna and Gracie frowned when they saw my face._

_Lex? You're pale. Are you okay?_

_I tried to smile. "Yeah, great. Will you help me pick out some shoes for this?"_

_Yeah. But after that I'm taking you home. I think you're sick.__ Gracie looked at me with concern in her eyes. I knew, after what I had seen, or thought I had seen, I had to look like a complete mess, skin even paler than usual._

_"Alright, that's probably best. I don't think I got enough sleep last night, so that's most likely why." Hanna took the dress from me as we walked out of the dressing room._

_When I got home that night, I had a full load of prom things; red dress, black heels (which made me taller than I already was, but Teddy was tall, too) and a short black choker necklace that had a small black heart hanging from it. A little Gothic, but I liked the look and I knew Teddy would, too._

_Mom was in the kitchen, so I managed to escape without questions. I hung the dress up in my closet and looked at it. But I couldn't get the image of the beautiful dress torn and tattered, my hair tangled, and my skin scratched and bleeding. It frightened me, especially the words the image had spoken about Teddy._

_I tried to push the memory from my mind and sat down on my bed, taking out my phone. I hesitated on the text I was going to send to Teddy. Then I closed it and put my cell away. _

_Wow, I thought, my mental insanity is making me question Teddy? This is so stupid!_

_"No it's nooooot," the wispy voice from the store floated into my mind. "He's dangerous. You've known that ever since you met him. Stay awaaaaay!" _

_No! I thought back. No, Teddy's not dangerous! And he's not a Demon, whatever you say! You aren't even real!_

_"I'm you," it hissed. "I'm just more knowledgeable than you!"_

Shut up! Shut up shut up SHUT UP!

"I'm always here, Alexandra…you can't get away from me!"

I can sure as hell try!

"Watch your back, Alexandra! Because someone else is, too!"

When I turned my head and looked in the mirror, the version of me was there, tangled hair and everything. And it was smiling evilly.

I screamed.

Ethan burst into my room. He was the only one home. Mom had just left to pick up Valerie from her friend Jenna's house.

I was crying on my bed, head in my hands. He came and wrapped his arms around me in a sisterly hug. I sobbed into his lap.

"There was something in the mirror! Ethan, I'm scared. I'm scared," I whimpered as he held me tightly.

I looked up to see what he would say next. _What did you see, Alex?_

I swallowed; scared to tell him, afraid he would think I was crazy. "It was…me, I think. But the me in the mirror looked terrible. Her hair was all tangled and she was hurt, and she was smiling at me with this evil look, and it was so scary, Ethan!"

_Are you sick, Alex?_

"No!" I screamed. "No I'm not sick! I'm not crazy! This has happened to me twice today, and I swear each time she warned me about…someone, Teddy, I think. But it's scaring me, Ethan! I'm not crazy!"

He frowned, obviously concerned. _Alex, what did the girl in the mirror say?_

"She said that Marwolaeth was dangerous and that he was a Demon and would hurt me. That's Teddy's last name; Marwolaeth."

_Alex…go to sleep. You're just tired. Please. Just go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow you should ask Teddy if he's a secret Demon._ I knew he was trying to make a joke, but it didn't ease my panic. But I agreed to go to sleep.

That night I had a nightmare. At least, I think it was a nightmare. For all I know, if I hadn't been able to hear, it could have been real.

I was standing behind a wall, listening to two people arguing. I could see them. One was Ethan. The other was Teddy. What were they doing?

"You may not trust me, Marwolaeth, but you know you can't keep this from her forever. Alex will find out eventually."

"I know, Ethan. But I can't tell her. It would do more harm than good."

"It would harm you and be good for her, you mean. But, why are you showing her those Illusions? They are scaring the crap out of her!"

"What are you talking about? For one, I would never do anything to scare or harm Alex. And second, I can't do Illusions. Only a few can, and they feed off of certain things. Mostly it's Night and Sleep."

"Well, find whoever is doing it and stop them."

"Maybe she's doing it to herself, though."

"What?"

"She could be doing it. You said it yourself; something Changed in her when she had her accident. Her subconscious could be doing this without her even realize it. It wouldn't be the first time it happened."

"But my sister isn't like you, Marwolaeth! She isn't a Demon or anything Dark for that matter. She may be different, but she's not evil."

"I never said she was! All I'm saying is that she could be some king of new breed of Mental Superhuman."

"Whatever. Just keep her safe, alright? I know you aren't the only one of your kind here. Some followed you. If anything happens to my sister, you will report to me, Demon. And you won't be going home."

"I won't let anything happen to her, Ethan. She's safe with me. As safe as she can be, at least."

"I'm holding you to that."

"I know."

I woke up, my dream disappearing from my mind as soon as I blinked my eyes once, twice, and three times.

**Chapter Six:**

I was exhausted the next morning as I got ready for school. Ethan kept a close eye on me as I ate my cereal and brushed my hair.

When I got to school, Teddy was already there. He looked weary, but smiled when he saw me. I wrapped myself in his arms before reaching up and kissing his lips quickly. He smiled wider and kissed me again, his arms tightening around me.

"Hey," I said. "I missed you. I wasn't feeling too great on Sunday. I was having weird dreams and seeing things. But you're here now, and I'm glad."

He wiped hair out of my face and kissed my nose. "I'm here now, Alex."

"I know."

"And I'll be here as long as you need me."

"That will be forever."

"Then I'll be here forever."

"I hope so." I hugged him again and let him, so, slinging my backpack back onto my shoulder and held his hand. Then he suddenly dropped my hand fished in his pocket for something.

"I want to give you something." He pulled out a small box. His cheeks were red as he handed me the box. I looked into his eyes as I took it.

I opened it and saw a glint of silver. I pulled out the long sleek chain, on which hung a single sapphire stone, shaped into a heart.

I gasped. "Oh my God! It's beautiful, Teddy! Thank you! Where'd you get it?"

He smiled, taking the chain from me and clasping it around my neck. "Something that's been passed down the family. I wanted you to have it."

"I love it. Thank you." I touched the sapphire pendant before reaching up and kissing his soft lips.

He kissed me again and tucked me under his arm. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked to class. I held the heart in my hand tightly, loving the feeling of the smooth gem under my fingers.

Gracie gasped when she saw the necklace. Mr. Hennings had Teddy out running errands for him, and I was sitting next to her right now.

_Oh my God that's amazing! When did he give it to you? It's so romantic!_

I smiled. "He gave it to me this morning." I ran my fingers over the heart as Gracie squeezed my shoulders.

_You going to wear it to prom?_

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

_You guys make the cutest couple ever! Even Diane Jefferson is jealous! I hear she's going to ask him to prom today._

I glared at her. "No. No she's not. That little—" she cut me off before I could cuss.

_Watch it, Lex!_

I smacked her shoulder, but my expression didn't soften at all.

In AP English, Diane came up to Teddy, smiling flirtatiously. She, of course, ignored me, looking only at Teddy.

My hands curled into fists as I glared at Diane. Her perfect lips moved as she spoke to _my_ boyfriend.

_Hey, Teddy! So I was wondering…do you want to go to prom? With me?_

Teddy glanced at me through the side of his eye and smiled. "No thanks, Diane. I'm already going with someone." He took my hand and smiled wider at Diane's expression.

She was stunned. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving. I smiled at my small victory and squeezed his hand.

_Oh…you are? Who?_

I cleared my throat. "Uh, me, Diane."

She finally looked at me, her eyes filled with hate. She turned back to Teddy. _You could do better than the Charity Case, Teddy._

His response was immediate. "Go to hell, bitch."

Diane stared at him. _You know what Teddy? Alexandra is exactly what you deserve!_

His hand tightened around mine. I looked at him. "Don't, Teddy. She's not worth the trouble. Don't."

He relaxed as Diane stalked away. "Is it bad that I wanted to punch her, like I did to that Freddie kid?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Her head is so thick it probably wouldn't even hurt her."

He laughed with me, then leaned in and whispered, "Secretly, I think she's a Succubus!"

I covered my mouth and giggled. "Well she certainly is evil. It would fit if she was an Dark Succubus."

Teddy frowned. How had I offended him, talking about a mythical creature? Then he laughed, and I felt better.

"Yeah. Dark. She sure is, no doubt about it." He squeezed my hand and stroked my cheek. I could feel Diane's eyes burning a whole through me, but I didn't care. I pulled him closer and pressed my lips to his softly. The hatred Diane felt for me grew as I pulled away and caught her eye. I swore I saw a flash of red go through them before she turned away.

That night I had another nightmare. Only this time, it wasn't Teddy and Ethan talking, it was Teddy and Diane.

"It's been you, hasn't it? Scaring Alex with those images and thoughts? Why?" Teddy was asking, his face a mask of fury.

She batted her eyes flirtatiously. "How did you guess? I mean, I don't come across others very often. And when you showed interest in her, it was just too tempting."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Why? Well, because poor little Leanna deserves to know that you two can never be together. I mean, when she finds out, she's going to freak."

"She's not going to find out, Diane. Because you aren't going to tell her. You are going to stop harassing her. And there can be a future between us."

"How, Teddy? Face it; you're stronger, faster, and you're Dark. You could kill her like this." She snapped her fingers. "But we…" she walked up to him and touched his shoulder with her fingers. "We can have a future together. You couldn't kill me as easily, because I'm stronger and faster than you."

"I told you, Diane. Go to hell. You're only the bad parts of what we are. You are a Dark Demon, but that's never going to be me. I will never kill Alexandra. I'm protecting her from things like you."

"I'm just trying to show her the truth, Teddybear. Something you should have done the night you kissed her."

"Stay away from Alex, Diane. And tell you're little friends that, too."

She leaned close to his face and whispered one word. "No."

Teddy reached out and wrapped a hand around her throat, lifting her in the air. In one swift movement, he flung her back so she hit the wall.

"Damn you, Diane! Stay away from her!"

She got up, snarling. In a flash, she was on top of him, her hand around his throat. "I am stronger, Teddy! Faster! Don't mess with me!"

He flipped her over, so he was on top. He had her arms pinned under one of his hands, the other around her neck.

"Stay away from her or I swear I'll kill you, Diane." He moved closer to her ear and whispered fiercely. "I could do it and not think twice. You know that."

He let go of her arms and turned away. Just as he did, Diane leapt up, faster than any human could. A knife glinted in her hand.

"No, Teddy!" I shrieked as she plunged it into his side. He fell to his knees as Diane whirled around. Teddy turned around, too.

A single word escaped Teddy's lips before he fell unconscious. "Alexandra?"

I sat up, breathing hard as I looked around me. I was back in my own dark, silent room. My head was pounding. The dreams seemed so real. I could still see the blood oozing out of Teddy's side from where Diane had stabbed him.

I brought my hand up to wipe my face and saw the dark, metallic smelling liquid on my hands.

I screamed.

Mom and Dad came rushing in as I stared at my hand. They turned the lights on as I sobbed. I looked at my hand. The blood was gone.

Dad shook me. _Alexandra? Alex, what's wrong?_

"Blood!" I cried. "There was blood…there was blood on my hands! I swear! It-it was there! I'm not crazy!"

Dad felt my sweaty hand. _There's no blood there, darling. Was it a nightmare?_

Of course he didn't believe me. "No! I was awake! I swear I'm not crazy, Dad! I didn't imagine it! It was there!"

Dad took my face in his hands. _Alex, everything's fine. Alright? Just go back to sleep. You just had a nightmare. I'm sure it was very real._

"No!" I pushed him away. "It was real! I knew you wouldn't believe me! You never do! But I'm not crazy!"

I ran out of the room and down the stairs, flinging the door open and running outside. I realized I didn't know where I was going, but I kept running, my bare feet hurting from the hard concrete.

I ran into something solid in the darkness.

"Ow! Oh, I'm sorry—wait, Teddy?" His pale face loomed in the darkness. He looked paler than usual and confused.

"Alex? What are you doing out here? What were you running from?" He looked behind me.

"Oh." I felt stupid explaining. "I got mad at my parents. I had—or thought I had—blood on my hands. My dad told me it was just a nightmare and to go back to bed but…I was so scared, Teddy." I wrapped my arms around him and felt him wince. I noticed his shirt was wet and sticky. I pulled away and gently touched the spot.

It was exactly where Diane had stabbed him in my dream.

But how?

"Teddy? What happened? Why are you out here?" I looked up at him.

He sighed. "I was going home. I had gone to see Diane, to tell her to lay off bothering you."

"But you're bleeding!"

He smiled painfully. "She got mad and scratched me. I'll be fine, Lex."

"Let me see it." I tried to lift his shirt up, but he moved my hands away. I sighed. "Teddy, in a nightmare I had tonight, you were with Diane. She stabbed you!"

He paled. "What?" Then he chuckled. "That's crazy, Lex. I'm still alive, aren't I?" He looked back. "You have to go home, Alex." He looked at my neck. "Why aren't you wearing the necklace?"

I blinked. "I took it off before I went to bed. I didn't want to break it."

He shook his head. "It won't break. Don't ever take it off, okay Alex? Just promise me you'll always wear it."

I hesitated before nodding. "Okay. I won't."

He kissed my cheek. "Let's get you home. Before you go back to bed, put on the necklace."

"Okay."

He wrapped his arms around me before leading me back home, where Mom and Dad were in the kitchen, frantic. Ethan was up, too, calling someone on the phone. Valerie must have still been asleep.

As I had promised Teddy, before I climbed back into bed, I fastened the necklace around my neck, patting the heart. I didn't know why, but it made me feel safer to have it around my neck as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Chapter Seven:**

I yawned. After my hysteric moments last night, I hadn't gotten many more hours of sleep. I was utterly exhausted.

Teddy still walked as if his side hurt, and I was scared. Had Diane hurt him more seriously than he had thought? Did he need to see a doctor?

Was my dream real?

Teddy wrapped his arms around me, and I relaxed. It was lunch, the only time at school we could relatively be alone. I sighed as I breathed in his scent; earthy, but a hint of a campfire in it.

"So…" I said, bringing up a subject I hated but had been killing me lately. "Diane's pretty. Did you like her when you first got here?"

Teddy stared at me before chuckling lightly. "Are you serious, Alex?"

I glared at his lips. "Yes, I am."

He sighed before leaning in close to my face. "No, I didn't. You were the only one I saw when I got here. I honestly don't even like her very much, don't be jealous."

My face flamed. "I'm not. I was just curious."

"She's not you, Alex. No one is." He kissed me softly, his strong arms tightening around me as I clung to him.

Someone tapped my shoulder. Embarrassed, I turned around. Principal Ruthord. He spoke with a stern face.

_There is no physical contact at this school, Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth. Don't let me catch you doing that again, or it will be detention for both of you._

I smiled and turned away from Teddy, holding his hand but other than that not touching at all. I squeezed it and kissed his cheek when Principal Ruthord walked away, smiling evilly.

Teddy reached over and cupped my chin in his icy hand. I giggled and batted his hand away. He smiled.

"Geez, Teddy! Why are your hands so cold all the time?"

He caught my hand and kissed it, chuckling. "Maybe I'm part shark. You never know." He ran a cold finger down my jaw line.

I sighed and leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He continued to trace the bones in my face. His touch sent shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder, loving how solid he felt under me,

"You can never be with him. He'll kill you!" a wispy voice said in my head. My eyes sprang open and I looked around. I clutched Teddy's arms. He sat up straighter and tilted my face towards his.

"What's wrong, Alex?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"I…" I closed my eyes. "It's that…voice! Am I crazy, Teddy?" I felt tears come to my eyes, but I blinked them away.

He looked angry. "Damn it!" he swore. Then he looked back at me and smiled uneasily. "You're not crazy, Lex." He touched my necklace, a confused look on his face.

I cocked my head to the side, touching the hand he had on my necklace softly. "What's wrong?"

He raised his eyes to mine as he kissed my nose lightly. "Nothing, Alex. Tell me whenever you hear this voice, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. I'm not crazy, I swear."

He tucked me back under his arm. "I know you're not crazy, Alex." But he didn't loose his concerned look or release my necklace.

Teddy came over again after school, to work on our 'homework.' As soon as we got upstairs and shut my bedroom door, he had pulled me into him and kissed me long and hard.

He picked me up, still kissing me, and twirled me around in a small circle. I laughed stupidly. He set me down gently and ran his cold fingers along my jaw, kissing wherever his fingers had been. When his fingers reached my lips, he lightly brushed his own over them.

When I opened my eyes, Diane was behind him. She plunged a silver knife into his side. His eyes went wide in pain as he dropped to his knees. I let out a silent scream as I dropped next to him. Diane was still holding the knife, dripping in scarlet blood.

"Why?" I screamed at her.

I heard her voice in my head. "You can't be with him. If hurting him is what t takes for you to see that, then that's what I'll do. It's too easy to get into your mind and scare you like this. Oh, and tell Teddy that stupid Charm he gave you won't work on me. I'm not a Blood."

She disappeared and I saw Teddy's normal face, not twisted in pain like the other one. He was shaking me.

"Alex?"

I stared at him. "Oh, Teddy! I don't know what happened! One second we were fine and then Diane stabbed you and you were dying and she was laughing and saying I couldn't be with you and that a Charm you gave me wouldn't work because she's not a Blood." I flung my arms around his neck.

He comforted me, but he seemed as if he had something else on his mind.

I had another dream that night, just like the other two. I could hear every word they spoke, and Teddy was there.

"I told you, Diane!" Teddy was yelling. Diane stood there, smirking. "Stop the Illusions!"

She twirled a necklace around her fingers. "But Teddy," she said, pouting. "It's just so much fun! And seeing your face when you found out your stupid little Protective Charm didn't work! Classic!" She cackled.

"What are you, then? You're not a Blood. You're not a Fire. You're not a Sun. What the hell are you?"

"I'm Rare."

Teddy snorted. "A Sleep? You seriously use that stupid little nickname for them?" He glared at her. "You better not be feeding off her. I will personally kill you."

"And I'll have Adam kill her."

Teddy paled. "Adam? Last I checked, he was in Greece."

"Well, I asked him to come back." She batted her eyelashes. "And all you have is Jackie. Not much."

Teddy clenched his jaw. "Don't talk about my sister like that. She'll take my side over Adam's any day."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Jackie can be convinced otherwise. You know she's Darker than you by a long shot. By the way, you know who she reminds me of? Alexandra. I mean, they have the same eyes and everything."

Teddy narrowed his eyes. "Alex isn't one of us. You and I would have both Sensed her."

"Maybe she can hide her Tracker."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "No one has ever been able to do that. And she would have confronted me. Mine isn't hidden."

Diane smiled evilly. "It sure isn't."

"Listen, just stay away from Alex. You and I both want Adam to stay out of this. It get's ugly when he's involved."

She laughed again. "But Teddy, he's already involved."

I screamed as a man latched his teeth on Teddy's neck from behind.

The man's aqua-blue eyes penetrated my soul.

I sat up, the silent, velvety-black night settling over me. I put my face in my hands, rubbing my eyes. Why did I keep imagining Teddy being hurt or killed? Was something in my subconscious wanting it?

No!

I felt the hot, salty tears spilling down my cheeks. What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't want Teddy dead! I wanted him alive and healthy, always by my side. If I could have it my, I would never leave his side.

"You're lying to yourself," a weak voice whispered. It was different than the other one. This one sounded male. "You want Teddy dead for what he is! Everyone does! Even his own father! He's evil, and everyone knows it!"

"Stop it!" I shrieked. "Leave me alone! Stop it stop it stop it!" I clenched my hair with my hands and shook my head.

Light flooded the room and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me, shaking me. I brought my watering eyes up to their face.

I screamed.

It was the man who had attacked Teddy. I tried to pull away from him, gasping for air. The strong hands clutched at my arms.

I looked at him again. It wasn't the man, it was Ethan. _Alex! Alex, you're okay! What happened? Talk to me, Alex!_

"I…you…your face…" I panted, trying to understand what had happened. Ethan stared at me before shaking his head.

_I'm calling Teddy. He'll get you to talk._

I was silent. Teddy. Teddy!

Ten minutes later, I was sitting against the wall on the floor, my face in my hands when a cold finger touched my cheek.

I looked up into Teddy's aqua-blue eyes. "Hey, Lex," he said, his eyes filled with concern. "Do you want to tell me why you're scared?"

My lip trembled as Teddy took me in his arms. "It was just like earlier today, Teddy," I whispered. "Someone…they attacked you, and when I woke up, Ethan looked just like him! I don't know what's happening to me, Teddy. I'm so scared." I clung to him as my tears soaked his shirt. Then my eyes went to something red on his neck.

It was a scar. Two crescent-shaped scars on his neck. As if he'd been…bitten. And it looked fresh. I widened my eyes.

"Where did you get that?"

He grabbed my hands away from his neck and smiled. "It's an old scar, Alex. You don't need to worry."

I shook my head. "In my nightmare…you were bitten. Right there. By someone named…Adam?"

Teddy kissed my nose. "It was just a dream, Lex. It doesn't mean anything. Come on, you need to go back to sleep now."

"No, Teddy. Tell me." I stood up, looking down at him. "Don't lie to me."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Stay out of it, Alex."

I was silent as I stared at him. "So now I'm not allowed to know? What, is it some mega life-changing secret? Fine, then get the hell out."

Teddy frowned. "Alex, don't."

He stood up and reached out towards me, but I jerked away from him. "If you're going to keep secrets from me, I don't want you here."

He sighed. "I wish I could tell you. I really do. You just…won't understand it, not yet. Please, Lex, don't be like this." He reached out again, and again I stepped away.

"Be quiet, Teddy. I don't want to hear it." As I turned away, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him, kissing me hard. Hesitantly, I reached up and twined my fingers into his hair and kissed him back.

As I pulled away, he stared into my eyes. "I don't want to lie to you, Alex. I care about you too much for that."

I put a finger on his lips, closing my eyes. "Then don't. You can trust me, you know." I cradled his cheek in my hand.

"I don't know anything anymore," Teddy said, kissing me more. "Except for you, you I'm sure about." He leaned in and kissed me, wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

I pulled away from him slowly and smiled. "I should go back to sleep now, I guess. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded and kissed my nose. "Tomorrow."

**Chapter Eight:**

Diane came up to me the next morning, looking sour, yet a gloating look on her face. _Listen, Alex, when you and Teddy break up, I'll be happy to take him off your hands._ She smiled sweetly.

I punched her across the face.

She staggered back slightly. _You little ass!_

I smiled innocently. "I'd slap you again, but bitch, that would be animal abuse." Then I turned and walked away from her, smiling to myself. I hadn't come up with that myself; I had seen it as a background on Hanna's phone once.

"You'll take up my offer once you know him better," the female wispy voice whispered through my mind. When I turned back, Diane was gone.

I turned back around, and gasped. Teddy was standing right in front of me, his eyebrow raised.

"Alex? You okay?" he asked, looking back where Diane had been.

I shook my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Diane was just being a bitch as usual. Nothing to be worried about." I kissed him lightly, taking his hand in mine.

He smiled lightly and kissed my nose before tucking me under his arm and walking towards our first hour class.

When we sat down, Mr. Hennings started talking to us about the upcoming prom. _I know you're all excited that prom is this weekend, but that doesn't mean that you can slack off and pass notes all hour about it, and I'm talking to the ladies about that. Or guys, that you can talk all hour about who has the 'hottest' dates. Pay attention or I will fail you, and there will be no prom this weekend. Do you all understand?_

Everyone nodded. A couple of guys were laughing at the 'hottest dates' part, but we all knew it was true. Teddy squeezed my hand as we both nodded with everyone else. Hanna and Gracie were both coming over hours before prom on Saturday to get ready. Hanna was doing my hair and Gracie my makeup. I was excited.

I leaned my head on Teddy's shoulder as Mr. Hennings told the class what we would be doing today. Someone threw a crumpled up piece of paper at Teddy. A guy. Teddy raised an eyebrow and opened it.

In scribbled writing, barely readable, it said, you snagged the hot one. My cheeks flamed as I looked away pretending not to have read it. Teddy tensed and shoved the crumpled note in his pocket.

A crumpled paper landed in front of me. I opened it and angled it away from Teddy. In the same messy writing, it said, ditch the Goth. Come party w/ some real men prom. C'mon, Alex. I looked up to see Bryan Jackson, the senior football captain, smiling cockily at me.

He raised his eyebrows and mouthed, _Go to prom with me?_

I felt Teddy's hand tighten around mine as I shook my head atBryan. He frowned, glaring at Teddy. I felt a tinge of worry for muscular and could easily beat up Teddy if he got the chance.

Bryancornered me after school when I was walking to meet Teddy. He slammed me against the lockers. He looked angry.

_Are you sure you want to say no to me, Alex?_ He asked, his face close to mine. I tried to push him away, but he held my wrists together with one of his hands.

"Go away,Bryan," I said through my teeth. "You're an ass. Let go."

He smiled cruelly and smashed his lips against mine. I struggled then thought of something. I brought my knee up and hit his crotch. He staggered back, his face red. I punched him in the face. He came at me again, but I shoved him away, feeling the energy surging through my veins. He stared at me.

_What the hell, Alex?_

I stumbled away from him, not knowing how the hell I had done any of that. I ran into Teddy's arms. He held me tight. Had he seen any of that?

I could still feel the power in my muscles as Teddy led me into the car.

I sat on my bed, still stunned from what had happened at school. Suddenly, the lights around the room went out. I started breathing hard, scared. Something in the shadows moved.

A hand touched me, and I relaxed. I recognized Teddy's cold skin. "Teddy? What are you doing here?"

He put his hands on either side of my face and kissed me hard. Hesitating only slightly, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pulled me closer. He rolled on top of me, running a hand down my arms.

I felt a twinge of pain in my neck for a second. I gasped, trying to push his away. The pain was starting to come back.

"Teddy, you're hurting me. Get off." He looked up as a flash of light went by. I saw the blood rimming his lips, his aqua-blue eyes. But the hair was jet- black. Whoever this was, it wasn't Teddy. "No!" I screamed. The lights flickered on and off before the door burst open. The guy was gone, but I could feel blood dripping down my neck.

Dad rushed to my side, staring at my neck. His lips moved, but I couldn't focus on them hard enough to figure out what he was saying.

I felt my consciousness fade away as I blacked out.

I blinked. My head felt light, but I could make out my room around me. My parents and Ethan were there, and so was Teddy. Teddy with his usual dark-brown hair.

I touched my neck. It was sensitive, and I felt bandage and gauze around it. I shook my head, looking at my dad. "What happened?"

He looked at my mother first. _I was hoping you could tell me. I came in last night after you screamed. You were unconscious and your neck was bleeding terrible. What happened last night, Alexandra?_

A few memories flooded back. Teddy with black hair and blood around his mouth, biting my neck. I shook my head again. "I…I remember the lights went out, but that's all I know."

I looked at Teddy. He looked furious, but he wasn't staring at me, not exactly. He was staring at my neck. I cleared my throat.

"Can I talk to Teddy? Alone?" My family nodded and left the room. Teddy sighed and came up on my bed, holding me hand.

"What really happened, Lex? I can tell you were lying, at least a little bit." He touched my neck gently.

"It was mostly like that, except…you were there, or at least I thought it was you, but you had black hair, and…and you bit me."

His face twisted in anger. "Damn it!" he cursed, looking away. I touched his shoulder.

"What do you know, Teddy?"

He turned back. "Nothing."

I shut my eyes and sighed. "I thought you'd say that. Why don't you trust me, Teddy? I want you to, but you don't."

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed both of my cheeks. "I do trust you, Alex, with all my heart."

I stared into his blue eyes. "But you're keeping things from me. Like where you got that scar? Why you get so mad, but you won't tell me why?"

He dropped his eyes. "Alex, secrets are necessary sometimes. I'll tell you someday, I promise."

"Teddy, please."

"No, Lex. Not now. What happened tonight is just more proof that you don't need to know."

I argued. "Tonight is just more proof that I need to know! What are you keeping from me?"

He got up and put his head in his hands. Then he whirled around. "Alex, where's your necklace?"

My hands went to my throat. No chain. I looked around. "I was wearing it when I went to sleep." I spotted it on the floor, under my desk. As if someone had thrown it. "There it is. How did it get off? I always wear it to sleep."

He picked it up and put it around my neck. I looked up at him. "Why do you always want me wearing this?"

He sighed. "Let's just say that because you weren't wearing it, you were attacked. Can you live with that? Just for now?"

I blinked, surprised. "I guess. Just for now."

He smiled and kissed me again. "Good. I'll tell you soon. I promise." He started towards the door, then changed his mind and turned around. "If anyone says anything about a guy named Adam, make sure you just stay away from him." Then he left the room.

I closed my hand around the heart pendant and sighed. I wished Teddy would tell me everything, but I suppose he thought he was…protecting me, I guess. Who was Adam? He was mentioned in the dream, but Teddy had never said anything about his 'sister' Jackie. What else was he keeping from me? Was his dad a mass-murderer?

I touched my sore neck gently before lying back down to go to sleep. Hanna and Gracie were going to freak out when they saw the scar my injury was sure to leave. Great, just great.

I went to sleep trying to figure out what big secret Teddy was keeping from me. The dream proved he had a sister, but who was this Adam guy who attacked him and attacked me, too?

**Chapter Nine:**

The next week went by as a blur until, somehow and completely and utterly too soon, it was Saturday. Which meant prom.

Ugh. I so wasn't ready for prom.

I had been right; Gracie and Hanna had freaked, but my bite marks had mostly healed over, and I didn't have to wear the bandages anymore, which was nice.

At only eleven in the morning, Gracie and Hanna burst into the room, bearing plastic bags with dresses, bags with shoes, and overflowing purses of makeup, perfume, and random hair crap.

_Are you ready for prom, Alex? _Gracie asked when she shook me back and forth. Gracie was going to prom with Jason Beck, a cute senior that played basketball, and bitchy Freddie Therman had even had the cuts to ask her out. She'd slapped him and called him an ass. Hanna was going with Viktor Pukelnowanskov, a senior who had moved here fromRussia in seventh grade, so he had an amazing Russian accent along with a last name that no one knew how to pronounce (Pu-kel-nows-k-ov).

I fluffed Gracie's hair and laughed, nodding. She squealed, sitting me down in the little chair and pulling out a curling iron that would make curls about the size of a penny and Hanna pulled out a huge makeup bag. They looked at each other before swapping supplies.

I looked up at Hanna. "You know my hair won't curl. It's stubbornly straight." Even though most people with hair as short as mine (a little above my shoulder) had curly hair, mine would never ever curl. Ever.

Hanna smirked. _We're going to make it curl, Lex._

I rolled my eyes but Gracie told me to stop moving. I felt Hanna tugging on my hair and Gracie plastering concealer all over my face. Next Gracie moved to my eyes. Then my eyelashes. Then my eyebrows. Then my cheeks. Then my lips. It was never ending. When Gracie finally finished, Hanna was still working. Gracie, with nothing to do now, went over to my jewelry box and fished through it.

_What do you think?_ She asked. _Black earring, red earrings, or diamond studs?_

I tapped my chin. "Diamond. I feel like I have too much black with my earrings." I felt Hanna pull at my hair one last time before setting down the curling iron.

_Look, Alex, look!_ Hanna urged. I looked into the mirror and gasped.

Hanna had actually gotten my hair to curl. The little ringlets framed my face, and Hanna had set some rhinestone barrettes in my hair, flattening it down. She had also added silver glitter on top of it.

Gracie had covered my face in concealer and powders, making it look softer and smoother, taking away the sprinkle of freckles on my nose. My eyelashes looked inches longer and a thousand times darker. My eyebrows were shaped into elegant arks. My lips were plumped up and the same shade of red as my dress. I looked like a princess or a fabulous model. I smiled, my bright green eyes flashing behind my dark eyelashes. Beautiful.

I stood up and waved Gracie down. "Your turn." And so the process started over again, then with Hanna.

When we were done, and all dressed up, in was five-forty-five. Hanna's dress was a golden champaign color, almost mermaid-style. It had sweetheart top and tapered at her incredibly slim waist. Her hair was curled and set up into a half-up half-down bun. She had a long silver chain that had a white-gold heart and dangling diamond earrings.

Gracie's dress was baby-pink, a slash of darker pink across her small waistline. Her hair, curled and set completely on her head, aside from one little strand that hung along with her side-swept bangs onto her face. The pink brought out how icy-blue her eyes were. Her necklace was shorter than Hanna's and hung right above the top of the dress, made of pure gold that had a simple tourmaline stone in the middle of a golden heart. Tourmaline gemstones hung in her ears.

Together, we were dashing.

When the doorbell rang, I felt my heart flutter. Even though he didn't know them, Teddy had agreed to show up in a sleek black limo with Viktor and Jason. Gracie went down the stairs first, then Hanna. I went last. Teddy, his shaggy brown hair combed out of his face for once, stood by the stairs in a simple black tuxedo. I smiled when I saw him, and so did he.

I kissed him when I got downstairs, but he pulled away after a moment, eyeing the sapphire necklace he had given me. Then he squeezed my hand.

"I don't want to mess up your pretty makeup," he said before bringing out a corsage of white and black roses surrounded by baby's breath. I gasped out how beautiful they were. He slid them onto my wrist and I tucked his single red rose into his jacket.

_Pictures, pictures! _Mom said, bringing out a camera. Hanna and Gracie smiled. _Okay, Alexandra, you and Teddy first. Then Gracie and Jason, then Hanna and Viktor. After that let's have a group photo. Then you can all go. Okay, let's get started!_

Mom smashed Teddy and me together. He slipped his arm around my waist and I held his arm. She snapped the photo before hurrying us on and snapping a picture of the other two. Then she had us all line up, girls in front of the guys, with the guy's hands, one on the shoulder and one on the waist, on us. After that we were finally free to go.

Teddy shook hands with my dad before we left, and he jumped when he felt Teddy's ice cold hands, Teddy smiled guiltily.

I laughed when we got outside, rubbing the back of Teddy's hand with my thumb. "Relax," I said. "C'mon, it'll be fun, Teddy. One night of no worries and a lot of drunk teenagers."

He smirked. "That should be something to worry about."

"Well, it's not like we can escape them. Try to ignore them. This will be fun, Teddy. I promise." We climbed into the limo and rode off towards the school gym. I know it's weird to have the dance there, but it was really big and we were allowed outside, so long as we didn't leave.

The dance was huge. Teddy and I had to go through the photo thing again but at least it was quick. Then we were out on the floor, slow dancing.

"I warn you," I said, my cheeks getting warm. "I can't dance to save my life. And I'm in heels. If I fall, which I will, I could take you down with me."

He smiled and kissed me. "I'll save you, don't worry a bit."

I smiled. "I know. Just testing you." He placed both of his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I reached up and kissed his lips softly, not pulling away until it was absolutely necessary for the both of us to breathe.

I hesitated as we twirled in a circle. "Teddy, I…" someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around. It wasBryan.

He was smiling cruelly, and by his side, in a slutty black dress, was non other than Diane Jefferson. She smiled evilly at me asBryanspoke.

_I just wanted to let you know I found someone hotter than you to come here with, Alex._ He smirked as Diane spoke next.

_Hey, Teddy, do you want to dance? I mean, to give Bryan a chance to dance with Alexandra. _

Teddy glared at her as Bryanwrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me towards him and said, _Sorry, Mr. Goth, but I am not taking no for an answer!_

Then he pulled me away as I struggled. "Let me go,Bryan! You're hurting me! Let me go!"

He just held me tighter. _Makes you wish you'd been nicer last week, doesn't it, Alexandra?_

"Shut up and let me go!" I tried to find that surge of energy that I'd had the other day, but nothing came. I stomped on his foot and saw his face twist in pain. "Stay away from me!" I screamed just as the room went dark and red lights flashed. Everyone started rushing to the back of the room.

I looked around the room, confused. Gracie ran up to me.

_There's an escaped killer outside the building, Alex! They're putting everything on lock-down! Come on, we have to get to the back of the room!_

I looked around. "Where's Teddy?" I shrieked.

She looked at me, bewildered. _Who cares? Come on, Alex!_

"I care!" I yelled back at her, but she pulled me to the back. We stumbled over almost everyone, burying ourselves in the back of the room. Panic was welling up in my chest. Where the hell was Teddy?

I couldn't see anyone in the room, only feel them. A wispy answer floated through my head. "Oh, Teddy won't be causing me any problems tonight, Alexandra. You will be mine, and mine alone."

Tears welled up in my eyes. I was purely terrified. Gracie was clutching my arm, her nails digging into my skin.

"Gracie, let go!" I said quietly. She was making me bleed. And I was pretty sure my dress was being stepped on by multiple people.

She didn't let go, and I imagined she was whimpering.

"You can end all her fear. End all of their fear," the voice whispered. "You know what to do. Do it now, or I'll come in there now."

I couldn't understand. Was the psycho-killer some kind of psychic? Could he read all my thoughts and talk to everyone like this?

"No. Just you, Teddy, Diane, Jackie…a few others, too."  
><em>I'm going crazy,<em> I thought to myself. _Crazy. Perfect. And on the night of my deadly prom. What is this, Prom Night?_

I was scaring myself out of my mind as I thought this. There was a killer outside. This was no time to be worrying about my mental health. Although this stupid killer certainly wasn't helping at all.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and a figure stepped inside. I can imagine everyone started screaming. The man held up him hand.

In my head and out of it, the man said, "Alexandra Aveta! Come out now and I will spare everyone's life! Alexandra, you have ten seconds."

"One."

Should I go?

"Two."

Everyone would be okay.

"Three."

But how could I trust him?

"Four."

I can't do this!

"Five."

But I have to try!  
>"Six."<p>

I had to try to save everyone else.

"Seven."

What do I do?

"Eight."

What do I do!

"Nine. One second, Alexandra."

I stood up. "I'll go with you. Don't hurt anyone. Swear you won't."

He smiled evilly. "As long as you corporate with me, I swear that everyone inside this building will remain unharmed."

I walked up to face him squarely. "If you are planning on cheating me in any way, I will personally kill you."

His eyes brightened. "Oh, you won't get that chance, Alexandra. I can also promise that when tonight is over, you will never want to leave your room ever again."

I walked outside with him.

**Chapter Ten:**

The man pulled me up a hill as I stumbled behind him. "What do you want with me? Why do you want me?" I panted as he stopped me from falling; he put his face close to mine as he replied.

"I want you, dear Alexandra, because, for one, I saw you and instantly wanted you, and two, because my brother has you instead." He smiled as I realized who he was talking about. I shook my head, trying to pull away.

"No! Teddy doesn't have a brother!" I screamed at him. But then I looked at his face-really looked at it. He had Teddy's blue eyes. He had the defined features, except his were sharper. But instead of dark brown, he had jet black hair. I struggled harder to get away from him. "You attacked me that night! It was you!"

He smiled easily and put a hand on my cheek, sending chills through me. "Yes. And you were delicious. I might even want another taste now."

I screamed and tried to move my head away from him as he opened his mouth and moved it towards my scar. But something stopped him. His eyes were wide and confused as he again attempted to bite me. There was almost an invisible wall keeping him away.

He brought his eyes down to my sapphire necklace and he narrowed his eyes. "Take off the necklace, Alexandra. Do it now."

I shook my head. "No."

He grinned maliciously. "Do it or I'll burn down that gym and lock everyone inside. Your best friends are in there, aren't they?"

I gasped and tears stung my eyes. I reached up and unclasped the necklace. He told me to throw it into the grass. I did.

"Good," he said, leaning towards my neck again. "Now I'm hungry. You don't mind, do you, Alex?"

I was silent as his sharp teeth pierced my neck. I drew in a sharp breath as he bit me, but other than that I stayed on my feet and did nothing. But soon my head was light and I couldn't keep my head up or stand easily. I groaned and my eyes fluttered shut.

His teeth came out of my neck. I could still see through a crack in my eyelids. I felt the soft pressure and metallic taste of his lips on mine for a moment before he dropped me into the grass.

I felt his icy skin on my arms and my neck and my face. He kissed my jaw bone from my ear to my chin before kissing my lips again. Then he kissed my eyelids, trailing his hands down my waist. I felt pressure on the skirt of my dress before the cool wind on my now exposed legs.

The man's voice was still in my head. "How does that feel, Alexandra? Tell me it feels nice." His voice sounded dangerous.

"…Nice…" I murmered, barely able to speak. Suddenly, the pressure all over me was gone. I could feel some strength start to come back. I opened my eyes a crack.

I could see the man; hear his voice, along with another man and his voice, too. He had pushed Teddy's brother off of me and was speaking harshly.

"I told you, Adam, stay away from her!" he shouted. I recognized the newcomer.

"Teddy…?" I muttered, trying to reach for him. The best I could do was to curl my fingers.

Teddy looked at me and was by my side before I could take another breath. His cold hand closed around mine and he touched my face gently.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Lex," his voice whispered. "You won't get hurt anymore by Adam."

"I feel so strange," I whispered, more strength coming back now. "Like I'm not really here at all."

"Sh. It'll be okay, Alex. Everything will be okay."

Then Teddy was gone from my sight, Adam sitting in his place, eyes glistening with hunger.

"No!" I screamed. "No, no, no!" I could feel the tears dripping down my cheeks as I sobbed. Adam bent down and sunk his teeth into my skin again. My head grew light again as I gradually lost consciousness.

I felt someone pick me up in their arms. "If she's dead, Adam, I swear I will rip you to pieces!" Teddy spit at him.

"She'll want to be dead once she figures out what the hell you and I both are, Ted." Adam had the hint of a smile in his voice.

"She won't…" Teddy started, but Adam cut him off.

"She'll find out, Teddy. We both know it. In fact, unless you tell her tonight, I'll come

Change her and she'll be just like me. A worse Jackie."

Teddy was silent. "I'll tell her," he finally whispered. "But if you hurt her or Change her, you will report to me and me alone."

Adam said, "Once you tell her I'll have no reason for that. She'll know and she'll hate you."

"You don't know that."

"I could never hate you, Teddy," I muttered groggily. I was beginning to wake up again.

"Oh, in time you will, Princess," Adam said.

"Never," I replied firmly.

Teddy kissed my forehead. "I'll tell her now, Adam. Just go and I'll tell her everything. My way."

Teddy sat me against a small tree. My eyes opened half way. All I wanted to do was sleep.

"What was he talking about, Teddy?" I asked. Teddy stood in front of me, looking down at me.

"When I told you about the Incubuses," he started. "I didn't tell you everything. Where I got the knowledge was partial truth, but not all of it. My mother did study Incubuses, but my father didn't. He didn't need to; he was one."

"What? Teddy, what do you mean, he was one? He was an Incubus? That's impossible. They aren't real."

"Yes, Alex, they are real. Diane is a Succubus, a Sleep Succubus. Adam is, too. He's a Blood, obviously. That's what Diane was talking about when she sent you that message; she isn't a Blood Succubus. My sister, Jackie, is a Sun Succubus, but I haven't seen her in a while we keep in touch, a little. That sapphire necklace I gave you," he held it up in his hand, "It's called a Protective Charm. It can protect anyone against a Blood Incubus or Succubus, keep them from feeding off you. I imagine that's why Diane had taken it off of you before Adam attacked you the first time."

"Wait, if Adam is your brother, and Jackie's your sister, that mean…" I widened my eyes and scrambled up weakly, pressing against the tree. "No. That's impossible!"

Teddy nodded. "I am an Incubus."

I felt tears come to my eyes. Teddy, the perfect boyfriend for me, a deadly, soulless Demon. No.

"There's one last thing you have to know, Alex." He hesitated. "I'm not deaf, not really. Incubuses and Succubuses have a very sensitive hearing, everything is intensified. We can choose to turn it off. I do, almost always. It leaves me deaf."

Tears washed down my face. "I…Teddy…I can't…"

I turned and ran.

When I ran inside, I discovered that only Ethan was home; the rest had gone to see some movie they had wanted to see but Ethan and I hadn't. I didn't care, in fact, I was grateful. Only Ethan would hear my hysterical outburst.

Ethan jumped off the couch when I slammed the door, coming straight over to me. I rushed past him, to the stairs. I jumped up them, two at a time, while screaming at him.

"You knew, didn't you?" I cried. "You knew what Teddy was and you didn't tell me!" I stormed into my room and collapsed on the bed, sobbing. Ethan knelt down in front of me, holding my shoulders.

_Yes, I knew,_ he admitted. _But you would have taken it worse if I had told you and he hadn't. And Teddy would never forgive himself if he wasn't the one. Just relax, Alex. You're bleeding._

I touched my neck, sore and sticky from Adam's attack. "I don't care," I wept. "Teddy lied to me! He's…he's a…a monster, a Demon. You should have told me right away, Ethan." The tears stung my eyes and choked me, but they just kept coming.

Ethan looked at me for a long moment before replying. _You need a bandage for your neck and it needs to be cleaned. Change out of your dress while I'm gone. I'll throw it away later. Put on the necklace, though. You can't afford another attack by a Blood Incubus tonight, or ever._ He got up and dropped the necklace in my lap. I twisted it in my hands before chucking it at the wall and standing up. I peeled the dress off of me and got into my pajamas.

I jumped the dress in the corner of the room and moved the hair out of the way to inspect my wound. The two crescent-shaped cuts were still bleeding a little, and there was dirt and grass around the edges. I got a washcloth to clean it out, dabbing it painfully onto the cut.

Ethan returned, bandage, gauze, and Neosporin in hand. He dabbed the Neosporin onto the cuts, and I winced as the anti-biotic cleaned the wound. The stinging was turning into numbness as Ethan put the gauze on the cleaned cut and stuck the bandage on gently.

Before leaving, he hugged me tight and told me to get some sleep. But ever time I closed my eyes all I saw was Adam's bloody face and Teddy's long, handsome one soaked in my blood, too, as I lay limp on the floor.

I was scared that the Teddy I knew wasn't the real one. I was scared that, really, he was just like Adam in every way possible.

**Chapter Eleven:**

When Monday came around, I didn't get out of bed for school. My head was pounding and my eyes ached from crying, but I couldn't even escape my torture in sleep, because I didn't sleep.

I lay curled up in my blankets even though it was spring and way too hot inside and out of the house. I didn't do anything but lie there, staring out the window across from my bed.

When my mom came in, her eyes said she was sorry, and her face was etched with frown lines.

_Oh, baby. You can stay home today, but you're going to have to get up tomorrow and go to school. You can't let one boy destroy your life, Alexandra._

As she spoke, one last tear dripped down my cheek. My phone had been buzzing with texts from Gracie, Hanna, and a ton others, but I didn't have the heart to text them and lie, to say that I was okay when I so obviously wasn't.

The thought of school made me wonder if Teddy was there today. He probably was, putting on his fake human façade. This made my throat ache. I had fallen for that certain façade.

Finally, I picked up my phone and texted Gracie once and only once. _I'm alive. I'll be at school tomorrow. _

She responded, but I didn't text her back. What I read made my stomach clench. _Teddy is going crazy w/ worry. Text him, 2, or he might just go insane. I'll see you tomorrow. Luv you, Alex. _

_Oh, Gracie, if only you knew, _I thought, squeezing my eyes shut and holding my chest. _If only you knew the lying, deceiving monster that Teddy really is!_

Ethan opened my door, but I rolled over, not wanting to look at him. He was almost as bad as Teddy, for lying to me.

He touched my shoulder, but I didn't look at him even then. I felt him sit on the edge of my bed, and he kept his hand on my shoulder.

Eventually, I turned to face him. "What do you want, Ethan?"

_Teddy wants to talk to you, but I wanted to make sure you were okay, too. _As he spoke, his eyes flickered around the room.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. "Do I seem okay to you? Just tell him to go away. I don't want to talk to him."

Ethan started to protest, but I cut him off. "Ethan! I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. To. Him." I took another deep breath and looked at his face again.

_I think you should._

"No. You can't make me."

He smiled evilly and picked me up. _Oh, yes I can. You're going to see what he has to say and that's final._

"No, Ethan!" I shrieked. "No! Put me down!"

He set me on the ground and held my arms tight. I could only imagine what I looked like; tangled brown hair in a messy ponytail, in a too big t-shirt and shorts, my skin all blotchy and my eyes red and watery.

I looked up and saw Teddy standing there, looking awkward and upset. The way his aqua-blue eyes perked up when he looked at me made my heart ache with longing to hold him and kiss him.

Until I remembered what he was.

"Alex…" he started, but I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk right now." I struggled against Ethan, but he held tighter.

"Just hear me out, Alex. I know you're upset…"

"How'd you guess?" I scoffed. I felt the surge of energy well up in my limbs, and I elbowed Ethan in the stomach. He stumbled back and I ran for the stairs.

Suddenly, Teddy was in front of me. He reached out and held my shoulders. My eyes widened in fear.

"Alex, I know I should have told you before, but I was scared! But I would never hurt you, Alex. I…"

I shook my head, looking away. "Go. Just go. I'm not ready to talk to you yet. Go." I looked back up a little.

"I…"

"Go!" I screamed at him. He released my shoulders and was gone. I ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door and sliding down to the floor, tears dripping down my face.

Gracie and Hanna engulfed me in a hug as soon as they saw me at school the next day. I felt the urge to cry, but I didn't.

_What happened that night, Alex? What did that guy want?_ Gracie asked.

I shook my head. "He just wanted to scare everyone. He took me outside and left. That's it."

Hanna raised an eyebrow. _Then why do you look so upset? Why weren't you here yesterday?_

I looked away from them, at the ground. Tears welled up in my eyes. "I…we…he…we broke…" I looked back at Gracie and burst out sobbing onto her shoulder. She patted my back, and so did Hanna.

When I looked up again, they both looked sorrowful. _We're so sorry, Alex. Did you break up with him?_

I nodded. "But I don't want to talk about it anymore."

When I sat down in AP Biology-Teddy and mine's second class together, which we also had with Diane-, I found that Teddy wasn't there today. I should have noticed that in my other classes, but it just registered to me now.

Diane, her lips turned up in a nasty smile, came up as soon as I sat down. I flinched away from her.

_So, Alexandra, are you going to take my up my offer now?_ She tapped the table. I glared at her.

"Go away, Diane."

_But don't you want to know more about Teddy?_

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied. "Just please, Diane, go away and leave me to my misery." I looked away.

Diane sat down in Teddy's desk. Her cold skin touched my arm gently. I looked to see her face sorry. _Teddy's not as bad as most of us, Alex. He's better than me and he's better than Adam and his dad. It's him and Jackie, the good ones. They deny everything about us._

"He lied to me," I snapped. "He lied to me about everything! And I had to learn about it from his psychotic older brother! How am I supposed to get over that?"

Her green eyes-which I noticed were the exact same shade as mine-pierced mine. _You have to think about things from his view. He tried to protect you. And I'm ashamed to say that I helped Adam pushed him out of it. _

"Why did you help him, then?"

She shook her head. _I owed him. He saved my life once and I promised him a favor. This is what he wanted it from._

"Why does he hate Teddy so much?" I put my head in my hands and shook it back and forth.

_Adam hated Teddy because he is a more powerful Incubus than he is. But even though Teddy is more powerful, Adam is stronger. No Fire is ever stronger than a Blood, no matter what._

I looked up. "What? Wait, he isn't a…a Blood?"

Diane raised her eye and shook his head. _No, he's not. Do you think you would be alive now if he was?_

I sighed. "I…I just assumed that he was…" I looked away and closed my eyes. "Thank you, Diane. But I'm still not ready to talk to Teddy yet."

I heard Diane's voice in my head. "Think about it."

I looked down and twirled my fingers nervously. Diane was starting to make me think about my decisions about Teddy.

I knew about the rumors going around school and Teddy and me from Gracie and Hanna. They had said that people were gossiping that the escaped 'killer' who had terrorized prom had told me terrible secrets about Teddy cheating on me, and finally I had cracked and broken up with him.

People looked at me strangely. Their eyes turned away from me wherever I went. Even my teachers wouldn't look at me. I was infamous, and I had a feeling that Gracie and Hanna hadn't told me all of the rumors that were going around, because of all the hostility that I was being showed.

I had to keep my hair over my cuts on my neck, which was hard because of my short hair. Some people even saw my wounds and told others, so I figured almost everyone knew about it now. I was betting that some kids said that I was so depressed about Teddy that I had attempted to kill myself, which was stupid.

But I was proven right when the school counselor, Miss Polinski, came up to me towards the end of school.

_Alexandra, I just wanted to let you know that there are more choices than suicide when you have a traumatic break up…_

I glared at her. "I didn't try to kill myself." I moved my hair out of the way, showing the two crescent shaped scars. "Does that look like a knife cut to you?"

Her eyes widened. _Then what happened, Alexandra?_

"My dog bit me, okay?" I blurted. "And no, she doesn't have rabies! Just lay off, alright? I've been through a lot lately."

Miss Polinski sighed and nodded. _I heard about you and Teddy. I'm sorry, Alexandra, I should have guessed._

I felt tears come to my eyes. "These stupid rumors aren't helping anything, either." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

She smiled wearily. _The other teachers and I will try to stop them, alright? And Alexandra, if you need anything, don't feel afraid to come to me._

I smiled back at her. "Okay. Thanks, Miss P." I started to turn away, but she caught my shoulder.

_Do you want to talk now? I can pull you out of your last class._ She motioned towards the front office, where her office was.

I hesitated before smiling. "Do you have time? It's just…hard to keep everything inside of me. I don't want to burden you."

She nodded, and started walking. _Just tell me anything, as soon as we get in the office, and I'll call Mrs. George and get you excused from English._

"Thanks, Miss P."

When we sat down, she handed me a cup of hot tea. I sipped it and smiled. I hated sweetener in my tea, and this was unsweetened. Perfect.

_So, Alex, what do you want to talk about? How you feel? I know that it's cheesy, but still. How do you feel about your breakup with Teddy?_

I set down my tea. "Well…betrayed, I guess. The rumors about Teddy cheating on me are fake, but Teddy did keep a huge secret from me. I just feel awful that he never trusted me enough to tell me. But I also feel like my heart was ripped out of my chest, torn into a thousand tiny pieces, and then shoved back into me. I feel broken."

She nodded. _What huge secret was he keeping from you?_

I looked away, picking up my tea and taking a sip. Something icy touched my skin and I looked up.

It was her hand.

**Chapter Twelve:**

I gasped and nearly dropped the mug. "You're one of them."

She smiled guiltily. Her voice entered my head. "Yes, Alex. I am a Succubus. A Sun Succubus, to be exact. Just like Jacqueline Marwolaeth."

I stared at her. "You know Teddy's sister?"

Her smile widened. "Yes, I have known the Marwolaeth family for years. I knew their mother in high school. She was a lovely woman, Brenda."

I nearly choked. "You knew their mother? Wasn't she a human? Did she know about their father?"

Miss Polinski nodded. "Xavier? Yes, Brenda was a human and she knew that Xavier was an Incubus. And she knew Adam, Teddy, and Jacqueline would all follow in his footsteps."

"She didn't care that he was a Demon? She didn't freak out when they met or anything at all?" I had a hard time believing that.

She shook her head. "Brenda loved Xavier, for some odd reason. He told her, and, so she told me, she replied, 'I don't care what you are, other than mine.'"

I looked down. Brenda would _hate_ me if she ever met me. I had done the exact opposite of what she had done. I had broken her son's heart, even though he was the sweetest person I'd ever met.

"What happened to her?" I asked, looking up a little. Miss Polinski frowned and looked away.

"Brenda died ten years ago. Xavier killed her."

We were both silent for a few minutes before Miss Polinski spoke again.

"What did you say to Teddy when he told you, Alex?"

I hesitated. "I told him that I couldn't be with him. Yesterday I told him to get out of my house and never come back. Miss P., am I an awful person for being afraid of him?"

She touched my cheek. "No, Alex. It's just means exactly what you said—that you're scared. There's nothing wrong with that. But maybe you should judge Teddy on more than just that you're afraid of him. Before you found out, what did you think of him?"

"I…I thought he was sweet, and he was the perfect boyfriend to me. I really like him." I set down the tea and stood up. "Can I go home? I need to think everything over."

Miss Polinski nodded. "It's a lot to take in. But remember; judge Teddy on more than your fear."

I nodded and left the room, running to my car and sinking down in the front seat. My tears erupted and I let them cover my cheeks.

I heard the other door open. I looked over and saw Diane. Her face was solemn as she looked at me, waiting for me to speak.

"I don't know what to do," I choked out, salty tears dripping into my mouth. Diane set a cold hand on my arm.

"I can talk to him," she whispered into my head. "I can tell him anything you want me to. Just ask."

I shook my head and wiped away my tears. "No. I need to think. I need to figure out what I need to do. What should I do, Diane?"

She looked away. "I can't tell you that, Alex. You need to figure it out for yourself. You can do it." Then she got out of the car and was gone.

I turned on the car and started out of the parking lot.

I had told Diane and Miss Polinski that I would think about Teddy, but I had lied. There was nothing more than I wanted to do right now but push his entire memory away, have one more day of my normal life.

By now, half the people I had known were either Incubuses or Succubuses. Miss Polinski, the school councilor, Diane, the school bitch. And Teddy. Teddy, my beautiful, magnificent boyfriend.

I couldn't stop thinking about Teddy's human mother, Brenda Marwolaeth. His father, Xavier Marwolaeth, a Blood Incubus, had killed her ten years ago. Teddy had been eight. Only eight. Had he known the monstrosity and horror that his future would hold? I doubted it. What kind of eight-year old could possibly understand that?

"At least she gave him a chance," I said to myself. "She wasn't afraid of Xavier. Should I be afraid of Teddy? He's a Fire, though. Not a Blood." I bit my lip nervously. "How can I be expected to make a decision like this? How can I possibly know which choice to make? Which would be the right one?" I groaned and buried my face in the pillow. I let more tears escape from my already red and puffy eyes.

I had a dream last night. This time I knew it wasn't real. I could hear, but I had the voice I always imagines myself with, because I didn't know what my voice sounded like anymore.

I was standing in the middle of a field, just a black t-shirt and a pair of black leggings on. No shoes or anything. My hair spilled around my pale face as the wind blew.

Suddenly, I went from supervising my dream to feeling everything my dream self felt. I could feel the cold wind on my cheeks, the soft wisps of hair brushing my face.

There was something like ice on my elbow. I sighed. The ice wrapped around my arm and more touched my neck. I laughed, though my real self had no control over this.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes and smiled, breathing in deeply. "Teddy." His fingers released my arm and his touch evaporated from my neck. His hands were on my waist and his fingers laced around my front. I sighed again and leaned on him, my eyes still closed. I buried my face in his cold neck and he kissed my forehead, trailing down to my chin before he finally kissed my lips.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips. I opened my eyes and saw the brown hair change into jet-black.

"I love you more," Adam replied.

I pulled away and let out a shriek.

I sat up, looking around. I was terrified. My room was empty, and I put a hand on my forehead.

I got up, heading for my door. I needed to go for a walk. It was probably around midnight, but I needed out.

When I got outside, a hand touched my shoulder. I whirled around, but it was just Ethan. He stared at me. _What are you doing? Where are you going?_

"For a walk."

_What? This late? Alex, what's wrong?_

"I can't do this anymore!" I screamed at him, all my sadness and anger flooding out at my brother. "I can't do it!"

I fled.

I collapsed in a big grass field, sobbing on my hands and knees. It was summer now, or almost, but I was freezing. I clasped fistfuls of my hair and continued to feel the tears drip down my cheeks. I looked up into the sky.

"Why me?" I cried. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Alex! Get up!" Teddy's voice flooded my mind. "What the hell are you doing out here, looking to be someone's meal?"

I buried my face in my hands as Teddy's cold hands pulled me up. I jerked away from him as soon as I was standing. I removed my hands, but I didn't look at him. I was afraid that if I did, my strength would be lost at how beautiful he was.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't handle any of this anymore. Why me? Why?" I whispered.

Teddy was silent. He pushed me forward and I stumbled. He caught me around my waist. My eyes automatically went to his face. His big blue eyes overwhelmed me, but what caught my attention were his full, perfect lips.

My breath caught in my throat as he stared into my eyes. I felt myself longing to kiss him. So I leaned in a little, and he pressed his lips to mine.

Then it registered to me what I was doing and I pulled away. "I'm sorry." I turned and ran away, leaving Teddy standing there.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked myself aloud.

"You can't make up your mind, and it's hurting him," an unfamiliar voice replied in my mind.

But whoever it was, they were right. My uncertainty was hurting Teddy, and it was hurting me, too.

I, somehow, survived the week of school. And the one after that. Gracie and Hanna told me that the rumors were getting better, but only Diane would admit that someone were getting worse.

And Teddy still hadn't come back to school.

I couldn't help but stare at his empty desk, couldn't help miss those lunch hours that we were alone in our own little world.

Could I have lost everything because of me?

No, I told myself. Teddy kept this from me. I just reacted a way anyone normally would.

Except for Brenda. She reacted ten thousand times better than I had. Again I thought about how much she would hate me is she ever met me. Breaking her son's heart when she had had to make the same decision when she was my age?

But Xavier had killed her, and left his three children with no mother at all, only him. Yet Teddy had turned out perfect, and according to Diane, Jackie had, too. Two of three. Xavier must not have been so bad.

"Wrong," Diane's voice whispered through my head. "Teddy and Jackie turned out better than Adam because Brenda gave more of her love to them. Xavier detested them both, and gave all his attention to Adam. Xavier was a terrible person and father, and he still is."

I frowned. So Brenda had loved a monster? I asked Diane in my head.

"Technically, she loved a Demon. But according to Georgia, or Miss P., Xavier was a ton better in high school. But when Adam was born he got all nasty and bitchy, and it was even worse when Teddy and Jackie were born. She fell in love with a whole other person."

Why didn't she just leave? I wondered.

"Because she loved him, Alex. And she couldn't just leave someone who she loved, even if he was a Demon."

I didn't reply.

"If you love him, you should be able to do what she did so long ago, Alex. Do you love him?"

I don't know! I thought frantically. I used to! But I don't know anymore!

"You need to find out, because Teddy's leaving in two days. If you find out too late, he'll already be gone." Then she was gone from my head.

At her words, panic had welled up in my chest. Teddy was leaving? No! How could he! How could he leave me here?

Then I remembered.

I had broken his heart.

I had kissed him and run away.

_I had broken his _heart.

I slammed my fist against the wall. Teddy was leaving tomorrow. I hadn't made up my mind yet, and I somehow knew he was going to leave and forget about me and I was going to discover that I loved him too late and he would be gone.

I groaned and slid down to the floor, burying my face in my knee. I wasn't old enough to handle a decision like this!

I crawled over and pulled myself onto the window seat, looking out the window. I touched the warm glass. Something moved in the shadows. I pulled away my hand and instead buried my face in them.

"What am I going do?" I whispered to myself. "I can't be with him yet I just can't seem to let him go."

The door opened as light flooded my dark room. I looked up. Ethan was standing in the doorway.

His face was sad as he looked at me. _I'm leaving tomorrow, Alex. I'm going back to collage. But a word of advice: you're more miserable without Teddy than you were with him. _

He threw something at me and it landed in my lap. I held it up and it shined against the dim light.

The necklace.

Minutes after he left, I was still staring at the twinkling and shining sapphire heart. The heart Teddy had given me. And I had all but destroyed it.

I clasped my fingers around it, the edges cutting viciously into my skin. I closed my eyes and set my head against the wall.

What do I do now? I asked myself. I waited for the answer to come to me, but none came.

I couldn't let him leave, yet I couldn't bring myself to admit that I needed him. What was wrong with me? Couldn't I make a decision? Couldn't I decide whether I wanted Teddy, or if I wanted him to leave?

At the question, tears dripped down my cheeks and onto the little blue heart. As soon as they touched it, the heart changed from a soft sapphire to a brilliant ruby. I ran my finger over the heart, wiping away the tear, but the heart stayed red.

With shaking hands, I unclasped the necklace and set it around my neck. It settled just below my chest, the heart still red.

Then I stood up. I knew what I had to do now.

I had made a decision.

The night was dark and cold as I ran, my feet hitting the sidewalk painfully. I knew I must be a sight to whoever caught a glimpse of me; baggy black t-shirt, short blue cotton shorts, and my short, messy hair up in a messy ponytail, and no shoes.

I ran to the little tree where Teddy had told me the truth. I switched from sidewalk to soft grass, and my bare feet were thankful.

I saw the lone figure, entirely in black, standing with his back to me, by the tree. His shaggy brown hair surrounded his face.

A smile lit up my face as I saw him. "Teddy," I called.

He whirled around, most likely surprised at the sound of my voice. His entire face showed sadness and loss.

"Alex, I…" he started, but I ran up to him and pressed my lips to his, throwing my arms around his neck.

He only hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around my waist. I loved how familiar they felt.

He drew back too soon, though. His face was still solemn, but it had a light behind it that hadn't been there last time.

"Alex, I could hurt you. I'm too strong and fast. I'm a De…" I kissed him again before I spoke.

"You may be a Demon, Theodore Marwolaeth, but you are _my_ Demon." I looked into his aqua eyes and continued. "And I love you."

His eyes lit up and he smiled. Before he could kiss me, my head burst with pain and sound poured through my ears.

**PART TWO:**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

I twitched my fingers as I took a deep breath. The whispers around me stopped. Wait, whispers? But I was deaf! Wasn't I?

"Hush, Valerie!" my mom's voice floated to me. I hadn't heard her voice in more than six years. It was almost foreign.

"But _Mom_," what must have been Valerie's voice came next. She had been little when I had lost my hearing. It had changed, and I could sense the annoyance in her voice.

"Everyone be quiet!" Ethan's voice said. "She moved her fingers. I think she's waking up!"

"Don't just stand there," Mom cried. "Go get Dr. Vich!" I felt pressure on one of my hands as I guessed that my mom held it. "My little girl is going to be okay!"

"Uh, Mom," Valerie whined. My sister hated if any attention was away from her. "_I'm_ the little girl, remember?"

"Hush, Valerie," Mom repeated. "You're sister has had an awful accident and has been in a coma for days! Can't you care about any besides yourself?"  
>I heard the little annoyed huff she let out and heard her leave the room. My mom squeezed my hand.<p>

I found my mouth. "Teddy," I mumbled. "Where is he?" I was surprised at how hoarse my voice sounded.

"He's outside, darling. Outside the door. Oh, what am I saying? You can't hear me!" she let out a little sob.

"Get him," I murmered. "Please, Mom?"

My mom let out a squeal of surprise. I heard another voice, deep and familiar, join my mom's. Only this wasn't in my head.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No! Everything is perfect!" Mom cried out. "My baby can hear again!"

"What?" Teddy gasped. I heard him walk up to my side. "Alex? Alex, can you hear me?" His cold hand touched my arm and I shivered.

"Teddy?"

"Hello, everyone!" a new voice joined. I didn't know this one. "Hello, Mrs. Aveta. How is she doing? Is she waking up?"

"Dr. Vich! I think she can hear again! Try it! Ask her something!" Mom yelled at the doctor. It was silent for a moment.

"Alex?" he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

I felt a tear drip down my cheek. My mom's hand left my grasp and Teddy's cold hand replaced hers.

"Laura, hon, I don't think she can…" my dad started, but I finally spoke.

"I hurt." Teddy squeezed my hand. "I hurt really bad, Teddy."

"Sh, I know, Alex," he whispered in my ear. "Where does it hurt?"

"My head," I whimpered. "My head hurts."

"By God," Dr. Vich and my dad said at the same time. Then Dr. Vich spoke alone. "Alex, dear, if you can hear me, move your left pinky."

Teddy was holding my right hand, so I did as he asked me to. My mom cried out in happiness and everyone was talking at once.

"It's too loud, Teddy," I said. "Make them shut up."

Teddy laughed before doing as I asked. They all stopped talking and left the room. Dr. Vich asked me something before he left.

"Alex, do you need some pain medication?"

"No," I said at the same time Teddy said "Yes."

"Bring her some, please," Teddy said. "She'll thank us later. She's in a lot of pain right now."

Dr. Vich responded, "Yes, I was going to anyways, but I want to see what she said first." He laughed and left the room.

"You're mean," I said. Teddy touched my face gently and laughed. "You won't leave me?"

He kissed my forehead gently. "No, never in my life, Lex." He squeezed my hand again.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I heard someone walk in. "Alright, Alex. Here's that pain medication you wanted. Sorry, can you move for a sec? Thanks."

She was talking to Teddy as I felt his grip slip out of mine. I whimpered.

"Just a second. Alright, so you'll probably go to sleep for a while after this, but only for a few hours."

I was already getting groggy. I felt my head roll to one side and everything slipped away from me.

The next time I woke up, I found my eyes. I opened them a little and saw Teddy by my side, but everyone else was gone.

I groaned at the pain in my head and sat up, annoyed at the tubes and other crap attached to me, especially the stupid air tube in my nose. I looked at Teddy, and found out he was asleep. It was the middle of the day. What the hell?

Then I thought, if he had been at my side for so long, he deserved a nice nap. I looked around and sighed. I picked up my cell phone, which was sitting on the table next to me. I discovered that I had only about a million texts from Hanna and Gracie, mostly.

_Heard u r in the hospital. WT HAPPENED?_

_R u ok?_

_Wt happened?_

_Txt us back!  
>Ok we r coming 2 c u<em>

_OMG REPLY_

_COME ON_

The rest were mostly like that and I shut off my phone and set it down.

"Hey," Teddy said sleepily from my side. I jerked my head and looked at him, smiling. He ran a hand through his messy hair, making some of it stick up in random places. I self-consciously picked at the tape that held the needles into my arm.

"Hey," I said. "You were asleep when I woke up. Did I wake you up?" He stood up and kissed my forehead, shaking his head.

"No, I have this sort of internal alarm clock. It wakes me up."

"Really?"

"No." I slapped him and he chuckled. "Remember what I told you that night? About how I have extremely sensitive hearing when I can? Someone dropped something a few rooms over. That's what woke me up."

I raised an eyebrow. "You never finished telling me about them, about you. Can you tell me now?"

He smiled and sat down on the side of my bed, taking my hand in his and cupping my face gently with his other. "Well, what do you want to know, Alex?"

I stared at his blue eyes, surrounded by his dark hair. "Why is your skin so cold?"

His eyes lit up. "I've been hoping you would ask that. Demons are, just that, Demons. We are soulless and, therefore, coldblooded. Like a shark, sort of anyways. Anything else?"

I paused. "Do all Incubuses have blue eyes like yours?"

He nodded. "Yes, but Succubuses have green eyes, not blue." His own eyes lingered on my mine and I cocked my head.

"What?"

He coughed. "Nothing. Um, anything else?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Not right now, I guess." Then I widened my eyes and smiled. "But do one thing for me."

He looked relieved and smiled. "Anything."

"Kiss me."

I reached up and stroked his cheek as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Okay, ew," a voice said from the doorway. "I would say get a room, but…" they chuckled.

Teddy, tense, pulled away. Wide eyed and my cheeks flaming, I looked at the door. A tall girl stood in the doorway. She had pale skin, pink cheeks, and long dark brown hair that was layered down to her waist. She had on a black tank top with a gray vest and long skinny black jeans with black laced up boots with a chunky heel. Her piercing green eyes were staring straight at me, and I noticed that the shade exactly matched mine.

The girl walked into the room and gave Teddy a big hug and kissed his cheek. I narrowed my eyes and glared at her. Teddy threw his head back and laughed, hugging her. Then I realized how much _alike_ they looked.

Then Teddy spoke. "Jackie! I didn't know you were in town!" he hugged her again. She smiled brilliantly.

"Well, I heart you were deep in heartbreak, so of course I had to come, but then Georgia tells me that you're _here_ with the little girl there," she nodded to me. Then she turned and completely faced me.  
>"So, you're the girl causing my brother so much trouble." She walked closer to me and tilted my head up. "Gorgeous eyes, girlie," she said quietly. Then she straightened up. "I'm Jackie, by the way. I'm Ted's twin."<p>

I nodded, unable to speak. She raised her eyebrows. "You got a name, girlie? Or do I gotta give you a new one?"

Teddy jumped in. "Alexandra, her name's Alexandra."

Her eyebrows didn't lower. "You go by that mouthful? Or is it Lexi? Ali? Alexis? Anything?"

I made my mouth move. "A-A-Alex."

She tapped her chin. "No, I like Lexi better." She smiled and laughed. "So, I heard you broke my brother's heart. What the hell is wrong with you?" Her tone was teasing, but behind it I knew she was being serious.

I opened my mouth but I could speak. Teddy, again, answered for me. "She was freaked by the…" Jackie cut him off.

"Shut up, Theodore. She's answering this one." She smiled menacingly.

Teddy narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "Jacqueline."

She punched his shoulder with a hard _thump_ and replied, "Jackie. No one but Dad has ever called me Jacqueline."

"Same with me, only, you know, not Jacqueline."

Jackie rolled her eyes and turned back to me. "So, Lexi, you going to answer me or do I have to force it out of you?" She held a hand up at Teddy, who was about to protest. "Say on word and I will kick your ass, Teddy."

"I…I got a little…freaked out by, the, uh, what he, um, told me." I hesitated. "And…Adam scared me a lot."

Jackie smiled. "Oh, Adam, he's such a jackass, isn't he?" she laughed. Teddy and I stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"He almost killed her, Jackie. It isn't funny. He's attacked and threatened her more than once."

She frowned. "Well, I just got to town. Stop being a party-pooper." She looked back at me. "Sorry Lexi. You're going to have to get use to me and my fat mouth. I speak my mind. Almost all of _us_ do." She looked at Teddy while she spoke. "What's on your mind?"

Teddy pulled her away. "Well, I think Alex has earned a little rest, don't you? Why don't you come back in a little while, Jackie?"

She stared at him before nodding. "If I can have a word with you real quick in the hall." She motioned to the door and nodded.

"They're hiding something from you, you know," Diane said.

**Chapter Fourteen:**

I looked at her as she walked up to me, her blonde hair swishing in its ponytail. Her green eyes looked around the room.

"I don't know what you mean," I said.

She sighed. "Look, I know you see how he changed the subject quickly when you get onto a certain subject, and I heard them outside saying…"

There was a flash of brown and black, and then Diane was gone. Teddy walked back into the room. He smiled at me, and I returned it, uncertain.

"Um, did you see Diane? She was here and then she was gone." I took his hand as he touched my shoulder.

"Jackie wanted to talk to her and she didn't want to wait." He shrugged. "That's Jackie for you. I'm sorry about her."

I smiled. "No, I like her," I said, kissing him quickly. Then I grimaced at the needs in my arm. "Hey, would you ask the nurses if they could take all this crap out of me? I don't need it."

He kissed me again before leaving the room. Diane's voice entered my head. I listened intently.

"Jackie said that he can't keep it from you and he has to say something soon."

_What were they talking about?_

"I don't know. But Jackie doesn't want you to know, at all. Keep quiet." Then she was gone.

A nurse walked into the room, followed by Teddy. "Okay, darling, you want these things out of you?"

I nodded.

"Well, Dr. Vich okayed it, so it's okay. We need to get you walking around anyways."

Later that night, Gracie and Hanna came and visited me.

"So sorry we didn't come earlier, Lex!" Gracie said.

"Yeah, they wouldn't let us out of school to come visit you! So overrated." Hanna flipped her hair.

Gracie grabbed the remote. "Wait till you see the news, Alex. It's unbelievable." She flipped to Channel Six News and I saw that there was my senior picture up on the screen, my name printed under it.

Yolanda Wu was speaking. "Our own local high school senior, Alexandra Aveta, was hospitalized four days ago after she suddenly collapsed, unconscious. Yesterday, when she awoke, her own stunned family, doctors, and her boyfriend, Theodore Marwolaeth, also a high school senior, discovered that during her coma, she had regained her hearing.

"Six years ago, after a traumatic head injury, Alexandra lost her ability to hear. Everyone at her high school has heard of her courage in dealing with her deafness. We are currently unable to get an interview with Alexandra, but a request is being put in to send a reporter up to her room. This has been Yolanda Wu, in front of the local hospital."

I grabbed the remote from Gracie and shut off the TV. I rubbed my face. "God, how much does this town need news?"

Hanna was silent until now. "Well, no one-at least no one here-has ever gotten their hearing back, Alex. How did it happen?"

They both leaned in closer. I looked away. "I don't know."

They leaned away. Gracie asked, "Are you going to talk to the reporters?"

"No!" I replied. "They need mind their own damn business." I looked up at the ceiling. "I don't want attention for something that I didn't do or cause at all."

They looked down guiltily. I sighed. "Guys, I…" I stopped. "I'm coming home tomorrow." I said instead of what I had planned on saying.

They squealed and hugged me tight.

The next day my mom brought me clothes to wear home from the hospital. She had my favorite shirt, a black on with a picture of Bugs Bunny (my favorite cartoon character) a pair of jean shorts, and my beat-up black Converse. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail and got dressed, dropping the heart necklace behind the shirt.

The heart was still red.

Before we left, I pointed that out to Teddy. "Why do you think it's like that?"

He picked up the heart and it flashed back to sapphire. He set it down and it turned back to ruby.

He shook his head. "How did it happen?"

I looked up at him. "The night I came and found you, I was crying, and one of my tears touched it and it turned red. It's been like that ever since."

He held the heart in his hand before dropping it. He smiled. "It still works, that's all that matters. Adam can't hurt you as long as you wear that." Then he frowned, thinking the same thing I was.

He had already attacked me twice after one; having Diane remove the necklace for him, and two; threatening to kill everyone in the gym at prom.

I smiled. "Don't worry, Teddy. He said all he wanted was for you to tell me the truth."

He didn't smile back. "He'd expected you to hate me and never want to think of me again."

It had worked for a while, but now I was back. He was back.

I took his hand as my family walked in. "Smush in with Teddy, dear," Mom said to me, holding up her camera. "I want a picture."

"Mom!" I protested. "This isn't prom!"

She frowned at me. "But not only are you able to hear again and going home, but you finally stopped moping around and you're back with Teddy! Now do as I say, Alexandra."

I sighed and Teddy wrapped his arm around me. I placed my arm around his waist and smiled. Mom took a picture and fanned her face. "I promised I wouldn't cry." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go," I said.

Ethan came by my side. "Just warning you, sis, it's practically a war zone out front." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

When we stepped outside, I was surrounded by cameras and microphones and reporters asking questions.

"Alex, if you could go back and be deaf again, would you?"

"Miss Aveta, are you glad to hear again?"

"Alexandra, what happened?"  
>"Who was there when this happened?"<br>"What do you remember?"

"Shut up!" I screamed at them. Ethan on one side and Teddy on the other, we pushed our way through the crowds, nearly being blinded by the flashes.

A reporter shoved his microphone in my face, and I slapped it away. "Mind your own business," I snapped. His mouth gaped open and I kept walking.

Suddenly, there were two more cold hands on my neck and I saw a swell of darkness. Then I was out of the crowds and by the car.

Jackie put a hand on her hip and winked. Her pupils were huge as I stared at her. In another flash of black, she was gone.

Teddy caught up to me. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "I, uh, should have warned you. Succubuses can move fast and transport-or some of them can. So if she wants to talk to you…" he shrugged and smiled. I laughed and hugged him tightly, pecking his lips lightly.

I saw the flash of a camera, and turned to see a reporter holding a big, professional camera.

He smiled. "I can see the headlines now! _Alexandra Aveta Reunites with her Savior!_"

I moved towards him, but Teddy caught my arm. "What are you doing? Get the hell out of here!"

He smiled and held up the camera and took another picture. "_Aveta Has an Outburst After Being Released!"_

"Oh my God! Teddy, can we get out of here? Now!" Teddy took out the car keys and unlocked it. I climbed inside and he slid in next to me. I sighed and put my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

As soon as we got home, Mom ran to the computer. "I have to put that picture of you and Teddy on Facebook!"

I rolled my eyes and slid my arm around Teddy's waist. He put his own arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

Ethan walked up to me and scratched his neck. "So, now that you can hear again, what are you going to do?"

I tapped my chin. I hadn't thought about it. "Oh! I know! Music. I haven't heard anything new or old in six years and I'm dying to see what crap they have now."

I pulled Teddy up to my room and plopped into my computer chair, rolling it over to him. I took his hand. "What's your favorite song?"

He shrugged. "I don't really listen to music?"

I stared at him. "Come on, you can't seriously say you've never come across a song you didn't like."

He pulled me up and out of the chair and sat down. He opened his arms and I sat on his lap. He secured me in his arms before moving the chair back to my computer.

He went to the Google homepage and typed in _Nightwish_. He clicked on the Youtube link for a song called _I Wish I Had an Angel_.

After if played through, he kissed me long and hard. "I like to think that that was a song made for us."

I smiled and kissed him again, laying my forehead on his. "I love you," I whispered. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and kissed it.

I brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Why do you hide them? They're so beautiful." I traced one of his eyebrows.

He shook his hair back into his eyes and looked at me. "They're a reminder of what I am, Alex. I don't like it."

"I love what you are," I said honestly.

The edges of his beautiful lips turned up in a small smile. "You don't wish I was a normal human, like you?"

I shook my head stubbornly. "You wouldn't be you if you were a 'normal' human." I paused. "You don't wish I was a Succubus?"

His face hardened. "No." His eyes lingered on mine. "I wouldn't wish this on anyone. And besides, you wouldn't be you."

I frowned. "Tell me."

He raised his eyebrows. "Anything."

"About your parents, your mother. Miss Polinski told me a little about your mom, but can you tell me more?"

He lifted me off his lap and sat on the bed. He patted his knee, and I rested my head on it. He stroked my hair around my neck. "She was beautiful," he finally said. "She had the biggest heart I had ever seen. She couldn't hate anyone. I'm sure that's how she loved my dad. He was cruel and mean, but she loved him anyways. I guess my dad was better before we were born. He treated my mom good and he loved her right back until Adam was born. And I suppose Jackie and I both snapped him for good."

"How did she die?"

"My dad killed her. He broke her neck, right in front of all of us. He had trained Adam to be as heartless as he was."

**Chapter Fifteen:**

I looked up at him. His eyes looked watery. I touched his face gently. "I'm sorry," I whispered. He looked away.

"The worst part," he said, his voice cracking. "Was that he did it purposely in front of us, to teach us that, even if we are close to a human, that they are weak and useless, that we are superior in every way. He still believes that, and so does Adam."

I cocked my head. "But you don't." It wasn't a question; I was stating a fact.

He looked back at me, a tear spilling down his cheeks. I wiped it away. "No, I don't," he said firmly. "My father and my brother are both monsters, and they are truly Demons. But so am I."

"In heart, you aren't."

"In soul, I am."

"But I don't care," I kissed him. "You are mine, and I am yours. Forever. There isn't any discussion involved in this."

He put his hands on either side of my face and his eyes bore into mine. There was confusion in his eyes.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked.

He looked startled. "Do what?"

"You look at my eyes like there's something you don't understand, and then you deny that you ever did it!"

"It's hard not to get lost in your eyes." He smiled. I frowned deeper.

"Answer me, Teddy."

He looked away, out the window. "Nothing."

I scoffed and rolled off the bed. "See? That's what I'm talking about. It's annoying. Just answer me."

"I already did."

"Stop lying! Do you not like my eyes? Why? They're the same shade as Jackie…" I trailed off. _Same shade as Jackie, Diane, and Miss Polinski. Succubuses._ "I'm tired. Uh, I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

Teddy cocked his head before nodding. He left and I dialed Diane's phone number.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Diane? It's Alex. Can you come over? For just a few minutes? I really need to talk to you."  
>"Uh, sure," she said. I'll be there in a sec. Open your window." She hung up, and I did as she asked.<p>

Seconds, later, she was standing in my room. "What is it?" she asked.

"You've noticed my eyes before."

She looked confused but she nodded. "Yeah. So? They're green."

"But they're green like yours, like Jackie's, and like Miss Polinski's."

Diane nodded. "Succubus green, I know. I've known for a long time. And so has Teddy." She sat down on my bed.

"It just…It all makes sense now! Jackie noticed when she saw me, and she obviously wants to keep it from me. But what? Am I a Succubus? Or not? Wouldn't I know?"

Diane shook her head. "You can't be. All Succubuses and Incubuses have this thing called a Tracker. It's this little fuzz around the edge of our bodies. It's how others can Sense us. But you don't have one."

"Then why…?"

"You could have had an ancestor who was a Succubus and the eyes just traveled through the generations. It hasn't happened before, but it's not impossible."

"How can I know for sure?"

"That's just it; you can't."

I stared at her. _"What?"_

She sighed. "You can't know for sure, but the most likely thing is that you are _not_ a Succubus. You're skin is warm and you aren't strong or fast, either. There is no way you could be one of us." She shrugged and twisted an piece of hair around her finger.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you make it sound like I'm freaked out about nothing at all. Thanks."

She smiled and jumped up. "No problem!" Then she was gone, my curtains billowing from the wind. I slammed the window shut and ran a hand through my hair.

"So I'm not a Succubus. Good." I walked over and plopped down on my bed, covering my face with a pillow. "Ah, school is going to be _hell_ tomorrow!"

I sat down in History the next day, Teddy right back by my side. Relieved from what Diane had told me yesterday, I held his hand tightly.

The douche Freddie came up to me before the final bell rang. "You're quite the celebrity now, aren't you, Alex?" He reached a hand towards my face, but I slapped him away. Teddy's hand tightened around mine.

"Go away, Freddie," I snapped.

He smiled. "Hey, don't be like that." He looked at Teddy and frowned. "Don't you want to party with a real man?"

I clenched my free hand into a fist. "Go to hell."

He frowned. "C'mon, Al. Last chance for all this." He thumped his chest and spread his arms, raising his eyebrows.

I looked under the table and back at Freddie's face. I smiled, and his eyes widened and he smiled back.

Then I brought my foot up until it hit just below his stomach. He stumbled back, making an _oof_ as he fell onto the ground.

I smiled again and said through my teeth, "Now go to hell!"

He stumbled away. "You'll pay for that!" he hissed. I turned to look at Teddy, who was laughing into his free hand.

I slapped his shoulder. "Shut up," I muttered. He turned my head and kissed me hard. I heard the _oohs_ and squeals going around the room.

"Hey, hey, settle down!" Mr. Hennings called. "Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth, please separate. This is no place for PA."

My cheeks blazing red, I turned away from Teddy. I shook my hair in front of my face and looked down.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw two guys high five each other. Pervs. I re-laced my fingers through Teddy's and turned to look at Gracie. She smiled and nodded.

I leaned close to Teddy's ear and whispered. "Is anyone in here a Incubus or Succubus?" I didn't think anyone was, but I couldn't help asking.

To my surprise, he nodded. "Freddie is a Blood Incubus, but a very weak one. And…" he looked at me, his expression soft. "Grace Ann McGillicough."

I stared at him, not quite understanding. Then it hit me. Gracie's real name was… "No," I whispered. "No, she can't be! But…but her skin isn't cold!"

He looked at me. "She's a Fire Succubus. She can take the fire she feeds off of and transfer it into her blood, making her skin feel warm to the touch. Only a few can do that, and when I first met Gracie I knew she was one of the few that could."

I looked at her. She was staring at Teddy and me with sadness and fear in her eyes. Then she got up and excused herself from class.

Without asking, I ran out after her. "Gracie!" I yelled. She whirled around, her green eyes wild. How could I not have noticed? Wait. She wore contacts. Could it not be possible she wore colored contacts? More than likely now.

"I was supposed to tell you, not him," she said. "Now you hate me because I never told you."

I walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "I don't hate you, Gracie, I never could. I just wish you would have told me earlier."

"I was going to, I promise I was." She looked away. Her eyes faded back into blue. "I, uh, wear these so others think that my Tracker is a mistake. Warn skin, blue eyes. They would never suspect me to be a Succubus. So few people know about the way some of us can make our skin warm."

"Why wouldn't you want them to know?" I asked, confused.

She looked behind me, at the doors. "Something's coming, and there is no Demon without a secret they don't want to be let out. And whatever it is, it's going to use those secrets to make an army. I'm saving the ones I love, Alex. You're one of them. But with Teddy…you won't be safe." She brought her eyes up to mine. "You may have no Tracker, but with those green eyes, someone's bound to know about the Fire Succubuses. They would try to hold something over your head. Watch out, Alex. I don't want to see you get hurt."

She turned to go, but I caught her arm. "Wait! Does Hanna know?"

She shook her head. "I can't tell her, and neither can you. It's a dangerous secret, Alex. And it's been known to cost some people their lives." Then she was gone, but I knew who she was talking about.

Brenda.

When I got home, I dropped my backpack at the foot of the couch. Valerie was sitting on the opposite end, her feet curled up under her.

"Ow!" she cried when my backpack hit the floor. "Mom! Alex dropped her backpack on my foot!"

Mom walked into the room, dusting off her hands. She eyed the bag on the other end of the couch before turning to glare at my sister. "Valerie, don't blame your sister for something she didn't really do."

Valerie eyed me. "It's not like she's my _real_ sister anyways." She enunciated the word 'real' and stalked out of the room.

I let her words sink into me as I followed Mom into the kitchen. She looked at me. "Make a salad for dinner, won't you dear?" She handed me a tomato and a knife. I got out the lettuce and the pre-cut carrots and started doing as she asked.

Before I cut up the tomato, I set down the knife and leaned my hands on the table. "Mom?" I asked.

"Hm?" she didn't look up from the pasta she was cooking.

"Am I adopted?"

Mom dropped the wooden spoon and whirled around. Her face was pale. "Now what would give you that idea?"

I shrugged. "It's just that no one else in the family has green eyes, not even distant relatives. And I don't really look like you or Dad or Ethan and Valerie." I tapped my fingers on the counter. "So am I?"

"Are you supposed to be making a salad? Yes." She dropped her gaze from my face before turning around.

"No, Mom. Am I adopted?" I picked up the knife again.

She didn't answer for a few seconds. "Stop talking and get back to work."

"Why won't you just answer me?"

"Don't talk to me like that, Alexandra!" Mom nearly yelled. Then she took a deep breath and smiled. "We'll discuss this later."

"We'll discuss this _now_," I argued. I felt the familiar surge of power flow through my muscles as I absently bent the metal blade of the knife. Mom stared at me. I dropped the knife and looked at my mom.

"Please, Alex. We'll discuss this later." Mom reached over and took the knife from me. I turned and marched out of the room. When I reached the stairs I paused. Anger and strength flowed through me and before I knew it my fist was through the wall.

Wide eyed, I pulled it out, staring at the white plaster covering my hand all the way to my wrist.

Ethan's door slammed and he stood at the top of the stairs. He rushed down to me, pulling me back up.

"I don't know what's happening to me," I whimpered. He nodded and pulled me into the room.

"If anyone asks, I put the hole in the wall, alright, Alex?" he whispered. I nodded. He handed me a washcloth to wipe off the plaster. I discovered that punching the wall had completely torn up my knuckles.

"Ow," I said absently. Ethan left and was back in a minute with a bandage. He wrapped it around my hand and looked back up at me.

"How did you do that, sis?" he asked quietly.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I felt a tear slip down my cheek. "Ethan, am I adopted?"

He stared at me without answering.

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"I, uh, think you should ask Mom and Dad about that," he finally said.

I threw my hands up, covering my face. "I'd never thought about it before today, and of course it ends up being true!"

Ethan put a hand on my shoulder. "It doesn't make a difference, Alex. You're still my sister."

I wiped away my tear and looked up at him. "Ethan, have you ever looked at my eyes, _really_ looked at them?"

He studied my eyes. "Yeah? They're green, so…" it took him a minute to register what the color meant. "You're not, are you?" his question was barely a whisper.

I looked down. "Diane told me that it was impossible. She said that one of my ancestors could have been a Succubus or an Incubus and that the only trait that traveled through was the eyes."

"And that started you thinking you were adopted how?"

"Valerie doesn't have green eyes. If one of _my_ ancestors was a Succubus, then that would mean that one of _hers_ was too, because we're related. But she doesn't have green eyes. Then I started to think about how none of you even resemble me in the slightest. Then Valerie said something about me not really being her sister. When I asked Mom, she freaked out and wouldn't tell me." I hesitated and looked away. "I've been having these weird moments where I'll feel all this strength and power and I'll be able to do things I wouldn't have been able to do before."

Ethan stared at me, not understanding.

I sighed and twirled my fingers. "What if more than the eyes passed along through the generations, Ethan? What if, since that Succubus was in my family, every child since has been a Succubus or an Incubus, and I'm no different?" My eyes filled with even more tears. "What if I'm a Demon?"

Ethan hugged me tight. "You aren't a Demon, and I don't care that you're adopted. You're always going to be my sister. Nothing is ever going to change that."

I sniffled and hugged him back. "Thanks, Ethan."

"Alex! Ethan! Valerie! Get down here this minute!" Dad yelled. I dragged myself off my bed and started down the stairs. When I passed the hole, I looked away from it, rubbing my knuckles.

I walked into the family room where Mom, Dad, and a man I had never seen before sat. Ethan and Valerie walked in after me.

Mom stood up, glaring at each one of us in turn. "Ethan, Alex, Valerie, this is Dr. Grahm. He is an anger management therapist."

Dr. Grahm stood up and shook each of our hands. When he got to me, he smiled. "Alex, you're quite the celebrity in this town lately, aren't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I guess."

He walked over to Valerie, who was glaring at me. "How do you feel about your sister's newfound fame?"

She turned and met his eyes. "Well, she obviously doesn't deserve it. What did she do to gain it?"

"Does it make you angry?"

Valerie scoffed. "I don't get mad. I get _even_." She turned her head and her eyes bore into mine. Dr. Grahm followed her gaze to my face.

"Are you sure you didn't lose your temper for one little minute?" he raised his eyebrows. She scoffed.

"I don't lose my temper. Mom, what is this all about?" Valerie whined. Mom eyed all of us again.

"One of you," she pointed at all of us. "Made a hole in the wall by the stairs. We called Dr. Grahm because whoever made it was obviously mad and need to learn to control their anger."

I looked up at Ethan, who was looking at me. He turned back to my mom. "I made it."

Mom looked at him. "Why would you do that, Ethan?"

He shrugged. "I heard you and Alex arguing so I got mad and hit the wall." He shrugged again.

Mom's expression softened. "Ethan, you'll be seeing Dr. Grahm once a week for however long it takes you to take hold of your anger."

Ethan nodded, but I shoved his shoulder. I couldn't let him take the blame for something I had done. "No, Mom. I did it after we argued."

Mom shook her head. "You're not strong enough, hon. No offense, Alex." She put a hand on my shoulder but I scoffed and pushed it off.

The anger and power that I had told Ethan about earlier flowed through me again for the second time that day.

"Wanna bet?" I huffed before whirling around and punching my fist through the wall. I barely felt a thing aside from the tearing bandage and a small sting from my cuts.

I pulled out my hand and turned to face everyone. "Still think I'm not strong enough? I made the hole in the other wall, not Ethan. I have the anger problem, not him. It's my fault, one-hundred percent."

Mom, Dad, Dr. Grahm, and Valerie all stared at me. Mom's mouth hung open. "How'd you do that, Alexandra?"

I hit my hands against my sides. "I guess we all have secrets, don't we?" my voice cracked as I spoke.

Dr. Grahm cleared his throat. "Well, it's not impossible that she made them both, but more likely that Ethan made the other and she's trying to take the blame. We can measure to see if her hand fits the other hole, though."

Mom nodded and pulled me to the stairs. She removed the painting she had placed over the other hole. I made my hand into a fist and placed it at the hole. Mom gasped.

"No, Dr. Grahm. She made both of the holes. It's a perfect fit." Mom placed a hand over her mouth. "Alex, you will go see Dr. Grahm three times a week, because you not only were so angry you made one hole, you made two. And who knows, maybe even more!" She looked away from me.

"At least I tell the truth," I snapped, storming back up the stairs. I saw Dad look at Mom, confused.

"What is she talking about?" he asked.

"Later, Alex!" she yelled at me.

I whirled around. "When were you going to tell me?" I screamed. "I'm eighteen! Were you _ever_ going to tell me? Or were you just going to let me die thinking that I'm really your daughter? Because as of now, I am not. Your. Daughter." I ran into my room, picking up my cell phone and dialing Teddy's number.

He answered on the first ring. "Alex? What's wrong?" I could hear the worry that was thick in his voice.

"I need to see you," I whispered. "I need to get out of the house, and I need to see you now."

"Do you want me to come get you?"

"No!" I yelled. "Meet me at the tree, where you told me, okay? Right now."

"Okay."

I closed the phone and opened my window, looking down. It wasn't far, and there was a tree nearby. I reached for the branch and held on tightly until I was close enough to another branch.

When I got to the tree, Teddy was already there. I threw my arms around his neck. After a second, he pulled my hand away, looking at my bloody knuckles.

"What happened, Lex?" he asked.

I smiled guiltily. "I, um, punched my hand through a wall. Or two." He looked up at me.

"I didn't know you were that strong."

"Neither did I."

He bent over my hand and kissed each of my knuckles. When he looked up at me, there were no cuts left on my hand. I turned it over, staring at it. "Thanks," I said, unable to think of anything else to say. He lifted up my cheek and kissed me hard.

I sank down to the ground, leaning against the tree. I took Teddy's hand in mine and kissed him again.

He opened his piercing blue eyes to look at me.

"I love you," I said quietly.

He smiled. I noticed that whenever I told him that I loved him, he never replied. I had never even heard him admit that he loved me, though I knew he did. But if he really did, wouldn't he say so?

Or was he ashamed to admit to such a human feeling? He was a Demon, but a good one. But that didn't mean he didn't feel ashamed of feeling something like love, especially admitting it to a simple mortal.

He frowned. "What are you thinking about, Alex?" he kissed my nose.

I un-scrunched my eyebrows and made myself smile at him. "Nothing. Just stupid family stuff. I'll tell you later."

He smiled back, but it was a small smile and his eyes still housed the worry and confusion that almost never left them. His blue eyes were shining in the sun, and it was beautiful.

"Alex?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Had he read my mind? That was exactly what I had been thinking about. But I couldn't help smiling back.

"I love you, too, Teddy. You know that."  
>"How much do you love me?"<p>

"As much as anyone can ever love someone." I kissed his cheek and he paused before speaking again.

"Do something for me, then."

"I would do anything for you."

"Marry me."

**Chapter Seventeen:**

I backed away slightly, staring at him. "W-what?"

He took both of my hands in his. "I love you, Alex, so much. Marry me."

I pulled my hands out of his. "B-but, Teddy, I…I'm only eighteen! So are you! Can't we wait a little while? I mean…"

Teddy frowned. I jumped in again before he could speak. "I love you, Teddy, so, so, so much!"

"Then marry me!"

"But I'm not ready to be married. We have our whole lives ahead of us; we can get married sometime in there! But I can't, not right now."

He stood up. "Okay, then. I have to go." He walked away from me. I ran after him.

"Teddy!" I cried, looking around, but he was gone. I ran farther. I needed to apologize. I needed to explain that we were both way too young for marriage. "Teddy!" I turned around in circles.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of black on my right. Then my left. And in front of me. I looked to my right first. There was a pale man, black hair and piercing aqua-blue eyes. He almost reminded me of Adam, but not quite.

He walked up to me. I felt cold hands on my left arm. Another Incubus was on that side. The first one grabbed my other arm. Another grabbed my waist.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I tried to yank out of their grasps, but their iron grips were too tight.

The one behind me leaned forward. "Why don't we see what's under all these clothes, eh, guys?" His vile breath sprayed all over my face.

Terrified, I started struggling and screaming. The one behind me put his icy hand over my mouth and wrapped his other hand around my waist.

He dumped me in the trunk of a large van. I scrambled away from him. The other two were in the front of the car.

"What do you want with me? Who are you?" I knew I sounded like a cheesy horror movie chick, but it was the only thing I could think of to say.

He smiled. "Obviously you know what we are, because you didn't ask that question." The van started moving, but he didn't waver in the slightest as he walked towards me. He smiled. "So, what is beneath all those damned clothes, beautiful?"

"Don't touch me," I hissed. He laughed evilly and set a hand on my shoulder. He slid his fingernail across the sleeve of my shirt, and it fell apart in two pieces.

"Oops," he laughed. Then his eyes took on a shade of red and he grabbed my shirt and ripped it completely in half, revealing the thin red silk undershirt I was wearing.

"No!" I screamed, struggling against him. He put a hand on my head and smiled. He waved his other hand.

"Time to go to sleep, Lexi."

When I woke up, my head hurt, and I was freezing cold. I rubbed my head with my hand and sat up, looking around. I was in a plain concrete room, and the only thing I was wearing was the red undershirt and my black underwear. Horrified, I staggered to my feet, leaning against the wall.

I noticed that there was someone else in the room. I looked up and found that it was Teddy's sister, Jackie.

She was leaning against the opposite wall, clad in a long black trench coat and skinny black jeans and black knee-high Converse. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail and her green eyes were staring at me.

"Jackie?" I asked, my voice cracking. "Jackie, what's going on?"

She was silent for a moment. "They don't want you, so don't panic. You'll be here a few hours, maybe, and then you can go." Her voice was weak and kept cracking.

"They who?" I remembered the Incubus from the van. I straightened up. "Who do they want, Jackie? Why am I here?"

She looked away from me. "I can't do anything about it, Lexi. I owe him. So to pay off my debt I have to help him get him." A tear slid down her cheek. "My own brother. I have to betray my own brother." She looked at me. "And you're they bait. I'm so sorry, Alexandra."

My heart stopped. "Teddy? What do they want with him?"

Her voice was so quiet I had to strain to hear it. "Dead. They want him dead."

"No!" I screamed. "No, they can't kill him!"

"How are you going to stop them?" she was in front of me, her hand around my throat. She lifted me off my feet. "No one can stop them! It's hopeless, Alex! Just wait for it to be over, and you'll forget about him eventually!"

She dropped me and I doubled over, coughing. When I finally recovered. "I have to try," I wheezed. I looked around for the door and spotted it, barely able to make it out. A concrete door in a concrete room, the little black outline was hard to see.

I walked up to it and put my hands on it. Jackie stared at me. "What are you doing, Lexi? You aren't strong enough. Only a Succubus or an Incubus can open that door."

I ignored her, squeezing my eyes shut and pushing. The door disappeared. I heard a crash and I opened my eyes. I looked back at Jackie, who was staring at me. "Looks like I opened it." I ran through the open door, looking at the cracked wall where the thick concrete door had landed. "Oops," I whispered. I heard footsteps and saw the Incubus that had held my right arm yesterday.

"She got out!" he yelled. Within a second he was in front of me, grabbing my arm. I grasped his with my free hand and twisted. His fingers released mine and I grabbed his arm with my other hand and flipped him over my shoulder.

Another approaching me, and I didn't recognize him. I punched him across the face and ducked as he swung at me. I hit his stomach hard and knocked his feet out from under him. Hands grasped both my arms. I jabbed my heel into his foot and elbowed his stomach. I grabbed his neck as he released my arms and flipped him over me.

"Alex!" Jackie cried, and I whirled around. Her eyes were wide as she saw the unconscious Incubuses. "You can't fight them all off! This place is completely full of them!"

"Then damn it, Jackie, help me!" I yelled. I felt the cold hands of two more on me. The strength drained out of my muscles and I registered that I was panting.

Adam appeared in front of me, a syringe in his hand. He smiled. "Great to see you again, Alex. But now I think you're tired and you should sleep." He lowered the syringe to my thigh. I struggled, but with my power gone, it was useless.

"I wouldn't do that, Adam," Jackie warned. I looked at her as Adam did, too.

"Why not, sister? She's a puny human. She can't hurt us."

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Obviously you arrived about thirty seconds too late. Look around you. Not even a Succubus can fight off three Incubuses." She looked at my eyes. "She's a Queen."

Adam, hesitating, finally smiled. "Right. That's impossible." He plunged the syringe into my leg and I gasped in pain, my head sagging. "Goodnight, your majesty."

I panted as my vision began to disappear.

"Teddy," I murmered, my eyes shutting.

As I passed out, I thought I heard Teddy reply, _"I'm coming, Alex."_

This time when I woke up, I found that I was sitting on something. I looked down and saw my wrists attached my two metal cuffs. I tried to pull out of them, but they were solid.

"Can't break out of this, can you?" Adam asked, walking up to me, waving a little silver remote. "Anyways, I have this now set to shock you if you try." He pressed the button and white-hot pain traveled through me.

I heard myself scream and as the electricity receded, I panted and gasped for breath. I looked up at Adam.

"Why?" I spat. "He's your brother! Why do you want him dead?" He pressed the button again and my head flew back as I screamed in terrible pain that left me panting again.

"Oh, Alex, _I_ don't want him dead. I'm just following orders." He smiled cruelly. "And you're the bait for him. Now, next time scream louder. He needs to hear you."

The shock traveled through me again, but I ground my teeth together, trying not to scream. Sweat beaded my forehead and I finally let out a small scream. Adam frowned and walked up to me and slapped me across the face. My cheek burned as I turned to look at him.

The shock was more powerful and painful the next time. My back arched in the metal chair as I cried out in pain. My head sagged forward, any strength I'd had left gone from my body. I was still conscious, but barely.  
>I felt Adam pat my head. "Good. He'll be coming now for sure. Good job, little girl." He gave my head one last pat before leaving the room.<p>

_Teddy_, I thought.

_I'm coming, Alex. Don't worry._ His voice floated through my head.

"No," I mumbled. "Stay away. Stay away. Stay away." I repeated it over and over again. He couldn't come here or he would die on my behalf. I wouldn't let him do that. I couldn't.

_It's not your choice. I won't let you die!_ His mental voice was stubborn and loud. I closed my eyes, letting out a small sigh.

_I can't let you die, Teddy._ I won't. I can't, I won't. No. No. No. No. No! It is my choice, and I choose no!

"Too late," his voice came from in front of me. I opened my eyes and looked up at him as best I could.

"Get out of here, Teddy," I whispered.

I felt pressure release from my wrists. In seconds I was in his arms.

"Yes," I said.

"Yes what?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Teddy smiled. "Why do I have the feeling that you're only saying that because you have the feeling that one or both of us are going to die today?"

I hit his chest feebly. "No one is going to die today. I said it because I love you." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"That's where you're wrong, Alexandra," someone said. "Someone is going to die today. And he's in this room."

I weakly turned my head. The man who had spoken was Teddy's height, with jet black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. He was an older version of Adam was what he looked like. Teddy was silent for a long time.

"Dad," he finally spoke. I looked at Teddy.

"Dad?" I asked, stunned. Teddy's _dad_ wanted him dead? How could that be?

"Yes, I am Xavier Marwolaeth, Theodore's beloved father, and killer of his late mother Brenda." He smiled widely. "And you must be our honorary Queen." He looked at me for a moment before continuing. "You don't look much like one, but your eyes definitely show you for what you are. Ever considered contacts, milady?"

Teddy looked at me. "Queen? Alex, what the hell is he talking about?"

I shook my head. "I don't know." I felt some of my strength coming back into my muscles. "Put me down. I can stand again." He did as I asked him to, and I clung to his arm. I realized, even though I was still in only my red silk camisole, someone had put a pair of skinny black jeans on me, which felt warmer. Jackie.

Xavier looked from me to his son. "She didn't tell you about her little adventure last night? Where she slammed a six-inch thick concrete door eight feet until it cracked the concrete wall behind it? Where she single handedly took down our three strongest Incubuses, aside from Adam? Nothing?" He smiled. "Good. I'm glad I got to tell him about your secret life."

"I'm not a Succubus," I spat at him. He reached forward and grabbed my wrist and yanked me away from Teddy. He closed his eyes for a few seconds. Then he opened them and smiled. He stared into my green eyes before sliding his fingernail across my skin, leaving a thin cut that instantly started to bleed. I didn't flinch.

He slid his finger in the blood before taking it up to his nose and sniffing it. Before saying anything he looked back at the cut and smiled wider. I looked at my arm to and felt tears come to my eyes.

The cut was gone. Aside from some smudged blood, there was nothing showing that I had been hurt at all. I turned to Teddy.

"I swear I didn't know!" I cried. "A few days ago, I was worried, but Diane told me it was impossible! She said my eyes had come from a distant ancestor that had been a Succubus!"

Teddy took me into his arms and looked at his father. The blood on his fingers was gone and he was staring at me. "The blood of a Queen. How lucky Adam was to be able to taste it!"

"How can you know?" Teddy snapped.

"A Queen has a sort of…special blood, but only after figuring out that she is, indeed, one. You see, Adam has known about Alex for quite some time. He's the one that first cued me in that you were in love with a girl that truly believed she was mortal."

"But how can she have fed without knowing it?" Teddy asked, his arms tightening around me.

"Depends on what she is." Xavier cracked his knuckles. "Anyways, I'm tired of this." He pulled out a gun and grabbed my hair, pulling me away from Teddy.

He wrapped an arm around my neck and pointed the gun at my head. "Now you're going to come with me unless you want Queenie's brains blown out of her head. That would kill a Succubus and it would kill even a Queen." He dragged me out of the room.

"Let me go!" I hissed, starting to struggle.

"And if you struggle, I'll shoot you, too."

"You're bluffing," Teddy said, following us out of the room. "If you kill a Queen, the others will come and avenge her death, even if she was new at it."

"Not if they're unaware of her."

"Every time a new Queen realizes that she is one, the other Queens feel it. And almost always they come and give her an introduction."

"Then we best hurry!" He flung me onto the ground and pointed his gun at Teddy. I sat up, looking around. We were in a large concrete room, and at least twenty Incubuses and another fifteen Succubuses surrounded us. I was in the middle of the circle with Xavier, Teddy, Jackie, and Adam.

"Incubuses!" Xavier cried. "Succubuses! I have a surprise for you all! Do you see that mortal in the middle of the circle?" he pointed at me and laughed. "She is no mortal! She is, in fact, our very own Queen Succubus!"

A cheer arose, and Xavier had to calm them down. "She took down Victor, Lance, and Henry, our three strongest Incubuses! She demolished a door that takes two Succubuses to open! She is the most powerful Queen anyone has ever encountered! And after today," he paused and looked at Teddy. "She will be on our side!"

Another cheer arose. I stood up, shaking. "Never!" I snapped. "I would never be on your side, you vile, despicable man!"

"See? She already has the temper of one of us!" he yelled. "But let's get on with the show! Today, my son, Theodore Marwolaeth, will die at the hands of his sibling while his fiancé stands by, helpless."

There was a yell from the circle. "Who is his fiancé, Xavier?" he asked, and everyone nodded.

Xavier nodded. "I was hoping you would ask that." He turned and stared at me. "My son is engaged to Alexandra Aveta, who also happens to be our Queen."

A hand went around my waist as I screamed. "No, Teddy!" I struggled out of their grasp and turned to see who it was.

"Surprised?" Freddie Therman asked, his lips curling up in a vicious smile. He reached for my waist again, but I stomped as hard as I could on his arm. I heard the sharp _crack_ as he howled in pain.

"Ass!" I hissed, turned back towards Teddy.

"Uh, Xavier?" someone called. "She doesn't seem to agree with the whole 'sit there and watch helplessly' thing."

"Then what are you doing sitting there?" he yelled. "Get her!" No one moved a single muscle.

"But she's a Queen," a girl yelled. "Aren't they supposed to be obeyed at all times, no matter what?"  
>"And so are the Kings!" Xavier cried. Everyone stared at him. He laughed. "No one had yet discovered the King Incubus, until me! And it just so happens that I am the first King! So obey me!"<p>

Still no one moved. I remembered what Teddy had said about Succubuses being stronger than Incubuses, and the Queen Succubus being the strongest of them all. If a regular Succubus was stronger than a regular Incubus, then shouldn't that mean that a Queen would be stronger than a King? I hoped so.

I took a few steps towards Xavier, Adam, and Jackie. "That's why you want him dead," I said. When no one moved, I walked faster to Teddy. "You and Adam may look alike, but the trait that mattered most, the King gene, it was given to Teddy, wasn't it? And you want him dead because you can't stand him being stronger than you."

Xavier stared at me. "None of my children were supposed to be born with the gene. I was supposed to be the strongest. So when Brenda produced a son with the blood of a King, I knew he had to be destroyed! I trained and trained Adam to grow stronger and get him to do it, but he's too close to his damn brother! So I killed my wife, hoping the heartbreak would ruin the gene in Theodore. And it worked for a little while. He was a miserable child!"

He took a step towards me and Teddy. "Until he met you! You brought sunshine back into his dark world! So I sent Adam to kill you, but Theodore interfered! Diane Jefferson was no help, either. I knew that Jacqueline wouldn't do it because it would ruin Theodore's life! I was getting hopeful when you stopped speaking to him again, but then you started! Then you got your hearing back, which made Theodore even happier. But when he asked you to marry him and you said no, I saw a chance to snatch you and lure him here to his death. But now he's happy again, because you said yes! So now you're both going to die!"

"You cannot kill a Queen!" someone yelled. "And a King! You will be destroyed by every living Queen on this planet!"

Xavier smiled. "I'm not going to kill them. Jacqueline will destroy her brother and Adam will destroy his almost sister-in-law, as he was supposed to weeks and weeks ago!" His children looked at him. "I am your father and a King! You will obey what I command! Do it now!"

"Jackie," I pleaded. "Adam. Think of your mother. Would she like that you were helping him kill your brother?"

"We both owe him," they replied at the same time, looking at each other.

"Adam, I know you owe me, too," I said. "You attempted to kill me. Doesn't that equal a favor? Jackie, you don't owe me anything, but if you kill Teddy you will. I am a Queen, the only one present now, and Teddy once told me that a Queen's orders were to be followed at all times."

"But he's a King. His order can counter yours," Jackie said.

"No, it can't," I countered. "A Succubus is stronger and higher than an Incubus. Same goes with the Queensand Kings. My order trumps his. You don't have to do this, Jackie. You can do the right thing." I looked at Adam, who was staring at the ground guiltily. "And Adam, because you owe me, you _will_ follow my orders."

"Oh, Xavier, the young Queen is right," a voice said from behind us.


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, for me, visualizing the characters helps me when I imagine my stories, so I kind of made up a little cast for mine. Comment, see if you agree with me. *Like half of them are too old right now, but still***

**Alexandra Aveta: Camilla Belle**

**Theodore Marwolaeth: Gaspard Ulliel**

**Diane Jefferson: AnnaSophia Robb**

**Ethan Aveta: William Moseley**

**Jacqueline Marwolaeth: Anna Popplewell**

**Valerie Aveta: Abigail Breslin **

**I don't know if I'm the only one that does this, but I come up with songs that could be the story's theme song, and for this specific story I found that the song by Within Temptation, Angels, fit this perfectly. I could tell just by listening to the first four lines. Listen to it, I wanna see how many people agree with me on this. :D**

**Chapter One****:**

I opened my eyes, and was frightened for a moment when everything was silent and black. Shouldn't there be crickets, or the sound of the fan spinning?

Then I remembered. During these six years, I hadn't yet gotten used to the endless silence. Being deaf had completely changed my life. I had never appreciated the ability to hear until it had been ripped out of my hands and taken away from me forever.

I put my hands on my head, pulling away my short chocolate colored hair off of my face. Because I could no longer hear, the talking in my head had slowly grown louder, driving me to insanity piece by piece.

Just then, a small light filled the room. My TV had turned on.

"Crap," I groaned. Unlike most deaf people, I could speak, because I had been able to hear for twelve years of my life before becoming deaf. I grabbed my remote and shut off the television, rolling over on my side. It was about five in the morning, and I had school today. I didn't go to a school that was made for "special" people, like some other deaf kids did. I went toArborViewHigh Schoolwith all the other normal-kinda-kids. But everyone gave me special treatment because of my "condition" and I hated that. Yes, it was harder for me to learn. Yes, I couldn't hear anything. But no, I am not stupid. No, I am not failing high school. Actually, I'm one of the better students, straight A's almost every year.

I decided to get up and take a shower, since there was no way I was going back to sleep. I thanked God I could still feel the steaming hot water on my icy skin. I let the hot water sooth my muscles and run down my ski-slope nose.

When I went downstairs, dressed and ready, my mom was in the kitchen frying eggs and bacon. I grimaced. Ever since my "accident" that had left me deaf, I had spent more time with animals. After a few weeks, I adapted a vegetarian diet, and always frowned upon the rest of my family eating meat.

Mom's head raised, and her lips started moving, but I couldn't hear her words. I read her lips. _Hello, Alexandra!_

"Hi, Mom," I replied, grabbing a cup of orange juice and sitting at the table. Mom smiled sadly, as if just remembering I couldn't hear, and brought eggs over to my seat. I picked up a fork and started poking the eggs.

She must have been saying something, because she tapped my shoulders. I looked up at her, and she said, _Don't play_. I smiled guiltily.

"Sorry." I took a bite of eggs, but they tasted strange. I fed them to the dog when Mom wasn't looking before picking up my bag. "Bye, Mom. I'm going to school."

My friends and I usually just mouthed words, they all joined me in my wordlessness at school. In class, when I couldn't make out what they were saying, I nudged whoever I was sitting by and they wrote what the teacher had said on a piece of paper.

Today I knew would be awful. Our history teacher, Mrs. Hallowell, transferred, and we were getting a new teacher today. I knew she wouldn't remember to tell whoever the replacement was that I was deaf. _That_ should be fun.

When I got to school, I went straight for my locker, where my friends Gracie McGillicough and Hanna Gomes were already standing. They saw me and squealed...I think. I smiled at them. Their lips started moving so fast I couldn't tell what they were saying.

I held up a hand, and when they stopped talking, I pointed to my ear. They looked down guiltily. Hanna, as always, "spoke" first. She nodded and mouthed, _Sorry_. Then she started mouthing again, so fast I only caught two words.

_New. Guy._

I smiled and nudged Hanna. She was the prettiest and most ambitious of us all. "New bait, huh?"

She laughed and shook her head. _Ew, no._ She mouthed. But then she looked down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of deep brown hair, pale skin, and black clothes. I let my eyes follow up to his face.

Oh. My. God. He was gorgeous. But scary, in a Goth sort of way. He turned, as if he could feel my gaze. His face transformed from annoyed to suspicious to angry and he whirled back around and walked out of my line of sight.

Hanna nudged my shoulder. She motioned to where the boy had been standing before pointing to her ear and shaking her head. My eyes widened as I registered what it meant. That Goth boy was... "Deaf?"

We sat down in class. History was our first hour, Gracie and mine. Our new teacher was Mr. Hennings, an older strict-looking man. When he started taking role, and I dozed off. I new the chorus of "here" was going around. I caught the new guy, who was sitting in the corner, staring at me, a smirk on his face. When I turned back to the front, Mr. Hennings was in front of my desk, looking angry. His lips were moving, but I couldn't understand.

I motioned to my ear and shook my head. His head turned to Gracie, who was next to me. I read her lips as she spoke to the teacher gently. _Alexandra's telling you that she's deaf, Mr. Hennings_. He looked back at me and shook his head. I read his next words.

_Two deaf kids in one class. Lucky me._

I looked back at the kid in the corner, who was staring at me, his eyes-which were a beautiful aqua blue-wide as he understood that I was, like him, deaf. I smiled. Then I turned back to Gracie and motioned with my head back at him.

"What's his name?"

She wrote it on a piece of paper. _Theodore Marwolaeth. _I resisted the urge to snort. Theodore? How could such a tough, scary looking teenager be named that? I looked at Gracie, and she was holding back a giggle, too.

Then she poked me, pointing to Mr. Hennings. He was saying, _...Alexandra, Theodore, come with me please..._I stood up at the same time Theodore did. I still thought his name was ironic, but I couldn't laugh in front of him.

Mr. Hennings lead us into the hall. He must have understood that we could read lips, because he spoke slowly and clearly, easily showing what he was saying on his lips.

_Now, since you two, Alexandra, Theodo-_

Theodore held up a hand and shook his head. I looked at him. He spoke, I could tell by his throat moving, but I read his lips. _Teddy. Not Theodore. Teddy._

Teddy...still an ironic name, but better.

Mr. Hennings sighed and went on. _Alexandra, Teddy, I want you two sitting together, because of your...conditions. _I rolled my eyes, but nodded. _You will both receive extra time to complete assignments, but will be expected to take tests with everyone else._

Now I held up a hand. "No. I don't want special treatment. I wasn't born deaf. I can handle it."

He raised his eyebrows but nodded. _Alright. Let's go. Alexandra, you move your things over by Theo-I mean, Teddy. Come on._

I followed him inside and gave Gracie a sorry look as I gathered my things and sat in the desk by Teddy. A piece of paper landed on my desk. It had elegant writing on it and read only one word: _Overachiever. _

I crumpled the note and tossed it at Teddy's head, and he almost smiled. Almost. I brushed hair out of my face and looked at the teacher, but I could feel Teddy's eyes on me. Or maybe I was just crazy. But the text I got next proved me right.

_Goth guy staring u, Lex._ It was from Gracie, and I snuck a peek at Teddy. Yeah, he was staring. I was deaf like him, so what? But...he was kinda hot, so I have to admit I didn't mind much when he stared at me with his big blue eyes. I even smiled a little to myself.

It turned out we had a sub today in my third hour, so I had to go through the "deaf kid in my class" thing again. And, it turned out, Teddy and I had three more classes together, and, because we were the "Soundless Ones," as people were now calling us, we were sat next to each other in every class we had together. And during every class, Teddy just looked at me. I wanted to ask him why, but I couldn't.

At lunch, I got called up to Principal Ruthord's office. He "told" me that he expected me to help Teddy around, because I had gone to this school for my entire high school years, deaf, and he was new here. I told him that I didn't mind and that I would have helped Teddy anyways. Then he told me that I was to sit with Teddy at lunch. Teddy had already been informed of this, and he sent me out to find him.

There was a small cove in the middle of the school, a fountain in the little garden. I found him there. I was going to knock, but what use would that be to get a deaf guy's attention. Instead, I went over and touched his shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled cockily.

He said, what I thought was, "Damn, you found me. Gotta admit, I was hiding." I smiled.

"Don't cuss at school. Just cause you can't hear doesn't mean you won't get in trouble." I sat down in front of him and suddenly asked, "How did you become deaf?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "What?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well, most people born deaf at birth can't speak well, or at all, but I'm guessing that you can. So, if it's not too personal, will you tell me?" I looked up at him, my bright green eyes staring into his blue ones.

He shook his head. "A stupid accident a few years ago. What about you? What's the story of how you came to be in this condition?" He chuckled. He must have noticed my annoyance at Mr. Hennings use of words.

"Same. Fell out of a tree, hit my head. Woke up in the hospital the next morning deaf. I was twelve." I sighed. "They tried to fix me, but they just had to accept that I would be deaf for the rest of my life."

"Well, you never know, Lex," he said. I realized I didn't know if he was talking or not, but all that mattered was that he was actually "talking" to me. "Your hearing could come back."

I scoffed. "After six years? What, are you a miracle worker or something?"

He smiled weakly. "No not quite. I'm getting my Professional Miracle Worker permit in a few days though," he laughed, but it turned into a cough. I noticed how pale and thin he was, and wondered if he was sick.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look too good?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Lex!"

"My name is Alex!"

"Fine! I'm okay, _Alex_!"

Despite myself, I started to giggle. Then I was on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Something icy touched my skin, and I yelped and sat up, my giggles subsiding. It was Teddy's hand, the cold thing on my skin. He was holding my wrist.

He smiled. "Sorry."

I pushed his hand away, laughing again. "God, Teddy, you got the hands of an eighty year old man!"

He chuckled and touched my face. I yanked away from his touch, a terrible feeling welling up in my stomach. He looked at my face. "What?"

"I...nothing." But there was something.

**Chapter Two:**

It had felt nice to talk to someone else who was like me...someone else who was deaf. In my mind, I had found many similarities between Teddy and I. Besides being deaf, we had both come to be like that from an accident when we were younger, and we could both read lips and speak. He was becoming less scary to me, almost as if it was an act.

But the shock I had felt when Teddy's skin had met mine lingered in my mind, as did the look he first gave me when he saw me.

I shook my head and replied a text Hanna had sent me a few minutes ago. She was in one of her "moods" where she asked the most random question that popped into her mind, and she would hate me if I didn't answer every one of them.

Her next one surprised me. _What'd u think of Mr. Hottie Goth? _

I stared at the text before replying. _I dunno._

_! No no no, answer me with a He's hot and I like him or a Ew I wish he'd go away_

I lingered for a moment. _He seems nice, and I think we might be friends._

_Shut up. U 2 would b perfect 2gether. I mean, ur both deaf and everything._

I rolled my eyes. Yes, because we're both deaf, we should be together. Might as well marry every deaf person in the world. I replied, _Y don't u d8 him?_ I dropped my phone on the bed and laid back, closing my eyes. I kept one hand on my phone, so I would know when it buzzed again, because I couldn't hear it go off.

It vibrated. _Nah. BUT U SHOULD!_

_Hey Han I gotta go...bye!_ I smiled and turned my phone off and closed my eyes again. I fell asleep like that, for once appreciated the endless quiet that was my life.

I sat down beside Teddy at the table and smiled. Someone in the front of the room yelled something, but I didn't know what. It was annoying, being deaf. I motioned to Gracie and mouthed, "What did he say?"

She wrote it down and passed the paper to me. It said, _Look! The Soundless Ones! _As I read, I felt Teddy's eyes on the piece of paper. I crumpled it up, hoping he hadn't had time to read it. I was wrong, of course. He nudged my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"Soundless Ones? Who came up with that?"

I shrugged. "Not sure."

"Has it always been like that for you?"

I shook my head. "No. But this school hasn't had two deaf kids at once before. It'll die down eventually." I looked up again as a girl said something else, eyeing Teddy and me. I didn't even have to ask, because a slip of paper landed on my desk. I opened it.

_Aledore. Alexandra and Theodore put together._

My cheeks flamed as Teddy looked over it. He sat back, uncomfortable. I crumpled this note, too, and shoved it in my pocket. I wanted to say something to Teddy, but I couldn't think of how to explain what people were saying.

But he touched my shoulder lightly. "I'm going to ignore them. Are you?"

I nodded. "Oh, yeah."

"This will get better?"

"I hope so."

He smiled and turned away. I noticed a hint of pink in his otherwise waxy complexion. I could still feel the heat in mine. I could feel Gracie's eyes on me, and I knew she felt guilty for not trying to hide the note from Teddy. I peeked at him through my eyes, and caught his eyes dash away from my face. I felt warmth spread through my body at the sight.

Mr. Hennings started speaking, slowly and clearly. _Now, class, I am going to pair you up for your third quarter final project. You will each prepare a song-yes, a song-on a significant historical event. The songs will be recorded and presented to the class. Now, everyone come up, and I will give you two slips of paper. One will have your name on, and the other will have your partner's name on it. You will be expected to complete this project at home._

I stood up and walked with everyone else up to the desk. He gave me the two slips of paper. I made sure it was mine before I looked at the other.

_Teddy._

I sighed. Figures. Not that I minded...

Teddy walked up to me, showing me his paper. "Hey, partner. Such luck, don't you think?"

I giggled. "Oh, yeah. Luck is surely involved in this." I recycled my papers and looked for Gracie. I found her at her desk, looking upset. "Who's your partner?" I asked.

She showed me her paper. _Stupid Freddie Therman. How can I get an A with him? _She mouthed. I patted her shoulder. Freddie Therman was someone who hadn't quite hit puberty yet, aside from his mounds of zits. I imaged he couldn't have a good voice.

At that moment, Freddie came over, slinging his arm around Gracie, who automatically lurched away from him. He said, _Hi, Gracie. We're partners! Isn't it great?_ He looked at me and frowned. He made motions with his hands, saying words very slowly and clearly. _Hello. Alexandra. My. Name. Is. Freddie. Gracie. Is. My. Partner. Can. You. Understand. Me?_

I glared at him and slapped him across the face. "Bitch," I said. "I'm deaf, not stupid."

He shot me a dirty glance, his eyes saying "The deaf chick dared touch _me_?" Then Teddy walked over. Freddie smirked, doing the same thing to him as he had done to me. Teddy frowned angrily, his hand clenching into fists.

I read Teddy's lips as he said, "Fuck off, jackass. You don't want to mess with me."

Freddie pretended to be scared. _Oh, I'm so scared. _He looked at Gracie, who was glaring at him, her eyes filled with hate and anger. _Deaf people are mean, aren't they?_

Teddy lost it, and fist met face and Teddy punched Freddie. Yeah, deaf people are mean. But only when you mess with us. Mr. Hennings came over, and I was guessing he yelled at Teddy, but I didn't read his lips.

Then Gracie spoke. _Freddie was making fun of Alex and Teddy because they're deaf, Mr. Hennings. I can imagine anyone would have punched him. Can I have a new partner?_

Mr. Hennings shook his head and moved his eyes from Teddy to Freddie. _Detention. Both of you. And Mr. Therman, if I hear of any more trouble, you will fail this quarter and have to make it up in summer school! And no, Miss McGillicough, you would not fail the project. _

I smiled. Justice. Teddy got detention, but Freddie had been punished worse, threatened to be failed. I looked at Teddy, who was still glaring at Freddie, a glint of...what? Hate? Anger? Violence? In his eyes. I touched his shoulder gently.

"Come on. We gotta get to work, Teddy." He sighed and turned around.

"I hate people like that. Didn't mean to punch him, but it worked out pretty good, didn't it?"

I laughed. "I'd say so."

I ached to take his hand as I sat down at my desk. As it turned out, our fingers brushed, sending a white-hot sizzle up my arm.

At lunch, Teddy and I went to the cove again. The need to hold is hand had grown, making my fingers ache with pain as I resisted. I sat closer to him this time, wishing he would reach over and touch me again. Hanna was right; we were perfect for each other.

He didn't seem to mind how close I had sat to him. In fact, he had closed more distance between us. His hand was in his lap, twitching. I looked up into his face, and decided something inside of me. My hand shook as I reached over and clasped his hand in mine. I raised my eyes to his, and he was looking at me. His lips turned up in a small smile, which I returned.

"Is that okay?" I whispered. He read my lips and smiled wider.

"I was trying to work up the courage to do the same thing," he replied. I loved having an excuse to watch him speak, his full lips moving, forming words I couldn't hear. I squeezed his hand.

"What gave you the idea?"

"Well, I thought you were amazing the first day I saw you, but when I saw how red you looked after reading the note, you looked beautiful, but I didn't know how you would feel..." he used his thumb to caress my hand. It was cold, but also soft, and it felt nice.

"Now you know how I would feel. Thank you."

He looked puzzled. I sighed. "For six years, I've really only had my two friends, everyone else feeling sorry for the 'poor little girl who hit her head and went deaf' but you...you just seem to make me feel like there's a person in the world who actually cares."

I leaned and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him nod. He pulled his hand out of my grasp and instead placed his arm around my waist, taking my hand with his other hand. I knew people could see us, but I didn't care. Let them spread the talk of Aledore, because right now it felt like the truth.

When I got home that night, my sister Valerie, who was a year younger than I was, went straight to my mom and whispered something. I waited for mom to say something. When she did, she was staring at me, a concerned look on her face.

_Alexandra, Valerie is telling me you're in a relationship with a boy at school._

I shrugged. "I guess."

_Does he know you're deaf? Boys always take advantage of girls like you._

I shot her a no-duh look. "Mom, Teddy's deaf, too."

She looked shocked. _Well, I think I should meet this Teddy._

"Maybe you will. We're doing this project together that has to be done out of school. But don't embarrass me, okay?"

Just then, the radio light turned green, and I could tell it had turned on. But I didn't know what it was saying. I shut it off and walked upstairs.

As soon as I got into my room, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I opened a text message from Hanna.

_! Y didn't u tell me u liked Teddy?_

I sighed. Should have known. I texted back, _Idk well it really just _happened.

She obviously didn't believe me. _Well, Gracie and I are coming over now so you can explain EVERYTHING!_

I groaned. I should have known that, too. Not that I didn't love Hanna and Gracie, but I really didn't want to explain anything. My phone buzzed again.

It was Gracie this time.

_C u in a few, chica!_

When Gracie and Hanna got there, they would barely let me say anything.

As soon as they got up to my room, they pushed me onto my bed and took turns "speaking" to me about "Alex's New Romance", as they were now calling it. Gracie took the first turn, practically bouncing up and down.

_Okay, now tell us everything! How did it happen? You do not leave out a single detail, Mrs. Marwolaeth! _She put her hands on my shoulder and shook me back and forth excitedly. I slapped her hands away and laughed.

"Don't call me that!"

Hanna spoke next. _Come on, Alexandra Banana, tell tell tell us!_

I smiled giddily. "Well, we were at lunch. His hand was shaking, so I reached over and took it. I asked him how he felt about it. He said he had wanted to do the exact same thing. Then he told me he thought I was amazing, and he put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder and we spent the rest of lunch like that. See? Not much to tell."

_Aw, Alex, we're so so so happy for you! You guys look great together!_ Hanna sighed after she spoke.

_Yeah. Have you guys kissed?_

"No!"

I threw a pillow at Gracie as I spoke. This started a giant pillow fight between us, which was only stopped when Mom came in a received a pillow to the face, courtesy of me. Then I collapsed giggling, and Gracie and Hanna fell on top of me.

"Oh...kay...deaf...girl...can't...breathe!" I gasped between bursts of laughter.

**Chapter Three:**

I sat next to Teddy in our last class of the day, AP English. I moved my desk closer to his, and he smiled, taking my hand in his. It had grown warmer since the last time I had touched him. We had a sub today, so when a student told her that both me _and_ Teddy were deaf, she stared at us. Then she started using what I guessed what sign language. Teddy and I stared at her blankly.

"We don't speak sign language," Teddy explained after a minute. She looked down and nodded, apologizing. A blonde girl with a ponytail tied up by a red ribbon, who looked way too perky, bounced over to us. She smirked at me before smiling at Teddy warmly. A little _too_ friendly for my liking.

_If you want, I could teach you sometime, Teddy,_ she said. I glared at her. She didn't notice, but Teddy did. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"No thanks, Diane."

She didn't falter. Instead, she batted her eyelashes. _Well, if you change your mind, the offer still holds. But I was thinking that maybe we could eat lunch together or something. _I hated her, this too-perky girl, Diane. I wanted her to go away now.

Teddy chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, Diane. I'm good." Teddy, probably to annoy Diane or show her that he already _had _someone, reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, squeezing my hand.

She didn't look jealous; instead, she batted her thick eyelashes and smiled wider. _Another time, then. See you later, Teddy. _I glared at Diane as she walked back to her seat, but smiled at Teddy as I was reassured he really did like me.

He chuckled again. "Calm down, Lex." He, I guessed, mouthed the next words. "I don't like girls like that."

That made a warm feeling travel through my entire body.

Teddy and I arranged to work on our project tomorrow after school at my house for two hours. We had to pick a song. I knew that it would be hard, seeing as we were both deaf, and there wasn't likely to be a song we both knew the tune of. But whatever. The point was that he would be with me outside of school, where we could be Teddy and Alex instead of Aledore or the "Soundless Ones."

When I reached my car, I turned to face Teddy. Our fingers unclasped from each other, and only our pinkies stayed connected. I looked up into his eyes, and he was looking down into mine. I smiled, not sure what to do next. He reached up and cupped my cheek in his cold, pale hand. He kissed my forehead and dropped his hand.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked, smiling, with his blue eyes twinkling.

I nodded. "Yup. Don't forget about our project."

He chuckled. "Never."

Later that night, I got a text from a strange number, one I didn't know. But as soon as I read the message I understood who it was from immediately. I smiled to myself and I wondered who had given him my number.

_Hey, Aledore. Or half, I should say._

I replied immediately. _Teddy? How'd u get my number?_

As soon as I'd asked, I felt stupid. Of course I knew the answer already when the phone buzzed with a new message. _Hanna, of course._ I chuckled and felt some of the warmth I felt with him creep back into my cheeks and arms.

_Good ol' Hanna ;) _Of course Hanna would give him my phone number. Hanna was the girl in our group who dealt with guys. I opened a new message and texted Hanna. _Thanks, Han._ Then my phone buzzed again.

Teddy: _Yeah she's helpful. How are you?_

It was a weird question, but I shrugged and answered anyways. _I'm good. How r u?_

_Decent. _

I laughed, clicking reply. _That's good. Hey I got 2 go now. Time 4 SLEEP. C u 2morrow?_

His response was immediate. _Who sleeps these days? Night, and yeah._

_Night._

I fell asleep happy a few minutes later.

When I got to school, I found an unhappy sight. To me, anyways. Teddy was getting something out of his locker, and the perky little bitch, Diane, from yesterday, was leaning against the locker next to it. She had let her hair lose today. So maybe Teddy and I had annoyed her in class yesterday.

I narrowed my eyes and headed their way. Teddy saw me and smiled. Diane saw me and frowned. I smiled warmly at Teddy, giving Diane a fake one. "Hey, Diane! What's in your hair? I think it might be a bug," I focused on a point on her head. She brought her hand up, eyes wide.

_I'll be right back!_ She said, taking off towards the girl's bathroom. I turned to Teddy, who was laughing.

"You can be mean, Lex," he said, putting his arms around me. I nodded. I replied when he released me and took my hands instead.

"Only to sluts like that. What did she want?" I wanted to look into his eyes, but I had to look at his lips to know what he was saying. Even then, seeing only his sculpted lips, it made my heart jump, and I wanted to lean closer and kiss him. But I couldn't.

Teddy shrugged. "She was trying her 'I'll teach you sign language' thing again. She's desperate." As he said it, his lips turned up in a smile. I slapped his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into him. I rested my chin on his shoulder.

I saw a teacher approaching us. _Hug and release, Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth! _He said. I patted Teddy's back and pulled away.

"Yeah, Teddy, hug and release," I teased. As soon as the teacher was out of sight, Teddy wrapped an arm around my waist, and we started walking towards History. This felt so right. Yet, in the pit of my stomach, something was saying, This feels wrong. Get away!

When Teddy and I got to my house after school, Mom eyed him carefully before ordering that the door stay open at all times. I rolled my eyes and pulled Teddy up the stairs and into my room, leaving it open just a crack. Teddy looked around the room, raising his eyebrows as he saw the things scattered across the floor. When he looked back at me, I smiled.

"Say nothing and live," I threatened before breaking out in laughter. "Okay...let's...get started." I stumbled over to my computer, bring up a Word document to write down the lyrics. "What 'significant historical event' should we do?"

He took a seat next to me. "Hmmmm...I don't know. Prohibition?'

I broke out laughing. "Oh, yeah. Let's sing a song about alcohol. That'll set well with Mr. Hennings." He smiled and chuckled, too. I tapped my chin. "Civil Rights Act? World War I? World War II? Civil War? Great Depression? Any of those sound good?"

He thought for a moment. "How about the Civil Rights Movement in general? There'll be a ton of information on that, and we can put all the Acts into it, too."

I smiled. "You're a genius, Teddy!"

He laughed. "What else is new?" I picked up a pencil and chucked it at him.

"Don't be so cocky." He returned the pencil, but I dodged it. I picked up a small pillow, and it his face with a small _oof_! I blinked, and he was gone. I felt his arms go around my waist, lifting me up. I squealed and kicked, making both of us fall onto the bed. I was breathing hard, mostly from being so close to him.

He turned his head towards me, and I rolled onto my side. Our faces were almost touching. His face inches towards mine. Now our noses were touching. I brought my eyes up to his and hesitantly touched my lips to his.

I slightly pulled away, opening my eyes. His blue eyes were shimmering at he leaned in and kissed me again, wrapping his arms around me. I curled my fingers into his brown hair and pulled him closer to me.

A pencil hit me. I pulled away, rolling over. "What the-" I saw the man standing in the doorway, looking like he wanted to explode into laughter.

_What will Mom say about this, Lex?_ he asked. I covered my mouth, my face flaming. Teddy sat up beside me.

"Oh, God, Ethan? Ever heard of knocking? What the hell!" I yelled at my brother. I hadn't seen Ethan in months, not since about the beginning of high school. He was a junior in an out of state collage, and didn't come home often.

_I tried, but you obviously didn't hear me calling your name a thousand times..._he stopped talking. How could he have forgotten? _Oh, Lex, I'm sorry. I totally forgot._

My face was still hot as I got up and hugged my brother. I turned back to Teddy. "Teddy, this is my older brother, Ethan. Ethan, this is my...Teddy."

Ethan smiled, holding out his hand to Teddy, who shook it hesitantly. _I'm surprised you didn't hear me, dude._

I took Teddy's hand, stepping away from Ethan. "No. He's deaf, too."

Ethan smiled. _Well, I'm glad my little sister finally found someone to love. Anyways, I'll go now, so you can..._Ethan laughed and walked out of the room. Teddy's cheeks were blood-red. He was embarrassed. Great.

"I'm sorry, Teddy. Ethan doesn't mean to be like that...he just..." I couldn't explain very well. My brother was a complicated person, and anything he thought he said right away. "I'm sorry," I said again.

He smiled, tilting my chin up and kissing me softly. "I better go," he said. "I'll...text you later? Tomorrow's Saturday, so I probably won't see you."

I kissed his nose and smiled. "Okay," I kissed him one last time before walking him out of the house. Mom was busy making dinner. When she saw Teddy leaving, she tried to protest.

_But Teddy, darling, dinner's almost ready. Can't you stay?_

Teddy smiled. "No, ma'am. I have to get home. Perhaps another time." He kissed my cheek before pulling up his hood and walking down the street. Mom looked at me, a confused look on her face. I rolled my eyes.

_Did I say something?_

_I shook my head. "No, Mom. He just had to go, its fine. Anyways, when did Ethan get here? I didn't know he was coming to visit today."_

_Oh, he got here a little while after you and Teddy went upstairs. He helped me with dinner first and went to say hi to you after a little while. Oh, did you introduce him to Teddy?_

_Yes, Mom, she did.__ I read Teddy's lips as he walked into the room. He slung his arm around me and continued to talk. I like that boy. He's got a Dark Side. Much more interesting than most of the blobs you've dated, sis. _

_I jabbed his stomach and laughed. I slipped out from under his shoulder and helped Mom set the table for dinner._

_As soon as we sat down to eat, my mom, dad, Ethan, Valerie, and I, it was silent. Well, I'm guessing anyways._

_Until Valerie spoke. Did Alexandra tell you about her new boyfriend, Daddy?_

_I glared at her as my dad turned to me. Boyfriend? Who is he, Alexandra?_

_I shrugged and picked at my salad. His fist hit the table. Dad kinda had anger problems. _

_Who is it, Alexandra?_

_I sighed. "His name is Teddy Marwolaeth. He's new at school. And before you ask, yes he knows I'm deaf, and he is, too."_

_Dad hesitated. Well, okay…have you kissed him yet?_

_"Dad!" I shrieked. Valerie was laughing._

_Yeah, Lex, have you?_

_"Oh my God, how could you ask a question like that? Haven't you heard of a personal life?" I stood up and ran up the stairs, slamming my door behind me._

_I sat on my bed, head in my hands. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Teddy. I sighed in relief._

_Hey. Are you upset?_

_I replied, almost telling him everything. Then I backspaced and wrote something else. Yeah, a little. Valerie's just being a jerk and Dad's pretending to care again. Nothing, really._

_It doesn't sound like nothing. Do you want me to come back? I can if you want me to._

_NO! Mom will get upset. But I wish you could._

_Me too. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I'll try to see you tomorrow, ok?_

_Ok. Thanks, Teddy._

_Night, Alex._

_**Chapter Four:**_

_Today, my mom was taking Valerie out shopping. Prom was coming up, and, as a junior, she 'needed' a dress. So Ethan and I were home alone. Back when I had first had my accident, Ethan was always there for me. I was always closer to Ethan than Valerie. _

_So, when I woke up that morning, I wasn't surprised that I smelled chocolate chip pancakes. I stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, holding back laughter at the sight of my tough older brother in a frilly pink apron._

_He looked up and saw my face. Alright, laugh all you want, but Mom only has one apron!_

_I let my laughter out. "Yeah, Ethan, but, as a guy, maybe you should have gone without the apron, like every other guy would."_

_Fine, no pancakes for you then, Lex!_

_I stopped laughing. "I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry, Ethan Bear!" I used his old nickname. He jumped and nuzzled my head with his fist. "Ah, stop it!"_

_He let go and slid me a plate, two steaming pancakes on it. I grabbed it and poked a melting chocolate chip with a fork, watching the dark brown ooze out onto the fluffy white pancake. I cut a piece and popped it in my mouth._

_"Oh, yummy." More chocolate dripped onto the plate. I sat down on the bar stool, and Ethan slid in next to me. I turned to him, ready to see what he was about to say._

_So, are you and Teddy going to Senior Prom?_

_I shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it very much. So, I don't really know." I took another bite of my pancakes._

_Come on, Alex, you gotta go to prom! Isn't it the highlight of every teenage girl's life? The high point before you go to collage?_

_I punched his shoulder. "For some people, yeah, but not for me, not really. Besides, Teddy doesn't seem like the person that would fit into the prom scene."_

_Sure, Alex. _

_We finished eating without saying another word. _

_A few hours later, Ethan went to lunch with a few old friends. Mom and Valerie would be gone for a few more hours, so I texted Teddy._

_Hey, can you come over now? _

_He responded, as always, right away. Anything you want._

_He arrived minutes later. I bounded up to him and threw my arms around his neck, kissing his soft lips quickly._

_"Hey," I said._

_He smiled and kissed me again, brushed my hair out of my face. "Quite a greeting. I like it." We stood like that for a second before he spoke again. "Prom season is coming up, isn't it?" he asked, taking my hands in his._

_I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem very excited. I thought every girl wanted to go to prom in their senior year."_

_I shrugged again. "Some girls make too big a deal of prom. It doesn't seem very important to me."_

_He chuckled nervously. "So you wouldn't want to go with, say, me__?"_

_I smiled giddily. "Well, for you, I could make an exception. But only for you." He squeezed my hands and twirled me around._

_"Well, I'm glad." He kissed my forehead, then my two cheeks, and finally lightly pressed his lips to mine._

_I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled myself closer to him, kissing him harder. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me into the air a little too easily. I clung to him, even after I pulled away. _

_Then I thought of something, which completely ruined the moment. "Crap!" I groaned. Teddy looked at me, startled. He set me down on the floor. "I haven't even started that mythology paper! My topic was…I think the Incubus and Succubus legends. I have to start that."_

_"Here, I'll help." He looked paler and more hesitant, but I shook my head, pulling my laptop off of the table._

_"Thanks. Do you know anything about them? I mean, I know that Incubuses are supposed to have seduced women, and Succubuses seduced men, and that they both fed from their victim's life force, but there aren't many details there."_

_I looked back at him, and he was shaking his head. "No. It was some of that, but there's a lot most people don't know. Like, there's more than one type of Incubus and Succubus. There are such things as a Fire Incubus, a Sun Incubus, a Night Incubus, a Life Incubus, and a ton of others. There is one kind you are probably familiar with; the Blood Incubus, which is the proper name for what you would call a Vampire. And of the two, Succubuses are the superior kind. The most powerful of all Succubuses are called a Queen Succubus, but there are very few of them. And, also like a Vampire, any Incubus or Succubus can infect a Mortal by a single bite. Although with Blood Incubuses, it has to be a single bite, without drinking any blood." _

_I stared at him. "How do you know so much? You sound like you have firsthand knowledge of this stuff." I tried to imagine it, Teddy as an Incubus. Ha. _

_He shrugged. "My mom and dad spent years researching them. They were kind of obsessed, and they passed on to me the belief that the legends aren't fake. My dad would always try to point out who he thought was an Incubus and who was a Succubus, or who had been attacked by one. Yeah, weird family."_

_I laughed. "That's cool! You're lucky to have a family like that. Mine's pretty boring. But still, it's cool how much you know about them, and how there are different kinds and everything. Did you parents tell you what each of them can do?"_

_He nodded. "A few things. I know that they are all fast and strong, and obviously the Blood Incubus or Succubus drinks blood. A Fire Incubus feeds off of fire. A Sun Incubus feeds off of sunlight. A Night Incubus feeds off of moonlight, and a Life Incubus feeds off of human life force. And a Queen Succubus is one that any Incubus or Succubus has to obey, and they can feed off of anything at all, and they are the strongest, fastest, and most beautiful creatures you can come across. They can use a kind of Mind Control on you. Oh, and I forgot another type I know. A Sleep Incubus feeds off of the energy that you waste when you sleep, but they can also make it impossible for you to move, and they can put you to sleep. Sleep Incubuses and Succubuses are rare, but they are powerful. Almost every Queen Succubus had started out as a Sleep Succubus before realizing that they were a Queen." _

_"This is so amazing, Teddy. Which would you be?"_

_"What?"_

_"What kind of Incubus would you be?"_

_"None of them. Incubuses and Succubuses are Demons, created only for the torture of mankind."_

_I didn't believe that. "But not all of them are evil, are they? It's like people; some are bad, some are good."_

_He shook his head. "I doubt it. I bet some can try, but all that they'll ever be is a soulless Demon."_

_"You can't believe that. Everyone has good in them."_

_"Drop it, Alex. I don't want to talk about it anymore." He looked away, obviously wanting to not see what I was going to say next. I reached over and touched his shoulder. _

_He looked back at me hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Teddy. I didn't mean to upset you or anything like that. I'm glad you're here."_

_He smiled weakly. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Me, too. I overreacted, and I'm sorry. Come here." He opened his arms to me. I slid onto his lap and leaned my head on his shoulder._

_I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck. I held him close to me and I never wanted to let him go._

_Teddy left before anyone got home, which I was grateful for. My mom would freak if she knew I had a boy over while she wasn't here. But I liked having Teddy near me. It was almost like he kept me calm. _

_Soon after Teddy had left, the TV turned on, playing what I thought was some kind of murder-mystery. I clicked it off and grabbed my laptop, heading upstairs. _

_I had to text Gracie and Hanna. Prom was two weeks away, and I needed a dress. They would be excited that I was actually going._

_I took out my phone. Hey. U guys wanna help me shop 4 a dress?_

_Gracie responded first, and I knew why. She was with Hanna, of course. OH MY GOD HE ASKED YOU? WHEN?_

_Yeah. A few hours ago. _

_YES YES YES YES! WHEN SHOULD WE GO? OMG LET'S GO NOW!_

_I rolled my eyes. I can't go now. It's almost 5. 2morrow?_

_Yes! We'll pick you up at noon, Lex!_

_OK. Thanks, guys :D _

_Can.__ Not. Wait. :D_

_Even I had to admit, I was excited, too. Even though I knew that Gracie would pick out incredibly puffy dresses, and Hanna would pick out mini ones. But sometimes they coordinated and came together with something awesome._

_I smiled, holding my phone close to me. I hadn't gone to prom last year, and I was happy than I was going this year, especially since it was Teddy I was going with._

_Then, suddenly, my TV turned on. This time, it had the subtitles on. I read the four words on the bottom of the screen before they changed._

_Something bad will happen._

_I rolled my eyes and shut off the TV. We needed our house wiring checked._

_**Chapter Five:**_

_The shiny Prius pulled up to the house at exactly twelve the next day. I called back to my mom. "Bye! I'm leaving!"_

_She probably replied, but as I couldn't hear…I had an excuse. I slid into the back seat, Hanna driving, and Gracie smiling excitedly._

_I can't believe he asked you! This is so amazing! Prom is going to be so much fun!__ Gracie said, smiling so wide I was afraid that she would tear her face in half. _

_I laughed. "Yeah, I hope. Honestly, I didn't think he was the 'Will you go to prom with me' type, but I'm really glad he did ask."_

_Oh my God, I found the perfect dress for you at Windsor! _

_"Uh, Gracie, I don't want to look like a puff ball."_

_She smirked. No. This one's not puffy. Even Hanna agrees with me on it. Okay, so it's red, which would look great with your skin and hair, and it has that kind of sweetheart top, and looks a little like a corset top, and the skirt kinda puffs out a little bit, but not too much. I put it on hold for you. Trust me, you'll love it!_

_Well, it didn't sound as bad as her normal 'I found the perfect dress for you' but I still wasn't convinced._

_The drive wasn't long, but we still laughed so hard we ran out of breath. We walked through the crowded mall, saying hi to a few people that we knew from school or church or whatever. When we finally reached Windsor, I was relieved._

_Gracie went right to the counter to get the dress she had put on hold for me. Hanna and I skimmed through the racks of dresses and shoes._

_Gracie touched my shoulder, her face excited. Come on! I have your dress and a fitting room! Go try it on now!_

_She and Hanna pushed me to the back fitting room. I sighed a shut the door, locking it and turning to look at the red dress hanging behind me. I touched it. It was made of silky material, and actually looked really pretty. I took off my clothes and slid the dress over my head. The material settled over my skin and I zipped up the side. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. The chocolate-brown of my shoulder-length hair looked darker compared to the bright red dress. It seemed to make my skin glow from within. The skirts did flare out a little, and into little creases and it fluttered down to my feet. The top looked like a corset, but it wasn't tight._

_I opened the door and stepped out into the waiting room. Hanna and Gracie both gasped when they saw me._

_Oh my God, Alex! You look amazing! You have to get it! You have to! Teddy will just DIE!__ They said at the same time. I twirled._

_"Thanks. You guys did great. I'll get it, for sure." I twirled once more, pleased with the dress my best friends had found for me on the first try._

_When I stepped back into the room to take it off, I looked in the mirror once again. What I saw scared me._

_It was me, but my hair was tangled, the beautiful dress torn, and my arms scratched and neck bleeding._

_When the she that was me spoke, I could 'hear' the wispy voice in my head. _

_"He's dangerous! A Demon! Don't go! Don't go! Something terrible will happen to you! Just look at me. Stay away from him, Alexandra! Stay away from Marwolaeth! He will hurt you. His kind always do."_

_When I blinked, my normal reflection was back. Stay away from Marwolaeth? That was Teddy's last name. But Demon? His kind? How would he hurt me? Why would he hurt me? _

_I shook the thoughts from my head. I was just tired or something. Yeah, that's it, I thought. Tired. I'll buy the dress and some shoes, and that's it. I'll go home and take a nap and text Teddy and tell him that I miss him. Perfect._

_I put my clothes back on, carrying the dress out. Hanna and Gracie frowned when they saw my face._

_Lex? You're pale. Are you okay?_

_I tried to smile. "Yeah, great. Will you help me pick out some shoes for this?"_

_Yeah. But after that I'm taking you home. I think you're sick.__ Gracie looked at me with concern in her eyes. I knew, after what I had seen, or thought I had seen, I had to look like a complete mess, skin even paler than usual._

_"Alright, that's probably best. I don't think I got enough sleep last night, so that's most likely why." Hanna took the dress from me as we walked out of the dressing room._

_When I got home that night, I had a full load of prom things; red dress, black heels (which made me taller than I already was, but Teddy was tall, too) and a short black choker necklace that had a small black heart hanging from it. A little Gothic, but I liked the look and I knew Teddy would, too._

_Mom was in the kitchen, so I managed to escape without questions. I hung the dress up in my closet and looked at it. But I couldn't get the image of the beautiful dress torn and tattered, my hair tangled, and my skin scratched and bleeding. It frightened me, especially the words the image had spoken about Teddy._

_I tried to push the memory from my mind and sat down on my bed, taking out my phone. I hesitated on the text I was going to send to Teddy. Then I closed it and put my cell away. _

_Wow, I thought, my mental insanity is making me question Teddy? This is so stupid!_

_"No it's nooooot," the wispy voice from the store floated into my mind. "He's dangerous. You've known that ever since you met him. Stay awaaaaay!" _

_No! I thought back. No, Teddy's not dangerous! And he's not a Demon, whatever you say! You aren't even real!_

_"I'm you," it hissed. "I'm just more knowledgeable than you!"_

Shut up! Shut up shut up SHUT UP!

"I'm always here, Alexandra…you can't get away from me!"

I can sure as hell try!

"Watch your back, Alexandra! Because someone else is, too!"

When I turned my head and looked in the mirror, the version of me was there, tangled hair and everything. And it was smiling evilly.

I screamed.

Ethan burst into my room. He was the only one home. Mom had just left to pick up Valerie from her friend Jenna's house.

I was crying on my bed, head in my hands. He came and wrapped his arms around me in a sisterly hug. I sobbed into his lap.

"There was something in the mirror! Ethan, I'm scared. I'm scared," I whimpered as he held me tightly.

I looked up to see what he would say next. _What did you see, Alex?_

I swallowed; scared to tell him, afraid he would think I was crazy. "It was…me, I think. But the me in the mirror looked terrible. Her hair was all tangled and she was hurt, and she was smiling at me with this evil look, and it was so scary, Ethan!"

_Are you sick, Alex?_

"No!" I screamed. "No I'm not sick! I'm not crazy! This has happened to me twice today, and I swear each time she warned me about…someone, Teddy, I think. But it's scaring me, Ethan! I'm not crazy!"

He frowned, obviously concerned. _Alex, what did the girl in the mirror say?_

"She said that Marwolaeth was dangerous and that he was a Demon and would hurt me. That's Teddy's last name; Marwolaeth."

_Alex…go to sleep. You're just tired. Please. Just go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow you should ask Teddy if he's a secret Demon._ I knew he was trying to make a joke, but it didn't ease my panic. But I agreed to go to sleep.

That night I had a nightmare. At least, I think it was a nightmare. For all I know, if I hadn't been able to hear, it could have been real.

I was standing behind a wall, listening to two people arguing. I could see them. One was Ethan. The other was Teddy. What were they doing?

"You may not trust me, Marwolaeth, but you know you can't keep this from her forever. Alex will find out eventually."

"I know, Ethan. But I can't tell her. It would do more harm than good."

"It would harm you and be good for her, you mean. But, why are you showing her those Illusions? They are scaring the crap out of her!"

"What are you talking about? For one, I would never do anything to scare or harm Alex. And second, I can't do Illusions. Only a few can, and they feed off of certain things. Mostly it's Night and Sleep."

"Well, find whoever is doing it and stop them."

"Maybe she's doing it to herself, though."

"What?"

"She could be doing it. You said it yourself; something Changed in her when she had her accident. Her subconscious could be doing this without her even realize it. It wouldn't be the first time it happened."

"But my sister isn't like you, Marwolaeth! She isn't a Demon or anything Dark for that matter. She may be different, but she's not evil."

"I never said she was! All I'm saying is that she could be some king of new breed of Mental Superhuman."

"Whatever. Just keep her safe, alright? I know you aren't the only one of your kind here. Some followed you. If anything happens to my sister, you will report to me, Demon. And you won't be going home."

"I won't let anything happen to her, Ethan. She's safe with me. As safe as she can be, at least."

"I'm holding you to that."

"I know."

I woke up, my dream disappearing from my mind as soon as I blinked my eyes once, twice, and three times.

**Chapter Six:**

I was exhausted the next morning as I got ready for school. Ethan kept a close eye on me as I ate my cereal and brushed my hair.

When I got to school, Teddy was already there. He looked weary, but smiled when he saw me. I wrapped myself in his arms before reaching up and kissing his lips quickly. He smiled wider and kissed me again, his arms tightening around me.

"Hey," I said. "I missed you. I wasn't feeling too great on Sunday. I was having weird dreams and seeing things. But you're here now, and I'm glad."

He wiped hair out of my face and kissed my nose. "I'm here now, Alex."

"I know."

"And I'll be here as long as you need me."

"That will be forever."

"Then I'll be here forever."

"I hope so." I hugged him again and let him, so, slinging my backpack back onto my shoulder and held his hand. Then he suddenly dropped my hand fished in his pocket for something.

"I want to give you something." He pulled out a small box. His cheeks were red as he handed me the box. I looked into his eyes as I took it.

I opened it and saw a glint of silver. I pulled out the long sleek chain, on which hung a single sapphire stone, shaped into a heart.

I gasped. "Oh my God! It's beautiful, Teddy! Thank you! Where'd you get it?"

He smiled, taking the chain from me and clasping it around my neck. "Something that's been passed down the family. I wanted you to have it."

"I love it. Thank you." I touched the sapphire pendant before reaching up and kissing his soft lips.

He kissed me again and tucked me under his arm. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked to class. I held the heart in my hand tightly, loving the feeling of the smooth gem under my fingers.

Gracie gasped when she saw the necklace. Mr. Hennings had Teddy out running errands for him, and I was sitting next to her right now.

_Oh my God that's amazing! When did he give it to you? It's so romantic!_

I smiled. "He gave it to me this morning." I ran my fingers over the heart as Gracie squeezed my shoulders.

_You going to wear it to prom?_

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

_You guys make the cutest couple ever! Even Diane Jefferson is jealous! I hear she's going to ask him to prom today._

I glared at her. "No. No she's not. That little—" she cut me off before I could cuss.

_Watch it, Lex!_

I smacked her shoulder, but my expression didn't soften at all.

In AP English, Diane came up to Teddy, smiling flirtatiously. She, of course, ignored me, looking only at Teddy.

My hands curled into fists as I glared at Diane. Her perfect lips moved as she spoke to _my_ boyfriend.

_Hey, Teddy! So I was wondering…do you want to go to prom? With me?_

Teddy glanced at me through the side of his eye and smiled. "No thanks, Diane. I'm already going with someone." He took my hand and smiled wider at Diane's expression.

She was stunned. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving. I smiled at my small victory and squeezed his hand.

_Oh…you are? Who?_

I cleared my throat. "Uh, me, Diane."

She finally looked at me, her eyes filled with hate. She turned back to Teddy. _You could do better than the Charity Case, Teddy._

His response was immediate. "Go to hell, bitch."

Diane stared at him. _You know what Teddy? Alexandra is exactly what you deserve!_

His hand tightened around mine. I looked at him. "Don't, Teddy. She's not worth the trouble. Don't."

He relaxed as Diane stalked away. "Is it bad that I wanted to punch her, like I did to that Freddie kid?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Her head is so thick it probably wouldn't even hurt her."

He laughed with me, then leaned in and whispered, "Secretly, I think she's a Succubus!"

I covered my mouth and giggled. "Well she certainly is evil. It would fit if she was an Dark Succubus."

Teddy frowned. How had I offended him, talking about a mythical creature? Then he laughed, and I felt better.

"Yeah. Dark. She sure is, no doubt about it." He squeezed my hand and stroked my cheek. I could feel Diane's eyes burning a whole through me, but I didn't care. I pulled him closer and pressed my lips to his softly. The hatred Diane felt for me grew as I pulled away and caught her eye. I swore I saw a flash of red go through them before she turned away.

That night I had another nightmare. Only this time, it wasn't Teddy and Ethan talking, it was Teddy and Diane.

"It's been you, hasn't it? Scaring Alex with those images and thoughts? Why?" Teddy was asking, his face a mask of fury.

She batted her eyes flirtatiously. "How did you guess? I mean, I don't come across others very often. And when you showed interest in her, it was just too tempting."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Why? Well, because poor little Leanna deserves to know that you two can never be together. I mean, when she finds out, she's going to freak."

"She's not going to find out, Diane. Because you aren't going to tell her. You are going to stop harassing her. And there can be a future between us."

"How, Teddy? Face it; you're stronger, faster, and you're Dark. You could kill her like this." She snapped her fingers. "But we…" she walked up to him and touched his shoulder with her fingers. "We can have a future together. You couldn't kill me as easily, because I'm stronger and faster than you."

"I told you, Diane. Go to hell. You're only the bad parts of what we are. You are a Dark Demon, but that's never going to be me. I will never kill Alexandra. I'm protecting her from things like you."

"I'm just trying to show her the truth, Teddybear. Something you should have done the night you kissed her."

"Stay away from Alex, Diane. And tell you're little friends that, too."

She leaned close to his face and whispered one word. "No."

Teddy reached out and wrapped a hand around her throat, lifting her in the air. In one swift movement, he flung her back so she hit the wall.

"Damn you, Diane! Stay away from her!"

She got up, snarling. In a flash, she was on top of him, her hand around his throat. "I am stronger, Teddy! Faster! Don't mess with me!"

He flipped her over, so he was on top. He had her arms pinned under one of his hands, the other around her neck.

"Stay away from her or I swear I'll kill you, Diane." He moved closer to her ear and whispered fiercely. "I could do it and not think twice. You know that."

He let go of her arms and turned away. Just as he did, Diane leapt up, faster than any human could. A knife glinted in her hand.

"No, Teddy!" I shrieked as she plunged it into his side. He fell to his knees as Diane whirled around. Teddy turned around, too.

A single word escaped Teddy's lips before he fell unconscious. "Alexandra?"

I sat up, breathing hard as I looked around me. I was back in my own dark, silent room. My head was pounding. The dreams seemed so real. I could still see the blood oozing out of Teddy's side from where Diane had stabbed him.

I brought my hand up to wipe my face and saw the dark, metallic smelling liquid on my hands.

I screamed.

Mom and Dad came rushing in as I stared at my hand. They turned the lights on as I sobbed. I looked at my hand. The blood was gone.

Dad shook me. _Alexandra? Alex, what's wrong?_

"Blood!" I cried. "There was blood…there was blood on my hands! I swear! It-it was there! I'm not crazy!"

Dad felt my sweaty hand. _There's no blood there, darling. Was it a nightmare?_

Of course he didn't believe me. "No! I was awake! I swear I'm not crazy, Dad! I didn't imagine it! It was there!"

Dad took my face in his hands. _Alex, everything's fine. Alright? Just go back to sleep. You just had a nightmare. I'm sure it was very real._

"No!" I pushed him away. "It was real! I knew you wouldn't believe me! You never do! But I'm not crazy!"

I ran out of the room and down the stairs, flinging the door open and running outside. I realized I didn't know where I was going, but I kept running, my bare feet hurting from the hard concrete.

I ran into something solid in the darkness.

"Ow! Oh, I'm sorry—wait, Teddy?" His pale face loomed in the darkness. He looked paler than usual and confused.

"Alex? What are you doing out here? What were you running from?" He looked behind me.

"Oh." I felt stupid explaining. "I got mad at my parents. I had—or thought I had—blood on my hands. My dad told me it was just a nightmare and to go back to bed but…I was so scared, Teddy." I wrapped my arms around him and felt him wince. I noticed his shirt was wet and sticky. I pulled away and gently touched the spot.

It was exactly where Diane had stabbed him in my dream.

But how?

"Teddy? What happened? Why are you out here?" I looked up at him.

He sighed. "I was going home. I had gone to see Diane, to tell her to lay off bothering you."

"But you're bleeding!"

He smiled painfully. "She got mad and scratched me. I'll be fine, Lex."

"Let me see it." I tried to lift his shirt up, but he moved my hands away. I sighed. "Teddy, in a nightmare I had tonight, you were with Diane. She stabbed you!"

He paled. "What?" Then he chuckled. "That's crazy, Lex. I'm still alive, aren't I?" He looked back. "You have to go home, Alex." He looked at my neck. "Why aren't you wearing the necklace?"

I blinked. "I took it off before I went to bed. I didn't want to break it."

He shook his head. "It won't break. Don't ever take it off, okay Alex? Just promise me you'll always wear it."

I hesitated before nodding. "Okay. I won't."

He kissed my cheek. "Let's get you home. Before you go back to bed, put on the necklace."

"Okay."

He wrapped his arms around me before leading me back home, where Mom and Dad were in the kitchen, frantic. Ethan was up, too, calling someone on the phone. Valerie must have still been asleep.

As I had promised Teddy, before I climbed back into bed, I fastened the necklace around my neck, patting the heart. I didn't know why, but it made me feel safer to have it around my neck as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Chapter Seven:**

I yawned. After my hysteric moments last night, I hadn't gotten many more hours of sleep. I was utterly exhausted.

Teddy still walked as if his side hurt, and I was scared. Had Diane hurt him more seriously than he had thought? Did he need to see a doctor?

Was my dream real?

Teddy wrapped his arms around me, and I relaxed. It was lunch, the only time at school we could relatively be alone. I sighed as I breathed in his scent; earthy, but a hint of a campfire in it.

"So…" I said, bringing up a subject I hated but had been killing me lately. "Diane's pretty. Did you like her when you first got here?"

Teddy stared at me before chuckling lightly. "Are you serious, Alex?"

I glared at his lips. "Yes, I am."

He sighed before leaning in close to my face. "No, I didn't. You were the only one I saw when I got here. I honestly don't even like her very much, don't be jealous."

My face flamed. "I'm not. I was just curious."

"She's not you, Alex. No one is." He kissed me softly, his strong arms tightening around me as I clung to him.

Someone tapped my shoulder. Embarrassed, I turned around. Principal Ruthord. He spoke with a stern face.

_There is no physical contact at this school, Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth. Don't let me catch you doing that again, or it will be detention for both of you._

I smiled and turned away from Teddy, holding his hand but other than that not touching at all. I squeezed it and kissed his cheek when Principal Ruthord walked away, smiling evilly.

Teddy reached over and cupped my chin in his icy hand. I giggled and batted his hand away. He smiled.

"Geez, Teddy! Why are your hands so cold all the time?"

He caught my hand and kissed it, chuckling. "Maybe I'm part shark. You never know." He ran a cold finger down my jaw line.

I sighed and leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He continued to trace the bones in my face. His touch sent shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder, loving how solid he felt under me,

"You can never be with him. He'll kill you!" a wispy voice said in my head. My eyes sprang open and I looked around. I clutched Teddy's arms. He sat up straighter and tilted my face towards his.

"What's wrong, Alex?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"I…" I closed my eyes. "It's that…voice! Am I crazy, Teddy?" I felt tears come to my eyes, but I blinked them away.

He looked angry. "Damn it!" he swore. Then he looked back at me and smiled uneasily. "You're not crazy, Lex." He touched my necklace, a confused look on his face.

I cocked my head to the side, touching the hand he had on my necklace softly. "What's wrong?"

He raised his eyes to mine as he kissed my nose lightly. "Nothing, Alex. Tell me whenever you hear this voice, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. I'm not crazy, I swear."

He tucked me back under his arm. "I know you're not crazy, Alex." But he didn't loose his concerned look or release my necklace.

Teddy came over again after school, to work on our 'homework.' As soon as we got upstairs and shut my bedroom door, he had pulled me into him and kissed me long and hard.

He picked me up, still kissing me, and twirled me around in a small circle. I laughed stupidly. He set me down gently and ran his cold fingers along my jaw, kissing wherever his fingers had been. When his fingers reached my lips, he lightly brushed his own over them.

When I opened my eyes, Diane was behind him. She plunged a silver knife into his side. His eyes went wide in pain as he dropped to his knees. I let out a silent scream as I dropped next to him. Diane was still holding the knife, dripping in scarlet blood.

"Why?" I screamed at her.

I heard her voice in my head. "You can't be with him. If hurting him is what t takes for you to see that, then that's what I'll do. It's too easy to get into your mind and scare you like this. Oh, and tell Teddy that stupid Charm he gave you won't work on me. I'm not a Blood."

She disappeared and I saw Teddy's normal face, not twisted in pain like the other one. He was shaking me.

"Alex?"

I stared at him. "Oh, Teddy! I don't know what happened! One second we were fine and then Diane stabbed you and you were dying and she was laughing and saying I couldn't be with you and that a Charm you gave me wouldn't work because she's not a Blood." I flung my arms around his neck.

He comforted me, but he seemed as if he had something else on his mind.

I had another dream that night, just like the other two. I could hear every word they spoke, and Teddy was there.

"I told you, Diane!" Teddy was yelling. Diane stood there, smirking. "Stop the Illusions!"

She twirled a necklace around her fingers. "But Teddy," she said, pouting. "It's just so much fun! And seeing your face when you found out your stupid little Protective Charm didn't work! Classic!" She cackled.

"What are you, then? You're not a Blood. You're not a Fire. You're not a Sun. What the hell are you?"

"I'm Rare."

Teddy snorted. "A Sleep? You seriously use that stupid little nickname for them?" He glared at her. "You better not be feeding off her. I will personally kill you."

"And I'll have Adam kill her."

Teddy paled. "Adam? Last I checked, he was in Greece."

"Well, I asked him to come back." She batted her eyelashes. "And all you have is Jackie. Not much."

Teddy clenched his jaw. "Don't talk about my sister like that. She'll take my side over Adam's any day."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Jackie can be convinced otherwise. You know she's Darker than you by a long shot. By the way, you know who she reminds me of? Alexandra. I mean, they have the same eyes and everything."

Teddy narrowed his eyes. "Alex isn't one of us. You and I would have both Sensed her."

"Maybe she can hide her Tracker."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "No one has ever been able to do that. And she would have confronted me. Mine isn't hidden."

Diane smiled evilly. "It sure isn't."

"Listen, just stay away from Alex. You and I both want Adam to stay out of this. It get's ugly when he's involved."

She laughed again. "But Teddy, he's already involved."

I screamed as a man latched his teeth on Teddy's neck from behind.

The man's aqua-blue eyes penetrated my soul.

I sat up, the silent, velvety-black night settling over me. I put my face in my hands, rubbing my eyes. Why did I keep imagining Teddy being hurt or killed? Was something in my subconscious wanting it?

No!

I felt the hot, salty tears spilling down my cheeks. What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't want Teddy dead! I wanted him alive and healthy, always by my side. If I could have it my, I would never leave his side.

"You're lying to yourself," a weak voice whispered. It was different than the other one. This one sounded male. "You want Teddy dead for what he is! Everyone does! Even his own father! He's evil, and everyone knows it!"

"Stop it!" I shrieked. "Leave me alone! Stop it stop it stop it!" I clenched my hair with my hands and shook my head.

Light flooded the room and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me, shaking me. I brought my watering eyes up to their face.

I screamed.

It was the man who had attacked Teddy. I tried to pull away from him, gasping for air. The strong hands clutched at my arms.

I looked at him again. It wasn't the man, it was Ethan. _Alex! Alex, you're okay! What happened? Talk to me, Alex!_

"I…you…your face…" I panted, trying to understand what had happened. Ethan stared at me before shaking his head.

_I'm calling Teddy. He'll get you to talk._

I was silent. Teddy. Teddy!

Ten minutes later, I was sitting against the wall on the floor, my face in my hands when a cold finger touched my cheek.

I looked up into Teddy's aqua-blue eyes. "Hey, Lex," he said, his eyes filled with concern. "Do you want to tell me why you're scared?"

My lip trembled as Teddy took me in his arms. "It was just like earlier today, Teddy," I whispered. "Someone…they attacked you, and when I woke up, Ethan looked just like him! I don't know what's happening to me, Teddy. I'm so scared." I clung to him as my tears soaked his shirt. Then my eyes went to something red on his neck.

It was a scar. Two crescent-shaped scars on his neck. As if he'd been…bitten. And it looked fresh. I widened my eyes.

"Where did you get that?"

He grabbed my hands away from his neck and smiled. "It's an old scar, Alex. You don't need to worry."

I shook my head. "In my nightmare…you were bitten. Right there. By someone named…Adam?"

Teddy kissed my nose. "It was just a dream, Lex. It doesn't mean anything. Come on, you need to go back to sleep now."

"No, Teddy. Tell me." I stood up, looking down at him. "Don't lie to me."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Stay out of it, Alex."

I was silent as I stared at him. "So now I'm not allowed to know? What, is it some mega life-changing secret? Fine, then get the hell out."

Teddy frowned. "Alex, don't."

He stood up and reached out towards me, but I jerked away from him. "If you're going to keep secrets from me, I don't want you here."

He sighed. "I wish I could tell you. I really do. You just…won't understand it, not yet. Please, Lex, don't be like this." He reached out again, and again I stepped away.

"Be quiet, Teddy. I don't want to hear it." As I turned away, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him, kissing me hard. Hesitantly, I reached up and twined my fingers into his hair and kissed him back.

As I pulled away, he stared into my eyes. "I don't want to lie to you, Alex. I care about you too much for that."

I put a finger on his lips, closing my eyes. "Then don't. You can trust me, you know." I cradled his cheek in my hand.

"I don't know anything anymore," Teddy said, kissing me more. "Except for you, you I'm sure about." He leaned in and kissed me, wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

I pulled away from him slowly and smiled. "I should go back to sleep now, I guess. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded and kissed my nose. "Tomorrow."

**Chapter Eight:**

Diane came up to me the next morning, looking sour, yet a gloating look on her face. _Listen, Alex, when you and Teddy break up, I'll be happy to take him off your hands._ She smiled sweetly.

I punched her across the face.

She staggered back slightly. _You little ass!_

I smiled innocently. "I'd slap you again, but bitch, that would be animal abuse." Then I turned and walked away from her, smiling to myself. I hadn't come up with that myself; I had seen it as a background on Hanna's phone once.

"You'll take up my offer once you know him better," the female wispy voice whispered through my mind. When I turned back, Diane was gone.

I turned back around, and gasped. Teddy was standing right in front of me, his eyebrow raised.

"Alex? You okay?" he asked, looking back where Diane had been.

I shook my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Diane was just being a bitch as usual. Nothing to be worried about." I kissed him lightly, taking his hand in mine.

He smiled lightly and kissed my nose before tucking me under his arm and walking towards our first hour class.

When we sat down, Mr. Hennings started talking to us about the upcoming prom. _I know you're all excited that prom is this weekend, but that doesn't mean that you can slack off and pass notes all hour about it, and I'm talking to the ladies about that. Or guys, that you can talk all hour about who has the 'hottest' dates. Pay attention or I will fail you, and there will be no prom this weekend. Do you all understand?_

Everyone nodded. A couple of guys were laughing at the 'hottest dates' part, but we all knew it was true. Teddy squeezed my hand as we both nodded with everyone else. Hanna and Gracie were both coming over hours before prom on Saturday to get ready. Hanna was doing my hair and Gracie my makeup. I was excited.

I leaned my head on Teddy's shoulder as Mr. Hennings told the class what we would be doing today. Someone threw a crumpled up piece of paper at Teddy. A guy. Teddy raised an eyebrow and opened it.

In scribbled writing, barely readable, it said, you snagged the hot one. My cheeks flamed as I looked away pretending not to have read it. Teddy tensed and shoved the crumpled note in his pocket.

A crumpled paper landed in front of me. I opened it and angled it away from Teddy. In the same messy writing, it said, ditch the Goth. Come party w/ some real men prom. C'mon, Alex. I looked up to see Bryan Jackson, the senior football captain, smiling cockily at me.

He raised his eyebrows and mouthed, _Go to prom with me?_

I felt Teddy's hand tighten around mine as I shook my head atBryan. He frowned, glaring at Teddy. I felt a tinge of worry for muscular and could easily beat up Teddy if he got the chance.

Bryancornered me after school when I was walking to meet Teddy. He slammed me against the lockers. He looked angry.

_Are you sure you want to say no to me, Alex?_ He asked, his face close to mine. I tried to push him away, but he held my wrists together with one of his hands.

"Go away,Bryan," I said through my teeth. "You're an ass. Let go."

He smiled cruelly and smashed his lips against mine. I struggled then thought of something. I brought my knee up and hit his crotch. He staggered back, his face red. I punched him in the face. He came at me again, but I shoved him away, feeling the energy surging through my veins. He stared at me.

_What the hell, Alex?_

I stumbled away from him, not knowing how the hell I had done any of that. I ran into Teddy's arms. He held me tight. Had he seen any of that?

I could still feel the power in my muscles as Teddy led me into the car.

I sat on my bed, still stunned from what had happened at school. Suddenly, the lights around the room went out. I started breathing hard, scared. Something in the shadows moved.

A hand touched me, and I relaxed. I recognized Teddy's cold skin. "Teddy? What are you doing here?"

He put his hands on either side of my face and kissed me hard. Hesitating only slightly, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pulled me closer. He rolled on top of me, running a hand down my arms.

I felt a twinge of pain in my neck for a second. I gasped, trying to push his away. The pain was starting to come back.

"Teddy, you're hurting me. Get off." He looked up as a flash of light went by. I saw the blood rimming his lips, his aqua-blue eyes. But the hair was jet- black. Whoever this was, it wasn't Teddy. "No!" I screamed. The lights flickered on and off before the door burst open. The guy was gone, but I could feel blood dripping down my neck.

Dad rushed to my side, staring at my neck. His lips moved, but I couldn't focus on them hard enough to figure out what he was saying.

I felt my consciousness fade away as I blacked out.

I blinked. My head felt light, but I could make out my room around me. My parents and Ethan were there, and so was Teddy. Teddy with his usual dark-brown hair.

I touched my neck. It was sensitive, and I felt bandage and gauze around it. I shook my head, looking at my dad. "What happened?"

He looked at my mother first. _I was hoping you could tell me. I came in last night after you screamed. You were unconscious and your neck was bleeding terrible. What happened last night, Alexandra?_

A few memories flooded back. Teddy with black hair and blood around his mouth, biting my neck. I shook my head again. "I…I remember the lights went out, but that's all I know."

I looked at Teddy. He looked furious, but he wasn't staring at me, not exactly. He was staring at my neck. I cleared my throat.

"Can I talk to Teddy? Alone?" My family nodded and left the room. Teddy sighed and came up on my bed, holding me hand.

"What really happened, Lex? I can tell you were lying, at least a little bit." He touched my neck gently.

"It was mostly like that, except…you were there, or at least I thought it was you, but you had black hair, and…and you bit me."

His face twisted in anger. "Damn it!" he cursed, looking away. I touched his shoulder.

"What do you know, Teddy?"

He turned back. "Nothing."

I shut my eyes and sighed. "I thought you'd say that. Why don't you trust me, Teddy? I want you to, but you don't."

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed both of my cheeks. "I do trust you, Alex, with all my heart."

I stared into his blue eyes. "But you're keeping things from me. Like where you got that scar? Why you get so mad, but you won't tell me why?"

He dropped his eyes. "Alex, secrets are necessary sometimes. I'll tell you someday, I promise."

"Teddy, please."

"No, Lex. Not now. What happened tonight is just more proof that you don't need to know."

I argued. "Tonight is just more proof that I need to know! What are you keeping from me?"

He got up and put his head in his hands. Then he whirled around. "Alex, where's your necklace?"

My hands went to my throat. No chain. I looked around. "I was wearing it when I went to sleep." I spotted it on the floor, under my desk. As if someone had thrown it. "There it is. How did it get off? I always wear it to sleep."

He picked it up and put it around my neck. I looked up at him. "Why do you always want me wearing this?"

He sighed. "Let's just say that because you weren't wearing it, you were attacked. Can you live with that? Just for now?"

I blinked, surprised. "I guess. Just for now."

He smiled and kissed me again. "Good. I'll tell you soon. I promise." He started towards the door, then changed his mind and turned around. "If anyone says anything about a guy named Adam, make sure you just stay away from him." Then he left the room.

I closed my hand around the heart pendant and sighed. I wished Teddy would tell me everything, but I suppose he thought he was…protecting me, I guess. Who was Adam? He was mentioned in the dream, but Teddy had never said anything about his 'sister' Jackie. What else was he keeping from me? Was his dad a mass-murderer?

I touched my sore neck gently before lying back down to go to sleep. Hanna and Gracie were going to freak out when they saw the scar my injury was sure to leave. Great, just great.

I went to sleep trying to figure out what big secret Teddy was keeping from me. The dream proved he had a sister, but who was this Adam guy who attacked him and attacked me, too?

**Chapter Nine:**

The next week went by as a blur until, somehow and completely and utterly too soon, it was Saturday. Which meant prom.

Ugh. I so wasn't ready for prom.

I had been right; Gracie and Hanna had freaked, but my bite marks had mostly healed over, and I didn't have to wear the bandages anymore, which was nice.

At only eleven in the morning, Gracie and Hanna burst into the room, bearing plastic bags with dresses, bags with shoes, and overflowing purses of makeup, perfume, and random hair crap.

_Are you ready for prom, Alex? _Gracie asked when she shook me back and forth. Gracie was going to prom with Jason Beck, a cute senior that played basketball, and bitchy Freddie Therman had even had the cuts to ask her out. She'd slapped him and called him an ass. Hanna was going with Viktor Pukelnowanskov, a senior who had moved here fromRussia in seventh grade, so he had an amazing Russian accent along with a last name that no one knew how to pronounce (Pu-kel-nows-k-ov).

I fluffed Gracie's hair and laughed, nodding. She squealed, sitting me down in the little chair and pulling out a curling iron that would make curls about the size of a penny and Hanna pulled out a huge makeup bag. They looked at each other before swapping supplies.

I looked up at Hanna. "You know my hair won't curl. It's stubbornly straight." Even though most people with hair as short as mine (a little above my shoulder) had curly hair, mine would never ever curl. Ever.

Hanna smirked. _We're going to make it curl, Lex._

I rolled my eyes but Gracie told me to stop moving. I felt Hanna tugging on my hair and Gracie plastering concealer all over my face. Next Gracie moved to my eyes. Then my eyelashes. Then my eyebrows. Then my cheeks. Then my lips. It was never ending. When Gracie finally finished, Hanna was still working. Gracie, with nothing to do now, went over to my jewelry box and fished through it.

_What do you think?_ She asked. _Black earring, red earrings, or diamond studs?_

I tapped my chin. "Diamond. I feel like I have too much black with my earrings." I felt Hanna pull at my hair one last time before setting down the curling iron.

_Look, Alex, look!_ Hanna urged. I looked into the mirror and gasped.

Hanna had actually gotten my hair to curl. The little ringlets framed my face, and Hanna had set some rhinestone barrettes in my hair, flattening it down. She had also added silver glitter on top of it.

Gracie had covered my face in concealer and powders, making it look softer and smoother, taking away the sprinkle of freckles on my nose. My eyelashes looked inches longer and a thousand times darker. My eyebrows were shaped into elegant arks. My lips were plumped up and the same shade of red as my dress. I looked like a princess or a fabulous model. I smiled, my bright green eyes flashing behind my dark eyelashes. Beautiful.

I stood up and waved Gracie down. "Your turn." And so the process started over again, then with Hanna.

When we were done, and all dressed up, in was five-forty-five. Hanna's dress was a golden champaign color, almost mermaid-style. It had sweetheart top and tapered at her incredibly slim waist. Her hair was curled and set up into a half-up half-down bun. She had a long silver chain that had a white-gold heart and dangling diamond earrings.

Gracie's dress was baby-pink, a slash of darker pink across her small waistline. Her hair, curled and set completely on her head, aside from one little strand that hung along with her side-swept bangs onto her face. The pink brought out how icy-blue her eyes were. Her necklace was shorter than Hanna's and hung right above the top of the dress, made of pure gold that had a simple tourmaline stone in the middle of a golden heart. Tourmaline gemstones hung in her ears.

Together, we were dashing.

When the doorbell rang, I felt my heart flutter. Even though he didn't know them, Teddy had agreed to show up in a sleek black limo with Viktor and Jason. Gracie went down the stairs first, then Hanna. I went last. Teddy, his shaggy brown hair combed out of his face for once, stood by the stairs in a simple black tuxedo. I smiled when I saw him, and so did he.

I kissed him when I got downstairs, but he pulled away after a moment, eyeing the sapphire necklace he had given me. Then he squeezed my hand.

"I don't want to mess up your pretty makeup," he said before bringing out a corsage of white and black roses surrounded by baby's breath. I gasped out how beautiful they were. He slid them onto my wrist and I tucked his single red rose into his jacket.

_Pictures, pictures! _Mom said, bringing out a camera. Hanna and Gracie smiled. _Okay, Alexandra, you and Teddy first. Then Gracie and Jason, then Hanna and Viktor. After that let's have a group photo. Then you can all go. Okay, let's get started!_

Mom smashed Teddy and me together. He slipped his arm around my waist and I held his arm. She snapped the photo before hurrying us on and snapping a picture of the other two. Then she had us all line up, girls in front of the guys, with the guy's hands, one on the shoulder and one on the waist, on us. After that we were finally free to go.

Teddy shook hands with my dad before we left, and he jumped when he felt Teddy's ice cold hands, Teddy smiled guiltily.

I laughed when we got outside, rubbing the back of Teddy's hand with my thumb. "Relax," I said. "C'mon, it'll be fun, Teddy. One night of no worries and a lot of drunk teenagers."

He smirked. "That should be something to worry about."

"Well, it's not like we can escape them. Try to ignore them. This will be fun, Teddy. I promise." We climbed into the limo and rode off towards the school gym. I know it's weird to have the dance there, but it was really big and we were allowed outside, so long as we didn't leave.

The dance was huge. Teddy and I had to go through the photo thing again but at least it was quick. Then we were out on the floor, slow dancing.

"I warn you," I said, my cheeks getting warm. "I can't dance to save my life. And I'm in heels. If I fall, which I will, I could take you down with me."

He smiled and kissed me. "I'll save you, don't worry a bit."

I smiled. "I know. Just testing you." He placed both of his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I reached up and kissed his lips softly, not pulling away until it was absolutely necessary for the both of us to breathe.

I hesitated as we twirled in a circle. "Teddy, I…" someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around. It wasBryan.

He was smiling cruelly, and by his side, in a slutty black dress, was non other than Diane Jefferson. She smiled evilly at me asBryanspoke.

_I just wanted to let you know I found someone hotter than you to come here with, Alex._ He smirked as Diane spoke next.

_Hey, Teddy, do you want to dance? I mean, to give Bryan a chance to dance with Alexandra. _

Teddy glared at her as Bryanwrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me towards him and said, _Sorry, Mr. Goth, but I am not taking no for an answer!_

Then he pulled me away as I struggled. "Let me go,Bryan! You're hurting me! Let me go!"

He just held me tighter. _Makes you wish you'd been nicer last week, doesn't it, Alexandra?_

"Shut up and let me go!" I tried to find that surge of energy that I'd had the other day, but nothing came. I stomped on his foot and saw his face twist in pain. "Stay away from me!" I screamed just as the room went dark and red lights flashed. Everyone started rushing to the back of the room.

I looked around the room, confused. Gracie ran up to me.

_There's an escaped killer outside the building, Alex! They're putting everything on lock-down! Come on, we have to get to the back of the room!_

I looked around. "Where's Teddy?" I shrieked.

She looked at me, bewildered. _Who cares? Come on, Alex!_

"I care!" I yelled back at her, but she pulled me to the back. We stumbled over almost everyone, burying ourselves in the back of the room. Panic was welling up in my chest. Where the hell was Teddy?

I couldn't see anyone in the room, only feel them. A wispy answer floated through my head. "Oh, Teddy won't be causing me any problems tonight, Alexandra. You will be mine, and mine alone."

Tears welled up in my eyes. I was purely terrified. Gracie was clutching my arm, her nails digging into my skin.

"Gracie, let go!" I said quietly. She was making me bleed. And I was pretty sure my dress was being stepped on by multiple people.

She didn't let go, and I imagined she was whimpering.

"You can end all her fear. End all of their fear," the voice whispered. "You know what to do. Do it now, or I'll come in there now."

I couldn't understand. Was the psycho-killer some kind of psychic? Could he read all my thoughts and talk to everyone like this?

"No. Just you, Teddy, Diane, Jackie…a few others, too."  
><em>I'm going crazy,<em> I thought to myself. _Crazy. Perfect. And on the night of my deadly prom. What is this, Prom Night?_

I was scaring myself out of my mind as I thought this. There was a killer outside. This was no time to be worrying about my mental health. Although this stupid killer certainly wasn't helping at all.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and a figure stepped inside. I can imagine everyone started screaming. The man held up him hand.

In my head and out of it, the man said, "Alexandra Aveta! Come out now and I will spare everyone's life! Alexandra, you have ten seconds."

"One."

Should I go?

"Two."

Everyone would be okay.

"Three."

But how could I trust him?

"Four."

I can't do this!

"Five."

But I have to try!  
>"Six."<p>

I had to try to save everyone else.

"Seven."

What do I do?

"Eight."

What do I do!

"Nine. One second, Alexandra."

I stood up. "I'll go with you. Don't hurt anyone. Swear you won't."

He smiled evilly. "As long as you corporate with me, I swear that everyone inside this building will remain unharmed."

I walked up to face him squarely. "If you are planning on cheating me in any way, I will personally kill you."

His eyes brightened. "Oh, you won't get that chance, Alexandra. I can also promise that when tonight is over, you will never want to leave your room ever again."

I walked outside with him.

**Chapter Ten:**

The man pulled me up a hill as I stumbled behind him. "What do you want with me? Why do you want me?" I panted as he stopped me from falling; he put his face close to mine as he replied.

"I want you, dear Alexandra, because, for one, I saw you and instantly wanted you, and two, because my brother has you instead." He smiled as I realized who he was talking about. I shook my head, trying to pull away.

"No! Teddy doesn't have a brother!" I screamed at him. But then I looked at his face-really looked at it. He had Teddy's blue eyes. He had the defined features, except his were sharper. But instead of dark brown, he had jet black hair. I struggled harder to get away from him. "You attacked me that night! It was you!"

He smiled easily and put a hand on my cheek, sending chills through me. "Yes. And you were delicious. I might even want another taste now."

I screamed and tried to move my head away from him as he opened his mouth and moved it towards my scar. But something stopped him. His eyes were wide and confused as he again attempted to bite me. There was almost an invisible wall keeping him away.

He brought his eyes down to my sapphire necklace and he narrowed his eyes. "Take off the necklace, Alexandra. Do it now."

I shook my head. "No."

He grinned maliciously. "Do it or I'll burn down that gym and lock everyone inside. Your best friends are in there, aren't they?"

I gasped and tears stung my eyes. I reached up and unclasped the necklace. He told me to throw it into the grass. I did.

"Good," he said, leaning towards my neck again. "Now I'm hungry. You don't mind, do you, Alex?"

I was silent as his sharp teeth pierced my neck. I drew in a sharp breath as he bit me, but other than that I stayed on my feet and did nothing. But soon my head was light and I couldn't keep my head up or stand easily. I groaned and my eyes fluttered shut.

His teeth came out of my neck. I could still see through a crack in my eyelids. I felt the soft pressure and metallic taste of his lips on mine for a moment before he dropped me into the grass.

I felt his icy skin on my arms and my neck and my face. He kissed my jaw bone from my ear to my chin before kissing my lips again. Then he kissed my eyelids, trailing his hands down my waist. I felt pressure on the skirt of my dress before the cool wind on my now exposed legs.

The man's voice was still in my head. "How does that feel, Alexandra? Tell me it feels nice." His voice sounded dangerous.

"…Nice…" I murmered, barely able to speak. Suddenly, the pressure all over me was gone. I could feel some strength start to come back. I opened my eyes a crack.

I could see the man; hear his voice, along with another man and his voice, too. He had pushed Teddy's brother off of me and was speaking harshly.

"I told you, Adam, stay away from her!" he shouted. I recognized the newcomer.

"Teddy…?" I muttered, trying to reach for him. The best I could do was to curl my fingers.

Teddy looked at me and was by my side before I could take another breath. His cold hand closed around mine and he touched my face gently.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Lex," his voice whispered. "You won't get hurt anymore by Adam."

"I feel so strange," I whispered, more strength coming back now. "Like I'm not really here at all."

"Sh. It'll be okay, Alex. Everything will be okay."

Then Teddy was gone from my sight, Adam sitting in his place, eyes glistening with hunger.

"No!" I screamed. "No, no, no!" I could feel the tears dripping down my cheeks as I sobbed. Adam bent down and sunk his teeth into my skin again. My head grew light again as I gradually lost consciousness.

I felt someone pick me up in their arms. "If she's dead, Adam, I swear I will rip you to pieces!" Teddy spit at him.

"She'll want to be dead once she figures out what the hell you and I both are, Ted." Adam had the hint of a smile in his voice.

"She won't…" Teddy started, but Adam cut him off.

"She'll find out, Teddy. We both know it. In fact, unless you tell her tonight, I'll come

Change her and she'll be just like me. A worse Jackie."

Teddy was silent. "I'll tell her," he finally whispered. "But if you hurt her or Change her, you will report to me and me alone."

Adam said, "Once you tell her I'll have no reason for that. She'll know and she'll hate you."

"You don't know that."

"I could never hate you, Teddy," I muttered groggily. I was beginning to wake up again.

"Oh, in time you will, Princess," Adam said.

"Never," I replied firmly.

Teddy kissed my forehead. "I'll tell her now, Adam. Just go and I'll tell her everything. My way."

Teddy sat me against a small tree. My eyes opened half way. All I wanted to do was sleep.

"What was he talking about, Teddy?" I asked. Teddy stood in front of me, looking down at me.

"When I told you about the Incubuses," he started. "I didn't tell you everything. Where I got the knowledge was partial truth, but not all of it. My mother did study Incubuses, but my father didn't. He didn't need to; he was one."

"What? Teddy, what do you mean, he was one? He was an Incubus? That's impossible. They aren't real."

"Yes, Alex, they are real. Diane is a Succubus, a Sleep Succubus. Adam is, too. He's a Blood, obviously. That's what Diane was talking about when she sent you that message; she isn't a Blood Succubus. My sister, Jackie, is a Sun Succubus, but I haven't seen her in a while we keep in touch, a little. That sapphire necklace I gave you," he held it up in his hand, "It's called a Protective Charm. It can protect anyone against a Blood Incubus or Succubus, keep them from feeding off you. I imagine that's why Diane had taken it off of you before Adam attacked you the first time."

"Wait, if Adam is your brother, and Jackie's your sister, that mean…" I widened my eyes and scrambled up weakly, pressing against the tree. "No. That's impossible!"

Teddy nodded. "I am an Incubus."

I felt tears come to my eyes. Teddy, the perfect boyfriend for me, a deadly, soulless Demon. No.

"There's one last thing you have to know, Alex." He hesitated. "I'm not deaf, not really. Incubuses and Succubuses have a very sensitive hearing, everything is intensified. We can choose to turn it off. I do, almost always. It leaves me deaf."

Tears washed down my face. "I…Teddy…I can't…"

I turned and ran.

When I ran inside, I discovered that only Ethan was home; the rest had gone to see some movie they had wanted to see but Ethan and I hadn't. I didn't care, in fact, I was grateful. Only Ethan would hear my hysterical outburst.

Ethan jumped off the couch when I slammed the door, coming straight over to me. I rushed past him, to the stairs. I jumped up them, two at a time, while screaming at him.

"You knew, didn't you?" I cried. "You knew what Teddy was and you didn't tell me!" I stormed into my room and collapsed on the bed, sobbing. Ethan knelt down in front of me, holding my shoulders.

_Yes, I knew,_ he admitted. _But you would have taken it worse if I had told you and he hadn't. And Teddy would never forgive himself if he wasn't the one. Just relax, Alex. You're bleeding._

I touched my neck, sore and sticky from Adam's attack. "I don't care," I wept. "Teddy lied to me! He's…he's a…a monster, a Demon. You should have told me right away, Ethan." The tears stung my eyes and choked me, but they just kept coming.

Ethan looked at me for a long moment before replying. _You need a bandage for your neck and it needs to be cleaned. Change out of your dress while I'm gone. I'll throw it away later. Put on the necklace, though. You can't afford another attack by a Blood Incubus tonight, or ever._ He got up and dropped the necklace in my lap. I twisted it in my hands before chucking it at the wall and standing up. I peeled the dress off of me and got into my pajamas.

I jumped the dress in the corner of the room and moved the hair out of the way to inspect my wound. The two crescent-shaped cuts were still bleeding a little, and there was dirt and grass around the edges. I got a washcloth to clean it out, dabbing it painfully onto the cut.

Ethan returned, bandage, gauze, and Neosporin in hand. He dabbed the Neosporin onto the cuts, and I winced as the anti-biotic cleaned the wound. The stinging was turning into numbness as Ethan put the gauze on the cleaned cut and stuck the bandage on gently.

Before leaving, he hugged me tight and told me to get some sleep. But ever time I closed my eyes all I saw was Adam's bloody face and Teddy's long, handsome one soaked in my blood, too, as I lay limp on the floor.

I was scared that the Teddy I knew wasn't the real one. I was scared that, really, he was just like Adam in every way possible.

**Chapter Eleven:**

When Monday came around, I didn't get out of bed for school. My head was pounding and my eyes ached from crying, but I couldn't even escape my torture in sleep, because I didn't sleep.

I lay curled up in my blankets even though it was spring and way too hot inside and out of the house. I didn't do anything but lie there, staring out the window across from my bed.

When my mom came in, her eyes said she was sorry, and her face was etched with frown lines.

_Oh, baby. You can stay home today, but you're going to have to get up tomorrow and go to school. You can't let one boy destroy your life, Alexandra._

As she spoke, one last tear dripped down my cheek. My phone had been buzzing with texts from Gracie, Hanna, and a ton others, but I didn't have the heart to text them and lie, to say that I was okay when I so obviously wasn't.

The thought of school made me wonder if Teddy was there today. He probably was, putting on his fake human façade. This made my throat ache. I had fallen for that certain façade.

Finally, I picked up my phone and texted Gracie once and only once. _I'm alive. I'll be at school tomorrow. _

She responded, but I didn't text her back. What I read made my stomach clench. _Teddy is going crazy w/ worry. Text him, 2, or he might just go insane. I'll see you tomorrow. Luv you, Alex. _

_Oh, Gracie, if only you knew, _I thought, squeezing my eyes shut and holding my chest. _If only you knew the lying, deceiving monster that Teddy really is!_

Ethan opened my door, but I rolled over, not wanting to look at him. He was almost as bad as Teddy, for lying to me.

He touched my shoulder, but I didn't look at him even then. I felt him sit on the edge of my bed, and he kept his hand on my shoulder.

Eventually, I turned to face him. "What do you want, Ethan?"

_Teddy wants to talk to you, but I wanted to make sure you were okay, too. _As he spoke, his eyes flickered around the room.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. "Do I seem okay to you? Just tell him to go away. I don't want to talk to him."

Ethan started to protest, but I cut him off. "Ethan! I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. To. Him." I took another deep breath and looked at his face again.

_I think you should._

"No. You can't make me."

He smiled evilly and picked me up. _Oh, yes I can. You're going to see what he has to say and that's final._

"No, Ethan!" I shrieked. "No! Put me down!"

He set me on the ground and held my arms tight. I could only imagine what I looked like; tangled brown hair in a messy ponytail, in a too big t-shirt and shorts, my skin all blotchy and my eyes red and watery.

I looked up and saw Teddy standing there, looking awkward and upset. The way his aqua-blue eyes perked up when he looked at me made my heart ache with longing to hold him and kiss him.

Until I remembered what he was.

"Alex…" he started, but I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk right now." I struggled against Ethan, but he held tighter.

"Just hear me out, Alex. I know you're upset…"

"How'd you guess?" I scoffed. I felt the surge of energy well up in my limbs, and I elbowed Ethan in the stomach. He stumbled back and I ran for the stairs.

Suddenly, Teddy was in front of me. He reached out and held my shoulders. My eyes widened in fear.

"Alex, I know I should have told you before, but I was scared! But I would never hurt you, Alex. I…"

I shook my head, looking away. "Go. Just go. I'm not ready to talk to you yet. Go." I looked back up a little.

"I…"

"Go!" I screamed at him. He released my shoulders and was gone. I ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door and sliding down to the floor, tears dripping down my face.

Gracie and Hanna engulfed me in a hug as soon as they saw me at school the next day. I felt the urge to cry, but I didn't.

_What happened that night, Alex? What did that guy want?_ Gracie asked.

I shook my head. "He just wanted to scare everyone. He took me outside and left. That's it."

Hanna raised an eyebrow. _Then why do you look so upset? Why weren't you here yesterday?_

I looked away from them, at the ground. Tears welled up in my eyes. "I…we…he…we broke…" I looked back at Gracie and burst out sobbing onto her shoulder. She patted my back, and so did Hanna.

When I looked up again, they both looked sorrowful. _We're so sorry, Alex. Did you break up with him?_

I nodded. "But I don't want to talk about it anymore."

When I sat down in AP Biology-Teddy and mine's second class together, which we also had with Diane-, I found that Teddy wasn't there today. I should have noticed that in my other classes, but it just registered to me now.

Diane, her lips turned up in a nasty smile, came up as soon as I sat down. I flinched away from her.

_So, Alexandra, are you going to take my up my offer now?_ She tapped the table. I glared at her.

"Go away, Diane."

_But don't you want to know more about Teddy?_

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied. "Just please, Diane, go away and leave me to my misery." I looked away.

Diane sat down in Teddy's desk. Her cold skin touched my arm gently. I looked to see her face sorry. _Teddy's not as bad as most of us, Alex. He's better than me and he's better than Adam and his dad. It's him and Jackie, the good ones. They deny everything about us._

"He lied to me," I snapped. "He lied to me about everything! And I had to learn about it from his psychotic older brother! How am I supposed to get over that?"

Her green eyes-which I noticed were the exact same shade as mine-pierced mine. _You have to think about things from his view. He tried to protect you. And I'm ashamed to say that I helped Adam pushed him out of it. _

"Why did you help him, then?"

She shook her head. _I owed him. He saved my life once and I promised him a favor. This is what he wanted it from._

"Why does he hate Teddy so much?" I put my head in my hands and shook it back and forth.

_Adam hated Teddy because he is a more powerful Incubus than he is. But even though Teddy is more powerful, Adam is stronger. No Fire is ever stronger than a Blood, no matter what._

I looked up. "What? Wait, he isn't a…a Blood?"

Diane raised her eye and shook his head. _No, he's not. Do you think you would be alive now if he was?_

I sighed. "I…I just assumed that he was…" I looked away and closed my eyes. "Thank you, Diane. But I'm still not ready to talk to Teddy yet."

I heard Diane's voice in my head. "Think about it."

I looked down and twirled my fingers nervously. Diane was starting to make me think about my decisions about Teddy.

I knew about the rumors going around school and Teddy and me from Gracie and Hanna. They had said that people were gossiping that the escaped 'killer' who had terrorized prom had told me terrible secrets about Teddy cheating on me, and finally I had cracked and broken up with him.

People looked at me strangely. Their eyes turned away from me wherever I went. Even my teachers wouldn't look at me. I was infamous, and I had a feeling that Gracie and Hanna hadn't told me all of the rumors that were going around, because of all the hostility that I was being showed.

I had to keep my hair over my cuts on my neck, which was hard because of my short hair. Some people even saw my wounds and told others, so I figured almost everyone knew about it now. I was betting that some kids said that I was so depressed about Teddy that I had attempted to kill myself, which was stupid.

But I was proven right when the school counselor, Miss Polinski, came up to me towards the end of school.

_Alexandra, I just wanted to let you know that there are more choices than suicide when you have a traumatic break up…_

I glared at her. "I didn't try to kill myself." I moved my hair out of the way, showing the two crescent shaped scars. "Does that look like a knife cut to you?"

Her eyes widened. _Then what happened, Alexandra?_

"My dog bit me, okay?" I blurted. "And no, she doesn't have rabies! Just lay off, alright? I've been through a lot lately."

Miss Polinski sighed and nodded. _I heard about you and Teddy. I'm sorry, Alexandra, I should have guessed._

I felt tears come to my eyes. "These stupid rumors aren't helping anything, either." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

She smiled wearily. _The other teachers and I will try to stop them, alright? And Alexandra, if you need anything, don't feel afraid to come to me._

I smiled back at her. "Okay. Thanks, Miss P." I started to turn away, but she caught my shoulder.

_Do you want to talk now? I can pull you out of your last class._ She motioned towards the front office, where her office was.

I hesitated before smiling. "Do you have time? It's just…hard to keep everything inside of me. I don't want to burden you."

She nodded, and started walking. _Just tell me anything, as soon as we get in the office, and I'll call Mrs. George and get you excused from English._

"Thanks, Miss P."

When we sat down, she handed me a cup of hot tea. I sipped it and smiled. I hated sweetener in my tea, and this was unsweetened. Perfect.

_So, Alex, what do you want to talk about? How you feel? I know that it's cheesy, but still. How do you feel about your breakup with Teddy?_

I set down my tea. "Well…betrayed, I guess. The rumors about Teddy cheating on me are fake, but Teddy did keep a huge secret from me. I just feel awful that he never trusted me enough to tell me. But I also feel like my heart was ripped out of my chest, torn into a thousand tiny pieces, and then shoved back into me. I feel broken."

She nodded. _What huge secret was he keeping from you?_

I looked away, picking up my tea and taking a sip. Something icy touched my skin and I looked up.

It was her hand.

**Chapter Twelve:**

I gasped and nearly dropped the mug. "You're one of them."

She smiled guiltily. Her voice entered my head. "Yes, Alex. I am a Succubus. A Sun Succubus, to be exact. Just like Jacqueline Marwolaeth."

I stared at her. "You know Teddy's sister?"

Her smile widened. "Yes, I have known the Marwolaeth family for years. I knew their mother in high school. She was a lovely woman, Brenda."

I nearly choked. "You knew their mother? Wasn't she a human? Did she know about their father?"

Miss Polinski nodded. "Xavier? Yes, Brenda was a human and she knew that Xavier was an Incubus. And she knew Adam, Teddy, and Jacqueline would all follow in his footsteps."

"She didn't care that he was a Demon? She didn't freak out when they met or anything at all?" I had a hard time believing that.

She shook her head. "Brenda loved Xavier, for some odd reason. He told her, and, so she told me, she replied, 'I don't care what you are, other than mine.'"

I looked down. Brenda would _hate_ me if she ever met me. I had done the exact opposite of what she had done. I had broken her son's heart, even though he was the sweetest person I'd ever met.

"What happened to her?" I asked, looking up a little. Miss Polinski frowned and looked away.

"Brenda died ten years ago. Xavier killed her."

We were both silent for a few minutes before Miss Polinski spoke again.

"What did you say to Teddy when he told you, Alex?"

I hesitated. "I told him that I couldn't be with him. Yesterday I told him to get out of my house and never come back. Miss P., am I an awful person for being afraid of him?"

She touched my cheek. "No, Alex. It's just means exactly what you said—that you're scared. There's nothing wrong with that. But maybe you should judge Teddy on more than just that you're afraid of him. Before you found out, what did you think of him?"

"I…I thought he was sweet, and he was the perfect boyfriend to me. I really like him." I set down the tea and stood up. "Can I go home? I need to think everything over."

Miss Polinski nodded. "It's a lot to take in. But remember; judge Teddy on more than your fear."

I nodded and left the room, running to my car and sinking down in the front seat. My tears erupted and I let them cover my cheeks.

I heard the other door open. I looked over and saw Diane. Her face was solemn as she looked at me, waiting for me to speak.

"I don't know what to do," I choked out, salty tears dripping into my mouth. Diane set a cold hand on my arm.

"I can talk to him," she whispered into my head. "I can tell him anything you want me to. Just ask."

I shook my head and wiped away my tears. "No. I need to think. I need to figure out what I need to do. What should I do, Diane?"

She looked away. "I can't tell you that, Alex. You need to figure it out for yourself. You can do it." Then she got out of the car and was gone.

I turned on the car and started out of the parking lot.

I had told Diane and Miss Polinski that I would think about Teddy, but I had lied. There was nothing more than I wanted to do right now but push his entire memory away, have one more day of my normal life.

By now, half the people I had known were either Incubuses or Succubuses. Miss Polinski, the school councilor, Diane, the school bitch. And Teddy. Teddy, my beautiful, magnificent boyfriend.

I couldn't stop thinking about Teddy's human mother, Brenda Marwolaeth. His father, Xavier Marwolaeth, a Blood Incubus, had killed her ten years ago. Teddy had been eight. Only eight. Had he known the monstrosity and horror that his future would hold? I doubted it. What kind of eight-year old could possibly understand that?

"At least she gave him a chance," I said to myself. "She wasn't afraid of Xavier. Should I be afraid of Teddy? He's a Fire, though. Not a Blood." I bit my lip nervously. "How can I be expected to make a decision like this? How can I possibly know which choice to make? Which would be the right one?" I groaned and buried my face in the pillow. I let more tears escape from my already red and puffy eyes.

I had a dream last night. This time I knew it wasn't real. I could hear, but I had the voice I always imagines myself with, because I didn't know what my voice sounded like anymore.

I was standing in the middle of a field, just a black t-shirt and a pair of black leggings on. No shoes or anything. My hair spilled around my pale face as the wind blew.

Suddenly, I went from supervising my dream to feeling everything my dream self felt. I could feel the cold wind on my cheeks, the soft wisps of hair brushing my face.

There was something like ice on my elbow. I sighed. The ice wrapped around my arm and more touched my neck. I laughed, though my real self had no control over this.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes and smiled, breathing in deeply. "Teddy." His fingers released my arm and his touch evaporated from my neck. His hands were on my waist and his fingers laced around my front. I sighed again and leaned on him, my eyes still closed. I buried my face in his cold neck and he kissed my forehead, trailing down to my chin before he finally kissed my lips.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips. I opened my eyes and saw the brown hair change into jet-black.

"I love you more," Adam replied.

I pulled away and let out a shriek.

I sat up, looking around. I was terrified. My room was empty, and I put a hand on my forehead.

I got up, heading for my door. I needed to go for a walk. It was probably around midnight, but I needed out.

When I got outside, a hand touched my shoulder. I whirled around, but it was just Ethan. He stared at me. _What are you doing? Where are you going?_

"For a walk."

_What? This late? Alex, what's wrong?_

"I can't do this anymore!" I screamed at him, all my sadness and anger flooding out at my brother. "I can't do it!"

I fled.

I collapsed in a big grass field, sobbing on my hands and knees. It was summer now, or almost, but I was freezing. I clasped fistfuls of my hair and continued to feel the tears drip down my cheeks. I looked up into the sky.

"Why me?" I cried. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Alex! Get up!" Teddy's voice flooded my mind. "What the hell are you doing out here, looking to be someone's meal?"

I buried my face in my hands as Teddy's cold hands pulled me up. I jerked away from him as soon as I was standing. I removed my hands, but I didn't look at him. I was afraid that if I did, my strength would be lost at how beautiful he was.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't handle any of this anymore. Why me? Why?" I whispered.

Teddy was silent. He pushed me forward and I stumbled. He caught me around my waist. My eyes automatically went to his face. His big blue eyes overwhelmed me, but what caught my attention were his full, perfect lips.

My breath caught in my throat as he stared into my eyes. I felt myself longing to kiss him. So I leaned in a little, and he pressed his lips to mine.

Then it registered to me what I was doing and I pulled away. "I'm sorry." I turned and ran away, leaving Teddy standing there.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked myself aloud.

"You can't make up your mind, and it's hurting him," an unfamiliar voice replied in my mind.

But whoever it was, they were right. My uncertainty was hurting Teddy, and it was hurting me, too.

I, somehow, survived the week of school. And the one after that. Gracie and Hanna told me that the rumors were getting better, but only Diane would admit that someone were getting worse.

And Teddy still hadn't come back to school.

I couldn't help but stare at his empty desk, couldn't help miss those lunch hours that we were alone in our own little world.

Could I have lost everything because of me?

No, I told myself. Teddy kept this from me. I just reacted a way anyone normally would.

Except for Brenda. She reacted ten thousand times better than I had. Again I thought about how much she would hate me is she ever met me. Breaking her son's heart when she had had to make the same decision when she was my age?

But Xavier had killed her, and left his three children with no mother at all, only him. Yet Teddy had turned out perfect, and according to Diane, Jackie had, too. Two of three. Xavier must not have been so bad.

"Wrong," Diane's voice whispered through my head. "Teddy and Jackie turned out better than Adam because Brenda gave more of her love to them. Xavier detested them both, and gave all his attention to Adam. Xavier was a terrible person and father, and he still is."

I frowned. So Brenda had loved a monster? I asked Diane in my head.

"Technically, she loved a Demon. But according to Georgia, or Miss P., Xavier was a ton better in high school. But when Adam was born he got all nasty and bitchy, and it was even worse when Teddy and Jackie were born. She fell in love with a whole other person."

Why didn't she just leave? I wondered.

"Because she loved him, Alex. And she couldn't just leave someone who she loved, even if he was a Demon."

I didn't reply.

"If you love him, you should be able to do what she did so long ago, Alex. Do you love him?"

I don't know! I thought frantically. I used to! But I don't know anymore!

"You need to find out, because Teddy's leaving in two days. If you find out too late, he'll already be gone." Then she was gone from my head.

At her words, panic had welled up in my chest. Teddy was leaving? No! How could he! How could he leave me here?

Then I remembered.

I had broken his heart.

I had kissed him and run away.

_I had broken his _heart.

I slammed my fist against the wall. Teddy was leaving tomorrow. I hadn't made up my mind yet, and I somehow knew he was going to leave and forget about me and I was going to discover that I loved him too late and he would be gone.

I groaned and slid down to the floor, burying my face in my knee. I wasn't old enough to handle a decision like this!

I crawled over and pulled myself onto the window seat, looking out the window. I touched the warm glass. Something moved in the shadows. I pulled away my hand and instead buried my face in them.

"What am I going do?" I whispered to myself. "I can't be with him yet I just can't seem to let him go."

The door opened as light flooded my dark room. I looked up. Ethan was standing in the doorway.

His face was sad as he looked at me. _I'm leaving tomorrow, Alex. I'm going back to collage. But a word of advice: you're more miserable without Teddy than you were with him. _

He threw something at me and it landed in my lap. I held it up and it shined against the dim light.

The necklace.

Minutes after he left, I was still staring at the twinkling and shining sapphire heart. The heart Teddy had given me. And I had all but destroyed it.

I clasped my fingers around it, the edges cutting viciously into my skin. I closed my eyes and set my head against the wall.

What do I do now? I asked myself. I waited for the answer to come to me, but none came.

I couldn't let him leave, yet I couldn't bring myself to admit that I needed him. What was wrong with me? Couldn't I make a decision? Couldn't I decide whether I wanted Teddy, or if I wanted him to leave?

At the question, tears dripped down my cheeks and onto the little blue heart. As soon as they touched it, the heart changed from a soft sapphire to a brilliant ruby. I ran my finger over the heart, wiping away the tear, but the heart stayed red.

With shaking hands, I unclasped the necklace and set it around my neck. It settled just below my chest, the heart still red.

Then I stood up. I knew what I had to do now.

I had made a decision.

The night was dark and cold as I ran, my feet hitting the sidewalk painfully. I knew I must be a sight to whoever caught a glimpse of me; baggy black t-shirt, short blue cotton shorts, and my short, messy hair up in a messy ponytail, and no shoes.

I ran to the little tree where Teddy had told me the truth. I switched from sidewalk to soft grass, and my bare feet were thankful.

I saw the lone figure, entirely in black, standing with his back to me, by the tree. His shaggy brown hair surrounded his face.

A smile lit up my face as I saw him. "Teddy," I called.

He whirled around, most likely surprised at the sound of my voice. His entire face showed sadness and loss.

"Alex, I…" he started, but I ran up to him and pressed my lips to his, throwing my arms around his neck.

He only hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around my waist. I loved how familiar they felt.

He drew back too soon, though. His face was still solemn, but it had a light behind it that hadn't been there last time.

"Alex, I could hurt you. I'm too strong and fast. I'm a De…" I kissed him again before I spoke.

"You may be a Demon, Theodore Marwolaeth, but you are _my_ Demon." I looked into his aqua eyes and continued. "And I love you."

His eyes lit up and he smiled. Before he could kiss me, my head burst with pain and sound poured through my ears.

**PART TWO:**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

I twitched my fingers as I took a deep breath. The whispers around me stopped. Wait, whispers? But I was deaf! Wasn't I?

"Hush, Valerie!" my mom's voice floated to me. I hadn't heard her voice in more than six years. It was almost foreign.

"But _Mom_," what must have been Valerie's voice came next. She had been little when I had lost my hearing. It had changed, and I could sense the annoyance in her voice.

"Everyone be quiet!" Ethan's voice said. "She moved her fingers. I think she's waking up!"

"Don't just stand there," Mom cried. "Go get Dr. Vich!" I felt pressure on one of my hands as I guessed that my mom held it. "My little girl is going to be okay!"

"Uh, Mom," Valerie whined. My sister hated if any attention was away from her. "_I'm_ the little girl, remember?"

"Hush, Valerie," Mom repeated. "You're sister has had an awful accident and has been in a coma for days! Can't you care about any besides yourself?"  
>I heard the little annoyed huff she let out and heard her leave the room. My mom squeezed my hand.<p>

I found my mouth. "Teddy," I mumbled. "Where is he?" I was surprised at how hoarse my voice sounded.

"He's outside, darling. Outside the door. Oh, what am I saying? You can't hear me!" she let out a little sob.

"Get him," I murmered. "Please, Mom?"

My mom let out a squeal of surprise. I heard another voice, deep and familiar, join my mom's. Only this wasn't in my head.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No! Everything is perfect!" Mom cried out. "My baby can hear again!"

"What?" Teddy gasped. I heard him walk up to my side. "Alex? Alex, can you hear me?" His cold hand touched my arm and I shivered.

"Teddy?"

"Hello, everyone!" a new voice joined. I didn't know this one. "Hello, Mrs. Aveta. How is she doing? Is she waking up?"

"Dr. Vich! I think she can hear again! Try it! Ask her something!" Mom yelled at the doctor. It was silent for a moment.

"Alex?" he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

I felt a tear drip down my cheek. My mom's hand left my grasp and Teddy's cold hand replaced hers.

"Laura, hon, I don't think she can…" my dad started, but I finally spoke.

"I hurt." Teddy squeezed my hand. "I hurt really bad, Teddy."

"Sh, I know, Alex," he whispered in my ear. "Where does it hurt?"

"My head," I whimpered. "My head hurts."

"By God," Dr. Vich and my dad said at the same time. Then Dr. Vich spoke alone. "Alex, dear, if you can hear me, move your left pinky."

Teddy was holding my right hand, so I did as he asked me to. My mom cried out in happiness and everyone was talking at once.

"It's too loud, Teddy," I said. "Make them shut up."

Teddy laughed before doing as I asked. They all stopped talking and left the room. Dr. Vich asked me something before he left.

"Alex, do you need some pain medication?"

"No," I said at the same time Teddy said "Yes."

"Bring her some, please," Teddy said. "She'll thank us later. She's in a lot of pain right now."

Dr. Vich responded, "Yes, I was going to anyways, but I want to see what she said first." He laughed and left the room.

"You're mean," I said. Teddy touched my face gently and laughed. "You won't leave me?"

He kissed my forehead gently. "No, never in my life, Lex." He squeezed my hand again.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I heard someone walk in. "Alright, Alex. Here's that pain medication you wanted. Sorry, can you move for a sec? Thanks."

She was talking to Teddy as I felt his grip slip out of mine. I whimpered.

"Just a second. Alright, so you'll probably go to sleep for a while after this, but only for a few hours."

I was already getting groggy. I felt my head roll to one side and everything slipped away from me.

The next time I woke up, I found my eyes. I opened them a little and saw Teddy by my side, but everyone else was gone.

I groaned at the pain in my head and sat up, annoyed at the tubes and other crap attached to me, especially the stupid air tube in my nose. I looked at Teddy, and found out he was asleep. It was the middle of the day. What the hell?

Then I thought, if he had been at my side for so long, he deserved a nice nap. I looked around and sighed. I picked up my cell phone, which was sitting on the table next to me. I discovered that I had only about a million texts from Hanna and Gracie, mostly.

_Heard u r in the hospital. WT HAPPENED?_

_R u ok?_

_Wt happened?_

_Txt us back!  
>Ok we r coming 2 c u<em>

_OMG REPLY_

_COME ON_

The rest were mostly like that and I shut off my phone and set it down.

"Hey," Teddy said sleepily from my side. I jerked my head and looked at him, smiling. He ran a hand through his messy hair, making some of it stick up in random places. I self-consciously picked at the tape that held the needles into my arm.

"Hey," I said. "You were asleep when I woke up. Did I wake you up?" He stood up and kissed my forehead, shaking his head.

"No, I have this sort of internal alarm clock. It wakes me up."

"Really?"

"No." I slapped him and he chuckled. "Remember what I told you that night? About how I have extremely sensitive hearing when I can? Someone dropped something a few rooms over. That's what woke me up."

I raised an eyebrow. "You never finished telling me about them, about you. Can you tell me now?"

He smiled and sat down on the side of my bed, taking my hand in his and cupping my face gently with his other. "Well, what do you want to know, Alex?"

I stared at his blue eyes, surrounded by his dark hair. "Why is your skin so cold?"

His eyes lit up. "I've been hoping you would ask that. Demons are, just that, Demons. We are soulless and, therefore, coldblooded. Like a shark, sort of anyways. Anything else?"

I paused. "Do all Incubuses have blue eyes like yours?"

He nodded. "Yes, but Succubuses have green eyes, not blue." His own eyes lingered on my mine and I cocked my head.

"What?"

He coughed. "Nothing. Um, anything else?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Not right now, I guess." Then I widened my eyes and smiled. "But do one thing for me."

He looked relieved and smiled. "Anything."

"Kiss me."

I reached up and stroked his cheek as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Okay, ew," a voice said from the doorway. "I would say get a room, but…" they chuckled.

Teddy, tense, pulled away. Wide eyed and my cheeks flaming, I looked at the door. A tall girl stood in the doorway. She had pale skin, pink cheeks, and long dark brown hair that was layered down to her waist. She had on a black tank top with a gray vest and long skinny black jeans with black laced up boots with a chunky heel. Her piercing green eyes were staring straight at me, and I noticed that the shade exactly matched mine.

The girl walked into the room and gave Teddy a big hug and kissed his cheek. I narrowed my eyes and glared at her. Teddy threw his head back and laughed, hugging her. Then I realized how much _alike_ they looked.

Then Teddy spoke. "Jackie! I didn't know you were in town!" he hugged her again. She smiled brilliantly.

"Well, I heart you were deep in heartbreak, so of course I had to come, but then Georgia tells me that you're _here_ with the little girl there," she nodded to me. Then she turned and completely faced me.  
>"So, you're the girl causing my brother so much trouble." She walked closer to me and tilted my head up. "Gorgeous eyes, girlie," she said quietly. Then she straightened up. "I'm Jackie, by the way. I'm Ted's twin."<p>

I nodded, unable to speak. She raised her eyebrows. "You got a name, girlie? Or do I gotta give you a new one?"

Teddy jumped in. "Alexandra, her name's Alexandra."

Her eyebrows didn't lower. "You go by that mouthful? Or is it Lexi? Ali? Alexis? Anything?"

I made my mouth move. "A-A-Alex."

She tapped her chin. "No, I like Lexi better." She smiled and laughed. "So, I heard you broke my brother's heart. What the hell is wrong with you?" Her tone was teasing, but behind it I knew she was being serious.

I opened my mouth but I could speak. Teddy, again, answered for me. "She was freaked by the…" Jackie cut him off.

"Shut up, Theodore. She's answering this one." She smiled menacingly.

Teddy narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "Jacqueline."

She punched his shoulder with a hard _thump_ and replied, "Jackie. No one but Dad has ever called me Jacqueline."

"Same with me, only, you know, not Jacqueline."

Jackie rolled her eyes and turned back to me. "So, Lexi, you going to answer me or do I have to force it out of you?" She held a hand up at Teddy, who was about to protest. "Say on word and I will kick your ass, Teddy."

"I…I got a little…freaked out by, the, uh, what he, um, told me." I hesitated. "And…Adam scared me a lot."

Jackie smiled. "Oh, Adam, he's such a jackass, isn't he?" she laughed. Teddy and I stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"He almost killed her, Jackie. It isn't funny. He's attacked and threatened her more than once."

She frowned. "Well, I just got to town. Stop being a party-pooper." She looked back at me. "Sorry Lexi. You're going to have to get use to me and my fat mouth. I speak my mind. Almost all of _us_ do." She looked at Teddy while she spoke. "What's on your mind?"

Teddy pulled her away. "Well, I think Alex has earned a little rest, don't you? Why don't you come back in a little while, Jackie?"

She stared at him before nodding. "If I can have a word with you real quick in the hall." She motioned to the door and nodded.

"They're hiding something from you, you know," Diane said.

**Chapter Fourteen:**

I looked at her as she walked up to me, her blonde hair swishing in its ponytail. Her green eyes looked around the room.

"I don't know what you mean," I said.

She sighed. "Look, I know you see how he changed the subject quickly when you get onto a certain subject, and I heard them outside saying…"

There was a flash of brown and black, and then Diane was gone. Teddy walked back into the room. He smiled at me, and I returned it, uncertain.

"Um, did you see Diane? She was here and then she was gone." I took his hand as he touched my shoulder.

"Jackie wanted to talk to her and she didn't want to wait." He shrugged. "That's Jackie for you. I'm sorry about her."

I smiled. "No, I like her," I said, kissing him quickly. Then I grimaced at the needs in my arm. "Hey, would you ask the nurses if they could take all this crap out of me? I don't need it."

He kissed me again before leaving the room. Diane's voice entered my head. I listened intently.

"Jackie said that he can't keep it from you and he has to say something soon."

_What were they talking about?_

"I don't know. But Jackie doesn't want you to know, at all. Keep quiet." Then she was gone.

A nurse walked into the room, followed by Teddy. "Okay, darling, you want these things out of you?"

I nodded.

"Well, Dr. Vich okayed it, so it's okay. We need to get you walking around anyways."

Later that night, Gracie and Hanna came and visited me.

"So sorry we didn't come earlier, Lex!" Gracie said.

"Yeah, they wouldn't let us out of school to come visit you! So overrated." Hanna flipped her hair.

Gracie grabbed the remote. "Wait till you see the news, Alex. It's unbelievable." She flipped to Channel Six News and I saw that there was my senior picture up on the screen, my name printed under it.

Yolanda Wu was speaking. "Our own local high school senior, Alexandra Aveta, was hospitalized four days ago after she suddenly collapsed, unconscious. Yesterday, when she awoke, her own stunned family, doctors, and her boyfriend, Theodore Marwolaeth, also a high school senior, discovered that during her coma, she had regained her hearing.

"Six years ago, after a traumatic head injury, Alexandra lost her ability to hear. Everyone at her high school has heard of her courage in dealing with her deafness. We are currently unable to get an interview with Alexandra, but a request is being put in to send a reporter up to her room. This has been Yolanda Wu, in front of the local hospital."

I grabbed the remote from Gracie and shut off the TV. I rubbed my face. "God, how much does this town need news?"

Hanna was silent until now. "Well, no one-at least no one here-has ever gotten their hearing back, Alex. How did it happen?"

They both leaned in closer. I looked away. "I don't know."

They leaned away. Gracie asked, "Are you going to talk to the reporters?"

"No!" I replied. "They need mind their own damn business." I looked up at the ceiling. "I don't want attention for something that I didn't do or cause at all."

They looked down guiltily. I sighed. "Guys, I…" I stopped. "I'm coming home tomorrow." I said instead of what I had planned on saying.

They squealed and hugged me tight.

The next day my mom brought me clothes to wear home from the hospital. She had my favorite shirt, a black on with a picture of Bugs Bunny (my favorite cartoon character) a pair of jean shorts, and my beat-up black Converse. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail and got dressed, dropping the heart necklace behind the shirt.

The heart was still red.

Before we left, I pointed that out to Teddy. "Why do you think it's like that?"

He picked up the heart and it flashed back to sapphire. He set it down and it turned back to ruby.

He shook his head. "How did it happen?"

I looked up at him. "The night I came and found you, I was crying, and one of my tears touched it and it turned red. It's been like that ever since."

He held the heart in his hand before dropping it. He smiled. "It still works, that's all that matters. Adam can't hurt you as long as you wear that." Then he frowned, thinking the same thing I was.

He had already attacked me twice after one; having Diane remove the necklace for him, and two; threatening to kill everyone in the gym at prom.

I smiled. "Don't worry, Teddy. He said all he wanted was for you to tell me the truth."

He didn't smile back. "He'd expected you to hate me and never want to think of me again."

It had worked for a while, but now I was back. He was back.

I took his hand as my family walked in. "Smush in with Teddy, dear," Mom said to me, holding up her camera. "I want a picture."

"Mom!" I protested. "This isn't prom!"

She frowned at me. "But not only are you able to hear again and going home, but you finally stopped moping around and you're back with Teddy! Now do as I say, Alexandra."

I sighed and Teddy wrapped his arm around me. I placed my arm around his waist and smiled. Mom took a picture and fanned her face. "I promised I wouldn't cry." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go," I said.

Ethan came by my side. "Just warning you, sis, it's practically a war zone out front." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

When we stepped outside, I was surrounded by cameras and microphones and reporters asking questions.

"Alex, if you could go back and be deaf again, would you?"

"Miss Aveta, are you glad to hear again?"

"Alexandra, what happened?"  
>"Who was there when this happened?"<br>"What do you remember?"

"Shut up!" I screamed at them. Ethan on one side and Teddy on the other, we pushed our way through the crowds, nearly being blinded by the flashes.

A reporter shoved his microphone in my face, and I slapped it away. "Mind your own business," I snapped. His mouth gaped open and I kept walking.

Suddenly, there were two more cold hands on my neck and I saw a swell of darkness. Then I was out of the crowds and by the car.

Jackie put a hand on her hip and winked. Her pupils were huge as I stared at her. In another flash of black, she was gone.

Teddy caught up to me. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "I, uh, should have warned you. Succubuses can move fast and transport-or some of them can. So if she wants to talk to you…" he shrugged and smiled. I laughed and hugged him tightly, pecking his lips lightly.

I saw the flash of a camera, and turned to see a reporter holding a big, professional camera.

He smiled. "I can see the headlines now! _Alexandra Aveta Reunites with her Savior!_"

I moved towards him, but Teddy caught my arm. "What are you doing? Get the hell out of here!"

He smiled and held up the camera and took another picture. "_Aveta Has an Outburst After Being Released!"_

"Oh my God! Teddy, can we get out of here? Now!" Teddy took out the car keys and unlocked it. I climbed inside and he slid in next to me. I sighed and put my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

As soon as we got home, Mom ran to the computer. "I have to put that picture of you and Teddy on Facebook!"

I rolled my eyes and slid my arm around Teddy's waist. He put his own arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

Ethan walked up to me and scratched his neck. "So, now that you can hear again, what are you going to do?"

I tapped my chin. I hadn't thought about it. "Oh! I know! Music. I haven't heard anything new or old in six years and I'm dying to see what crap they have now."

I pulled Teddy up to my room and plopped into my computer chair, rolling it over to him. I took his hand. "What's your favorite song?"

He shrugged. "I don't really listen to music?"

I stared at him. "Come on, you can't seriously say you've never come across a song you didn't like."

He pulled me up and out of the chair and sat down. He opened his arms and I sat on his lap. He secured me in his arms before moving the chair back to my computer.

He went to the Google homepage and typed in _Nightwish_. He clicked on the Youtube link for a song called _I Wish I Had an Angel_.

After if played through, he kissed me long and hard. "I like to think that that was a song made for us."

I smiled and kissed him again, laying my forehead on his. "I love you," I whispered. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and kissed it.

I brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Why do you hide them? They're so beautiful." I traced one of his eyebrows.

He shook his hair back into his eyes and looked at me. "They're a reminder of what I am, Alex. I don't like it."

"I love what you are," I said honestly.

The edges of his beautiful lips turned up in a small smile. "You don't wish I was a normal human, like you?"

I shook my head stubbornly. "You wouldn't be you if you were a 'normal' human." I paused. "You don't wish I was a Succubus?"

His face hardened. "No." His eyes lingered on mine. "I wouldn't wish this on anyone. And besides, you wouldn't be you."

I frowned. "Tell me."

He raised his eyebrows. "Anything."

"About your parents, your mother. Miss Polinski told me a little about your mom, but can you tell me more?"

He lifted me off his lap and sat on the bed. He patted his knee, and I rested my head on it. He stroked my hair around my neck. "She was beautiful," he finally said. "She had the biggest heart I had ever seen. She couldn't hate anyone. I'm sure that's how she loved my dad. He was cruel and mean, but she loved him anyways. I guess my dad was better before we were born. He treated my mom good and he loved her right back until Adam was born. And I suppose Jackie and I both snapped him for good."

"How did she die?"

"My dad killed her. He broke her neck, right in front of all of us. He had trained Adam to be as heartless as he was."

**Chapter Fifteen:**

I looked up at him. His eyes looked watery. I touched his face gently. "I'm sorry," I whispered. He looked away.

"The worst part," he said, his voice cracking. "Was that he did it purposely in front of us, to teach us that, even if we are close to a human, that they are weak and useless, that we are superior in every way. He still believes that, and so does Adam."

I cocked my head. "But you don't." It wasn't a question; I was stating a fact.

He looked back at me, a tear spilling down his cheeks. I wiped it away. "No, I don't," he said firmly. "My father and my brother are both monsters, and they are truly Demons. But so am I."

"In heart, you aren't."

"In soul, I am."

"But I don't care," I kissed him. "You are mine, and I am yours. Forever. There isn't any discussion involved in this."

He put his hands on either side of my face and his eyes bore into mine. There was confusion in his eyes.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked.

He looked startled. "Do what?"

"You look at my eyes like there's something you don't understand, and then you deny that you ever did it!"

"It's hard not to get lost in your eyes." He smiled. I frowned deeper.

"Answer me, Teddy."

He looked away, out the window. "Nothing."

I scoffed and rolled off the bed. "See? That's what I'm talking about. It's annoying. Just answer me."

"I already did."

"Stop lying! Do you not like my eyes? Why? They're the same shade as Jackie…" I trailed off. _Same shade as Jackie, Diane, and Miss Polinski. Succubuses._ "I'm tired. Uh, I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

Teddy cocked his head before nodding. He left and I dialed Diane's phone number.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Diane? It's Alex. Can you come over? For just a few minutes? I really need to talk to you."  
>"Uh, sure," she said. I'll be there in a sec. Open your window." She hung up, and I did as she asked.<p>

Seconds, later, she was standing in my room. "What is it?" she asked.

"You've noticed my eyes before."

She looked confused but she nodded. "Yeah. So? They're green."

"But they're green like yours, like Jackie's, and like Miss Polinski's."

Diane nodded. "Succubus green, I know. I've known for a long time. And so has Teddy." She sat down on my bed.

"It just…It all makes sense now! Jackie noticed when she saw me, and she obviously wants to keep it from me. But what? Am I a Succubus? Or not? Wouldn't I know?"

Diane shook her head. "You can't be. All Succubuses and Incubuses have this thing called a Tracker. It's this little fuzz around the edge of our bodies. It's how others can Sense us. But you don't have one."

"Then why…?"

"You could have had an ancestor who was a Succubus and the eyes just traveled through the generations. It hasn't happened before, but it's not impossible."

"How can I know for sure?"

"That's just it; you can't."

I stared at her. _"What?"_

She sighed. "You can't know for sure, but the most likely thing is that you are _not_ a Succubus. You're skin is warm and you aren't strong or fast, either. There is no way you could be one of us." She shrugged and twisted an piece of hair around her finger.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you make it sound like I'm freaked out about nothing at all. Thanks."

She smiled and jumped up. "No problem!" Then she was gone, my curtains billowing from the wind. I slammed the window shut and ran a hand through my hair.

"So I'm not a Succubus. Good." I walked over and plopped down on my bed, covering my face with a pillow. "Ah, school is going to be _hell_ tomorrow!"

I sat down in History the next day, Teddy right back by my side. Relieved from what Diane had told me yesterday, I held his hand tightly.

The douche Freddie came up to me before the final bell rang. "You're quite the celebrity now, aren't you, Alex?" He reached a hand towards my face, but I slapped him away. Teddy's hand tightened around mine.

"Go away, Freddie," I snapped.

He smiled. "Hey, don't be like that." He looked at Teddy and frowned. "Don't you want to party with a real man?"

I clenched my free hand into a fist. "Go to hell."

He frowned. "C'mon, Al. Last chance for all this." He thumped his chest and spread his arms, raising his eyebrows.

I looked under the table and back at Freddie's face. I smiled, and his eyes widened and he smiled back.

Then I brought my foot up until it hit just below his stomach. He stumbled back, making an _oof_ as he fell onto the ground.

I smiled again and said through my teeth, "Now go to hell!"

He stumbled away. "You'll pay for that!" he hissed. I turned to look at Teddy, who was laughing into his free hand.

I slapped his shoulder. "Shut up," I muttered. He turned my head and kissed me hard. I heard the _oohs_ and squeals going around the room.

"Hey, hey, settle down!" Mr. Hennings called. "Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth, please separate. This is no place for PA."

My cheeks blazing red, I turned away from Teddy. I shook my hair in front of my face and looked down.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw two guys high five each other. Pervs. I re-laced my fingers through Teddy's and turned to look at Gracie. She smiled and nodded.

I leaned close to Teddy's ear and whispered. "Is anyone in here a Incubus or Succubus?" I didn't think anyone was, but I couldn't help asking.

To my surprise, he nodded. "Freddie is a Blood Incubus, but a very weak one. And…" he looked at me, his expression soft. "Grace Ann McGillicough."

I stared at him, not quite understanding. Then it hit me. Gracie's real name was… "No," I whispered. "No, she can't be! But…but her skin isn't cold!"

He looked at me. "She's a Fire Succubus. She can take the fire she feeds off of and transfer it into her blood, making her skin feel warm to the touch. Only a few can do that, and when I first met Gracie I knew she was one of the few that could."

I looked at her. She was staring at Teddy and me with sadness and fear in her eyes. Then she got up and excused herself from class.

Without asking, I ran out after her. "Gracie!" I yelled. She whirled around, her green eyes wild. How could I not have noticed? Wait. She wore contacts. Could it not be possible she wore colored contacts? More than likely now.

"I was supposed to tell you, not him," she said. "Now you hate me because I never told you."

I walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "I don't hate you, Gracie, I never could. I just wish you would have told me earlier."

"I was going to, I promise I was." She looked away. Her eyes faded back into blue. "I, uh, wear these so others think that my Tracker is a mistake. Warn skin, blue eyes. They would never suspect me to be a Succubus. So few people know about the way some of us can make our skin warm."

"Why wouldn't you want them to know?" I asked, confused.

She looked behind me, at the doors. "Something's coming, and there is no Demon without a secret they don't want to be let out. And whatever it is, it's going to use those secrets to make an army. I'm saving the ones I love, Alex. You're one of them. But with Teddy…you won't be safe." She brought her eyes up to mine. "You may have no Tracker, but with those green eyes, someone's bound to know about the Fire Succubuses. They would try to hold something over your head. Watch out, Alex. I don't want to see you get hurt."

She turned to go, but I caught her arm. "Wait! Does Hanna know?"

She shook her head. "I can't tell her, and neither can you. It's a dangerous secret, Alex. And it's been known to cost some people their lives." Then she was gone, but I knew who she was talking about.

Brenda.

When I got home, I dropped my backpack at the foot of the couch. Valerie was sitting on the opposite end, her feet curled up under her.

"Ow!" she cried when my backpack hit the floor. "Mom! Alex dropped her backpack on my foot!"

Mom walked into the room, dusting off her hands. She eyed the bag on the other end of the couch before turning to glare at my sister. "Valerie, don't blame your sister for something she didn't really do."

Valerie eyed me. "It's not like she's my _real_ sister anyways." She enunciated the word 'real' and stalked out of the room.

I let her words sink into me as I followed Mom into the kitchen. She looked at me. "Make a salad for dinner, won't you dear?" She handed me a tomato and a knife. I got out the lettuce and the pre-cut carrots and started doing as she asked.

Before I cut up the tomato, I set down the knife and leaned my hands on the table. "Mom?" I asked.

"Hm?" she didn't look up from the pasta she was cooking.

"Am I adopted?"

Mom dropped the wooden spoon and whirled around. Her face was pale. "Now what would give you that idea?"

I shrugged. "It's just that no one else in the family has green eyes, not even distant relatives. And I don't really look like you or Dad or Ethan and Valerie." I tapped my fingers on the counter. "So am I?"

"Are you supposed to be making a salad? Yes." She dropped her gaze from my face before turning around.

"No, Mom. Am I adopted?" I picked up the knife again.

She didn't answer for a few seconds. "Stop talking and get back to work."

"Why won't you just answer me?"

"Don't talk to me like that, Alexandra!" Mom nearly yelled. Then she took a deep breath and smiled. "We'll discuss this later."

"We'll discuss this _now_," I argued. I felt the familiar surge of power flow through my muscles as I absently bent the metal blade of the knife. Mom stared at me. I dropped the knife and looked at my mom.

"Please, Alex. We'll discuss this later." Mom reached over and took the knife from me. I turned and marched out of the room. When I reached the stairs I paused. Anger and strength flowed through me and before I knew it my fist was through the wall.

Wide eyed, I pulled it out, staring at the white plaster covering my hand all the way to my wrist.

Ethan's door slammed and he stood at the top of the stairs. He rushed down to me, pulling me back up.

"I don't know what's happening to me," I whimpered. He nodded and pulled me into the room.

"If anyone asks, I put the hole in the wall, alright, Alex?" he whispered. I nodded. He handed me a washcloth to wipe off the plaster. I discovered that punching the wall had completely torn up my knuckles.

"Ow," I said absently. Ethan left and was back in a minute with a bandage. He wrapped it around my hand and looked back up at me.

"How did you do that, sis?" he asked quietly.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I felt a tear slip down my cheek. "Ethan, am I adopted?"

He stared at me without answering.

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"I, uh, think you should ask Mom and Dad about that," he finally said.

I threw my hands up, covering my face. "I'd never thought about it before today, and of course it ends up being true!"

Ethan put a hand on my shoulder. "It doesn't make a difference, Alex. You're still my sister."

I wiped away my tear and looked up at him. "Ethan, have you ever looked at my eyes, _really_ looked at them?"

He studied my eyes. "Yeah? They're green, so…" it took him a minute to register what the color meant. "You're not, are you?" his question was barely a whisper.

I looked down. "Diane told me that it was impossible. She said that one of my ancestors could have been a Succubus or an Incubus and that the only trait that traveled through was the eyes."

"And that started you thinking you were adopted how?"

"Valerie doesn't have green eyes. If one of _my_ ancestors was a Succubus, then that would mean that one of _hers_ was too, because we're related. But she doesn't have green eyes. Then I started to think about how none of you even resemble me in the slightest. Then Valerie said something about me not really being her sister. When I asked Mom, she freaked out and wouldn't tell me." I hesitated and looked away. "I've been having these weird moments where I'll feel all this strength and power and I'll be able to do things I wouldn't have been able to do before."

Ethan stared at me, not understanding.

I sighed and twirled my fingers. "What if more than the eyes passed along through the generations, Ethan? What if, since that Succubus was in my family, every child since has been a Succubus or an Incubus, and I'm no different?" My eyes filled with even more tears. "What if I'm a Demon?"

Ethan hugged me tight. "You aren't a Demon, and I don't care that you're adopted. You're always going to be my sister. Nothing is ever going to change that."

I sniffled and hugged him back. "Thanks, Ethan."

"Alex! Ethan! Valerie! Get down here this minute!" Dad yelled. I dragged myself off my bed and started down the stairs. When I passed the hole, I looked away from it, rubbing my knuckles.

I walked into the family room where Mom, Dad, and a man I had never seen before sat. Ethan and Valerie walked in after me.

Mom stood up, glaring at each one of us in turn. "Ethan, Alex, Valerie, this is Dr. Grahm. He is an anger management therapist."

Dr. Grahm stood up and shook each of our hands. When he got to me, he smiled. "Alex, you're quite the celebrity in this town lately, aren't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I guess."

He walked over to Valerie, who was glaring at me. "How do you feel about your sister's newfound fame?"

She turned and met his eyes. "Well, she obviously doesn't deserve it. What did she do to gain it?"

"Does it make you angry?"

Valerie scoffed. "I don't get mad. I get _even_." She turned her head and her eyes bore into mine. Dr. Grahm followed her gaze to my face.

"Are you sure you didn't lose your temper for one little minute?" he raised his eyebrows. She scoffed.

"I don't lose my temper. Mom, what is this all about?" Valerie whined. Mom eyed all of us again.

"One of you," she pointed at all of us. "Made a hole in the wall by the stairs. We called Dr. Grahm because whoever made it was obviously mad and need to learn to control their anger."

I looked up at Ethan, who was looking at me. He turned back to my mom. "I made it."

Mom looked at him. "Why would you do that, Ethan?"

He shrugged. "I heard you and Alex arguing so I got mad and hit the wall." He shrugged again.

Mom's expression softened. "Ethan, you'll be seeing Dr. Grahm once a week for however long it takes you to take hold of your anger."

Ethan nodded, but I shoved his shoulder. I couldn't let him take the blame for something I had done. "No, Mom. I did it after we argued."

Mom shook her head. "You're not strong enough, hon. No offense, Alex." She put a hand on my shoulder but I scoffed and pushed it off.

The anger and power that I had told Ethan about earlier flowed through me again for the second time that day.

"Wanna bet?" I huffed before whirling around and punching my fist through the wall. I barely felt a thing aside from the tearing bandage and a small sting from my cuts.

I pulled out my hand and turned to face everyone. "Still think I'm not strong enough? I made the hole in the other wall, not Ethan. I have the anger problem, not him. It's my fault, one-hundred percent."

Mom, Dad, Dr. Grahm, and Valerie all stared at me. Mom's mouth hung open. "How'd you do that, Alexandra?"

I hit my hands against my sides. "I guess we all have secrets, don't we?" my voice cracked as I spoke.

Dr. Grahm cleared his throat. "Well, it's not impossible that she made them both, but more likely that Ethan made the other and she's trying to take the blame. We can measure to see if her hand fits the other hole, though."

Mom nodded and pulled me to the stairs. She removed the painting she had placed over the other hole. I made my hand into a fist and placed it at the hole. Mom gasped.

"No, Dr. Grahm. She made both of the holes. It's a perfect fit." Mom placed a hand over her mouth. "Alex, you will go see Dr. Grahm three times a week, because you not only were so angry you made one hole, you made two. And who knows, maybe even more!" She looked away from me.

"At least I tell the truth," I snapped, storming back up the stairs. I saw Dad look at Mom, confused.

"What is she talking about?" he asked.

"Later, Alex!" she yelled at me.

I whirled around. "When were you going to tell me?" I screamed. "I'm eighteen! Were you _ever_ going to tell me? Or were you just going to let me die thinking that I'm really your daughter? Because as of now, I am not. Your. Daughter." I ran into my room, picking up my cell phone and dialing Teddy's number.

He answered on the first ring. "Alex? What's wrong?" I could hear the worry that was thick in his voice.

"I need to see you," I whispered. "I need to get out of the house, and I need to see you now."

"Do you want me to come get you?"

"No!" I yelled. "Meet me at the tree, where you told me, okay? Right now."

"Okay."

I closed the phone and opened my window, looking down. It wasn't far, and there was a tree nearby. I reached for the branch and held on tightly until I was close enough to another branch.

When I got to the tree, Teddy was already there. I threw my arms around his neck. After a second, he pulled my hand away, looking at my bloody knuckles.

"What happened, Lex?" he asked.

I smiled guiltily. "I, um, punched my hand through a wall. Or two." He looked up at me.

"I didn't know you were that strong."

"Neither did I."

He bent over my hand and kissed each of my knuckles. When he looked up at me, there were no cuts left on my hand. I turned it over, staring at it. "Thanks," I said, unable to think of anything else to say. He lifted up my cheek and kissed me hard.

I sank down to the ground, leaning against the tree. I took Teddy's hand in mine and kissed him again.

He opened his piercing blue eyes to look at me.

"I love you," I said quietly.

He smiled. I noticed that whenever I told him that I loved him, he never replied. I had never even heard him admit that he loved me, though I knew he did. But if he really did, wouldn't he say so?

Or was he ashamed to admit to such a human feeling? He was a Demon, but a good one. But that didn't mean he didn't feel ashamed of feeling something like love, especially admitting it to a simple mortal.

He frowned. "What are you thinking about, Alex?" he kissed my nose.

I un-scrunched my eyebrows and made myself smile at him. "Nothing. Just stupid family stuff. I'll tell you later."

He smiled back, but it was a small smile and his eyes still housed the worry and confusion that almost never left them. His blue eyes were shining in the sun, and it was beautiful.

"Alex?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Had he read my mind? That was exactly what I had been thinking about. But I couldn't help smiling back.

"I love you, too, Teddy. You know that."  
>"How much do you love me?"<p>

"As much as anyone can ever love someone." I kissed his cheek and he paused before speaking again.

"Do something for me, then."

"I would do anything for you."

"Marry me."

**Chapter Seventeen:**

I backed away slightly, staring at him. "W-what?"

He took both of my hands in his. "I love you, Alex, so much. Marry me."

I pulled my hands out of his. "B-but, Teddy, I…I'm only eighteen! So are you! Can't we wait a little while? I mean…"

Teddy frowned. I jumped in again before he could speak. "I love you, Teddy, so, so, so much!"

"Then marry me!"

"But I'm not ready to be married. We have our whole lives ahead of us; we can get married sometime in there! But I can't, not right now."

He stood up. "Okay, then. I have to go." He walked away from me. I ran after him.

"Teddy!" I cried, looking around, but he was gone. I ran farther. I needed to apologize. I needed to explain that we were both way too young for marriage. "Teddy!" I turned around in circles.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of black on my right. Then my left. And in front of me. I looked to my right first. There was a pale man, black hair and piercing aqua-blue eyes. He almost reminded me of Adam, but not quite.

He walked up to me. I felt cold hands on my left arm. Another Incubus was on that side. The first one grabbed my other arm. Another grabbed my waist.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I tried to yank out of their grasps, but their iron grips were too tight.

The one behind me leaned forward. "Why don't we see what's under all these clothes, eh, guys?" His vile breath sprayed all over my face.

Terrified, I started struggling and screaming. The one behind me put his icy hand over my mouth and wrapped his other hand around my waist.

He dumped me in the trunk of a large van. I scrambled away from him. The other two were in the front of the car.

"What do you want with me? Who are you?" I knew I sounded like a cheesy horror movie chick, but it was the only thing I could think of to say.

He smiled. "Obviously you know what we are, because you didn't ask that question." The van started moving, but he didn't waver in the slightest as he walked towards me. He smiled. "So, what is beneath all those damned clothes, beautiful?"

"Don't touch me," I hissed. He laughed evilly and set a hand on my shoulder. He slid his fingernail across the sleeve of my shirt, and it fell apart in two pieces.

"Oops," he laughed. Then his eyes took on a shade of red and he grabbed my shirt and ripped it completely in half, revealing the thin red silk undershirt I was wearing.

"No!" I screamed, struggling against him. He put a hand on my head and smiled. He waved his other hand.

"Time to go to sleep, Lexi."

When I woke up, my head hurt, and I was freezing cold. I rubbed my head with my hand and sat up, looking around. I was in a plain concrete room, and the only thing I was wearing was the red undershirt and my black underwear. Horrified, I staggered to my feet, leaning against the wall.

I noticed that there was someone else in the room. I looked up and found that it was Teddy's sister, Jackie.

She was leaning against the opposite wall, clad in a long black trench coat and skinny black jeans and black knee-high Converse. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail and her green eyes were staring at me.

"Jackie?" I asked, my voice cracking. "Jackie, what's going on?"

She was silent for a moment. "They don't want you, so don't panic. You'll be here a few hours, maybe, and then you can go." Her voice was weak and kept cracking.

"They who?" I remembered the Incubus from the van. I straightened up. "Who do they want, Jackie? Why am I here?"

She looked away from me. "I can't do anything about it, Lexi. I owe him. So to pay off my debt I have to help him get him." A tear slid down her cheek. "My own brother. I have to betray my own brother." She looked at me. "And you're they bait. I'm so sorry, Alexandra."

My heart stopped. "Teddy? What do they want with him?"

Her voice was so quiet I had to strain to hear it. "Dead. They want him dead."

"No!" I screamed. "No, they can't kill him!"

"How are you going to stop them?" she was in front of me, her hand around my throat. She lifted me off my feet. "No one can stop them! It's hopeless, Alex! Just wait for it to be over, and you'll forget about him eventually!"

She dropped me and I doubled over, coughing. When I finally recovered. "I have to try," I wheezed. I looked around for the door and spotted it, barely able to make it out. A concrete door in a concrete room, the little black outline was hard to see.

I walked up to it and put my hands on it. Jackie stared at me. "What are you doing, Lexi? You aren't strong enough. Only a Succubus or an Incubus can open that door."

I ignored her, squeezing my eyes shut and pushing. The door disappeared. I heard a crash and I opened my eyes. I looked back at Jackie, who was staring at me. "Looks like I opened it." I ran through the open door, looking at the cracked wall where the thick concrete door had landed. "Oops," I whispered. I heard footsteps and saw the Incubus that had held my right arm yesterday.

"She got out!" he yelled. Within a second he was in front of me, grabbing my arm. I grasped his with my free hand and twisted. His fingers released mine and I grabbed his arm with my other hand and flipped him over my shoulder.

Another approaching me, and I didn't recognize him. I punched him across the face and ducked as he swung at me. I hit his stomach hard and knocked his feet out from under him. Hands grasped both my arms. I jabbed my heel into his foot and elbowed his stomach. I grabbed his neck as he released my arms and flipped him over me.

"Alex!" Jackie cried, and I whirled around. Her eyes were wide as she saw the unconscious Incubuses. "You can't fight them all off! This place is completely full of them!"

"Then damn it, Jackie, help me!" I yelled. I felt the cold hands of two more on me. The strength drained out of my muscles and I registered that I was panting.

Adam appeared in front of me, a syringe in his hand. He smiled. "Great to see you again, Alex. But now I think you're tired and you should sleep." He lowered the syringe to my thigh. I struggled, but with my power gone, it was useless.

"I wouldn't do that, Adam," Jackie warned. I looked at her as Adam did, too.

"Why not, sister? She's a puny human. She can't hurt us."

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Obviously you arrived about thirty seconds too late. Look around you. Not even a Succubus can fight off three Incubuses." She looked at my eyes. "She's a Queen."

Adam, hesitating, finally smiled. "Right. That's impossible." He plunged the syringe into my leg and I gasped in pain, my head sagging. "Goodnight, your majesty."

I panted as my vision began to disappear.

"Teddy," I murmered, my eyes shutting.

As I passed out, I thought I heard Teddy reply, _"I'm coming, Alex."_

This time when I woke up, I found that I was sitting on something. I looked down and saw my wrists attached my two metal cuffs. I tried to pull out of them, but they were solid.

"Can't break out of this, can you?" Adam asked, walking up to me, waving a little silver remote. "Anyways, I have this now set to shock you if you try." He pressed the button and white-hot pain traveled through me.

I heard myself scream and as the electricity receded, I panted and gasped for breath. I looked up at Adam.

"Why?" I spat. "He's your brother! Why do you want him dead?" He pressed the button again and my head flew back as I screamed in terrible pain that left me panting again.

"Oh, Alex, _I_ don't want him dead. I'm just following orders." He smiled cruelly. "And you're the bait for him. Now, next time scream louder. He needs to hear you."

The shock traveled through me again, but I ground my teeth together, trying not to scream. Sweat beaded my forehead and I finally let out a small scream. Adam frowned and walked up to me and slapped me across the face. My cheek burned as I turned to look at him.

The shock was more powerful and painful the next time. My back arched in the metal chair as I cried out in pain. My head sagged forward, any strength I'd had left gone from my body. I was still conscious, but barely.  
>I felt Adam pat my head. "Good. He'll be coming now for sure. Good job, little girl." He gave my head one last pat before leaving the room.<p>

_Teddy_, I thought.

_I'm coming, Alex. Don't worry._ His voice floated through my head.

"No," I mumbled. "Stay away. Stay away. Stay away." I repeated it over and over again. He couldn't come here or he would die on my behalf. I wouldn't let him do that. I couldn't.

_It's not your choice. I won't let you die!_ His mental voice was stubborn and loud. I closed my eyes, letting out a small sigh.

_I can't let you die, Teddy._ I won't. I can't, I won't. No. No. No. No. No! It is my choice, and I choose no!

"Too late," his voice came from in front of me. I opened my eyes and looked up at him as best I could.

"Get out of here, Teddy," I whispered.

I felt pressure release from my wrists. In seconds I was in his arms.

"Yes," I said.

"Yes what?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Teddy smiled. "Why do I have the feeling that you're only saying that because you have the feeling that one or both of us are going to die today?"

I hit his chest feebly. "No one is going to die today. I said it because I love you." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"That's where you're wrong, Alexandra," someone said. "Someone is going to die today. And he's in this room."

I weakly turned my head. The man who had spoken was Teddy's height, with jet black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. He was an older version of Adam was what he looked like. Teddy was silent for a long time.

"Dad," he finally spoke. I looked at Teddy.

"Dad?" I asked, stunned. Teddy's _dad_ wanted him dead? How could that be?

"Yes, I am Xavier Marwolaeth, Theodore's beloved father, and killer of his late mother Brenda." He smiled widely. "And you must be our honorary Queen." He looked at me for a moment before continuing. "You don't look much like one, but your eyes definitely show you for what you are. Ever considered contacts, milady?"

Teddy looked at me. "Queen? Alex, what the hell is he talking about?"

I shook my head. "I don't know." I felt some of my strength coming back into my muscles. "Put me down. I can stand again." He did as I asked him to, and I clung to his arm. I realized, even though I was still in only my red silk camisole, someone had put a pair of skinny black jeans on me, which felt warmer. Jackie.

Xavier looked from me to his son. "She didn't tell you about her little adventure last night? Where she slammed a six-inch thick concrete door eight feet until it cracked the concrete wall behind it? Where she single handedly took down our three strongest Incubuses, aside from Adam? Nothing?" He smiled. "Good. I'm glad I got to tell him about your secret life."

"I'm not a Succubus," I spat at him. He reached forward and grabbed my wrist and yanked me away from Teddy. He closed his eyes for a few seconds. Then he opened them and smiled. He stared into my green eyes before sliding his fingernail across my skin, leaving a thin cut that instantly started to bleed. I didn't flinch.

He slid his finger in the blood before taking it up to his nose and sniffing it. Before saying anything he looked back at the cut and smiled wider. I looked at my arm to and felt tears come to my eyes.

The cut was gone. Aside from some smudged blood, there was nothing showing that I had been hurt at all. I turned to Teddy.

"I swear I didn't know!" I cried. "A few days ago, I was worried, but Diane told me it was impossible! She said my eyes had come from a distant ancestor that had been a Succubus!"

Teddy took me into his arms and looked at his father. The blood on his fingers was gone and he was staring at me. "The blood of a Queen. How lucky Adam was to be able to taste it!"

"How can you know?" Teddy snapped.

"A Queen has a sort of…special blood, but only after figuring out that she is, indeed, one. You see, Adam has known about Alex for quite some time. He's the one that first cued me in that you were in love with a girl that truly believed she was mortal."

"But how can she have fed without knowing it?" Teddy asked, his arms tightening around me.

"Depends on what she is." Xavier cracked his knuckles. "Anyways, I'm tired of this." He pulled out a gun and grabbed my hair, pulling me away from Teddy.

He wrapped an arm around my neck and pointed the gun at my head. "Now you're going to come with me unless you want Queenie's brains blown out of her head. That would kill a Succubus and it would kill even a Queen." He dragged me out of the room.

"Let me go!" I hissed, starting to struggle.

"And if you struggle, I'll shoot you, too."

"You're bluffing," Teddy said, following us out of the room. "If you kill a Queen, the others will come and avenge her death, even if she was new at it."

"Not if they're unaware of her."

"Every time a new Queen realizes that she is one, the other Queens feel it. And almost always they come and give her an introduction."

"Then we best hurry!" He flung me onto the ground and pointed his gun at Teddy. I sat up, looking around. We were in a large concrete room, and at least twenty Incubuses and another fifteen Succubuses surrounded us. I was in the middle of the circle with Xavier, Teddy, Jackie, and Adam.

"Incubuses!" Xavier cried. "Succubuses! I have a surprise for you all! Do you see that mortal in the middle of the circle?" he pointed at me and laughed. "She is no mortal! She is, in fact, our very own Queen Succubus!"

A cheer arose, and Xavier had to calm them down. "She took down Victor, Lance, and Henry, our three strongest Incubuses! She demolished a door that takes two Succubuses to open! She is the most powerful Queen anyone has ever encountered! And after today," he paused and looked at Teddy. "She will be on our side!"

Another cheer arose. I stood up, shaking. "Never!" I snapped. "I would never be on your side, you vile, despicable man!"

"See? She already has the temper of one of us!" he yelled. "But let's get on with the show! Today, my son, Theodore Marwolaeth, will die at the hands of his sibling while his fiancé stands by, helpless."

There was a yell from the circle. "Who is his fiancé, Xavier?" he asked, and everyone nodded.

Xavier nodded. "I was hoping you would ask that." He turned and stared at me. "My son is engaged to Alexandra Aveta, who also happens to be our Queen."

A hand went around my waist as I screamed. "No, Teddy!" I struggled out of their grasp and turned to see who it was.

"Surprised?" Freddie Therman asked, his lips curling up in a vicious smile. He reached for my waist again, but I stomped as hard as I could on his arm. I heard the sharp _crack_ as he howled in pain.

"Ass!" I hissed, turned back towards Teddy.

"Uh, Xavier?" someone called. "She doesn't seem to agree with the whole 'sit there and watch helplessly' thing."

"Then what are you doing sitting there?" he yelled. "Get her!" No one moved a single muscle.

"But she's a Queen," a girl yelled. "Aren't they supposed to be obeyed at all times, no matter what?"  
>"And so are the Kings!" Xavier cried. Everyone stared at him. He laughed. "No one had yet discovered the King Incubus, until me! And it just so happens that I am the first King! So obey me!"<p>

Still no one moved. I remembered what Teddy had said about Succubuses being stronger than Incubuses, and the Queen Succubus being the strongest of them all. If a regular Succubus was stronger than a regular Incubus, then shouldn't that mean that a Queen would be stronger than a King? I hoped so.

I took a few steps towards Xavier, Adam, and Jackie. "That's why you want him dead," I said. When no one moved, I walked faster to Teddy. "You and Adam may look alike, but the trait that mattered most, the King gene, it was given to Teddy, wasn't it? And you want him dead because you can't stand him being stronger than you."

Xavier stared at me. "None of my children were supposed to be born with the gene. I was supposed to be the strongest. So when Brenda produced a son with the blood of a King, I knew he had to be destroyed! I trained and trained Adam to grow stronger and get him to do it, but he's too close to his damn brother! So I killed my wife, hoping the heartbreak would ruin the gene in Theodore. And it worked for a little while. He was a miserable child!"

He took a step towards me and Teddy. "Until he met you! You brought sunshine back into his dark world! So I sent Adam to kill you, but Theodore interfered! Diane Jefferson was no help, either. I knew that Jacqueline wouldn't do it because it would ruin Theodore's life! I was getting hopeful when you stopped speaking to him again, but then you started! Then you got your hearing back, which made Theodore even happier. But when he asked you to marry him and you said no, I saw a chance to snatch you and lure him here to his death. But now he's happy again, because you said yes! So now you're both going to die!"

"You cannot kill a Queen!" someone yelled. "And a King! You will be destroyed by every living Queen on this planet!"

Xavier smiled. "I'm not going to kill them. Jacqueline will destroy her brother and Adam will destroy his almost sister-in-law, as he was supposed to weeks and weeks ago!" His children looked at him. "I am your father and a King! You will obey what I command! Do it now!"

"Jackie," I pleaded. "Adam. Think of your mother. Would she like that you were helping him kill your brother?"

"We both owe him," they replied at the same time, looking at each other.

"Adam, I know you owe me, too," I said. "You attempted to kill me. Doesn't that equal a favor? Jackie, you don't owe me anything, but if you kill Teddy you will. I am a Queen, the only one present now, and Teddy once told me that a Queen's orders were to be followed at all times."

"But he's a King. His order can counter yours," Jackie said.

"No, it can't," I countered. "A Succubus is stronger and higher than an Incubus. Same goes with the Queensand Kings. My order trumps his. You don't have to do this, Jackie. You can do the right thing." I looked at Adam, who was staring at the ground guiltily. "And Adam, because you owe me, you _will_ follow my orders."

"Oh, Xavier, the young Queen is right," a voice said from behind us.

**Chapter Nineteen:**

We turned around and saw five women, each dressed in a long elegant black shirt, black jeans, and combat boots. Each of them also looked vaguely like me.

The speaker, the woman in front, had brown hair like Teddy and Jackie's up in a high ponytail. She smiled.

"Surprised, Xavier?" She walked up to him.

"Brenda," he whispered, shaking in fear. "You were supposed to be dead! I killed you ten years ago!"

"Ah, but a Queen is harder to kill than a mortal, aren't we? And this is why I never told you. Do you see how our young Queen shakes in fear of you now, because of your high standings in our world?" She motioned to me. She looked up at Teddy. She moved to him and set a hand on his cheek. His blue eyes glistened. "I am proud of you, son."

"Mom?" he asked quietly.

She smiled. "If I had not been so afraid for your life, I would have come to find you long ago, Theodore." She looked at me. "I am also proud of you, Desdemona, for not running away from your love."

I stared at her. "Not to be disrespectful, but my name isn't Desdemona, it's Alex." I saw her eyes widen as she smiled.

"The name the Avetas gave you, yes, is Alexandra, but the name you were given by your birth mother is Desdemona."

I felt my cheeks get warm. She leaned down and whispered, "You can meet her later, I promise, Desdemona."

She turned back to Xavier. "As for you. You shall suffer the death penalty for the attempted murder of one Queen, one High Queen, and one High King."

She waved her hand and flames began to engulf Xavier. His screams were silenced, and before long, there was only a pile of ashes where he had once stood.

Brenda looked at Adam and Jackie and smiled. "My wonderful children, all together and grown up!"

"But we were helping him," Jackie whispered.

"You owed him, Jacqueline. So did Adam. Do not mistake that for willingness to help kill them."

Adam looked at me. "You can still have the one favor, if you want," he said shyly.

I shook my head. "No. Xavier is dead. I don't need a favor." I hugged Teddy tightly and kissed him hard. "I have everything I want," I whispered against his lips.

He laughed. "And an extra name," he said. "Which do you like better? Because personally, I like Desdemona better."

I paused. "Me, too. I like it a lot better than Alexandra." He kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

A hand touched my shoulder, and I turned to see Brenda smiling at us. "You know," she said. "You are the first High Queen Succubus, and Theodore is the first High King Incubus. Usually, the marriage of only one Queen or King results in a child who is one of the two. I wait to see what my grandchildren will be like."

I blushed and I saw that Teddy did, too. Brenda pushed me forward slightly. "Now there's someone you need to meet, Desdemona."

My stomach tied itself in a knot as we walked towards the otherQueens. I saw one walking towards us and my heart almost stopped.

She had the same color of hair, same face shape, and same nose as I did. Her lips were different, and her cheekbones were higher than mine were, but she looked just like me anyways. She was smiling at me, brighter than I had ever seen anyone smile before. This woman was my mother, my true mother.

"Desdemona!" she cried, throwing her arms around me. I couldn't resist hugging her back. She backed up, embarrassed. "Oh, actually I heard you go by Alexandra now. I'm sorry."

"No," Brenda said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Both she and my son agreed that they like the name Desdemona better. She is Desdemona now."

The woman blushed. "I'm Monica Patil, your birth mother." She hugged me again. "I'm not sure if you knew that you were adopted, but…"

"I knew." I smiled. "It's so great to meet you."

"It's great to meet you, too!" she smiled at me. Then she looked back at Brenda. "Would you go get your son? I want to thank him for taking such good care of my daughter while I couldn't."

She nodded, and in at least five seconds, she was back with Teddy. Monica smiled at him. "Hi, Teddy. I'm Desdemona's mother, Monica. I just wanted to thank you…"

He held up a hand. "No thanks necessary, Monica. She's a great girl." He gave her a hug and smiled at me.

Monica smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there while you grew up, but a few months after you were born, when I realized what you were, it was too dangerous for you to grow up with me. I hated seeing Mr. and Mrs. Aveta drive away with you. It broke my heart, and it broke your father's heart."

"My father?" I asked.

"Yes. He was charming. I nearly died again when he had a heart attack two years ago and passed away."

My heart sank. But at least my birth mother was still alive. I had someone now, still a living family member.

Monica looked back at Teddy. "I trust that you'll continue taking care of her through the years, Teddy."

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked, frowning. "You can't just leave after we just met! You're my mother."

She hugged me for a second. "We all have responsibilities, Desdemona. You have yours and I have mine. They'll lead to separation. And right now I have to go."

"But you're my mom! I am your responsibility! You can't go!"

But she was already gone when I finished speaking. I turned back to Teddy. "I can't believe she left," I said softly. "After eighteen years I get to meet my mother and she leaves barely five minutes later."

He drew me into him. "It's alright, Dess. You'll see her again, I promise." He looked down at me. "What's your name now? Are you going to keep the Aveta part or go back to Patil?"

"I don't know. Everyone seems to be abandoning me lately. My parents lied to me for eighteen years and Monica just left. What do you think? Desdemona Aveta or Desdemona Patil."

He thought for a second. "I like Desdemona Marwolaeth." He smiled and I laughed. I put a finger on his nose.

"That's not my name yet," I said. "Unless you're planning on driving to Vegas right now, it won't be for another few months. Aveta or Patil?"

He though. "You took the first name your birth mother gave you. Why not keep the last name your adoptive parents gave you?"

"Desdemona Aveta. Well, when the invitations go out, at least they'll have some idea who I am." I laughed and he laughed with me. "Can we go home now?"

"Yes, we can."

Brenda tossed him something, a long black shirt. She winked at me, and I wondered where she had gotten it. Oh, well.

"Typical Queen dressing," she called. I slid the soft black shirt over my head and sighed, taking Teddy's hand in mine.

"Let's go home," I said.

There were police cars in front of my house when I arrived. I looked at Teddy. "How long was I gone?"

He shrugged. "Two or three days. Four at the tops."

I took a deep breath and walked in the door. Mom screamed when we did. "Alexandra! Where have you been?"

I ignored her. She still wasn't forgiven. Ethan ran up and hugged me tight, and I hugged him back. "Where you been, Al?" he asked.

"Um, we had a little incident with some, um, _people_," I explained. His eyes widened but he nodded anyways. "And I met my birth mother." I heard my 'mom' let out a horrified gasp. "She was really nice," I said loudly. "I hope I get to see her again."

Ethan eyed me angrily. "Don't torture her like that, Alex."

"She deserves it," I snapped back.

"Alexandra, please don't hate me," Mom begged. "I did what I did to protect you! Please, where have you been for three days?"

"Now you suddenly are interested in me? Or are you going to yell at me and send me to therapy with some doctor we don't even know?"

"Therapy? Is that what you're upset about? Is that why you ran away for three days? Because of therapy?"

"No. I didn't run away. Something came up. You're just lucky I came back," I snapped. Mom looked at me, horrified.

"Don't you talk to me like that! I am your mother!"

"No your not!" I screamed. I looked at the police officers that I hadn't noticed before. "I'm fine you can all go home now." Towing Teddy behind me, I marched up the stairs. He sat on my bed as I paced around the room.

"I don't mean to be like this!" I groaned. "I've never been this bad before! It's like all my anger from all these years is just welling up and overflowing whenever I get only a little upset!"

"You're new to being a Succubus," Teddy said, shrugging. "You'll learn to control your anger eventually."

I turned and sat on the bed next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I don't know, Teddy." I looked at my left hand. "Do I get a ring?"

"What?"

I nudged his shoulder, my cheeks burning. "A ring, do I get one?"

"Do you want one? I figured until we had graduated that you wouldn't want one, because it would probably get you in trouble with your parents." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, I know," I said quickly. "But do I ever get one?"

He smiled, putting his arm around me. "Yeah, you get one eventually," he said. I kissed his cheek.

"Good."


	20. Epilogue

**Okay, for me, visualizing the characters helps me when I imagine my stories, so I kind of made up a little cast for mine. Comment, see if you agree with me. *Like half of them are too old right now, but still***

**Alexandra Aveta: Camilla Belle**

**Theodore Marwolaeth: Gaspard Ulliel**

**Diane Jefferson: AnnaSophia Robb**

**Ethan Aveta: William Moseley**

**Jacqueline Marwolaeth: Anna Popplewell**

**Valerie Aveta: Abigail Breslin **

**I don't know if I'm the only one that does this, but I come up with songs that could be the story's theme song, and for this specific story I found that the song by Within Temptation, Angels, fit this perfectly. I could tell just by listening to the first four lines. Listen to it, I wanna see how many people agree with me on this. :D**

**Chapter One****:**

I opened my eyes, and was frightened for a moment when everything was silent and black. Shouldn't there be crickets, or the sound of the fan spinning?

Then I remembered. During these six years, I hadn't yet gotten used to the endless silence. Being deaf had completely changed my life. I had never appreciated the ability to hear until it had been ripped out of my hands and taken away from me forever.

I put my hands on my head, pulling away my short chocolate colored hair off of my face. Because I could no longer hear, the talking in my head had slowly grown louder, driving me to insanity piece by piece.

Just then, a small light filled the room. My TV had turned on.

"Crap," I groaned. Unlike most deaf people, I could speak, because I had been able to hear for twelve years of my life before becoming deaf. I grabbed my remote and shut off the television, rolling over on my side. It was about five in the morning, and I had school today. I didn't go to a school that was made for "special" people, like some other deaf kids did. I went toArborViewHigh Schoolwith all the other normal-kinda-kids. But everyone gave me special treatment because of my "condition" and I hated that. Yes, it was harder for me to learn. Yes, I couldn't hear anything. But no, I am not stupid. No, I am not failing high school. Actually, I'm one of the better students, straight A's almost every year.

I decided to get up and take a shower, since there was no way I was going back to sleep. I thanked God I could still feel the steaming hot water on my icy skin. I let the hot water sooth my muscles and run down my ski-slope nose.

When I went downstairs, dressed and ready, my mom was in the kitchen frying eggs and bacon. I grimaced. Ever since my "accident" that had left me deaf, I had spent more time with animals. After a few weeks, I adapted a vegetarian diet, and always frowned upon the rest of my family eating meat.

Mom's head raised, and her lips started moving, but I couldn't hear her words. I read her lips. _Hello, Alexandra!_

"Hi, Mom," I replied, grabbing a cup of orange juice and sitting at the table. Mom smiled sadly, as if just remembering I couldn't hear, and brought eggs over to my seat. I picked up a fork and started poking the eggs.

She must have been saying something, because she tapped my shoulders. I looked up at her, and she said, _Don't play_. I smiled guiltily.

"Sorry." I took a bite of eggs, but they tasted strange. I fed them to the dog when Mom wasn't looking before picking up my bag. "Bye, Mom. I'm going to school."

My friends and I usually just mouthed words, they all joined me in my wordlessness at school. In class, when I couldn't make out what they were saying, I nudged whoever I was sitting by and they wrote what the teacher had said on a piece of paper.

Today I knew would be awful. Our history teacher, Mrs. Hallowell, transferred, and we were getting a new teacher today. I knew she wouldn't remember to tell whoever the replacement was that I was deaf. _That_ should be fun.

When I got to school, I went straight for my locker, where my friends Gracie McGillicough and Hanna Gomes were already standing. They saw me and squealed...I think. I smiled at them. Their lips started moving so fast I couldn't tell what they were saying.

I held up a hand, and when they stopped talking, I pointed to my ear. They looked down guiltily. Hanna, as always, "spoke" first. She nodded and mouthed, _Sorry_. Then she started mouthing again, so fast I only caught two words.

_New. Guy._

I smiled and nudged Hanna. She was the prettiest and most ambitious of us all. "New bait, huh?"

She laughed and shook her head. _Ew, no._ She mouthed. But then she looked down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of deep brown hair, pale skin, and black clothes. I let my eyes follow up to his face.

Oh. My. God. He was gorgeous. But scary, in a Goth sort of way. He turned, as if he could feel my gaze. His face transformed from annoyed to suspicious to angry and he whirled back around and walked out of my line of sight.

Hanna nudged my shoulder. She motioned to where the boy had been standing before pointing to her ear and shaking her head. My eyes widened as I registered what it meant. That Goth boy was... "Deaf?"

We sat down in class. History was our first hour, Gracie and mine. Our new teacher was Mr. Hennings, an older strict-looking man. When he started taking role, and I dozed off. I new the chorus of "here" was going around. I caught the new guy, who was sitting in the corner, staring at me, a smirk on his face. When I turned back to the front, Mr. Hennings was in front of my desk, looking angry. His lips were moving, but I couldn't understand.

I motioned to my ear and shook my head. His head turned to Gracie, who was next to me. I read her lips as she spoke to the teacher gently. _Alexandra's telling you that she's deaf, Mr. Hennings_. He looked back at me and shook his head. I read his next words.

_Two deaf kids in one class. Lucky me._

I looked back at the kid in the corner, who was staring at me, his eyes-which were a beautiful aqua blue-wide as he understood that I was, like him, deaf. I smiled. Then I turned back to Gracie and motioned with my head back at him.

"What's his name?"

She wrote it on a piece of paper. _Theodore Marwolaeth. _I resisted the urge to snort. Theodore? How could such a tough, scary looking teenager be named that? I looked at Gracie, and she was holding back a giggle, too.

Then she poked me, pointing to Mr. Hennings. He was saying, _...Alexandra, Theodore, come with me please..._I stood up at the same time Theodore did. I still thought his name was ironic, but I couldn't laugh in front of him.

Mr. Hennings lead us into the hall. He must have understood that we could read lips, because he spoke slowly and clearly, easily showing what he was saying on his lips.

_Now, since you two, Alexandra, Theodo-_

Theodore held up a hand and shook his head. I looked at him. He spoke, I could tell by his throat moving, but I read his lips. _Teddy. Not Theodore. Teddy._

Teddy...still an ironic name, but better.

Mr. Hennings sighed and went on. _Alexandra, Teddy, I want you two sitting together, because of your...conditions. _I rolled my eyes, but nodded. _You will both receive extra time to complete assignments, but will be expected to take tests with everyone else._

Now I held up a hand. "No. I don't want special treatment. I wasn't born deaf. I can handle it."

He raised his eyebrows but nodded. _Alright. Let's go. Alexandra, you move your things over by Theo-I mean, Teddy. Come on._

I followed him inside and gave Gracie a sorry look as I gathered my things and sat in the desk by Teddy. A piece of paper landed on my desk. It had elegant writing on it and read only one word: _Overachiever. _

I crumpled the note and tossed it at Teddy's head, and he almost smiled. Almost. I brushed hair out of my face and looked at the teacher, but I could feel Teddy's eyes on me. Or maybe I was just crazy. But the text I got next proved me right.

_Goth guy staring u, Lex._ It was from Gracie, and I snuck a peek at Teddy. Yeah, he was staring. I was deaf like him, so what? But...he was kinda hot, so I have to admit I didn't mind much when he stared at me with his big blue eyes. I even smiled a little to myself.

It turned out we had a sub today in my third hour, so I had to go through the "deaf kid in my class" thing again. And, it turned out, Teddy and I had three more classes together, and, because we were the "Soundless Ones," as people were now calling us, we were sat next to each other in every class we had together. And during every class, Teddy just looked at me. I wanted to ask him why, but I couldn't.

At lunch, I got called up to Principal Ruthord's office. He "told" me that he expected me to help Teddy around, because I had gone to this school for my entire high school years, deaf, and he was new here. I told him that I didn't mind and that I would have helped Teddy anyways. Then he told me that I was to sit with Teddy at lunch. Teddy had already been informed of this, and he sent me out to find him.

There was a small cove in the middle of the school, a fountain in the little garden. I found him there. I was going to knock, but what use would that be to get a deaf guy's attention. Instead, I went over and touched his shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled cockily.

He said, what I thought was, "Damn, you found me. Gotta admit, I was hiding." I smiled.

"Don't cuss at school. Just cause you can't hear doesn't mean you won't get in trouble." I sat down in front of him and suddenly asked, "How did you become deaf?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "What?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well, most people born deaf at birth can't speak well, or at all, but I'm guessing that you can. So, if it's not too personal, will you tell me?" I looked up at him, my bright green eyes staring into his blue ones.

He shook his head. "A stupid accident a few years ago. What about you? What's the story of how you came to be in this condition?" He chuckled. He must have noticed my annoyance at Mr. Hennings use of words.

"Same. Fell out of a tree, hit my head. Woke up in the hospital the next morning deaf. I was twelve." I sighed. "They tried to fix me, but they just had to accept that I would be deaf for the rest of my life."

"Well, you never know, Lex," he said. I realized I didn't know if he was talking or not, but all that mattered was that he was actually "talking" to me. "Your hearing could come back."

I scoffed. "After six years? What, are you a miracle worker or something?"

He smiled weakly. "No not quite. I'm getting my Professional Miracle Worker permit in a few days though," he laughed, but it turned into a cough. I noticed how pale and thin he was, and wondered if he was sick.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look too good?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Lex!"

"My name is Alex!"

"Fine! I'm okay, _Alex_!"

Despite myself, I started to giggle. Then I was on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Something icy touched my skin, and I yelped and sat up, my giggles subsiding. It was Teddy's hand, the cold thing on my skin. He was holding my wrist.

He smiled. "Sorry."

I pushed his hand away, laughing again. "God, Teddy, you got the hands of an eighty year old man!"

He chuckled and touched my face. I yanked away from his touch, a terrible feeling welling up in my stomach. He looked at my face. "What?"

"I...nothing." But there was something.

**Chapter Two:**

It had felt nice to talk to someone else who was like me...someone else who was deaf. In my mind, I had found many similarities between Teddy and I. Besides being deaf, we had both come to be like that from an accident when we were younger, and we could both read lips and speak. He was becoming less scary to me, almost as if it was an act.

But the shock I had felt when Teddy's skin had met mine lingered in my mind, as did the look he first gave me when he saw me.

I shook my head and replied a text Hanna had sent me a few minutes ago. She was in one of her "moods" where she asked the most random question that popped into her mind, and she would hate me if I didn't answer every one of them.

Her next one surprised me. _What'd u think of Mr. Hottie Goth? _

I stared at the text before replying. _I dunno._

_! No no no, answer me with a He's hot and I like him or a Ew I wish he'd go away_

I lingered for a moment. _He seems nice, and I think we might be friends._

_Shut up. U 2 would b perfect 2gether. I mean, ur both deaf and everything._

I rolled my eyes. Yes, because we're both deaf, we should be together. Might as well marry every deaf person in the world. I replied, _Y don't u d8 him?_ I dropped my phone on the bed and laid back, closing my eyes. I kept one hand on my phone, so I would know when it buzzed again, because I couldn't hear it go off.

It vibrated. _Nah. BUT U SHOULD!_

_Hey Han I gotta go...bye!_ I smiled and turned my phone off and closed my eyes again. I fell asleep like that, for once appreciated the endless quiet that was my life.

I sat down beside Teddy at the table and smiled. Someone in the front of the room yelled something, but I didn't know what. It was annoying, being deaf. I motioned to Gracie and mouthed, "What did he say?"

She wrote it down and passed the paper to me. It said, _Look! The Soundless Ones! _As I read, I felt Teddy's eyes on the piece of paper. I crumpled it up, hoping he hadn't had time to read it. I was wrong, of course. He nudged my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"Soundless Ones? Who came up with that?"

I shrugged. "Not sure."

"Has it always been like that for you?"

I shook my head. "No. But this school hasn't had two deaf kids at once before. It'll die down eventually." I looked up again as a girl said something else, eyeing Teddy and me. I didn't even have to ask, because a slip of paper landed on my desk. I opened it.

_Aledore. Alexandra and Theodore put together._

My cheeks flamed as Teddy looked over it. He sat back, uncomfortable. I crumpled this note, too, and shoved it in my pocket. I wanted to say something to Teddy, but I couldn't think of how to explain what people were saying.

But he touched my shoulder lightly. "I'm going to ignore them. Are you?"

I nodded. "Oh, yeah."

"This will get better?"

"I hope so."

He smiled and turned away. I noticed a hint of pink in his otherwise waxy complexion. I could still feel the heat in mine. I could feel Gracie's eyes on me, and I knew she felt guilty for not trying to hide the note from Teddy. I peeked at him through my eyes, and caught his eyes dash away from my face. I felt warmth spread through my body at the sight.

Mr. Hennings started speaking, slowly and clearly. _Now, class, I am going to pair you up for your third quarter final project. You will each prepare a song-yes, a song-on a significant historical event. The songs will be recorded and presented to the class. Now, everyone come up, and I will give you two slips of paper. One will have your name on, and the other will have your partner's name on it. You will be expected to complete this project at home._

I stood up and walked with everyone else up to the desk. He gave me the two slips of paper. I made sure it was mine before I looked at the other.

_Teddy._

I sighed. Figures. Not that I minded...

Teddy walked up to me, showing me his paper. "Hey, partner. Such luck, don't you think?"

I giggled. "Oh, yeah. Luck is surely involved in this." I recycled my papers and looked for Gracie. I found her at her desk, looking upset. "Who's your partner?" I asked.

She showed me her paper. _Stupid Freddie Therman. How can I get an A with him? _She mouthed. I patted her shoulder. Freddie Therman was someone who hadn't quite hit puberty yet, aside from his mounds of zits. I imaged he couldn't have a good voice.

At that moment, Freddie came over, slinging his arm around Gracie, who automatically lurched away from him. He said, _Hi, Gracie. We're partners! Isn't it great?_ He looked at me and frowned. He made motions with his hands, saying words very slowly and clearly. _Hello. Alexandra. My. Name. Is. Freddie. Gracie. Is. My. Partner. Can. You. Understand. Me?_

I glared at him and slapped him across the face. "Bitch," I said. "I'm deaf, not stupid."

He shot me a dirty glance, his eyes saying "The deaf chick dared touch _me_?" Then Teddy walked over. Freddie smirked, doing the same thing to him as he had done to me. Teddy frowned angrily, his hand clenching into fists.

I read Teddy's lips as he said, "Fuck off, jackass. You don't want to mess with me."

Freddie pretended to be scared. _Oh, I'm so scared. _He looked at Gracie, who was glaring at him, her eyes filled with hate and anger. _Deaf people are mean, aren't they?_

Teddy lost it, and fist met face and Teddy punched Freddie. Yeah, deaf people are mean. But only when you mess with us. Mr. Hennings came over, and I was guessing he yelled at Teddy, but I didn't read his lips.

Then Gracie spoke. _Freddie was making fun of Alex and Teddy because they're deaf, Mr. Hennings. I can imagine anyone would have punched him. Can I have a new partner?_

Mr. Hennings shook his head and moved his eyes from Teddy to Freddie. _Detention. Both of you. And Mr. Therman, if I hear of any more trouble, you will fail this quarter and have to make it up in summer school! And no, Miss McGillicough, you would not fail the project. _

I smiled. Justice. Teddy got detention, but Freddie had been punished worse, threatened to be failed. I looked at Teddy, who was still glaring at Freddie, a glint of...what? Hate? Anger? Violence? In his eyes. I touched his shoulder gently.

"Come on. We gotta get to work, Teddy." He sighed and turned around.

"I hate people like that. Didn't mean to punch him, but it worked out pretty good, didn't it?"

I laughed. "I'd say so."

I ached to take his hand as I sat down at my desk. As it turned out, our fingers brushed, sending a white-hot sizzle up my arm.

At lunch, Teddy and I went to the cove again. The need to hold is hand had grown, making my fingers ache with pain as I resisted. I sat closer to him this time, wishing he would reach over and touch me again. Hanna was right; we were perfect for each other.

He didn't seem to mind how close I had sat to him. In fact, he had closed more distance between us. His hand was in his lap, twitching. I looked up into his face, and decided something inside of me. My hand shook as I reached over and clasped his hand in mine. I raised my eyes to his, and he was looking at me. His lips turned up in a small smile, which I returned.

"Is that okay?" I whispered. He read my lips and smiled wider.

"I was trying to work up the courage to do the same thing," he replied. I loved having an excuse to watch him speak, his full lips moving, forming words I couldn't hear. I squeezed his hand.

"What gave you the idea?"

"Well, I thought you were amazing the first day I saw you, but when I saw how red you looked after reading the note, you looked beautiful, but I didn't know how you would feel..." he used his thumb to caress my hand. It was cold, but also soft, and it felt nice.

"Now you know how I would feel. Thank you."

He looked puzzled. I sighed. "For six years, I've really only had my two friends, everyone else feeling sorry for the 'poor little girl who hit her head and went deaf' but you...you just seem to make me feel like there's a person in the world who actually cares."

I leaned and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him nod. He pulled his hand out of my grasp and instead placed his arm around my waist, taking my hand with his other hand. I knew people could see us, but I didn't care. Let them spread the talk of Aledore, because right now it felt like the truth.

When I got home that night, my sister Valerie, who was a year younger than I was, went straight to my mom and whispered something. I waited for mom to say something. When she did, she was staring at me, a concerned look on her face.

_Alexandra, Valerie is telling me you're in a relationship with a boy at school._

I shrugged. "I guess."

_Does he know you're deaf? Boys always take advantage of girls like you._

I shot her a no-duh look. "Mom, Teddy's deaf, too."

She looked shocked. _Well, I think I should meet this Teddy._

"Maybe you will. We're doing this project together that has to be done out of school. But don't embarrass me, okay?"

Just then, the radio light turned green, and I could tell it had turned on. But I didn't know what it was saying. I shut it off and walked upstairs.

As soon as I got into my room, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I opened a text message from Hanna.

_! Y didn't u tell me u liked Teddy?_

I sighed. Should have known. I texted back, _Idk well it really just _happened.

She obviously didn't believe me. _Well, Gracie and I are coming over now so you can explain EVERYTHING!_

I groaned. I should have known that, too. Not that I didn't love Hanna and Gracie, but I really didn't want to explain anything. My phone buzzed again.

It was Gracie this time.

_C u in a few, chica!_

When Gracie and Hanna got there, they would barely let me say anything.

As soon as they got up to my room, they pushed me onto my bed and took turns "speaking" to me about "Alex's New Romance", as they were now calling it. Gracie took the first turn, practically bouncing up and down.

_Okay, now tell us everything! How did it happen? You do not leave out a single detail, Mrs. Marwolaeth! _She put her hands on my shoulder and shook me back and forth excitedly. I slapped her hands away and laughed.

"Don't call me that!"

Hanna spoke next. _Come on, Alexandra Banana, tell tell tell us!_

I smiled giddily. "Well, we were at lunch. His hand was shaking, so I reached over and took it. I asked him how he felt about it. He said he had wanted to do the exact same thing. Then he told me he thought I was amazing, and he put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder and we spent the rest of lunch like that. See? Not much to tell."

_Aw, Alex, we're so so so happy for you! You guys look great together!_ Hanna sighed after she spoke.

_Yeah. Have you guys kissed?_

"No!"

I threw a pillow at Gracie as I spoke. This started a giant pillow fight between us, which was only stopped when Mom came in a received a pillow to the face, courtesy of me. Then I collapsed giggling, and Gracie and Hanna fell on top of me.

"Oh...kay...deaf...girl...can't...breathe!" I gasped between bursts of laughter.

**Chapter Three:**

I sat next to Teddy in our last class of the day, AP English. I moved my desk closer to his, and he smiled, taking my hand in his. It had grown warmer since the last time I had touched him. We had a sub today, so when a student told her that both me _and_ Teddy were deaf, she stared at us. Then she started using what I guessed what sign language. Teddy and I stared at her blankly.

"We don't speak sign language," Teddy explained after a minute. She looked down and nodded, apologizing. A blonde girl with a ponytail tied up by a red ribbon, who looked way too perky, bounced over to us. She smirked at me before smiling at Teddy warmly. A little _too_ friendly for my liking.

_If you want, I could teach you sometime, Teddy,_ she said. I glared at her. She didn't notice, but Teddy did. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"No thanks, Diane."

She didn't falter. Instead, she batted her eyelashes. _Well, if you change your mind, the offer still holds. But I was thinking that maybe we could eat lunch together or something. _I hated her, this too-perky girl, Diane. I wanted her to go away now.

Teddy chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, Diane. I'm good." Teddy, probably to annoy Diane or show her that he already _had _someone, reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, squeezing my hand.

She didn't look jealous; instead, she batted her thick eyelashes and smiled wider. _Another time, then. See you later, Teddy. _I glared at Diane as she walked back to her seat, but smiled at Teddy as I was reassured he really did like me.

He chuckled again. "Calm down, Lex." He, I guessed, mouthed the next words. "I don't like girls like that."

That made a warm feeling travel through my entire body.

Teddy and I arranged to work on our project tomorrow after school at my house for two hours. We had to pick a song. I knew that it would be hard, seeing as we were both deaf, and there wasn't likely to be a song we both knew the tune of. But whatever. The point was that he would be with me outside of school, where we could be Teddy and Alex instead of Aledore or the "Soundless Ones."

When I reached my car, I turned to face Teddy. Our fingers unclasped from each other, and only our pinkies stayed connected. I looked up into his eyes, and he was looking down into mine. I smiled, not sure what to do next. He reached up and cupped my cheek in his cold, pale hand. He kissed my forehead and dropped his hand.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked, smiling, with his blue eyes twinkling.

I nodded. "Yup. Don't forget about our project."

He chuckled. "Never."

Later that night, I got a text from a strange number, one I didn't know. But as soon as I read the message I understood who it was from immediately. I smiled to myself and I wondered who had given him my number.

_Hey, Aledore. Or half, I should say._

I replied immediately. _Teddy? How'd u get my number?_

As soon as I'd asked, I felt stupid. Of course I knew the answer already when the phone buzzed with a new message. _Hanna, of course._ I chuckled and felt some of the warmth I felt with him creep back into my cheeks and arms.

_Good ol' Hanna ;) _Of course Hanna would give him my phone number. Hanna was the girl in our group who dealt with guys. I opened a new message and texted Hanna. _Thanks, Han._ Then my phone buzzed again.

Teddy: _Yeah she's helpful. How are you?_

It was a weird question, but I shrugged and answered anyways. _I'm good. How r u?_

_Decent. _

I laughed, clicking reply. _That's good. Hey I got 2 go now. Time 4 SLEEP. C u 2morrow?_

His response was immediate. _Who sleeps these days? Night, and yeah._

_Night._

I fell asleep happy a few minutes later.

When I got to school, I found an unhappy sight. To me, anyways. Teddy was getting something out of his locker, and the perky little bitch, Diane, from yesterday, was leaning against the locker next to it. She had let her hair lose today. So maybe Teddy and I had annoyed her in class yesterday.

I narrowed my eyes and headed their way. Teddy saw me and smiled. Diane saw me and frowned. I smiled warmly at Teddy, giving Diane a fake one. "Hey, Diane! What's in your hair? I think it might be a bug," I focused on a point on her head. She brought her hand up, eyes wide.

_I'll be right back!_ She said, taking off towards the girl's bathroom. I turned to Teddy, who was laughing.

"You can be mean, Lex," he said, putting his arms around me. I nodded. I replied when he released me and took my hands instead.

"Only to sluts like that. What did she want?" I wanted to look into his eyes, but I had to look at his lips to know what he was saying. Even then, seeing only his sculpted lips, it made my heart jump, and I wanted to lean closer and kiss him. But I couldn't.

Teddy shrugged. "She was trying her 'I'll teach you sign language' thing again. She's desperate." As he said it, his lips turned up in a smile. I slapped his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into him. I rested my chin on his shoulder.

I saw a teacher approaching us. _Hug and release, Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth! _He said. I patted Teddy's back and pulled away.

"Yeah, Teddy, hug and release," I teased. As soon as the teacher was out of sight, Teddy wrapped an arm around my waist, and we started walking towards History. This felt so right. Yet, in the pit of my stomach, something was saying, This feels wrong. Get away!

When Teddy and I got to my house after school, Mom eyed him carefully before ordering that the door stay open at all times. I rolled my eyes and pulled Teddy up the stairs and into my room, leaving it open just a crack. Teddy looked around the room, raising his eyebrows as he saw the things scattered across the floor. When he looked back at me, I smiled.

"Say nothing and live," I threatened before breaking out in laughter. "Okay...let's...get started." I stumbled over to my computer, bring up a Word document to write down the lyrics. "What 'significant historical event' should we do?"

He took a seat next to me. "Hmmmm...I don't know. Prohibition?'

I broke out laughing. "Oh, yeah. Let's sing a song about alcohol. That'll set well with Mr. Hennings." He smiled and chuckled, too. I tapped my chin. "Civil Rights Act? World War I? World War II? Civil War? Great Depression? Any of those sound good?"

He thought for a moment. "How about the Civil Rights Movement in general? There'll be a ton of information on that, and we can put all the Acts into it, too."

I smiled. "You're a genius, Teddy!"

He laughed. "What else is new?" I picked up a pencil and chucked it at him.

"Don't be so cocky." He returned the pencil, but I dodged it. I picked up a small pillow, and it his face with a small _oof_! I blinked, and he was gone. I felt his arms go around my waist, lifting me up. I squealed and kicked, making both of us fall onto the bed. I was breathing hard, mostly from being so close to him.

He turned his head towards me, and I rolled onto my side. Our faces were almost touching. His face inches towards mine. Now our noses were touching. I brought my eyes up to his and hesitantly touched my lips to his.

I slightly pulled away, opening my eyes. His blue eyes were shimmering at he leaned in and kissed me again, wrapping his arms around me. I curled my fingers into his brown hair and pulled him closer to me.

A pencil hit me. I pulled away, rolling over. "What the-" I saw the man standing in the doorway, looking like he wanted to explode into laughter.

_What will Mom say about this, Lex?_ he asked. I covered my mouth, my face flaming. Teddy sat up beside me.

"Oh, God, Ethan? Ever heard of knocking? What the hell!" I yelled at my brother. I hadn't seen Ethan in months, not since about the beginning of high school. He was a junior in an out of state collage, and didn't come home often.

_I tried, but you obviously didn't hear me calling your name a thousand times..._he stopped talking. How could he have forgotten? _Oh, Lex, I'm sorry. I totally forgot._

My face was still hot as I got up and hugged my brother. I turned back to Teddy. "Teddy, this is my older brother, Ethan. Ethan, this is my...Teddy."

Ethan smiled, holding out his hand to Teddy, who shook it hesitantly. _I'm surprised you didn't hear me, dude._

I took Teddy's hand, stepping away from Ethan. "No. He's deaf, too."

Ethan smiled. _Well, I'm glad my little sister finally found someone to love. Anyways, I'll go now, so you can..._Ethan laughed and walked out of the room. Teddy's cheeks were blood-red. He was embarrassed. Great.

"I'm sorry, Teddy. Ethan doesn't mean to be like that...he just..." I couldn't explain very well. My brother was a complicated person, and anything he thought he said right away. "I'm sorry," I said again.

He smiled, tilting my chin up and kissing me softly. "I better go," he said. "I'll...text you later? Tomorrow's Saturday, so I probably won't see you."

I kissed his nose and smiled. "Okay," I kissed him one last time before walking him out of the house. Mom was busy making dinner. When she saw Teddy leaving, she tried to protest.

_But Teddy, darling, dinner's almost ready. Can't you stay?_

Teddy smiled. "No, ma'am. I have to get home. Perhaps another time." He kissed my cheek before pulling up his hood and walking down the street. Mom looked at me, a confused look on her face. I rolled my eyes.

_Did I say something?_

_I shook my head. "No, Mom. He just had to go, its fine. Anyways, when did Ethan get here? I didn't know he was coming to visit today."_

_Oh, he got here a little while after you and Teddy went upstairs. He helped me with dinner first and went to say hi to you after a little while. Oh, did you introduce him to Teddy?_

_Yes, Mom, she did.__ I read Teddy's lips as he walked into the room. He slung his arm around me and continued to talk. I like that boy. He's got a Dark Side. Much more interesting than most of the blobs you've dated, sis. _

_I jabbed his stomach and laughed. I slipped out from under his shoulder and helped Mom set the table for dinner._

_As soon as we sat down to eat, my mom, dad, Ethan, Valerie, and I, it was silent. Well, I'm guessing anyways._

_Until Valerie spoke. Did Alexandra tell you about her new boyfriend, Daddy?_

_I glared at her as my dad turned to me. Boyfriend? Who is he, Alexandra?_

_I shrugged and picked at my salad. His fist hit the table. Dad kinda had anger problems. _

_Who is it, Alexandra?_

_I sighed. "His name is Teddy Marwolaeth. He's new at school. And before you ask, yes he knows I'm deaf, and he is, too."_

_Dad hesitated. Well, okay…have you kissed him yet?_

_"Dad!" I shrieked. Valerie was laughing._

_Yeah, Lex, have you?_

_"Oh my God, how could you ask a question like that? Haven't you heard of a personal life?" I stood up and ran up the stairs, slamming my door behind me._

_I sat on my bed, head in my hands. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Teddy. I sighed in relief._

_Hey. Are you upset?_

_I replied, almost telling him everything. Then I backspaced and wrote something else. Yeah, a little. Valerie's just being a jerk and Dad's pretending to care again. Nothing, really._

_It doesn't sound like nothing. Do you want me to come back? I can if you want me to._

_NO! Mom will get upset. But I wish you could._

_Me too. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I'll try to see you tomorrow, ok?_

_Ok. Thanks, Teddy._

_Night, Alex._

_**Chapter Four:**_

_Today, my mom was taking Valerie out shopping. Prom was coming up, and, as a junior, she 'needed' a dress. So Ethan and I were home alone. Back when I had first had my accident, Ethan was always there for me. I was always closer to Ethan than Valerie. _

_So, when I woke up that morning, I wasn't surprised that I smelled chocolate chip pancakes. I stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, holding back laughter at the sight of my tough older brother in a frilly pink apron._

_He looked up and saw my face. Alright, laugh all you want, but Mom only has one apron!_

_I let my laughter out. "Yeah, Ethan, but, as a guy, maybe you should have gone without the apron, like every other guy would."_

_Fine, no pancakes for you then, Lex!_

_I stopped laughing. "I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry, Ethan Bear!" I used his old nickname. He jumped and nuzzled my head with his fist. "Ah, stop it!"_

_He let go and slid me a plate, two steaming pancakes on it. I grabbed it and poked a melting chocolate chip with a fork, watching the dark brown ooze out onto the fluffy white pancake. I cut a piece and popped it in my mouth._

_"Oh, yummy." More chocolate dripped onto the plate. I sat down on the bar stool, and Ethan slid in next to me. I turned to him, ready to see what he was about to say._

_So, are you and Teddy going to Senior Prom?_

_I shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it very much. So, I don't really know." I took another bite of my pancakes._

_Come on, Alex, you gotta go to prom! Isn't it the highlight of every teenage girl's life? The high point before you go to collage?_

_I punched his shoulder. "For some people, yeah, but not for me, not really. Besides, Teddy doesn't seem like the person that would fit into the prom scene."_

_Sure, Alex. _

_We finished eating without saying another word. _

_A few hours later, Ethan went to lunch with a few old friends. Mom and Valerie would be gone for a few more hours, so I texted Teddy._

_Hey, can you come over now? _

_He responded, as always, right away. Anything you want._

_He arrived minutes later. I bounded up to him and threw my arms around his neck, kissing his soft lips quickly._

_"Hey," I said._

_He smiled and kissed me again, brushed my hair out of my face. "Quite a greeting. I like it." We stood like that for a second before he spoke again. "Prom season is coming up, isn't it?" he asked, taking my hands in his._

_I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem very excited. I thought every girl wanted to go to prom in their senior year."_

_I shrugged again. "Some girls make too big a deal of prom. It doesn't seem very important to me."_

_He chuckled nervously. "So you wouldn't want to go with, say, me__?"_

_I smiled giddily. "Well, for you, I could make an exception. But only for you." He squeezed my hands and twirled me around._

_"Well, I'm glad." He kissed my forehead, then my two cheeks, and finally lightly pressed his lips to mine._

_I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled myself closer to him, kissing him harder. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me into the air a little too easily. I clung to him, even after I pulled away. _

_Then I thought of something, which completely ruined the moment. "Crap!" I groaned. Teddy looked at me, startled. He set me down on the floor. "I haven't even started that mythology paper! My topic was…I think the Incubus and Succubus legends. I have to start that."_

_"Here, I'll help." He looked paler and more hesitant, but I shook my head, pulling my laptop off of the table._

_"Thanks. Do you know anything about them? I mean, I know that Incubuses are supposed to have seduced women, and Succubuses seduced men, and that they both fed from their victim's life force, but there aren't many details there."_

_I looked back at him, and he was shaking his head. "No. It was some of that, but there's a lot most people don't know. Like, there's more than one type of Incubus and Succubus. There are such things as a Fire Incubus, a Sun Incubus, a Night Incubus, a Life Incubus, and a ton of others. There is one kind you are probably familiar with; the Blood Incubus, which is the proper name for what you would call a Vampire. And of the two, Succubuses are the superior kind. The most powerful of all Succubuses are called a Queen Succubus, but there are very few of them. And, also like a Vampire, any Incubus or Succubus can infect a Mortal by a single bite. Although with Blood Incubuses, it has to be a single bite, without drinking any blood." _

_I stared at him. "How do you know so much? You sound like you have firsthand knowledge of this stuff." I tried to imagine it, Teddy as an Incubus. Ha. _

_He shrugged. "My mom and dad spent years researching them. They were kind of obsessed, and they passed on to me the belief that the legends aren't fake. My dad would always try to point out who he thought was an Incubus and who was a Succubus, or who had been attacked by one. Yeah, weird family."_

_I laughed. "That's cool! You're lucky to have a family like that. Mine's pretty boring. But still, it's cool how much you know about them, and how there are different kinds and everything. Did you parents tell you what each of them can do?"_

_He nodded. "A few things. I know that they are all fast and strong, and obviously the Blood Incubus or Succubus drinks blood. A Fire Incubus feeds off of fire. A Sun Incubus feeds off of sunlight. A Night Incubus feeds off of moonlight, and a Life Incubus feeds off of human life force. And a Queen Succubus is one that any Incubus or Succubus has to obey, and they can feed off of anything at all, and they are the strongest, fastest, and most beautiful creatures you can come across. They can use a kind of Mind Control on you. Oh, and I forgot another type I know. A Sleep Incubus feeds off of the energy that you waste when you sleep, but they can also make it impossible for you to move, and they can put you to sleep. Sleep Incubuses and Succubuses are rare, but they are powerful. Almost every Queen Succubus had started out as a Sleep Succubus before realizing that they were a Queen." _

_"This is so amazing, Teddy. Which would you be?"_

_"What?"_

_"What kind of Incubus would you be?"_

_"None of them. Incubuses and Succubuses are Demons, created only for the torture of mankind."_

_I didn't believe that. "But not all of them are evil, are they? It's like people; some are bad, some are good."_

_He shook his head. "I doubt it. I bet some can try, but all that they'll ever be is a soulless Demon."_

_"You can't believe that. Everyone has good in them."_

_"Drop it, Alex. I don't want to talk about it anymore." He looked away, obviously wanting to not see what I was going to say next. I reached over and touched his shoulder. _

_He looked back at me hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Teddy. I didn't mean to upset you or anything like that. I'm glad you're here."_

_He smiled weakly. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Me, too. I overreacted, and I'm sorry. Come here." He opened his arms to me. I slid onto his lap and leaned my head on his shoulder._

_I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck. I held him close to me and I never wanted to let him go._

_Teddy left before anyone got home, which I was grateful for. My mom would freak if she knew I had a boy over while she wasn't here. But I liked having Teddy near me. It was almost like he kept me calm. _

_Soon after Teddy had left, the TV turned on, playing what I thought was some kind of murder-mystery. I clicked it off and grabbed my laptop, heading upstairs. _

_I had to text Gracie and Hanna. Prom was two weeks away, and I needed a dress. They would be excited that I was actually going._

_I took out my phone. Hey. U guys wanna help me shop 4 a dress?_

_Gracie responded first, and I knew why. She was with Hanna, of course. OH MY GOD HE ASKED YOU? WHEN?_

_Yeah. A few hours ago. _

_YES YES YES YES! WHEN SHOULD WE GO? OMG LET'S GO NOW!_

_I rolled my eyes. I can't go now. It's almost 5. 2morrow?_

_Yes! We'll pick you up at noon, Lex!_

_OK. Thanks, guys :D _

_Can.__ Not. Wait. :D_

_Even I had to admit, I was excited, too. Even though I knew that Gracie would pick out incredibly puffy dresses, and Hanna would pick out mini ones. But sometimes they coordinated and came together with something awesome._

_I smiled, holding my phone close to me. I hadn't gone to prom last year, and I was happy than I was going this year, especially since it was Teddy I was going with._

_Then, suddenly, my TV turned on. This time, it had the subtitles on. I read the four words on the bottom of the screen before they changed._

_Something bad will happen._

_I rolled my eyes and shut off the TV. We needed our house wiring checked._

_**Chapter Five:**_

_The shiny Prius pulled up to the house at exactly twelve the next day. I called back to my mom. "Bye! I'm leaving!"_

_She probably replied, but as I couldn't hear…I had an excuse. I slid into the back seat, Hanna driving, and Gracie smiling excitedly._

_I can't believe he asked you! This is so amazing! Prom is going to be so much fun!__ Gracie said, smiling so wide I was afraid that she would tear her face in half. _

_I laughed. "Yeah, I hope. Honestly, I didn't think he was the 'Will you go to prom with me' type, but I'm really glad he did ask."_

_Oh my God, I found the perfect dress for you at Windsor! _

_"Uh, Gracie, I don't want to look like a puff ball."_

_She smirked. No. This one's not puffy. Even Hanna agrees with me on it. Okay, so it's red, which would look great with your skin and hair, and it has that kind of sweetheart top, and looks a little like a corset top, and the skirt kinda puffs out a little bit, but not too much. I put it on hold for you. Trust me, you'll love it!_

_Well, it didn't sound as bad as her normal 'I found the perfect dress for you' but I still wasn't convinced._

_The drive wasn't long, but we still laughed so hard we ran out of breath. We walked through the crowded mall, saying hi to a few people that we knew from school or church or whatever. When we finally reached Windsor, I was relieved._

_Gracie went right to the counter to get the dress she had put on hold for me. Hanna and I skimmed through the racks of dresses and shoes._

_Gracie touched my shoulder, her face excited. Come on! I have your dress and a fitting room! Go try it on now!_

_She and Hanna pushed me to the back fitting room. I sighed a shut the door, locking it and turning to look at the red dress hanging behind me. I touched it. It was made of silky material, and actually looked really pretty. I took off my clothes and slid the dress over my head. The material settled over my skin and I zipped up the side. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. The chocolate-brown of my shoulder-length hair looked darker compared to the bright red dress. It seemed to make my skin glow from within. The skirts did flare out a little, and into little creases and it fluttered down to my feet. The top looked like a corset, but it wasn't tight._

_I opened the door and stepped out into the waiting room. Hanna and Gracie both gasped when they saw me._

_Oh my God, Alex! You look amazing! You have to get it! You have to! Teddy will just DIE!__ They said at the same time. I twirled._

_"Thanks. You guys did great. I'll get it, for sure." I twirled once more, pleased with the dress my best friends had found for me on the first try._

_When I stepped back into the room to take it off, I looked in the mirror once again. What I saw scared me._

_It was me, but my hair was tangled, the beautiful dress torn, and my arms scratched and neck bleeding._

_When the she that was me spoke, I could 'hear' the wispy voice in my head. _

_"He's dangerous! A Demon! Don't go! Don't go! Something terrible will happen to you! Just look at me. Stay away from him, Alexandra! Stay away from Marwolaeth! He will hurt you. His kind always do."_

_When I blinked, my normal reflection was back. Stay away from Marwolaeth? That was Teddy's last name. But Demon? His kind? How would he hurt me? Why would he hurt me? _

_I shook the thoughts from my head. I was just tired or something. Yeah, that's it, I thought. Tired. I'll buy the dress and some shoes, and that's it. I'll go home and take a nap and text Teddy and tell him that I miss him. Perfect._

_I put my clothes back on, carrying the dress out. Hanna and Gracie frowned when they saw my face._

_Lex? You're pale. Are you okay?_

_I tried to smile. "Yeah, great. Will you help me pick out some shoes for this?"_

_Yeah. But after that I'm taking you home. I think you're sick.__ Gracie looked at me with concern in her eyes. I knew, after what I had seen, or thought I had seen, I had to look like a complete mess, skin even paler than usual._

_"Alright, that's probably best. I don't think I got enough sleep last night, so that's most likely why." Hanna took the dress from me as we walked out of the dressing room._

_When I got home that night, I had a full load of prom things; red dress, black heels (which made me taller than I already was, but Teddy was tall, too) and a short black choker necklace that had a small black heart hanging from it. A little Gothic, but I liked the look and I knew Teddy would, too._

_Mom was in the kitchen, so I managed to escape without questions. I hung the dress up in my closet and looked at it. But I couldn't get the image of the beautiful dress torn and tattered, my hair tangled, and my skin scratched and bleeding. It frightened me, especially the words the image had spoken about Teddy._

_I tried to push the memory from my mind and sat down on my bed, taking out my phone. I hesitated on the text I was going to send to Teddy. Then I closed it and put my cell away. _

_Wow, I thought, my mental insanity is making me question Teddy? This is so stupid!_

_"No it's nooooot," the wispy voice from the store floated into my mind. "He's dangerous. You've known that ever since you met him. Stay awaaaaay!" _

_No! I thought back. No, Teddy's not dangerous! And he's not a Demon, whatever you say! You aren't even real!_

_"I'm you," it hissed. "I'm just more knowledgeable than you!"_

Shut up! Shut up shut up SHUT UP!

"I'm always here, Alexandra…you can't get away from me!"

I can sure as hell try!

"Watch your back, Alexandra! Because someone else is, too!"

When I turned my head and looked in the mirror, the version of me was there, tangled hair and everything. And it was smiling evilly.

I screamed.

Ethan burst into my room. He was the only one home. Mom had just left to pick up Valerie from her friend Jenna's house.

I was crying on my bed, head in my hands. He came and wrapped his arms around me in a sisterly hug. I sobbed into his lap.

"There was something in the mirror! Ethan, I'm scared. I'm scared," I whimpered as he held me tightly.

I looked up to see what he would say next. _What did you see, Alex?_

I swallowed; scared to tell him, afraid he would think I was crazy. "It was…me, I think. But the me in the mirror looked terrible. Her hair was all tangled and she was hurt, and she was smiling at me with this evil look, and it was so scary, Ethan!"

_Are you sick, Alex?_

"No!" I screamed. "No I'm not sick! I'm not crazy! This has happened to me twice today, and I swear each time she warned me about…someone, Teddy, I think. But it's scaring me, Ethan! I'm not crazy!"

He frowned, obviously concerned. _Alex, what did the girl in the mirror say?_

"She said that Marwolaeth was dangerous and that he was a Demon and would hurt me. That's Teddy's last name; Marwolaeth."

_Alex…go to sleep. You're just tired. Please. Just go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow you should ask Teddy if he's a secret Demon._ I knew he was trying to make a joke, but it didn't ease my panic. But I agreed to go to sleep.

That night I had a nightmare. At least, I think it was a nightmare. For all I know, if I hadn't been able to hear, it could have been real.

I was standing behind a wall, listening to two people arguing. I could see them. One was Ethan. The other was Teddy. What were they doing?

"You may not trust me, Marwolaeth, but you know you can't keep this from her forever. Alex will find out eventually."

"I know, Ethan. But I can't tell her. It would do more harm than good."

"It would harm you and be good for her, you mean. But, why are you showing her those Illusions? They are scaring the crap out of her!"

"What are you talking about? For one, I would never do anything to scare or harm Alex. And second, I can't do Illusions. Only a few can, and they feed off of certain things. Mostly it's Night and Sleep."

"Well, find whoever is doing it and stop them."

"Maybe she's doing it to herself, though."

"What?"

"She could be doing it. You said it yourself; something Changed in her when she had her accident. Her subconscious could be doing this without her even realize it. It wouldn't be the first time it happened."

"But my sister isn't like you, Marwolaeth! She isn't a Demon or anything Dark for that matter. She may be different, but she's not evil."

"I never said she was! All I'm saying is that she could be some king of new breed of Mental Superhuman."

"Whatever. Just keep her safe, alright? I know you aren't the only one of your kind here. Some followed you. If anything happens to my sister, you will report to me, Demon. And you won't be going home."

"I won't let anything happen to her, Ethan. She's safe with me. As safe as she can be, at least."

"I'm holding you to that."

"I know."

I woke up, my dream disappearing from my mind as soon as I blinked my eyes once, twice, and three times.

**Chapter Six:**

I was exhausted the next morning as I got ready for school. Ethan kept a close eye on me as I ate my cereal and brushed my hair.

When I got to school, Teddy was already there. He looked weary, but smiled when he saw me. I wrapped myself in his arms before reaching up and kissing his lips quickly. He smiled wider and kissed me again, his arms tightening around me.

"Hey," I said. "I missed you. I wasn't feeling too great on Sunday. I was having weird dreams and seeing things. But you're here now, and I'm glad."

He wiped hair out of my face and kissed my nose. "I'm here now, Alex."

"I know."

"And I'll be here as long as you need me."

"That will be forever."

"Then I'll be here forever."

"I hope so." I hugged him again and let him, so, slinging my backpack back onto my shoulder and held his hand. Then he suddenly dropped my hand fished in his pocket for something.

"I want to give you something." He pulled out a small box. His cheeks were red as he handed me the box. I looked into his eyes as I took it.

I opened it and saw a glint of silver. I pulled out the long sleek chain, on which hung a single sapphire stone, shaped into a heart.

I gasped. "Oh my God! It's beautiful, Teddy! Thank you! Where'd you get it?"

He smiled, taking the chain from me and clasping it around my neck. "Something that's been passed down the family. I wanted you to have it."

"I love it. Thank you." I touched the sapphire pendant before reaching up and kissing his soft lips.

He kissed me again and tucked me under his arm. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked to class. I held the heart in my hand tightly, loving the feeling of the smooth gem under my fingers.

Gracie gasped when she saw the necklace. Mr. Hennings had Teddy out running errands for him, and I was sitting next to her right now.

_Oh my God that's amazing! When did he give it to you? It's so romantic!_

I smiled. "He gave it to me this morning." I ran my fingers over the heart as Gracie squeezed my shoulders.

_You going to wear it to prom?_

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

_You guys make the cutest couple ever! Even Diane Jefferson is jealous! I hear she's going to ask him to prom today._

I glared at her. "No. No she's not. That little—" she cut me off before I could cuss.

_Watch it, Lex!_

I smacked her shoulder, but my expression didn't soften at all.

In AP English, Diane came up to Teddy, smiling flirtatiously. She, of course, ignored me, looking only at Teddy.

My hands curled into fists as I glared at Diane. Her perfect lips moved as she spoke to _my_ boyfriend.

_Hey, Teddy! So I was wondering…do you want to go to prom? With me?_

Teddy glanced at me through the side of his eye and smiled. "No thanks, Diane. I'm already going with someone." He took my hand and smiled wider at Diane's expression.

She was stunned. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving. I smiled at my small victory and squeezed his hand.

_Oh…you are? Who?_

I cleared my throat. "Uh, me, Diane."

She finally looked at me, her eyes filled with hate. She turned back to Teddy. _You could do better than the Charity Case, Teddy._

His response was immediate. "Go to hell, bitch."

Diane stared at him. _You know what Teddy? Alexandra is exactly what you deserve!_

His hand tightened around mine. I looked at him. "Don't, Teddy. She's not worth the trouble. Don't."

He relaxed as Diane stalked away. "Is it bad that I wanted to punch her, like I did to that Freddie kid?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Her head is so thick it probably wouldn't even hurt her."

He laughed with me, then leaned in and whispered, "Secretly, I think she's a Succubus!"

I covered my mouth and giggled. "Well she certainly is evil. It would fit if she was an Dark Succubus."

Teddy frowned. How had I offended him, talking about a mythical creature? Then he laughed, and I felt better.

"Yeah. Dark. She sure is, no doubt about it." He squeezed my hand and stroked my cheek. I could feel Diane's eyes burning a whole through me, but I didn't care. I pulled him closer and pressed my lips to his softly. The hatred Diane felt for me grew as I pulled away and caught her eye. I swore I saw a flash of red go through them before she turned away.

That night I had another nightmare. Only this time, it wasn't Teddy and Ethan talking, it was Teddy and Diane.

"It's been you, hasn't it? Scaring Alex with those images and thoughts? Why?" Teddy was asking, his face a mask of fury.

She batted her eyes flirtatiously. "How did you guess? I mean, I don't come across others very often. And when you showed interest in her, it was just too tempting."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Why? Well, because poor little Leanna deserves to know that you two can never be together. I mean, when she finds out, she's going to freak."

"She's not going to find out, Diane. Because you aren't going to tell her. You are going to stop harassing her. And there can be a future between us."

"How, Teddy? Face it; you're stronger, faster, and you're Dark. You could kill her like this." She snapped her fingers. "But we…" she walked up to him and touched his shoulder with her fingers. "We can have a future together. You couldn't kill me as easily, because I'm stronger and faster than you."

"I told you, Diane. Go to hell. You're only the bad parts of what we are. You are a Dark Demon, but that's never going to be me. I will never kill Alexandra. I'm protecting her from things like you."

"I'm just trying to show her the truth, Teddybear. Something you should have done the night you kissed her."

"Stay away from Alex, Diane. And tell you're little friends that, too."

She leaned close to his face and whispered one word. "No."

Teddy reached out and wrapped a hand around her throat, lifting her in the air. In one swift movement, he flung her back so she hit the wall.

"Damn you, Diane! Stay away from her!"

She got up, snarling. In a flash, she was on top of him, her hand around his throat. "I am stronger, Teddy! Faster! Don't mess with me!"

He flipped her over, so he was on top. He had her arms pinned under one of his hands, the other around her neck.

"Stay away from her or I swear I'll kill you, Diane." He moved closer to her ear and whispered fiercely. "I could do it and not think twice. You know that."

He let go of her arms and turned away. Just as he did, Diane leapt up, faster than any human could. A knife glinted in her hand.

"No, Teddy!" I shrieked as she plunged it into his side. He fell to his knees as Diane whirled around. Teddy turned around, too.

A single word escaped Teddy's lips before he fell unconscious. "Alexandra?"

I sat up, breathing hard as I looked around me. I was back in my own dark, silent room. My head was pounding. The dreams seemed so real. I could still see the blood oozing out of Teddy's side from where Diane had stabbed him.

I brought my hand up to wipe my face and saw the dark, metallic smelling liquid on my hands.

I screamed.

Mom and Dad came rushing in as I stared at my hand. They turned the lights on as I sobbed. I looked at my hand. The blood was gone.

Dad shook me. _Alexandra? Alex, what's wrong?_

"Blood!" I cried. "There was blood…there was blood on my hands! I swear! It-it was there! I'm not crazy!"

Dad felt my sweaty hand. _There's no blood there, darling. Was it a nightmare?_

Of course he didn't believe me. "No! I was awake! I swear I'm not crazy, Dad! I didn't imagine it! It was there!"

Dad took my face in his hands. _Alex, everything's fine. Alright? Just go back to sleep. You just had a nightmare. I'm sure it was very real._

"No!" I pushed him away. "It was real! I knew you wouldn't believe me! You never do! But I'm not crazy!"

I ran out of the room and down the stairs, flinging the door open and running outside. I realized I didn't know where I was going, but I kept running, my bare feet hurting from the hard concrete.

I ran into something solid in the darkness.

"Ow! Oh, I'm sorry—wait, Teddy?" His pale face loomed in the darkness. He looked paler than usual and confused.

"Alex? What are you doing out here? What were you running from?" He looked behind me.

"Oh." I felt stupid explaining. "I got mad at my parents. I had—or thought I had—blood on my hands. My dad told me it was just a nightmare and to go back to bed but…I was so scared, Teddy." I wrapped my arms around him and felt him wince. I noticed his shirt was wet and sticky. I pulled away and gently touched the spot.

It was exactly where Diane had stabbed him in my dream.

But how?

"Teddy? What happened? Why are you out here?" I looked up at him.

He sighed. "I was going home. I had gone to see Diane, to tell her to lay off bothering you."

"But you're bleeding!"

He smiled painfully. "She got mad and scratched me. I'll be fine, Lex."

"Let me see it." I tried to lift his shirt up, but he moved my hands away. I sighed. "Teddy, in a nightmare I had tonight, you were with Diane. She stabbed you!"

He paled. "What?" Then he chuckled. "That's crazy, Lex. I'm still alive, aren't I?" He looked back. "You have to go home, Alex." He looked at my neck. "Why aren't you wearing the necklace?"

I blinked. "I took it off before I went to bed. I didn't want to break it."

He shook his head. "It won't break. Don't ever take it off, okay Alex? Just promise me you'll always wear it."

I hesitated before nodding. "Okay. I won't."

He kissed my cheek. "Let's get you home. Before you go back to bed, put on the necklace."

"Okay."

He wrapped his arms around me before leading me back home, where Mom and Dad were in the kitchen, frantic. Ethan was up, too, calling someone on the phone. Valerie must have still been asleep.

As I had promised Teddy, before I climbed back into bed, I fastened the necklace around my neck, patting the heart. I didn't know why, but it made me feel safer to have it around my neck as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Chapter Seven:**

I yawned. After my hysteric moments last night, I hadn't gotten many more hours of sleep. I was utterly exhausted.

Teddy still walked as if his side hurt, and I was scared. Had Diane hurt him more seriously than he had thought? Did he need to see a doctor?

Was my dream real?

Teddy wrapped his arms around me, and I relaxed. It was lunch, the only time at school we could relatively be alone. I sighed as I breathed in his scent; earthy, but a hint of a campfire in it.

"So…" I said, bringing up a subject I hated but had been killing me lately. "Diane's pretty. Did you like her when you first got here?"

Teddy stared at me before chuckling lightly. "Are you serious, Alex?"

I glared at his lips. "Yes, I am."

He sighed before leaning in close to my face. "No, I didn't. You were the only one I saw when I got here. I honestly don't even like her very much, don't be jealous."

My face flamed. "I'm not. I was just curious."

"She's not you, Alex. No one is." He kissed me softly, his strong arms tightening around me as I clung to him.

Someone tapped my shoulder. Embarrassed, I turned around. Principal Ruthord. He spoke with a stern face.

_There is no physical contact at this school, Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth. Don't let me catch you doing that again, or it will be detention for both of you._

I smiled and turned away from Teddy, holding his hand but other than that not touching at all. I squeezed it and kissed his cheek when Principal Ruthord walked away, smiling evilly.

Teddy reached over and cupped my chin in his icy hand. I giggled and batted his hand away. He smiled.

"Geez, Teddy! Why are your hands so cold all the time?"

He caught my hand and kissed it, chuckling. "Maybe I'm part shark. You never know." He ran a cold finger down my jaw line.

I sighed and leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He continued to trace the bones in my face. His touch sent shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder, loving how solid he felt under me,

"You can never be with him. He'll kill you!" a wispy voice said in my head. My eyes sprang open and I looked around. I clutched Teddy's arms. He sat up straighter and tilted my face towards his.

"What's wrong, Alex?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"I…" I closed my eyes. "It's that…voice! Am I crazy, Teddy?" I felt tears come to my eyes, but I blinked them away.

He looked angry. "Damn it!" he swore. Then he looked back at me and smiled uneasily. "You're not crazy, Lex." He touched my necklace, a confused look on his face.

I cocked my head to the side, touching the hand he had on my necklace softly. "What's wrong?"

He raised his eyes to mine as he kissed my nose lightly. "Nothing, Alex. Tell me whenever you hear this voice, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. I'm not crazy, I swear."

He tucked me back under his arm. "I know you're not crazy, Alex." But he didn't loose his concerned look or release my necklace.

Teddy came over again after school, to work on our 'homework.' As soon as we got upstairs and shut my bedroom door, he had pulled me into him and kissed me long and hard.

He picked me up, still kissing me, and twirled me around in a small circle. I laughed stupidly. He set me down gently and ran his cold fingers along my jaw, kissing wherever his fingers had been. When his fingers reached my lips, he lightly brushed his own over them.

When I opened my eyes, Diane was behind him. She plunged a silver knife into his side. His eyes went wide in pain as he dropped to his knees. I let out a silent scream as I dropped next to him. Diane was still holding the knife, dripping in scarlet blood.

"Why?" I screamed at her.

I heard her voice in my head. "You can't be with him. If hurting him is what t takes for you to see that, then that's what I'll do. It's too easy to get into your mind and scare you like this. Oh, and tell Teddy that stupid Charm he gave you won't work on me. I'm not a Blood."

She disappeared and I saw Teddy's normal face, not twisted in pain like the other one. He was shaking me.

"Alex?"

I stared at him. "Oh, Teddy! I don't know what happened! One second we were fine and then Diane stabbed you and you were dying and she was laughing and saying I couldn't be with you and that a Charm you gave me wouldn't work because she's not a Blood." I flung my arms around his neck.

He comforted me, but he seemed as if he had something else on his mind.

I had another dream that night, just like the other two. I could hear every word they spoke, and Teddy was there.

"I told you, Diane!" Teddy was yelling. Diane stood there, smirking. "Stop the Illusions!"

She twirled a necklace around her fingers. "But Teddy," she said, pouting. "It's just so much fun! And seeing your face when you found out your stupid little Protective Charm didn't work! Classic!" She cackled.

"What are you, then? You're not a Blood. You're not a Fire. You're not a Sun. What the hell are you?"

"I'm Rare."

Teddy snorted. "A Sleep? You seriously use that stupid little nickname for them?" He glared at her. "You better not be feeding off her. I will personally kill you."

"And I'll have Adam kill her."

Teddy paled. "Adam? Last I checked, he was in Greece."

"Well, I asked him to come back." She batted her eyelashes. "And all you have is Jackie. Not much."

Teddy clenched his jaw. "Don't talk about my sister like that. She'll take my side over Adam's any day."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Jackie can be convinced otherwise. You know she's Darker than you by a long shot. By the way, you know who she reminds me of? Alexandra. I mean, they have the same eyes and everything."

Teddy narrowed his eyes. "Alex isn't one of us. You and I would have both Sensed her."

"Maybe she can hide her Tracker."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "No one has ever been able to do that. And she would have confronted me. Mine isn't hidden."

Diane smiled evilly. "It sure isn't."

"Listen, just stay away from Alex. You and I both want Adam to stay out of this. It get's ugly when he's involved."

She laughed again. "But Teddy, he's already involved."

I screamed as a man latched his teeth on Teddy's neck from behind.

The man's aqua-blue eyes penetrated my soul.

I sat up, the silent, velvety-black night settling over me. I put my face in my hands, rubbing my eyes. Why did I keep imagining Teddy being hurt or killed? Was something in my subconscious wanting it?

No!

I felt the hot, salty tears spilling down my cheeks. What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't want Teddy dead! I wanted him alive and healthy, always by my side. If I could have it my, I would never leave his side.

"You're lying to yourself," a weak voice whispered. It was different than the other one. This one sounded male. "You want Teddy dead for what he is! Everyone does! Even his own father! He's evil, and everyone knows it!"

"Stop it!" I shrieked. "Leave me alone! Stop it stop it stop it!" I clenched my hair with my hands and shook my head.

Light flooded the room and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me, shaking me. I brought my watering eyes up to their face.

I screamed.

It was the man who had attacked Teddy. I tried to pull away from him, gasping for air. The strong hands clutched at my arms.

I looked at him again. It wasn't the man, it was Ethan. _Alex! Alex, you're okay! What happened? Talk to me, Alex!_

"I…you…your face…" I panted, trying to understand what had happened. Ethan stared at me before shaking his head.

_I'm calling Teddy. He'll get you to talk._

I was silent. Teddy. Teddy!

Ten minutes later, I was sitting against the wall on the floor, my face in my hands when a cold finger touched my cheek.

I looked up into Teddy's aqua-blue eyes. "Hey, Lex," he said, his eyes filled with concern. "Do you want to tell me why you're scared?"

My lip trembled as Teddy took me in his arms. "It was just like earlier today, Teddy," I whispered. "Someone…they attacked you, and when I woke up, Ethan looked just like him! I don't know what's happening to me, Teddy. I'm so scared." I clung to him as my tears soaked his shirt. Then my eyes went to something red on his neck.

It was a scar. Two crescent-shaped scars on his neck. As if he'd been…bitten. And it looked fresh. I widened my eyes.

"Where did you get that?"

He grabbed my hands away from his neck and smiled. "It's an old scar, Alex. You don't need to worry."

I shook my head. "In my nightmare…you were bitten. Right there. By someone named…Adam?"

Teddy kissed my nose. "It was just a dream, Lex. It doesn't mean anything. Come on, you need to go back to sleep now."

"No, Teddy. Tell me." I stood up, looking down at him. "Don't lie to me."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Stay out of it, Alex."

I was silent as I stared at him. "So now I'm not allowed to know? What, is it some mega life-changing secret? Fine, then get the hell out."

Teddy frowned. "Alex, don't."

He stood up and reached out towards me, but I jerked away from him. "If you're going to keep secrets from me, I don't want you here."

He sighed. "I wish I could tell you. I really do. You just…won't understand it, not yet. Please, Lex, don't be like this." He reached out again, and again I stepped away.

"Be quiet, Teddy. I don't want to hear it." As I turned away, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him, kissing me hard. Hesitantly, I reached up and twined my fingers into his hair and kissed him back.

As I pulled away, he stared into my eyes. "I don't want to lie to you, Alex. I care about you too much for that."

I put a finger on his lips, closing my eyes. "Then don't. You can trust me, you know." I cradled his cheek in my hand.

"I don't know anything anymore," Teddy said, kissing me more. "Except for you, you I'm sure about." He leaned in and kissed me, wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

I pulled away from him slowly and smiled. "I should go back to sleep now, I guess. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded and kissed my nose. "Tomorrow."

**Chapter Eight:**

Diane came up to me the next morning, looking sour, yet a gloating look on her face. _Listen, Alex, when you and Teddy break up, I'll be happy to take him off your hands._ She smiled sweetly.

I punched her across the face.

She staggered back slightly. _You little ass!_

I smiled innocently. "I'd slap you again, but bitch, that would be animal abuse." Then I turned and walked away from her, smiling to myself. I hadn't come up with that myself; I had seen it as a background on Hanna's phone once.

"You'll take up my offer once you know him better," the female wispy voice whispered through my mind. When I turned back, Diane was gone.

I turned back around, and gasped. Teddy was standing right in front of me, his eyebrow raised.

"Alex? You okay?" he asked, looking back where Diane had been.

I shook my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Diane was just being a bitch as usual. Nothing to be worried about." I kissed him lightly, taking his hand in mine.

He smiled lightly and kissed my nose before tucking me under his arm and walking towards our first hour class.

When we sat down, Mr. Hennings started talking to us about the upcoming prom. _I know you're all excited that prom is this weekend, but that doesn't mean that you can slack off and pass notes all hour about it, and I'm talking to the ladies about that. Or guys, that you can talk all hour about who has the 'hottest' dates. Pay attention or I will fail you, and there will be no prom this weekend. Do you all understand?_

Everyone nodded. A couple of guys were laughing at the 'hottest dates' part, but we all knew it was true. Teddy squeezed my hand as we both nodded with everyone else. Hanna and Gracie were both coming over hours before prom on Saturday to get ready. Hanna was doing my hair and Gracie my makeup. I was excited.

I leaned my head on Teddy's shoulder as Mr. Hennings told the class what we would be doing today. Someone threw a crumpled up piece of paper at Teddy. A guy. Teddy raised an eyebrow and opened it.

In scribbled writing, barely readable, it said, you snagged the hot one. My cheeks flamed as I looked away pretending not to have read it. Teddy tensed and shoved the crumpled note in his pocket.

A crumpled paper landed in front of me. I opened it and angled it away from Teddy. In the same messy writing, it said, ditch the Goth. Come party w/ some real men prom. C'mon, Alex. I looked up to see Bryan Jackson, the senior football captain, smiling cockily at me.

He raised his eyebrows and mouthed, _Go to prom with me?_

I felt Teddy's hand tighten around mine as I shook my head atBryan. He frowned, glaring at Teddy. I felt a tinge of worry for muscular and could easily beat up Teddy if he got the chance.

Bryancornered me after school when I was walking to meet Teddy. He slammed me against the lockers. He looked angry.

_Are you sure you want to say no to me, Alex?_ He asked, his face close to mine. I tried to push him away, but he held my wrists together with one of his hands.

"Go away,Bryan," I said through my teeth. "You're an ass. Let go."

He smiled cruelly and smashed his lips against mine. I struggled then thought of something. I brought my knee up and hit his crotch. He staggered back, his face red. I punched him in the face. He came at me again, but I shoved him away, feeling the energy surging through my veins. He stared at me.

_What the hell, Alex?_

I stumbled away from him, not knowing how the hell I had done any of that. I ran into Teddy's arms. He held me tight. Had he seen any of that?

I could still feel the power in my muscles as Teddy led me into the car.

I sat on my bed, still stunned from what had happened at school. Suddenly, the lights around the room went out. I started breathing hard, scared. Something in the shadows moved.

A hand touched me, and I relaxed. I recognized Teddy's cold skin. "Teddy? What are you doing here?"

He put his hands on either side of my face and kissed me hard. Hesitating only slightly, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pulled me closer. He rolled on top of me, running a hand down my arms.

I felt a twinge of pain in my neck for a second. I gasped, trying to push his away. The pain was starting to come back.

"Teddy, you're hurting me. Get off." He looked up as a flash of light went by. I saw the blood rimming his lips, his aqua-blue eyes. But the hair was jet- black. Whoever this was, it wasn't Teddy. "No!" I screamed. The lights flickered on and off before the door burst open. The guy was gone, but I could feel blood dripping down my neck.

Dad rushed to my side, staring at my neck. His lips moved, but I couldn't focus on them hard enough to figure out what he was saying.

I felt my consciousness fade away as I blacked out.

I blinked. My head felt light, but I could make out my room around me. My parents and Ethan were there, and so was Teddy. Teddy with his usual dark-brown hair.

I touched my neck. It was sensitive, and I felt bandage and gauze around it. I shook my head, looking at my dad. "What happened?"

He looked at my mother first. _I was hoping you could tell me. I came in last night after you screamed. You were unconscious and your neck was bleeding terrible. What happened last night, Alexandra?_

A few memories flooded back. Teddy with black hair and blood around his mouth, biting my neck. I shook my head again. "I…I remember the lights went out, but that's all I know."

I looked at Teddy. He looked furious, but he wasn't staring at me, not exactly. He was staring at my neck. I cleared my throat.

"Can I talk to Teddy? Alone?" My family nodded and left the room. Teddy sighed and came up on my bed, holding me hand.

"What really happened, Lex? I can tell you were lying, at least a little bit." He touched my neck gently.

"It was mostly like that, except…you were there, or at least I thought it was you, but you had black hair, and…and you bit me."

His face twisted in anger. "Damn it!" he cursed, looking away. I touched his shoulder.

"What do you know, Teddy?"

He turned back. "Nothing."

I shut my eyes and sighed. "I thought you'd say that. Why don't you trust me, Teddy? I want you to, but you don't."

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed both of my cheeks. "I do trust you, Alex, with all my heart."

I stared into his blue eyes. "But you're keeping things from me. Like where you got that scar? Why you get so mad, but you won't tell me why?"

He dropped his eyes. "Alex, secrets are necessary sometimes. I'll tell you someday, I promise."

"Teddy, please."

"No, Lex. Not now. What happened tonight is just more proof that you don't need to know."

I argued. "Tonight is just more proof that I need to know! What are you keeping from me?"

He got up and put his head in his hands. Then he whirled around. "Alex, where's your necklace?"

My hands went to my throat. No chain. I looked around. "I was wearing it when I went to sleep." I spotted it on the floor, under my desk. As if someone had thrown it. "There it is. How did it get off? I always wear it to sleep."

He picked it up and put it around my neck. I looked up at him. "Why do you always want me wearing this?"

He sighed. "Let's just say that because you weren't wearing it, you were attacked. Can you live with that? Just for now?"

I blinked, surprised. "I guess. Just for now."

He smiled and kissed me again. "Good. I'll tell you soon. I promise." He started towards the door, then changed his mind and turned around. "If anyone says anything about a guy named Adam, make sure you just stay away from him." Then he left the room.

I closed my hand around the heart pendant and sighed. I wished Teddy would tell me everything, but I suppose he thought he was…protecting me, I guess. Who was Adam? He was mentioned in the dream, but Teddy had never said anything about his 'sister' Jackie. What else was he keeping from me? Was his dad a mass-murderer?

I touched my sore neck gently before lying back down to go to sleep. Hanna and Gracie were going to freak out when they saw the scar my injury was sure to leave. Great, just great.

I went to sleep trying to figure out what big secret Teddy was keeping from me. The dream proved he had a sister, but who was this Adam guy who attacked him and attacked me, too?

**Chapter Nine:**

The next week went by as a blur until, somehow and completely and utterly too soon, it was Saturday. Which meant prom.

Ugh. I so wasn't ready for prom.

I had been right; Gracie and Hanna had freaked, but my bite marks had mostly healed over, and I didn't have to wear the bandages anymore, which was nice.

At only eleven in the morning, Gracie and Hanna burst into the room, bearing plastic bags with dresses, bags with shoes, and overflowing purses of makeup, perfume, and random hair crap.

_Are you ready for prom, Alex? _Gracie asked when she shook me back and forth. Gracie was going to prom with Jason Beck, a cute senior that played basketball, and bitchy Freddie Therman had even had the cuts to ask her out. She'd slapped him and called him an ass. Hanna was going with Viktor Pukelnowanskov, a senior who had moved here fromRussia in seventh grade, so he had an amazing Russian accent along with a last name that no one knew how to pronounce (Pu-kel-nows-k-ov).

I fluffed Gracie's hair and laughed, nodding. She squealed, sitting me down in the little chair and pulling out a curling iron that would make curls about the size of a penny and Hanna pulled out a huge makeup bag. They looked at each other before swapping supplies.

I looked up at Hanna. "You know my hair won't curl. It's stubbornly straight." Even though most people with hair as short as mine (a little above my shoulder) had curly hair, mine would never ever curl. Ever.

Hanna smirked. _We're going to make it curl, Lex._

I rolled my eyes but Gracie told me to stop moving. I felt Hanna tugging on my hair and Gracie plastering concealer all over my face. Next Gracie moved to my eyes. Then my eyelashes. Then my eyebrows. Then my cheeks. Then my lips. It was never ending. When Gracie finally finished, Hanna was still working. Gracie, with nothing to do now, went over to my jewelry box and fished through it.

_What do you think?_ She asked. _Black earring, red earrings, or diamond studs?_

I tapped my chin. "Diamond. I feel like I have too much black with my earrings." I felt Hanna pull at my hair one last time before setting down the curling iron.

_Look, Alex, look!_ Hanna urged. I looked into the mirror and gasped.

Hanna had actually gotten my hair to curl. The little ringlets framed my face, and Hanna had set some rhinestone barrettes in my hair, flattening it down. She had also added silver glitter on top of it.

Gracie had covered my face in concealer and powders, making it look softer and smoother, taking away the sprinkle of freckles on my nose. My eyelashes looked inches longer and a thousand times darker. My eyebrows were shaped into elegant arks. My lips were plumped up and the same shade of red as my dress. I looked like a princess or a fabulous model. I smiled, my bright green eyes flashing behind my dark eyelashes. Beautiful.

I stood up and waved Gracie down. "Your turn." And so the process started over again, then with Hanna.

When we were done, and all dressed up, in was five-forty-five. Hanna's dress was a golden champaign color, almost mermaid-style. It had sweetheart top and tapered at her incredibly slim waist. Her hair was curled and set up into a half-up half-down bun. She had a long silver chain that had a white-gold heart and dangling diamond earrings.

Gracie's dress was baby-pink, a slash of darker pink across her small waistline. Her hair, curled and set completely on her head, aside from one little strand that hung along with her side-swept bangs onto her face. The pink brought out how icy-blue her eyes were. Her necklace was shorter than Hanna's and hung right above the top of the dress, made of pure gold that had a simple tourmaline stone in the middle of a golden heart. Tourmaline gemstones hung in her ears.

Together, we were dashing.

When the doorbell rang, I felt my heart flutter. Even though he didn't know them, Teddy had agreed to show up in a sleek black limo with Viktor and Jason. Gracie went down the stairs first, then Hanna. I went last. Teddy, his shaggy brown hair combed out of his face for once, stood by the stairs in a simple black tuxedo. I smiled when I saw him, and so did he.

I kissed him when I got downstairs, but he pulled away after a moment, eyeing the sapphire necklace he had given me. Then he squeezed my hand.

"I don't want to mess up your pretty makeup," he said before bringing out a corsage of white and black roses surrounded by baby's breath. I gasped out how beautiful they were. He slid them onto my wrist and I tucked his single red rose into his jacket.

_Pictures, pictures! _Mom said, bringing out a camera. Hanna and Gracie smiled. _Okay, Alexandra, you and Teddy first. Then Gracie and Jason, then Hanna and Viktor. After that let's have a group photo. Then you can all go. Okay, let's get started!_

Mom smashed Teddy and me together. He slipped his arm around my waist and I held his arm. She snapped the photo before hurrying us on and snapping a picture of the other two. Then she had us all line up, girls in front of the guys, with the guy's hands, one on the shoulder and one on the waist, on us. After that we were finally free to go.

Teddy shook hands with my dad before we left, and he jumped when he felt Teddy's ice cold hands, Teddy smiled guiltily.

I laughed when we got outside, rubbing the back of Teddy's hand with my thumb. "Relax," I said. "C'mon, it'll be fun, Teddy. One night of no worries and a lot of drunk teenagers."

He smirked. "That should be something to worry about."

"Well, it's not like we can escape them. Try to ignore them. This will be fun, Teddy. I promise." We climbed into the limo and rode off towards the school gym. I know it's weird to have the dance there, but it was really big and we were allowed outside, so long as we didn't leave.

The dance was huge. Teddy and I had to go through the photo thing again but at least it was quick. Then we were out on the floor, slow dancing.

"I warn you," I said, my cheeks getting warm. "I can't dance to save my life. And I'm in heels. If I fall, which I will, I could take you down with me."

He smiled and kissed me. "I'll save you, don't worry a bit."

I smiled. "I know. Just testing you." He placed both of his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I reached up and kissed his lips softly, not pulling away until it was absolutely necessary for the both of us to breathe.

I hesitated as we twirled in a circle. "Teddy, I…" someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around. It wasBryan.

He was smiling cruelly, and by his side, in a slutty black dress, was non other than Diane Jefferson. She smiled evilly at me asBryanspoke.

_I just wanted to let you know I found someone hotter than you to come here with, Alex._ He smirked as Diane spoke next.

_Hey, Teddy, do you want to dance? I mean, to give Bryan a chance to dance with Alexandra. _

Teddy glared at her as Bryanwrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me towards him and said, _Sorry, Mr. Goth, but I am not taking no for an answer!_

Then he pulled me away as I struggled. "Let me go,Bryan! You're hurting me! Let me go!"

He just held me tighter. _Makes you wish you'd been nicer last week, doesn't it, Alexandra?_

"Shut up and let me go!" I tried to find that surge of energy that I'd had the other day, but nothing came. I stomped on his foot and saw his face twist in pain. "Stay away from me!" I screamed just as the room went dark and red lights flashed. Everyone started rushing to the back of the room.

I looked around the room, confused. Gracie ran up to me.

_There's an escaped killer outside the building, Alex! They're putting everything on lock-down! Come on, we have to get to the back of the room!_

I looked around. "Where's Teddy?" I shrieked.

She looked at me, bewildered. _Who cares? Come on, Alex!_

"I care!" I yelled back at her, but she pulled me to the back. We stumbled over almost everyone, burying ourselves in the back of the room. Panic was welling up in my chest. Where the hell was Teddy?

I couldn't see anyone in the room, only feel them. A wispy answer floated through my head. "Oh, Teddy won't be causing me any problems tonight, Alexandra. You will be mine, and mine alone."

Tears welled up in my eyes. I was purely terrified. Gracie was clutching my arm, her nails digging into my skin.

"Gracie, let go!" I said quietly. She was making me bleed. And I was pretty sure my dress was being stepped on by multiple people.

She didn't let go, and I imagined she was whimpering.

"You can end all her fear. End all of their fear," the voice whispered. "You know what to do. Do it now, or I'll come in there now."

I couldn't understand. Was the psycho-killer some kind of psychic? Could he read all my thoughts and talk to everyone like this?

"No. Just you, Teddy, Diane, Jackie…a few others, too."  
><em>I'm going crazy,<em> I thought to myself. _Crazy. Perfect. And on the night of my deadly prom. What is this, Prom Night?_

I was scaring myself out of my mind as I thought this. There was a killer outside. This was no time to be worrying about my mental health. Although this stupid killer certainly wasn't helping at all.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and a figure stepped inside. I can imagine everyone started screaming. The man held up him hand.

In my head and out of it, the man said, "Alexandra Aveta! Come out now and I will spare everyone's life! Alexandra, you have ten seconds."

"One."

Should I go?

"Two."

Everyone would be okay.

"Three."

But how could I trust him?

"Four."

I can't do this!

"Five."

But I have to try!  
>"Six."<p>

I had to try to save everyone else.

"Seven."

What do I do?

"Eight."

What do I do!

"Nine. One second, Alexandra."

I stood up. "I'll go with you. Don't hurt anyone. Swear you won't."

He smiled evilly. "As long as you corporate with me, I swear that everyone inside this building will remain unharmed."

I walked up to face him squarely. "If you are planning on cheating me in any way, I will personally kill you."

His eyes brightened. "Oh, you won't get that chance, Alexandra. I can also promise that when tonight is over, you will never want to leave your room ever again."

I walked outside with him.

**Chapter Ten:**

The man pulled me up a hill as I stumbled behind him. "What do you want with me? Why do you want me?" I panted as he stopped me from falling; he put his face close to mine as he replied.

"I want you, dear Alexandra, because, for one, I saw you and instantly wanted you, and two, because my brother has you instead." He smiled as I realized who he was talking about. I shook my head, trying to pull away.

"No! Teddy doesn't have a brother!" I screamed at him. But then I looked at his face-really looked at it. He had Teddy's blue eyes. He had the defined features, except his were sharper. But instead of dark brown, he had jet black hair. I struggled harder to get away from him. "You attacked me that night! It was you!"

He smiled easily and put a hand on my cheek, sending chills through me. "Yes. And you were delicious. I might even want another taste now."

I screamed and tried to move my head away from him as he opened his mouth and moved it towards my scar. But something stopped him. His eyes were wide and confused as he again attempted to bite me. There was almost an invisible wall keeping him away.

He brought his eyes down to my sapphire necklace and he narrowed his eyes. "Take off the necklace, Alexandra. Do it now."

I shook my head. "No."

He grinned maliciously. "Do it or I'll burn down that gym and lock everyone inside. Your best friends are in there, aren't they?"

I gasped and tears stung my eyes. I reached up and unclasped the necklace. He told me to throw it into the grass. I did.

"Good," he said, leaning towards my neck again. "Now I'm hungry. You don't mind, do you, Alex?"

I was silent as his sharp teeth pierced my neck. I drew in a sharp breath as he bit me, but other than that I stayed on my feet and did nothing. But soon my head was light and I couldn't keep my head up or stand easily. I groaned and my eyes fluttered shut.

His teeth came out of my neck. I could still see through a crack in my eyelids. I felt the soft pressure and metallic taste of his lips on mine for a moment before he dropped me into the grass.

I felt his icy skin on my arms and my neck and my face. He kissed my jaw bone from my ear to my chin before kissing my lips again. Then he kissed my eyelids, trailing his hands down my waist. I felt pressure on the skirt of my dress before the cool wind on my now exposed legs.

The man's voice was still in my head. "How does that feel, Alexandra? Tell me it feels nice." His voice sounded dangerous.

"…Nice…" I murmered, barely able to speak. Suddenly, the pressure all over me was gone. I could feel some strength start to come back. I opened my eyes a crack.

I could see the man; hear his voice, along with another man and his voice, too. He had pushed Teddy's brother off of me and was speaking harshly.

"I told you, Adam, stay away from her!" he shouted. I recognized the newcomer.

"Teddy…?" I muttered, trying to reach for him. The best I could do was to curl my fingers.

Teddy looked at me and was by my side before I could take another breath. His cold hand closed around mine and he touched my face gently.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Lex," his voice whispered. "You won't get hurt anymore by Adam."

"I feel so strange," I whispered, more strength coming back now. "Like I'm not really here at all."

"Sh. It'll be okay, Alex. Everything will be okay."

Then Teddy was gone from my sight, Adam sitting in his place, eyes glistening with hunger.

"No!" I screamed. "No, no, no!" I could feel the tears dripping down my cheeks as I sobbed. Adam bent down and sunk his teeth into my skin again. My head grew light again as I gradually lost consciousness.

I felt someone pick me up in their arms. "If she's dead, Adam, I swear I will rip you to pieces!" Teddy spit at him.

"She'll want to be dead once she figures out what the hell you and I both are, Ted." Adam had the hint of a smile in his voice.

"She won't…" Teddy started, but Adam cut him off.

"She'll find out, Teddy. We both know it. In fact, unless you tell her tonight, I'll come

Change her and she'll be just like me. A worse Jackie."

Teddy was silent. "I'll tell her," he finally whispered. "But if you hurt her or Change her, you will report to me and me alone."

Adam said, "Once you tell her I'll have no reason for that. She'll know and she'll hate you."

"You don't know that."

"I could never hate you, Teddy," I muttered groggily. I was beginning to wake up again.

"Oh, in time you will, Princess," Adam said.

"Never," I replied firmly.

Teddy kissed my forehead. "I'll tell her now, Adam. Just go and I'll tell her everything. My way."

Teddy sat me against a small tree. My eyes opened half way. All I wanted to do was sleep.

"What was he talking about, Teddy?" I asked. Teddy stood in front of me, looking down at me.

"When I told you about the Incubuses," he started. "I didn't tell you everything. Where I got the knowledge was partial truth, but not all of it. My mother did study Incubuses, but my father didn't. He didn't need to; he was one."

"What? Teddy, what do you mean, he was one? He was an Incubus? That's impossible. They aren't real."

"Yes, Alex, they are real. Diane is a Succubus, a Sleep Succubus. Adam is, too. He's a Blood, obviously. That's what Diane was talking about when she sent you that message; she isn't a Blood Succubus. My sister, Jackie, is a Sun Succubus, but I haven't seen her in a while we keep in touch, a little. That sapphire necklace I gave you," he held it up in his hand, "It's called a Protective Charm. It can protect anyone against a Blood Incubus or Succubus, keep them from feeding off you. I imagine that's why Diane had taken it off of you before Adam attacked you the first time."

"Wait, if Adam is your brother, and Jackie's your sister, that mean…" I widened my eyes and scrambled up weakly, pressing against the tree. "No. That's impossible!"

Teddy nodded. "I am an Incubus."

I felt tears come to my eyes. Teddy, the perfect boyfriend for me, a deadly, soulless Demon. No.

"There's one last thing you have to know, Alex." He hesitated. "I'm not deaf, not really. Incubuses and Succubuses have a very sensitive hearing, everything is intensified. We can choose to turn it off. I do, almost always. It leaves me deaf."

Tears washed down my face. "I…Teddy…I can't…"

I turned and ran.

When I ran inside, I discovered that only Ethan was home; the rest had gone to see some movie they had wanted to see but Ethan and I hadn't. I didn't care, in fact, I was grateful. Only Ethan would hear my hysterical outburst.

Ethan jumped off the couch when I slammed the door, coming straight over to me. I rushed past him, to the stairs. I jumped up them, two at a time, while screaming at him.

"You knew, didn't you?" I cried. "You knew what Teddy was and you didn't tell me!" I stormed into my room and collapsed on the bed, sobbing. Ethan knelt down in front of me, holding my shoulders.

_Yes, I knew,_ he admitted. _But you would have taken it worse if I had told you and he hadn't. And Teddy would never forgive himself if he wasn't the one. Just relax, Alex. You're bleeding._

I touched my neck, sore and sticky from Adam's attack. "I don't care," I wept. "Teddy lied to me! He's…he's a…a monster, a Demon. You should have told me right away, Ethan." The tears stung my eyes and choked me, but they just kept coming.

Ethan looked at me for a long moment before replying. _You need a bandage for your neck and it needs to be cleaned. Change out of your dress while I'm gone. I'll throw it away later. Put on the necklace, though. You can't afford another attack by a Blood Incubus tonight, or ever._ He got up and dropped the necklace in my lap. I twisted it in my hands before chucking it at the wall and standing up. I peeled the dress off of me and got into my pajamas.

I jumped the dress in the corner of the room and moved the hair out of the way to inspect my wound. The two crescent-shaped cuts were still bleeding a little, and there was dirt and grass around the edges. I got a washcloth to clean it out, dabbing it painfully onto the cut.

Ethan returned, bandage, gauze, and Neosporin in hand. He dabbed the Neosporin onto the cuts, and I winced as the anti-biotic cleaned the wound. The stinging was turning into numbness as Ethan put the gauze on the cleaned cut and stuck the bandage on gently.

Before leaving, he hugged me tight and told me to get some sleep. But ever time I closed my eyes all I saw was Adam's bloody face and Teddy's long, handsome one soaked in my blood, too, as I lay limp on the floor.

I was scared that the Teddy I knew wasn't the real one. I was scared that, really, he was just like Adam in every way possible.

**Chapter Eleven:**

When Monday came around, I didn't get out of bed for school. My head was pounding and my eyes ached from crying, but I couldn't even escape my torture in sleep, because I didn't sleep.

I lay curled up in my blankets even though it was spring and way too hot inside and out of the house. I didn't do anything but lie there, staring out the window across from my bed.

When my mom came in, her eyes said she was sorry, and her face was etched with frown lines.

_Oh, baby. You can stay home today, but you're going to have to get up tomorrow and go to school. You can't let one boy destroy your life, Alexandra._

As she spoke, one last tear dripped down my cheek. My phone had been buzzing with texts from Gracie, Hanna, and a ton others, but I didn't have the heart to text them and lie, to say that I was okay when I so obviously wasn't.

The thought of school made me wonder if Teddy was there today. He probably was, putting on his fake human façade. This made my throat ache. I had fallen for that certain façade.

Finally, I picked up my phone and texted Gracie once and only once. _I'm alive. I'll be at school tomorrow. _

She responded, but I didn't text her back. What I read made my stomach clench. _Teddy is going crazy w/ worry. Text him, 2, or he might just go insane. I'll see you tomorrow. Luv you, Alex. _

_Oh, Gracie, if only you knew, _I thought, squeezing my eyes shut and holding my chest. _If only you knew the lying, deceiving monster that Teddy really is!_

Ethan opened my door, but I rolled over, not wanting to look at him. He was almost as bad as Teddy, for lying to me.

He touched my shoulder, but I didn't look at him even then. I felt him sit on the edge of my bed, and he kept his hand on my shoulder.

Eventually, I turned to face him. "What do you want, Ethan?"

_Teddy wants to talk to you, but I wanted to make sure you were okay, too. _As he spoke, his eyes flickered around the room.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. "Do I seem okay to you? Just tell him to go away. I don't want to talk to him."

Ethan started to protest, but I cut him off. "Ethan! I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. To. Him." I took another deep breath and looked at his face again.

_I think you should._

"No. You can't make me."

He smiled evilly and picked me up. _Oh, yes I can. You're going to see what he has to say and that's final._

"No, Ethan!" I shrieked. "No! Put me down!"

He set me on the ground and held my arms tight. I could only imagine what I looked like; tangled brown hair in a messy ponytail, in a too big t-shirt and shorts, my skin all blotchy and my eyes red and watery.

I looked up and saw Teddy standing there, looking awkward and upset. The way his aqua-blue eyes perked up when he looked at me made my heart ache with longing to hold him and kiss him.

Until I remembered what he was.

"Alex…" he started, but I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk right now." I struggled against Ethan, but he held tighter.

"Just hear me out, Alex. I know you're upset…"

"How'd you guess?" I scoffed. I felt the surge of energy well up in my limbs, and I elbowed Ethan in the stomach. He stumbled back and I ran for the stairs.

Suddenly, Teddy was in front of me. He reached out and held my shoulders. My eyes widened in fear.

"Alex, I know I should have told you before, but I was scared! But I would never hurt you, Alex. I…"

I shook my head, looking away. "Go. Just go. I'm not ready to talk to you yet. Go." I looked back up a little.

"I…"

"Go!" I screamed at him. He released my shoulders and was gone. I ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door and sliding down to the floor, tears dripping down my face.

Gracie and Hanna engulfed me in a hug as soon as they saw me at school the next day. I felt the urge to cry, but I didn't.

_What happened that night, Alex? What did that guy want?_ Gracie asked.

I shook my head. "He just wanted to scare everyone. He took me outside and left. That's it."

Hanna raised an eyebrow. _Then why do you look so upset? Why weren't you here yesterday?_

I looked away from them, at the ground. Tears welled up in my eyes. "I…we…he…we broke…" I looked back at Gracie and burst out sobbing onto her shoulder. She patted my back, and so did Hanna.

When I looked up again, they both looked sorrowful. _We're so sorry, Alex. Did you break up with him?_

I nodded. "But I don't want to talk about it anymore."

When I sat down in AP Biology-Teddy and mine's second class together, which we also had with Diane-, I found that Teddy wasn't there today. I should have noticed that in my other classes, but it just registered to me now.

Diane, her lips turned up in a nasty smile, came up as soon as I sat down. I flinched away from her.

_So, Alexandra, are you going to take my up my offer now?_ She tapped the table. I glared at her.

"Go away, Diane."

_But don't you want to know more about Teddy?_

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied. "Just please, Diane, go away and leave me to my misery." I looked away.

Diane sat down in Teddy's desk. Her cold skin touched my arm gently. I looked to see her face sorry. _Teddy's not as bad as most of us, Alex. He's better than me and he's better than Adam and his dad. It's him and Jackie, the good ones. They deny everything about us._

"He lied to me," I snapped. "He lied to me about everything! And I had to learn about it from his psychotic older brother! How am I supposed to get over that?"

Her green eyes-which I noticed were the exact same shade as mine-pierced mine. _You have to think about things from his view. He tried to protect you. And I'm ashamed to say that I helped Adam pushed him out of it. _

"Why did you help him, then?"

She shook her head. _I owed him. He saved my life once and I promised him a favor. This is what he wanted it from._

"Why does he hate Teddy so much?" I put my head in my hands and shook it back and forth.

_Adam hated Teddy because he is a more powerful Incubus than he is. But even though Teddy is more powerful, Adam is stronger. No Fire is ever stronger than a Blood, no matter what._

I looked up. "What? Wait, he isn't a…a Blood?"

Diane raised her eye and shook his head. _No, he's not. Do you think you would be alive now if he was?_

I sighed. "I…I just assumed that he was…" I looked away and closed my eyes. "Thank you, Diane. But I'm still not ready to talk to Teddy yet."

I heard Diane's voice in my head. "Think about it."

I looked down and twirled my fingers nervously. Diane was starting to make me think about my decisions about Teddy.

I knew about the rumors going around school and Teddy and me from Gracie and Hanna. They had said that people were gossiping that the escaped 'killer' who had terrorized prom had told me terrible secrets about Teddy cheating on me, and finally I had cracked and broken up with him.

People looked at me strangely. Their eyes turned away from me wherever I went. Even my teachers wouldn't look at me. I was infamous, and I had a feeling that Gracie and Hanna hadn't told me all of the rumors that were going around, because of all the hostility that I was being showed.

I had to keep my hair over my cuts on my neck, which was hard because of my short hair. Some people even saw my wounds and told others, so I figured almost everyone knew about it now. I was betting that some kids said that I was so depressed about Teddy that I had attempted to kill myself, which was stupid.

But I was proven right when the school counselor, Miss Polinski, came up to me towards the end of school.

_Alexandra, I just wanted to let you know that there are more choices than suicide when you have a traumatic break up…_

I glared at her. "I didn't try to kill myself." I moved my hair out of the way, showing the two crescent shaped scars. "Does that look like a knife cut to you?"

Her eyes widened. _Then what happened, Alexandra?_

"My dog bit me, okay?" I blurted. "And no, she doesn't have rabies! Just lay off, alright? I've been through a lot lately."

Miss Polinski sighed and nodded. _I heard about you and Teddy. I'm sorry, Alexandra, I should have guessed._

I felt tears come to my eyes. "These stupid rumors aren't helping anything, either." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

She smiled wearily. _The other teachers and I will try to stop them, alright? And Alexandra, if you need anything, don't feel afraid to come to me._

I smiled back at her. "Okay. Thanks, Miss P." I started to turn away, but she caught my shoulder.

_Do you want to talk now? I can pull you out of your last class._ She motioned towards the front office, where her office was.

I hesitated before smiling. "Do you have time? It's just…hard to keep everything inside of me. I don't want to burden you."

She nodded, and started walking. _Just tell me anything, as soon as we get in the office, and I'll call Mrs. George and get you excused from English._

"Thanks, Miss P."

When we sat down, she handed me a cup of hot tea. I sipped it and smiled. I hated sweetener in my tea, and this was unsweetened. Perfect.

_So, Alex, what do you want to talk about? How you feel? I know that it's cheesy, but still. How do you feel about your breakup with Teddy?_

I set down my tea. "Well…betrayed, I guess. The rumors about Teddy cheating on me are fake, but Teddy did keep a huge secret from me. I just feel awful that he never trusted me enough to tell me. But I also feel like my heart was ripped out of my chest, torn into a thousand tiny pieces, and then shoved back into me. I feel broken."

She nodded. _What huge secret was he keeping from you?_

I looked away, picking up my tea and taking a sip. Something icy touched my skin and I looked up.

It was her hand.

**Chapter Twelve:**

I gasped and nearly dropped the mug. "You're one of them."

She smiled guiltily. Her voice entered my head. "Yes, Alex. I am a Succubus. A Sun Succubus, to be exact. Just like Jacqueline Marwolaeth."

I stared at her. "You know Teddy's sister?"

Her smile widened. "Yes, I have known the Marwolaeth family for years. I knew their mother in high school. She was a lovely woman, Brenda."

I nearly choked. "You knew their mother? Wasn't she a human? Did she know about their father?"

Miss Polinski nodded. "Xavier? Yes, Brenda was a human and she knew that Xavier was an Incubus. And she knew Adam, Teddy, and Jacqueline would all follow in his footsteps."

"She didn't care that he was a Demon? She didn't freak out when they met or anything at all?" I had a hard time believing that.

She shook her head. "Brenda loved Xavier, for some odd reason. He told her, and, so she told me, she replied, 'I don't care what you are, other than mine.'"

I looked down. Brenda would _hate_ me if she ever met me. I had done the exact opposite of what she had done. I had broken her son's heart, even though he was the sweetest person I'd ever met.

"What happened to her?" I asked, looking up a little. Miss Polinski frowned and looked away.

"Brenda died ten years ago. Xavier killed her."

We were both silent for a few minutes before Miss Polinski spoke again.

"What did you say to Teddy when he told you, Alex?"

I hesitated. "I told him that I couldn't be with him. Yesterday I told him to get out of my house and never come back. Miss P., am I an awful person for being afraid of him?"

She touched my cheek. "No, Alex. It's just means exactly what you said—that you're scared. There's nothing wrong with that. But maybe you should judge Teddy on more than just that you're afraid of him. Before you found out, what did you think of him?"

"I…I thought he was sweet, and he was the perfect boyfriend to me. I really like him." I set down the tea and stood up. "Can I go home? I need to think everything over."

Miss Polinski nodded. "It's a lot to take in. But remember; judge Teddy on more than your fear."

I nodded and left the room, running to my car and sinking down in the front seat. My tears erupted and I let them cover my cheeks.

I heard the other door open. I looked over and saw Diane. Her face was solemn as she looked at me, waiting for me to speak.

"I don't know what to do," I choked out, salty tears dripping into my mouth. Diane set a cold hand on my arm.

"I can talk to him," she whispered into my head. "I can tell him anything you want me to. Just ask."

I shook my head and wiped away my tears. "No. I need to think. I need to figure out what I need to do. What should I do, Diane?"

She looked away. "I can't tell you that, Alex. You need to figure it out for yourself. You can do it." Then she got out of the car and was gone.

I turned on the car and started out of the parking lot.

I had told Diane and Miss Polinski that I would think about Teddy, but I had lied. There was nothing more than I wanted to do right now but push his entire memory away, have one more day of my normal life.

By now, half the people I had known were either Incubuses or Succubuses. Miss Polinski, the school councilor, Diane, the school bitch. And Teddy. Teddy, my beautiful, magnificent boyfriend.

I couldn't stop thinking about Teddy's human mother, Brenda Marwolaeth. His father, Xavier Marwolaeth, a Blood Incubus, had killed her ten years ago. Teddy had been eight. Only eight. Had he known the monstrosity and horror that his future would hold? I doubted it. What kind of eight-year old could possibly understand that?

"At least she gave him a chance," I said to myself. "She wasn't afraid of Xavier. Should I be afraid of Teddy? He's a Fire, though. Not a Blood." I bit my lip nervously. "How can I be expected to make a decision like this? How can I possibly know which choice to make? Which would be the right one?" I groaned and buried my face in the pillow. I let more tears escape from my already red and puffy eyes.

I had a dream last night. This time I knew it wasn't real. I could hear, but I had the voice I always imagines myself with, because I didn't know what my voice sounded like anymore.

I was standing in the middle of a field, just a black t-shirt and a pair of black leggings on. No shoes or anything. My hair spilled around my pale face as the wind blew.

Suddenly, I went from supervising my dream to feeling everything my dream self felt. I could feel the cold wind on my cheeks, the soft wisps of hair brushing my face.

There was something like ice on my elbow. I sighed. The ice wrapped around my arm and more touched my neck. I laughed, though my real self had no control over this.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes and smiled, breathing in deeply. "Teddy." His fingers released my arm and his touch evaporated from my neck. His hands were on my waist and his fingers laced around my front. I sighed again and leaned on him, my eyes still closed. I buried my face in his cold neck and he kissed my forehead, trailing down to my chin before he finally kissed my lips.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips. I opened my eyes and saw the brown hair change into jet-black.

"I love you more," Adam replied.

I pulled away and let out a shriek.

I sat up, looking around. I was terrified. My room was empty, and I put a hand on my forehead.

I got up, heading for my door. I needed to go for a walk. It was probably around midnight, but I needed out.

When I got outside, a hand touched my shoulder. I whirled around, but it was just Ethan. He stared at me. _What are you doing? Where are you going?_

"For a walk."

_What? This late? Alex, what's wrong?_

"I can't do this anymore!" I screamed at him, all my sadness and anger flooding out at my brother. "I can't do it!"

I fled.

I collapsed in a big grass field, sobbing on my hands and knees. It was summer now, or almost, but I was freezing. I clasped fistfuls of my hair and continued to feel the tears drip down my cheeks. I looked up into the sky.

"Why me?" I cried. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Alex! Get up!" Teddy's voice flooded my mind. "What the hell are you doing out here, looking to be someone's meal?"

I buried my face in my hands as Teddy's cold hands pulled me up. I jerked away from him as soon as I was standing. I removed my hands, but I didn't look at him. I was afraid that if I did, my strength would be lost at how beautiful he was.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't handle any of this anymore. Why me? Why?" I whispered.

Teddy was silent. He pushed me forward and I stumbled. He caught me around my waist. My eyes automatically went to his face. His big blue eyes overwhelmed me, but what caught my attention were his full, perfect lips.

My breath caught in my throat as he stared into my eyes. I felt myself longing to kiss him. So I leaned in a little, and he pressed his lips to mine.

Then it registered to me what I was doing and I pulled away. "I'm sorry." I turned and ran away, leaving Teddy standing there.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked myself aloud.

"You can't make up your mind, and it's hurting him," an unfamiliar voice replied in my mind.

But whoever it was, they were right. My uncertainty was hurting Teddy, and it was hurting me, too.

I, somehow, survived the week of school. And the one after that. Gracie and Hanna told me that the rumors were getting better, but only Diane would admit that someone were getting worse.

And Teddy still hadn't come back to school.

I couldn't help but stare at his empty desk, couldn't help miss those lunch hours that we were alone in our own little world.

Could I have lost everything because of me?

No, I told myself. Teddy kept this from me. I just reacted a way anyone normally would.

Except for Brenda. She reacted ten thousand times better than I had. Again I thought about how much she would hate me is she ever met me. Breaking her son's heart when she had had to make the same decision when she was my age?

But Xavier had killed her, and left his three children with no mother at all, only him. Yet Teddy had turned out perfect, and according to Diane, Jackie had, too. Two of three. Xavier must not have been so bad.

"Wrong," Diane's voice whispered through my head. "Teddy and Jackie turned out better than Adam because Brenda gave more of her love to them. Xavier detested them both, and gave all his attention to Adam. Xavier was a terrible person and father, and he still is."

I frowned. So Brenda had loved a monster? I asked Diane in my head.

"Technically, she loved a Demon. But according to Georgia, or Miss P., Xavier was a ton better in high school. But when Adam was born he got all nasty and bitchy, and it was even worse when Teddy and Jackie were born. She fell in love with a whole other person."

Why didn't she just leave? I wondered.

"Because she loved him, Alex. And she couldn't just leave someone who she loved, even if he was a Demon."

I didn't reply.

"If you love him, you should be able to do what she did so long ago, Alex. Do you love him?"

I don't know! I thought frantically. I used to! But I don't know anymore!

"You need to find out, because Teddy's leaving in two days. If you find out too late, he'll already be gone." Then she was gone from my head.

At her words, panic had welled up in my chest. Teddy was leaving? No! How could he! How could he leave me here?

Then I remembered.

I had broken his heart.

I had kissed him and run away.

_I had broken his _heart.

I slammed my fist against the wall. Teddy was leaving tomorrow. I hadn't made up my mind yet, and I somehow knew he was going to leave and forget about me and I was going to discover that I loved him too late and he would be gone.

I groaned and slid down to the floor, burying my face in my knee. I wasn't old enough to handle a decision like this!

I crawled over and pulled myself onto the window seat, looking out the window. I touched the warm glass. Something moved in the shadows. I pulled away my hand and instead buried my face in them.

"What am I going do?" I whispered to myself. "I can't be with him yet I just can't seem to let him go."

The door opened as light flooded my dark room. I looked up. Ethan was standing in the doorway.

His face was sad as he looked at me. _I'm leaving tomorrow, Alex. I'm going back to collage. But a word of advice: you're more miserable without Teddy than you were with him. _

He threw something at me and it landed in my lap. I held it up and it shined against the dim light.

The necklace.

Minutes after he left, I was still staring at the twinkling and shining sapphire heart. The heart Teddy had given me. And I had all but destroyed it.

I clasped my fingers around it, the edges cutting viciously into my skin. I closed my eyes and set my head against the wall.

What do I do now? I asked myself. I waited for the answer to come to me, but none came.

I couldn't let him leave, yet I couldn't bring myself to admit that I needed him. What was wrong with me? Couldn't I make a decision? Couldn't I decide whether I wanted Teddy, or if I wanted him to leave?

At the question, tears dripped down my cheeks and onto the little blue heart. As soon as they touched it, the heart changed from a soft sapphire to a brilliant ruby. I ran my finger over the heart, wiping away the tear, but the heart stayed red.

With shaking hands, I unclasped the necklace and set it around my neck. It settled just below my chest, the heart still red.

Then I stood up. I knew what I had to do now.

I had made a decision.

The night was dark and cold as I ran, my feet hitting the sidewalk painfully. I knew I must be a sight to whoever caught a glimpse of me; baggy black t-shirt, short blue cotton shorts, and my short, messy hair up in a messy ponytail, and no shoes.

I ran to the little tree where Teddy had told me the truth. I switched from sidewalk to soft grass, and my bare feet were thankful.

I saw the lone figure, entirely in black, standing with his back to me, by the tree. His shaggy brown hair surrounded his face.

A smile lit up my face as I saw him. "Teddy," I called.

He whirled around, most likely surprised at the sound of my voice. His entire face showed sadness and loss.

"Alex, I…" he started, but I ran up to him and pressed my lips to his, throwing my arms around his neck.

He only hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around my waist. I loved how familiar they felt.

He drew back too soon, though. His face was still solemn, but it had a light behind it that hadn't been there last time.

"Alex, I could hurt you. I'm too strong and fast. I'm a De…" I kissed him again before I spoke.

"You may be a Demon, Theodore Marwolaeth, but you are _my_ Demon." I looked into his aqua eyes and continued. "And I love you."

His eyes lit up and he smiled. Before he could kiss me, my head burst with pain and sound poured through my ears.

**PART TWO:**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

I twitched my fingers as I took a deep breath. The whispers around me stopped. Wait, whispers? But I was deaf! Wasn't I?

"Hush, Valerie!" my mom's voice floated to me. I hadn't heard her voice in more than six years. It was almost foreign.

"But _Mom_," what must have been Valerie's voice came next. She had been little when I had lost my hearing. It had changed, and I could sense the annoyance in her voice.

"Everyone be quiet!" Ethan's voice said. "She moved her fingers. I think she's waking up!"

"Don't just stand there," Mom cried. "Go get Dr. Vich!" I felt pressure on one of my hands as I guessed that my mom held it. "My little girl is going to be okay!"

"Uh, Mom," Valerie whined. My sister hated if any attention was away from her. "_I'm_ the little girl, remember?"

"Hush, Valerie," Mom repeated. "You're sister has had an awful accident and has been in a coma for days! Can't you care about any besides yourself?"  
>I heard the little annoyed huff she let out and heard her leave the room. My mom squeezed my hand.<p>

I found my mouth. "Teddy," I mumbled. "Where is he?" I was surprised at how hoarse my voice sounded.

"He's outside, darling. Outside the door. Oh, what am I saying? You can't hear me!" she let out a little sob.

"Get him," I murmered. "Please, Mom?"

My mom let out a squeal of surprise. I heard another voice, deep and familiar, join my mom's. Only this wasn't in my head.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No! Everything is perfect!" Mom cried out. "My baby can hear again!"

"What?" Teddy gasped. I heard him walk up to my side. "Alex? Alex, can you hear me?" His cold hand touched my arm and I shivered.

"Teddy?"

"Hello, everyone!" a new voice joined. I didn't know this one. "Hello, Mrs. Aveta. How is she doing? Is she waking up?"

"Dr. Vich! I think she can hear again! Try it! Ask her something!" Mom yelled at the doctor. It was silent for a moment.

"Alex?" he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

I felt a tear drip down my cheek. My mom's hand left my grasp and Teddy's cold hand replaced hers.

"Laura, hon, I don't think she can…" my dad started, but I finally spoke.

"I hurt." Teddy squeezed my hand. "I hurt really bad, Teddy."

"Sh, I know, Alex," he whispered in my ear. "Where does it hurt?"

"My head," I whimpered. "My head hurts."

"By God," Dr. Vich and my dad said at the same time. Then Dr. Vich spoke alone. "Alex, dear, if you can hear me, move your left pinky."

Teddy was holding my right hand, so I did as he asked me to. My mom cried out in happiness and everyone was talking at once.

"It's too loud, Teddy," I said. "Make them shut up."

Teddy laughed before doing as I asked. They all stopped talking and left the room. Dr. Vich asked me something before he left.

"Alex, do you need some pain medication?"

"No," I said at the same time Teddy said "Yes."

"Bring her some, please," Teddy said. "She'll thank us later. She's in a lot of pain right now."

Dr. Vich responded, "Yes, I was going to anyways, but I want to see what she said first." He laughed and left the room.

"You're mean," I said. Teddy touched my face gently and laughed. "You won't leave me?"

He kissed my forehead gently. "No, never in my life, Lex." He squeezed my hand again.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I heard someone walk in. "Alright, Alex. Here's that pain medication you wanted. Sorry, can you move for a sec? Thanks."

She was talking to Teddy as I felt his grip slip out of mine. I whimpered.

"Just a second. Alright, so you'll probably go to sleep for a while after this, but only for a few hours."

I was already getting groggy. I felt my head roll to one side and everything slipped away from me.

The next time I woke up, I found my eyes. I opened them a little and saw Teddy by my side, but everyone else was gone.

I groaned at the pain in my head and sat up, annoyed at the tubes and other crap attached to me, especially the stupid air tube in my nose. I looked at Teddy, and found out he was asleep. It was the middle of the day. What the hell?

Then I thought, if he had been at my side for so long, he deserved a nice nap. I looked around and sighed. I picked up my cell phone, which was sitting on the table next to me. I discovered that I had only about a million texts from Hanna and Gracie, mostly.

_Heard u r in the hospital. WT HAPPENED?_

_R u ok?_

_Wt happened?_

_Txt us back!  
>Ok we r coming 2 c u<em>

_OMG REPLY_

_COME ON_

The rest were mostly like that and I shut off my phone and set it down.

"Hey," Teddy said sleepily from my side. I jerked my head and looked at him, smiling. He ran a hand through his messy hair, making some of it stick up in random places. I self-consciously picked at the tape that held the needles into my arm.

"Hey," I said. "You were asleep when I woke up. Did I wake you up?" He stood up and kissed my forehead, shaking his head.

"No, I have this sort of internal alarm clock. It wakes me up."

"Really?"

"No." I slapped him and he chuckled. "Remember what I told you that night? About how I have extremely sensitive hearing when I can? Someone dropped something a few rooms over. That's what woke me up."

I raised an eyebrow. "You never finished telling me about them, about you. Can you tell me now?"

He smiled and sat down on the side of my bed, taking my hand in his and cupping my face gently with his other. "Well, what do you want to know, Alex?"

I stared at his blue eyes, surrounded by his dark hair. "Why is your skin so cold?"

His eyes lit up. "I've been hoping you would ask that. Demons are, just that, Demons. We are soulless and, therefore, coldblooded. Like a shark, sort of anyways. Anything else?"

I paused. "Do all Incubuses have blue eyes like yours?"

He nodded. "Yes, but Succubuses have green eyes, not blue." His own eyes lingered on my mine and I cocked my head.

"What?"

He coughed. "Nothing. Um, anything else?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Not right now, I guess." Then I widened my eyes and smiled. "But do one thing for me."

He looked relieved and smiled. "Anything."

"Kiss me."

I reached up and stroked his cheek as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Okay, ew," a voice said from the doorway. "I would say get a room, but…" they chuckled.

Teddy, tense, pulled away. Wide eyed and my cheeks flaming, I looked at the door. A tall girl stood in the doorway. She had pale skin, pink cheeks, and long dark brown hair that was layered down to her waist. She had on a black tank top with a gray vest and long skinny black jeans with black laced up boots with a chunky heel. Her piercing green eyes were staring straight at me, and I noticed that the shade exactly matched mine.

The girl walked into the room and gave Teddy a big hug and kissed his cheek. I narrowed my eyes and glared at her. Teddy threw his head back and laughed, hugging her. Then I realized how much _alike_ they looked.

Then Teddy spoke. "Jackie! I didn't know you were in town!" he hugged her again. She smiled brilliantly.

"Well, I heart you were deep in heartbreak, so of course I had to come, but then Georgia tells me that you're _here_ with the little girl there," she nodded to me. Then she turned and completely faced me.  
>"So, you're the girl causing my brother so much trouble." She walked closer to me and tilted my head up. "Gorgeous eyes, girlie," she said quietly. Then she straightened up. "I'm Jackie, by the way. I'm Ted's twin."<p>

I nodded, unable to speak. She raised her eyebrows. "You got a name, girlie? Or do I gotta give you a new one?"

Teddy jumped in. "Alexandra, her name's Alexandra."

Her eyebrows didn't lower. "You go by that mouthful? Or is it Lexi? Ali? Alexis? Anything?"

I made my mouth move. "A-A-Alex."

She tapped her chin. "No, I like Lexi better." She smiled and laughed. "So, I heard you broke my brother's heart. What the hell is wrong with you?" Her tone was teasing, but behind it I knew she was being serious.

I opened my mouth but I could speak. Teddy, again, answered for me. "She was freaked by the…" Jackie cut him off.

"Shut up, Theodore. She's answering this one." She smiled menacingly.

Teddy narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "Jacqueline."

She punched his shoulder with a hard _thump_ and replied, "Jackie. No one but Dad has ever called me Jacqueline."

"Same with me, only, you know, not Jacqueline."

Jackie rolled her eyes and turned back to me. "So, Lexi, you going to answer me or do I have to force it out of you?" She held a hand up at Teddy, who was about to protest. "Say on word and I will kick your ass, Teddy."

"I…I got a little…freaked out by, the, uh, what he, um, told me." I hesitated. "And…Adam scared me a lot."

Jackie smiled. "Oh, Adam, he's such a jackass, isn't he?" she laughed. Teddy and I stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"He almost killed her, Jackie. It isn't funny. He's attacked and threatened her more than once."

She frowned. "Well, I just got to town. Stop being a party-pooper." She looked back at me. "Sorry Lexi. You're going to have to get use to me and my fat mouth. I speak my mind. Almost all of _us_ do." She looked at Teddy while she spoke. "What's on your mind?"

Teddy pulled her away. "Well, I think Alex has earned a little rest, don't you? Why don't you come back in a little while, Jackie?"

She stared at him before nodding. "If I can have a word with you real quick in the hall." She motioned to the door and nodded.

"They're hiding something from you, you know," Diane said.

**Chapter Fourteen:**

I looked at her as she walked up to me, her blonde hair swishing in its ponytail. Her green eyes looked around the room.

"I don't know what you mean," I said.

She sighed. "Look, I know you see how he changed the subject quickly when you get onto a certain subject, and I heard them outside saying…"

There was a flash of brown and black, and then Diane was gone. Teddy walked back into the room. He smiled at me, and I returned it, uncertain.

"Um, did you see Diane? She was here and then she was gone." I took his hand as he touched my shoulder.

"Jackie wanted to talk to her and she didn't want to wait." He shrugged. "That's Jackie for you. I'm sorry about her."

I smiled. "No, I like her," I said, kissing him quickly. Then I grimaced at the needs in my arm. "Hey, would you ask the nurses if they could take all this crap out of me? I don't need it."

He kissed me again before leaving the room. Diane's voice entered my head. I listened intently.

"Jackie said that he can't keep it from you and he has to say something soon."

_What were they talking about?_

"I don't know. But Jackie doesn't want you to know, at all. Keep quiet." Then she was gone.

A nurse walked into the room, followed by Teddy. "Okay, darling, you want these things out of you?"

I nodded.

"Well, Dr. Vich okayed it, so it's okay. We need to get you walking around anyways."

Later that night, Gracie and Hanna came and visited me.

"So sorry we didn't come earlier, Lex!" Gracie said.

"Yeah, they wouldn't let us out of school to come visit you! So overrated." Hanna flipped her hair.

Gracie grabbed the remote. "Wait till you see the news, Alex. It's unbelievable." She flipped to Channel Six News and I saw that there was my senior picture up on the screen, my name printed under it.

Yolanda Wu was speaking. "Our own local high school senior, Alexandra Aveta, was hospitalized four days ago after she suddenly collapsed, unconscious. Yesterday, when she awoke, her own stunned family, doctors, and her boyfriend, Theodore Marwolaeth, also a high school senior, discovered that during her coma, she had regained her hearing.

"Six years ago, after a traumatic head injury, Alexandra lost her ability to hear. Everyone at her high school has heard of her courage in dealing with her deafness. We are currently unable to get an interview with Alexandra, but a request is being put in to send a reporter up to her room. This has been Yolanda Wu, in front of the local hospital."

I grabbed the remote from Gracie and shut off the TV. I rubbed my face. "God, how much does this town need news?"

Hanna was silent until now. "Well, no one-at least no one here-has ever gotten their hearing back, Alex. How did it happen?"

They both leaned in closer. I looked away. "I don't know."

They leaned away. Gracie asked, "Are you going to talk to the reporters?"

"No!" I replied. "They need mind their own damn business." I looked up at the ceiling. "I don't want attention for something that I didn't do or cause at all."

They looked down guiltily. I sighed. "Guys, I…" I stopped. "I'm coming home tomorrow." I said instead of what I had planned on saying.

They squealed and hugged me tight.

The next day my mom brought me clothes to wear home from the hospital. She had my favorite shirt, a black on with a picture of Bugs Bunny (my favorite cartoon character) a pair of jean shorts, and my beat-up black Converse. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail and got dressed, dropping the heart necklace behind the shirt.

The heart was still red.

Before we left, I pointed that out to Teddy. "Why do you think it's like that?"

He picked up the heart and it flashed back to sapphire. He set it down and it turned back to ruby.

He shook his head. "How did it happen?"

I looked up at him. "The night I came and found you, I was crying, and one of my tears touched it and it turned red. It's been like that ever since."

He held the heart in his hand before dropping it. He smiled. "It still works, that's all that matters. Adam can't hurt you as long as you wear that." Then he frowned, thinking the same thing I was.

He had already attacked me twice after one; having Diane remove the necklace for him, and two; threatening to kill everyone in the gym at prom.

I smiled. "Don't worry, Teddy. He said all he wanted was for you to tell me the truth."

He didn't smile back. "He'd expected you to hate me and never want to think of me again."

It had worked for a while, but now I was back. He was back.

I took his hand as my family walked in. "Smush in with Teddy, dear," Mom said to me, holding up her camera. "I want a picture."

"Mom!" I protested. "This isn't prom!"

She frowned at me. "But not only are you able to hear again and going home, but you finally stopped moping around and you're back with Teddy! Now do as I say, Alexandra."

I sighed and Teddy wrapped his arm around me. I placed my arm around his waist and smiled. Mom took a picture and fanned her face. "I promised I wouldn't cry." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go," I said.

Ethan came by my side. "Just warning you, sis, it's practically a war zone out front." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

When we stepped outside, I was surrounded by cameras and microphones and reporters asking questions.

"Alex, if you could go back and be deaf again, would you?"

"Miss Aveta, are you glad to hear again?"

"Alexandra, what happened?"  
>"Who was there when this happened?"<br>"What do you remember?"

"Shut up!" I screamed at them. Ethan on one side and Teddy on the other, we pushed our way through the crowds, nearly being blinded by the flashes.

A reporter shoved his microphone in my face, and I slapped it away. "Mind your own business," I snapped. His mouth gaped open and I kept walking.

Suddenly, there were two more cold hands on my neck and I saw a swell of darkness. Then I was out of the crowds and by the car.

Jackie put a hand on her hip and winked. Her pupils were huge as I stared at her. In another flash of black, she was gone.

Teddy caught up to me. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "I, uh, should have warned you. Succubuses can move fast and transport-or some of them can. So if she wants to talk to you…" he shrugged and smiled. I laughed and hugged him tightly, pecking his lips lightly.

I saw the flash of a camera, and turned to see a reporter holding a big, professional camera.

He smiled. "I can see the headlines now! _Alexandra Aveta Reunites with her Savior!_"

I moved towards him, but Teddy caught my arm. "What are you doing? Get the hell out of here!"

He smiled and held up the camera and took another picture. "_Aveta Has an Outburst After Being Released!"_

"Oh my God! Teddy, can we get out of here? Now!" Teddy took out the car keys and unlocked it. I climbed inside and he slid in next to me. I sighed and put my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

As soon as we got home, Mom ran to the computer. "I have to put that picture of you and Teddy on Facebook!"

I rolled my eyes and slid my arm around Teddy's waist. He put his own arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

Ethan walked up to me and scratched his neck. "So, now that you can hear again, what are you going to do?"

I tapped my chin. I hadn't thought about it. "Oh! I know! Music. I haven't heard anything new or old in six years and I'm dying to see what crap they have now."

I pulled Teddy up to my room and plopped into my computer chair, rolling it over to him. I took his hand. "What's your favorite song?"

He shrugged. "I don't really listen to music?"

I stared at him. "Come on, you can't seriously say you've never come across a song you didn't like."

He pulled me up and out of the chair and sat down. He opened his arms and I sat on his lap. He secured me in his arms before moving the chair back to my computer.

He went to the Google homepage and typed in _Nightwish_. He clicked on the Youtube link for a song called _I Wish I Had an Angel_.

After if played through, he kissed me long and hard. "I like to think that that was a song made for us."

I smiled and kissed him again, laying my forehead on his. "I love you," I whispered. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and kissed it.

I brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Why do you hide them? They're so beautiful." I traced one of his eyebrows.

He shook his hair back into his eyes and looked at me. "They're a reminder of what I am, Alex. I don't like it."

"I love what you are," I said honestly.

The edges of his beautiful lips turned up in a small smile. "You don't wish I was a normal human, like you?"

I shook my head stubbornly. "You wouldn't be you if you were a 'normal' human." I paused. "You don't wish I was a Succubus?"

His face hardened. "No." His eyes lingered on mine. "I wouldn't wish this on anyone. And besides, you wouldn't be you."

I frowned. "Tell me."

He raised his eyebrows. "Anything."

"About your parents, your mother. Miss Polinski told me a little about your mom, but can you tell me more?"

He lifted me off his lap and sat on the bed. He patted his knee, and I rested my head on it. He stroked my hair around my neck. "She was beautiful," he finally said. "She had the biggest heart I had ever seen. She couldn't hate anyone. I'm sure that's how she loved my dad. He was cruel and mean, but she loved him anyways. I guess my dad was better before we were born. He treated my mom good and he loved her right back until Adam was born. And I suppose Jackie and I both snapped him for good."

"How did she die?"

"My dad killed her. He broke her neck, right in front of all of us. He had trained Adam to be as heartless as he was."

**Chapter Fifteen:**

I looked up at him. His eyes looked watery. I touched his face gently. "I'm sorry," I whispered. He looked away.

"The worst part," he said, his voice cracking. "Was that he did it purposely in front of us, to teach us that, even if we are close to a human, that they are weak and useless, that we are superior in every way. He still believes that, and so does Adam."

I cocked my head. "But you don't." It wasn't a question; I was stating a fact.

He looked back at me, a tear spilling down his cheeks. I wiped it away. "No, I don't," he said firmly. "My father and my brother are both monsters, and they are truly Demons. But so am I."

"In heart, you aren't."

"In soul, I am."

"But I don't care," I kissed him. "You are mine, and I am yours. Forever. There isn't any discussion involved in this."

He put his hands on either side of my face and his eyes bore into mine. There was confusion in his eyes.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked.

He looked startled. "Do what?"

"You look at my eyes like there's something you don't understand, and then you deny that you ever did it!"

"It's hard not to get lost in your eyes." He smiled. I frowned deeper.

"Answer me, Teddy."

He looked away, out the window. "Nothing."

I scoffed and rolled off the bed. "See? That's what I'm talking about. It's annoying. Just answer me."

"I already did."

"Stop lying! Do you not like my eyes? Why? They're the same shade as Jackie…" I trailed off. _Same shade as Jackie, Diane, and Miss Polinski. Succubuses._ "I'm tired. Uh, I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

Teddy cocked his head before nodding. He left and I dialed Diane's phone number.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Diane? It's Alex. Can you come over? For just a few minutes? I really need to talk to you."  
>"Uh, sure," she said. I'll be there in a sec. Open your window." She hung up, and I did as she asked.<p>

Seconds, later, she was standing in my room. "What is it?" she asked.

"You've noticed my eyes before."

She looked confused but she nodded. "Yeah. So? They're green."

"But they're green like yours, like Jackie's, and like Miss Polinski's."

Diane nodded. "Succubus green, I know. I've known for a long time. And so has Teddy." She sat down on my bed.

"It just…It all makes sense now! Jackie noticed when she saw me, and she obviously wants to keep it from me. But what? Am I a Succubus? Or not? Wouldn't I know?"

Diane shook her head. "You can't be. All Succubuses and Incubuses have this thing called a Tracker. It's this little fuzz around the edge of our bodies. It's how others can Sense us. But you don't have one."

"Then why…?"

"You could have had an ancestor who was a Succubus and the eyes just traveled through the generations. It hasn't happened before, but it's not impossible."

"How can I know for sure?"

"That's just it; you can't."

I stared at her. _"What?"_

She sighed. "You can't know for sure, but the most likely thing is that you are _not_ a Succubus. You're skin is warm and you aren't strong or fast, either. There is no way you could be one of us." She shrugged and twisted an piece of hair around her finger.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you make it sound like I'm freaked out about nothing at all. Thanks."

She smiled and jumped up. "No problem!" Then she was gone, my curtains billowing from the wind. I slammed the window shut and ran a hand through my hair.

"So I'm not a Succubus. Good." I walked over and plopped down on my bed, covering my face with a pillow. "Ah, school is going to be _hell_ tomorrow!"

I sat down in History the next day, Teddy right back by my side. Relieved from what Diane had told me yesterday, I held his hand tightly.

The douche Freddie came up to me before the final bell rang. "You're quite the celebrity now, aren't you, Alex?" He reached a hand towards my face, but I slapped him away. Teddy's hand tightened around mine.

"Go away, Freddie," I snapped.

He smiled. "Hey, don't be like that." He looked at Teddy and frowned. "Don't you want to party with a real man?"

I clenched my free hand into a fist. "Go to hell."

He frowned. "C'mon, Al. Last chance for all this." He thumped his chest and spread his arms, raising his eyebrows.

I looked under the table and back at Freddie's face. I smiled, and his eyes widened and he smiled back.

Then I brought my foot up until it hit just below his stomach. He stumbled back, making an _oof_ as he fell onto the ground.

I smiled again and said through my teeth, "Now go to hell!"

He stumbled away. "You'll pay for that!" he hissed. I turned to look at Teddy, who was laughing into his free hand.

I slapped his shoulder. "Shut up," I muttered. He turned my head and kissed me hard. I heard the _oohs_ and squeals going around the room.

"Hey, hey, settle down!" Mr. Hennings called. "Miss Aveta, Mr. Marwolaeth, please separate. This is no place for PA."

My cheeks blazing red, I turned away from Teddy. I shook my hair in front of my face and looked down.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw two guys high five each other. Pervs. I re-laced my fingers through Teddy's and turned to look at Gracie. She smiled and nodded.

I leaned close to Teddy's ear and whispered. "Is anyone in here a Incubus or Succubus?" I didn't think anyone was, but I couldn't help asking.

To my surprise, he nodded. "Freddie is a Blood Incubus, but a very weak one. And…" he looked at me, his expression soft. "Grace Ann McGillicough."

I stared at him, not quite understanding. Then it hit me. Gracie's real name was… "No," I whispered. "No, she can't be! But…but her skin isn't cold!"

He looked at me. "She's a Fire Succubus. She can take the fire she feeds off of and transfer it into her blood, making her skin feel warm to the touch. Only a few can do that, and when I first met Gracie I knew she was one of the few that could."

I looked at her. She was staring at Teddy and me with sadness and fear in her eyes. Then she got up and excused herself from class.

Without asking, I ran out after her. "Gracie!" I yelled. She whirled around, her green eyes wild. How could I not have noticed? Wait. She wore contacts. Could it not be possible she wore colored contacts? More than likely now.

"I was supposed to tell you, not him," she said. "Now you hate me because I never told you."

I walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "I don't hate you, Gracie, I never could. I just wish you would have told me earlier."

"I was going to, I promise I was." She looked away. Her eyes faded back into blue. "I, uh, wear these so others think that my Tracker is a mistake. Warn skin, blue eyes. They would never suspect me to be a Succubus. So few people know about the way some of us can make our skin warm."

"Why wouldn't you want them to know?" I asked, confused.

She looked behind me, at the doors. "Something's coming, and there is no Demon without a secret they don't want to be let out. And whatever it is, it's going to use those secrets to make an army. I'm saving the ones I love, Alex. You're one of them. But with Teddy…you won't be safe." She brought her eyes up to mine. "You may have no Tracker, but with those green eyes, someone's bound to know about the Fire Succubuses. They would try to hold something over your head. Watch out, Alex. I don't want to see you get hurt."

She turned to go, but I caught her arm. "Wait! Does Hanna know?"

She shook her head. "I can't tell her, and neither can you. It's a dangerous secret, Alex. And it's been known to cost some people their lives." Then she was gone, but I knew who she was talking about.

Brenda.

When I got home, I dropped my backpack at the foot of the couch. Valerie was sitting on the opposite end, her feet curled up under her.

"Ow!" she cried when my backpack hit the floor. "Mom! Alex dropped her backpack on my foot!"

Mom walked into the room, dusting off her hands. She eyed the bag on the other end of the couch before turning to glare at my sister. "Valerie, don't blame your sister for something she didn't really do."

Valerie eyed me. "It's not like she's my _real_ sister anyways." She enunciated the word 'real' and stalked out of the room.

I let her words sink into me as I followed Mom into the kitchen. She looked at me. "Make a salad for dinner, won't you dear?" She handed me a tomato and a knife. I got out the lettuce and the pre-cut carrots and started doing as she asked.

Before I cut up the tomato, I set down the knife and leaned my hands on the table. "Mom?" I asked.

"Hm?" she didn't look up from the pasta she was cooking.

"Am I adopted?"

Mom dropped the wooden spoon and whirled around. Her face was pale. "Now what would give you that idea?"

I shrugged. "It's just that no one else in the family has green eyes, not even distant relatives. And I don't really look like you or Dad or Ethan and Valerie." I tapped my fingers on the counter. "So am I?"

"Are you supposed to be making a salad? Yes." She dropped her gaze from my face before turning around.

"No, Mom. Am I adopted?" I picked up the knife again.

She didn't answer for a few seconds. "Stop talking and get back to work."

"Why won't you just answer me?"

"Don't talk to me like that, Alexandra!" Mom nearly yelled. Then she took a deep breath and smiled. "We'll discuss this later."

"We'll discuss this _now_," I argued. I felt the familiar surge of power flow through my muscles as I absently bent the metal blade of the knife. Mom stared at me. I dropped the knife and looked at my mom.

"Please, Alex. We'll discuss this later." Mom reached over and took the knife from me. I turned and marched out of the room. When I reached the stairs I paused. Anger and strength flowed through me and before I knew it my fist was through the wall.

Wide eyed, I pulled it out, staring at the white plaster covering my hand all the way to my wrist.

Ethan's door slammed and he stood at the top of the stairs. He rushed down to me, pulling me back up.

"I don't know what's happening to me," I whimpered. He nodded and pulled me into the room.

"If anyone asks, I put the hole in the wall, alright, Alex?" he whispered. I nodded. He handed me a washcloth to wipe off the plaster. I discovered that punching the wall had completely torn up my knuckles.

"Ow," I said absently. Ethan left and was back in a minute with a bandage. He wrapped it around my hand and looked back up at me.

"How did you do that, sis?" he asked quietly.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I felt a tear slip down my cheek. "Ethan, am I adopted?"

He stared at me without answering.

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"I, uh, think you should ask Mom and Dad about that," he finally said.

I threw my hands up, covering my face. "I'd never thought about it before today, and of course it ends up being true!"

Ethan put a hand on my shoulder. "It doesn't make a difference, Alex. You're still my sister."

I wiped away my tear and looked up at him. "Ethan, have you ever looked at my eyes, _really_ looked at them?"

He studied my eyes. "Yeah? They're green, so…" it took him a minute to register what the color meant. "You're not, are you?" his question was barely a whisper.

I looked down. "Diane told me that it was impossible. She said that one of my ancestors could have been a Succubus or an Incubus and that the only trait that traveled through was the eyes."

"And that started you thinking you were adopted how?"

"Valerie doesn't have green eyes. If one of _my_ ancestors was a Succubus, then that would mean that one of _hers_ was too, because we're related. But she doesn't have green eyes. Then I started to think about how none of you even resemble me in the slightest. Then Valerie said something about me not really being her sister. When I asked Mom, she freaked out and wouldn't tell me." I hesitated and looked away. "I've been having these weird moments where I'll feel all this strength and power and I'll be able to do things I wouldn't have been able to do before."

Ethan stared at me, not understanding.

I sighed and twirled my fingers. "What if more than the eyes passed along through the generations, Ethan? What if, since that Succubus was in my family, every child since has been a Succubus or an Incubus, and I'm no different?" My eyes filled with even more tears. "What if I'm a Demon?"

Ethan hugged me tight. "You aren't a Demon, and I don't care that you're adopted. You're always going to be my sister. Nothing is ever going to change that."

I sniffled and hugged him back. "Thanks, Ethan."

"Alex! Ethan! Valerie! Get down here this minute!" Dad yelled. I dragged myself off my bed and started down the stairs. When I passed the hole, I looked away from it, rubbing my knuckles.

I walked into the family room where Mom, Dad, and a man I had never seen before sat. Ethan and Valerie walked in after me.

Mom stood up, glaring at each one of us in turn. "Ethan, Alex, Valerie, this is Dr. Grahm. He is an anger management therapist."

Dr. Grahm stood up and shook each of our hands. When he got to me, he smiled. "Alex, you're quite the celebrity in this town lately, aren't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I guess."

He walked over to Valerie, who was glaring at me. "How do you feel about your sister's newfound fame?"

She turned and met his eyes. "Well, she obviously doesn't deserve it. What did she do to gain it?"

"Does it make you angry?"

Valerie scoffed. "I don't get mad. I get _even_." She turned her head and her eyes bore into mine. Dr. Grahm followed her gaze to my face.

"Are you sure you didn't lose your temper for one little minute?" he raised his eyebrows. She scoffed.

"I don't lose my temper. Mom, what is this all about?" Valerie whined. Mom eyed all of us again.

"One of you," she pointed at all of us. "Made a hole in the wall by the stairs. We called Dr. Grahm because whoever made it was obviously mad and need to learn to control their anger."

I looked up at Ethan, who was looking at me. He turned back to my mom. "I made it."

Mom looked at him. "Why would you do that, Ethan?"

He shrugged. "I heard you and Alex arguing so I got mad and hit the wall." He shrugged again.

Mom's expression softened. "Ethan, you'll be seeing Dr. Grahm once a week for however long it takes you to take hold of your anger."

Ethan nodded, but I shoved his shoulder. I couldn't let him take the blame for something I had done. "No, Mom. I did it after we argued."

Mom shook her head. "You're not strong enough, hon. No offense, Alex." She put a hand on my shoulder but I scoffed and pushed it off.

The anger and power that I had told Ethan about earlier flowed through me again for the second time that day.

"Wanna bet?" I huffed before whirling around and punching my fist through the wall. I barely felt a thing aside from the tearing bandage and a small sting from my cuts.

I pulled out my hand and turned to face everyone. "Still think I'm not strong enough? I made the hole in the other wall, not Ethan. I have the anger problem, not him. It's my fault, one-hundred percent."

Mom, Dad, Dr. Grahm, and Valerie all stared at me. Mom's mouth hung open. "How'd you do that, Alexandra?"

I hit my hands against my sides. "I guess we all have secrets, don't we?" my voice cracked as I spoke.

Dr. Grahm cleared his throat. "Well, it's not impossible that she made them both, but more likely that Ethan made the other and she's trying to take the blame. We can measure to see if her hand fits the other hole, though."

Mom nodded and pulled me to the stairs. She removed the painting she had placed over the other hole. I made my hand into a fist and placed it at the hole. Mom gasped.

"No, Dr. Grahm. She made both of the holes. It's a perfect fit." Mom placed a hand over her mouth. "Alex, you will go see Dr. Grahm three times a week, because you not only were so angry you made one hole, you made two. And who knows, maybe even more!" She looked away from me.

"At least I tell the truth," I snapped, storming back up the stairs. I saw Dad look at Mom, confused.

"What is she talking about?" he asked.

"Later, Alex!" she yelled at me.

I whirled around. "When were you going to tell me?" I screamed. "I'm eighteen! Were you _ever_ going to tell me? Or were you just going to let me die thinking that I'm really your daughter? Because as of now, I am not. Your. Daughter." I ran into my room, picking up my cell phone and dialing Teddy's number.

He answered on the first ring. "Alex? What's wrong?" I could hear the worry that was thick in his voice.

"I need to see you," I whispered. "I need to get out of the house, and I need to see you now."

"Do you want me to come get you?"

"No!" I yelled. "Meet me at the tree, where you told me, okay? Right now."

"Okay."

I closed the phone and opened my window, looking down. It wasn't far, and there was a tree nearby. I reached for the branch and held on tightly until I was close enough to another branch.

When I got to the tree, Teddy was already there. I threw my arms around his neck. After a second, he pulled my hand away, looking at my bloody knuckles.

"What happened, Lex?" he asked.

I smiled guiltily. "I, um, punched my hand through a wall. Or two." He looked up at me.

"I didn't know you were that strong."

"Neither did I."

He bent over my hand and kissed each of my knuckles. When he looked up at me, there were no cuts left on my hand. I turned it over, staring at it. "Thanks," I said, unable to think of anything else to say. He lifted up my cheek and kissed me hard.

I sank down to the ground, leaning against the tree. I took Teddy's hand in mine and kissed him again.

He opened his piercing blue eyes to look at me.

"I love you," I said quietly.

He smiled. I noticed that whenever I told him that I loved him, he never replied. I had never even heard him admit that he loved me, though I knew he did. But if he really did, wouldn't he say so?

Or was he ashamed to admit to such a human feeling? He was a Demon, but a good one. But that didn't mean he didn't feel ashamed of feeling something like love, especially admitting it to a simple mortal.

He frowned. "What are you thinking about, Alex?" he kissed my nose.

I un-scrunched my eyebrows and made myself smile at him. "Nothing. Just stupid family stuff. I'll tell you later."

He smiled back, but it was a small smile and his eyes still housed the worry and confusion that almost never left them. His blue eyes were shining in the sun, and it was beautiful.

"Alex?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Had he read my mind? That was exactly what I had been thinking about. But I couldn't help smiling back.

"I love you, too, Teddy. You know that."  
>"How much do you love me?"<p>

"As much as anyone can ever love someone." I kissed his cheek and he paused before speaking again.

"Do something for me, then."

"I would do anything for you."

"Marry me."

**Chapter Seventeen:**

I backed away slightly, staring at him. "W-what?"

He took both of my hands in his. "I love you, Alex, so much. Marry me."

I pulled my hands out of his. "B-but, Teddy, I…I'm only eighteen! So are you! Can't we wait a little while? I mean…"

Teddy frowned. I jumped in again before he could speak. "I love you, Teddy, so, so, so much!"

"Then marry me!"

"But I'm not ready to be married. We have our whole lives ahead of us; we can get married sometime in there! But I can't, not right now."

He stood up. "Okay, then. I have to go." He walked away from me. I ran after him.

"Teddy!" I cried, looking around, but he was gone. I ran farther. I needed to apologize. I needed to explain that we were both way too young for marriage. "Teddy!" I turned around in circles.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of black on my right. Then my left. And in front of me. I looked to my right first. There was a pale man, black hair and piercing aqua-blue eyes. He almost reminded me of Adam, but not quite.

He walked up to me. I felt cold hands on my left arm. Another Incubus was on that side. The first one grabbed my other arm. Another grabbed my waist.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I tried to yank out of their grasps, but their iron grips were too tight.

The one behind me leaned forward. "Why don't we see what's under all these clothes, eh, guys?" His vile breath sprayed all over my face.

Terrified, I started struggling and screaming. The one behind me put his icy hand over my mouth and wrapped his other hand around my waist.

He dumped me in the trunk of a large van. I scrambled away from him. The other two were in the front of the car.

"What do you want with me? Who are you?" I knew I sounded like a cheesy horror movie chick, but it was the only thing I could think of to say.

He smiled. "Obviously you know what we are, because you didn't ask that question." The van started moving, but he didn't waver in the slightest as he walked towards me. He smiled. "So, what is beneath all those damned clothes, beautiful?"

"Don't touch me," I hissed. He laughed evilly and set a hand on my shoulder. He slid his fingernail across the sleeve of my shirt, and it fell apart in two pieces.

"Oops," he laughed. Then his eyes took on a shade of red and he grabbed my shirt and ripped it completely in half, revealing the thin red silk undershirt I was wearing.

"No!" I screamed, struggling against him. He put a hand on my head and smiled. He waved his other hand.

"Time to go to sleep, Lexi."

When I woke up, my head hurt, and I was freezing cold. I rubbed my head with my hand and sat up, looking around. I was in a plain concrete room, and the only thing I was wearing was the red undershirt and my black underwear. Horrified, I staggered to my feet, leaning against the wall.

I noticed that there was someone else in the room. I looked up and found that it was Teddy's sister, Jackie.

She was leaning against the opposite wall, clad in a long black trench coat and skinny black jeans and black knee-high Converse. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail and her green eyes were staring at me.

"Jackie?" I asked, my voice cracking. "Jackie, what's going on?"

She was silent for a moment. "They don't want you, so don't panic. You'll be here a few hours, maybe, and then you can go." Her voice was weak and kept cracking.

"They who?" I remembered the Incubus from the van. I straightened up. "Who do they want, Jackie? Why am I here?"

She looked away from me. "I can't do anything about it, Lexi. I owe him. So to pay off my debt I have to help him get him." A tear slid down her cheek. "My own brother. I have to betray my own brother." She looked at me. "And you're they bait. I'm so sorry, Alexandra."

My heart stopped. "Teddy? What do they want with him?"

Her voice was so quiet I had to strain to hear it. "Dead. They want him dead."

"No!" I screamed. "No, they can't kill him!"

"How are you going to stop them?" she was in front of me, her hand around my throat. She lifted me off my feet. "No one can stop them! It's hopeless, Alex! Just wait for it to be over, and you'll forget about him eventually!"

She dropped me and I doubled over, coughing. When I finally recovered. "I have to try," I wheezed. I looked around for the door and spotted it, barely able to make it out. A concrete door in a concrete room, the little black outline was hard to see.

I walked up to it and put my hands on it. Jackie stared at me. "What are you doing, Lexi? You aren't strong enough. Only a Succubus or an Incubus can open that door."

I ignored her, squeezing my eyes shut and pushing. The door disappeared. I heard a crash and I opened my eyes. I looked back at Jackie, who was staring at me. "Looks like I opened it." I ran through the open door, looking at the cracked wall where the thick concrete door had landed. "Oops," I whispered. I heard footsteps and saw the Incubus that had held my right arm yesterday.

"She got out!" he yelled. Within a second he was in front of me, grabbing my arm. I grasped his with my free hand and twisted. His fingers released mine and I grabbed his arm with my other hand and flipped him over my shoulder.

Another approaching me, and I didn't recognize him. I punched him across the face and ducked as he swung at me. I hit his stomach hard and knocked his feet out from under him. Hands grasped both my arms. I jabbed my heel into his foot and elbowed his stomach. I grabbed his neck as he released my arms and flipped him over me.

"Alex!" Jackie cried, and I whirled around. Her eyes were wide as she saw the unconscious Incubuses. "You can't fight them all off! This place is completely full of them!"

"Then damn it, Jackie, help me!" I yelled. I felt the cold hands of two more on me. The strength drained out of my muscles and I registered that I was panting.

Adam appeared in front of me, a syringe in his hand. He smiled. "Great to see you again, Alex. But now I think you're tired and you should sleep." He lowered the syringe to my thigh. I struggled, but with my power gone, it was useless.

"I wouldn't do that, Adam," Jackie warned. I looked at her as Adam did, too.

"Why not, sister? She's a puny human. She can't hurt us."

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Obviously you arrived about thirty seconds too late. Look around you. Not even a Succubus can fight off three Incubuses." She looked at my eyes. "She's a Queen."

Adam, hesitating, finally smiled. "Right. That's impossible." He plunged the syringe into my leg and I gasped in pain, my head sagging. "Goodnight, your majesty."

I panted as my vision began to disappear.

"Teddy," I murmered, my eyes shutting.

As I passed out, I thought I heard Teddy reply, _"I'm coming, Alex."_

This time when I woke up, I found that I was sitting on something. I looked down and saw my wrists attached my two metal cuffs. I tried to pull out of them, but they were solid.

"Can't break out of this, can you?" Adam asked, walking up to me, waving a little silver remote. "Anyways, I have this now set to shock you if you try." He pressed the button and white-hot pain traveled through me.

I heard myself scream and as the electricity receded, I panted and gasped for breath. I looked up at Adam.

"Why?" I spat. "He's your brother! Why do you want him dead?" He pressed the button again and my head flew back as I screamed in terrible pain that left me panting again.

"Oh, Alex, _I_ don't want him dead. I'm just following orders." He smiled cruelly. "And you're the bait for him. Now, next time scream louder. He needs to hear you."

The shock traveled through me again, but I ground my teeth together, trying not to scream. Sweat beaded my forehead and I finally let out a small scream. Adam frowned and walked up to me and slapped me across the face. My cheek burned as I turned to look at him.

The shock was more powerful and painful the next time. My back arched in the metal chair as I cried out in pain. My head sagged forward, any strength I'd had left gone from my body. I was still conscious, but barely.  
>I felt Adam pat my head. "Good. He'll be coming now for sure. Good job, little girl." He gave my head one last pat before leaving the room.<p>

_Teddy_, I thought.

_I'm coming, Alex. Don't worry._ His voice floated through my head.

"No," I mumbled. "Stay away. Stay away. Stay away." I repeated it over and over again. He couldn't come here or he would die on my behalf. I wouldn't let him do that. I couldn't.

_It's not your choice. I won't let you die!_ His mental voice was stubborn and loud. I closed my eyes, letting out a small sigh.

_I can't let you die, Teddy._ I won't. I can't, I won't. No. No. No. No. No! It is my choice, and I choose no!

"Too late," his voice came from in front of me. I opened my eyes and looked up at him as best I could.

"Get out of here, Teddy," I whispered.

I felt pressure release from my wrists. In seconds I was in his arms.

"Yes," I said.

"Yes what?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Teddy smiled. "Why do I have the feeling that you're only saying that because you have the feeling that one or both of us are going to die today?"

I hit his chest feebly. "No one is going to die today. I said it because I love you." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"That's where you're wrong, Alexandra," someone said. "Someone is going to die today. And he's in this room."

I weakly turned my head. The man who had spoken was Teddy's height, with jet black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. He was an older version of Adam was what he looked like. Teddy was silent for a long time.

"Dad," he finally spoke. I looked at Teddy.

"Dad?" I asked, stunned. Teddy's _dad_ wanted him dead? How could that be?

"Yes, I am Xavier Marwolaeth, Theodore's beloved father, and killer of his late mother Brenda." He smiled widely. "And you must be our honorary Queen." He looked at me for a moment before continuing. "You don't look much like one, but your eyes definitely show you for what you are. Ever considered contacts, milady?"

Teddy looked at me. "Queen? Alex, what the hell is he talking about?"

I shook my head. "I don't know." I felt some of my strength coming back into my muscles. "Put me down. I can stand again." He did as I asked him to, and I clung to his arm. I realized, even though I was still in only my red silk camisole, someone had put a pair of skinny black jeans on me, which felt warmer. Jackie.

Xavier looked from me to his son. "She didn't tell you about her little adventure last night? Where she slammed a six-inch thick concrete door eight feet until it cracked the concrete wall behind it? Where she single handedly took down our three strongest Incubuses, aside from Adam? Nothing?" He smiled. "Good. I'm glad I got to tell him about your secret life."

"I'm not a Succubus," I spat at him. He reached forward and grabbed my wrist and yanked me away from Teddy. He closed his eyes for a few seconds. Then he opened them and smiled. He stared into my green eyes before sliding his fingernail across my skin, leaving a thin cut that instantly started to bleed. I didn't flinch.

He slid his finger in the blood before taking it up to his nose and sniffing it. Before saying anything he looked back at the cut and smiled wider. I looked at my arm to and felt tears come to my eyes.

The cut was gone. Aside from some smudged blood, there was nothing showing that I had been hurt at all. I turned to Teddy.

"I swear I didn't know!" I cried. "A few days ago, I was worried, but Diane told me it was impossible! She said my eyes had come from a distant ancestor that had been a Succubus!"

Teddy took me into his arms and looked at his father. The blood on his fingers was gone and he was staring at me. "The blood of a Queen. How lucky Adam was to be able to taste it!"

"How can you know?" Teddy snapped.

"A Queen has a sort of…special blood, but only after figuring out that she is, indeed, one. You see, Adam has known about Alex for quite some time. He's the one that first cued me in that you were in love with a girl that truly believed she was mortal."

"But how can she have fed without knowing it?" Teddy asked, his arms tightening around me.

"Depends on what she is." Xavier cracked his knuckles. "Anyways, I'm tired of this." He pulled out a gun and grabbed my hair, pulling me away from Teddy.

He wrapped an arm around my neck and pointed the gun at my head. "Now you're going to come with me unless you want Queenie's brains blown out of her head. That would kill a Succubus and it would kill even a Queen." He dragged me out of the room.

"Let me go!" I hissed, starting to struggle.

"And if you struggle, I'll shoot you, too."

"You're bluffing," Teddy said, following us out of the room. "If you kill a Queen, the others will come and avenge her death, even if she was new at it."

"Not if they're unaware of her."

"Every time a new Queen realizes that she is one, the other Queens feel it. And almost always they come and give her an introduction."

"Then we best hurry!" He flung me onto the ground and pointed his gun at Teddy. I sat up, looking around. We were in a large concrete room, and at least twenty Incubuses and another fifteen Succubuses surrounded us. I was in the middle of the circle with Xavier, Teddy, Jackie, and Adam.

"Incubuses!" Xavier cried. "Succubuses! I have a surprise for you all! Do you see that mortal in the middle of the circle?" he pointed at me and laughed. "She is no mortal! She is, in fact, our very own Queen Succubus!"

A cheer arose, and Xavier had to calm them down. "She took down Victor, Lance, and Henry, our three strongest Incubuses! She demolished a door that takes two Succubuses to open! She is the most powerful Queen anyone has ever encountered! And after today," he paused and looked at Teddy. "She will be on our side!"

Another cheer arose. I stood up, shaking. "Never!" I snapped. "I would never be on your side, you vile, despicable man!"

"See? She already has the temper of one of us!" he yelled. "But let's get on with the show! Today, my son, Theodore Marwolaeth, will die at the hands of his sibling while his fiancé stands by, helpless."

There was a yell from the circle. "Who is his fiancé, Xavier?" he asked, and everyone nodded.

Xavier nodded. "I was hoping you would ask that." He turned and stared at me. "My son is engaged to Alexandra Aveta, who also happens to be our Queen."

A hand went around my waist as I screamed. "No, Teddy!" I struggled out of their grasp and turned to see who it was.

"Surprised?" Freddie Therman asked, his lips curling up in a vicious smile. He reached for my waist again, but I stomped as hard as I could on his arm. I heard the sharp _crack_ as he howled in pain.

"Ass!" I hissed, turned back towards Teddy.

"Uh, Xavier?" someone called. "She doesn't seem to agree with the whole 'sit there and watch helplessly' thing."

"Then what are you doing sitting there?" he yelled. "Get her!" No one moved a single muscle.

"But she's a Queen," a girl yelled. "Aren't they supposed to be obeyed at all times, no matter what?"  
>"And so are the Kings!" Xavier cried. Everyone stared at him. He laughed. "No one had yet discovered the King Incubus, until me! And it just so happens that I am the first King! So obey me!"<p>

Still no one moved. I remembered what Teddy had said about Succubuses being stronger than Incubuses, and the Queen Succubus being the strongest of them all. If a regular Succubus was stronger than a regular Incubus, then shouldn't that mean that a Queen would be stronger than a King? I hoped so.

I took a few steps towards Xavier, Adam, and Jackie. "That's why you want him dead," I said. When no one moved, I walked faster to Teddy. "You and Adam may look alike, but the trait that mattered most, the King gene, it was given to Teddy, wasn't it? And you want him dead because you can't stand him being stronger than you."

Xavier stared at me. "None of my children were supposed to be born with the gene. I was supposed to be the strongest. So when Brenda produced a son with the blood of a King, I knew he had to be destroyed! I trained and trained Adam to grow stronger and get him to do it, but he's too close to his damn brother! So I killed my wife, hoping the heartbreak would ruin the gene in Theodore. And it worked for a little while. He was a miserable child!"

He took a step towards me and Teddy. "Until he met you! You brought sunshine back into his dark world! So I sent Adam to kill you, but Theodore interfered! Diane Jefferson was no help, either. I knew that Jacqueline wouldn't do it because it would ruin Theodore's life! I was getting hopeful when you stopped speaking to him again, but then you started! Then you got your hearing back, which made Theodore even happier. But when he asked you to marry him and you said no, I saw a chance to snatch you and lure him here to his death. But now he's happy again, because you said yes! So now you're both going to die!"

"You cannot kill a Queen!" someone yelled. "And a King! You will be destroyed by every living Queen on this planet!"

Xavier smiled. "I'm not going to kill them. Jacqueline will destroy her brother and Adam will destroy his almost sister-in-law, as he was supposed to weeks and weeks ago!" His children looked at him. "I am your father and a King! You will obey what I command! Do it now!"

"Jackie," I pleaded. "Adam. Think of your mother. Would she like that you were helping him kill your brother?"

"We both owe him," they replied at the same time, looking at each other.

"Adam, I know you owe me, too," I said. "You attempted to kill me. Doesn't that equal a favor? Jackie, you don't owe me anything, but if you kill Teddy you will. I am a Queen, the only one present now, and Teddy once told me that a Queen's orders were to be followed at all times."

"But he's a King. His order can counter yours," Jackie said.

"No, it can't," I countered. "A Succubus is stronger and higher than an Incubus. Same goes with the Queensand Kings. My order trumps his. You don't have to do this, Jackie. You can do the right thing." I looked at Adam, who was staring at the ground guiltily. "And Adam, because you owe me, you _will_ follow my orders."

"Oh, Xavier, the young Queen is right," a voice said from behind us.

**Chapter Nineteen:**

We turned around and saw five women, each dressed in a long elegant black shirt, black jeans, and combat boots. Each of them also looked vaguely like me.

The speaker, the woman in front, had brown hair like Teddy and Jackie's up in a high ponytail. She smiled.

"Surprised, Xavier?" She walked up to him.

"Brenda," he whispered, shaking in fear. "You were supposed to be dead! I killed you ten years ago!"

"Ah, but a Queen is harder to kill than a mortal, aren't we? And this is why I never told you. Do you see how our young Queen shakes in fear of you now, because of your high standings in our world?" She motioned to me. She looked up at Teddy. She moved to him and set a hand on his cheek. His blue eyes glistened. "I am proud of you, son."

"Mom?" he asked quietly.

She smiled. "If I had not been so afraid for your life, I would have come to find you long ago, Theodore." She looked at me. "I am also proud of you, Desdemona, for not running away from your love."

I stared at her. "Not to be disrespectful, but my name isn't Desdemona, it's Alex." I saw her eyes widen as she smiled.

"The name the Avetas gave you, yes, is Alexandra, but the name you were given by your birth mother is Desdemona."

I felt my cheeks get warm. She leaned down and whispered, "You can meet her later, I promise, Desdemona."

She turned back to Xavier. "As for you. You shall suffer the death penalty for the attempted murder of one Queen, one High Queen, and one High King."

She waved her hand and flames began to engulf Xavier. His screams were silenced, and before long, there was only a pile of ashes where he had once stood.

Brenda looked at Adam and Jackie and smiled. "My wonderful children, all together and grown up!"

"But we were helping him," Jackie whispered.

"You owed him, Jacqueline. So did Adam. Do not mistake that for willingness to help kill them."

Adam looked at me. "You can still have the one favor, if you want," he said shyly.

I shook my head. "No. Xavier is dead. I don't need a favor." I hugged Teddy tightly and kissed him hard. "I have everything I want," I whispered against his lips.

He laughed. "And an extra name," he said. "Which do you like better? Because personally, I like Desdemona better."

I paused. "Me, too. I like it a lot better than Alexandra." He kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

A hand touched my shoulder, and I turned to see Brenda smiling at us. "You know," she said. "You are the first High Queen Succubus, and Theodore is the first High King Incubus. Usually, the marriage of only one Queen or King results in a child who is one of the two. I wait to see what my grandchildren will be like."

I blushed and I saw that Teddy did, too. Brenda pushed me forward slightly. "Now there's someone you need to meet, Desdemona."

My stomach tied itself in a knot as we walked towards the otherQueens. I saw one walking towards us and my heart almost stopped.

She had the same color of hair, same face shape, and same nose as I did. Her lips were different, and her cheekbones were higher than mine were, but she looked just like me anyways. She was smiling at me, brighter than I had ever seen anyone smile before. This woman was my mother, my true mother.

"Desdemona!" she cried, throwing her arms around me. I couldn't resist hugging her back. She backed up, embarrassed. "Oh, actually I heard you go by Alexandra now. I'm sorry."

"No," Brenda said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Both she and my son agreed that they like the name Desdemona better. She is Desdemona now."

The woman blushed. "I'm Monica Patil, your birth mother." She hugged me again. "I'm not sure if you knew that you were adopted, but…"

"I knew." I smiled. "It's so great to meet you."

"It's great to meet you, too!" she smiled at me. Then she looked back at Brenda. "Would you go get your son? I want to thank him for taking such good care of my daughter while I couldn't."

She nodded, and in at least five seconds, she was back with Teddy. Monica smiled at him. "Hi, Teddy. I'm Desdemona's mother, Monica. I just wanted to thank you…"

He held up a hand. "No thanks necessary, Monica. She's a great girl." He gave her a hug and smiled at me.

Monica smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there while you grew up, but a few months after you were born, when I realized what you were, it was too dangerous for you to grow up with me. I hated seeing Mr. and Mrs. Aveta drive away with you. It broke my heart, and it broke your father's heart."

"My father?" I asked.

"Yes. He was charming. I nearly died again when he had a heart attack two years ago and passed away."

My heart sank. But at least my birth mother was still alive. I had someone now, still a living family member.

Monica looked back at Teddy. "I trust that you'll continue taking care of her through the years, Teddy."

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked, frowning. "You can't just leave after we just met! You're my mother."

She hugged me for a second. "We all have responsibilities, Desdemona. You have yours and I have mine. They'll lead to separation. And right now I have to go."

"But you're my mom! I am your responsibility! You can't go!"

But she was already gone when I finished speaking. I turned back to Teddy. "I can't believe she left," I said softly. "After eighteen years I get to meet my mother and she leaves barely five minutes later."

He drew me into him. "It's alright, Dess. You'll see her again, I promise." He looked down at me. "What's your name now? Are you going to keep the Aveta part or go back to Patil?"

"I don't know. Everyone seems to be abandoning me lately. My parents lied to me for eighteen years and Monica just left. What do you think? Desdemona Aveta or Desdemona Patil."

He thought for a second. "I like Desdemona Marwolaeth." He smiled and I laughed. I put a finger on his nose.

"That's not my name yet," I said. "Unless you're planning on driving to Vegas right now, it won't be for another few months. Aveta or Patil?"

He though. "You took the first name your birth mother gave you. Why not keep the last name your adoptive parents gave you?"

"Desdemona Aveta. Well, when the invitations go out, at least they'll have some idea who I am." I laughed and he laughed with me. "Can we go home now?"

"Yes, we can."

Brenda tossed him something, a long black shirt. She winked at me, and I wondered where she had gotten it. Oh, well.

"Typical Queen dressing," she called. I slid the soft black shirt over my head and sighed, taking Teddy's hand in mine.

"Let's go home," I said.

There were police cars in front of my house when I arrived. I looked at Teddy. "How long was I gone?"

He shrugged. "Two or three days. Four at the tops."

I took a deep breath and walked in the door. Mom screamed when we did. "Alexandra! Where have you been?"

I ignored her. She still wasn't forgiven. Ethan ran up and hugged me tight, and I hugged him back. "Where you been, Al?" he asked.

"Um, we had a little incident with some, um, _people_," I explained. His eyes widened but he nodded anyways. "And I met my birth mother." I heard my 'mom' let out a horrified gasp. "She was really nice," I said loudly. "I hope I get to see her again."

Ethan eyed me angrily. "Don't torture her like that, Alex."

"She deserves it," I snapped back.

"Alexandra, please don't hate me," Mom begged. "I did what I did to protect you! Please, where have you been for three days?"

"Now you suddenly are interested in me? Or are you going to yell at me and send me to therapy with some doctor we don't even know?"

"Therapy? Is that what you're upset about? Is that why you ran away for three days? Because of therapy?"

"No. I didn't run away. Something came up. You're just lucky I came back," I snapped. Mom looked at me, horrified.

"Don't you talk to me like that! I am your mother!"

"No your not!" I screamed. I looked at the police officers that I hadn't noticed before. "I'm fine you can all go home now." Towing Teddy behind me, I marched up the stairs. He sat on my bed as I paced around the room.

"I don't mean to be like this!" I groaned. "I've never been this bad before! It's like all my anger from all these years is just welling up and overflowing whenever I get only a little upset!"

"You're new to being a Succubus," Teddy said, shrugging. "You'll learn to control your anger eventually."

I turned and sat on the bed next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I don't know, Teddy." I looked at my left hand. "Do I get a ring?"

"What?"

I nudged his shoulder, my cheeks burning. "A ring, do I get one?"

"Do you want one? I figured until we had graduated that you wouldn't want one, because it would probably get you in trouble with your parents." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, I know," I said quickly. "But do I ever get one?"

He smiled, putting his arm around me. "Yeah, you get one eventually," he said. I kissed his cheek.

"Good."

**Epilogue:**

I looked at the final wedding invitation, the last one before I put it in the envelope. I smiled at the names on it.

Please join us for the wedding of:

**Desdemona Aveta**

** And**

** Theodore Marwolaeth**

July 25, 2011 at twelve o'clock through two o'clock, reception two-thirty through four-

thirty at the Hilton Hotel.

I smiled and kissed it and put it in the envelope. Teddy put his hands over my eyes. "You all done?"

I smiled and turned to kiss him quickly. "Yeah, finally. Thanks for all the help, by the way."

"I was supervising. Besides, it took you about fifteen minutes using your super-amazing High Queen speed." He kissed my cheek.

"Well, you still could have helped, Mr. High King." I slapped his chest weakly, laughing. After a few days of finding out I was a Queen Succubus, my skin had begun to turn as icy cold as Teddy's.

We had discovered that I had absent mindedly fed off the sun for years without even realizing it. Not knowing, and being a High Queen, had let my skin stay warm and my Tracker disappeared, although I suspected that it was back on. I could see the little haze around Teddy.

But I never looked at my own eyes with horror, not anymore. I loved their elegance and mystery.

I kissed Teddy one last time before adding the envelope to the pile.

Three Years Later:

I picked up my little baby girl, resting her on my hips. She was officially a week old now and yet Teddy and I hadn't decided on a name yet.

"Thought of any?" I asked as I walked into the little family room where Teddy was sitting.

"Elizabeth?" he asked, coming over and taking her from me. Our daughter had my chocolate hair and Teddy's pale skin. Her eyes hadn't lost the usual blue that baby's were born with yet, but we both knew that they would turn into the Succubus green, just like mine.

"Too formal," I replied, thinking some more. "Ella?"

He grimaced. "Anna?"

This time I grimaced. "Bonnie?"

He paused. "Bonnie Grace Marwolaeth." He tapped his chin. I smiled and took the baby from his arms.

"Do you like that?" I said to her. "Bonnie Grace Marwolaeth." Then I looked away from her smiling mouth and into her eyes. I nearly dropped my daughter. "Teddy!"

"What?"

"Look at her eyes!" I smiled and turned to him. "They're brown! Not green, they turned brown!"

Teddy looked at me and back at Bonnie. "A miracle! But how…?" He smiled. "The marriage of a Queen and an Incubus results in a Queen or King child. The marriage of a High Queen and High King results in a human child."

He kissed me as we celebrated our one hundred percent pure human miracle, Bonnie Grace Marwolaeth.


End file.
